UNDERTALE: FILE NAME NOT FOUND
by R.I.P. Lynn
Summary: She knows the story, she's heard the rumors, but it never stopped her from climbing the mountain. But what'll happen if something were to change this, something that makes it all true? Down the rabbit hole and into the matrix, how will she deal as the only human among monsters? And how will the time-line respond to this new unknown? (UNDERTALE is the sole property of Toby Fox)
1. Mt Ebott

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

Their lives were complicated, but they made things work out.

However, the differences between the two species didn't just limit itself to the physical, but also the psychological.

A monster's soul composes their entire body, therefore, the soul is weak, and the monsters have a much harder time dealing with enemies that they do not wish to fight, or against enemies that have a significant amount of hate in them.

Since the soul is what makes the monster's body, the moment the monster breathes his last breath and falls down, their soul disappears, and the body turns into dust.

The only monsters who have a soul that persists after death are called 'Boss Monsters', and, even then, the monster's soul does not linger for very long.

A human's soul on the other hand, is the essence of their beings housed into a physical body, as such, humans can have powerful physical attacks no matter what their moods may be, making them stronger than a monster.

The resolve to change fate and the will to live is what gives a human the ever fabled 'Determination', and with this power, a human's soul can persist long after its host body has passed away.

It was discovered at some point that monsters can absorb human souls and gain strength from them, if one monster gets just one soul, they will become ten times stronger than they were before, so a monster with a handful of absorbed human souls could be nearly unstoppable.

Humans can also absorb the soul of monsters, but since the vast majority of monster souls disappear immediately, humans were at a disadvantage, since the only monster souls that last long enough are Boss Monsters and there weren't many of those type of monsters.

Fearing that the monsters would one day turn on humanity and slaughter their people, absorb their souls and gain dominance over them, the humans decided to launch a preemptive strike.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

The humans attacked abruptly and mercilessly, out of fear of their only weakness: having their SOUL absorbed by a monster.

A monster with a human SOUL...A horrible beast with unfathomable power, the humans, afraid of this power, declared war on the monsters.

Monsters were too weak to put up a fight; the soul of nearly every monster combined is only just as strong as the power of one human SOUL.

Not a single SOUL was taken, not a single human casualty, and countless monsters were massacred with their bodies turned to dust.

After a long grueling battle, the monsters were forced to surrender and the humans were victorious.

The only merciful act to come of this war, the humans gathered seven of their greatest magicians and sealed the monsters under Mount Ebott with a magic spell with the goal of monsters never being able to return...this barrier however is not completely perfect.

Anything can fall through the barrier on Mount Ebott, however, only a being with the soul of a human and a monster can successfully escape out to the Surface.

The barrier can be broken, but seven human souls are required to do so, as they would equal the same power as the original spell itself.

Many years after the war, this is what was passed down for generations to understand.

From fact, to legend, and lastly to myth...And now all that is left is an old warning, that those who climb the mountain never return.

Now in the year 201X, I know all this, I've always been curious about lore and fables, I find them incredibly fascinating.

This was one of the main reasons why I go to the mountain every two weeks, that and it's where one can find very rare crystals...very beautiful.

Why do I do this?

Well it's sort of my job, I sell most of the gems I find while keeping a few for my own personal collection, it would be such a waste to sell them all...but you know, it's a living.

Speaking of living, I've set up a good life on the farthest edge of town, everything I need is at my call, I grow most of my own food and cook my meals when I don't want something in town, having loads of 'Do It Your Self' books help when I'm unsure of what I need to do in or out doors, and other than that it's a fairly normal life for a human to have.

But I will admit this, there's a reason I moved far away from other people, I'm not hateful but I despise my own kind, humans are cowardly and disgraceful beings, never at peace for long and always attacking that which they don't even bother to understand.

Humans are the creatures destroying the planet, taking resources irresponsibly without giving the world time to heal, countless animal species reduced to mere memory due to human progress...knowing that I, myself, am human makes me sick.

Yet there's nothing I can do about this, a single girl can't change the world, I can't stop the power of nearly 8 billion others, so I choose to be alone, to be away from it all...to a point, a girl still needs to buy the necessities every now and then.

Other than all my weirdness, my life is normal, nothing really new or interesting ever happens to me, heck I don't even get mail unless it's a bill or coupon adds.

Which is why today feels like any other ordinary day.

I woke up, ate some leftover food, washed up, did some random nerd stuff, same old boring routine.

By the afternoon, I head out to the mountain with only what I have in my backpack, just some snacks and water along with my MP3 player and some digging tools.

Like normal, I first explore the mountain's sides for some loosen gems, it doesn't always pay out but it doesn't hurt to look just in case.

When I'm sure my outside search is done I head inside one of the many caves, but today this is different, I haven't been in this one before.

The entrance is a bit hidden, trees try to block its mouth but it's still noticeable, the cave itself is massive and deep, the possibilities for treasure feel good here.

Not even 20 feet inside and I find small crystals, by the looks of it, more appear further in...to say my curiosity is peeked would be an understatement.

Gathering some of these small ones, I follow the faintly glittering trail that is soon accompanied by tiny flowered vines, it's like I'm going further down the rabbit hole and will soon end up in Wonderland...now that would be funny.

But my silly thinking seems to be made real, for in the heart of this cave, I discover an enormous hole, the vines are creeping out of it and as if to tease me large gems are right on the edge.

I know this can end bad, one wrong move and it's game over world, but I can't pass this opportunity, these things are huge and I must have them!

I grab several vines and make a usable rope, my first idea is to see if I can lasso them out but this quickly proves useless, so now the more dangerous option is the only one left...other than just leaving without them of course, but that would be boring.

Now the vine rope is my tether, the words 'don't break' repeat it my head like a silent wish, thankfully this seems to work and my reward is a jewel that I can't even fully grasp in my hand...magnificent!

Feeding off this achievement I decide to tempt fate again, one, now two, and then three, all these shinies now belong to me!

There's a final gem teasing me now, it's the biggest and most alluring thing I've ever seen, it's definitely going to be the prize of my collection...all I have to do is get it.

I stretch the vine rope and my own body as far as I can make it, I just barely reach it, I have to tap the sides carefully with my chisel so it can even loosen it up...it does.

The rock crumbles, it falls forwards, time seems to slow in my eyes as in a desperate move I use the chisel to hit it up in the air like a racket and ball.

It flies over my head, I lean further and reach for it, it slips, now I'm juggling this thing one handed and freaking out because I know this is too much stress for the vines.

Suddenly the moment is right, I caught it, it's in my clutches, my heart is pounding and the biggest smile of relief spreads over my face...thank you sweet merciful...

 **[SNAP]**

The vines break, gravity takes hold of my body, my vision blurs at the rate I'm plummeting, the last thing I remember is staring into the dark abyss as it swallowed me completely...then there was nothing.

Now, the story begins.


	2. Flowey

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _Darkness...everything is so dark, I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, I can't feel anything...there is nothing, nothing but darkness...dark, darker, yet darker...the darkness keeps growing, the shadows cutting deeper..._

" ✌㈴8 ㈐3✌ ✏" (WAKE UP HUMAN!)

"*gasp*!"

My eyes shoot open painfully, I feel as if I had just came back to life, my lungs feel empty and crave oxygen greedily, and my entire body aches...I'm going to look bruised like a banana later, I just know it.

I lay where I am for awhile, letting my body adjust to what had happened, my face pressed deeply into many yellow flowers...buttercups maybe?

"Well this sucks. Yet could've been much worse. All in all, I'm calling this a win."

After about 20 minutes I force my body up and stretch, my joints pop multiple times, most of them feel very good but a few hurt like hell...I'm going to be bruised up badly in hours.

Looking up I can see the mouth of the hole I fell from, that had to have a been a good 50-60 feet from the top to the bottom, most definitely no way to climb out...I'm not going to even bother with the vines this time.

My eyes wander around my landing place, I've landed on a small bed of yellow flowers, there are about 4 large marble pillars, stalactites coat the walls...yep, climbing out is a no go.

Suddenly something shiny gets my attention.

"You."

The damn crystal that caused me to fall down, it's over by the only exit I can see in this place.

"*sigh* You're lucky you're pretty or I'd be more angry about this."

I stroll over and get it, if I'm able to get out of here this will have been so worth it, shoving it into my backpack I begin to follow the only path that is given to me, oddly enough there's a door-less archway...hope it leads to good things.

Entering this room it's completely empty except for a single flower, it's a golden flower, with a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a green stem, very odd but I am intrigued, so I move closer to investigate.

"Howdy!"

This sudden voice freaks the crap out of me and I fall over when I jump in shock, sure the voice scared me, but what really is freaking me out is the fact that the flower has a face and is smiling at me.

"I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

A talking flower, a real talking flower complete with name and I think it's a boy too, either I'm dead and now in some weird heaven or hell, or magic is real and all my nerdy beliefs are verified...please let it be magic!

"Uh...Hi there. I'm Lynsie. Nice to meet you?"

He seems surprised to see me, looking me over like I'm some sort of new type of animal, has he never seen a human before, I'm I really that weird looking?

At least I think I'm normal enough, I'm 28 years old, 5'8'' tall, got a decent body type, long brown hair that reaches my mid-back, pale skin, got 2 surgical stainless steel captive earrings in each earlobe, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hmmm...You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused."

"Yeah, I sort of fell down here. Hurt like hell too."

I swear I see him smirk for a second.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

"Wait, what?"

"Ready? Here we go!"

A strange energy is felt and a light blue heart appears on my chest, this makes me feel awkward and vulnerable, I don't like it.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

"Interesting..."

I do feel a sense of power, not sure what it means, but I like it.

"Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

Wait, does that mean what I think it means?

"LV? Like as in Level?"

He snickers and shakes his head, why do I get the feeling he thinks I'm an idiot?

"No, silly. LV doesn't mean level. What do you think this is? A video game or something?"

Now I do feel stupid, I rub my arm sheepishly and look at the floor embarrassed.

"That does sound silly doesn't it. I mean, it was just the first thing to pop in my geeky head."

"No harm done human. Anyway...What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!"

Love?

Like the emotion?

Well I'm screwed.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

This gets to me, I've never been loved, I don't count unconditional family love, I have loved but nothing has ever come of it...great, now I'm sad.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

This has my full attention, it's too good to be true.

"Really? You'll do that even though we've just met?"

He moves in only what I can guess is a shrug, a calm smile smearing his face.

"Sure, why not? It's what friends do. We are friends, aren't we? I mean, unless you don't want to be my friend."

"I didn't say that."

"No-no-no. It's fine. You just go on ahead. I'll be fine here, all alone, with no one to do whatever it is friends do when they spend time together."

Geez, this flower sure knows how to lay down a guilt trip.

"I'm sorry Flowey. I didn't mean to upset you. Of course I'll be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. No questions asked. Friendship achieved."

A somewhat creepy grin comes to his face before it winks playfully and these white seed looking things appear above it.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white...'friendliness pellets'."

Why is does he sound like he's making this up as he goes?

I get a bad feeling about this.

"Are you ready...friend?"

I don't trust this, but I have to understand what's going on, I'll force him to show me his intentions and figure out what to do from there...my soul changes color, now it's purple.

"Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The 'friendliness pellets' slowly move towards me and I move to avoid them, this doesn't seem to please Flowey, he now sports a unamused look.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?"

Again the 'friendliness pellets' come moving slightly faster at me, but again I get out of the way, not letting a single one touch me...Now Flowey is very displeased.

"Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!"

I so fucking knew it!

Flowey instantly realizes what he said and tries to play it off like I didn't hear him yell.

"Friendliness pellets! I mean friendliness pellets."

Now his bullets shoot out at me much faster, I move quickly to dodge them and nearly slip, this is getting intense...the look on his face now gives me chills, I've pissed off the wrong flower.

"You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

"I don't want to see anything suffer. But if you think I'm stupid enough to let myself be hit by unknown projectiles, then you're the idiot here."

"Oh you think so?"

Suddenly his bullets circle around me, I'm caught in a very bad situation and he knows it, but I can't give up, I won't die here, I refuse to be killed by a pansy...my soul changes color again, it's now red.

"Why are you even doing this? We've just met and I've done you no wrong."

"You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

"Because not EVERYONE is a crazed killer. Killing doesn't solve all problems."

He chuckles as if I just told him a funny joke...this flower is a prick!

"That way of thinking just proves how pathetic you really are. Pacifism is only for the weak!"

I glare at him, he's really pissing me off, he's lucky I don't have hedge clippers or this fight would be way more interesting.

"Only those who are truly weak act and think like you Flowey."

"You think I care what you think of me? Poor human. Trying to be all noble. Well guess what. IT MEANS NOTHING!"

Dear god this flower can be demonic as hell, that voice is just spine chilling.

" **Die.** "

The bullets move at me in unison and he cackles manically, I go to duck under them but he's layered the shots and the same happens when I show intent to leap over them, clever flower has me and I can't escape...this is it, death by flower, did not see that one coming.

I put on a brave face and shut my eyes, if I'm to die I'm doing it with dignity...unbeknownst to me, my soul changes color one more time, it is now orange.

I await fate's cruelty but something else happens as Flowey stops laughing, and when I open my eyes again I get to see Flowey knocked away by a fire ball, his attack is gone just like him.

I'm saved!

But...by what or who?


	3. Toriel

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."

Out of the shadows of the room and coming to stand where Flowey once was is a female monster, her head resembles that of a white-furred Nubian-type of goat, with droopy ears and short horns, she has a pair of visible fangs and long eyelashes; her irises have a slight red tint...Her body is anthropomorphic and is at least 7 foot something, with paws at the end of her limbs, she wears a long blue robe that displays a odd but pretty cool symbol on her chest.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my...child?"

Just like Flowey, she too seems a bit confused to see me, I can only guess not a lot of adult humans fall down here...this either makes me very rare or very foolish.

"Forgive me, young one. I am not used to seeing mature humans. Sadly, it is children that fall down here the most."

"That makes sense. Children are more likely to wander in places were the elders know better than to venture. Lucky me I ended up breaking the cycle of children. Lord knows the youth don't need to go through that fall, that's for sure. But in a way, the cycle remains the same. I'm kid at heart, and proud of it."

This seems to give her relief and a warm smile comes to her gentle face...I can feel the energy fade and my SOUL returns to my body.

"I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time."

"And how long would that be exactly?"

"Far too long. Too long ago for me to remember the exact amount of time."

"Now THAT is a very long time."

She motions her hand to me in a beckoning way, like in the way a parent wants to guide their child while giving them independence.

"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. I will do my best to ensure your protection during your time here. This way."

This woman, she gives off the most protective aura, I feel completely safe around her, I can't help but to comply with her request...heck, she did blast that killer weed away and saved me from a very lame death.

We walk through another archway and a more elegant looking space, the walls are layered in brick, red leaves sit at the base of the duel stairway while some leaves make a square in the center of the room, it's all very lovely.

Up the stairs and through another archway we enter a room that actually has a door in it, but it also has six raised stones on the floor, and a yellow switch by the door...what's this about?

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one."

New home?

I think I can be okay with this, but all my stuff is up on the surface...well crap.

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS. The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

I watch as she demonstrates by solving the stone puzzle and then flips the switch, the door opens and I must admit I am impressed by how things work around here.

"Very cool. Seems simple enough."

"A fast learner? That will help you greatly."

She walks into the next room but I linger for a moment, a plaque by the door has my attention.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."

Damn that was some deep stuff right there, but I can't dwell on it for too long, I enter the next room and reunite with Toriel who proceeds to teach me even more about puzzles.

But in the room after this her teaching is different, and there's a training dummy in it.

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you."

"Even if I don't do anything to justify attack?"

"I'm afraid so. You will need to be prepared for this situation."

"Understood."

I'm going to have to kick butt to stay alive.

"However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation."

Monster lady say what now?

"Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict."

So I'm suppose to act like a wuss?

"Practice talking to the dummy. It is better to avoid conflict whenever possible. That...however, is only a dummy. It cannot harm you. It is made of cotton. It has no desire for revenge..."

"Revenge?"

"Never mind. Practice talking to the dummy. You can say anything...I do not think the dummy will be bothered."

"But didn't you just say..."

"Do you need some ideas for conversation topics? Well, I often start with a simple 'how do you do'..."

"You're going to avoid that 'revenge' thing aren't you?"

"You could ask them about their favorite books..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Jokes can be useful for 'breaking the ice'. Listen to this one...What did the skeleton tile his roof with?...SHIN-gles!"

Well I wasn't expecting that, and the stifled snickering I make lets her know she succeeded in her comedy.

"But yes, you can say anything. Anything at all...The dummy will not be bothered."

Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to humor her.

I approach the dummy, this feels so weird, but when I'm close enough I feel a familiar energy and my SOUL reappears...it's green now.

"Uh...Okay...Hi there dummy. I got a joke for you. *clears throat* Did you hear about the two antennas that got married? The ceremony was long and boring, but the reception was great!"

I'm not expecting much to happen from this, so imagine my shock when a black box pops up between me and the dummy.

[You talk to the DUMMY.]

[It doesn't seem much for conversation.]

[TORIEL seems happy with you.]

I look over and she's laughing her head off and clapping in excitement.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

The FIGHT seemingly over, everything reverts to normal, my soul returns to me and I am very confused.

"Ah, very good! You are very good."

"What just happened here? What was that box? Can I really earn money this way? Did I just miss out on getting experience?"

She seems a bit startled by my sudden flip into rapid questions, but her hand to the top of my head shuts me up quick.

"Easy my child. I'll explain everything. The box is a magic used by none speaking monsters so that they can communicate with others. They even translate body movements and hand signals."

"That...makes a lot of sense really."

"As for gold, most monsters will pay you depending on how you handle the FIGHT. And every FIGHT gives you experience. Whether it's good or bad, that is up to you."

Good or bad experience, the urge to battle or flee, to fight to the death or spare with graceful mercy...Flowey wants to kill, it's all he knows, but that's not me and it will never be me.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road."

"What's that my child?"

I look up at her and smile.

"I choose the high road."

Her face beams with joy and we walk into the next room, I can only hope she trusts me, that I can prove to her that I'm not like the humans of old, I am not cruel and I will never back-stab these people...I will make things right.

"There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it?"

"I'll try."

I look around the room for the puzzle and it's possible solution, the only thing I can see that's odd is a pattern on the floor, it looks like a small lightening bolt...wait, why is Toriel across the room?

"Ribbit!"

"What?"

[Froggit attacks you!]

I feel something leap onto my back, knock me down as my soul emerges, then hop off to be in front of me.

"How rude!"

[Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.]

I'm so confused right now, but then Toriel comes over and gives the Froggit a stern look, the Froggit looks at the floor and hops away like a kid being made to go to its room.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

"Did...Did I just get jumped on by a frog?"

"A Froggit. And yes, yes you were."

I let that process for a moment before snickers escape me, much to her interest.

"Young one, are you okay?"

"That Froggit nearly made me croak."

I try to stop just to see her reaction, she eyes me funny before her mouth's flat line falters and giggles soon come...I know that pun was bad, but I just can't help myself, when I see a joke I make it.

Once our little giggle fit subsides she takes me over to a bridge that is covered in spikes, so is this the puzzle?

"This is the puzzle, but...Here, take my hand for a moment."

She doesn't really give me much of a choice, she takes my hand and walks me through the spikes which seem to retract in the same lightening bolt pattern from the room's floor and we safely make it to the other side...what, did she not think I could've figure this out?

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

"I could've done it."

"Best to be safe than sorry."

I get the feeling she sees me as a 5 year old.

We travel into the next room but she stops and looks at me with concern.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However...I have a difficult request to ask of you."

Please still be cool and not try to kill me like Flowey would!

"Yes?"

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."

"Oh...Well that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Forgive me for this."

Why would she say that?

Why is she running away?

Why do I suddenly feel a sense of dread?!

"Don't leave me alone!"

I run after her but she's already gone from sight, why'd she do this, what's the point of it, why do I care so damn much?!

I run nearly into the next area until she decides to show herself again, she comes out from behind a pillar and I have to skid into a wall to stop myself...it looks cartoonish, but I ran out of room to slow down.

"Are you alright young one?"

Damn, more bruises, I'm going to be hurting like hell tomorrow.

"Just sore, but that's from the fall. Otherwise I'm pretty much okay."

She grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a gentle embrace, a warm energy flows from her and into me, the soreness I was feeling fades.

"I'm sorry child. I didn't know you were hurt. I would've healed you sooner but you seemed fine."

"Heh...I guess I'm good at that. I don't like to worry others with my silly problems."

Her hold strengthens slightly.

"Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. I wanted...to test your independence."

I feel so stupid, she really does see me as a child, and I failed like one too...I want to kick myself so bad!

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself."

In just a short time she's crushed me, I have lost my will and confidence, no longer do I feel like the adult I was on the surface, no, I'm little more than a feeble child lost and alone, in need of constant care in case I were to break like fragile glass.

"Okay. I won't move from this spot."

"I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE."

She lets me go and hands me the phone, compared to what I've seen in stores this is a very old model, but I am grateful for it, it's honestly my first cell phone...I never had a reason to have one before.

"If you have a need for anything, just call."

"Thank you."

She smiles and pats my head.

"Be good, alright?"

"Yes mama."

I slap a hand over my mouth in shock and she stares at me in disbelief...did that really just happen?

"Huh? Did you just call me...'Mom'?"

Holy crap that did happen!

I can't move, I'm stone, I dare not do anything...why the hell did I call her mama?!

"Well...I suppose...Would that make you happy? To call me...'Mother'?"

Can she tell how embarrassed I am?

Is she humoring me out of pity?

No...No, that's not like her.

She means it...oh my god, she means it!?

Quick, say something before this gets more awkward!

"Y-yes?"

You idiot!

"Well then, call me whatever you like!"

She's okay with it?

She's okay with it!

"Okay...mama."

"How adorable...I could pinch your cheek!"

Why does it feel so right to call her that?

God, I might be losing my mind here.

She gives me a soft smile before walking away into the next area and now I'm left alone.

I sit down and lean back on the pillar, so much has happened and I'm not even sure if the day is even close to ending, is there more wackiness to come or has this become the new normalcy?

So many questions, so little not confusing answers.

Right now, I think the best thing I can do is just relax and let my mind calm down, maybe take a nap...I do my best thinking in the land of dreams anyway.


	4. Napstablook

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

I let out a small yawn before shutting my eyes, doing a quick full body stretch and getting comfortable against the pillar...yeah, a nap sounds real good right now.

Slowly I slip into unconsciousness, the black behind my eyelids fading into a world of gray.

[5 minutes later...RING]

I'm awoken by my cell phone, I can only guess it's Toriel, she's the only one who'd know this phone number...damn, I hate being woken up.

"Hello?"

"Hello! This is TORIEL. My errands are taking longer than I thought they would. You must wait 5 more minutes. Thank you for being patient."

[CLICK]

"Uh...okay?"

I sigh and try to sleep once more.

[5 minutes later...RING]

"Damn...again? Hello mama."

"Hello...This is TORIEL. I found what I was looking for. But before I could take it...A small, white puppy snatched it away. How odd. Do dogs even LIKE flour? Err, that is an unrelated question, of course. It will take a little longer. Please understand."

[CLICK]

If this keeps up I'm going to get very cranky, and I can be a very mean person when cranky...but again, I try to sleep.

[5 minutes later...RING]

Okay...Now I'm cranky!

"What?!"

Crap, did I just scare her?

"Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"*heavy panting*"

The hell?

"Toriel?"

"Bark! Bark! Bark...Bark!"

Did...did the puppy steal her phone?

"*distant voice* Stop, please! Come back here with my CELLPHONE!"

It did, the puppy took her phone, that's hilarious, I can't stop from laughing...good, I'm no longer cranky.

[CLICK]

I hope she gets her phone back, but not for a long time, just long enough to get a decent nap.

[5 minutes later...RING]

Please make it stop!

"Hi..."

"*snore...snore...*"

It sounds like the puppy is sleeping on the cell phone...kind of cute.

"*distant voice* Helloooo? Little puppy...? Where are you...? I will give you a nice pat on the head! *the snoring stops* ...if you return my CELLPHONE. *the snoring resumes*"

[CLICK]

"Clever puppy. It's holding that phone for ransom."

I contemplate even bothering trying to sleep again...one more try, I'll try it one more time.

[5 minutes later...RING]

I give up, no sleeping for me.

"Got the phone back yet?"

"*snore...snore...*"

Guess not.

"*the puppy sounds like it sneezes in its sleep and the distant voice gets a bit louder* Here, pup-pup-puppy! Oh dear, I should not keep my guest waiting any longer. ...Oh no, how long has it been since I have talked to them...? Perhaps they have been calling the phone, and...? ...here, puppy!"

[CLICK]

Poor thing, she sounds so worried, and here I am doing nothing...I feel like crap now.

Maybe I can call the phone and yell out to her, that should help.

[RING then CLICK]

"The...Did a dog just screen my call? You little...This dog is annoying!"

Seeing a pattern in this madness, I wait, soon the dog will end up calling me.

[5 minutes later...RING]

"*yawn... and a nearby tired voice* Doggie...Here, doggie...Oh dear...I do wonder how they are..."

"Mama! Over here! The dog is this..."

[CLICK]

"...way. *sigh* Hope she heard me."

[5 minutes later...RING]

"Mama?"

"*snore...snore...*"

[CLICK]

"Oh you little jerk! That's it...I will not be taunted by a puppy! This ends now."

I get up and storm out into the next room, I am determined to find this dog and make it understand that it royally screwed up.

[RING]

I swear if it's that dog, I'm gonna explode!

"Yes?"

"Hello? Hello? This is TORIEL. My apologies. A strange dog kidnapped my phone. So if you called, I could not have helped you. However, I have recovered it. And you are still in that room, are you not? What a good child you are. There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. Be good, alright?"

[CLICK]

Good, she got her phone back, but geez, she needs to let me answer her...it's kind of rude.

Wait...She still doesn't think I can do this on my own?

That hurts.

I'll show her!

"I can do this! You'll see! ...Which way do I go though?"

There's a room to my left where a Froggit sits by and a hallway down the right.

"Ini, mini, miny, moe. This is the way that I will go!"

To the left it is, I ignore the Froggit as it seems to ignore me and enter the room, only thing is...there's nothing there but a bowl of candy.

"Weird. But I am peckish. Maybe a few for the journey."

I take a handful, stuff it in my pocket, and leave to go down that hallway.

Moving along the path, I fall threw the floor, luckily it's a short fall into red leaves and it has a way to get out.

If that was a puzzle it's not very impressive or thought out...Oh well, on to the next room.

[RING]

"Hello mama."

"Hello? This is TORIEL. For no reason in particular...Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

Finally I get to say something.

"I like butterscotch. Cinnamon is okay sometimes, but I prefer butterscotch over it."

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!"

[CLICK]

"I hope she's making pudding. I love butterscotch pudding."

[RING]

"That was quick...Hi mom."

"Hello? This is TORIEL. You do not DISLIKE cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but...Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"It's not something I eat a lot. It's fine every now and again, like with cinnamon toast. But to better answer your question, no, I don't dislike it."

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way."

[CLICK]

Darn, so it's not going to be pudding.

A puzzle is before me now, a row of spikes and a rock in front of a push button...too easy.

I put the rock on the button and the spikes are gone, so it's off to the next room.

Now this one is worthy of being called a puzzle, the floor looks the same as the one I fell in a bit ago, and I get the feeling this will be tricky...or at least it would be if I didn't know a simple way to do this.

I drop to all fours, keeping my body weight on the solid floor, use one hand to push on the booby-trapped ground, this is a slow and silly looking process, but the results are what matters.

Making my way in a serpent-like pattern I reach the end of the room, I solve another room's puzzle which again is a rock and spike deal, only to enter a small hall where a table with cheese on it sits.

"That doesn't look edible. Which reminds me...I have candy!"

I snack on a few and enter the next area, but something unexpected is in here with me...a ghost, laying on a pile of leaves and blocks the way.

It's a simple ghost, with a long white body, two eyes, and a mouth, its open eyes are black with white pupils, a line going down the face between their eyes for what I guess is facial definition.

"Uhmm...Excuse me. I hope I'm not bothering you. But I kind of need to pass by you. If that's okay."

"zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz..."

I know you're faking it, you are literally saying Z over and over.

"Please. I'm trying to get to my foster mother on the other side of the Ruins."

"zzzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzz..."

"Dude, I know you're not sleeping."

"*small gasp* Y-yes I am...zzzzzzzzz..."

I'm not amused by this, yet he seems a bit scared of me, I don't want to force him but I need to keep moving...argh, I need to think about this.

I sit on the floor and stare at a wall, just letting my mind wander into the void...completely unaware that after a couple minutes the ghost sits up and is staring at me.

I can't hear him, I'm somewhere in la-la land deep in thought, but I do come out of it when I feel him poke my shoulder.

"Huh? What's up?"

He looks so nervous, to the point of tears...poor thing.

"H-hey...You okay?"

Be cool Lynn, don't scare the ghost...that would just be ironic.

"Y-yeah. I hope I didn't creep you out just now. I space out when I think really hard."

A faint smile comes to his mopish face.

"No, you're okay. Sorry for blocking the way. I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around..."

"It is a peacefully quiet place, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Normally I just lay here and drift along to the song of the universe."

"You like music?"

This seems to perk him up a bit.

"I...I'm sort of a musician. I like to make mixes."

"Really? So you're like a DJ. That's so cool!"

He's shocked.

"You...you really think so?"

"Totally! Say...Do you wanna listen to some of my music?"

I pull out my MP3 player and now he's curious, I gently offer him the player and he carefully puts the ear-buds on...I don't know how that's even possible.

"Is there a type of music you like? I sort of got a mix of all kinds in this thing."

"Hmmm...Anything spooky yet digital?"

"I got some techno and dubstep. This one song is kind of creepy, but I still like it."

"Sure. I'll give it a try."

I adjust the volume to a non-deafening level and start up the song Ghostly by Breakk Nekk.

The song itself is a slow one and only about 3 minutes long, but despite this his head begins to bobble up and down...he's so cute!

"Not bad. I could probably work with this if I had a copy."

"Do you have a computer? I can download all my music onto it so you can have a huge set to mix with."

His eyes widen in excitement, sort of reminds me of the look Charlie got when he found the golden ticket to the Chocolate Factory.

"You'd really do that?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. I like helping others. So if this helps you, I'm more than happy to do it."

The smile that comes to his incorporeal form is pure and touching.

"I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around...But today I met someone nice..."

I'm touched, my heart swells with happiness, did I just make a friend...please be yes!

"Hey, is that flower staring at you?"

What?!

I turn around quick and just see a flash of yellow dive into the ground...dear god, Flowey's stalking me!

My sudden fright has the ghost confused and concerned.

"Are you going to be okay? You look as pale as me."

"I have to get to my mama soon. That flower is bad, very bad. Be careful if you see it again."

I'm not sure if he believes me but he nods anyway.

"By the way, my name is Lynsie. Sorry for not saying it sooner."

"I'm Napstablook. And that's alright. It's a common courtesy among us monsters to not say our names unless asked."

Makes sense, man I really like the way things work down here.

"So, will I see you again? I mean, after I find my mama, I still want to share these songs with you."

"We should meet up again at some point. I come here often and if you live here, it's bound to happen."

"True."

"But if you mean to come by my house, I live out in the marsh called Waterfall."

"Wait...There's a marsh underground?"

"Yeah. It's very surprising at first but you get used to it."

"Sounds interesting."

"Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way and let you get home."

I smile and try to hug him, but end up phasing through him as he fades away.

"Thanks my new friend. See you later."

I get off the floor and continue on, a room to my left and a path straight in front.

"Ini, mini, miny, moe. This is the way that I will go!"

I move forward and find a small sign amongst spider webs.

"Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to help real spiders...I guess it is to help a good cause."

I check my pockets and backpack for any form of cash...but nothing.

"Crud. Don't worry, I'll come back later when I get some money."

I leave the room and head for the other, a oddly empty room with four Froggits, 3 are normal sized but 1 is very tiny and in a crack in the back wall.

They don't seem to find me a threat and leave me alone, I bow to them in courtesy and continue to the end of the room.

[RING]

I was wondering when she'd call again.

"Hi mama."

"Hello young one? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that."

[CLICK]

"Very good advice. So does this mean there is cool stuff laying around? Note to self, look around more."

The next room has spikes blocking the exit and six fall points, there's probably only one switch, so I do the same as with that room filled with pitfalls.

Starting with the three parts on the left, I break the floor and see what looks like a vegetable of some kind.

"Not this one."

The next one proves to be a winner.

"Well that was easy."

I drop down and flip the switch before going back to the main floor, but now I'm curious, what is in the other four.

I break the last one on the left and it's empty, like a bad joke...On the right side now.

First one I break has yet another vegetable inside.

"Suddenly I'm craving a salad...weird."

The next one I bust has a very interesting surprise inside.

"Napstablook?"

He smiles when he sees me.

"You okay down there?"

"Oh, hi Lynsie. Yeah, I'm okay. I fell down a hole...now I can't get up...go on without me..."

I look at him funny and snicker.

"Sweet Blooky-boo, you do know you're a ghost right?"

I swear a faint gray blush comes to his cheeks.

"Wait, ghosts can fly, can't they...oh well..."

"You got it now?"

"Yeah...silly me."

"Before you disappear again, I want to ask you something."

"Uh, okay?"

"You wanna hangout with me?"

His eyes widen and he floats up the hole to be up here with me.

"Really? You want me to be with you?"

"Sure dude, it's no biggie. It's what friends do."

Those empty voids that are his eyes sparkle with new life, being told he has a friend I think made his day.

"You're my...friend?"

"Heck yeah!"

I just seem to continue to blow his ghostly mind, he watches as I crawl along the floor to the last breakable spot, and he is curious by my sudden interest in what I find in this pit hole.

"Be right back."

I drop down and I can hear him gasp for a moment, but I pop back up again after a minute or two.

"Told you I'd be back."

"Why'd you go down there?"

"I saw this..."

I hold up a faded red ribbon.

"It looks nice and I can use it."

"For what?"

[You equipped the ribbon.]

I pull my hair back and tie the ribbon up in to.

"For that. Ponytail power enabled!"

I do a silly pose and it makes him laugh.

"You remind me of my cousin, Happstablook. He's, what's the word, flamboyant? Yeah, that sounds right."

I giggle.

"Sounds like a cool dude. Does he live with you?"

"Used to. But he's since moved to Hotland. It's just past Waterfall, but I'm not very comfortable with going there."

"Too crowded?"

"How'd you know?"

"You said you come here to be alone. I just put the pieces together on that."

He gets a bit shy so I decide to let this slide, it's not my place to pick into his life.

"Let's get going shall we. I think my mama's making some sort of dessert for my arrival."

"Oh, okay."

We enter the next room and now there's a very different sort of puzzle in here.

"Well this is different."

"You just have to push certain switches. This room is just an example."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Want me to go up ahead and flip them?"

Now it's my turn to be surprised.

"You'd do that?"

"It's no problem for me. It won't take long this way."

Oh my god, I think I'm falling for this ghost!

He's so freaking sweet!

Calm down, you don't want him to see you wig out, remember Flowey is following you, don't let your guard down.

"Thanks Blooky. That's really sweet of you."

That faint blush comes to him again and he's quick to float away before I can see too much of it.

So I wait, but not for long, Napstablook returns after about three minutes but something's different about him...he's got a top-hat.

"Nice hat."

"I call it 'dapper blook'...Do you like it?"

He eagerly awaits my response and all I can do is smile warmly.

"You look lovely Blooky-boo. Simply, lovely."

Now he lets me see the blush and it's in full force.

"Oh gee...T-thank you."

So damn adorable!

"I took out the traps. We can keep going if you want."

Okay, I'm new to this, but is he trying to flirt with me...I could be wrong.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take our time. But I do need to get to my mother. No rush. Just keeping the goal in mind."

"Sure. N-not a problem."

We move through the switch rooms in a slow stroll, just enjoying each others company and idol chit-chat.

He's a good listener, it's easy to open up to him, but we've only just met, I don't let the flood gate burst...some things are not meant to be shared so soon.

After a bit we come into a new pathway, a room to our left and one in front.

"Which way?"

"The way on the left is the main path."

"Alright, so straight it is."

He's confused as I continue forward.

"I thought you needed to go home?"

"Like I said, no rush. Besides...This allows me to spend more time with you."

I can't help the light pink that comes to my cheeks and it seems to make him happy...so cute!

In this room there is a Froggit beside a doorway and it seems to want some attention, just jumping up and down in place, then a familiar box appears.

"Guessing you have something you want to tell me."

[Ribbit, ribbit. Just between you and me...I saw TORIEL come out of here just a little while ago.]

"Really? Mama was here?"

"Your mother is Toriel?"

"She's kind of adopted me."

"That's kind of her."

[She was carrying groceries. I didn't ask what they were for...We're all too intimidated to talk to her. Ribbit.]

"So there's a shop over there?"

"Kind of."

Now very curious I go through the opening and see what he means, there's just a short balcony that leads to a drop, it overlooks a empty city, the only way to get to it would be to climb down from the drop.

"This is where we all used to live. Then when the King expanded the reach past the Ruins, everybody left the Ruins to live in the new lands. Only a few decide to stay here."

I can't help but get mad about this, humanity had no right to do this, to force these clearly peaceful and prosperous people down here out of fear...hulk getting angry!

But something moves and makes me turn, a small blip of yellow, why won't Flowey leave me alone?!

Yet it seems that flower wanted me to look, there's what appears to be a knife on the floor...I pick it up.

"What is it?"

"It's a toy."

I bend the rubbery blade, it wiggles back and forth...why would Flowey want me to see this?

I put it in my backpack and sigh, this is getting odd.

"Guess it's time to head down the other way."

"I guess so."

We make our way back to the forked room and enter the main room, a lonely black tree greets us, all its leaves are fallen and encircle its base.

"Every time this old tree grows any leaves, they fall right off."

"How sad. Poor tree."

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would."

Toriel runs up to the tree rather fast, probably in a rush to go get me from that room she left me in, but her sudden appearance scares Napstablook and he fades away.

"No, Blooky don't go. It's okay."

"Lynsie?"

She comes over to me very surprised.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mama. I can handle these puzzles and myself just fine."

Still she looks me over just in case I got hurt.

"Not a scratch...Impressive! But still...There, there, I will heal you. Just to be safe."

"Understood."

She embraces me like before and her healing energy flows into me...it's actually very pleasant.

"I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this."

"You're making a dessert, aren't you?"

She blushes in surprise.

"Err...Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!"

She walks away and I follow her slowly.

"See you later Blooky-boo."

Just in case he's still lingering nearby.

I quickly catch up to Toriel as she enters a cute and tidy house, but once inside I'm hit with a strong scent that has me sniffing the air like a hound dog...it makes her snicker.

"Do you smell that? Surprise! It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival."

"Awww...Mom, you're the absolute sweetest!"

I hug her tight and she's all smiles as she strokes the top of my head.

"I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on the snail pie for tonight."

Goat mom say what about snail pie?

"Here, I have another surprise for you."

She walks me to the right where a hall with three doors are...we stop at the first one.

"This is it...A room of your own. I hope you like it."

She...she's giving me a room...dear lord she's really doing this...it's official, I'm so letting this pseudo-adoption happen!

"Is something burning...?"

She sniffs the air and gets jumpy.

"Um, make yourself at home!"

She bolts to what I will assume is the kitchen and I snicker a bit, she's a mother alright, down to the last detail.

I open the door and am not that surprised that the room is set up for a kid, the room is light red, there's a toy box which I put that toy knife in, stuffed monster animals, a dresser, a small shelving unit that has a dusty empty picture frame on it, a box of kid shoes of disparity sizes, two lamps, and a flower poster.

But the one thing that has my main focus right now is the very cozy and inviting bed...finally I can have that nap and not be bothered by phone calls.

I put my backpack in the dresser and almost melt when I get under the bed covers, the mattress has to be infused with magic because there's no way a normal mattress is this damn comfortable.

"So...cozy..."

And just like that, I'm out cold.


	5. Mercy

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _Darkness again, how odd, normally my dreams aren't so bland...but this feels different, somethings off, not right...so heavy, what is this pressure, all around constricting...can't breathe, can't feel my heart beat, what the hell is happening to me..._

"㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 ㈐7 ㈐7 ✍ ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ㈗6 ✡ ㈇7 ❄✌✋ ✡ ✌ ✌ ✌㈐7㈇7✋ ✌❄✋ ㈐3✌ ㈗6" (BACK SO SOON? INTERESTING. YOU CERTAINLY ARE A FASCINATING HUMAN.)

 _That voice, if that is even a voice, why does it sound like I've heard it before..._

"✌ ㈇6✋❄ ㈇8 ㈗4 ㈇8 ❄ ✡ ❄ ✋ ㈴8✍ ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ✌㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈴8✋ ✡ ㈇6 ❄❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ❄ ㈐3✌ ㈐7㈗6" (A BIT RUDE, DON'T YOU THINK? AND HERE I WAS THINKING YOU WERE BETTER THAN MOST OTHER HUMANS.)

 _Okay, for real now, what is going on...how am I hearing you, where are we, why does everything feel so weird..._

"㈐3✡ ✌ ❄ ✡ ✌ ㈇7 ✋ ㈐7 ㈗6 ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ✌ ㈴8 ㈇8 ✞ ❄ ✋ ㈗6 ✌ ✋ ㈇6 ✞ ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ㈇8 ❄✋㈐3 ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ㈗4 ✋❄ ㈐7 ❄✋㈐3 ✡ ❄ ✌㈴8 ✏" (MY AREN'T YOU A CURIOUS ONE. NO NEED TO GET ALL WORKED UP OVER NOTHING. ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN DUE TIME. BUT FOR NOW, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!)

"*gasp*!"

I sit up fast and trembling, my lungs burn for air, did I really stop breathing while I slept, even my heart has a sense of pain as if it had to be restarted...the hell is going on?

A smell then catches my attention and I turn the lamp by the bed on, now with light in the room I can see the source of this smell, a slice of pie sweetly plated and waiting in the center of the floor.

"Mama...So very sweet."

I sit on the floor and eat, I'm actually surprised this tastes as good as it is, never figured cinnamon would go with butterscotch, learn something new every day as the saying goes.

When done I take a few moments to straighten myself up, fix my hair, retie the ribbon so it won't fall, dust myself off, I'm so going to need a bath.

I grab the plate and head for where I last saw Toriel go, I find her in a large recliner, glasses most likely just for reading, a book in her paw-like hands, a fire warming up the room to a delightful degree...it's like a dream.

"Thank you for the pie."

She jumps a little, must be a really interesting book.

"Young one. Did you sleep well?"

"It was wonderful. That bed is like magic."

She giggles...I don't want to trouble her with my silly odd dreams.

"Is the kitchen nearby? I want to wash my plate."

"My, such pleasant manners. It's right behind me."

"Okie-dokie."

I go to the kitchen and wash my plate in the sink after I remove the white fur that was slightly clogging the drain, I then return to her, I feel a bit curious as to know more about this place I am to call 'Home' now.

"Mama, I want to let you know I'm grateful for you taking me in. A total stranger, and a human no less, the kindness is touching. I am forever in your debt."

This seems to strike a chord within her.

"Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. Unless you don't really need further teachings."

"I may have finished what is human schooling, but I am not one to turn down the chance to learn something new. Plus I really suck at math, so yeah. Please teach me."

A broad smile comes to her, I think I just made her day...that reminds me, how long was I sleeping for?

"Really? That's splendid! This may come as a surprise to you...But I have always wanted to be a teacher...actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL. I am glad to have you living here."

Uh, why was she so intense there for a second?

"Oh, did you want something? What is it dear?"

"What is that book you're reading?"

"It's called '72 Uses for Snails'. How about it? Would you like me to tell you bits of it?"

"Sounds interesting. Yes."

"Alright. Here's an exciting snail fact. Did you know that snails...Talk. Really. Slowly?"

I can't help but giggle at her, she's so adorably funny.

"Just kidding, snails don't talk. Interesting yes?"

"Very much so."

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Where is the bathroom? After the fall and the trip through the Ruins, I could use a wash."

"The room at the end of the hall is the washroom. Just past the room that's under renovations."

"Fixing it up?"

She gets a bit nervous.

"It's a...uh...It's a long story and an even longer thing to go on about."

Best not to pry into this.

"Okay. So the bathroom's at the end of the hall. Got it."

"I hope you find everything okay. Even if there's no toilet."

"Wait. No toilet? Then how do you, forgive the awkwardness, empty one's self?"

She blushes and so do I, this is really weird to talk about.

"We monsters don't exactly need to do, uh, that."

"Really? How does that work?"

"Well, we monsters use magic to make our food and drinks. While still being physical enough to consume, it doesn't remain as such once in the body. Once consumed, the magic begins to dissipate, as if never eaten. It still gives the body the nourishment and all other needs it requires, but since there's no mass to the magic, there's nothing to pass. The only known side-effect is that, that bodily function seems to shutdown."

"Permanently?"

"So far, it seems that way. No one knows if human foods would reverse this effect. Mainly because such foods aren't available down here."

"Huh. So once consumed, magic food stops the body from needing to empty out waste because waste is no longer being produced...That's so awesome!"

She looks at me surprised, but smiles anyway, probably chalking me up as just a silly kid.

"So...does the tub have a shower too?"

"Yes, child. Go wash if you wish. Do you require something to wear after?"

"Probably. Though I don't think I'd fit anything in the room you gave me."

"Allow me to wash your clothes while your bathing. I'll check the size and make you new ones."

Really, she's going to do that for me, this is unreal, she's unreal, no way in hell is there any human on earth that even comes close to her.

"Toriel...You are beyond wonderful."

I can feel light tears starting to well up when a look of motherly pride beams on her face, I force myself to hurry away to the bathroom before she can answer, I don't like showing signs of personal emotions in front of others or even myself...it makes me feel weak.

I get to the bathroom but find the door is locked, not too much of a problem, I jiggle the knob a couple times and the latch falters, now inside I get a bubble bath started and set my clothes outside the door for Toriel before sinking myself into the suds filled tub which is almost like a mini-pool...Toriel is big, of course the tub is too.

"Wash away the past, and be clean for the welcoming future. Oh frabjous day! Callooh! Callay! I'm here to stay. Heheheh...Bubbles."

Note to self, ask if Toriel has any 'Alice in Wonderland' books.

[About week later]

I love my life as the adopted daughter of a monster, I'm never lonely thanks to Toriel and Napstablook, who sometimes shows up in my room because Toriel still spooks him, I've also was able to buy dough nuts from the spider bake sale, I gave it to Toriel as a gift...I love my new mom!

Speaking of her, my time with fair lady Toriel has been most enlightening, aside from the normal schooling she also has taught me the history of the Underground, though she isn't too detailed on somethings, she did tell me something rather huge.

The King of the Monsters, Lord Asgore, has called war on humanity once again, so if freedom were ever attained then to battle things would get, and the kings so far is in possession of six human souls...only one more is needed to break the barrier completely.

I can tell she fears me falling into his grasp, she fears losing yet another child, that's another thing she's taught me, she tried to keep the other six before me from leaving the Ruins but they all left her anyway...those foolish idiots, why leave this poor wonderful woman?

But humans are not the only loss she's had, after much careful wordplay I was able to get her to talk about something that made me breakdown and cry with her, she's lost children of her own, one natural and the other adopted, the ultimate pain, and it was caused by humans...this I will never forgive or forget.

Yet despite all this pain Toriel has been through she is either super strong to have moved on or covering her hurt with a happy go lucky mask, I do my best to help heal what I can, I'll gladly be the bandage to her wound, it's the least I can do.

Another thing she has begun to teach me is the use of magic, mostly SOUL magic as it's the simplest form and a good base for beginners as she put it, not that I can complain, I'm learning freaking magic!

I learn that my soul changes color depending on what emotion I feel and each color has its own power, she only knows of a few colors and because we only train I don't truly feel the proper emotions needed to change my soul's color...since our last training session, my soul color has been light blue.

All these things and Toriel herself, I don't miss the surface at all, this is the life I've always wanted, a life in which the world isn't trying so hard to crush your hopes and dreams, a life where one can truly live, but this doesn't stop my curiosity.

The one thing I can't get her to talk about is the staircase to the basement, she tells me to ignore it and don't go down there as it's not safe, 'no good will come if you venture down there', I do as she says, I would never dare disobey her and yet...I feel something trying to draw me down there.

Each passing day I find myself closer and closer than the last time I've done this, this has not gone unnoticed by Toriel, she's been watching me since she caught me looking down from the banister railing.

But this has become a routine, I feel the pull of the basement, I follow up to a point, I stop in a odd pause for couple minutes, then leave to do my normal stuff, this is driving me crazy, why do I keep doing this, how do I make it stop?

Today is no different, after the lessons and schooling, after all my silly normal day dreaming in my room and studying, here I am, halfway down the stairs, just sitting on that part where you make the turn for more stairs, my mind feels a foggy gray.

"Lynsie, my child?"

I look up and see Toriel looking over the banister, concern in her eyes.

"Yes, mama. I know."

I get up and go to her side.

"Do you want me to get dinner started? Or is it still too early?"

"Why...?"

She holds me tight...crap, I'm in big trouble now.

"Why do you do this? Do I not provide enough for you? Are the Ruins not enough? Do you seek your own death?"

I'm scared now.

"N-no mama. None of that at all. I love you. I love living here. I don't want to die."

"Then why? Why do you stray where I told you not to go?"

The lump in my throat feels massive, my eyes begin to water, for the first time in my life I feel helpless and it scares me to death.

"I...I don't know..."

She holds my shoulders and makes me look at her in the eye.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

Don't cry, don't you freaking cry, not in front of her...Damn it, I said don't cry!

"I don't know!"

Now I'm sobbing, I can't fight it or hide it, not even if I could.

"I don't want to go down there. I want to be a good girl. I love you mama. But something feels like it's calling me. I try to fight, but the pull always wins. I'm sorry Toriel, please don't be mad. I'll do anything! Please don't be mad!"

Listen to yourself Lynn, you sound so weak, truly pathetic, begging for forgiveness when something is out of your control, how human of you.

She looks into my bawling eyes, at least she tries, searching for something amongst all that I laid bare, her eyes suddenly focus and she lets me go.

"...I have to do something. Stay here."

She heads down the stairs and I've hit panic mode...I follow her.

Down the stairs is a long hallway, I sprint to catch up with her, then she stops upon hearing me.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs."

"D-don't you think that's a bit extreme? What if other monsters want to come in and visit?"

She ignores me and continues on.

Now I'm torn, I want to do as she says, she does know more than me about things down here, but this doesn't seem right, she's acting out due to fear...I won't let her make the same mistakes that humans do.

I follow after her, doing my best to set my fear aside, I have to be strong for not only myself, but for her as well...further down the hallway she stops again.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child...If you leave the RUINS...They...ASGORE...Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?...Go to your room."

"Mother, you don't need to do this. I'll never leave you or go anywhere near Asgore. You know this to be true. You're scared, I understand this. But you're letting fear cloud your judgment and lash out at that which you see as a threat."

Again she ignores me and again I follow, now my fear is gone, replaced by stubborn determination, I have to get through to her, I must save her from herself...she stops at the corner turn.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

"Wake up Toriel! Don't you see what you're doing? You fear something beyond your control and instead of trying to understand, you're letting the fear win. You're acting like the humans that banished your kind ages ago!"

She flinches for a second before bolting down the hallway and I run after her, damn it, I forgot how fast she was.

But there she is, facing a door that bares the same symbol as her robes, it ends here, this is the last stand.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself...Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone! Stop acting like a crazy person and get your butt back upstairs for dinner. I will not leave you. I will not die. You are my mother and you've made me strong. Now snap out of it damn it!"

She turns around ominously, I've never snapped at her or cursed, I think I just made a big boo-boo.

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!"

Her voice booms with intensity and my soul appears, it's orange, my goat-mom is fighting me...didn't see this happening.

[Toriel blocks the way!]

"Come on mom. This isn't you."

Suddenly she summons fire balls from her hands and throws them at me, forcing me to dodge out of the way as best I can...she's serious!

[Toriel looks through you.]

"Have you lost it?! If you care so much for my safety, then you wouldn't be doing this."

She lobs more fire at me but this time I can't move quick enough, my shoulder gets burned and I hiss at the pain.

[Toriel is acting aloof.]

So I am getting to her, that's a good sign, I just need to get to her before I become walking jerky.

"Ouch mama. You've hurt me. You've hurt your child. Please stop."

Again she fires her fire at me, again I move to avoid it, I thought for sure that would have stopped her, does she really expect me to attack her to make her stop...no, no, I won't do it, I refuse to do it!

[Toriel takes a deep breath.]

"I won't do it. You can't make me. I'm not going to fight you."

She throws more fire at me but I just move toward her, getting hit a few times, her strong determined face falters...my soul changes color, it is now red.

"What are you doing? Attack or run away!"

She hurls more fire, the burns sting like hell, but I keep moving towards her, she is confused by this.

"What are you proving this way? Fight me or leave!"

"I will not fight my MOTHER!"

My voice packs a punch and she steps back, a shiver runs up her form.

"Stop it. Stop looking at me that way. Go away!"

She shoots the fire but this time it's different, it is avoiding me, I continue forward without flame hits.

"I know you want to go home, but...But please...go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but...We can have a good life here."

"I know that. That's why I'm trying so damn hard!"

I stop in front of her and she trembles, either in fear or worry, I know not.

"Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs."

"My words exactly."

I put my arms out and embrace her strongly, I will not let go until I know she's come to her senses, her eyes widen, her face contorts with mixed emotions before settling on a defeated weak smile.

"Ha ha...Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child."

"Mother..."

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations...My loneliness...My fear...For you, my child...I will put them aside."

"Mama..."

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS...I will not stop you. However, when you leave...Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

"TORIEL!"

She trembles hard when I snap, god she still doesn't get it, I don't want to snap but if it wakes her up I'll do it.

"Get it through your thick skull, because I'm sick of repeating myself. I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. YOU!"

Her eyes water and I let her go in panic.

"No, no, no. Don't cry mama. I didn't mean to scare you. Forgive me, I won't ever snap again. I swear. Please, no cry."

Shit, I screwed up, I screwed up big time!

"You...you're really going to stay?"

Finally!

"Yes. I told you before and I'll keep saying it if it helps, I am going to stay with you. I am not lying, I speak only truth. I am not leaving you. This is my home and you are my mother. And that's that. End of story."

She begins to cry with the biggest smile ever, her arms go around me and nearly smother me in a loving healing hug.

"I love you so much my child. The joy I feel right now is beyond words. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!"

"*muffled* Mama...I can't breathe..."

She snickers as she lets me go and I gulp in air like a dying fish takes water.

"Sorry young one."

"It's okay."

"No. I mean, I am sorry for acting like such a fool. I was scared that you'd meet the same fate as the other humans that left me. And I just can't bare the thought of that happening to you."

"Mama...It's okay."

"You truly are a sweet child...Let's go back upstairs."

"Yeah. I have a great meal planned for us."

"Really? What is it?"

"And spoil the surprise?"

"Fair enough."

We head back upstairs and return to life as before, Toriel is more relaxed now that her fears have been put to rest, though she still is concerned that I keep wandering down the stairs, but she trusts me enough that if I decided to do anything I'd let her know, the weird part now out of all this...now I'm tempted to go beyond the door.


	6. Door

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

It's been a few days since the incident with Toriel and I've found myself standing at the fated door she fears repeatedly, I know she says it leads to doom but I sense no danger about it, it just seems to be a normal exit...until today that is.

Once more I'm at the door, just staring at it contemplating the idea of opening it over not bothering, why do I keep doing this, I could be doing something else, like drawing or reading, or even thinking up new food plans, or help Toriel hunt bugs...screw this, I'm going hang out with Napstablook.

[knock, knock]

"What the?"

Did I really hear that, it was so quite, maybe I'm just hearing things...I go to leave.

[knock, knock]

"Okay. That time I know I heard that."

I hear soft knocking, but it's not coming from this door, could there be another door past this one...that seems silly.

[knock, knock]

Letting my curiosity get to me, I pull part of the door open, just enough to give myself room, yet I'm hesitant, this could be a test and I don't want to fail...but then again.

[knock, knock]

I can't fight this and follow the sound, the door stays open due to its weight, allowing light in for me to see as I wander down a very long corridor and I do mean very long.

I get so distracted by the never ending hall that I freak out upon seeing what is waiting for me in a small patch of grass...Flowey.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?"

I just look at him confused, why won't he leave me alone, how the hell did he know I was coming here, did he really have nothing better to do?

"In this world, it's kill or be killed."

"I call bull on that."

He glares at me.

"You keep spouting that kill trash, and yes, I've gotten into fights with some monsters. But killing has never been a thing with me and never will. I won't do it."

"So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. And some random not important idiots too. Hee hee hee..."

"Damn you're creepy."

That seemed to make him happy, he's enjoying messing with me...that's rather sad.

"You really are a fool. Interesting, but still a fool. So you didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?"

I hadn't thought about that, nor did I consider the thought that maybe Flowey is trying to use 'tough-love' to make sure I keep my guard up, sure the monsters in the Ruins were nice but beyond the door is a who knows...maybe Flowey is good after all.

"Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world...and let ME inherit the power to control it?"

Or he's just a crazy homicidal nut-job bent on sharing his nihilistic views and ideas to the point of being a tyrannical douche-bag...note to self, never believe what Flowey says.

"I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting."

His face contorts in a demonic way and laughs.

"You must be pretty lonely. What with killing or scaring those you try to get close to."

That gets him to stop and now is very confused.

"What did you say?"

"You probably don't even mean half the stuff you say. You just want to get a reaction out of people. You want attention, any attention will do, like a child with issues."

" **Shut up!** "

I think I hit a nerve and it made me tremble from the result.

"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know anything! You're pathetic! You idiot!"

He sinks into the ground, leaving in a fit, the hell just happened, did I just pick on a flower, I didn't mean to, crap I feel bad now...this day is so messed up.

[knock, knock]

Oh yeah, I forgot about that, Flowey held my full attention so much I didn't hear the knocks coming from the door across from me, now or never, I'm going to find out who is knocking and why, I approach the door.

[knock, knock]

"Who's there?"

"iva."

No...did I really just get set up for a joke?

"Iva who?"

"iva sore hand from knocking so much."

Oh my god that was awful...but I can't stop the snicker that slips out.

Okay mystery monster, two can play at this game.

[Knock, knock]

"who's there?"

"Avenue."

"avenue who?"

"Avenue knocked on this door before?"

It's both a joke and a real question, first there's laughter, to be honest his laugh is rather cute, then a sigh as he regains himself...it wasn't that funny was it?

"heheh...that was a good one. and yeah, i do knock here often. but normally the old lady is the one who jokes with me."

"This explains where she gets her jokes from."

"is that a good or bad thing?"

"A good thing. I find her humor quite adorable."

"you must be the kid she's always talkin' about. it's nice to hear a new voice that also likes sans-sational jokes."

I'm guessing that was a pun, but I don't get it.

"So she talks about me? Anything good?"

"well...recently she said you both had quite the heated confrontation."

"She got scared that I was going to leave her and meet the same fate as the other humans who fell here. I tried to convince her that she was lashing out. That fear was blinding her. I got burned a few times for doing so, but I was able to wake her up."

"sounds like you really care about her."

"Of course I do. She saved my life, took me into her home, made me family. She's my mama. I'd do anything for her. Even if it means saving her from herself."

"you sound like a good kid."

"Not sure if I can be considered a kid. But I don't act my age. So it's all good."

"you're not a kid? how old are you?"

"Twenty eight. Probably still a kid by monster standards."

He goes quiet and for some reason it feels unsettling...quick, break the tension!

[Knock, knock]

"who's there?"

"Dragon."

"dragon who?"

"This joke...has been...known to...drag-on."

There's silence before a burst of laughter rocks the door.

"oh my...that was bad...in a good way."

"Feel free to use that one. I have a ton more."

"would you say you have a skele-ton more?"

I snicker...This guy should do small standup comedy.

"you know...you seem rather trusting of monsters you don't know."

Wow, that's a mood changer.

"are you sure its wise to do so?"

Where the heck is this coming from?

"You think I don't have my guard up? I'm on my toes each time I leave out of mama's sight. I had to convince many monsters in here that I'm a friend and not foe. So many fights, so many repeated actions and words. But I did it without needing to fight. Though the first thing I tried to trust did try to kill me. I don't trust him completely now...freaking creepy flower."

"a flower?"

I sigh, not really wanting to talk about it.

"But since living with mama, she's been teaching me how to do soul magic. I know a few basics, one of these being soul sight and reading."

I close my eyes, concentrate, then open them slowly, a faint upside down heart comes into view, a bit blurry due to being on the other side of these huge doors.

"I can sense you. Your soul feels warm, no ill to it at all, you are not an enemy. This is why it seems like I'm not on my guard. I don't see you as danger."

"you can see me huh? then what am i doing right now?"

"I see your soul, not your body. There's still a door in the way and I don't have x-ray vision."

"that would be a cool power. though you wouldn't need it when it comes to me or my brother."

Wait...does that mean...

"Are you naked?"

I hear what sounds like a scuffle, that must have shocked him pretty good.

"no i'm not naked! i'm just a...know what. i won't spoil it for you."

"Oh? You make it sound like we'll being seeing each other soon."

"maybe we will, maybe we won't. though, i'll admit to being curious to see you. it's been a long time since a human has wandered through. especially one with such a humerus funny bone."

That cracks us both up, it's odd, I know I normally don't laugh at bad jokes, but since being down here, I find myself laughing a lot more...it feels good.

I end up staying at the door for a long time, just chatting and cracking jokes with this guy, for some reason he's very easy to talk to, like Napstablook but more, what's the word, comforting maybe, yeah that works.

Eventually he leaves and I have to go when Toriel calls wondering where I am, the talk we had when she found out where I was is awkward but understandable, I was at the exit, the point of dreaded doom, she is totally right to be a bit upset for this.

But she ends up surprising me, after everything that's happened, after all the fear and trust issues, she says it's okay...it's okay to go through the exit door.

That blew my mind.

And for a day or two I believed her to just be teasing me, a temptation test or something of that nature, but then I found bagged lunches in the fridge with my name on them, she's never made things like that before.

Still not convinced I talk about this with my new joke buddy, he surprisingly had very good input about this, he had an answer that resolved any question I had, it was almost like he's done this before, but it's got me thinking and I think I should give this some serious thought.

[About another week later]

"Psst...Lynsie...You awake?"

I roll over in bed and find Napstablook hovering nearby, this used to scare the crap out of me till I made him promise to speak before trying to wake me, nothing's creepier than waking up to a ghost's face in your face.

"What's up Blooky-boo?"

"Are you really leaving the Ruins?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"I...uh...might have over heard some things."

I sit up with a yawn, looking at my cell phone for the time...1:16am.

"You must be concerned if you're wanting to talk this late."

"S-sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. Please, have a seat."

I pat a spot on the bed and he nervously sits beside me.

"Now tell me...What's on your mind?"

"Well...If you really are planning on getting out of here, I just wanted to know something."

He starts to blush and now I'm intrigued.

"It's okay Blooky, you can ask and tell me anything. You know I won't judge you. You're by best friend."

His blush deepens and I smile at his adorableness.

"O-o-okay...well...If you leave here...you can stay at my place."

Now I'm blushing.

"Really?"

"I know I don't have much of a home. But if you need to, my door is always open to you."

So not fair, the first decent guy to ever be in my life, and he's not only dead but a ghost...screw you irony!

"I know it's pointless, but I really want to hug you right now."

He's surprised by this, my embarrassment grows, forcing me to look away.

"Silly me, rambling like that. Forget I even said..."

I'm cut off by the feeling of contact, I turn back to see him doing his best to hug me, tiny little ghost stub hands try to embrace me, not very well but the effort is very appreciated and I try to hug him back...this fails, my arms go right through him.

"Heheh...Guess this can only be one way huh?"

"Sorry."

"Blooky, no need to apologize. It's not your fault."

I leave a air kiss to his head and smile as he blushes deeply.

"I think I'll hit you up on your offer. The moment I can, I'll come over to be with you. Okay?"

He smiles, a rare sight to see.

"Wanna sleep over or are you headed home for the night?"

"I can stay a bit more. But I have work tomorrow."

"Snail farm?"

"Yep."

"Understood."

We talk for a bit more before he fades away and I nod off again to finish my slumber.

When I finally wake up it's noon, man I was tired after Napstablook left, but I've made up my mind thanks to him, I'll go through the door, but I need to prepare first.

First things first, I wash up and get dressed, thanks to mother Toriel I do have new clothes, I find it cool that she added her symbol to all the tops, though she couldn't make me anymore jeans, I don't mind the cotton sweatpants...today I choose the purple long-sleeve shirt and black pants.

Next I pack a few things, my MP3 for entertainment, a notebook to takes notes and doodle, an extra pair of clothes, my cellphone, and the bagged lunches mom made me, so glad I have a backpack for this, now all I need to do now is say my temporary bye-bye.

Only issue with this is I can't seem to find Toriel, she's nowhere in the home and I'm not going to run around the Ruins hoping to bump into her, the only place I haven't gone to is the basement, but what are the odds she'd be down there.

I wait an hour before going down the stairs, if it comes down to it I will call her and let her know to come, though I am surprised to find out this won't be needed, she is down here and waiting at the door.

"I have been expecting you, young one."

"I was wondering where you were. I got worried I wouldn't see you before this happened."

"Are you sure you really want to do this? No one is making you do anything you don't want to."

"I know, and I understand. But at this point I'm just curious. Though, I do have friends I'd like to see over there."

"Do you mean that ghost you tell me about?"

"Him and the one who knocks. I find it silly that after a week's time I still don't know his name. I keep forgetting to ask."

"Speaking of him. I have asked him to look out for you while you explore. Best that someone keeps you out of Asgore's sight."

"I agree with you there. But I intend to not draw attention to myself. Probably reach the closest community, find a place to rest, then come back home the next day. You know? Take baby steps and not stray too far."

"Very clever child. It sounds like you've done this before."

"How else do you think I found the Mountain? Carefully exploring the forest day by day. To help assure us both of my safety, I promise to call twice a day. Once in the morning and again at night. Agreed?"

"That is most fair my child. Did you take any of the lunches I made for you?"

"I took all of them. Never know when hunger will strike."

"Good girl."

She takes me into her arms and I lovingly hug her back.

"I will miss you Lynsie."

"I'll miss you too Toriel. But I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back by tomorrow, maybe even later today if need be."

We let go and she takes a few steps away to leave.

"Be safe and take care."

I smile and give her a thumbs up.

"I will mama. I promise."

She gives me a small smile before taking her leave and now I face this ominous door alone, so this is it, the final frontier so to speak, what mysterious wonders await me just beyond these stone doors, truth be told I am a bit nervous about this, but I can't let that stop me...I open the door as best I can and squeeze myself out to the other side.

Instantly I'm hit by the difference in temperature, it's freezing cold, but that's due to there being snow, wait a second, how is there snow underground, I guess magic but that seems too simple, either way I can some this new place up in a simple statement.

"Holy snowballs it's cold!"


	7. Play

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

This was home to Alphys, a slightly corpulent reptile-monster that appears smaller than she really is due to slouching, she has yellow skin, wears a white lab coat and thin framed glasses...truly a intelligent and geeky looking monster.

Today Alphys was going over security camera footage, a task she does daily as Royal Scientist, the previous Royal Scientist had mounted 8 cameras to watch out for humans or other things, a camera behind the waterfall, a camera hidden in the trees in Snowdin, a camera underneath the bridge, a camera hidden inside another tree, a camera hidden inside this lump of snow, two cameras behind the sentry stations, and a camera hidden in the bushes by the Ruin's door.

It had been many years since a human has showed up on these cameras, at this point they were used to make sure nothing was wrong, no trouble or odd goings on, just checking that all is well in the underground...though not as entertaining as Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie anime, that's for sure.

Mettaton should be finished shooting his cooking show by now, the breaks between taping were used to preform system checks and upgrades, though as of late that time has been used to refine the new body he requested, it was just lucky for her that the former ghost agreed to the design she made, it's based on her favorite manga character and it seemed to suit the former ghost's personality.

Sipping on her cup of ramen noodles, nothing appeared to be out of the norm, Undyne was doing her rounds in Waterfall, the skeleton brothers were at their posts in Snowdin's forest, same old thing, day after day...suddenly, there's unknown movement.

"What in the world?"

The sealed doors to the Ruins were moving ever so slightly, she focused the screen to zero in solely on this camera's feed, a hand emerged, gripping the door to push it further for space, it didn't move much, forcing the hand's owner to squeeze through the space like paste in a tube...out pops a female form, a human!

"A human? It's been so long. Wait...is that...an adult? Unheard of."

The human took a moment to breathe before noticing the Ruin's door shut themselves, suddenly their expression changes, not of fear, but of realization as they take hold of themselves.

"Holy snowballs it's cold!"

The draconian scientist couldn't help but snicker at this, sure she felt sympathy for the human there, she couldn't stand the cold, but the human's reaction was something straight out of one of her animes, absolutely kawaii desu.

"Alphys darling..."

Mettaton had finished early, there was just so much posing and glamor an omelet recipe required before it just gets tacky.

"What's so funny?"

The thing about Alphys is this, the poor girl lacks self-confidence with what she does, filled with guilt and insecurities about herself and her accomplishments, up to the point where these issues have left her with a severe depression with slight suicidal thoughts, though she lacks the courage or motivation to act on them...also she often stutters when around others and is easily startled.

"A-ah! Mettaton. Y-you scared me."

"So sorry dear. You know I don't mean to."

To be fair the robot wasn't scary looking, he appears as a gray, largely rectangular box with a grid of lights at the top which can change color depending on his various actions, he has four dials along the bottom of his body, and from the bottom, he has a single leg which ends in a wheel, and has two segmented robotic arms which end in white gloves, not to mention his voice was like digital silk that always held a flirtatious tone...yeah, not scary.

"Oh my. What are you watching?"

"Uh...I-it's the feed outside the R-Ruins."

"And is that...a human?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Hmmm..."

Not much could get the robot's attention, his narcissism was rather deep, but when something caught his vision sensors there was no escape, but even this surprised the great Alphys.

"How interesting. Maybe we should have her over sometime. Do you think she'd enjoy dancing? Maybe I can get her to preform for the show. Oh! The possibilities! So exciting!"

The giddy robot perplexed the shy scientist, but then both of their attention was back on the monitor screen, the human had pulled a small black device from her pocket and placed something in her ears, moments later a smile comes to her and her head bobs with enjoyment...what was happening?

 **[Outside the Ruins]**

I look around and am amazed by what I see, not only is there snow, there are tall thin black trees and thick bushes, it's like whatever magic that is down here is trying to make it as close to the surface world that it can get, honestly it's incredible, I'm in awe but also still very cold...I could never handle the cold very well.

I have to keep warm, or at least distract myself from the cold till I can find something or somewhere to heat up, I pull out my MP3 player and pop in the ear buds, thank god I took the charger with me when I fell or this would just be an expensive paper weight, looking through the tracks, I pick the song 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park.

"Oh yeah. This is good."

The beat builds up and I'm sucked in instantly...I must sing!

 _"_ _(When this began) I had nothing to say. And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me. (I was confused) And I let it all out to find. That I'm not the only person with these things in mind. (Inside of me) But all the vacancy the words revealed. Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel. (Nothing to lose) Just stuck, hollow and alone. And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own..._ _"_

I start walking away from the doors, my steps affected by the music, I can't help this dance-like motion.

 _"_ _I want to heal, I want to feel! What I thought was never real! I want to let go of the pain I've held so long! (Erase all the pain till it's gone) I want to heal, I want to feel! Like I'm close to something real! I want to find something I've wanted all along! Somewhere I belong..._ _"_

I find a tough-looking branch along the path I stroll, I pick it up and play around with it in my whimsy.

 _"_ _And I've got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face. (I was confused) Looking everywhere only to find. That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind. (So what am I?) What do I have but negativity? 'Cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me. (Nothing to lose) Nothing to gain, hollow and alone. And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own...I want to heal, I want to feel! What I thought was never real! I want to let go of the pain I've held so long! (Erase all the pain till it's gone) I want to heal, I want to feel! Like I'm close to something real! I want to find something I've wanted all along! Somewhere I belong!_ _"_

I pause and look up, eyes shut and heart pounding to the beat...unaware of the figure that lurks behind me.

 _"_ _I will never know myself until I do this on my own! And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed! I will never be anything till I break away from me! I will break away, I'll find myself today...!_ _"_

I toss the stick up and catch it as I start my walking dance again.

 _"_ _I want to heal, I want to feel! What I thought was never real! I want to let go of the pain I've held so long! (Erase all the pain till it's gone) I want to heal, I want to feel! Like I'm close to something real! I want to find something I've wanted all along! Somewhere I belong! (I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm) Somewhere I belong! (I want to heal, I want to feel like I'm) Somewhere I belong...Somewhere I belong...!_ _"_

The song fades as I near a weird looking bridge, I stop at it and am about to put on another song, but then I hear something, the snow is crunching...footsteps.

There's someone approaching slowly, I quickly put the player away and then freeze up like a statue, the sound has stopped maybe a foot or two behind me, how did they manage to get there so quickly?

"human."

Crap, oh crap, calm down, do your training, sense for any form of danger and then panic!

"don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Wait a second...I know that voice.

"turn around and shake my hand."

That sneaky...dude scared the hell out of me for fun?

I turn on my heel and extend my hand, my cold flesh comes in contact with a warm mitten, and the sound of a long fart fills the air...I bust out laughing.

"hehehe...the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick."

He pulls the mitten off to remove the deflated cushion, puts it in his pocket and puts the mitten back on.

"it's ALWAYS funny."

"I can't argue there."

Regaining myself, I get a good look at who stands before me, he's maybe a big-boned skeleton that's a few inches shorter than me, a dimpled smile on his face, he wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt or sweater under it, black shorts with white stripes and a pair of grayish socks in pink slippers...oh my god, he's absolutely precious!

"anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious."

"By your voice and behavior, I determine you're the one who knocks?"

Breaking Bad joke!

"in the non-flesh."

He bows like a showman.

"that makes you the kid. nice to meet you face to skull."

"Likewise."

I curtsy to play along with him and he chuckles.

"I now understand what you meant. Sorry about the 'naked' thing."

"no harm done. i take it it's not everyday you meet a skeleton. so the idea never came to you."

"Very true. I also see why you tell so many bone jokes. It's as plain to see as the non-existent nose on your face."

His smile widens and he rubs the back of his skull nonchalantly.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

I smile and toss the branch away into the trees.

"I'm Lynsie. Lynsie the human."

He shoves his hands in his hoodie's pockets and circles around me a few times, I'd say something about it but I get the feeling it's just to mess with me, still the feel of his pinprick-like eyes is somewhat predatory but more analytical, like he's studying me...very odd.

"you know...i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now."

"You don't say."

He returns to being in front of me, that smile of his never faltering or moving as he speaks, how does he do that, is it a skeleton thing?

"but...y'know...i don't really care about capturing anybody."

"Good to hear. Be a shame to runaway from such a delightful bundle of bones such as you. Besides...I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

"why's that?"

"I'm too darn cold. I have to preserve my body heat carefully or suffer ill effects."

"oh. well since you mention that, i think i should mention something too."

"And that would be?"

"i might not have any interest in human capturing, but my brother's a different story."

This has my attention as I start rubbing my arms for warmth.

"Do tell."

"now my brother, papyrus, he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, i think that's him over there."

"Where?!"

I spin around and he snickers...not cool skele-bro.

"don't worry kid. i have an idea. go through this gate thingy."

"This is a gate?"

"yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

"But you just said he's over there. Why would I even..."

"trust me. this will totally work."

I eye him funny and he just shrugs with a coy look.

"i swear, this will 100% work. i promised your mom i'd keep you safe, and that's exactly what i intend to do."

I look him directly in his eye sockets and use my soul power to read him, he's not lying, his intentions are good, but there is a small hint of cautious doubt, he's being safe, very wise move.

"Okay smiles, I trust you."

"come on, this way."

He leads me over the bridge to a more open area that has what appears to be a work station or some sort sentry post and for some reason a odd shaped navy-blue lamp is standing in the snow.

"quick, behind that...uh...behind my sentry station."

I nod and bolt behind the wooden post just before another skeleton comes bounding into the area.

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP', BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T...RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"just, you know. thinking up some new jokes. you wanna listen to some?"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT...RECOGNITION...I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND'? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

I am so tempted to peek and see exactly how great Sans's brother is, but I'm distracted by how funny he sounds and all the hot dog related condiments that are under here with me...maybe it wouldn't hurt to have one.

"hmm...maybe a good laugh will help you."

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today...a skele-ton."

Did I just hear a rim-shot?

"SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH...WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME...HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...down to the bone."

There it is again, a rim-shot.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES...AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHE! ...HEH!"

Everything goes quiet.

"ok, you can come out now."

I come out from behind the station, two made up hot dogs in my hands, he's quick to take notice.

"got hungry back there huh?"

"I did, but then I thought about it."

I hold one out to him and he seems a bit surprised.

"It would be rude not to make you one too."

"wow...thanks kid. that's really...really nice of you."

He takes it and I can't help but smile, I'll win you over eventually Sans, I'll earn your trust.

"you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"That's not much motivation there. I like you and your jokes."

A faint blue dusts his cheekbones.

"But you're right. I need to keep moving and get my core temperature up."

I turn to go.

"I'll see you later, right bone buddy?"

"y-yeah...see you later."

I eat the hot dog as I walk away.

"hey, wait!"

I pause and look back at him.

"actually, hey...hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"

"*gulp* Sure. What do you need?"

Anything I can do to prove I am a friend to all monsters.

"i was thinking...my brother's been kind of down lately...he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be."

"Well...I guess it won't hurt. I'll do it."

"thanks a million. i'll be up ahead."

He walks away in the opposite direction, takes a bite of his hotdog, then disappears.

Yep, it's official, monsters are so badass!

I walk in the other direction and finish the hot dog, this adventure is just getting started yet already things are amped to 11, I sense more excitement is to come, good or bad I don't know, but one thing I do know is this...I'm getting colder by the minute, I need to keep moving.

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

Alphys and Mettaton are amazed by what they just witnessed, the human girl had sung and danced, then interacted with Sans who for unknown reasons hid her from Papyrus, what was he up to, and better question...what'll happen now?

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah...S-she's like Mew Mew from Kissy Cutie. So cool."

"Alphys dear..."

"Y-yeah?"

"We have to get her here."

"W-what?"

"She'll make the perfect co-star. The audience will love her. Think of the ratings! We might even dominate the online view! Ooooh...I have to go prepare!"

He speeds away.

"W-wait! Mettaton, you can't just...Oh boy...This can't be good."

Hopefully she'd be able to talk some sense into him before he does anything reckless, or worse, before Undyne finds out.


	8. sans

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Thank god this cold isn't bitter, I can bear this for a while, just hope nothing forces me to over exert myself, I really don't need to black out in snow...that would suck!

Not far from Sans's sentry post I already hit a fork in the path, a path to the left and one straight ahead, why can't there just be a fixed path so I don't waste time, guess I can't really complain, it is fun to explore the unknown.

"Ini, mini, miny, moe. This is the way that I will go."

I wander over to the left and find that the path ends at a river, the water looks freezing, the only thing here is a fishing rod affixed to the ground with its line casted into the water, being a bit curious I reel the line in, yet there's no fish...instead there's a photo of a weird-looking monster with a note written on it.

[Call Me! Here's my number!]

"Uh...No thank you."

I put it back in the water.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea. Don't give up."

I head back and start to go down the other path till I notice something I missed, there's a chest-looking box with a sign next to it.

"How did I not see this?"

[This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover.]

"Teleporting boxes? Or is it some sort of material transfer portal? Or simply just more magic? How interesting."

I decide to test this, I slip off my backpack and put the whole thing in the box.

"If the sign reads true, I'll see you again later bag."

I continue down the path, hopefully I didn't just lose my stuff and I'll get that bag back, but right now I don't need the weight on my back, I have to keep going, I have to prove to myself I can do this, I have to show Toriel her faith in me is justified, I have to...wait, is that Sans and his brother?

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE,..."

I catch his attention and he turns to me, now I can see the great Papyrus in all his great glory.

He's taller than Sans and me by several inches, perhaps a bit anatomically inaccurate for a skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure in contrast to his brother Sans's more rounded skull, his mouth is in a slight smile and his eyes are pupil-less, resembling vertical slits.

As for his body, he is wearing what looks like a battle costume which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims and embroidered with a symbol that very heavily resembles that of Starmen from the MOTHER/EarthBound series, a rough red scarf around his neck, red gloves trimmed with gold, blue briefs with a golden belt, and long red boots all of which is framed as his spine, legs and arms are covered by black sleeves...He's so cool!

Seeing his brother turn makes Sans look, they take turns looking at me and then looking back at each other, they end up increasing this movement's speed to the point where they're both spinning in circles and now I'm getting dizzy just watching this, thankfully they stop moments later with their backs to me.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT...A HUMAN!?"

They turn around to look back at me, a chill running up my spine from the cold and the looks they have, at least I know Sans is just playing along for his brother's sake, I suppose I should play my part too, after all I am doing this for Sans.

"uhhhh...actually, i think that's a rock."

This gets Papyrus and me to look just behind me, sure enough there's a rock...I don't remember it being there before.

"OH."

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD! ...IS THAT A HUMAN?"

"yes."

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA...I'LL BE SO...POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!"

He's so excited and I haven't done anything, he's so adorable!

"*AHEM* HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!"

Oh man, that was so close to a Lord of the Rings moment.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT."

"I'd die."

That seems to smack the commanding look off his face.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'D DIE?"

"The King requires seven human souls to break the barrier. He has six and only one more is needed. If caught and brought before him, I will be killed and my soul taken. And as much as I would love to help free you all, I have no intentions of dying anytime soon. Besides, you're all better off down here."

"how do you figure that?"

"Humanity is a beast that rarely learns from its mistakes. If you thought the humans of old were bad, today's generation are a worse breed. The level of sin is disturbing, decency is rare, war amongst our own is as constant as hate. You're all safer down here to be honest."

A look of horrid worry comes to them, I think I just shattered a dream they had, quick you fool, fix this before it's too late!

"But...There is hope. Not all humans are bad. Many of them try to do what's right and fix the wrongs that have been done. I like to think I'm one of them. All I want to do is make up for a mistake that the rest of humanity thinks is a myth. I want to undo the hate and fear done to monsters. I want to be your friend."

Don't you cry, the tears will freeze, it will sting worse than Toriel's flames, suck it up, don't cry, don't cry!

"BE THAT AS IT MAY...WE ARE STILL LOYAL TO THE KING AND HIS LAWS. ALL HUMANS ARE TO BE CAPTURED AND BROUGHT TO THE CAPITAL."

"it's nothing personal. we're just doing our jobs."

"I understand and am completely fine with that. But just as you are doing as you're told, I will do so as well. My mama told me to never go near the King, and I will not disobey her. I will not go so easily."

"IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE...ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus leaves on his laugh that is starting to remind me of Skeletor from the He-Man cartoon, Sans and I are alone now, I can still feel slight tension in the air, either that or I'm starting to go numb from the cold.

"well, that went well."

"Did it? I feel like I might have said something very wrong. I hope he'll be alright."

"don't sweat it, kid. i'll smooth things over if needed."

I sigh with needed relief and go over to him, his eyes watching my every move, still cautious, and after my little speech, still unsure.

"I want you to know that what I said was true."

"which part?"

"All of it. The good and the bad. I would love nothing more than to help all of you. But it's not safe up there. Humans naturally turn on things they don't understand and see as threats. And with the weapons created now...I don't want to see any harm come to monster kind. Magic isn't even considered real anymore up there. This place may have started out as a prison, but I see it as a lost paradise that doesn't need to be exposed."

He stares at me, like he's looking through me deep in thought, searching for something.

"you're a good kid, y'know that?"

"Huh?"

"you fall down here, get attacked, told you can't leave or you'll be killed. yet all you do is try to help us. you're alright."

I can feel my eyes water and I'm quick to wipe the tears away before the cold can get to them.

"hey, was it something i said? i didn't mean to..."

"I'm just so happy. I can be myself here and others accept me. I'm not weird here. I'm not ignored here. I have friends and know love here. I'm just so happy I survived the fall that day."

He's speechless as I sniffle and force myself back to being calm.

"Sorry about that. I don't like being emotional in front of others, but I couldn't help it in that moment."

"it's...it's okay. we all have those moments. you know? those moments where our head's aren't screwed on straight."

He turns his head so that its backwards on his body and I snicker, he's trying to cheer me up.

"but if it helps, let me give you a hand."

Head still on backwards, he pops off his left hand and tosses it at me, I somehow catch it in my giggle fit.

"no bones about it. this is perfectly normal."

I'm busting a gut now, the skeletal humor is too much.

"Please...no more...it hurts my cheeks...to smile this hard..."

A proud smile comes to his face and using his right hand he turns his head right-side round.

"feeling better now?"

I slowly ease into light chuckling and steady my breathing, the clouding puffs leaving me make me smile, makes me think of dragons.

"Yeah...I feel much better. Thank you."

I hand him back his hand and he reattaches it, making a small popping sound as it snaps into place.

"glad to hear it. i don't like seeing people upset."

"Same here...So...I guess we keep playing this game with your brother, right?"

"yeah, but don't worry. i'll keep an eye socket out for ya. no way am i breaking a promise."

"You're a good guy Sans. I'm glad to have met you."

He gets a little bashful and starts to leave.

"see you soon kid."

With that he's gone and I continue on with a smile, feeling great and completely forgetting the cold, I do get a bit side tracked by a cardboard box structure that vaguely resembles Sans's sentry post, there's narration written on it.

[YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER...I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN. UPDATE: AM I A ROYAL GUARDSMAN YET?]

"Poor Papyrus. Why is his post cardboard? That's not fair."

I walk away into the next area, there's a sign and another sentry station, not made of cardboard, Papyrus got ripped off here...okay, what's the sign say?

[Absolutely NO MOVING!]

"Okay...Got to move very slowly. One inch at a time."

And that's exactly what I do, I move as slowly as possible, step by painfully slow step, inch by agonizing inch, I am almost past it, almost there to the other side, almost...uh, that dog is staring at me rather intensely.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving...For example, a human...I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

My light blue soul appears and this bipedal dog engages me.

The dog itself is kind of cool looking, he appears to be a Rottweiler-like monster that wears a pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front and leopard-print stretch pants, he wields two short swords in a manner reminiscent of, but not identical to, a king playing card.

To be honest, I'm worried now, this is the first monster to fight me with real weapons.

I don't know if I can do this.

[Doggo blocks the way!]

Crap, crap, crap, how do I handle this, how?!

"Don't move an inch!"

Wait, that's it!

I just have to not move, it's so simple!

His swords turn light blue and he swings them at me, I can't move, I'm scared stiff, the blades make contact...and go right through me without harm being done.

The hell...I'm okay?

[Doggo can't seem to find anything.]

Thank you god!

Now then...how does one calm down a dog?

Petting?

Dare I even try?

I reach out while he looks away and pat his head...he's excited.

[You pet Doggo.]

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET! PET? PAT? POT? PAT? PAT? POT? PAT? PET?"

The swords turn blue and he swings them at me again, and again they go through me harmlessly.

Maybe he's okay now, maybe I can convince him I'm not a human.

[YOU WON!]

Or he could end the fight himself...go figure.

[You earn 0 XP and 30 gold.]

Holy fudge!

That's a lot, more than my past fights.

The Froggits, Whimsuns, Looxs, Vegetoids, Migosps, and Moldsmals never paid as much.

Could Doggo be a Boss Monster?

Nah...probably a mini-boss leveled monster.

"S-S-S-Something pet me...Something that isn't m-m-moving...I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!"

He slinks back behind the counter of his post and I hear the flicking of a lighter...is he smoking dog treats?

I continue to creep away and do find burnt treat stubs nearby, not cool dog, smoking is a very bad habit even if it is just treats, I just silently shake my head and keep moving.

In the next spot I see a familiar smiling bony face, Sans.

"H-hey there funny bone."

Did my voice just tremble?

"hey kid. was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Ran into some t-trouble with D-doggo."

He eyes me funny.

"you okay? you sound odd."

"Just c-cold. I'm f-fine."

"did doggo hurt you?"

"N-no. Silly dog s-scared me good. But I'm f-fine."

He seems relieved by this, though my shivering still has his attention.

"hey, here's something important to remember. my brother has a very special attack."

"I won't f-fight him."

"i know, but just in case he fights you, you'll want to know this."

I nod and rub my arms for warmth.

"if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you."

So that's why Doggo's swords didn't hurt me, man I love magic!

"here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop, right?"

I nod again...I won't bother to question how he even knows what a stop sign is.

"stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs."

I give a thumbs up and see the pink under my nails is turning deep purple, this isn't good, got to keep going before hypothermia begins to start.

"T-thank you f-for the warning."

I move past him but can still feel his gaze, even when I stop to read the nearby sign, he never stops watching me.

[North: Ice, South: Ice, West: Ice, East: Snowdin Town...and ice]

"Heheh...c-cute. So t-there's a t-town close by?"

I look at him and he flinches for a second.

"yeah...yeah, it's not too far off from here. if you want...i can take you there. get you indoors and have a hot meal."

I smile kindly and shake my head much to his surprise.

"I can d-do this. If I n-need help, I'll let you k-know."

I look up at the path to the north, knowing east is where I need to go.

"What's over t-there?"

"just a snowman. he's a real ice guy."

I chuckle and start heading east.

"See y-you again soon, S-sans."

As I tread on I feel his stare disappear and when I look back he's gone, if I didn't know any better I would swear he could teleport, now that would be a cool power to have, funny thing is, no more than several feet from that sign in the next area, there he is and his brother is with him...maybe he can teleport.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called...sleeping."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!"

"*ah-choo*"

My sudden sneeze gets their attention.

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!"

"H-hello boys. Good t-to see you again."

Papyrus looks puzzled.

"SANS, IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT?"

"she's just cold. humans can't handle this type of weather for long."

"OH. THEN I'LL MAKE THIS QUICK. HUMAN! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU...MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!"

"I like p-puzzles."

"REALLY? WELL...I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE...QUITE SHOCKING!"

Sans makes a motion like a rim-shot and I smirk, they make such a great team.

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE...ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!"

Papyrus holds up the orb and I look at him confused, I don't think he thought this one out completely.

"SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK. OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

"But...I d-don't have...the orb..."

Shit, I'm slowing down, I'm gonna black out.

"HUH? YOU'RE RIGHT. I COULD'VE BEEN SHOCKED HAD YOU GONE THROUGH THE MAZE."

He begins to walk his way through the maze but I can't focus on his movements, my vision is blurring, I'm unsteady on my feet, my ears are ringing, any second now I'm going to drop.

"hey, kid?"

I can't respond as Papyrus comes to a stop in front of me.

"HUMAN? ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT? YOU DON'T LOOK VERY WELL."

I wobble a few times before falling back onto my butt, the lower position of my body for some reason give me more clarity, I can hear panic coming from the two skeletons who are now both at my side.

"SANS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"we need to get her home."

"TO THE SURFACE? I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES!"

"no, i meant our house."

"BUT...SHE'S A HUMAN. WON'T WE GET IN TROUBLE?"

"we'll be in bigger trouble if she dies out here. think of it this way...if we take her home, it's sorta like we caught her."

"I GUESS THAT IS TRUE...VERY WELL, BROTHER, WE SHALL CAPTURE THE HUMAN IN OUR HOME. IS THIS OKAY WITH YOU...HUMAN?"

"...I regret...not h-having...a jacket..."

My sight goes blank and my face meets the snow, I'm lights out but not too worried, I trust them to save me, the only part I am concerned about is after I wake up...will things still be okay between us or will there be a fight waiting for me?


	9. Skeletons

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _The world is dark again, I must be about to dream of that voice again, how many times have I had this dream already, 8 or 10 times?_

 _But something is off, this is different, I can move, I can see my body, the world isn't just all black...there's a gray door._

 _Curiosity compels me to open this door without even thinking, a force pulls me inside, the door shuts and disappears, there's a sudden flash that blinds me for a moment, and when my sight returns I find myself in a gray room, but I'm not alone._

 _There's a much taller than me figure at the back of the room facing a wall with its back to me, its body is shrouded in black with the only color I can see being the bleach white of its head, vaguely I wonder if it's another skeleton like Sans and Papyrus._

 _I'm tempted to alert this figure to my presence but I stop myself, I concentrate and try to read its soul, but I can't find it, there's a spot where it should be yet no heart appears in my vision, is it damaged or something...what is this thing?_

 _Suddenly it perks up, turning its head to look my way, it smiles and its eyes light up, chills run down my spine as it turns completely to face me._

 _I shut my eyes, trying for once to force myself awake._

" ✌❄ ✌ ✡ ㈇8 ✋ ✍" (WHAT ARE YOU DOING?)

 _My eyes open and I fall down in fright as it was right in my face, it looks at me surprised._

" ㈐3㈐3㈐3㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ㈇8✋㈇8 ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ✡ ㈇8 ㈇6 ㈐7 ✌㈐7✋ ✡ ㈐7❄✌ ❄ ㈇8㈗6 ✋ ㈐3✌㈴8 ✌ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✞ ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈇7✋㈇8 ❄㈐7 ✋ ❄ ㈇7 ❄ ㈐7㈗6" (HMMM...I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BE SO EASILY STARTLED. I'LL MAKE A NOTE OF THAT TO PREVENT FURTHER INCIDENTS IN OUR FUTURE ENCOUNTERS.)

 _Okay, so this is the one who keeps talking to me in my dreams, finally, there's at least one answer to the many questions I have._

 _He offers me his hand, it appears like bone but different, there's also holes in the palm of both hands, and now that he's so close, I can see the cracks in his skull, one going down from his left eye the other going up from his right eye._

" ✞ ㈇6㈐7 ✞✌ ❄㈗4 ✌ ❄ ✡ ✍ ✋❄ ㈐3 ✌ ㈐7 ✡ ㈐3✋ ㈇8 ✋㈐7 ✌ ✌✡㈐7 ✌㈇7❄✋✞ ㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ✌㈴8㈐7 ❄ ✡ ✋ ❄ ✋ ㈇7 ㈗6 ✋ ✋㈴8 ❄ ✌❄㈗6 ✋ ❄ ✌✞ ❄ ㈇8 ㈐3㈇6 ㈐3✡㈐7 ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8 ㈐3 ㈗6" (EVER OBSERVANT, AREN'T YOU? IT MEANS YOUR MIND IS ALWAYS ACTIVE. IT SPEAKS TO YOUR INTELLIGENCE. I LIKE THAT. I WON'T HAVE TO DUMB MYSELF DOWN FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND ME.)

"Thank you."

 _I take his hand and he helps me to stand._

"So...what did you mean by future encounters?"

"✡ ✋㈇7㈴8 ㈇8 ❄ ✌❄㈗4 ✡ ❄ ✌✞ ❄ ❄✋㈇7 ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈐7❄ ㈐3 ❄✋ ✍" (YOU PICKED UP ON THAT, YET HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS ISN'T OUR FIRST MEETING?)

"Not at all. I recall each of these moments. This is just the first time we've technically met in person."

"㈐3✌✡㈇6 ✡ ✌❄ ✌㈐7❄㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ✡ ✋ ❄㈗6 ❄✋ ㈐7 ㈐3✌ ㈗6" (MAYBE FOR YOU AT LEAST. BUT I SEE YOUR POINT. GREETINGS HUMAN.)

"Greetings good sir, I am Lynsie. Might I be so bold as to ask who you might be? Since this appears to be a reoccurring and continuing thing."

"✋ ㈴8 ✡ ✌ ㈗6 ✋ ✞ ㈇6 ㈐3 ✋❄ ✋ ✡ ㈐7✋ ㈇7 ✡ ㈗6 ✋ ✌✞ ❄ ㈐7✌✡㈗4 ✋ ㈐3 ✌ ✋❄❄ ㈇8✋㈐7✌ ✋ ❄ ㈇8㈗6" (I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I'VE BEEN MONITORING YOU SINCE YOU FELL. I HAVE TO SAY, I'M A LITTLE DISAPPOINTED.)

"You've been watching me that long? Wait...How am I disappointing you?"

"✡ ㈴8✋ ㈇8 ㈇6 ✋ ㈗6" (YOU'RE KIND OF BORING.)

 _For some reason this annoys me._

"I'm boring? I'm boring?! My first day here a psycho flower tries to kill me, I fend for myself each day in the Ruins from random monster attacks, and today I nearly died from the cold. How the hell am I boring?"

 _A cheeky smirk plays on his face...that cocky son of a bone!_

"✋ ✌㈇8 ✌ ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ㈇8 ✌ ✌㈐3 ㈐7✋ ✌㈇7❄✋ ❄ ✡ ㈗6" (I HAD A FEELING THAT WOULD PULL A AMUSING REACTION OUT OF YOU.)

 _I am not amused._

"I'm just a joke to you, aren't I?"

 _His expression changes to a more serious one._

" ✌ ㈐3 ✋❄㈗6 ✌ ㈐3 ✌㈐7✋㈇8 ㈗4 ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ㈗6 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ✌ ✌❄ ㈐3 ❄ ㈇8 ✡ ㈴8 ✡ ✌ ㈇7 ㈐7㈇7✋ ㈐7㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✋ ✌㈐7 ✞ ㈇6 ✌㈇6 ❄ ❄✌ ✋ ❄ ✋❄㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✌❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐7 ㈗4 ❄✋ ✡ ㈗6" (FAR FROM IT. ALL HUMOR ASIDE, I FIND YOU RATHER INTERESTING. THIS ROOM IS SEPARATE FROM THE WORLD YOU KNOW WHEN YOU ARE CONSCIOUS. NO ONE AND NO THING HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO TAP INTO IT...THAT IS OF COURSE, UNTIL YOU FELL.)

"Are you suggesting that this place is a dimensional rift or pocket dimension that solely consists of this room and only this room?"

 _The grin he gets is slightly creepy._

"✋ ㈴8 ✡ ㈇7 ✞ ㈗6" (I KNEW YOU WERE CLEVER.)

"I have a basic understanding in most scientific studies. My most recent studies being string theory and multiverse theory."

"❄ ✡ ㈇7✌ ✌㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈐7㈐7✋㈇6 ㈗6 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐7❄✋ ✠✋㈐7❄ ❄ ㈐7✌㈐3 ✋ ❄ ✌㈐7 ❄ ㈐3✌✋ ㈇8✋㈐3 ㈐7✋ ✌✋ ㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ✋㈐7 ❄ ✈ ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈐7✌㈐3 ✞ ㈗6" (THEN YOU CAN GRASP HOW THIS IS POSSIBLE. THIS ROOM STILL EXIST ON THE SAME POINT AS THE MAIN DIMENSION PLAIN, BUT IS NOT QUIET ON THE SAME LEVEL.)

"Hmmm...sort of like the pegs of a ladder. The whole thing is still connected and makes up the object, but each foot peg is at a distance from the other."

" ✠✌㈇7❄ ✡㈗6 ✞ ✡ ㈇7 ❄ ✌ ✌ ✡ ㈇6✡ ❄ ✌✡㈗6 ㈐7✋㈐3 ㈇6 ❄ ㈇7❄✋✞ ㈗6" (EXACTLY. VERY CUTE ANALOGY BY THE WAY. SIMPLE BUT EFFECTIVE.)

"I try. But I do believe we are missing a very important part of this equation."

"✌ ㈇8 ✌❄ ㈐3✋ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈇6 ✍" (AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?)

"How the heck am I here? I'm just a mere human. How could I possibly be capable of inter-dimensional travel?"

 _A inquisitive look falls to him, his pinprick eyes close in thought...did I stump the mystery man?_

"✌ ㈐7㈐7✋㈇6 ✠ ✌ ✌❄✋ ㈇7 ㈇8 ㈇6 ✌㈐7❄ ✌ ㈇7❄✋ ㈗6 ❄ ✌ ㈇7 ㈇8 ✌✞ ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ㈐7 ❄ ❄ ✡ ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇7❄ ✡ ㈗6 ✌❄ ❄ ✋㈐7㈴8 ✡ ㈇6 ㈇8✡ ✋㈴8 ✡ ㈇6 ✋ ㈇8 ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈐7㈐7㈗4 ✡ ㈐7 ㈐3✋ ❄ ✌✞ ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7✌✞ ✡ ㈐7㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐7 ❄❄✋ ㈗6" (A POSSIBLE EXPLANATION COULD BE ASTRAL PROJECTION. THE FALL COULD HAVE TRIGGERED YOUR SOUL TO TRY AND PROTECT YOU. AT THE RISK OF YOUR BODY LIKELY BEING RENDERED USELESS, YOUR SOUL MIGHT HAVE TRIED TO SAVE YOUR ESSENCE FOR RESETTING.)

 _Now I'm the one confused._

"What do you mean by resetting?"

"✡ ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ❄✋㈐3 ㈗6 ✋ ㈐3 ㈐7 ✌ ㈇7 ✋ ㈐7 ㈐3✋ ㈇8㈗4 ㈐7 ㈇7 ✌㈐7 ✡ ㈐7 ㈗4 ㈇8 ✡ ㈇8✋㈐7㈇7 ✞ ✋ ㈐7 ㈇7 ✡ ㈗6" (YOU WILL FIND THAT OUT IN DUE TIME. I'M SURE A CURIOUS MIND, SUCH AS YOURSELF, WOULD ENJOY DISCOVERING SUCH POWER ON YOUR OWN.)

 _Wait, what does he mean by this, a new power?_

"I...I don't understand."

"✌㈐7 ✋ ㈐7✌✋㈇8㈗4 ✡ ✋ ✋ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗6 ❄✋㈐3 ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄ ㈗6 ㈐3 ❄✋ ㈐7 ✞ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✌㈐7❄ ㈇8 ㈇7 ❄ ㈇7 ✞ ㈐7✌❄✋ ㈗6" (AS I SAID, YOU WILL IN TIME. OUR TIME IS SHORT NOW. OUR MEETINGS NEVER SEEM TO LAST LONG ENOUGH FOR DECENT CONVERSATION.)

 _I can feel it, he's right, I'm regaining consciousness._

"Wait! You never told me who you are and why you're here?"

 _He smiles warmly and pats my head like an elder sibling would._

"❄ ✌❄㈗4 ✋❄❄ ㈗4 ✋㈐7 ✌ ㈐7❄ ✡ ✌ ❄ ㈇8✌✡㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ✋ ✌ ㈐7 ✡ ✋ ㈐7❄ ✈ ㈐7❄✋ ㈗6" (THAT, LITTLE ONE, IS A STORY FOR ANOTHER DAY. BUT I WILL ANSWER YOUR FIRST QUESTION.)

 _He leans down and we lock eyes, my heart stops in mid-beat and I forget how to breathe._

"✡ ㈐3✌✡ ㈇7✌ ㈐3 ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ✌㈐7❄ ㈗6" (YOU MAY CALL ME...GASTER.)

 _His eyes flash and I'm consumed in light._

"*gasping and coughing*!"

That was the most intense awakening from that dream-thing yet, I'm in a cold sweat and my flesh is covered in goosebumps, my chest is tight from lack of air and movement, how many more times must I endure this before it stops being so freaking painful?

"HUMAN? ARE YOU AWAKE NOW?"

Papyrus?

Getting over the pain for now I find myself on a kind of lumpy lime-green couch, a fuzzy blue blanket tucked around me, there's even a pillow under my head...did they really do all this for me?

"HUMAN?"

Papyrus peeks out from a room across from me, a concerned look on his skull.

"I'm *cough*...okay. Just defrosting. How long was I knocked out for?"

"SEVERAL HOURS..."

He goes back into the room for a moment before entering into what is clearly the living room, a steaming mug in his gloved hands, he kneels beside me and offers the mug to me.

"MY BROTHER TELLS ME THIS IS GOOD FOR WARMING UP HUMANS."

"What is it?"

"BROTH. THE LABEL SAID IT WAS FLAVORED LIKE CHICKEN, BUT I DON'T SEE HOW THAT CAN BE. THERE'S NO FEATHERS OR ANYTHING RESEMBLING THE FOWL IN IT."

"Heheh...That's not how that works, but that was cute of you to think it."

Light orange dusts his cheekbones and I force myself to sit up.

"Thank you for saving me. And for taking such care with me."

I take the mug and blow on the liquid before sipping.

"THINK NOTHING OF IT. THERE IS NO HONOR IN LETTING SOMEONE BE SNUFFED OUT BY MERE CHILL. BESIDES...A GENTLEMAN MUST ALWAYS HELP A LADY IN DISTRESS."

Sheepishly I look away into the mug, his sweetness is so darn touching.

"IS THE BROTH TO YOUR LIKING?"

"Mmmm...It's delicious and not too hot."

"GOOD. HOPEFULLY YOU WILL RECOVER QUICKLY SO THAT WE CAN FINISH OUR DUEL."

"Duel?"

"YES, OUR DUEL. THE SOON TO BE ROYAL GUARDSMAN VERSES THE HUMAN. WINNER DECIDES THE FATE OF THE OTHER."

I sigh with disappointment and he tilts his head.

"I will not fight you. I have no reason to. I have done no wrong and you have been nothing but kind to me. I refuse."

He's taken back by this, not expecting me to be this reluctant.

"BUT, WE HAVE TO. IF I DON'T AT LEAST MAKE AN ATTEMPT TO DEFEAT YOU, UNDYNE WILL PUNISH ME FOR FAILURE. AND I DON'T WANT HER TO BE MAD AT ME OR SANS."

Now I see why he's pushing this, it's not just because it's his job, he's doing it to keep his brother and himself safe...I suppose I could meet him halfway in this.

"You're a good soul Papyrus. I understand your reasons, and for that, I will agree to duel you..."

"EXCELLENT!"

"But on one condition."

"OH? AND WHAT CONDITION IS THIS?"

"The fight is not to the death. We just try to knock the other out or make them surrender. Is that okay with you?"

A calm relief washes over him.

"I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS. WE SHALL DO BATTLE ONCE YOU FEEL WELL ENOUGH. BUT FOR NOW, TAKE YOUR TIME AND RELAX. YOU ARE A GUEST OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

He stands up and heads back to what I guess is a kitchen but pauses at the entryway.

"OH. I DO HOPE YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI."

"Heck yeah. I love pasta."

He gets excited.

"WONDERFUL! I'LL BEGIN PREPARING SOME. FEEL FREE TO EAT AS MUCH AS YOU ARE ABLE."

With that he returns to the kitchen and I focus on the broth, the soothing liquid warms my insides, such a pleasant feeling, even though before this I was close to being in serious harm, I'm perfectly content and carefree.

"you're looking better."

My eyes follow the voice to the second floor, there leaning on the banister is Sans, his smile in full bloom and a gentle gleam in his eyes...those eyes, they're like Gaster's.

I shake the thought from my mind and smile back at him.

"Thanks to you boys, I feel better too."

"that's good..."

He drums his mitten-less fingers along the banister.

"so...i thought you were going to tell me when you needed help."

Crap, I did say that.

"Sorry. When I got to that point I couldn't think straight or speak clearly."

"true. you looked like hell. ya got so pale you matched the snow and you slurred like a drunk."

"Yeah. It's rare when I get like that, but when I do, it scares me."

"i'd think so."

He gives me the feeling like I'm being scolded as he walks over to the stairs and slides down the railing, it kind of takes the seriousness away from him when he does things like that.

"by the way...i saw what you did just now with my bro."

"Told you I didn't want to fight him."

"i know. which is why i was surprised when you did agree to do it."

"There is a condition."

"geez kid, i was getting to it. no need to take the words out of my mouth."

"I can't, you didn't open it."

He smirks teasingly as I chuckle.

"glad to see your funny bone wasn't affected in all this. tibia honest, i enjoy rattling you with giggles. not many people find me humerus."

Just like that I'm laughing, how does he do that so easily too, not that I mind.

"DON'T YOU DARE START WITH THE JOKES, SANS! NOT WHILE I'M COOKING."

Man, Papyrus has great hearing.

"sorry bro. i just can't get anything pasta you."

"OH MY GOD SANS!"

I'm laughing my head off now, they make the perfect double act, Sans is the straight-man and Papyrus is the funny-man, feeding each other jokes and reveling in their reactions.

"OH NO! YOU BETTER NOT BE CORRUPTING THE HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE COMEDY."

"pap, how could you say such a thing? you make it sound like my jokes are a virus."

Oh I have to get in on this.

"Well, they do say laughter can be quite infectious."

Sans's face beams with joke pride but I can hear Papyrus fume.

"ARGH! WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!"

"Calm down Papyrus."

"yeah pap, you don't want to boil over."

"AAAAHHHH!"

Okay, time to smooth this over.

"Let's ease off him. He sounds really ticked off."

"actually, this is normal for us."

"Still, for his sake, let's stop for a bit. We can continue when he's not within ear shot."

"okay, okay, i'm on pause for now. but i'm holdin' you to that, pun-buddy."

"You have my word, joke-king."

We snicker realizing the names we said are puns in themselves but stop instantly when Papyrus leans into view, a stern look given to the both of us.

"be cool bro. we've stopped. i swear."

"No more jokes, honest."

"HMMM..."

The look he has softens a bit.

"SO YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO CEASE WITH THE PUNS?"

"yes."

"We're stopping for you, Papy."

A smirk tickles his skeletal grin, that's something new and it's meaning is unknown.

"I UNDERSTAND YOUR REASON FOR STOPPING, BROTHER. BUT THE HUMAN...I DIDN'T REALIZE SHE WAS CHICKEN."

Did he just make pun of me?

Why am I blushing?

Seeing the red pooling in my cheeks, Sans busts into laughter and Papyrus stands proud in victory, he successfully used jokes to give me a taste of my own medicine...then the shocking realization hit the brothers.

"pap...did you just..."

"SANS...DON'T YOU..."

There is so much joy coming from Sans and Papyrus is almost mortified.

"i'm so proud of you!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! IT WAS A SLIP! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

"come here. give your big bro a hug!"

Sans starts moving towards him and Papyrus freaks out.

"NO! STAY BACK! I WILL NEVER BE A LAZYBONE JOKESTER LIKE YOU!"

He bolts into the kitchen and Sans gives chase, the resulting scene is like something straight out of Tom & Jerry, it absolutely the most endearing thing I've ever seen.

Hold on a second...Sans is the older brother?

Papyrus is the young one?

Wow...did not see that coming.

Eh, who cares, they're both cute as can be.

After a couple minutes of this the brothers have settled down, though Sans did get his hug, all be it he had to jump on Papyrus's back and hold on for dear life when the other flailed about like crazy.

It was funny when Papyrus remembered he was cooking and panicked when he got back in the kitchen...such a silly bone boys.

"hey kid."

"Yeah?"

"i should give you a warning about this."

"Oh?"

"my bro isn't the best cook. he is taking lessons, but...look. even if it's bad, please don't tell him."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. But thanks for the heads up."

"SANS! COME GET YOUR PLATE!"

"coming papyrus."

He strolls into the kitchen childishly...and Sans is the older one?

This makes me wonder just how mature Papyrus is for whatever age he is.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU READY TO TASTE THE CULENARY PERFECTION THAT IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S COOKING?"

He would make a great salesman.

"Yes, oh awesome Papyrus. Grace me with your heavenly dish, even though I may not be worthy of such epic flavor."

I do my best to butter him up, he seems to have a little bit a Napoleon complex, so stroking his ego shouldn't hurt, and clearly he enjoys it.

"THEN PREPARE YOURSELF. FOR NOTHING YOU HAVE EVER EATTEN WILL EVEN COME CLOSE TO THE BRILLANCE OF MY SUPERB SPAGHETTI."

He brings me a decently filled plate and despite what Sans told me it doesn't look bad, it even smells good.

"I am most honored to enjoy this."

I twirl a large portion on my fork and take a bite, my face reflexively scrunches up, the taste is indescribable, out the corner of my eye I can Sans gesturing me to not say a word...dear god he was right, this is bad, very bad.

"WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY COOKING!"

All I can do is force a smile and nod, nearly choking as I make myself swallow.

"Oh yeah...*gag* No words can...describe what this is."

Papyrus's face beams with excited joy.

"I KNEW IT! SEE SANS. I TOLD YOU SHE'D LIKE IT. I MUST CALL UNDYNE AND TELL HER I HAVE A NEW FOOD FAN!"

"uh...before you do that, maybe we should have a little talk bro. mind going outside with me for a minute?"

"HUH? WELL...OKAY. WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK HUMAN. PLEASE REMAIN SEATED TILL WE COME BACK."

I give a thumbs up and they leave the house, once alone I bolt into the kitchen with the deadly dish, hoping to dump the contents down the sink, only I come to find the sink is elevated to be slightly taller than the fridge...you've got to be kidding me.

I have to act fast, no way in hell can I eat anymore of this without puking my guts out, I jump up and toss the plate in the sink, then climb between the sink and fridge to sit on top of the fridge, now at level with the thing, I clean off the plate and make the pasta disappear down the drain.

Dropping down from my perch, I place the plate on the counter, dry my hands on my pants, then quickly return to the couch like nothing happened, now that I think about it, I should probably call Toriel and let her know I'm alright.

[RING]

"Hello? This is Toriel."

"Hi mama. Just checking in and letting you know I'm okay."

"Oh thank goodness. I was beginning to worry."

"I can imagine. But I assure you, all is well. I'm currently in the care of our knocking friend. He and his brother are so kind to me, you'd be proud of them."

"I'm glad to hear he's keeping his promise. Have other monsters caused you any trouble?"

"Nope. No trouble with anyone. But I do have a request."

"What is it my child?"

"Could you make me a jacket? I didn't know it would be so cold outside the Ruins."

"Oops. It's been so long, I completely forgot about that. Please, forgive me."

"It's fine mother."

"HUMAN!"

"What was that?"

"Just one of the boys. They probably want to talk with me."

"Very well dear. Remember to call in the morning. The Ruins aren't the same without you."

The brothers return and stand near me, looking puzzled by what I'm doing.

"I miss you too mama. Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"Goodnight my child."

"Goodnight mama."

[CLICK]

"awww...that's so sweet."

I smirk at the smiling bone boy.

"Tease me all you want, but I promised to call her so she doesn't worry. She's home alone. I'm all she has. I don't care how it looks, I will call her and let her know her child is safe."

"THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE...OH! SANS HAS INFORMED ME FURTHER OF YOUR CURRENT SITUATION."

He's done what now?

"My situation?"

"you know. how you're just getting a few things for your mom before going back to the ruins. how you don't want to get in trouble with the royal guard or your old lady."

He made a cover story for me?

Sure 90% of it is true, but still...he didn't have to do that.

"That's what I was trying to say before all this 'capture the human' stuff happened."

"FOR THAT, I APOLOGIZE."

"No harm done. We're all cool."

"STILL...OUR DUEL IS FATED."

"I already agreed to it, I won't go back on my word."

"just take it easy you two. you can play later. after she's feeling better."

"OF COURSE."

"Understood, big skele-bro."

That gets to Sans for a moment.

"AH, I SEE YOU'VE FINISHED EATTING. AND SO QUICKLY TOO."

"It was very good."

"WOULD YOU LIKE ANOTHER HELPING?"

I flinch just thinking about it.

"No thanks, I can't possibly eat another bite."

So very true.

"If it's okay with you boys, I'd like to try and get a bit more rest."

"NOT A PROBLEM. REST AS LONG AS YOU NEED."

"hey! how come it's okay for her to sleep and not me?"

"BECAUSE SHE HAS A REAL REASON TO. YOU JUST DO IT BECAUSE YOU'RE LAZY."

"can't argue there. later kid."

"SLEEP WELL."

They head upstairs to their respective rooms and I make myself comfortable, damn I'm still hungry, I really need to get my backpack back, eh, I'll do that tomorrow when I have more energy, sleepy time now...nighty night.


	10. Grillby's

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

I wake up some time later, no Gaster dreams this time, in fact, no dreams at all, which is really odd, but not as odd as the bunch of sticky notes I find beside me on the floor.

[HUMAN! BY THE TIME YOU WAKE, MY BROTHER AND I SHALL BE AWAY ON OUR PATROL DUTY. MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME AND FEEL FREE TO PARTAKE OF MORE OF MY FABULOUS SPAGHETTI! I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE IT...]

Dear lord, sorry Papyrus but that's a HUGE no to your cooking.

[THOUGH IF YOU'RE FEELING UP TO IT...IF YOU LEAVE OUR HOME AND WALK TO YOUR LEFT, I'LL BE THERE. UNLESS YOU FIND YOURSELF TREMBLING IN FEAR OF FACING ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IN COMBAT? NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!]

So the great Papyrus isn't above taunting, either he really wants to fight or he thinks this will lead to something to boost his efforts, I know I told him I would fight but I never said when...he can wait.

[don't worry kid, like i said before, my bro is harmless. just remember the blue stop sign and you'll be okay. on a different note...]

The puns never stop, he really did mean a different note.

[you can go around town if you want. nobody will attack you here. snowdin's a small place, has friendly people, and as you can guess, lots of snow. i left you one of my jackets so you won't become a human-popsicle.]

True, so very true, man I need cold weather gear.

[by the way...you were muttering stuff in your sleep earlier. pap didn't hear it, but if you want to talk about it, you can find me at the pub. look for the building that says grillby's, you can't miss it. later kid.]

Oh crap, what the hell did I say?

*growl*

"Ah man...I'm so hungry."

I pull myself off the comfy couch and go to the kitchen hoping to find something other than spaghetti, much to my stomach's horror the fridge has containers labeled 'spaghetti' on one side and an empty bag of chips on the other.

"How do they live like this? These poor boys...I must show them that there is more flavor other than disaster! Lynsie, we have to cook!"

Breaking Bad joke part 2 bitches!

"Okay, it's a small town. There's gotta be a store of some kind. Yeah...I'll make them a 'thank you' dinner for all they've done. It's perfect!"

Hey dummy, forget something?

"Oh! Better call mama before anything else."

Good girl.

I pull out my phone and begin to dial when suddenly the cabinet door under the sink opens, a tiny white dog pops out with a bone in its mouth.

"Puppy?"

It looks at me and then my phone, it drops the bone and pounces on me, stealing my phone before bolting away.

"Hey you little...! Get back here!"

It pushes the front door open and escapes.

"No, no, no, no!"

I grab Sans's jacket off an end-table and put it on, it's almost exactly like the one he wears except for that there's fur around the hood and cuffs, zipping it up I'm amazed at how warm it is already.

"It's like he was just wearing it. *sniff* Smells nice...Wow, that came out creepy as hell."

I run after the dog after shutting the door, no need to let the cold in, following the paw prints in the snow I head to my right and into town.

Passing a library with a misspelled sign, why my OCD spots crap like that I don't know, I run along the trail, going up into some area framing trees, past a wolf throwing blocks of ice into the water, past a family of slimes, oh look there's Grillby's, is that a Christmas tree...wait, there it is!

The dog stands by an igloo just batting the phone with its paws, that mutt, I bet it's the same one that messed with Toriel, even though that makes no sense, still I slowly creep closer till I'm within leaping distance and I tackle the dog which yelps in surprise.

"Stealing is bad, doggy. Don't take what doesn't belong to you."

It barks a couple times as I move my phone under my leg, then I let it go much to it's shock.

"Silly puppy. Be good now, and next time I see you, I'll give you a treat. Okay?"

Its tail wags quickly while it yips happily.

"Good."

It runs away and I collect my phone.

"Thank goodness. No damage."

I call up Toriel but she doesn't answer, I end up having to leave a message, maybe she has her phone off for recharging, maybe she's bathing, maybe that dog took it again...I'll call again later.

"Huh...well that's convenient."

The building I'm near is a Shop and Inn, but then a familiar box catches my attention.

"Please be in there, please be in there, please be in there!"

I slowly open the box and my eyes widen with happiness.

"Holy cake it's here!"

I've never been so happy to see this old thing, had it since middle school and it hasn't failed me yet, I care not if I have to heat anything up, I'm chowing down like a starving animal.

"Mmmm...so good...*gulp* Mama, you make the best food ever! *chomp*"

"Hey Sans!"

Where?!

Oh, the jacket, better not let someone see me like this...I shove the remaining food back in my backpack and put it on as a little monster kid comes up before face planting into the snow.

I help the kid up and notice all of it, the kid is a yellow monster with no arms, a tail, and spines on the back of its head, there are markings under its eyes, I guess to be black eyes from them falling, one of the markings is bigger than the other, and it wears a yellow shirt with brown stripes.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fi...You're not Sans?"

"No, but he's a friend and lent me the jacket. Sorry for the mix up."

"Oh. No biggie. Sorry to bug you."

"No need. I wasn't doing much anyway. You take care now, you wouldn't want those shiners to get any darker."

"What? They're back? Ah man. My folks are gonna be so worried. They keep telling me to be careful."

I think for a second.

"I know this'll sound odd, but put snow on your eyes for small bits of time. The cold will reduce the swelling and they won't last as long."

"Really? Gee, thanks lady!"

"No problem kid."

He runs away and falls down again, though he stays down this time.

"*muffled* I'm okay..."

I just chuckle and go in the shop, if I'm making any food for the brothers I'll need to buy it, a bell rings when I enter and am greeted by the owner, she appears to be a purple bunny, although this may be due to lighting, she wears a tank top, a small necklace, and a summer hat, the shop itself is a brightly lit orange store with shelves of materials and wares.

"Hello, traveler. How can I help you?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I'm new here and looking to spend some gold."

She smiles with joy at this, for both meeting someone new and earning a profit.

"Then you and me are going to be good friends."

"Great. Now let me see..."

[30 minutes later]

The shop bell rings as I leave, I did good, made out with some awesome deals, I'm so going to spoil these boys tonight, speaking of which I should let them know of my plans, curse my ineptitude, I should've asked for their phone numbers...guess I have to go find them.

The closest skele-bro would be Sans if he is in fact at Grillby's, I can at least check, that kid is gone, hope he made it home without falling, as I approach the pub I notice the large bay window, good, I can look without going in if needed.

Peering in on the slightly frosted glass, I scan for any sign of the smiling goofball and for a moment I think I see him, but it just turns out to be a different monster, either I missed him or he hasn't showed up yet, guess it'll make it more of a surprise for him...but what about Papyrus?

"boo!"

I jump higher than a cat surprised by a air horn, my heart pounding, adrenaline pumping, and my ears ringing with the sound of laughter, laughter that I know all too well.

"hahahaha...oh my god...that was...priceless...i can't...breathe...!"

Sans...you are so lucky I'm not vindictive or you'd be in massive trouble.

But then again, just to make him feel a little bad, I calm down and put on a blank look, not saying a word.

After a while, and a small fit where he doubles over in giggles, he's panting as he settles down.

"oooh...man, that was epic. hehehe..."

I just keep the blank look and he gets awkward.

"uh...you okay kid? it was just a joke."

"Sans."

"y-yeah?"

I suddenly rush forward and glomp him, scaring the hell out of him.

"Payback sucks."

I whisper and let him go, a noticeable blue hue present on his face, just stunned I did that, it gets to me, now I feel bad.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"you got me good there buddy. if i had skin i would've jumped out of it."

"Again, I'm sorry I did that."

"no, no. i brought that on myself. sneaking up on you when everybody out here could attack you. it was a bad joke. if anything, i'm the one who's sorry."

"How about this...You were gonna go in Grillby's right?"

He eyes me skeptically.

"yeah?"

"Well, I plan on cooking dinner for you boys. So why not I treat you to lunch and we call it square between us?"

"really? you'd do all that for us?"

"Sans, come on. You and Pap are my friends. Besides, you saved my life and took me into your home. I owe you guys at the very least a decent meal."

He rubs the back of his skull and smiles.

"honestly, it would be nice to have a home cooked meal that wasn't like eating a brick. don't get me wrong, i love pap. and since getting lessons from undyne, he has improved. but the edibility is still a long ways off. i'm rather surprised you were able to stomach it yesterday."

"Egh...It wasn't easy. That's for sure. Which reminds me, you guys need something other than spaghetti in that fridge. I nearly fainted seeing so much of it."

That gets him chuckling and to be fair so am I.

"you know, if it isn't too much trouble...maybe you can give him some pointers."

"On all cooking, or just pasta related things? I'm good with both options."

"let's stick to spaghetti, just to ease him into it. then you can see if you can expand his mind more. make sense?"

"Sounds like a plan. Oh! Thanks for the use of your jacket. It's so warm and snuggly."

I can't help but nuzzle into the collar and the look he has seems like he's bashful.

"well...you know. your old lady would kick my bony butt if you got sick on my watch."

He looks me up and down then averts his gaze, the blush growing a bit darker.

"it looks good on you."

Now it's my turn to blush and my eyes focus on the ground, it's just a compliment, calm yourself down idiot, don't make this weird.

"so...ready to go inside? i don't know about you, but i'm empty here."

"S-sure. Better to be indoors than the cold."

He opens the door and warmth pours out, the inside of the pub contains a couple of booths, tables, a bar and a jukebox in the back that has a 'sorry it's broken' sign, the entire place lit up by seven well placed candle wall lamps, a cool purple neon sign saying GRILLBYS with a martini hangs above the jukebox...so cool!

Upon seeing the open door, we are instantly met with waves of greetings, mainly for him, honestly it's like that scene from Cheer's when Norm enters the bar.

"hey, everyone."

"Hey, Sans."

"Hi, Sans."

Says what seems to be a dog couple in black robes wielding large axes.

"Greetings, Sans."

A big toothy plant monster, thank god Flowey doesn't look like that.

"Hiya, Sansy~."

A drunk rabbit creature, now I've seen everything...Hey, there's Doggo and two other dogs in armor, the Royal Guard seems to like having dogs in their unit.

"Hey Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?"

Dear lord it's the monster from the fishing rod photo, not a very good looking fish creature.

"nah, i haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour. you must be thinking of brunch."

He shrugs and I hear a rim-shot, is he really doing that?

The whole pub laughs, so Toriel and I aren't the only ones who find him funny, that's nice.

"Wait...You already ate?"

He puts his hands behind his head playfully.

"maybe. but i'm not one to turn down a free lunch."

"Hey Sans, who's the girl?"

Asks a red female bird monster.

"this is lynsie. she's a human, and a very nice one too."

"Why does she have your jacket?"

"Yeah, is she your girlfriend or something?"

Asks what seems like a hamster-horse monster, I know it's an innocent question, a silly little tease, it doesn't get to me.

"yep."

Now that gets to me, super blush time, did he just...when did he put his arm around my shoulders?

"If Sans likes her, she must be alright."

Oh, now I get it, another cover story for my protection...I owe him major for this.

He escorts me to a pair of free stools up at the bar and removes his arm from my shoulders.

"here sweetheart, get comfy."

I know he's just playing the boyfriend role he put himself in, but that pet name 'sweetheart', I'm not liking it, I don't know why, it just doesn't feel right, not even from him.

I do as he does and take my seat, but when I do, a loud ridiculous fart erupts from the stool, my blush is deep and Sans's grin is wider than a Cheshire cat.

"whoops, watch were you sit down kid. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats."

Again, you really needed to prank me twice?

I just give him a playful 'I am going to get you for that' look and he tenses up a little.

"uh...anyway, let's order."

"Okay."

"whaddya want?"

"I don't know. What would you recommend?"

"hmmm...well, grillby here makes the best burgers and fries."

"Sounds good."

"and for a drink?"

"I'm good with anything so long as it's not alcohol."

"are you sure?"

He grins devilishly, a cheeky look that that screams up to no good...silly bones, 2 can play at this game.

"I trust you. After all, you are my boyfriend."

My smug smirk combined with that nearly floors him, I hear faint chuckling across the bar that comes from the pub owner himself, Grillby, a monster of living fire that is orange with a yellow core, dressed in traditional bartender attire and topped by a pair of spectacles...honestly, the guy is hot, both literally and figuratively.

Judging by how he reacted to Sans, I don't think Grillby buys the whole 'relationship' thing, but he seems cool about it.

"So, what's a fire elemental doing in a chill place like this? You seem a bit out of your element."

He chuckles again and Sans is now looking at me funny.

[...]

[...]

[...]

The red bird taps my shoulder.

"Grillbz said that he'd offer you a glass of water, but he doesn't touch the stuff."

A giggle escapes me and Grillby gives the bird a look, making her sigh.

"I can't really translate for Grillby. I was actually just making up what he was saying."

"Really? Huh, kind of a shame. That was cute."

Butane blue begins to tint under Grillby's glasses and he fuddles with cleaning a glass, I smile finding his behavior charming, but the bundle of bones beside me is not amused.

"yo! grillby, we'll have a double order of burg and fries. and two bottles of my usual."

With an order given, the humble bartender leaves to go into another room behind a door that says 'you can't go through the fire exit because you're not made of fire', that's cute as hell!

"careful when playing with fire kid. you're likely to get burned."

He sounds annoyed, but why, did he really believe the lie he made, or is he giving me a real warning about Grillby?

"I'll keep that in mind."

He pulls out a comb and swipes his skull a few times, I can only guess he uses it to scratch at random itches, not like skeletons have hair.

"so, what do you think...of my brother?"

What, you're going to act like there's no tension in the air, or is this your way of breaking it?

"Papyrus is a loveable guy. He's very passionate and determined about his dreams. I admire that about him. Yet he seems like he's reaching for a goal that he can't achieve. It makes me feel for him. But if I had to describe him in just one word...Cool."

"of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day."

"It is pretty cool."

"we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since...keeps calling it his 'battle body'."

"So freaking cute!"

"he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to. oh well. at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower."

"That's it. Your bro is absolutely adorable!"

He snickers and Grillby returns with a large tray, he places down two plates, each has a burger and basket of fries with a bottle of ketchup...but no drinks?

"here comes the grub."

"But where are the drinks?"

Grillby points to the bottles of ketchup and I turn to Sans who sports the biggest grin ever.

"You drink ketchup?"

"is that a problem?"

Oh you silly skeleton, you have no idea who you play with here.

"Not at all."

I smirk teasingly as I grab my bottle, they both watch as I start drinking without hesitation, Grillby is stunned and Sans is in awe, when I do stop I give them both a wink.

"Delicious. You got good stuff Grillby."

That came out more flirtatious than I intended, his flame brightens and blues in his face, he actually turns around to hide from me, oh my god I made a man blush, I feel so epic right now!

Sans on the other hand, his blue blush is beaming, there's a look I don't know on his face, part of it is wonder, but this other part...it makes me feel weird, better fix this.

"What did the skeleton say upon getting his food?"

"huh?"

"Bone-appetit!"

His face blanks out for a second before laughing, good, this is much better, I start to relax and eat.

The air between us is much calmer now, like the events that just happened didn't, it's nice...wait, did he just scratch his butt, funny as hell!

"anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real hard. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard."

"That is true."

"one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard...and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight."

"Awww."

"but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training. it's, uh, still a work in progress."

"I may not know Papyrus as well as you, but I believe he can do it...even if it takes a long time. As long as he believes in himself, he can do anything he wants."

His smile is so pure and heart warming.

"oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah? What's up punny bones?"

Suddenly the vibe feels deeply serious, like we're the only one's in the whole pub.

"have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

A cold chill runs down my spine, in my mind I can hear Flowey's laugh, I know he's still following me, I just know it.

"Y-yes."

"so you know all about it."

He...he knows about...

"the echo flower."

...What?

"they're all over the marsh. say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over..."

I haven't been to the marsh, he knows this, why would he ask me a question like that?

"What are you talking about?"

"what about it? well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around...a flower appears and whispers things to him."

No...no, please no...

"flattery...advice...encouragement...predictions. weird huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. keep an eye out, ok? thanks."

I'm trembling at this point, it was fine that Flowey was just messing with me, I can deal with that, but others, Papyrus no less, this isn't good, how long has he been doing this, why is he doing it, why?!

"hey...you alright? you're shaking like a leaf."

"Don't let him hurt Pap. He's dangerous. He's a lying, manipulative demon!"

Now he's confused and worried, by both my fear and that I'm chugging the ketchup just to calm down.

"calm down kid. who are you talking about? who's gonna hurt pap?"

I take a couple deep breaths, my heart is still thumping, I'm actually scared and for someone else.

"Remember when we first met, knocking on the door, I said the first thing I trusted tried to kill me?"

"y-yeah?"

"It was a talking flower. It calls it's self Flowey. It told me my soul was weak and could get stronger with LV. He then tried to kill me so he could take my 'weak' soul. Then it told me how it wants me to kill. That I'm pathetic for being kind. Now it follows me, taunting me. Don't trust him. Don't let Pap near him. Oh my god, Pap! I have to warn him!"

I slam some gold on the counter.

"Thank you Grillby, it was great, gotta go, see you home Sans, bye!"

I don't remember breathing for a bit, nor hearing Sans panic as I run out of the place, I have to warn him, I won't let Flowey hurt him, not him, not Papyrus, he doesn't deserve it, I won't let him hurt you, I WON'T LET HIM HURT YOU!


	11. PAPYRUS

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

When did it get like this?

When did these feelings form?

When did I start to care so much in just a short time?

When did it get so foggy?

I stop running and think...I ran out of Grillby's, past the Library, past the skele-bro's house, and then couldn't see a damn thing.

But I can't let this stop me, I have to find Papyrus, I have to warn him about Flowey, I have to make sure that damn weed doesn't harm a single bone on that skeletal body of his, or I swear I will invent a new term that means plant murder.

"Papyrus! Where are you?! Papyrus!"

I wander about blindly for any signs of life, calling out his name, I feel like I'm looking for a lost dog, which makes me feel bad, this is serious, he's my friend and I care about him.

"Papyrus! Come on! You're starting to scare me! Please! Papyrus!"

But there's no response.

Just the sound of my heart drumming in my ears.

But then...I hear something.

"You shouldn't trust her."

That voice...

"After all, she's a human. And all humans eventually betray monsters."

Flowey...

"BUT...THE HUMAN IS MY FRIEND. SHE LIVES IN THE RUINS WITH HER MOTHER. THERE'S NO POSSIBILITY SHE IS EVIL."

Papyrus...

"You trust too easily. One of these days, it's going to cost you everything. Your hopes. Your dreams. Your brother. And even your life."

That dirty son of a...

"LYNSIE WOULDN'T DO THAT."

"Oh? And how do you know that? Don't tell me you asked her, that proves nothing. She could've lied."

"I KNOW SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT BECAUSE IT'S NOT IN HER NATURE. SHE HAS NOT SHOWN ANY ILL SINCE MEETING HER. AND IF SHE WERE AS BAD AS YOU TELL ME, THEN SHE WOULD HAVE DONE IT BY NOW. OR EVEN WHILE WE SLEPT."

"Believe me, she's bad news. I should know. She tried to kill me."

"That's a damn lie!"

I finally found them, had to follow their voices, but I did it.

"HUMAN?"

"Tell the truth Flowey. Tell him how you offered me friendship and then tried to kill me."

"IS THIS TRUE?"

"She's lying! You know me Papyrus. I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I have a witness to you attacking me. Shall I call her?"

Flowey growls at me, I glare at him, and Papyrus is not only confused but hurt.

"FLOWEY...WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Yeah, Flowey. Why did you try to kill me? Oh yeah, you told me. You wanted my soul!"

"You... **You ruined everything!** "

Suddenly seed bullets shoot out and I'm hit due to them hiding in the fog, I cry out in pain and hit the ground, the pure white snow is stained red, I can't feel my right arm...Now I'm pissed off!

"FLOWEY STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Flowey laughs diabolically and Papyrus cowers.

"You idiot! Of course I'm hurting her. She has something I want. And once I have it, I'll be able to get the other souls from that old fool!"

"YOU...YOU LIED TO ME! YOU'RE THE WICKED ONE!"

"And the last horse crosses the finish-line. Took you long enough to figure that out. But now that the cat is out of the bag, I don't need you anymore. Honestly, killing you is doing a favor to the world. Idiots like you deserve to die!"

" **Shut your fucking mouth!** "

I force myself up and charge at Flowey, I'm seeing red at this point, I've never been so angry, Flowey grins and shoots at me more...my orange soul appears slightly darker with red.

Seed bullets hit my leg, torso, and face, but my rage blocks out the pain, this causes Flowey to get nervous and shoot more.

" **Stay away from me you freak!** "

" **Go to hell you weed!** "

Once I'm close enough I punt Flowey like he's a football, hard enough that he shoots out the ground and is sent flying to god knows where, damn that felt good, but I'm still seething in rage.

"LYNSIE?"

I turn to Papyrus who flinches in fear by the look on my face and the amount of damage I've taken.

"YOU'RE HURT."

"I know."

"LET ME HELP YOU."

"I just need to eat. I'll heal."

"NOT QUITE. EATING ONLY RESTORES YOUR HEALTH. IT DOESN'T HEAL DAMAGE."

"Oh...Did not know that. And now I can feel pain again...Aaahh!"

I drop to my knees, my soul fades back into me as Papyrus is quick to kneel beside me full of concern.

Crap I've ruined Sans's jacket...wow, that's the thought I have while bleeding out, how messed up am I?

All of a sudden I feel embraced, strong bony arms emit a magical warmth, I can feel my skin sealing up, blood drying up, too bad the blood on the jacket doesn't go away...stop thinking about the jacket already!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID THAT."

"Flowey?"

"HE WAS SO NICE TO ME FOR THE LONGEST TIME. HE SAID HE WAS MY FRIEND. YET...HE WAS JUST LYING. I'M SUCH A FOOL."

"You're not a fool. He did it to me too. Told me he'd be my friend and share love with me. He's very good at saying what others want to hear and playing on weakness. Little devil he is."

"HEH...SEEMS WE ARE A PAIR OF FOOLS."

"Maybe so, but at least we're foolish friends."

He smiles and starts rubbing my back softly.

"I WASN'T EXPECTING YOU TO RISK YOURSELF LIKE THAT."

"Sans told me you were talking with a flower and I knew it was him. I had to warn you before he could hurt you. I'm happy I was able to succeed, but sad that I had to expose such a lie like that. I feel like I just keep ruining things every time I open my mouth."

"HOW SO?"

"I ruined the dream of the surface. I just took away a friend. What's next? I spoil spaghetti for you?"

"IMPOSSIBLE! NOTHING CAN RUIN SPAGHETTI. IT'S THE PERFECT FOOD. ESPECIALLY WHEN COOKED BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"Heheheh...So true, so very true."

He helps me to my feet and I give him a quick hug before he lets go of me.

"So..."

"SO...?"

"What happens now?"

"WELL...SINCE YOU ARE HERE AND FULLY HEALED. WOULD NOW BE A GOOD TIME TO HAVE OUR DUEL? NO PRESSURE. ONLY IF YOU FEEL YOU'RE UP TO IT OF COURSE."

"I was hoping you forgot about that. But I made a promise...So sure. We can duel."

"EXCELLENT!"

"Pause for a second though. Let me just get ready first."

"FAIR ENOUGH."

I slip off my backpack and grab a lollipop to restore my health, doing a few stretches my joints pop and he looks horrified.

"MY GOODNESS!"

"What's wrong?"

"DIDN'T THAT HURT? IT SOUNDED PAINFUL."

"Just air bubbles popping in between the joint of my bones. It actually feels really good."

"IF YOU SAY SO. ARE YOU READY NOW?"

I summon my soul to my chest, its color is green.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"ALRIGHT. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

We both get into a fighting stance.

"You know we don't have to do this."

"IT IS MY DUTY AS A ROYAL GUARD IN-TRAINING TO AT THE VERY LEAST ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE YOU. AS MUCH AS I'D RATHER JUST GO HOME AND COOK YOU MORE OF MY SUPERB SPAGHETTI, I MUST DO THIS."

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me. I'm cooking dinner tonight."

"YOU...YOU ARE? WHY?"

"That's a silly question. You and your brother have shown me kindness. You saved my life, took me into your home, and given me friendship. I owe you both beyond comprehension. Making you dinner is just a taste of things to come."

"HUMAN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. THAT WAS JUST...WAIT...WAS THAT A PUN?"

"If it was, it was completely unintentional, I swear."

"HMMM..."

It really was by accident, I know he doesn't like puns, even though he does make some of his own from time to time, maybe this is one of those moments where he's okay with it, because his face softens.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE...THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL."

Now it's me who goes soft, why is he telling me this?

"THESE FEELINGS...THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT."

"That you are."

"I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMAN...WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR...NO..."

This doesn't feel right, is he confessing love, no, that can't be, we've only known each other for like a day, he can't possibly have those feelings so soon...could he?

"NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG"

"Papyrus? It's okay, you can talk to me."

"I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Wow...was not expecting that.

"W-why not? I thought we were cool."

"YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER...OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

So, you're going to take this seriously, very well my friend, let the game begin.

"I won't be captured so easily. I may be a pacifist, but I am anything but weak."

The battle starts.

[Papyrus blocks the way!]

Okay, I get to make the first move, Toriel would want me to talk to him but I get the feeling that won't do the trick this time, no...I may have to do something extreme to win him over.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DO YOU HESITATE? DO YOU QUAKE WITH FEAR BEFORE THE MIGHTY PAPYRUS?"

Don't make this harder than it already is Pap, oh god, I hope Sans or anyone for that matter isn't watching this.

"Quake with fear? No, not even close. I tremble before you. You who is a master of the culinary arts. You who emits such power. You, the handsome and all mighty Papyrus."

He blinks his eye sockets as if I spoke in a unknown language.

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!?"

Hearing him say it like that makes me blush, curse my inexperience in moments like this, I only know what I learned in Dating Sim games.

"M-maybe. Is that okay?"

"SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!"

I don't think I thought this one out enough.

"W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

Dear god I didn't think this through enough!

"I can do many things. I can make you happy if you let me. You can test all sorts of puzzles on me. I can get Sans to not make jokes around you. I can make spaghetti from scratch."

"WHAT!? YOU CAN?"

"Yeah."

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!"

Wow...that was easier than I thought, and here I was worried I couldn't flirt.

"I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...?"

He's blushing now and I feel like I just got slapped in the face...a date?

Like a real date?

A date, date?!

My very first date...Oh god what do I do, what do I do?!

"LET'S DATE L-LATER!"

Is he as nervous as I am?

Wait...is this going to be his first date too?

"S-sure. That sounds great."

"EXCELLENT! WE SHALL DATE AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!"

I could make a joke about him capturing my heart, but I think that might spoil things, not like he gives me a chance to say it anyway, bones emerge from the ground and move towards me, but they're slow moving, easily avoidable.

[Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date.]

For real...he's so flipping adorable!

"Remember our deal sweety. This is a fight that will end in knock out or give up."

"PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT. IT'S EMBARRASSING."

"Sorry, sugar skull. I just wanted to let you know I care."

"Y-YOU CARE FOR ME?"

"Heck yeah! You're awesome, sweet, and down right adorable. I'd have to be a blind idiot not to see how brightly you shine in this dark world."

Holy crap...where did that come from?!

"OH NO! THAT HUMILITY...IT REMINDS ME OF, MYSELF!"

The bones come back and again they are slow enough to simply step aside each time.

[Papyrus is thinking about what to cook for his date.]

The blush I get is deep and it's getting harder to get rid of it.

"You don't have to cook, I told you I was going to."

"I KNOW. BUT I MEANT FOR OUR DATE AND NOT JUST DINNER. WAIT A SECOND...HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?"

"Magic dialog box."

"OH."

Again the bones come out, again I move away.

[Papyrus dabs some Bone Cologne behind his ear.]

"Where did you have that? I don't see any pockets."

"YOU'D BE SURPRISED."

Nope!

Don't want to know that!

[Papyrus dabs marinara sauce behind his ear.]

"Okay, now you're just being saucy."

"NOW I KNOW THAT PUN WAS ON PURPOSE!"

"Because you're being silly."

He huffs and sends out more bones, if this is all he's got I don't see how he'll get in the Royal Guard.

[Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Bishie Cream behind his ear.]

"Where are you getting all these things?"

"MAGIC, DEAR HUMAN. IT TRULY IS WONDROUS."

[Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Anime Powder behind his ear.]

"What does that stuff do anyway?"

"IT'S SUPPOSE TO MAKE THE WEARER MORE APPEALING."

"Does it really work?"

"YOU TELL ME. HOW DO I LOOK TO YOU?"

"Same as always. Super cool."

His face lights up, his confidence soaring higher than the clouds we can't see, I bet this is how I can win him over.

[Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Cute Juice behind his ear.]

"Now you're super cute. I just want to hug you tight with love."

He gets even more excited, yep, I'm doing something right.

[Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Attraction Slime behind his ear.]

"Well hello there, mister tall, bony, and handsome~."

A deep orange beams on his cheekbones, I may have over did it there.

[Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear.]

"You do realize that yogurt is food and not a beauty product, right?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THE LABEL SAYS."

"Also, you're a skeleton. Technically, you don't have ears."

"I...I DON'T?!"

[Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears.]

"So freaking adorable!"

"P-PLEASE CALM YOURSELF, HUMAN. AS CUTE AS YOUR REACTIONS ARE, WE ARE STILL IN BATTLE."

"I can't help it. I feel great and am having fun. It also helps that my opponent is just the most awesome guy ever!"

[Papyrus has lumps of weird-smelling ointment on his head.]

"Are you sweating with nervousness?"

"N-NO. I'M FINE."

I give him a playful wink and he loses it.

[Papyrus is trying hard to play it cool.]

"Come on Papy. Let's head back to the house and I'll make you whatever you want."

"Y-YOU WILL NOT SWAY ME! THIS IS A FIGHT! I WILL WIN!"

Suddenly my soul turns blue and I feel as if I weigh a ton, he speeds up the bones and makes them move in random patterns, this new feeling of stronger gravity makes it hard to move, causing me to get bumped a few times, they don't hurt but might leave light bruises.

"What did you do to me?"

"BEHOLD! MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK'! YOU'RE BLUE NOW, AND AS SUCH, YOUR MOVEMENTS ARE RESTRICTED. NYEHEHEHEHEHE HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Clever boy, you've been holding back this whole time...that's so sweet!

"Pap, I know you're holding back. You can easily beat me. Yet, here we are, still doing this song and dance."

"BUT WE'RE NOT SINGING OR DANCING."

"It's a phrase. So tell me the truth. Why are you holding back if the result is what you always wanted? After all, I'm just a human, my life is nothing when placed in the goal of all monster's freedom."

He tenses up, hesitating in both thoughts and actions, my words striking a cord deep within him.

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS REALLY RARE...IF I DO CAPTURE YOU, I DON'T THINK THEY'LL LET YOU GO...WE'VE ONLY JUST MET AND YET, YOU'VE SHOWN ME MORE CARE THAN I HAVE RECEIVED IN YEARS...WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?"

My chest aches at his words, does he really have such loneliness within him?

"Papy...Of course others will like you. You're a great guy. To be honest with you, when you said you'd date me, I couldn't believe it. I've never been on a date. No one's ever even attempted to ask me, even out of pity. But now I see I have nothing to worry about."

"YOU DO?"

"I do."

[Papyrus is at the edge of defeat.]

I make my way up to him, slowly avoiding some bone while others hit me, he looks at me with worry as I stand before him.

"You are strong, Papyrus. Stronger than anyone I have ever known. Not just in power, but in character. I admire your strength. You never give up. So I'm going to do something that on the inside both makes me happy and scares me because I don't know how you'll react."

"ARE YOU GOING TO HURT ME?"

"Never...I want to hug you."

He's taken back by this, never could he have expected to hear that.

"YOU...YOU REALLY WANT TO HUG ME?"

"I would."

I open my arms to him.

"I care about you Papyrus. And I'm not afraid to say it."

His eyeless sockets begin to well up with tears, his hands cautiously reach out to meet me, but he pauses.

"WHAT IF WE GET IN TROUBLE? WHAT IF IT DOESN'T WORK OUT? DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD..."

"Who are you and where is Papyrus? Because this doesn't sound like the great him. This guy here sounds like a scaredy bones."

"I AM NOT A SCAREDY BONES!"

"Then prove it. Prove to me you are as great as you claim. Hug me."

"LYNSIE..."

"Hug me!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"I'm not trying to. I'm trying to motivate you, because I believe in..."

I'm cut off by him pulling me against his form, my cheek flush against his chest armor and burning hot in a blush, his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, even though I asked for it, my mind is blown.

"You."

"FORGIVE MY SHYNESS. SANS IS THE ONLY ONE THAT GIVES ME HUGS. I'VE ALSO NOT HAD ANY ROMANTIC INTERACTIONS WITH GIRLS. THIS WHOLE FIGHT MADE ME FEEL SO AWKWARD. ALL THOSE NICE THINGS YOU SAID. THE CUTE FLIRTING. YOU DEFENDING ME FROM FLOWEY. THERE'S JUST SO MUCH TO THINK ABOUT."

I put my arms around him and nuzzle him.

"I understand and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you. We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Let's just take this friendship slow and steady so it doesn't sink."

He groans as I snicker.

"Again, very sorry about the puns."

"YOU'RE GETTING TO BE AS BAD AS MY BROTHER."

"But at least I know when to stop."

"THAT IS TRUE. AND I THANK YOU FOR IT."

"No problem...So...Who won the duel?"

"WELL...IT'S CLEAR YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!"

"These are sneakers."

"WHATEVER! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."

"Heh...A noble soul if there ever was one. I accept your mercy, oh mighty Papyrus."

[PAPYRUS AND YOU SPARE EACH OTHER!]

[NO ONE WINS!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

The fog mysteriously fades away and my soul returns to my body...very weird.

"So, you ready to go home now?"

"YES. THE SOONER WE GET HOME, THE SOONER WE CAN BEGIN OUR DATE."

"I meant so I can cook dinner, but that works too."

A thought comes to me and I look away with a blush which gets his attention.

"HUMAN?"

"Uhmm...Would it be too much, and you can say no if you want...On the way home...Could we, maybe...hold hands?"

"REALLY?"

"I know, it's a stupid request. It popped into my head and it just felt...alright."

"I SUPPOSE IT'S FINE. JUST DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FURTHER."

"Wouldn't dream of it. This is as new to me as it is you."

We pull apart of our hug and take each other's hand, my fleshy fingers snuggly encased in his gloved palm, I wonder if it's suppose to feel this nice, is this what other people feel, it's nice.

"NYOO HOO HOO...I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU...UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD...AND...MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

"If she's really your friend, she'll understand. She may be a bit upset that the human got away, but you did try, and that's what counts. And as I've told you before, I'll be your friend."

"REALLY?! YOU STILL WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME? EVEN AFTER ALL THIS FIGHTING AND THE THINGS I SAID!?"

"Papy, even if you had killed me, I'd still want to be your friend. You're awesome and I'm cool. So let's just enjoy this and not question it further. Okay?"

"WELL THEN...I GUESS...I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!"

"Thanks."

"WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!"

Oh my god, you lovable goof, I love you!

"WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM?"

"Not the best method, but in this case it worked."

"YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMAN."

"As did you to me, Papyrus."

"AS A REWARD, I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE."

Wait...There's a way to leave?

"FROM HERE, CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN...WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT...EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL...LIKE YOU!"

"Awww...You're just saying that. I'm not powerful."

"BUT YOU ARE! I CAN TELL! AND THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER. THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE!"

The surface world, honestly I haven't thought about going back, I don't see a real reason to except to get my stuff then come back here, but that's just me, I never thought about how the monsters felt about this, after all this time, they don't want to be down here anymore...I'm so selfish, I feel like such a tool.

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU...TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE. THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS...HE IS...WELL...HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER!"

Did not expect that at all, but very funny to know all the same.

"EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY...'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR...CAN I PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT THROUGH THE BARRIER HIMSELF!"

Hold on a second...the King's name is Asgore Dreemurr?

But...Toriel's last name is...

"ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! LET'S GO HOME AND BE COOL FRIENDS! OH, AND HAVE THAT DATE WE TALKED ABOUT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

I'm too lost in thought to realize Papyrus is walking away with me, my mind is blown, I knew Toriel was married, I knew she had children, I knew she ran away from her soul-mate, I knew she wanted me nowhere near the King, and now it all makes since...Toriel is the lost Queen of the Monsters.


	12. DATE

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Papyrus almost drags my mindless body back to his home, he's talking but I can't hear a word he says, I still can't believe it, Toriel is the missing Queen to King Asgore, by association of adoption, that makes me part of a royal family...oh my god, I'm royalty?!

Only do I return to reality when Papyrus kicks open the door, nearly made me pee myself from the sudden scare, he lets my hand go and pulls me into healing hug, yet another surprise but one I welcome greatly.

"THERE WE ARE. ALL HEALED UP. NO NEED TO WORRY."

"Thanks."

"WE...UH...WE DON'T HAVE TO TELL SANS ABOUT THIS. DO WE?"

"Which part? The fight or the date?"

"wait what!?"

Papyrus and I look over to the kitchen where Sans stands with ketchup bottle in hand, Sans looks floored by what he just heard, then he sees the dried blood on the jacket, dropping the bottle as his sockets widen in horror.

"what the hell happened!? pap, you didn't do that, did you!? oh god, oh god, oh god, oh, god! the old lady's gonna kill me! this is exactly why i hate making promises!"

It's so weird to see Sans pacing back and forth in panic, even Papyrus finds it odd.

"I THINK THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER SEEN HIM MOVE SO MUCH."

"It's creeping me out a bit."

"SHOULD WE DO SOMETHING?"

"I'll do it. It might get through to him more if I show him every thing's fine."

"SOUNDS GOOD TO ME."

I walk up to Sans and snap my fingers a few times to get his attention, once he's focused on me I slip the backpack off then remove the jacket, allowing him to see that, despite a few small holes here and there, I am unharmed...though maybe I could've done this a different way, because now he's blushing.

"Uh...See? I'm not hurt. And no, Papyrus didn't do it. That credit goes to Flowey."

"flowey?"

"BUT DON'T WORRY BROTHER, SHE QUIET LITERALLY KICKED HIS BUTT. IF FLOWERS EVEN HAVE BUTTS. DO THEY HAVE BUTTS?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Then again, I don't know much about flower anatomy."

"so you're not hurt?"

"I was, but Papy healed me."

"and then...?"

"THEN WE TALKED FOR A TIME BEFORE HAVING A MOST EPIC BATTLE."

"It was rather sweet really."

"and then...?"

"WE, UH, SORT OF...YOU SAY IT. IT FEELS WEIRD TO TELL HIM."

"No worries big guy. *ahem* We talked about it and during our fight, we came to an understanding and agreed to participate in a activity that will further cement our newly formed friendship."

"and this is?"

Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated by my brother?

"We agreed to go on a..."

"DATE! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A DATE! THERE! I SAID IT!"

Wow...this is so awkward.

Sans just looks at us, he's very confused and for good reason, his little brother and his whole world just said he's going on a date with a human, the very creature responsible for their banishment to this underground living, this was about as weird as a dog in love with a cat.

"so let me get this straight. flowey attacked you?"

"Yes."

"then you both talked?"

"MORE LIKE WE HAD A MUTUAL MOMENT, BUT YES."

"then you fought each other?"

"Not much of a fight really. We held back the whole time and talked through much of it. Only to then spare each other."

"and then you asked each other out on a date?"

"TO BE HONEST...I ASKED."

"I did agree."

"SO...YEAH. THAT HAPPENED."

"oh...i see."

Sans's tone is low, it makes me worry and Papyrus moves in close.

"BROTHER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU'RE NOT MAD ARE YOU?"

Sans closes his eyes, not sure how he can do that since it's all skull and no lids, then takes a deep breath before letting out a long exhale, again I don't know how that's possible as he has no lungs...magic is freaky sometimes.

"nah bro, i'm not mad. why would i? my little bro is going on his very first date. and before me too. you got skills pap. maybe sometime soon you can give me some tips."

So he's okay with this?

"REALLY? I MEAN, OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"now we can add casanova to the list of your achievements."

Papyrus blushes a bit, these boys are so cute.

"Yeah. Papy here is a real smooth talker. I'm surprised I'm the first girl he's brought home. Though I'm also honored. I get to be with the mighty Papyrus first. Just like how he's my first date too."

That seems to get to Sans.

"really? this is your first date too?"

"Yeah...I...I'm not really considered datable up there. Plus I avoided dating for safety reasons. Being female isn't easy up there. Human males can be very evil when they want to be."

Okay, that's too much, you made things dark, now lighten the mood back up again.

"I'm just glad that male monsters are more gentlemanly and pure. There is no fear in this dojo!"

I couldn't help the Karate Kid reference and Sans starts to snicker while Papyrus is puzzled, how does Sans know the joke I'm making?

"IS THAT ANOTHER PHRASE?"

"it's a movie reference. like the one we saw last week, remember? this is sparta!"

"OH YEAH! THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME!"

How the hell did they see 300?

"How do you even know that movie?"

They look at me almost like I asked why birds sing.

"just 'cause we're underground, doesn't mean other stuff doesn't end up here too."

"MANY HUMAN BELONGINGS FIND THEIR WAY INTO OUR WORLD. SO WE ALL PARTAKE IN THEM."

"Really?"

"yeah. anime is very popular down here."

My eyes widen.

"What's your favorite?"

"MINE WOULD BE FIGHTING FOODONS. WHAT'S BETTER THAN AN ENTIRE BATTLE SHOW WHERE YOU USE FOOD TO BEAT UP THE BAD GUYS? ANSWER...NONE! BECAUSE THAT IS PERFECT. JUST LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"i don't know about that. i think big-o is pretty cool. it makes you think. and even at the very end you can't help but wonder...what the heck just happened?"

"I know right! The ending was so confusing. And I haven't seen Fighting Foodons in years. That show was hilarious!"

They seem to beam at this.

"so what's yours?"

"YES HUMAN. TELL US YOUR FAVORITE."

"That's easy. I can't get enough of Hellsing. It's perfect in every way...except the ending. So disappointing!"

"heh...what is it about girls and vampires? i just don't get it."

"Ha ha, I get it. Give me some credit though. At least I'm not one of those oddballs that think the Twilight series is good in any way, shape, or form."

"AGREED. WE SAW A BIT OF IT ONCE AND DESTROYED THE DISK ON PRINCIPLE."

I am loving these guys more and more.

"SO...UH...IF WE'RE ALL OKAY HERE AND NO ONE HAS ISSUES. PERHAPS WE CAN GO TO MY ROOM AND DO WHATEVER PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY DATE?"

Papyrus is really nervous, I know I'm okay, even though his words sounded a bit more suggestive than he may have realized, we look at Sans who shrugs and picks the forgotten bottle of ketchup off the floor.

"eh, it's your date. i have no say in it. you two just behave yourselves. okay?"

Is he really okay with this?

"OF COURSE BROTHER. NO NEED TO BE CONCERNED. WE WON'T BE LONG. AFTER ALL, SHE SAID SHE'D BE MAKING DINNER TONIGHT."

"true. hope your cooking is as good as your jokes kid."

"Well, I don't know about that. But if you let me simmer long enough, I'm sure to come up with something that isn't half-baked."

Sans snickers and Papyrus grabs my hand.

"COME HUMAN! WE HAVE A DATE TO ENJOY!"

He gives me no time to respond as he pulls me to go upstairs with him, I get a fleeting glance at Sans who gives me a look that both says 'have fun' and 'not too much fun', maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Papyrus's bedroom door is silly, it's plastered with labels saying 'NO GIRLS ALLOWED!' 'NO BOYS ALLOWED!' and 'PAPYRUS ALLOWED.', I guess this is going to break a rule but I don't think he cares as we enter his room, once inside he shuts the door and lets my hand go.

"WELCOME HUMAN, TO THE BEDROOM OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PLEASE, TAKE YOUR TIME TO LOOK AROUND AND GAZE IN WONDER AT ITS MAGNIFICENCE!"

I'd laugh but for once his boasting is true, there's a box of bones by the door, a desktop computer in the back right corner blocking the only window, a closet between the PC and a large bookshelf, a pirate flag with skull & crossbones on it in the back left corner, a end table with action figures on it is beside his bed, the bed is shaped like a red sports car, and in the center of the room is a purple rug framed with flames...damn his room is freaking epic!

"Pap. I have only one thing to say about your room."

"AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?"

"Awesome!"

Pride lights up his face and I move around to look at things better, first the computer.

"AH, THE INTERNET! I'M QUITE POPULAR THERE."

"Really?"

There's Internet underground?

Please let there be YouTube!

"I'M JUST A DOZEN AWAY FROM A DOUBLE DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT!"

"I know that feeling."

Damn you YouTube!

"OF COURSE, FAME HAS A STEEP PRICE. A JEALOUS TROLL HAS BESIEGED MY ONLINE PERSONA. ALWAYS SENDING ME BAD PUNS IN A GOOFY FONT..."

"I can probably guess who it is."

"WHO?"

I just point to the door, a small shadow can be seen underneath it, like any good and protective sibling, Sans is making sure nothing bad is happening.

"SANS! DON'T BE A PERVERT! QUIT SPYING ON OUR DATE!"

I blush at the thought and see the shadow move quickly away, I can't help the snicker that escapes me, it makes Papyrus blush a tiny bit.

"Don't be too mad at him. He's just making sure we're okay. He really cares about you."

"I KNOW. AND I DO APPRECIATE IT. BUT SOMETIMES...I JUST WISH HE'D TRUST ME ENOUGH TO DO THINGS ON MY OWN."

"I'm sure he does trust you. Now me on the other hand, that's a different story."

"WHY WOULD HE NOT TRUST YOU? YOU'VE DONE NOTHING TO BE MISTRUSTED."

"I'm still a human. A dangerous creature not known to be very trusting to monsters. He's right to be cautious."

"YOU'RE NOT LIKE OTHER HUMANS. SURE, YOU WERE SCARY WHEN DEFENDING ME FROM FLOWEY. BUT THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE BENT ON PROTECTING ME EVEN IF YOU GOT HURT DOING SO. THAT'S HOW I KNOW YOU ARE WORTHY OF OUR TRUST. YOU WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE UNLESS IT WAS TO SAVE SOMEONE YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT."

I look at the floor sheepishly, my chest feels warm, why do I feel so odd?

"Sounds like me. Though, I only attacked that weed because he was not only threatening you with harm, but he angered me to the point that I just lost it. I never done that before. If he appears again, he might use it against me. I have to learn from this. To keep my rage down when he tries to push my buttons."

"YOU HAVE BUTTONS? WHERE? CAN I SEE?"

I just smile and shake my head.

"ANOTHER EXPRESSION?"

"Yep."

"YOU NEED TO TEACH ME THESE EXPRESSIONS. THEY MAKE THINGS A BIT CONFUSING WHEN SPEAKING WITH YOU."

"Don't worry, I will."

I move over to the bookshelf.

"THAT BOOK'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES. 'ADVANCE PUZZLE CONSTRUCTION FOR CRITICAL MINDS'."

"Sounds like a good read."

"THE NEXT BOOK'S ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAVORITES. 'PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY'. THE ENDING ALWAYS GETS ME."

Oh my god...I have this same book!

It's a collectors dream, it's so rare to find, and he's kept his in great condition, very nice.

"Do you read it often?"

"SANS READS IT TO ME EVERY NIGHT. SOMETIMES I READ IT TO HIM, BUT ONLY WHEN HE HAS NIGHTMARES. IT HELPS TO PUT HIM BACK TO SLEEP."

"Poor guy. You're both really good brothers."

"DO YOU HAVE A SIBLING?"

"Two. I'm the middle child. I have an older brother and a younger sister."

"DO YOU MISS THEM?"

"My brother, yes. My sister, no. She is most definitely a bad human. Let's just say my family is complicated and I'd rather not talk about it. But in short, a few I do miss, others I don't. Yet I have a new family now, and I'm happy here. The end."

I finish with a small smile and he seems confused, I didn't really explain it but I rather not, I'd rather forget a lot of things when it comes to my family, but unless I get amnesia that won't happen.

I change the subject by pointing at the flag.

"ISN'T THAT FLAG NEATO? UNDYNE FOUND IT AT THE BAY...I THINK IT'S FROM THE HUMAN WORLD?"

"It is. It's a very nice Jolly Roger."

"JOLLY ROGER?"

"It's the name of this type of flag. Most commonly used by pirates during the 18th century. The most normal form this flag took was a skull & crossbones."

"FASCINATING. BUT I DO HAVE A QUESTION. WHY WOULD A HUMAN FLAG HAVE A COOL SKELETON ON IT?"

"Let me ask this...What do you think it means?"

"WELL...I DO HAVE A THEORY. I THINK HUMANS MUST HAVE DESCENDED FROM SKELETONS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Very close, but a hit and miss. Skeletons have been used as symbols of fear for millennia. They were associated with death since when a human dies and the body loses its flesh, all that remains is bones. A human Skeleton."

His sockets widen in disbelief.

"YOU...HUMANS HAVE SKELETONS INSIDE THEM?"

"Yeah. Here, let me show you."

I go to him and hold his hand, he watches intently as I slip his glove off, then with a arm out stretched I place his uncovered hand on my own and move it slowly long where bone is easily felt.

"Do you feel it? Under the skin and muscle, there is bone. Just like you and Sans."

His fingers twitch every so often when they make contact with the hard structure under my flesh, orange begins to light up his skull, little beads of sweat form on his brow, his entire body begins to rattle, making a sound that defines nervousness...I let his hand go and he stops in surprise.

"I think I may have over done it on that. I'm sorry. Maybe I should go before I end up doing something else stupid."

"DON'T!"

I jump at his sudden outburst, I really didn't expect him to do that.

"I-I MEAN...YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THESE YET."

Now he's using his action figures to change the subject, I let it slide, it's less awkward that way.

[Action figures of many sexy robots.]

Or I could be wrong.

"AH, YES, ACTION FIGURES. A GREAT REFERENCE FOR THEORETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS."

"It's fun to pretend. Imagination is a powerful tool to help solve problems. May I ask how you got so many?"

"HOW DO I HAVE SO MANY? WELL, LET'S JUST SAY THEY'RE FROM A CHUBBY, SMILING MAN WHO LOVES TO SURPRISE PEOPLE."

No way...

"Santa Claus?"

"YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! SANTA!"

So flipping cute!

"I'M SURPRISED YOU WOULD GUESS THAT ONE RIGHT. NOT MANY ADULTS WOULD EVEN CONSIDER TO THINK OF HIM AS AN ANSWER. SOME OFTEN THINK OF MY BROTHER AS THE ANSWER."

"Sans may be a smiling joker that does love to surprise people, but I don't see him as chubby. Maybe a bit big boned, but he looks fine to me."

When did I ever look at Sans long enough to even know that?

I normally don't notice stuff like that, hell, I don't even notice myself aging as time goes by, my mind is oblivious to half the things normally seen.

"TRUE. HE MOSTLY LOOKS LIKE THAT DUE TO HIS JACKET. AS SOMEONE WHO WORE ONE YOURSELF, I'M SURE YOU SAW IT FOR YOURSELF."

"It made me puffy. I felt like a marshmallow...I loved it!"

I giggle at my own silliness and he pats my head with his un-gloved hand, the feel of bone on my hair is oddly comforting, and he seems to be intrigued by the new feeling too.

"SO THIS IS WHAT HUMAN HAIR IS LIKE. REMINDS ME OF ANGEL HAIR NOODLES."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"VERY MUCH SO."

Light pink colors my pale cheeks as I feel the urge to hug him, but I force myself not to, it isn't easy, everything he does is just so cute and caring, how can anyone not tackle this guy with love?

"ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN? YOUR FACE APPEARS FLUSHED. HERE, HAVE A SEAT ON THE BED."

He doesn't give me a chance to respond before he gently moves me to sit on the edge of the bed.

"T-thanks Papy."

"NO THANKS NEEDED. YOUR HEALTH IS IMPORTANT. OTHERWISE I'LL BE THE ONE IN TROUBLE WITH YOUR MOTHER."

"Heheheh...She's very protective. But she's all bark and no bite. Which reminds me, why would skeletons have a pet dog?"

He tilts his head curiously.

"WE DON'T HAVE A PET DOG. SANS HAS A PET ROCK, WHICH HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED, LEAVING ME TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE AS USUAL. BUT WE DON'T HAVE A DOG. THOUGH...A LITTLE WHITE DOG HAS BEEN KNOWN TO BREAK INTO OUR HOME AND STEAL MY BONE ATTACKS. WHY DO YOU ASK THIS?"

"When I woke up, a small white dog came out from under the sink and stole my phone. I chased him across town and got it back."

"DID IT TAKE A BONE TOO?"

"It was going to, but took my phone instead. Cool bed by the way."

"YOU LIKE IT? IF I EVER GET TO THE SURFACE...I'D LIKE TO DRIVE DOWN A LONG HIGHWAY. WIND IN MY HAIR...SUN ON MY SKIN...OF COURSE, THAT'S JUST A DREAM. SO I CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE."

I eye him funny about the 'hair and skin' lines but he plays it off with a shrug, then he backs away shyly and now I'm confused.

"Papyrus?"

"SO, UM...IF YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING...DO YOU WANT TO START THE DATE? IF YOU WANT TO OF COURSE! I DON'T WANT TO SEEM LIKE I'M PRESSURING YOU TO AGREE OR ANYTHING!"

"Calm down Papy. It's okay. Although...I haven't peeked in your closet yet."

"I ASSURE YOU, THERE ARE NO SKELETONS INSIDE MY CLOSET! EXCEPT ME SOMETIMES."

That alone makes me laugh, I'm not sure if he knows the joke in that, but I'm all giggles and it makes him smile.

I can't fight this now, I push myself off the bed and go to him, he watches as I put my arms around him in a quick hug and my laughter slowly subsides.

"Ah man...You have no idea just how adorable you are."

Screw my shyness, I needed to say that, I wanted him to know it...oh wow, he is really blushing now.

"YOU REALLY THINK...I'M ADORABLE?"

My cheeks are red and my face is so warm I bet if we were outside there'd be steam showing it.

"...Y-yes."

There's silence, very long and incredibly awkward silence.

"OKAY! DATING START!"

Glad someone broke the silence, but why is my soul out like if in a fight, why is it white, is there more to dating then I ever could've thought?

[DATING START!]

"OKAY, WE'RE ON OUR DATE NOW!"

"Why is my soul out?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. BUT DON'T WORRY! YOU CAN'T SPELL 'PREPARED' WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!"

"Mind explaining that a bit better sweety?"

He flinches a bit at being called that.

"I...I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL DATING RULEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY! WITH THIS BOOK, WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME! LET'S SEE..."

He pulls out the book and hides his face in it, seemingly reading it very carefully, I guess he wants to be careful not to do anything wrong...but why would he get that book in the first place before I ever showed up?

"STEP ONE...TOUCH HANDS TO BRING UP THE 'DATING HUD'."

I shrug and we put our hands together, his un-gloved one presses to my palm, it's a bit bigger than mine, suddenly other boxes appear, one tells what day of the week it is, another is a dog radar, one shows crime levels, while another graphs population, there's a bar labeled 'reel it in', and for some reason a egg...I am so confused right now.

"WOWIE! I FEEL SO INFORMED!"

"At least one of us is."

"I THINK WE'RE READY FOR STEP TWO!"

"Sure, why not."

"STEP TWO...ASK THEM ON A DATE."

"I think we've already done that one."

"STILL, BEST TO BE SAFE AND FOLLOW THE BOOK. *AHEM* HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

"And I accept this offer, oh great Papyrus."

He blushes and gets all giddy.

"REALLY? WOWIE! I GUESS THAT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR PART THREE!"

I snicker just finding him more adorable by the second.

"STEP THREE...PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE! HMMM..."

"What's wrong?"

"WEAR CLOTHING...THAT RIBBON IN YOUR HAIR...YOU'RE WEARING CLOTHING RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, yeah."

"NOT ONLY THAT...EARLIER TODAY. YOU WERE ALSO WEARING CLOTHING!"

"That is true."

"NO...IT CAN'T BE? YOU'VE WANTED TO DATE ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!?"

I shrug playfully.

"Sure, that sound about right."

He's taken back by this, just in shock by this, the magic boxes disappear.

"NO! YOU PLANNED IT ALL! YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT DATING THAN I AM!"

"Papy, I didn't plan a thing. This is my first date too, remember?"

"N-NOOOO! YOUR DATING POWER...!"

A new box appears and reads 'DATE POWER', it slowly fills with blue up to where the letter E is...very curious, but interesting.

"NYEH! NYEH HEH HEH!"

He seems to be taking this like it's a game, because his face has a 'bring it on' look, and a tension meter appears.

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT DATING, AND NEVER WILL! I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU!"

"I bet you can."

"YOU SEE, I, TOO, CAN WEAR CLOTHING! IN FACT...I ALWAYS WEAR MY 'SPECIAL' CLOTHES UNDERNEATH MY REGULAR CLOTHES! JUST IN CASE SOMEBODY HAPPENS TO ASK ME ON A DATE! BEHOLD!"

This explains why he had the book, he bolts into his closet and I look at my own hole riddled clothes, not very good for a date.

"I need to go change. Be right back Pap!"

I leave the room to go downstairs for my backpack, I remember it being by the kitchen but it's not there and neither is the bloody jacket.

"The heck did it go?"

"looking for something?"

I look up and Sans is leaning over the banister with my backpack.

"May I please have my bag back?"

"why do you need it so badly?"

"To be honest, I was going to grab my extra outfit and change. Wearing this thing I'm in now isn't proper dating attire. Too many holes, very unseamly."

I give a teasing wink to that pun and his face burns blue as he drops the bag into my waiting hands.

"Thank you very much. Please, don't come into the kitchen."

"s-sure...no problem kid."

[5 minutes later]

I took some extra time to put the food I bought in the fridge, but now that I'm in my spare clothes, a red top and blue pants, I put the backpack under the end table and pet the rock that sits on top before heading back upstairs, Sans now leaning on his room door.

"You don't have to worry. I understand why, but you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"don't get me wrong. sure, i'm a bit concerned about this whole thing. but i trust pap's judgment, and you've proven yourself time after time. the part i'm worried about is the date itself. it would be a shame if you both end up heart broken over this."

I never thought about it like that, I don't mind if something happened to me, but I don't want to hurt Papyrus's feelings, what was the point behind this date anyway, what was the outcome meant to be, does he expect a relationship, oh god what if he wants to kiss me...crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

"kid, calm down!"

When did he come to my side?

"you're hyperventilating. take long breaths and long exhales. that should help you."

I nod and do as told, I was so deep in thought I never felt my body reacting like that, I'm very grateful Sans was able to help.

"Thank you...that was dumb of me...*sigh*"

"was it something i said? you zoned out for a bit then started huffing."

"Just got nervous. I don't want to hurt him."

"and you won't. just be yourself and see how things go. pap will let you know how he feels. he's very open about his feelings, so you'll know if something gets to him."

"I don't know..."

Suddenly I feel soft movement going up and down my back, it's his hand, and to further add to his actions, he gives me a gentle smile with partly lidded sockets...that look, it makes me blush deeply.

"have faith in yourself buddy. i know i do. and i'm sure pap feels the same. so go on, he's waiting for you. go have a good time."

What the heck is happening, why is my heart pounding so hard?

"guess i gotta help you here too."

Sans opens Papyrus's door and practically shoves me inside, making me trip a little, but I'm caught before I can hit the floor.

"behave yourselves and have fun. no funny business. that's my job."

With a light chuckle he closes the door and I realize how I'm being held, Papyrus managed to loop his arms under mine as I fell forward, so now my face is inches from his hip, and I can feel a anime nose bleed moment coming on...thankfully he straightens me up before that happens.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU WERE GONE FOR A WHILE. I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU LEFT.

"No, no! I'd never do that. I just changed my clothes and put some stuff away for later. I'm sorry."

"IT'S OKAY. YOU'RE BACK NOW. AND THAT MEANS WE CAN CONTINUE OUR DATE!"

With that in mind we look at what each other is wearing now, he's got on a backwards ball cap, a basketball jersey that says 'COOL DUDE', basketballs on his shoulders like armor pads, his hands are gloved, a pair of sport shorts, and knee high socks with sneakers...dude's got game.

"NYEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY SECRET STYLE!?"

"Looks good. Very sporty."

"NO! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT...!"

The 'DATE POWER' bar begins to fill more, it stops on the letter W, and the tension meter goes away.

"HOWEVER...YOU DON'T TRULY UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWER OF THIS OUTFIT! THEREFORE...WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS INVALID!"

The 'DATE POWER' bar starts to go down, stopping at the letter O.

"Your logic confounds me Papy."

"FINE...THIS DATE WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! ...UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET!"

"I'm gonna find it."

This gets my attention, a playful grin creeps on my lips, he thinks I'm bluffing him out and remains confident.

"BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN! GO A HEAD! SEARCH ME!"

I wasn't expecting that and my blush shows it, now he has the smug grin.

"SCARED? YOU WEREN'T SO FEARFUL EARLIER. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONE WHO WOULDN'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT?"

Thank you Papyrus, that taunting helped get my nerves going again.

"Very well then...Time to search the great Papyrus!"

I practically tackle him and he yelps, we land on the floor, he's under me as I'm straddling him, carefully scanning over him for anything odd, the look on his face is priceless, it screams embarrassed and uncertainty...then a scent comes to my nose.

"*sniffs* What are you hiding under your hat?"

He gulps, to further get the scent I had to lean in close, so my chest is close to his face.

"M-MY HAT...? MY HAT. MY HAT!"

"Yes. Your hat."

I lean back so now I'm just sitting over his lap, he scoots back a bit and sits up, quickly regaining his composure.

"NYEH HEH HEH! W-WELL THEN...YOU FOUND MY SECRET! I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! IT'S A PRESENT..."

He takes his hat off and reveals a present box...don't ask questions, just think magic.

"A PRESENT J-JUST FOR YOU!"

He hands it to me and I can feel my eyes water, this is the most touching thing anyone's done for me.

"Pap...You shouldn't have."

"GO A HEAD. OPEN IT. I JUST KNOW YOU'LL LOVE IT."

I open the box and am stunned.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS?"

"Spaghetti."

"RIGHT! BUT OH-SO WRONG! THIS AIN'T ANY PLAIN OL' PASTA! THIS IS AN ARTISANS WORK! SILKEN SPAGHETTI, FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK...THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!"

Please don't make me eat this now.

"HUMAN! IT'S TIME TO END THIS! THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER! EAT THIS! MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!"

No!

There's got to be a better way...

"I'm sorry...but I can't do it."

"HUH...W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Now make it work.

"I mean...I am not worthy of this heavenly plate you've bestowed on me. My pallet is nowhere near refined enough to enjoy it. There's only one person that I can think of who'd truly love this work of art more than myself...and that's you, Papyrus."

His socket's begin to tear up.

"YOU MEAN...YOU'RE LETTING ME HAVE IT INSTEAD? BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE PASTA..."

He wipes away the tears on his gloves and I move the box off to the side.

"IMPOSSIBLE! TAKING MY PRESENT AND TURNING IT AROUND ON ME! YOU MUST REALLY CARE ABOUT ME! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!"

"Of course I care about you, Papy. You're my friend."

I bring my hand to his face and caress his cheek much to his surprise.

"You mean a lot to me. And seeing you smile makes my heart all warm and fuzzy."

"AUGH! URRRGH! NOOOOOOOO!"

The 'DATE POWER' bar fills completely and beyond before fading away, Papyrus lays onto his back in defeat, for some reason I feel proud about it, yet also genuinely pleased...I think this went well.

"HUMAN. IT'S CLEAR NOW. YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME."

I wouldn't say that, but I can grow to love you, you adorable bundle of bones.

"EVERYTHING YOU DO. EVERYTHING YOU SAY. IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE."

Very true Papy.

"HUMAN. I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, TOO. IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS."

Wait, what?

"IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU. I, PAPYRUS...I...UM...BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE, OR IS IT JUST ME?"

He sits back up and holds me tightly to his chest, I'm too blown away to do anything but listen.

"LYNSIE...YOU ARE A VERY SWEET GIRL. AND I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU. IF I CAN BE HONEST, I THOUGHT THAT BECAUSE YOU FLIRTED WITH ME...THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. I DIDN'T WANT TO DISAPPOINT YOU, SO I TRIED VERY HARD TO MAKE THINGS JUST RIGHT. THEN, ON THE DATE...NEW FEELINGS BLOSSOMED FORTH! FEELINGS THAT I AM UNSURE OF. FEELINGS THAT I CAN'T QUIET UNDERSTAND. WHEN YOU SPEAK, YOUR WORDS ARE SWEETER THAN NICE CREAM. WHEN YOU HUG ME, I FEEL WARMER THAN MY FINEST COOKING. AND WHEN YOU LET ME TOUCH YOU...MY CHEST IS FILLED WITH A FEELING I CAN'T EXPLAIN. IT'S LIKE A COLD FLAME, IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. AND THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT, THE MORE IT INTENSIFIES!"

He begins to pant lightly and his chest is getting warmer, what's happening to him?

"LYNSIE...MAY I...CAN I FEEL YOU AGAIN?"

How he seems to only use my name when he's serious, plus the way he said it and how his voice sounds, it all makes my heart skip a beat, all I can do is nod my head.

"THANK YOU."

He removes his gloves and places his hands along my neck, the phalanges of his fingers gently tracing each vertebrae down to the clavicle, his cheekbones are stained orange and his breathing is ragged, his hands move to follow the trail of bone downwards but a sudden glow gets our attention...an upside down heart is on his chest, white with a faint orange tint, it's his soul.

"Uh..."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS EITHER."

"Can I see that dating book?"

He hands it over and I search the index for anything SOUL related, the book leads me to a section near the back and my jaw drops upon finding the chapter, it's in the intimacy portion of the book, and judging by what I'm reading this is something we shouldn't be doing.

"WELL? WHAT DOES IT SAY?"

I peek over the book, completely red faced.

"We should stop."

I hand him the book and he reads it, sockets widening in embarrassed horror before falling back in a fainting spell to the floor with a loud thud, that had to hurt his head.

"what was that noise?"

Before I can do anything the door opens and the most embarrassing/horrifying thing to ever happen to me becomes real, Sans's face is blank of any emotion and his eye lights are gone, all he sees is his little brother on the floor, his soul exposed, a human girl straddling his little brother, her own soul exposed...there are no words for this.

[You feel like you're going to have a bad time.]


	13. left-eye

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

This is it...this is the moment I die.

Never would I have thought my death would come like this, not when I survived much worse, a metal baseball bat to the forehead, 3 huge falls from great heights, nearly being shot, the cold, Flowey...never saw dying on a date in any horoscope I ever read.

Sans hasn't moved from the doorway, his right hand gripping the doorknob tightens and trembles, all emotion drained from his face, his eyes are empty, even his constant smile is just a straight line, everything about him is the opposite of his normal self, he is my doom, my executioner.

"...what did you do?"

His voice is low, almost growling, as if speaking through gritted teeth.

I can't move nor take my eyes off him, I'm a deer in headlights and about to be hit by the truck.

Not getting a answer, his left eye begins to flicker while the right is still gone, flashes of cyan and yellow burst like a strobe light, and he glares at me.

"i'll ask again... **what. did. you. do?!** "

Say something you idiot!

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"that didn't answer my question."

His left hand emits a magical aura as he raises it to point at me.

"Wait! I can show you!"

The brow of his skull cocks in suspicious curiosity.

"how?"

I point to the book still in Papyrus's grip.

"Chapter ten, page sixty two...I warn you, it's...very awkward."

Remembering the contents of that part of the book causes my face to flush crimson, this gets his attention and the magic fizzles out, though his left eye is still flashing, focused solely on me.

"you're honestly telling me a book knocked him out..."

"Look for yourself if you don't believe me!"

I'm so flustered at this point, I hide my face in my hands in both embarrassment and shame.

He wasn't expecting me to snap at him, I'm certainly not acting like someone who did any harm, but I am acting odd in his eyes, so he tries to calm down so the situation doesn't get any worse.

Slowly I hear his soft steps as he approaches but I dare not look, I continue to hide in my hands as if they make me invisible, he stops, I hear the book moving so he's picked it up.

"i'll give you the benefit of the doubt kid. but if you're lying to me...be ready to have a very bad time."

His voice has softened but his words make me shiver, I'm thankful that Papyrus is out cold or else this probably feels weird against his legs, he really doesn't need another new feeling anytime soon.

I listen to the sound of Sans flipping through the book, then the page turning slows to a stop, there's silence for a while, then a gasp makes me look out of my shield...Oh my god...

His skull is burning deep blue, his eyes have returned to the white pinpricks I'm used to yet on the brink of tears, he's trembling like a leaf in the wind, but his smile is back, I can hear him on the verge of laughter, the book falls from his hands and he let's it all out.

Despite his laughter sounding like a friendlier version of the Joker from Batman, I'm filled with reassurance, he's not mad anymore, that's a huge weight lifted from me, but hang on a second, why is this so funny when just moments ago he was ready to kill me?

This is too much, I gotta clear my head.

I force my soul to return and get off Papyrus, Sans notices me then tries to stop long enough to speak, but he just can't do it as I leave the room entirely.

I feel so jacked up right now, so many emotions in so little time, so freaking conflicted, a mindless task will settle me back into myself, I still need to make dinner so that's perfect.

I head downstairs to the kitchen, pull out the food I need from the fridge, get a saucepan and strainer from under the counter, grabbing a knife and large serving spoon from a drawer then begin to work as I listen to my MP3 player.

[20 minutes later]

I haven't said a word this entire time, I've just been focused on cooking and the music, at some point the brothers had crept downstairs, somehow Sans woke up Papyrus, I know this because I saw them trying to watch me from the entryway, they duck away each time I turn to them, guess it's better this way, I don't feel like talking yet.

Once done, I make a plate for each of us and collect all that needs washing, thankfully I found the step ladder so I can reach the sink without having to climb like before, that would be annoying.

"Dinner's ready. Come get your plates, boys."

There's movement but nobody comes in, are they scared of me, or are they worried that I'm the one upset over what happened?

"*sigh* I'm not mad at either of you."

They move closer, I can see their shadows.

"Y-YOU'RE NOT?"

"even after...you know..."

God I'm so not in the mood for this, why can't they just believe what I say?

"Papyrus, what happened between us...It was something meant for those in a much deeper relationship then what we have now. I'll admit, I was just as curious as you when things got that way. Thankfully we stopped when we did. I'd hate to have our friendship ruined over something as silly as a accident."

He peeks his head in, relief on his face.

"I...I FEEL THE SAME WAY. I MEAN...IT WAS RATHER INTERESTING. TO GET THOSE FEELINGS. BUT I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD DATE AGAIN. AT LEAST, NOT ANY TIME SOON."

"Very true. And Sans...How can I be mad at you? You walked in on something that looked a hell of a lot worse than it really was. Of course you'd think something was wrong. Your reaction was understandable and you kept control of yourself. No harm, no foul."

He peers in, concern on his face.

"you...you really forgive me? i was ready to...no, that's a lie. i couldn't do that. it would break the promise, and i can't do that. still..."

"Come on punny bones. I said I forgave you, and I mean it. If you still want to talk about it, we can do that later. But right now, the food is getting cold."

"WHAT IS IT? *SNIFF* IT DOESN'T SMELL LIKE SPAGHETTI."

"That's because it's not. It's a stir-fry made with sautéed smoked sausage, bell peppers, onion, and rice. It can be eaten as is, or with soy sauce, or even ketchup."

Papyrus sneers with uncertainty but Sans's eyes light up at the idea of a meal that includes ketchup.

I take my plate, use some soy sauce, then head for the couch, a few moments later the boys join me, Sans of course put ketchup on his while Papyrus opted for eating it plain.

I have no problem eating, Papyrus is still skeptical, Sans on the other hand has no issue, though after the first bite he drops his fork, which gets our attention.

"Sans?"

"BROTHER?"

"this is the best thing i've ever had."

I can't help the proud smile that gives me, Papyrus however isn't too happy about that remark and Sans is quick to respond.

"b-b-but next to your cooking bro, there's no comparison."

"Yeah Pap. My cooking skill maybe good, but yours are great. As is everything about you, the great Papyrus."

Now it is Papyrus with the prideful grin.

"WELL OF COURSE! I'M PERFECT IN EVERY WAY. MY COOKING IS UNRIVALED. NOTHING CAN BEAT MY FINELY CRAFED SPAGHETTI."

"Oh? Then do tell...What do you think of my skills, oh grand Papyrus?"

He chuckles and takes a bite, his sockets widen, a surprised look on his face, it makes me smirk playfully.

"Well? Has the taste stolen your voice, or do you have a new cooking rival?"

He narrows his sockets at me in a 'challenge accepted' look.

"HUMAN! TOMORROW YOU SHALL MAKE SPAGHETTI! AND THEN WE SHALL SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF BEING A COOKING RIVAL TO I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Oh this is going to be fun.

"As you wish. But I'll have to cook it as soon as I wake up. I have to go back home to mama."

Sad looks come to the both of them, it hurts, did I really already make such an impression on them that the thought of my leaving is saddening?

"MUST YOU REALLY LEAVE SO SOON?"

"is this 'cause of what happened upstairs?"

Great, now they're blaming themselves, this sucks!

"No, this has nothing to do with what happened. It's my mom. I couldn't reach her earlier, so I'm worried. I'm going to try calling again in a bit, but I'm over due on going back. I need to get her a 'I'm sorry' gift to make up for it."

"i recommend some nice cream. it's the frozen treat that can't be beat. we can get some along the way back to the ruins."

"That's perfect! And it'll keep cold due to the snow. Thanks."

There it is, there's that smile I've come to enjoy so much, that's way better than the look he had earlier...that look will haunt me for life.

"by the way kid..."

He leans in close to my ear and whispers.

"how much of this stuff did you make?"

I stifle a giggle and whisper back against his skull.

"Don't worry. There's plenty for left overs, if that's what you're hoping for."

"nice!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"just telling jokes bro. we figured it's better to whisper them so you don't get mad."

Papyrus seems taken back by this.

"SANS...THAT'S VERY CONSIDERATE OF YOU."

"well you know me pap. i just don't have the heart to disappoint you."

It takes a moment before Papyrus's left socket twitches in irritation.

"WAS THAT A PUN?"

"You know he can't help himself. He just loves to see if he can make you smile. Or any reaction really. Because honestly, when you flip out, it's hilariously cute."

Sans snickers as Papyrus blushes lightly.

"It's true."

"hey pap, would you like some water?"

"W-WHAT?"

"because your cheeks are burning."

"Ooooh!"

"AARGH! THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU'RE WORKING AS A TEAM!"

I'm laughing now.

"what can i say? we're a tough act to beat."

Papyrus yells as he stands up all flustered.

"THAT'S IT! I'M EATTING IN MY ROOM! SANS! YOU'RE DOING THE DISHES! AND THEY BETTER BE DONE BY THE MORNING, OR I SWEAR..."

"you shouldn't swear bro. it's just bad manners."

"AAAAHHHH!"

Papyrus screams and leaves in a huff, muttering things as he heads upstairs to his door.

"LYNSIE!"

Uh-oh, he used my name.

"Yes Papy?"

His face softens as he looks at me.

"THANK YOU...FOR THE DATE AND DINNER."

Red dusts my cheeks, how is he able to do that so easily?

"Y-you're very welcomed."

He enters his room and as soon as the door clicks shut, Sans nudges me with his elbow.

"he really seems to like you."

"I suppose he does."

"do you like him?"

My blush increases.

"Y-yeah...I do like him. But I don't know the full extent of my feelings for him. And then that thing that happened on the date...I just don't know. I'm sorry."

"hey...you have nothing to be sorry for. i'm the one who owes you the apology."

"I already said I forgave you for that."

"no, not that."

This gets my attention and he looks down in melancholy.

"i didn't think him and you would get that close. you both hardly hung out enough to really know each other. so when a date came up, i just thought it was a play-date or something. i never thought it was serious till he took you to his room. i should've said something and warned you both about over stimulation. for that, i'm really sorry."

So he understands what happened?

Has he been on a date before?

Is he or was he in a relationship?

Why do I care?

He's not mine, I don't own him, he's free to do what he wants, he's a adult after all, whatever his business is it's his and his alone.

"hello? earth to kid. you in there?"

"Did I zone out again?"

"yep. and you got all flustered too. what were you thinking about that got you all bone-boozled?"

I snicker at his pun, I really needed it, for some reason his jokes make me feel better, but I still can't tell him what I was really thinking, he'd think I was a weirdo or something...quick, think of something, anything!

"Grillby is hot."

No you idiot!

Why would you say that?!

Sans nearly chokes upon hearing that.

"w-what?"

Fix this you fool!

"I-I mean temperature wise. His clothes and the things he touches don't burn. So how hot is he?"

He eyes me funny, not buying this for a second.

"knock-knock."

"Who's there?"

"butter."

"Butter who?"

"you need a butter story kid. that one stinks."

Damn it!

"come on. you can tell the truth. i won't judge you."

I can't, it's so stupid, the one time I get a girly thought and you want me to say it?

No...I can't do it.

"Be right back."

I put my plate on the floor and head for the front door much to his confusion.

"where are you going?"

"Just gonna call my mama."

I'm out the door before any other words are spoken.

I hate this, I feel so stupid, argh, I want to kick my own ass for this!

Calm down dummy, just call Toriel, see if she's okay, then sit out here for five minutes and hope he'll forget about it by the time I get back in there.

[RING]

Come on...pick up the phone.

[RING]

Answer your phone...stop scaring me.

[RING]

"...Hello?"

"Mama! Finally! You had me scared half to death."

"I'm sorry my child. I haven't been feeling all that well. I've mostly been asleep."

Aww...crap in a hat, I knew I stayed away too long.

"I'm sorry mama. I've been out too long. First thing in the morning, I'm heading back there."

"Young one, you don't have to rush on my part. I'll be fine."

"You can't talk me out of it. Just be sure to get plenty of rest and drink lots of water. And if you're a good girl, you can have the treat I got you."

"Child...you didn't need to get me anything."

"You're the best mom ever. And if I want to give you gifts, then I will give you gifts. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

She chuckles...that makes me feel better.

"And here I thought I was the parent."

"Only when you're feeling better. Till then, I'm the adult."

"As you wish. Thank you again for calling my dear."

"No problem mama."

"*yawn*"

"Sounds like you need to return to dream land."

"If that's alright with you, child."

"Of course mama. Rest well and sweet dreams."

"Good night Lynsie."

[CLICK]

Thank goodness, she's okay for the most part, that's one worry over and done with.

"everything okay with the old lady?"

And here's another one...Sans is looking through the window.

"Mom's not feeling so good. She's been in bed all day."

"will she be okay till you get there?"

"She sounds like she will. But I told her to take it easy and she knows better than to worry her child. She's sweet like that."

I go back in the house, I couldn't stay out much longer anyway, I didn't have the jacket and I was freezing my butt off.

"So...Were you listening the whole time?"

He looks away shyly, like a kid that was busted snooping on mommy and daddy.

"maybe just a little."

"Eh, no big deal. I'm just happy to know she's okay."

"that's good. you were acting weird."

Damn, he didn't forget.

"Look, about before...*gulp* The thought that held me so strongly was..."

"no need to tell me."

...What?

Now you tell me?!

"if it was something that rattled you so much, you don't need to tell me. i was kind of pestering anyway."

Oh no you don't.

You don't get to drive me crazy and then pass it off like nothing, I'd normally let this go, but not after all the crud I've been through today.

"No. I want to tell you. At this point, I have to."

"oh. okay. go a head kid. tell me."

I grin inwardly with devious intent, this is going to be priceless.

"Well, you seemed to know what happened between Pap and me. Even to the point of knowing what it implied. So, the thought that was consuming my thoughts was this...How is it that you know what exposed souls means in moments like that?"

He flinches hard and his sockets widen as his face turns blue...oh yeah, that's the good stuff.

"What's the matter Sans? You're looking a little blue."

He pulls his jacket hood over his head and I just can't help myself.

"Awww...Sansy, you're so cute when you blush. Come on, you can't hide from me."

I move in and try to look but he just pulls the hood over his face more, making me giggle.

"That's fine. You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

He peeks a little.

"i don't?"

"Nope."

Slowly he starts to retract the hood and that's when I strike, I reach back and yank the hood off quickly, earning me that look that sends shivers down my spine...the flashing left eye.

Blush still prominent on his face, smile in a concerned bow, left eye flaring like lightening while the right is gone, he looks scared, scared that he's scaring me, but I'm not afraid, far from it, if anything I'm fascinated.

"Beautiful..."

He's stunned.

"you...you're not afraid?"

"When I first saw it, you were mad, and it showed big time. Heh, honestly scared the crap out of me."

"sorry."

"But now that I can see it without the rage, it's very...Oh what's the word?"

"creepy?"

"Enchanting...Yeah, that works."

His blush increases and he fidgets to get the hood back, but I hold his wrists to prevent him from hiding again, this makes him worry.

"k-kid? what are you..."

"You don't have to hide from me Sans. I won't run away because of fear. Just 'cause I'm human, doesn't mean I have to act like a human."

I let his wrists go and he just looks at me in confused wonder as his eyes return to normal.

"you're a weird kid, you know that?"

"Normal is over rated. I'm weird and proud!"

To further my point I make a silly hero pose and he snickers, his blush slowly fading away.

"weird or not, you're alright."

"Back at you, Sansy."

"please don't call me that. bun always calls me that when they flirt with me."

"Bun? Oh, the drunk bunny at Grillby's!"

"that's the one. i play along just to be nice, but it really makes things awkward. know what i mean?"

"*sigh* Yeah, I do."

We get quiet, but in a understanding way, it's rather peaceful.

"but...uh...to answer your question. i only knew what 'that' was because...well...a long time ago...i asked someone."

"Oh."

"you're not gonna ask me who?"

"Nah. You gave me a answer. You don't need to fill in all the blanks with details. That's what imagination is for."

That seems to ease his mind, so eventually we go about doing our own things, Sans slowly does the dishes, I doodle for a bit in the notepad in my backpack, and Papyrus comes back down to watch TV, some crazy show with a blocky robot called Mettaton as its host, then again according to Papyrus, Mettaton is the only TV actor in the Underground...makes me wonder why they even have TV if there's only one guy to watch.

I don't get why Papyrus likes it so much, the robot isn't that cool, the design is so simplistic, and its overly showy personality is a turn off in my book, but I will give credit where it's due, the voice on that thing is beguiling and full of emotion, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was less of a robot but more like it sentient thing, but that's just silly.

At one point a movie featuring the robot comes on, Papyrus is flipping out over it, it's apparently his favorite judging by how he reacts, Sans is now back on the couch with us, the food's been put away and the dishes are done, that astonished Papyrus to no ends that Sans did something close to work or moved for more than 2 minutes, it makes me giggle.

The movie isn't that bad, there are other monsters in it aside from Mettaton, the story does seem to be ripped off of a anime though, I can't remember the name, but it's just too familiar to keep my attention, the flickering light from the TV soon becomes hypnotic and I pass out leaning on my hand, but something doesn't feel quiet right about this slumber...something dark.


	14. WD Gaster

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _My eyes open up to be greeted with a certain door, knowing where this is going I open it, once more I'm sucked inside, once more the door disappears when it shuts, and once again I end up in the gray room...but no Gaster?_

" ✌㈐7㈇7✋ ✌❄✋ ㈗6" (FASCINATING.)

 _I jump in panic, earning my ears some very humored snickers behind me._

"Damn it man! Must you do that?"

"㈐7㈇7✌ ✋ ✡ ㈐7 ㈐3㈐7 ❄ ㈇6 ✌ ✌㈐3✋ ✡ ❄ ✌✋❄㈗6" (SCARING YOU SEEMS TO BE A FAMILY TRAIT.)

"What?"

 _He moves to circle me._

"✋ ㈐7 ✡ ✞ ❄❄ ✌❄ ㈇7 ㈐7 ❄ ㈐3✡ ✌㈐3✋ ✡㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ㈐3✌ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✡ ✞ ㈇7 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ❄㈇7 ㈐3 ㈗6" (I SEE YOU'VE GOTTEN RATHER CLOSE TO MY FAMILY. THAT'S NORMAL. BUT YOU'VE CHANGED THE OUTCOME.)

 _Family?_

 _Outcome?_

 _What is he talking about?_

" ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ㈐7 ❄ ✌㈇8㈐3✋❄ ❄ ✡ ✋㈴8✋ ✡ ✋ ✌ ✌❄ ✋㈇7 ✌✡㈗6 ✡ ❄ ✌㈇8㈐3✋❄㈐7 ❄ ✌✞✋ ㈇8 ✋ ㈐7✍ ✡ ✞ ✌ ❄ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3✌✋ ㈇7 ㈇8 ㈐3✌❄ ✋✠㈗6" (PAPYRUS WAS SUPPOSE TO ADMIT TO ONLY LIKING YOU IN A PLATONIC WAY. YET HE ADMITS TO HAVING DEEPER FEELINGS? YOU'VE ALTERED THE MAIN CODE MATRIX.)

 _Main code matrix?_

"What the heck are you talking about? You say that like this is a program or something."

 _At that he stops, just looming over me, like a shark staring down a baby seal._

"✡ ㈇7 ㈇8 ㈐7✌✡ ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ✋㈴8 ❄ ✌❄㈗6 ❄ ✞ ㈐7 ㈐3✌ ✋㈇7 ✋ ❄ ㈇8 ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ✋ ❄㈐7 ❄ ㈐7 ✌㈇7 ㈗6 ㈐3✌ ㈐7 ✌✞ ❄❄ ❄ ❄✌ ✋ ❄ ㈐3✌ ✋㈇7㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈗4 ❄ ✡ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✌✋ ❄ ㈇7 ㈇7❄✋ ❄ ㈐3✌ ✋㈇7㈗6" (YOU COULD SAY IT'S SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THE LEVELS OF MAGIC IN THE UNDERGROUND ARE STRONGER THAN MOST POINTS ON THE SURFACE. HUMANS HAVE FORGOTTEN HOW TO TAP INTO MAGIC. BUT THE ONES WHO FALL, THEY SEEM TO REGAIN THE CONNECTION TO MAGIC.)

"That sounds all well and good. But not telling me anything as to what you meant."

"✋ ✌㈐7 ❄❄✋ ❄ ✋❄㈗6 ㈇8 ❄ ㈇6 ㈇8 ㈗6" (I WAS GETTING TO IT. DON'T BE RUDE.)

"Sorry. Please, continue."

" ㈇8 ✋ ㈗6" (GOOD GIRL.)

 _I bite my tongue at that._

"✌㈐7 ✋ ✌㈐7 ㈐7✌✡✋ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈐3✌ ㈐7 ✋ ❄ ✡ ㈐7㈐7 ㈐7 ✌ ✋ ❄ ✋✞ ㈗6 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐3㈇6✋ ㈐7 ✋❄ ㈐3✌ ✋㈇7㈗4 ✋❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇7✌ ✌㈇6 ✌ ❄ ✋ ✌ ✋❄✡㈗6 ✌❄ ✌㈐7❄ ❄ ✌ ✋ ❄㈗6" (AS I WAS SAYING...HUMANS INHERENTLY POSESSE A POWERFUL WILL TO LIVE. WHEN THIS POWER COMBINES WITH MAGIC, IT IS CAPABLE OF ALTERING REALITY. AT LEAST TO A POINT.)

 _The fuck?_

"✌❄ ㈇7 ❄✌✋ ✋ ❄㈐7㈗4 ✡ ㈐7 ✌ ❄ ㈐3✌❄✋㈇7✌ ✡ ㈐7✌✞ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇7 ✡ ✡ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇7㈴8㈐7 ✋❄ ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐3 ㈐3 ❄ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ✌✡㈗4 ✋ ㈇7✌㈐7 ✡ ㈇6 ㈇8✡ ㈐7 ㈐7 ❄ ㈐3 ㈇7 ㈇8✌㈐3✌ ㈗4 ✡ ㈇7✌ ㈐7 ❄ ❄ ㈇6 ❄ ✌❄ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗6" (AT CERTAIN POINTS, YOUR SOUL AUTOMATICALLY SAVES A COPY OF YOURSELF AND LOCKS IT IN THAT MOMENT OF TIME. THAT WAY, IN CASE YOUR BODY SUFFERS TOO MUCH DAMAGE, YOU CAN RESET TO BEFORE THAT TIME.)

"So...Had Flowey been able to kill me, my soul would've allowed me to go back and retry like nothing happened?"

"㈇7 ㈇7❄㈗6" (CORRECT.)

 _Oh my god..._

"It's like a video game!"

 _He groans._

"✌ ✡ ✌✡㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✋㈐7 ✋㈐7 ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈐7❄ ❄✋㈐3 ❄ ㈐7 ✞ ❄㈐7 ✌✡ ㈇8 ❄㈗6 ✞ ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ✌ ✞ ✍" (ANYWAY...THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME THESE EVENTS PLAYED OUT. EVER GET THE FEELING OF DEJA VU?)

"Yeah."

"❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ❄㈐7㈗6" (THAT'S DUE TO THE RESETS.)

"But I thought only seven humans fell down here before me and the last one was ages ago. How can there still be resets with a lack of humans to cause the resets?"

"✌ ㈐7✋㈐3 ✌ ㈐7 ㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✡ ❄ ✋㈴8 ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ✡㈗6" (A SIMPLE ANSWER, BUT ONE THAT YOU WON'T LIKE...FLOWEY.)

 _My blood chills._

" ✡ ✌㈐7 ❄ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3✋ ✌❄✋ ✌ ㈇8 ✋㈐7 ㈇7✌ ✌㈇6 ㈐7✌✞✋ ㈗7 ㈐7 ❄✋ ㈗6 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋㈐7 ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈇8 ㈇8㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ✡ ㈇7 ㈐3 ✋ ㈗6 ❄ ✋ ❄ ㈐3✌ ㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✌ ㈐3✌ ✡㈗6" (FLOWEY HAS THE POWER OF DETERMINATION AND IS CAPABLE OF SAVING/RESETING. THOUGH HIS POWER IS NULLIFIED WHEN A STRONGER SOUL ENTERS THE UNDERGROUND. THAT'S WHERE YOU COME IN. THE EIGHTH HUMAN...THE ANOMALY.)

 _Now I'm beyond curious, this is so mind blowing, magic mixing with science to create stuff that GOD would be amused by._

"What makes me a anomaly? Surely there's more to it than just a change here or there."

"✞ ✡ ❄ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ㈇6✋ ㈐7❄ ㈇7 ✋㈐7 ✡ ✡ ㈐7 ㈗6 ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈇7 ❄✌㈇7❄ ✋❄ ㈐3 ㈗6 ❄ ✞ ❄ ❄ ✋ ❄ ㈐3✌ ㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐3✌ ✋㈐7 ✌ ㈐7㈐3✌ ㈇7 ✋ ㈇8 ✌㈐3 ㈇8 ✋㈐7㈴8㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ✋❄ ✡ ❄ ㈗6" (VERY TRUE. BUT THE BIGGEST CLUE IS YOU YOURSELF. NO ONE IS MEANT TO COME TO THIS ROOM AND MAKE CONTACT WITH ME. NOT EVEN THE TRUE EIGHTH HUMAN. THAT HUMAN IS A SMALL CHILD NAMED FRISK. AND YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT HER.)

 _That explains a lot of the things said when I first fell, all the child talk and kid stuff._

"㈇8 ㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇6 ❄ ✡ ✍ ㈴8 ✋ ✡ ✌ ❄ ㈐3 ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈇6 ㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ ✌ ㈐7✋㈐3 ✡ ✌ ㈴8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3 ㈇7 ✌ ㈐7 ✋ ❄ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗5㈐7❄ ✌㈐3㈗6" (DOES THIS BOTHER YOU? KNOWING YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE HERE. THAT YOU ARE SIMPLY A FLUKE OF RANDOM CHAOS IN THE TIME-STREAM.)

 _This does shake me, if what he says is true then there are so many possibilities that could have happened that day, I could've not fallen and gone home, I could've stayed home, I could've died in the fall, Flowey could've taken my soul before I even regain consciousness...so many maybes._

"It is a lot to process, that is true. But I am here. I am here and I'm glad that I am. I have friends now. Family that cares about me. The spark that makes life worth living. I may be an anomaly to you, but isn't that just the first stage of evolution to something better? That something outside of the norm occurring. Like a rose blooming amongst lilies. It's not normal, but there's nothing wrong with it either."

 _He ponders my words for a moment, his face looks relaxed even though his mind is probably buzzing with knowledge, just how smart is Gaster, how much does he know?_

" ㈐3㈐3㈐3㈗6㈗6㈗6✡ ㈐3✌✡ ✌✞ ✌ ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈗6 ✋❄ ✋㈐7㈴8㈗4 ✌㈐7 ✞ ㈐7 ✋ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ✋ ❄ ㈇6 ✌ ㈐3 ㈗6 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄✋㈐3 ㈐7 ㈐7 ㈇8 ㈇7 ㈐3 ✌ ㈇8 ✌㈇8 ❄ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ✌㈇7 ㈗6 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄✋㈐3 ㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ㈇6 ㈇8 ✌㈇7 ✡㈗4 ❄ ❄✋㈐3 ㈐7 ✋✞ ㈐7 ㈇8 ㈇6 ㈐7❄㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ✌ ❄ ❄✋㈐3 ㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ㈇6 ㈇8 ㈇8 ㈇6 ㈐7 ✋ ㈇8 ✡㈐3 ❄㈗6 ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ❄✌ ㈇7✋㈇8 ㈗6" (HMMM...YOU MAY HAVE A POINT THERE. WITH FRISK, ONE WAS NEVER SURE IF SHE WAS GOING TO BE HELPFUL OR HARMFUL. SOME TIMES SHE WOULD COME AND LEAD THE MONSTERS BACK TO THE SURFACE. SOME TIMES THIS WOULD BE DONE PEACEFULLY, OTHER TIMES LIVES WOULD BE LOST. AND THEN THERE ARE THE TIMES THAT BLOOD WOULD BE SPILLED FOR HER ENJOYMENT. COMPLETE AND TOTAL GENOCIDE.)

"That kid sounds fucked up."

" ✌㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈗6" (PLEASE DON'T SWEAR.)

"Sorry. But as I see it, I may be a anomaly, but I'm a much better choice than a killer bipolar kid."

"㈐7 ✌ ㈗4 ✋ ✌✞ ❄ ✌ ✋❄ ✡ ❄ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ✌㈇6 ❄ ✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ✌✞ ❄ ㈐7 ✋ ❄ ㈐3✌ ㈐7㈗6 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ✌㈐3 ㈐7 ㈗6" (SO FAR, I HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU THERE. BUT THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN IN OTHER HUMANS. SOMETHING I DON'T UNDERSTAND AND AM UNSURE OF.)

 _This sounds familiar to what Papyrus said._

"And what might that be, kind sir?"

 _A cheeky inquisitive grin smears his face and it makes me shiver._

"✡ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✌✞ ✌ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇7❄ ㈐3✌ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈐7㈗6 ❄ ✡ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✌ ㈐3 ❄ ✡ ✌❄ ✌㈐7✋ ✡㈗6 ㈗4 ✡ ✞ ㈐3✌ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈐3✡ ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7 ✋ ✡ ㈇7 ✌ ㈐3㈐7㈗6 ❄ ㈐7✌✡ ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ㈇8 ㈇6 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌❄ ㈐3 ❄㈗6" (YOU SEEM TO HAVE A UNUSUAL EFFECT ON MALE MONSTERS. THEY SEEM TO WARM UP TO YOU RATHER EASILY. HEH, YOU EVEN MANAGED TO ENSNARE MY BROTHERS IN YOUR CHARMS. TO SAY I FIND THIS INTERESTING WOULD BE A UNDERSTATEMENT.)

 _Really?_

 _I always got along well with guys, I'm a tomboy, my brother was my hero and best friend, girls just never seemed cool enough to hangout with, I'd rather play video games then shop for clothes, maybe that's why I never had a date, I was seen as another dude._

 _But what charm is he talking about?_

 _I'm just being me, heck, I'm even trying to prevent myself from coming off as flirtatious just like how I keep myself from cursing, even if a few slip out, it can't be that much...is it?_

 _Wait a minute...he has brothers?!_

"You...you have brothers?"

"✌ ㈗4 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈐3㈐7 ✡ ✡ ㈐7 ✌✞ ✋ ✌ ✡ ㈇6 ✋ ㈇8 ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈇8 ㈇6 ㈇6✞✋ ㈐7㈗6 ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✡ ㈐7㈗6 ❄ ✡ ✌ ㈐3✡ ✡ ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7㈗6" (AH, IT SEEMS YOUR EYES HAVE FINALLY BLINDED YOU TO SOMETHING I THOUGHT WOULD BE OBVIOUS. SANS AND PAPYRUS. THEY ARE MY YOUNGER BROTHERS.)

 _Mental explosion!_

"S-sans and Pap are your...And you can see me...Oh dear god..."

 _He can't help but laugh at me._

" ㈇8 ✋ ❄ ㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ㈴8 ✌ ✋ ✌❄✋ ㈗6 ✡ ㈐7㈗4 ㈐3✌ ㈗4 ✋ ✞ ㈐7 ✞ ✡❄ ✋ ㈗6 ✡ ㈇8✌❄ ✋㈐7 ✌ ✋㈐3 ✠✌㈐3 ✡ ✞ ㈐3✌ ㈐7㈗6 ✌㈐7 ✋ ㈐7✌✋㈇8 ㈇6 ㈗4 ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ㈐7 ❄ ✌㈇8㈐3✋❄ ❄ ✡ ✋㈴8✋ ✡ ✋ ✌ ✌❄ ✋㈇7 ✌✡㈗6 ✋ ㈐7❄ ✌㈇8㈗4 ✠ ✋ ㈇7 ㈇8 ✌ ✞ ✋ ❄✋㈐3✌㈇7✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✋㈐7 ❄ ✌㈇8✡ ㈗6 ㈇7 ㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌㈐7 ✌ ✋㈐7 ✌㈇7㈇7✋㈇8 ❄ ❄ ㈇7 ✋ ㈇8 ㈐3✌㈇8 ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ✋ ㈐7✌✡ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ✌ ❄ ✡ ❄ ✞ ❄ ✋❄㈗6" (HOW DELIGHTFUL. THAT LOOK OF REALIZATION. YES, HUMAN, I'VE SEEN EVERYTHING. YOUR DATE IS A PRIME EXAMPLE OF YOUR POWER OVER MALES. AS I SAID BEFORE, PAPYRUS WAS SUPPOSE TO ADMIT TO ONLY LIKING YOU IN A PLATONIC WAY. INSTEAD, HE EXPERIENCED A LEVEL OF INTIMACY THAT HE ISN'T READY FOR. OF COURSE THIS WAS A FOOLISH ACCIDENT TWO CHILDREN MADE. BUT I WILL SAY THIS AND I WANT YOU TO NEVER FORGET IT.)

 _He grabs my arms and gets in my face, my back bone dissolving to mush in the power of his gaze, full of power and malicious intent._

"✋ ✡ ✞ ❄ ㈐3✡ ✌㈐3✋ ✡ ✋ ✌ ✡ ✌✡㈗4 ㈐7 ✌ ㈗4 ㈐3㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ✋ ❄ ㈐7✋❄✌❄ ❄ ㈇6 ✌㈴8 ✡ ㈇8 ㈗4 ✌❄ ㈐3 ㈇6✡ ✌❄ ㈐3㈗4 ✌ ㈇8 ✌㈐7 ✡ ㈐3 ✠✋㈐7❄ ㈇7 ✋ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗5 ✋ ㈐7㈗6㈗6㈗6㈇8 ✋ ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈐3✡㈐7 ㈇7 ✌ ✍✏" **(IF YOU EVER HURT MY FAMILY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM...I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BREAK YOU DOWN, ATOM BY ATOM, AND ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE IN THIS AND ALL TIME-LINES...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!)**

 _Holy crap, I'm so scared I'm crying, if he wasn't holding me I'd be on the floor as my legs have become Jell-O, I try to speak but end up choking on air in sobs, I bite my lip to stifle myself and nod so he has a response._

 _His eyes scan over me, searching for honesty beyond the fear, his grip tightens harshly, making me wince, this seems to get to him, he lets one of my arms go and places his free hand to my chest...suddenly my soul is forced out into the hole of his hand, flashing multiple colors. (orange, red, white, blue, yellow, green, pink, light blue, purple, and black)_

" ✌㈐7㈇7✋ ✌❄✋ ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ✞ ✞ ㈐7 ✌ ㈐3✌ ㈐7 ✠ ✋㈇6✋❄ ㈐7 ㈇7 ✌ ✌ ✌✡ ㈐3 ❄✋ ㈐7㈗6 ㈇6 ✌✞ ✡㈗6 ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3✋ ✌❄✋ ㈗6 ㈗6 ✋ ❄ ✋❄✡㈗6 ㈐7❄✋㈇7 ㈗6 ㈴8✋ ㈇8 ㈐7㈐7㈗6 ✌㈐7㈐7✋ ㈗6 ✌❄✋ ㈇7 ㈗6 ㈐7 ✞ ✌ ㈇7 ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7㈐7 ㈐7㈐7㈗6" (FASCINATING...I'VE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN SOUL EXHIBIT SUCH A ARRAY OF EMOTIONS. BRAVERY. DETERMINATION. HOPE. INTEGRITY. JUSTICE. KINDNESS. PASSION. PATIENCE. PERSEVERANCE. AND RELENTLESSNESS.)

 _This feels so weird, my chest hurts from the pressure of his hand and the forced emergence of my soul, the longer it's out the more it hurts, but my discomfort means little to him, if anything my reactions only seem to further peek his interest._

"✋❄ ✌✋ ㈐7 ✡ ㈗4 ㈇8 ㈐7 ❄ ✋❄✍ ✌✞✋ ✡ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈴8 ❄ ✋㈐7㈗6 ✋ ㈴8 ✋❄ ㈇8 ㈐7㈗6 ✋❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ㈐3✌ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈗6 ㈐7 ㈇7 ✌✋ ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ❄ ✡ ㈗6 ㈐7 ✌ ㈗6 ㈐7❄ ✌㈐7 ✋ ㈐3 ㈐7 ✡ ✌ ❄ ㈗6" (IT PAINS YOU, DOESN'T IT? HAVING YOUR LIFE PULLED OUT LIKE THIS. I KNOW IT DOES. IT HURT THE OTHER HUMANS AS WELL. SUCH FRAIL THINGS THEY WERE. SO FULL OF FEAR. JUST AS I'M SURE YOU ARE NOW TOO.)

 _Don't give into him, he's doing this on purpose, he's being a cat and thinking I'm a mouse, the hell I am, I won't give in, not to Flowey, not to fear, and damn sure not to him!_

"You presume too much. It's a fools game. I'm not weak. This, means nothing to me. Pain, is nothing but weakness leaving the body, and making it stronger!"

 _I try to be strong, to end that with a fierce bite to it, but he sees right through me, chuckling with amusement as he leans in closer, the tips of his fingers clawing into my chest...shit, I fucked up!_

"㈐7 ㈇7 ✌ ㈇6 ㈇8 ㈐7 ✋ ✋❄ ✡ ✌✞ ✋❄❄ ㈗6 ✞ ✡ ❄ ❄✌✋ ✋ ㈗6 ✋ ㈇7✌ ㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌㈐7 ❄ ㈐7❄✌ ❄ ✌ ✞ ✡ ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ✠ ✋㈐3 ❄㈗6" (SUCH A BOLD SPIRIT YOU HAVE LITTLE ONE. VERY ENTERTAINING. I CAN SEE THIS AS THE START OF A VERY INTERESTING EXPERIMENT.)

"I'm not your lab rat, Gaster."

" ㈐3 ㈐3 ✌ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗6 ✋ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈇7㈴8 ✋ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✋ ✡ ✌ ✌㈴8 ㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈇6 ✌ ✞ ✡ ❄✋㈐3 ㈐7✋ ㈇7 ✋ ✌㈐7 ✌㈐7❄ ✌㈇6 ❄ ✌✞ ㈇7 ❄✌㈇7❄ ✋❄ ✌ ❄ ㈐7 ㈐3 ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ❄ ㈴8㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✌㈐7 ✌ ✌ ㈐3✌ ✡㈗4 ✡ ✌ ✌ ㈴8 ✋ ✋㈐7 ❄ ✠ ✌ ㈇8 ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8㈗6 ✌❄ ✠✌㈇7❄ ✡ ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈐7 ✡ ❄✋㈇7㈴8✍ ㈇7✌ ✡ ㈇7 ✌ ❄ ㈐3✌ ㈐7✍ ✌❄ ✋㈐7 ❄ ✠❄ ❄ ✡ ㈐7 ㈐7 ✍ ㈐7 ㈐3✌ ✡ ✈ ㈐7❄✋ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ✌ ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐7 ㈐7㈗6" (HUMOR ME FOR A TIME. I'M STUCK IN THIS ROOM AND ALONE WHILE YOU'RE AWAKE. IT'S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I WAS LAST ABLE TO HAVE CONTACT WITH ANOTHER PERSON OR PREFORM ANY SORT OF WORK. AND AS AN ANOMALY, YOU ARE A UNKNOWN I WISH TO EXPLORE AND UNDERSTAND. WHAT EXACTLY MAKES YOU TICK? HOW CAN YOU ENCHANT MALES? WHAT IS THE FULL EXTENT OF YOUR SOUL'S POWER? SO MANY QUESTIONS AND I WANT TO FIND OUT THE ANSWERS.)

 _My face softens, just how long has he been here, how deep is his loneliness, aside from this jerk side to him, he's a nice guy really, I guess I could throw him a bone and let him play his game with me._

"On one condition."

 _I'm not stupid, it's better to be safe about this._

"✌ ㈇8 ✌❄ ㈐3✋ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈇6 ✍" (AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE?)

"Whatever it is you plan on doing, you can't leave a mark on me. I don't know if damage from here will transfer to the waking world. But I don't need others to think I'm being hurt by someone and all I can say is 'it was the man in my dreams'. They'd think I was nuts."

 _That makes him laugh and I snicker._

" ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8✌㈇6 ㈗6 ✋ ✠ ㈇7❄ ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈐3㈐7㈗6" (UNDERSTANDABLE. I EXCEPT THESE TERMS.)

 _He removes his hand, letting my soul return to my body, his other hand releases my arm, I will surely be bruised unless it will stay in this place, damn he's stronger than he looks._

"㈇8 ✋✞ ㈐3✡ ✌ ✋ ㈇6 ✌✞✋ ㈗6 ✋❄ ✌㈐7 ㈇6 ㈇7 ㈐3✋ ㈐3 ㈗6" (DO FORGIVE MY EARLIER BEHAVIOR. IT WAS UNBECOMING OF ME.)

"It's fine. You were lost in a moment. It happens."

" ㈐7❄ ㈐3 ㈐3㈇6 ✌❄ ✋ ㈐7✌✋㈇8㈗6" (JUST REMEMBER WHAT I SAID.)

"No worries there. I wouldn't dream of hurting them. And besides that, you have thoroughly traumatized me. The thought of being eradicated molecule by molecule is more than enough motivation to never ever incur your wrath."

"✌ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ✞ ✡ ✌ ❄㈗4 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ✌㈐7㈐7 ✡ ㈗6" (A WISE MOVE ON YOUR PART, THAT I ASSURE YOU.)

 _His eyes are beginning to glow, I must be getting ready to regain consciousness._

"I suppose this is something that will continue next time."

"✋ ㈇8 ㈇8㈗6 ❄✋ ❄ ㈗4 ㈇8 ❄ ✡ ❄ ❄ ㈇6 ㈐7 ✌ ✋ ㈗6 ✌❄ ✌㈐7❄ ❄ ㈐3✡ ✌㈐3✋ ✡㈗6" (INDEED. TILL THEN, DO TRY TO NOT BE SO ALLURING. AT LEAST TO MY FAMILY.)

"Honestly, I'm not trying to be. But I will try to tone myself down as best I can."

"❄ ✌ ㈴8 ✡ ㈗6" (THANK YOU.)

 _A flash of blinding white and the room along with Gaster are gone._

"*gasping and choking*"

Crap, I can't breathe, be calm, remember when this happened before, the windpipe is stuck, need to drink or run out of air in another 2 minutes, followed by passing out and death, got to get to the kitchen.

My movements are slow but steady, thank goodness I bought a soda the other day, I open the fridge and find the soda has been opened, yet there is still some inside, taking a gulp my tongue is displeased by the flat liquid it has to taste...who opened it and just put it back?

"*gasp* Oh thank goodness...*cough* Settle down...Have to...make spaghetti...for Pap..."

Leaning on the counter, I regain control of my breathing, my lungs are killing me, then again so is my arm, I lift my sleeve up and bit and see a faint hand print, checking under the collar of my shirt, there's another more harsher hand mark on my chest...damn it Gaster, not cool.

I ignore the marks for now and get to work on making Papyrus's spaghetti, a challenge was made and I will not disappoint.

[15 minutes later]

"HUMAN? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In the kitchen Papy. Just adding the finishing touches to breakfast."

He comes in as I pour the sauce on each plate of food, careful not to give too much or too little, and I don't want to drown out the meatballs...he seems surprised.

"YOU REALLY MADE THIS?"

"You don't believe my skill?"

"NO DISRESPECT. I MERELY MEANT THAT IT GREATLY RESEMBLES THE AWESOMENESS OF MY OWN COOKING. YOU DIDN'T PERHAPS JUST USE SOME OF THE LEFTOVERS, DID YOU?"

I playfully put my hand on my hip and fain mock insult.

"Why dear Papyrus. Do you really think I'd slander my name and yours by just reusing past meals? I'm hurt."

Panic comes to him.

"NO, NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I...I MEAN...PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

Damn he can be so freaking cute.

"No worries Pap. I'll forgive you...For a price."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. All I want is a hug. Surely that's not too much to ask for."

"A...A HUG?"

He rubs the back of his skull nervously.

"I-I SUPPOSE THAT'S FINE. BUT AREN'T YOU WORRIED THAT WE MIGHT..."

He's cut off when I quickly hug him and then back off to finish up with the food.

"See? All good. No chance of 'that' happening when things move so fast. Now how about we dig in to some morning pasta?"

I offer a plate and he smiles softly, I guess he's still concerned about that soul incident we did, poor guy.

"I'D LIKE THAT. THANK YOU."

He doesn't wait for Sans or me before he starts eating, I suppose his excitement is too great, once that first bite enters his mouth his entire face blanks, I fear he hates it till his eye sockets swell with tears, I swear I can hear 'Ode to Joy' play in my head as he smiles.

"OH MY GOD!"

Ow!

My ears are bleeding!

"LYNSIE...YOU ARE WORTHY OF BEING MY COOKING RIVAL!"

"what's with all the yelling? is everybody okay?"

Sans seems to bolt out of nowhere, all worried that something was wrong.

"SANS! I HAVE A COOKING RIVAL! YOU HAVE TO TRY THIS!"

Papyrus continues to praise my food to Sans and I slip away to the couch, I'm going to miss them when I go, this felt so normal, so right, I hope I get to return soon once Toriel is feeling better.

After breakfast and some odd morning TV with Mettaton, who for some reason had a news special claiming he was going to get a new co-star soon, Papyrus flipped out hearing that, I almost feel bad for the poor sap that gets stuck with that ego driven robot, but once our TV enjoyment is done we know it's time for us to split.

Since their sentry posts are close to the Ruins the 3 of us walk together through the forest paths, Sans even offers to carry my backpack, it feels cool to have escorts, especially since it's the skele-bros, the only issue I have is the darn cold, but I can stand it for now, I'm close enough to the boys that I can feel their body heat...how do skeletons have body heat, magic, duh.

I didn't know just how far Snowdin was from the Ruins till this walk, no way I was going to make it on my own without a coat, I'm now even more thankful to them for saving me, we walk nonstop till we reach a blue bunny monster with a ice cream cart, I don't think he gets many customers due to how happy he gets when I order a pint, 20 gold ain't a bad price for that much treat.

We continue on our way, eventually reaching Papyrus's cardboard sentry station, the sad look he gets breaks my heart, I can't make any promises that we'll meet again, but that's when Sans blurts out the great idea of sharing our phone numbers, waves of relief wash over us all, even if we can't see each other at least we'll still be able to talk to each other, they mention texting but a quick check of my phone proves it doesn't do that due to how old it is...bummer.

Papyrus and I share one more hug before parting ways, this time we make it last, I never noticed how safe it feels to be held like this, it's so nice, but we know better at this point than to do this for too long, slowly pulling away from each other, damn it, I already miss the contact, we say our 'till next time' farewells and Sans is forced to pull me away.

Now just the 2 of us, the cold is getting to me more, he takes notice and offers me his jacket, I refuse much to his surprise, he tries again but I'm just not caring about it anymore, his concern grows, so to try and fix the mood he does something a little extreme, he lets me walk a head of him just a bit before taking a running leap onto my back, I fall on my knees, but once I straighten up and his hold on me adjusts to a proper grip, I snicker while supporting him, piggybacking him the rest of the way.

Sans is surprisingly light and warm, then again he's a skeleton, they usually weigh about 15 to 30 pounds at the most, so that's no issue.

I hum a tune as I stroll, I can even feel him relax into my hair, little do I know just how relaxed because when I stop at his station I can hear him snoring, I can't bare to wake him yet and continue to the door just a little further up the path, but once at the door I know I have to get him off my back...heh, I made a funny.

"Sans...Time to wake up."

He groans softly and nuzzles into my neck, my face burns red as a shiver racks me.

"Yo, come on Sansy."

"*mumbles* don't call me that..."

So adorable yet I need to spoil this, I can't call Toriel with my hands holding him.

"Okay punny bones, this is your only warning. If you don't wake up, I'm going to tickle you."

"*groans* please don't...too cozy..."

I hate being a spoil sport, I knock a slipper off his foot and maneuver to reach it without losing my hold on him, I give him 10 seconds before attacking, this earns me a strangle hold that borders on choking as he tries not to fall in his laughing fit, limbs thrashing in my grip.

"hahaha! i'm up! i'm up! heheheh! please! stop!"

Instantly I cease my assault on him, poor guy sounds out of breath as I lower myself to the ground near the fallen slipper so he won't step in snow, the look he gives me is harsh yet playful.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I tried to get you up and even gave a warning. I needed you off so I could call mama."

He puts his hands behind his head and grins deviously.

"oh, i understand. it's hard to do anything with your hands full of bone."

What...oh my god...did he just...

"but just so you know...i'm going to get even with you."

Note to self, never bug Sans when he's sleeping ever again.

"Understood...Now to get this door open."

I bring my phone out and dial up Toriel.

[RING]

"i thought the old lady was sick? can't someone else open the door?"

"The doors are thick stone. None of the other monsters inside are strong enough to make it budge. Even I had trouble opening this thing."

[RING]

"Hello?"

"Howdy mama."

Did I just say howdy?

"Good morning child. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, every thing's fine. I just wanted to let you know I'm outside the door."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there in a few moments."

"No rush. Take your time."

"See you soon, young one."

"See you soon, mama."

[CLICK]

"so, the old lady is gonna be a while?"

His tone is a bit ominous, I'm on alert now.

"Yeah. Her room isn't too far from the door. But she knows to take it easy. Maybe five or ten minutes wait time."

His grin gets wide.

"good to know."

Suddenly he rushes towards me and I barely dodge out of the way.

"Dude?!"

"like you said...payback sucks."

Now he's after me, chasing me around like we're a couple of goofy kids, laughing the whole time, randomly I'm able to gather up some snowballs to try to stop him, but he's super agile, I don't even get close to hitting him.

"How can you move like that in slippers?"

"what can i say? your aim needs work."

"There's nothing wrong with my aim! You're just hard to hit."

"heheh...guess that means i'm good at what i do. but why stall this any longer? i'm going to catch you. and when i do, it's revenge of the tickle monster. so why not you just accept it and we can get this over with."

"Never!"

I throw every snowball I have at him at once and in a blur they all land behind him, I'm completely dumbfounded, how the heck did he do that, all he does is chuckle.

"like i said...your aim needs work."

He steps closer and I bolt for the trees.

"stubborn goof. guess were doing this the hard way."

He gives chase again, I don't know how, but even though I was in the lead, he keeps popping up in front of me, cutting me off and leading me back to the open path by the door.

"Son of a..."

"naughty girl. this is a no swear zone."

He rushes me again, I move to get out of the way but my sneaker loses traction, I slip backwards and instinct kicks in, I reach out and grab what I can, his jacket, taking him with me in the fall.

Snow poofs up on impact and slowly falls back down, I open my eyes only to see Sans's face close to mine, he had fallen right on top of me, his arms resting on the elbow at my sides, his legs intermingled with mine, the level of sheer 'OH MY GOD' embarrassment is outrageous, our blushes are so deep they border on causing fainting...how the hell could this be fixed?

"heh...i guess i sorta fell for you kid."

He bashfully rubs the back of his head and looks away, hoping jokes can smooth things over, I can't tell if there's any truth behind that pun, but I have to remember Gaster's warning, I can't get too close or I'll suffer.

"Seems like you did. But don't worry about it..."

I cup some snow and drop it on his skull, making him shiver hard at the cold.

"It's snow problem with me."

He shakes his head free of snow and stares at me, I make a 'did you get it' look, he grins and sits up on me, his eyes are dark.

"good one kid. you finally got me. but there's only one thing you may not have realized yet."

"W-what's that?"

He leans in with a creepy smile.

"you haven't a snowball's chance of escape now."

With that said he begins to assault my sides with tickles and I'm laughing my ass off.

"Hahahaha! Please! No more! Heheheh! Mercy! I can't breathe! Hahahaha!"

"awww...now why would i stop? you have such a cute laugh. it'd be a shame to stop now."

"Get your hands off my child!"

That shuts us up and freezes us more than the cold ever could, slowly we look to the door to see a very pissed off Toriel leaning against the open door, protective rage burns in her eyes as well as in her now fireball holding hand, one wrong move or word and everybody is going to go up in smoke.


	15. Drama

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

Today felt different for Alphys, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

She had breakfast, gave Mettaton a quick tune-up, fed the Amalgamates, prepared a list of anime to binge on, updated her status on UnderNet, and even finished that last part needed to complete Mettaton's new body... what was she forgetting?

"Alphys!"

The poor dear falls out of her seat from the sudden shout from the aforementioned robot.

Collecting herself, she hurries down from the second floor to find Mettaton in front of the monitor bouncing excitedly on his wheel, which could only mean one thing at this point.

"Alphys...She's on the move!"

She so called it...of course it's the human he hasn't shut up about since they first saw her.

"You didn't h-have to yell."

"Oh? Did I frighten you again? That explains the crash I heard."

"As a g-ghost, scaring others s-shouldn't be a s-surprise to you."

"But darling, that's the old me. The new me is much more glamorous~."

Not to mention full of himself.

"So...is s-she headed our way?"

"Actually...she's with the skeletons, and they seem to be headed in the opposite direction."

That caught her off guard.

"W-what? Really?"

"See for yourself dear."

He pushed himself away from the screen and let her have full view, indeed he told the truth, there was Sans and Papyrus walking along with the human close between them, they seemed...rather chummy, definitely not something Undyne would approve of.

"Shouldn't she be coming our way? Where are they taking her?"

"I-I don't know. Just keep w-watching and we'll see."

He huffs and they both pay close attention to the screen, just watching to see what is going on.

At first it just appears that they're taking a friendly stroll, nothing odd, they even stop to get some Nice Cream, everything's normal, they reach Papyrus's station after quite some time, they look a little forlorn, then perk up after exchanging phone numbers, and then things get awkward.

"Uh...Alphys?

"I know...I s-see it too."

"Why are they hugging like that? It looks so...personal."

"I-I don't know."

They see Sans pull the girl away, Papyrus stays at his post while the two continue on, the girl eventually appears cold, Sans tries to offer her his jacket but she refuses, strangely he then leaps onto her back...Alphys can't help but snicker at this, Mettaton however groaned with annoyance.

The human now piggybacking Sans kept walking, it looked very peaceful, she came to Sans's post and paused before continuing, the skeleton on her back had fallen asleep, she kept walking till she reached the door to the Ruins, staring at it a moment then trying to wake her snoozing passenger.

Her attempts went unnoticed till she began tickling the foot of said skeleton, that succeeded, she pulled out her phone once he was off her back, she spoke for a time then hung up, there was a small exchange between the two outside the door, suddenly Sans rushed her, she dodged and ran, he gave chase, yet they seemed to be playing.

"T-they seem rather c-close too."

"Humph! Too close if you ask me. I mean, they're skeletons. What does she see in them?"

She smirks.

"Mettaton...Are y-you jealous?"

He gasps in insult.

"Alphys! The nerve! What do I have to be jealous for? As soon as we meet, she'll forget all about those bone bags. How could she resist? Especially when I show her my new body~."

That made Alphys cringe a little, sure it was funny to see Mettaton get all flustered, but that last remark sounded a bit too risqué, even for him.

Their attention returns to the monitor as the human comes out of the trees, avoiding Sans once again but this time losing her footing, she grabs Sans and he falls on her, the resulting position they end up in is blush inducing.

"Oh my..."

"How dare he! Get off of her you wretch!"

"Uh, she's t-the one who..."

"Are you seriously defending him?!"

"B-but it wasn't his fault."

"Unbelievable! Who does he think he is?! I know just what'll put a stop to this! I'll just call Undyne and she'll..."

"Don't!"

Alphys's sudden snap takes him by surprise.

"I-I mean...Sure, Undyne w-would stop them. But she'll k-kill the human on sight. Is that something y-you really want?"

There is a moment of thoughtful silence as Mettaton contemplates her words.

"No...I suppose you're right. I can't have a co-star if Undyne spears her to death. Thank you Alphys. I almost did something quite foolish."

"No problem."

The screen gets their attention again, Sans was tickling the human now, it's rather cute really, but then the Ruin's door opens, it blocks the view of who had opened it, but the person had scared the two friends stiff, what could this possibly mean?

 **[Outside the Ruins]**

This isn't good, Toriel is in 'protect my baby' mode, Sans appears to be on me in a compromising way, and I had been pleading for him to stop doing what she thinks is something bad even though it was just tickling, this could end in so many different ways, but someone has to speak or the tension will set off a bomb nobody will recover from.

"Hi mama! This is our joke buddy. Sans, this is my mom, Toriel."

Sans is so nervous, I can tell he's trembling even though it doesn't show, I can hear his bones rattling softly, poor guy, this is my fault.

"h-hi there. hehehe...this is seriously not what it looks like, i swear!"

"Get off her now."

The fireball in Toriel's hand burns brighter, steam wafting in the air as it hits the cold around us, Sans is too scared to move...save him you fool!

"Mama calm down. Getting worked up isn't good in your current condition."

"Are you hurt child? What did he do?"

"Sans didn't do anything. We were just playing tickle tag."

At that she looks at us confused yet a spark of familiarity is in her eyes, harkening back to the days of her children, happier times...the fireball shrinks a bit.

"Tickle tag?"

"Yeah. It's like normal tag, but the one who's it gets to tickle the other person when they catch'em. Right Sans?"

I wink to him, hoping he gets the point to play along, normally it's him who makes the cover stories so this feels new and interesting, a quick side smile from him reassures me he gets it.

"yeah...you should've seen it. the kid got me good earlier. had me busting a gut."

"But you're a skeleton?"

"exactly."

I make a rim shot sound and Toriel snickers, the fireball begins to flicker, she's believing it.

"come on kid, let me help you up. i bet the snow is very chilly."

He stands up and offers me his hand.

"Thank you. That's very ice of you."

I take his hand and he pulls me up, suddenly we hear laughter and look at Toriel, the fire is gone, she's gripping her sides with a big smile on her face...hooray for puns!

"*whisper* nice save with the game idea."

"*whisper* I try. Not like I was going to let her scorch your bones."

We snicker for a moment till Toriel coughs, I need to get her back inside.

"Come child. This cold will get us both ill."

"Yes mama. I have to go now. She needs me."

"it's cool, i know. you gotta do what you gotta do. just like i gotta go do my job."

I look away and turn to leave, I know this isn't truly goodbye, but it still feels like this is going to hurt, when is a good time to begin spam calling them?

"hey kid..."

I look over my shoulder.

"aren't you forgetting something?"

He slips off my backpack and I smirk, that's not the only thing I almost forgot, I come back over to him, a smile as big as his on my face, he eyes me funny before I yank the bag and him forward, pulling him into a warm hug.

"k-kid..."

"I hugged Papy. Did you think I'd leave you out of the awkwardness?"

"no...but to be fair, your mom is giving me the 'you're a dead man' look."

"Don't worry. I got you covered."

"really?"

"Do I not make a good human shield?"

"okay, i get it. but you don't have to look out for me...that's my job for you kid."

"Fine, I'll surrender. But you have to do something for me."

"what's that?"

I let him go and take the bag with a cheeky grin.

"Instead of kid, call me Lynn. Or don't. Whatever feels good to you, big skele-bro."

He chuckles and messes my hair playfully.

"take care of yourself and your mom, kid."

Darn it...oh well, it was worth a shot.

"You too Sans. Keep Pap safe in case of retaliation from 'you know who'. I wouldn't put it past that petal head to counter strike when we least expect it."

"understood."

He turns and begins the small walk to his post.

"later lynn."

Yes!

"Later punny bones."

With that we part ways, him to his post, me to Toriel's side, I enter the Ruins and together we close the door, sealing the exit once again till next it is needed to be opened.

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

Alphys and Mettaton aren't exactly sure of what they just saw, Sans and the human almost appear to be more than friends, but now they had separated, Sans at his post, and the human had entered the Ruins...wait, she's back in the Ruins?

"Alphys..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Since I fused with this metal body and became corporeal, I can't become incorporeal again, can I?"

"N-no...you can't..."

"And unless someone opens the Ruin's doors from the inside, only ghosts and spiders can enter, right?"

"Y-yes...that's right..."

"I thought so..."

There's tension in the air, it's thick and harsh, suddenly he flips out.

"That's it! I'm calling Undyne! If anyone can open that door, it's going to be her!"

"W-wait! Mettaton, stop! You n-need to calm down!"

This isn't good, he's throwing a major fit, he's going to screw things up if she can't get through to him.

"Calm down? I am calm! I have a plan darling! And it's brilliant! Brilliant I say!"

"Y-you can't call Undyne! She'll k-kill her! She'll..."

"I'll what?"

That made them both freeze, there she was, Captain of the Royal Guard, secret crush of Alphys, and the strongest known monster next to the King, Undyne, Hero of the Underground.

Undyne is a fish-like humanoid Undine monster, she has blue scales and long bright red hair tied in a ponytail, she appears to not have a nose but can smell, she has red and blue fins on the side of her head, and a pair of sharp yellow protruding teeth, she also wears bright red eye shadow and has an eye-patch on her left eye, her eyes have vertical black pupils and a yellow sclera, she's dressed simply in a black tank top and blue jeans, completed by a pair of red boots with gold band around each one.

Personality wise, Undyne is intensely passionate, often acting quickly upon an idea or thought, before she thinks about it or thinks of its consequences, she is also strong-willed and confident as a result of her training under King Asgore and is merciless to her enemies, she over-zealously believes in Asgore and his plan to capture seven human souls to break the barrier and escape the Underground, and will do anything to make sure his plan succeeds.

"Well? What were you nerds talking about?"

Alphys can't think, her mind is racing, this was what she had forgotten, Undyne was coming over to watch more 'human history' with her, if she were to mention the human at all hell will break loose, and yet Mettaton is surely going to blab, he's too worked up to keep his voice box shut off, how can this get any worse?!

"Undyne, darling~. Just who I wanted to see."

"What do you want tin can?"

Inwardly he bit back a snide comment about her reeking like bad tuna, if he was going to get his plan to work he needed her help.

"What if I told you I know where a human is?"

"Say what?!"

That got her, the fish was on the hook, all he had to do now was reel her in.

"And, what if I told you I could get them to come here with no fuss or worry?"

"Alphys! Is he telling the truth? There's a human in the Underground?!"

Poor girl, she didn't want to see the human die, it was such a nice human, it didn't deserve such a fate, but she couldn't lie to Undyne, that would just crush her.

"Y-yes. It's true."

"Well?! Where is it?! I have to get its soul!"

"Easy dear. No need to get worked up and pop a blood vessel. Like I said before...I have a plan. But I'll need your lovely assistance."

Undyne eyes him questionably, often times the robot's plans involved something stupidly ridiculous and girly, she has to be cautious and tread lightly, but at the same time not let this opportunity go by, that soul is needed.

"Okay...I'm listening."

The fish is in the boat, he landed the catch of the day, next on his sinister plan was to get his whipping boy/employee to pull a little overtime, not that he has a choice in the matter.

 **[Inside the Ruins]**

Toriel and I walk side by side, I keep a close eye on her, I don't want her to over work herself, hopefully she didn't push it with the whole fireball thing, now it's time to be like Papyrus and be super responsible.

"So...That skeleton's name is Sans, right?"

"Yep. He's very nice."

"Him and you seem rather close."

Oh my god, please don't do this.

"We're just friends mama. It's the same way with his brother."

She smirks playfully.

"I don't know...You looked cute together."

"According to him, you were glaring daggers at him the whole time."

"I didn't say I approved. But if he makes you happy..."

"Please don't."

"What? I never had a daughter to talk like this before. Which reminds me..."

Please don't go there.

"Did he try to do anything with you? Anything that made you feel uncomfortable?"

"I so don't want to have this conversation."

"He did, didn't he?!"

"No mother, he's an angel."

"Then why won't you speak to me about this?"

"Because it's completely embarrassing."

She stops and holds my shoulders reassuringly but her eyes are serious.

"My child. You can tell me anything. I want no secrets between us."

Funny you should say that, Queen Toriel Dreemurr.

"Okay, I'll talk."

I take a deep breath and sigh it out knowing how messed up this is about to go down.

"Sans and Papyrus are really cool. Like, super cool. They treat me good, like I'm a fellow monster. And since we got so familiar...I may have unintentionally flirted with them. Maybe went on a small date with Papyrus. Possibly went too far and our souls were exposed. But nothing happened! Papyrus fainted. Sans freaked out. I was panicking. We didn't know what we were doing! I didn't know!"

She just stares at me, blush forming deep on my face, Gaster must be eating this up, argh, this feels like I had no control and I'm just entertainment to some random viewer, oh how I want to punch a wall right now and vent this out!

"Child...I think now's a good time we had a talk."

No...Don't you dare.

"You see...When two monsters really love each other..."

Nope!

So much nope right now!

I am 28 years old!

I don't need the birds and bees talk!

"Are you listening young one? I'm trying to help you understand what happened."

"I know what sex is. You don't need to explain that."

She blushes and coughs in uncomfortable patience.

"That...That is the physical form of intimacy. Magic adds a new level to it that makes things even more deep and loving."

Oh crap, what fresh hell did I just unlock?

"When enough emotion or stimuli is done to a monster, our soul emerges. It can become somewhat solid, able to be touched by either the soul's owner or the soul's lover. Soul Touching is the most intimate thing a monster can do with another person. It's showing that you trust someone enough that you'll expose the most vulnerable part of you to them. Do you understand now my child?"

Error, please reboot to repair crash.

"Child?"

Reloading...system repair complete.

"Oh my god! I turned on Papyrus! How could I do such a thing?!"

Cartoon panic mode, engaged.

I run around in circles muttering crazed words of worry that sound like nonsense, Toriel can do nothing but watch and try not to laugh, she has really missed the silly antics of her human daughter, but this was something she wasn't expecting, at least she did her best to explain the what and why, hoping this wouldn't be something that would repeat itself in the future, now she just had to calm the poor girl down before she accidentally hurt herself in her panic.

"Lynsie, relax. I'm sure everything between the two of you is fine. You even said it yourself, the both of you had no idea what you were doing."

"How could I do that? Seriously? How did I turn on a skeleton? No, wait! I don't want to know!"

"Did you play the xylophone?"

"What?"

"I hear it's quiet rib tickling."

She snickers and I go blank.

Really?

She's making pun of me right now?

"Did you just..."

"Don't tell me you lost your funny bone out there."

She is.

"Mother, please."

"You're welcome."

I get it now...sorry Papyrus for all the jokes.

"What's wrong my child? Did I get your goat?"

That's it!

I pull out my phone and dial him up.

"Child?"

[RING]

"HELLO?"

"Papy, it's me. I get it now. I'm sorry for every pun and joke I made or will ever make in the future."

"...THANK YOU? I GUESS. WHAT BROUGHT THIS UP?"

"Child you don't need to act so baaaaashful."

"...NOW I GET IT."

"Chat you later Pap."

"TAKE CARE HUMAN."

[CLICK]

"You have his phone number? You two must be very close."

Nope, can't deal, too much nope!

I get behind her and start pushing her to move faster.

"Lynsie?"

"It's clear to me now that you have a fever and are in need of immediate bed rest. No time to waste. We must hurry."

She can't help but laugh at me as I get her up stairs and to her room, I'm not such a goofball to her, but a adorable goof that's for sure, I tuck her into bed, make sure she's super comfortable, and begin my duties as home nurse to my monster mommy...while also making sure we never bring up 'that' subject ever again!


	16. Burgerpants

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

It's been a few days since returning to the Ruins.

Toriel has gotten more of her strength back, nothing like home made soup and plenty of bed rest to really perk up the soul, I read to her every now and then, man she really loves that snail book, but all in all she's not a hassle, a very good thing.

Every once in a while Napstablook shows up in my room, it's good to hang out with him again, I've missed him, he tells me he finally met Toriel, all be it very awkwardly, she found him sleeping on my bed, a very cute and silly way to finally prove he's not my imaginary friend as I had believed she may have thought.

I talk with Sans and Papyrus almost nonstop, Papyrus will chat your ear off if you let him, I don't mind it, just listening to him preach of the glory he will one day have, or the marvels that is his masterful cooking, or how that annoying dog stole more bones, or even how Sans is pestering him over and over with puns, all of it is just so enjoyable, I can't get enough.

Sans on the other hand doesn't talk a lot, telling jokes isn't exactly talking, but I try to joke on different things to see if there's anything he is willing to speak of, oddly enough he did stop when I made a science pun, I think it was 'so I'm thinking of selling some particles, while neutrons are free of charge', that made him actually go into a very intellectual conversation, I liked it but at the same time...he sounded like Gaster.

Speaking of Gaster, he began his experiments on me the other night, it was very unpleasant.

Despite my evidence that marks did happen to my physical body, he showed little concern over such trivial matters, not his body not his problem as it were, first he pinned me down so I couldn't move, then he ripped my soul completely from my astral body, this didn't kill me but it hurt like a bitch and the pain got worse the longer it was out.

He fiddled around with it, taking note of every reaction and sound I made while under his touch, it felt so wrong, like this was more than just his curiosity to learn, but I couldn't think of what, the pain and odd feelings were too much of a distraction, I did notice that 'you're my puppet now' smirk he had the whole damn time...but it wasn't over yet.

He then tried to force my soul to stick on certain emotions, trying to find out what each color's unique power was.

Purple restricted my movements while causing slow agony...He found it okay.

Light blue made the pain stop so long as I didn't move...He found it boring.

Orange made the pain stop when I did move...He found it dull.

Green healed the pain for as long as that color was there...He had no interest in this one.

Blue increased the pain as well as the weight of my body...He seemed to like this one.

Red reverted things to normal but gave me the urged to slap him across the face for all this...He didn't like the look in my eyes.

Yellow inverts my soul to look like a monster's soul and shoots small blasts...He was spooked by this and quickly changed the color.

White filled me with a sense of blissful peace and there was no pain...He found this one the least appealing.

Black had me snarling with renewed drive and wanting to kick his ass if he didn't stop...He was interested in this one.

Pink brought out the strangest feelings in me and the more he pressed on it the odder the groans came out of me...He stopped at that point and I was surprised to see him blush.

He basically forced me awake before I could question him about it, if I didn't know any better, I'd think he may have done something very lewd, like from what Toriel told me about, I know he's done that sort of thing before, he said so himself, maybe the difference is the soul was already separated from the body when he would get his hands on them, finally seeing exactly what it was he was doing, that might have got to him.

But aside from that disturbing time, the only bit of oddness today is the lack of calls from Sans and Papyrus, it's not like them, I even tried calling them but I go straight to voice mail, something's not right, I don't like it...I bet it's that freaking dog!

"You okay Lynsie?"

Napstablook, it's always good to see you, but sometimes I wish you'd not just pop in like that.

"I'm fine. But they're not answering my calls."

"Who? The skeletons?"

"Yeah. It's not like them."

"Oh...Well...I don't know about them. But there is a guy outside the Ruins. He's just waiting by the door. He looked really cold."

Well that's new.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No clue. But he might be from Hotland."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't recognize him. I know the faces of Waterfall and Snowdin. But not this one."

"Hmmm..."

Maybe this guy knows something.

"Thank you Blooky-boo. I need to look into this."

I get out of bed and go to the dresser.

"Will you tell Toriel?"

"Of course. Mama would want to know of all my movements."

"Is she still sick?"

"I'd say she's about ninety percent recovered by now. I think it was a minor head cold. Makes you feel like rubbish, but is easy to get over. What to wear...?"

"Maybe a bright color this time."

"You think so?"

"You always wear dark colors."

"I like dark colors. They feel cooler to me."

"Please...Try something else."

I sigh in defeat but smile, he has a point, I tend to favor dark colors, it could make me look a bit harsh sometimes, I suppose I'll appear kinder in a brighter color...today I shall wear white.

I enter the dresser and moments later I'm in different clothes, that always surprises him, mainly due to how I'm able to move around in that thing, I tease him saying it's magic, I also don't bother with packing my backpack, I don't see the need for it, but I do know to grab my MP3 and the purple sweater Toriel made me.

"Mind coming with me Blooky?"

"S-sure! I-I mean...I don't mind."

So freaking adorable!

We head to the living room, Toriel is in her chair by the fire, wrapped up and enjoying a good book.

"Mama, I'm headed outside."

"Oh? What for?"

"Sans and Papyrus aren't answering my calls. So I figure I could check in on them. Plus Blooky says there's someone at the door."

"Do you want me to come along? It could be dangerous."

"Blooky's coming with me and I can handle things if a fight happens."

"Alright...But if something happens, you let me know right away."

"Yes mama. See you soon. Oh! And there's more of that snail pie you like in the fridge."

She beams with delight and can't move fast enough into the kitchen, she's so silly sometimes.

Napstablook and I head downstairs for the Ruin's exit door, I know Napstablook is with me but I can feel other eyes on me, I know it's you Flowey, why else do you think I asked to have company, though that weed might not see a ghost as much of a threat, still...he better not try anything, I'm not in the mood for a fight.

We reach the doors and the size never stops being intimidating, not to mention the force needed to push just one side open a bit is ridiculous.

"Do you need some help?"

"*grunt* I can do it. *growl* Just a little more!"

Finally enough space is made that I can squeeze through and like before the door closes on its own, I swear Flowey could be doing that just to toy with me, then again, if he really wanted to kill me he could just as easily close the door on me instead of letting me go...wow that was dark.

"Psst...That's him over there."

Napstablook points out the odd monster leaning against a tree and smoking.

A orange cat-like monster who appears to be wearing a old faded McDonald's uniform, the red is now pink and the yellow is almost white, a small hat with the letter M on it completes the look, he really is out of place here and it shows in his shivering.

"Can I help you?"

Not expecting to hear anything the guy jumps and bites his cigarette in half, it's a bad habit anyway, but the reaction was enough to spook Napstablook away...poor shy sweetheart

"Geez...Give someone a heart attack why don't ya."

Says the weirdo just loitering outside in the snow.

"My bad. But again...Do you need any help? You seem lost."

He shivers hard before lighting up another smoke.

"You're the human, right?"

"That would be me, yes."

"I was sent here to get you. N-not in a threatening way mind you. But my boss...He's a huge fan of humans and human things."

"Is that so?"

I'm not buying it, this sounds too goofy.

"I'm calling bull here."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't believe this story you're telling me. It needs a serious rewrite."

"Hey! I'm not making this up. This is the closest thing to a vacation I've gotten in two years! Why the hell would I waste my time waiting out here for some chick like you if I wasn't being made to?!"

He's getting really annoyed but so am I, aside from Flowey, this guy is rubbing me all wrong, it's a good thing Napstablook left, I don't want him to see this if it gets bad.

"You better ease off that attitude dude. This is a chill zone. But if you want to have a bad time, then by all means, keep being a smart ass!"

He flinches, guess he wasn't expecting a tit for tat pissed off match here, his ears fan down and he looks at the ground with uncertainty, great, now I feel bad for snapping.

"Look, I didn't mean to shout. Please don't fear me."

He looks at me funny.

"Fear you? Buddy, I'm nineteen and I've already wasted my entire life."

Uh...what?

"I had dreams once. Goals in life. I'm getting on in years, so let me give you some advice, little buddy. You've still got time. Don't live like me. Don't get stuck in a dead end job that crushes your soul day in and day out. A life where you wake up and question every second of the day on how you let it get to this."

"Dude, you need to relax."

"Ah...And my boss. I love that guy. And by that I mean I hate him so, so much."

This guy might go postal one day.

"Hey...Do you need a hug?"

He seems stunned, like I'm bothering to ask if he needs saving as he drowns to death.

"Are you serious?"

"Y-yeah..."

He straightens himself and takes a long ending drag of his cigarette, flicking the nub away to fizzle in the snow a smug grin on his face.

"Poor, naïve little buddy. You're trying to brainwash me."

"Beg your pardon?"

"By offering me a hug, you're offering to be my friend."

"So what if I am? I like having monsters as my friends."

"Heheheh...Friendship isn't real! Friendship is just a hot person's way of making you their slave."

Wait...did he just say I'm...

"You think I'm hot?"

He blushes and gets all flustered.

"N-no! That's just how I've seen things work. If you look good, you get whatever you want. Money. People. Happiness. It's a big joke to us goobers at the bottom of the barrel."

Dear god this guy is depressing as hell.

"Dude, at this point, I'm the one that needs the hug. You are seriously bumming me out."

He freaks out.

"No, no, no! You need to be happy! My boss will kill me if he sees that I'm making you frown!"

"How would he know?"

Now he gets nervous.

"He has his ways. Him and that doctor."

This sounds interesting.

"Okay...Now you have my attention."

He slaps his face with a look like 'are you kidding me'.

"...Can we just get this over with. It's cold as heck out here, I don't have a coat, and I'm still on the clock. Can you just come with me and then we can go about our day?"

Poor guy, I feel bad that he's so damn down on life, I know the feeling though, everybody goes through that part in life...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to throw him a bone.

"Fine...I'll go with you. But I need to stop in Snowdin first. Gonna check up on some friends of mine."

"The skeletons?"

That has me concerned.

"How do you know about them?"

"I don't. But my boss does. He wanted me to give you this if you mentioned them."

He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a pink piece of notebook paper, handing it to me without a clue to what it says...oh goody, the writing is in glitter.

"Dear human, if you are reading this, then Burgerpants is just as bad at being a messenger as he is a store clerk."

I stop reading and look at him, snickers threatening to escape, he just sighs.

"It's a nickname...But go a head and laugh. Everyone already does."

"How do you even get that as a nickname?"

"I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to call me it."

"I swear I won't. I might laugh, but I won't call you that name."

"*sigh* So I'm gonna save you a lot of trouble. Never interact with attractive people. Unless you're 'one of them', they're just gonna take advantage of you. Like that time these two chicks asked me to sneak them some glamburgers. And I, naïve teenager that I was, said yes to them. Bad idea. So I went out to the alley to see those two ladies, and uh...you know, see what'd happen next."

"You like them~?"

"..."

"So sweet."

"Shut up...*ahem* Then my boss, uh, saw me and asked me what I was doing. I was so startled, the hamburgers in my pockets tumbled out onto the ground. Not wanting to lose face, I scrambled to pick them up! But, as I was leaning over, the weight of the remaining hamburgers...caused my pants to fall down. Then the girls laughed at me. Everyone calls me Burgerpants now."

"That...That's messed up. You have my sympathy."

He looks at me stunned and I return to the note.

"I bet you're wondering why those skeletons haven't called you. Well darling, I can tell you why. But you'll have to do something for me first. I want to meet you. Spend a little time with you. Don't worry, I can assure you that the boys are safe and in no harm. And yes, no harm is to befall you too. I wouldn't dare harm a hair on that pretty little head of yours~. Hope to see you soon. Your fabulous admirer, MTT "

MTT...why does that seem so familiar?

"So...We going?"

"Yeah...Yeah, let's go. Just let me make a quick phone call. I can't leave without telling my mother what I'm doing."

I get my cell phone out and he snickers.

"You still live with mommy? How old are you?"

"Twenty eight."

That shuts him up.

[RING]

"Hello, child?"

"Hi mama. Just letting you know I'll be out later than I first thought."

"Oh? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. Just looking for the boys. I have a clue, but following it will take time. I just wanted to keep you informed."

"You're such a good girl, Lynsie. Take care my child."

"You too mama."

[CLICK]

"Are you good now?"

"Yeah, let's go...See you later Blooky-boo. Feel free to follow if you want."

"Who are you talking to?"

"A ghost friend."

"Oh yeah. I saw him before. He just left?"

"He scares easily. Not very good around more than one person."

"Huh...Okay...Let's go."

He walks away and I follow shortly behind him.

This whole thing feels weird, the boys not responding, this depressed guy, the odd note, so many questions, and I feel I'll get very little answers.

"So...What's your name by the way?"

"Just call me BP...And you?"

"Lynn."

You don't tell me your name, I don't tell you mine.

"Where are we going?"

"Hotland."

"Cool. I haven't been there before."

"It's okay."

"Will we be going through Waterfall?"

"Nope. We'll be taking the river boat. There's a port in Snowdin and we'll be in Hotland in no time."

"Very convenient."

I don't remember seeing a port in Snowdin, then again I didn't look around much.

As we pass by each sentry post he gets jittery, probably because he's a cat and aside from the brothers, all other guards are dogs, just to mess with him I bark every so often, his reactions are funny as hell.

"Hey BP."

"Yeah?"

"So this boss of yours...What is he like?"

"Here's a trick, little buddy: Lie to yourself all the time. It makes you feel better."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"No, but it helps in other things."

He lights up another smoke.

"You don't mind that I..."

"Nah, go a head. I don't smoke, but I don't care if others do, so long as it's done politely. You know?"

"Yeah, I guess...*puff* My boss has his moments. Sometimes he's okay, others he's pain in the ass."

"Sounds like a normal boss to me."

"But that's the thing! Sometimes he doesn't even call me into work until halfway into my shift! If I don't play it safe, he's going to yell at me. *puff* Okay, maybe 'yell' is the wrong term. It's more like he has this...CD album he plays...That's entirely full of songs about how bad I am at my job. Let's not talk about this."

"Have you thought about getting a different job? One where you aren't belittled and threatened."

"There's not much work in the Underground. You either are lucky to find one or make one yourself. *puff* SO, I wanted to be an ACTOR. When I first came to Hotland, it was my dream to work with Mettaton. Well, be careful what you wish for, little buddy!"

Mettaton?

MTT...wait a minute...

"Your boss is Mettaton?"

"Yep. the big star himself. But oh no, I'm not along side him on stage. I'm stuck behind a counter at the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Selling Starfaits, Glamburgers, Legendary Heros, and Steaks in the Shape of Mettaton's Face. *puff* Why do people find him so attractive? He's literally just a freaking rectangle."

"Hold up! People find him that pleasing?"

He pauses in surprise, guessing he's never heard someone who didn't think Mettaton was hot before.

"I know right! His fan club is nuts. *puff* Don't tell anyone I said this, but...I got a little desperate once. I wanted that attention. You know, one time, I bought one of those, uh, kits online...to...Uh, make yourself more rectangular. They don't work."

"My lips are sealed."

He smiles and flicks the bud away.

"You're alright little buddy."

"Come on dude. We're just about the same height and I'm older than you. Cut me some slack."

"I'll consider it. But I make no guarantees."

"That's all I ask."

Soon we arrive in Snowdin, the town is all sweet and calm as normal, people going about their lives all cheerful, yet there is a slight hint of sadness in the cold air, I never noticed it before...shame on me.

Heading North from Grillby's and past the ice tossing Wolf monster, trees outline a small bit of land that touches into the icy water, I suppose it could be a makeshift dock if done right.

"Where's this ride you spoke of?"

"Give it a second. It'll be here."

It isn't long before something appears flowing towards us, a hooded figure on a wooden boat.

"Tra la la. I am the riverman. Or am I the riverwoman...? It doesn't really matter. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?"

"Yeah, we're going to Hotland. Remember dropping me off this morning?"

"Tra la la. What's your name? What's my name?...It doesn't really matter..."

"Is that normal?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's just get on."

The two of us board the boat and once the ferryman/woman is sure all is well, the boat begins to move.

"Tra la la. Tri li li. Tre le le."

Okay, this person is silly.

"Tra la la. Why don't you sing with me. Tra la la."

Burgerpants just rolls his eyes, but I play along, humming to the ferryperson's singing...it seems to like this.

"Tra la la. If it's hot or cold, you can count on me."

Good to know.

"Tra la la. Remember to take a break every-so-often..."

Very good advice.

"Tra la la. The angel is coming...Tra la la."

If you say so.

"Tra la la. Humans, monsters...Flowers."

What now?

"Tra la la. Beware of the man who came from the other world."

No way, it can't possibly mean...

"Tra la la. Beware of the man who speaks in hands."

Oh holy of shits!

"Man, you're chatty today. What got up your robe?"

How does it know about Gaster?

Do others know Gaster too?

How is that even possible?

My mind is shot, I go quiet, body tense, it's like the simple act of someone else acknowledging that Gaster is real and not just in my head unlocks something most disturbing in me.

"Buddy? You okay?"

I remain silent and just nod.

"Tra la la. Souls hold the key to all."

Stop it.

"Tra la la. What was lost will be found once more."

Stop it!

"Tra la la. God shall do battle with the anomaly."

Stop it!

"Tra la la. Change is only a matter of time."

STOP IT!

Ow...why does my chest hurt?

My soul...it aches.

Why?

"Finally! We're here."

The boat comes to a stop by another piece of close to the water land, the atmosphere is a lot warmer here, I may need to take the sweater off soon.

Burgerpants gets off the boat and waits for me to do the same before walking a bit up a head, but I linger back, my focus on the riverperson who seems to return this same intent.

"You know many things. Things others don't. How? How do you know these things? How do you know of Gaster?"

It chuckles, it's very eerie and my spine chills.

"Tra la la. Time will tell all, little one."

That pet name...Gaster calls me that...

Before I can think of another question the boat's bow forms the face of a dog and the underside sprouts dog paws that can stand on the water's surface, taking this mystery riverperson away as it defies all logic by running away to who knows where.

"Buddy! What's the hold up."

Burgerpants comes up behind me and cautiously takes my arm.

"Did they weird you out? It's always like that. Singing random junk with no meaning. Don't let it get to you."

It wasn't junk, there was meaning, the Riverperson is not as innocent as what it seems.

"*sigh* Don't get mad, but you're creeping me out right now. But I also can't wait for you to snap out of it."

He gives me a tug and I start to walk automatically along with him, up a few steps, a turn to right, and there we stand before a large imposing building that says 'LAB'.

"This is as far as I was told to go. Now I'm trusting you here buddy. You have to go in there. If you don't, I'm the one who gets in trouble. Can you do that for me?"

I nod and he lets my arm go.

"Okay. Behave yourself. Mettaton can be very temperamental. So try not to tick him off."

I nod again and he sighs as he turns to leave.

"Take care Lynn."

"Later BP."

He pauses before letting out a quick chuckle and takes the path being guarded by two knights.

I don't know how to handle this moment, Riverperson's words, Gaster's experiments, the boys disappearance, Mettaton's odd meeting request, Flowey's stalking, Toriel's marriage, soul mingling intimacy, so many things that feel like they're all happening at once, my head is spinning, I don't feel so good.


	17. Showtime

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

So many things are happening to me, can't process fully, feeling lightheaded, I need to settle down, the door to the LAB opens, at this point I can care less about what'll happen if I go in, I need to get my head in order, I go inside.

It's pitch black, the door shuts behind me, a dim spotlight shines down on me, guess I really am expected here, but you'd think there'd be someone to greet me...poor manners just adding to the creepy factor.

As I stroll in my feelings of creepiness are confirmed to be needed, a large monitor is lit up with live video feed, I'm on the screen, I'm being watched, not cool, that's a huge invasion of my privacy and wrong in so many ways.

I can't see much else in the room, I cautiously move a bit further, a door opens, I look back but see it wasn't the entrance, the lights fully turn on and when I face forward, there is what looks like a yellow Yoshi in a lab coat just a few feet from me.

"Oh. My god. I didn't expect you to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and..."

Poor thing begins to panic like a high school girl not sure what to wear on her first date.

"Easy now. All is cool. I wasn't really expecting to being invited anywhere today. So I probably look bad too."

That seems to ease her a bit.

"Ummm...H-h-hiya!"

"Howdy."

Why do I keep saying that?!

"I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm ASGORE's royal scientist! B-b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the 'bad guys'!"

"I'm Lynsie, the human. Nice to meet you. Not sure what you mean about 'bad guys'. I haven't met a bad monster since I've been down here."

"S-speaking of that...Actually, since you stepped out of the RUINS, I've, um...been 'observing' your journey through my console. Your fights...Your friendships...Everything!"

"Yeah, about that...I know there's probably a good reason for that. Keeping a eye out for rogue humans and whatnot. But I'm not really okay with it. I'm not anyone's personal entertainment."

Except maybe Gaster's...the prick.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that...I was originally going to stop you, but...Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. Watching you, I felt like...like I was seeing an old friend."

Wonder who she means by old friend?

"S-so, ahhh, now I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to ASGORE's castle, no problem! Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue."

"You bet there is. I don't want to go anywhere near Asgore."

She stunned, looking at me very confused.

"But...Don't you want to go home?"

"Not really. I'm happy here. I have friends and family here. But enough about such things. How about you tell me why a TV robot wants to see little ol' me?"

She rubs her hands nervously.

"Oh, him...A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something."

"I've seen a few of his programs...he's okay, I guess."

"Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, um...Anti...anti-human combat features?"

Say what now?

"Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided...I have to remove those features!"

Oh thank goodness.

"Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so. And, um...Now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?"

"What?!"

Her nervousness levels increase greatly.

"Ehehehehe...Heh. But, ummm, hopefully we won't run into him!"

A loud hard thud is heard, it's close by.

It happens again.

"Did you hear something?"

"That's him, isn't it?"

"Maybe...?"

5 more bangs happen, I'm on edge now.

"Oh no."

"OHHH YES!"

The lights go out, a crash is heard.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES..."

Multicolored light balls glow, a big sign saying 'GAME SHOW' drops down, and the robot himself is revealed under a bright spotlight...guy knows how to make an entrance.

Wait, why does he have a microphone?

"No...This is being filmed? Right now?!"

"THAT'S RIGHT DARLING. HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A STAR?"

"This can't be real right now."

"OH, BUT IT IS. SO ONCE MORE I WELCOME YOU...TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW! OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR CONTESTANT!"

Confetti rains down on me.

"NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?"

...Wait, did a robot just call me gorgeous?

What the hell is going on?

"Sorry, I'm afraid I haven't played before."

"NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY..."

"Sounds simple enough."

"OR YOU DIE!"

"I stand corrected."

My soul emerges, it's purple, he rolls up in front of me, Alphys just barely visible off to the side behind him, this is going to be a weird show.

[Mettaton attacks.]

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!"

[What's the prize for answering correctly?]

[A) Money]

[B) Mercy]

[C) New Car]

[D) More questions]

[You have 30 seconds.]

"The answer is D."

A bell dings.

"RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!"

A applause track plays, not like there's a audience in this room.

"HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE!"

[What's the king's full name?]

[A) Lord Fluffybuns]

[B) Fuzzy Pushover]

[C) Asgore Dreemurr]

[D) Dr. Friendship]

[You have 30 seconds.]

"That would be C, Asgore Dreemurr."

The bell dings.

"CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER!"

The applause plays.

"ENOUGH ABOUT YOU. LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!"

[What are robots made out of?]

[A) Hopes&Dreams]

[B) Metal&Magic]

[C) Snips&Snails]

[D) Sugar&Spice]

[You have 30 seconds.]

"Too easy Metta. The answer is B."

The bell dings.

"TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH?"

The applause sounds and I think he's getting into this more.

"HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!"

[Two trains, Train A, and Train B, simultaneously depart Station A and Station B. Station A, and Station B are 252.5 miles apart from each other. Train A is moving at 124.7mph towards Station B, and Train B is moving at 253.5mph towards Station A. If both trains departed at 10:00 AM and it is now 10:08, how much longer until both trains pass each other?]

[A) 31.054 minutes]

[B) 16.232 minutes]

[C) 32.049 minutes]

[D) 32.058 minutes]

[You have 30 seconds.]

"Uh..."

Crap, I suck at math!

Movement catches my eyes, Alphys is making hand gestures...is that a D?

"Ummm...Is it D?"

The bell dings.

"WONDERFUL! I'M ASTOUNDED, FOLKS!"

Applause sounds...that was lucky.

"DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY..."

[How many flies are in this jar?]

[A) 54]

[B) 53]

[C) 55]

[D) 52]

[You have 30 seconds.]

He pulls out a picture of a jar full of flies and there's no way I can count them all in time.

I peek over at Alphys, she signs again, it's the letter A.

"The answer is A."

The bell dings.

"CORRECT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TODAY!"

The applause sounds and I'm starting to feel good about this, the killer robot isn't so tough.

"LET'S PLAY MEMORY GAME."

[What monster is this?]

[A) Froggit]

[B) Whimsun]

[C) Moldsmal]

[D) Mettaton]

[You have 30 seconds.]

He now pulls out a folded poster, half the face of a Froggit is shown, too easy.

"No doubt about it, it's..."

Alphys is flagging me down, signaling the letter D, but that can't be right.

"It's a Froggit."

A buzzer goes off...crap.

"BOY, THAT'S EMBARRASSING, HUH?"

He unfolds the poster to show it's a image of himself wearing a Froggit shirt.

"TIME TO DEAL OUT THE PENULTY FOR A WRONG ANSWER."

He points at me and a laser blast hits me square in the chest, sending me flying back in great pain, coughing out blood as I try to pick myself up, using a wall for support...note to self, listen to Alphys.

"OH DEAR. YOU LOOK HALF DEAD. ARE YOU ABLE TO CONTINUE?"

Is that real concern or is he mocking me?

Screw it, I can't back out now, this isn't over till the robot sings.

"*cough* The show must go on, right?"

I bet if he could show it, he'd be smiling at that.

"OH REALLY...BUT CAN YOU GET THIS ONE?"

[Would you smooch a ghost?]

[A) Heck Yeah]

[B) Heck Yeah]

[C) Heck Yeah]

[D) Heck Yeah]

[You have all the seconds.]

There's no wrong answer, he's toying with me in pity.

"B."

The bell dings.

"GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!"

Applause sounds, I'm beginning to hate that sound.

"HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE."

[How many letters in the name Mettaton?]

[A) 11]

[B) 6]

[C) 8]

[D) 10]

[You have 30 seconds.]

These questions lack challenge, I hate being pitied.

"C."

The bell dings.

"OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU!"

"No duh! I can't stand these easy questions. *cough* I don't want your charity."

That takes them both by surprise.

"NOW THIS IS MY KIND OF CO-STAR! TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS!"

[In the dating simulation video game 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' what is Mew Mew's favorite food?]

"OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM! IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH! AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and..."

Mettaton and I just look at Alphys.

"ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANT, ARE YOU?"

She shakes her head 'no' like crazy, but he, like any good TV personality, spins it to make it work for his need.

"OOOOOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION...YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!"

She hides her face in her hands, I get the feeling this is going to be funny.

[Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?]

[A) Undyne]

[B) Asgore]

[C) The human]

[D) Don't know]

[You have all the seconds.]

I so called it!

Alphys blushes and motions in a begging way for me not to answer.

I can't help the snicker that comes to me.

Surely there's no wrong choice here too, any answer will be funny, but I'll be nice and spare the dear doctor, I won't pick anything that could be connected to anyone else.

"Honestly, I have no clue. *cough* I bet any of those has a bit of truth. But my answer is D."

The bell dings.

"CORRECT. DR. ALPHYS HAS A CRUSH ON...THE UNKNOWABLE. YOU SEE, ALPHYS BELIEVES THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE. SOMEONE WATCHING HER. SOMEONE SHE THINKS IS 'CUTE' AND 'INTERESTING'. HELLO, THEORETICAL PERSON. DR. ALPHYS LIKES YOU. TOO BAD YOU ARE NOT REAL. *DERISIVE LAUGHTRACK*."

That's just mean.

"H-hey, I've done research about this! There are alternate universes out there! S-someday, maybe, I could meet them..."

"YOU SAID THE EXACT SAME THING ABOUT 'MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE'. BUT I'LL GIVE YOU THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT. PERSON, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE... HOW ABOUT GIVING US A SIGN, RIGHT NOW?"

The whole place goes silent.

"THAT SETTLES THAT, DOESN'T IT?"

"Hey, you don't have to be such an ass about it."

They both look at me stunned.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me. She made you. Gave you life. And yet here you are, cutting her down all because she dares to dream of love? Shame on you!"

He has no face to show emotion, but the gasp he makes is definitely shock.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. SEEMS SOMEONE HAS A TONGUE AS SHARP AS THEIR WIT. AND WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU...THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS!"

"Oh well. Too bad, so sad."

"BUT."

"Yes?"

"BUT!"

"Say it already!"

"THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE!"

"You tease!"

He just chuckles, finding me amusing.

Why am I playing along with him?!

"DON'T WORRY DEARY. THIS SHOW IS FAR FROM OVER. NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED! UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS...!"

His arms and wheel retract into his body, a jet blasts under him and he flies away.

"Hey! You get back here you...*coughing*...Jerk!"

My soul returns and I slide down the wall, I'm so tired.

"...Well that was certainly something. A-are you okay?"

I feel like I'm about to hack out a lung...oh damn, that's a lot of blood.

"Got anything for healing?"

"Oh! Yes! Be right back."

She takes off up a escalator and returns moments later holding a cup with a spoon in it.

"Here. Eat this. It'll restore your health and repair the damage he did."

"Thank you."

I take a small test bite, then begin to eat with more vigor...it's strawberry ice cream!

"You know...Th-that last question...He wasn't s-supposed to ask that one..."

She blushes hard.

"But thank you. F-for defending me."

"*gulp* You don't need to take that from him. Everybody wants love. It's the best thing ever! I know I wish I had it."

"You mean...You d-don't have s-someone waiting for you b-back on the surface?"

"Nope. I lived alone. Not counting the wild animals I would feed in the woods. I have had my fair share of crushes. But I could never make myself do anything about it."

"Really?"

She sits down with me.

"Well...There was only one time I tried to get a crush to notice me. We had the same class together at school. So I left a anonymous Valentine card in his desk."

"Aww...That's so sweet. What happened?"

"The next day sucked. The teacher pulled me aside and questioned if it was me. He had found it and told her about it. It didn't help that I was the only girl in that class and sat next to him. But I was so embarrassed that I denied it completely. I don't think she believed me and I don't know if she told him. But I never tried again. Never saw him again either."

She looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It's fine. It was a dumb school-kid crush. Now that I'm grown, I know better than to just crush on someone based on looks. Personality is the key for me. If you're a terrible person, I don't care how good you look, I want no part of you."

Her face blanks out and then beams with recognition.

"Just like Mew Mew..."

"What?"

"She's this really cool anime character! You remind me of her."

"Huh...That's badass."

"*gasp* We should totally watch it together!"

"Sounds like fun. But first...I want some answers."

"Oh? W-what for?"

"His note says he knows Sans and Papyrus, and why I can't seem to reach them."

I pull out my phone and she snickers.

"Wait, wait! Is that really your phone?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see it?"

I hand it to her and it's like a dog looking at a sailboat, confusion.

"Wh...where'd you get that phone!? It's ANCIENT! It doesn't even have texting."

"I know it's old. But it gets the job done."

"W-wait a second, please!"

She gets up and leaves the room with my phone.

"Uh...I didn't say you could take it."

I wait for her, finishing up the ice cream...if only it was cookie dough or cookies&cream.

"Here, I upgraded it for you!"

She comes back all excited.

"Really?"

"It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain...I added my ph-phone number to your contacts. I even signed you up for the underground's No. 1 social network! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe!"

"Epic! You're so cool Alphys."

She blushes.

"Y-you think so?"

"I do."

She gets all cute and bashful.

"So, what's this social network?"

"It's called UnderNet. I set you up a basic profile. You can change it if you want."

"I'll look into it later. But before I forget, we were talking about skeletons."

She gets nervous.

"O-oh...Sans and Papyrus are f-fine. They're with Undyne. S-she has them going through some h-hardcore training. They were made to l-leave their phones at home."

I sigh with great relief, a large weight lifted from me, now I can relax about one thing at least.

"Oh crap."

"W-what?"

"They're going to freak out when they check their phones. I left so many messages."

She laughs as I giggle at my own silliness.

"I'm such a dork."

I force myself up to stand and she watches me.

"W-where are you going?"

I smirk.

"Forgotten already? He invited me over. We're in the middle of a very dramatic performance. It would be a shame to have this show of ours stall on a long as hell 'to be continued'. I hate it when that happens."

"But...aren't you w-worried you'll get hurt again?"

Should I be?

If I get hurt bad enough, won't I be able to reset?

Do my actions even matter if that happened?

Will my life still hold meaning?

I shake my head of these questions, I can think of them later, my concern is the here and now, got to live in the moment.

"A little bit. But I've been told I'm stubborn. And I do hate to leave things unfinished."

I do a serious yet playful pose.

"So don't you dare change that channel. This show is just getting good. We'll be right back after a quick break. Stay tuned!"

With that said I bolt in the direction Mettaton flew off in, I exit out the back of the LAB and am hit with such intense heat.

"Dear god, it's hot!"

No wonder this place is called Hotland, I take my sweater off then tie it around my waist, Toriel is going to be so mad about the blood on it, I'll have to hide it like I did that one outfit, putting on my game face, I'm stoked for what's to come next...It's show time!


	18. Pressure

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[In Waterfall, Undyne's house]**

The Captain of the Royal Guard was outside and doing her best to hone the skills of her two skeletal trainees, but she was inwardly disgusted with herself that she was only doing it because of the plan Mettaton had.

The robot had informed her on many things that have happened, things her soldiers should have told her ages ago, this was a pseudo punishment for failing to inform her of a human, failing to capture it, and worst of all befriending it...there is no excuse for interacting with the enemy without defeating it!

But still, she hated just being used as a distraction, she had stormed their home in the middle of the night, forced them to stay at her place, made sure they didn't have their cellphones, and were keeping their attention by having them battle her ghost possessed training dummy, though it could be a bit overzealous with its attacks sometimes.

She so wanted to fight the human herself, to engage in glorious combat, throwing all you got into the heat of the moment, bringing your opponent to their knees, and hearing them plead for mercy.

"Come on you bone bags! You call that a attack!? I've seen better fighting skills from Aaron, and all he does is flex!"

"come on undyne, give us a break already. we've been going at it since 7am and it's noon now."

"FOR ONCE, I AGREE WITH MY BROTHER. WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD BREAKFAST OR LUNCH YET."

"You don't need food! If you're going to be Royal Guardsmen, you should be able to feed on your own will and sheer awesomeness! Don't surrender to your stomach! Now hit the dummy!"

"Yeah you slow pokes! A blind mouse could hit me. I bet even I could kick that human's butt!"

"See that?! That's how I want each of you to be like! Never give up! No rest! No food! No breaks! No nothing!"

"not even for a glass of water?"

"Grrr...*huff* Fine. But be right back."

"THANK YOU UNDYNE!"

"Just hurry up nerds!"

The skeletons run into the house as she folds her arms in thought.

"You know they're going to take forever to come back, right?"

"I know."

"And you're just gonna let them?!"

"They have five minutes...Then more training for the rest of the day!"

Mad-Dummy laughs, he always did enjoy Undyne's 'never say die' spirit, it's one of the many reasons why he possessed her training dummy in the first place, not like Undyne could hurt him in her training sessions, only magic attacks can hurt ghosts, and Undyne mainly uses physical attacks on him, so it's all good.

"Do you think they'll be mad at me for this?"

"What? Why does it matter? They disobeyed you! If anything, you're being too soft on them."

"Maybe...But still, I don't like this. It should be me fighting the human. Not that bucket of bolts."

"Heheh...If you're lucky, he'll screw up. Then that waste of flesh is all yours to take down."

"That's the part that worries me. Sans. Papyrus. Alphys. Mettaton. They all swear that this human is nonviolent. But you never know. Never know what and when someone will snap...That's the thing that concerns me the most."

Mad-Dummy smiles softly at her.

"You're a great person Undyne. The Underground is lucky to have you."

She can't help the smile that creeps on her lips.

"Thanks man. I really needed that."

 **[In Hotland, back of the Laboratory]**

I've been walking for a bit now, Hotland is definitely different from Snowdin, rocky platforms are the ground, metal work is spread around to make paths along with their normal purpose, and there is lava everywhere!

I walk with the utmost caution, a horrible burning death awaits if I fall, I do not want to do that, but I can't just not enjoy the area, it's beautiful, it its own hot way, it's lovely.

[BEEP-BEEP]

Well that's a new sound, I pull out my phone, Alphys updated her status on UnderNet.

"OMG. The human is so cool! If she had the ears and tail, she'd look just like Mew Mew from Kissy Cutie! =^.^="

Is that a cat text emoji?

So cute!

[BEEP-BEEP]

Don't tell me she's going to be one of those people who updates constantly...

"OMG? ppl think Mew Mew 2 is better than Mew Mew 1? LOLLLLL that's a joke right..."

Yep, she is.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"OMG... DON'T THEY GET IT RUINS Mew Mew's ENTIRE CHARACTER ARC?!"

Maybe I should turn notifications off...

[BEEP-BEEP]

"My Mew Mew 2 Review: Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 Is Neither Kissy Nor Cutie. Its Trash. 0 stars!"

Oh my god Alphys!

Just stop already!

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Oops...wait how's the human doing? I have to help guide them."

Okay, so maybe I should leave it on...what the heck?

The path I was walking had stopped, the way is parted into sections, vents with arrows placed on certain points.

[RING]

"Hello?"

"H-hi. Ummm...You see t-those vents, right?"

"Alphys, are you still watching me on camera?"

"...Maybe..."

"*sigh* Well, I guess it's okay at the moment. So yes, I see the vents."

"You can u-use them to move a-around. The air t-that shoots out is strong enough to s-support you."

"Really? That seems dangerous and yet so cool. Thanks for the help."

"N-no problem."

[CLICK]

I line myself up on the vent, a powerful blast hurls me forward to the next platform, I have to be careful when doing this, I bound from vent to vent, finding a random frying pan along the way, using the box feature on my phone, I magically transport it to a box back in Snowdin for later.

Getting back on track, I make it to the main path, it isn't long before I have to stop again, now there are 9 lasers blocking the way, orange and light blue...who designed this place?!

[RING]

"Yes Alphys."

"Uhh! H-hi, so, the blue lasers...Uhh! I mean, Alphys here! Hi! The blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move! O-orange ones, um...Y-you have to be moving, and they...Um, they won't, um...Move through those ones! Uhh, bye!"

[CLICK]

"Damn girl. Why you so nervous?"

[BEEP-BEEP]

"OMG I DID IT! My claws haven't shook like that since Undyne called me to ask about the weather... v.v"

Poor thing.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"WAIT THERE'S NO WEATHER DOWN HERE WHY DID SHE CALL ME?"

Well now...that's a very interesting thing to know.

Maybe that question Mettaton asked about Alphys and her crush had some meaning to it.

I move through the first two orange, then pause for the blue till I can move safely, then another orange, another blue, another orange, two more blue, and then the final orange...Oh look a switch, flipping it!

The lasers deactivate, a good thing in case I need to back track, and so I continue on forward.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"I HATE USING THE PHONE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS LMAO ."

This is getting old real fast.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Dinner with the girlfriend ;)"

Alphys posted a picture of a cat-girl figurine next to a bowl of instant ramen noodles.

"Okay, that's just adorable. Wait a second...does this mean she likes girls? Good for her. Then again, Asgore was in the question too...Bisexual maybe? Still, good for her."

Now I've come to a four-way vent split up, the main path a head of me is blocked by a large door.

[RING]

"Hi honey."

"W-what?!"

"Just joking with you. I've gotten a little bored just walking around."

"Oh...okay...Th... the northern door will stay locked until you...S-solve the puzzles on the right and left! I... I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!"

"Will do. Thanks again for the help Alphys. And sorry about that joke."

"It's f-fine. Just be c-careful."

[CLICK]

"Well, that kills that buzz. Hopefully the puzzles will be fun."

I take the vent over to the right, there I see two male monsters, a dragon and a shade wisp-like monster, they seem to just be chilling without a care, I can't help but think the shade kind of looks like Grillby but all black, I wonder how that bartender is doing, I so want his cooking right now.

There's a building near them and I enter, a living fox head with shades on looks annoyed.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Wonder if it would be unfun if i explained the puzzle...?"

Yes, yes it would be unfun.

"Excuse me sir. What's the deal here?"

"The door leading through the area is closed? So I tried the puzzle? But I kept running out of ammo, and it kept restarting? And my two co-workers won't help? It's like they don't even wanna go to work? Why don't you try? Try using the console?"

Why is everything you say a question?

There's a note by the console.

(Shoot the opposing ship! Move the boxes to complete your mission.)

"Seems simple enough."

I activate the puzzle, I am given two shots, two boxes are movable, I play around with it but one box always blocks the way, so I shoot through one and with the free spot, I hit the target...puzzle solved.

[CONGRATULATIONS!]

"Wow? You solved it? I'm impressed? You must be a total nerd?"

"You're welcomed by the way."

Time to head to the left side puzzle, a quick walk and vent jump later, a similar scene is before me only now a laser blocks me, two female monsters wait outside the puzzle building, what looks like a tentacle monster with a skateboard and a green flame elemental, now she really looks like Grillby...wonder if they're related.

[RING]

"Hello?"

"Alphys! Here! Th-that blue laser seems totally impassable! B-b-but! As the Royal Scientist, I h-have some tricks up my sleeve! I'll h-hack into th-the Hotland laser database and take it out!"

[CLICK]

Suddenly the laser turns off and it gets me thinking...did Mettaton really turn all these puzzles on?

I enter the building, the same puzzle is there but more elaborate, more movable boxes, and another note.

(Shoot the opposing ship! Move the boxes to complete your mission.)

I activate the puzzle and move the boxes around, again I have two shots and again I shoot through one box before hitting the target...puzzle solved.

[CONGRATULATIONS!]

"Shame. These could've been harder."

I exit the building, jump the vents again and stand before the door, slowly it opens, I stroll on in, there's a short path to a few more close together vents, I bounce three times and slip when I land on tiled flooring, sliding on my back into a completely darkened room till I bump into something that makes me stop.

"Ow."

[RING]

"Hey Alphys."

"H-hey, it's kind of dark in there, isn't it? Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!"

"Please and thank you."

The lights flash on, I'm blinded for a moment, eyes shut to regain the lost focus.

"Oh no."

Why is she saying that?

"OHHHH YES!"

Damn it!

Wait, that was really close sounding, I meekly open my eyes, I see now that I'm on a kitchen set, and Mettaton is next to me with a chef's hat on, he's what I bumped into...well crap.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!"

{Cooking with a Killer Robot}

 **[In Waterfall, Undyne's house]**

Finally the skele-bros had a break from Undyne's hectic training, they knew they deserved it though, they did fail to do their duties as guards, they let a human get by them, let it beat them, let it befriend them, this was what they deserved, but all this work on empty stomachs was maddening, at least at the moment they could get a drink and maybe sneak a snack in too.

"hey pap. do you think undyne has any ketchup or hot dogs?"

"I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT."

"darn...oh! chips. score!"

"SANS, QUIT BEING A MOOCH. IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT UNDYNE IS DISAPPOINTED IN US. I DON'T WANT TO FURTHER INCUR HER WRATH."

"no worries bro. she'll never know they're gone."

Papyrus just sighs as he gets himself a glass of water as Sans sits at their boss's table to snack, accidentally plopping down on the TV remote, the TV turns on, familiar show music plays and Papyrus smiles.

"OH BOY! WE'RE JUST IN TIME FOR MY FAVORITE SHOW."

"guess we have good thyming."

The herb pun goes right over Papyrus's head as Mettaton appears on screen.

"WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!"

{Cooking with a Killer Robot}

"i wonder what he'll make today."

"I HOPE IT'S SPAGHETTI."

"PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING...A CAKE!"

"DARN IT."

"maybe tomorrow bro. you never know."

"MAYBE..."

Mettaton reaches down and pulls up not cooking tools as would be expected, but the human girl the boys had come to call their friend...how the heck did that happen?!

"MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS. EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!"

Applause sounds as confetti rains on her, she looks confused for a second before bowing.

"It's great to be here Metta. It's not everyday a silly human, such as myself, gets to cook with a bot like you."

"SANS..."

"yeah?"

"IS THAT REALLY...?"

"seems so, but i don't believe it."

"MY, SUCH SWEET WORDS COMING FROM SUCH A PRETTY GIRL~."

"Aww...You're just teasing me."

"NO, NO, NO. I MEANT IT DARLING. YOU ARE A VERY BEAUTIFUL HUMAN~."

She giggled, but they knew she was just playing along, it's what she does, but the skeletons couldn't help but feel something off about the scene that plays before them.

Papyrus felt conflicted, Mettaton was his idol and Lynsie was his close friend, but something about the two interacting in such a way made his stomach churn in a nauseated motion, he didn't want to show it in front of Sans yet his face still contorted in unknown ill.

Sans didn't like it one bit, he didn't not like the robot, but he always got a weird vibe from him, and now that bot was not only flirting with his good friend, but he knows how much she means to Papyrus, and deep down it annoyed him to no end to see this.

"SANS."

"yeah bro?"

"I'M NOT SURE I LIKE THIS."

"same here."

 **[In Hotland, on the cooking show set]**

"WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS. GO FOR IT, SWEETHEART!"

My eye threatens to twitch at that name...I don't like it.

"Sure thing Metta. Whatever you say."

I move to the other side of the room and gather up the ingredients he's requested.

"Here we are. Everything we need to make a epically tasty cake."

"PERFECT! GREAT JOB, BEAUTIFUL! WE'VE GOT ALL THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED TO BAKE THE CAKE!"

Yeah, I just said that ego-bot.

"MILK...SUGAR...EGGS...OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!"

"Oh? And what ingredient is that my fine metal friend?"

Slowly he brings out a chainsaw and I am stunned...this shit just got real!

"A HUMAN SOUL!"

Slowly he moves closer to me, the blade spinning faster than my eyes can follow.

He can't be serious, can he?

Think you fool!

"A bit rude, don't you think?"

He pauses.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Well, you invite me over under misleading reasons. You don't even greet me proper when I show up. You shoot me. And now are brandishing a weapon and threatening to take my soul. I don't know, but I thought you were better than that. Not to mention there are probably children watching. I don't think the parents would like live death being witnessed by the kids."

"HMMM...YOU MAY HAVE A POINT THERE."

[RING]

"I think that's you."

"HELLO...? I'M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE."

"W-wait a second! Couldn't you make a...Couldn't you use a...Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?!"

"...A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN, USE A DIFFERENT, NON-HUMAN INGREDIENT? ...WHY?"

"Uhh, what if someone's...Vegan?"

"...VEGAN."

"She does make a good point there. We should try to cater to all of the audience and not just a part of it."

"HMMM..."

"Uh well I mean..."

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS! ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE! MTT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE! A CAN OF WHICH...IS JUST OVER ON THAT COUNTER!"

"You had that the whole time?"

"DOES THIS UPSET YOU?"

"A little. But I'm more curious as to how you can make something that tastes like a soul."

"WE'LL EXPLAIN THAT IN ANOTHER EPISODE."

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

"TEASING YOU? SWEETHEART, I'D NEVER DREAM OF DOING SUCH A THING TO A LOVELY LADY LIKE YOU~."

"Careful Metta dear. Two can play at this game."

"SWEET LITTLE CUTIE~. YOU CAN TRY. BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING ON MY LEVEL."

"Challenge accepted...You magnificent magic mechanical marvel~."

I make my voice low and sultry to match his ever flirtatious tone, I can't really tell by his faceless screen, but he reacts as I expected, he is surprised and yet excited.

"I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEGINNING OF A BEAUTIFUL PARTNERSHIP!"

"May the best tease win."

He puts the chainsaw down and we shake hands, this will be a very interesting game.

"WELL, DARLING? WHY DON'T YOU GO GET IT? BY THE WAY, OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE. IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE...WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN!"

"No need to tell me twice."

I rush over to the randomly placed counter that's just off the set, but when I reach for the can the entire counter grows in height, going higher and higher.

"That's cheating!"

"I NEVER SAID IT WOULD BE EASY~."

"I loathe you so much right now."

"THAT'S NOT VERY SWEET, CUTIE. THEN AGAIN, I EXPECTED AS MUCH."

You smug son of a...

"SO... BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL!"

He flies up to the top and I growl at him in building annoyance.

[RING]

"Hello?"

"Oh no! There's not enough time to climb up! F-f-fortunately, I might have a plan! When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few...features. You see that huge button that says...'JET PACK'? Watch this!"

My phone suddenly morphs into a jet pack and straps around me...kick ass!

"There! You should have just enough fuel to reach the top! Now, get up there!"

"Up, up, and away!"

It activates on its own and to the air I go, I only have a short time to reach the can, but of course he isn't going to let it be easy, Mettaton starts throwing the eggs, sugar, and milk at me as I fly, he's such a freaking tool!

I get hit a few times, I'm a mess by the time I reach the top.

"MY, MY. IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT HER! WELL, TOODLES!"

He flies away a bit.

"Hey! Get back over here!"

He comes back.

"YES DEAR? WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?"

"Don't 'yes dear' me. You can't just leave after doing this to me. Heck, we still have a cake to bake!"

"OH YES! ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION...HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE? I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME! SO FORGET IT!"

"You mean...We did all this, for nothing?!"

"NOT NOTHING. THE RATINGS ARE THROUGH THE ROOF! PLUS...I'D LIKE TO THINK WE HAD SOME FUN TOGETHER."

Okay...maybe he's not such a jerk after all.

"WELL...SEE YOU IN THE NEXT SHOW MY DEAR~."

He flies away again and I begin to descend, the fuel must be gone, at least I land safely.

[RING]

"Alphys."

"Wow! We...we did it! We...we really did it! Great job out there, team! W-well, uh, anyway, let's keep heading forward!"

[CLICK]

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere yet. First, clean myself. Then, follow Mettaton."

I snoop around the set looking for anything, thankfully I find a large roll of paper towels, I might be here a while before I can move on again.

 **[In Waterfall, Undyne's house]**

Sans and Papyrus aren't really sure about what they just watched, so much confusion, the questions that buzz around their skulls, and there's no way of getting any answers, at least not at the moment, Hotland and their friend were in the next area over from Waterfall, no way Undyne was going to let them go from their punishment training.

"pap..."

"YES SANS?"

"did we just see what i think we just saw?"

"IF YOU MEAN THE HUMAN AND METTATON, YES."

"and they were..."

"YES, THAT TOO."

"and then they..."

"YES! THAT'S WHAT THEY WERE DOING! AND I HATE IT!"

"hey pap."

"WHAT?!"

"...i didn't like it either."

A moment of mutual understanding washes over the bony brothers, they didn't normally agree on much, but this was one of those rare times.

"What the heck are you lazy geeks doing?!"

Undyne kicks in her front door, sending it flying into the back wall where it got stuck, the boys cower at her sudden display of displeasure, it had been way longer than 5 minutes, and no way in heck were they escaping their punishment.

"Well?! Do I have to pummel you bone heads to make you talk?! Or am I going to have...to...make..."

Her rage slowly was stunned, there on the TV was a highlight reel of the past few shows being played, there she saw Mettaton and the human, there was no fighting, maybe a few witty retorts back and forth between them, maybe even a small incident in where the human got hurt or humiliated, but no battle was going on, the robot had lied about his intentions!

"That arrogant, no good, egotistical, lying, jerk! How dare you trick to me! You told me you were going to fight the human and take its soul! Not make it part of your act!"

Realization was a bit slow to catch up with her, but when it did, she was mortified that she had said all that in front of them, having forgot they were even there in that moment.

"UNDYNE...YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"..."

"you let that creep get his hands on a human? are you nuts?!"

"There was a plan..."

"WE HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!"

"No! No one is going near that human! Don't you guys get it? Humans are dangerous killing machines! It's not your friend! It is the enemy! We are to take its soul and finally leave this place! Then we can get our revenge on the whole of human kind for what they've done to us!"

"how about no."

"What?!"

"WE RESPECT YOU UNDYNE. BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"he's right. the humans of the past may have been terrible to us. but she's not like that at all."

"I BET IF YOU JUST SPENT A FEW MINUTES WITH HER, YOU'D BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

"I will never be friends with a human!"

"what? are you scared?"

"What did you just say?!"

"you heard me...so let's make this interesting. mettaton seems to be shooting several tv shows with her. watch them with us and see for yourself. if she does anything bad, you can go after her without us doing anything."

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"And what about if you are right? Not like that'll happen."

"if we are proven right, that she is a good human, then you have to agree to meet her and hang out with her."

"What?!"

"and if you try to back out of it, it'll show that you're gillty of being afraid."

"You're on! I'll show you! I'm not afraid of any...wait...Did you just make a fish pun?"

"you carped me. but don't worry. i'm finnished."

"SANS! NO!"

"Argh!"

A chase breaks out, Undyne going after Sans as Papyrus tries to catch her so she won't hurt his big brother, at least this has a sense of normalcy, like a calm before and after the storm, once things settle down it'll be up to the human to determined how things will play out, the brothers have faith in her, but there are still many unknowns that could spin the wheel of fate in a bad way.


	19. Concern

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

I'm going to need a shower when all this is over, paper towels can only clean milk, flour, and eggs out of hair so much before it gets annoying, Toriel is going to have so many questions, I'm so going to get back at Mettaton for this.

When I feel like I got clean enough, I continue a long the path that Mettaton fled, reaching what appears to be a elevator for L1, I look out and in the distance is a massive building on the lava.

"That is so awesome."

[RING]

"Yeah?"

"S-see that building in the distance? That's the CORE. The source of all power for the underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity, by...Uhh, anyway, that's where we're going to go. In the CORE is an elevator directly to ASGORE's castle. And from there...You can go home."

"But I don't want to go home."

[CLICK]

"*sigh* I don't think she gets it yet."

I hear something, suddenly a gray monster appears that wasn't there before.

"Uh...hi?"

It looks at me, than looks at the tiny head in its hand, and looks back at me with a creepy smile, but it's the tiny head that speaks to me.

"We've been expecting you anomaly. He has told us to speak with you quite calmly."

Oh dear god, not this again...it's like the Riverperson all over again.

"Very well...Please, tell me what he has told you to say."

The creepy smile on the monster's face grows.

"Alphys might work faster. But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster? One day, he vanished without a trace. They say he shattered across time and space. Ha ha...How can I say so without fear? I'm holding a piece of him right here."

The tiny head in its hand turns to look at me, the gleam in its eyes gives me chills, but as mysteriously as they appeared, the monster is gone, and I bolt into the elevator with get unease.

"The fraggle just happened?! Gaster...what the heck are you up to?!"

A bell dings and the door opens, relief hit me when I see a little flame monster, at least it seemed normal, a little ways past the elevator is a very familiar sentry post but the joking skeleton that likely owns it isn't there, I check behind it in case Sans has food like his other post, just my luck he has hot dogs in it, and something labeled hot cats.

Making a few for the trip, I take a moment to fix up my UnderNet profile, my picture is of a generic heart, my screen name is Lynn666, I always liked that number, not sure why, but if others could get past it, things were cool, and now the big moment...the very first status post.

"Here in Hotland, messing around with MTT. Not sure if he really wants me dead or is just playing it up for the cameras. Either way, I'm having fun. Wish my buddies, Blooky, Sans, and Papy were here. ^_^"

With Alphys as my only friend on here, I doubt I'll see anything on here that's different from her stuff, so I get walking, a small flash of yellow gets my attention and I chase it to a open area, Flowey led me here and all I see is a old stained apron on the ground...I take it so it matches the frying pan.

"I don't know what you're up to Flowey. But know this...You don't bother my friends and me, I won't bother you. I'm calling a truce! This stalking thing is getting old and we both have better things we can be doing."

"I think that's something we can completely agree on for once."

He pops up about 10 or so feet from me, after our last encounter he's smart enough to keep his distance.

"I would say it's good to see you, but we both know that would be lying."

"You surprised me back in Snowdin. Heh...I didn't think you had such power in you. What with how you prance around all weak and pathetic like."

"Even the most docile creature can go rabid when a threat pushes the right buttons."

"Noted...So...What does this truce imply, hmmm? Because I'll admit...I'm having fun messing with you!"

That creepy demonic face appears on him, I try to wave it off.

"At this point, you know how I am. I don't like to be violent. I find ways to avoid the fight in fighting. And I'd very much like to know if there's a way we can end this squabble of ours."

He looks at me funny.

"Seriously? You're offering me friendship after all the crap I did to you?"

I just shrug.

"Friendship. Buddies. Acquaintances. Whatever the term may be. Does it really matter? They're only words. It's the actions put behind them that really matter. Which is why I'm trying to show you I'm willing to wipe the slate clean."

Against my better judgment, I get down and sit on my knees, not a very easily to move from position if attacked in the front, I then extend my hand to him, the look in his eyes tells me he's not believing me or he thinks I'm setting him up for something.

"You enjoy trying to hurt me, don't you? Taunting me when we met. Degrading me when you left the Ruins. Attacking me in Snowdin. And now you further mock me with false pity and pretty lies. You truly are as heartless as myself."

I roll my eyes and get up, if he's going to be like this I'd rather not waste the time.

"Believe what you wish. It's your choice. I won't speak of it again if you so desire. But I'm a girl of my word. I want this hate between us over and done with. When I get back to the Ruins, there will be something for you. I just have to make it first."

"Oh? Like what? A weapon? Weed killer? Or the old classic, grinding me under your shoe?"

"Geez, why are you so jaded? When I first fell I trusted you. I wanted you as a friend. But it was you who struck first. Without rhyme or reason. Just tell me why. What was the point of it all? What were you going to do had I did die?"

His eyes sparkle as that evil grin of his creeps onto his face, damn he can be so horrifying.

"Do you really? Want to know?"

Good question...but I'm sick of questions, I want answers.

"Yes."

"Very well...I was going to take your soul, if that wasn't obvious enough. But once I had it, I was going to use its power to steal the other six the old fool has. With such power, I'd finally be free from the prison of this flower form. I'd be my true self again and then some! I'd become a god! RESETing the world to a better time! And make sure that there would be no mistakes this time around! That's my plan, my goal, my very desire! And I won't let you or anyone stand in my way!"

He laughs the laugh that haunts my mind whether I'm awake or dreaming...but something's different now, I understand his motive.

Not only do I understand it...I kind of find it appealing.

"That...doesn't sound half bad."

He nearly chokes when he forces his laughter to stop.

"What did you say?"

"I said it wasn't a bad idea. Having the power of god, and being able to RESET to farther back in time...So many errors could be corrected. It's so simple yet genius."

He's stunned, he's told this plan before and always got mixed reactions for it, Frisk would reject it, Sans the smiley trash-bag would simply kill him, and Chara, well...Chara would be Chara.

But her, this human, she gave it thought, that at least he was grateful for, maybe she wasn't as stupid as he first thought.

"But there is a danger that comes from your plan."

Or maybe he was right all along.

"And what's that?"

"The butterfly effect."

"The what?"

"It's like this...From what I understand, a basic RESET only jumps back to what, minutes or hours? A big leap yes, but the changes from altering the outcomes are small. The time line as a whole is the same, but with minor tweaks."

"That sounds about right. But how do you know about all this? Did the smiley trash-bag tell you?"

"Who?"

"Sans."

Now it's my turn to be a bit confused.

"Sans knows about RESETs too?"

The cocky smirk he had, it was never a good thing.

"Oooh? He didn't tell you, did he? Well, that's normal really. You can't trust that bonehead."

"He's been a lot more trusting than you have been. That's for sure."

"But what do you really know about him? Isn't it strange how he always seemed to know where you were and what you were doing? Kind of sounds like he's the one stalking you."

"He has his reasons."

"Like what? I thought you were a good human? You hate violence. So why does he need to watch you so strongly?"

I don't have a response to this, it pleases him.

"If I have ONE piece of advice for you...DON'T. Let him. Find out ANYTHING about you. He'll...well...Let's just say. He's caused me more than my fair share of RESETs. Stay away from that guy. Especially if you want to keep on living that is."

He's messing with me, he has to be, why else would he be pushing this so hard, he wants me to break, that has to be it, but...why were some of those points he made ringing true so clearly?

"I'll tell you what, forget I said anything. Tell me more about this butterfly thing."

That, that was a moment of niceness...Red flag warning!

"F-fine. Like I said, a normal RESET wouldn't do much to the time line. But with the god power you speak of...It would be a completely different time line. Different events. Different outcomes. Better things could come as a result, that is true. But the same can be said for even worse things."

"Worse for who? Monsters...or you humans?"

"Either one or even both. It's a very big gamble to alter time. It would be most wise to think things clearly about it, before beginning your conquest."

"*huff* If I wanted advice from you, I would've ask. Now keep your ideas and concerns to yourself!"

I just nod and begin to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I still have stuff to do. If you don't mind...I'm just gonna continue on."

He looks annoyed and yet, I get the feeling he doesn't want me to go.

"Fine. Go play with your overgrown tinker toy. Just don't be stupid and get yourself killed."

"Aww...You care about me."

I think this is the rarest sight I've ever seen...a blushing flower.

"Just go away already!"

"Oh my god! You look so cute!"

" **LEAVE!** "

"Don't you mean leaf?"

He shoots at me and I can't help but laugh as I run away, that was dangerous but so worth it.

[RING]

"What's up Alphys?"

"This p-puzzle up a head is kinda...um...timing-based. Y-you see those switches over there? Y-you'll have to press all three of them within 3 seconds. I'll t-try to help you with the rhythm!"

"Really? Cool! Thanks."

[CLICK]

"Alright. Time to..."

[BEEP-BEEP]

What's this...a friend invite?

"NAPSTABLOOK22 has sent you a friend request. Accept the request? Heck yeah! Accept! You are now friends with NAPSTABLOOK22."

Score!

"Hi Blooky-boo. How are you?"

"It really is you. I wasn't sure I found the right profile and was about to delete the request."

"Nah, it's me. Can't chat for long though. Gonna go after MTT and be on TV. Are you watching?"

"Been watching since the quiz show. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. He can't hurt me too much. It'll ruin the show."

"Okay. I'll keep watching for you. See you later then?"

"You know it. Laters Blooky."

"Bye Lynsie."

Okay, back to this puzzle.

I step onto a treadmill, hitting each switch as it comes to me, I almost miss the third one due to my phone ringing, but the laser at the end deactivates showing me my success.

"Yes?"

"Did you press it?"

"Yes I did."

"O-oh. Okay."

[CLICK]

[BEEP-BEEP]

"That's the last time I try to help with a puzzle lmao!"

How odd...oh well.

Past that time puzzle thing I nearly scream, there's a shit ton of vents, why so many F-ing vents?!

Why can't they make bridges?!

[RING]

I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Uh, h-h-hey! I'm going to the bathroom, so I'll be MIA for a bit. I'm...I'm sure you can handle this puzzle yourself!"

[CLICK]

"So, just keep doing what I've been doing. Great!"

I pull out my MP3, I need a good song, something to help pass the time and lift my mood up...Drop Pop Candy should do the trick.

The music is bubbly and quick to build to its start as I begin to vent hop.

 _"_ _Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight. 'And how are you?' purred a cat just passing through. Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?_ _"_

I see that there are trigger switches, that change the vent directions, I have to find the pattern.

 _"_ _Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last. Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past. Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash. Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see? But look around – Dance up and down! The world is now – Still going 'round! Just feel it pound – We're skyward bound! Move at the top – speed – of – sound!_ _"_

Damn it, I messed up the order...retry.

 _"_ _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap. As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me. Every day, every day is okay. Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead. Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more. You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine. As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune...!_ _"_

Yes, I got it now, just have to make the jumps.

 _"_ _Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light. Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back. Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight._ _"_

I land back on solid ground, praying internally that this was the last time I had to deal with vents...I walk along the path.

 _"_ _Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved. Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in gray. Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain. But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes. I'll paint it blue – I'll play a tune! I'm wishing too – For something new! It will come true – With me and you! And then we'll finally break through!_ _"_

I'm letting myself get lost in the song, it just feels too good, but it's a bad move, I never notice the two forms coming up some distance behind me.

 _"_ _Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap. Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me. Every night, every night is alright. Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead. Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more. Cry to me, know that I care – lean on me and I'll be there. As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too...!_ _"_

I sway back and forth, my movements are fluid but controlled, I don't want to fall into the lava.

 _"_ _Shining down on me, you're my blue moon. Dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake. I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away. And go the top speed of sound?_ _"_

Shame this song is ending, I really do love it.

 _"_ _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap. As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me. Every day, every day is okay. Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead. Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more. You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine. As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too...! We're always singing the same tune! Every day from now on!_ _"_

The song tempers out, fading sweetly, and thanks to its low volume I hear the sound of metal feet hitting the ground behind me, I put the player away.

"Hey! You! Stop!"

I turn around and see the two knights that were outside the LAB when I arrived with Burgerpants, the armor is impressive though covered in layers of dirt, and for once I see guards that aren't dogs, one appears to be some sort of rabbit while the other kind of seems like a dragon to me.

"Can I help you sirs?"

"Sorry to trouble you miss."

"We've, like, received an anonymous tip about a human wearing a ribbon in their hair."

"They told us they were wandering around Hotland right now..."

"I know, sounds scary, huh?"

"Very scary. I hope you find that human soon."

I can't help myself.

"Well, just stay chill. We'll bring you someplace safe, OK?"

"...Huh? What is it, bro?"

"The ribbon they're wearing?"

"...Like, what about it?"

"Bro...Are you thinkin'...What I'm thinkin'?"

"Bummer. This is, like...Mega embarrassing."

Guess they figured it out...this is a bummer.

"We, like, actually totally have to kill you and stuff."

"Nah, it's fine. You guys are just doing your jobs. It's all cool. No hard feelings."

"For what?"

"Being human?"

"Nope. For this..."

I make a run for it.

"Get her!"

My soul comes out as I run, the shiny green really stands out on the white of my clothes and the reds of Hotland, something flies by my face, I stop dead in my tracks which isn't easy to do at full sprint, I nearly fall on a large sword that now faces me with its bladed edge...these guys mean business.

[Royal Guards attack!]

"We, like, promise to make it painless if you don't move."

"We're, like, that good."

Oh god, valley talk...I better find a way to make this quick or that will drive me nuts!

"You know, you don't have to kill me. I'm far more useful if alive."

That sounded less dirty in my head...dirty?

The armor!

"And what can you do that is more useful than giving us your soul?"

"Yeah! The King needs it to break the barrier. What could possibly beat that?"

This is going to be tricky.

"I could be your buddy. And what better way to show it than by giving this back to you."

I pick up the sword and offer it back to them, carefully holding the blade between my hands so the handle is to them, showing that if they want to, they can easily kill me.

The kindness of my gesture isn't lost on them, the dragon knight cautiously takes it back, the rabbit knight is confused but touched.

"T-thank you."

"No problem. But I'm not done showing my friendliness. Here, let me get that dirt off..."

I start wiping my hands along dragon knight's chest plate, he's blushing so hard it shows through his helmet, rabbit knight flinches with both surprise and what looks like a pang of...jealousy?

[You clean RG 02's armor. Its cooling dirt begins to wash away.]

Wait...cooling dirt?

Uh oh.

"...Getting...warmer..."

"Bro? You okay?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the dirt was needed."

He's panting heavily.

"...Can't...take it."

"Bro, calm down."

I step back in worry.

"...Armor...too...HOT!"

He rips his chest plate off, scaled muscles glistening with sweat, both rabbit knight and myself are blushing hard, eying each perfectly chiseled pectoral and abdominal muscle...oh god he's a Adonis!

"*blissful sigh*...much better."

[RG 01 looks bothered by something.]

Oh...I get it now.

No worries dude, I'll help you bro.

I move closer to rabbit knight, he hasn't looked away from dragon knight, his feelings are so obvious, I lean up to him and whisper.

[You tell RG 01 to be honest with his feelings.]

"Dude. You like him, right?"

"Shhhh!"

"Let's be real bro. You don't have to hide it. I mean, look at him! He's so fine it blows my mind!

"I know right!"

"Dude, how much he lift?"

"So much bro. So much. You lift too?"

"Not recently. I need to though. My guns are lacking serious ammo, if you get me?"

"I got you. *sigh* But you're right. I have to tell him."

"I got your back man. No matter what."

Rabbit knight smiles and pats my head before building up so much courage.

"I...I..."

Dragon knight looks over to us confused.

"...What?"

"You can do it man. Just relax and let your heart speak."

"D-dude...I can't...I can't take this anymore! Not like this!"

Rabbit knight looks at me, I give his back pats of reassurance, it seems to do the trick.

"Like, 02! I like...I like, LIKE you, bro!"

Dragon knight is stunned.

"The way you fight...The way you talk...I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync...02...I, like, want to stay like this forever..."

That was so beautiful!

Dragon knight blushes.

"..."

Well this is awkward.

"Uh...I mean, uh...Psyche! Gotcha, bro! Haha! Whew, bro! That human. Put me under, uh, mind control!"

"What?! Dude, not cool!"

"What was I just saying? It's all a blur, dude! Whoops!"

Well this crashed and burned horribly.

"...01."

Or maybe not...

"Y-yeah, bro?"

"...Do you want to...get some ice cream...after this?"

Oh my god, yes!

"Like...Sure, dude! Haha! I'd like that."

[01 and 02 are looking at each other happily.]

[YOU WON!]

[You earn 0 XP and 100 gold.]

Damn that's a ton of coin!

"Human..."

"Yeah?"

"You're, like, not going to do anything bad, are you?"

I can't help but smile at them.

"Bros. I give you my word. I won't do anything uncool."

I pull out some gold and hand it to them.

"Go have a good time. My treat."

They're touched and the next thing I know, I'm being squished between them on a huge bro hug before landing on my butt, watching them leave while holding hands.

I feel so good for helping them, nothing can spoil this good mood.

Not Flowey, not Gaster, not Asgore, not even Mettaton.

That's just how awesome this feeling is.

Continuing down the path, I am all a flutter with joy, but then things go dark and I get the feeling I know what will happen next.

[RING]

"Yo?"

"Okay, I'm back! A-another dark room, huh? M-my hacking skills have got things covered!"

The lights come on, once more I'm on a set, but more like the set is beside me on a track, a small square opening reveals a camera directly on me, the red light is on...it's recording.

"Are you serious?"

Alphys and I say that at the same time.

[CLICK]

"OHHHHHH YESSS!"

I can't see Mettaton, but he's likely on the other side of the set.

Well, time to put on a show.

"GOOD EVENING, BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS!"

So a news program, he's scraping the bottom of the barrel of TV here...I start walking again, the set follows me.

"AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND! FORTUNATELY, OUR CORRESPONDENT IS OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE! BRAVE ADORABLE CORRESPONDENT! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!"

I chuckle, only 10 watchers and 1 is Napstablook, surely there's hundreds of thousands of monsters down here...who else is watching?

"I don't know Metta dear. Aside from me being a human in the Underground, there's not much else to report on. Though you did miss out on seeing the most romantic scene ever. A love confession! It was so touching. *sniffle*"

He gasps.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHO WERE THEY?! WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIND THEM!"

"No can do. I will respect their right to privacy. It's up to them and them alone to show the world their love. Not us."

"AWWW...THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU. I CAN RESPECT THAT. BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE GOOD TV."

"I suppose not."

"SO...SPEAKING OF ROMANCE. ARE YOU CURRENTLY IN A RELATIONSHIP?"

That hit me like a brick to the back of the head, not expecting it at all, I actually trip myself with a mad blush on my face.

"What kind of question is that for a news show?!"

"EVERYTHING IS NEWS TO SOMEONE DARLING. BUT BY THAT REACTION, IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING."

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"MY, SO DEFENSIVE. DO TELL. WHO'S THE LUCKY MAN OR WOMAN WHO HOLDS YOUR HEART?"

"...You're mean, you know that."

"WHAT? HOW AM I BEING MEAN?"

"Because...I have no one. There is no one who holds my heart. No one I can say those three special words to. And you made me say that on TV for the whole Underground to hear. That's why you're mean, at least, at this moment."

There's a awkward silence, very somber, very sad tension in the air now.

"I...I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO COME OFF SO OFFENSIVELY. PLEASE...FORGIVE ME."

It's not in me to hang on to things like this, plus he did apologize.

"I forgive you Mettaton. You didn't know and were curious. It's okay."

The tension lifts, things at least feel a bit more normal.

"I'M GLAD TO HEAR THAT...UMMM...SO YOU'RE SINGLE HUH~?"

Is he really trying to hit on me?

"I guess so."

"GOOD TO KNOW."

I hear papers shuffling on the other side of the set, what are you up to Mettaton?

"WANT TO HAVE DINNER WITH ME TONIGHT~?"

Did he just ask me out?!

Calm down!

Don't say anything!

At least, nothing stupid!

"...N-no comment."

"OH DON'T BE SO SHY DEAR. BUT I UNDERSTAND. TAKE YOUR TIME, THERE'S NO RUSH FROM SUCH A SUDDEN QUESTION LIKE THAT ONE."

Maybe I've misjudged him, maybe there's more to him then metal and magic, maybe even he has a heart...a soul even.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT?"

"Huh?"

I look around and there are a few random things scattered about the place I stopped at.

"PERHAPS YOU FOUND SOMETHING WORTH REPORTING ON."

"So it would seem. Let's take a look, shall we?"

"PLEASE DO SWEETY~."

Chalk up another new pet name that will likely be said over and over again.

So now I inspect each object in this area.

"BASKETBALL'S A BLAST, ISN'T IT, DARLING? TOO BAD YOU CAN'T PLAY WITH THESE BALLS. THEY'RE MTT-BRAND FASHION BASKETBALLS. FOR WEARING, NOT PLAYING. YOU CAN'T GET RICH AND FAMOUS LIKE MOI WITHOUT BEAUTIFYING A FEW ORBS. IT SEEMS OUR REPORTER IS DRAWN TO SPORTS LIKE MOTHS TO A FLAMING BASKETBALL HOOP."

"Not that into sports really. I'll check something else."

Next thing.

"OH MY!...IT'S A COMPLETELY NONDESCRIPT GLASS OF WATER. BUT ANYTHING CAN MAKE A GREAT STORY WITH ENOUGH SPIN! I'M HONORED TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF SUCH A HUGE LUKEWARM WATER FAN, FOLKS!"

"You're having lots of fun with this."

"TONS!"

Moving on to the next thing.

"OH NO! THAT MOVIE SCRIPT! HOW'D? THAT GET THERE? IT'S A SUPER-JUICY SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY LATEST GUARANTEED-NOT-TO-BOMB FILM: METTATON THE MOVIE XXVIII...STARRING METTATON! I'VE HEARD THAT LIKE THE OTHER FILMS...IT CONSISTS MOSTLY OF A SINGLE FOUR-HOUR SHOT OF ROSE PETALS SHOWERING ON MY RECLINING BODY. OOH! BUT THAT'S! NOT CONFIRMED! YOU WOULDN'T *COUGH* SPOIL MY MOVIE FOR EVERYONE WITH A PROMOTIONAL STORY, WOULD YOU?"

"That does sound tempting...but no."

"PHEW! THAT WAS CLOSE! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A BUNCH OF FREE ADVERTISEMENT!"

I snicker and move to the next object.

"OOH LA LA! THIS VIDEO GAME YOU FOUND...IS DYNAMITE! THOUGH I DON'T MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN IT UNTIL THREE-FOURTHS IN. BUT I LIKE THAT. APPEARING FROM THE HEAVENS LIKE MANNA, SLAKING THE AUDIENCE'S HUNGER FOR GORGEOUS ROBOTS...OOH! THAT'S METTATON!"

"Careful now. You don't want to over heat your ego chip."

He laughs as I move on again.

"OH MY! IT'S A PRESENT! AND IT'S ADDRESSED TO YOU, DARLING! AREN'T YOU JUST BURSTING WITH EXCITEMENT? WHAT COULD BE INSIDE? WELL, NO TIME LIKE THE 'PRESENT' TO FIND OUT! READY FOR YOUR...PRESENTATION?...LET'S CUT THAT ONE IN POST."

"That pun was well wrapped if you ask me."

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE PUNS."

"What's wrong Metta? Making puns is just part of my package."

He groans and this last one confuses me.

"WHAT A SENSATIONAL OPPORTUNITY FOR A STORY! I CAN SEE THE HEADLINE NOW: 'A DOG EXISTS SOMEWHERE'. FRANKLY, I'M BLOWN AWAY. ATTENTION, VIEWERS! OUR CORRESPONDENT HAS FOUND...A DOG!"

A track plays of a audience going 'aww'.

"THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS! IT'S THE FEEL-GOOD STORY OF THE YEAR! LOOK AT ITS LITTLE EARS, TINY PAWS, FLUFFY TAIL...WAIT A SECOND. THAT'S NOT A TAIL!"

"What do you mean?"

"THAT'S...A FUSE! THAT'S RIGHT...THAT DOG...IS A BOMB!"

"What?!"

"BUT DON'T PANIC! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!"

The set falls apart and he hovers in front of me, all the objects now show that they're bombs.

"OH MY! IT SEEMS EVERYTHING IN THIS AREA IS ACTUALLY A BOMB! THAT DOG'S A BOMB! THAT PRESENT'S A BOMB! THAT BASKETBALL'S A BOMB! EVEN MY WORDS ARE...!"

Just when I'm starting to like you, you pull a stunt like this...damn it!

"BRAVE ATTRACTIVE CORRESPONDENT...IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE ALL OF THE BOMBS..."

He points to a area off to the side, a large pink object is there.

"THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS IN TWO MINUTES! THEN YOU WON'T BE REPORTING 'LIVE' ANY LONGER! HOW TERRIBLE! HOW DISTURBING! OUR NINE VIEWERS ARE GOING TO LOVE WATCHING THIS!"

Only 2 minutes to defuse all these...huh?

Only 9 viewers?

"Wait, did we lose a viewer? You're threatening to kill a person! How is that not interesting?!"

"I KNOW RIGHT! YOU'D THINK THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND WOULD BE WATCHING THIS."

"I blame the water and it's lack of intrigue"

"OH, THAT'S NOT WATER. IT'S NITROGLYCERIN."

"...Now that makes more sense."

"GLAD YOU'RE ABLE TO SEE IT TOO. I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE THINGS A BIT MORE INTENSE."

"You have succeeded there."

"WITH THAT SAID...ARE YOU READY GORGEOUS~?"

"*shrug* Sure, let's get this over with."

"GOOD LUCK, DARLING! AND I DO MEAN IT. I'D HATE FOR MY DATE TO BE BLOWN UP~."

He flies away before I can counter with a remark.

[RING]

"Please say you can help me Alphys."

"D-don't worry! I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phone! Use the 'defuse' option when the bomb is in the DEFUSE ZONE! N-now, go get 'em!"

[CLICK]

This is a rather convenient and specific thing to have installed in my phone...is Alphys in on all this?

No time to think about it now, got to try and not die.

I move from object to object defusing each one with the phone, very odd yes, but I suppose it does make things interesting.

"WELL DONE, DARLING! YOU'VE DEACTIVATED ALL OF THE BOMBS! IF YOU DIDN'T DEACTIVATE THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES. NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES!"

"That was the point of the game, yes."

"INSTEAD IT'LL EXPLODE IN TWO SECONDS!"

"Cheater!"

"READY, VIEWERS? HERE COMES THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! AHAHAH! GOODBYE, DARLING!"

But nothing happens.

"AH. IT SEEMS THE BOMB ISN'T GOING OFF."

[RING]

"It's for you."

I put the phone on speaker.

"That's b-because! While you were monologuing...I...! I f...fix...Um...I ch-change..."

"OH NO. YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS."

"Yeah! That's what I did!"

Alphys...you are in on it!

I can't believe it...yet, not very surprising when I think about it.

Why would she, Asgore's Royal Scientist, bother to help the thing they need escape?

The answer...she wouldn't.

"CURSES! IT SEEMS I'VE BEEN FOILED AGAIN! CURSE YOU, HUMAN! CURSE YOU, DR. ALPHYS, FOR HELPING SO MUCH! BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN!"

"Again?! Why are we losing viewers?! What's wrong with you people?!"

"EASY DEAR. IT'S OKAY. WE'LL GET MORE TO TUNE IN NEXT TIME."

"If you say so."

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!"

He motions like he's blowing me a kiss then flies away...He really can be sweet when he wants to be.

"W-wow...W-we really showed him, huh? H-hey, I know I was kind of weird at first...But I really think I'm getting more...Uh, more...M-more confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that b-big d-dumb robot...I-I'll protect you from him! A-and if it really c-came down to it, we could just t-turn...Um, never mind. Later!"

[CLICK]

You're hiding things from me Alphys, I don't like that, it's killing what's left of my good mood.

I follow after Mettaton, the walking would be getting to me if all this other stuff wasn't bugging my thoughts.

I reach another elevator, this one says L2, I'm guessing things will get even weirder on level 3, oh well...it can't be helped, can it?

[RING]

"Yes?"

"Um...I noticed you've been kind of quiet...Are you w-worried about meeting ASGORE...?"

"I'm not going near him. I don't want to meet him."

"...W-well, don't worry, okay? Th-the king is a really nice guy...I'm sure you can talk to him, and...W-with your human soul, you can pass through the barrier! S-so no worrying, OK? J-just forget about it and smile."

[CLICK]

"I don't want to leave! How many times must I say that?!"

"Does it matter?"

I jump in shock, another gray monster that wasn't there before is now by me.

"They're just saying that which they were meant to say to the other human. Their words, they are not meant for you, anomaly."

I can feel my skin crawl, my blood cools...I feel immensely uneasy.

"Y-you...you know about that. That I'm an anomaly."

"I do. We do. He told us about you. But whether you are a good anomaly or a bad anomaly is yet unknown."

"I have no intention of doing any damage."

"So you say. But actions speak louder than voices."

"Even if that voice is Gaster's?"

It smiles at the mention of that name.

"Heheheh...So you know him too."

"We meet every now and then."

"You are very lucky. He's a brilliant man."

"He has his quirks. But is very intelligent, that is true."

"I understand why ASGORE waited so long to hire a new Royal Scientist. The previous one...Dr. Gaster. His brilliance was irreplaceable. However, his life...Was cut short. One day, his experiments went wrong, and...Well, I needn't gossip. After all, it's rude to talk about someone who's listening."

It locks eyes with me, a twisted smile framing its face before fading away.

I can't push the elevator door button fast enough, fear racking my very being, once I see the door open I hide inside, letting it take me to the next floor without my command.

"What are you doing Gaster? What are you trying to tell me? Is this another experiment? Or are you toying with me for sick fun?"

Stop trembling body, it's over now, every thing's going to be fine.

The door dings open, I no longer see the rocks of Hotland but the metals of the CORE, slowly and shaking I step out onto the walkway...at least it's over.

"Why are you shaking anomaly?"

My face pales and my eyes water in fright, yet another gray monster appears before me, but what's even more horrifying is that this thing...it looks human.

"He said you frighten easily. But I never guessed by this much."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want nothing from you. You belong to him. We're just making sure you stay as you are."

I shudder on the verge of bawling, this feeling, such helplessness, it's mortifying!

"You understand us, yes? You aren't meant to be here. You can potentially destroy everything. But...you could also heal the damage as well. Or at least, that's what he believes."

"...G...G-gaster...?"

"That's right. He thinks you can do many things. Things the other humans couldn't. Not even Frisk. But this is merely a theory."

"...The others...They mentioned things about him..."

"It makes sense why ASGORE took so long to hire a new Royal Scientist. After all, the old one... Dr. Gaster. What an act to follow! They say he created the CORE. However, his life...Was cut short. One day, he fell into his creation, and...Will Alphys end up the same way?"

"No. She's nothing like him. Sure, they're both incredibly smart, but that ends the comparison."

It smirks at me and begins to fade.

"You'd be surprised by just how alike they really are..."

It's gone now, but its words echo in my head...I can't take it.

I collapse right there, holding myself in need of some form of comfort, tears flowing freely, no sound escapes me, I'm too in shock to make a sound, so much darkness, it's just getting darker in my mind.

I'm so scared...someone, anyone...help me...please.


	20. Feelings

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[In Waterfall, Undyne's house]**

The three monsters were kind of left dumbfounded by what was just witnessed on TV.

The news was never so weird, the human seemed to get along well with Mettaton, which was good at least in the eyes of Undyne, but for the two skeletons...not so much.

Papyrus had unknowingly began to glare, his fists were balled up in frustration, sure they went on just one really awkward date that may have gotten out of hand at one point, but the feelings were real, he wasn't quite sure what they meant, yet that seemed irrelevant at the moment, right now someone he really liked was being pursued by another male, this was not great for the great Papyrus.

Sans had one socket on the TV and the other on his brother, he had never seen Papyrus like this, not even that one time when he found a joke book then spent the whole day reading it to his bro, but that doesn't compare to the fire he can see burning in his bones, he can't blame him though, the feeling was mutual, the human had no interest in the robot yet he still kept at it, take the hint already!

Undyne was a bit impressed, so far the human was living up to what the brothers had said, she was avoiding conflict, being clever, and having a mouth that could manage to keep up with the tin can, that takes skill, but she was still unsure, the human was still a threat, even without a weapon, a human's physical attack is strong enough to inflict heavy to lethal damage, her guard remained up until something proves otherwise.

"She's not bad...for a human that is."

"told you so."

"But it's not over yet. She can still fail."

"SHE WON'T!"

Papyrus snaps, fists slamming on the table, making Undyne and even Sans jump.

"LYNSIE WON'T FAIL. SHE'S A GOOD PERSON. SHE'S INNOCENT, KIND, AND CARING. I TRUST HER. AND SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN THIS. BETTER THAN OTHER HUMANS. BETTER THAN METTATON. BETTER THAN...ME?"

His voice was weak, hands trembling, what was this feeling, it made his chest hurt, it scared him.

Sans was now full of concern, the torrent of emotions was plain to see on his little brother's face, he's confused and afraid, time to enter big brother mode.

"pap, come here."

Sans goes to his distressed brother's side and pulls him into a comforting embrace.

"it's okay. it's going to be fine."

"SANS...I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD."

"i know. let's go outside for a bit. the air will help clear your head."

"O-OH...OKAY."

With Sans's help, Papyrus picks himself up, the brothers head for the door, Sans's hold never faltering.

"we'll be right back in a minute."

Undyne is just stunned as they go outside, that display was beyond awkward, and the weirdest part is how Papyrus sounded when it happened...so full of feeling.

"...What the hell just happened?!"

 **[In Hotland, L3 before the CORE]**

I haven't moved, I don't remember if I've been blinking, I can't tell if I'm even breathing, I'm just so numb at this moment, if any monster were to pass by they could easily kill me and take my soul, it's that easy, it's a perfect opportunity, yet after a while I realize something...nobody is around.

How long have I been laying here?

[BEEP-BEEP]

Oh great, either it's another hidden message within a message from Alphys or Napstablook wants to talk and I really don't want to chat...wait...friend invite?

"GRILLBOSS32 has sent you a friend request. Accept the request? Sure? I accept."

It can't really be him...can it?

"Grillby, is this you?"

I wait a moment.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Hello human. Wasn't sure I did this right."

"Well this is random. But in a good way."

"Yeah. I wasn't really sure about this either. But I've been trying to do new things lately. This was one of them."

"Good for you. ^_^"

"Is that what they call a emoji?"

"Yeah."

"It's cute."

Not you too.

"So...are you really going to date Mettaton?"

Oh no, he really saw that?

"I...I don't know. My last date kind of went crazy. Not sure if I can bring myself to get out there again."

"Really? What happened? Talking about it might make things easier to deal with."

"It's really embarrassing."

"Who am I going to tell? No one understand me when I talk."

"I trust you. But I'd rather not. It was my first date ever, so I'll leave it at that."

"Poor thing. That bad?"

"Kind of. Good start, awkward ending."

"Sans tends to do that."

Oh my god!

"It wasn't Sans! Why do you think that?!"

"Oh? Then he really isn't your boyfriend?"

I so called it!

"You knew from day one, didn't you?"

"I had a feeling. He would've mentioned you more and shown you off if it were real."

That...sounds adorable.

"Just to clarify, it was Papyrus who I went on the date with."

"Really? But you and Sans make such a cute couple."

"You're making fun of me."

"No, I mean it. It's been a very long time since I've seen him like that."

"Like what?"

"Happy."

No words...mind blown.

"He seemed truly happy around you. That made me believe him when he said you two were a item. But you didn't act the part. You came off as more like a really close friend. That's how I knew. "

Sans was genuinely happy with me?

Why?

At this point, all I do is burden everyone.

I'm just a random unknown.

A anomaly.

"I'm sorry. If I've upset you, do know I didn't mean to."

"No, no. I'm okay. Just...thinking."

"About?"

"Everything and nothing all at once."

"That's deep."

"I'm gonna chat with you later Grillby. I need to keep going. But...thank you for talking with me. I really needed it."

"Not a problem. I'm more than happy to help. Come by the pub anytime. At least I can trust you to pay when you request things."

"Why?"

"Because Sans doesn't. He has a large tab with me. Sure he pays once a month and he could afford to pay it off completely, but he's too lazy to do it!"

"Sounds like something he'd do. I'll help out if that's okay."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"You're a sweet girl."

"I try."

"Bye human."

"Bye Grillby."

Well that was odd.

But for some reason, I do feel a bit better, I guess talking does put a soul at ease.

Still...a new confusion takes up room in me.

I know Papyrus likes me, Mettaton made his intentions known too, Napstablook I think has a small crush, but Sans...does he really like me?

He has to watch me due to a promise, if he does have feelings, would they be real or just because of constant interaction?

"*whistle*"

I look around but see nothing.

"Excuse me..."

I look down, a tiny spider is waving at me.

"Sorry to bother you. But you look a bit sad."

"Uh...Just a bit."

"I know what'll cheer you up. How about some spider cider."

"Not a big fan of cider."

"Then what about a spider dough nut?"

"I'm not hungry."

"...Well, if you feel up to it. There's a bake sale just down the way. All proceeds help us spiders."

"I already donated in the Ruins. I bought a bunch of dough nuts for my mom. She seemed to like them."

"Oh...never mind then."

It crawls away and I know this isn't over yet, maybe I can bypass the bake sale somehow.

I walk along the way, that spider was right, the bake sale isn't too far from the elevator.

A female spider monster is behind a table, her skin is periwinkle or lavender, five eyes, six arms, and two legs, she wears a red outfit with pantaloons at the bottom, buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as two more ribbons in her hair, she is also holding two teacups in her upper hands and two teapots in her middle hands...crap she sees me!

"Welcome to our parlor, dearie~. Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders~. Check out the webs to make a purchase~."

"I would. But I already paid."

"Oh? I don't remember seeing you~."

"I paid in the Ruins."

"And what did you buy?"

"Dough nuts."

"Hmmm..."

She eyes me, which with 5 eyes is creepy as hell.

"Look, I don't want to buy anything. But here..."

I hand over 50 gold.

"That should be a fair donation. In the Ruins, a dough nut was 7 gold and cider was 18 gold. This is at least worth 7 dough nuts. But again, I don't want anything, only donate."

"Though thoughtful, I'm afraid those prices aren't the same here~."

"How much then?"

"9999 gold for both items~."

"What?! That's robbery!"

"It is for a good cause~."

"No one has that much coin. And I'm not shelling out all my gold for nothing."

"So, what you're saying is, you won't pay?"

"I won't pay anymore than I already have!"

I wanted to take my gold back, but I'm not a douche, I just storm off further down the way, I can feel her eyes watch me the whole time, so freaking creepy, but then I groan with annoyance...more fudging vents!

[RING]

"Yes?"

"Hi, Alphys here! This room is like the room we saw before. There are two puzzles to the north and south...You'll have to solve them both to proceed! A-also...I'd like to say! I don't really...Like giving away puzzle solutions. But if you need help, just call me, ok? Actually, wait, I have an idea! Let's be friends on UnderNet! Then you can just ping me when you need help!"

"Alphys dear, take a moment to think about what you just said."

"Wait, we're already friends, aren't we? I signed you up, didn't I? You've been reading my posts the whole time...Well! I hope! You agree with me! About Mew Mew 2!"

"Yes to all of those questions."

[CLICK]

Once more I jump from vent to vent, bounding from spot to spot, heading up to the north I reach the first puzzle room, it's the same shooting game, lots more boxes in this one and I'm only allowed 1 shot, finally these puzzles provide a challenge, but only for a moment.

[CONGRATULATIONS!]

With that one over and done with, I head south for the next one, only now two monsters are chatting loudly.

"My fave Mettaton Moment(TM) is when he beats up the heel-turning villains! Even if it's during what's supposed to be a quiz show."

"My fave Mettaton Moment(TM)? Right when everything looks the baddest, he poses dramatically. Like when he's on a cooking show and the eggs don't turn out right."

Cute, they really enjoyed the show...I continue on.

Bouncy, bouncy, up and down the air traveling road, riding along tread-way, avoiding lasers.

[RING]

"Meow?"

"...What?"

"Mew-mew."

"...That's hilarious!"

She laughs for a bit.

"You okay?"

"I...I'm okay...Hey! This um, doesn't have anything to do with guiding you...but...Uhh, hey, would you want to watch a human TV show together? Sometime? It's called, um, M...Mew Mew Kissy Cutie..."

"Sure! That sounds good right about meow."

My kitty behavior is giving her giggle fits.

"R-really!? It's so good! It's um, my favorite show! It's all about this human girl named Mew Mew who has cat ears! Which humans don't have! S-so she's all sensitive about them! But like...Eventually! She realizes that her ears don't matter! That her friends like her despite the ears! It's really moving! Whoops, spoilers. Also, this sounds weird, but she has the power! To control the minds of anyone she kisses! She kisses people and controls them to fix her problems! They don't remember anything after the kiss I mean! BUT IF SHE MISSES THE KISS! THEN! Then, uh, and, uh, also I mean, of course. Eventually, she realizes that controlling people. OKAY WELL I almost spoiled the whole show, but. Uhhh, I think you'd really like it! We should watch it! After you get through all this!"

[CLICK]

Damn, she really loves that Mew Mew...so adorable.

Time for the next puzzle, same as the last, more boxes, one shot, move them around, bing bang boom, done.

[CONGRATULATIONS!]

This is beginning to grow tedious, I need to relax.

Oh!

Random cactus.

[You stop to smell the flowers.]

[Smells like magic.]

"Very lovely blossoms. Worth it!"

The scent of those flowers really puts a pep in my step, I feel amazing, everything is just so pretty!

What the hell kind of flowers were those?

I blink for a second, time feels so slow, next thing I see is a large metal door that opens to my presence, getting dizzy I drop to my knees, eye lids fluttering...shit, this isn't good.

"Well, well, well. Look at you. How pathetic."

Ah come on, I don't need this, not right now.

I can barely see the little yellow blip pop up in front of me.

"The big bad human, brought to her knees by a flower. Oh this is just too rich."

"*slight slur* N...n-not funny...Flowey..."

I sound so messed up, he can't help the laughter that erupts from his tiny flower body.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Can you hear yourself?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't...I can't feel...But this hurts so good...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

You little shit, did you do this to me?

"You know...The effects of the pollen acts fast, but lingers for a long time. I'm impressed you even managed to get over here without falling."

A compliment?

"Your body will be like this for a while. Leaving you completely helpless."

Never mind, just taunting.

"I could kill you right now. It would be so easy. So very **tempting~.** "

Vines surround me on all sides, writhing as they tangle themselves around my body, pulling tight on my limbs and neck, forcing my face to the floor.

"Just one move. One simple strike and your life is gone. And that pretty little soul of yours is mine~."

"...N-no...fun..."

"Hmmm? Come again? I didn't quite hear you."

You jack ass.

"*cough* No...f-fun...no...chal..."

"Not a challenge? Is that what you mean?"

I nod weakly, the vines jerk me up and get my face near him, a pleased smirk smearing his face.

"No fun and no challenge. So very true. As much as I want to end you right here and now. It just wouldn't be a enjoyable experience if our little game ended like this. No, this won't do. Won't do at all."

The vines lift me into the air, that smirk of his growing wider.

"When I do kill you. It will be as equals. Or as close to a foe that a idiot like you can hope to get. So until then, let's use this moment as a means of learning a very important lesson."

The vines retract violently and slam me into the floor, I swear the pain and damage would've been worse had I not been so numb, but still, I think I cracked a rib or two and my nose might be dislocated or broken.

"Now...Look at me."

I can't move you weed.

"Fine. I'll do it for you."

The vine on my neck twists too fast, there's a loud pop, my eyes widen in pain and the sound I make, it's not a scream but acts like it...it doesn't sound human, unless humans can roar.

"Interesting...Yet another reason you should be happy I'm not killing you...yet. You're going to be so much fun to play with when I'm ready to take what's rightfully mine. But I should tell you why I'm doing this to you. Other than it being incredibly entertaining. This is what happens when you forget your place. This is what happens...when you make pun of me."

...Are you fucking kidding me?!

You over reacting son of a branch!

Suddenly there's voices in the distance and getting louder.

"Oh dear. Looks like you drew attention to our private moment. So naughty of you."

Oh my god, you are being the biggest creep right now.

"Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood. I'll do you a small favor and take you to where you can get a band aid for your little boo-boos. Doesn't that sound nice?"

I nod.

"See? I'm not such a bad guy after all. So long as you stay on my good side...And call me master."

You sick heartless organism!

"Come on. Say it and all will be fine. Better hurry. I hear that spider woman likes to feed fresh meat to her pet."

I hate double edged swords, I lose either way...only one hurts my life, the other my pride.

"...P-please...*cough*...mas-ster..."

The look that comes to him, there is no way of describing how disturbing it is.

"Good human. Now, don't move. You don't want to struggle and end up falling into the lava, do you?"

Alas my poor dignity, I once knew thee well.

The vines secure their hold on me as Flowey sinks into the floor, somehow pulling me along with him, that's when things go dark.

 **[In Waterfall, Undyne's house]**

Sans's plan was to just calmly talk to Papyrus, to let them both work out these odd feelings, and come to understanding them so things wouldn't get more difficult, this however wasn't the case.

Papyrus was venting his frustration out on Mad Dummy, the ghost possessed dummy made a smart ass remark and set the poor skeleton off, why was he so angry, where did this rage come from, why did his chest hurt so much?

"pap, stop it. you know we can't hit the guy."

"THEN MAKE HIM SHUT UP!"

"Aww...Is baby bones gonna cry? Why you crying baby bones?"

"SHUT UP!"

"both of you cut it out!"

Sans grabs Papyrus's wrist and yanks him over to go behind the house.

"THAT DUMMY IS A JERK!"

"i know, but he was just trying to get you mad. you need to ignore him."

"BUT HE..."

"papyrus, stop. you're acting foolish. now, sit down.

"BUT..."

"sit!"

Papyrus drops down like a obedient dog, it was rare for Sans to snap, but when he did it was best to do as told.

"*sigh* i know you're feeling really confused. honestly, so am i. but you can't let it control you."

Papyrus looks at the ground, ashamed by his behavior.

"I'M SORRY. I JUST...SEEING HER WITH METTATON. IT MAKES ME FEEL ILL. AND SHE SAID SHE'S SINGLE...I THOUGHT WE WERE SOMETHING."

"bro, you both only met for a day before you asked her out. even then, it was just one date that, if you remember, got out of hand."

Sans sits beside him and puts an arm around his shoulders assuringly.

"a relationship doesn't happen so fast like that. it takes time."

"HOW MUCH TIME?"

"maybe, ten dates worth. and not all at once or right after the other. like, two or three dates spaced out in a month."

"WHAT?! BUT THAT WOULD TAKE FOREVER!"

"i know. but that's how it works. love is patient and love is kind. love means slowly losing your mind because you're taking the time to know each other before things get way too crazy. if you really do like her..."

"I DO. I...I FEEL I DO."

"then slow things down a bit. study that date book and adapt it to what you feel is right. and if it's meant to be, you'll know it."

"YOU REALLY THINK SO?"

"take a tip from your big bro on this one. i don't want to see you hurt or miss out on something fun. besides...she did tell me she feels the same way."

Papyrus's eyes gleam with hope.

"REALLY? NO JOKE?"

"really. she said she liked you, but was unsure of herself. that's why you take things slow. so that the feelings can work themselves out and both of you know what you want. be it friendship or something more."

"...WOW SANS. THAT'S REALLY HELPFUL ADVICE. AND YOU DIDN'T SAY A SINGLE JOKE THE WHOLE TIME."

"it wasn't the right time to joke. this was serious and i had turned it off."

"THANK YOU."

"do you feel better now?"

"I DO."

"that's good."

Sans gets up.

"we should probably get back and see how the kid is doing."

"THAT WE SHOULD."

Papyrus stands but pauses.

"HEY SANS."

"yeah?"

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BEFORE WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE FEELING THIS WAY TOO?"

Sans flinched, did he really say that, it must have slipped out without thinking, then again he hadn't really given much thought to his own feelings on the matter, he was mostly putting any feelings for the human aside for Papyrus's sake, but every now and then, in those rare moments when she's alone with him, there was that warmth in his soul...that tender spark.

"heheh...did i say that?"

"YES."

A thought comes to him, a way to make Papyrus drop this subject...time to make things awkward.

"well...there is a girl. she's such a hot dog. i really relish our time together. though we haven't mustard up the courage to let our feelings ketchup to things. and her buns are..."

"STOP IT! DON'T EVEN DARE FINISH THAT HORRIBLE DISTURBING SET OF PUNS!"

"...so toasty."

"AARRGGHH!"

"Hey nerds!"

They turn and see Undyne in a window.

"If you're both done being all touchy feely and junk. I think you're gonna wanna see this."

This gets their attention, they come back into the house, Sans uses the front door, Papyrus jumps through the window, all three of them now back watching the TV, a add for the next show is playing.

[Mettaton's latest stage performance. A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers, kept apart by the tides of fate...Can the lovers over come the tragic strings of destiny, or is it too late even for the power of love?]

The add shows a screen shot of the 'star-crossed lovers', Mettaton and Lynsie, held in each other's arms in a dramatically romantic way, rose petals showering down on them as shadowy figures loom in the background.

Papyrus's eye twitches with building irritation, Sans's face goes dark with his eyes disappearing, Undyne however was interested to see how this could turn out.

"Well this ought to be funny. Who wants popcorn?"

 **[In Hotland, L3 before the CORE]**

Slowly my eyes crack open, light stings for a moment before I can see clearly, I'm in a strange dressing room, everything is pink.

"I'm a tomboy, but even I know this is tacky."

Straightening myself up, I discover a note and a set of clothes.

"Dear human, I hope you're feeling better. You were quite the mess when I found you. I had Alphys fix you up, so you're as good as new. By the way, how did you get back here? My dressing room is private and always locked so, yeah, it creeped me out...at first~. But it just shows me just how much you really do like me and how much you look forward to our dinner date~. I couldn't be more overjoyed! See you real soon. P.S. Hope you like the outfit. You're old clothes look a bit worse for the wear. I picked it out myself. Affectionately yours, MTT "

Flowey you bastard!

You dropped me off in Mettaton's dressing room!

Wait...Alphys was here and fixed me?

I check myself, I'm sore in some places but that's about it, the bruising I'll have later is going to suck!

I look over at the clothes, not bad taste actually, a black top and pants with deep pink streaks that looks like they'd highlight my curves...oh god, did he measure me while I was unconscious?

I shudder at the thought, but he is a robot, it's not like he could do anything dirty to me, at least I hope so, screw it, there's blood and other marks on my clothes, it's best to change out of these.

Changing quickly, I send my old clothes to the inventory in my phone then leave the room, I have no clue where I am, but there's only one way to go so that's helpful, so soon I pop out on what looks like a Shakespeare stage set at night...must be for that movie he was talking about.

"OH? THAT HUMAN..."

Or it's for another show I just walked into.

"COULD IT BE...?"

I look up and see him, he's dolled up too, such a pretty white and baby blue dress.

"...MY ONE TRUE LOVE?"

So it's one of those plays, you sneaky robot, are you attempting to woe me like this?

I give the guy credit, his persistence is commendable, nobody's ever pursued my attention before, it feels rather flattering...okay Mettaton, I'll play with you and see how it goes.

"Hark, tis I, my darling. Come. Grace my weary eyes with the glory of your visage."

My words seem to spark something in him because he speeds down to me as if on fire and holds my hands for dear life.

"OH MY LOVE. PLEASE RUN AWAY. MONSTER KING FORBIDS YOUR STAY. HUMANS MUST LIVE FAR APART. EVEN IF IT BREAKS MY HEART."

"I fear not this monster King. For you, I'd defy him, my kind, the whole world if I must. I don't care! I will never leave you."

Eat your heart out Hollywood...It's raining pink flower petals now.

"BUT THEY'LL PUT YOU IN THE DUNGEON. IT'LL SUCK AND THEN YOU'LL DIE A LOT. REALLY SAD. YOU'RE GONNA DIE. AND I'LL CRY, CRY, CRY. SO SAD IT'S HAPPENING."

"No, do not shed tears for me. Your pretty face needs not to be stained with sadness. I will confront this king. I will prove my worth. I will not rest till I am able to proudly stand at your side and shout our love from the highest mountain top!"

He lets my hands go and fans his face, his screen goes red in a blush...now that's adorable.

The flower petals stop falling.

"SO SAD. SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON. OOMPH! I AM SO OVERWHELMED WITH TRAGEDIES."

"Then let us not stay here any longer."

I kneel on bended knee.

"Come with me, let us leave this place. Let us begin a life anew, where there is no king. Where the only law is love. My darling. I can not live without you."

"ALAS...THE KING HAS ORDERED YOU TO WASTE AWAY IN THE CASTLE BASEMENT. AND BEFORE WE EVEN HAD TIME TO SING A SWEET SONG ABOUT IT. MY DEAR HEART! I CAN BARELY LOOK UPON YOU, KNOWING WHAT COMES NEXT..."

I don't like the sound of that.

"Whatever do you mean, my love?"

He pulls out a remote...oh shit.

"WELL, TOODLES!"

With the push of a button a door opens under me and I fall.

"Not cool!"

I can hear him laugh as I land on my ass, I'm getting sick of this.

"OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON. A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH!"

"That's it. I'm breaking the forth wall here. I quit!"

He flies down to me in panic.

"NOW, NOW DEAR. Y-YOU CAN'T JUST STOP THE SHOW."

"Oh? And why not? Just when I think things are okay, I get put into another bad time. And for a guy claiming to like me, you seem to be doing a lot to try to kill me. If you want me to continue to play along, you'll need to give me a good enough reason."

"UMM...WELL..."

"Yes?"

"WE...UH...YOU CAN CHOOSE WHAT WE DO IN THE NEXT SHOW?"

I eye him for a moment.

"You'd really let me pick the show type?"

"IF YOU'LL AGREE TO CONTINUE, YOU CAN MAKE THE NEXT SHOW AS WHATEVER YOU DESIRE."

This must be a big deal for him if he's willing to do this.

"Okay...I agree to your terms."

"EXCELLENT! NOW, IF YOU'D BE SO KIND AS TO SAY A LINE OR TWO."

"Of course...*ahem* No mere dungeon can hold me or my love! It may try, but nothing is a match for my determined soul."

"O, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE! EACH COLORED TILE HAS ITS OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION. FOR EXAMPLE, A GREEN TILE SOUNDS A NOISE, AND THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A MONSTER. RED TILES WILL... ACTUALLY, WAIT A SECOND. DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE ABOUT A HUNDRED ROOMS AGO?"

"I know not what you speak of."

"THAT'S RIGHT. YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH THAT PUZZLE IN SNOWDIN, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Nope."

"GREAT...THEN I'LL EXPLAIN IT AS QUICKLY AS I CAN. EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE. YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC. THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER. ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE- SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS. BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU. PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY, YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE. HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS, WHICH PIRANHAS DON'T LIKE. PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY. FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?"

Nope, but I'll let it slide.

"Crystal clear."

"GOOD! OH, AND YOU'D BETTER HURRY. BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS..."

Flames shoot on behind me.

"YOU'LL BE INCINERATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE!"

"Really?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHA...HA...HA! MY POOR LOVE! I'M SO FILLED WITH GRIEF, I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! GOOD LUCK, DARLING!"

Crap, uh, pink, blue, orange, and uh, purple!

Aim for those tiles!

I bolt to the puzzle and start leaping from tile to tile.

 _"_ _OH MY LOVE, HAS FALLEN DOWN._ _"_

Are you for real?

He's singing while I do this?!

 _"_ _NOW IN TEARS, WE ALL WILL DROWN. COLORED TILES, MAKE THEM A FOOL. IF ONLY THEY, STILL KNEW THE RULES. WELL THAT WAS A SORRY TRY. NOW LET'S WATCH THEM FRY._ _"_

"I can hear you!"

"SORRY DEAR. I CAN'T HELP MYSELF."

"Well help this!"

With one last jump, I land safely on the other side, a victory chime sounds.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU MADE IT THROUGH THE PUZZLE! AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE FLAMES WILL BE DEACTIVATED! NO! MORE! FIRE!"

The flames die out.

"Thank you."

He flies down to me, looking rather smug for a guy who just lost again to a human girl.

"...BUT IT'S AS THE PHRASE GOES. 'OUT OF THE FIRE, AND INTO THE FRYING PAN'."

"...Don't you dare tell me there's more."

"THAT'S RIGHT, DARLING! EVEN IF YOU DID MANAGE TO BEAT THE HEAT...YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND MY HOT METAL BODY!"

He poses in s sensual way and I blush on instinct, it only seems to please him.

"NOW THEN, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY..."

[RING]

"ALPHYS, IT'S RUDE TO INTERRUPT IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR MOMENT!"

"Watch out! I'll save you! I'm hacking into the firewall right now! ...Flames, deactivate! ...huh?"

"A little late with that dear."

"THE HUMAN FINISHED THE PUZZLE. I ALREADY TURNED OFF THE FLAMES. IN FACT, I WAS ABOUT TO FIGHT THE HUMAN."

"No you weren't. You were flirting up a storm a second ago."

"W-WHAT? N-NO I WASN'T."

"Does 'you'll never be able to withstand my hot metal body' ring any bells, mister naughty-bot?"

"T-THAT...THAT WASN'T FLIRTING. I WAS GIVING A WARNING ABOUT MY..."

"Wh-wh-what? TH-THAT puzzle? I mean, uhh...Great job! We've got him on the ropes, now!"

"ALPHYS! STOP CUTTING ME OFF. ON THE ROPES? HA! I ONLY DEACTIVATED THE FLAMES KNOWING THAT ALPHYS WOULD HAVE ANYWAY."

"True. She's been 'helping' a lot. I appreciate it, but it makes things dull sometimes."

"...NOW, WHERE WERE WE? OH YES. I WAS GOING TO ERADICATE YOU!"

"Come on, Metta dear. Are you really going to exterminate little ol' me~?"

I finish with a cute pose and he flinches.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Why? Don't you think I look good? After all, you did pick out these sweet clothes. Damn, they hug on every inch of me~."

I know I shouldn't be doing this, teasing only leads to trouble, but damn if I don't enjoy the reactions I'm getting from him...absolutely priceless.

"OOOH! OOOOOOOH!"

"What's the matter Metta? Am I too hot for you~?"

"OOOOOOOH! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME! HOW CAN THIS BE, YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT, ETC. WHATEVER."

He starts to roll away all flustered and I giggle.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. It was a bit of harmless fun."

He pauses.

"WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH FUN IT IS WHEN I SHOW YOU MY..."

"L-looks like you beat him!"

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM. I'LL SEE YOU ON THE NEXT SHOW DARLING. MAYBE THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO FINISH TALKING!"

He storms off in a huff and I feel bad for him.

"Uh...Did I do that?"

"Just a little."

"I'll have to apologize later. But...Y-you did a really great job out there. All thanks to you...What? Oh no, I mean...You were the one doing everything cool! I just wrote some silly programs for your phone...umm, h-hey, this might sound strange, but...c-can I tell you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"...B-before I met you, I d-didn't really...I didn't really like myself very much. For a long time, I f-felt like a total screw-up. L-like I couldn't do a-anything w-without...W-without ending up letting everyone down."

Oh wow...you poor thing.

"B-but...! Guiding you has made me feel...A lot better about myself. So...thanks for letting me help you."

"I'm happy to be of any help."

"Uhhh, anyway, we're almost to the CORE. It's just past MTT Resort. Come on! Let's finish this!"

[CLICK]

Maybe Alphys is okay after all, sure she's set this all up, but it feels good that I'm helping her come out of that shell of self doubt, maybe this will help me too, I have a few issues of my own that could use fixing, case in point...I'm starting to think I find monsters more appealing in a more than friends way.

What the hell is wrong with me?

 **[In Waterfall, Undyne's house]**

The room was dead silent, if a pin fell you could hear it hit the floor, what the hell did they just see?

"DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?"

"oh god, the old lady is going to kill me."

"That shit was hot!"

Clearly everyone had their own opinions about the crazy scene that unfolded before them, though the majority was less than happy about it, sure there were parts that had them blushing, but the boys could both agree on one thing...they did not like her being around Mettaton.


	21. Teasing

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

The more I think about it, the more I feel weirder and weirder.

"Oh god...It's possible, isn't it? Is this a thing that naturally happened in the past? Monsters and Humans...as romantic partners? Argh! My brain! Why the hell is this a issue?!"

I kick a rock as hard as I can in frustrated confusion.

"Why does this feel so weird? I shouldn't even have a problem with this. So what if monsters find me attractive and desirable? That's flattering as hell. They're far better than any human I could ever imagine or hope for. And they like me without even trying...so why...Why is the idea of interspecies coupling rattling me so hard?!"

My head and heart are spinning in a tornado of strange feelings...I scream without realizing it just to vent out some of this pressure.

I only realize how bad this is messing with me when my sight blurs out, I'm crying, I'm trembling, my fingers are digging into the palms of my hands enough to leave marks...I'm a wreck.

"*sniffles* Look at you...so pathetic...a mess over nothing...Flowey's right...I am a idiot..."

I force myself move to forward, in my mind I'm leaving a sad part of myself there, I don't want that 'thing' to come with me, I choose to ignore it, I'll deal with it later, because I can't deal with it now, I just can't.

"Hey! It's you again!"

I snap out of my despairing thoughts due to the call of a familiar blue bunny monster.

"Hey there, Nice Cream man. What brings you here to Hotland?"

"Business is excellent here! These two fellas bought ALL my ice cream! I've actually sold out of everything! ...Sorry."

I look over to see rabbit knight and dragon knight sharing a Bisicle...They're so happy together.

"Wait! I've still got something for you! ...A big smile! How about that!?"

I smile back.

"Thanks. That's just what I needed."

"I'm so happy! Nice Cream is really changing the world! I'm so excited to sell Nice Cream on the surface! If all humans are like you, I think it'll be really popular!"

"I know it will. It's the frozen treat that warms your heart. Who wouldn't like it?"

He beams with joy as I head onwards, I must be getting close to the capital now, things resemble a real city, by the process of elimination, I pick the first building I see to go in, it seems to be a multi-use hotel.

Inside I am greeted by what looks like a monster made of origami.

"Welcome to MTT Resort - Hotland's biggest apartment- building-turned-hotel! Whether you're here for a night or still live here, MTT Resort prides itself on a great stay!"

"Sounds nice, but I'm just looking around."

"Just passing through...? Nice! MTT Resort prides itself on being passed through!"

"Not sure that's good for business."

"Say now...You're that human from TV!"

"That I am, yes."

"Oh my god! You're so famous! *gasp* Have you seen Mettaton? He hasn't come by lately. I have a lot of respect for that man. I had trouble getting a job because I am so pointy and angular. But, being a rectangle, he understood my struggles."

"He's a good guy when he wants to be."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"...Sure? Uh...Got anything to write with and on?"

She pulls out a pen and holds out her arm, now I know how celebrities on the surface feel when this happens, very awkward, but I sign my name and the look on her face screams fandom.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is so cool!"

"No biggie. Glad I could make you so happy."

She squeals with glee and flees to show it off...I can't help the giggles I get.

In the center of the resort is a fountain with Mettaton on it spitting water onto the floor.

[Royal Memorial Fountain Built 201X...Mettaton Added Last Week]

"His ego knows no bounds, does it?"

To my left is a restaurant, the front desk in the top left, the rooms to the right, burger shop in the top right, and the entry to the CORE dead ahead...maybe a bite to eat can cheer me up, the hot dogs I had earlier didn't fill me.

I enter the MTT shop and I smirk at who I see behind the counter.

"Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger. Sparkle up your day (TM)."

"S'up BP."

"Lynn, buddy. What are you doing here? I told you to go to the LAB."

"I did go in the LAB. And now your boss is having me go through all of Hotland shooting TV shows."

"Aww...sucks to be you."

"Hey! He tries to kill me in each show and hits on me at the same time. It's exhausting."

Burgerpants just smirks at me.

"See why I'm like this now?"

"I see some of your point. But it's not all bad. I'm actually having fun."

"You really are nuts. Then again, being around Mettaton long enough will do that to you. God, have you even looked around? This place is a labyrinth of bad choices. And every time we try to change something for the better, he vetoes it and says 'that's not how they do it on the surface'. Oh! Right! Humans are always eating hamburgers made of SEQUINS AND GLUE."

"...No. No we do not eat that. It sounds pretty...pretty bad for your health."

He laughs.

"Heh...So what's new with you?"

"I'm sorry, ha ha, it's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't bought anything. I'll get in trouble if I get chummy with the customers. Sorry."

You're cocky grin says otherwise.

"So then, what can I do for you, little buddy?"

[60G - Starfait]

[120G - Glamburger]

[300G - Legendary Hero]

[500G - Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face]

"Geez, a bit on the expensive side don't you think?"

"Not my problem. I just sell the stuff."

"I guess I'll take a Starfait. Is it good?"

"Frankly, I wouldn't eat any of it. But that one's okay."

"Thanks. I greatly value your honesty."

He goes in back for a bit as I put the gold on the counter, he comes back with a rainbow colored parfait with a star cookie on it.

"This looks awesome."

I eat a spoonful.

"Holy furrballs that's good!"

"Heh, it's no big deal. Even if the job is shit, I take a bit of pride in it. Plus your my buddy. I ain't going to give you something that sucks."

"*gulp* Still, you should try to be a bit more optimistic about things. For example, I could've been killed multiple times today. But am I throwing in the towel? Nope. I'm giving negativity the finger and enjoying this treat my fuzzy buddy made."

I take another bite with a smile as he just looks at me in surprise and then smiles back.

"Well...There's one thing that keeps me going!"

"What's that?"

"If ASGORE gets just one more SOUL, we'll finally get to go to the surface!"

And just like that my smile dies.

"It'll be a brand new world! There's gotta be a second chance out there for me! For everyone! So I'll stay strong, little buddy. When I make it big, I'll keep you in mind."

Great, another life longing for the land above.

"Little buddy! There's a brand new world out there waiting for us. I'm sure with my *ahem* qualifications, it won't be long before I'm a famous movie star...Or, maybe I'll just end up flipping burgers again. But it's as I say! Nowhere to go but up! Literally, in this case!"

Do I have the heart to tell him it's harder up there?

No...No I can't do it.

I can't crush his hopes and dreams, I just can't.

"You okay? You look bummed out."

"Just thinking. Thinking how I'm such a fool."

He looks concerned.

"What do you mean?"

I look sadly into the parfait.

"Asgore needs only one more soul to break the barrier. Afterword's, Monsters can move to the surface. I've lived up there all my life, yet I can't picture ever going back. It's not a good place. I'd like to help free you all. But to do so, it would mean my death. And I can't die knowing it means I might open a Pandora's box upon a race that doesn't deserve it. I just can't."

A single tear slips out and lands in the dessert, damn it, even now I can't hold myself together.

His hand is on my shoulder in a scared and worried way.

"Buddy, it's okay. It's your life, your soul, your choice of what to do with it."

"I know...but there's so much counting on my soul. The freedom of an entire race for the sake of a single life. It would be for a most righteous cause. But the world you seek to return to...There's no guarantee that monsters won't come under attack again. And the weapons humanity has made since the war have only gotten more devastating. I don't want to unleash such evil. I refuse to be responsible for a possible genocide to those I call my friends and family."

"Look at you. Now I see what you were saying about me being a downer. Compared to you, my issues are nothing. You really keep all that to yourself?"

"Yeah."

"...How the hell haven't you become jaded?! My god, if I were you, I'd have snapped in less than ten minutes!"

I snicker at that.

"I try to look on the bright side more. I fell down here and gained a new life. One where I have family that cares and friends that accept me. They are my reason to smile. To face these thoughts and move forward. I just fear that one day, I'll have to make a choice."

He lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag of it.

"That's some deep shit on your plate. But from knowing you so far and seeing you on the TV...*puff* I know you'd make the right call when it comes down to it."

"You really think so?"

"*puff* Would I really say something like that and not mean it?"

"No...You wouldn't."

"Good. *puff* Then take it from me when I tell you this. I have faith in you."

That hits me like a slap to the face.

"Do you believe me Lynn?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Now, no more of this moping around. Don't you gotta film another show with that walking ego trip?"

I finish off the parfait and put the glass on the counter.

"I do. At least this time, he's letting me pick out what we do in the darn thing. No way he can flip it on me and try to kill me if I hold all the cards."

"There we go. You already sound like you again. Though before you go show him up, you might want to get a few things."

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Just go in the alley behind the resort. There you'll meet the two girls I told you about. They sell stuff. Very random stuff. Might find something interesting or not."

"...You want me to ask them out for you~?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a maybe."

"Get out you weirdo!"

I can't help but laugh and he hops the counter, nudging me out the door, I'll admit he's kind of cute when flustered like that, I am good with cats, but I think that's a furry line I shouldn't cross.

"Later BP."

"Just go already!"

"Silly kitty, why you so mad~?"

He just locks me out all embarrassed and I smirk.

"Fine silly kitty. I'll go see your girlfriend."

He flips out and ends up eating the door face first, forgetting he just locked them.

Unable to do anything about him, seeing he isn't hurt except his pride, I leave the resort and head to the back alley behind it, there I see two female monsters.

One is a tall, green alligator type creature that wears a primarily pink shawl with yellow and blue details on the sides, she has yellow hair that flows into curls.

The other is a tubby purple cat creature who wears a set of blue overalls with yellow buttons and tufts of yellow hair coming out from under it on either side, she has black hair with a blue streak in it, and a yellow earring on her left ear.

I'll bet money that out of the 2 girls, Burgerpants likes this cat.

"Howdy."

Damn it Flowey, why is your greeting always on my tongue?!

"Hey! Check it out!"

"Yeah! Check it out!"

Oh sweet hell.

"Hi."

"I'm Bratty, and this is my best friend, Catty."

"I'm Catty, and this is my best friend, Bratty."

They both laugh and I bite my tongue.

"I heard you girls sell things."

"You should buy ALL our stuff!"

"Bratty! We're gonna be rich!"

"So...What are you selling?"

"The stuff inside, is like..."

"TOTALLY wicked expensive."

"But, like, this stuff we found is like..."

"TOTALLY wicked cheap."

"You should..."

"Like..."

"TOTALLY wicked buy all of it?"

"I mean, like, where does anyone get guns, or food, or..."

"We found it in the garbage!"

They pause in a 'can't believe that was said' way before laughing it off...Burgerpants you can do better than these girls.

"It's GOOD garbage."

"It's like, really good garbage."

"Dare I even ask where you get the stuff?"

"Where do we get the garbage?"

"Like, the garbage store, duh!"

"..."

"..."

"Waterfall mostly."

"I found a gun in a dumpster!"

"Ladies! Please, just show me the stuff. Unless you don't want my gold."

That seemed to be the magic word because they unfurl a blanket that holds some random things.

[25G - Junk Food]

[350G - Empty Gun]

[350G - Cowboy Hat]

[600G - Mystery Key]

A key?

Why you so much money key?

Curse my luck that my key collection is back on the surface!

"What's that key for?"

"Who knows."

"Probably to someone's house LOL."

"Why? You want it?"

"I do, but I don't have 600 gold."

"Maybe we can work something out?"

"Like, you can get it for a trade."

"And what can I trade you for the key?"

"We don't. Really need. Anything."

"Oh my god, can you go get us some Glamburgers?"

"Like yes!"

"You get us the Glamburgers and you get the key."

"But that's 240 gold! I'd be nearly broke."

I lie, but I get the feeling I can haggle this sale.

"Okay. One burger."

"We can like, totally share it."

"Maybe you can."

"Oh Catty."

"...I'll be right back..."

I bolt away and back inside, thankfully Burgerpants unlocked the door.

"BP!"

"I thought I said..."

"I want to buy a Glamburger!"

"...Damn it. *sigh* Can I ask why?"

"The girls will trade me for one."

"Didn't I warn you about doing things for other people?"

"Can I buy it or not?"

I place the gold on the counter and he groans.

"Fine. One Glamburger coming up."

He heads to the back.

"Why you mad? I didn't say anything to them about you."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"...Thanks."

He comes back after a bit, a purple sequin covered burger in his hand.

"Hope this is worth it."

"I do too. Thanks BP."

"Thanksy! Have a FABU-FUL day!"

"..."

"What? Stop staring at me like that. It's store policy."

"So cute!"

"...Get out!"

I surrender to his command and leave with a smile much to his surprise, but I have a mission to complete, I return to Bratty and Catty, presenting the item of their desire like a diamond in the rough.

"Oh my God. Is that a glamburger?"

"OH MY GOD! GIMME!"

"God, Catty. Try to have some self-control."

"Sorry..."

"'Cause they OBVIOUSLY brought that Glamburger for ME."

"NOOO WAYYY!"

"Ladies! The key please, then you get the burger."

"Sure! Take it."

"Gimme! Gimme!"

The trade is made, they get the burger and I get the key for a way cheaper price then they wanted...Victory is mine!

They enjoy the burger as I head back into the resort, the key won't get on the key chain of my phone, I just slip it into a pocket and stop at the CORE entrance door...why is such a door in a resort, I have no clue.

"So...This is it. The final curtain call. Heh...Better not disappoint the drama queen."

I enter, it's...different.

Very different.

I follow the metal pipes to the super high-tech building, it feels even hotter here.

[RING]

"Hello Alphys dear."

"Ready? This is it! Take the elevator up to the top of the CORE!"

"Okie dokie. Wish me luck."

[CLICK]

I press the up button and it clicks for a second, I press it again, I hear the hum of the lift going down, the door opens and I go inside, letting it take me up to where this will hopeful be done with.

Hearing the tell tale ding, the elevator opens and I see where I'm expected to go...hard to miss a sign that literally says 'THIS WAY DARLING'.

"Here goes nothing."

I go into the room next to the elevator and there he is, the star himself.

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING."

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"WHO'S HIDING? CERTAINLY NOT I. IT PROBABLY JUST SEEMS THAT WAY DUE TO HOW LONG IT TOOK YOU TO GET HERE."

"Which all could've been avoided had you just flown me with you, instead of running away."

"IT'S CALLED DRAMA DEARY. PLUS YOU GOT TO ENJOY THE SIGHTS. I'D SAY THAT WAS WORTH THE WAIT."

"You have a point there. Hotland has some very interesting sights to see."

"SO CUTIE, ARE YOU READY? IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN."

"I'm ready when you are."

"PERFECT! IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE 'MALFUNCTIONING' ROBOT...NOT! MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? PLEASE. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. MY 'MALFUNCTION' WAS ALL MADE UP BY DR. ALPHYS."

I so called it.

"AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. THOUGH I WILL ADMIT, I WANTED YOU HERE JUST EVEN MORE THAN SHE DID. BUT THIS SCENARIO, WHERE SHE 'SAVES' YOU FROM ME, WAS HER CREATION. EVEN NOW, SHE IS WAITING OUTSIDE THIS ROOM. DURING OUR 'BATTLE', SHE WILL INTERRUPT. THEN SHE WILL PRETEND TO 'DEACTIVATE' ME, 'SAVING' YOU ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE SOMEONE SOMEBODY ACTUALLY LIKES. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU NOT TO LEAVE."

"One problem there...I knew this already."

He gets quiet.

"Y-YOU DID?"

"Yeah. At first it seemed a bit odd. But then the clues started to add up. Too many convenient coincidences. It became very obvious as she talked to me too."

"THEN, WHY GO ALONG WITH IT?"

"*shrug* Why not? It's fun doing this. It also seemed to be helping her with her confidence issues. I like helping others. Besides that, I have no intention of leaving. So no worries there, Alphys. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Then again...I'm pretty sure she's not the only one that doesn't want me to leave."

His screen smiles and he sighs.

"THAT'S TRUE. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY. AS METTATON, MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW...WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?"

The entry way to the room shuts and we hear banging on it.

"H-hey! Wh-wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!"

"And what a marvelous twist this is. Locked together in a room with no escape. You're so naughty~."

His screen goes red, guess he didn't really think of it that way.

"D-DON'T BE SO PERVERSE! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL!"

"Right..."

"UHH...WELL...H-HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF WHAT YOU WANT THIS SHOW TO BE?"

"I don't know. So far the 'make Mettaton blush hour' seems pretty tempting to me."

"STOP IT!"

I just giggle, how ironic, he can dish out the flirts but can't handle them himself.

"Sorry Metta, I just can't help it. You make it too easy to tease."

He's silent for a bit, then his screen flashes excitedly.

"DARLING, CAN I SEE THAT MUSIC PLAYER YOU HAVE?"

My MP3?

"Can I ask why?"

"FOR THE SHOW."

"I guess that's okay."

I pull out my MP3 and hand it to him, he looks it over for a moment before plugging it into himself.

"OOOOH! SO MANY HITS TO USE. YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE."

"I suppose."

He unplugs and tosses it back to me, laughing as I put it away.

"What's so funny?"

"I JUST HAD A VERY FABULOUS IDEA FOR WHAT WE CAN DO IN THIS SHOW. AND DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL BE OKAY WITH IT COMPLETELY."

"And this idea is what exactly?"

"YOU'LL SEE~."

The room lights up in a red glow.

"SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!"

The floor jerks then begins lifting us up, I fall to my knees unable to keep steady from the sudden speed up, what the hell is he up to?

"REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW...'ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT'! YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE CORE! THAT, HOWEVER, WAS A SHORT-SIGHTED PLAN. YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER? KILLING YOU MYSELF!"

"You're lying to yourself there."

"LISTEN, DARLING. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK. IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL. AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY. BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL, I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN! I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION! THEN, USING YOUR SOUL, I'LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER...AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS...NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME! GLITZ! GLAMOR! I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL! SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!"

"You don't hear yourself talk do you?"

"OH, BUT I DIDN'T TELL YOU YET HOW WE'RE GOING TO HAVE OUR LITTLE BATTLE. YOU SEE, WE'RE GOING TO..."

[RING]

"OH MY GOD! NOT THIS AGAIN!"

"Yes Alphys?"

"U..uh...I can't see what's going on in there, but...D-d-don't give up, okay!? Th...there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton...It's...um...it's...This is a work in- progress, so don't judge it too hard...But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around...um...And, umm...press th-th-th-the switch...He'll be...um...He'll be...Vulnerable. Well, g-g-gotta go!"

[CLICK]

We just look at each other.

"Is that true?"

"...TO A POINT, IT IS TRUE. IN MY CURRENT STATE, THIS BODY IS INVULNERABLE TO ATTACK. BUT IF YOU FLIP THE SWITCH, MY DEFENSE IS DROPPED GREATLY."

"Damn. That's a bummer."

"IT'S THE PRICE I PAY FOR TRYING TO MAKE A LONG TIME DREAM COME TRUE. WHICH IS WHY I WANT YOU TO PRESS IT."

"You…Are you sure about this?"

"I AM. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL MAKE THIS MOMENT ALL THE MORE SPECIAL. SO IF YOU WOULD DO ME THE HONORS…"

He turns around to show me his back, a large switch with lettering above it that says 'switch' and a arrow pointing to it.

"LET'S MAKE THIS A SHOW NEITHER ONE OF US WILL EVER FORGET."

"Alright…But I'm only doing this because you asked so nicely."

I move in close, feeling nervous with each step.

"Are you ready? I mean…You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"IT'S OKAY DEAR. I WANT THIS. BUT IT'S SO CUTE TO HEAR YOU SO FULL OF CONCERN~."

I flinch, damn it, he can still get to me.

I reach out to the switch, the floor comes to a stop with a harsh jerk, making me press hard and fast on it.

"DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?"

He knocks me back as he seems to go haywire, his movements speed up to ridiculous levels, the dials on his front spin wildly, and his screen blinks out of control, a light beams out of him, blinding me as smoke bellows all around…what have I done?!

"OHHHH YESSSS!"

I try to focus as the smoke clears, stage lights drop from the ceiling, spotlighting on where he'd be, slowly a figure comes into view, this is definitely not a rectangle, this looks human almost.

"Ohhhh my. You flipped my switch a bit roughly there darling. You must be very eager for this~. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude…Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time~. So…as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments…ABSOLUTELY beautiful!"

The smoke clears and my brain fails to register what Mettaton now looks like.

[Mettaton EX makes his premiere!]

After having the switch on his back flipped, Mettaton has transformed into Mettaton EX, a new body he specially requested Alphys to make for him.

In this humanoid form, he has black hair with a long fringe that seems to cover his right eye, pale 'skin', and visible metal segments below and above his left eye, he has a pink chest piece with a dial on one side and a speaker on the other, a narrow metallic waist with a box contraption, and black shoulder guards above his segmented arms, which end in gloves, his long black-clad legs end in pink high-heeled boots.

But the most notable thing to me is what is in the box contraption…a glowing pink heart, his soul.

His soul?

Oh my god!

He's not a robot!

He's a ghost in a robot body!

That explains so much!

"Well darling? What do you think of my new hot metal body~?"

"I…I…"

"Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding."

I wipe my nose with my arm and see the trail of red, dear lord, my first ever nose bleed and it's from looking at him…I'm a freak!

"By that reaction, I'd have to say you find the new me very pleasing~."

[You felt your sins crawling on your back.]

I blush hard, my heart is pounding.

"Oh my. You do like this form! I so knew you would. But I do feel a bit exposed like this. What with my SOUL out in the open and all."

[You felt your sins weighing on your neck.]

Why the hell is this getting to me so hard?!

He smirks and comes to stand in front of me, he's so much taller now, at least over 6 feet, taller than Papyrus by a few inches at the most.

"You know…I might feel more comfortable if you were to join me in my exposure~."

All he does is utter those words and as if on cue, my soul pops out, shining bright and glowing the same pink as his own, this pleases him greatly, I can feel myself dying inside.

[KARMA coursing through your veins.]

I can't make myself speak, I'm utterly dumbstruck by him, and seeing this as a rare opportunity, he puts a hand to my cheek, letting his thumb rub small circles, just enjoying the sight of the overwhelmed girl before him.

"You're so soft and warm. Absolutely beautiful."

[Doomed to death of KARMA!]

Blood gushes from my nose and I fall back in a small fainting spell, the lights are out in my eyes, but I can still hear things, he's giggling at me.

"Now, who made it too easy to be teased again darling~? Heheheh…You're so adorable when flustered."

[Felt like a turning point.]

He's turned the table on me and my playful ways.

His skill is impressive…he's my teasing rival!

"Challenge accepted!"

I snap out of it and push myself into a leap back onto my feet, his smile grows as a wicked grin claims my lips.

[The thought of having a teasing rival fills you with DETERMINATION!]

"Oh. I'm glad to see you're not out of the game dear."

"Far from it Metta. I'm just getting warmed up."

[The REAL battle finally begins.]


	22. Glamor

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[In Waterfall, Undyne's house]**

The three monsters stare at the TV screen with baited breath, they have watched the human traverse from show to show, taking on the challenges put in front of her by Mettaton like they were nothing but a game, yet this time, the final program of the evening...it's nothing any of them could have expected.

Mettaton has transformed into a more human looking automaton, he's rattled the human with flirts and teases, yet after a quite embarrassing moment, the human is back up, ready to take on the new challenge.

Undyne found this beyond pleasing, seeing a bit of herself in this human, her never say die attitude and unwillingness to give up, traits she respected, maybe the skeletons were right about this human, but a bet's a bet...her mind will be made up upon the end of this show.

Sans's face was lost in shadow, he had to pull the hood of his jacket up to hide away in, so many uneasy thoughts ran around his skull, was Lynsie really up to dealing with Mettaton, how could he explain this to Toriel if asked, what was Papyrus thinking at this moment, how should he himself feel about this...so many questions, not any clear answers.

Papyrus was conflicted, he had given his brother's words of advice much thought, they did make sense with how things were at the time, but now his feelings toward the human were being tested, Mettaton had brought her soul out in a way that reminded him of their date, a moment that was so personal for him, and now that moment was being tainted by his TV idol...it was getting unbearable.

 **[In Hotland, the CORE]**

This is going to be a very interesting, Mettaton had raised the bar in this game of ours, sure it was a weird game that I could die in, but a game none the less, now to act on this new game and see just how interesting things can get.

"Lights! Camera! Action! Drama! Romance! Bloodshed! I'm the idol everyone craves! Smile for the camera! Are you ready darling~?"

"You seem to be the one in control here Metta. Why don't you start things off and let's play out from there."

He smiles smugly and full of confidence, he's up to something, I'm on guard now, I won't let him get to me this time, my soul glowing intensely.

He turns the dial on his chest and the speaker next to it begins to tune up, now I'm curious.

"What? You didn't think this was just for show did you? My voice comes out of my mouth just like yours. But this feature is meant to let out other sounds. Such as music...Music that you so sweetly provided me."

Oh no...please lord, whatever you do, don't let him play any of those dark jams.

"I think you'll like the idea behind this show dear. A battle of passion. We shall each take turns, our voices will be our greatest assets. Note for note will be as strong as any blow. I title this last episode 'Death by Glamor'!"

A digital board lights up with the word 'RATINGS' on it, so far it's at 3999, the dial is turned up fully now, a song begins to start up, I cringe with realization at the song he's picked and dancing to, it's For your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.

 _"_ _So hot. Out the box. Can you pick up the pace? Turn it up, heat it up. I need to be entertained. Push the limit. Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid. I'm a hurt you real good, baby. Let's go. It's my show. Baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz. That I'm gonna display. I told you. I'm a hold you down until you're amazed. Give it to you till you're screaming my name._ _"_

Why...of all the songs, why did he pick that one?!

He quickly moves behind me, I try to turn to face him, only to get snared in his arms, my back pressed to his chest and he lifts me off my feet, I'm at his mercy in this song.

 _"_ _No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over! Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment. Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept you off your feet. But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment._ _"_

He puts me down and spins me around, taking each of my hands in his own, beginning to lead me in his close tango-like dance.

 _"_ _It's alright. You'll be fine. Baby, I'm in control. Take the pain. Take the pleasure. I'm the master of both. Close your eyes. Not your mind. Let me into your soul. I'm a work it till you're totally blown!_ _"_

He lets one of my hands go and teasingly strokes my soul, making me shudder and shove him back with a deep blush, he merely smirks and keeps dancing as I glare.

 _"_ _No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way you'll ring the alarm. So hold on until it's over! Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment. Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. You thought an angel swept your off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment._ _"_

He's facing me again, I'm cautious and annoyed, but that quickly turns to surprise as he pulls out bombs.

 _"_ _Oh oh...Oh oh...Entertainment...Oh oh...Oh entertainment...I'm here for your entertainment..._ _"_

He grins and I shake my head for 'no', this only widens his grin and he lobs them at me, forcing me to evade these mini-explosions.

 _"_ _Oooohhh...Do you like what you see? Wooooaaaahhhh...Let me entertain you till you screeaaam!_ _"_

He aims one to land behind me, the blast pushes me towards him and he holds me close, his face moving close to mine but only ends up kissing the tip of my nose, making me lightheaded.

 _"_ _Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm about to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment. Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. (bet you thought) You thought an angel swept your off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. (turn up the heat) I'm here for your entertainment!_ _"_

The song ends as he spins me out of his hold, dizzy from both his actions and the spinning I end up falling over myself, I feel utterly humiliated.

"Heheh...Oh come now sweety. Surely that little number didn't take you out of the game already. It is your turn after all. Oh wow! Look at those ratings!"

The board is saying 5338 now.

Get up you fool!

Don't let him get away with that!

If he wants to play dirty, then dump the mud on his handsome face!

...Don't call him handsome dummy!

I slap myself to get my thoughts together before standing, my resolve burning hot.

"So...My turn huh? Heh, okay. Naughty robot is going to get a taste of his own medicine. And there isn't enough sugar in the world to help it go down your throat!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Play 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry."

"Hmmm...Being forceful I see. I could get used to that~."

You are so not my type and being almost as big a creep as Flowey.

"Ooooh, things are just warming up! But how are you on the dance floor!? Can you keep up the pace!? Lights! Camera! Bombs! Things are blowing up!"

The music begins to pump out, I shut my eyes, get in the zone, then open them with new energy.

 _"_ _Days like this I want to drive away. Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade. You chewed me up and spit me out. Like I was poison in your mouth. You took my light, you drain me down. But that was then and this is now. Now look at me!_ _"_

I move with power and vengeful drive, letting the song guide me as I approach him, he seems cautious, he should be.

 _"_ _This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! Throw your sticks and your stones! Throw your bombs and your blows! But you're not gonna break my soul! This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_ _"_

I grab his hand and pull him in, taking the role of lead in a quickstep style dance.

 _"_ _I just wanna throw my phone away. Find out who is really there for me. You ripped me off, your love was cheap. Was always tearing at the seams. I fell deep, you let me down. But that was then and this is now. Now look at me!_ _"_

I'm so pumped on adrenaline I dip him and am able to hold him there without feeling strained.

 _"_ _This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! Throw your sticks and your stones! Throw your bombs and your blows! But you're not gonna break my soul! This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_ _"_

I pull him up but keep him low, having him on his knees as I move to tower behind him, his back pressed to my waist, I gently take hold of his face and tilt him to look up at me.

 _"_ _Now look at me I'm sparkling. A firework, a dancing flame. You won't never put me out again. I'm glowing oh whoa! So you can keep the diamond ring. It don't mean nothing anyway. In fact you can keep everything. Yeah yeah...except for me!_ _"_

To really drive it home, I lean down with a teasing smile that makes his eyes widen, all I do is kiss his forehead then bounce back with glee, who knew robots could blush...I bet that's the ghost in him.

 _"_ _This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! (away from me) Throw your sticks and your stones! Throw your bombs and your blows! But you're not gonna break my soul! This is the part of me! That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me. (no...away from me) This is the part of me...Throw your sticks and your stones. Throw your bombs and your blows. But you're not gonna break my soul! This is the part of me. That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_ _"_

I finish with a strong playful pose as the song ends and I can't get enough of the look on his face, that look of shock, the look that says 'did I bite off more than I could handle?', oh how I do enjoy payback when it is so richly deserved...oh, the ratings are 7181 now, cool.

But my smile is quickly cut short, his arms fall off, and I go into panic mode.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! What did I do?! This is bad, so bad! I didn't meant it!"

"Darling please, calm down. It's okay."

He looks to where a camera is.

"Time for our union-regulated break!"

{HAPPY BREAK TIME}

The ratings board turns off as he stands up, using his feet to move the arms out of the way, I feel so guilty now.

"Well...Guess this makes me rethink my idea for the next dance. Oh well. No harm done."

"No harm done?! Look at yourself!"

"Mmmm...Don't mind if I do. But could you come closer, I want to see myself in your eyes~."

"Metta, dude! This is so not the time to flirt!"

"So true, save it for the cameras. Speaking of which..."

The ratings board turns on again, now it's at 8177.

"We're back with a...another round in this show."

His speech paused?

What else is wrong with him?

"Do you need Alphys to check you out?"

"W-why? Because of my...A..arms? Wh...who needs arms with legs like these? I'm still going to win! Come on...! The show...must go on! Dr...Drama! A...Action!"

He kind of sounds like a toy who's batteries are starting to run low on power.

How much longer can he really last?

"My turn...but...I think I want to make this...a duet. For obvious reasons...you know?"

"Sure...But if something happens, I'm getting you help."

"Your concern is sweet...But I assure you...I'm f-fine. Now...on with the show!"

The music slowly starts up as I move to be at his side, he's picked a good song, it's Never Forget You by Zara Larsson...I sing first.

 _"_ _I used to be so happy but without you here I feel so low...I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go...'Cause once upon a time you were my everything. It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing...It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know...mmmm..._ _"_

I notice him sway a little so I move behind him, supporting him with my back pressed to his, he smiles as I continue.

 _"_ _I'll never forget you. You'll always be by my side. From the day that I met you. I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die. And I will never want much more. And in my heart I will always be sure...I will never forget you. And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die...'Til the day I die...('til the day I die)...'Til the day I die...('til the day I die)..._ _"_

Now it's his turn to sing and he starts as my voice tempers off.

 _"_ _Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright...I wonder what will happen if we went back and put up a fight...'Cause once upon a time you were my everything. It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing. So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind..._ _"_

Now I join in with him, for some reason the music seems louder to me.

 _"_ _I will never forget you. And you'll always be by my side. From the day that I met you. I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die. And I will never want much more. And in my heart I will always be sure...I will never forget you. And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die._ _"_

Now its a take turns singing part, my lines are first...unknowingly, our souls begin to glow brighter and beat in sync with each other.

 _"_ _Feeling it, loving it. Everything that we do._ _"_

 _"_ _And all along, I knew I had something special with you._ _"_

 _"_ _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through._ _"_

 _"_ _But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you._ _"_

Our lines blend in again...our souls matching the song in intensity.

 _"_ _Feeling it, loving it. Everything that we do. And all along, I knew I had something special with you. But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through. I can't hide my connection with you...I will never forget you! And you'll always be by my side! From the day that I met you! I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die! And I will never want much more! And in my heart I will always be sure! That I will never forget you! And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die! 'Til the day I die. 'Til the day I die. 'Til the day I die...'Til the day I die. 'Til the day I die. 'Til the day I die..I'll never forget you...(I will never, never, never, never, never, never, never!)...I'll never forget you...'Til the day I die._ _"_

He moves to stand on his own but his balance is off, he stumbles and I quickly dive in to catch him, ending up with him landing on me, his back to my chest...Ow, damn it, he's squishing my boobs.

"L...lights...C...camera...Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish!? ...or do you just believe in yourself that much?"

I don't mind if humanity's population went down a couple billion, if that's what you mean.

"Haha, how inspiring! Well, darling! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win."

"Judging by how weak you're getting, I don't really need to give you a answer."

"Witness the true power of humanity's star!"

He tries to get off me but then his legs fall off, if it wasn't for how concerned I am, I'd be laughing my ass off.

"Metta dear..."

"Don't...say...a word..."

"Looks like you..."

"Please don't..."

"Don't have a leg to stand on."

"Argh! Why?!"

"I couldn't help it. Next thing I hear better not be 'it's just a flesh wound' or more puns shall be made."

God I miss watching Monty Python.

"So...then...Are YOU the star? Can you really protect humanity!?"

"Humanity isn't worth as much protection as Monsters."

"..."

"Mettaton?"

"OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD!"

I look at the board and it's at 10862...did we really do that?

"WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME...BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!"

"You aren't leaving and you know it. Especially not in this condition."

"LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST!"

[RING]

"HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?"

"..."

Did we get a wrong number?

"Oh...hi...Mettaton..."

Holy crap...I know that voice...

"I really liked watching your show...my life is pretty boring...but...seeing you on the screen...brought excitement to my life...vicariously. I can't tell, but...I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you...Mettaton...oh...I didn't mean to talk so long...oh..."

"NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL.."

"Blooky don't hang..."

[CLICK]

"...up."

"H...THEY ALREADY HUNG UP. WAIT...HOW DO YOU KNOW BLOOKY?"

"He's the first friend I made when I fell down here. How do you know him?"

"HE'S...HE'S MY COUSIN."

...Wait a second here...

"Happstablook?"

"Y-YOU...YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME? BLOOKY MUST REALLY BE CLOSE TO YOU TO TALK ABOUT FAMILY. PLEASE...TELL ME HE'S DOING OKAY."

"I keep him company as often as I can. But I get the feeling he's lonely. I was thinking of visiting him after all this was done. Maybe you can come with me when Alphys puts you back together."

His eyes glisten with newly forming tears.

"I'D...I'D LIKE THAT VERY MUCH. THANK YOU! ...DARN IT. I WANT TO HUG YOU, BUT LACK THE ARMS TO DO IT."

"It's okay. I can still give hugs."

I hug his chest, turning the dial off seeing this little song battle as over, he giggles and coos to this.

"I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!"

[RING]

"Mettaton, your show made us so happy!"

[RING]

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you."

[RING]

"Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart."

[CLICK]

Hearing all these people and their words, his mood saddens.

"AH...I...I SEE...EVERYONE...THANK YOU SO MUCH."

He looks up at me.

"DARLING."

"Yeah?"

"PERHAPS...IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE FOR A WHILE. HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS, BUT MONSTERS...THEY ONLY HAVE ME. IF I LEFT...THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE ITS SPARK. I'D LEAVE AN ACHING VOID THAT CAN NEVER BE FILLED. SO...I THINK I'LL HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT."

I smile.

"It's for the best. You're too nice for the cut throat world of human stardom."

"BESIDES THAT...YOU'VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG. PERHAPS...EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY."

"Not that I would try, but thanks for the mini-ego boost."

"HA, HA...IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY. THE TRUTH IS, THIS FORM'S ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS...INEFFICIENT."

"So you were getting weaker. You poor thing."

"I HAD HOPED THAT DISCONNECTING MY LIMBS WOULD SAVE ME MORE ENERGY. BUT IN A FEW MOMENTS, I'LL RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER, AND...WELL. I'LL BE ALRIGHT."

"Are you sure? You won't die if your battery does right?"

"I'M A GHOST SWEETY. I DIED A LONG TIME AGO. BUT NO. IT'LL BE LIKE TURNING OFF A FLASHLIGHT. I'LL JUST BE SLEEPING TILL MY POWER RETURNS."

"Okay. I'm trusting you on that."

He snickers.

"KNOCK 'EM DEAD, DARLING."

Then he looks over to the camera.

"AND EVERYONE...THANK YOU. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!"

The spotlights flash with the show's end, my eyes see stars in blindness before returning to normal, I shift to be able to sit up while still holding Mettaton, his eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful, it does look like he's sleeping, it must be a good dream because he's smiling...He's a sweet guy when not trying to kill me.

 **[In Waterfall, Undyne's house]**

The TV screen has gone dark, a 'to be continued' label fades in for a bit then fades away as a rerun of a Mettaton movie begins airing, the room goes dead silent with tension, it ends up building and building...until...

"Oh my god that was so freaking hot!"

Undyne flips the table across the room, her blue scaled face possessing a slightly red hue.

"Both of you, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here!"

Sans didn't need to be told twice, he won the bet but still felt like a loser for what he had to see.

Papyrus found Undyne's new mood confusing.

"UNDYNE...WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?"

Her scales got redder as a spear of frustration formed in her hand.

"I said..."

She stabbed the spot just between Papyrus's legs, scaring the hell out of him.

"Get out!"

The brothers fled her home for their lives, leaving her alone as she went to her room, all that emotion between Mettaton and the human had gotten to her, she needed to work this feeling out, maybe write that letter to Alphys she been struggling to make herself do.

The brothers had made it about halfway to the Snowdin border before slowing down to a normal walk, partly out of breath, slightly confused, but otherwise alright considering what might have happened had they been a bit slower in running away.

"WHY WAS SHE SO UPSET?"

"girls can be like that sometimes. it's best to just give her some space to cool off."

"DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD GO TO HOTLAND?"

"you're still worried about lynsie?"

"I AM. I KNOW SHE SAID SHE WOULDN'T GO NEAR ASGORE, BUT..."

"bro, she isn't leaving. she promised her mom she wouldn't. and does she come off as the kind of girl that would break a promise?"

"NO. SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT. *SIGH* I JUST WANT TO TALK TO HER."

"i know. i miss my joke buddy. but let's think of it this way. the faster we get home, the sooner we get our phones and call the heck out of her."

"NYEH HEH HEH...I BET SHE TRIED CALLING US. WE MUST HAVE SO MANY MESSAGES."

"true. she probably freaked out after a hour of not hearing from us."

"OF COURSE, SHE'D MESSAGE ME MORE."

"but mine would be funnier."

"YOU THINK SO?"

"what? you and the kid tell jokes to each other?"

"NO...SOMETIMES...I JUST MEAN OVER ALL, THE CONTEXT IS FUNNIER THAN THE PUNS YOU BOTH SEEM TO ENJOY SO MUCH."

"care to make a bet on that?"

"OH? AND WHAT KIND OF WAGER DO YOU HAVE IN MIND?"

"nothing big. just a whole day alone with her is all."

Papyrus trips over himself and lands face first in thankfully soft grass.

"SANS!"

"what?"

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU FURTHER TAINT HER WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS."

"so is that a yes or no to this bet?"

"...FINE. HOW DOES THIS WORK?"

"whoever has the most messages or the funniest one, wins. sound fair to you?"

"DEAL!"

They shake hands and Sans takes off in a instant.

"last one home is rotten spaghetti!"

"*GASP* NEVER!"

And the playful race was on.

 **[In Hotland, the CORE]**

My soul lingers for a bit, it resonates with the glow from the feelings brought out by Mettaton and I's fun, it only returns to me when I suddenly I hear banging before something clicks and gives way.

"I...I managed to open the lock! Are you two...Oh my god. Mettaton!"

Seems Alphys was finally able to override the control once Mettaton powered down, she comes running to us like we're on fire, instantly pulling Mettaton away from me.

"Mettaton, are you...H...hey..."

"He ran out of power. Will you be able to recharge him?"

"Huh...thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have...I would have...I m-mean, h-hey, it's n-no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always...J-just build another. Why don't you go on ahead?"

"That's a shitty thing to say!"

She flinches to my snap and trembling under the harshness of my glare.

"I know he's not a robot. You made a body for Happstablook and from what I can guess, he's bound to it now. You can't build anything like him because he's alive. He has family. And you seem to care about him as well. So don't ever joke like that again."

"I...I'm sorry. I...I just need a moment. You can be very s-scary when you feel like it."

"Sorry...That was just really insensitive. It hit a nerve with me."

"I d-don't even know why I s-said that."

"So can you fix him?"

"Yeah...I-I can. Can you h-help me? There's quite a bit to carry."

"No problem."

I take Mettaton's body while Alphys takes his arms and legs, she then leads me out to a elevator where we get in.

"S-so...after all this, you're about to meet ASGORE, h-huh? You must be...Y-you must be...Pr...pretty excited about all that, huh? You'll f-f-finally...You'll finally get to go home!"

I can't stand to repeat my intentions after so many times, I just stay silent.

"W...Wait! I mean, um...I...I was just going to...um...Say goodbye, and...I can't take this anymore."

Oh?

The truth shall set you free silly Alphys...go on, tell me what's on your mind.

"I...I lied to you. A human SOUL isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes at least a human soul...And a monster soul."

"...So what you're saying is..."

"If you want to go home...You'll have to take his soul. You'll have to kill ASGORE. I'm sorry."

Whoa...that's a big bomb to drop on me like that.

"Hang on...What if I just used one of the other human souls? Can't I just do that?"

Her face blanks in thought.

"I...I never thought of that. I never h-heard of a human absorbing a-another human's soul."

"It's at least something to think about. Hell, what if I absorbed all six of the other souls? Wouldn't I become strong enough to destroy the barrier that way?"

"...You've g-given me a lot, a-and I do mean a lot, to t-think about."

The elevator dings and we exit out back in the beginning of Hotland, just a short walk away from her laboratory.

Really?

I went through all of that and yet there was a elevator at the very beginning?!

Son of a dinosaur butler!

We enter the LAB and take Mettaton to her work table where we spend the next few hours putting the ghost-bot back together again as if he was Humpty Dumpty before charging him up...it's going to be a long day.


	23. Waterfall

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

It took some time to get Mettaton's limbs back on.

Alphys wanted to make sure they were still functional before reconnecting them, a good move on her part.

It's a safety thing really, but no issues were found so assembly went without a hitch.

As we began charging Mettaton's battery, Alphys left to what she said was a 'bathroom' but I get a feeling that's not all that it is.

After all, there's no need for bathrooms down here other then to wash up, and I doubt she needs to bathe for so long.

I get sick of waiting a take a much needed nap, that incident with Flowey didn't give me any rest.

So much happened today...I'm just so tired.

[About a hour later]

Slowly I stir awake.

I find Alphys with a nose bleed and she's got her phone out to take pictures.

Only when I hear a groan behind me do I understand why; when I took my nap I was slumped over the table in a sitting position, but now that I'm awake, I find myself on the table and being spooned by Mettaton.

His face is resting in the crook of my neck, his arms are wrapped around my chest and waist, one of his legs is interlocked with my own.

He's still sleeping so I guess he only had enough power to pull me to his side and make himself cozy before shutting down again...how the hell did he not wake me?

"Alphys... **Don't you dare send out those pictures.** "

She knows I'm serious.

I even use my serious face, but she can't help the giddy girly squeal that leaves her, yet after getting her to calm down she tried to help pull me out of his vice-like hold.

Even in his sleep he's possessive!

It takes a good 15 minutes of slowly inching me bit by bit before I'm able to escape Mettaton's embrace...oddly enough I sort of miss the feeling of being held like that.

"Oh, uh...I, while you were...'s-sleeping'..."

"Hey! He did that to me without me knowing."

She just giggles at my blush and I growl inwardly.

"A-anyway...I did some digging...You can't absorb the other h-human souls."

Well that bursts that bubble.

"I can't?"

"N-no. My predecessor...He d-did a ton of r-research into souls."

So, you've been at this a long time, huh Gaster...bet you laughed at my idea, you prick.

"Well that's a buzz kill. *sigh* Guess I just have to figure something else out, right? I'm sure it's not that hard to bust the barrier."

Why am I saying that?

I don't really want to break it.

I want to stay here, in this underground haven, but...it isn't fair.

It's not fair to them; they've been stuck down here for ages upon ages and they long for freedom, I can't be so selfish to deny them their wish, but I don't want to die.

I have reasons to live now.

"Are you okay?"

You zoned out again idiot.

"Sorry, that happens sometimes...heheh..."

Smooth move dummy.

I talk with Alphys a bit more about souls and how they function, she at first tries to get off the subject, but after I tell her what I know she opened up a little more.

The power of souls can not be recreated artificially, a monster can not absorb the SOUL of another monster, just as a human cannot absorb the SOUL of another human.

She sort of mentioned something about what if a non-monster or non-human being could hold souls, but she was quick to change the topic, I decide not to press it, no need to talk about Flowey when I don't want to...but it's nice to know others do know about him.

After some more chatting, some anime watching, and a light lunch, I figure it's time to leave.

But I don't go without thanking her for being a good friend and I leave a little something for Mettaton too, I have Alphys print out one of the photos she took and delete the rest, I leave a message on the back then slip it in his hand before I go.

"You may be stuck underground, but you shine brighter than even the stars above. Be your name Happstablook or Mettaton, you have people that care about you. Don't forget them, as they didn't forget you. Your cuddle buddy, Lynsie. P.S. here's my # in case you want to know more about humans. Also...PLEASE NEVER DO THAT AGAIN UNLESS I SAY IT'S OKAY!"

That should both make him happy and scare the oil out of him, wish I could see his face when he sees it...I think I'm sending mixed messages here.

Now walking out past the LAB I am hit with a choice, I can either walk all the way back home, or get a ride from the Riverperson and risk hearing more things that might shatter my fragile mind...who knows just how much truth a anomaly can take?

I decide to be safe about this, I'll use the Riverperson only if really necessary, they creep me out too much.

Over a bridge that allows safety over lava, past what looks like another sentry post belonging to Sans, then past a large flashing digital sign that says 'WELCOME TO HOTLAND' that looks ripped from the Los Vegas strip, and over a river that I see ice blocks float in so I'm officially in Waterfall.

How odd that this peaceful, dark, yet perfectly temperature area is between the scorching Hotland and the freezing Snowdin.

"You!"

A old looking small monster stops me before I can cross a small bridge, sort of looks like a Goomba from Super Mario to me.

"Me?

"Yes you! You see that box?"

I look to the right and there's a blocky box, again I feel like I've seen that in Super Mario...wonder if there's coins in it.

"Bah! Today's monsters don't appreciate what makes puzzles great! Nowadays 'puzzles' are nothing but lasers and moving rocks...Bahh! There's no ART in that actiony, mindless schlock! It's just timing-based drivel! Give me something that challenges the deepest reaches of my mind...You! You're young! You've still got hope!"

Wow...that makes me feel great!

Thank you!

"Geh heh heh...! Here...try solving this block-pushing puzzle!"

"Okay...What are the rules?"

"...What do you mean?"

"What are the ways I'm allowed to push the block? How many moves am I given? What'll happen if I do beat it?"

He just stares at me then glares.

"Bahh! Never mind!"

"Sorry."

I awkwardly stroll past him, over yet another bridge, dear lord don't look down, never look down, oh look, a plaque and glowing blue flowers.

[Ancient writing covers the walls...you can just barely make out the words.]

"Damn this light...Screw it. I need to keep going."

I continue my way along till I reach a super dimly lit maze path, purple crystals are randomly placed to light the ways, but it's so dim...Fuck it!

I just run through it, hit a dead end, run the other way, rinse and repeat, sure it wastes a lot of energy but the normal way would take too long.

I finally find ground that isn't grass.

"Finally!"

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!"

A monster that resembles a cat with dog ears on the side of it's head as well as its normal cat ears, shoulder length black hair and a blue shirt greets me like we're old friends.

[Temmie is trying to glomp you.]

It leaps at me but I evade it.

"Nope! Nope! So much nope right now!"

Note to self, avoid Temmies.

I back track the maze and come out the real path.

"Yes! Victory is mine! Hahaha!"

I'm blinded by my own win, not even noticing the sound of water before it's too late, one wrong step and I face-plant into the aqua.

"Shit that's cold!"

The chill of being soaking wet just makes me run again, which makes me even colder from the rushing air, I only stop when I see a familiar box...please be in there.

I check the box, my original outfit is inside, crap, it's still all messy and junk, but at least it's dry, I gather the clothing and now a new problem comes to me...where to change?

A cavern seems promising, so I go inside.

"Hey there youngster!"

God hates me today.

"Don't be shy now. I've got some neat junk for sale."

An elderly looking tortoise-monster that's dressed like an archaeologist has set up shop here, he has a pointed beard, a large magnifying glass, and a tan pith helmet, he also seems to be unable to open his right eye by the looks of him.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't think this place was being used by someone. I may come back later to sample your trinkets. Consider it like a...'IOU', but for a visit. That make sense?"

"No problem youngin. Come back any time."

Nice old man, I will visit later and see what he has for sale.

I move over to the next side, maybe this area will be...is that the Riverperson...Nope, wrong way!

I bolt to the next spot in fear and hide now fully out of breath, what is with my luck today?

A sign gets my attention.

[North: Blook Acres, East: Hotland, ?: Temmie Village]

"Blook Acres? Blooky!"

I obey the sign, going up only to see what looks like a snail farm, confused I look around and see 2 houses off to the side, one is blue and one is pinkish red, upon getting close enough I start to hear strange music coming from the blue one...I bet the pink house is Happstablook's.

I knock gently on the door, the music stops but no answer comes, I forgot how shy he is, time for some texting.

"Hey Blooky-boo, I have a surprise for you."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Oh? A surprise? F-for me? Really?"

"Yep! All you need to do is open your door."

"Uh...okay?"

I put the phone away, slowly the door squeaks slightly open, but I can't see him.

"H-hello?"

"Blooky-boo~."

The door opens all the way and he's stunned.

"Hi sweety."

"You...You came over?"

"I did say I would. And I don't go back on my word."

He smiles wide and then looks confused.

"Uh...Why are you holding those?"

I blush stupidly.

"This might sound weird. I fell in the water and got soaked. If it's okay, could I change into these while I'm here?"

A gray blush burns on his face, my own getting a deeper red.

"Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No!"

Well that made me jump.

"I-I mean...it's o-okay. You...you can come in."

I'm kind of nervous now but I don't want to be rude, I go inside, there isn't much on this level, then again a ghost doesn't really need a lot of stuff, I see a TV, PC, a fridge, and 3 CDs...poor guy, does he sleep on the floor or is the bed up a level?

"Sorry there's no place to, uh...you know...I'll just...go up to...Hey, are you really changing into that?"

Guess he noticed these messy things.

"I know. Metta made a real mess of them, but it's all I have and they're dry. I don't have another option."

"Well...I could ask my neighbor if she can spare a set of clothes."

"Really? There's another house near here?"

"Yeah...Undyne lives just on the other side."

Undyne...Captain of the Royal Guard and killer of humans, Undyne...

"..."

"Oh...you're frightened now...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. Honestly, I'm fine."

"...Do you not want me to ask her?"

"You can. Just...try to avoid saying human. I don't want her to go all kill crazy."

"She's actually nice when you get to know her. But I'll try."

"Thank you Blooky."

He floats away, phasing through the wall, now I'm alone in his home...wow, I'm alone in a guy's house, I got game.

After a bit of time the door is kicked in and I fall to the floor being overly startled, a female fish type monster with a eye-patch looks at me funny, I probably look like a deer lost in headlights, only when she snickers do I snap out of it.

"You weren't kidding Blook. The human is here. Damn punk, you move fast. How long ago did you leave Hotland?"

Okay, not expecting this at all.

"Not sure...I was just..."

"Relax nerd. Blook told me you need clothes 'cause you went swimming without a bathing suit."

Not how I'd put it, but okay?

"I guess so."

"Well? The hell you waiting for? Come on. I got some old rags you can use."

I can't tell if I should be insulted or not.

"Where's Blooky?"

"Huh? Back at my place. Now come on! I don't got all day."

I jump up and am out the door before she can yell at me again, it made her laugh.

She leads me back out to where the sign is but we turn in at the notch at the end before Napstablook's, there I see a very worn out dummy, looks like the one from the Ruins.

"The hell you looking at fleshy!?"

"Sorry! Didn't mean to offend."

"Whatever! You better not hurt my cousin!"

Cousin?

"Blooky?"

"Yeah! Be nice! Or I'll stab the crap out of you!"

Okay...3 ghosts live in the Underground, one sweetly shy, one flamboyant flirty, and one with major rage issues.

"Wouldn't dream about it. Blooky is awesome and so is Happs."

That seemed to throw it off for a moment.

"You...You've seen Happstablook? H-how is he?"

"He's doing fine. I managed to talk him into coming over to Blooky's later. So expect to a robot around here at some point."

That had it looking at me confused, but then it laughs as Undyne grabs me by my hair and yanks me into her freaky fish shaped house.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Quit whining. You were taking too long to get in."

"You don't need to be so harsh to her."

Napstablook, my knight in ectoplasmic armor.

"I'm not being harsh. She's fine. Right human?"

The glare she shoots is chilling.

"I'm okay."

"See? All good. Now come along punk. Let's have girl time in my room."

I need a adult!

Dear god, I need a adult!

She drags me into her room and locks the door, I feel like death is breathing down my neck as I'm shoved onto the bed.

"Now then. Get out of those clothes."

Kill me!

Just kill me you bitch!

"Hell no! I'm not stripping in front of someone!"

"Heh. Dumbass, we're both girls. You ain't got nothing I haven't seen before."

"I said no."

She glares.

"I'm not going to ask again. Strip. Those. Clothes. Off. Now!"

"And I said piss off!"

...What the fuck are you doing idiot!?

"...The hell did you just say to me human?"

"I said..."

Suddenly a spear is put in my face.

"Think twice before you finish that sentence."

I am unamused.

"Piss off."

There's an uncomfortable stare down, it's like an ocular game of chicken, first one to look away or blink loses, and I don't want to lose or get a spear jammed in my skull.

"You got guts punk. Most people would be begging for mercy at this point."

"If I can be honest, I'm terrified at this moment. Papyrus talks highly of you. Your skill. Your drive. Your power. I'm surprised I'm even able to speak right now. But after all the hell I went through today...It's nice that someone is just being straightforward with me."

"I know. I saw you on TV. Not too shabby for a human. You sure show'd that tin can who's boss."

"I wouldn't say that. I thought I did okay. I was just a co-star after all. My job was to make him look good."

"Don't kid yourself. Take pride in your skill. Hone it. Make it your bitch! Only then will you unlock your true potential."

I don't think I've ever heard someone else curse here...it feels kind of cool to not have to censor myself around her for the most part.

The spear vanishes and she smiles.

"You're alright human. You didn't back down even with death threatening you."

"I've faced worse. Nearly died at least, what, maybe ten times in my life. Not to mention my life is threatened a lot down here. I'm sadly getting used to it."

She just laughs and goes to her closet.

"If I can ask...When was the first time you nearly died?"

"I have no memory of it, I was a few months old at the time. But my human mother told me that, while out on the porch as she held me in her lap, a bullet came in through the ceiling. It landed just a few inches behind me. She only knew it happened due to the sudden hole of light shining in her face. She found the bullet and ran us back in the house."

"Were you under attack?"

"Nope. Dumbass humans like to shoot up into the air when excited. Not knowing that what goes up, comes back down. Sometimes landing nowhere near where it was fired from. Ah, the joys of physics."

"More science talk? I'm surrounded by nerds."

"I prefer to be called a geek. But thank you for the compliment."

She throws clothes at me, I catch the shirt but the pants whack me in the face, she chuckles at this.

"Do you need a change of underwear too?"

I blush intensely.

"Nope! This is fine! Thank you!"

"Heheh...You nerds get so easily flustered."

I inwardly scream as she leaves the room, allowing me to change in peace, though the shadow under the door tells me she's guarding it in case the big bad human does a dumb thing...I use my phone to place the old clothes back in the box.

The clothes aren't bad, seen better days but will work, a black tank-top that's faded to gray and blue jeans that are faded along with being ripped at the knees...I don't like being this exposed around others, but at least I still have my sweater.

"Yo, I'm done."

She opens the door but frowns at the sweater.

"What?"

"This is Waterfall. You don't need that."

"I don't like showing so much skin."

"Who's gonna care? It's just us here."

I just look away and she sighs.

"Fine. Keep the sweater. Just come out of my room. We need to talk anyway."

Okay...Now's the time she kills me right?

Now that I'm not being dragged, I can see her living area more clearly, there's a kitchen, a piano, a TV, a giant sword, a...why is the table broken across the room?

"Have a seat. Do you want a drink? Tea? Hot Chocolate? Soda?"

"Hot chocolate please."

I sit where the table was, Napstablook comes to my side.

"You okay?"

"I'm good Blooky-boo. A bit nervous, but okay."

"Sorry...I tried not to tell her...but she got it out of me."

"Sweety, it's okay. Don't beat yourself over it. She was bound to find me out eventually. I mean, how long can a single human go unnoticed in a land of monsters?"

"Not long punk."

Undyne joins us, placing a tray down with the drinks, I take my cup and blow on it before sipping...My mouth is on fire!

"Good huh? I can tell. You're speechless."

She's so proud of herself, but Napstablook can see the slight pain tears trying to escape, I bite my tongue to replace one pain with another and exhale a long held breath.

"Very good coco."

"Glad you like it. And like I said...A human can't hide here for long. Though, it didn't help your chances that Papyrus reports to me daily. I got a bit suspicious when he said he made a new friend. But it didn't come to me that the 'new friend' was human till that metal mouth told me about you."

"Mettaton ratted me out?"

"Came up with this whole plan about getting you in Hotland and everything. I would keep Sans and Papyrus busy, that way they couldn't reach you. Making you come out of hiding. Then he would lure you to him and was suppose to kill you. That prick...I didn't think he would lie to me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't too happy about being tricked either. I was worried all morning because I couldn't get a hold of them. Alphys thankfully told me they were okay, so I went along with the show for the fun of it."

"Oh, they weren't okay. I made them bust their asses for disobeying me. They were suppose to inform me of any and all human activity. Not cover it up and make friends with you."

"To be fair, they did make me work for it. Sans had promised to keep watch over me to my mama in the Ruins. But I got the feeling I didn't have his trust. I worked hard to earn that. Sweet Papyrus on the other hand, he wanted a friend. Yet gaining that wasn't simple. Heh, we even had a duel of sorts. Their friendship is a reward that was worth the fight."

"You sound just like me when I was a kid."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight ASGORE. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him!"

"Damn."

"And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated...Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy...'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and from then on, he trained me."

"Sweet deal if you ask me."

"One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt...bad. But he was beaming...I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked. Anyway, long story short, he kept training me...And now I'm the head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!"

"Like Sans and Papyrus, and all those dogs and the knights of Hotland."

"Yeah...But, um, to be honest...I don't know if...I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that!"

"But that's his dream. Why can't he be a Royal Guard?"

"He's just...Well...I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough!"

"Oh, I know. We both held back in our fight. But I know he could've killed me had he wanted to."

"It's just that...He's...He's too innocent and nice! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you...And he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead!"

"Yeah...I see your point there. He has the strength to fight, but his heart isn't into harming others."

"I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why...I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life. Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long..."

"No, no. You're fine. I prefer to listen anyway. But about these cooking lessons you give him..."

Watch what you say, you're still in the danger zone here.

"I was wondering if it would be okay to help him every now and then?"

"You want to teach him how to cook?"

"To a point. I don't want to take away your time with him. Just share the work load. Two teachers will increase his skills twice as fast."

There you go, see, you can say something smart.

"Yeah...Oh yeah! That will totally work! Yeah! Double cooking power! Oooh!"

"*whisper* Is she normally like this?"

"*whisper* She gets...easily excited."

"*whisper* It's cute."

"*whisper* I think it's scary."

"*whisper* Also true, very true."

"The hell are you dorks whispering about?!"

"Nothing!"

Napstablook and I say in unison, Undyne just eyes us funny.

"Tell me something punk. What are your plans in the Underground?"

"My plans?"

"Yes. Your plans. So far you've been okay. You haven't hurt anyone. I want to know if you're going to keep it that way."

Wow...Super blunt aren't you.

I put the cup down and look her in the eye, serious mode activated.

"I am going to say this once and only once, I hate repeating myself...I am a human. A creature not known to be trusting. My kind banished yours what seems like eons ago. They did so out of fear and lack of understanding. You have every right not to believe a word I say. To take that sword and impale me upon it's cold blade. To bring my soul to the king and set your people free. But I am not like those humans. I am embarrassed by my race. I am ashamed to be human. I would gladly hand over my soul if it meant that humans would feel the same pain every monster has felt. Yet...I can not allow this. As much as I want there to be justice for monster kind. If monsters were to return to the surface, there's a high chance that humans would attack again. The weapons and hatred have only continued to evolve. Without monsters, humans attack each other. Fighting over such stupid reasons like skin color or choice in beliefs. Death is used to solve the most simple of things when all that is needed is to freaking talk it out! I don't know the population of monsters, but humanity is close to reaching eight billion. Though humanity has lost it's ability to use magic, it would take every man, woman, and child monster to even make a dent in humanity's force. In the end, all this would do is continue the vicious circle of hate. Countless lives would be lost. The land covered in blood, corpses, and dust under a burning sky. That is a fate that is possible if freedom for monsters is granted. That is a fate I never want to see befall monsters. I will not, I repeat, I WILL NOT BE THE REASON THAT EVERYONE SUFFERS!"

Damn it, I got into that too much, I'm crying at this point, I hate this, I punch the floor due to being mad at myself.

"*sniffle* I'm such a dumbass. Being selfish. Letting my fear get the better of me. What a hypocrite I am. I'm doing the same thing mama did when she thought I was leaving her. *sniffle* For all I know, peace will blossom between both races. Everyone gets a happy ending. I'm such a idiot..."

"No...Lynsie, please don't cry...If you keep this up...I'm going to...*sniffle*"

"Stop it!"

Undyne is now getting watery eyed and very pissed off...crap, I did a bad.

"No more wimpy sissy bull shit! Crying is weak! It doesn't solve anything! Besides, none of that crap you said will happen! Asgore will absorb all the souls and become a god! God can do anything and everything! God can fix anything and everything! So don't tell me all this depressing crap!"

Yep, I fucked up.

"Look...I...I believe you. I believe you're a good person. You're no more a threat to us than a flower."

You'd be surprised there.

"But...I still believe in Asgore. I believe we can gain our freedom and our place back on the surface. And nothing will stop me from believing that."

"I'm not trying to change your mind. Just letting you know a possible outcome."

"Well that outcome is bull."

"Sorry."

Great, I feel like crap now...argh, I suck today!

"Uh...Undyne? I-if it's okay...Can we...uh...go back to my house now?"

You have no idea how glad I am that you're here with me Blooky, I don't know if I could handle this without support.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever."

"...Undyne?"

"What?"

"Do you want my phone number?"

That innocent question floored the mighty Undyne, her blush is priceless...Thank god for dirty minds, makes for great comedy.

"What...Why would you ask me that?!"

Payback's a bitch fish face.

"I gave my number to Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, and Mettaton. Why wouldn't I offer it to you?"

"Oh...Uh...Okay."

I hand her my phone, she seems awkward about it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why do you have a number labeled Toriel?"

"Oh, that's my mama."

"What?! Your telling me Toriel, Queen Toriel, is raising you as your mother?!"

"Yeah. We live in the Ruins. She went there after leaving Asgore so she could help any human that fell down the mountain. Hoping to keep them safe. She feels guilty about the six that came before me."

She looks at me like I just spoke Spanish...which is redundant, I'm of Spanish descent and can't understand it for the life of me.

After taking my #, she talks/yells to me for a bit longer before literally kicking me out of her house, Napstablook floats out because she forgot he was even there, that didn't help his self esteem, but at least we were able to get out of the fishy weirdness.

We head back to his house after saying bye to the angry ghost in the dummy and chill out listening to music, it gets me thinking about why Napstablook doesn't try to possess something too, I wonder what he'd look like if he had a robot body, now I bet he'd look great, all sleek and sexy...The fuck is wrong with me?!

I can't have these thoughts, it's sick, it's perverted, it's...it's...okay, isn't it?

I mean, I'm surrounded by guys.

Awesome guys.

Guys that like me.

Some of them really-really like me.

So why do I feel so bad for even thinking of them in the same way?

Who do I even like that much?

God, I'm so messed up!


	24. Unknowns

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

We're like this for a while, just Napstablook and me, relaxing in his home, I lay on the floor in thought and listen to him as he mixes up sound tracks on his PC, I didn't think he'd be so happy to get a hold of my MP3...I apologized for taking so long to get him my music.

My thoughts, I'm not sure how to really organize these things, their so messed up at this point, but I have to settle this or it'll end up driving me insane.

Let me see now...How many guys do I know again?

There's Mettaton/Happstablook, Napstablook, Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Grillby...wow, smaller list than I first guessed.

Let's cross Gaster off the 'likes me' list, if he even does have feelings for me, it's most likely feelings for what I am and not who I am, strictly professional all the way, am I right you big nerd, you see me as nothing but a toy you can play with but sometimes remember is alive...You make things so confusing.

Grillby is a maybe, sure we haven't really interacted much, but he's a good guy, that chat we had in Hotland really helped me get out of that dark place, not to mention there's something about a guy in glasses that always seems so appealing to me, and that uniform...So hot!

Papyrus, where to start with him, he's sweet, funny, so freaking adorable, though he still has much to learn about cooking, I love how it doesn't stop him from putting his heart into it, he never gives up, he's so full of hope, I just want to hug him and never let go...but, could I love him if given the chance?

Sans, I have no clue how to feel about him, he can always make me smile, his jokes never fail to make me laugh, I feel so comfortable around him, like I could drop all the walls I built up in my life and he'd do no harm, yet I can't help but wonder if what Flowey said is true, there's so much I don't know about him...Could I really trust him with my heart?

Mettaton/Happstablook is another story completely, there is good to him, he can be down right silly, whether or not any of that crazy junk he did was real or all show is unknown to me, but damn that new body of his, I can't help how it makes me feel and he knows just how to use it against me...Why are you so fine you nutty ghost-bot?!

Lastly is shy little Napstablook, he's so darn innocent, so kind, so cute, I enjoy his company, I really love how he blushes at the slightest compliment I give him, the littlest things seem to set him off and he runs away, it's so precious, though due to his lack of form, it doesn't seem like I could ever share affection with him, as I end up phasing right through him...Such a sad fate it is.

But this isn't really helping me, I can't reach conclusions in thought, I just end up thinking more and going in circles, I need to talk this out, but I don't need him to hear me, better test the air.

"Hey Blooky-boo, can you hear me?"

I look back, he's still at his PC, headphones on, hands at the keyboard, eyes locked to the screen, just bobbing up and down to whatever he's listening to, I breathe with relief and look back up to the ceiling.

"Good, if you heard any of this it would be major embarrassing. *sigh* I don't know how I should feel anymore. I never had this problem before. I never had boys like me like this. I know I seem smart, but I'm very dumb to most normal things. Things like this. Matters of the heart. Like love. I don't know how to handle these new thoughts and feelings. I don't know what I should do. Should I be okay with all this attention? Should I accept the attraction given to me? I feel so stupid. Why is this so hard to understand? I mean, children seen to grasp this better than I do?! What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really that broken that I don't understand how to love? *sniffle* Great, now I made myself tear up. How pathetic. Truly one such as me can never feel right. I don't deserve any of the affection that's been given to me. You all can do better than me anyway. *whimper* I-I'm just a stupid human. I don't understand how any of you even like me. I'm nothing special. I'm not good enough for any of it. I'm not even suppose to be here. I'm a fluke in the cosmic stream of life. Just a glitch. A anomaly. A miserable pile of..."

[Thud]

I freeze, too scared to even look for the source of the sound...please lord, if anything is going to go right today, don't let him have heard any of that.

"*sniffles*"

No, no, no, no!

I look back in worry only to be met with such a sad sight.

He's not even floating, just limply plopped on the floor, the headphones phased right through him making the sound I heard, his eyes are swollen with tears, his mouth trembling on the verge of sobbing...God really does hate me today.

"...B...B-Blooky..."

That did it, the flood gates burst open and he's bawling, I don't know how much he heard or what I look like to him, but I can't just do nothing, I have to act on this.

I rush to him, forgetting he's a ghost I try to hold him, to my surprise I actually have a grip on him, I don't get to think much about it before my flesh begins to singe, his tears burn like acid, I hiss at the pain, the longer I hold the more this will end up with leaving scars, yet I don't care.

"Napstablook...Please don't cry...It hurts to see you cry...in more ways than one...*sharp inhale* I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry...Please stop...let's talk about this..."

"*broken sob* Why did you...say such horrible things...*heavy sniffle* None of that...is true..."

"*wince* Really?"

Not sure how much longer I can take this burning, it's like hot sauce eating away at me.

"You're not garbage...you're my best friend. *sniffle* You...you mean a lot to me..."

He blushes slightly as he makes himself settle down, the tears slowly subside and I'm grateful that the wounds fade, the sting is still there, but at least that part is over.

"I...I was alone for a long time...My cousins all left to have bodies...I felt so useless...A waste of space..."

"Blooky..."

"But...then I met you...You were so nice to me. You actually...wanted me around...I...I was so happy...so very happy...to finally have a friend..."

This is so sad, it's making my heart hurt.

"Oh no...you're crying. D-did I...say something wrong?"

I can't stand this, I want to do something, I'm not sure what, but I don't know what to do...damn it dating sims, you were suppose to be helpful in times like this!

"Lynsie please don't cry. I...I'll do anything. Please...Just please don't..."

He's cut off by me, I had shut my eyes then leaned in, I had no control over this, my brain shut down and my body did it of it's own accord, I feel so weird, am I really kissing him?

"Uh...Lynsie?"

I peak and see I missed him by a couple of inches...I just have no luck today.

"Were you...did you just...try to kiss me?"

Please kill me, I can't live with this shame!

"I...I don't know. My chest started to hurt, and you looked so sad...I wanted to make you happy, but I didn't know how...I'm so stupid."

I let him go to hide behind my hands, I hate myself in this moment, I just want to curl up and die.

"You probably think I'm the worst. I ruined everything."

You're such a fool, even when you try you fail, and now you've lost a good friend, great job idiot.

I feel tugging on my wrists, I look up at him, he's trying so hard to pull my hands away, I let him win and he pulls my hands down.

"You...you didn't ruin anything."

"*sniffles* I...I didn't?"

"No...You really didn't. Please don't be sad."

"So...You're not mad?"

"N-no. I'm...I'm not mad. But...um...Can I...can I try something?"

I nod as I wipe my face dry, I swear if I keep all this crying up I might dehydrate.

"Oh, okay...uh...*gulp* I...ooh...I'm so nervous...Could you, maybe...close your eyes again? Just for a moment. It's hard to do this with you looking at me like that."

Like what, how am I looking at you, and why does it make you so scared?

I comply with his request, closing my eyes, his nervousness is contagious, I rub my hands with uncertainty, what is he going to do?

Suddenly there's weight around my neck, I flinch a little but relax a second or two later, his tiny hands rub the back of my neck, I can't help but purr as I smile at his show of comforting affection, keeping my eyes closed the whole time as he hugs me.

"Lynsie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel better?"

"I...I do feel a little better."

"Only a little?"

"Sorry..."

"Oh..."

There's a awkward silence, he's still holding my neck, at this point I dare not say anything that could upset either of us.

"Lynsie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I...um...can I try something else? S-something...selfish?"

Something selfish?

"Like what sweety?"

His hold tightens a bit.

"C-can I...uh...k-kiss you?"

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

"L-lynsie? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"No...No, it's okay. I'm just nervous...I...I never kissed before."

Oh how I hate my virgin naïveté, it makes me feel so fucking stupid!

"R-really? ...Me too."

"Now I find that hard to believe. You're so cute. What girl wouldn't have kissed you by now?"

I know I'm blushing, but I so want to open my eyes just to see his face at this moment, it must look so adorable.

"No...I never kissed anyone. No one...I mean...I..."

"I know exactly what you mean."

He presses his forehead to mine and I can't help but gasp.

"So...You won't get mad? It's okay? To...k-kiss you?"

I bite my lower lip...Can I really do this?

Screw your shyness!

Do as Undyne said, make it your bitch!

Just do it!

"Y-yes..."

Time seems to stop now, it's like something paused the world, it's maddening to not be able to do anything but wait for something you can't control.

Then I felt it, it's so light and airy, like a feather being gently laid upon my lips.

My eyes flutter from the sensation, letting myself take a small glimpse at him, his eyes are closed and his cheeks are a deep gray, the look he has...so peaceful and content.

I close my eyes again and try to lose myself in this feeling, he's so warm, I want to let him know he's doing okay, that I like it, think damn it...maybe I should kiss back?

So I try.

I press my lips to his, he makes a soft sound in surprise before his hold on me tightens more, my heart jumps, my body stiffens, my lungs burn...when was the last time I breathed?

I politely move my head to the side and gasp for air, how long were we doing that for?

"A-are you okay? I didn't hurt you...did I?"

Lightly panting to get my lungs back on track, I hug him tight and nuzzle his cheek, oddly phasing through him this time.

"Whoops."

"S-sorry. You surprised me. I can be more solid normally."

Good to know.

"My bad. But no, you didn't hurt me. I just needed some air. I can only hold my breath for about two minutes. I lost track of time when we were...having fun."

My cheeks burn with those words and I look at the floor bashfully.

"I...I liked it."

He beams at that.

"You did? Really?"

I blush even harder when he slams into me with a more intense kiss before flying around the room giggling his cute head off...I think I might have unleashed something beyond my control.

Some time later, when he's more settled down after repeatedly saying 'she likes me', he returns to his PC with new life, I've never seen him so happy, and it's all from a kiss, the power affection holds really baffles me sometimes, but I can't complain about it, I'm happy he's happy, that's all that matters to me.

I watch him for a bit, humming along when I can hear a song well enough, but being this content has a down side, I'm very cozy and it isn't long before I nod off.

 _It's dark, a familiar dark, but something doesn't feel right...hey, where's the door?_

"I don't like the looks of this place."

{Finally...Here you are.}

 _A hard shiver racks my spine._

 _That voice, if you can even call it a voice, it's dread inducing._

{You're a hard one to get to. Such a tease.}

 _I'm not going to enjoy this one bit._

{Why so quiet? I've been waiting a long time to meet you. How rude.}

 _Ignore it, focus on waking up, you have to wake up, you must wake up!_

{Oh, so it's going to be like that eh? Fine. You can try to shut me out. But you can never get rid of me now.}

 _Leave me alone, just leave me alone!_

{Sooner or later, you'll give in to me.}

 _Leave me alone!_

{And when you do...}

 _Go away!_

{When you let me in and take control...}

 _NEVER!_

{I'll be smiling, as I take away all that you hold dear.}

" **Leave me alone!** "

"*Yelp*"

My eyes open, Napstablook is huddled along the wall near me, fear clearly gripping him.

"Blooky? What's wrong sweety?"

"*trembles* You...you yelled...It scared me."

I pout and open my arms to him.

"I'm so sorry. Please, come have a hug."

He's nervous but slowly comes to me, I envelop him in a warm embrace and not phasing through him, it makes me smile.

"I'm so sorry."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

My hold on him strengthens a bit.

"It was very bad. I don't want to talk about."

Let it fade away from memory and never speak of it again.

It takes a bit to get past that awkward moment, it makes me want to see Gaster the next time I sleep, but for now I just want to enjoy what's left of this day.

Oh crap, I forgot the reason I came out here in the first place!

I make amends with Napstablook before leaving for Snowdin, going so far to give him kisses all over his face till he giggles me to stop, he's so cute and understanding.

We agree that the kissing is just another step in our friendship, displaying affection like that is new to the both of us, best to take things slow and feel things out...we can help each other out this way.

Leaving Blook Acres, I head off to the path past Undyne's home, there I see a little yellow bird.

"Hi there."

It tweets.

[This little bird wants to carry you across. Accept the bird's offer?]

I know I'm not fat, but I'm not the lightest girl either, I think I was last between 120 to 150lbs but who knows really, I blame the weight on my chest and rear anyway...talk about assets, ha, dirty pun.

"No offense, but I don't think you could carry me. The gap isn't that big. I could probably jump it."

[The little bird insists it can to carry you across.]

"Stubborn huh? Heh, just like me. Tell you what, how about a compromise? You can hold on to me as I jump. If it looks like I need help, you can do as you wish. Deal?"

[The little bird agrees to your deal.]

It flutters up onto my head and I snicker while taking a few steps back.

"Ready?"

It tweets excitedly.

"Let's do it!"

I sprint, taking a rough leap at the edge of the land space, not really worried about falling anyway, it's only water.

I thought I was going to make it, guess my jump was rougher than I wanted, but the bird has it covered, flapping its wings with all its might and managing to get us across.

"Well looky there. Great job bird buddy."

[The small bird is happy to have been of help.]

It flies off me and back to the other side, I wave a farewell to it before continuing my journey.

A split in the road appears, normally I would be tempted by the thrill of exploring, but not now, I just follow the main path, though I do pause at a random telescope...why do I get a good feeling about it?

I look through it a moment, my mind it blown, the rocky sky of the Underground is glittering with crystal stars, the same crystals I would gather when on the surface.

"So beautiful...Underground rules!"

I walk away with a big smile on my face, not noticing the red polish around the eyepiece.

That smile is quick to die when something flashes in my peripheral vision...a gray door.

I try to look at it fully but it's gone, I was so sure I saw it, it couldn't have been my imagination...could it?

"My head must be messed up more than I thought...Oh well."

Past a crystal encased piece of cheese, through some tall grass that doesn't have a Pokémon in it, ha, and now a long winding bridge, now I see why Hotland had none, Waterfall used them all.

"Geez...How long is this thing? Why do I feel like making a joke about Snake Way? Oh great, I'm talking to myself again. Well...guess that's a thing again. Yay!"

I look at the water, small fish swim along, reeds whispering in faint wind, I'd think something bad was going to happen to ruin this, but I know my luck can only get better after everything that's happened.

"Yo!"

I see what seems to be that monster kid from Snowdin at the end of the bridge, but he's different, it's all gray, maybe it's a different kid?

"Hi."

I get closer and feel uneasy.

Shit...I know this feeling.

"Do I...Do I know you?"

It has a blank look on its face, a dead look that holds as it meets my own.

"You're Lynsie, right?"

And you're creepy, hi creepy!

"Y-yeah?"

"You don't need to be frightened. I'm not going to scare you like the others did."

Damn it!

It's Hotland all over again!

"Why...Why are you all doing this? What sick game is Gaster playing? Isn't the experiments enough? I know I'm not suppose to be here, but this is harassment for something I had no control over."

It tilts its head confused.

"You misunderstand us and the good doctor. We are not trying to scare you. Certainly not harass you."

"Then what is the point of all this?"

"We're just making sure you're okay."

You could do better without freaking me the fuck out all the time!

"By the way...Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same...Except you don't exist?"

...What the fuck!?

"I...I might have thought about it a few times. It...It makes me sad."

"I know...Everything functions perfectly without you...Ha, ha...The thought terrifies me."

"*sigh* Just like this world. I'm not suppose to exist in it. That means, everything I've done has happened due to someone else. My life here has no real meaning, since it's not meant to happen in the first place."

Mega depression.

"Please don't think about this anymore. It's a very upsetting subject. He'll be mad at me for this. Please forget about me."

"Forget you?"

"Please. I don't matter anyway."

Like hell you don't!

You think I'm letting you get away with giving me dark thoughts?!

You bet your ass that's a no!

"...I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

It seemed surprised by this.

"I can't forget you. Nor can I forget any of you or of the creature this world hosts. Because...Even if there is a world where I don't exist..."

I smile genuinely.

"It only means that the life I have now is all the more special. Sure, there's probably a time-line where I died. A time-line where I go crazy. A time-line where I'm a super sickly sweet girly girl. So many possibilities, so many time-lines. The universe is infinite and so are all the ways things could be and are. Sure, I feel bad for the time-lines where the bad stuff happens. But that doesn't mean there aren't good time-lines. Heck, I bet there's even a time-line where humans were the ones forced underground. Poetic justice at its finest!"

I can't but laugh at that, now there's a world I'd love to see.

"Heh...You're right."

Scary monster kid say what?

"You know, that does make me feel a little better about this."

It smiles at me as it begins to fade away.

"Thank you."

Its voice echoes a little and I feel good for once after meeting one of those things.

"You're more than welcomed kid. See you later."

I return to my stroll, my mood is full of positivity...Hooray for happy feelings!

I end up finding another telescope along the way, must be a very popular thing to do in Waterfall, not that I'm too surprised by it, this place is lovely.

A little further I have to jump another gap, no trouble this time, but not long after that there yet another water filled gap, this one is much larger, I may end up wet this time.

I take a go running leap, my foot hits the ground and then gives way, prompting me to curse as I submerge completely, I burst out the water like a very annoyed dolphin and shake off like a dog.

"Why?! Every flipping time!"

I have no choice now, I trudge on just dripping a trail as I go.

No choice but to go in the water now, a large waterfall flows, thankfully it's only about shin high.

"I'd probably like this place more if someone was with me. Feels like a place meant for couples."

I do perk back up again as a certain bone boy's sentry station comes into view.

"Geez Sans. How many posts do you work? No wonder you nap so much."

I take a moment to try to fully wrap that around my mind before following the path.

It's getting colder now, the wind getting harsher, goosebumps covering my still moist skin, how I hate the cold!

Fog rolls in, yep I'm almost there, the sound of snow crunching underfoot is sweet music to me, I only need to keep going a bit more and the first house I see will be theirs, I just need to...trip.

[You fall into a snow poff.]

[You scream into the snow poff.]

[You find 30 gold in the snow poff.]

[You thank the snow poff.]

I get up and keep going, too cold to care that there's snow stuck on me, going numb a bit afterwards.

 **[In Snowdin, Sans and Papyrus's house]**

The brothers had spent the last hour or so going over each message the human had left them on their phones, originally they were focused on winning a little wager they had made with each other, but at this point that was a distant thought.

At first the messages were normal, all happy with the usual sweetness they came to know.

Then the vibe grew nervous, then worried, then to sad, then scared, and then anger towards a unknown annoying dog.

Her words were normal, almost like nothing was wrong, but the voice saying these words, that gave it away.

"SANS."

"i know. she was really worried about us."

"I FEEL BAD ABOUT THIS. I KNOW IT WASN'T OUR FAULT. BUT STILL..."

"should we...call her?"

"UM...YOU FIRST."

"what? why me?"

"YOU HAD THE IDEA. YOU MAKE THE CALL."

"really? we're going by 'he who smelt it, dealt it' rules now?"

"SANS..."

[Knock, knock]

They weren't expecting company, and lord knows they prayed Undyne hadn't followed them home.

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?"

"who knows."

"WELL...AREN'T YOU GOING TO GO SEE?"

"geez pap. you're starting to work me right down to the bone."

"SANS I SWEAR IF YOU..."

[Knock, knock]

"*muffled* Please..."

It was weak, but they knew that voice.

They couldn't make themselves rush to the door fast enough, practically ripping the darn thing off when opening it, the sight revealed to them was one they really weren't expecting to see.

The human, dressed similar to Undyne except for a tattered sweater, snow clumped along parts of her body, arms embracing herself for warmth, the skin they could see tinted a faint gray, lips turned purple, her body racked with shivers and her teeth kept chattering.

"HUMAN?"

"kid?"

"Please...warm..."

She was weak at this point but nearly threw herself at them.

Sans got out of the way, natural instinct and past experience made him dodge when charged.

Papyrus however was caught completely off guard by the sudden action, knocked to the floor as the poor girl held onto him for dear life hoping to gain some of his body heat, but her shivering form only made him feel uneasy and embarrassed in a confused way.

"H-HUMAN...I...UM...I KNOW YOU ARE COLD. VERY COLD...BUT PLEASE, IF YOU CAN, RELEASE ME."

He felt her grip tighten and gulped loud enough that Sans heard it.

"come on kid. let pap go. i know what you want."

Sans nearly flinched when her eyes landed on him, they were pleading but cold and highlighted by tired bags under them.

"Warm?"

Guess she had a one tracked mind when at this level of desperation, he made a mental note of it and offered his hand.

"no, not warm...hot. how does that sound?"

"Hot? Hot good."

"thought as much. but you gotta let him go. okay?"

"Okay...sorry."

She gave Papyrus's neck a quick nuzzle before excepting Sans's hand, the tall Royal Guard in-training was blushing brightly as he watched Sans lead the human upstairs to the bathroom, those feelings he had while on their date were starting to come back, he bit down on his hand and forced himself to his room to sort this out alone.

Sans was having slight nostalgia, this sort of reminded him of the old days when he would bring Papyrus in to have his bath, yet of course this was something completely different, this was not only a human but a fully grown woman, the sheer levels of sin this must look like made him feel guilty of perversion, though he stayed in the hall the whole time.

"you just take as long as you need in there. nothing like a nice hot bath to melt the chill right off your..."

Her sudden hug cut his joke off.

"Thank you."

She pressed her lips to the top of his skull as she let him go, she gave a soft smile before entering the bathroom and he just froze, staring at the now locked door in stunned silence.

The sound of the water filling the tub snapped him out of his trance, this human, she was nothing like Frisk that's for sure, and the more he thought about it, the more he liked it.

No one was getting hurt.

There were no resets.

Everyone was happy.

He chuckled to himself as he went to his own room, maybe this time line was going to be different, maybe this time around there will be a permanent happy ending.

So what if the girl was a anomaly?

At the moment, she was the best thing to happen to the Underground...and to him.

"heh...i could get used to this."


	25. Feels

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Never was I more grateful for a bath in my life.

I never notice the bone brothers had a bathroom during my last visit, but I could care less, the steaming water is so soothing to me, yet falling in water all day who would guess a bath would be the highlight after?

"Mmmm~. This is heaven~."

[BEEP-BEEP]

And just like that it's hell.

What is it this time?

...WTF!?

"Boyfriend request?! Who the fu...Oh. I should've known you'd do that Metta."

You don't stop do you?

Starting to regret letting him have that picture.

"Metta, you are pushing your luck there. Send."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Darling! Thank you very much for that lovely memento of love you left me. I'm touched~."

"You did that when I was sleeping! Don't take pleasure in it!"

"Calm down dear. You know I only tease the ones I love~."

I want to slap you in the face!

"Metta...dear sweet Metta. You are playing a game that isn't very wise. I'd stop now if I were you. Before you tease something that will hurt us both."

"Fine...I'll ease up on the flirts. But you need to do one thing for me first."

"And what is that?"

"Accept the request. Let's make it official!"

I should hang up and end it like that...but that would be a bitch move.

Last I checked, I'm no bitch.

"I will not accept a request of such magnitude after only knowing you through our romps on camera. It wouldn't mean anything. That's not real love. Take your time. Get to really know me. Then and only then, will this be brought up again. Okay Happs?"

He takes his sweet time to reply back.

"Are we at least still on for our date?"

"I'm in Snowdin, so I think we need a reschedule on that."

"Snowdin? Why are you in Snowdin? It's those skeletons, isn't it?! I can't believe after everything we've been through, you'd go and cheat on me with skeletons!"

Oh...my...god...

"Hahahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're jealous!"

"I am not jealous!"

I have you now Mettaton.

"If you're not jealous, then I can tell you this...I'm in their house."

"No."

"And am bathing as we text."

"Don't make me come over there! So help me, I will!"

"Know what...you're adorable when hit with jealousy. For someone who loves pink, green suits you too."

"This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry. I know when I hit my limits."

"Thank you."

"Gotta go though. Gonna get out of this tub and slip back into that outfit you gave me~."

Did I just break him?

"Metta?"

"Darling..."

"Yeah?"

"I will marry you someday!"

How the hell does he still make me blush even in text?!

"Later Happs."

"See you next time sweety~."

Like that the odd drama is over...for now anyway.

I swear he makes me feel like I'm in a sitcom or soap opera sometimes.

Though my words were true, using my phone I retrieve the outfit he gave me, it now being thankfully dry, I keep forgetting this function works both ways and I don't need to find a box to get my stuff out...silly human.

Perhaps I press my luck with Mettaton too much, he certainly does so with me, this tit for tat teasing is going to blow up in our faces one day, I just know it.

Hell, I could've really blew his fuse had I sent a photo of me in the tub, but again, I'm not a bitch.

Now redressed, I exit the bathroom with a heavy sigh, all this stuff with boys weighs a lot heavier on my person than I first thought it would.

I head downstairs and plop on the couch, checking the time on my phone...8:25pm.

"Damn it. Time flew by. Better call mama before she worries herself into another illness."

[RING]

Hope I'm not calling during dinner.

"Hello?"

"Howdy mama."

That's it, I give up, Flowey you win this round, that's my greeting from now on.

"Oh, my child. Thank goodness you called."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I had just grown concern. I haven't heard from you for a while."

"Sorry, my bad. I didn't mean to take so long. Took forever to find the boys. They were in Waterfall being trained by Undyne the whole time and didn't have their phones."

"Sounds like they were a bit thick skulled there."

"Nope. Just silly boneheads."

She giggles.

"In the mean time...Are you on your way home now?"

"Would if I could, but it's gotten a bit too late for treading in snow. It seems to get even colder at night, so I'm gonna sleep over at their place."

"The cold shouldn't be that bad. I made that sweater fairly thick."

"Yeah...About that. It may have gotten messed up."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm good. But the sweater, not so much. Sorry."

"The sweater is not my concern, you are. And if you truly are okay, then I am happy."

God I love her mothering.

"I'm glad that you're doing better too mama."

"Oh no, I have to go now child. I can smell burning."

"Here's hoping your food isn't overdone."

[CLICK]

"Heh...the woman controls fire, yet can still burn the pan every now and then. So cute."

I end up just relaxing there for quite some time after calling Toriel, listening to my MP3 and staring up at the ceiling, letting the music create images in my eyes as parts of my brain shift into others...effectively getting lost in the flow of sound.

 _"_ _All day staring at the ceiling. Making friends with shadows on my wall...All night hearing voices telling me, that I should get some sleep. Because tomorrow might be good for something. Hold on, feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown. And I don't know why...But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know right now you don't care. But soon enough you're gonna think of me. And how I used to be, me. Talking to myself in public. Dodging glances on the train..._ _"_

Sudden movement draws my eyes to the top of the stairs, Papyrus must have heard me, I smile and continue as he looks at me a bit confused.

 _"_ _And I know, I know they've all been talking about me. I can hear them whisper. And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me. Out of all the hours thinking. Somehow I've lost my mind...But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know right now you don't care. But soon enough you're gonna think of me. And how I used to be..._ _"_

I sit up as he wanders into the kitchen, a soft smile on his skull, I think he might like my voice.

 _"_ _I've been talking in my sleep...Pretty soon they'll come to get me...Yeah, they're taking me away...I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know right now you can't tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know right now you don't care. But soon enough you're gonna think of me. And how I used to be...Hey, how I used to be. How I used to be. Well, I'm just a little unwell. How I used to be. How I used to be. I'm just a little unwell..._ _"_

"HUMAN...WHAT WAS THAT YOU WERE DOING?"

"Just singing a song. It's called Unwell by the group Matchbox 20. I relate to it sometimes. Makes me feel good. Hope I wasn't disturbing you."

"NO, NO! YOU WEREN'T DISTURBING ANYTHING! I WAS JUST, UH, THINKING UP NEW ATTACKS! YES! THAT IS WHAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS INDEED DOING AND NOTHING ELSE!"

Well...now that was interesting.

Wonder why he's so jumpy?

"Well, if it's okay with you...May I continue? Or will that bother you now?"

"OH, BY ALL MEANS. PLEASE CONTINUE. YOU...*AHEM* YOU SING QUITE BEAUTIFULLY."

"I try. But If I can ask another question."

He pops his head out to look at me proper.

"YES? WHAT CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO FOR YOU MY GOOD FRIEND?"

I stand up and move to the middle of the room, he eyes me.

"Might the mighty Papyrus care to join me for a least one song?"

His sockets widen, cheekbones tinted a light orange as he steps out into full view, memories of her singing along with Mettaton flashing in his mind, and a weird lump began to form in his nonexistent throat.

"ARE...ARE YOU SURE YOU...I MEAN...DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A LITTLE INAPPROPRIATE?"

I cock my head in confusion.

"Why?"

"think about it kid."

We both look up, Sans is leaning against the banister...seriously, he's a ninja when it comes to stealth.

"i mean, we saw you do that little number with mettaton. it got a bit heated, if you get my drift."

I blush and quickly step back as I feel like I just got kicked in the gut.

"Oh god...you both...You both saw that?"

"yep."

"How much?"

"we caught it from the cooking show."

I think I'm going to be sick.

"I'm so very sorry. He brings out the tease in me. He hits all the right buttons that make me want to slap that cocky smirk off his face! But, I can't bring myself to do that. So I try to play the same game, hit him where it hurts. That massive flirting ego! Yet it's just making it worse. He even sent me a 'boyfriend request' on UnderNet."

My ears are then assaulted by the piercing sound of the both of them shouting 'WHAT?!' at the same time and with great force.

They're speaking but I can't hear them over the ringing, Sans comes rushing down as Papyrus appears to be having a breakdown, I hold my nose shut and blow to make my ears pop, sound returns to me in a sad way.

"bro, calm down. please. it's going to be okay. i swear it will."

"*CRYING* I THOUGHT I HAD A CHANCE...*SNIFFLE*"

Oh sweet lord, what the hell did I just do...fix it!

"Hey!"

They both look at me in surprise from the snap, but it was meant to get their attention and maybe put a pause to the tears.

"Sorry for that. But..."

My blush is deep as I rub my arm sheepishly.

"I...I didn't accept his request."

A tsunami floods the room with relief.

"REALLY? YOU DIDN'T?"

"*whisper* please say yes."

"I didn't accept it. Really. And why would I? I just met the guy and he spent most of the time trying to kill me. Most uncool. Certainly not a good way to show you like someone."

Sans sighs a breath he was holding and Papyrus tackles me to the floor in a powerful hug.

"LYNSIE...YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME!"

By how strong you're crushing me, I'd say very happy.

"TO REWARD YOU FOR THIS, I SHALL DANCE WITH YOU!"

"hey, can i get in on this too? it's not nice to leave a buddy out."

"OF COURSE BROTHER. I'M SURE SHE'S MORE THAN DELIGHTED TO LET YOU JOIN IN."

"Very much so. Though to be honest, I can't dance. I don't know how. I just let the music move me. That's why I tend to just sing instead."

"YOU SHOULDN'T PUT YOURSELF DOWN LIKE THAT. ANYONE CAN ACHIEVE ANYTHING SO LONG AS THEY BELIEVE THEY CAN DO IT. I HAVE FAITH IN YOU."

"Aww...Thank you Papy. I won't let you down!"

"NYE HEH HEH! ONCE AGAIN, I HAVE IMPROVED ANOTHER LIFE!"

"that you did bro."

"Uh Papy dear..."

"YES HUMAN?"

"Can we get up now?"

"OH...SORRY ABOUT THAT."

He pulls us up to stand again, even going so far to straighten me up even though it's not needed.

"SO...HOW DO WE BEGIN?

"For starters, I was hoping I could just sing as you boys lead. If that's okay?"

"i'm good with that."

"THERE ARE NO ISSUES WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

"Okay, then next question. Who goes first?"

"pap can go first, after all, you did ask him to begin with."

"WOW. THANK YOU BROTHER."

"eh, no biggie bro. i can wait my turn."

"VERY WELL THEN, IT IS DECIDED. NOW...UH...HOW DO I LEAD?"

"take one of her hands in yours and put the other on her waist."

Papyrus blushes and has a fit.

"SANS! THAT'S HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!"

"Easy Pap. He's right. A traditional dance is done like that. But I see your point too. How about we just hold hands?"

That gets him to calm down some.

"THAT, I CAN DO."

I offer my hands and he slips them into his, making me realize his gloves are off as he intertwines his bony phalanges with my fleshy digits.

"LIKE THIS?"

"Y-yeah. Just like that."

Why does it feel right to hold his hands like this?

"Let me just pick a song real quick."

I move his hand to my shoulder as I search my MP3 play list.

"No. Nope. Too bubbly. Too dark. Too chill. Too angry. Oh! Here we go, this is a good one."

I slip the player back in my pocket and retake his hand.

"Ready?"

He nods a bit nervously, I guess this is still bugging him a little bit, hopefully the song can relax him.

The music starts out slow.

 _"_ _The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came..._ _"_

The beat picks up and I motion him a cue to start moving, Sans moves to the end table and sits down to watch us.

 _"_ _You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me. Turn the lights out now. Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time. Time is slipping away. Away from us so stay. Stay with me I can make. Make you glad you came. The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came..._ _"_

The song picks up the pace and Papyrus seems to take notice of it, his movements are a bit faster, he's even brought us a little closer as we dance, it feels nice actually.

Sans keeps watch over the scene before him, so far everything seemed to be fine, the song lyrics were just a tad suggestive but not enough to really register on the sin radar, this was okay.

Papyrus felt his soul beginning to warm up, with their hands like this he could feel the hidden bone under her skin, it was making it very hard to concentrate on anything else, it was getting to him.

 _"_ _You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me. Turn the lights out now. Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time. Time is slipping away. Away from us so stay. Stay with me I can make. Make you glad you came. The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came..._ _"_

The song breaks and I'm pulled even closer to Papyrus, his movements seem so normal but the look he has, he's battling something in his mind and I'm unsure if he's winning.

 _"_ _I'm glad you came...So glad you came...I'm glad you came...I'm glad you came. The sun goes down. The stars come out. And all that counts. Is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came...came...came...came...came._ _"_

The song fades out and Papyrus makes us come to a stand still, before I can say anything he lets me go only to embrace me strongly, so now we're chest to chest plate...Sans gets up in concern.

"bro?"

"P-papyrus?"

"I...I KNOW THIS IS TROUBLING. BUT..."

He leans down and rests his forehead against mine.

"LET ME STAY LIKE THIS, EVEN IF ONLY FOR A LITTLE WHILE. PLEASE. IT'S ALL I ASK."

I'm touched by this, he really didn't ask for much in such a sweet request, I move my arms as best I can to hug him but pause and look at Sans for his approval before I try.

Sans is stunned, this was unexpected and not sure how to really answer his brother or the human.

I can't wait on Sans any longer, Papyrus needs to know this is okay, I don't hesitate anymore, I put my arms around him as best I can.

"It's okay sweety. We can stay like this for as long as you want."

"WE...WE CAN?"

"Yes."

He breathes out a slight shudder and shuts his eyes in content.

"THANK YOU."

I smile up at him, he's so adorably innocent, I look over to Sans who is still uneasy, but a quick wink his way seems to smooth him over a bit before I too close my eyes and enjoy this.

I don't know why, but I really love this feeling, the soothing feeling of being held in strong protective arms, I never felt more safe and vulnerable at the same time...I could die happy this way.

Sans paid close attention to this now, he felt good for Papyrus that he held back and was being smart about this, but he also couldn't help but feel a little envious, they looked really cozy like that.

Then something happened that got him worried.

Their eyes were still close, seemingly lost in the moment, unaware of anything else, but their souls began to appear, Papyrus's upside down orangey white and Lynsie's pinkish white.

They glowed peacefully and beat in time with each other.

If she were taller or him shorter, the closeness would cause their souls to attempt fusing, which is a very big 'hell no' in Sans's book, but he couldn't just force them apart, no...though he knew just what would do the trick.

Hopping onto the couch, a click of the remote turned the TV on, yet another rerun, but the moment Mettaton's voice came out of the speakers Papyrus snapped out of his blissful trance, holding the human tighter and hissing at the screen possessively.

That made the room fill with awkward air as the TV was turned off seconds later.

"Papy? Did you just..."

He blushes deep with embarrassment.

"OH...UH...PLEASE, FORGIVE MY BEHAVIOR. IT WAS MOST UNBECOMING OF ME. I AM TRULY SORRY LYNSIE."

"No, no. It's okay. I swear. It felt nice. I really...uh..."

The glowing coming from our chests has me going pale and yet blushing hard.

"...liked it."

"*GASPS* WOWIE! YOU ARE TRULY THE BEST HUMAN EVER!"

He spins us around all giddy with joy, I focus my soul back in and giggle as he slowly stops.

"NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! SANS, SHE LIKED IT! AND BY ASSOCIATION, SHE LIKES ME!"

"of course she likes you bro. who wouldn't?"

Awww...brotherly love is so sweet.

"Only a crazy person would see someone as wonderful as you and not want to be your friend."

"REALLY? YOU MEAN IT?"

"Papyrus, sweetheart. I meant every word. I would never tell you something that I didn't mean. I care too much to ever hurt you."

My honest words are rewarded by something I wasn't expecting...bony teeth meet my forehead in a sweet pseudo-kiss.

[Error. Lynsie .exe has suffered a crash. Please reboot to repair.]

[Rebooting...5% complete.]

Seeing the girl's face blank out from just a small kiss, yep, time for big bro to step in.

"NOW TO THANK YOU PROPERLY, LYNSIE."

"not tonight pap. it's bedtime."

"AH, CAN'T IT WAIT A FEW MORE MINUTES?"

"nope. you know how cranky you get when you miss bedtime."

"I DO. MY DREAMS BECOME LESS THAN GREAT."

He sighs and lets her go, poor thing is frozen on the spot...how cute.

"ARE WE AT LEAST READING FROM FLUFFY BUNNY TONIGHT?"

"of course bro."

"EXCELLENT!"

Papyrus grabs Sans and takes off with him upstairs, leaving her alone.

[Rebooting...30% complete.]

[20 minutes later]

[Rebooting...80% complete.]

I really need a upgrade for my brain.

"holy cow! have you...have you not moved the whole time?"

Sans comes downstairs and stands in front of me, waving a hand in my face to see if I'm alright.

"wow...who knew you could be so easily rattled by a harmless peck."

A problem has interrupted the reboot, restarting reboot.

"hello? underground to lynn, you in there pal?"

[Rebooting...20% complete.]

Ffffff...you've got to be kidding me!

"heh...don't you know it's rude to ignore someone who's talking' to you? it might make them do things. things that you wouldn't like just to wake you back up."

I know that's less of a threat and more a playful thing, but I still get a bad feeling about it.

[Rebooting...50% complete.]

Hurry up already!

"fine. but i did warn you and you owe me a dance."

He reaches into my pocket and takes out my MP3.

"hmmm...dang, you really have a lot of tunes in this thing. but it shouldn't be too hard to find something good."

[Rebooting...70% complete.]

Come on, come on, come on!

"oh. there's one. it's even called 'bones'. how sweet."

Oh dear lord, no, don't play that, DO NOT PLAY THAT!

How much left?

[Rebooting...90% complete.]

OH MY GOD!

"well, here goes nothing."

He puts a bud in a notch in his skull and the other in my ear before hitting play and putting the player back in my pocket, taking my stiff hands in his own as the music tunes up.

[Rebooting...100% complete...rebooting complete.]

 _"_ _Come with me..._ _"_

Crap, I'm too late!

He sees the life return to me and smiles as he leads me in a sort of waltz like dance.

 _"_ _We took a back road. We're gonna look at the stars. We took a back-road in my car. Down to the ocean, it's only water and sand. And in the ocean we'll hold hands. But I don't really like you, apologetically dressed in the best, but on a heartbeat glide. Without an answer, the thunder speaks for the sky, and on the cold, wet dirt I cry...And on the cold, wet dirt I cry..._ _"_

I frown at the next set of lyrics and he looks at me confused as I mouth 'I'm sorry'.

 _"_ _Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones...on your bones? It's only natural._ _"_

He stops dead in his tracks with the deepest blue blush painted on his face, now he understands why I said sorry.

 _"_ _A cinematic vision ensued...like the holiest dream. It's someone's calling? An angel whispers my name, but the message relayed is the same: 'Wait till tomorrow, you'll be fine.' But it's gone to the dogs in my mind. I always hear them, when the dead of night, comes calling to save me from this fight...But they can never wrong this right..._ _"_

I'm blushing at this point, his hold on my hands trembles a little and he's looking at the floor, just like with Papyrus he's battling something in his mind, I'm helpless to this.

 _"_ _Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones...on your bones? It's only natural. Don't you wanna swim with me? Don't you wanna feel my skin...on your skin? It's only natural..._ _"_

I slip my right hand away gently, he shouldn't have to hear this, I reach to remove his ear bud but he grabs my hand much to my shock, his eyes have gone dark and I dare not move now.

 _"_ _(Never had a lover) I never had a lover. (Never had soul) I never had soul. (Never had a good time) And I never had a good time. (Never got cold) I never got gold._ _"_

He looks up a me, empty sockets yet full of feeling as he brings my hand up to his face, tenderly placing it along his cheek in a soft nuzzle, it's so warm, my breathing picks up and my heart beat falters.

 _"_ _Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones...on your bones? It's only natural. Don't you wanna swim with me? Don't you wanna feel my skin...on your skin? It's only natural. Don't you wanna come with me? Don't you wanna feel my bones...on your bones? It's only natural. Come and take a swim with me. Don't you wanna feel my skin...on your skin? It's only natural..._ _"_

The song fades on a high note but we just stand there, eyes locked in a unblinking gaze and I can feel him panting, his left eye starts to flicker to life as my chest heats up with a fire I've never felt before.

Something is going to happen.

Something is going to happen and yet...

I have no fear about what it may be.

I close my eyes for a moment but open them in a instant when he takes hold of my face and pulls me to his own, his bony smile meets my lips with such intensity that my soul flares out in a vibrant pink.

My eyes flutter as he slowly pulls away, that flashing eye never breaking its stare, even when his eyes return to normal they stay locked with mine, a soft controlled glow coming to his chest but fades out before it can form.

"so...um...that just happened, right?"

"Yeah...that happened."

"oh...okay...i wasn't really sure."

That's so adorable.

"are you...are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm...I'm anything but mad."

I giggle and I don't know why.

"good...good! i mean...i wasn't sure if you were..."

He finally notices my soul and goes blue.

"did i...i do that?"

"I...I think so."

An almost proud look comes to him for a moment.

"I've noticed, it seems to come out for only certain people."

"...that include mettaton?"

"No. Oh god, no! That was a fight to me. A battle of song and teasing. This...this was natural. Like when Papy held me. Heh...I guess my soul has a thing for skeletons."

I laugh to myself and he grins deviously.

"so what you're saying is, your soul...likes to get boners?"

I am floored and he laughs his bony butt off.

"Oh my god Sans! Why?!"

"shhhh! pap's sleeping, remember?"

"Why would you say that?"

"why are you blushing~?"

"Because...because..."

Why is it hard to answer that?

He notices and tries to fix the vibe, removing the ear buds from us both with a chuckle.

"it's alright kid, i know. no big deal. okay?"

I just look at my soul and put my hand to it, it pulses strongly with feeling, feeling I don't understand.

Why?

Why don't I understand this?

Why is this so hard?

"lynn? hey, you okay?"

"I...I don't know..."

My soul fades back into me and the fire inside dies, I'm so confused.

"do want me to stay with you for a while?"

"No...No, it's okay. I'll be fine. You go on and get some rest. A guy with so many sentry post jobs like you needs rest as often as you can get."

"so very true."

He takes me by surprise as he suddenly hugs me, moving his mouth close to my ear.

"if you need anything, know that we're here for you. so...please...don't hold it in. we care about you lynsie. i just want you to know that."

Don't cry, don't you freaking cry right now!

"O-okay. Thank you, Sans."

I hug him back tightly before letting him go.

Don't you dare cry, not in front of him!

I watch as he heads upstairs, he seems to move slower at points and just watches me as I watch him.

When he reaches his door it feels like a paper cut, sharp and deep, our eyes locking as he just stands in the door frame.

Don't fucking cry!

Slowly he closes the door, never once taking our eyes off each other, and once I hear the door latch shut I can't hold it in any more.

I throw myself on the couch and smother my sobs into the cushions, I don't even know the reason why I'm so upset, is it because I don't know how to feel, because I care about Papyrus and Sans, or is it because of guilt for what just happened with Sans when I know how much Papyrus cares?

It hurts so much.

The reason doesn't even matter at this moment.

I just need to let this all out.

I mentally pray they can't hear me, oh sweet lord, please don't let them hear me.

And so I lay there, bawling like a newborn into the couch pathetically, when was the last time I really let myself have a good cry, by the length of this one I'd have to guess maybe a year or 2.

Eventually I end up crying myself to sleep, which I don't think is a good thing, but being unconscious who the heck knows, not that I really care...I'm just so numb.


	26. Sin

**(SIN WARNING: THIS GETS PRETTY HEATED, SO IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, PLEASE TREAD LIGHTLY.)**

 **SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _My dreams are dark, that's all I ever seem to dream about since falling down to the Underground, constant never ending relentless darkness that grips at your very being._

 _I have never been so grateful to see that damnable gray door before, yet at the same time, I dread it just as well, knowing he's seen everything, he knows everything...Gaster._

 _I hesitate to open the door but that doesn't seem to matter, it flies open of its own accord and I'm sucked inside harshly, it disappearing as it always does once I enter._

 _I appear on the room's floor at Gaster's feet, I don't bother to even move from this position, I know he's going to torture me or at the very least, berate me till I want to die._

"✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ㈐3✌✡ ✌✞ ㈐3✋㈐7 ㈇8 ㈇8 ✡ ✋❄❄ ㈗6" (INTERESTING...I MAY HAVE MISJUDGED YOU LITTLE ONE.)

 _Really?_

 _Did he really just say something nice?_

 _After what just happened?!_

"㈇8 ✋㈇7㈴8 ✡ ㈐7 ㈗6 ✌❄ ㈇8 ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ✋ ㈐7✌ ✡ ✋㈴8 ❄ ✋㈐7✍" (DO PICK YOURSELF UP. WHAT WOULD PAPYRUS THINK IF HE SAW YOU LIKE THIS?)

 _Why must you rub salt in this wound?_

 _I just make myself sit up but stay on the floor...even in this dream thing I feel like shit._

" ✍ ✌ ✡ ㈐7❄✋ ㈐7 ❄ ✞ ❄ ✌❄ ✋❄❄ ㈴8✋㈐7㈐7 ✋❄ ㈐7✌ ㈐7✍" (HUH? ARE YOU STILL UPSET OVER THAT LITTLE KISS WITH SANS?)

 _Can't you just kill me and not do this 'twist the knife deeper' thing._

" ✌❄✍ ✌❄ ㈐7 ✋❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈴8✍" (WHAT? WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?)

 _Do I really have to spell it out for you?_

"I'm wondering why you aren't killing me right now."

 _He smirks and places a hand on top of my head, I flinch hard making his smirk grow._

" ㈇8 ✡ ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ✡ ✡ ✋ ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ❄ ㈇8 ✡ ✍ ㈇8 ✡ ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ㈴8 ㈐7 ㈇8 ㈐7❄ ㈇7❄✋ ㈐7 ✌ ✡✍" (WOULD YOU RATHER I TELL YOU WHY I'M NOT GOING TO END YOU? OR DO YOU REALLY SEEK SELF DESTRUCTION SO EAGERLY?)

 _Mercy?_

 _Take it!_

"Please...Do tell me."

"✞ ✡ ㈗6㈗6㈗6" (VERY WELL...)

 _He sits down in front of me, a arms length between us._

"✡ ㈐7 ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ✞ ✌❄㈇7 ㈇8 ✞ ✡❄ ✋ ✡ ✞ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇8✌✡㈗6 ✞ ✡ ✌㈇7❄✋ ㈗6 ✞ ✡ ㈇8 ✡ ㈐7 ㈴8 ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ❄ ✋ ✞ ✋❄ ✌ ㈗4 ✋❄ ✌㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ㈐3✡ ✌❄❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✌❄㈗6㈗6㈗6✡ ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ❄ ㈗6" (YOU SEE...I'VE WATCHED EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TODAY. EVERY ACTION. EVERY WORD YOU SPOKE. AND AFTER GOING OVER IT ALL, IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT...YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH.)

 _I eye him funny...at what point did I say anything that sounded like a lie?_

"✡ ✌ ✡ ❄ ❄ ✡✋ ❄ ㈇7 ✌ ㈐3 ✌ ✡ ㈗6 ✡ ㈐7❄ ㈇6 ✋ ㈗4 ㈗4 ✡ ㈐7 ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✋ ❄ ㈗4 ✡ ㈐3✌✡㈇6 ✌✡✋ ✌ ✌㈐3 ㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ㈐3 ❄❄✌❄ ✋㈐7 ✌ ✡ ✋ ❄ ✋❄㈗6 ㈐7❄ ❄ ❄ ✡ ㈇8 ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈴8 ❄ ✌❄㈗6" (YOU REALLY WEREN'T TRYING TO CHARM ANYONE. YOU WERE JUST BEING, WELL, YOURSELF. A WORD OF WARNING THOUGH, YOU MAYBE PLAYING A GAME, BUT METTATON IS REALLY INTO IT. JUST THOUGHT YOU'D WANT TO KNOW THAT.)

 _...Where's a gun when you want to blow your brains out?_

 _Wow, what the hell brain?!_

 _That was dark, even for me...me no like that._

"Thanks. But, he's not the monster you threatened to wipe me from all space and time for being near. Sure, the hug with Pappy was tame, but Sans..."

 _I can feel my cheeks reddening at the memory._

"✌㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✌❄㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ㈴8 ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇7 ❄ ✞ ✋❄㈗6 ✡ ✞ ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7❄ ✋❄㈗4 ✋㈇7 ✋ ❄ ✌ ㈴8 ✡ ㈇8 ✋ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ❄ ㈴8 ❄✋㈇7 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ✌㈇6 ❄ ✡ ㈗6 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✞ ✋ ✌✞ ㈗4 ✌㈐7 ㈐3 ㈇7 ✌㈐7 ✋ ㈇8 ✌❄ ❄ ✌㈇8㈐3✋❄ ❄ ㈗4 ✌✞ ✋㈐7㈐7 ✋❄ ㈗6" (ABOUT THAT...I KNOW YOU HAD NO CONTROL OVER IT. YOU EVEN TRIED TO STOP IT, WHICH I THANK YOU FOR DOING. BUT I TOOK NOTICE OF SOMETHING ABOUT YOU. SOMETHING THAT EVEN I HAVE, AS MUCH AS I'D RATHER NOT ADMIT TO, HAVE ISSUE WITH.)

"What's that?"

 _He sighs and looks off to the side as he folds his arms in a slightly embarrassed way._

"✋ ✌ ㈐7 ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ✌㈐7㈐7 ㈇7✋✌❄ ㈇8 ✋❄ ✞ ㈗6" (I ALSO...I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE FEELINGS ASSOCIATED WITH LOVE.)

 _For real...there's something he doesn't know and it's the same problem I have?_

 _Irony you are a cruel bitch._

"I know what love is. I know what it looks like. What it means. When it's unconditional. But...I don't know how it feels or if the odd things I do feel is what comes from love. I've tried to analyze this for years. When I was young, I could form simple crushes without thought or much desire. Now that I'm grown however and know what I do like in a potential interest, this has become a paradox."

 _He nods in understanding._

" ✋㈴8 ✋㈐7 ㈗6 ✋ ㈴8 ✋ ✌✞ ✞ ㈐3✡ ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ✡ ✋ ㈇7 ❄✋ ❄ ✞ ㈇6 ❄ ✞ ㈐7 ✋ ❄ ❄✋㈐3 ✋ ㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7㈗6㈗6㈗6✋❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✡ ㈇7 ㈇7❄✋ ✋ ✌✞ ❄ ❄ ㈐3 ✌ ✡㈐3 ㈗6" (LIKEWISE. I KNOW I HAVE LOVE FOR MY BROTHERS. IT'S WHY I CONTINUE TO EVEN BOTHER OVERSEEING THE TIME LINE. IT'S...IT'S THE ONLY CONNECTION I HAVE TO THEM ANYMORE.)

 _My curiosity is peaked._

"I've heard bits and pieces, but...What happened to you?"

 _He looks at me as silence consumes the room, did I bring up a touchy subject, crap, I'm sorry._

"✋❄ ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ✌ ㈗6 ✋ ✌㈐7 ㈴8✋ ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ✌㈇8 ✡✌ ㈐7㈇7✋ ❄✋㈐7❄㈗6 ✌❄ ❄ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗4 ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✡㈐7 ㈐3✡ ❄ ㈐7㈗6 ✞ ㈗4 ✋ ㈇7✌ ㈐7❄✋ ㈐7 ❄ ㈐3㈗6 ㈐7❄ ❄✋ ㈴8 ✋ ✌ ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3 ㈇7❄ ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✋ ✌❄ ✌ ㈐7✋ ✡ ㈴8 ㈗6 ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ✡ ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 ❄ ㈗6 ✞ ✋❄ ❄ ❄ ✠ ✋ ❄ ㈇7 ㈐3✌❄ ✋✠㈗4 ㈇8 ✌✞ ㈐3 ㈐3 ✡ ㈐3 ㈗6 ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐3 ㈐3 ✡ ㈐3 ㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ㈐3 ✋㈴8 ✌ ㈐7❄ ✋ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐3 ✡㈗6 ✌ ✡㈐7 ✡ ㈐3 ㈐3㈇6 ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈇6 ㈇7✌ ㈐7 ㈐3✡ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌㈐7❄ ㈴8㈗6 ✌㈐7 ✡ ㈐3✌✡ ㈴8 ㈗4 ✋ ✌㈇8 ㈇8 ㈐7✋ ㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇6 ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈇7 ㈗6 ✌ ㈐3✌㈇7 ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈐7 ✌ ❄✋ ✋㈇7✋✌ ㈐3✌ ✋㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ㈐3✌ ✡㈗6 ✋ ✋ ❄ ✋❄ ㈇8✌✡ ✌ ❄ ❄ ✡✋ ❄ ㈇7✌❄ ✌ ㈐7❄ ✌ ❄ ✌❄ ✌ ✌ ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈇8㈇8 ✡㈗6 ✋ ㈐3 ㈐7❄✋ ❄ ✡ ㈐7 ✌❄ ✋❄ ✌㈐7㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ㈇7 ✋ ❄ ㈐7✡㈐7❄ ㈐3㈗4 ㈐3✡ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈇6 ㈴8 ㈇8 ㈗6 ❄ ㈗4 ✠ ㈇7❄ ㈇8 ✡㈗4 ✋❄ ㈇8✋㈇8 ❄ ✌ ✡ ㈴8✋ ㈐3 ㈗6 ㈐3✡ ✌❄ ✌ ㈐3✌ ✋㈇7 ㈇6 ㈇7✌㈐3 ✌ ㈐3 ❄ ㈇8㈗4 ✋ ㈇6 ㈇7✌㈐3 ✞ ㈐3 ㈇8 ✋❄ ✡㈗4 ✌ ㈇8 ✌㈐7 ㈇7 ㈇8 ✋ ❄ ✌ ✋ ✌✋ ㈗6 ✌ ㈐7✋㈇8 ㈇7❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈐3✡ ✠✋㈐7❄ ㈇7 ✌㈐7 ❄❄ ㈗6 ✞ ㈇6✡ ㈐3✡ ✌㈐3✋ ✡㈗6" (IT WAS SO LONG AGO. I WAS KING ASGORE'S LEAD ROYAL SCIENTIST. AT THE TIME, SANS AND ALPHYS WERE MY PROTEGES. EVEN NOW, I CAN STILL SEE THEM. JUST TINKERING ON A RANDOM PROJECT AND LAUGHING AT A SILLY JOKE. PAPYRUS WAS SO YOUNG BACK THEN. EVEN WITHOUT THE FLUX IN THE CORE MATRIX, HE'D HAVE NO MEMORY OF ME. SANS HAS SOME MEMORY OF ME, BUT I'M LIKE A GHOST IN HIS MEMORY. ALPHYS ONLY REMEMBERS ME BECAUSE OF MY OLD NOTES AND PAST WORK. AS YOU MAY KNOW, I HAD DESIGNED AND BUILT THE CORE. A MACHINE THAT MAKES ARTIFICIAL MAGIC FROM GEOTHERMAL ENERGY. I FELL INTO IT ONE DAY AFTER TRYING TO LOCATE A STRANGE ERROR THAT APPEARED SUDDENLY. I'M STILL NOT FULLY SURE WHAT IT WAS. BUT ONCE IN THE SYSTEM, MY SOUL WAS BROKEN DOWN. THOUGH, UNEXPECTEDLY, IT DIDN'T REALLY KILL ME. MY NATURAL MAGIC BECAME AUGMENTED, I BECAME OVER WHELMED WITH NEW ENERGY, AND WAS FORCED INTO A HIGHER PLAIN. A SIDE EFFECT OF THIS WAS MY EXISTENCE WAS FORGOTTEN. EVEN BY MY OWN FAMILY.)

 _Geez...just when I think I dislike Gaster, he reveals this other side to himself that makes me feel bad for him._

"Should I tell them about you? I know how it feels to be invisible in a family. But this, this is on a level that's painful."

" ㈗6 ❄ ✡ ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ❄ ✋ ✌㈇8✡ ㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐7㈗6 ✌❄ ✌㈐7❄ ❄ ㈗6" (NO. NOT YET. I DON'T THINK THEY'RE READY FOR SUCH NEWS. AT LEAST NOT NOW.)

"I'll respect your choice."

"❄ ✌ ㈴8 ✡ ㈗6" (THANK YOU.)

 _Poor guy...who knew the monster I'd closely relate to would be the guy who does stuff to me in my sleep._

"✡ ㈇7✌ ❄ ㈐3 ❄ ㈗4 ✡ ㈐7✍ ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✡ ㈐7㈗6" (YOU CARE FOR THEM TOO, YES? SANS AND PAPYRUS.)

"Of course. I think that goes without saying at this point."

"㈇8 ✡ ✞ ❄ ㈐3✍" (DO YOU LOVE THEM?)

 _My spine shivers from bottom to top._

"I...I don't know."

" ㈐3㈐3㈐3㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈗4 ✞ ✋ ✡ ✌ ㈐7 ㈗4 ❄ ✋㈐7 ❄✡ ✞✋㈇8 ㈇7 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✡ ✋ ❄㈐7 ❄ ✡ ✞✋ ❄ ㈐3㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ㈐3 ✞✋ ✡ ❄ ㈗6" (HMMM...WELL, EVEN IF YOU ARE UNSURE, THERE IS PLENTY OF EVIDENCE THAT NOT ONLY POINTS TO YOU LOVING THEM, BUT THEM LOVING YOU TOO.)

 _Love?_

 _They...the love me?_

"I had a guess that they might have crushes on me, but I didn't think there was anything more."

 _He smirks and runs a hand over his skull._

"✡ ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ㈐3✌✡ ㈇6 ✌✋✞ ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ✞ ㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ✡ ㈇7 ㈇8 ✌❄ ❄ ✞ ✡ ✌㈐7❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈐7㈗6" (YOU AND I MAY BE NAIVE TO OUR OWN FEELINGS OF LOVE, BUT I WAS SURE YOU COULD AT THE VERY LEAST SEE THEIR'S.)

"Sorry to disappoint there."

"✋ ㈇7✌ ㈐7 ✡ ✋ ✡ ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄ ㈇8㈗6 ✋ ㈴8 ✡ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈇6 ✌❄ ㈇7 ✋ ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ❄㈗6" (I CAN SHOW YOU IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. I KNOW YOU MUST BE RATHER CURIOUS TO FIND OUT.)

 _You know me too well my friend._

"You got me there. I do want to know, if that's okay?"

 _He nods, bringing his hands up to my face, the holes in his palms swirl with magic before images appear inside, in his right hand is Papyrus and in the left hand is Sans._

"✋ ㈇7 ㈐3㈐3 ㈇8 ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ✞ ❄㈐7㈗6 ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ㈇8 ㈇6 ✋ ㈐7❄㈗6 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌㈐7 ✋㈐3 ✌ ❄ ✡ ❄ ❄ ❄ ㈇6✌❄ ㈐3 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐3㈗6" (I RECOMMEND GOING IN ORDER OF EVENTS. PAPYRUS WOULD BE FIRST. THIS WAS HIM AFTER YOU WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND HE WENT TO HIS ROOM.)

 _I do as he recommends and first focus on the Papyrus hand._

Papyrus locks the door behind him and sits on his bed, a deep orange blush coloring his face as his hand was in his teeth in distraction.

"NYEH...NOT AGAIN...SO WARM..."

A light glow begins to come to his chest and he fights against it as he begins to pant.

"HMM...I CAN'T...IT'S WRONG...BUT...WHY DOES IT...FEEL RIGHT...?"

He strains to keep in control but his will eventually falters, the glow on his chest forms into his soul, beating strongly in heat and he grips the edge of the bed like a lifeline.

"COME ON...I CAN FIGHT THIS...I'M THE GREAT...*GRUNT* PAPYRUS...I CAN BEAT THIS...SO WHAT IF SHE...*GROAN* WAS ON ME...HOLDING ME TIGHT...NOT WANTING TO LET ME GO...*WHIMPER*"

The glow of his soul grew brighter, drawing his attention like a tempted moth to a alluring flame, it begged for him, calling him, yearning with need...it was too much.

"MAYBE...MAYBE IT WON'T BE SO BAD TO JUST GIVE IT A LITTLE TOUCH?"

He released his death grip on the bed and slowly removed his gloves, cautiously taking hold of the pumping heart in one hand before nervously inching his other hand closer to it, sweat beginning to drip off his skull.

"OKAY...I CAN DO THIS. JUST ONE TOUCH. ONE TOUCH AND THESE THOUGHTS WILL END. SHE'S MY FRIEND. I CAN'T BE THINKING OF HER LIKE THIS. IT'S DISGRACEFUL."

He brings 2 fingers up to the soul, he'd never done this before, at least not on purpose, a small incident as a kid where Sans caught him playing with it like a action figure, but that was ages ago, this was completely different and it terrified him to his core.

"LYNSIE...FORGIVE ME FOR THIS."

Just as the tips of his fingers were about to brush the surface of the soul a voice snags his attention, it was a female's and by the tone it held, it seemed to be vocalizing...it's her.

He couldn't help but smile, the calm that rolled in on her voice pushed all naughty thoughts from his mind, the glow of his soul dimming in its wake.

"THANK YOU...YOU SAVED ME FROM SULLYING OUR FRIENDSHIP."

Pressing the soul to his chest, it faded back into him a few seconds later, allowing him to get up and go inspect this new situation.

 _I look away from Gaster's hand and my face is blood red._

"Was...was he going to do what I think that was?"

"✋㈐3✌ ✋ ㈐3✡ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ✋ ✋㈐7❄ ㈐7✌ ✋❄ ✌ ✋ ㈗6 ✋ ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ✌✞ ✋㈐3 ✌ ㈇6✌㈐7✋㈇7 ❄✌ ㈴8 ✌㈇6 ❄ ㈐3✌❄❄ ㈐7 ✋㈴8 ❄ ✌❄㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈇7 ❄ ❄ ✌㈐7 ✋❄ ✌ ㈇8 ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ❄ ✌ ✡ ❄ ㈇7 ㈇7㈴8 ✋ ㈇8✋㈇8㈗6 ✋ ❄ ❄ ✋ ✞ ❄ ❄ ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ㈇7 ✌ ✞ ✋ ✋❄ ✌ ✡ ㈗6" (IMAGINE MY SURPRISE WHEN I FIRST SAW IT HAPPENING. I THINK SANS GAVE HIM A BASIC TALK ABOUT MATTERS LIKE THAT, BUT HE'S TOO INNOCENT TO GRASP IT AND SANS WAS TOO LAZY TO CHECK IF HE DID. I GET THE FEELING HE NEVER THOUGHT PAPYRUS WOULD GET TO SUCH A LEVEL OF FEELING WITH ANYONE.)

"Sounds about right. Sans cares, but if it didn't seem likely, it probably got pushed to the side. He did the same thing when it came to the date Pap and me had."

"✋ ㈐7✌ ㈗6 ✋㈇7 ✋㈐7 ✌❄ ✌㈐3 ㈐7✋ ✋ ✡ ㈇7 ㈐7✋㈇8 ✌❄ ㈇8✋㈇8 ✌ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈴8✋㈐7㈐7 ✡ ✌㈇8㈗6" (I SAW. WHICH IS RATHER AMUSING IF YOU CONSIDER WHAT HE DID AFTER THAT KISS YOU HAD.)

 _I give a deadpan stare._

"He's going to do the same thing, isn't he?"

"✋ ❄ ㈐7 ✋ ✋❄ ✡ ㈗6 ㈐7❄ ㈴8 ✡ ㈐7 ㈗6" (I WON'T SPOIL IT FOR YOU. JUST LOOK FOR YOURSELF.)

"Very well, I will."

 _I sigh and focus on the Sans hand now._

Sans slowly shuts his room door and sighs raggedly as he collapses against it, sliding to the floor as he buries his face in his hands in gilt.

"oh man...the hell just happened? i kissed her...why did i kiss her? i mean...it was the song. the song made me do it. right?"

He ran his hands up over his skull and clawed them down in confusion.

"no...no, i...i wanted to do that. why else did i stop her from taking the earpiece out. i wanted to kiss her and now...now she's probably even more confused. heh...not like you're the only one kid. every thing's different and yet the same. even pap is...oh my god, pap! how could i do that to you?"

His body began to tremble with fear and worry.

"he'll never forgive me. as soon as he finds out, he'll be heartbroken. once she tells him i kissed...no...she wouldn't tell him. it's not in her to do that. just like how she hasn't talked about you...huh gaster?"

He shuts his eyes as he looks up at the ceiling, trying to calm down, letting his body go limp and lifeless.

"how long have you been messing with her? and why? she's just a girl. so what if she's a anomaly. how bad can she be that you actually started to manifest again? or...is it because of her that you can?"

He forces himself off the floor and wanders to his bed, letting his jacket slip off before flopping face first onto the mattress, shoving the wadded up blanket to the floor with a groan.

"urgh...kid...lynn...what are you? how'd you even get in this mess? you're not meant for it. you're too sweet to be sucked into this sour world. heh...i can't lie though. you do make it a lot easier to get out of bed in the morning. those puns. that smile. the way you want to make everyone happy...i bet you're the kind of person who'd smile as you give your life for the sake of someone you care for. like how you saved pap from flowey. i owe you for that lynn. *sighs then chuckles* you must be getting tired kid. you just keep running around my head nonstop."

He makes himself laugh for a bit before a sudden moan slips out, he freaks out and flips onto his back, there he sees the glow of his blueish white soul beating on his chest that has him blushing.

"wow...geez kid, tug on my heart strings why don't ya. *snickers into a sigh* sorry papyrus. i just can't help it. i like her too."

He gently placed a hand on his soul and shut his eyes, letting his mind wander with the feelings his soul was giving him and being too lazy to fight this, he just gave into it...a fantasy is made.

"relax lynn, it's okay. i trust you. just take it slow and steady...i hear that's how races are won."

He slowly moves his hand to slide along the sides of his soul, he shudders and his free hand attempts to grip the mattress but with a lack of sheets it's not a easy thing to do.

"see? no need to be so nervous. mmmm...yeah, just like that. now...try going a little faster."

His hand moves just a bit more, he's panting now, head lulling side to side trying to get comfortable but forgetting the pillow is on the floor, his blush getting deeper.

"oooh...lynsie...mmmm...keep going...don't stop..."

His hand moves faster and soft moans begin leaving him, being careful not to get too loud in case he could be heard by the human or wake up Papyrus just down the hall, that would suck.

 _Gaster takes his hand away and is surprised when I attempt to reach for it._

" ㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✋㈐7 ✋㈐7 ✈ ✋❄ ❄ ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ㈇7 ✌ ✋ ✡ ㈗6" (WELL NOW...THIS IS QUITE THE INTERESTING CHANGE IN YOU.)

 _I blush and look at the floor._

"S-shut up."

 _He simply chuckles at me and I now know what a teenager feels like when caught looking at porn by a parent._

"❄ ✡ ✌㈐7㈇7✋ ✌❄✋ ㈗6 ✡ ✌㈇7❄ ✌ ✡ ✋㈴8 ㈇8 ㈐7 ✋ ✋㈐3 ❄ ✌❄ ✌✡㈗6" (TRULY FASCINATING. YOU ACTUALLY LIKED SEEING HIM THAT WAY.)

"I did not."

"❄ ✡ ✌ ✡ ㈇6 ㈐7 ✋ ㈐7 ㈇8 ✡ ✍" (THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING SO DEEPLY FOR?)

"He...he was saying my name. Thinking of me as if I were the one that was..."

 _I bite my bottom lip at the thought and a copper taste hits my tongue._

" ㈇8㈇8㈗6 ✡ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈇6 ㈇8✋ ✋㈴8 ㈐3 ❄❄✌❄ ❄ ✌㈐7 ㈇8 ✡ ㈗6" (ODD. YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING LIKE WHEN METTATON TEASED YOU.)

 _I wipe my nose but don't see the crimson I'm used to, no, I guess in this place blood appears as static._

"T-this? This means nothing."

" ✌ ✡✍ ❄ ㈗4 ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✡ ❄ ㈇7✌㈐7 ㈗6㈗6㈗6✡ ❄ ㈐3✋ ㈇8 ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ✌ ✋❄❄ ✠ ✋㈐3 ❄㈗6" (OH REALLY? WELL THEN, IF THAT'S TRULY THE CASE...YOU WON'T MIND IF I DO A LITTLE EXPERIMENT.)

 _I don't like the coy 'I'll prove you wrong' look he has...and in a flash my suspicion is proven right._

 _He moves in the blink of a eye and pins me down on the floor._

"What the hell man?!"

"✡ ㈇7✌ ✋ ✌ ✡ ✌ ❄㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ✡ ㈗6 ❄ ✡ ✋㈴8 ✋❄ ❄㈗6" (YOU CAN LIE ALL YOU WANT. BUT I KNOW HOW TO GET THE TRUTH OUT OF YOU. WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.)

 _He holds both my wrists in one hand and pins them above my head, his free hand going to my chest, forcing my pink soul out in the hole of his palm, I hiss at the pain that brings._

"W-what are you doing?"

"✋ ✌ ✌㈇8✡ ❄ ㈇8 ✡ ㈗6 ✋ ✌✞ ✡ ✞ ㈐3✡ ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ✋ ❄ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3✌㈴8 ✡ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈐7㈗6" (I ALREADY TOLD YOU. I HAVE PROOF YOU LOVE MY BROTHERS. AND I INTEND TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND THIS.)

 _He leans his head down near my ear._

"㈇8 ✋✌ ✋㈐7 ✌ ✞ ✡ ✌❄❄ ✌㈇7❄✋✞ ✈ ✌ ✋❄✡ ✋ ✌ ㈐3✌ ㈗6 ✞ ✡ ㈇6 ㈇7 ㈐3✋ ✋ ㈐7 ㈇7 ✌ ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ㈐7 ㈇6 ㈇7❄㈗6" (DENIAL IS A VERY UNATTRACTIVE QUALITY IN A WOMAN. VERY UNBECOMING IN SUCH A INTERESTING SUBJECT.)

 _...WTF?!_

 _I feel his hot breath against my skin before trembling due to his tongue lapping at my neck._

"G-gaster...stop being creepy."

 _He takes offense to this as his grip on my wrists harshly tightens, making me wince._

"✋ ㈐3 ㈇7 ✡✍ ㈐7 ㈐7✌✡㈐7 ❄ ㈐3✌ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ✌❄❄ ✌㈇7❄ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈐7㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ㈐7❄ ✌ ✡ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈐7㈗4 ㈗6 ✡ ✋㈴8 ㈐7㈴8 ❄ ㈐7㈗6 ㈇6 ✋ ㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐3 ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ㈇6 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3✌ ✋㈇7㈗6 ❄ ㈐3 ✌ ✌✋ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈐7 ㈇7 ✡ ✍" (I'M CREEPY? SO SAYS THE HUMAN THAT'S ATTRACTED TO MONSTERS. BUT NOT JUST ANY MONSTERS, NO. YOU LIKE SKELETONS. BEINGS COMPRISED OF BONE AND MAGIC. NOW TELL ME AGAIN...WHO'S CREEPY HERE?)

 _Both of us I suppose._

"✋ ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ㈗6" (I THOUGHT SO.)

 _He moves lower to my soul, letting his tongue drag the whole way there but pauses at the now throbbing heart, teasing the area around it with anticipation and I feel so very wrong._

"Please...don't do whatever it is your thinking of doing."

"✋ ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ✡ ✋ ✌ ✡ ㈐7✋❄✋ ❄ ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ㈐3 ✌❄ ✋ ㈐7 ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ㈇8 ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ㈐3 ❄ ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ✡ ✋❄ ❄ ㈐3 ㈇7✡㈗6 ✋ ㈐7❄ ✡ ✋ ✡ ✌㈇8㈐3✋❄ ❄ ✡✋ ㈐7 ✋ ✌❄ ✋ ㈐7 ㈇8 ✡ ㈗6 ✌㈇8㈐3✋❄ ✡ ✋㈴8 ㈇8 ㈐7 ✋ ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ㈇8 ㈐7✋ ✡ ㈗6" (I DON'T THINK YOU'RE IN ANY POSITION TO BE TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD OR SHOULDN'T DO. BUT...I'M NOT COMPLETELY WITHOUT MERCY. I'LL STOP ONLY IF YOU ADMIT TO ENJOYING SEEING WHAT I SHOWED YOU. ADMIT YOU LIKED SEEING PAPYRUS AND SANS DESIRE YOU.)

 _Did I really like it?_

 _It was certainly very flattering, yay ego boost...but did I like it?_

 _Did I like seeing them overwhelmed with need?_

 _Did I like the things they said in those moments?_

 _Did I like it when I wanted to see more?_

 _...I wanted to see more?_

 _I'm a pervert!_

 _A dirty sinner!_

" ✍" (WELL?)

 _I hate myself._

"I'm a freak."

 _He just looks at me blankly._

" ✌ ㈐7 ㈗6" (WRONG ANSWER.)

 _He licks my soul and I gasp then choke on a groan._

"✋ ✋ ✌㈇8㈐3✋❄㈗4 ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈴8 ✞ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✋㈐7㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✋㈐7 ✋ ㈐3✋ ❄ ✡ ✌ ✋ ㈗6" (I WILL ADMIT, I DON'T KNOW LOVE. BUT THIS...THIS I MIGHT ENJOY LEARNING.)

 _He wraps his tongue around my soul and makes it slither tortuously slow, my body jerks trying to get free, he's too strong, and all I can really do is suppress the sounds his actions cause me to make...this only encourages him to do more._

"Stop it!"

"㈐3✌㈴8 ㈐3 ㈗6" (MAKE ME.)

 _A low moan leaves me and the grin he gets pisses me off._

" **Stop!** "

 _At that he actually retracts his tongue and seems surprised, I pant with relief to settle down, though he's still holding me down._

"❄ ✌❄ ✞ ✋㈇7 ㈗6㈗6㈗6" (THAT VOICE...)

 _He lets my soul return as he grabs hold of my face and is super serious now._

" ✌❄ ✌㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ✞ ✋㈇7 ✡ ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ㈇8✍" (WHAT WAS THAT VOICE YOU JUST USED?)

"I don't know. It just comes out when I'm really angry."

 _He stares deeply into my eyes, it feels like he sees right through me._

"㈇8✋㈇8 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ㈇8㈇8 ✌ ❄ ✡ ✡ ㈐7 ❄ ❄ ❄ ㈇8✌✡✍ ✌ ✡ ㈐7❄ ✌ ✋ ㈐7 ㈴8 ✞ ✋㈇7 ㈐7✍" (DID ANYTHING ODD HAPPEN TO YOU WHEN YOU SLEPT THE OTHER DAY? ANY STRANGE FEELINGS OR UNKNOWN VOICES?)

"I...I took a nap at Napstablooks. I thought at first I came here, but...the door wasn't there."

 _I shiver under him as that haunting voice creeps back into my memory._

"Such a wicked voice spoke to me. I tried to ignore it. It got annoyed. Said it was trying to get to me. That once I break, it would smile as it took away all I hold dear to me."

 _My eyes water in both fear for myself and those I care for, he scans over me then deems my words true as he releases me completely._

" ✞ ✋㈐7❄ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✞ ✋㈇7 ㈗6 ✋ ✡ ✞ ✌ ✋❄㈐7 ✌㈐3 ㈗4 ✞ ㈐7 ✌㈴8 ✋❄㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈇8 ㈐3 ✋ ❄ ✡ ❄ ㈐7㈐7 ㈐7㈐7 ✋❄㈐7 ㈐7❄㈗6" (NEVER LISTEN TO THAT VOICE. IF YOU EVER LEARN ITS NAME, NEVER SPEAK IT. THAT'S HOW THE DEMON WILL TRY TO POSSESS ITS HOST.)

 _Too messed up, I just stay laying on the floor._

"D-demon?"

"✋❄ ✌㈐7 ✋ ✋ ✌ ✡ ❄ ✋ ㈐7❄ ㈐3✌ ❄ ✌ ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈇8 ㈇8㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈇7 ✋ ㈇8㈗6㈗6㈗6✋❄ ✌㈐7 ✞ ✋ ❄㈗6 ✌㈇8 ㈐7 ㈇7 ✌ ㈇8✌ ㈴8 ✌ ✌ ㈐7 ㈇7 ✌ ㈐7㈐3✌ ㈐7 ㈗6 ㈐7 ❄ ✌㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈇7 ㈇8✋ ㈇8㈗6 ㈐7 ❄ ✌㈐7 ✌ ✌㈐7 ㈇8 ㈇7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✌✋ ㈗6 ㈐7 ❄ ✌㈐7 ✡ ✋㈐7㈴8 ㈇8 ㈴8✋ ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✌㈐7 ✋ ㈗6" (IT WAS ORIGINALLY THE FIRST HUMAN TO FALL INTO THE UNDERGROUND. BUT THAT CHILD...IT WAS NEVER RIGHT. HE HAD SUCH A DARK AURA FOR SUCH A SMALL SOUL. HE'S THE REASON THE PRINCE DIED. HE'S THE REASON WAR WAS DECLARED AGAIN. HE'S THE REASON WHY FRISK WOULD KILL. AND I BET HE'S THE REASON I FELL.)

"You said 'was' the first child."

" ✌㈇8 ㈐7 ㈇7 ㈇8✌ ㈴8 ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3✋ ✌❄✋ ㈗6 ✞ ㈇8✋ ㈇8㈗4 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ㈇8㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈴8㈐7 ❄ ㈇8 ㈐7❄ ㈇7❄✋ ✌ ✋✞✋ ❄ ✋ ㈐7㈗6 ❄ ㈐7❄ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3✌ ㈐7㈗6 ㈇7✌ ❄ ㈐7㈐7 ㈐7㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈐7㈗6 ㈐7 ✋ ✌ ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈐7✌✡㈐7 ✋㈐7 ✌㈐3 ㈗4 ❄ ✡ ㈇6 ✋ ㈗6 ✡ ㈐7❄ ✌✞ ❄ ✞ ㈐7✌✡ ✋❄ ✡ ㈐7 ㈗6 ✋ ✡ ㈇8 ㈗4 ✡ ✋ ㈇6 ㈇7 ❄ ㈇8㈗4 ✌ ㈐3✋ ㈇8 ㈐7㈐7 ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈴8✋ ㈐7 ✌ ✋ ✋❄㈐7 ✌❄ ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✞ ✌ ㈐7㈗6㈗6㈗6" (HE HAD SUCH DARK DETERMINATION. EVEN WHEN HE DIED, IT REFUSED TO FULLY LEAVE THE WORLD. IT SEEKS THE DESTRUCTION OF ALL LIVING THINGS. NOT JUST MONSTERS AND HUMANS. HE CAN'T POSSESS MONSTERS. SO IF A MONSTER SAYS HIS NAME, THEY'LL BE FINE. YOU JUST HAVE TO NEVER SAY IT YOURSELF. IF YOU DO, YOU WILL BE CORRUPTED, A MINDLESS PUPPET THAT KILLS ALL IN ITS PATH. AND IF THAT EVER HAPPENS...)

 _Why does it feel like death is in the room?_

"✋ ㈇8 ❄ ✌ ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ❄ ✞ ❄ ✌❄ ✌✡㈗6 ✡ ✌✞ ㈐7 ㈇7 ❄ ❄✋✌ ㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✌❄ ❄ ✌✞ ❄ ㈐7 ✡ ㈇7✌ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇6 ✋❄ ㈇7✌ ❄ ✡ ㈐7 ✋ ㈗6 ✞ ㈐7 ✌㈴8 ❄ ✌㈐3 ㈗4 ㈇7 ✌ ✌㈗6" (I DON'T WANT THINGS TO EVER GO THAT WAY. YOU HAVE SUCH POTENTIAL. I'D HATE TO HAVE TO SNUFF YOUR CANDLE OUT BEFORE IT CAN TRULY SHINE. NEVER SPEAK THE NAME, CHARA.)

 _I knew it, I knew that thing was death...NEVER LISTEN TO IT!_

 _I sit up and lock eyes with him._

"Promise me Gaster...If for some reason I fall and that thing takes my body...I want you to kill me without hesitation."

"✡ ✌✞ ㈐3✡ ㈇8㈗4 ✡ ㈐7✋ ㈗6" (YOU HAVE MY WORD, LYNSIE.)

"It's bad enough I struggle with the idea of freeing monsters into a world that might kill them on sight. I will not be the executioner to some sick demon's amusement."

 _A soft smile frames his face and he offers me his hand._

"✡ ✌ ✡ ✌ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇8 ✌㈐3㈐7㈗6" (YOU REALLY ARE THIS WORLD'S HOPES AND DREAMS.)

 _I scoff playfully and take his hand, letting him help me up like nothing has happened between us._

"I don't know about that. I'm just a goof the universe threw into your world and tries her best."

"✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐3✋ ❄ ㈇6 ㈐7❄ ✌❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ㈇8㈐7㈗6" (AND THAT MIGHT BE JUST WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS.)

"Heheh...That was corny. But if you have any thing else you want to say, I'm all ears."

 _His professional demeanor breaks with a light snicker._

"✋ ㈴8 ✋❄㈗6 ㈐7 ❄ ✡ ㈐7 ㈇7✌ ㈐7 ❄ ㈗6" (I KNEW IT. HE'S THE ONE YOU'RE SOUL CALLS TO.)

"What are you talking about?"

 _A sigh leaves him and he pats my head._

"✡ ✌㈴8 ㈐7 ✌❄ ㈗4 ✋❄❄ ㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ✡ ✌ ㈐3✌❄❄ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗6" (YOU'LL WAKE UP SOONER OR LATER, LITTLE ONE. IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME.)

 _Wait...did he really do all that for..._

"Were you...Were you trying to make me moan out a name?"

"✌㈇8㈐3✋❄❄ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ㈐3✡ ㈇6 ㈐7❄ ✋㈇8 ✌㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈇8 ✞ ㈴8 ㈇8 ✌㈇8 ✋❄ ❄ ㈇6 ✡ ㈐7❄ ㈐7❄ ㈇6㈇6 ✋ ㈗6" (ADMITTEDLY NOT MY BEST IDEA. BUT ONE THAT WOULD'VE WORKED HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR YOUR STRONG STUBBORN WILL.)

"That only makes it sound much worse than you probably intended."

"❄ ✌❄ ✋❄ ㈇8 ㈐7㈗6" (THAT IT DOES.)

 _His eyes begin to glow and I decide to try and get even with him for all the crap he pulled._

 _I hug him tightly and he blushes hard with embarrassment, certainly not expecting that after all he did._

"Sweet dreams Gaster."

 _He doesn't get to respond before the blinding light of awakening steals me away._

"*gasp and coughing*"

"HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Papyrus is on the floor watching TV, I wasn't expecting him there at whatever time it is.

"*coughs* Water...please..."

My horse voice worries him and he bolts to the kitchen, returning seconds later with a tall glass of ice water.

"HERE. DRINK UP."

I guzzle it down in nothing flat much to his amazement.

"*shaky gasp* Thank you."

"ARE YOU FEELING OKAY? I DON'T THINK I'VE HEARD YOU DO THAT BEFORE."

I wave dismissively and turn to look at him, but when I do, I find I'm unable to look him in the eyes, images of what Gaster showed me flash fresh...It's too early for this kind of thing.

"I'm fine. That just happens sometimes. No big deal."

I force a smile but he doesn't buy it.

"IF YOU'RE NOT FEELING WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIB ABOUT IT."

"I'm not fibbing."

He puts a hand to my forehead.

"HMMM...YOU DON'T FEEL UNWELL."

"Told you so."

"STILL...SOMETHING DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT. SO UNTIL I AM SURE YOU ARE..."

"Please don't."

That seem to catch him off guard.

"LYNSIE?"

"Papy...I had a bad dream."

I hate to lie to him, but I can't just say 'I saw what you did with your soul'.

"DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?"

"Not really."

"IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO?"

I try to look at him again, my eyes can only go so far up his chest before my cheeks burn hot both from what I saw and from what Gaster did to me, I feel so weirdly conflicted.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"IF THAT'S THE CASE, I SHALL DO SOMETHING THAT SEEMS TO HELP SANS WHEN HE HAS A BAD DREAM."

"And what exactly is..."

I'm silenced when he pulls me off the couch, now I can't get my eyes off him as holds me close and lays us down on the couch again in a snuggly cuddle, sending my heart into hyper mode.

"YOU CAN HOLD ME IF YOU WANT. I JUST WANT YOU TO FEEL BETTER."

"Papyrus..."

I shake a little nervously before giving in to his sweetness, holding him close as my eyes threaten to tear up.

"Thank you."

His hold tightens as one hand lovingly moves up and down my back in a comforting way, making me purr into him.

I can feel another set of eyes on me, Sans must be watching from the second floor, god I can only imagine the look he must have, the feelings he must be going through seeing this.

"hey there love birds...mind tweeting me what's up?"

"SHE HAD A BAD DREAM. SO I'M HELPING TO EASE HER."

"oh? man, that sucks. i hate when that happens."

I can hear him come down the stairs and approach us.

"mind if i join in? or is three too much of a crowd for cuddles?"

Oh my god...

"SURE. THE MORE THE MERRIER."

Oh my god.

"sweet."

Papyrus pulls me fully against him to give Sans room, my face is now buried in Papyrus's neck as Sans scoots in, placing his arms around my waist and nestling into the back of my neck...yep, he's definitely spooning me.

I can feel my entire body heating up from this.

If it wasn't for Gaster showing me how they feel, I wouldn't think twice at the innocence of this cuddle, but knowing what I do now, I feel like this could be something seen as lewd in the wrong eyes.

"this is nice."

"FEELING BETTER LYNSIE?"

"Y-yeah...*gulp* Much better. T-thanks."

"why so nervous kid?"

"WE JUST WANT TO HELP YOU FEEL GOOD."

Oh my god!

Their hold on me strengthens and I can feel myself beginning to swoon, as much as this makes me feel weird, I can't help the part of me that loving the crap out of this.

But only one question really teases my heart as I relax to them, which brother do I care for more?

Is it Papyrus?

Is it Sans?

Is it both?

Gaster, you seem to know what my soul wants more than I do, so tell me...who do I love?


	27. Truth

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

I feel like today is just going to be one of those days.

There's going to be good times, like this wonderfully sweet cuddle.

God, I'm so loving this right now!

I feel like the cream that's sandwiched in a Oreo cookie, all sweet and awesome, it's a good thing.

But at the same time...I know there's going to be bad in this day too.

Flowey's told me things.

Gaster's told and show me things.

Yet...I need to confirm them myself.

I need to talk with Sans about everything.

"OH, HUMAN. I NOTICED YOU'RE ON UNDERNET."

"I am. Why?"

"I SENT YOU A FRIEND REQUEST EARLIER WHILE YOU SLEPT. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW."

"Really?"

I go for my phone but feel a hand in my pocket already and know who it is.

"COOLSKELETON95 has sent you a friend request. do you accept?"

"Heck yeah!"

"WOWIE!"

"you are now friends with COOLSKELETON95. that reminds me..."

I can hear typing.

"Sans? What are you doing back there?"

"just a moment."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"you have three new friend requests."

What did you do?

"From who?"

"the first is from StrongFish91. do you accept?"

"THAT'S UNDYNE."

"Sure, I accept."

"okay, that's one. next is...ugh...METTATON. do you accept?"

"It's just a friend request, right? Nothing else attached or anything?"

"nope. just a friend request...with a slightly disturbing photo to go with it."

"Oh god. What does it look like?"

"he's eating whipped cream topped strawberries in a *cough* less than friendly way."

"REALLY? CAN I SEE?"

"No! *ahem* I mean, I'll show you later sweety. Just hit accept please."

"you sure?"

"He's pushing his limits with me. But he means well. I'll handle it if he goes too far."

"okay. if you think you know what you're doing. request accepted."

"WHO'S THE LAST REQUEST FROM?"

"punmaster247."

"SANS IS THAT YOU?"

"yep."

"I accept!"

He chuckles and hits the button before slipping the phone back in my pocket, I'm not sure if I should be concerned with how comfortable he is about going in my pockets, just another thing to ask him about later.

"SO HUMAN. ARE YOU FEELING BETTER?"

"Maybe..."

"want to cuddle a bit more?"

I blush and nuzzle into Papyrus's chest, making him blush in return.

"Yeah...I can't lie. *giggles* This feels great."

"THEN WE SHALL CONTINUE WITH THE CUDDLES!"

"Yay for cuddles!"

"heheh...hey bro, i don't think she's really a human."

"WHAT? THAN WHAT IS SHE?"

"This'll be good."

"well, it's kind of obvious...she's a cuddle monster."

I can't help but to bust out laughing much to Papyrus's annoyance, I hold him more to keep him calm and it seems to work, not like the brothers don't get in on this too, their hold on me tightens in sweet affection...yeah, to die like this would be a really great way to go if I had the choice.

We stay like this for a while.

All snuggled together in a peaceful and loving mass on the couch.

It really is something I don't want to end, but I know it must...they still have jobs to do.

Just like last time, I walk with them to their posts, though this time I carry Sans once we exit the house much to Papyrus's dismay, but he's fine with it when I tell him it's for warmth.

Leaving Snowdin, past Greater Dog, past Lesser Dog, past Dogamy & Dogaressa, then past Doggo.

I forget how long this walk is, Sans is quick to nod off, this at least lets me chat with Papyrus the whole time, how is it that he has a hard time getting friends, he's flipping awesome!

"AND THAT, MY FINE FRIEND, IS HOW YOU CRAFT THE MOST PERFECT PLATE OF SPAGHETTI TO EVER BE CREATED IN THE UNIVERSE."

"Once again, Pap, you've blown my mind."

"NO WORRIES HUMAN. IF YOUR MIND IS BLOWN TOO MUCH, THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GATHER ALL THE PIECES AND PUT YOU BACK TOGETHER AGAIN."

"Awww...Thanks sweety. I know I can count on you to take care of me."

"UMMM...LYNSEY?"

Uh oh, he used my name...

"Yes Pappy?"

"WHY DO YOU CALL ME SWEET?"

Thank god, a easy question.

"Simple...You're a lovably sweet sugar skull that makes me smile."

His face lights up, so genuinely adorable.

"DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?"

"Of course sweety. I wouldn't lie to you. I could never do such a thing to the great and fantastic Papyrus."

He stops me for a moment and lifts me in a sort of hug, it looks really weird considering I'm still piggybacking Sans, but what the hell, I can't deny a hug, especially not from him.

"LYNSEY...DO YOU...I MEAN, IF YOU WANT TO THAT IS...WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE WITH ME?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"You...want to date me again?"

He blushes and puts me down.

"YES. IF THAT'S OKAY OF COURSE."

I give it thought for a moment.

"Can I get back to you on that? I do want to, but I have to look at what I have to do first and see when I'm free for it. Is that alright?"

Please don't be mad.

"I UNDERSTAND. WE CAN PLAN IT ALL AHEAD OF TIME THIS WAY."

"Yeah. It'll be great!"

He smiles and gives my forehead a quick peck, making my cheeks burn.

"I SUPPOSE THIS IS WHERE WE PART WAYS AGAIN."

We made it to his post and I didn't even notice.

"Seems that way. By the way, you should make a request to upgrade your station. You deserve something much better than cardboard."

"I DON'T MIND. IT'S NOT LIKE THE COLD GETS TO ME. I HAVE NO SKIN. BUT I SEE YOUR POINT. I'LL BRING IT UP WITH UNDYNE LATER."

"Good."

I lean up and give his cheek bone a small kiss much to his surprise.

"I'll see you later Pappy. Gotta drop off sleepy bones at his post."

I go to continue on.

"LYNSEY..."

I pause and look back, his face is flushed and clearly flustered.

"I...I WANT YOU TO KNOW SOMETHING...BUT...I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN SAY IT."

Sweet god, is he going to confess his feelings?

Quick you fool, don't let it eat him like this.

"Papyrus...I know."

He's confused.

"YOU KNOW?"

"I know what you're trying to say. I think I might even feel the same way. But I don't know if I can bring myself to say those words since I don't fully know if what I'm feeling is even what I think it is."

Relief hits him as he lets out a shaky breath.

"OH THANK GOODNESS. I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO FELT THAT WAY."

"Yeah...Feelings are weird like that sometimes."

"IN THAT CASE...I WON'T SAY IT YET. NOT TILL WE CAN BETTER UNDERSTAND THINGS."

"I'd like that."

"CARRY ON MY FRIEND. YOU MUSTN'T KEEP YOUR MOTHER WAITING. OR HAVE SANS BE LATE FOR HIS WATCH."

"Yes sir."

I give him a quick salute and am off once more.

"Papyrus...You're too sweet for this harsh world. We have to keep him safe, right Sans?"

A small snore is my reply, making me smile.

"You're a good brother Sans."

I tread a bit further till I come to Sans's sentry station, a weight hits my chest and I know what I must do...I bring him to his post and prop him on his chair.

"Sans...Sans wake up."

He groans a little.

"Sans, come on. I need to talk to you."

"hmmm...five more minutes please..."

I frown.

"You told me you were here for me if I needed you..."

He stirs a little and I can feel a lump threaten to choke my throat.

"I...I want to know the truth. I want us to be open and honest. So...I'll tell you everything. Every bit that I've come to understand."

He yawns and stretches a bit, still sleepy but at least listening to me.

"what are you talking about kid?"

"How long have you known? Known that I wasn't meant to be here...that I'm a anomaly."

His sockets widen as he flinches hard, panic and worry frame his skull, fully awake now in a bad way.

"w-what do you mean?"

I sigh and plop down in the snow, a sad look coming to me.

"I know. It's not something to easily come out and talk about. Aside from Gaster, you seem to be the only one who knows what I am. You know I'm not Frisk. You knew about Flowey before I mentioned him. You know of resets. You know so much."

"lynn..."

"When were you going to tell me? When were you going to tell me any of it?"

He looks down, then to the side away from me...oh...I see...

"So, never...I understand."

"lynn...it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it is then."

My eyes are filling with tears at this point, the cold making it sting but I don't care.

"Sans...I'm scared. I don't know what to do or how to feel."

He gets off the chair and kneels beside me, his hand brought up to my face in concern but too nervous to make contact as I start to cry.

"I...I want to help you all. I want monsters to be free. But I'm scared for what could happen. That you'd all be killed. I don't want that. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. *sniffle* But...I don't want to be free myself. I've never been so happy till I fell down. I don't want to go back...but that's being selfish. I can't do that to all of you. *whimper* I'd gladly give my soul to Asgore for your happiness and freedom. But I don't want to die. I have too many reasons to live now. I think I even have..."

The gloved hand that had been so hesitant finally touches my cheek, his thumb wiping tears that seem to fall relentlessly, his other hand goes around my side and pulls me to his chest in a consoling embrace.

"it's okay...just let it all out."

I grit my teeth as I grip his jacket, fighting the need to just unload.

"Don't...*gasp* Don't think you can avoid answering me...*whimper*"

"i know. i'll tell you everything. just do this for me and don't hold it in anymore. it hurts to see you like this."

That did it, the wall broke, I bury my face in the crook of his neck and sob.

Funny...after the cry I had the other night, I'm surprised I have more tears to shed.

He just continues to hold me, pulling me to settle in his lap for a better hold, leaving no space between us as he rubs my back soothingly and nuzzles into my hair, whispering sweet things I can't fully hear.

I don't know how long we're like this for, but after some time, I just settle into weak whimpering and he's lightly rocking us...I feel better for getting that off my chest, but I'm ashamed for crying in front of him.

"Sans."

"yeah?"

"T-thank you."

"no problem lynn. it's no big deal."

"No...I mean...Thank you, for everything. *sniffle* For promising mama you'd watch over me. For helping me on my way to Snowdin. For letting me meet Papyrus. And for being my friend. *sniffles* I don't know how I could've done anything without you. You mean so much to me. *sob*"

His hold tightens.

"shhh...no more tears. there are only a few things i can't stand, and seeing others cry is one of them."

"I can't help it. My heart hurts. I don't know what I'm feeling. It's like there's a burning hot knife in my chest and it's being twisted slowly. I don't understand it. I just don't..."

He cups my cheek in one hand and we lock eyes, effectively silencing me with just the power of his stare.

"do you really not know what that feeling is?"

I shake my head lightly.

"okay...when did you start feeling this?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a week ago?"

"and how do you feel if, let's say, pap gives you a big smooch?"

My cheeks darken.

"i see..."

He moves his face closer to mine.

"and what if i were to press up against those soft lips of yours~?"

I feel his breath on my skin and my mind gets dizzy as he smirks, moving back a bit to let me recover.

"very interesting."

"Don't do that."

"oh?"

"You sound like Gaster when you do that."

That made his smile falter.

"how do you know him anyway?"

I snuggle up to him and get cozy, that at least brings his smile back.

"I first heard his voice when I fell. He woke me from the darkness. After that, every now and then as I sleep, there's a gray door that leads to a gray room and we meet. We mostly talk. Other times he experiments with my soul. Testing out how it changes color and things like that."

"has he hurt you?"

"Kind of. I don't think he knows how strong he is now. My pain tolerance is high, but the bruises are the part that suck."

"bruises?"

I pull my top's collar down a bit, exposing the skin atop my breastbone, a bony hand print with a hole in the palm and a heart in the center darken my pale flesh...he is horrified.

"They heal quickly. By dinner time it'll be gone. It's no big deal."

"no big deal?! look at it! it's purple!"

"I know what it looks like. It's not the first time I had this same mark. Honestly, I think it looks kind of cool."

"do i have to start watching you sleep too?"

I smirk and nuzzle under his chin, making him shiver.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you~?"

A slight gasp escapes him, I must tread lightly in this, I can't let him know what I saw.

"uh...w-w-what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you'd probably like having someone with you during bedtime. A bed buddy type thing. Papyrus told me you sometimes have nightmares and being held helps you sleep. I know it would be safer for me too. After each meeting with Gaster, I wake up gasping for air and sometimes I can't breathe at all."

"did that happen today?"

"Yeah. Pappy got me some water and for some reason, drinking opens up my airway when that happens."

His hold tightens more, it feels grateful and protective, a odd mix but nice.

"okay. i guess it wouldn't hurt to have a bed buddy. especially one with such a cute laugh."

"But I'm not..."

Suddenly he starts tickling me, held to him I can't wriggle free, all I can do is laugh and kick the snow as he enjoys the more pleasant sound I'm making...anything is better than the sounds of sadness.

Once the tickling is over, the vibe between us is a lot better.

I tell him everything that I've learned since falling down here.

From my first encounter with Flower to the newest info Gaster revealed to me about the demon, I tell him everything...everything except that Gaster's his brother and the soul touching thing, super awkward.

After letting all that process, he finally begins to share with me.

How he remembered the time just before the great war, growing up with Papyrus, learning all sorts of things from who I know is Gaster, raising Papyrus, then there's sort of a blank in his memory.

All he can say is 'never forget' and it gets to me...he's lost so much, how deep is his hurt?

He then tells me of souls, powers, the power of RESETs, LOADs, SAVEs, the time lines he's been through, and that's the thing that has me on the verge of tears again.

He's been through hell, seeing happiness only for it to be ripped away and replaced with seeing everyone he cares about killed, even Papyrus, it takes everything I have and his comforting touch to keep me from bawling at that.

He has obtained the knowledge of multiple time lines and a power called the SAVE, presumably through his scientific research, however, it appears he does not actually retain knowledge when Frisk LOADs a SAVE, and cannot use the SAVE function himself.

It may be that his awareness of the situation and his innate perception allows him to recognize when Frisk would behave unusually, so he can tell when they have RESET the time line and can tell they have experienced events occurring in other time lines, such as Frisk losing to Sans, then reloading their SAVE to where they had never fought him before.

Then he explains something I've been confused on since the very beginning...what LV and EXP is.

What's EXP or XP?

It's an acronym.

It stands for 'Execution Points'.

A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others.

When you kill someone, your EXP increases.

When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases.

LOVE or LV, too, is an acronym.

It stands for 'Level of Violence'.

A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt.

The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself.

The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt.

The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.

Now, I understand...I understand what Flower wanted of me...What the power of the demon is.

A human's physical attack is strong against a monster on its own, now add that evil power, no wonder stopping Frisk was impossible at points.

"Sans."

"hmmm?"

"That's some heavy stuff you laid on me there."

"yeah. but it's okay...you shared your load with me. i think we can carry it all better together."

"Heh...Nice one punny bones."

"i meant it though. it'll be easier to deal with this if we share the burden together."

"True."

Still being held by him and curled up in comfort, I let my eyes close, hoping to let my mind settle from all this new information.

I feel him nuzzle into my hair, making me purr.

"is that something all humans can do, or are you just part cat?"

"I don't know if other humans can purr. My vocal cords are flexible and I liked to imitate things when I was young. Animal sounds were fun and challenging."

"that's a pretty neat trick."

"Like with all creatures, each human is different from the next. Skills. Abilities. Adaptations. Instincts. All can be different and yet shared due to how large a population gets. Similarities are bound to pop up when there are near eight billion people."

"that sounds about right. but i see a big flaw in it."

I look up at him.

"And what's that?"

He looks down at me and smiles.

"you're one of a kind."

I blush at both how sweet that was and how corny it is before we both end up snickering.

That little line starts off a chain reaction of puns and bad jokes, if Papyrus was to hear any of this I bet he'd be chasing us in mad fury, but even that would be absolutely adorable.

Eventually this comes to an end, who knows how long we just sat there in the snow and talked, it felt like hours but who honestly knows or cares.

We give each other a long hug farewell before I force myself to cross the bridge and reach the Ruin's door.

Now on to the next bit of hard news to break...no more secrets Toriel.

A short call later has the door opening, she's happy to see me, just like I'm happy to be with her again, but I can't hide the dull gleam in my eyes, I'm about to strike a match and pray I don't get burned.

I wait till we're back in the home and out of the basement area.

Now in the living area, she's made herself cozy in her chair by the fire, a book in hand ready to be read, I sit on the floor in front of her and try to work up the courage for this.

"Child? Is something the matter?"

I guess I made it too obvious.

"Toriel...Forgive me if I over step by asking this. You are my mother. I need a mother's advice. But...There are no secrets between us, none that I haven't pried into anyway."

She eyes me oddly.

"Child?"

"I need to know something that has my heart gripped in uncertainty..."

I look up at her, my heart pounding, for the love of all that's holy...please, let this be okay.

"Toriel...how did you know you were in love with Asgore?"

She drops the book as horror comes to her face.

"H-how do you know..."

"I heard in town that Asgore's last name is Dreemurr. That's your last name too, so I just put it together."

"Are you...are you upset?"

"Not really. I come from a broken family. So I'm used to things of this nature. Though I'll admit, I like the idea that I have a papa here. Even if I can't go near him due to the whole soul taking thing."

She sighs and looks at the fire with irritation.

"He's a good man. I do miss him dearly. And I would like nothing more than to unite us as a proper family. But I can't forgive him for what he's done. He's become such a pathetic whelp. If he really wanted to free our kind...he could have gone through the barrier after he got ONE SOUL...taken six SOULs from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, he's made everyone live in despair...Because he would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes. I will only go back to him if he admits that he has done wrong and is willing to make amends."

Are you kidding me?

Asgore could've done that the whole time?

He could've let monsters return to the surface ages ago?!

That chicken shit pansy mother fucker!

"Lynsie..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I went off on a tangent there. I forgot what your question was."

"Oh. Uh...How did you know you were in love with him?"

She gazes through me for a moment, deep in thought, then her eyes light up with a mischievous smile...I can feel my sins crawling again.

"My child...are you in love?"

Oh no...no, not this again.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Have you not been in love before?"

The look of 'I have no clue' explains it to her.

"I see. Well...When Asgore first began to court me, it became rather easy to tell he had feelings for me. He did whatever it took to impress me. He wanted to share anything and everything with me. If I was around any other males, he would get overprotective and possessive. Sure most of it was a bit much. But then there were those little moments...He'd make me tea. Remember important dates. He even would read to me while on picnics he made for us. I think the thing that got me to start feeling for him was what he did one day. He took my hand and held it to his chest as he told me this. 'Tori...I know you didn't like me at first. I was kind of a nut and tried too hard to win you over. But, in doing so, I learned more about you. I learned what makes you smile. What makes you frown. What makes you laugh. And how cute you look when your nose scrunches up when something is really funny. After learning these things, it made me realize that there's so much more to you that I have yet to discover. I know this may sound foolish, but you make me want to be better than I am. I want to be worthy of you. And if fate smiles down on this nutty fool, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you.' His words...They were honest and from the heart. I had never felt anything like what those words did to my heart, and I have yet to feel that way again since we parted ways."

She takes pause, the memories play in her mind, her eyes soften with a small smile.

"After that, I began to feel things for him. I enjoyed his company more. I looked forward to the times we were together, no matter the length in time it was. He was in my thoughts and dreams. When we were apart, I longed for when we would meet again. When he did something, it felt like we did it together. I even would find myself panged by my own insecurities when another female paid him attention. And the day he proposed...I never thought I could be so happy. Then we made our beautiful baby boy, my sweet Asriel..."

Her eyes begin to well up with tears, it hurts to see her like this.

"My life felt complete the moment we brought that child into the world. Asriel was a docile, unadventurous and loving child who loved jokes. Asgore would teach him how to tend to flowers while we would try to make him laugh. *giggles* He even began to dress up as Santa and deliver gifts throughout the Underground each year. Those were the best days of my life. *sighs* The rest of the story is far less pleasant."

"No more..."

I leap up and hug her waist much to her surprise.

"You don't have to say anything more. Just...please don't cry. No more tears."

My body shakes against her, fighting off the urge to cry, I'm sick of crying, it's all I seem to do lately.

The shaking stops at the sudden feel of her hands on my head and back, her mothering ways win over all.

"Such a sweet child you are. I think Asriel would've liked you."

"I think you're right."

She pulls me up to sit on her lap and hugs me tight.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too Lynsie."

She gives my cheek a kiss and I revert to a 5 year old, getting all embarrassed.

"So young one. Did I help you with your problem?"

Did she?

"I'm not sure. I have to think about it."

"Alright, I understand. But in the mean time...Who is this boy you may or may not have feelings for?"

"It's more like 'boys'."

"So there's more than one?"

Crap, I meant to think that and not say it!

"Are you being courted?"

I rub the back of my head nervously.

"I think so. One is really interested. While the others are more gentlemanly."

"Are any of them the skeletons?"

My face burns and I look at the floor, this only gets her going.

"Child...I think it's time we had another talk."

Oh god no!

"When two people really love each other..."

"Wait! Didn't we already have this talk?"

For the love of god, please let that work.

"Hmmm...I believe you're right."

Thank you lord!

"Then we'll talk about the next part..."

Nooo!

"If you ever were to be with someone in a 'intimate' way..."

"Mom, please don't."

"I'm just informing you so things don't get weird with your boyfriend."

Kill me!

Kill me now!

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"But one day you will, and you'll be thankful I told you these things. *ahem* Most creatures can reproduce in the normal way. But as you've probably seen, most monsters can't actually perform that way."

"Oh my god!"

I'm so red it looks like I got pelted with tomatoes.

"With monsters of such type, reproduction is done completely through the soul. I've told you about soul touching. But soul mating is on another level."

Oh sweet hell.

"Soul mating can be done safely without the result of making children. For this to occur, both mates must have the intention of making a child in their hearts. Normal soul mating is done similar to regular mating, both mates joined in a loving embrace, only their souls are exposed. The souls can rub against one another and even fuse with enough love in the moment, bringing the mates bond closer and adding to the feelings made."

Don't you dare tell me you did any of this with Asgore!

Remain pure in my eyes Toriel!

Don't be one of those parents that can talk about their bedroom fun with their kids!

"Once a child is conceived, it is linked forever with it's parents. As is the bond with any parent and child. The only alteration to this is for Boss Monsters. When Boss Monsters have offspring, the SOUL power of the parents flows into the child...Causing the child to grow as the parents age. This means Boss Monsters only age when their offspring do. This un-aging ability only takes affect in the child once the parents pass on. But if the child dies while the parents still live, the parents will cease to age again until another child is made."

A light bulb flashes in my head.

"Mama...Are you and Asgore both Boss Monsters?"

"That we are."

"So...How old would Asriel be if he were still here?"

"Good question. Hmmm...He'd be far older than you, that's for sure. A couple hundred seems about right, I'd have to do the math later. But he'd probably be around your level of adulthood in appearance."

"*snickers* Even in the Underground, I have an older brother. Just can't get a break there."

She giggles and holds me as she stands up, surprising me greatly.

"So my child, did you learn anything today?"

"I believe I did. Just have to go over it in my head for a while."

"While you think it over, how would you like to help me with lunch? I was thinking of trying something new. Do you like lasagna?"

My eyes beam with excitement.

"Yes! So much yes!"

She laughs at my cuteness and take us to the kitchen to begin cooking.

Over all, this wasn't as bad as I thought it could get.

Papyrus and I have a good grasp on how to take things in this friendship.

Sans and I got closer in our understandings of the things going on.

Toriel and I have reached a new level of family trust.

Maybe I was wrong about today.

Maybe every thing's going to be okay.

I just have to take in all that Toriel has told me and compare it to what I've been feeling.

I'll get to the bottom of this inner madness of feelings, I swear it.

And maybe I'll be able to make a choice in who I care for...just so long as Mettaton doesn't spam my phone with anymore lewd photos!


	28. Grillby

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

It's bedtime now.

I spent the entire day upon returning home at Toriel's side.

I can't get enough of our 'mommy and me' time.

But now the day is over and done with...yet I can't sleep.

My random insomnia has reared it's sleepless head, not that it helps that to Toriel bedtime is like at 9pm, and I'm used to just nodding off even later, man I miss my sleeping pills at times like this.

Once it hits 11pm I give up on just laying in bed hoping to pass out, I'm wired and need to do something productive.

Remembering what happened in Hotland, I figure it's a good time to do something for Flowey.

Sure, I'm still unsure about him, he's been a huge douche so far, but he isn't without his moments, he did get me away from that spider chick...even though he caused my paralysis in that moment.

I don't have much that I can really work with, I highly doubt a flower wants a stuffed animal or other random toy, leaving me with just the power of my notebook and pencil.

It's not much, but at least it's something.

I draw him from memory and while using the flower poster on the wall as reference.

I try to keep it light, focusing on the side of him that's nice, but soon I'm drawing him in multiple ways.

His angry side.

His happy side.

His taunting side.

His threatening side.

His rare blushing side.

And of course his creepy as hell scary side.

It's like he has as many sides to him that he does petals on his head and I can't help but keep drawing till that first drawing has become 10.

[BEEP-BEEP]

Who can be up at this hour?

New message from Mettaton...better brace myself for this.

"Are you still up dear?"

Does he have radar for me or what?

"Yeah, can't sleep. Why? What's up?"

I send it as I gather the pictures and leave my room.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Not much. Don't really feel like powering down just yet. Was hoping to talk with you before you drift off to slumber land."

"Ha ha...cute. By the way, what was with that photo you sent me?"

I head downstairs, my goal being the small grass patch where Flowey was once.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"That? Just a harmless glamor shot for you to enjoy. After all, you gave me that sweet picture of us. I simply wanted to return the favor~."

"What if my mom saw it?"

"Then she would be thrilled to see her darling daughter with such a wonderful guy."

I have to face-palm at that and almost hit myself with the phone.

"You have no shame program, do you?"

"There's no shame when it comes to love darling~."

"You seem more infatuated than in love. But than again, I'm not very good at determining what love is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...If I tell you, you have to be unbiased about it. Take your own thoughts and feelings out of it."

There's a pause for a bit as I go through the first doorway.

"Hun, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, it stays between us. I promise."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"...I have been having weird feelings and I don't know if it's love or not."

His next pause is way longer, almost concerning, but Mettaton has to be on the back burner, I see who I was looking for.

Flowey looks wilted but the soft breathing indicates he's only sleeping, he looks so peaceful, honestly I'm glad he's here, I had no intention of searching all over for him.

I try to be stealthy, tip toeing over and laying out each picture near him, I take a few minutes to write a quick note, then leave it with him before leaving.

"I made you a promise. I keep my promises. These are all the ways I see you. From your more pleasant nature, to the one that sends chills to my core. Yet, I can't help but take notice to how, even at your worst, I can see a friend somewhere in you. And if you want it, my friendship is waiting for you to take it."

Who knows how he'll react to any of that, probably be weirded out, who wouldn't, but I'd like to think a small bit of him will like it.

Man...No reply yet from Mettaton.

What is he doing?

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

"Hun, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, it stays between us. I promise."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"...I have been having weird feelings and I don't know if it's love or not."

Seeing that last reply almost caused the ghost possessed robot to blow a fuse.

"She...She could be...in love..."

He gripped his phone so hard the sides began to crack.

"OH MY GOD!"

He couldn't take it and went into a fit of joyous squealing on his bed, it honestly resembled that of teenage girls hearing that person they like indeed likes them back.

His bedroom door flies open in fear moments later, poor Alphys was woken from a sound sleep and thought the bot was being attacked or malfunctioning, what she wasn't expecting was the overly cute scene that was now in her sleepy eyes...if only she had her phone to record this.

"Mettaton...it's p-past midnight...W-what is wrong w-with you?"

Hearing her voice he popped up and rushed to her all excited, making her jump in surprise.

"Alphys! Alphys guess what!"

"M-mettaton..."

"GUESS!"

That made her cower a little.

"Uh...I-is this about t-the human?"

He shoves the phone in her face with the biggest cheeky grin he can make.

"Look! She thinks she's in love! Do you know what this means!?"

"S-she's confused?"

"Alphys darling, it's painfully obvious that this is her letting me know of her feelings for me."

She holds the phone and adjusts her glasses.

"Her t-texts seem to not name a-anyone. How d-do you know it's y-you?"

He scoffs and snatches the phone back.

"Honestly dear, who else would she be talking about?"

"W-what about..."

A glow in his right eye shuts her up quick.

"Don't even dare say skeletons."

His tone was dark and deep, she had no clue he could do that.

"That's what I thought."

Seeing the fear beginning to show on her face, he softens himself back into his normal attitude.

"Alphys...I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean to frighten you. You know I only..."

"It's o-okay. I know you r-really care for her. Emotions c-can be a powerful and o-overwhelming force."

"Still, that was rude of me. I'm so sorry dear."

"I-i forgive you."

He looked at the floor then to the phone, since meeting this human he seemed to be so sure of what to do, but now for the first time...he didn't know what his next move was.

"Alphys..."

"Y-yes?"

"...What should I say to her?"

 **[The Ruins, my bedroom]**

I think I may have broke Mettaton.

This is the longest time he's been silent for, at least, in all the time I've known him for that is.

I guess he's done for the night, his battery could've drained out or something, I should really get some sleep.

But for some fudging reason I can't.

Maybe I'm not the only one who's up at this hour.

Looking up on UnderNet all the on-line lights are out...all but one.

Should I even try?

He's probably just left his phone on.

Or maybe...

"Grillby, you up?"

This was dumb.

There's no way he's awake.

He has work to get ready for.

Of course he's...

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Yeah, still up. It's ladies night, and it normally runs rather late. But I can't complain."

Holy crap, he is awake!

"Oh? Is that because...you're surrounded by hotties? lol"

"Ha ha...Sans did that same pun when I first started it. Are you sure you two aren't a couple?"

I can't help but pause at that.

He has a point you know.

Oh great...that weird feeling is back.

Damn it girl, get your head together!

"Grillby, how late are you open for?"

"3am. Why?"

"I'm coming over. I need to just unwind for a bit."

"I understand. I'll save a you seat. I kind of get the feeling you want to talk."

"Heh...Thank you. Be there soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Huh...that sure is nice of him.

[You feel a pang in your heart.]

Argh!

Damn you fire bartender!

Why you so hot?!

I giggle at my own silliness and write up a quick note to put on my bed.

Just in case Toriel checks in on me and freaks out seeing me gone.

With the sweater still ruined, I double up on clothes, make that triple them before heading out.

This feels a little strange for me, I've never snuck out like this before, kind of feels like I'm doing something wrong, like a bad girl...now that's a laugh!

Once more, I sneak down to the basement, tip toe past the still slumbering Flowey, and then do my darnedest to get out the door without making a sound or letting the wind get in.

Only when the doors shut does it hit me...How the hell am I going to get back in?!

"I'm such a dumbass!"

Too late now, no going back till morning or whatever.

Thankfully the crystal stars are shining bright, it would suck to wander the whole way in blind darkness.

Now to pass the time in this long walk...MP3 time.

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day feels about right at the moment.

 _"_ _I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone._ _"_

I stroll over the bridge and past Sans's sentry station.

 _"_ _I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk alone._ _"_

Past Papyrus's station and then Doggo's post.

 _"_ _I walk alone. I walk alone._ _"_

Past where the Nice Cream man sometimes sets up his cart.

 _"_ _I walk alone. I walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone..._ _"_

Past Dogamy & Dogaressa's large sentry territory.

 _"_ _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah. Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah..._ _"_

Good thing none of these puzzles are active, but even if they were, Papyrus showed me where the on/off switches are...he's so sweet.

 _"_ _I'm walking down the line. That divides me somewhere in my mind. On the border line. Of the edge and where I walk alone._ _"_

Ah Lesser Dog, all your snow dog sculptors around your post are so adorable, I must remember to pet him, Sans says he does something cool when petted a lot.

 _"_ _Read between the lines. Of what's fucked up and every thing's alright. Check my vital signs. To know I'm still alive and I walk alone._ _"_

Damn this ice is slippery, scares the hell out of me every time because I don't want to fall.

 _"_ _I walk alone. I walk alone._ _"_

Hello Greater Dog's tiny station and hello to all you snow poffs.

 _"_ _I walk alone. I walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone...Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah. Ah-ah, ah-ah. I walk alone. I walk a..._ _"_

Thank god there's a long solo in the song right now, the super high up and really long bridge needs my full concentration, this thing is my greatest enemy...I hate you heights!

Yet when reaching the other side, I am hit with a great sense of personal accomplishment and relief, not only do I slay this temporary foe, but the town is also right there a few feet away.

 _"_ _I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone..._ _"_

The music plays a bit longer as I make it to the pub, shutting it off before going in.

"Human!"

I jump, not expecting to be yelled at, let alone by a slightly buzzed Undyne.

"Get your punk ass in here. You're letting all the cold in."

I just shake my head then look to the bar, Grillby waving me over to the last stool at the end against the wall and with the jukebox behind it...it's like a small island that I can just strand myself at.

I ignore the calls and looks from others, which isn't easy, at one point Undyne gets so annoyed by this that she throws a glass at me, it was going to miss me by a couple inches but Grillby caught it in the air...the glare he gives her burns with intimidation and radiates with warning.

She apologizes but I just wave it off as no big deal, this earns me some mixed looks as I take my seat, I just don't care for drama, I just want to let go.

[BEEP-BEEP]

For real?

Who would be...Oh...

"Are you okay? Do you want me to make her leave?"

I look at Grillby, poor guy has to talk with me like this, least I can do is acknowledge him with actual speaking.

"No, it's okay. It's not like it was gonna hit me. Nice save though. You got skillz Grillz."

He smiles and texts a bit.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"So, do you want to talk now or after you order?"

"After please."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Do you want ketchup like last time?"

"Nah. Though it was good, that's not something I can have all the time. If it's alright, do you have any chocolate milk?"

He snickers, probably thinks I'm a kid.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Sure thing. Coming right up."

"Thanks Grillby."

He leaves to the back room, guess he actually has the stuff.

"Yo, punk..."

Argh!

"Yeah?"

Undyne takes the stool beside me, invading my personal space and her breath reeks of booze...guess she drinks like a fish with water, ha!

"Sorry about that whole 'throw the glass' thing. I just hate being ignored."

"My bad on that."

"So..."

She throws a arm around my shoulder and I am very unamused.

"I thought you lived in the Ruins. What made you come out at this hour? A good girl like you like to party?"

"I don't drink...alcohol."

"Ah come on nerd. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Please refrain from this."

She won't stop.

And what's worse...that hand of hers is in a 'touchy' mood.

Great...the fish swims my way...so much NOPE!

"Undyne...You're wasted, so I will be nice and say this...Let go."

"Wasted? Bitch, I am far from drunk."

I am regretting this trip.

"I will not repeat myself."

"So what? You think you're better than me?"

"In this moment...Yes."

I hit the wall with my face as she sucker punch the shit out of me as hard as she drunkenly could.

"Fuck you human! You think just 'cause you haven't hurt anyone and made friends, that you're all high and mighty? You're nothing! I don't care who your mommy is. That fake ass bull shit means shit to me! Now get up! Fight me!"

That fishy bitch, she busted my lip and drew blood...for a split second all I see is red.

{Are you going to let her get away with that?}

My eyes widen in horror.

I...I'm awake and yet...I could've sworn...

"Stop ignoring me!"

She goes to land another punch but is blocked by a fiery hand grabbing her arm, Grillby is behind her and pissed!

[...]

[...]

[...]

Undyne actually trembles, a small hissing comes off her arm, he's searing her scales before pulling her away to the door, it looks like he reprimands her and for a second I thought I heard a male voice, then forces her to go home.

He then makes a motion and flips the open sign to closed, the other patrons understand this, leaving without question.

I'd do the same but I'm too stunned to move.

Once the place is empty he approaches me, concern in his white ember eyes.

I really wish I knew what he was saying.

He takes my hand and pulls me off the stool, leading me into the back room after turning off the lights, now I can see this pub is way bigger than I first thought.

There's of course the bar area, but in back is a large kitchen, and further back is his home...damn it's warm, both literally and figuratively.

He sits me down on the sofa in his living room and gestures me to wait as he leaves to another room.

God it's so hot, the layers of clothes I have on making it unbearable, I use this chance to undress down to my first layer, first the pants because that's easier, then the tops...though a loud gasp makes me pause in mid pull off.

It's not everyday a fire elemental blushes because he thinks you're stripping, but when it happens, it's embarrassing and adorable at the same time...I pull the top off the rest of the way just to show I'm still wearing clothes.

"Sorry. I can't stand the cold, so I layered up. But I was beginning to really overheat in here."

He just nods and covers his mouth in a polite embarrassed way as he looks off to the side, I would let him be to calm down, but the small kit in his other hand gets my attention.

"First aid?"

That seems to get him to remember what he was first going to do, he comes over to me and makes us both sit, opening the box in his lap then begins prepping a few things.

He dabs a cotton ball with a liquid I don't recognize then brings it to the side of my head, apparently when I hit the wall in the punch some skin scraped back and was bleeding along with my messed up lip, yet my only concern in all this is how the hell am I going to explain this to Toriel.

Once my head is dealt with and cleaned, he puts a small band aid on the wound and then does the same thing to my lip, whatever the liquid is, it's cold makes the area it is placed on numb...feels a little weird.

"Thank you. Sorry you had to close because of this."

He motions like it was nothing.

I really hate not being able to understand him.

"Still, I'm sorry. Not just for the closing, but for her too. She was drunk. She didn't understand what was going on. I'm not mad at her. A bit annoyed, but not mad."

He just smirks and pats my head, making me giggle.

"You're a great guy Grillby."

He chuckles and packs the kit back up and slides it under the sofa, pulling out his phone and texting real quick.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Friends come before business. Drunk or not, she had no right to start trouble."

"I think she just wants to fight me. She strikes me as the kind of person that not only gets the most fun from battle, but understands a person better while in combat. Unfortunately for her, I'm not one to fight for no reason."

"Yeah. That's her alright. So, do you feel okay? You're not in pain are you?"

"Nope. You did a great job."

"That's good."

"You have a lovely home by the way."

"Thank you."

There's a pause between us, not really sure what to say next.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Date request from METTATON. Like I didn't see that one coming. Nearly an hour later and that's how he replies back?"

He looks confused.

"Mettaton and I were chatting earlier. It was actually pretty decent for once. Then he asked me a question. I gave a answer. And then he didn't respond back till now. And it's not even a proper response."

He puts a hand on my shoulder in a sympathetic way, giving me that look that says 'I'm here to listen if you need me'...I sigh, just a bit worried to unload this on him.

"I...I have problems understanding certain emotions. I know what they look like. To a point, I know what they're suppose to feel. But lately I'm just confused. A new feeling keeps getting to me. It seems to come when I'm around my closest friends. I've been trying to figure out if what I'm feeling is 'love', but just talking it over with my mom didn't really do much."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Can you go into detail a bit?"

"How much?"

"As much as you feel comfortable with sharing."

I feel so awkward, he can tell too, rubbing my arm is always a tell that something is off.

"I guess I should start at the beginning...Napstablook was the first friend I made when I fell. He's shy and nervous, but such a nice ghost. I figured out he has feelings for me, though I'm not sure if even he exactly understands what he's feeling. He's there for me when I need a buddy and I give him the friendship he craves. He means the world to me. He needs me as much as I need someone like him. And, uh...we kind of...kissed."

To that he's surprised.

"He was upset and I just wanted to make him feel better. I missed and he ended up being the one to do it after asking if it was okay. I don't think he's ever been so happy. It was first time kind of kiss. *nervous giggle* I think it went well."

He can't help but laugh at that.

"Then there's his cousin Mettaton. I do like him as a friend. But he's trying so hard to worm his way into my heart. What's weird is I think it's working. He's a funny guy. Acting on TV with him was a rare experience that, aside from all the attempted murder, was rather enjoyable."

"Heheh...You have a odd sense of fun."

"Yep. The only issue is...I think he only wants a relationship with me based mostly off physical reasons. And what really sucks, is that he knows that his new body is hot and I hate that I like it! I don't want a relationship based on looks. That's never a good base to start on."

"True. It's better to know the person you seek than just what they look like."

"Exactly! That's actually something that Papyrus is trying to do. He might not completely understand the situation I'm in as a Human down here, but he's willing to listen and learn. He has this almost childlike innocence that would keep any relationship completely emotional, and not physical. That's a good thing at this point. He's the opposite of Mettaton and I so appreciate it. He'd do anything if it meant it would make me smile. He's even asked me on a second date and I said yes, because as much as he wants me happy, I want him happy to. I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw a frown come to that skull of his."

"It sounds like you really care about him."

"I know I care. I care about so many. It's actually the best thing that happened to me. I care. I care about others now. I had nothing to care for up there. It proves to me that I'm alive and not just living."

He tenses up at that and I feel bad.

"Sorry. That got a bit too real there."

"It's fine. I just...I don't expect that from you."

"No one ever does. But that's the kind of stuff I can share with Sans. He's the only one that understands what I'm going through, and not only that, but is able to assist and relate. I can open up so easily to him and he can break down the walls I made without any effort. Not only can he help me like no one can, but he's freaking hilarious. I know the puns can be bad, but they make me laugh and I can't help but join in. It really annoys Papyrus, but it just makes it cute. He just has such a great personality, sometimes it's really complex, yet still relatable to me."

"He really got to you, didn't he?"

I just smile.

"Seems like it. I just can't keep him out, not like I want to. But I can't say that it's a bad thing. He introduced me to you after all."

He blushes that cute tint of butane and my smile grows.

"I always did like fire, even though my element is water. The way it flickers and dances. Fire can both create life and destroy it. All through Hotland, you were a constant thought. A dark flame wisp and a green flame girl. They made me think of you. And that talk we had...You really pulled me out of a dark place when I needed help the most. I don't think I could ever thank you enough for that."

The blue of his blush spreads further on his face, it's just as cute as when I first saw it.

"Are you saying...That you care for me too?"

Now I'm blushing, but I nod.

"I know we haven't really interacted much face to face. But you've really made an impact on me. *snickers* Doesn't help me much that I kind of have a thing for red heads, glasses, and thanks to anime, uniforms like yours. So...There's that. But like I said before, I don't like relationships based on looks. I'd like to know you better, be your friend first, see how things go. You know?"

He chuckles and now I'm confused.

"What's so funny?"

He texts between his laughs.

"You say you don't understand the emotions of love. But here you are. Basically telling me how much you love them. Me included."

"So this is love?"

He gives me a thumbs up.

"Huh. This is love. Well...I feel stupid for being completely oblivious."

{You're more stupid than even that.}

There it is again...WTF?!

[BEEP-BEEP]

"You're not stupid. I take it this is your first time being in love. Yes? It's always hard to tell in your first time."

"You've done this before?"

"I've had a few romances in my younger years. They didn't end well. But I did learn from them. I learned what I do want and what I should avoid."

"Like red flags?"

"Exactly. And from what you told me, Mettaton is a red flag. Unless he can change to see you other than for your looks, I wouldn't go through with it further."

"You're probably right."

"Napstablook...You do care about him, but the way you spoke about him, it sounded like you view him as a really close friend or brother."

"When you say it like that, it makes the peck we had seem way wrong."

We both end up laughing at that.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"The hard ones to tell are the brothers."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"The way you spoke about both of them, it's almost equal."

"I had a feeling it was like that."

"But..."

"But?"

"You really got into it when you talked about Sans."

I blush hard.

"Even now, you're blushing because of him."

If only you knew what I knew...I saw things...make your nose bleed things...

"What about you?"

He tilts his head.

"What do you think when I spoke about you?"

His fire burns a bit brighter to go with his blush.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"I...I really wasn't expecting you to say anything about me. It was very flattering mind you, just...I didn't think anyone around here saw me like that."

"How could they not? Face it Grillby. You're hot."

He nearly falls off the sofa and I hold off on laughing at his reaction.

He just looks at me as I smile, I guess searching my face for hints of me being untrue, but I meant what I said, even if it was a pun.

"Need some help hot stuff?"

He rolls his eyes and straightens himself.

"I'm not teasing you, if that's what you think. Sorry if there were puns, but I meant it. I like you. I'm not ashamed to admit it."

He fiddles with his hands a moment before he sighs and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes in thought.

Poor guy, I think I made things awkward for him.

So I use my go to move to fix things...I hug him.

Needless to say he wasn't expecting that.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel all weird. I only mean to make you happy. All of you, I just want to make everyone happy. But I always seem to make things worse in moments like this. For this, I'm sorry."

He's hesitant but hugs me back, rather tightly I might add, holy crap he's warm, like...really hot!

"Grillby?"

He doesn't move or speak, we just hug for awhile before he finally releases me, giving me an apologetic look.

"No, no. It's okay. Hugs are awesome."

He smiles and pats my head before texting.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Do you need to stay the night or can you make it back home okay?"

"Thanks for the offer. I might take you up on it someday. But I have a feeling if I stay things will only get more tense between us. And I'd rather not spoil this. I'd hate to lose such a heated friendship."

He groans with a smile and nods.

"You're a good man Grillby. Thank you for listening to a goof ball like me."

The 'don't worry about it' expression is a sweet gesture to me as he hands me my other clothes.

"Right. I forgot about that."

I quickly slip everything back on, blissfully unaware of the very flustered flame monster behind me.

"All set."

He takes my arm before I realize it and leads me back out the front, I think he's feeling a bit more heated than I first thought, but after a quick bye I leave him to his peace.

I can't exactly head home, maybe luck will keep treating me well...I head to their house.

Hopefully the skele-bros won't mind a late night visit, please let at least one of them be a light sleeper.


	29. Buddies

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

I stand outside the bone brothers home and feel odd for doing so.

I never got a good look at it before.

A welcoming wooden two-story house with a possible basement, if the skirting is any indication that is, snowy trees line up behind it, hiding the icy river that flows all the way to Hotland, Christmas lights outline a few spots on the home, a Jolly Roger mounted on the roof waves friendly in the soft wind, and a small wreath on the door.

On the left of the house are two mailboxes, the one with Sans's name is busting with apparent junk mail while Papyrus's appears empty, to the home's right is a rather large shed, makes me a bit curious about what's in it, but I let that thought leave me when I see a igloo nestled between the home and shed...it's like the one next to the shop/inn.

The odd thing that gets to me is a random balcony.

I know it doesn't connect to Papyrus's room or the bathroom, it also doesn't seem to connect to where Sans's room would be, so that is a very odd thing...could it be another room I haven't noticed before?

Still, I need to somehow get one of them to let me in.

Calling would be pointless and nobody is ever in a good mood when a phone rings this late.

I could throw snowballs at their bedroom windows, though I don't think this would work with Papyrus as his bed is far away from the window, I also don't know where Sans is in relation to the window, and I could also break a window which would be super uncool.

"Guess I have no choice."

{Yeah! Break the window!}

Oh god, just shut up!

I shake the voice out and get back on track.

I look for any tree that is growing close enough to the balcony, which luck gives me one, I climb it as far as I need before leaping to the unknown fixture, the snow nearly makes me fall but I managed to hook my arm in the railing just right, able to pull myself up and over the railing safely.

{Smooth. The fall could've killed you.}

Like you give a shit.

"*grateful sigh* Wonder if I could ask for a house key later?"

I check the balcony door, but it's locked.

"Figures."

{No shit Sherlock.}

Leave me alone already!

Plan B...I lean over the railing near Sans's room and knock on the wall, letting there be a small pause between each increasingly stronger knock so I can listen for movement.

I do this for a bit before a very close by knock scares the piss out of me.

Sans is on the other side of the balcony door, just in a shirt and shorts, he's groggy but waves at me, I wave back and he opens the door.

"i would ask how you got up here, but i'm kind of too impressed to really care."

"I'll fill you in, no worries. But the quick version, I'm locked out and sleeping in snow would suck."

He sleepily chuckles and motions me inside.

The room's lights are off, I can't see a thing but am able to follow him with ease as we leave the room, he then leads me to his room door, I had never noticed that multicolored flames peeked out from under the door, very pretty really.

He unlocks the door with a key then turns to me, a small playful look coming to him.

"ladies first."

I blush but know this is okay, we did make a bed buddy arrangement after all.

"Thank you."

He let's me go into the dark room before closing the door behind himself, locking it again.

"make yourself cozy."

"I would, but can't see a thing."

"then might i recommend some exploring."

The heck is he up to?

Oh well, I use the dark to strip off my extra clothes, tossing them aside before I just walk around the room, but after awhile the room begins to feel like a seemingly empty void, I haven't felt anything in here at all.

"How big is your room?"

"same size as pap's. why?"

"Because I've been moving forward this whole time and have yet to hit a wall."

He snickers and flips the lights on, turns out I've been on a treadmill this whole time.

"How did I not notice this?"

I hop off and he yawns with a smile.

"just a little prank i do across space and time."

"Like with the shortcuts?"

"yep."

His power is still mind blowing even after he tried to explain them to me in our chat earlier.

If I had to guess, he might have gotten a power boost being near Gaster in his fall at the CORE, but damn, the things he can do.

For a laid back lazy guy he moves exceedingly quickly and/or teleport through his frequent use of 'shortcuts' as he calls them, he also has a ability called Karmic Retribution, this allows him to know the level of LV and EXP in others and deals slow constant damage, it's why he would act as judge to Frisk in other time lines.

He can also do a blue attack like Papyrus, but his is way stronger, able to not only apply amplified gravity but actually grips the soul/body of someone and moves them to his will.

The one power that surprised me the most was a laser beam blaster monster skull looking cannon called a 'Gaster Blaster', guess who I think made those things, the part that shocked me was that he told me Papyrus even has these blasters...thank god our battle was friendly.

With the knowledge he has obtained from multiple time lines and his past scientific research, his fighting skills exceed that of any other monster in the Underground, even compared to Undyne and Asgore.

With his tricks in attack layout, the use of Karmic Retribution, his enhanced blue attack, and all that hidden behind that funny smile of his, it's no wonder he's a force to be reckoned with if you screw up in any way, there is but one thing to always keep in mind when dealing with Sans...Don't fuck up!

"You got me good man."

"heh...it's what i do best. but...uh...weren't you wearing something else before?"

"Oh, I had on more than one outfit. I did need to stay warm out there."

"oh...okay..."

He blushes a bit and I snicker.

Now that the lights are on I can see the room in all it's laughable glory.

Sans's room is messy, containing a self-sustaining tornado made of trash, an unused treadmill with a note that reads 'the truth is that you got owned, nerd...', very funny by the way, it also contains a dirty sock pile, a worn mattress with sheets bundled up in a weird creasy ball, an uncovered pillow, a unsent letter on the floor, a lamp with what's clearly a flashlight that's stuck in the bulb socket, and a dresser with who knows what inside.

"nice right? sometimes i think i should decorate the whole house this way."

I can't help but laugh at that.

"Pap would never allow that and you know it."

I toss the pillow onto the bed and then attempt to undo the ball of sheets.

"yeah, you're right about that."

He ignores me to plop onto the mattress, making himself comfortable, flashbacks to what Gaster showed me make me blush and thankfully he doesn't notice this as I undo the knot that made up the ball, unfurling it over him.

"good job kid. that thing was a pain in the...what happened to you?"

In the light and being a bit more awake, he can see the healing damage that has come to me tonight.

"Undyne is a mean drunk."

"you were at grillby's for ladies night?"

I sit on the edge of the mattress and lay back, my head cradles over one of his legs, making him sit up.

"I came out to talk with Grillby, not drink. I didn't even get my chocolate milk thanks to her. He had to give her the boot and close shop early."

"why did she hit you?"

"She just wanted to fight. I wouldn't give her one, so she got mad and socked me something fierce. But Grillby took care of me. Patched me up good as new."

"what did you need to talk to him for anyway? i thought we said everything earlier."

Ah, there's that tone he had last time, the one that makes him sound annoyed that I paid attention to another guy...I swear it's jealousy.

"Don't get upset over nothing. It was merely to talk about my love issues. I needed a fresh look on things. Grillby gave me what I needed."

I feel him tense up and grip the sheets.

"and...what was that?"

I look at him, his eyes are dark and empty, it's like he's teetering on the edge of what his next move is...I keep my calm.

"He gave me answers. Advice on how to proceed next. I'm still letting it sink in. It's not like we kissed or anything..."

I give him a playful wink.

"That's still your thing Sansy."

And Blooky's too.

"don't call me that...please."

He blushes as his eyes return, that threw him off guard, best not rock the boat too much.

"Sure thing sweety."

I sit up and move to be near him, his blush growing with his nervousness, he scoots over a bit and I lay beside him on top of the sheets.

"You know what?"

"w-what?"

"Your bed is cozy."

"it is?"

"Yep. Too bad it can't be driven like Pap's."

Joking around always lightens the mood with us, it's like a reset but for tension, and I can always tell that it works by the gentle look that softens his features.

"nope. this thing can't be driven. but it can do something else."

"Oh? Like what?"

He smirks.

"it can be used to trap pretty girls."

I blush but he quickly pulls the sheets over me, holding them down to keep me from wriggling free, and at this point he's laughing as I giggle.

"surrender human. no one can escape the dreaded sheets of eternal snuggles."

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do?"

Man, we are such dorks.

{More like freaks.}

Won't you find something else to do other than bug me?

{Nope. I told you already. I found you, and I'm not leaving till you give into me.}

Ain't happening douche bag.

{I'm going to win. I always win. It's only a matter of time.}

I'm not Frisk.

I'm not a weak willed little kid.

{Yeah, you're right. You're just a broken girl that thinks these monsters actually care about someone as pathetic as you.}

I growl with irritation and Sans stops moving.

"lynn?"

"It's talking to me. Being a real a-hole too."

He pulls the sheet back to look at me.

"what? chara?"

"Bingo."

He sighs and lets me out.

"is there anything i can do about it?"

"Don't know."

A yawn escapes me, finally feeling sleepy after so long.

"I think it's taking advantage of my tiredness. It was quiet till it got really late."

"then i think it's time we both clock out. *yawn* though this was fun while it lasted."

"Heh...That it was."

He lays back down and I do the same as I pull the sheet over us.

He faces the wall, giving me my own space, but that's not what we agreed on and I grab him much to his shock, pulling him so his back is to my chest as my arms wrap around his ribcage since he doesn't really have a waist.

"k-kid?"

"Bed buddy rule #1. Cuddles are a must have to help keep the bad stuff away."

He snickers at that.

"okay...what's rule #2?"

"Rule #2. We try not to hit each other when we roll around."

"heheheh...i'll try."

"And rule #3, the most important rule of all...No matter what happens, if something bad occurs, we do whatever is necessary to help the other."

That was serious but true.

We both have issues in our sleep.

Sans suffers from random night terrors, reliving memories from past time lines, mostly the very worst moments.

Of course my issue is Gaster and now this freaking annoying demon brat.

{It's amazing. Even in your head, you talk to yourself. God, you're so pitiful.}

Look here dick head!

You're in my head, look at all the crap I've been through!

Nothing you do or say can break me!

{What if I told you that you're not an only child.}

No duh, I'm a middle child.

{For once, listen to me.}

Then don't say stupid shit.

{Argh! Asriel is alive, you idiot.}

How do you figure that?

{Don't believe me? Ask the comedian. I don't lie. Just tell the brutal truth...You weirdo.}

Oh wow, great insult, never heard that before, ever.

{Sarcasm is unbecoming of you.}

"Sans, it won't shut up."

"what is it even saying?"

"Aside from trying to bring me down. It said Asriel is alive. Like how would that even work?"

I nuzzle the back of his skull, making myself cozy against him, but he tenses up a bit, making me wonder.

"It's telling the truth, isn't it? Asriel is alive?"

"sort of. but he's not really asriel anymore."

"How so?"

"if i tell you, you gotta promise not to freak out."

Now this is interesting.

{Told you so.}

Shut it, I want to hear this.

"I promise."

"well...it was a short time after alphys became the lead royal scientist. she tried a experiment to see if a nonliving thing could hold souls if it had some level of determination. so...she tried it out on something she thought was safe and easy to manage. she...she used flowers."

Ultimate mind explosion!

"Asriel...Sweet, lovable, likes jokes Asriel...is now 'I will kill you over the slightest thing' Flowey?!"

"yep."

"How?"

"when asriel left with chara's body to the surface, the humans attacked, thinking he killed the kid. he came back with flower seeds on him and turned to dust on them. those dusty seeds are what she used. his essence was revived with the determination. but he doesn't have a soul any more. he can't really feel emotions either."

"That explains why Gaster said Flowey had the powers from determination."

"the dots coming together now?"

Realization hits.

"Dear god, my brother's a flower that tries to kill me."

He tries not to snicker, but his slight shaking gives it away.

"Dang it. Even down here my family is dysfunctional. Mom's full of guilt and loss. Dad is scared and angry. And brother is a stalker with issues."

That did it, he let the laughter out and I just smile, in a way it is funny, but in the other way it's sad...Can I really be a big enough band aid for even this much stuff?

"okay...for real though, you okay hearing all that?"

"Eh, it's fine. I'll think on it later. Let's just sleep now."

I nuzzle into the crook of his neck and he shivers a bit, arching just a tad into it.

"mmmm...that feels nice."

So damn cute!

"are you sure your not part cat?"

"Why?"

"because...you're purrfectly sweet."

"Awww...And you're pawsome."

We chuckle before it gets broken up by yawns.

"night lynn."

"Goodnight Sans."

He shuts the lights off with his magic and gets all cozy, he's so adorable like this.

It isn't long before the night claims us in slumber.

Finally some peace to the restlessness of the mind.

[About 2 hours later]

I am stirred from the dreary blank that is the start of dreaming by harsh movements.

My eyes strain to see but a flare of blue is quick to let me know what's wrong.

Sans is shaking bad, his left eye is lit up even though his sockets are shut, he's trying to jerk around and turn in my hold, but I won't let him, now I tighten my embrace to try to keep him still.

"Sans, sweetheart, it's okay."

I keep my voice soft and sweet with my lips close to his skull, it has to be something he knows, something his mind can anchor to so he can follow it out of the nightmare.

"It's not real. It's only a bad dream. You're here in bed with me. I'm holding you. These are my hands."

I move my hands gently along his chest to give him comfort, but he just twitches and shudders, what was he dreaming of that got to him like this?

"Okay punny bones, let's try something else."

I turn him around so he's facing me and hold him strongly, his skull under my chin, his arms on instinct cling to me with need, his bony finger tips digging into my back painfully into the gaps of my ribs...ouch!

"*wince* Too tight...too tight...*whimper* Alright...this better work..."

I've never done this before, I'm nervous, but it's the only thing I can think of to help him.

 _"_ _Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky._ _"_

I honestly couldn't think of a better song, I just hope I remember all the words right.

 _"_ _When the blazing sun is gone. When he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._ _"_

It seems to be doing something, his grip on my back is weakening, there will probably be marks there but that's not important, I must continue.

 _"_ _Then the traveler in the dark. Thanks you for your tiny spark. He could not see which way to go. If you did not twinkle so._ _"_

His shaking is beginning to settle down, that's such a relief.

 _"_ _In the dark blue sky you keep. And often through my curtains peep. For you never shut your eye. Till the sun is in the sky._ _"_

I rub along his spine, tracing all along the vertebrae up and down in a tender way, this has him blushing lightly much to my surprise.

 _"_ _As your bright and tiny spark. Lights the traveler in the dark. Though I know not what you are. Twinkle, twinkle, little star._ _"_

He nuzzles into my chest and I blush, he's really close to resting his face into my chest pillows.

 _"_ _When the golden sun doth rise. Fills with shining light the skies. Then you fade away from sight. Shine no more 'till comes the night._ _"_

I promise you Sans, everything is going to be fine, just listen to my voice, come back to me.

 _"_ _Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky._ _"_

He finally settles down, his body is relaxed, his eye stops shining, the blush is gone, even his breathing is peaceful.

 _" Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. How I wonder what you are. "_

I finish the lullaby by giving his skull a kiss and he seems to sigh in content, is he awake?

"Sans?"

A soft snore is my reply.

Good, very good.

"There we go. There's my buddy. You had me worried for a bit there."

I kiss his skull again and he smiles a bit more than he already was.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were awake and enjoying this. But that would be naughty."

I let one of my hands travel up to stroke the back of his head, the bone is so smooth, I'm kind of tempted to just keep doing this till I fall asleep.

"So...Grillby thinks I love you. And right now...I'm starting to think he's right. Well, to be fair, he said I like you and Pap mostly equally. But you'd win out over him. Honestly, I don't know if I could ever choose between you both. I already have a challenge of trying to friend zone Mettaton. Not to mention letting Napstablook down gently so we can stay close friends while understanding that's as far as it'll go. *sigh* This love stuff is more complicated than I could've thought."

I look at his slumbering form, all comfortable and happy, a small smile comes to me.

"But...I believe it's worth the effort. I like seeing you boys happy. After what you told me about the Genocide time line, I'm even more intent on seeing you all smile. Which is why..."

Am I really sure I can do this?

{No. You should forget you're stupid idea.}

Don't you ever sleep?

{Sleep is not needed for a being such as myself.}

Then can you not be a pervert and let me just have this night?

{All you had to do was ask.}

Really?

{No! *laughs* You moron!}

Argh!

"Which is why...I think I want to try to free you all. I want to get past my fears. Even if humanity isn't ready for the return of monsters, there are ways to make it work. We could make protected settlements near the mountain. Maybe gated communities. Small stuff for starters. Then we could try to branch out and expand. Maybe even work out something like a ambassador thing. Yeah! This could work. I just have to focus on the positives."

Oh crap.

{Forgetting something?}

Yeah, I did.

"How the heck am I going to get Toriel to be okay with this? I'd have to go see Asgore and she won't allow that. And then what do I say to Asgore to get him not to kill me the moment he sees me? 'Hi Asgore, I'm a human and you need my soul to break the barrier, but hear me out first because I'm kind of your daughter'."

I snicker at that.

{Heheh...Okay, that was kind of funny. It wouldn't work, but still funny.}

"Maybe, but I still have to try. *yawn* Just not right now. Too sleepy."

I give his skull one more kiss before resting my face on the top of his head and close my eyes.

"Sweet dreams Sans."

And I guess you too demon.

{Whatever.}

It took some time before sleep got to her again, the proof was her soft shallow breathing, this was a relief to the skeleton in her arms who had regained consciousness about halfway into her lullaby, and it took everything he had to keep up the act that he was still sleeping.

She had managed to pull him free from one of his worst nightmares, the one where Papyrus is being stern in a almost hurtful way, sometimes physically harmful, till a Chara possessed Frisk shows up and straight up slays Papyrus with the worst of intent before going for Sans himself.

But this time, the horror was destroyed by sweet dulcet tones and loving touches of gentle hands.

He only opened his eyes for a brief second before having the shut them again, getting a full view of the human's chest mounds.

After her cute astrologically themed song, she kissed his skull and he nearly gave himself away with a contented sigh, but a quick snore saved him from being caught.

She then began to tell him thing as if she were talking to his conscious self, things that had his mind blown right away and only continued to do so till she fell back into rest, now all he could do was hold her.

"you...you're really something else. you know that?"

One of his hands decided to get lost in her hair, absentmindedly playing with a few locks.

"pap tells me you and him are going on another date. heh...i swear he's becoming a real don juan when it comes to you."

His other hand starts to move along her back, going up and down in small tender circles against the spine.

"maybe it's time i put a little more back bone into this. after all, i do like you and you like me. it would be a shame to let him have all the fun. don't you think so?"

Leaning up, he gave her collar bone a light nuzzle and a soft sound left her, making him smirk.

"hmmm...you make a good point there. okay, no need to pull my leg, you've convinced me. tell me how this sounds...you, me, a nice secluded spot in waterfall, and enough ketchup to drown ourselves in. do you like that idea?"

The hand rubbing her spine dips into the small of her back and her body arched in response, that was certainly a new reaction, one that he made a mental note of.

"i'll take that as a yes. a very...mmmm...very sweet yes."

A strange urge began to bubble up within him, one that didn't feel quite right at this moment, but he shook it off and readjusted himself to keep it from coming back.

"oh, the things you do to me. if i had skin it'd be crawling. not really sure if that's a bad thing or not. but that's something to find out another day. sleep tight lynsie. and...thanks for the help."

He breathed out a pleased sigh and just like that, the room once more fell silent in sleep.

[About 4 hours later]

[RING]

Shit!

I'm up!

I move to get out of bed and fall flat on my face, forgetting it's only a mattress...Ow.

[RING]

"Hello?"

"My child. Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Oh crap...

"I'm fine mama. Didn't you see the note I left?"

"I did. But it said you'd be home by now."

Damn it.

"I got locked out and didn't want to disturbed you. But it's okay, I'm at the brother's house. I'll be home later."

"Lynsie...This isn't like you. Are you going through a rebellious phase?"

Shoot me now!

"No mama, I just needed some 'me' time and since I couldn't sleep, I went out. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well...Alright. As long as you're safe."

"I am."

"Very well. I'll see you soon."

"Yes mama. I love you."

"I love you too child."

[CLICK]

"*sigh* Great start to this day."

"eh, could be worse."

I look back to see Sans leaning on his arm with a serene smile but I pout.

"Sorry sweety, was I too loud? I didn't mean to wake you."

"nah, your volume was fine. but the rush you did getting up freak the hell out of me."

"Sorry."

"hey, it's fine, i swear."

He moves closer and sits on the edge of the mattress behind me.

"i'm actually glad you woke me."

I look at him confused.

"Why's that?"

He smirks and leans in, putting his arms around my neck in a hug.

"it proves to me that all of that last night wasn't just a really sweet dream."

I blush and give his leg a couple pats.

"That's what bed buddies are for, my dear friend."

He nuzzles into my hair, earning him some giggles.

"by the way...i wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Sans. What's on your mind?"

"well, i was just thinking, if you're not too busy...would you like to go out..."

[KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK]

"SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

He sighs and lets me go so he can unlock the door.

"be right down pap. but you might want to set up another plate."

"WHAT? WHY? UNLESS...YOU WANT TO EAT TWICE AS MUCH OF MY MAGNIFICENT COOKING THAN BEFORE!"

"close. but not quite."

"THEN WHY?"

He opens the door and I wave to Papyrus.

"Howdy sugar skull."

Poor guy looks like he's just seen a ghost in a bad way.

"L-LYNSIE? WHY ARE YOU..."

He grabs Sans and gets in his face.

"SANS, WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?"

"what do you mean bro? lynn's a good friend. why wouldn't she be here?"

"I MEAN...WHY IS SHE IN YOUR ROOM?"

"oh, that. she's my bed buddy."

"BED BUDDY?"

Papyrus looks at me puzzled so I get up and go over to them.

"Sans and I agreed to be bed buddies to help with our sleep issues."

"you know, my nightmares."

"Same here."

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"When I took Sans to his post yesterday. If you want, I can be your bed buddy too."

"REALLY?"

"i'm cool with it. i don't mind sharing."

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS HUMAN?"

I can't help but hug him.

"Of course sweetheart."

Weird, how come I can say sweetheart with no problem but don't like myself to be called it?

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I HAVE A BED BUDDY!"

He picks me up and holds me like he does Sans sometimes before heading downstairs, Sans following close behind.

"HUMAN, WHEN DID YOU COME OVER? YOU WEREN'T HERE WHEN WE WENT TO BED."

"I couldn't sleep. So I came over pretty late."

"AH, I'M SORRY TO HEAR THAT. WAS SANS ABLE TO HELP?"

I smile as I look at him from over Papyrus's shoulder, his big toothy smile seems even more pleased then usual.

"Yeah. Sans was a big help. He always is."

"awww...easy on the compliments. it's too early to make me blush."

"But your blush is cute. Just like Papy's."

I give Papyrus's cheek a quick kiss and he tenses up as his face gleams orange.

"Yeah, like that. So adorably cute."

Papyrus has a mini freak out.

"SANS, SHE'S GIVING ME KISSES...WHAT DO I DO?"

"i'd kiss her back."

Uh oh.

"RETALIATION!"

He holds me out so I can't evade, like I'd even try, and he begins peppering my face with kisses, causing me to blush in a giggle fit.

"Pap...heheheh...Come on...This is just too..."

I'm cut off by bony teeth on my lips in a rather rough kiss.

Sans and I share the same shocked expression, but Papyrus seems blissfully unaware as he puts me down.

"NOW THEN, TIME FOR BREAKFAST. HOPE EVERYONE IS IN THE MOOD FOR SPAGHETTI."

He goes into the kitchen and I'm just left staring at Sans like the house caved in on us.

"Did...did he just kiss me?"

"he did but...i don't think he realizes it yet."

"...OH MY GOD!"

"never mind."

I touch my lips, a bit sore on the bottom near the wound.

"you okay?"

"I...I think I liked it."

He flinches and gets slightly nervous, approaching me with caution.

"lynn."

"Yeah?"

"as i was asking before...would you like to go out..."

[Bang, Bang, Bang]

"oh come on!"

I don't think I've seen him frustrated before, not really sure how to take it.

But he calms down and answers the front door.

"hello?"

"Let me in Sans, I have a job for Papyrus."

Oh great...it's Undyne.

"i'm sorry, but pap is busy with something more important."

"I didn't even tell you what it is."

"does it matter? breakfast is the most important meal of the day. i'd say that trumps your chore."

She growls.

"I don't have the patience today Sans. Not with this hangover. So we can either do this in one of two ways. Either you go get him or I'm going to..."

"hit me like you did lynn?"

I can't fully see out the door, but that probably rattled her good.

"H-h-how do you..."

"do you really think she wouldn't have to explain what happened to her?"

"I didn't mean to..."

I can't let this go on.

"Sans, stop. You're making her feel bad."

She forces the door open, pushing Sans back.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"Does one need a reason to be with friends?"

She glares.

"So you're talking shit to make me look like the bad guy."

"i think someone is trying to start a bad time. and it's way too early for this crap."

Undyne goes to snap at him but his left eye flares and shuts her up in fright, seems like she's seen that look before...bet that was a funny day.

"i'll make this simple. you hit her for no reason, she's not even mad about it, we haven't eaten yet, and pap is not doing you any favors today. understand?"

"Uh..."

"I'll do it."

They both look at me funny, his even goes back to normal.

"kid?"

"I mean, if that's okay with her. I know I'm not under your employ. But I'd like to help out if I can."

"you sure? you don't have to do this."

"Yeah, it's fine."

Undyne's good eye twitches in confusion.

"Is she for real? Are you for real right now?"

"Huh?"

"I'll admit, I might've had one too many last night. But how the fuck are you not mad at me?!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! POTTY MOUTHED MONSTERS DON'T GET VISITED BY SANTA."

I snicker.

"Honestly though. You'd do something for me after what happened last night?"

Have I mentioned how much I hate repeating myself?

"Yes. I'm okay with it. It's not like you meant it or were really trying to hurt me."

"Are you saying it didn't hurt? I hit you with all my..."

"Might want to stop before you say something to piss him off."

She scoffs and rolls her eye.

"Fine. This is sudden, but...Can you deliver something for me?"

"Sounds simple enough."

"Look...I don't know why, but I feel we can't really be friends. Not till I fight you. But I...I don't hate you or want you to think that I hate you, so...Uh! Anyway! Here! Just take it!"

She tosses a crumpled envelope to me.

[You got the Undyne's Letter.]

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Go deliver it!"

"You didn't tell me who it's for."

She blushes and rubs her arm as she looks to the floor.

"Uhhh...Oh, yeah...It's addressed to Dr. Alphys."

Really?

Oh this is too good.

I smirk playfully and she doesn't like it.

"What?"

"How come you don't take it to her yourself?"

"Huh!? Why don't I do it myself...? ...um. W-well...I-it's kind of personal, but we're friends...so...I'll t-tell you...Hotland SUUUUCKS! I don't wanna have to go over there! So here you go."

Right...That's the only reason and you're just friends...Totally believe you.

"What?! Stop looking at me like that!"

"You like her~."

Her face burns red and I swear she'd try to kill me if she wasn't so embarrassed.

"What the HECK!? How!? Why!?"

Sans is busting a gut at this point.

"Alphys sort of made it a bit clear that you might like her...And she might like you too."

"Ughh...This is unbelievable. Wait...R-really?"

She yanks the letter from me and shoves another in my hands.

[You got the Undyne Letter EX.]

"That first one was junk anyway. I actually wrote a WAY BETTER letter after that one!"

I shake it for a second and she grabs my arm.

"Don't do that. Oh, and if you read it...I'll KILL you."

Wow, there's the intimidation that makes her a badass.

"Thanks so much! You're the best!"

And now she's a nut.

"OK, see you!"

With that she leaves and I can't hold it in anymore, I join Sans on the floor just laughing our heads off.

Papyrus peeks out from cooking to see what was so funny, only to become further confused.

"WHY DO I GET THE FEELING LIKE I MISSED SOMETHING IMPORTANT?"


	30. Honesty

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

That bit of weirdness aside, breakfast wasn't so bad.

Papyrus seemed to be trying to recreate the spaghetti I made some time ago, he's actually getting close, I can finish the plate for once.

The conversation while eating wasn't bad either, Papyrus upon realizing his little kiss slip up felt it necessary to try to apologize, even though I said it was fine, not that Sans helped him feel better, mostly he told puns meant to distract Pap from any guilt he had, that only made him annoyed...which was funny as hell.

"so you're really okay doing this?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Just a simple delivery job."

"WILL YOU BE NEEDING ASSISTANCE TO REACH HOTLAND?"

"I should be fine. I remember the way."

"why not save yourself some time and use the riverperson?"

A chill racks my spine.

"BECAUSE SHE ISN'T LAZY. UNLIKE SOMEONE I WON'T NAME IN THIS ROOM."

"pap, there's literally only three people here."

"YOUR POINT?"

"well, i never thought of you as lazy before."

"WHAT?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ANYTHING BUT LAZY! HONESTLY SANS. THE VERY IDEA OF ME BEING LAZY...THAT'S A BIGGER LAUGH THAN MOST OF YOUR PUNS."

I try to picture that, a Papyrus that was like Sans...actually, that's kind of cool.

And a Sans that was like Papyrus...oh my god, it's so funny!

But Sans does make a point, the Riverperson would take tons of time off a already easy task, or I could just spend up to a hour swimming through Waterfall.

I do need to get over this fear I have of the Riverperson, just as I need to get over a lot of things that scare me, like how now I have to get use to the idea that Flowey is my adoptive older brother and still wants me dead.

Yay for odd family dynamics!

After much more thinking and enjoying the brothers comical routine, we part ways to do our own things, them with their sentry jobs, me with this letter that may or may not be a love note.

Now standing outside, all bundled up again, and at that makeshift port area, I can't help but get nervous.

Any moment now, that strange boat and the gender confused operator will appear, they will sing as they talk, what they say will have hidden meaning, meanings that can rock my anomaly mind.

I watch the water for any signs in the river, where does it start, where does it end, it flows from here to Hotland but after that is a mystery.

[RING]

Probably Toriel keeping check on me...wait...unknown number?

"Hello?"

"Hello! Can I speak to G..."

G?

"...Wait a second. Is this the wrong number?"

"I believe it is. But maybe I can help you. Who is G?"

"You already know who he is...anomaly."

Wait...what?!

 _"_ _Oh it's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong!_ _"_

[CLICK]

"The hell just happened?"

"Tra la la. Care for a ride?"

How the heck did you pop up without me noticing it?!

At least things seem normal, the boat looks like a boat, the hooded unknown is acting fine and dandy...but for how long will that last?

"Yes. I need a ride."

"Where will we go today? Error Error..."

"What?"

"Waterfall or Hotland?"

Did my hearing mess up or did it really say error?

"Hotland, please."

"Then we're off..."

I board the boat and sit down behind it's captain, as if on unspoken command, the boat drifts off on its own, sailing its merry way down the river.

"Tra la la. The waters are wild today. That's good luck..."

"I hope so. Much has happened since last we met. Much has become...clear. To a point that is."

"Oh?"

"I've spoken with Sans. We've told each other a great deal of things. Things the world seems to not know or doesn't remember."

"So...Are you beginning to see?"

Great, aside from the sing talking, you also speak in metaphorical riddles.

"I'd say I see more than I once did. Not fully, but enough. The path is visible now. I must never stray from it."

It turns to me and nods.

"Your eyes will open soon, anomaly. It's only a matter of time."

I look back to the water, dipping my fingers in and bring them out quickly from the cold.

"If I can be bold...Who or what are you really? You know more than anyone, maybe even more than Sans. You act sometimes like the shades, but you don't disappear."

"Mystery is the spice of life. Not everything can be answered. Not even if countless ages go by."

"Do you not remember who you are?"

It becomes silent...I best not press on this issue.

"Can I ask at least one more thing?"

It doesn't look at me but nods again.

"Gaster and Sans have told me of the time lines. How there are different ways how all of this can end. I seek the happiest of outcomes. If I continue along this path, stay as I am now, and free them all...Will they be okay? Will humanity accept the return of monsters or will dust be shed needlessly?"

I have to know this, even if it only humors me, I just need to be given that push, that needed drive to go forward.

"I have seen many things. Many scenarios. Many endings. Your sudden insertion into the code has altered many things. As of now, these have been good. You have been good."

It turns around completely and looks at me, even at this angle, I can't see its face.

"If you continue to go with this flow, the river of your actions will lead you out to a peaceful sea. But if the waters are churned by dark intent, then the sea too will thrash and drown all that enter it."

"I see."

"Don't you mean, you sea?"

Did it just make a pun?

"Oh, I sea what you did there. But don't worry, I have no intention of making any waves. I prefer to make a splash if it floats your boat."

It chuckles, a rather oddly distorted sound, something it notices and turns back around for...just what in the world are you?

"Tra la la. Did you ever hear the old song coming from the sea?"

Back to being all weird and mysterious, fine with me, we all have our roles to play I suppose.

"Nope. Can't say I have heard it."

"Tra la la. Don't snoop behind people's houses...You might be mistaken for a trash-can."

Well that's random.

Could it be a clue or something?

"We're here."

The boat pulls into the Hotland port.

"This was a interesting ride."

"Come again some time. Tra la la."

"Don't worry, I will. Got to get home after this."

"But where is home to you?"

That's easy.

"Among the ones I hold dear. After all..."

I step off the boat and smile.

"Home is where the heart is."

"True...but where does your heart reside and with who?"

My smile fades.

"Till we meet again anomaly. Tra la la."

It drifts away to its next destination, leaving me speechless.

Does everything that's aware of what's going on know I have love issues?!

WTF?!

Screw it, focus girl, just bring the letter to Alphys and then you can go back to the Ruins to smother yourself in Nice Cream.

{Could you smother yourself with something more lethal? Like a pillow or even a plastic bag.}

Wow...Dude...That was dark.

I ignore this disturbing demonic suggestion and head for the LAB, hope Alphys is ready for this bit of weirdness.

I approach the door, giving it a 'shave and a haircut' knock, giving pause to listen for footsteps, this doesn't take long as the door soon opens and I enter.

"Hello? Alphys? You home?"

"O-over here..."

Dear god, this is so flipping cute.

She's sitting in front of the large monitor watching anime, wearing cat-girl pajamas, and is eating ice cream out of a bucket...I envy you so much right now!

"L-lynsie...oh my! I-i must look..."

"You look cozy. What's the show?"

She didn't expect me to be cool with this but is very relieved.

"I f-found a new DVD. It's called 'The Devil Is a Part-Timer'."

"I know that one. It's funny as hell but sadly only thirteen episodes long. Though I don't know if you'll get all the references."

"I'm s-sure it'll be f-fine. So, w-what brings you over?"

I pull the letter out of my pocket and hand it over.

"This is for you."

She looks at the envelope with worry.

"O-oh n-no, is that another letter...?"

This isn't your first?

"I don't want to open it...C-can't I just give it back...?"

"I think that would be just a tad rude."

She sighs with defeat.

"N...no...You're right...I can't keep doing this. I'll read this one."

She attempts to open the flap but is struggling with it.

"Um...I-it's shut k-kind of strongly, isn't it?"

The hell did you do Undyne, use super glue?

She rips it from the side and begins reading, her face portrays fright that then becomes something else, something along the lines of flustered embarrassment.

"Wait a second...Hey, if this is a joke, it's...Oh My God?"

"What's wrong?"

"Did YOU write this letter? It wasn't signed, so, I had no idea who could have...Oh my god. Oh no. That's adorable...And I h-had no idea you, um, wrote that way!"

Wait a second, what?

"It's surprising, too...After all the gross stuff I did...I don't really deserve to be forgiven. Much less, um...This? And so passionately, too."

"Let me see that!"

She shows me the note and I feel all the blood rush to my face.

This is too detailed and extreme.

[You feel your inner-child lose their innocence.]

"You know what, okay! I'll do it! It's the least I can do to make it up to you! Y-yeah! Let's go on a date!"

"Hold up! I didn't write this!"

"You...you didn't?"

I feel so stupid, then again, she probably does too.

"I'm just the messenger. Not that I don't think you have your own cuteness charm or anything. But I prefer the company of the male kind."

"Then...If you didn't write it, w-who did?"

"Undyne did."

At that, the gears in her head go crazy, her nose begins to bleed and her eyes roll into the back of her head as she falls back in a faint.

"Alphys!"

I kneel by her and try to shake her awake.

"Get up! Come on! If you're incapacitated, Undyne is gonna kick my ass!"

"Uh...Undyne...likes me..."

"Thank god. You're gonna be okay. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

She sits up and head-butts me hard, but in her sudden rush doesn't seem to notice.

"Ahhh! Undyne wants to date me!"

She begins running around in circles as I rub my now sore face, girl has a hard head.

"What do I do?! What do I wear?! What if I say something stupid?! *gasp* What if she wants to kiss?! Oh my god! Oh My God! OH MY GOD!"

"Alphys! What's with all the screaming?"

Oh crap...

Mettaton comes out of a room I failed to notice...I sense this is going to be a thing with me.

At first he's concerned for the panicking Alphys, but changes the moment I appear in his sights, I swear I can hear something say 'Target Acquired' and he launches his arms at me, wrapping me up before I can begin to move then pulling me to him for a strong as hell hug.

"Oh my darling! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

Can't breathe...crushing ribs...

"*strained* Too...tight..."

Realization hits him and he loosens his hold, letting me take in the air I so need to live, but doesn't let go.

"Sorry dear. I forget how fragile the living are. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No...I'm okay. Damn, you give one hell of a bear hug."

"Thank goodness. I couldn't forgive myself if I had hurt you."

That...was kind of sweet.

{Great. More mushy love crap. Tell me when it's over.}

Alright...So there is a way to shut you up after all.

"Darling? Are you listening?"

"Oh! Sorry Metta. I spaced out for a second. What did you say?"

"*sigh* I was asking why didn't you respond to my date request?"

I just look at him blankly.

"Really? That's the only thing coming to your mind even while she's losing it over there?"

"Now that you mention it, what is up with her?"

I point to the letter on the floor, for this he lets go with one arm and picks the note up, giving it a read before giggling his head off.

"Oh my~. Such a saucy script. Did you write this?"

I blush and shake my head no, I really don't need him to think this is mine or it's for him.

"Undyne wrote it for Alphys. I swear!"

He eyes me with a cheeky smirk.

"No worries love, I believe you."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course. If you had wrote it, it would be far more pleasing~."

Argh!

I walked right into that one!

{Okay...Maybe this will be funny enough to listen to.}

You suck.

"I knew it. It was so obvious. I bet even you figured it out, darling."

"Maybe a little."

"Yes, she scrawls her name in the margins of her notes. She names programming variables after her. She even writes stories of them together...sharing a domestic life."

"That's cute actually."

"Probability of crush: 101 percent. Margin of error. One percent."

Okay, subject change.

"Hey Metta. How come you're still in your EX form? I thought it drained your batteries like crazy."

"Oh, yeah, it used to do that. But after our song and dance, Alphys gave it a brand new upgraded capacitor that manages the energy consumption much better. I can stay like this for as long as I wish. So long as I continue my regular nightly charging that is. So you know what that means, don't you?"

Ah hell...

"No?"

He leans in, nuzzling around my forehead before giving my ear a quick nip in case my mind was wandering again, and I really wished it was at this point.

"It means you can enjoy this body to your heart's content~."

His breathy voice and sultry actions make my head swoon.

{Oh god. Are you really so sad that this actually works on you?}

For once, I'm glad you're here.

I shake off Mettaton's alluring charm and slip out of his loosened hold much to his surprised.

"Happs...We need to talk."

He seems confused and for good reason.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Well..."

[RING]

Alphys phone goes off and she finally goes stiff in silence.

[RING]

"Dear, aren't you going to answer that?"

[RING]

"Alphys?"

She struggles to take the phone out of her lab coat and with a shaking hand, brings it to her ear.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Alphys, you lovable nerd. How are you?"

Oh god, she must have hit the speaker button, we can hear everything Undyne and her say.

"Oh...I-i'm fine."

"Good. Uh, say, has the human shown up at your place?"

"Yes. W-why do you ask?"

There's a audible gulp.

"Did...did she give you a letter?"

"She d-did."

The tension in the room is palpable, making the air feel heavy.

"Did you..."

"I read it."

Man, you could cut the unease with a knife.

{Speaking of knives, do you have one? This would be over much quicker if you did.}

Not happening brat, not now or ever.

{Spoil sport.}

"W...well, I guess it's obvious at this point, huh? I...uh...I really like you, Undyne. I mean, more than I like other people! But, I mean...You're way out of my league. You're so confident...And strong...And funny...And I'm just a nobody. A fraud. I'm the royal scientist, but...All I've ever done is hurt people."

Poor girl, she's really beating herself up.

{Never seen this play out like this before. But I always did like this part. It's funny as hell.}

God you're such a douche.

"I've told you so many lies, you think I'm...You think I'm a lot cooler than I actually am. If you get close to me, you'll...You'll find out the truth about me."

I think Undyne is in shock, she's been so quiet for so long.

I can't let her do this.

If Alphys keeps this up, her chances of gaining the happiness she craves will be forever lost.

{Don't you dare!}

"You need to tell her the truth! A relationship or even a friendship built on lies is doomed to fall apart."

She looks at me in panic.

"The truth...? But if I tell her that, she'll hate me. Isn't it better this way? To live a lie where both people are happy...Or a truth where neither of us are?"

"But you don't know that. For all you know, the real you is the one she wants most of all."

"They say 'be yourself'. But I don't really like who 'myself' is. I'd rather just be whatever makes people like me. Eheheh..."

"Look, I understand you want to make others happy. I do too. But putting on a fake smile only works for so long. It never lasts forever. Slowly the mask you hide behind cracks and falls apart, leaving you with no choice but to come clean about everything. But by then it's too late, the damage is done and there's no going back. Yet right now you still have a choice. You can either keep the mask on and continue to hide behind the walls you think are protecting you. Or you can take the mask off and lay your heart bare to the one who wants to show you everything is going to be fine. It's up to you Alphys."

She's stunned, even her trembling has ceased as my words are allowed to sink in...I think she's forgotten Undyne's still on the phone and can hear all this.

"No, you're right. Every day I'm scared...Scared what will happen if people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me...But how can I tell UNDYNE the tr...truth? I d-don't have the confidence...I'm going to mess it up! How can I practice!? What the...What are you doing?!"

I turn around and see Mettaton holding up a camera, recording everything like its a movie drama.

"Dude! How long have you been recording this?!"

"Don't mind the camera dears. Just keep going. This is box office gold!"

"Oh my god, that better not be a live feed."

"Relax, it's not. I want to do some editing before then."

"Turn that off right now."

"I don't want her to know!"

"But Alphys honey, you're forgetting Undyne's been listening this whole time."

{Oh this is priceless!}

She freaks out and returns to the phone to try and fix what she believes to be a massive mess.

"Ummm, you see...Undyne...I...I...I...I h-haven't been exactly truthful w-w-with you...Y...you see, I...I...I...I want to tell you how I feel! Y-you're so brave, a-and s-strong...A-and nice...Y-you always listen t-to me when I talk about n-n-nerdy stuff...Y-you always d-d-do your best to m-make me f-f-feel special...L-like t-telling me that y-you'll b-beat up anyone that g-gets in my way...UNDYNE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU! HOLD ME, UNDYNE! HOLD ME! UNDYNE! I LOVE YOU! UNDYNE! KISS ME, UNDYNE!"

She let her feelings explode out and is met with silence...then a dial tone.

"Uh...Undyne?"

"Did she hang-up?"

[BAM, BAM, BAM]

"Oh I'm so recording this."

"Shhh!"

I can see where this is going and just to avoid being in the way, I move to be at Mettaton's side, not that he minds that.

The door is busted in and Undyne charges in to rush Alphys before the girl can shyly flee.

"I love you too, nerd!"

She gets tackled in a powerful embrace and I bite my tongue to keep from laughing my ass off.

"Undyne...I...I have to be honest with you...I've been lying to you!"

"WHAT? ABOUT WHAT?"

"About...well...Everything! I told you that seaweed was like...scientifically important...Really, I just...I just use it to make ice cream!"

Really?

Huh, still tasted great.

"And those human history books I keep reading...Those are just dorky comic books!"

Comics are awesome!

"And the history movies...those...Those are just, uh, anime! They aren't real!"

They're not a lie...The cake is a lie!

{The hell are you talking about?}

Play video games and get on my level, noob!

"And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone...I...Was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas!"

Sounds like a good time to me.

{I prefer my times to be bad.}

Yeah, you would.

"That time I..."

"Alphys."

"I...I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think I was smart and cool. That I wasn't some...nerdy loser."

"Alphys."

"Undyne, I...I really think you're neat, OK..."

"Alphys. Shhhh. Shhhhhh."

Awww...The big bad fish is comforting her.

{I think I'm going to puke!}

I ship this...It's so adorable!

"Alphys! I...think you're neat, too, I guess. But, you've gotta realize...Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me."

The room goes dead.

"I-it...It doesn't?"

"I don't care if you're watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, ALL of that stuff is just NERDY CRAP!"

Ouch!

{Even I felt the sting of that strike.}

"Oh..."

"What I like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You're ANALYTICAL! It doesn't matter what it is! YOU CARE ABOUT IT! 100-PERCENT! AT MAXIMUM POWER!"

Well...I didn't see that one coming.

"...So, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys...I want to help you become happy with who you are! And I know just the training you need to do that!"

Training?

{I so don't want to know what that is.}

Same here.

"Undyne...You...Y-you're gonna train me...?"

Hearts form in her eyes as if in a anime...but that ends fast.

"Pffft, what? ME? Nah, I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it."

{*laughing*}

I don't know if I can hold it any longer!

Alphys just sighs and then puts on a brave face.

"U-Undyne...I'll do my best...!"

"That's my girl!"

Still holding onto Alphys, Undyne gets up and heads for the door.

"Uh...W-where are we going?"

"Heheh...Forgot what I wrote already? You and me are having a date night at my place."

All the poor girl can do is blush and hold her fishy lover more as they leave for Waterfall.

Then when they're finally out of sight I don't hold back, I howl with gut busting laughter that has my lungs burn in a good way, complete with rolling on the floor.

"And...cut! This is going to be my best work yet."

Mettaton looks at me and smiles playfully.

"Well aren't you in a good mood."

{Not that I care, but he's up to something.}

I settle down and sit up, wiping a couple stray tears on my sleeves.

"That was without a doubt the funniest thing I have ever witnessed ever."

"I wasn't expecting that ending, that's for sure. But, all's well that ends well."

"I don't think that could've ended any better than that."

"So true."

He puts the camera away as I pick myself up, feeling all sorts of good and bubbly.

"So darling, you never did answer my question."

"Oh? What question was it?"

"Why didn't you respond to my date request? I know you were still online. But you never gave a reply."

Well that killed the mood.

"I didn't respond because that wasn't a answer to what I told you. And besides that, I already agreed to a date with you, so there wasn't any point in..."

{Heheh...Now you messed up.}

His face beams with the memory and I on instinct begin to tip toe backwards.

"That's right. You did agree to a date with me."

{This is gonna be funny.}

Shut it!

"It was a dinner date, if I recall right."

"Y-yeah! Dinner date! And it's only close to being lunch time. Too bad, so sad, no date here. Sorry. Heheh..."

He grins, a light gleaming in his left eye...oh crap!

"Why wait for dinner or let those two have all the fun? Let's go out right now!"

{If I were you, I'd run.}

"*gulp* R-really?"

"Hmmm...Or we can skip the meal..."

A dangerously lusty look comes to him.

"And go straight to dessert~."

He licks his lips seductively and my soul threatens to jump out of me.

{Run you idiot!}

"No, no! We can date now!"

{You fucking moron!}

His face softens to a more innocent look.

"Marvelous! Let's go."

He moves faster than I can see, the next thing I know is I'm back in his arms and we're in a elevator.

"Uh...Where are we going?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about a thing darling. Just let me do all the work and I promise...You'll have one hell of a good time~."

I need a adult!

{You need a adult!}

Now I know I'm in trouble, because we're agreeing on things.

{Pay attention! The elevator just dinged.}

The elevator doors open, giving me the smallest of glimpses of what I think was L3 before he bolts again, everything's moving so fast, I think I might get motion sickness.

Suddenly the world comes to a complete stop, my insides are doing flips, I think I'm gonna hurl.

{Are we still moving? I can't tell anymore...*gag*}

Hey, how can you get sick when you're a voice?

{I'm in your head. See what you see. *harsher gag* Feel what you feel. Oh god...}

Don't you dare puke in my head!

{Or what? You'll beat me up? Good luck with that...ugh...}

"Blub blub...Do you have a reservation?"

The hell is that thing?

{Uh...I think it's a fish or something. I don't know.}

"Yes. Reservation for two under MTT."

"Blub blub...Ah yes. We've been expecting you Mettaton. Your private table is how you've requested it. Please, have a seat. Your silverware and menus will be brought over shortly."

Wait...How long has he had these reservations?

{You know you're screwed right?}

I don't think you know this, but you just made a pun.

{How?}

He's a robot and you said screw.

{...Ah damn it!}

"Thank you my fine fellow."

Mettaton slips some gold across the counter.

"And do make sure we aren't disturbed. Understand?"

"Blub blub...Understood sir. Enjoy yourselves."

"Oh! Before I forget...He isn't working today, is he?"

"Blub blub...No sir. Sans is not scheduled to entertain today."

"Good."

Hold on...Sans works here too?!

How many jobs does he have?!

Why does he have so many jobs for?!

Why does he not want him here?!

{Why do you care? It's not like it matters.}

It matters to me because he's my friend!

{You do realize he's moving again.}

What?

Mettaton strolls us over to a secluded table with a curtain surrounding it...I have a weird feeling about this.


	31. Robo-Date

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

After sitting us down across from one another, I realize just how serious Mettaton is taking this date.

There's a radio playing soft cozy music.

Lit candles highlighting ornamental flowers.

And a strong incense that seems isolated to just our hidden away table due to the curtain.

Why do I get the feeling he's watched some cheesy romance movies to get this set up?

"So darling, what do you think?"

"Feels like you have some sort of mood in mind."

"Of course. I want this to be the most fabulous time of your life. The date to end all dates. One that will be remembered for life."

I am not amused, please kill me now.

{I would but you have to say my name first.}

No...I'd rather go through this than surrender to you.

"I'm afraid that moment is already taken."

He looks shocked but keeps composed.

"Oh? And what moment is that?"

"My very first date. No way am I ever forgetting that. Not only was it my first date, but it was my first date with a monster too."

His eye twitches a little, my easygoing attitude about everything isn't what he was expecting.

"You...You've gone on a date with someone else?"

I shrug.

"It wasn't anything along these lines. We just went to his house and hung out in his room for a bit."

"WHAT?!"

{Oh my. I think you struck a nerve. *dark chuckles*}

"Tell me! Who was it?! Who was it that dared to entice my beloved into his home and do Asgore knows what with you!?"

He bangs on the table, I can hear cracking under his fists, I can also see a waiter hesitate on the other side of the curtain, making me smirk much to Mettaton's chagrin.

"What's so funny! This is serious!"

"Calm down Metta dear. You're scaring the help."

"I don't care if I'm scaring them! I want answers!"

I reach over the table and take his hand much to his surprise.

"I will tell you. But you have to relax. I mean, this is a date, yes? Let the world and all it's troubles fall away. Let's just do as you said and have a good time. Okay?"

He says nothing, just surprised by my sudden sweetness, but smiles as he settles back to being content.

"You're absolutely right darling..."

He holds onto the hand I put on his own and brings it up to his cheek.

"This is about us. Our date. Our time."

He kisses my hand and let's it go as a small blush comes to me.

"By the end of this date, it'll be the only one you'll ever remember."

I smirk.

{What are you up to?}

None of your concern.

"Sounds like a challenge. Okay then Metta, I was going to try and get through this without you getting to me, but I've had a change of heart. I accept this challenge. You may proceed to attempt to woo me."

He blushes a tad but snickers coyly.

"Dear, that's rather bold of you. Mmmm...I like it~. Oh garçon!"

He snaps his fingers and a nervously trembling waiter peeks behind the curtain.

"Y-yes?"

"Menus and silverware, s'il vous plaît."

"Oh, breaking out the French. Nice move."

"Thank you."

The poor waiter hasn't a clue to what French is or what he said, he merely moves on workers instinct and brings the objects requested.

"Merci beaucoup."

"He said thank you."

"O-oh. You're both welcomed. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Soda please."

"Nothing for me. I can drink in the lovely view my darling is giving me~."

{Oh my god, that's so cheesy!}

"Okay. I'll be right back shortly."

He leaves and Mettaton goes into full flirt mode.

[DATING START!]

"Has anyone ever told you how lovely you are~?"

"Try harder Metta. I'm immune to easy things like that."

I open my menu and focus on it as he takes a moment to think on his next move.

"Your beauty shines brighter than any star in the sky~."

"You reworded what I wrote to you on that photo. Try again."

He grumbles on that, probably didn't think I'd remembered what I wrote.

"I think I might have the shrimp tacos. What about you?"

"I don't need to eat. If I do, it's only for enjoyment."

"Fair enough."

{I don't know what the heck you're planning, but I like it. You're really making him squirm.}

I won't be so easily swayed.

If he wants me, he has to work hard for it.

{I thought you were going to tell him to back off?}

I am.

But I'm giving him a shot to be fair.

And maybe after putting so much into it and not succeeding, he'll quit on his own.

{Ah, rather clever. I'm surprised you were smart enough to think of something like this.}

Just disappear already.

"Darling?"

"Yes sweety?"

"Are you enjoying this so far?"

"The date? It's rather pleasant, yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem, I don't know...Distant."

{Wow. That was fast.}

Don't be too sure.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be."

"No, no. It's my fault. I should've known this would happen."

{You sure?}

It's too easy, it doesn't feel right.

"Oh?"

"But don't worry. I know just how to fix this minor problem."

He gets up and moves to sit beside me now.

Well crap.

{Now I see what you meant.}

"Like this, we can close the distance and get better acquainted."

"How sweet."

He smiles and loops an arm around my shoulders.

"Tell me something my dear. How is it that someone such as you goes their whole life not having someone treat them with care like this~?"

"If you mean why I never had a boyfriend, it's simple really. I didn't seek out others and others didn't seek me."

"Really? No one bothered to see you and think 'she's perfect, I must make her my own'?"

"Nope. No one."

He scoffs.

"The males of your kind must all be blind."

{Please don't walk into this one.}

I saw it coming from miles away too.

"No dear. Not all are blind. But everyone is different and has their own interests in what they want. And while I was up there, I had no interest in what I saw."

"And since you've been down here?"

His voice practically rings with hope.

"Since being down here, I wish I had fallen here sooner. Down here there is peace. Down here there is honesty. Down here there is love. All things I haven't seen up there. It's...It's very nice."

I smile honestly at him, he's almost taken by it, but smiles back.

"I'm glad the Underground has treated you so kindly. Maybe, if you'll let me..."

He cups my face in his hand and holds it up so as to keep me making eye contact with him.

"If you'll let me...Maybe I can treat you just as kind~."

The caring look in his eyes and the sweet tone in his voice, it feels real, straight from his heart, and not just another silly flirt...I blush big time.

{Oh my god. You're really falling for this? It's not real! There's no such thing as love!}

I focus hard to block out the demon's voice, maybe a little too much, I never notice Mettaton leaning in and shutting his eyes for a kiss.

"*cough*"

That makes us both snap out of it to look at the now quaking in his shoes waiter.

"F-forgive me please. But..."

He puts my soda down and holds a small notepad.

"Can I take your order?"

Mettaton glares daggers at the poor guy.

"We're not hungry."

"Oh. I'm sorry for disturbing you both."

He takes the menus and flees before any harm can come to him...guess I'm not getting those tacos.

"So sorry about that darling. It's hard to get good help these days."

"Metta..."

Now it's my turn to glare.

"Were you going to kiss me?"

He blushes and looks away, giving his nose a scratch in nervous embarrassment.

"I...uh...I might have tried. But can you really blame me? When you're with the one you care for, you just feel this need. A need to express your feelings to them in a moment of passion."

I roll my eyes and look at the flame in the candles, I can't quite move my head as he's still holding it.

"I guess you just can't help yourself sometimes huh?"

He eyes me funny.

"Then again, even if you did kiss me I wouldn't really be bugged by it. Be surprised. Maybe uncomfortable for a bit. But not mad or anything like that."

Now he's suspicious.

"Really? And why is that dearie?"

"Well, I kind of have already been kissed. So to me it's not a big..."

His grip on me tightens harshly and his right eye hidden behind his hair starts flashing...now I'm worried.

"You've been kissed?"

His voice takes a deep serious tone.

"My sweet lovely little angel has had her lips spoiled by someone else?"

Oh my god he's scary as hell like this!

"Darling...Would this person be the same one who took you on a date?"

I see death in his eyes.

"N-n-no."

This does not make him happy.

"So...You've just been gallivanting around sampling any low standard male willing to look your way?"

Did he just...Oh hell no!

"Excuse me!"

"And here I thought you had higher standards."

" **How dare you!** "

The rage in my voice shakes him and I force away from him.

{I'm back...Oh and just in time for the good part.}

"Where the hell do you get off saying such things?! You're the one who's been forceful in this whole bit, and I've been cool with it because deep down I know you're a great guy. But that! You crossed a line buddy. This date is over."

{Hit him! Smash his face in! Make him feel your pain!}

I go to storm off but he takes me by the hand, panic consumes him.

"Wait! Don't go! I didn't mean it like that!"

I'm so not in the mood for this.

{Come on! Don't wuss out on me now! Turn around and break that poor excuse for a tinker toy to pieces!}

"Let go of me."

"Please, give me another chance. At least let me explain."

"You let jealousy and envy blind you. Making you say something incredibly stupid and pissing me off."

{Yes! Stay mad! Use it! It's what true power comes from! Unleash it!}

"I...I know. I'm so sorry. I just..."

He trembles and it gets to me, my mood weakening.

{Nooo! Don't fall for this weak crap!}

Oh shut the fuck up already!

I force the voice back as my attention goes back to Mettaton.

"You...you mean a lot to me. I don't know why I feel so strongly sometimes. But when I see you with another guy or even hear about it, I get so mad I just want to...to...I don't really know what I'd do but you get my point."

Maybe I should look at it from his perspective, he really does seem to care about me, how would I feel if the same things were happening to me?

"I suppose I understand. I'd be ticked off too if someone was to hang all over the person I cared about. But you do have to understand things on my side of this."

"But, that text you sent. You said you thought you were in love."

"I never said who I thought I have these feelings for."

His face falls of emotions, looking as if he's been crushed.

"Please...please don't tell me it's the skeletons. I don't think I could handle it if you say that."

"Happs...Sit down. We need to talk."

He's on the verge of tears but sits back down and I join him, turning so that we face each other while I take hold of his hands.

"Happstablook, I really do like you. You're a special soul. You make the whole Underground smile even on its darkest days. I've only known you for a short time but, I feel like we've been friends forever. In the beginning, I wasn't quite sure how I felt about you. You came off as narcissistic and showy. Like the only reason you even sought me out was to make you look good and boost your show's ratings."

"Darling..."

"Whether or not that's what you first intended, I don't know. But it's clear that you're motives has changed. You really care about me."

"I do. I swear to Asgore, I do."

"But the thing is...I don't know if you really care about me the person or me the pretty girl you like to tease."

He flinches.

"I've never been one to care about appearances. I care about the actions someone does and who the person is on the inside. And if I were to start a romance with anyone, I don't want something based on looks. Such love never blossoms into the flower it could've been. It may start out all sweet but what sprouts from such a fling slowly withers and rots."

"But darling that won't happen. We can make it work, I promise."

"Happs, don't lie to yourself. You know this is fun, but won't last."

"Yes it can! Don't be so quick to give up on this! Not yet!"

"Sweety...Tell me something about myself."

"What?"

"Tell me something you personally know about me."

His face contorts in deep thought, scouring his memory banks for anything, anything at all...It's a rather saddening thing for both of us.

"Sadly the only things I know about you are what Blooky has told me. Even that isn't much."

"But I want to know more about you. I do. Please believe me darling."

"And I you. But this isn't a good base to start a relationship..."

I smile and stroke his cheek much to his amazement.

"Though it's a good start for a deeper friendship. One I'd like to keep and see grow, if you're willing to help me tend to it."

His expression softens, eyes twinkle with optimism, he holds my hand on his cheek and nuzzles into it with a smile.

"I'd like that very much."

Something about this moment makes me so happy, I can't help but hug him, making him giggle joyfully.

And for a time, that's how we stay, just hugging there behind the curtain, unseen by anyone, if there even was anyone else in the restaurant, it's rather serene in a way.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Um, I think that's you dear."

"Sorry Metta. Just let me..."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Oh my. Quite popular aren't you?"

I pull out my phone and snicker.

"Alphys and Undyne sent me similar texts."

"Oh, do share."

"They pretty much read the same. Both thank me for helping them. No thanks are needed though. I'm just happy I could help."

What I don't tell him is the part in Undyne's were she further apologizes for the bar thing and offers a friendly fight of my choosing...Silly girl must be feeling gillty about things...ha, fish puns.

I need to remember that one for later.

"It's rather sweet of you to help them out so selflessly."

"Love is a many splendid thing. If it can be found, I'm more than happy to help see that it at least gets a chance."

"Like with us?"

"Even you deserve a second chance. Just count yourself lucky. I was going to friend zone you so hard after what you said to me. But I'm very forgiving to those who can earn my favor."

He sighs with relief, guess he finally sees how much he dodge a killer bullet.

"Oh! I just remembered something."

"What?"

"You said you were going to tell me who kissed you and who took you on a date before I did."

Crap.

"I did say that, and I'm a girl of my word. But you have to promise not to go all crazy with jealousy."

"Moi? Go jealous crazy? The very notion is laughable."

Cute, but not funny.

"I mean it. I want you to promise me."

I hold out my pinkie finger.

"You want me to pinkie swear?"

"Either do it, or my lips stay sealed."

"Okay, I give in. Not like I could ever deny my lovely darling anything that she asks of me~."

He locks his pinkie around mine.

"Alright..."

I take a deep calming breath.

"I went on a date with Papyrus."

He looked as though he got mad for a second but that quickly shifted into sheer surprise.

"P-papyrus? Really?"

"Were you expecting it to be Sans? Don't think I haven't noticed you seem to dislike him being near me."

"To be honest with you, yes. I don't like him being near you. The way you two get so close, it drives me nuts!"

"And how would you know this? It's not like I post on UnderNet a lot."

He blushes.

"You use the cameras, don't you?"

"Maybe?"

Why am I not surprised.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're being honest with me. It's a good start."

"But really, Papyrus? How did that happen?"

"We were in battle. We both didn't really want to fight. Holding back our real strength the whole time. So I tried something I thought would end the fight. I flirted...He then proceeded to ask me out. It was rather sweet."

"He didn't try anything, did he? He seems innocent, but is it an act?"

Like I'm telling you what happened.

"Heavens no. Pap's as innocent as can be. He was a absolute gentleman. But with it being both our first time dating, it felt a little awkward. But surely second time's the charm to really just have fun without the awkwardness."

That got to him.

"You're going on another date with him?"

"He's a great guy and a good friend. I felt bad that the first date went so weird. I want to make it up to him."

Even though Papyrus was the one who asked me out.

But my words calm him down.

"You really are a such a sweet girl."

Hopefully you still think that after this next thing I tell you.

"So who kissed you than?"

I'm nervous now, a blush starting to burn on my cheeks, it gets his attention.

"Darling?"

"He was so upset. I just wanted to help him feel better. I tried to kiss him first but missed. He was okay with it though and ended up being the one to kiss me instead."

"Who?"

"Blooky."

If his face could go pale the look he has would definitely had shown it, total shock threatens to cause a fuse or two to blow and make him shut down.

"Metta?"

"B-blooky? Shy little Blooky...He kissed you?"

All I can do is nod.

"Please don't be mad. It was a spur of the moment thing. Completely harmless, I swear. But I guess your question was right...I was willing to smooch a ghost."

"..."

Fuck, I'm so dead.

"Happs?"

"Oh my god..."

Here comes the rage, I just know it.

"I'm so proud of him!"

Wait...what?

"He's always been so very dour, what with his low self-esteem and introverted attitude. Heck, when we were younger and pretended to battle, he would cry during the fights. I sometimes thought that maybe he was depressed for some reason. I think it all started when our other cousins left to find their own ways in the Underground. He gets very attached."

"I know. He's such a wonderful soul. I can tell when he's sad and I'm compelled to help him smile. He's so courteous to me but is himself prone to self-deprecation and apologizing for any inconveniences to be polite. I tend to do that too sometimes. I did it when I tried to kiss him."

"But he kissed you. Do you know what this means?"

"That I suck at kissing?"

"No...maybe...But it means you really are helping him! He has confidence. And more importantly, he sees what I see."

"And what's that? A awkward dork that can't understand normal feelings?"

"Someone worth loving and that we want to love."

[You feel like a wall has crumbled inside you.]

I can feel my eyes water.

"Darling? Why are you crying?"

Did he really just say that?

"Say that again."

"What? That you're worth loving?"

[You feel your heart warming with new life.]

I pull him into a tight embrace just to keep focus and not cry anymore than I already am, yet even though he likes this, he's worried by this too.

"Sweetheart...Do you want to go back to the LAB and watch one of Alphys's shows? Maybe have some ice cream? How does that sound?"

I nod and much to my surprise he picks me up to hold me bridal style, making me bury my face in his chest to hide as he begins to leave our little private place.

"It's okay dear. You're okay. Just relax. I'll take good care of you. I will be worthy of you."

He's being so nice to me, a much better side than that jealous one from before.

And with my face pressed to his chest I can hear some of the mechanical sounds that hide inside him.

It's odd at first, random noise from things I can't begin to think of that make him work.

But in a matter of moments, the noise becomes a song, the music of himself, I can only compare it to what it's like listening to the chest of my mother when I was younger...how breathing and heartbeats mingled in such a calming rhythm.

I lock on this internal symphony of his, it has me spellbound, like there's nothing else but me and this sound he makes.

I'm so lost in this wondrous haze that I never realize when we make it back to the LAB, or when he takes me to his room, pops in a DVD, or even when he lays down and moves me to rest on him like I'm his blanket.

Vaguely I can make out the sounds coming from his TV but they don't have enough of my interest as him, I nuzzle and close my eyes, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"You're so cute like this, you know that?"

"No teasing. Too tired."

"Fair enough dear. It wouldn't be much fun if you couldn't play along."

"Thanks."

"Just rest your weary head for as long as you wish."

"Okay...But if my phone goes off, please leave it alone."

"Why? Afraid I might see something?"

"More like I'm afraid you'll text something weird to my mom."

"Heheh...And what would be weird about me sending her a photo of us like this?"

"Well for one, her phone is too old to receive pictures or texts, so sorry about bursting that bubble."

"Oh phooey."

I snicker as he makes himself more comfortable, Toriel is going to kill me for being late, guess the extra chores or homework will be something to look forward to, right now I'm just too comfortable to care, and I like to nap.

 _In a world I know but find so foreign, where all is dark and still as silence, my only comfort is a lonely door to a room filled by a sad shell of a skeleton that spends his eternity watching the lives of others that no longer remember him._

" ㈇7 ㈐3 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 ✋❄❄ ㈗6" (WELCOME BACK LITTLE ONE.)

"It's not like I have many options. I haven't had a normal dream since falling down here. I either have no dreams, come here, or go into the creepier darkness where 'you know who' hides."

 _Gaster scoffs._

"✋ ㈇8 ✌❄ ✌㈐7❄ ㈐7 ㈐7 ✋ ㈐3✌㈴8 ❄ ㈇6 ❄❄ ㈇7 ㈐3 ✌ ✡㈗6" (I WOULD AT LEAST SUPPOSE I MAKE THE BETTER COMPANY.)

"That much is true. Better you than the demon. That guy doesn't know when to shut up."

 _That gets his attention._

" ㈐7 ❄✌ ㈴8✋ ❄ ✡ ✋ ✌ ✌㈴8 ✍" (HE'S TALKING TO YOU WHILE AWAKE?)

"I can block him out with enough concentration. But he can take advantage of my weakened mental state, either due to restlessness or stress, to pop in and chat."

"✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ㈗6 ✞ ✡ ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ㈗6" (INTERESTING. VERY INTERESTING.)

"Frankly, he's not the best conversationalist. Very dark things he speaks. Though a few things he says turned out to be true."

" ✋㈴8 ✌❄✍" (LIKE WHAT?)

"Like how Asriel is alive. That would've been something I'd like to have known a lot earlier."

"❄ ✌❄ ✌㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐3 ❄✌ ❄ ✋ ㈐3✌❄✋ ㈗6" (THAT WASN'T IMPORTANT INFORMATION.)

 _I can't help the sarcastic chuckle that leaves me._

"Not important? By Toriel taking me in, he's my brother now. Not only that, he's freaking Flowey! The guy who, last I checked, gets the giggles by watching me go through hell. You didn't think that telling me THAT was important!"

 _The whole time he's calmer than water on a windless day._

" ㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐3 ❄✌ ❄㈗6 ㈐7 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ❄✋㈐3 ✋ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✌ ✌ ✡ ㈗6 ㈇7 ❄ ✋ ❄ ㈐3✌ ✌ ✋✞ ㈐7㈗4 ㈐7 ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3✋ ✌❄✋ ㈐7㈗4 ㈐7 ㈴8㈐7 ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ㈐7 ❄ ✌✋ ✞ ㈐3 ㈗4 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ✌❄ ㈇8㈗6 ✋ ✋㈐7㈴8 ㈇7 ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋❄ ❄ ㈐7 ㈇7 ㈴8 ㈇8 ❄ ✌ ❄ ㈐7✌㈐3 ㈇7✌ ㈇6 ㈐7✌✋㈇8 ✡ ㈗6" (NO. IT'S NOT IMPORTANT. HE'S BEEN THROUGH THESE TIME LINES MORE THAN ANYONE. ONCE THE EIGHTH HUMAN ARRIVES, HE LOSES HIS DETERMINATION POWERS, SEEKS OUT THE SOULS TO GAIN EVEN MORE POWER, AND THEN IS DEFEATED. IF FRISK COULD GET THROUGH THIS WITHOUT SUCH KNOWLEDGE THAN THE SAME CAN BE SAID FOR YOU.)

" **I AM NOT FRISK!** "

 _My snap in that tone gets to him._

"That psychopathic little shit who goes around stabbing everyone, and I mean everyone! My family and yours! All die by the hands of that brat and demon, yet you dare still keep me in the same listing as that abomination! If I were even half as depraved as them I'd slap you so hard your head be spinning because that's how pissed off I am!"

 _I want to vent this, I want to hit something, anything!_

 _He just watches with curiosity and caution as I storm over to a wall, huffing through clenched teeth while glaring at it, I haven't been this angry since Flowey threatened to go after Papyrus._

" **AAHH FUCK!** "

 _I punch the wall with everything I got and freak out when the impact spot begins to crumble, revealing a strange black void covered in patterns of zeros and ones._

 _We just stare at it, not really sure what else to do, I mean really, the hell do you do when you see shit like this?_

 _He's the one who works up the nerve to examine it, but as soon as he hand draws near it seals up like nothing had happened, leaving us with more questions than answers._

"Uh..."

"✋ ㈐7❄ ✡ ✌✞ ㈇7 ㈗6" (I HONESTLY HAVE NO CLUE.)

"Did I really do whatever the heck that was?"

 _He looks at me, then the wall, touches the wall, then eyes me in a way that I don't like._

" ✋❄❄ ㈗6㈗6㈗6" (LITTLE ONE...)

"Oh no. No, I know that look and tone."

" ✡ ㈐7✋ ㈗6" (LYNSIE.)

"We had a deal!"

" ㈇8✋㈇8㈗6" (WE DID.)

 _He pins me down before my brain can even process it._

"✌ ㈇8 ✞ ㈐3 ❄ ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ㈇8 ✋❄㈐7 ㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ㈇7 ㈇8 ㈐3 ✌ ✌ ㈐7 ❄㈐7 ㈐7㈐7✋㈇6✋ ✋❄✋ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ❄㈇7 ㈐3 ㈐7㈗6" (A NEW DEVELOPMENT HAS SHOWED ITSELF. ONE THAT COULD MEAN ALL SORTS OF POSSIBILITIES AND NEW OUTCOMES.)

"You don't have to do this. There has to be another way to test things out."

"❄ ㈐7 ✋❄ ㈴8 ㈇8 ✋㈐7 ❄ ✌✞ ㈇8 ✋❄ ㈴8✋ ㈇8 ㈐7㈐7㈗6 ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈇6 ✋ ✋ ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈇6 ㈇8✌ ✋ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3✌㈴8 ❄ ㈇8 ㈇8 ㈐7✌㈇7 ✋ ✋㈇7 ㈐7㈗6" (THE PURSUIT OF KNOWLEDGE IS NOT PAVED WITH KINDNESS. ONE MUST BE WILLING TO PUSH THE BOUNDARIES AND MAKE THE NEEDED SACRIFICES.)

 _Like before he pins my hands above me and puts his free hand on my chest, my heart is beating harder than I ever thought it was capable of doing so...I know what true fear is._

"✋ ✋❄ ㈇6 ✋ ㈐7 ✡ ✌ ✡ ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄㈗4 ✞ ✋ ㈇6 ❄ ✌ ㈐3 ㈐3 ❄㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ✋ ❄ ✡ ❄ ㈇6 ❄ ㈗6" (IF IT BRINGS YOU ANY COMFORT, EVEN IF FOR BUT A MOMENT...I WILL TRY TO BE GENTLE.)

 _As weak as that was, it does provide some solace, but that is quickly killed off by the blinding pain brought on by him forcing out my soul...This is going to be a long and agonizing nap._

 **[In Snowdin Forest, Sans's first post]**

Sans was for once unable to nap at his post.

It had been a couple hours since he saw the human last.

He still had to ask her out, but the bigger concern was what was keeping him up...Why hadn't she come through here yet?

She headed to use the Riverperson and would probably have used it to come back, so why was just dropping off a letter taking so long?

Even if she did decide to walk through Waterfall on the way back, she should've been by here by now.

Maybe she's run into a problem?

Maybe she was visiting a friend?

Maybe she was a Grillby's chatting it up with Grillby and getting something to eat?

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check in on her?

Pulling out his phone he sends a quick text.

"knock, knock."

Now he had to wait, it wouldn't be long, she never too long to reply...till now.

He didn't like this, not one bit.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Hello?"

Red flag!

That's not how you answer a knock-knock joke!

"who are you? where's lynn?"

[BEEP-BEEP]

"I take it you're Sans, yes?"

"answer me!"

"Relax darling, she's fine. Just taking a little nap after our date~."

Darling?

That flirty infection?

Ah hell...

"this is mettaton isn't it?"

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Oh, so you know me? That's great. Are you a fan of mine?"

"you're okay, i guess. my bro likes your cooking show."

"Awww...That's so cute!"

"so you took her out on a date?"

"I did."

"did she get the letter to alphys?"

"She did."

"is she coming home soon? her mom worries."

"She'll go when she wants. I'm not holding her against her will or anything. She's just sleeping."

He still didn't like it.

At least he knew she was okay, but he really didn't like who she was with.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Anyway dear, was there something you wanted to tell her? I can let her know when she wake up."

"it can wait."

"Oh don't be like that."

"i ain't tell you anything."

"Not even for this face?"

[BEEP-BEEP]

A photo is now on his screen.

It shows Mettaton laying in bed with a puppy dog begging look, that part Sans could care less about.

The part that did have his attention was the human sleeping on him, something didn't look right.

He stared at it the image hard for details, from what she's told him, a lot of freaky things can happen when she sleeps.

Then he saw it...Bruising.

It's light, must just be starting to form, she's with Gaster, this ain't good.

"listen to me, this is extremely important. i'm coming over. i need you to hold her and keep her still. don't try to wake her, no matter what happens."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"just do it!"

With that said he put the phone away and closed his eyes in concentration.

Okay, she's in Hotland, in Alphys's LAB, but in Mettaton's room, that place is one he doesn't know but he can at least get to the lab.

It was time for a big shortcut...he was so going to need a rest after this.

And he was gone in a instant.


	32. Brothers

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _"It is strange that only extraordinary men make the discoveries, which later appear so easy and simple."_

 _"An experiment is a question which science poses to Nature, and a measurement is the recording of Nature's answer."_

 _"Progress is made by trial and failure; the failures are generally a hundred times more numerous than the successes; yet they are usually left unchronicled."_

 _"Science is the acceptance of what works and the rejection of what does not. That needs more courage than we might think."_

 _These are the quotes Gaster sometimes mutters under his breath as he does his experiments._

 _Never was the term 'handsy' more appropriate._

 _He can manifest multiple hands to further perform on me, the test subject._

 _I try to make myself numb, block as much of what's happening to me out, focus on something else to dull the pain._

 _But it's too much, even for my messed up mind, I can't ignore this ache, it hurts so bad!_

"Make it stop!"

 _I can't help it..._

 _Maybe if I plead strongly enough..._

 _Appeal to his common decency..._

"Gaster, please!"

 _He has to have mercy..._

 _He does care for others..._

 _All he has to do is just stop..._

"It hurts!"

 _Okay..._

 _Now..._

 _I'm..._

 _MAD!_

" **STOP IT!** "

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

Sans reappeared in the LAB's main living area, nearly out of breath, long distance shortcuts really took a lot out of him, but this was a emergency...she needs him.

But it's been a long time since he's been to the LAB, Alphys made changes, I mean, where the heck is this robot's room anyway?

"Oh my god!"

Well that's a clue.

The sounds of panic were his guiding point, he followed them to a room upstairs and off to the right of Alphys's zone, bolting into the room which earned him a very shrill girlish surprised yelp from the male robot.

"Who the...Sans?"

Mettaton was ignored by the skeleton who rushed to the bedside, eying the human that was being held.

"Sans? How did you? Why are you here?"

"why did you scream? what has been going on with her?"

Mettaton was confused, but even he knew something wasn't right about this.

"She was fine up until a few moments ago. She made these odd sounds."

"what kind of sounds?"

"*̨d̴ì̶st͘͞o̷ŕ͠t́e͟͟d*"

"That kind."

Getting her out of the robot's hold Sans began going over the parts of her body that weren't covered by clothing, the bruising was getting worse and spreading...The hell are you doing to her Gaster?

"*gasp* What are those marks? What's happening to her?"

This wasn't the time for explanations, certainly not the kind of thing to go over with Mettaton, no, he'd have to talk with Alphys later, but right now he needs to get her someplace that he could monitor her.

"mettaton..."

"Y-yeah?"

Sans held her tight to his form.

"when you're able, tell alphys to call me."

"Dang it Sans. Don't boss me around and tell me..."

But the skeleton and human vanished before his eyes.

"...What's going on?"

 **[In Snowdin, Sans and Papyrus's house]**

Sans reemerged in the living room with his unconscious passenger all be it a bit unsteady, not only was long distance teleportation a strain but he brought someone along with him, that takes more magic and energy...oh how his bed called to him at this point, as sleeping recovers health above its maximum HP or Health Points.

"*̨d̴ì̶st͘͞o̷ŕ͠t́e͟͟d*"

No time for rest now, she needs him...then sleep, so much sleeping will be done...maybe cuddling, but yes to the sleeping.

Laying her out on the floor, he carefully began removing her clothing, all those layers would just irritate her wounds, honestly, how did she stay in Hotland that long while wearing all this?

Lost in his train of thought, he found himself nearly passing out from a really strong blush when he realized he had her stripped down to her bra and boxer shorts.

Boxers?

Why is a girl wearing boy underwear?

But that was question quickly was forgotten and replaced with horror when he really got a good look at her.

Hands.

Hand marks.

Imprinted just about everywhere on her pale flesh.

With the worst one being on her chest, a hand with a heart in the center, right where her soul would come out at, the real disturbing thing was...the mark of the heart was beating with a faint rainbow like glow.

"lynn...what the hell is he doing to you?"

"Ṕ́l̵͠ę̧̨͡ą̶̀ş̶é̵͝.̀͟.̸̶.̡š̸t̨ǒ̷̷̀p͜͡.͟.̡͜͝.̸͝"

That got his attention, he heard words amongst the distorted static.

"kid...it's gonna be okay. i'm right here, just like i promised. bed buddy rule #3, remember? the most important rule of all..."

He holds her hand in his own and rubs her arm with his other hand.

"no matter what happens, if something bad occurs, we do whatever is necessary to help the other. you helped me when i needed you. now it's my turn. i'm returning the favor."

"Ma̷͟k̵͏e͜ ̷iţ҉ ͝ş̡t̸͜o̸ṕ̨.̵̡.͏́͝.̴pl͘eąş̛́ẹ̀͝.͢.͝.͜͝"

Was that just her talking or was that actually directed at him?

Wait...can she hear him?

"lynn, it's me. sans. your best buddy. punny bones. can you hear me?"

"H͝͡él̡p͡ m̷̸̛e̕͡.̷͡.̡͘̕.̢"

Well that's as unclear as a ghost in a snowstorm.

"S̡a̢̡͝ń҉̶s͘͞..."

That however rang clearer than any bell.

"yeah lynn, it's me. i'm right here. you're at our place."

"P҉a̶ṕ̕y͜͢ŕ̵͘ư͟ś̷̷.̶̷̨.̶."

"no. he's not here. he's still out at his post. it's just us here."

"G̵͘ą͡͡s̶͝ţ̨͝e̶ŗ͠.̸.̨̕.͟"

"i know. he's hurting you. but i don't know what to do. i've never done this before."

"H͏e͘'̧͢s͢͜҉ ̶͝y̵̕ou҉̵r̛̕ ̨b̀͢..͡.́"

Her words are cut off and a hand mark appears over her mouth.

Gaster shut her up.

Either he got tired of her making noise or he didn't want her to finish that on purpose.

But what did she mean?

He's his what?

Boss?

Yeah, she knows that...so why try to tell him something they both know?

"gaster, you prick. what are you doing to her? what is she to you? she's not a toy. you can't just do what you want with her. she's not yours damn it!"

Wow...where did that come from?

He just looked at her, a small blush staining his face.

She was just laying there, still as stone, breathing lightly, as if everything was fine, yet her body is just being marked by all these hands, and it hurt him to even begin to think of the pain she was possibly feeling right now.

"you don't deserve this. no one does. not even a anomaly."

Almost as if those words were a trigger, her eyes shot open, scaring the crap out of him, but not as much as that her eyes are devoid of anything...just glowing whiteness.

Just what the heck is she?

"kid? you still with me?"

No response.

"lynn?"

No movement.

"lynsie?"

Not even a blink.

"okay, you're starting to scare me. quit it."

Nothing.

"wake up already!"

He wasn't joking either, this was scaring him a lot, and he had no clue what to do.

Then she moved...small twitches at first...then full on convulsions.

He tried to use his blue attack to hold her still, last thing this poor girl needs is a head injury, but either he had used up too much energy or something was negating his magic, because she went blue for only a few seconds before the magic just fizzled away.

"crap, crap, crap, crap!"

Medical studies mixed with instinct, he jumped on her, using what little body weight he had to keep her torso still as he mainly hugged her head, his arms wrapped around her noggin on all sides to ensure it didn't get hurt in the thrashing.

"geez kid. you're stronger than you look."

Her lower half kept threatening to buck him off, but he was determined stay put and help.

Okay, think Sans, what would get to her and at least attempt to settle her down?

Well...she did manage to reach him in his nightmare when she sang to him...maybe it wouldn't hurt to try it too?

"*sigh* only for you kid. i sure hope this works. i've never sung to someone before."

He closed his eyes and thought of something soft that would help.

 _"_ _you're not abandoned. there's always someone waiting. with open hands who'll, reach out and stop you fading, into the darkness. i hope you know it's me._ _"_

She flinches in her movements, maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all, seems he was nervous for nothing.

 _"_ _you've been hurt before and hurt again. and you're wondering will it ever end. 'cause no matter what you say or do, it's so hard to find the truth. one thing i can promise you..._ _"_

Her thrashing began to slow down, but still jerked harshly at random and a new hand mark would come after.

 _"_ _i promise you're safe with me. you're not alone. you're safe with me. your heart is home. now and forever. i'll be your shelter. i'm gonna help you to believe. you'll always be safe with me. now that i found you. you will see. my love surround you. soft as a rainbow. i'll be your halo. you'll always be safe with me..._ _"_

That last bit felt cheesy, even singing the word love felt wrong considering the whole LV thing, but he was just following the lyrics.

 _"_ _trust has it's dangers. but faith is everlasting. i'm not some stranger. my lifeline's for the asking. i'm looking through you, what a world to see._ _"_

He presses his forehead to hers, not too much, but just enough so that the contact was pleasant.

 _"_ _i know how it feels to be afraid. and to question every step you take. but tonight, we're standing face to face. not a single breath to waste. only one thing left to say..._ _"_

Her body suddenly stopped moving altogether, eyes still open and glowing, filling him with concern.

 _"_ _i promise you're safe with me. you're not alone. your safe with me. you're heart is home. now and forever. i'll be your shelter. i'm gonna help you to believe. you'll always be safe with me. now that i found you. you will see. my love surround you. soft as a rainbow. i'll be your halo. you'll always be safe with me..._ _"_

He loosened his hold on her, beginning to stroke her cheek and wiping away the liquid light that escaped her eyes, even if this was weird, he really hated seeing others cry.

 _"_ _(oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...) safe with me...(oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...)_ _"_

The glow was fading, color coming back to her eyes and they began to close, what a hopeful relief that was.

 _"_ _know that you're safe with me. you're not alone. you're safe with me. your heart is home. now and forever. i'll be your shelter. you'll always be safe with me._ _"_

Her eyes shut once more and everything seemed okay for the most part.

"i hope you're feeling a little bit better now. heh, i know i don't have a bucket with me, but hopefully i was able to carry a tune for you."

For the briefest of moments, a smile came to her...that's right, she liked puns too.

"i suppose laughter is the best medicine. so while i have your undivided unconscious attention, let's see if i can tickle that funny bone of yours. you know how much i adore your smile and laugh."

Making himself sit up so that he was now straddling over her, he took off his mittens while taking in a good view of the marked up girl and letting his mind roam into familiar territory as he picked up her right hand, carefully inspecting it as to notice the bone under the skin.

"hmmm...nice phalanges. cool to see i can still get a hold of your digits."

He then began to trace his way along her arm, following the skeletal structure path.

"here we have the radius. this is would be the ulna. and right here...here is where i hope you find me very humerus. heheheh."

He put her arm down and let his finger tips lightly trail along her shoulder, then used both hands to feel her collarbone.

"clavicle's a bit pronounced. common in female humans, maybe? or do we need to put some more meat on these pretty bones?"

A faint blush started to come to her cheeks but it went unnoticed as he got lost in his bone fun and his hands went lower onto her chest.

"cute sternum you have here and no, i'm not ribbing you either. it does make me wonder though...are they sansitive?"

Knowing better than to make this look any odder or perverted, he moves he hands to her sides to give her ribs a quick tickle, earning a stifled snort sound to escape her nose and making him laugh his bony ass off.

"oh my god! hahaha! that was so freaking adorable!"

He laughed for a bit more before that tired drained feeling began to creep in on him, his bed once more called to him but so did the couch, yet his lack of energy and over all laziness said 'nope' to moving, so he simply flopped on top of her in a more comfortable position...body covering hers and his head carefully nestled on her chest.

Her breathing was pleasant, simulating an almost rocking motion with the up and down movement.

But the thing that was really lulling him to sleep was the gentle beating sound coming from inside her.

"so this is what a heart sounds like. mmmm...its nice. would it be okay if i try to make it beat louder for a tic? or is that tocking too much? heheh."

He reached up into her hair, slowly pulling the ribbon off and freeing her long wild locks, letting him really dig his fingers into her scalp, making her heart beat faster much to his sleepy delight.

"such a sweet sound. perfect for napping. it's funny isn't it, how soft strands of protein filament can be? the funny part is that i just can't seem to not enjoy indulging myself in it. *yawn* but don't worry lynn. i ain't leaving you. i'll be right here when you wake up. not even asgore could pull me away...well, he could, but you get what i'm saying."

Still kneading into her scalp, he slowly drifted off to sleep, a contented smile spread across his face as if nothing else mattered except the softness of his human pillow and the pleasing sound coming from that neat blood pumping organ of hers.

 **[At Snowdin's entrance]**

Papyrus was worried sick, when he went to check on Sans to let him know it was lunchtime but he wasn't there, and what was worse was he wasn't answering his phone either, it's not like him.

So being the ever responsible and caring brother that he is, Papyrus went in search of his lost elder sibling in all the places he knows Sans to waste time in.

First on the list is Grillby's.

Not his most favorite of places, not that he didn't like Grillby, in fact he was grateful to the flame elemental for always taking care of Sans, the thing he didn't like was that the place was dark and greasy, such a place was below his standards.

Which was why when he arrived at said pub he looked for his brother through the window, many of the faces he recognized, however, none belonged to Sans, so at least this narrowed his search down to just a few more places.

Next up was their home.

Funny how he never gave it much thought, they lived in the biggest house in Snowdin yet Sans would always assure him that the rent was cheap, and when he would ask where he'd get the money to pay for it Sans would dodge the question by making jokes while also being reassuring.

But that was just how Sans was sometimes.

He may be lazy, but he was always the big brother when he needed to be, he got things done in ways that would leave Papyrus's head hurting from confusion, yet sometimes it also felt like he knew more than he would let him know, that was something that always made his chest hurt.

That Sans didn't trust him fully like he did with him.

Pushing those thoughts away, Papyrus reached the front door and open it with his usual casualty...flinging it wide open.

"..."

He was rendered completely speechless.

Female clothes littered the living room floor, the human girl he had come to care so strongly for laid out in her under garments, she appeared harmed but by what he didn't know, and there laying on top of her sleeping was a bad joke...his brother.

The pain he felt was as if a knife was cutting into him.

Tears were about to pour from his sockets like waterfalls when a desperate sound broke the room's silence.

Gasps for breath, choking on air that isn't getting in, that brought sudden life to the sleeping skeleton at speeds Papyrus never saw before, true panic and urgency on his skull, like this was something he was waiting for.

What the heck was going on before he walked in?

 _So much pain._

 _I don't think there was ever a time in my life where I was ever in so much pain like I am from this._

 _The time I fell 15ft out of tree and had my back land on a exposed root...child's play._

 _The time I fell off my bike and skidded across the pavement...no problem._

 _The metal baseball bat to the forehead...piece of cake._

 _But this?_

 _Nope!_

 _So much painful nope!_

 _I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even the demon brat._

 _The only thing that helped me through the whole ordeal was his voice ringing in my ears...Sans._

 _At first, I thought it was some sort of sick joke, hearing his voice as if a cruel taunt made by Gaster._

 _But then his voice began to respond to me, trying to comfort me, that's when I knew it was really Sans._

 _I still can't believe he sang to me._

 _For that whole song I felt no pain._

 _He kept his promise to help me, I was so happy._

 _Then it got a bit weird and I could feel him touching me._

 _This was something Gaster took notice of and watched with grand curiosity, making little quips every so often as if to mock me._

 _"Seems he really can't leave you alone."_

 _"And here I thought I was the only one allowed to put hands on you."_

 _"You know...I always did wonder what monster and human relations was like."_

 _He can be such a prick!_

 _Thankfully this experimental nightmare eventual does come to a end...I'm gonna feel like shit for days!_

"*gasps and coughing*"

Shit!

Airway down!

Mayday!

"lynn..."

I grab my throat with both hands and nod, my vision is blurred but I know Sans is there, though feeling him get off me certainly was weird...why does it feel like another person is here?

I hear Sans leave, then start to come back, but then everything kind of dies off, like something made him stop, that's all fine and dandy yet this isn't the time for this, I can't breathe!

I pound on the floor hoping to snap him out of it, it takes longer than I would've liked, but a glass is put to my lips and I chug for dear life.

"*gasps* Oh thank you god! *coughs*"

"y-you okay kid?"

He sounds nervous...why is he nervous?

"*panting* I...I just need a minute...To catch my breath..."

"LYNSIE?"

[You feel dread consume your being.]

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

Papyrus is here?

Why the fuck is Papyrus here?!

I rub my eyes, my vision is being slow to return, guessing I was temporarily blinded by the pain.

"Yeah sweety? What's wrong?"

God this room feels so tense.

What the heck is happening that I can't see?

"WHY...WHY ARE YOU SEMI-NUDE?"

Wait...I'm what?!

I feel around on my person and blush intensely as I tempt to cover my chest, damn bra doesn't leave much to the imagination but at least the boxers hide more.

"What happened to my clothes?!"

Adrenaline is quickening the return of my sight, Sans has sort of backed himself against a wall, his face is blue with scared embarrassment, he fiddles with his hands as Papyrus approaches me and brings me one of my shirts.

"Thank you Papy."

"DID HE HURT YOU?"

We both end up looking at Papyrus like he said he saw a zebra riding a unicycle.

"W-why do you say that?"

"YOU'RE COVERED IN MARKS."

I look at myself in horror.

So many hands...all over me.

It looks like hell.

I slip the shirt on and hold myself.

I wasn't prepared for this.

I don't know how to explain this to anyone outside of the secret circle of those who know the truth.

"No...Sans didn't do this."

"HE WAS ON TOP OF YOU. DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Papyrus's tone is strict and authoritative, he seems hurt, wanting answers, understandable, but why does it feel like he's pissed off at me.

"Yes, I told him it was okay to nap on me. It's not what you think it is."

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN? HOW LONG AS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"

"pap, nothing happened."

"THEN WHY DID YOU UNDRESS HER?!"

"i had to check how bad the marks were."

"AND WHO MADE THEM?! WHY IS SHE HURT?!"

At that we both look away, how are we suppose to explain this?

Sadly, all this does is rile him up more.

"WHY ARE YOU BOTH LYING TO ME?! I'M NOT A CHILD! IF SOMETHING IS WRONG, I WANT TO HELP! BUT HIDING THINGS WON'T HELP ANYONE. IT ONLY MAKES THINGS WORSE. SO PLEASE...ONE OF YOU...SAY SOMETHING. ANYTHING."

He's right...it hurts so much to hear him say that, but he's right.

He's innocent, not stupid.

He has a right to know.

"Papyrus..."

"don't."

"Sans, I can't do this anymore. It's not right. I mean, how am I even suppose to explain these? I fell down hand shaped stairs?"

"he isn't ready to know."

"How do you know that?"

"PLEASE! BOTH OF YOU. DON'T FIGHT."

"he's my brother! i know what's best for him!"

"SANS..."

"And he's my friend! I can't keep lying to him! I don't want to!"

"LYNSIE..."

"i'm telling you, don't say another word. i'll handle it. just like i always do."

Wow...I've never been mad at Sans before, especially after he's been good to me, but right now...

Right now I know if this continues one of us is going to say something we'll end up regretting.

I force myself up and don't even look at him, I merely collect my clothes then go upstairs.

"HUMAN?"

"let her be bro."

"BUT SHE..."

"it's fine."

Papyrus knows better, he can feel the electricity going off, especially when I just about slam the bathroom door shut behind me.

"pap...we need to talk."

"YES BROTHER...I BELIEVE WE DO."

I just stand in the bathroom, part of me wants to listen while the other wants to block it all out.

Frankly, I'm just mad.

Mad at Gaster for doing this to me.

Mad at Sans for how he was acting.

Mad at Papyrus for insinuating something happened with Sans.

But most of all, I'm mad at myself for hiding all this to begin with.

Had I just came out to them, told everything straight from the get go, none of this would be happening right now.

Then again, Toriel would have probably never let me leave once I told her.

I'd still be stuck in the Ruins, fighting weakly for a freedom I wouldn't get, locking myself in my room because it feels like the only place I have even the slightest bit of control and sink deeper into loathing myself, which will only make Toriel hate herself...wow that got dark.

{Did someone say dark?}

Oh for fucks sake!

{Wow. What fresh hell did I miss?}

I'm so not in the mood to deal with you.

{I can see why. You look terrible...Kind of a improvement actually.}

Piss off.

{As much as I find your anger applying, I'm curious to know what made it.}

Your face!

{You haven't even seen me yet.}

Don't care!

"THE HUMAN IS A WHAT?!"

Ah crap.

{Wait, when did we get here?}

Shut up, I wanna listen.

{Why?}

Major shit went down, and now it's coming to this, a possible decent conclusion.

{Oh? Now you have my interest.}

I press a ear to the door and listen in on living room drama, things went from tense to weird real quick between the brothers.

"calm down and i'll explain."

"CALM DOWN?! BUT YOU JUST SAID THE HUMAN MIGHT NOT EVEN BE HUMAN! I MEAN, WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"listen...lynn is human. she's just...she's not the right human that was suppose to be here."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE."

"you see, there's suppose to a little girl named frisk here. she's the real eight human soul. but for some unknown reason, lynn fell down here instead. no clue where frisk is though, which has me kind of worried."

"WHY?"

"because...frisk...sometimes wasn't the nicest kid to us monsters."

"REALLY? HOW BAD COULD A SMALL CHILD BE?"

"..."

"SANS?"

"frisk kills us. not just few monsters. she kills everyone. and i mean every single one of us. asgore. toriel. undyne. mettaton. flowey. even you and me. we all get dusted."

"..."

"pap?"

"...IF WE DIED...HOW ARE WE ALIVE NOW? IS THIS WHAT THEY CALL PURGATORY?"

"no, we're not in purgatory. the kid made deal with a demon and the demon restarts the entire universe. we all come back to life like nothing happened."

"THEN, HOW COME I DON'T REMEMBER THIS?"

"not everyone can. frisk would remember. toriel sometimes does. flowey and i always remember it. not really sure if alphys knows, but she might."

"SO THERE'S A DEMON THAT MAKES HUMANS KILL?"

"not all humans. it just targets the ones that fall down here that have incredibly high levels of determination...like lynn."

"THEN IT WAS DEMON THAT HURT HER?"

"no...someone else did that."

"WHO?! WE HAVE TO TURN THEM IN TO THE ROYAL GUARD! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING THE GIRLFRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Oh my god...

{Did he just say what I think he just said?}

I blush so hard I swear the heat in my cheeks will burn my way through the door.

"see...this is the hard part. we can't actually do anything about who is doing that to her."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?! WHO DARES HARM MY HUMAN?!"

{Now this is a Papyrus I wish I could've seen with Frisk.}

He's so commanding and protective...It's actually kind of attractive.

{...WHAT?!}

I regret nothing!

{You disgust me.}

"his name is w.d. gaster. he was the..."

"THE ROYAL SCIENTIST?"

Holy crap, he knows?!

{Man! I wish I had popcorn for this.}

"you remember him?"

"NOT A LOT. BITS AND PIECES OF BLURRY THINGS. BUT I REMEMBER THAT NAME AND FACE. HE...HE WAS NICE TO ME. HE MADE OUR SPECIAL ATTACKS. BUT THEN...IT ALL GOES BLANK."

"so you don't know what happened to him?"

"NO. WHAT HAPPENED?"

"he fell into the core one day. he died rather badly."

"WAIT...HE'S DEAD?"

"sort of."

"...SANS THIS IS CONFUSING AS HECK."

"i know. but it's the truth, i swear."

"SO, LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT...LYNSIE IS A ANOMALY?

"yes."

"THERE IS A DEMON THAT MAKES HUMANS WITH LOTS OF DETERMINATION KILL US AND HAS DONE SO COUNTLESS TIMES?"

"yes."

"AND EVEN THOUGH THIS DEMON IS TARGETING LYNSIE, IT'S NOT THE ONE HURTING HER?"

"yes."

"BUT THE ONE THAT IS HURTING HER IS SOMEONE WHO ISN'T ALIVE IN THE SAME SENSE THAT WE ARE?"

"yes."

"..."

"bro?"

"...SANS THIS IS BULL SHIT."

"papyrus!"

{*gasps* Holy crap!}

I didn't think he was even capable of swearing.

"I UNDERSTAND THERE ARE THINGS BIGGER THAN MYSELF IN THIS WORLD. THINGS I WON'T UNDERSTAND. BUT THIS? THIS SOUNDS JUST LIKE THE WORSE LIE EVER CONCEIVED IN HISTORY."

"but i'm not lying pap!"

{Oh man, this is great. They'll never trust each other again.}

This isn't right.

{Don't mess this up! This is the most fun I've had in hours. Which reminds me, where the heck did you go?}

I have to fix this.

{Don't ignore me!}

I drop the clothes and open the door.

{ **STOP IT!** }

I try to block it out but he's being forceful, fighting back, I fall to my knees unable to keep myself standing and they take notice.

"lynn?"

"LYNSIE?"

"I'm okay...It's fighting back...But I can...*strains hard*"

I'm so needing aspirin from this.

"...Okay. I shut it up. Man, demon made me work for it."

I try to lighten the mood with a laugh but their faces tell me it doesn't work.

"is it getting stronger?"

"No. It just was mad that I was coming out here to help clear things up."

"YOU WERE LISTENING?"

"Yeah...Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I was upset, but that didn't stop me from being concerned."

I head down to them, completely forgetting that I didn't put pants back on and my boxers are in view, that fact certainly didn't go unnoticed by them, bright blushing faces the both of them.

"But I had to come down here. I can't stand the two of you like this. I won't be the reason you both lose trust."

I go up to Papyrus and hold his hand.

"Papy, he's telling you the truth. I know, it sounds completely crazy, but it's really happening. There's a demon that talks to me and says awful things. There are forces beyond control and understanding in play. And all I can do about it is live with it and keep doing what I do now...Be myself."

"WHAT ABOUT GASTER? WHY IS HE HURTING YOU?"

Oh no, not the sad face...anything but the sad face!

"It's complicated...Sans, I need you here for this one. There's something I have to tell you too."

Sans is confused but approaches, confused yet intrigued by this.

"okay kid, we're listening."

I take a deep breath and hold Sans's hand as well.

"Sometimes in my sleep, I end up at a door. Behind this door is a room, and in this room is Gaster. I'm the only thing that can get to him. He's been in that room since he fell and is terribly lonely. All he can do is watch us and the events of the world unfold, unable to help or do anything about them. But all that time has made him a bit harsh sometimes. As a man of science, he sees me as something to study and learn about. He can get lost in his work. That's what happened today. Something happened in the void. I did something we both didn't understand and he wanted answers."

I look over at Sans and feel my eyes watering.

"You have no idea how much you helped me. I was in so much pain. But you kept your word. You were there when I needed help. I could hear you trying to comfort me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you Sans."

He gets embarrassed, remembering some of the more close things he did for and with her, but her words were comforting to him, after his behavior earlier he thought he screwed up everything with her.

"lynsie...i'm sorry."

Holy cow...He used my name...mind explosion!

"i acted like real jerk. you were right but i was scared. scared pap would hate me for lying about all this."

"BROTHER...I COULD NEVER HATE YOU. I'LL ADMIT, I WAS HURT THAT BOTH OF YOU WERE HIDING THINGS FROM ME. HONESTLY THOUGH, THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN WHAT I FIRST THOUGHT WAS HAPPENING."

Sweet lord, that had to look so messed up.

"yeah, that wasn't the best thing to see when coming home."

"I'm sorry sweety. You know we would never do anything to hurt you. Especially not that."

"i would've brought you to the couch or upstairs, but i used up all my energy getting you back from hotland."

"It's okay Sans. I'm not mad or anything. Still a bit embarrassed about being in my underwear though."

"UMMM...YOU KIND OF STILL ARE."

Realization finally gets me and I'm just grateful to not be wearing panties.

"Well...That's embarrassing. Total brain fart there. Heheh."

"eh, they're just like shorts. no biggie."

"PLEASE ASSURE ME YOU'LL FIX THIS AFTER THIS?"

"I will Papy, I swear."

"THANK YOU...NOW, IF YOU STILL WANT TO, PLEASE CONTINUE."

Oh right, I was talking about things not completely dumb.

"During on of my visits with Gaster, we just talked for a while. I told him things I knew and he told me many things I had no clue on. But there was something important he told me and didn't want me to tell you both. Something he didn't think you were ready for, but I believe you are. I tried to tell you Sans, but he stopped me."

"yeah, you said something like he's my boss. but we know that. at least, he was before the core thing."

"No, not your boss. I was trying to say..."

My hands start to tremble, I'm so nervous, this bomb is being dropped now.

"Gaster...He's your older brother."

I can see and feel them both tense up, to the point their bones pop from the stress, but I had to tell them.

I don't want to hide things from them.

I care too much about them.

I'd do anything for them.

Only them.

That's how close I've let them in behind my walls of self protection.

"GASTER IS OUR BROTHER?"

"so i'm not the oldest anymore?"

"REALLY? THAT'S THE THING YOU GOT OUT OF THAT?"

"what can i say? it's a middle kid thing."

"PLEASE DON'T START MAKING PUNS ABOUT THIS."

"no worries bro, i'm not really in the mood for jokes."

That has us both stunned.

Sans not in the mood for puns...hell must have frozen solid.

"Sans?

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"lynn...can he just watch us or can he hear us too?"

This can't be good.

"He can hear and see everything he watches. He just can't interact with anything on this plain of existence. He's stuck in that room in a place between our world and nothingness."

"does he watch us more than anyone else?"

"Yeah. He hates being so helpless. He's had to watch as you both suffered and he couldn't do a thing. It hurts him even more that no one really remembered him. To know you have family that you can't do a thing for and they don't even know who you are...I feel bad for him really."

"even so...he knows how you are, that you're our friend, and how much you mean to us, but he still hurt you this badly?"

Crap...Gaster you're so screwed now.

"...Y-yes. I think he believes due to my anomaly state, that I have unknown powers. That I might even be able to help set him free and return him to this world. But that's just what I think. He doesn't tell me everything."

Sans shuts his eyes and takes a deep inhale, letting it slowly leave him as he clenches his hands in fists.

"if he's right, that you can set him free...can you do me a favor and let me know when that happens?"

"S-sure...Is it okay if I ask why?"

A stupid question that I probably know the answer to.

"because, i want to be a good brother. to welcome him home with open arms..."

His eyes shoot open, the right is gone and the left is flashing with death.

"and kick his ass so bad he'll wish he was still stuck in the void!"

Sans angry, Sans smash!

Thank goodness for Papyrus though, his hand on Sans's shoulder seems to return some calm to him.

"SANS. I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL. BUT GASTER IS OUR BROTHER. OUR FAMILY. AND AS FAMILY WE SHOULD BE WILLING TO ACCEPT THINGS OUR SIBLINGS MAY DO. THAT BEING SAID..."

Papyrus eyes mimic Sans's only in reverse, the left is gone while the right flashes with orange and red.

"GASTER WILL HAVE TO ACCEPT THE CONSEQUENCES OF HIS ACTIONS FOR HARMING OUR DEAR FRIEND, AS A FAMILY."

I think I might piss myself.

The hell did my knowledge bomb unleash?

Papyrus is even scarier than Sans like this.

Mainly because I didn't think he could be like this.

And his sheer deadly calm voice is terrifying.

Note to self, never ever make Papyrus angry...EVER!


	33. Calm

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

I don't think I'll never be able to get the image of controlled rage Papyrus out of my head...True fear!

It took some time to regrow my backbone and work up the courage to try smooth things over with the brothers.

Oddly enough, this was done easily with food talk to Papyrus that made him rush off to the kitchen and a couple jokes for Sans made that smile of his more pleasant.

I don't know which is scarier, how strong their anger is or how quickly it can be calmed down.

But I can't really complain about it, one less thing to worry about.

Now the really hard part...Toriel.

"you okay kid?"

"I have to call mama. I've been out way longer than I said I would."

"scared she'll have a cow?"

"Heh, trying to get my goat huh?"

"it's what i do."

"But I am scared to call her. I can't go home yet. These marks won't leave for hours and she'll freak out when she sees them. She'll never let me leave her again. I'd never see any of you again. I'd never see..."

The two of you.

"here kid, let me do it. it be a bit easier on you if she heard it from me."

"You sure? She might scorch your ear off."

"too late. i don't have any."

I chuckle and go to hand over my phone but end up only feeling my boxers.

"Well...I feel stupid."

"left it in your pants?"

"Yep."

"might be a good idea to get those. i mean, what if the neighbors see? it would be quite scandalous."

"Please, you don't have any neighbors. And even if you did, they'd probably be more shocked you boys got a girlfriend or something."

I head upstairs feeling a bit confident for that one, the blush he has is my reward, though I will admit...I kind of want it to be real...oh shit!

I get in the bathroom and slide down the door like a fool.

Oh my god!

I'm such a freaking dork!

It's them!

I can't believe I've been so stupidly blind!

You knew about this, didn't you Gaster?!

You knew I am crushing on your brothers and like always, you just wanted to watch me figure it out on my own!

Argh!

I feel like the biggest dumbass in the universe!

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You were out there in your underwear in front both of them like it was no big deal. And then you practically grab your ass reaching for a phone that wasn't there...Can you look anymore like a tool?!"

Wow...my first girly freak out moment.

Took 28 years, not that bad really...why do teenagers make it seem so much worse?

I get some pants on then retie up my hair in the ribbon, the rest of the clothes I send to the inventory box, not like I'll be going out any time soon, and when I'm sure all is good I head back downstairs while trying to do what the Internet always told me to do...keep calm!

"Yo, punny bones. Think fast."

I toss the phone and he snags it in his magic while I head to the kitchen.

"what're you doing?"

"Gonna help Papy. Got to keep an eye on my cooking rival and make sure he doesn't burn down the house."

"please do. i'd hate to go through that again."

Funny, like that'll...

Why's he shaking his head?

Oh my god he's serious!

I bolt into the kitchen and tended to Papyrus while Sans tries to fix things with Toriel.

"AH HUMAN. COME TO HELP ME WITH CRAFTING MY LATEST MASTERPIECE?"

"Indeed my kind sir. Hope you don't mind me keeping you company."

Ah, there's that glorious sweet smile of his, I could look at it all day and never be bored.

"OF COURSE NOT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WELCOMES YOUR COMPANY WITH OPEN ARMS."

Why do I find that hard to believe?

"So...you're not mad at me?"

"MAD AT YOU? WHY WOULD I BE MAD AT YOU?"

"For not telling you everything sooner..."

I do feel like crap about it.

"I don't like to lie or pry into others personal business. So I wasn't sure if it was really my place to tell you any of it. But after you saw all that and hearing what you thought was going on, I couldn't keep quiet anymore."

He lets out a patient sigh and pats my head.

"IT'S ALRIGHT. I DON'T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU. I'LL ADMIT, HAD YOU DID TELL ME EARLIER AT SOME POINT, I PROBABLY WOULD HAVE TROUBLE BELIEVING IT. I MEAN...YOU HAVE MY TRUST LYNSIE. YOU'VE DONE NOTHING TO PROVE ME OTHERWISE. YOU EVEN SHOWED ME THE TRUE SIDE TO FLOWEY. BUT WHAT SANS AND YOU TOLD ME, THAT WOULD'VE BEEN HARD TO BELIEVE WITHOUT PROOF."

He points to the marks on me, I pout at them and shrug, he makes a good point.

"I really wish he'd be less hands on in his work."

He flinches.

"WAS THAT A PUN?"

Oh shit, too soon!

"Nope! Wouldn't dream of making a joke right now!"

"OH, OKAY."

Bullet dodged successfully.

"hey kid..."

I turn around and nearly get a face full of cell phone if Papyrus wasn't such a good catch.

"SANS! DON'T THROW THINGS AT HER."

"my bad. i thought she was gonna catch it."

Papyrus hands over my phone.

"So...How did it go? Was she mad? Upset? Am I grounded for life?"

All he does is wave off my worry.

"she took it rather well...after chewing me out for what felt like forever that is. but you're okay to stay over if you need to."

"Nice...Super sorry about Toriel. She's uber protective."

"yeah, i know. remember that time she saw us in the snow?"

"Oh man. I thought for sure we were both dead then."

"ah, memories."

"WHAT ARE YOU BOTH TALKING ABOUT?"

I can't help but smirk and Sans is quick to join in.

"we could tell you..."

"Or we could show you instead?"

"WHY DO I GET THE FEELING THIS IS SOMETHING BAD?"

"nah bro, this isn't bad at all."

"Though it would be a good idea to move away from the stove."

Wearily he heeds the suggestion, stepping into the center of the kitchen.

"IS HERE GOOD?"

"Perfect."

"tickle attack!"

We tackle Papyrus and begin the affectionate assault, totally erasing any of the former weirdness or unease caused by the confessions, though we had to stop when the pot water began to boil over harshly.

[Many hours later]

Most of the hands have faded out thanks to time and some healing magic, though I still look messed up.

If it weren't for the ones along my neck and face I could head back to the Ruins, but I'd be fooling myself if I were to think the marks were the only reason keeping me at their house.

I love being around these boys.

I feel the most comfortable around them.

Whether it's cooking with Papyrus or hearing him talk of his great dreams, or joking around with Sans and just having fun being around him.

They care about me just as much as I care about them or maybe even more so.

But this little, oh who am I kidding, this massive revelation to my own feelings only makes this a bit easier.

I like them.

I like skeletons.

I like both skeletons.

Therein lies the problem...I like them both equally.

I know Papyrus has feelings for me, him saying I was his girlfriend was a pretty big clue, not to mention all the really close moments we've had together.

Sans on the other hand, I'm not quite sure how he feels about me, I know he cares, I know he's willing to keep promises even though he doesn't like to make them, and then there was that small kiss incident.

If I had to go by kisses, Sans definitely had more intent and feeling behind his while Papyrus's kiss was more of a cute accident.

And then there was those moments Gaster showed me of the both of them, Papyrus was going to soul touch himself but fought the urge, Sans however not only did do it but used me as his fantasy focus.

Boy drama!

I'm drowning in boy drama!

It'll be the death of me I just know it.

Does it really matter?

It's funny, even if I make a choice, we're still two very different creatures, a human and a monster.

Expect for some random times, I don't even notice them being so different from me anymore.

Screw convention!

I have fallen for monsters and I have no intention for looking at human boys the same way.

"dinner was great pap."

"Your use of spices has improved since last time. Keep this up and you'll be a master of the pasta arts in no time. I give it two thumbs up."

"AWWW! SUCH WONDERFUL COMPLIMENTS!"

"only the best for you bro."

"Only the finest for the great Papyrus."

He gets all giddy and glomps us both in a big warm embrace.

"BEHOLD! MY AFFECTION ATTACK!"

"heheh...oh no. we've been captured."

"The power of such affection...It's too much. Oooh..."

I fake fainting and Papyrus freaks out while Sans snickers.

"OH MY GOD! SANS! I THINK SHE'S HURT! OH LORD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

I can't help but bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"maybe a little mouth to mouth will get her going again."

Skele-bro say what now?

"THEN I SHALL BREATHE LIFE BACK INTO HER!"

"No wait, I'm..."

Too late.

His mouth meets mine and my eyes nearly bug out of my head as Sans just falls over in a laughing fit.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

This is the kind of thing that has me confused over you Sans!

If you like me, why do you push Papyrus on me like this?

Not that I can't complain really, despite the odd feeling of teeth to lips, it gets pleasant rather quickly and my eyes end up fluttering to the feeling, a tempting thought pops into my head, my hands reach up to hold him but I fight this off, it would be a bad move to turn something innocent to anything more.

"*GASP* LOOK SANS! I DID IT! SHE'S OKAY! A LITTLE FLUSHED, BUT OKAY!"

Sans hasn't stopped laughing this entire time, can't blame him either.

"I THINK IT'S TIME THE HUMAN GOT SOME MUCH NEEDED REST."

Huh?

"heh...why do you say that pap?"

"WELL, IT IS GETTING LATE. AND WITH THE AFFLICTIONS DONE TO HER, A FULL NIGHT'S REST SHOULD BE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO BRING HER TO A FULL RECOVERY."

"huh, you have a point there."

"So long as I don't dream that is. Since I fell down here I either go to don't dream, go to Gaster, or the bad place."

"YOU MEAN THERE'S A WORSE PLACE THAN WITH GASTER?"

"the place where the demon is."

"Yep."

"OH."

"I've only been there once, because he just talks to me now. And Gaster will give me time to heal, so I should be okay to sleep tonight."

"just to be safe, we should keep a drink nearby in case you can't breathe again. here..."

Sans pulls out a bottle of ketchup from his jacket and I'm touched by gesture.

"SANS, I DON'T THINK SHE'D DRINK..."

"Thank you."

I accept the bottle and hold it close.

Damn it...how am I suppose to choose between such wonderful boys?

"well, come on kid. it's bed buddy time."

"Okay punny bones."

"WAIT!"

Our attention goes to Papyrus and his sudden out burst.

"I MEAN...WE AGREED WE'D ALL BE BED BUDDIES, YES? YOU'VE ALREADY HAD HER THE OTHER NIGHT. IN THE SPIRIT OF EQUALITY, IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT TONIGHT IT WOULD BE MY TURN."

"hmmm..."

"He does have a point and we did agree on this."

"i know. but we have to go over the rules first."

He looks at us funny.

"RULES?"

"Yep. And bed buddy rule #1. Cuddles are a must have to help keep the bad stuff away."

"rule #2. try not to hit each other when rolling around."

"And rule #3, the most important rule of all..."

"no matter what happens, if something bad occurs, do whatever is necessary to help the other."

"You know? Basic friend rules and whatnot."

He blinks at us a bit stunned.

"REALLY?"

"yep. those are the rules."

"Do you accept the terms of these bed buddy rules?"

He gives it some thought before a playful look comes to his eyes, something I haven't seen since our date, the rare sneaky Papyrus is here.

"I ACCEPT, BUT ON ONE CONDITION."

"Okay...And what would that be?"

Sneaky goes out the window into childish hope.

"CAN YOU READ PEEK-A-BOO WITH FLUFFY BUNNY TO ME?"

So freaking adorable!

"Awww...Of course I can, my sweet sugar skull!"

I reach up to hug Papyrus but am swept off my feet instead, there's a slight blur in my vision but when it comes back, I see Papyrus is carrying me up the stairs and Sans is following slowly behind, ketchup in his hand, I guess I dropped it in the sudden movements that happened.

"I'M SURE YOU'LL ENJOY SLEEPING ON MY BED HUMAN. IT'S A FAR BETTER THING THAN SANS'S LUMPY MATTRESS."

"eh, it may be lumpy, but it's still cozy."

"That I can agree to. But I will leave my final judgment for the morning. Now we shall cruise as we snooze."

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

"bro, hold on a minute."

"HUH?"

"i want to talk to her for a bit."

Uh oh, am I in trouble?

"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?"

"nah. i just want to chat and buy you some time to get ready to have her sleep over with you."

He gasps and puts me down.

"YOU'RE RIGHT SANS. DON'T WORRY LYNSIE, I WON'T BE LONG."

"Take all the time you need sweety. There's no rush here."

Papyrus enters his room and I look at Sans in curiosity.

"you dropped this."

He holds up the bottle and I smirk.

"Come on punny bones. We both know that isn't what you really stopped Pappy for."

"heh...i guess you can see right through me."

"More or less. Call it a gut instinct."

He snickers but fiddles with ketchup lid, tapping on it in a unsure almost nervous manner, this has my attention.

"Sans? Is something wrong?"

"no. no, nothing's wrong. ...it's just..."

Wow, and I thought my mental battles with demon brat were hard.

Poor guy is struggling to work up the next word to say.

"lynn...there's something i just wanted to ask you..."

"But it's hard to do when I'm looking at you isn't it?"

He blushes and looks away.

"just a bit, yeah."

"Hmmm...How do we fix that? Oh! I know just the thing."

"wait, what are you..."

I hug him, it's my fix everything go to move.

I can't help it, it's just what comes to me.

And judging by how stunned he is, it'll probably take a bit before he gets okay with it.

"Ah, why so shocked? You know me by now. I'm a hugger. And I'm not letting go till you tell me what you wanted to ask. Even if Paps comes back."

He flinches at that.

"No, I can't lie. I'd let you go when he comes back. I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. So if you don't feel like you can tell me, I understand."

I go to let him go but he holds me to him like I'm lifeline, though the fart sound from the ketchup bottle kind of breaks the seriousness of the moment, that's a good thing at least to me, his laugh is always a good sign.

"heheh...it's like i always knew it."

"What's that?"

"ketchup can solve all of life's worries."

I giggle and he leans close to my ear.

"lynsie..."

He's using my name again, this is serious.

"Yes?"

"would you go out with me?"

[Lynsie .exe attempted to crash, but it refused.]

Did he really just...

"i mean, if you want to or whatever. no pressure or anything. unless, you already are with someone. i'd hate to be 'that' guy who strolls in and wrecks up a good thing."

He was so worried about all that...Oh my god...he's so pure!

Maybe pure isn't the right word, but I stand by what I mean.

"When are you free?"

He pulls me away to look me in the eyes, a bit stunned and not sure he heard right.

"was that your way of saying yes?"

"Does an Echo Flower repeat itself over and over and over and over and over and over?"

His eyes seems to sparkle and that endless smile threatens to bust out the boarder of his face.

"you are so awesome!"

"No I'm not. You're thinking of Papy."

He chuckles as, like summoned by mention alone, Papyrus comes out just beaming with pride.

"HUMAN! THE BEDROOM OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS READY FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT."

Sometimes I swear he needs a filter to run those things through, it sounds way naughtier than intended.

"Awesome as always Papy."

"lynn..."

Sans slips the bottle into my hand and gives me a subtle wink.

"text you later okay?"

I smile and shoot him a cute wink of my own.

"I'll be waiting punny bones. Sweet dreams."

"you can count on that kiddo. sleep well you two."

He spins on his heel and goes to his room, something about him seems so much more lighter, pleased even.

"I TAKE IT YOU HAD A GOOD CHAT?"

"I always have a good talk with Sans. He just wanted to ask me if I wanted to hangout and make jokes some time. I said yes, but only when he wasn't busy on patrol."

Sorry Papyrus, but until I get this whole thing between us straight, I don't want to cause any more craziness among the tree of us than there already is.

Once in his room, my nose is locks on the scent of marinara and I'm a bit surprised to see it coming from what looks to be home made candles, or as they really are, jars of thick tomato sauce with uncooked noodles as the wicks, rather ingenious really.

"Trying to set a mood Papy?"

He locks the door with a blush, his nervousness is so precious, god these boys are so damn cute!

"I JUST WANTED YOU TO FEEL COMFORTABLE. AND WHAT BETTER WAY TO FEEL COMFORTABLE THAN WITH THE AROMA OF OF THE MOST DELICIOUS FOOD KNOWN TO THE WORLD?"

"*giggles* Can't argue with that logic. And with how good that smells, our dreams are bound to be tasty ones."

I stretch out and pop a few joints in loosening up, poor guy cringes with each little snap, but I can't help but notice something about this.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"R-READY? FOR WHAT?"

"For bed. I remember Sans mentioning you always wearing your 'battle body'. But I thought that maybe you wore something else for when you sleep."

"TO BE HONEST I DON'T SLEEP. I'M USUALLY TOO BUSY TO SLEEP AND AFTER GOING SO LONG WITHOUT IT, I SORT OF, FORGOT HOW."

Now that's just beyond adorable.

"Want me to help you remember how? I promise a good night's rest will have you feeling amazing in the morning."

"ARE YOU SURE IT'S A GOOD THING TO SLEEP? SANS DOES IT SO OFTEN, IT'S A WONDER HOW HE GETS ANYTHING DONE."

"Give your bro some credit. While walking around the Underground, I've learned he's not as lazy as it seems. He has a sentry post here in Snowdin. One in Waterfall. I think two or three in Hotland. And he apparently does stand up comedy at the MTT Resort restaurant. Not to mention his overseeing of the time lines. It's no wonder why he's so sleepy most of the time. Poor guy is working himself down to the bone."

The pun gets to him for a moment before the full picture my words paint reveals itself to him, Sans isn't lazy, just tired.

"I...I DIDN'T KNOW HE DID ALL THAT."

"Sans probably didn't want you to know. No reason to worry you or something like that. You're his everything. He just wants you to be happy. And if a few extra jobs here and there allow him to provide you with the things you both want or need, he's willing to do it. It's just the kind of guy he is."

"THAT IS TRUE. SANS IS THE KIND OF PERSON TO DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING FOR THE ONES HE HOLDS CLOSE. IT'S KIND OF WHAT I THOUGHT HE WAS DOING WITH YOU."

"Me?"

"AT FIRST I THOUGHT MAYBE HE EVEN HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU. BUT IF THAT WERE TRUE, THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HELPING ME TO UNDERSTAND THE FEELINGS I...I MEAN..."

He grabs the blanket off his bed and nuzzles it.

"FEEL THE SOFTNESS IN THESE SHEETS. REAL QUALITY. THAT'S WHAT HE HELPED ME TO UNDERSTAND. WHAT WITH ALL THE SLEEPING HE DOES, WHO BETTER THAN TO PICK OUT GREAT BEDDING? NYEH HEH HEH."

That was such a bad fib and yet so sweet, I look at the ketchup before putting it down on the table with the action figures.

"Papy, sweetheart. You don't have to try and hide your feelings."

"I...I DON'T?"

"Not at all. In fact..."

I go over to stand with him, lightly tugging on the blanket to get it away from him.

"You kind of told me how you feel already."

The amount of orange on his face is fascinating.

"I, I DID NO SUCH THING."

"Oh? So this doesn't sound familiar? *clears throat* Who dares harm my human?! No one gets away with hurting the girlfriend of the great Papyrus!"

I thought I'd never seen the day that the great Papyrus quaked in his boots.

"HUMAN...LYNSIE, IT'S NOT..."

Hug attack!

Hugs make everything better.

If someone can prove me wrong I have yet to meet them.

"Papyrus, it's okay. I think it's adorable how strongly you feel for me."

"Y-YOU DO?"

"I do."

There's that tempting feeling again.

My heart is also going crazy.

Calm down girl!

Wait...Arms, what are you doing?

No!

Bad arms!

Who told you to wrap around his neck?!

"UH...LYNSIE?"

"I'm sorry. I'm making things weird."

"NO, IT'S JUST...YOU HAVE VERY PRETTY EYES."

A genuine compliment...Blush engaged!

"AWWW...DID I MAKE YOU BLUSH?"

"...Maybe..."

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! SO I AM GETTING BETTER AT COURTSHIP! I KNEW IT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MASTER OF MANY SKILLS AND SOON, THIS TOO SHALL BE ONE OF THEM!"

I sigh into a smile and give his cheek a kiss, deflating his ego back down to charming levels.

"Come on, oh great and mighty Papyrus. Let's get to bed."

I finally get the blanket away from him and recover the bed, then slip off my shoes much to his confusion.

"Sleeping lesson #1. Take off unnecessary articles of clothing to provide the best sleeping experience."

"HMMM...THAT MAKES SENSE. BUT CAN I KEEP THE SCARF ON?"

"I would hope so. That thing looks soft and cozy."

"WANT TO SHARE IT?"

Oh my god yes!

"Sure."

Keep it together you weirdo!

He's a great guy, this is just a sleepover like you always do, don't let your stupid feelings...So that's what his toes look like...Neat.

Off with his boots and off with his gloves.

He undoes the scarf, man that thing is longer than it appears, then loops a bit around my neck and leaves slack between us before putting it back on himself.

Much to my surprise it's so warm, it even carries a soft smell of bone and this faint scent I can't quite identify, but it's rather intoxicating...Mmmm, smells so good~.

"WHAT'S THE NEXT SLEEPING LESSON?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, now we lay down in bed."

"AND THEN YOU'LL READ TO ME?"

"Yes sweety. Do you have the book ready?"

He nods and points beside the bed, the book leaning against the wall near by.

"Alright then. Make yourself comfy and I'll snuggle in with you."

He happily does as instructed, I follow soon after when the scarf runs out of slack, I keep more of a laid-back position while he cuddles up to me, him now laying down, resting his head under my arm to be slightly on my shoulder and chest at the same time.

I reach back and grab the book, his lights are off but the makeshift candles provides all that I need.

"Are you ready Papy?"

"YES. PLEASE, READ. AND IF YOU CAN, COULD YOU GIVE THEM FUNNY VOICES TOO?"

God I just want to smother you in love!

"I'll do my best to make you happy sweetheart."

[30 minutes later]

"...And so, Fluffy Bunny hopped his way back home. Full of happiness and glee. He had made a new friend and made them happy through the power of play. Fluffy Bunny knew that his life would never be the same, but it had only gotten better. Goodnight Fluffy Bunny. See you again real soon."

Ah man, that ending is such a sweet one.

"*SOFT SNORE*"

But not as sweet as the lovable bone boy beside me.

"Sweet dreams Papy."

I kiss the top of his skull and he smiles dreamily, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me close, so freaking cute!

The candles aren't that far away, so I flap the book a few times to snuff them out and lay the book on the floor before laying down fully for sleep.

There's something strangely nice about being spooned by a skeleton.

Maybe it's the way how his body contours to snugly fit mine.

Maybe it's the way his hold is both caring yet protectively possessive.

Or maybe it's just the way how we feel about each other that makes this seem so right.

Which ever the reason, I'm more than comfortable enough to nod off without much waiting like most sleeping times.

[Early morning hours]

Papyrus slowly stirred from the first slumber he's had in what if he recalled right was a month's time.

It had also been the first time in a long time since he dreamed.

His dreams were always the same, they were about his aspirations and desires.

But this dream was different.

This dream was all about her.

His human.

It started out just fine.

Just replays of the memories he's made with her.

That part was normal and quite pleasant, especially the date memories.

Then things got weird.

The memory contorted till it was just them and the human's dating power was well beyond his ability to keep up or counter.

She was as he had seen her before, barely dressed, moving her body in tantalizing ways, letting her hands feel up his skeletal body, and making him feel things that were overwhelming.

He would have woken up flustered and sweating if he didn't have a firm grasp on his self control.

But that wasn't the only thing he had a firm hold on...he had her pulled to him so strongly that not only could he feel that hidden skeleton of hers but he had wrap himself around her in a less than gentlemanly way.

Carefully he undid the knot his legs made with hers and was even more careful when it came to pulling himself away.

However, this backfired when she rolled over and not only nearly laid on him, but the scarf became tangled and forced their faces a lot closer than he was comfortable with while she slept.

Okay Papyrus, you can do this, it will take all your skill to pull this escape off, you're not training to be a member of the Royal Guard for nothing, surely you can get out of bed without waking her or making things anymore awkward...even if it does feels nice to have her on you like this, or how sweet her peaceful face looks, how tempting it is to touch those bones of hers.

No!

It's not right!

He must fight these urges!

He must be a noble soul, a true friend, someone she could trust not to take advantage of her when like this, for he is the great Papyrus, and nothing could ever break his impenetrable defenses.

"Mmmm...Papy...You awake?"

Such a sleepy voice complete with still shut eyes...it's too cute!

"I AM LYNSIE. I HOPE I WASN'T DISTURBING YOU."

"*yawns* Nah. You're good sweety. Did I wake you?"

In a way, yes.

"NO. I JUST WOKE UP ON MY OWN. THOUGH THE THOUGHT OF SEEING YOU DID HELP A LITTLE."

"Awww..."

She nuzzles into his cheek and his sockets flutter a little with content.

"IF YOU'RE STILL TIRED, YOU'RE MORE THAN WELCOMED TO STAY IN BED."

Please say something to keep me here, please human!

"Can we cuddle for a bit longer? It's really nice."

Yes!

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH, THAN I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO OBLIGE."

Pulling her closer, he moves her to lay her fully on his chest, her face now resting in his neck as he holds on, one arm securely around her waist while the other rubs her back up and down, earning him soft purrs.

"IS THIS TO YOUR LIKING LYNSIE?"

"Mmhmm~."

"I'M GLAD. IT PLEASES ME THAT I AM ABLE TO MAKE YOU SO HAPPY."

"Well that's a rather easy thing to do for someone as wonderful as you, the great Papyrus."

"AWWW...HAD I KNOWN HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WOULD ALLOW ME TO BE PRAISED SO MUCH, I WOULD'VE SOUGHT ONE OUT A LOT SOONER."

"That would depend on the person Papy dear. But I'll admit, I'm glad you didn't."

"OH? AND WHY IS THAT?"

She looked up at him and gave the spot just above where his nose would be a tender kiss.

"Because I get to be the lucky girl who showers you in affection."

Her sweet words, gentle affection, and tender actions were almost too much for him to take.

How he so wanted to claim her lips in a kiss that would leave her breathless, but since her chocking problem when coming back from Gaster that probably wasn't the best action to make, yet he wanted to show her some form of appreciation for all the love she gave...but how?

This was going to take some thought.


	34. Hurt

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

The morning was blissful.

Not only was the sleep peaceful, but the cuddles I got from Papyrus were a awesome bonus, it didn't even feel as early as it really was...just a little past 6am.

Once we did get out of bed, the day went about as normal.

Papyrus made spaghetti.

Sans made jokes.

And I made peace between them both so no one would go nuts.

Same old song and dance, made even more normal by the fact that the hand marks were now gone, like a bad dream they were just a memory...until the next time Gaster seeks to experiment on me that is.

But negative thoughts aside, mainly because it stops devil boy from messing with me, we let the good times roll.

Then that time in the day comes around, the boys get ready for work and I get ready for the cold, got to love this magic inventory phone thing, it holds everything, makes me wonder what its limit is.

We leave the house as usual, Papyrus is all bubbly with determined pride, Sans is on my back to catch a quick nap, and I'm without much of a care as we walk.

Yep.

Just another normal regular day for us three.

Even parting ways is normal.

Papyrus gives me a hug and words of sweet encouragement as makes stay at his station.

I place Sans at his seat and gently nudge him awake so as to let him know all is well.

Then get to the door and call up Toriel so that the door to the Ruins' may open once more.

That's when the normal stops and the new starts.

I am immediately pulled into the Ruins, locked in Toriel's arms, no words are exchanged as she takes me back to our home and leaves me in my room, the look on her face told me everything I needed to know so words were pointless to even bother with.

She was upset.

Just this look of worry and relief, both trying to display on her features, making it look as though she's on the verge of breaking down.

I don't know what Sans told her, I do know he'd try to be assuring and probably comforting, but it doesn't really seem to have helped all that much.

I feel awful now.

I must make amends.

I decide not to leave the Ruins till I can fix this.

[3 days later]

Toriel's mood has improved much...Mine has not.

She never leaves me alone now unless I'm in my room, sadly I spend more time there just to have my space.

This in turns pisses me off because it's pushing her away, something I don't want to do, but I can't stand this new overbearing clinginess.

It also doesn't help that Gaster paid me another visit recently.

Delightedly this was not a meeting that lead to experimentation...but it wasn't pleasant at first either.

He wasn't too happy that I spilled the beans about the whole 'he's Sans and Pap's big bro' to the boys, this earned me a well deserved slap that was then followed by a long reprimand.

Yet he then surprised me.

He smiled and told me 'thank you'.

He was thankful that I was there for his brothers.

He was grateful that I did try to make him seem less harsh.

He was amazed that they remembered so much about him while the world didn't.

And even if it was under less than happy circumstances, he was filled with joy that they recognized him as family.

The rest of our visit was filled with conversation.

From random topics, like day to day goings on, to the more important things, like the weird stuff that happened in my anger last time we met.

The theory only makes sense when you think of this world as a program, each life has what is like a character file and everything has a role that it is setup to play, which is why my fall wasn't meant to happen, somehow I took over Frisk's role and due to my anomaly state, the Eighth Soul code is damaged.

This would cause glitching and alterations to the main matrix, explaining the different outcomes or changed moments.

As a result, my own coding is stable to a point, as long as I play the role I took over.

But extremes can cause instability, causing bizarre results, including but not limited to altering the code of other things...such as the wall of his room for example.

It's a strange thing to think of, that I have this odd power of sorts to alter the world but I can't control it, and it only activates when I'm at the worst of times, that's the worst time for a godlike power to come online.

At least when all was said and done, I awoke relieved to gotten that dreadful metaphorical monkey off my back...then things went to hell.

When I went to help with breakfast the next day Toriel nearly had a heart attack, I forgot Gaster slapped me, a big hand print marked me from chin to ear, the woman was horrified, and even worse was the motherly interrogation.

No matter what I said, she didn't believe me, even when I finally broke down and said it was the man in my dreams, but that was useless.

Then she went mad.

Accusing the monsters of the Ruins before then jumping to the bold conclusion that it had to have been those skeleton brothers since they had me before when I was hurt, it had to be them!

Even though I pointed out that, that was impossible due to the fact the door to the Ruins opens from the inside only, not to mention no one can open the door, and we were all sleeping.

But that's too logical.

It makes too much sense.

So...It's fucking wrong to her!

I got fed up after awhile of her babbling nonsense and left the house while she was too focused on her ranting.

So that's how I ended up here, just sitting on the edge of the short balcony that drops off to the empty city, trying to calm down and hoping Toriel will come to her senses.

This sucks.

I could use a good laugh.

Some cheerful words of encouragement.

Helpful wisdom.

Cool tunes.

Maybe even some playful teasing.

Hell, I'll even settle for a threat from someone.

I just want the normalcy to come back.

Fuck it!

I fall back and lay there, just looking up at the rocky sky that surrounds us all, letting a song come to mind to help further calm the air about me.

 _"_ _We'll do it all. Everything. On our own._ _"_

My MP3 is in my room but I know this song by heart.

 _"_ _We don't need. Anything. Or anyone._ _"_

I shut my eyes, letting go of the world around me.

 _"_ _If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ _"_

Now I remember why it was easy to recall this song...it has a ton of pauses!

 _"_ _I don't quite know. How to say. How I feel._ _"_

So freaking true.

 _"_ _Those three words. Are said too much. They're not enough._ _"_

If I can even say them at all in that way.

 _"_ _If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ _"_

My senses pick up movement through the ground, be it footstep vibrations or subterranean movement, I don't know or care right now.

 _"_ _Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life._ _"_

The movement has stopped, the feeling of eyes on me is now there.

 _"_ _Let's waste time. Chasing cars. Around our heads._ _"_

The movement is back but the staring is still happening.

 _"_ _I need your grace. To remind me. To find my own._ _"_

I summon up some magic to locate this person's soul, if I know where that is I can handle whatever comes next, but something isn't right...there's no soul.

 _"_ _If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ _"_

Okay, don't panic, get a grip, don't let your guard down.

 _"_ _Forget what we're told. Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life._ _"_

The movement stops again, this time it feels like it's under me.

 _"_ _All that I am. All that I ever was. Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see._ _"_

I sense something else now, something dangerous, something familiar...oh crap.

 _"_ _I don't know where. Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all._ _"_

Get ready, finish the song, then bolt for your very life.

 _"_ _If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ _"_

Knowing that something is behind and possibly under me, I spring up to go over the drop off, sure the fall might be painful as hell, but lord knows I don't want to get caught by...

[Despite your quick reflexes, your legs are caught in the vines.]

"Damn it."

Being pulled back harshly, my back is slammed to the ground, rattling my brain when my head bounces off the rocky ground, blacking out for a couple seconds that felt like hours.

"You idiot! Did you really think that was going to work?"

"I think...Me might got...Concussion?"

Flowey sighs as he holds my body down, giving me the fuzzy feeling of déjà vu before forcing my head to look at him.

"Don't tell me 'that' was enough to break you? You've been such a resilient toy so far. I'd **hate** to think our playtime was over so soon."

I giggle for a second, mainly because looking at him upside down is both funny and dizzying.

"Can me turn over?"

He sneers.

"Will you speak properly if you do?"

"Yeppers!"

He groans and turns me over so the world is now right-side up.

The blood that was starting to pool in the back of my skull is given means to filter out and I feel much better.

"Thank you."

"Shut up. I have been waiting for you to make yourself vulnerable for ages! You have some explaining to do."

"Yeah, Toriel's been clingy. What's the matter now?"

"Okay, for one...What's on your face?"

Not you too.

"Awww, so you do care~."

I get choked for that smart ass remark.

"Knowing you, you got what you deserved. What with that smart mouth of yours."

I wink much like him and he scoffs.

"What's your deal? Why are you acting so weird?"

"What do you mean dear Flowey?"

"That! That crap right there. Why are you being so...Nice? And what was with those drawings? Trying to bribe me not to kill you?"

"Bribe you? Please. I was merely doing something nice for you. I did make you a promise in Hotland and I'm a girl of my word. But other than that..."

Dramatic music would so work right here.

"I like to see my big brother smile."

He flinches, enough that the vines slack a bit.

"W-what are you talking about? How hard did I hit your head?"

I smirk in a playful way.

"Oh come now bro, don't be so shy about it. I mean, isn't this the first time line you get a sister in, Asriel?"

His eyes widen as he's stunned, for a second I thought the level of shock was going to make his petals fall off.

"How do you know that? That knowledge isn't revealed till you get to the 'True Lab'."

True Lab?

"There's a second laboratory?"

He's confused, it's like I hacked into things, saw spoilers, but don't know where the information fits.

"Answer me...How do you know who I am?"

"Bro, I have some friends in pretty smart places. Well...I can't really count the one who blew your secret a 'friend'. He's more like a annoying prick."

{Bitch, I heard that!}

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear to bug the hell out of me."

Flowey turns around to see if someone is there, but it's just us.

"Who are you talking too?"

"The one who told me your secret. You might know him. Likes to make little kids named Frisk stab the heck out of people. You included."

{Awww...Such flattery. And here I was beginning to think you hated me.}

Flowey gulps.

"C-chara? You're talking to Chara?!"

"More like ignoring him really. Sure, he can funny sometimes. But mostly it just spews hate and death around the clock."

{You know you like it. You'd be bored without me.}

"Anyhow...Why do you go along with this creepy thing? It kills you each time, even when you try to help it. So what's the point there?"

He just looks at me, some sort of mix between amazement and anger.

"You just don't get it. You'd never understand."

{Yeah! Don't tell her shit, Flowey!}

"Maybe not. But I am willing to try."

He's speechless.

Why was this getting to him?

What made this human so different from the others?

Not knowing these things...It was driving him nuts!

"Asriel? Are you okay?"

I reach out to him, attempting to stroke under his petals, but he freaks out and bites my hand.

"Don't touch me!"

{That was stupid.}

"You don't have to push me away Asriel."

I reach for him again and he pulls me back.

"Stop it! Stop trying to be nice to me! Stop calling me that name!"

"I don't give up on family, even when they're being a jerk!"

"You're not my family!"

"I am now, so get used to it!"

"I hate you!"

"I like you!"

He snarls and begins to bashing me all over the place.

"Why can't you just follow the story?! Why do you have to be so different?! Just do us all a favor and just **DIE!** "

{I know right! This girl just doesn't get it!}

Oh shut up.

[SNAP]

I think this is the first time I've genuinely screamed in my life...I think my back is broken.

He takes noticed.

"Ooooh~. That sound. The song of pure pain. You sang it so beautifully too. Sing for me again sweet sister~."

{Ha! He burned you good.}

Again, shut up!

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to make me happy? Screaming for me will make me happy. Now...Do it!"

He bends me up at a 90% angle and gets what he wants.

Blood curtailing screams.

Separated vertebrae scrapping against one another in all wrong ways.

Yep...This is starting to top my list of painful moments.

{Not bad Asriel. She really brings out the worst in you. But enough fun. I need my host alive.}

"You're so much more fun than Frisk was. She'd be fighting me by now. But here you are, letting me break you. You really are a freak. My freaky little sister~."

[SNAP]

And there goes my leg.

{Damn it! I said stop it!}

He can't hear you, idiot.

{Don't call me an idiot, stupid!}

You're the stupid, moron.

{Fuck you!}

Fuck you too!

"More! I want to hear you beg me to stop~."

"Asriel..."

I'm choked.

"My name is Flowey now. And that's the only name I want to hear leave that mouth of yours. Say it. Say my name."

I glare at him.

"What's my name?"

"Asriel."

[SNAP]

There goes the other leg.

"Wrong answer."

{Quit messing around you son of a goat bitch!}

He still can't hear you.

"Now...What's. My. **Name.** "

His hold on my throat tightens but something gets my attention, making me smirk.

{Oh this is gonna be funny.}

"What...What is with that look? Answer me you pathetic pile of..."

"Howdy mama."

That drains him of color and he has this look that screams 'oh shit I'm so dead'.

"My child. It seems you are having a weed problem."

She steps in close, her hands burning with a 'I'm so going to kill you' fire.

Flowey trembles and I smile.

"Nope. He's just a friend that likes to play very roughly. Don't be too mad at him."

To that, the crazed flower was shocked, here was an ample opportunity to get him in serious trouble and possibly get him killed, but here she was, joking around about it to make it seem less harmful.

What is up with her?

"Flower creature..."

He slightly turned to look at her, his mother in better times.

"I know not what you have done. Nor do I know what actions my daughter has done. But it would be in everyone's best interest if you were to let her go and let me take her home. If you do this, I will not harbor any ill towards you. But continue this assault, and I will be forced to take drastic action."

He looks at the floor then me and I honestly smile.

"*whisper* I forgive you, brother."

For the shortest of moments there's this sparkle in his eyes, a glimmer of the soul he used to be, but that is gone along with the vines that bind me and I go limp on the ground as Toriel's flame.

"...Take her. She can't move."

"Thank you."

Toriel comes to my aid as he watches, a lonesome distant look coming to his face, I can't help but feel bad for him.

"Take care...*quietly* mother."

He submerges into the ground.

"Lynsie...Are you alright?"

"I believe my back and both legs to be broken. Other than that, I'm just peachy."

She stares at me in wonder, I've been horribly damaged and yet I'm making light of it, even joking with a smile...she was as worried as she was relieved.

She carefully picks me up in a sort of bridal-style hold and returns us back to our cozy little home.

And so the healing begins.

Recovery is almost as painful as getting hurt was.

First, the bones had to be set in their proper spots...which hurt like a bitch!

Next, healing magic to repair all the damage...refusing bone is excruciating!

Lastly, being bedridden after passing out from the pain...what, it really hurt, like a lot!

[2 days later]

I come to woozily, my senses dull and slow to turn on, the only thing I can really pick up on is this weak sound across the room...it's kind of getting annoying.

"...You're awake? Oh thank goodness..."

That voice...

"B-blooky...Is that you?"

Spooky giggles tickle my ears before the feeling of light pressure hugs my neck, man, he's so adorable.

"Lynsie, I've been so worried about you. Toriel wouldn't tell me anything."

"She doesn't exactly know what happened. Long story short, I got really messed up, but I'm okay now."

His hold tightens a bit.

"Why were you hurt?"

"A guy I know was cranky and took it out on me."

"That's horrible!"

"Maybe. But it did seem to help him a bit, so I'm happy with that."

"No! You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't let others hurt you. Even if you think it's okay, don't do it. Please promise me that."

Ah man, he's upset now.

"I promise Blooky-boo. No more letting others hurt me."

"Thank you."

He nuzzles against me and I giggle while giving him a one arm hug, enjoying the cuddly moment.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"My phone?"

"It's been beeping almost nonstop. But I didn't touch it."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

He phases through then floats over to the dresser and brings over my phone.

"Geez...My message box is blown up."

"Is that a good thing?"

"We'll see."

So many messages...better get this started.

Scrolling down the list from least to most messages in voice and text...

Alphys: 2

Undyne: 5

Unknown: 6

Grillby: 10

Mettaton: 22

Papyrus: 30

Sans: 18...but about 12 texts that were read I have never seen before...damn it Mettaton, I told you not to touch my phone!

First up, Alphys texts.

They mainly ask if everything is okay because Mettaton is going nuts due to not being able to reach me.

Undyne's messages are the same, only a lot more threatening and are asked on behalf of the brothers.

The unknowns were weird, a mix of clue like riddles and ominous foreboding phrases...Riverperson really knows how to creep someone out and I know it's them because a few have a 'tra la la' in them, definitely saving these for later.

"Is everything okay Lynsie?"

"Yeah sweety. Almost done. Just getting into the thick of it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah..."

I scoop him in one arm and hold him close much to his surprise.

"You can enjoy yourself and relax. I know you must have been going crazy. Worrying about this dumb girl."

I kiss the top of his head and pet him as he blushes.

"So just let yourself go. Unwind. And see if my beat is in sync with the song of the universe."

"Your beat?"

"Lean in and listen closely."

He's confused so I push his head to my chest.

His blush is so deep it borders on turning him fully gray, but then he hears it, the soft thumping hidden inside.

"Whoa..."

"How does it sound?"

"It's...amazing..."

I refuse the urge to giggle so not to ruin his new music but I can't fight the blush that comes from his cuteness.

He zones out on it soon and I return to the phone messages.

Grillby was checking on me for himself and Sans's sake, honestly for a fire elemental he is one cool dude.

Mettaton's are kind of like what mine were that day I couldn't get a hold of the brothers, they start out normal, all flirty and such, but then they start getting desperate, then slightly angry, to just plain sad...now I feel bad.

Papyrus's are no better, each one gets more worried than the last, concern dipping with each typed word, it's breaking my heart.

Sans on the other hand...

The texts he had with Mettaton were interesting to say the least.

But the recent ones for the most part all began the same way, with a 'knock-knock' that ends up never heard, then that changed.

The rest of his messages are all voice recorded...Time to hear them all.

[You have 8 new messages. First message, marked yesterday at 8:00am]

"Darling! Please answer me. I don't know what is going on! Ever since Sans took you days ago, I haven't heard a word from you or anyone. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I thought we were okay. We worked everything out about the date. I apologized. We cuddled. Just please...please *sniffles* Call me back as soon as you can. Okay...bye."

[End of message. Second message, marked yesterday at 11:30am]

"HUMAN. IT HAS BEEN SOME TIME SINCE OUR LAST CONVERSATION. I WAS JUST THINKING OF YOU AND WONDERING HOW YOU WERE. SANS SAYS NOT TO THINK TOO MUCH ABOUT IT, BUT I CAN'T THINK THAT THE WORST MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED. I KNOW YOU ARE STRONG. YOU CAN HANDLE THINGS THAT OTHERS WOULD CRUMBLE FROM. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO IT ALONE. FRIENDS ARE THERE FOR SUPPORT. AND THERE IS NO BETTER SUPPORT BUDDY THAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THAT BEING SAID, I AWAIT YOUR RESPONSE WHEN YOU ARE ABLE. TAKE CARE LYNSIE."

[End of message. Third message, marked yesterday at 2:00pm]

"hiya kiddo. hope you're doing okay. pap is kinda going nuts here. but you know how it goes. a few well placed puns here or there and the great papyrus is thoroughly distracted from his troubles. but, you probably don't want to hear about that. you don't like hearing about the bad stuff. it just makes you worry too and we both don't like that. ...listen, i'm about to head back to my post from grillby's, so i'll have to call you back later. just...when you do hear this, take care of yourself, okay? 'cause there are those that really cares about you waiting for you to come back. ...well, that's all."

[End of message. Fourth message, marked yesterday at 4:37pm]

"hey, sorry this is late. heh, i fell asleep. *chuckles* i wanted to chat with you before work was done. maybe share a few laughs. i mean, i've gotten used to our pun time, so this withdrawal is 'causing funny build up. so...i'm gonna unload for a bit. so get ready lynn. the laughter train is leaving the express in tree, two, one...why didn't the skeleton go to the dance party? because he had no-body to go with. a guy who says 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me', is clearly a guy who has never been hit with a dictionary. what do you do when you see a skeleton running across a road? jump out of your skin and join him. why did the golfer wear two pairs of pants? just in case he got a hole in one. what do you call a skeleton snake? a rattler. have you heard the joke about the butter? i better not tell you then, it might spread. when does a skeleton smile? when he gets to laugh with his best bony. what did the baby light bulb say to its mom? i wuv you watts and watts. *laughs* oh man...i so needed that. hehehe...i'm sure that'll make your day, so i'll put our game on pause for now. don't want to make you laugh yourself to death or spoil all the good stuff like this. chat you again buddy."

[End of message. Fifth message, marked yesterday at 8:24pm]

"GOOD EVENING HUMAN. I KNOW THIS IS RATHER LATE AND YOU MIGHT BE SLEEPING, BUT I DIDN'T FEEL IT WOULD BE RIGHT NOT TO SPEAK WITH YOU BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP. THAT'S RIGHT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GOING TO SLEEP. OR...I WILL BE TRYING TO AT LEAST. I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN ABLE TO SINCE THAT NIGHT WE SHARED MY BED TOGETHER. OH! OH MY GOD! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! GOODNIGHT!"

[End of message. Sixth message, marked today at 12:15am]

"Mmmm~. Darling~. I do hope you'll get this message. *sips* I discovered a marvelous drink that I simply must share with you. I think it's called whine? I can't really recall how to pronounce it. Oh, my head feels like it's swimming in a sea of delicious wonders~. *sips and then groans* How I wish you were here with me. I need you back in my arms. I need to feel your embrace. Your soft warm skin felt so amazing against my body...*blissful sigh* You have no idea how much I want to claim those sweet lips of your for my own~. This body of mine, it allows me to feel like a living creature. I'm still finding out what it's capable of. *tipsy chuckle* But honestly, I'd prefer it if you were the one to explore all this body has to offer~. *lustful giggles* Sadly, I know such fun will just have to wait...For now~. *breathy* Sweet dreams my love~."

[End of message. Seventh message, marked today at 10:55am]

"sup lynn. i have a good feeling about today. what makes me say that? well, you'll think it's silly, but...i dreamed that we were hanging out. i know, not the best thing to really base a feeling on. but it just felt so...i don't know...real. like i could feel the snow. the wind. your hand when we high-fived after telling the perfect joke. it was awesome! the only bad thing is...i can't remember the joke. such a major suck fest, i know. it was so funny but it'll come back to me later...i hope. oh...uh...pap's said to tell you he's still sorry about something he said? he wouldn't tell me what it was. hope you kids are okay. but knowing you, things will be smoothed over with smiles soon enough. well, before i fly away, this bony birdie is gonna tweet a little. *ahem* why can't you say a joke while standing on ice? because it'll crack up. what happened to the pirate ship that sank in the sea full of sharks? it came back with a skeleton crew. why is tennis such a loud game? because each player raises a racket. what do you call a skeleton that does stunts? bonehead. what did one eye say to the other? between you and me, something smells. what do you call a skeleton who won't get up in the mornings? lazy bones...or you call'em me. *laughs* see you later kiddo."

[End of message. Eighth message, marked today at 12:34pm]

"It's on a beautiful day outside...Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...And on a day like this, an anomaly like you...You will do something that changes everything...Nothing will ever be the same...Keep that in mind, little one. _Tra la la. Oh it's the wrong number! The wrong number song! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong! We're very very sorry that we got it wrong! Tra la la._ _"_

[End of messages.]

Oh Riverperson...how the heck did you ever get my number in the first place?

I have so many calls to make and sort things out.

I still can't believe Mettaton drunk called me...best spare Napstablook from ever knowing about that.

Papyrus, you silly goof, you have nothing to be sorry about, it was innocent and cute, just like you.

Sans, oh my god, the jokes...you have no idea how hard it is not to laugh!

God, how I enjoy moments like this.

Being with a good friend.

Thinking of the fun to come.

I can't wait to be able to be with all of them and just do whatever.

Nothing can take this smile off my face.

Not even the demon.

{Wanna bet?}

Can't hear you, too happy.

{Oh really? Then you probably won't hear this then ...I'm the reason Asriel died.}

WHAT?!

{So you did hear me.}

Spill your story before I make you spill your guts, you bastard!

{Oooh~. Now this feisty side of you, I like.}

TALK!

{Not much to say that you don't already know. I was the first child to fall down here. The Dreemurr's took me in, made me family, all that jazz and crap. But I wasn't as happy down here as I thought I could be. So I did a little research into the power of souls. Found out I could leave the barrier and gain god-like power if I could just get my hands on a monster soul. So I made a plan, tricked my stupid brother, got outside to cause some havoc, but there was a small setback. I didn't think Asriel would have the guts to fight my control and he let us die back down in this dump.}

. . .

{Awww...Is the freak mad at me for killing her brother? Upset that I destroyed a happy family and marriage? Or is it that your blood is boiling because now I spend all of eternity killing everyone that you love over and over again?}

I snarl with rage building to new levels.

"Lynsie?"

And like a slap to the face, I snap out of it.

"Are you okay?"

Thank you Napstablook.

"I am now."

I drop the phone and hug him tight, making him laugh as he blushes.

I care for this world.

I care for the monsters that live in it.

I never want to see them hurt.

I promise you all.

I promise no more pain will ever befall this world again.

I promise to bring only peace.

And no dumb hateful brat is going to make me break my vows.

You hear me demon?!

I will never give in to your pitiful hate.

I will see that these people live out past you.

I will give them a true happy ending the likes that you have never seen before.

I reject you!

I refuse you!

I abandon you to hell from whence you came!

You will not stop me!

You will not corrupt me!

I will never say your name!

{We shall see, dear sister. We shall see.}


	35. Reliance

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Recovery goes surprisingly well, apart from soreness.

Walking is a tad uncomfortable but that should stop in time, running seems out of the question for now though, not that I have the room to try.

Toriel refuses to let me leave the confines of the home and follows me everywhere.

If I want to do anything, she has to approve.

I feel like I'm in lock down at jail, with my room being the only private place.

Heck, it's gotten to the point where she almost disallowed Napstablook till I repeatedly reminded her that he's a ghost and can't hurt me.

She's really getting on my nerves.

Thank the lord I have my phone and can still talk with everyone.

"HUMAN! WHEN WILL YOU BE COMING BACK? I HAVE BEEN EXPERIMENTING WITH NEW INGREDIENTS AND I SIMPLY MUST KNOW WHAT MY RIVAL THINKS."

"I'd love nothing more Papy. But mama has been on me like sauce on noddles. I can't get a break."

"SHE STILL DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU ABOUT GASTER?"

"No. And what's worse is that she blamed you boys for the mark."

"WHAT? BUT HOW COULD WE EVEN...?"

"I know. I tried explaining that to her but she didn't want to hear me. *sighs* Honestly...I'm thinking of sneaking out again."

"YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT. IT'LL ONLY MAKE HER FURTHER UPSET."

"But if I ask she'll just shoot me down."

"LADY ASGORE HAS A GUN?!"

"Figure of speech sweety."

"OH...THAT'S A SCARY ONE."

"Sorry. So how's our jokester?"

"SANS? HE'S DOING WELL. IN FACT...*SHOUTS* SANS! IT'S LYNSIE! DO YOU WANT TO SPEAK WITH HER?!"

I can pickup the sound of running and the phone gets jostled for a second.

"hey there lynn buddy! *slight huff* how ya doing?"

"*giggles* Did you seriously run?"

"...maybe?"

I can't help the laugh that leaves me.

"Oh man...I needed that."

"toriel still acting nuts?"

"Yeah. For a goat she's acting rather bullheaded."

"she's still your old lady. she's just doing what she thinks will keep you safe."

"She's over doing it. If it weren't for Blooky and being able to chat with you all, I think I'd have lost it by now."

"in a nonlethal way i hope."

"Please...I'd hurt myself before bringing pain to another."

"sadly, i believe that. but i also believe you couldn't bring yourself to do that either."

"True. I maybe human, but even I don't have the guts to do that."

Wow...this got fucked up real fast...best change the subject.

"Knock-knock."

"...who's there?"

"Canoe."

"canoe who?"

"Canoe help me out?"

"uh...i can try. what's the problem?"

"Are you able to shortcut here?"

"i can't pop in where i haven't been. it's dangerous. never know if i'll get stuck in a wall or something."

"But you can get to the door, right?"

"yeah. the door is no problem."

"Good...Meet me there in ten minutes. I need out."

"You aren't going anywhere."

Ah crap!

"...I'll call again later."

I hangup as Toriel storms in and attempts to take my phone, but I'm not one to let something of mine be taken form my very hands.

"Give me the phone, child."

"No."

She looks at me surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not letting you take it."

"Give me the phone."

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

She dives at me but I slip away, the chase is on.

To be safe I run on all fours, not sure how much stress these bones can take at the moment.

Now I oddly know how that little dog feels like.

"Lynsie, get back here!"

"No! You're out of control!"

"I am your mother! You will listen to me!"

"Or what? You'll ground me? We're already under a mountain!"

A wall of flame cuts me off when I try to leave the courtyard.

"You will not leave this place, child."

"You can't keep me here Toriel. It's contradictory to everything you promised."

"Eight children...I have lost eight children in my life. I will not lose another one because they think they can take care of themselves."

"I have been taking care of myself since I was six. I don't need to be smothered now."

"I am not smothering you. I am only doing what's best for you."

"Really? So not listening to reason, lashing out, and not trusting me is what makes you mother of the year?"

She glares at me.

"Hold your tongue child. Before you say something you'll regret."

"You're a great mother. A wonderful person. But this side of you...I can't take this side of you anymore. I feel trapped and not just because of the barrier."

"I just want to keep you safe."

"Locking me away from everything isn't going to do that. I need my space. I need to explore. I need my friends."

That seems to get to her.

"Your friends? The friends that lead you into danger and hurt you. Those friends?"

"You don't know the things they've done to keep me safe."

"Oh really? They keep you safe...Then why..."

Her eyes well up with angry tears.

"Why did I find so many of your clothes bloody and torn?!"

Oh fuck!

How did she...she snooped around my room!

"You looked through my things? What the hell mom?!"

"I thought I could trust you to be safe out there! Why were you lying to me?"

{Yeah sis, why were you lying to our dear mother?}

Not now.

{Yes now. I want to see you crumble.}

"Answer me!"

"You didn't need to know."

"Didn't need to know? My daughter gets hurt and you think I don't need to know?! That is something I most certainly need to always know!"

I get the feeling I had this talk before.

Oh yeah, I did...with Gaster.

"You're right. I'll admit that it wasn't the smartest choice I made. But in my defense, I did it for you. Knowing how you are, how strongly you fought just to keep me here when you thought I'd leave you...If you saw me come home beat up and battle hardened, you'd have locked me in my room and destroyed the door. I couldn't let that happen."

To that she is puzzled.

"You would risk your health for the sake of others? Why?"

{Do tell. Why do you risk everything for creatures that are beneath you?}

"Because..."

I stand tall on this, for this is me laying it all out there, my will and feelings, I stand by this 100%.

"You. The others. All of monster kind. You don't deserve to be down here. I know the law is to kill any human on sight and bring their soul to Asgore. And I would gladly let him have my soul for your freedom, as it is the least I could do to make up for what humanity has done. But that's just it. It would be the very least I could do. And that isn't good enough. I want to show monsters that there are some good humans in this world. I want to befriend as many as I can. Earn back the trust that was lost long ago. Even if I must prove myself, I will overcome any challenge place before me. So if I have to take a hit every now and then to prove I'm not a threat, that I'm not a bad person, I will smile and take that hit with pride. Because if I'm ever going to confront papa..."

"You will do no such thing."

Just when I thought I was getting through to her, she reinforces her resolve.

"I will not have that stubborn old goat take you from me."

"He won't take me from you."

"How do you know that? He's taken six children from me. What makes you think he won't take you too?"

"That's easy..."

{Go on.}

"Because you'll be there with me."

That floors her.

{...*laughs* Like hell she'll agree to that!}

"You...You want me to go see him?"

"Think of it as negotiations slash marriage consulting. I mean, he does have a right to see his daughter. And you have a right to get that apology you've been waiting how long for."

She opens her mouth to speak but pauses, letting my words sink in for the most part.

{No way. Are you joking me? She can't really be buying this crap.}

Reason wins out over petty bull-mess every time.

"If it helps, there's no rush on this. Take as much time to think it over. Just telling you my idea and hope that we can bring the family together."

{No! You're manipulating her!}

I am not.

{Wait...You ARE manipulating her.}

I am not!

{Oh my god...I'm so proud of you!}

Shut up!

{Maybe I am rubbing off on you.}

Never!

"Maybe...Maybe you have a point. His cowardice is what drove me away, yet here I am. Hiding away and trying to force you to do the same. You must hate me."

"Mama, no..."

She cries and I rush to her, a sweet thing but bad move, I step wrong making my leg buckle and slip on my ankle...instant pain!

"*snarls* Damn it!"

"Lynsie!"

Mother mode was engaged once more, at least this time it's less smothering and more caring.

A simple sprain has me out of commission again for several hours, so I'm back in bed, yet not alone, Toriel is with me.

We finally have a decent chance to talk more.

Not as mother and daughter, but as adults.

She explains her fears, her worries, her concerns, and all the other things that drive her into thinking the worst is to happen when it really won't.

Every bit of weight that's been crushing down on her over the years and as of recent, she let it all out, baring her heart to me...so I return the favor.

Like with Sans and Papyrus, I come clean in a way that she'd be able to understand.

Toriel is smart, maybe on par or more so than Papyrus, but nowhere near the intelligence level of Sans, so dumbing a few things was necessary.

Explaining that I'm an anomaly is a bit hard... so I opt for calling myself a quirky oddity.

When it came to Gaster, that went surprisingly well to a point...turns out she recalls the former Royal Scientist vaguely, never meet the man, but heard of him...this didn't mean she was happy with his treatment of me, nope, definitely not happy about it.

I avoid talking about the resets and only lightly hint at the genocide time lines, no need to crush her like that.

I also hold off on the Flowey is Asriel thing...saving that one for when we talk with Asgore.

But I do let her know of the voice that haunts me.

"But...That doesn't make any sense. Chara was such a nice child. Why would he become a demon and try to corrupt other humans?"

"I don't quite know the whole story myself. But from what the kid has let slip, he wasn't a very happy youth. Probably fell down the mountain for sad reasons. If he felt any sort of joy about being a member of your family, I haven't felt it in the way he speaks."

{You spiteful twit! How dare you talk to her about me!}

Not listening.

"And you're sure he was the reason for Asriel's death?"

"Told me so him self. His plan was to let Asriel absorb his soul so that he could cross the barrier and gain power. But Asriel wouldn't let him have his way. He fought back for control. The rest is known to all in the Underground as the day hope nearly died."

The day the Royal Family lost 2 children.

The day the King declared war on humanity again.

The day it was decreed that any human found in the Underground is to be killed.

And the day the Queen left the throne.

"My child...this is...A lot to take in."

"I live with it every day mama. If I can go through it and still smile, surely you can come to terms with it. I need you to. Even sleep could mean my death. I don't want us to fight anymore over stupid stuff. In fact...I believe I'll need more training in magic."

"More? But you're not ready. We've only just finished off the basic fundamentals."

{Come on you old goat. Teach her more. Make her more of a prize for me to claim.}

You need a hobby.

{You are my hobby. Nothing is more enjoyable than pissing you off.}

If I ever meet you, I swear to slap the cocky smile I can tell you have off that dumb face of yours.

{Bring it on bitch!}

"Child? Are you alright?"

I shake the voice off.

"What mama?"

"Was...Was Chara talking to you?"

"*sigh* Yeah. How could you tell?"

"You broke eye contact and started to glare a bit."

"That's new. I've been known to growl when he really eggs me on. But the yolk's on him. I'm too chicken to ever say his name."

{Argh! Shitty puns!}

She giggles.

Finally a sweet sound and delightful expression is on her face.

"Heheh...Oh, how I have missed this. But if you can, do explain why you can't say Chara's name?"

I lean back against the bed's headboard.

"A common belief in demonology is that by speaking a demon's name gives it power and summons it to you. If you are already being haunted by a demon, such as I am now, saying its name will only increase its power over you. Right now, he haunts me. Awoken by the high level of determination in my soul when I fell. So, if I spoke his name, he'd be able to much more. Even possess my body and force me to do evil things. Things that would make me ant to end myself if they happen."

"Like...killing?"

"...Yeah."

{And you'll be completely helpless to stop me. I'll cut each and every monster down with your very hands.}

Stop it.

{First, I'll make you cut your precious mother up the middle.}

Stop it!

{Then slice Papyrus's head clean off...As Sans watches.}

STOP IT!

{Next is Undyne, and you know how much fun it'll be to break her.}

" **Stop it!** "

Toriel jumps in shock as I tremble and hold my head as to try to get a grip on myself.

{Don't think I'll spare Mettaton either, he'll be crushed like a soda can.}

" **No!** "

"Lynsie..."

{Oh it gets better...Then we put that comedian out of his pathetic misery.}

" **Don't you dare!** "

"Child, fight it. It's just a voice. Chara can't hurt you."

{Dear old dad is next on the chopping block...Time for a new head to wear the crown.}

" **I won't let you!** "

{And last but not least, poor little soulless Asriel, we will show him no mercy.}

" **No you won't!** "

{Once that's done, we'll destroy the world, and do it all over again...Forever!}

" **Į̀ ̛w͜i͟ĺl̸ ̧̛f̛҉̡u̡͠c҉k̕͞ì́n͡g ̵̡͡en͟҉͡d ̷̕̕y̢͟ǫ͟u͜!** "

Everything goes silent at that point, mainly because I can't hear anything, there's only static, it's everywhere.

I can't feel anything, not my shaking, not the pressure I'm putting on my head, not even Toriel when she grabs me and holds me to her for dear life...I feel none of it.

Poor Toriel.

After so much stress and fear, she was finally getting back in touch with her human daughter, yet now...

Now a child of her past was tearing apart a child of hers now.

Not again.

She'd lost so much in her lifetime.

But not this time...This time she wasn't going to be a bystander.

If she wanted the happiness she's longed for, she had to put some effort in.

"Child...Listen to me. Follow my voice. I won't lose you. I need you."

She sits on the bed and keeps me to her chest as she begins to rocks me in arms.

 _" Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine. "_

I can make out something fuzzy in the static...something familiar.

 _" Little one, when you play. Pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine. "_

Is that...singing?

Why does it seem like I know this song?

Why are my eyes watering?

 _" If they knew all about you. They'd end up loving you, too. All those same people who scold you. What they'd give just for the right to hold you. "_

Oh my god, I remember now!

It's from that scene in Dumbo where Dumbo visits his chained up mother.

It always makes me cry because of how sad that scene was.

 _" From your head to your toes. (Baby mine) You're so sweet, goodness knows. (Baby mine) You are so precious to me. Sweet as can be, baby of mine. Baby mine...Baby mine... "_

I grip her tight and hide my face in her shoulder, I don't want her to see me cry, though my movement actually makes her smile, it let's her know I'm back to normal...for the most part that an anomaly can be normal that is.

"There, there. It's okay now child. You're safe. I'm right here."

"*sniffle* Thank you."

"Is he still talking to you?"

I shake my head.

"It's gone quiet. Everything was quiet for a bit."

"You had a strange voice while you yelled and then it became most unusually frightful. Has this happened before?"

"The first one I know happens with I'm really angry. I notice it happens to Flowey and demon boy too. So it might be related to determination. That distorted one...that one is new. Sans told me that one happened during a time Gaster had me. I think that one might be triggered when under extreme duress."

"I'm truly sorry you go through this, Lynsie"

"It's okay. I'm used to it by now."

"But how? How can you be so strong like this?"

"Oh, that's easy."

I look up at her and smile.

"Because I have you. My friends. All of monster kind. Your fates rest with me and I'll be damned if I let a killer flower or a crazy demon break me. I will fix the errors that humanity has done. I will make sure everyone is happy. I will..."

"Put some gold in the swear jar."

"Ah man! How much?"

"You said at least two that I can remember, so with five gold per swear, that'll be ten gold please."

"Okay...To be safe, here's twenty."

I hand over the gold and she chuckles.

"Whether or not you are meant to be here. I am more than happy that you are. You are the future of humans and monsters...Asgore once spoke those words believing that Chara would be our angel. Now I see that the real angel, is you."

"Awww..."

I giggle with pride as she moves me to sit up on her lap, resting her head on top of my own and giving me warm mom hugs.

"I'm sorry I tend to be overly motherly with you."

"It's fine mama. I like it really. It's just something I'm not used to. My birth mother worked a lot so my brother took care of me mostly. But even after she stayed at home, her attention fell to my sister the new baby. I'll become accustomed to parental attention eventually. So, no big deal."

Her hold on me tightens.

"Is that why you prefer to be around those boys?"

I flinch.

Oh god...

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your brother helped to raise you. You feel more comfortable around other males."

Oh you have no idea.

"True. The perk of being a tomboy is being able to hangout with boys without the awkwardness of coming off as girly."

"Though it seems some of them still see you as you really are. A courtable female."

Don't tell me she looked through my phone.

"How do you figure that?"

"Your friend Napstablook told me he has feelings for you. But isn't sure if anything more than friendship would happen between you two."

I can't argue there.

I do like Blooky and even got my first kiss from him.

But I just don't feel, I don't know, a spark?

"This Mettaton fellow however..."

Ah fuck a duck!

"He's made his intentions quite clear. And I for one, am not too pleased by these pictures he sends."

"You went through my phone?"

"Not the messages. Just the photos and that one thing called, I think, UnderNet? You've gotten popular on that thing."

"That's from being with Mettaton. He's Napstablook's cousin and a television star in Hotland. He's been very enamored with me for a long time now. We went on one date and I'm hoping the talk we had then set him straight. But some of his messages still ring with hope that my affection will come his way."

"Do you care for him?"

"He's a nice guy. Don't let his showy personality and overenthusiastic flirting fool you. He's a very sweet guy once the cameras are off and he gets to be himself. He's confident. Charming. And nothing ever seems to get to him...except when it comes to me. For someone so well put together, I seem to be able to make him come undone real easy."

"He must really like you."

"He does. But...I don't think I feel the same way for him that he does for me. He seems to want something long the lines of a relationship based on physicality. But that's not something I don't want. He might come to learn this over time. But I have learned he might be too late."

That made her curious.

"Oh? Has a male become lucky enough to win over your heart?"

"Mom! Don't make it sound like that."

I'm so embarrassed but she just laughs.

"So...Who is this boy? Is it this GRILLBOSS32?"

Now that's surprising.

"Grillby? He's a fire elemental that runs a pub in Snowdin. I guess you could say I carry a torch for him."

The pun cracks her up.

"He's a great listener. Mainly due to him being unable to speak understandable English. But he is great when it comes to advice. He helped me a lot when it came to understanding my emotional attachments to certain people."

"Your crushes~?"

I sigh.

"Yes."

"So adorable!"

Do you or do you not want to have a serious conversation Toriel?!

"While I do like Grillby, I don't know much about him. I see him like Mettaton sees me. I find the flame monster to be very hot. But to peruse him like that would be wrong, and we agreed that things would be best if we took it slow. Learn more about each other fist. See how things feel afterwords."

"That's a very smart way to go about this. But you still didn't tell me if he's the one you seek proper courting from."

I blush.

This is getting harder to go into.

"You see...The thing is...I'm sort of...I've kind of have feelings for...two boys...and I don't know...if I can pick...one from the two."

"...You have feeling for the skeleton brothers?"

Dear god!

It is that freaking obvious?!

My face floods crimson and she gets all giddy.

"Oh young one! That's so cute!"

Kill me!

Kill me now!

"No it's not. It's a real problem. I don't want to hurt any of them. But my feeling seem about the same for both Papyrus and Sans. I have plans to go on a first date with Sans and a second with Papyrus. I just don't know what to do. Love triangles never workout in a good way."

"Hmmm...Tell me more about your attachment to then and let's see if we can work this out together. Lord knows if we were having this talk with Asgore around, he'd be ready to put an end to all of it."

"Overprotective father type?"

"When I was carrying Asriel, he would often say that if our child was a girl, he'd never let a male come within even fifty feet of her."

I snicker.

That's cute actually.

"Good thing he's not here then. At least for now."

"Yes. For now."

She nuzzle my head and smiles.

"Now tell me about them."

"Well...Papyrus is a bit dramatic sometimes. He presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his lightly brash personality, is a kind skeleton at heart. He is optimistic and innocent to the point I just want to hug him forever!"

She laughs and for good reason, I'm being very girly, super rare moment.

"Papyrus is occasionally oblivious and nonobservant but can also be cunning at times, probably something he picked up in his training to be in the Royal Guard. He believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Undyne offered to train him. But due to his sweetness, she instead gives him cooking lessons hoping to take him off the fighter's path."

"That's really considering on her part. I remember her. She was such a spitfire. I'm glad she stayed so kindhearted."

"Pap loves to cook spaghetti in his spare time, though many seem to think that he is not very good at it. But he's learning to get better as I'm now his cooking rival. Heheh...He loves puzzles and japes. He likes to read and be read to. He owns a collection of 'complex tomes about puzzle creation'. Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Papyrus also enjoys children's books and is somewhat childish in his room decor. He also collects action figures that he gets from Santa. He's just so darn cute!"

"Oh! That's Asgore."

"Really?"

"Yes. There was an incident where some teenagers tormented a Gyftrot by decorating its tree-like horns with all sorts of things. This caused it great discomfort. So the local monsters started giving the Gyftrot presents to make it feel better. It then slowly became a tradition to put presents underneath a decorated tree while Asgore, dressed up as Santa Claus, would go door to door bringing gifts."

Holy crap that is the coolest Christmas story ever.

"So cool!"

"It is just how Asgore is. He really is a kind man. A cowardly kind man."

"Papa is complex. Everyone is. Though it's usually the one's you think you understand that hold the biggest of mysteries. If there's anything I've learned, it's this. The sweetest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The softest eyes have cried the most tears. And the kindest hearts have felt the most pain. That is a truth I know all too well. Just like Sans."

She grows concerned and hugs me more.

"Go on my child. Tell me about him."

"Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks, mainly due to working so many jobs. His so called laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the time line resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be 'a poor excuse for being lazy'."

"The poor thing. He sees no point in trying anymore."

"He says that, but when it comes down to it, he's always the one who fights the demon the hardest. He's also usually agreeable, but he can becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; reading expressions and can often tell when something isn't right. He enjoys making bad, skeleton-related puns, although the fact that he performs at MTT Resort hints that he may be a very talented comedian."

"Heheh...I think that's something we both know to be true."

"He enjoys science fiction and loves to drink ketchup. I'm not sure if he indulges in other condiments, but know he has them for his hotdogs. He also hates making promises."

"He told me that when I asked him to watch over you. I asked 'If a human ever comes through this door...Could you please, please promise me something? Watch over them, and protect them, will you not?' I know that was a lot to ask for from someone I didn't know. But I'm glad he agreed."

"I am too. I think it helped make him more comfortable when I would come to the door and talk with him. Nothing breaks the ice better than jokes. But being funny isn't all that he is. Sans also has a scientific background. I've found a quantum physics book in his house, not to mention his old relationship to the current Royal Scientist Alphys, and his affinity for science research into alternate time lines."

That takes her by surprise.

"Quite the intellectual, isn't he?"

"But he's also very sad. Nothing really seemed to matter to him anymore. Sure, no matter the circumstance, he had Papyrus with him. Yet when the demon had control, no one would be spared. So much death has happened over and over. Universes destroyed and created, then destroyed again, etcetera and so forth...Honestly, I think this is first time in a long time he's been genuinely happy. And I want nothing more than to make sure his smile never falters again. I want them both to be able to leave this place and greet the open sky with knowledge that it'll never be taken away from them again...I just want everyone to be happy."

There's silence for a bit, I'm tearing up and trying to keep it together, she quietly gives me comfort which helps a lot.

"You really do care a lot for those boys."

"*sniffle* I do."

"You'd do anything for them."

"I would."

"Do you see a future with them?"

"I...I don't know..."

I never thought about that.

"You want them happy and that's all you've really focused on. Isn't it? Their happiness. Their feelings. Them only. You've been completely selfless in every action that you do. But answer me this, my child...What is it that you truly want yourself in life?"

It's like I've been punched in the gut and the wind is knocked out of me.

I never thought that far or looked at things for myself.

I don't really have any wants other than the simple things, the things I've already sworn to do, but needs?

What do I need?

I guess I want what I never had before...I do want love, true love.

But is it even possible for me to have it, that they can give it to me, and if they do give me love will it stay once freedom is achieved, who's to say they won't regret choosing me, what if I can't keep them happy?

Argh...too many variables...too many possibilities...this sucks!

I start to tremble.

"I don't know."

Just like that, I feel shattered.

"It's okay young one, this is normal. No one knows what the future holds for anyone. It's scary. I know. But don't let that fear consume you. For what is life without risk? Had I not given Asgore a chance, I would've never known happiness or had my sweet Asriel."

She's right.

"Don't look at the 'what ifs' but the 'what could've beens'. If you don't take the chance you'll regret never knowing the things that might come of it. Be brave my daughter. You are strong. I know you can do anything you set yourself to doing. So if those boys are what you want, then you shouldn't let them slip away because of the unknown. I believe in you."

That did it.

I cry to her words.

I've never been so supported by a parent, and when it comes to her, I can feel honest love pouring out.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too Lynsie. And always will...And I'm sure they feel the same too."

"I do love them. I just don't know who I love more."

"Are you sure you don't know? You sounded pretty sure to me."

I look at her desperately.

"Who?!"

"Knock-knock."

Really Toriel?

"Who's there?"

"Love."

"Love who?"

"Sans, that's who."

[Lynsie .exe has suffered a crash. Rebooting now.]


	36. Romance

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Sans.

I like Sans.

I like Sans and everyone seemed to know but me.

Gaster figured out I liked him.

Mettaton is threatened that I liked him.

Grillby understands I liked him.

And Toriel knew I liked him.

But me...I was blind to it.

Yet I knew Sans liked me.

Just how far his feelings are, that I know not.

Though the real issue I'm facing isn't my pun buddy...it's his brother.

Papyrus.

Despite this new Sans revelation, I do care deeply for Papy.

Even if his intentions were pure when he offered that date of ours, he was the first to see me as more than a friend and got my heart to pound while my soul burned.

Maybe they don't see the same things I do.

Heck, none of them but Gaster really sees Papyrus enough to know all the sides to him.

They see him as this naïve boy that's too innocent to have such feelings, and for the most part, this is true.

But when he's just with me, a more mature and romantically curious Papyrus shows himself, one that really likes the feel of contact.

So curious and eager, but cautious in a restrained sense.

In a strange way, it feels like I'm with a different part of myself when I'm with either brother.

When with Papyrus, we are equals on a emotional and moral level.

When with Sans, we are equals on a understanding and intellectual level.

So with this in mind, I'm still torn between them.

Yet I know I can't go on like this forever, I have to make a choice, I have to spare them this pain that I have, but how do I make sure they'll both be happy?

I can't choose them both...can't I?

No!

That isn't right.

That would just lead to troublesome quarreling.

I need talk this over with them.

One on one.

Lord knows if the 3 of us got together, Papyrus might go off like a bomb and scream 'SHE'S MINE!' instead of listening to reason.

No, I have to be careful in how I handle this, one brother at a time.

Easy one first.

 **[In Snowdin, Sans and Papyrus's house]**

 **[Papyrus's room]**

Papyrus was ecstatic, positively elated with joy.

He had been pondering over what the solution to a personal puzzle he had for a while since the human last slept over and now he believed he had the answer.

Sans has been very encouraging and explained much that the dating book didn't really make clear, which is why he also picked up a book on how to tell if you love someone along with a book on how to court females.

For even more insight into this, he even tried to get some advice from the only other female he really interacted with, Undyne...but that lead to a really awkward call with a lot of yelling and what sounded like a nervous Alphys in the background.

But a reacquiring thing the books and a disgruntled Undyne said was that a grand gesture was always a good way to express one's feelings, so that is his plan, to win over the human with a display.

Really now, multiple dates that are spaced out in long increments of time, who does that?

That would take too long and the best puzzles don't take so much time to figure out, if they do they lose their fun, that was something he didn't want to happen with the human.

No.

She was someone he didn't want to lose interest in or these feelings that made him both excited and afraid at the same time, it's as confusing as it is additive.

Still, he had a plan and was going for it.

Though he just had to work out a few details and check if it was good idea with Sans, his brother wouldn't steer him wrong.

 **[Sans's room]**

Sans was secretly going nuts, pacing about on treadmill to spare the carpet another flattened circle of steps.

When he first had this date the human idea he knew things might get a little complicated, but now the full weight of this was catching up to him.

His brother basically called dibs on her and he was helping him to better his chances with her, yet here he is.

He had developed feelings for her, touched his soul to her, and even asked her out.

Knowing all this, he still couldn't believe she even said yes.

Didn't she like Paps?

They are going on a second date after all.

She'd never do something to hurt either of them.

So why?

Was she humoring him?

Accepting the date out of pity?

No...no, that's not like her, she wouldn't do that.

Then why would she...could it be she...likes them both?

Come to think of it, that would make sense with some of the behavior she's displayed.

Not to mention what she said that night when she thought he was sleeping...

"So...Grillby thinks I love you. And right now...I'm starting to think he's right. Well, to be fair, he said I like you and Pap mostly equally. But you'd win out over him. Honestly, I don't know if I could ever choose between you both."

So the feelings are there but she's stuck at the crossroads, not sure which way to go.

Poor thing must be so confused and conflicted.

Not wanting to hurt me or Pap...ah crap, Papyrus!

How the heck was he suppose to let him know about his feelings for the human?

Papyrus gets so emotionally sensitive, the littlest things could set him off, like telling him you have a crush on the same girl he's convinced is his girlfriend...ugh!

How could this get any more complicated?!

[KNOCK-KNOCK]

Well that's just karma being fun with timing now.

"who's there?"

"SANS, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO USE ME FOR JOKE PRACTICE."

"it's open bro."

Sans hopped off the machine as Papyrus opened the door and for a moment the tall skeleton was rendered speechless, it had been quite a long time since Sans actually use the treadmill himself, this would normally be called into question but Papyrus had other things on his mind he felt were of more importance.

"what's up bro? you need something?"

"INDEED I DO. I NEED YOUR OPINION ON SOMETHING."

This could only be for one reason...

"still trying to think of a way to surprise lynn?"

"YES, I MEAN, NO. FOR YOU SEE, I HAVE THOUGHT OF THE MOST PERFECT GRAND GESTURE TO SURPRISE HER WITH. I JUST...I JUST WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU THINK IT'S TOO MUCH. I DON'T WANT IT TO BE TOO GRAND. SHE MIGHT BECOME SO ENAMORED THAT IT'LL INTERFERE WITH MY ROYAL GUARD TRAINING. UNDYNE WOULD BE FURIOUS."

"true. nothing worse than her in a bad mood. so what's this grand gesture of yours mr. romeo?"

Papyrus rolled his sockets.

"I PLAN ON MAKING HER THE MOST PERFECTLY REFINED AND FINELY CRAFTED PUZZLE EVER CREATED."

"sounds pretty much the same as what you do now."

"TRUE. BUT THIS IS NO ORDINARY PUZZLE SANS. INSIDE, THERE WILL BE A PLATE OF MY BEST SPAGHETTI."

"different. sounds cool."

"BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE. AND ON THE SPAGHETTI WILL BE A MESSAGE WRITTEN IN THE SAUCE."

"oh really? do tell. what awesome message will my cool bro have chosen for this ultimate puzzle?"

Bet it'll say something like 'will you be my girlfriend' or something cute along those lines.

"WHEN SHE SEES IT, THE MESSAGE WILL READ...I LOVE YOU."

See, totally sweet and...wait what?!

"WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Sans felt his sins crawling on his back.

That was the last thing he was expecting to hear come out of Papyrus.

And it only made him feel terrible about himself.

"SANS?"

"pap...there's something i need to talk to you about."

This had the taller brother worry, the last time a talk was needed a whole lot of mind blowing crazy stuff was revealed to him, hopefully this was going to be different.

"WHAT IS IT SANS?"

"well you see...i sorta...have a crush on someone."

That floored the great Papyrus.

"are you okay?"

"SO...YOU WEREN'T JUST JOKING BEFORE BEHIND UNDYNE'S HOUSE? YOU DO HAVE FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE?"

Sans rubbed the back of his skull nervously.

"...yeah."

Papyrus squeals and pulls Sans into a joyous embrace .

"OH MY GOD SANS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! NOW WE BOTH HAVE GIRLFRIENDS! *GASP* WE SHOULD GO ON A DOUBLE DATE!"

More like a three way, innuendo not intended.

"WAIT...IF I RECALL, YOU SAID SHE WAS A HOT DOG. THE ONLY FEMALE DOG I KNOW IS DOGARESSA...SANS, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A MARRIED WOMAN!?"

To that Sans couldn't help but laugh much to Papyrus's chagrin.

"wow pap. just...wow."

"WELL ARE YOU?"

"no bro. that would be a dirty thing to do. and since we're already underground, i don't think i could get any lower than this."

Papyrus sneered with annoyance and dropped Sans like the bad habit of puns that he loves so much.

"too much?"

"WHO IS SHE AND PLEASE, REFRAIN FROM USING JOKES."

Best to test the water first before diving in head over heels.

"pap, hypothetically speaking...what if, and this is totally a big 'what if' here, but...what if someone you trusted also liked lynsie?"

To this, the great Papyrus went silent.

"pap?"

"WHO?"

"huh?"

"WHO LIKES HER?"

The eerie calm tone in Papyrus's voice wasn't a good thing, this was the fuse to a bomb that needed to be carefully unarmed.

"no one. it's a hypothetical question. it's not real."

"I BET IT'S METTATON AGAIN. HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TAKE THE HINT. SHE'S NOT INTERESTED!"

"pap! it was just a question! calm down!"

"NO! I WANT TO KNOW WHO DARES GO AFTER MY HUMAN!"

"me!"

The room went dead cold...so much for defusing the bomb.

"W-WHAT?"

"it's me...i like her. i have for some time now."

"BROTHER..."

"i know...i've tried so hard to stop myself. i thought that if i helped you win her, then maybe my feelings would stop. but it didn't work. she just has this warmth about her. her kindhearted understanding. she gets to me. with no effort what so ever, she rattles me till i'm nothing but marrow. i can't hide anything from her. i'm like a book to her, so easily read like my pages are in bold open print..."

"PLEASE! NO MORE PUNS!"

"and our puns! god, i can't get enough of those. it's like i'm joking with a mirror. i'm completely addicted."

"SANS, PLEASE..."

"most days, i can't get her out of my head. i end up thinking these crazy things. things that make my soul burn."

Both of them blushed at that, the air in the room getting a bit warmer than before.

"SHE...SHE DOES THAT TO YOU TOO?"

"y-yeah...heh...makes it hard to sleep if you know what i mean."

"DO YOU...UMMM...DO YOU EVER FEEL LIKE...YOU KNOW..."

"what? touching it?"

"...YEAH..."

"...sometimes...do you?"

"...SOMETIMES...I MEAN...I ONLY TOUCHED IT ONCE!"

"...and?"

"AND WHAT?!"

"how did it feel?"

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT RIGHT NOW?!"

"pap, it's me. your bro. i'm the one who's been helping you through all these weird feely moments since you became a big bones. there's no judgment in this room and everything we say stays here. i swear."

"REALLY? YOU WON'T TURN AROUND AND SAY THIS AT GRILLBY'S?"

"bro, i'd never do that. you have my word. cross my soul and hope to dust."

Embarrassment levels are maxing out now.

"...I...IT FELT...IT FELT NICE ACTUALLY. BUT I COULDN'T GO THROUGH WITH IT. THE FEELING IT MADE WAS TOO POWERFUL. I...I GOT NERVOUS."

"heh, that's normal pap. no need to feel all weird about it."

"REALLY?"

"yeah, no big deal."

"SO THAT HAPPENS TO YOU TOO?"

"uh...well..."

. . .

"FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE! YOU ACTUALLY..."

"papyrus, calm down!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY OWN BROTHER IS A PERVERT!"

"hey! you can't judge me! you think of her that way too!"

"BUT I NEVER GO THROUGH WITH IT! THINK OF HOW SHE'D FEEL IF SHE KNEW! OH GOD, WE CAN'T TELL HER! SHE'D NEVER FORGIVE US!"

"pap! get a hold of yourself! she'll never know unless we tell her. and do you intend to tell her?"

"N-NO..."

"neither do i. so we're okay. we just have to be cool. can you be cool bro?"

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT? I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I'M SO COOL, I'M ICE COLD."

"...heheheheh!"

"ARGH! YOU'VE CORRUPTED ME AGAIN!"

Sans laughs so much he falls back and Papyrus roars out in annoyance.

[BEEP-BEEP]

That shut them up.

Sans hesitantly reached for his phone and his sockets widened painfully.

"W-WHO IS IT?"

"you wouldn't believe it...it's lynn."

That made Papyrus's nonexistent heart nearly stop.

"SHE KNOWS! WE ARE SO DEAD!"

"pap, we're skeletons. we're technically dead by human standards. and she doesn't know."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"

"she just texted me."

"WHAT ABOUT?"

"about a get together we planed about a week ago."

This earned Sans a suspicious glare from Papyrus as he texted back replies to the human girl.

"what?"

"YOU ASKED HER OUT ON A DATE, DIDN'T YOU?"

"maybe."

"AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?"

"i was going to tell you till you started to freak out on me. then i spent most of that talk trying to calm you down. remember?"

"...DO YOU LOVE HER?"

"*pause* huh?"

"DO YOU LOVE HER?! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE."

That rattled Sans, his bones making a telltale nervous sound.

"i...i do...for the first time in any time line, i feel...genuinely happy. and i have her to thank for that. but i know she likes you pap. i'm not denying that and neither would she. she likes us both and doesn't know where her heart rests fully. so think of this date as a puzzle to help her find out."

"A PUZZLE?"

"yeah. if i can solve her feelings out on my date, she'll know the answer. you or me. heh, heck, maybe we'll get lucky and she picks us both. wouldn't that be something?"

"BE REALISTIC SANS. LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN."

"have faith paps. i know i do."

 **[The next day, behind the door inside Ruins]**

Toriel escorted me to the door and made sure I was well groomed.

She wanted me to dress suitably for the cold while also comfortable enough for this special moment she's able to witness, my date with Sans, and it's not like I was going to stop her from seeing me out.

I finally get to wear my old jeans again but she insisted on a more feminine top, so she took one of her robes and fashioned it into snug short dress that went down to my ankles, she also somehow infused it with her fire magic so that I stayed warm even in the light fine fabric.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes mama. I'll be perfectly fine. It's just a date with a trusted friend. What harm could come of that?"

"You never know. Just, remember to be respectful and polite."

"Mama. This is Sans we're talking about. Being myself is the best way to be with him. I'd expect nothing less than that if I were him."

She smiles and I look at her a bit confused.

"Heh...What is it?"

"You look like a woman."

That stuns me.

"Except for one minor detail."

She reaches behind me and pulls the ribbon off, letting my hair down and free, then ties the ribbon around my neck in a lose bow.

"Now you look like a woman."

I blush as a knock on the door gets our attention.

"Who's there?"

"adore."

"Adore who?"

"adore's between us, mind opening it?"

I snicker as Toriel opens the door and Sans nearly bolts from the look she gives.

"...That was a good one Sans."

That gave him some relief.

"Mama, don't scare him off."

"If he can't handle my heat, then he shouldn't be near the kitchen."

"That would make more sense if we were in the house."

"I thought it was funny. What do you think...Sans...?"

The skeleton in question had me locked in his sights, blush full on his cheek bones, the expression he bares is of awe and it's truly adorable.

Toriel is less amused, finding his gaze to be more like ogling.

"*ahem*"

He snaps out of it and looks at the ground.

"sorry. i didn't mean to stare. you look really nice today."

I smile.

"I would've been a bit more casual, but mom insisted that I doll up."

"I see at least one of you did."

"hey, i did dress up."

"Really?"

"yeah. see...sneakers instead of slippers."

"Heh, very classy."

"Hmmm..."

Just to break the 'parent vs suitor' I give her a hug and totally miss the intense 'If you hurt my daughter I'm going to kill you!' moment she sneaks to Sans which makes him start to sweat.

"Take care my child. And have fun."

"Will do mama. No worries. Right punny bones?"

"y-yes miss tori, toriel! nothing will happen other than good clean fun. i swear."

Toriel gives him one more warning look before smiling like nothing happened.

"Very well. Have fun you two."

"Later mama."

"later mrs. dreemurr. i mean toriel! i'm sorry!"

"Come along Sans."

I almost have to push him away.

Poor guy is sweating up a storm so bad that I fear the drops will freeze to his bones.

"Dude, are you okay?"

"your mom scares me like nothing ever has."

I snicker ans stroll around him.

"So where to Sans? Grillby's? The house? MTT restaurant?"

"actually...i was thinking we'd head over to waterfall."

That has me by surprise.

"Waterfall? It's not what I was expecting. But something different is always good."

"speaking of different. you look amazing."

"Oh please. She got me all out of my comfort zone to make a good impression on you, but then spends the whole introduction threatening you. I was a show pony."

"still, you do look nice."

I blush lightly and look up.

"...Thanks."

He smirks and comes to a stop which get my attention.

"What's the matter?"

"well...we are on a date, right?"

"Yeah?"

He rubs the back of his head and musters up a brave face.

"would be okay if we hold hands? like pap and you did on your first date."

I'm taken back by this.

Even I forgot that happened back then.

He is being a gentleman about it and it would be fair.

"Sure. That would be nice."

I put my hand out and his bare hand slips into mine.

"No mittens today?"

"you don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. It's no skin off my bones."

He laughs and we start walking again.

The vibe between us being as it normally is, all cool and calm.

Of course though, we know we won't be walking for long, we just have to only go so far.

Sans uses a lot of energy and magic when teleporting not just long distances but with another person, so this at least gives us time to crack a few jokes while we wait for the right moment.

I try something a bit different though...riddles.

"Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What is it?"

"hmmm...gold sounds about right."

"While true, the answer is...nothing."

"ah, i see."

"You sea? Whale then, don't go overboard or things will get fishy."

"hahahaha...oh man...i'm so using that on undyne!"

"Go ahead. Humor is like a virus. It spreads easy among friends."

"okay, i got one for you. what goes up when rain comes down?"

"The amount of puddles and my smile. I love it when it rains. Perfect napping weather."

"while that is a big slice of truth, it's from the wrong cake. the answer is an umbrella."

"Darn it. It was too easy and it didn't feel right."

"that's the thing about occam's razor. among a whole bunch of possible answers, the one with that makes the most sense is the right answer."

"Oh? Busting out the big theoretical guns are we?"

"if the lab coat fits."

"Very well...If a blue house is made out of blue bricks, a yellow house is made out of yellow bricks and a pink house is made out of pink bricks, what is a greenhouse made of?"

"well, green bricks obviously."

I make a buzzer sound.

"So sorry. The correct answer was glass. Get it? A greenhouse."

He face palms and I snicker.

"okay, now this one will stump you good. if i drink, i die. if i eat, i am fine. what am i?"

"Easy. You'd be fire."

"nope. i'd be grillby."

I laugh, having been beaten at my own teasing game there.

"Bravo. I bow humbly before the master."

"nah, no need to bow. but let's stick to what we're really good at."

"Puns?"

"you know it. let me start...a photon checks into a hotel and is asked if he needs any help with his luggage. he says, 'no, i'm traveling light.' heheh..."

"My turn! Organic chemistry is difficult. Those who study it have alkynes of trouble."

"did you just mutate for a stop codon? because you're talking nonsense!"

"How did the English major define microtome on his biology exam? An itsy bitsy book."

Man we are such big dorks!

But lovable dorks that's for sure.

"man...i've missed this."

"I know. It feels good to just let all the laughs out. By the way...Thanks for the joke messages. Those were awesome."

"heh...i needed to get them out. trying to hold off the funny around pap isn't easy without my buddy."

"Awww...I'm just glad to be of help. How is he today? Does he know about this?"

Yep, I know how to really focus, on a date with one brother and ask about the other like it's fine.

"pap is okay. he really wants me to bring you back home for that 'all you can stomach' spaghetti feast he made. he's really set on it."

"But he knows about this being a date?"

"i had to let him know. you understand right?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell him, but...After hearing him snap and calling me his girlfriend, made it pretty hard to bring that up."

"you have no idea. when he found out, it was like nonstop yelling and zany accusations. took forever to settle him down."

I feel bad now.

"I'm sorry. I should've told him myself and spared you that incident."

He lets my hand go and puts his arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"nah. i needed to talk to him about a few things. plus, it wouldn't be good for either of you if he had snapped on you. he would've felt so bad, he'd probably lock himself in the shed or his room."

"That would suck. I don't want him to feel bad. He's our sweet sugar skull. That smile of his should never falter. It would be as wrong as you with a frown."

"then let's make sure it stays right-side around. ready for a shortcut?"

"My first conscious shortcut. Heck yeah!"

"okay..."

He gets us to stop and he spins me to face him, putting his arms around my waist, earning me a deep blush.

"Uh...Sans?"

"i know. but i need to hold on or you could end up who knows where in a bad way."

"Makes sense."

He blushes.

"you might want to hold me too."

"Sure. Safety first."

I loop my arms up under his and cling to the rim of his collarbone that I can grip, this makes him squirm a bit.

"Sorry. Am I holding too tight?"

"n-no. just...a little sensitive in some parts."

Oh really?

Well that's something to remember for later.

Is Papyrus the same way?

Oh my god!

Focus you idiot!

You are with Sans!

Why do you keep thinking of the other brother each time?!

"you okay?"

"Yeah. Just spaced out for a second."

"alright. just hold on and don't let go."

"Never!"

He laughs and in an instant we're gone from the forest of Snowdin.

 **[Waterfall]**

We reappear and land in a thicket tall mash grass, Sans on top of me, our somewhat crash causing glowing orbs to scatter like fireflies in some cheesy Disney movie.

"whoo...thought we were close enough to not shoot out like that. you okay?"

"Yeah...I think so. Does it always look like that when you teleport?"

"i know right? it's so cool."

I didn't see it for long, but it was like a tear in space and time that swirled with dark color, I can only compare it to images of nebulas.

"It was incredible."

"glad you got to see it this time."

He lets me go and I have to unlock my stiff fingers, apologizing repeatedly if my grip was too tight, the weird part is he says he couldn't feel it.

That will need to be thought about later, my mind is more on where he's headed off to.

Following the parted grass, just barely making out the top of his skull to make sure I was behind him, then he ducks down and I rush to quickly find him, but what I do find when I get out of the grass has me shocked.

Low and behold, there my skeletal date is, laying on a very impressive spread.

A large quilt is laid out, a basket on a corner, him laying out in a chilled pose on his elbows, a bottle of ketchup in each hand with one being held out to me, and I am impressed.

"Well now...Seems someone went all out for little ol' me."

I kneel into sitting beside him and accept the offered condiment.

"you did give me time to set this up. i just wanted to show you a good time as a thanks for everything."

I smirk.

"If that's the case, I propose a toast."

My smirk spreads to his face.

"and what are we toasting to?"

"I say...We toast to each other. All of us. To those little moments where nothing seems to go wrong and the future seems brighter than before."

"heh...i'll drink to that. to all of us and better days ahead."

"Hear, hear!"

We tap the plastic bottles together, making a funny thud sound, then drink it's the best stuff that ever was.

I can tell it's from Grillby's.

Taste has the best connection to memory next to smell, and once you've tasted something of Grillby's you never forget, the man can cook.

But this is nice.

In a strange sense it feels normal.

Just a girl and a boy spending alone time together in a small secluded spot in a...very romantic setting...oh dear lord, what is going to happen to me?

Calm down, you know Sans, he's a good guy, he'd never do anything that would make you feel weird.

Except for that one time he just straight up kissed me and I ended up crying till I passed out.

Not the best example.

Or that soul touching thing that Gaster showed me...oh fuck!

What if things go really well and he wants to do that?

I don't think I can handle it.

Don't panic!

Everything's fine!

Everything is fine!

Everything is fucking fine!

STOP PANICKING!

Sans just couldn't get his eyes off her.

She was so different like this.

She looked more, what's the word, womanly?

Her childish nature was still there, no denying that, but now it really didn't match up with her appearance.

Heck, he hadn't even called her kid this whole time.

And now she was here with him...it intimidated the hell out of him.

One wrong move and this could all blow up in his face.

It repeated in his head like a warning of things to come.

All it would take is just one wrong move and she'd reject him, or worse, tell Toriel.

He had to be careful, he had to be strong, he had to be himself, but most of all he had to be smart about how to handle whatever could come his way.

This included unwanted company and their wandering eyes, lord knows Aaron is a womanizer that dwells in Waterfall, like hell he'd let him near her.

All who dare to go after her would answer to him, at least, all but one.

One who he had agreed could watch and maintain visual contact to ensure that all would go well.

One who, if he wasn't careful himself, would be easily spotted hiding in the nearby thicket...Papyrus.

The silly bones was taking the guard part in Royal Guard a bit too literal here.

But it never really hurts to have backup and who better than your own brother?

All Sans really hoped for was that this would go well without a problem, for his sake and theirs.


	37. Temptation

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

[dating start!]

Things are quiet for a bit.

It at least gives me the time needed to calm down from my internal freak out.

Had that gotten any worse, a certain annoying third wheel would be chiming in with his hateful comments of douchebaggery.

I don't need the demon's opinions right now.

I need to focus.

This is a date I don't want to go overboard with.

But what happens now?

I'm alone somewhere in Waterfall with Sans and have no clue what he has planned.

I do trust him, but I would feel a bit better knowing what I should expect.

"so...anything on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing at the moment. Why?"

"you seemed to be spacing out again."

"Heh...Sorry."

"nah, it's fine. i expected as much."

"And what does that mean?"

"well, you do look out of this world."

I nearly laugh so hard that ketchup threatens to shoot out my nose, this reaction pleases Sans to no end.

"Oh my god..."

"hehehe...you okay?"

"It almost came out my nose! *snort*"

Now he doubles over in laughter as I blush with embarrassment...I can't believe I snorted!

As he rolls in joy, I hide behind my hands, this is ridiculous, but I suppose it could be worse.

"*snickers* hey...no hiding."

He pries my hands away and my blush gets worse.

"come on. it was cute. no reason to hide."

That smile of his.

So true, pleasing, and sweet...I can't help but smile back.

"there we go. now i can see you."

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are clear like the ocean?"

"uh...not that i can think of. why?"

"Because I can sea straight into your soul."

He blushes and my smile grows.

Perhaps we have a new game to play?

"Then again, I could just be seeing stars."

I point up and his eyes follow, the crystals in the rocky sky shining brightly.

"a long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. if you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling..."

Great, yet another reason to feel like shit about selling and collecting gems...I was stealing wishes.

"want to make a wish?"

"No wish of mine is worthy of those stars. I made my living on gems like those. Trading away wishes for coin. I disgust myself."

"you didn't know. you were just doing what you needed to get by. don't be so hard on yourself."

I sigh and flop back on the ground, staring up at the sparkling ceiling feeling like trash.

He just looks at me concerned, thinking of ways to fix this...maybe a distraction?

"have you ever wondered what a star is?"

"What?"

He lays beside me, hands in his pockets and looking up in thoughtful repose.

"a star is a fixed light point in the night sky that is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun. some comparing them to diamonds, twinkling like lights that you almost feel that you can reach sometimes. but in actuality, a star is a luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity. the nearest star to the planet is..."

"The sun. Many other stars are visible to the naked eye from Earth during the night, appearing as a multitude of fixed luminous points in the sky due to their immense distance from Earth. However, most of the stars in the Universe, including all stars outside our galaxy, the Milky Way, are invisible to the naked eye from Earth. Indeed, most are invisible from Earth even through the most powerful telescopes. Tragically, even these visible stars go mostly unseen by the majority of the world due to artificial light pollution. It's gotten so bad that it is estimated that as many as eighty percent of all the people alive today have never even glimpsed the Milky Way. I, myself, have never seen it, even on the most cloudless of nights. Heh, when a massive power outage struck in the 1990s, city residents reportedly called the cops to report strange clouds hovering overhead; but they were really seeing the Milky Way for the first time. Simply sad."

"geez...that's a bummer."

"There are ways to fix it. All that light is shining upwards and being wasted. If there was a way to make sure it was cast downwards where it's needed, then yeah, the sky would be cleared up a ton better. Not to mention cutting back on usage. Dimmers would also help. And maybe set timers. Empty stores that are closed for the day don't need to keep their lights on all night, no one is going to be there. I mean, it's common sense!"

"easy girl. i'm sure humanity will figure it out eventually."

"Eventually is too long. Eventually takes too much time. Eventually lets a wound fester till it's too late to heal. Eventually leaves a scar that won't go away. Eventually lets the world suffer for the sake of fucking connivance! And the sick thing is that the problems can be answered but no one is willing to put in the effort because it's too hard or some other pathetically moronic excuse!"

"hey!"

He snaps and it was like a pause, I even stop breathing.

"please..."

He rolls to his side and holds me in the power of his gaze.

"calm down. it's okay. it's all going to be okay."

Why do I believe you?

Why do I always believe you no matter what you say?

Why without question do I always know you're right Sans?

"now breathe."

Oh right, I was holding that.

"Sorry I went off like that."

"it's fine. i just...wasn't expecting such..."

"Anger?"

"passion."

I scoff.

"If you call my hatred for my own kind passion, I guess fine by me."

"no, here me out. you really care about the planet. you feel bad for what's going on. you speak with your heart. if that ain't passion, i don't know what is."

"I guess that's true."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Is that...?"

"yeah, it's me."

He pulls out his phone and reads for a moment before texting back.

"Who was it?"

"pap. just checking in on us. making sure i'm on my best behavior and reminding me to make sure you're happy."

"Awww...Papy is so sweet."

"you know he loves you right?"

"I know. He's made that fact pretty clear. Honestly, it feels really good to be cared for that strongly."

"do you love him?"

"Not exactly the best line of dialog for your date. Talking about Papyrus I mean."

"but that's what i want to know. do you love my bro?"

This is serious, I can't half-ass this.

I turn over and look at him as he looks my way.

"I love Papyrus as much as you love him. I would do anything to ensure he's happy. I will fight any foe. Go through hell and back if it means he'd smile. So yes. I love him...But you know I care about you too."

"i do."

"Do you want me to go further into that too?"

"nah. i can see everything i need to know in those pretty marbles of yours. 'cause you know the saying...the eyes are the windows to the soul."

I blush and he smirks with cocky pride.

Okay punny bones, two can play the teasing game, and this is my turf.

"I think you've got something in your eye."

"oh?"

"Oh never mind, it's just a sparkle."

He blushes lightly and snickers as I give a 'game on' look.

"so, hehehe, we really doing this?"

"You tell me Romeo."

"okay juliet, but don't say i didn't warn you. things might get heated."

"It's a good thing we're so cool then."

We both sit up and keep our selves facing each other, eye contact will either make or break this game.

"Who starts?"

"i believe in chivalry. so after you my lady."

"Very well...*ahem* It is easier to describe the taste of water than my feelings for you."

"if a star fell for every time i thought of you, the sky would be empty."

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through gardens forever."

"hey, you're pretty and i'm cute. together we'd be pretty cute."

"God gave us two ears, two eyes, two legs and two hands, but he only gave us one heart. And he wanted me to find you and tell you, you are the second one."

That gets to him a moment but he's not so easily rattled.

"i wish i was one of your tears. so i could be born in your eyes, live by running down your cheek, and die on your lips."

That made me flinch, he had feeling behind it and it hit like a real blow.

This is a real battle of the teases.

Sorry Mettaton, I found my true rival.

"If I had to choose between breathing and loving you...I'd take my last breath to say 'I Love You'."

He feigns being struck and grips his chest with a smirk.

"my life is so sad and lonely. wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"because you're not in it."

Now I grip my chest and pound my fist into the quilt we sit on.

"Mario is Red. Sonic is blue. Press start to join and be my player 2."

His face nearly glows blue and his smile is verging waving into something.

"it's not my fault i fell in love. you are the one that tripped me."

If my cheeks get any redder I'll overheat and pass out.

"I'll put a tear drop in the ocean. When you find it, that is when I'll stop loving you."

His smile breaks to a flat line and he leans forward on his hands like he's on his last leg, sweat beginning to dot his skull.

"if i were a stop light, i'd turn red every time you passed by, just so i could stare at you a bit longer."

I'm on the verge of crumbling, almost panting like we're really fighting.

I...I don't think I can win this...and I don't think I care if I do.

"have...*pant* have you had enough?"

"Not even...*cough* Not even close."

"really? ...then maybe...we should take it up a level."

"Oh...How so?"

There's a gleam in his eyes that has this odd vibe in them.

"well...how do you feel about dirty jokes?"

Careful Lynn...this could be a trap...proceed with extreme caution.

"Dirty jokes are fine. But to keep them from getting too outrageous, maybe we should keep them to a fixed theme."

"something you have in mind?"

Thinking...thinking...oh!

This should get him good.

"How about something we both know...bones."

His eyes flicker for a second as he looks a bit nervous.

"y-you sure about that?"

"Heh, what's the matter Sansy? You're not spineless, are you?"

That might have been too much, it gives him new resolve and he grins at me.

"the human body has two hundred and five bones in it, right?"

Weird segue that is, a bit random and incorrect.

"At birth we have two hundred and seventy, but some fuse so the number shrinks to two hundred and six with age. You left a bone out in that count."

His grin widens evilly.

"yeah...mine~."

Smack is how that felt and I cover my mouth to stifle the shocked laughter.

"what's the matter lynn? i thought you could handle this. or is the bone zone too much for you~?"

I hold up a finger in the 'give me a minute' pose and settle down while fanning my heated face.

"you okay now?"

"Okay...I have one...You ready?"

"hit me with your best shot."

"Alright...So you know I have a skeleton inside me, right?"

"yeah?"

"Wanna help me find out what it would feel like to have two~?"

His face turns completely blue and his eyes disappear, just black holes of shock.

"Sans? Was that too much?"

He doesn't say a word, just stares at me with those empty eyes, it's a bit unnerving.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Sweety?"

"one more...i can only take one more."

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"it can wait...one more, then we can end it."

"I think I'm at that point too."

Mainly because I don't want to break you punny bones.

"baby...your bone structure is giving my 'bone' structure."

[You feel soul burst into flames...not literally though.]

My soul appears, flaring dark pink, it's glow lighting up his face and highlighting his serious expression.

"I think my name should be Osteoporosis. Because I believe I'm giving you a serious bone condition."

Both a tease and a real observation.

He's shaking with his head down, gripping the quilt like it's the only thing he can hold onto so not to lose it.

I've seen him like this before, that night we danced...the night he kissed me.

"Sans. It's okay. I'm right here. Just relax..."

I place my hands over his to try to comfort him but this backfires on me, he slips his hands out from mine and grabs my wrists as he looks up at me, left eye blazing bright along with his exposed soul.

"lynsie..."

Oh shit...usage of my name is never a good thing.

"Y-yeah?"

"i need you."

I need an adult!

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Sans..."

"please...just...let me have this one moment with you."

Oh my god!

What does he want?!

A kiss?

Skeletal feel?

Soul play?

What do you want from me Sans?!

[BEEP-BEEP]

"You should get that."

"don't change the subject!"

His torn voice makes me flinch and his face softens in response.

"i'm sorry. i didn't mean to snap. it's just...i really...i want to share this feeling with you."

"W-what is it you want to do exactly?"

[BEEP-BEEP]

"do you trust me?"

"Y-yes..."

He lets my wrists go and brings his hands up to my face, carefully caressing the skin before gently holing my head in his palms.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"close your eyes for me."

"But I..."

"please..."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Will this hurt?"

"no...i'll be gentle, i promise."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"...O-okay..."

[BEEP-BEEP]

Against my better judgment and how badly I'm trembling I close my eyes.

"thank you sweetheart..."

That has my eyes snap open and witness him leaning in for a kiss with his eyes shut, his left eye glowing with the same intensity as my blushing cheeks.

"SANS!"

That makes us both look off to the side to see Papyrus charging like a mad bull.

"Oh..."

"shit!"

Papyrus tackles Sans and I'm sent flying back into the grass, hitting my head on a well hidden rock...lights out for me.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING?!"

"get off me!"

"NOT TILL YOU EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"let me go papyrus!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?! YOU WERE GOING TO DO A VERY STUPID THING!"

"i don't care!"

"WELL WHAT ABOUT HER?! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT LYNSIE?!"

"of course i do!"

"THEN WHY WERE YOU SCARING HER INTO DOING THAT?!"

That got to Sans, making him cease in his struggling and calming down Papyrus at the same time.

"she...she was scared?"

"...YOU COULDN'T TELL?"

"no...i...i didn't mean to...ah crap! i messed up! i messed up big time!"

"SANS, CALM DOWN."

That wasn't really helping the now panicking skeleton, but it at least set him back to his normal state, his eyes were their natural pinpricks and his soul faded back into him.

"she hates me! i just know it! i can't believe i was gonna...i think i'm going to be sick!"

"BROTHER...SHE DOESN'T HATE YOU."

"how do you know?!"

"BECAUSE...I DO HATE TO ADMIT THIS, BUT, YOU MADE THE SAME ERROR I DID. YOU LET THE FEELINGS TAKE OVER. AND IF SHE'S ABLE TO FORGIVE ME, THEN I KNOW SHE'D FORGIVE YOU."

"pap..."

"STILL...I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I PROMISE! NOW GO TO HER AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY BEFORE THIS MAKES YOU ACT LIKE A BIGGER FOOL!"

Those words...those words were normally uttered during a Genocide time line, but now they held new meaning...it made Sans's smile slowly creep back to his face.

"you know what...you're absolutely right. if i just explain myself and apologize, we'll be okay again."

"THERE WE GO. GOOD AS NEW."

Papyrus then thwacked Sans in the back of the head.

"ow! what was that for?"

"THAT, WAS FOR NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE WHEN I'M TRYING TO REACH YOU! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO THROWING MY PHONE AT YOU JUST TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO RISK HITTING HER!"

"so tackling me was plan b?"

"WELL IT WORKED DIDN'T IT? RIGHT LYN..."

Turning around for confirmation didn't lead to positive results, the human wasn't in sight.

"LYNSIE?"

"where'd she go?"

"I DON'T KNOW. SHE WAS HERE A MOMENT AGO."

"you don't think she ran away, do you?"

It doesn't take long before a random shoe sticking out of the tall grass gets their attention and this only gets worse when the find her.

Body laying limp, head cocked to a painful angle from a rock, said rock and under her head swam in a pool of warm red that stood out greatly to the blue tones of Waterfall.

"L-LYNSIE...?"

"we gotta go, now!"

Papyrus gathered the girl as carefully as possible and once things were ready, Sans teleported the three of them to their home.

To think this date started out so well too and now it teeters on the edge of disaster...In more ways than one.

 _It's dark, such a cold and unnerving dark, not like the dark of Gaster's void, that dark is more sad than anything else...no...this is bad...very bad..._

{Greetings, sister dear.}

 _Ah fuck me!_

{Oh no you don't. Rudeness here will not be tolerated. I will not be ignored!}

 _I feel something collide with my face and amazingly I taste blood._

I focus to locate what hit me, even try my magic, that's when something weird comes into my sight.

A small red heart outline, like the soul is hollow, missing it's life...this is too much like Gaster and yet not enough like Gaster for my liking.

{Welcome to my special hell, freak. Allow me to introduce myself.}

 _I hear faint footsteps drawing ever closer, random blows hit me and I can't tell where the flip they're coming from, then I freeze stiff when a hand rests almost too kindly on my shoulder._

{My name is Chara. And you are going to be my new best friend.}

 _God his voice is so chilling here._

 _He shoves me and I spin around to see what this demon looks like._

 _Chara looks about my age and seems to be wearing a lime and cream colored striped shirt and red-oxide pants with matching shoes, he's as pale as me and even has the same hair color, though his hair reaches to his a bit past his shoulders, his eyes are a piercing brown with red swirls, his cheeks are dimpled a lavender rose, and his face is framed by a vacant smile that displays an unusually sunny disposition in contrast to what I know is anything but a good thing...this is the demon brat?_

 _But he's...cute._

 _Oh my god no!_

 _So much no!_

"You're the...I thought you were the first child and died as such? You look..."

{Like you? Guess I could enlighten you a bit. After all...It's not like you're leaving anytime soon.}

 _I so don't like the sound of that._

{While it's true, I did die as a kid. But that was my human past, my identity. I can keep that much of myself at least even now. Yet as a demon, I'm not limited to age or time like you mortals are. I can take on the same as my host. So take a good look sis...This is what I could've been in another life.}

"To a point at least. It's been how long since you fell? You'd probably be dead by now if you were still human."

{Like I said, I'm not limited like you. I'm better.}

"If you call being a spiritual parasite better, than go for it dude."

 _He sneers, making his eyes redder with hate._

{Mocking me isn't really the smartest thing to do in your current situation.}

"Do I really look stupid enough to mock a demon on his own turf?"

{Yes.}

"Touché. But honestly, I have no reason to tick you off. That'll only hurt me. That would go against basic survival instincts."

{And not fighting monsters that try to kill you is obeying such instincts?}

"Heh...Damn it man, quit poking holes in my logic."

 _He smirks creepily._

{Is this amusing to you? That I point out your stupidity and ridicule you.}

"If you can't laugh at yourself, life's going to seem a whole lot longer than you'd like. Then what do you do? So I chose to laugh, you know? I'm not saying I don't cry, but in-between those tears, I laugh. Even if it's for the dumbest of reasons. A laugh here or there does wonders for the soul."

{Is that why you humor that crappy comedian and his shitty jokes?}

 _I flinch._

"He's a very punny guy. You probably don't get the jokes because you lack a funny-bone."

{Or Sans isn't funny.}

 _. . ._

"Take that back."

 _His smirk grows, he struck a nerve and knows it._

{Sans is not funny. In fact, he's so unfunny, that his jokes are the reason his brother...}

"Shut your lying pie-hole you douche! You wouldn't know funny if it bit your ass!"

 _His face lights up with chuckles._

{Heheh...I can't believe that worked. You're so predictable.}

"And you're a pompous tool."

{Careful little sister. That mouth of yours is close to writing a check you can't cash. I'd stop if I were you.}

 _I just glare at him and he smiles._

{Good girl. So you are capable of listening.}

 _I flip the bird and he grabs my offending finger harshly._

{So cute. You're definitely more entertaining than Frisk. All this pent up spite and rage. It's delicious.}

 _Oh great, he's one of those 'I feed on your hatred' demons, what a cliché._

"How original. What's your goal again? Kill everything and destroy it all? You're such a character trope it isn't even laughable at this point."

{How's this for laughable?}

[SNAP]

 _He twists my finger like a bottle cap and now it's flipping myself off in dislocation._

{Now that's funny.}

 _Honestly I'd find this funny too if adrenaline wasn't pumping to numb the pain._

 _My face twitches a few times in pain tics as he begins to laugh._

 _So the demon is into dark humor...go figure._

"You know something...Even people who are good for nothing have the capacity to bring a smile to your face, for instance when you push them down the stairs."

 _That takes him by surprise._

{What was that now?}

"Why are orphans unable to play baseball?"

{Uh...Why?}

"They've never known what home is."

 _He's stunned for a moment, but that turns into loud delighted laughter._

 _Nothing beats hate like joy, even if it is dark as hell._

"What's brown and very bad for your dental health?"

{Heheheh...What?}

"A baseball bat."

 _His laugh is so darn spooky, but it's good cover for twisting my finger back around._

"Give a man a match, and he'll be warm for a few hours. Set him on fire, and he will be warm for the rest of his life."

 _I can't tell if it's the darkness or the demon himself, but his laughter begins to echo hauntingly, truly spine melting with it's level of 'abandon all hope ye who enters here and heard this' horror._

"If you think things couldn't possibly get any worse, you simply lack imagination."

{Stop...Hahahaha...It's too much...Hehehehe...}

 _That wasn't much, but it probably weakened him a bit, got to make sure to control my temper better._

{Okay...Now you're funny.}

"I try."

{Hmmm...You know something...If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were better me up.}

"I couldn't do that. You're not toasted yet."

{...And just like that, I want to punch you in the face.}

"Mind if I ask two questions for a moment?"

{Is one of them 'will I leave you alone'?}

"No. Because I know that's a pointless thing to ask at this point."

{Clever girl.}

"First up...How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

{Well to be honest, that depends on you.}

 _I tilt my head confused and he grins._

{You don't know how you got here, do you?}

"Not really."

{Touch the back of your head.}

 _Curious, I do as he says and shiver at the wetness I feel, my eyes widening when I see the blood on my hands._

{You must have hit something at just the right angle. A hard head like you doesn't get hurt so easily.}

"It doesn't hurt or I would've noticed sooner. Could be a nasty gash. Yay for being unconscious and not feeling anything!"

{Amen to that sister.}

 _I'm surprised that didn't make him burst into flames and return to hell._

{So, while I'm still chatty, what's your other question?}

"...Why are you like this?"

 _He becomes perplexed, like I asked to see a unicorn ride dolphin, but his composure returns just fine._

{It's been a long time since I heard that question come my way. I think it was first asked by Asriel when I was still part of the family.}

"Even now, you still are family. Maybe the black sheep among goats, but family all the same."

 _He stomps on my foot and the sound of crunching hurts even my teeth, no clue how that lines up but does._

{Crack another bad pun and that won't be the last part of you I break. Understand?}

 _I nod and he backs off._

{I fell a long time ago, for less than happy reasons.}

"...Suicide?"

 _He doesn't say anything or emotes, neither confirming or denying this._

{When I fell, it was Asriel who found me. He brought me to his parents and I was healed. Toriel and Asgore took me in as a second child and was treated with respect equal to their biological. Asriel and I became best friends. Monsters spoke of how I filled the Underground with hope. It's a lot of pressure to put on a kid mind you.}

"I hear you loud and clear there man."

{But I figured, monsters weren't all that bad. The people of my village spoke of monsters as, well, monsters. Murderous beasts that ripped the flesh from your bones and drank gallons of blood like water. Yet, these monsters, they were nothing like the stories I heard about. They cared about each other even more than humans do. I thought, even if it was a lie...That I might actually be happy here with them.}

 _This is starting to sound vaguely familiar._

{The more I grew to love my family, the more I grew to LOVE humanity. They were the reason I fell down. The reason the monsters were trapped. They were the reason for all the world's problems. My hatred grew. A seed came to life and became a sprout. But it wasn't ready to blossom, not quite yet. Then came a particular point in time. Asriel and I were trying to do a nice thing for Asgore. Bake him a pie. Just like Toriel does. But we were out of butter. So being children we were like 'I know! Let's use buttercups. They're pretty much the same thing.' Oh how wrong we were.}

"Dude! Buttercup poisoning is an awful thing."

{I know. Asgore was stuck in bed for a week. His symptoms were mild. Abdominal cramps. Pain. Swelling. Salivation. And vomiting. But this incident watered my seedling enough to make it bud. I laughed it off as a plan came to me. I could make the world a better place if I got rid of all the humans.}

 _Dear lord, I've had that thought too._

{I shared a more 'friendly' version of my plan with Asriel. I'd kill myself so that he could take my soul. We'd then gain power and be able to cross the barrier. We'd then take six more souls and free the monsters. Big hooray! Saved the day. Happy ending. But that wasn't all I was going to do. I wasn't going to let monsters come back to a world of trash. No. I was going to clean house. Wipe the slate clean. A fresh restart if you would call it.}

"Genocide."

 _He smiles with pure delight._

{That's right. Though to be fair, I was planning on leaving a few humans alive. Those who shared a respect in monsters and weren't complete garbage. I'd keep them alive, have them reintroduce the monsters to the world as it was, maybe even offer them as pets. But yes. I was going to drop the global human population to a very small number before letting a single monster out. I would be a supreme being and rule over all as such. It was my destiny after all. Asgore would always tell me I was the future of humans and monsters. I was determined to prove him right.}

 _No...don't listen!_

 _This can't be happening!_

 _He senses my mental struggle and begins to casually circle me, sizing up his prey._

{So we did as plan. I consumed way more buttercups than what happened to Asgore. Oh boy, let me tell you, that was a shit storm of pain. Blistering. Bloody diarrhea. Ulceration. Kidney irritation and damage. The whole nine yards of dying. They were so worried about me. Asriel's trust was weakening. Asgore grew depressed. Toriel went full mother, as you know how that goes. She made me so many pies! Almost made dying a bit sweeter. To further push my softer goal to ease Asriel, I let it slip that I wanted to see the flowers of my village one more time before I meet my maker. Asriel stayed by my side right till the end. The moment I died, the pain stopped. Everything stopped. And the flower of my hate bloomed.}

 _This story...Why does it feel so familiar...Like I know this already._

 _Well I do, others told me it, but that was their version, this was his account._

 _The real deal._

{I was now dead. My soul exposed. Asriel followed the plan and absorbed me into himself, he didn't want me to disappear. But his worry made his resolve weak enough for me to assume more control over our new body. I picked up my dead body, never looked back, and crossed the barrier. Honestly...I did want to see those flowers again. They were like a glimmer of light in a dark world to me. So I brought my body there. A fine place if any for my old self to rest. But we were spotted. The villagers thought we were a beast that killed a helpless human child. They attacked us. I was ready to let my hate out and use full power to annihilate them, but Asriel refused. He thought if we just explained what has happening, they'd stop, this was pointless. They damaged our form too greatly. We had to flee despite my rage.}

 _Stop it...stop telling me this...why does this feel like a memory!_

{Ever the cry baby, Asriel brought us and the body back into the mountain, hoping mommy and daddy could make it all better. We made it as far as the garden before our body lost its physical form. We crumbled to dust among the flowers just as Toriel and Asgore reached the room. I can still see the look on their faces. Such hopelessness. Pain. Loss. Sorrow. Regret. And my personal favorite, anger. Asriel, while weak and pathetic, he managed to linger in his dust till the whole Flowey thing happened. I on the hand, I refused to except that this was my fate. I refused that fate would do this to me. I refused to die!}

 _He comes to stop behind me and leans in, his mouth by my ear._

{I became something more than I was that day. I changed into something that can still fulfill my goals. I can't die. I can't go away. I am the demon that comes when people call its name. And normally, that person who calls my name is Frisk. But not this time. No...I have someone better now. You aren't like her. She just did whatever she felt like doing based on her mood. Whether being helpful or all out slaughter. Or if she was feeling particularly twisted, she'd kill some and let others live. Can you imagine it? A little girl covered in dust brings monster to the surface, but wait, some friends are missing. There's Sans, but no Papyrus. Toriel but no Asgore. Or Papyrus but no Sans. Or Asgore but no Toriel. Napstablook but no Mettaton. I may be a heartless demon, but even I am not that sick.}

"Stop it. Quit telling me these things!"

 _I'm trembling now and he loves it._

{What's the matter sis? Not enjoying story time? Or is it something else? Has it hit you yet? The terrifying realization that's been lingering on you since you came here. You and I are the same.}

 _I jerk away from him but he grabs me, forcing my arms behind me and keeping my back to his chest._

"Let go!"

{Then say my name.}

"Go to hell!"

{I'm already there sweetheart.}

 _I flinch and he takes advantage of it._

{I want to thank you, Lynsie. Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul'. My 'determination'. They were not mine, but YOURS. At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? So why was I brought back to life? Then it hit me...You. You aren't like Frisk. You aren't a puppet. You grew up just like me. You've seen the things humanity has done. You know what it's like up there and that the world would be better off if humans were gone. With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Power.}

 _He roughly nuzzles into my neck and I squirm to make it stop._

{I can give you unimaginable power. Together, we can eradicated the enemy and became the ultimate. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling that comes with it...That's me. You've felt it too. I know you have.}

"Stop it!"

{Now, now. Don't fight this. It's inevitable. You've called out into the abyss long ago, and now, I'm answering your call. I'm your one constant in an ever changing world. Together we can reached the absolute. I'll never leave you. We'll be together forever. And all you have to do is open your mouth and let my name escape your lips. Say my name...}

 _He keeps his hold on me with one arm and uses his free hand to force me to look at him, really invading my face's personal space._

{Say Chara, and the universe is yours.}

[You contemplate Chara's offer.]

 _He...he makes good points...as much as I hate to admit it, the demon speaks truth._

 _But it's only half truths._

 _I do hate humanity, that much is true, but to end so many lives, to stain my hands in bloodshed..._

 _That I can not do._

 _Besides that, it's never a wise thing to make deals with devils._

 _It never ends well._

[But you refused.]

"I will never say your name."

{Really? Still you would deny me. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams. The power to move the heavens and control time itself. I ask for so little. Do I not? Just fear me. LOVE me. Do as I ask, and I shall be your slave. Speak my name Lynsie. Speak it and let our pact begin. Let us see that humanity knows the price for making us suffer.}

"As tempting as that sounds dear brother, it's not in me to bring the pain that you seek."

{That's why you could leave that to me. You don't have to life a finger.}

"But you'd be using my body. My soul. My determination. I will not allow myself to be used. Never have. Never will!"

 _He looks disappointed in a annoyed way._

{I'm being nice here. I'm offering you the choice. A partnership. Equality.}

"The price isn't worth the payout."

{...How pathetic. You're as stubborn as the goats that raise you.}

"Takes one to know one dear brother."

{You will make the right choice and be mine. You just need time to think things over. So I'll be generous and give you that time. But when the time comes and you refuse me then, well...}

 _His eyes go fully red and the whites in them go black._

{You'll be dead where you stand.}

 _I stiffen up like a corpse as he reverts to normal, cheeky smile and all._

{Lighten up sis. It's not like I'm going to kill you. At least...Not here. Not now.}

"Will you cut it out with the creepy shit and let me go already!"

{Dumbass, I already told you, it's up to you to leave. But who knows when you'll regain consciousness. So in the meantime, it's just you and me. I think we should get to know each other better. And I want to play a game with my toy of a sister.}

 _I know I'm going to regret this._

"What's the game?"

 _He grins madly._

{How long can I make Lynsie scream!}

 _He lunges his face down and sinks his teeth into my neck violently, blood gushing as I roar out into the nothingness._

[You called for help.]

[. . .]

[But nobody came.]


	38. Remission

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[In Snowdin, Sans and Papyrus's house]**

How long has it been?

She hasn't moved since they found her.

For the most part it was a good thing, it allowed them to clean her head wound and apply bandaging.

But it's been almost an hour since then.

Sans wouldn't leave her side, just riddled with concern and guilt.

And Papyrus wouldn't leave Sans, holding him as the two sat on the floor near the couch where she laid.

Watching her.

Waiting for her to show any sign of life other than breathing.

"do you think she'll be mad when she wakes up?"

"NO...BUT SHE'LL PROBABLY BE CONFUSED AS TO HOW SHE ENDED UP BACK AT OUR HOME."

"i can't believe i got so heated up like that."

"IT HAPPENS."

"how do you stop these urges?"

"I DON'T. OUR HUMAN IS QUITE SKILLED IN SETTING THE SOUL AFLAME, SO TO SPEAK. BUT I AM NOT SO EASILY BEATEN IN ANY BATTLE. MY RESOLVE IS STRONG. I COULD HELP YOU WITH THAT. TEACH YOU HOW TO HOLD THE URGES AT BAY."

"that would be a big help bro. this is the second time i lost control."

"...YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE?"

Oh crap...

"n-no! i mean, i just...when it first happened all i did was kiss her, i swear. nothing else."

Papyrus's hold on his brother grew tighter for a moment but went lacks with a sigh.

"I SUPPOSE I CAN FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT. BUT I SEE WHAT YOU MEAN. TO GO FROM A KISS TO WANTING TO BED HER...YOU DO NEED MUCH TRAINING SANS. BUT I WILL HELP YOU."

Sans smiled, Papyrus was handling this rather well.

Maybe Papyrus saw just how well they were together and was cool with Sans courting her.

Or maybe he's just being calm about it now, only to make the payback all the more a surprise later.

Whatever the case, it wasn't important right now.

Right now, all they wanted most was for her to wake up.

To let them know she was okay.

Just...give them a sign!

[Lynsie]

[HP ████████████████████ 20/20]

That wasn't the type of sign they were hoping for.

"UH...IS THAT..?"

"her health bar?"

[HP ██████████████████ 18/20]

"did she just...?"

"SHE LOST HEALTH?"

[HP ████████████████ 16/20]

"she's losing health!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?!

"uh...uh...uh..."

"SANS?!"

[HP ██████████████ 14/20]

"oh! food and drink!"

"WHICH ONE?!"

"i don't know! grab both!"

"ARE YOU SURE?!"

"both recover health!"

[HP ████████████ 12/20]

Panic stricken, they bolt for the kitchen to grab what they could in a slightly cartoonish manner.

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

Spaghetti, ketchup, water, sauce...anything edible or drinkable was capable of gaining HP.

[HP ████████ 08/20]

Arms loaded to capacity, they rushed to her, seeing now that her health was down 12 points!

"WHY IS SHE LOSING HEALTH?!"

"i don't know! just help me prop her up. we don't want her to choke."

[HP ██████ 06/20]

Getting her to sit up on the couch, Papyrus moved to kneel in front of her to help feed her while Sans positioned himself behind her for support and to help induce her to swallow.

[HP ████ 04/20]

"start with the water first. and be slow with the pouring."

"I HOPE THIS WORKS. I DON'T WANT HER TO DIE."

"come on bro, now's not the time to be nervous. she needs us."

[HP ██ 02/20]

"especially now! pour!"

Papyrus was careful but over poured just a little bit and Sans was forced to make her gulp.

Using his hands, Sans would tilt her head back once the mouth was full and then manipulated her throat so as to make sure none of this would find its way into her lungs.

For an unconscious body's epiglottis doesn't want to do it's job when the brain goes offline, so this sort of massaging of the esophagus was necessary.

[HP █████ 05/20]

"LOOK SANS! IT'S WORKING!"

"that's great pap. now let's focus on trying to fill the bar back up."

"RIGHT."

[HP ███ 03/20]

"OH COME ON!"

"what the heck is hurting her?"

"DO YOU THINK IT'S GASTER?"

"i'm not sure. from what she's told me and what we've seen, he hasn't done something like this before."

[HP █ 01/20]

"quick! the spaghetti!"

"BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE TIME TO CHEW!"

"then no meatballs, just feed her!"

This would look so freaking awkward if witnessed by others.

Two male skeletons force feeding an unconscious female human...so weird!

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

That had them sigh with relief, at least she was at half health now.

But really, what the hell was doing this to her?

[HP ████████ 08/20]

No time to think on this now though.

[HP ██████ 06/20]

Now they have to make sure that her bar doesn't hit 0.

[15 minutes later]

"HEY SANS."

"yeah?"

"HOW DOES THAT FEEL?"

"what? her throat?"

[HP ████████████ 12/20]

"it's like the bendy part of a straw. soft yet strong."

"NO. THOUGH THAT DOES SOUND INTERESTING. WHAT I MEANT WAS...WHAT DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO...YOU KNOW...WANT MORE FROM HER...?"

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

That made Sans go blue.

"i thought you felt things for her like that before?"

[HP ██████████████████ 18/20]

"I HAVE...BUT NOT LIKE YOU. I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN FEEL THAT STRONGLY. WHAT IF I CAN'T HANDLE IT?"

"bro, don't put yourself down like that. you're so much stronger than you think."

[HP ████████████████ 16/20]

"IT'S JUST...THE WAY YOU BOTH ACTED ON THE DATE...IT SEEMED, I DON'T KNOW...RIGHT?"

"pap..."

[HP ████████████████████ 20/20]

"WHAT KIND OF CHANCE DO I HAVE WITH HER NOW?"

"papyrus, stop. she loves you like crazy. she'd do anything and everything for..."

"*coughs and gags*"

Not the best way to wake up, what with a throat full of whole noodles, but nothing too hard to swallow and the pats on my back help with the dislodging of a few that got a bit stuck on the way down.

"HUMAN?"

My watering eyes lock instantly on Papyrus and I can't keep myself from flinging myself on him, clinging to him despite bringing Sans along with me.

"LYNSIE?"

"Don't speak. Not yet."

I'm trembling and my eyes are just letting the tears pour.

I went through a very long hell.

Chara's special hell.

I don't like his games.

His games are bad.

Very, very bad.

Bad things.

Bad things were done to me.

Things that are burned into my memory and soul forever.

Things I hope will numb away soon.

I don't think I ever want to sleep again.

Papyrus and Sans shared the same worried look.

She was shaking so much and silently crying.

This was heartbreaking.

"lynn?"

"..."

"NOT READY TO TALK YET?"

I nod.

"can we at least ask questions? you don't have to speak."

I nod again.

"DID GASTER HURT YOU?"

I shake my head.

"...was it chara?"

I nod and hold Papyrus more.

Papyrus feeling the need to comfort, slipped his arms behind her around her waist and pulled her against him more than the two already were, makings Sans let go.

Sans had to let go.

Seeing them like that seemed more appropriate, plus he didn't think he was ready to forgive himself for his earlier behavior, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have gotten hurt or wound up with that demon.

I feel movement coming from behind me and know it's Sans getting off the couch.

But why?

"Don't go."

A slight shuffle and pause on the floor is his reply before the sound of steps heads further away towards the stairs.

He's...he's leaving?

"Sans?"

"SHHH...IT'S OKAY. "

"Why is he going?"

"HE NEEDS TO THINK FOR A BIT. THAT'S ALL."

From the view I have, I watch as he skulks his way to his room, his eyes to the floor and his smile almost gone, all he does is give the slightest of glances towards us before retreating to his room, making me pout.

"HUMAN, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"...I'm okay, I guess. Stomach seems to be gurgling though."

"OH. WE HAD TO FEED YOU WHILE YOU SLEPT."

"Why?"

"YOUR HEALTH KEPT DROPPING. AT ONE POINT YOU REALLY HAD ONE POINT LEFT. WE HAD TO KEEP GIVING YOU FOOD AND DRINK TO HEAL YOU. OTHERWISE...YOU COULD'VE DIED."

"I...I know. He knew it too."

That made Papyrus flinch.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"The demon...He knew what my HP was. He was just going to make me hurt till it got dangerously low. But then he noticed...I was healing. *sniffles* So he played his sick game for longer!"

Well that was a backfire he wasn't expecting to hear.

They were only trying to help, not further harm.

His hold became apologetically tight.

"I'M SO SORRY...WE DIDN'T KNOW...WE WERE ONLY TRYING TO HELP...I'M SO SORRY LYNSIE!"

"Papy...It's okay. We didn't know. There's still a lot of things we don't know."

I do what I can to reassure him, just as he has always done for me.

Somehow this leads to cuddling and impromptu spaghetti cooking, but hey, at least the sadness went away.

The only issue I had was that Sans was still in his room.

I think Papyrus could tell it was bugging me, I'm not that subtle when I'm concerned, he does try to explain why Sans is hiding from me though.

He feels bad about the date.

He feels like he ruined things.

That bonehead!

Just talk to me!

Don't run!

Argh!

It's driving me nuts!

I can't even focus to the MTT show we're watching.

Not even the parts where Mettaton blatantly mentions me in flirtatious ways and Papyrus gets annoyed.

I need to fix this or it's going to eat at me till I snap.

"Pap, is it okay if I try something?"

"OH? WHAT IS IT?"

"If it's okay...I want to see if I can get him to stop hiding."

"HE MIGHT NOT BE UP THERE. HE COULD BE AT GRILLBY'S, ONE OF HIS POSTS, OR EVEN THE BASEMENT. ANYWHERE IS REALLY A SOMEWHERE HE COULD BE IF HE WANTS TO BE ALONE."

"So you do have a basement. I wasn't quite sure."

"IT'S ALWAYS LOCKED AND SANS HAS THE ONLY KEY."

"Sounds like him. But I have to at least try. You know?"

"I UNDERSTAND. I WISH YOU LUCK."

"Thank you sweety."

I give his skull a kiss, earning me a contented 'WOWIE' as I head up the stairs and stop at Sans door.

I marvel at the colorful flames for a bit before putting my ear to the door, listening as I knock and hoping for any kind of sound to come from inside.

[You hear nothing.]

I knock again.

"Sans? It's me. Please open the door."

[You hear a faint sound but then nothing.]

"If you just took a shortcut to avoid me I'm going to be upset. And if I get upset then Papy will be upset. And if we're both upset it'll only make you upset. Which would suck and I really don't want to see any of us sad. So please...Don't go."

[The room is silent.]

I somberly sigh and lean on the door.

"It won't look good to go back home alone. I really wanted mama to like you. Then maybe she'd let you come over and we could hangout more. Even bring Pap over and watch them cook up a storm. Pies and spaghetti forever! Heheh...But...I guess...I don't know. Maybe it'll be okay if Pap walks me back and explains that you suddenly weren't feeling well."

I feel weird, like a new level of gloomy.

I put my hand on the door knob.

"I'm not mad at you. It was really brave of you to follow your feelings. And you kept yourself under control. Please, let's just talk about this. And maybe hug. I so want a hug right now."

I attempt to turn the knob but it won't budge.

"So...You really are shutting me out. It's okay. Not the way I wanted our date to end, but I suppose it can't be helped. Guess I just have to knock harder next time. Though it wood be nice if you were to cedar me home. You know how much mama adoors you."

"LYNSIE!"

I snicker and remove the bandage from around my head, I no longer am in need of it.

"Sorry sugar skull. You know I can't help it some pines."

"ARGH!"

"Sans, if you change your mind...I'll wait for you. I'll always wait for you."

I sit down with my back to the door, the multicolored flames tickle a bit as they wrap around me, I bet this would freak out Papyrus, so it's a good thing he can't see it.

"HE'S NOT THERE, IS HE?"

"I don't know. But I'm giving him time."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK HE'LL COME OUT?"

"I would hope as much."

"YOU COULD WAIT DOWN HERE WITH ME?"

"I could. But I want to do this."

I slide as much of my hand under the door.

"I won't give up on him."

[The hope you have that Sans might come out, it fills you with DETERMINATION!]

[30 minutes later]

With no response or reply of any kind, my resolve falters at last.

It is then that I leave his door and rejoin Papyrus for the rest of the show.

After that he escorts me back home, filling the walk back with chatter of all sorts.

Spaghetti recipe ideas, puzzle design options, even a few new solutions to a Junior Jumble he's been stuck on for awhile, all the good classic talking that we normally do and everything that makes us smile.

But my smile is fake.

I am happy to be with Papyrus, I always am, he's a adorably precious cinnamon roll, I just want to eat him up and love him forever!

...Wow that was sickeningly sweet...The hell did that come from?

But I'm just sadden by Sans and his choice to hide from me instead of talk.

I really wasn't mad at him.

Heck, if anything, he only scared me because I had no damn clue what the fuck he was planning to do to me, that's all.

The kiss he was going for was probably just him testing the waters, seeing what was okay and settle my nervs down before going for more, at least, that's my theory on it.

Who really knows what was rattling around that skull of his?

I know I don't.

Only one person knows what he knows.

And I don't mean Gaster.

Though to be honest he probably does know, but knowing him he won't straight up tell me a damn thing!

You prick!

Maybe after my little freak out he would, but I still don't intend to sleep anytime soon.

No, the only one who knows and who I want to resolve this issue with is Sans.

"SO...WE'RE CLOSE TO THE STATION OF THE MARRIED DOGS NOW."

"Oh! You mean Dogamy and Dogaressa right? They're a cute couple."

"HMMM. DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT DOING THAT SOMEDAY?"

"Doing what?"

"MARRYING A DOG?"

A chuckle leaves me at such a thing.

"Nope. Such a thought never came to me."

"NAH...THAT'S WEIRD. THERE ARE WAY BETTER ANIMALS TO MARRY."

"I agree with you there."

"LIKE SKELETONS!"

I nearly trip and hit the snow, but Papyrus likes to hold my hand so he kept me from falling like a doofus.

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah...You just...That took me by surprise is all."

"WHY? I THOUGHT GIRLS ALWAYS THOUGHT ABOUT SUCH THINGS?"

"Marriage never really crossed my mind."

"SO YOU DON'T SEE YOURSELF GETTING MARRIED ONE DAY?"

"I don't know. I'm not big on the whole crazy idea of a flashy wedding. If I did get hitched, I think a private ceremony would be nice."

"REALLY? AND WHO'S THE LUCKY GROOM?"

Oh my god, is he being for real or just teasing me?!

"Oh I don't know. Maybe he's someone you know. Maybe he's a bony gentleman who knows his way around a kitchen. Maybe he's a charismatic and highly intelligent soul. Maybe he's this really cool guy wearing a battle costume. Or maybe it's..."

"SANS?"

"Yeah...Wait, what?!"

We made it to the section before Dogamy & Dogaressa's post while just past Doggo's post where the Nice Cream man likes to set up at and there he is...Sans.

He hasn't seen us yet, it looks so surreal, he's looking into the cart for who knows what he wants, the blue bunny monster trying to help him out before waving at us...and me just now realizing that a blue bunny sells ice cream...best coincidental funny ever!

Seeing the sales bunny waving us over, Sans turns and nearly jumps out of his skin, but he's a skeleton so that would be silly.

"So this is where you've been?"

"BROTHER, YOU'VE HAD HER WORRIED."

"uh...sorry."

"Oh! More customers! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 12G. Every time you buy a Nice Cream, you get a punch card. If you have 3 cards, you can trade them for a free Nice Cream!"

We just look at each other.

"That does sound like a good deal."

"AND A FAIR PRICE TOO."

"well...i was saving these for later. but since you both busted me."

Sans pulls out from his pocket 3 punch cards.

Who knew he was a Nice Cream kind of guy.

"we can bring one to your mom. maybe that'll get me back in her good graces."

"Maybe."

It would be a start at least.

"Hey! You have 3 Punch Cards! How about redeeming them for some Nice Cream!? It's free!"

"why not. and how about three cups for us."

"Super!"

The merchant makes four cups and hands them out to us, I take two as one is for Toriel.

"Here you go! 4 Nice Creams! And 3 cards! Have a super-duper day!"

We say our thanks and byes before continuing on towards the Ruins now with Sans joining our party.

"So were you ever in your room to begin with? Or was I talking to your door the whole time?"

"honestly, i was there when you first knocked."

"Then?"

"then...i shortcut-ed to the room across the hall."

You numskull!

"but i did hear everything."

"You did?"

"nice puns by the way, made it really hard to stay quiet, but yeah. i...i just couldn't bring myself to face you. not after what happened."

"Dude. All you had to do is talk to me. I'm not mad."

"really?"

"Yes."

"even though i was gonna...you know..."

"Actually, I don't know what you were doing. That's why I was nervous."

"oh...in any case, it's probably best that you don't..."

"HE WAS GOING TO BED YOU."

[You feel your inner-child die a little.]

Sans goes into shock and I'm just stunned for two reasons, 1 for Sans's intentions, 2 for Papyrus stating that like it was nothing.

"pap! what the heck?!"

"WHAT? THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO."

"she didn't need to know that! at least, not so bluntly like that."

"YOU'RE IN A RELATIONSHIP NOW SANS. A PROPER RELATIONSHIP IS BUILT ON A FOUNDATION OF HONESTY AND UNDERSTANDING."

"wait...so we're still cool? like, for real?"

"Glad to still be part of the conversation. And yes, we're still cool."

"...you are officially the coolest girl ever."

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM THE GIRLFRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"so you two are official now?"

"I am a girl and I am a friend. So put them together and it makes me you guy's girlfriend."

"like a nickname?"

"I'll let you both know when I decide on who holds the key to my heart. Till then it's up for grabs."

I skip ahead of them and wink with a smirk.

"Can either of you manage to catch it~?"

I sprint away and it takes a moment before that hint hits them so they follow after me.

To all the monsters that witness this...Snowdrake, Chilldrake, Ice Cap, Gyftrot, Jerry, Glyde, and a very startled Doggo...This had to look as confusing as it is ridiculous.

A human girl laughing as she runs away from two also laughing skeletons as they give chase and they all are holding Nice Cream.

Yep...That happened and now it's a thing.

Deal with it.

When we do reach the Ruins door Sans and I are out of breath, but Papyrus being so pro about everything didn't even break a sweat, so he was the lucky one to call Toriel to open the door.

Even though I'm panting my lungs out, I can't wait to introduce Papyrus to Toriel, I'm positive they'd get along great...until she starts with the puns and he goes crazy from it.

Eventually the door opens and our small group takes her by surprise.

"Howdy mama!"

"Oh! Are you another friend? I am TORIEL. Hello!"

"PSST! HEY, HUMAN...DID ASGORE SHAVE...? AND CLONE HIMSELF?"

"*snickers* No sweety. This is his wife."

"your highness, this is my brother, papyrus."

"OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!"

"Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you."

"WOWIE...I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"What if you were allowed into the royal guard right this second?"

"*GASP* MOST EPIC DAY EVER!"

I can't help the laughter on that one, he's just so pumped and excited!

"we brought nice cream."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Mama, is it okay if they come in?"

"Well..."

"Please!?"

Puppy dog eyes and pouting never fail...I hate to resort to anime tropes, but damn it if they don't work.

"Well...Okay."

"Yay!"

"Do you boys like pie?"

"THE QUEEN BAKES? SANS, DIDN'T YOU RECENTLY TRIED 'BAKING' SOMETHING?"

"Really?"

"For real?"

Sans blushes a bit.

"it wasn't something special or anything."

"IT WAS LIKE...A QUICHE. BUT FILLED WITH A SUGARY, NON-EGG SUBSTANCE. HOW ABSURD!"

"At least he tried."

"thanks lynn."

"Let's all go inside. Are you boys hungry? You look as though you can use some meat on those bones."

Sans chuckles and Papyrus groans the moment he figures it was a pun.

"I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"We try to ease off the puns while Papy is around, mama. He's not ready to admit he likes them yet."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, I see."

"I DO NOT LIKE PUNS! THOSE PUNS ARE EVEN LESS FUNNY COMING FROM HER!"

"then why are you smiling bro?"

"IT'S A PITY SMILE!"

"Calm down sweety, it's okay. If you're lucky, maybe you can show mama how to cook spaghetti almost as good as you."

"ONE CAN ONLY HOPE. FOR NO ONE CAN QUITE MATCH THE SKILLS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

I beg to differ there.

"A fellow chef? Wonderful! I'm always happy to learn new things."

We head inside.

Sans and I follow behind Toriel and Papyrus, they're getting along much better then I could've hoped for, so long as she lays off the jokes that is.

But I'm more surprised she hasn't shot Sans a leer or something, since she was so eager to set a boundary for him earlier, maybe she's only being nice because Papyrus is around and it would be rude to do so.

Either way, I'm just glad the hostility is over with for now.

Note to self, don't mention to her that there are now two suitors for her daughter in the house.

Though I have to hand it to Toriel, she was still in mother mode even if she didn't show it.

She made Sans and I wait in the den while she cooked with Papyrus, keeping us within earshot if not in the line of sight...too bad I also have to wait to have my Nice Cream, no dessert before dinner.

"nice place you got here."

"Cozy right? Not as good as your house, but it's home."

"that it is."

"No, I mean it's literally called HOME. Asgore named it."

"*snickers* classic asgore. as great as our king is, he is pretty lousy at names."

"I think that just makes him more of a kindhearted guy."

"do you really think you can convince him not to attack you if you go see him?"

"I would hope so. That's why I want Toriel to come with me. Seeing her might get him to loosen up enough that we can just sit down and talk things out."

"sounds like a plan. i guess wearing the royal crest will help too."

I look at the symbol on the dress.

"I figured that is what this was."

"wait, so she never told you what that was?"

"If she did I don't remember."

"that's the delta rune, the emblem of our kingdom. the kingdom of monsters. from what i know, that emblem actually predates written history. the original meaning has been lost to time...all we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes...something else."

"Oooh mysterious~."

"most people say it's the 'angel', from the prophecy...heh, but you probably don't know what that is."

"Not a clue."

"legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. though, lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook to it...calling that winged circle the 'angel of death', a harbinger of destruction, waiting to 'free' us from this mortal realm."

"Wow...That's just dark."

"but when i see that little circle...i think of you."

I blush.

"Me?"

"yeah...you're this angel that fell down by accident and has been bringing hope back to the people. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naïve. just that, even with what might have happened in your past, you've kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced...you strive to do the right thing. you refuse to hurt anyone. even when you run away, you do it with a smile."

I'm blushing so much right now and it only increases when he puts a hand to my cheek, tenderly caressing the skin as his own face blues a bit.

"you never gained LOVE, but you gained love."

[You feel like you understand your feelings and yourself a little better.]

"does that make sense? maybe not. sorry if i rambled on for a bit there."

He lets his hand drop and I pull him to me for a strong hug that takes him by complete shock.

"uh...heh...lynn? you okay?"

"It made perfect sense Sans. You always do."

He smiles and returns the hug.

"i'm glad we're still friends. when pap settled me down, i was scared. oh, who am i kidding...i was terrified. i thought i had really screwed things up between us."

"Had you kept hiding from me, you would have. You know I could never be mad at you. Just talk to me next time, okay?"

"yeah. i've learned my lesson. i never want to lose this. that's why i was at the nice cream stand. i was gonna man up and go to you, but i wanted a peace offering just to be safe."

"Hehehe...You were gonna come up to me with an 'I'm sorry ice cream'?"

"yeah. but i couldn't pick a flavor that you'd want."

"I'm good with most kinds. But you can never go wrong with the basic three. Vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate. I love chocolate!"

"heheh...girls and chocolate."

"I know. Yet another cliché. But it's just so good! I can't help the sweet goodness!"

"not as sweet as you though."

[You feel something resonating within you.]

"Hey Sans."

"yeah?"

"You know...Everything I said in Waterfall was true. All those lines...I meant them."

"i know. i did too."

I nuzzle his cheek and he coos a little bit.

"mmmm...you know doing things like that is what makes me heated right?"

"Can you really blame me? I just want to smother you with affection."

"heh...good thing i'm a special kind of chocolate."

"Oh?"

He puts his mouth to my ear.

"i melt in your mouth and not just your hands~."

I'm floored and laughing my butt off.

"Oh my god...I can't believe you said that!"

"and what are you going to do about it sweetheart?"

Oh, I see what you're doing, you wanna play Sansy, 'cause I'll play all day every day!

"What candy is only for girls?"

"what?"

"HER-SHEy's Kisses."

To top it off I even kiss his cheekbone and he's blue as the full moon during a volcanic eruption.

"oh it is so on."

"Bring it funny bones."

"okay...a man found a magic lamp on the beach. he rubbed it and out popped a genie, who gave the man three wishes. the man wished for a million dollars, and poof! there was a million dollars. then he wished for a convertible, and poof! there was a convertible. and then, he wished he could be irresistible to all women...poof! he turned into a box of chocolates."

"*giggles* What's the best part of Valentines Day?"

"what?"

"The day after when all the chocolate goes on sale."

"how many grams of protein are there in a slice of chocolate pie?"

"I don't know."

"3.14159265."

"Bravo sir, bravo...What is an astronauts favorite chocolate?"

"a moon pie?"

"A mars bar!"

"*chuckles* what is the chemical formula for the molecules in candy?"

"Do tell."

"Carbon-Holmium-Cobalt-Lanthanum-Tellurium or CHoCoLaTe for short."

"No more! I surrender to you, oh mighty joke king."

"oh how you humble me my sweet."

The sound of a throat being cleared rather harshly gets us to look to the kitchen, there Toriel and Papyrus look at us, well, Papyrus gives us a 'good for you two' look while Toriel has this 'if you don't let my child go I'll kill you' sneer.

"What do you call a womanizing chocolate?"

"uh..."

"A cad-bury."

We let each other go as Papyrus groans loudly.

"Oh my god! I love Cadbury eggs!"

"heh, hey tori...what do you call a lamb covered in chocolate?"

Good move Sans, get her happy again with her weakness...puns!

"What?"

"a candy baa."

As much as she's not in the mood for it, Toriel can't help the giggles that leave her.

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH PUNS!"

"sorry bro. i'm done, i swear."

"GOOD. NOW BEHAVE. BOTH OF YOU."

I salute.

"Sir, yes sir, Papyrus sir."

"NYEH HEH HEH! SHALL WE CONTINUE THEN LADY ASGORE?"

Toriel gives Sans another warning look.

"Sure Papyrus. We're almost done anyway."

"GREAT!"

"Oh! Mama?"

"Yes my child?"

"Would it be okay if they slept over?"

While this makes Papyrus excited, Sans sweats up a storm like I just pulled out a live grenade.

"heh, lynn, i don't think your mom would be cool with that."

"Why not? It's not like I'm saying we should sleep together."

"WAIT, SO WE'RE NOT BEING BED BUDDIES ANYMORE?"

"What?!"

The burning flame in Toriel's eyes is deadly.

Poor Sans would be dead by now if looks could kill.

"Relax mama. We came to a mutual understanding of safety. Due to my random Gaster encounters, Sans's night terrors, and Papyrus's sleep issues, we sometimes cuddle. It helps in case something bad happens. Which did happen a few times. If it weren't for them, I'd be dead by now."

That cools her off a bit.

"Is that true?"

"IT IS. SHE'S HELPED ME KNOW WHAT SLEEP IS AGAIN."

"she helped me through a very bad nightmare."

"And they kept me from choking when my airway shuts."

She's shocked to say the least.

"still, i don't think we can sleep over."

"How come?"

"WE DO HAVE WORK TOMORROW."

"But your sentry posts are right outside the door. Wouldn't it be easier to be close by? It would also let you rest in a bit longer so you'd have a bit more energy for the day."

"true...but where would we sleep?"

You must really fear Toriel if you're trying this hard to get out of this Sans.

"Right here. We could make it so that we're all snug as bugs in shag rugs."

"groovy. but still, that's a lot to trouble your mom with."

"I suppose you're right there. I am asking a lot from not just you boys, but her too. I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

The look she has now is like when you accidentally realize you just popped your child's balloon in their face in your anger fit.

"No, no, no! It's okay. No trouble at all really. In fact, it would be nice to entertain guests. I have so many stories I wish to share."

"*GASPS* WE'D GET STORY TIME TOO?! SANS WE MUST! EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE NIGHT!"

"alright...i can't say no to either of you."

"YAY!"

"though it did help that you were twisting my arm pretty hard there."

"Sorry. I guess I was pretty insistent."

"goes to show how determined you can really be when you want to."

I smile but then something catches my nose's attention.

"*sniff-sniff* I smell charring."

"Oh heck! The pies!"

Toriel and Papyrus return to the kitchen while Sans snickers.

"she almost cursed, didn't she?"

"I've noticed when she's around others she keeps it clean. But when she believes she's alone, wow, the mouth of a sailor. But that's rare. Like when she stubs her toe in her bedroom."

"now that i can imagine."

"Dinner is ready!"

"WE MADE SPAGHETTI PIES!"

"well that's different. can't wait to try it."

"Let's eat!"

Despite being stuffed in my sleep I was actually hungry, just the thought of having Toriel's or Papyrus's cooking is enough to make my full stomach make room for more.

And I'll be damn if I didn't say these pies, dear lord, these pies were so good!

I'm so having another slice for breakfast.

But hey, at least with dinner over I finally got to have my Nice Cream!

Yay!

God I'm so easily pleased.

Though when that's done, Toriel and I help to set up bedding for the brothers, setting up places for them to sleep on or merely rest on when Toriel begins reading.

Tonight's story...The Story of Ferdinand the Bull.

Young Ferdinand does not enjoy butting heads with other young bulls, preferring instead to lie under a tree smelling the flowers.

His mother worries that he might be lonely and tries to persuade him to play with the other calves, but when she sees that Ferdinand is content as he is, she leaves him alone.

When the calves grow up, Ferdinand turns out to be the largest and strongest of the young bulls.

All the other bulls dream of being chosen to compete in the bull fight in Madrid, but Ferdinand still prefers smelling the flowers instead.

One day, five men come to the pasture to choose a bull for the fights.

Ferdinand is again on his own, sniffing flowers, when he accidentally sits on a bee.

Upon getting stung as a result, he runs wildly across the field, snorting and stamping.

Mistaking Ferdinand for a mad bull, the men rename him 'Ferdinand the Fierce' and take him away to Madrid.

All the beautiful ladies of Madrid turn out to see the handsome matador fight 'Ferdinand the Fierce'.

However, when Ferdinand is led into the ring, he is delighted by the flowers in the ladies' hair and lies down in the middle of the ring to enjoy them, upsetting and disappointing everyone.

Ferdinand is then sent back to his pasture, where to this day, he is still smelling flowers.

Such a wonderful story is just the perfect way to end the day as when finished with her reading, Toriel discovers three sleeping forms all snuggled up in a snoozing mound by her feet.

Flashbacks to her family days nearly cause her to cry, but she holds the tears at bay to tend to the sleeping youths, moving the brothers to sleep together while taking her daughter to her room.

"Sweet dreams young one."

With a kiss to the forehead and closing of the door, the home was silent as the runaway Queen retreated to her quarters, taking a good long time to gaze at a old family photograph with longing before sliding the picture under her pillow then laying down, letting a few tears of lost escape as slumber claimed her as well.


	39. Experiments

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _Just when I think I can go a single night without something happening._

 _A time I just want to rest and get some normal sleep._

 _This happens._

 _The door._

 _How I love and hate this door._

 _Entering it is no longer even a thought in brain, my body just does it on its own accord at this point._

 _Even the sight of Gaster is becoming instinctual._

 _But something's off._

 _His normal professional stance that held power in stoic form is now replaced with troubled kneeling._

 _His face that's always held this inquisitive smile and eyes eager to learn are now just holding this look of concern._

"Gaster...Are you okay?"

 _He opens his arms to me and I am further confused._

"✋ ✌ ㈇8 ✌❄ ✡ ❄ ㈇8 ✌ ✡ ㈐7㈗6 ✌❄ ㈇7 ✌ ✌ ㈇8✋㈇8 ❄ ✡ ㈗6 ✋ ㈐3 ㈐7 ㈐7 ✡㈗6" (I HEARD WHAT YOU TOLD PAPYRUS. WHAT CHARA DID TO YOU. I'M SO SORRY.)

 _...What bull crap is this?_

"Don't play with me like this. I'm so not in the mood."

"✋ ✌㈐3 ㈐3 ✡ ✋ ✡ ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄㈗6 ✡ ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇7✌㈐7 ㈐7 ✋㈴8 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✡ ㈇8 ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ㈇7 ✡ ㈗6" (I AM MERELY OFFERING YOU COMFORT. YOU WERE HURT. IN CASES LIKE THIS YOU'D NEED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON.)

 _He's being nice?_

 _Why does this piss me off?_

"You...You have no right to offer me aid when you do the same thing."

"✡ ㈐7❄✋ ㈐7 ❄ ✌㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✌❄✍ ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈇8✋㈐7㈇7 ㈐7㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋ ❄ ✌ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8✋ ㈗6 ㈇6 ㈐7✋㈇8 ㈐7 ✋ ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈇7 ❄ ✋ ㈗6" (YOU'RE STILL UPSET ABOUT THAT? I THOUGHT WE DISCUSSED THIS INTO AN UNDERSTANDING. BESIDES I DO NO SUCH THING.)

"Really?! You're really going to say that to me. After the all the experiments. All the bruising. My screaming 'stop' at the top of my lungs and pleading for it to end! You don't see how that is even the slightest bit similar?!"

"✋ ㈇8 ❄㈗6 ㈐3✡ ✠ ✋㈐3 ❄㈐7 ㈐3✌✡ ✌✞ ㈐3✌ ㈴8㈐7㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ✌ ✌✡ ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ㈐3✌㈇8 ✋ ❄ ㈐7 ✋❄ ㈴8 ㈇8 ㈗6 ✌㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ㈇8 ㈐3 ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ❄㈐7 ✡ ✡㈐3 ❄㈗6 ✌ ❄㈐7 ❄ ✌㈴8 ✡ ㈗6 ㈐3✌㈴8 ✡ ✌㈐7✋ ❄ ㈇7 ❄ ㈗6 ✌ ✋ ㈐7 ㈴8 ✋㈐7 ❄ ㈇6 ❄❄ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8 ✡ ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ㈗6" (I DON'T. MY EXPERIMENTS MAY LEAVE MARKS, BUT THEY FADE AWAY AND ARE MADE IN THE PURSUIT OF KNOWLEDGE. WHEREAS THAT DEMON...HE HURTS YOU FOR ENJOYMENT. HE WANTS TO WEAKEN YOU. MAKE YOU EASIER TO CONTROL. ALL I SEEK IS TO BETTER UNDERSTAND YOU AND YOUR POWER.)

 _He motions me to come to him once more._

" ✌㈐7 ㈗6㈗6㈗6㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ㈐3 ✋❄❄ ㈗6 ✋ ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈗6" (PLEASE...COME TO ME LITTLE ONE. I WANT TO HELP.)

 _Damn my inability to hold grudges._

 _And damn him for being honestly kind._

"Fine. But if this is just to give me a false sense of security..."

"㈐7 ✌ ㈇7 ✌❄✋ ✌㈐7 ✞ ㈇6 ㈐3✡ ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ✋❄㈗6" (IT'S NOT. SUGAR COATING HAS NEVER BEEN MY STRONG SUIT.)

 _I slowly approach him and kneel in front of him, letting him envelope me in his arms._

 _It's kind of weird._

 _Him holding me._

 _This gentle side._

 _Why does he hide it?_

"✡ ㈇7✌ ㈇7 ✡ ✋ ✡ ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈗6 ❄✌ ㈴8 ✋ ✡ ㈇8 ❄ ㈗6 ❄ ✋❄ ✌ ❄ ✋ ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ㈗6" (YOU CAN CRY IF YOU WANT TO. TALK IF YOU NEED TO. LET IT ALL OUT IF YOU HAVE TO.)

 _His words...why do they make my eyes water._

"✋❄ ㈐7 ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ㈗6 ✡ ㈇8 ❄ ✌✞ ❄ ㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8㈗6" (IT'S JUST US HERE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK.)

 _I hate how just the littlest reassurance gets me to crumble nowadays._

 _I let the tears out but laugh lightly._

"Heh...It's funny. Isn't it? I used to be like this room. I put myself in a room and locked it away from the world. I built strong walls around it to prevent anything or anyone from seeing me. The real me. This sad sniveling child that didn't have any right to go through the things she did. Witnessing the atrocities of humanity. It's amazing the things people would do to strangers as well as blood kin. I'm surprised I have this much optimism and hope. That I haven't turned out like Burgerpants. All jaded and wanting it to just be over with. Oh how a simple smile can hide any sign of depression. And in the world of humans, so often is this over looked. For so long, those walls held strong and kept everything out. Nothing got to me. But then...Then I fell."

 _I grip him as his own hold tightens._

"I fell and met monsters. People that care. Love, hope, compassion, and magic...This is what monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of 'SOUL' is unknown even with you studying it so much. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don't need these things to exist. Yet...I know humans are capable of good. We try to be as good as we can. We are taught what good and bad is. What is right and wrong. But when it comes to making things better for the self...Humans will forsake everything for themselves. Monsters are the opposite. You care for the all and not the one. Just look at what you were able to do. You made the CORE for the sake of the whole UNDERGROUND! That's the brilliant innovation that comes from genius that isn't corrupted by selfishness. Despite a few things, you are a good man Gaster."

 _I nuzzle into his shoulder and he tenses up a bit._

"I can forgive you for the pain you caused me. I'm used to it. It's a perk of making yourself numb. You let the little things go. But the thing about thick skin is...The tiniest act of good can melt it away. And that is what has happened to me. The walls I built are falling. The box I've hidden in is crumbling apart. I don't think I can hide for much longer."

"❄ ㈇8 ❄㈗6 ❄ ✌ ✋㈇7㈴8 ㈇8 ㈐3✌ ㈐7 ㈗6 ㈗6㈗6㈗6✌ ✌ ❄ ㈐3 ㈇7 ✌ ✌ ❄ ✌❄ ✋㈐7㈗6 ✡ ㈇8 ❄ ✌✞ ❄ ✋㈇8 ㈐7 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ㈐7 ✌ ✡㈐3 ㈗6" (THEN DON'T. THERE ARE NO WICKED HUMANS HERE. WELL...APART FROM CHARA THAT IS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE OR SHIELD YOURSELF ANYMORE.)

"What if the reason for hiding has changed? What if I'm trying to keep something locked up for the safety of monsters?"

 _That has his interest._

"While I was with him, that demon, that broken boy...He spoke to me. He held such truth in his words. He said we were one in the same...and he's right."

"✡ ✌ ❄ ✋ ✋㈴8 ㈇7 ✌ ✌㈗6" (YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE CHARA.)

"We have lived a life on the surface filled with hate. We seek a life where the pain stops. We dream of a world where humans are gone. The only difference is he actually was brave enough to do something. I mean, I could've done something. I could've joined the military and high jacked a weapon of mass destruction, start a world war, then watch as humanity tore itself apart. But I am too weak to stand up and take extreme action like that."

"✡ ✌ ❄ ✌㈴8㈗6 ㈇7 ✌ ✌ ✋㈐7 ✌㈴8㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ✡ ㈇8㈐7 ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✌✞ ㈗6 ✌✞ ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈇7 ❄✋ ✡ ㈇8 ㈐7❄ ❄ ㈗6 ✡ ㈇7✌ ㈐7 ❄ ㈇8 ✋ ✞ ✡❄ ✋ ㈇7 ✌ ✌ ㈐7 ㈐7 ❄ ㈇6✌㈇8㈗6 ✡ ✌ ✋✞✋ ㈇7 ✌ ✌ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ㈇7✋ ㈐7㈐7㈗6 ✡ ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈐7✌✞ ㈐7 ✋ ✋㈐7 ✋✞ ㈐7✌ ㈇8 ㈐3㈗6 ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄ ✡ ㈗6 ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ❄ ㈐7❄㈐7 ✡ ㈗6 ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ❄ ㈐7❄㈐7 ✡ ㈗6 ✋ ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ㈐3 ✌ ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ❄ ✡ ㈗4 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ✌❄ ✌ ㈗4 ❄ ✌✞ ✌✋❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈇6 ✋ ✞ ✋ ✡ ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ✌ ㈗4 ✌✞ ✌✋❄ ✋ ✡ ㈐7 ㈗6 ✡ ㈐7❄ ❄ ✌ ✡ ❄ ✋ ㈴8㈗6" (YOU ARE NOT WEAK. CHARA IS WEAK. THAT'S WHY HE NEEDS OTHERS TO HAVE POWER. HE GAVE IN TO THE CORRUPTION WHERE YOU HELD STRONG TO HOPE. YOU CAN SEE THE GOOD IN EVERYTHING WHERE CHARA SEES THE BAD. YOU ARE FORGIVING WHERE CHARA IS MERCILESS. YOU ARE THE ONE TO SAVE US WHILE HE IS UNIVERSAL DOOM. I TRUST YOU. PAPYRUS TRUSTS YOU. SANS TRUSTS YOU. IF ANY OF US MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU, ANYTHING AT ALL, THEN HAVE FAITH THAT WE BELIEVE IN YOU. AND MOST OF ALL, HAVE FAITH IN YOURSELF. YOU'RE STRONGER THAN YOU THINK.)

 _In another life, Gaster would make for one hell of a motivational speaker._

"Thank you."

"✋❄ ㈐7 ㈇6 ㈐3 ✋❄❄ ㈗6 ✡ ✌ ㈇8 ㈇7 ✋ ㈇8㈗6 ✡ ㈐3✌✡ ✌✞ ✡ ㈇6✋❄㈐7 ㈇8✌ ㈴8 ㈐7㈐7㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✋❄ ✋㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈇7 ㈐3 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✡ ✋ ❄㈗6 ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ㈐3 ㈇7 ❄ ❄ ㈇7❄ ❄ ❄ ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ✋㈇6 ✌ ㈗6 ✡ ✌✞ ✌ ✞✋ ✌㈐3✋ ✡ ㈗6 ✡ ✌✞ ✞ ❄ ✌❄ ㈇7✌ ㈐7㈗6 ㈗6㈗6㈗6✌ ㈇8 ✋ ✡ ㈴8 ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ✡ ✌ ㈗4 ✋ ㈐3✋ ❄ ㈇6 ㈴8✋ ✌❄ ✡ ✌㈐7 ㈐3✡ ㈐7✋㈐7❄ ㈗5✋ ㈗5 ✌ ㈗6" (IT'S NO PROBLEM LITTLE ONE. YOU'RE A GOOD CHILD. YOU MAY HAVE YOUR BITS OF DARKNESS. BUT IT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR LIGHT. YOU HAVE TOO MUCH TO PROTECT TO LET ANYTHING HORRIBLE HAPPEN. YOU HAVE A LOVING FAMILY NOW. YOU HAVE LOVE THAT CARES. HEH...AND IF YOU KEEP THINGS UP AS YOU ARE, I MIGHT BE LOOKING AT YOU AS MY SISTER-IN-LAW.)

 _I snicker with a slight sniffle._

"You overheard what Papy said. He's such a sweetheart. I don't know if I'll ever marry. But yeah...I can see a future in your family."

" ✌✞ ✡ ✌ ✋ ㈇8 ✋㈇7 ✡ ✞ ㈐3 ✡ ❄✍" (HAVE YOU REALIZED WHICH ONE YOU LOVE MORE YET?)

"I have."

"✌ ㈇8✍" (AND?)

"I love both."

 _He sighs._

"✋❄ ㈐7 ✌✋ ✡ ㈇6✞✋ ㈐7 ✡ ㈇7✌ ✌㈇6 ❄ ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈗6 ㈐7 ✡ ❄ ❄ ㈐3✡ ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ㈐7 ✋❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇8✡ ㈐7㈴8 ❄✌ ❄✋㈐7 ✍" (IT'S PAINFULLY OBVIOUS YOU CARE ABOUT SANS MORE. SO WHY TORTURE MY BROTHERS AND YOURSELF WITH THIS GREEDY SKELETAL FETISH?)

"I don't have a greedy skeletal fetish."

"✋ ✌✞ ✞✋㈇8 ㈇7 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7✌✡㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈗6" (I HAVE EVIDENCE THAT SAYS OTHERWISE.)

"So do I."

"✌ ㈇8 ✌❄ ✞✋㈇8 ㈇7 ㈇8 ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ✞ ㈐3 ✍"(AND WHAT EVIDENCE DO YOU HAVE TO PROVE ME WRONG?)

"Elementary my dear Gaster. If I have a fetish for skeletons as you so claim..."

 _I lean back in his hold to meet him face to face, a cocky smirk standing out on my tear stained face._

"Then why have I not sought you out for romance? after all, you are a skeleton. Right? I mean, you do seem a little off compared to Sans and Papyrus."

"✌㈐7 ✞ ㈇8✋㈐7㈇7 ㈐7㈐7 ㈇8㈗4 ✋ ✌㈐3 ❄ ✌ ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ㈇6 ✋ ㈗6 ㈐3✡ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈇6 ㈴8 ㈇8 ㈗6 ✋ ✌㈐3 ㈇6 ❄ ✌ ㈐7㈴8 ㈐3✡ ㈐3 ㈐7 ㈗6 ❄ ✋ ✡ ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈴8 ✌❄ ✋ ㈇8✋㈇8 ㈴8 ✋㈴8 ㈐3 ㈇6 ㈗4 ㈐7✌ ㈐7 ㈴8 ㈐7 ✌ ❄ ✌ ㈇6 ㈐3 ✋ ✋㈐7 ㈇6✌㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✌㈇6㈗6" (AS WE'VE DISCUSSED, I AM NOT A COMPLETE BEING. MY SOUL WAS BROKEN DOWN. I AM BUT A HUSK OF MY FORMER SELF. THOUGH IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I DID LOOK LIKE FROM BEFORE, SANS KEEPS A PHOTO ALBUM IN HIS BASEMENT LAB.)

 _The basement is a laboratory?!_

"✡ ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈇8㈗6" (YOU SEEM SURPRISED.)

"Not something I would've imagined being under their house, so yeah."

"㈐7✌ ㈐7 ㈴8 ㈐7 ✋㈐3㈐7 ㈇6 ㈐7✡㈗6 ㈐7 ㈇6 ㈐3 ✋❄ ✋ ㈇7❄ ✌❄✋ ㈐7 ✋ ❄ ❄✋㈐3 ㈐7 ✌㈇7 ㈇7 ❄✋ ㈐3 ㈇8㈇8✋❄✋ ㈐7㈗6 ✌㈐7 ✌㈐7 ❄ ✡✋ ✋ ㈇8 ✌ ✌✡ ❄ ❄ ㈐3 ❄ ❄ ㈐3✌✋ ✌✋ ✠✋㈐7❄ ㈇7 ㈗6" (SANS KEEPS HIMSELF BUSY. HE'S BEEN MONITORING FLUCTUATIONS IN THE TIME SPACE CONTINUUM FOR ODDITIES. AS WELL AS TRYING FIND A WAY TO RETURN ME TO THE MAIN PLAIN OF EXISTENCE.)

"Busy bones he is, yet all the Underground sees is him being lazy. The poor boy is just exhausted. He works himself to the bone."

 _He cringes a little._

"✌ ✡ ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ㈐7㈗6 ✋ ㈇6 ✌㈐3 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✋ ❄ ㈇8 ㈇7✋ ㈐7 ❄ ❄ ㈇8 ㈇8㈗6" (ALL OF YOU AND YOUR PUNS. I BLAME GRANDPA FOR INTRODUCING PUNS TO THE UNDERGROUND.)

"Grandpa?"

" ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7 ㈐3✋㈗6 ✋ ✌❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3 ❄ ✌㈇7❄ ㈇8 ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗4 ✋❄ ✌㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7 ㈐3✋ ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ㈴8 ❄ ㈐3✋㈐7 ✋❄㈐7 ✋ ㈗6 ✌㈐7 ❄ ㈇8 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌ ㈇8 ✌㈐7 ㈇8✋㈇8 ❄ ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄✌㈇6 ㈐7 ㈇8✋ ❄ ㈇8 ㈐7 ❄ ㈇6✌❄❄ ㈗6 ❄ ✌ ❄㈐7 ㈇8✋㈇8 ❄ ㈇7 ㈐3 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇7 ㈇8 ㈇8 ㈇8㈗4 ✋❄ ✌㈐7 ❄ ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7 ㈐3✋ ❄ ㈇7 ❄✋ ✌✋㈐7✋ ㈐7㈗6 ✌ ✡ ㈇6 ✡㈗4 ✌ ❄ ㈇8㈇8 ㈗4 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✋ ✌ ❄㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ✌ ✌❄ ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ✌ ✡㈗6 ㈐7 ✌㈐3✋ ✡ ㈇6 ❄ ✌ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇7 ㈐7❄✌ ❄ ㈐3✋ ㈇8 ❄ ✌㈐3✋ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈐7❄㈗6 ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✡ ❄ ✌ ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ㈗6 ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈴8 ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✌✡㈐7 ㈐7㈐3✋ ㈗6 ㈴8 ✋ ㈐7 ㈴8✋㈇8㈐7 ✋ ㈇6 ✋㈐7㈐7 ✋ ✌ ㈇7 ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7 ㈐3 ✋ ❄㈐7㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ㈇8 ✋ ㈇8 ✋㈐3 ❄㈐7✋㈇8 ㈇6✡ ❄ ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈐7 ✋ ❄ ㈐3 ㈐3 ✋✌ ㈇8 ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈗6 ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ㈇6㈇6✋ ㈗6 ✋ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄✋㈐3 ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈴8㈗4 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐3✌✡㈇6 ㈗6㈗6㈗6㈐3✌✡㈇6 ✋ ㈇8 ✋ ㈇7 ✋ ㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈗6㈗6㈗6㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ❄✌㈴8 ✋❄✡ ✋㈐3 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇6 ✋ ❄ ㈐3 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✋㈗4 ✋❄ ✞ ✡ ✋㈇6 ㈐3✡ ㈇6 ✋ ㈗4 ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7✌㈐3 ❄ ✋ ㈗6" (OUR GRANDPA SEMI. WHILE FATHER FOUGHT ON THE FRONT LINES AND MOTHER ACTED AS SUPPORT, IT WAS GRANDPA SEMI THAT TOOK WE THREE MISFITS IN. HE WAS TOO OLD TO FIGHT AND ASGORE DIDN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE SENDING THE ELDERS TO BATTLE. THEN WHEN OUR PARENTS DIDN'T COME BACK AND WE WERE FORCED UNDERGROUND, IT WAS UP TO GRANDPA SEMI TO CONTINUE RAISING US. A YOUNG BOY, A TODDLER, AND AN INFANT. IT'S A RATHER TORTUROUS THING REALLY. SURE WE WERE FAMILY BUT WE WERE ALSO A CONSTANT REMINDER OF THE FAMILY HE HAD LOST. SURE HE'D TRY TO LAUGH THINGS OFF. MAKE JOKES AND ALWAYS SMILE. KEEPING US KIDS IN BLISSFUL IGNORANCE. BUT ON SOME NIGHTS...I WOULD FIND HIM OUTSIDE BY THE MAKESHIFT MEMORIAL WE HELPED MAKE. JUST SOBBING. I SOMETIMES THINK, THAT MAYBE...MAYBE HE FIGURED IF HE CRIED HARD ENOUGH AND LONG ENOUGH...SOMETHING WOULD TAKE PITY ON HIM AND BRING THEM BACK. AND I, WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING, WISHED THE SAME THING.)

 _He's crying and so am I._

 _I just feel my heart breaking with each word he spoke._

 _But once the cold liquid touches him, he freaks out._

" ㈗4 ㈗4 ✏ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇7 ✡✏ ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈴8✌✡✏ ✋ ㈐7 ✌ ✏" (NO, NO, NO! DON'T CRY! IT'S OKAY! I SWEAR!)

"*sniffle* I'm sorry..."

 _I just bawl unable to keep it together._

" ✌㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ㈇7 ✡㈗6 ✋ ㈇7✌ ❄ ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7 ㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ㈇8✋㈇8 ❄ ㈇8 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ❄ ㈇6 ㈐7 ✡ ㈗6" (PLEASE DON'T CRY. I CAN'T STAND THE SOUND AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO BE SORRY FOR.)

"I'm sorry...*sob* Humans...*sob* took...*sob* you're family...*sob* and caused...*sob* so much...*sob* pain..."

 _Even with blurry watery eyes I don't think I've ever seen him look so distraught ._

"㈐7❄ ✋❄✏ ㈐7❄ ㈇7 ✡✋ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋ ㈐7❄✌ ❄✏" (STOP IT! STOP CRYING THIS INSTANT!)

 _If I wanted to I couldn't stop, this is a full on torrent of tears, a crying tsunami._

 _He's completely vexed as to how to stop this, nothing was calculating correctly._

 _He could cover her mouth, but his hands leave marks, and he's in enough trouble with his family as it is._

 _Maybe something else was needed?_

 _What was this weird feeling?_

 _Then suddenly...silence._

"Uh...G-gaster?"

 _He looks at me so confused and so am I._

 _His mouth is pressed to my forehead._

"D-did you just try to..."

" ㈗5 ✏ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ❄ ㈐7 ✋ ❄ ㈐7❄ ✌❄ ✌ ㈇8✏" (N-NO! THAT'S NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST WHAT HAPPENED!)

 _I start to snicker and it gets to him._

"㈐7❄ ❄ ✌❄✏ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3 ㈇7㈴8 ㈐3 ✏" (STOP THAT! DO NOT MOCK ME!)

"*giggles* You're as bad at kissing as I am."

 _He growls with a blush coming to him._

"✋ ㈐7 ✡ ㈇6✌㈇8 ✌❄ ㈴8✋㈐7㈐7✋ ✏" (I'LL SHOW YOU BAD AT KISSING!)

 _He shuts me up with his bony lips to my own, taking me by complete surprise and using it to take it a step further, slipping in his tongue in my shock._

 _Wait...why does he have a tongue if he's a skeleton?_

 _Maybe it's something to do with his transcendence into the void?_

 _Wow, that's my thought process while this happens?_

 _I am so messed up._

 _He breaks the kiss and looks at me all smug even with his blush._

" ✍ ✌❄ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ❄ ✌❄✍ ✌㈐3 ✋ ㈐7❄✋ ㈇6✌㈇8 ✌❄ ㈴8✋㈐7㈐7✋ ✍" (WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT? AM I STILL BAD AT KISSING?)

 _I'm at a loss for words._

" ✋❄❄ ✍" (LITTLE ONE?)

 _I blush majorly and hide my face in his chest much to his amusement._

"❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ❄㈗6 ㈐3㈐3㈐3㈗6㈗6㈗6 ❄ ㈇6✌㈇8 ✌ ✋ ㈐7❄ ❄ ✡ ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ㈐7✌✡ ㈐7 ㈐3✡㈐7 ㈗6 ✌ ㈐7 ㈐7 ✋ ✌ ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ✋㈐3 ㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ✌ ✡㈐7 ✞ ㈐7 ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈇7 ㈐3 ✋ ㈐3✌❄✋✞ ❄ ✌ ✋ ✋ ㈐7❄ ❄ ❄㈗6" (THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT. HMMM...NOT BAD FOR A FIRST TRY IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. PERHAPS SEEING A FEW OF THOSE ANIMES THAT ALPHYS LOVES SO MUCH WERE MORE INFORMATIVE THAN I FIRST THOUGHT.)

 _You cocky son of a bone!_

 _I should...wait...what the hell is that?!_

 _Just under my face at the center of his chest, a static upside down heart outline appears._

 _I blush at what this means, that he was so pleased with himself that he felt that good._

 _But my more curious nature is intrigued._

 _Can a monster with a missing soul still feel it if touched?_

 _Would it hurt to be just a tiny bit naughty?_

 _Only one way to find out...Touch._

"✌✌ ✏" (AAHH!)

 _I take that as a yes._

 _Yay science._

" ✌❄ ✌ ✡ ㈇8 ✋ ✍" (WHAT ARE YOU DOING?)

 _I can't help the smirk that creeps across my face._

"Just testing a theory. Consider this my personal experiment~."

 _Touch._

" ✌ ✏ ㈐7❄ ❄ ✌❄✏" (GAH! STOP THAT!)

"Interesting...Have you not ever tried this before?"

"㈐3✡ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ✌㈇6㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈐7✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✋ ✞ ㈐7❄✋ ✌❄ ❄ ㈗6" (MY SOUL IS ABSENT. I SAW NO NEED TO INVESTIGATE FURTHER.)

"Silly scientist. Understanding of one's new form should've been at least in the top ten of the things you looked into when getting here. But no worries, I'm here to help."

 _My all too innocent smile makes him flinch._

"Now don't squirm. I don't want to hurt you."

" ✋㈴8 ✡ ㈇7 ㈇8 ✞ ❄ ㈐3 ㈗6" (LIKE YOU COULD EVER HURT ME.)

"...Challenge accepted!"

" ✌✋❄㈗4 ✌❄✍✏" (WAIT, WHAT?!)

 _I push him so he falls flat on his back, now I'm on top, the one in control._

"I seem to recall something you said once...'I am prepared to do whatever it takes.', that sounds about right. Now then, if you are done trying my patience...Prepare for your examination."

 _His blush intensifies as I begin to delicately mimic some of his own handiwork on him._

 _Needless to say, it's rather fascinating to see Gaster like this._

 _Quivering with mixed emotion from just the slightest touch._

 _Is that what I looked liked from his perspective?_

 _Best keep myself in check or I'll like this too much, I don't want to go on a power trip like he does._

"It seems you might have rubbed off on me, my friend. I'm curious as to how you feel this without your soul. Or is it simply that it's become misplaced from you? Lost from your omnipresent sight."

" ㈐7❄㈗6㈗6㈗6✌ ㈗6㈗6㈗6㈇8 ❄ ㈇8 ✌ ✡❄ ✋ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✋㈐7 ㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✌ ✌ ✌㈗6㈗6㈗6" (JUST...AUGH...DON'T DO ANYTHING...OOHH...TOO FOOLISH...TRA LA LA...)

 _That stops me dead._

 _Did he just..._

"What did you just say?"

 _He's just as stunned._

"✋ ㈐3 ❄ ㈐7 ㈗6 ✋ ㈴8 ✋ ✞ ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈇6 ㈗6" (I'M NOT SURE. I KNOW I'VE HEARD THAT SOMEWHERE BEFORE.)

 _It's what the Riverperson says._

"Think...Maybe something in your past. A memory? Something you witnessed once?"

"㈐3✡㈗6㈗6㈗6㈐3✡ ㈐3 ❄ ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✞✌ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌㈇6✋❄㈗6 ㈐7 ㈇8 ㈐7✋ ❄ ㈐3✌㈴8 ✌ ✋ ❄㈗6 ✋ ❄ ㈇8 ✡ ㈐7 ㈗4 ❄ ✌ ✌ ✌ ㈇6 ㈐7❄ ✌㈐7 ㈇6 ㈇6 ㈇8㈗4 ❄ ✌ ✌ ✌ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✌㈐7 ㈐7 ✌ ㈗6 ㈐7 ㈐7 ㈐7✋ ㈇7 ✌㈐7㈐7 ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7✋㈇8 ✌❄ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✋❄ ㈐7 ✋㈴8 ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ✋㈴8 ✋ ✞ ✌ ㈇8 ✋❄ ㈐3 ㈇7 ❄ ✡㈗6" (MY...MY MOTHER USED TO HVAE THIS HABIT. SHE WOULD SING TO MAKE A POINT. 'I TOLD YOU SO, TRA LA LA' OR 'BEST WASH UP BEFORE BED, TRA LA LA'. BUT THAT WAS SO LONG AGO. SHE'S SINCE PASSED ON ALONGSIDE FATER. BUT IT FEELS LIKE...LIKE I'VE HEARD IT MORE RECENTLY.)

 _Is he for real?_

"You're kidding? The Riverperson does that all the time."

 _He's puzzled._

"❄ ✍" (THE WHO?)

 _I feel like Scooby Doo trying to teach English to fish, no sense is being made._

"The Riverperson. The one who ferries people from Snowdin, to Waterfall, and to Hotland. How do you not know of them?"

"✋ ㈐3 ❄ ㈐7 ㈐3✡㈐7 ㈗6 ✋ ㈴8 ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇6 ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ✌✞ ✞ ㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ✋❄㈗6" (I'M NOT SURE MYSELF. I KNOW THERE'S A BOAT THAT HELPS THE PEOPLE. BUT I HAVE NEVER SEEN THE ONE WHO OPERATES IT.)

 _This is bizarre and starting to worry me, which he picks up on._

" ✡✍ ㈇8 ㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ㈴8 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ✍" (WHY? DOES THIS PERSON KNOW SOMETHING?)

 _I nod slowly._

"They know what I am. They know of the time lines. They know of many things. And they know of you."

 _That gets his full attention and he sits up, taking hold of my shoulders in seriousness but clueless to that this currently now makes me in his lap._

" ✡ ㈐7✋ ㈗4 ✋㈐7❄ ❄ ㈐3 ㈇7✌ ✡㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ㈗6" (LYNSIE, LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY. I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING.)

"Yes doctor?"

He gives me a flat look but ignores my attempt to lighten things up a bit.

" ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ✋ ㈐7㈗4 ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈇8㈐7㈗6 ❄ ✋ ㈇6 ✌ ✌❄ ✋㈇8㈇8 ㈇6✡ ❄ ㈐3 ㈇6 ❄ ✡ ㈴8 ❄ ✌❄ ✡ ✋ ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌✡ ㈇6✡ ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ✌㈇7 ㈇8 ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈴8㈐7㈗6" (WHEN YOU LEAVE THE RUINS, GO INTO THE WOODS. THERE WILL BE A PATH HIDDEN BY THEM BUT YOU'LL KNOW THAT YOU'RE GOING THE RIGHT WAY BY GLOW STONES PLACED IN THE TRUNKS.)

"Okay."

" ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌❄ ✌ ㈇8 ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7❄ ✌✡㈗6 ✌ ❄ ✌ ❄✋㈐3 ✌❄ ㈐7 ㈐3㈐7 ✋㈴8 ㈇8 ㈐7㈐7 ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈗4 ✡ ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7 ✋ ✌ ✌ ✌ ✋❄ ✌ ㈐7㈐3✌ ㈇6 ㈇7 ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ✋❄㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8㈐7 ❄㈗4 ✡ ㈇7✌ ❄ ㈐3✋㈐7㈐7 ✋❄㈗6" (FOLLOW THIS PATH AND DO NOT STRAY. AFTER A LONG TIME OF WHAT SEEMS LIKE ENDLESS TREES AND SNOW, YOU WILL FIND A HOUSE IN AN OPEN AREA WITH A SMALL BUNCH OF TREES NEAR IT. IT STANDS OUT, YOU CAN'T MISS IT.)

"Alright."

"㈇8 ❄㈗4 ✋ ✌❄㈗4 ㈇8 ❄ ㈴8 ㈇7㈴8 ❄ ㈇8 ㈗6 ㈐7❄✌✡ ❄㈐7✋㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇6 ✡ ㈐7 ㈗4 ❄ ✋㈐3 ㈐7 ✡ ✋ ㈐7❄㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ✌✡ ❄ ㈇8 ㈐3 ✡ ✌㈐7 ✌ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ✌ ✌✡㈗6" (DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT KNOCK ON THE DOOR. STAY OUTSIDE AND BE YOURSELF, LET HIM SEE YOU FIRST. THAT WAY HE WON'T DEEM YOU AS A THREAT RIGHT AWAY.)

"Who?"

" ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ㈐7 ㈐3✋㈗6" (GRANDPA SEMI.)

"You're grandpa's still alive!?"

"㈇8 ❄ ㈇6 ㈐7 ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈇8㈗6 ✡ ㈴8 ㈇6 ㈐7㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈗6 ✋❄ ❄ ㈇7 ✋ ㈇8 ㈇8 ✌㈇8㈗4 ❄ ✌ ❄ ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ✌ ✋ ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ✌㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✌ ✌ ㈇8㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ✌㈐7 ✌ ㈐3 ✋㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ㈗6" (DON'T BE SO SURPRISED. YOU KNOW HOW BOSS MONSTER'S AGE. WITH THE CHILD DEAD, THE PARENT STOPS AGING. GRANDPA WAS OLD WHEN THE WAR HAPPENED, BUT HE WAS FAR FROM HIS FALL DOWN AGE.)

"Sorry. That just surprised me is all. Wait...You're family is of the Boss Monster line?!"

"✡ ㈐7㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ✌㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐7㈗6" (YES, BUT PLEASE FOCUS.)

 _This is too unreal._

"Sorry, uh, why can't I knock on his door?"

" ㈐7 ❄㈐7 ㈐3✌ ㈐7 ㈐7㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✋㈐3 ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ❄㈗6 ㈐7 ✋ ✌ ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3 ㈐3✌ ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈇8 ㈐7❄ ㈗4 ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ✡ ㈇7✌ ✋㈐3✌ ✋ ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ ❄㈇7 ㈐3 ㈐3✋ ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ㈗6" (HE RESENTS HUMANS FOR OUR LOSS AND IMPRISONMENT. SEEING A RANDOM HUMAN JUST SHOW UP ON HIS DOORSTEP, WELL...I THINK YOU CAN IMAGIN WHAT THAT OUTCOME MIGHT RESULT IN.)

 _Revenge kill, understood._

"What do you want me to do once a nonthreatening form of contact has been established?"

"✋ ✌ ❄ ✡ ❄ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ㈗6 ✋ ✡ ㈇8 ㈇8 ✋ ✋ ✌㈐3✋ ✡㈗4 ✡ ✌ ❄ ✋㈐3 ❄ ✋㈴8 ✡ ㈗6" (I WANT YOU TO SEE HOW HE IS FOR ME. IF YOU DO END UP JOINING OUR FAMILY, YOU'LL WANT HIM TO LIKE YOU.)

"...Really? That's the big important thing you got all hyped about?"

"❄ ✌❄㈗4 ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ✌ ❄ ✡ ❄ ✌㈐7㈐7 ✌ ㈐3 ㈐7㈐7✌ ㈗6 ✋ ✌❄ ✡ ㈐7✌✋㈇8 ✌㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋✞ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ❄ ㈗4 ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ✋㈐3 ❄ ㈇7 ✋ ㈐3 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ㈐3 ㈗6" (THAT, AND I WANT YOU TO PASS ON A MESSAGE. IF WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THIS 'RIVERPERSON' IS TRUE, THEN I NEED HIM TO CONFIRM SOMETHING FOR ME.)

"Understood. And what's the message?"

 _He leans to my ear and whispers before moving back._

"✡ ❄ ✋㈐3 ❄ ✌❄㈗4 ㈴8✌✡✍" (YOU TELL HIM THAT, OKAY?)

"Yes sir."

" ㈇8 ✋ ㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ❄✋㈐3 ❄ ✌㈴8 ㈗6" (GOOD GIRL. NOW IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP.)

"No wait! I still have questions!"

 _But a flash of white confirms I've regained consciousness._

"*gasp and coughing*"

Well this is a nice change of pace, no choking when waking up, I get the feeling that won't happen more often.

Wait...when did I get in my room?

Probably Toriel.

She's so sweet.

"*sniffs* Breakfast!"

And just like that, I'm 10years old again hoping for chocolate chip waffles.

But this turns out to be wrong.

I overslept and it's really lunch time.

Sans and Papyrus have already left.

Sucks I missed seeing them go, but there's always later.

For now, I need to let things settle.

Get back in my comfort zone and in clothes that don't make me look like something I'm not.

Back are the t-shirts and slacks, with my hair tied up.

Got to get my groove back.

Let my mind repair itself.

Push the torment that demon brat did back to the forgotten zone of my memories.

I can hide behind the happy for a bit, but I need to work this out of I'll end up snapping either in a sad or mad way.

Maybe I should go see that training dummy.

I could talk to it, vent a little, maybe get a punch in if it'll let me.

It's not like I could hurt it.

It's just another ghost in another dummy.

Only difference being I have no clue what this one's name is.

Come to think about it, I don't know the angry one's name either.

I need to ask Napstablook or Mettaton later.

Yet for now, it's time for eating and going over lessons with goat mom!

[2 hours later.]

[You retell your nightmare to the dummy.]

"And the whole time he's doing this to me, he's whispering in my ear in the most sweet and gentle voice...'Say my name.'...Totally making the whole torment part really freaking awkward. I mean, at first he was relatable and I could get this vibe of 'hey, there is more to me then you think'. But that flies out the window when he got this knife and carving his name into my side. I don't know...If I can, I want to help the guy. But at the same time, I'm afraid that if I get too close he might warp me into following his twisted sense of 'solving the problem'. *sigh* Sorry for unloading all that. I just really needed to at least get most of the weight of this off my chest. I for sure can't tell this to Toriel or she'd flip out. Know what I mean?"

[Dummy looks like it's going to fall over.]

"Again, really sorry about this. I probably just scarred your mind with such terrible things. Blooky, Happs, and Maddy are gonna be so disappointed in me for this."

That's the best nickname I could come up with for the Mad Dummy.

[Dummy doesn't seem much for conversation.]

"Thanks for at least listening. It's a real help."

[You hug the dummy.]

"I know it's not easy being shy. But I do hope I can be your friend too. Then maybe I can see you four silly specters get back together for some good old fashioned family fun. Would that be okay?"

[Dummy doesn't know what to say.]

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I understand."

[You give dummy a small kiss.]

"See you later, okay?"

[Dummy is embarrassed.]

"Sorry. I got affectionate. But that's because you're a good friend."

[Dummy flees not sure how else to respond.]

"No, you don't...have to go. *sigh* Poor shy guy."

"Scaring off ghosts? Now that's talent."

I should've seen this coming.

Flowey is bold enough to pop up beside me.

"Howdy big bro. How are you doing today?"

Flowey grins.

"So Chara paid you a visit I hear."

I am not amused.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh, not all of it. I found you when you were about what I think was halfway into your tale. That's a mighty dark dream you had. Almost like it was the best of nightmares."

"Honestly, I never had what I would call a nightmare before. Not till he began haunting me. But you're right...Heh, he makes one hell of a bad dream."

He looks at me funny.

"How are you so calm? I figured you'd be off in a corner all curled up in a ball and muttering 'there's no place like home'."

"Had I woken up alone, that sounds like something I'd do. But I wasn't alone..."

I sit down and face him.

"If this had happened up on the surface, I'd be alone in my tiny cabin. Crying in my bed, muttering to myself that it'll be okay, maybe even end eating junk food and watching funny reruns on TV or online till I've numbed myself with laughter into forgetting more of my life. But that ain't me no more. I woke up with friends trying to help me. I never had someone, anyone, there for me when I needed help. I...I don't know how I managed without people for so long. But now that I have them...I don't know what I'd do without them."

I wipe a stray tear and smile at him, throwing him for a complete loop, but he's quick to regain himself.

"Wow...You're more pathetic then I first thought."

"Eh, go figure. I just love to break the molds people think I fit in. But this begs the question...What does my big bro want if he bothered to seek me out?"

He looks away for a moment.

"Just curious is all. I'm surprised you heal that quickly."

I point to my forehead.

"Do you see this faint mark? I got this at I think age eight or ten, my memory isn't the best when it comes to my life. This is from a metal baseball bat going full swing, missing the ball, but hitting my personal home plate. No medical treatment other than aspirin and a wet cloth."

I hold out my hands palm's up.

"In my right hand, a dog bit straight threw. And in the left hand, a screw made it's home for about fifteen minutes till I got bored of the adults freaking out, so I removed it myself. Still, no treatment."

"What the hell are you?!"

"I've often asked myself that same question. But it's been proven injury in childhood does the body wonders. the body adapts to make itself stronger. The immune system upgrades to handle stronger threats. It's almost like a mini form of self evolution."

"*scoff* All I heard was 'blah-blah don't know, blah-blah science trash, blah-blah'."

I shrug before letting out a yawn and popping few joints, making him cringe.

"You know something...I'm in a good mood after chatting with Timid Dummy. What if we do something together? Just a sister and her brother, on a random adventure."

To this, the killer flower seems a bit curious to figure out.

"What do you mean by adventure?"

"Just a random outing. We can go anywhere you want and I shall be a good sister, carrying you so you don't have to tread through the dirt all the time."

"And what would we do?"

"We'd find out when we get there."

"Hmmm..."

"Come on. I'm giving you all the power in this."

I drop down so my face is level with him.

"Please? Pretty please for your sissy sis?"

He snarls a bit and turns his back to me.

I pout and put my face on the ground.

Even if it doesn't look it, this is major progress for us.

I've given out information about myself, made myself more vulnerable, yet he isn't attacking me, though he totally has a great kill opportunity, one seed bullet shot through my skull and I'm dead.

"...So I can pick where we go and you have to follow me?"

If I were an animal or an anime girl my ears would've perked up.

"That is what I said, yes."

I can't see it, but I know when he grins in that demonic way that creeps the hell out of me, then he turns back to me with a normal smile.

"Sure. Let's do this."

I giggle excitedly.

"Sweet! Where are we going to big bro?"

"Oh...You'll see."

I look at him funny till something grips around my waist and neck.

Damn him and his vines!

"Quit struggling."

"What the heck man?!"

"I don't want to be bothered by that smiley trashbag or his gullible brother."

I growl harshly and he smirks.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve? As if a skeleton lover has any."

"Do not mock them!"

"Down freak. I thought you were okay with a little tease now and then? But who cares really. You're about to lose your mind."

He sinks into the ground and he pulls me along to the earthy dark.

 **[Hotland, TRUE LAB]**

I slow stir to the feeling of something bouncing off the back of my head, craning my neck a little allows me to see a small pile of 'friendliness pellets' nearby.

"Oh goody, I thought you were never waking up."

I turn over and rub my eyes, I don't think I'm seeing this right, mainly because it's so dark...Who turned out the lights?

"Uh...Asriel?"

"Don't call me that here!"

"Okay...Flowey. Where are we and where did you get that flowerpot?"

He scoots himself closer.

"The pot is unimportant. This place however is. Since you keep changing things and have stopped following the story, I thought it would be interesting to get you back on track. I mean really. Following the damn script isn't hard!"

"But isn't doing the same things over and over what made you so bored? Why is me doing something else, being random, such a bad thing?"

"B-because! I...Shut up!"

I pat his head and he bites me.

"Either way, you didn't say where we are. So..."

"*sigh* So...Welcome to the TRUE LAB. A place full of secrets and where I was brought back to life."

The room has nothing in it apart from a elevator door and a hallway to the rest of the laboratory.

"What's with that?"

"It won't work. At least...Not till Alphys comes back home anyway. She's been spending more and more time with Undyne lately. Or if you find the color keys, you can turn the power on here so that it will let us leave. You're move sister."

"They're a couple now. It happens. Plus I did say adventure, so...Looks like we're on a key hunt."

I get up off the floor and pick up Flowey.

"Guessing you're gonna lead me around, yeah?"

"I'll point you in places, but that's it. I'm not lifting a petal to help you otherwise."

"Relax brother. I'm sure things will be perfectly fine. What could go wrong?"

He chuckles ominously as we head down the hall, it's not that long either and 4 large monitors are on the wall.

Things only begin to feel odd when, despite the power being out, the monitors turn on.

"Spooky."

"Getting scared?"

"Not a chance. Let's see what this thing says."

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 1:** This is it...Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.]

"This doesn't sound like Alphys."

"Who else would it be?"

"W.D. Gaster. He was the lead Royal Scientist before her."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it. But I do think this makes things more interesting."

On to the next monitor.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 2:** The barrier is locked by SOUL power...Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially. SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now...The SOULs of monsters.]

"Yep. This has Gaster's name all over it."

"Who is this guy?"

"He's a smart man. He studied souls and built the CORE."

"Well if he's so smart, where is he now?"

"He isn't with us anymore."

"He fell down?"

"He fell down alright."

Next monitor.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 3:** But extracting a SOUL from a living monster would require incredible power...Besides being impractical, doing so would instantly destroy the SOUL's host. And, unlike the persistent SOULs of humans...The SOULs of most monsters disappear immediately upon death. If only I could make a monster's SOUL last...]

"It sounds like he was doing this before the second human came here."

"That explains why he only had monster souls to work with."

"The only thing I can't tell is if this is while you and our spirit bro was alive or not."

"It's probably a good guess this was while we were alive. I vaguely remember a tall man in a lab coat visiting Asgore every so often."

"This is turning out to be pretty damn fun. Great call on coming here bro."

He smiles with cocky pride as we reach the fourth monitor.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 4:** I've been researching humans to see if I can find any info about their SOULS. I ended up snooping around the castle...And found these weird tapes. I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them...I don't think he should.]

"Tapes?"

Please don't be anything super gross or worse!

"Sounds like the doc found our home movies. Chara and I would mess around with the camcorder sometimes."

"Ever recorded something that might be bad? Bad enough that Gaster thought your parents shouldn't know?"

He thinks for a moment before his eyes widen, he then lowers his head in shame and I decide not to press this issue, no need to upset him.

We continue on down the corridor and come to split.

Another hall to our left, a door in front of us with a vending machine beside it, and a door to our right.

A monitor lights up by the center door.

[POWER ROOM]

"We can't go in there till we get the keys on the right. And we can't go to the right until we go left first."

"Sounds like poor room planing. What if an emergency happens? Unnecessary wacky unlocking system is unnecessary! It's just asking for a bad time."

"I'm kind of hungry. Can you get me some chips?"

"Sure."

[Buy chips for 25G?]

"Really? For chips?! Is everything in Hotland overpriced? How about we do this the smart way."

"How so?"

"Are you able to reach in there with a vine?"

He smirks wickedly.

"I like the way you think."

Flowey snakes a vine inside the machine.

[The vending machine dispensed some chips.]

6 bags fall out.

"Score!"

He puts 2 in his pot to snack on and I stash the other 4 in my inventory.

"Now that we got our munchies, onward to the left!"

He just nods and munches away as I walk down this hall we have to go down to progress.

There's another monitor here, but only one.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 5:** I've done it. Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the human SOULs. I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death. The will to keep living...The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power..."Determination".]

"Seems the good doctor got his hands on a human after all. Did any other humans fall down here while you two were alive?"

"*chewing* I don't think so. *gulp* Why?"

Then that means...Oh god...

"Either Gaster was brought other humans without alerting the rest of the kingdom...Or he experimented on our brother."

That smacked Flowey into stunned shock.

"N-no...No that can't be it. Chara would've told me if something was happening to him. We told each other everything. He...He would've told me. I mean...I think he would've."

"Don't think about it. If he was being hurt, his pain is over now. He's not gone. Not forgotten. But he's not hurting anymore. And that's a good thing."

"Yeah...I guess that's true. ...Let's just keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...Just keep moving."

I feel bad for Asriel, he and Chara must have been so close, but only as close as a damaged soul like Chara would let him.

Great, now I feel even more relatable to demon boy.

I do as my goat flower bro says and keep going, though when we enter the room we wish we hadn't.

Examination tables.

The chill that shoot down my spine is contagious, even Flowey squirms.

A monitor lights up and we jump in surprise.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 6:** ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for monsters that had "fallen down". Their bodies came in today. They're still comatose...And soon, they'll all turn into dust. But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then...Freedom might be closer than we all thought.]

"That...That at least sounds a bit better."

"How do you figure that?"

"Gaster might have only taken a sample of determination. Enough to run tests on the fallen monsters. Like drawing a blood sample. You take no more than a small tube's worth. It's enough to work with but not enough to do any real harm."

"I don't care! That bastard hurt my brother! He's lucky he's dead or I'd kill him myself!"

Yep, so not telling you that Gaster's alive on another level of existence.

Either way, this is going to be a long and weird adventure for us.

How else could this get any stranger?!


	40. Secrets

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Shaking off the chill of the room and the eerie feeling like a bunch of horrible stuff happened in this weird 'True Lab', I force my feet to move further into the room, though Flowey can't stop glaring at the examination tables.

[It's some kind of operating table.]

"Please stop looking at them. They'll only piss you off more."

"Do you think Chara laid on these things?"

"I told you not to think about it. But who knows really. The monitor said they extracted it from the human SOULs. It was plural, as in, more than one. I think Gaster got his hands on some more humans. I also have some doubt that he would really risk punishment by experimenting with the child of the Royal Family. Though this does call something into question."

"What's that?"

"Was Asgore aware that other humans fell down here and if so, did he really give Gaster the okay to mess with their souls? Knowing Toriel, she'd be against such things, especially if these were the souls of children. So what really went on here?"

"You do have a point there. I never really gave this much thought."

"The plot thickens dear brother. And I doubt it'll get any clearer soon. We must press on and ignore that which troubles us."

[It's sticky...]

"Gross!"

"For the love of god! I just said to ignore them and let's focus on getting that door open."

"Fine! Whatever!"

He pouts in a fit but I know he's upset, honestly so am I, just not in the same way he is.

This place is giving off a seriously strange vibe.

It's kind of messing with me.

Tickling at my paranoia just a bit.

Aside from the examination tables, there are 3 sinks, 2 low level cabinets, and a room to the side.

We enter this door-less room, there's a weird thing on the wall and a slip of paper on the ground.

[It's some kind of switch.]

"No duh."

[There's a red-colored slot in the center.]

"And our first key is red. Let's see if the note tells us anything."

"Do you get the feeling this is a RPG video game type thing?"

"I've heard of life being a game, but you're being very specific."

"Fine, does life feel like a video game sometimes?"

"Kind of."

"Wanna sin every trope we find?"

"Eh. If it passes the time."

"Okay. Sin one, room design. Sin two, locking the doors with the keys conveniently behind them and forcing a 'collect the items to continue' event."

"You forgot one."

"Oh?"

"Sin three, secret laboratory is full of secrets and creepy plot information."

"True that bro."

At least this game will keep our minds distracted from the bad stuff.

[There's a note on the ground...You can't make it all out. "drain... dropped it..."]

[That's all you could read.]

"If I can read that, that means I can make some of it out. It's not completely illegible."

"Adding another sin."

"Drain and dropped it...Let's check out those sinks."

"A regular Sherlock Holmes aren't you."

"Sarcasm will wilt your petals."

He blows a raspberry at me as we leave back out to those sinks.

Drain was one of the clues.

So either we have to snake the key out of the drain or the key can float and filling the sink will make it come up.

"You're suppose to turn them on."

"So that's one guess I had right."

Holding Flowey's pot in one arm, I turn on one sink at a time.

[You turned on the sink.]

"Nothing in that one."

Sink number two.

[You really like to wash your hands.]

"Ha. It's mocking you now."

"Eh, you're better at it then the box."

"...Thank you."

I turn on the third sink and instantly there's something wrong.

This white goo like stuff comes out, fills the sink, makes a face to smile at us, then tries to take shape as it pours out of the sink as I stumble back in fright and fall on my ass, clutching Flowey's pot tightly so he wouldn't get hurt.

"What the hell is that?!

"I...I honestly don't know."

The blob like mass plops to the floor and divides into three disfigured but identical skeletal abominations.

Honestly, their composition resemble six faces in an oval, a bone, and a nondescript wisp that looks like a human brain in shape

[MEMORYHEAD drew near!]

"Hey now...It's okay. We mean no harm."

"Speak for yourself."

"Don't start! Now's not the time to be picking a fight."

[RING-RING]

My phone?

[You take out your CELL PHONE. You can hear voices through the receiver...!]

"Come join the fun."

"Come join the fun!"

"Come join the fun."

The one in the middle seems more in command here as well as being a bit bigger.

"Join the fun?"

"Don't play along with it. This isn't right."

"Let me handle this."

I set Flowey's pot down off to the side of me as I kneel before these things.

"If I were to join?"

My phone makes a bunch of garbled noise before the voices come back.

"Just a moment."

"Become one of us!"

"Lorem ipsum docet."

Wait...That's Latin.

"What did it say?"

"If I remember my studies right, I think that would translate to 'it teaches pain'. I'm not 100% sure though."

This seems to perk them up, their forms phasing in and out of physicality like a fleeting thought.

The phone crackle quickly.

"It's a real get together."

"You'll be with us shortly."

"Then, hold still...Anomaly."

To that I drop the phone.

How the holy hell do these things...

The phone screeches and the piercing pitch splits my head with pain, forcing me to hold my head to cover my ears.

"Hey? What's wrong?"

What the...Asriel can't hear it?

Oh god!

My head!

"Become one of us!"

That wasn't the phone...

"Just a moment."

It's in my head.

"You'll be with us shortly."

Make the voices stop!

"But nobody came."

I feel something snap in me and all I hear is static.

Flowey is so confused.

All he sees is Lynsie trembling with her arms constricting her head as if to contain something from escaping as her eyes began to water.

"Hey! Snap out it."

She didn't move.

"Okay, this isn't funny."

Nothing.

"Stop ignoring me!"

The phone growls.

"Leave this place."

"Don't come back."

"This doesn't concern you."

Flowey scoffed in a prissy way.

"I don't know what you are or who you think you can do. But this is my human, and I'm the only one that gets to torment her. So why don't you go crawl back up the sink and dip like the freaks you are."

The strange beings do not take kindly to this.

"That's a shame."

"Oh well."

"You were warned."

The MemoryHeads fade and ghostly orbs appear around the on edge flower.

A unknown sound comes from the phone just as the orbs turn into ghoulish faces.

Faces that seem somewhat familiar for some odd reason.

But there was no time for Flowey to ponder on this, the faces came right at him and he is forced to block with vines.

"You can help me out any time now!"

The human didn't respond and it was pissing him off.

"Snap out of it Lynsie!"

The faces seem to decrease in number but pick up on the attack, and out of the corner of his eye Flowey sees why.

The larger MemoryHead had reappeared in front of her, using its spine like tail it touched at her chest and made her soul appear, though unlike the other times he had seen it, her soul swirled with multiple colors.

"Oh no you don't..."

He snagged her with a vine and yanked her behind him.

"I called dibs on her soul long before you freaks. Now back off!"

Going on the offensive, Flowey attacks with seed bullets.

However, this does nothing but makes them produce a indistinguishable sound as they reform.

[FAILURE]

"The hell?"

Being the determind flower he is, Flowey attacked again.

But the same result happened.

[But it didn't work.]

"Bull shit!"

He did this a bit more.

[nope]

[Absorbed]

[Don't worry about it.]

[I'm lovin' it.]

"Quit mocking me and just die already!"

The MemoryHeads just look annoyed at this point as Flowey seethes with pent up frustration.

[Seems like it doesn't care anymore.]

That got the raging flower's attention.

The phone makes a softer sound.

"Such a pain."

"Be seeing you."

"Farewell, little one."

They begin to fade away.

"W̸ĥ҉ę̧̢r҉ë ͟d͞ó͝͏ ̨ỷ̡ơừ̧̕͡ ̢̕͡t̷h͘͜į̛͡͝n̸̵ķ̵͘ ̡͝ỷ̕͟ǫ̧̧͘ù́͘'̷̵ŗ͝ȩ ḡò͏iǹǵ̡?̷"

The human suddenly speaks, but it's nothing like Flowey's ever heard from her, though this makes the freaky beings linger a bit longer.

"Ṫ̷͞h͜͡ȩ́͢r̸҉ę'̶̢́ś͏͜ ̷̨ś̷̛ţ̨į͟͜l͢ļ̴͢ ̡҉s͟o ͘͠m̴͏ų̛̛c̨ḧ̢ m͏̕͞ơ̶̡̛ṙ̕͜ȇ͘ ͢wo̧͜r̨ķ͟ ̴͝t̢o͟ ̢͞ḅ̀҉̨ê҉ ̶͝ḑ̶̀ơ̶̛n̡͜͡é̷̢.́̕ ̷̛͝E̵v̛̀ę̷͡r̡ỳ͜o͏ńȩ̷ ì͏̸s ̶c̸o̸͝u̡͠͝ṅ̢t̸̛͏i̸͘ņ̴ģ҉̧̛ ̶́ờ͡ǹ͟͠͡ ҉m̷e.̶ ͘Į̧̏ ҉wị͞l͜l̷̴͜ d̶̷̴o̵̡͜ ̡w̶͡h͟at̢̧͡e̵̛v́͢ë̷̕ř ́͢i̵̧͡t̵͢ ̵̧͝t̷͞ąk̨e̡ś̸̀.̸̷͝ ̵͡I҉ ̸̡͟w̢͢͝í͢l̛͜l͠ s̨͘ȩ̕͘ṭ̴̢ ̨͝ù͏́s f̢̛r̴e̶͟é̕͡͠.̷̸"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Her soul flicked a bit, sputtering between colors like a flame about to die out, this had Flowey entranced and made him unaware of the larger MemoryHead's actions.

The being had taken the phone and after figuring out a few commands, did something interesting.

[No data available.]

That got Flowey's attention again.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

It ignored him and continued.

[The enemy put a piece of itself in your inventory.]

[You received a Bad Memory.]

It then pushed the phone to them and made a anomalous noise before it faded away with the other two following after.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

"Geez...What was that all about?"

Turning his attention back to his human sibling/companion, Flowey noticed her soul return to her body and mental scolded himself for missing out on a prime opportunity to steal it.

There's always next time though.

"You can stop being weird now. They're gone."

She still remained frozen on the spot.

"Do I really have to make you snap out this?"

With no response given to him, he sighed with boredom and slapped her across the face with a vine, returning life to what once was a motionless soul.

"Ow Asriel! What was that for?"

"It was for zoning out on me, but now it's for saying my name."

"Uh...Where did those things go?"

He cocked his head in confusion.

Her eyes were open and unblinking that whole time.

How did she not see what happened?

"They left. Freaky things were gonna mess with you. So be lucky I was here or they'd have taken that pretty soul of yours."

To this I had to shoot him a funny look.

"So...You protected me?"

Realization hits him and he blushes with a snarling glare.

"N-no! I wasn't protecting you! I was protecting what's mine! No one can have your soul but me! You're my toy! I don't share! You're my sister! Mine!"

My eyes light up at hearing those words and instant regret comes to his face.

"Flowey..."

"No!"

"You called me your..."

"Don't you dare!"

I pick up his pot and hug him tight much to his disgust.

"I love you too!"

He groans but lets me nuzzle him, getting this mushy stuff out of my system.

{Well, look at this now.}

Oh great...it's you.

{Mind if I tag along?}

I don't really have a choice in the matter, so sure, why the hell not.

{Sweet! Watching you get pummeled by the Amalgamates will be funny.}

Wait, the what now?!

"By the way. One of those things put something in your phone."

I look at the phone and cautiously pick it up.

"It gave me a 'bad memory'? Best leave that alone. Who knows what it'll do."

"Good call. Oh! Check the sink."

"Right. Almost forgot about that."

I get up and take Flowey with me as we go to the sink the MemoryHeads came out of.

[There's a red key lying in the sink.]

"Score! Red key found."

[You took it and put it on your key chain.]

"What that key to?"

"This one? No clue. I traded a Glamburger for it. I even had to hook a paperclip to it so it would get on this thing."

"Wait...Is this the key you get from Bratty and Catty?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I know what it goes to."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Only if I can come along."

"Deal."

"It goes to Mettaton's house."

"...Oh we are so going there after this."

He chuckles deviously as we going back into the side room.

[The red key fits perfectly into the slot.]

"I would hope so."

[Click!]

[The red switch has been turned on.]

"Good. Now we can go to the area on the right."

{Let the fun begin.}

"This really is a family outing. Just me and my bros."

"Chara talking to you again?"

"Yep."

{'Sup.}

"He can't hear you spirit boy."

{Bite me!}

"*sigh* This is going to be a long day."

I head back out with Flowey snickering, finding this whole Chara joining the party thing funny, as we return to the main room, the power room's red light is on and the door on the right now lit up in red.

"You ready to handle this human?"

"I don't think it matters. Ready or not, here we come."

{May the force be with you.}

...Really?

{What?}

I knew it!

You're secretly a Sith Lord!

{Join me and together we shall rule the galaxy as brother and sister.}

Oh my god, we're all nerds!

I giggle to myself as the door parts and I enter a new hallway, this one has two monitors.

"Dare we continue reading these?"

"Might as well. Learning half the story would suck."

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 7:** We'll need a vessel to wield the monster SOULs when the time comes. After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other monsters. Just as a human cannot absorb a human SOUL...So then...What about something that's neither human nor monster?]

"Really now."

"Does it mean me?"

"Seem he thought of a container of souls before Alphys got you. Probably how she got the idea."

"Creepy."

"Not as creepy as whatever the prototype was going to be."

He shivers as we move to the next one.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 8:** I've chosen a candidate. I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it...In the center of his garden, there's something special. The first golden flower, that grew before all the others. The flower from the outside world. It appeared just before the queen left. I wonder...What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live?]

"Okay, now we have our first time issue. This clearly happens after you and spirit bro die. Toriel flees. And you become a son-flower."

"Don't make pun of me!"

"Sorry. But something's wrong here. This still seems like Gaster's work."

"But...I thought Alphys did this. Didn't she?"

{Oh, so you know about the good doc, huh. If that's the case...Think hard about it.}

Scattered across space and time, forgotten and yet still remembered, matter can neither be created or destroyed only transformed...Eureka!

"He did do it first. But after his fall into the CORE, his work, the history had already been established. There was just a spot left open to be filled...and Alphys filled it in time."

"What are you talking about?"

{*slow clap* Bravo sis, bravo.}

"But if this is the case. Then this means...My god...It's so simple. Heheheh! It's freaking brilliant!"

"What is?!"

"Be patient my dear brother. For the time is coming when that which is covered will be revealed, and all that is secret will be made known to us all."

"Spoilers?"

"Yep."

"Damn it."

{Nice use of biblical lingo.}

You're being rather chill, is everything okay?

{Just enjoying the show.}

Thanks I guess.

We exit the hall to enter a large room, in this room there are 9 beds, a clock next to a monitor, and a lonely bowl on the floor.

[It's an empty dog food bowl.]

"So this is where she uses the dog food. But what the heck eats it?"

"Trust me, you'll see soon enough."

{Hey.}

What?

{Wanna see something cool?}

Maybe.

{Go to that first bed, pull the covers down, and lay in it while facing the other beds.}

Why?

{Trust me. This is going to be so cool.}

"Flowey, I need you to watch me for a moment."

"Why?"

"Our bro wants me to lay in that bed and says something will happen."

"Fine. Just don't take forever."

I go over to the beds and place Flowey down on the one I'll be facing, then I pull the covers down on the first bed.

[Seems like a comfy bed.]

That much is true.

I climb in and lay down on it looking at Flowey.

"Now what?"

{Whatever you do, don't move.}

The room feels suddenly colder than before, I can even see my breath, but then I see the look on Flowey's face turn to complete and utter fright...then a shadow forms over me.

I dare not move, I feel like ice, that any second now I'll shatter.

Asriel looks on as this ghostly figure appears, looking like a drooping match, it stands there behind her like it's surprised to see someone in its bed, then what appears to be a hand begins to stretch out, seemingly going for her neck and all he could do is watch.

Suddenly the hand paused before reaching down for the covers and pulling them up to cover her properly, it then gives her a sweet pat on the head then fades away like nothing had happened.

"...Is it gone?"

"Y-yeah. I think so."

"...I think my heart stopped for moment."

"If I had one, I'd share that feeling with you."

"Can we keep going now?"

"Please!"

{*wicked laughter*}

I bolt out of the bed and grab Flowey possessively before being stopped by the light of the room's monitor.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 9:** things aren't going well. none of the bodies have turned into dust, so i can't get the SOULs. i told the families that i would give them the dust back for the funerals. people are starting to ask me what's happening. what do i do?]

"Wait...Isn't that..."

"That's how smiley trashbag talks."

"Sans was his assistant. Maybe he helped out on some of the projects."

"How do you know all this?"

"I talk to them and listen. Being nice comes with many rewards."

"Yeah, like all the gold you stash."

"Money is a perk for a well earned victory. But now we have another choice. Go down the connected hall on the right, or enter the new area ahead of us?"

"I believe there's a key at the end of the hall."

"Then down the hall it is."

We head to the hallway where we are meet by a very floral scent and we find the reason for such a smell quite quickly.

Golden flowers.

18 potted golden flowers line one wall as three mirrors and two monitors look at them.

"God this is getting freaky."

"I lived this. How do you think I feel?"

"Disturbed."

"...Yeah, pretty much."

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 10:** experiments on the vessel are a failure. it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases. whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway. the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...]

"Oh god! Even back then the trashbag was lazy as hell!"

"Must have been the seeds that were on spirit bro's body. They were covered in your dust when you fell down, right?"

"Yeah. When monsters die, their bodies turn into dust. At funerals, we take that dust and spread it on that person's favorite thing. Then their essence will live on in that thing...symbolically of course. But in my case, being loaded up with 'determination' helped to bring me back."

"As messed up as this might have turned out, you have to admit, being brought back to life had to have been badass."

"Heh...I guess in a way it was."

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 11:** now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore. ...except to ask when i'm going to finish his body. but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore...then we'll never be friends ever again. ...not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty...]

"..."

"...Okay...That's definitely Alphys."

"But the the typing?"

"She doesn't always use capitalization in her texts. Plus it's known fact that she built the Mettaton body. I mean, do you really think Sans put in that much effort for a egomaniacle ghost if it wasn't going to help out the entire Underground or at the very least Papyrus?"

"Huh...Good point."

A little further down the hall are 5 more mirrors just before a side room entrance, most likely where another key is set to be placed once found.

"Have you ever noticed that you're pretty cute as a flower?"

"Oh don't start this crap."

"No, I mean it. Sure I would like to know you in your original body. But as a flower, you're not so bad."

"...Are you hitting on me?"

I nearly drop him from the shock his words gave me.

"Oh my god Asriel! What the fuck!? You're my brother for Asgore's sake!"

"Can you blame me for asking? You flirt with just about every guy in the Underground."

{You just got burned by a flower. How pathetic.}

"I'm going to pretend this conversation didn't happen. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

I stroll past each pane of reflective glass till the last one makes me stop, the image isn't matching up with us, there's no Flowey in the mirror.

"Uh..."

"I don't like this."

The image suddenly morphs and comes out at us.

[REAPER BIRD blocks your path.]

This weird creature is different from the MemoryHeads, as this thing looks like a mix of other monsters.

From the looks of it, maybe it's composed of parts from Astigmatism, what I think is a Final Froggit, and Final Whimsalot...Never saw them before, but their Ruins counterparts have told me of them.

Reaper Bird's head is composed of the body of Astigmatism, with Astigmatism's 'legs' serving as Reaper Bird's beak, the small white areas at the top and bottom of its eye which would typically be the sclera of a real eye are repurposed as gnashing teeth which occasionally close over the pupil, Reaper Bird's wings are made from the Final Froggit's legs while its own legs are unnaturally-extended versions of Final Whimsalot's legs.

"Okay genius. What's the plan now?"

{Yeah, sis. What are you going to do now?}

If it's a mix of monsters, then maybe the same things that got to them will work here.

Froggit's are easily amazed.

I reach into my pocket and pull out one gold piece.

"See the gold? I can make it..."

A quick slight of hand trick should work.

"Disappear!"

I slipped the gold into Flowey's pot without it seeing it.

[You did something mysterious. Reaper Bird recognizes it has more to learn from this world and seems to remember something.]

The creature takes a stand, not in a threatening way, but still not ready to move either.

[Reaper Bird speaks. But its voices speak at once. You can't understand it.]

Poor thing.

{Nice. What next?}

Astigmatism's like to be teased in a schoolyard bully type way, I never liked doing this.

"Flowey, pick on it."

"What?"

"Just be mean to it in a playful way."

"Fine. *scoff* What's a freak like you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be in the circus? I feel bad for not having to pay to look at you."

"Dude! Harsh!"

"Heh, that was me being nice."

[You pick on Reaper Bird. It seemed effective, Reaper Bird seems to remember something.]

[Reaper Bird tries to speak again. The voices seem calmer. But you still can't understand it.]

Lastly, Whimsalot's are shy, so shy that just opening your mouth will scare them away, this doesn't look like that'll work.

Maybe...

"What are you doing?"

[You kneel and pray for safety. Reaper Bird remembers its conscience and seems to remember something more.]

"Courage...Ribbit, ribbit...Someone finally gets it."

That time I understood it.

[Reaper Bird seems placated.]

"The power of pacifism compels you. I mean you no harm and you don't wish to harm me. I offer MERCY."

Reaper Bird nods in understanding, it seems content in a way, like it knows things are going to be okay, it then walks past us and leaves.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

"I can't believe that crap worked."

"Basic knowledge me friend. If you send out good vibes, others will feel them, and good things will be given back. It's the way of the universe."

"You sound like a hippie."

"Peace be with you my groovy brother."

"Stop that! Let's just go get the key."

"Right on man."

He growls at me as I snicker and enter the side room, only for both of us to be disappointed.

All there is, is the lock switch and another note.

"Son of a...I hate when this happens."

"Adding a sin to the list."

[It's some kind of switch.]

"No shit Sherlock!"

[There's a blue-colored slot in the center.]

"Blue key is needed here. Got it."

"Man, backtracking is gonna be a bitch."

"Another sin added."

[There's a note on the ground...You can't make it all out. "cold..."]

[That's all you could read.]

"Clearly I made out the word 'cold'! Therefor I can read it! Adding yet another sin!"

"What happens after we all this sin stuff?"

"...I buy you something from any of the merchants."

"I want the gun that Bratty and Catty have."

"Anything but that."

"Ah man!"

{Can I have the gun?}

No you most certainly can not!

{You're such a buzz kill.}

I head back out to the bed area.

"Well that was a waste of time. I thought you said there was a key there?"

"I never guaranteed there would be a key."

"Damn you and you logical loopholes in speech."

"So is this gold mine now?"

"No. Now give it back."

"Make me!"

"Please?"

"Beg for it."

"...Really?"

{Oh yes! Do it Asriel!}

I loath you both sometimes.

"Please master."

The cheekiest of pleased smiles frames his face.

"Good girl..."

He then throws the gold.

"Now fetch."

"You jerk!"

I follow the shimmering coin as it lands on a bed.

"And back in the pocket it goes."

[It's just a regular suspicious bed now.]

"Wait, what now?"

[There's something under the sheets. Check it out?]

"Maybe it's another thing that wants you tucked in bed~?"

"Dude, don't be gross right now. Even you were freaked out by that thing."

I pull back the covers.

[It's a yellow key.]

"Hot damn! Luck smiles down on this soul today."

[You put it on your key chain.]

"That just leaves the blue and green keys missing."

"The hunt continues my brother. Tally ho!"

"God you're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Don't remind me."

{If you're not pissing someone off, you probably aren't doing anything important.}

That...that actually sounded pretty darn cool.

{I'm merely giving a small bit of credit where I see it's due. You're doing quite well so far. But this is merely the halfway point in this trip into crazy town. Do you really think you can handle the darkness that awaits you on your journey? Can you truly believe that you'll make it out of here stable or at the very least alive?}

I can try.

At the very least, I can give it my best shot and say that I tried even if I end up failing.

I will face what comes to me and not back down.

That's more than most are willing to do.

{Touché dear sister. Let's see just how determined you really are.}

Flowey and I head into the next area.


	41. Fallen

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

This new area sports 2 monitors as well as splits to a path on our left and right.

The left goes much farther while the right ends quite near.

"Now I know for a fact that you'll find a key on the right."

"For real this time?"

"I swear on my soul."

"I thought you had no soul?"

"It's an expression you idiot."

"To the right it is."

So Flowey and I walk to the right.

All seems fine at first, till the corridor shrinks a bit and the air filled with this weird foggy residue, making it a bit hard to see...till a monitor lights up.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 12:** nothing is happening. i don't know what to do. i'll just keep injecting everything with "determination". i want this to work.]

"Sounds like the nerd was getting desperate."

"Indeed. The results, if any, weren't happening fast enough and she got scared. This is how great mistakes are made when you try to rush things."

A thought comes to me.

"Did she inject you with more too?"

"I think I got the lion's share. My high 'determination' levels are why I had control of the world for so long. That is...till Frisk and you showed up."

"My bad."

"Eh...I'm not mad at you about it. You're at least making things interesting again."

He can't see it but his words make me smile as we continue forth, only coming to a stop when I end up kicking a wall trying to keep going.

"Ow...Darn that's be sore later."

"There are fans in here. The switch will get them going and clear up this crap."

"That would be helpful."

Using my not holding Flowey's pot hand, I check up and down the walls close to me.

[There's a switch on the wall.]

"Found it."

I flip it and the fans come to life.

Dissipating the fog clear and returning sight to us.

But oddly, the strange residue is still floating about...until it begins to collect into a large ball.

"Ah hell...

"Here we go again."

The ball lands on the floor before altering its shape into this bizarre gooey dog.

This creature takes the vague shape of a large canine, with two pointed ears atop its 'head' where instead of a face it only has a single big orifice, its wide body has six digitigrade legs, which form the silhouettes of five smaller canines between them.

[It's the Amalgamate...ENDOGENY.]

"That probably counts as a lot of dogs."

"Got a plan for this?"

"I've had dogs as pets and I've battled with the dog monsters. Oh yeah, I have a plan."

Not that Sans or Papyrus knows, but on one trip to Snowdin I got to meet them outside of Grillby's and it earned me some serious gold.

Each dog has a strategy to be spared by.

For Doggo, who has bad sight and needs movement to see, I had to be still then pet him when he wasn't noticing.

Dogamy & Dogaressa, or Dogi as they like to be called as a couple, they fight by smell so I had to mask my human scent by rolling on the ground, then to be sweet to the married pair I gave them plenty of petting.

Lesser Dog was a bit odd, he wanted nothing more than affection and so I gave him lots of petting, which resulted in his neck extending till he was unpettable but still appreciated my continued attempts, even when he was beyond my reach...It's possible that I may have a petting problem.

Greater Dog was intimidating till I saw how small he is out of his armor, but he put up the most effort of all the dogs, I had to beckon him closer so that I could pet him, but this lead to him wanting to play, and then a double dosage of petting to finally make him contented enough to let me stop.

Yet this dog thing, Endogeny, I know not how it will react...but I have to try.

[Endogeny is watching you intently.]

I carefully set Flowey down in the corner behind me, making sure to keep eye contact with the creature, even though this can be the biggest no-no you do with any dog, I have to establish dominance and yet come off as friendly.

"Hey there poochy. Who's a good dog? You are! Want some pets? Who wants some petting?!"

[You call over Endogeny.]

Endogeny gets excited, making disturbing sounds in a good way before charging.

[It bounds towards you, flecking a strange liquid from an orifice.]

With not a lot of room to move in, it knocks me over and stand above me.

[Endogeny is hovering close, looking for affection.]

"Awww...You just want some love and attention don't you?"

"I'll give it all the LOVE it wants~."

It seems to understand the tone Flowey gives and growls at him, causing Flowey to shrink back a bit.

"N-never mind."

"Let me handle this bro. Animals love me."

[You pet Endogeny.]

"It's okay doggy. The big bad flower isn't gonna hurt you. His bark is worse than his bite anyway."

[Endogeny convulses rapidly...Then calms down.]

"Oh my! Such a happy puppy you are!"

I manage to prop myself so now I'm sitting up but that's as far as I get before it plops down on me.

[It rests quietly on your lap for a moment...]

"So cute!"

"God you're weird."

[Zzzzzz...]

As scary as this poor dog was when first encountered, I'm quickly falling for it's adorable charm...I wonder if Toriel would let me keep it?

As if something bad appeared in its dream, Endogeny wakes and becomes spooked.

[Suddenly, it shoots away and crawls wildly on the walls!]

"Hey now...What's wrong doggy?"

"I think it's time to put the dog down."

"Stop it. You'll only agitate it more."

[Endogney is striking the wall with its claws.]

It's also producing deep snarls that I can feel vibrate in my chest.

What the heck is making it go on the defense?

{It's almost funny, isn't it? How easily you seem to forget me and yet I'm never far from your mind.}

Oh yeah, animals can sense spirits.

And with the dark emanating from Chara who's with me, it's not wanting to stick too close.

Great, I have to work harder.

"Easy there puppy dog. Everything's fine. Do you want more petting?"

It barks big and loud.

[It must not want to be pet for now.]

"That sounds like a no to me."

"Not helping!"

I sigh and think for a moment.

"Oh! Want to play?"

I pull out my phone and wave it around to get its attention, it seems to work as the snarling stops as its head follows my movements.

"See the phone? You want it? Go get it!"

I slide the phone hard across the room, Endogeny watches like I tosses a bone.

[You slid your phone into the corner of the room.]

And as if the phone were a bone, Endogeny leaps off the wall and takes it into the black hole that makes its face...god, I hope it didn't just eat it.

"Good dog. Now bring it back. Please."

[Endogeny brings it back to you...Proudly?]

It drops the phone into my hands, the phone is nether wet or dry, just feels weird, but so far this seem to be working.

[You repeat this process a few times.]

This feels like Greater Dog all over again and I can tell Flowey is getting annoyed with how long this it taking, but he can wait, earning trust takes time.

[10 minutes and close to 30 fetches later]

Once more the big dog monster comes back and spits the phone into my hands, only now it's panting slow and drooping its head.

[Now Amalgamate is very tired...It leans its dripping, amorphous body on you...]

I put the phone away quickly in order to properly help support to gooey canine, poor thing wore itself out but isn't ready to quit yet, just like a sleepy puppy.

"Oh, someone's sleepy. It's okay tired doggy. Naps are fun too."

I give its side a light nuzzle.

[Endogeny is twitching affectionately.]

"Geez...All this affection is going to make me hurl."

"Don't worry bro, you're next."

"Don't you dare!"

"Then relax. It's almost done. Ain't that right sleepy pup?"

[You give it a tummy rub, but it's not clear where its tummy begins or ends.]

[Endgoeny appreciates the effort. It starts to generate a Stage I Happiness Froth.]

"What?"

"Stage one. Roman numerals are tricky like that."

"Oh."

Gently I ease the dog to sit as it still leans on me, I'm trying to get it to realize just how tired it really is by slowly rubbing its back.

[You pet Endogeny.]

[Endogeny's convulsions intensify.]

It really doesn't want to give in to the will of the Sandman.

"Poor sleepy puppy. You're so tired. There are some comfy beds to lay on in the next room. Does that sound nice?"

I move from rubbing its back to rubbing its chest just above the center dog silhouette.

[You pet decisively. Endogeny seems to be satisfied by all this.]

A weary yawn escapes the face's hole as the silhouettes between its legs gain satisfied puppy faces and I'm so close to melting from the sheer level of adorable cuteness of it all.

[Endogeny is contented.]

"Off to bed sleepy head. Sweet dreams."

It gives my face a tired nuzzle, coating my cheek in white goo before standing up, giving a quick stretch, then slowly walking away.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

"Such a sweet doggy."

"Hey...Where the fuck is the key?!"

"Seem the hunt is only getting harder dear brother."

I swipe the slobber off and pick his pot up.

"At least we can say this isn't just a boring get in and get out deal."

"I guess. Though with one last way to go, the keys are bound to be there."

{I kind of want them to still not be there. Watching Asriel rage is hilarious.}

"*giggle* Let's keep looking. We only need the blue and green keys."

So our adventure continues.

We stroll back to where we entered this long hall, I peek in the bed area and see a big white mass spread out along three beds it pushed together, Endogeny is so damn cute, but my mushy cute fest ends when a light gets our attention...a monitor.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 13:** one of the bodies opened its eyes.]

"Holy shit! It worked."

"No duh it worked. I am right here as proof."

{You aren't the only proof.}

I have a sad feeling about this.

We go over to the second monitor.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 14:** Everyone that had fallen down...has woken up. They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong. I thought they were goners...?]

"Wait...Gaster?"

"But I thought he..."

"Okay. I really need to map out the time line of events in a chronological order or this is going to drive me crazy!"

"I'd hold off on doing that yet."

"Why?"

"There are a lot more entries."

{Twenty one to be precise.}

"Argh...Fine. We read them all first and then I figure out what the bloody hell happened here!"

"*snickers* You're funny when your frustrated."

"Glad to be of entertainment."

We walk a bit more till a weird vibe coming from a side room stops me and despite Flowey's protests I enter the room.

I wish I had listened.

The only thing in the room is a curtained shower/bathtub...and there's a silhouette moving behind the curtain.

"Uh..."

"Get me the hell out of here!"

"Yeah..."

{Go closer.}

Wait what?!

{Open the curtain.}

Dude!

I'm not a pervert!

{It'll be fine. Just like the bed was.}

The bed thing scared the shit out of me!

{I know! It was awesome! *laughs*}

I'm not doing it.

{For real. You'll get a key for it.}

Are you sure?

{I've been down here before. I know what happens and where everything is. I'm super sure.}

...Damn it.

"I'm going in."

"What?"

"Bro says there's a key in there."

"You're nuts! You too Chara! Both of you are nuts!"

"Of course we're nuts. We both fell down here. We're bound to be a little cracked."

"...I hate you so much right now."

"You're about to hate me more."

I step closer to the shower.

The silhouette moves a bit more.

"Stop it! Get me out of here!"

"Do you trust me Asriel?"

This seems to resonate deep in him, a question asked to him once before.

"I...I do."

I hold his pot close o my chest to further show I won't let anything happen to him as I keep walking.

Each step I take makes the silhouette move more and more, also making my heart pound hard against his pot...that gets to him.

By the time we've crept our way up to the curtain, this thing is doing the best impression of a hardcore head banger rocking out to their favorite song, and it's making it really difficult to summon the want to open it.

"Don't do it."

{Do it.}

"We can still leave."

{Stay strong.}

"You don't have to prove to me anything."

{Show me your determination!}

" **Stop telling me what to do!** "

The silhouette stops suddenly as I nearly yank the curtain off its rings and once open, whatever that was making the silhouette is now gone without a trace.

[There's a green key lying in the bathtub.]

"There...There really is a key...?"

"You should trust me more."

[You took it and put it on your key chain.]

"What the heck was that thing?"

"Probably the same thing that tucked me into bed."

[It's an empty bathtub.]

So freaky.

"Only the blue key remains."

"Yeah..."

We leave the room and end up at another split path.

A room to our right and the continued path of forward, but choosing where to go isn't what has my legs frozen on the spot.

In the center of this area, seemingly hanging over a deadly drop to I don't want to know, is a strange machine that apart from the massive tubes resembles a deer skull minus the antlers, actually it almost looks like Gyftrot's head.

It reeks of this bad aura.

It has a haunting impression.

So much pain happened here.

"Human?"

I bolt for to the side room just to stop looking at it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look paler than usual."

"Just...Let me get my head together."

He eyes me funny as I look at the room.

The room is small but has a monitor to the left, the yellow-colored switch to the right, and in the center is a TV with a bookshelf on each side of it filled with VHS tapes.

"Great! We can get another switch out of the way."

"At least that's a helpful thing."

[It's some kind of switch.]

"Must it say that every time?"

[There's a yellow-colored slot in the center.]

"We know. We're not blind."

[The yellow key fits perfectly into the slot.]

"Oh my god! We know! Yellow goes with yellow!"

[Click!]

[The yellow switch has been turned on.]

"Adding three sins for that."

"Agreed"

{Also agreed.}

I step over to the monitor on the other side of the room.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 15:** Seems like this research was a dead end...But at least we got a happy ending out of it...? I sent the SOULS and the vessel back to ASGORE. And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive. I'll send everyone back tomorrow. : ) ]

"I remember when I first woke up there, in Asgore's garden. I was so scared. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs...My entire body had turned into a flower! 'Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!' I called out. But nobody came."

"Then what happened?"

"Eventually, the king found me, crying in the garden. I explained what had happened to him. Then he held me. He held me with tears in his eyes, saying...'There, there. Everything is going to be alright.' He was so...Emotional."

"Naturally. It's every parent's dream to have their child returned to them after suffering their loss."

"But...For some reason...I didn't feel anything at all. I soon realized I didn't feel ANYTHING about ANYONE. My compassion had disappeared! And believe me, it's not like I wasn't trying. I wasted weeks with that stupid king, vainly hoping I would feel something. But it became too much for me. I ran away from home."

"Where did you go?"

"Eventually, I reached the RUINS. Inside I found HER, I thought of all people, SHE could make me feel whole again. She failed."

"I'm sorry."

"Ha ha...I realized those two were useless. I became despondent. I just wanted to love someone. I just wanted to care about someone. Lynsie...Chara...you might not believe this...But I decided...It wasn't worth living anymore. Not in a world without love. Not in a world without you, Chara. So...I decided to follow in your footsteps. I would erase myself from existence. And you know what? I succeeded."

"Flowey please..."

"Oh? What's wrong sis? Things getting too real for you?"

"I get it. Just stop."

"Fine. I will...For now."

We leave it at that and I look over at the shelves of tapes.

[There are a bunch of VHSes. Seems like it's mostly cartoons of some kind. They seem to be alphabetized, save for a few stray...sticky ones?]

Ewww...I so don't want to know!

"Maybe we could take a small break?"

"Really? you want to stop when we're this close, just to watch cartoons?!"

"...Maybe."

Flowey just gives me a 'are you serious' look before letting out a sigh.

"Fine. But only for one episode."

"Thanks goat bro!"

He sneers as I sit in front of the TV, his pot in my lap.

[There's a VHS player with a few tapes picked out beside it...They seem to be labeled in a specific order.]

"Possibly convenient plot related items are too convenient. Adding a sin."

"There are five. Which one to watch first?"

"Best do it in order. Makes more sense."

I pick up the first tape and put it in the player, the tape plays but there it does not have any visual content.

 **[TAPE 1]**

"Psssst. Gorey, wake up."

"Mmmm? What is it, dear? ...err, and why do you have that video camera?"

"Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?"

"Hmmm...Carrots, right?"

"No no no! My FAVORITE vegetable is...Eda-MOM-e. ...get it?"

"Go back to bed, dear."

"No no! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Now, If I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?"

"Hmmm...I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?"

"I would be...A MOMERANIAN."

"Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this...One day, you could be a famous...MOMedian."

"Well, I am going to bed."

"Hey! Come on, Tori! That one was funny!"

"Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you."

"Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, honey."

"Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out..."

The tape ends there and pops out.

"That was..."

"Mama and Papa before you were born."

"I...I can't believe this exists."

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Would it be okay if...?"

"You were going to anyway, so put the next one in."

"I would've stopped if you told me to. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Heh...You idiot. I can't feel anything. Don't pity me like that."

I pout and slip in the next tape, hoping it would lift his spirits up a bit, again there's no visual content.

 **[TAPE 2]**

"Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face!"

"Fine. But you asked for it."

"AHHHHH! Hee hee hee!"

There's a shifting sound as Asriel checks the camera.

"Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on..."

"*snickers* Too bad. that was a one time thing only."

"What!? You're not gonna do it again...?"

"Nope."

Footsteps moving away make it sound like Chara is leaving.

"Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!"

The tape ends there and pops out.

The room is quiet now.

I don't want to say anything to upset him.

Though I'll admit, young Asriel had the cutest voice.

{Those were the good old days.}

I wait a bit before putting in the next tape, still there's no visual content.

 **[TAPE 3]**

"Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on...ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee!"

There's a small laughing fit from the both of them before Chara gets somber.

"Hey Asriel...Do you think mom and dad are still upset?

"What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right?"

"Yeah...That mess."

"The recipe asked for cups of butter...But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did..."

"You couldn't even it you tried. You don't know how."

"Um, anyway, where are you going with this?"

"Well...The thing is, I have an idea I want to talk to you about. Uh...Could you turn the camera off please?"

"Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK."

The tape ends there and pops out.

Something isn't clicking in my brain.

This doesn't sound like what I've been told.

Chara doesn't come off as this manipulative brat.

He sounds genuine here.

He felt bad about the pie incident, not took joy from it.

The hell is going on here?

I slip in the next tape and yes, still no visual content.

 **[TAPE 4]**

"I... I don't like this idea, Chara."

"I know it's not the best thing. But it's our only option. Where else in all the Underground is there a human soul? Nowhere. But we have mine. And I want us to be happy. I want to see everyone be free. So if I have to die to make that happen...Then I'll do it. On the bright side, I'm giving you my soul. We'll be together forever. Best brother buddies wrapped up in one body! H-hey...Please don't cry."

"Wh...what? N-no, I'm not...big kids don't cry."

"Asriel, it's okay. We can do this. I believe in you. Have faith in the hopes and dreams of us all. But most of all, trust yourself like you trust me."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Are you having doubts Asriel?"

"No! I'd never doubt you, Chara...Never!"

"It's alright if your scared. But know that I'm here for you. I'll always be with you. And together, we'll be strong enough to make everyone's wishes come true!"

"Y...yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers."

The tape ends there and pops out.

This is getting so sad, my eyes are watering and I'm scared to touch the last tape.

Flowey hasn't said a word, he's just been eerily still, just zoned into the TV.

Not even Chara is chatting to my thoughts.

Without me even realizing it, I pop in the last tape and what would you know, still no visual content.

 **[TAPE 5]**

"Chara...Can you hear me? We want you to wake up..."

A heartbroken Toriel leaves the room, muffled sobs in the background.

"Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up...You are the future of humans and monsters..."

A distraught Asgore leaves, presumably to comfort Toriel.

"Chara...Psst...Chara...Please...wake up...I don't like this plan anymore. I...I...no, I said...I said I'd never doubt you."

There's a sound, the soul of a soul coming out of a body, it's like a soft whisper that the ear can always pick up, I can only imagine the look poor young Asriel has upon seeing it, the soul of his brother.

"Six, right? We just have to get six...And we'll do it together, right?"

There's a sound I can't identify before even stranger sounds happen, there's great distortion to the audio and then it cuts off abruptly.

The tape ends there and pops out.

I have no words.

There's nothing I could say.

I just heard the end of a family.

The tears fall freely now, landing on Flowey or in his pot, but he doesn't say anything.

This overwhelming sadness...It can't take it...

The suddenly...laughter.

Flowey's laughing and quite heartily too.

He looks up at me and my eyes widen with more tears.

His face...it...it looks like his original one...the face of Asriel...just laughing with a smile and yet the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

He's laughing it off.

Just like Chara.

Trying to laugh the pain away.

Oh god this hurts my heart.

I pick him up and hold him to my chest, he's still laughing and I'm still crying, but damn it I have to help my brother.

I must!

 _" You walk around like you are fine. So confident in life, so right. But then I found you were afraid. And that means life is not okay. "_

He takes notice but keeps laughing, at this point I understand this is him in mourning, he's reliving the loss of his life all over again.

 _" 'I wonder what's inside your mind. And if there's anything to find. I hope that you awake some day. And see that life is not okay. "_

I give his goatish flowery cheek a soft kiss and rest my head by his much to his shock.

 _" I will sing for you a song. Tell me if you think that's wrong. If I let you know I'm here...'cause I am falling down. I would laugh away the pain. Did you know I'd run all day. Just to maybe hear you say. That you are falling too... "_

His laughter begins to hiccup, slowly turning into sobbing.

 _" I know you are afraid of many things. But you need to let go. If you want to sing a praise. "_

I move to look at him face to face and press my forehead to his.

 _" I will sing for you a song. Tell me if you think that's wrong. If I let you know I'm here...'cause I am falling down. I would laugh away the pain. Did you know I'd run all day. Just to maybe hear you say. That you are falling too... "_

Through his water filled eyes he looks at me, our eyes locking, making a bond I hope will help us both.

 _" I will sing for you...I will sing for you... "_

He uses the eye contact to help calm himself down, but I still wait a while before talking.

"I love you Asriel. You're my brother. I'll do whatever it takes to help you. I will protect you. I will comfort you. I never want to see you so hurt again. I will always be here for you. I am your sister, this I swear."

He just looks at me like I slapped him, he's done nothing but hurt me and yet here I am, vowing to be his best friend to the bitter end.

He sniffles and smiles for a moment.

"You two really are the same, aren't you? Even if you don't look anything alike and are a different gender, nothing has changed. Despite everything, it's still you."

I smile softly with hope.

"It's still you too, Asriel."

His face softens sweetly but then reforms into his normal Flowey face, like nothing happened.

"So as I was saying earlier..."

Oh god no...

"But as I left this mortal coil...I started to feel apprehensive. If you don't have a SOUL, what happens when you...? Something primal started to burn inside me. 'No,' I thought. 'I don't want to die!' Then I woke up. Like it was all just a bad dream."

"..."

{Asriel...}

"I was back at the garden. Back at my 'save point'. Interested, I decided to experiment. Again and again, I brought myself to the edge of death. At any point, I could have let this world continue on without me. But as long as I was determined to live...I could go back. Amazing, isn't it?"

"That...Yeah...This is very surprising."

"I was amazed, too. At first, I used my powers for good. I became 'friends' with everyone. I solved all their problems flawlessly. Their companionship was amusing...For a while. As time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person say if I gave them this? What would they do if I said this to them? Once you know the answer, that's it. That's all they are."

"So what changed?"

"It all started because I was curious. Curious what would happen if I killed them. 'I don't like this,' I told myself. 'I'm just doing this because I HAVE to know what happens.' Ha ha ha...What an excuse! You of all people must know how liberating it is to act this way."

"...Not really."

{I do.}

"At least we're better than those sickos that stand around and WATCH it happen...Those pathetic people that want to see it, but are too weak to do it themselves. I bet someone like that's watching right now, aren't they...?"

{I can think of at least one. Wherever the hell you are Frisk, you're still a freak.}

"Nowadays, even that's grown tiring. You understand, Chara. Maybe even you get it too Lynsie. I've done everything this world has to offer. I've read every book. I've burned every book. I've won every game. I've lost every game. I've appeased everyone. I've killed everyone. Sets of numbers...Lines of dialogue...I've seen them all. But you...YOU'RE different. I never could predict YOU, either of you. When I saw you in the RUINS, I didn't recognize you. I thought I could frighten you, then steal your SOUL. I failed. And when I tried to load my save file...It didn't work...Your DETERMINATION! Somehow, it's even greater than mine!"

"Death is a surprisingly great motivator for harnessing the will to live."

{Been there sis. Hey, have yo noticed he's talking to us both as if we're the same person?}

We kind of are in a weird 50/50 way, so I'm not really concerned by it, let's just let him be.

{True. Plus it's interesting to see where this is going.}

"I just have one question for you, Chara...How did you get back to the RUINS from here...? ...wait, I know. She must have taken you when she left. And decided to give you a proper burial, rather than...Hanging out in the basement forever."

Wait...he doesn't mean...

{My casket is in the basement of the castle. Along with six others belonging to those humans that fell after me but before you.}

...Fuck that's creepy!

"...But, why then...? What made you wake up? Did you hear me calling you...?"

{Death is silence brother. I heard nothing till I woke.}

"It doesn't matter now. I'm so tired of this. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of all these places. I'm tired of being a flower. There's just one thing left I want to do. Let's finish what we started. Let's free everyone. Then...let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all...This world is still 'kill or be killed'! Then...? Well. I had...Been entertaining a few ways to use that power. Hee hee hee..."

We're the strangest and yet most loving trinity of siblings I think I've ever heard of.

{I think if we were triplets, then it would be mega crazy.}

I don't even want to think of how that would even genetically happen.

"Why so quiet? Did I blow your mind?"

"*sigh* Bro...It's sad how much we all have in common."

"What do you mean?"

"That's a story for another time. I'm not in the mood to talk of my dance with the reaper."

I stand up and head out of the room with him as he looks at me in thought.

{You got dark there for a second. Don't tell you tried to...}

Not now bro, just...not now.

{Hmmm...Very well. I won't pry...For now.}

I try not to stare at the eerie machine and pause when the monitor on the other side of it lights up.

[DT EXTRACTION MACHINE STATUS: INACTIVE]

"Determination Extraction machine...That thing? How does that even work?"

"I don't like it. It feels wrong. So much wrong!"

"You...!"

This gets our attention and we see this mass coming up from the floor behind us.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

I cover Flowey's mouth on instinct.

"Y-yes! You are very pretty!"

It giggles at it fully forms and this thing is nightmare fuel.

This Amalgamate seems to be composed of parts from monsters I don't recognize apart from what looks like a Moldsmal, mold monsters all look like gelatin molds, though some can stand up by expanding their forms going something that would be about shin high to being face level with me...in conclusion, molds are freaky.

Flowey on the other hand recognized and knows what comprised this creature, she was made of Shyren's sister, a relative of Shyren's agent, Moldbygg and Aaron's brother, they had 'fallen down' and brought here to be saved by the determination experiments...lord knows this would be called a massive failure.

[You encounter LEMON BREAD.]

"What?"

[Smells like sweet lemons.]

"Oh...That makes...Nope, still no sense here."

"Adding a sin."

"Welcome to my special hell."

Hearing that line...my eye twitches.

{Brings back memories, doesn't it sis? *dark chuckles*}

"Uh...human? You okay? Your eye is acting funny."

" **You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?** "

Flowey looks at me funny but Lemon Bread reveals its eyes and grins.

[Life's flashing before my teeth.]

"What the hell are you doing freak? Back off!"

[You let Lemon Bread be. Lemon Bread's teeth shake...and seems to remember something.]

"Oh great. You're one of those types. Hold on..."

Flowey petal slaps me and I snap out of it.

"Look. I know you're probably getting your head all messed up again, but I am not dealing with THAT thing. I'll tell you what to do, but that's it."

I rub my cheek and nod.

"Sorry I spaced out."

"It's fine. Just put me down and get your head in the game."

"Right."

I set Flowey's pot down and get a bit close to this creature.

"Stay here with me..."

"I would if I could, but I have things I must do. Very important things."

It scoffs at me.

"That's what they all say."

Clearly this thing has issues.

"What's my move bro?"

"You remember Royal Guards 01 and 02?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the gun show."

I giggle understanding the clue.

"If this is the gun show, it's a good thing I'm packing serious heat dude."

[You flexed your arm. Lemon Bread's muscle shakes...and seems to remember something.]

"I've felt this before."

I smirk.

"Good. Let the memories come back. It'll make you feel a lot better."

[You hear the melody of pulsating flesh.]

{Well that's a creepy sound.}

Agreed.

"You hear that?"

"I want to unhear it, but yeah."

"Sing to it."

"What?"

"You said you'd sing for me. So sing."

{Man this is awkward.}

I know.

But I don't really have much choice here.

[You hum a familiar tune. Lemon Bread's body shakes...and seems to remember something.]

"Could this be goodbye!?"

It looks sad about this and I hate seeing sadness.

[You hug Lemon Bread.]

"This isn't goodbye. It's a see you later."

[Nothing else happened.]

I let it go and it gives me an unsure look before its eyes close and it slithers away.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

I am unsure if it believed me, but I hope it did.

"You still okay?"

"Yeah...It's just this place. There's so much pain and sadness here. It's getting to me."

"Well...We're almost done here. The blue key should be down this way. Once we take care of that, we turn on those other switches, power up this place, and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah...The sooner we go the better."

I go back and pick him up before leaving the Determination Extraction machine behind us...along with the tears we shed.

This new area is weird.

There are fans long the ceiling, so if the fog was here before it's gone now, 5 refrigerators, 3 monitors, a room off to the side, most likely that's where the green-colored switch is.

The first monitor lights up.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 16:** no No NO NO NO NO]

"Well that's ominous."

"You take the blue pill, the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in Wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."

"Should we sin this?"

"Maybe. If the next entry is bull, then sin it and sin it hard."

"Let's see what's in these things."

[It's a refrigerator. It's empty.]

"Darn."

"Maybe the second one?"

[It's a refrigerator. It's empty.]

"No luck there."

"Should we check them all before reading the next entry?"

"...Sure. Why not? Makes it more suspenseful if we prolong it."

So we move on to the next fridge.

[It's a refrigerator. It seems to contain samples of some kind.]

"I am both curious and yet repelled."

"Close it please."

Next one!

[It's a refrigerator. It's empty.]

"That makes four, only one more."

"Don't start rhyming."

"It's all about the timing."

"Argh!"

I touch the last fridge but it won't open.

[It's so cold.]

The fridge begins to move so we jump back, watching as this thing melts and alters its form into something else, something that once I know what it is makes my eyes water up again.

I've seen this monster's family before...This is Snowdrake's Mother.

After joking around with Snowdrake, I got him for a bit, he said he ran away from home after his mom fell down and his dad just couldn't understand him, his father works as a stand-up comedian along with Sans at the MTT Resort...Never did I ever think this would be what happened to her.

She resembles a member of the Snowdrake line, however, she suffers from the same problems as the other Amalgamates.

Half her body is nearly melting off the other half, giving her a more amorphous form, two Vegetoid-esque mouths replace her eyes, and the snowflake crest on her head now possesses a 'face' at its top point, with the two nearest points to it ending in hands, the circular decoration also resembles an eye and the tip of her beak appears to be chipped, as well as her entire top jaw being speckled with spots.

I cover my mouth to keep the sobs that are welling up inside.

"sn...o...wy..."

Oh god my heart!

She's calling for her son.

"...Why did the snowman melt on his date?"

Flowey?

"He was afraid to break the ice."

[You told a bad pun about snow. Her expression starts to shift.]

"haha...i...remem..ber..."

She seems to be smiling a bit softly.

That's right...her loved ones all tell jokes and puns.

"What do top scientists in the North get for an award?"

I choke back the sadness so I speak.

"What?"

"The Snowbel Prize."

[You told a bad pun about snow. Her expression changes more.]

"haha...thank...you..."

Oh my god...He's helping her...

She seems almost happy now.

"This topic could be on thin ice. Snow more puns! Even if they are really cool!"

Even I giggle at that one along with the poor mother monster.

[You told a bad pun about snow. She's completely calmed down.]

She's so happy now.

She politely pats Flowey on the head and takes her leave after slipping a blue key into his pot, whistling a broken tune and giving the air a smell like salty slush.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

"There. We got the last key. Now let's go turn on...the...switches...?'

Flowey is confused by me, I haven't stopped laughing.

[You laugh, and keep laughing.]

"Uh...It wasn't that funny."

[It's SO funny, you can't stop.]

"Okay, **stop it!** "

[Tears run down your face.]

"Lynsie!"

[But it's not funny.]

{Hmmm...You know what. This would make for a perfect opportunity to take advantage of you. Even after everything I've done and what life's done, this now, has made you the most mentally unstable ever. It would be such a waste not to do anything. ...But where's the challenge in that? Where's the fun? There's no sport in bagging the prize so easily. Damn it woman! Quit tempting me!}

[SLAP!]

"Stop it! Stop laughing!"

My head jerks in a nervous tic like spasm but at least the laughing has stopped.

"Hey! Look at me! Focus. We have all the keys now."

Flowey stretches down and gets my phone.

[You found a blue key and put it on your key chain.]

"Now, be a good girl and go into that room. Flip the switch. And keep your head together!"

I twitch again and nod before going into the side room.

[It's some kind of switch.]

"Yes we know. Sinning it."

[There's a green-colored slot in the center.]

"Get on with it!"

[The green key fits perfectly into the slot.]

"We know!"

[Click!]

[The green switch has been turned on.]

"Good. Now we just back track to those beds, turn on the blue switch, and bing-bang-boom. We can get the fuck out of here."

I keep quiet and leave the room, only coming to a stop when the monitors light up blindingly bright.

"Geez...Okay, we'll check you out."

The light dims down, like it understands.

[. . .]

"What the...?"

The screen flickers harshly and Flowey shields his eyes, but I'm transfixed to the thing.

In my vision I don't see a blank screen, I see a bunch of zeros and ones.

It's like what happened to that wall in Gaster's void, only different.

I feel compelled to touch it.

Touch.

The screen comes to life with digital zapping and the numbers begin shifting around, it's making me feel lightheaded.

"S̀̀t͘͞͝ǎb̧ì͏̸l̀ȉ͘t͟͞y̧̛ ͏c̕ö̸mp͜r̴͏ờ́͟ḿ͝įŝ͡e̷͡d͡...҉̸̕"

Flowey peeks up at me.

"Ẃ̛r̀͢͠o̡n͡g̴.́.̸.͠T̵̶h̶͜e̢ ̶ç͏͘ǫ͏ḑ̢͟į̸̵̶ņ̢͝ǧ͢ ̵̕į͠s͝ ̡a͝ĺ̵̸l̨͢ ̛͟͞wr̷̢ò̸n̢̨g͠.̷.̷̸."

"What?"

"R̵͞ęa҉̨҉ŗ̴ráǹgì̵̀ṉ̢͜͜g͏ ͟͢ć̷ǫdę̡.̶͡"

The unseen ones and zeros begin lining up in a proper sequence.

"C̢͘̕ơ͞d͡͡į͟n̕ḡ ͡st̡ã͢b̕į̸͢l̛ì̢͘ź̕ȩ̸̨͡d.̶.̧.̶̷͜Sy̧ş̡͝t̷҉è̡͝m͘ ̸͠r̢͝èl̀͘ơ͡a̵d̡̛͏ḭ̧n̵͠g.̸.̕."

"That weird speech again?"

"R̷ȩ͝b̕͘öōţ҉ ̷͞i͘͟͜s͠ ̧͜co̸̢̢m͠p̸͏̀l̛͘͞ḛt҉e̴͡.̵̡̡"

"I thought I told you to keep your head together!"

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 17:** DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING...WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?]

"Huh. This is new."

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 17:** monsters' physical forms can't handle 'determination' like humans' can. with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down. everyone's melted together...]

"Wait...There's two seventeens?"

"His name was W.D. Gaster. One day, he vanished without a trace. They say he shattered across time and space. However, his life...Was cut short. One day, he fell into his creation, and...Well, I needn't gossip. After all, it's rude to talk about someone who's listening. Right G?"

[There's something here...Something in the shape of a man.]

"What?!"

Flowey looks all over in a freaked out panic but sees nothing.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Calm down brother, everything is fine."

"The hell it is! What just happened?! Why did you talk in that weird voice?! Why are you so damn calm?!"

"Aside from a few things that still get to me, that, just isn't one of them. I'm surprised you're really going nuts about this. I thought you've seen everything there is in this world?"

"Don't be a smartass! And it's true. I know everything that happens and what is suppose to happen. But you...You're changing things. I can't explain it. You really are a freak like that."

"I've been called that name since childhood. It use to piss me off, but now I could care less. Heck, at this point I'm considering it a compliment."

"...You are so weird."

"Love you too bro."

We move over to the next monitor.

[ **ENTRY NUMBER 18:** the flower's gone.]

"Time error. Gaster sent you to Asgore by now. This means that the space time continuum had it's first fluctuation by the seventeenth entry. Gaster falls and Alphys replaces his former role in the time line. Everything Gaster did as the Royal Scientist was rewritten as being done by Alphys. Either that or it just means you left the garden in general."

"I guess that makes sense?"

"There's still three more entries and now my curiosity is hyped! Let's do this!"

I take off running as Flowey holds onto his pot for dear life.

{Glad to see you're up and running again.}

Make pun of me all you want, I feel like I'm flying!

I skid into the bed area and bolt down the mirror hall for the side room.

[It's some kind of switch.]

"Oh my god hurry it up!"

[There's a blue-colored slot in the center.]

"We know!"

[The blue key fits perfectly into the slot.]

"Argh!"

[Click!]

[The blue switch has been turned on.]

"Yes!"

"To the power room!"

I storm out like fire is chasing me, somehow this never seems to bother the sleeping Endogeny, the only downside is when we get back to the power room door I crash into a wall because I can't slow down in time and nearly drop Flowey.

"Careful you idiot!"

"Sorry bro. Totally my bad. I got carried away."

{You can say that again.}

"Let's just get this over with so we can leave."

"Not to mention find out the rest of this mysterious and plot twisting entry stuff. The most beautiful experience we can have is the mysterious. It is the fundamental emotion that stands at the cradle of true art and true science. And for this, it is only through mystery and madness that the truth of soul is revealed."

As is on cue the door to the power room, now with all 4 colors locks lit up, opens and beckons us inside...Which we are more than happy to heed its call and enter into this new unknown.


	42. Understanding

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Entering the power room door, I'm surprised that Flowey and I are in a elevator with one open wall that leads to the main power box.

"Really? An elevator in the middle of a seemingly secret laboratory that just has a missing wall? Think of the blatant safety violations! Someone could easily get killed with one wrong move."

"*morbid snickering* Now wouldn't that be such a shame."

"Adding a sin."

"What? Why?!"

"Because it isn't too much trouble to put a guard gate there. This is a lab right? Smart people worked here. Was it really too much trouble?"

"You're over thinking it."

"You're right...Adding a self sin for being too analytical over something so small when there are much bigger things to think about."

Following the path the open wall makes, we enter a hall where the final 3 monitors reside and a weird feeling makes my skin tingle with goosebumps.

 **[ENTRY NUMBER 19:** the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home. what am i supposed to say? i don't even answer the phone anymore.]

"I'd avoid people too if I had promised their loved ones would be coming home and instead they all melt and fuse into...those things."

"Amalgamates."

"Yeah, those."

"It has to be eating at her. Her greatest work was building an anime inspired robot body. No way she could handle something of this magnitude. Gaster could probably take the heat. But Alphys...She's not cool under pressure."

"...Were those puns intentional?"

"I've been joking with Sans and mama so long it just comes out. By the way...Those were some pretty ice jokes you told. They gave me chills."

"You tell anyone I did that and I'll smother you while you sleep."

"Noted. What happens in the True Lab, stays in the True Lab."

"Good."

We move over to the next monitor.

 **[ENTRY NUMBER 20:** ASGORE left me five messages today. four about everyone being angry. one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me. thanks asgore.]

"I remember that cup. I saw it on her desk. She must have met up with him, he gave it to her, and then there was a really awkward talk."

"Of course it was awkward. Not only does the whole Underground thinks she's shit, but she also has a crush on Asgore."

"She has a what on papa?!"

"Don't act like you didn't think about it that one time the robot quizzed you. Why else would someone outfit an amusement robot with brutal combat capabilities? Simple. To impress the big boss of course! Or as she sometimes calls him...'Mr. dreamy'."

"Those strong arms...That lustrous beard...Like all those who create weapons, she craves the tender embrace of a burly man. Can she truly be blamed?"

"Yes! The man is married! Mega sin! And bro, you get a sin for your own good."

"Why?"

"You sounded like Metta."

"...I think I might puke."

"Same here."

{I second this.}

Last monitor please!

 **[ENTRY NUMBER 21:** i spend all my time at the garbage dump now. it's my element.]

"...Don't you even dare say it."

"But bro..."

"I said no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?!"

" **No!** "

"Fine...Take it away spirit bro."

{Heh...Seems like Alphys is really...down in the dumps.}

I snicker and Flowey sneers.

"I can't believe you're making Chara do puns."

"I'm not making him do anything. He's actually been pretty cool today."

{Don't get used to it.}

I won't, but it is a refreshing change of pace.

"If you're done chatting in your head, we have power to turn back on."

"Understood."

"Oh! Uh...Do we still have more chips?"

"Got the munchies again?"

He nods and I get him a bag from my inventory.

With that taken care of, we head off to a side room, enter a very large space, and see the power box in the back.

[It seems like this controls the elevator's power.]

"No! For real?"

"We never would've guessed."

I press a few buttons on the control terminal and it hums to life.

[The power has been turned on.]

"Great. Now the only question is, do we take the elevator over there or the one at the start?"

"I think we should..."

[You hear growling...]

Ah shit.

I hesitantly turn around and see 4 Amalgamates creeping in towards us.

"Four on one...So unfair."

"Oh, and what am I now?"

"I thought you weren't going to left a petal to help me?"

"I can't hurt these things and you seem to handle them fine. If you end up dead I'm screwed."

"Glad to see we're on the same side at least."

I get into a slightly defensive stance, trying to keep away from these new things, I'm not up for whatever mental stress they might put on...not so soon anyway.

"Just don't hold me back, freak."

Flowey slinks into a snake-like striking pose, a few seed bullets forming behind him, even if they don't hurt these things, they'll at least be distracting enough for his human escort to make their escape.

The Amalgamates move in more and I'm ready to begin evading when they reach a certain distance.

"Hey! Stop!"

That has us all looking at the doorway and see a frantic Alphys rush in, silly girl nearly trips over her own feet.

"I got you guys some food, okay!?"

This makes the Amalgamates purr and leave excitedly.

At least that's over before something happened.

Flowey and I relax as Alphys looks at us.

"Sorry about that...They get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time. Um! I think they smelled the potato chips you had, and...Anyway! The power went out, and I've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you were one step ahead of me. This was probably just a big inconvenience for you...B-but I appreciate that you came here to back me up!"

I cock my head in puzzlement.

"I'm sorry?"

She blinks in confusion.

"You mean, you d-didn't see my note?"

She pulls a slip of paper out of her pocket and nervously brings it to me, eying Flowey like he could snap at any second.

[It's hard to read because of the handwriting, but you try your best...]

"Okay, let's see what it says...*ahem* Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys...Your support really means a lot to me. But...As difficult as it is to say this...You guys alone can't magically make my own problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again...If you want to know 'the truth'. Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what I did."

[That's all she wrote.]

"As I said, I was afraid I might...Not come back...But that's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried I would be too afraid...To tell the truth...That I might run away, or do something...Cowardly."

Oh great, more suicide talk.

"We all have our moments of weakness. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You just have to find the thing in your life that makes you happy and hold on to it for strength."

"Uh...I...I suppose I owe you an explanation. As you probably know, ASGORE asked me to study the nature of SOULs. During my research, I isolated a power I called 'determination'. I injected it into dying monsters so their SOULs would last after death. But the experiment failed. You see, unlike humans', monsters' bodies don't have enough...Physical matter to take those concentrations of 'determination'. Their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into...Those."

"Amalgamates."

"Y-yeah...Seeing them like this, I knew...I couldn't tell their families about it. I couldn't tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone was asking me. And I was too afraid to do any more work, knowing...everything I'd done so far had been such a horrific failure."

{You can say that again.}

"...But now. Now, I've changed my mind about all this. I'm going to tell everyone what I've done. It's going to be hard. Being honest...Believing in myself...I'm sure there will be times where I'll struggle. I'm sure there will be times where I screw up again. But knowing, deep down, that I have friends to fall back on...I know it'll be a lot easier to stand on my own. Thank you."

"Always happy to be of help even when I don't know I'm doing it."

"Quit sucking up to her and let's just go already!"

"Don't be such a grouch. I thought we were having fun ."

"You can be such a idiot sometimes."

"Uh...Lynsie?"

I smile up at her.

"Yes Alphys?"

"Um...Where did you...I mean...H-how did you get..."

"You mean Flowey? Oh we've best buddies forever. Right sweety?"

"You bitch!"

"Love you too petal head."

"S-so...Do you...know he's..."

"Prince Asriel Dreemurr and my big brother. Yes, I'm very aware of this."

That throws her for a loop.

"Don't get me wrong, I was shocked at first. The guy who lies and tries to hurt/kill me turns out to be family? Mind blown!"

She giggle a little bit as Flowey glares.

"But, I've come to expect a great deal of crazy unbelievable things to happen since being down here. For example, killer flower bro."

Flowey hisses.

"Another example, there's a demon that speaks in my head and he wants me to speak his name. Bonus note, he too is also my brother!"

{We really do have a weird family dynamic don't we.}

"I g-guess that is a bit crazy."

"Yeah...Though the icing on the kooky cake of crazy has to be the visits I get from your predecessor, W.D. Gaster."

That stuns her and Flowey looks at me in surprise.

"You...You know about..."

"Oh yes, dear Alphys, I know many things. I know your past and the role you took over. I know of the fall of two children and the crumbling of the royal family. I know a tale of three brothers made into two. There are many things that I know of my friend. But these are stories for other days..."

A somewhat creepy smile appears on my face.

"Wouldn't you agree?"

Flowey grins with almost pride at the way she becomes instantly intimidated by me.

"I...uh...Oh god..."

"Easy girl. I mean you no harm. You know that. Sorry if I scared you so bad. I guess that was a pretty big brain bomb I just dropped on you. Tell you what...To make up for it, I'll help you feed them before you let them go home. Sound good?"

She fiddles with her hands a bit, contemplating my words, Flowey's possible influence on me, and something Sans told her over the phone awhile back, she had to keep her wits about her here.

"Okay...The help would be appreciated."

She turns and heads out the doorway.

"Come on, guys. It's time for everyone to go home."

She calls into the hall and I wait to follow.

"Heh...Chara's getting to you, isn't he?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because...You did his creepy face."

{I'm so proud of you sis!}

I sigh with a soft chuckle.

"I'm surrounded by sociopaths. But just because I'm a lamb among wolves, doesn't mean I'll start hunting for flesh and howling at the moon."

"At least not yet you aren't."

"Oh dear brother...For your sake, hope that never happens."

He takes my slight warning oddly but with his memories of Genocide Time Lines, he knows to heed it.

Meanwhile further ahead, Alphys makes a worrisome phone call.

"H-hey Sans...it's me, Alphys. Listen. You remember what you told me about the human and to keep a look out for oddities? I...I think you're right. She...she seems different. I don't know if it's because she's with Flowey but...What? N-no! Everything's fine, I swear! They just seem to be more friendly, at least, she is. As far as I can tell, she's still the same but, I don't know. Something feels odd. Huh? No, she's here with me in the True Lab. I don't know how she got here either! I just came back home from being with Undyne and saw there was a alert on my monitor. Next thing I know, she and Flowey turned the main power back on, and the Amalgamates are beyond contented. Okay. I'll let you know where they're going as soon as I can. Talk to you soon. Bye."

After following Alphys and feeding dog kibble to the Amalgamates, which seemed very odd to me, we all parted ways once we left the main Laboratory.

Alphys and the Amalgamates make their way walking from Hotland to as far as Snowdin.

A task we know will take some time to do so.

What no one notices though is there is a certain Amalgamate missing from the group...MemoryHead is missing.

Flowey and I however, we aim to catch a ride.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to follow them and that you lied about where we're going."

"I have my reasons."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I need to sort out the Time Line and the events that went down. If truth is what is needed to be known, then the real truth is what is need to be found. I'll have to speak with Sans about most of this."

"Sure...You just want to spend some along time with smiley trashbag~."

"Awww...Is bro feeling jealous that his sis is going to hangout with other guys?"

That got to him, his light yellow blush is adorable.

"No! I don't care what you do!"

"Yeah you do~."

"Fuck you!"

I giggle at him.

"If it makes you feel better, we are going to Waterfall to see Metta's house."

That gets his mood to perk up in a devilish way.

"Let's trash his place."

"No. But we can be really nosy."

"Tra la la. Care for a ride?"

The Riverperson and their boat slowly comes over to stop at before us.

"Yes please."

"Where will we go today? Snowdin? Waterfall?"

We board the boat.

"Waterfall if that's okay."

"Then we're off..."

The boat begins to go with the flow of the river.

"Tra la la. Remember to take a break every-so-often..."

"That's the plan. Just gonna chill for a bit."

"Why do you bother with talking to them? They never have anything to say."

"Don't be rude. I will not be knocked into the water because you have to be a douche."

"Bite me!"

"Tra la la. Dancing on a boat is dangerous. But good exercise..."

"See? They speak nonsense."

"I like it. It speaks to me."

"You're a nut."

"Tra la la. What's inside an acorn? It's really just a mystery."

"Don't make fun of me!"

"Tra la la. Eat a mushroom everyday."

"Uh...why?"

"Then I know you're listening to me..."

I giggle and Flowey growls.

"How's the water today?"

"Tra la la. The water is very wet today."

"That's good. Dry water would be a bit odd."

"That was yesterday. Tra la la."

"I see...Any advice?"

"Tra la la. Hmmm...You can never have too many hot-dogs...sadly, that's not true."

"True. Very true."

"Here we are! Tra la la."

The boat comes to a stop at the ridge like port of Waterfall and we step off.

"Thanks for the ride. Lovely conversation as always my friend."

Riverperson nods.

"Tra la la. The piano plays the tinkling song. Hmmm...tinkling."

Now that's random...maybe a clue?

"Understood."

"Come again some time. Tra la la."

Riverperson takes their leave, going down the river towards Snowdin.

"God they're so weird."

"I like them. They're silly."

"*sighs* Let's just go. The ghost's house should be on the left of here."

"Sure. but just a quick pit stop for a moment."

He's confused as I walk with him straight into a cave.

"Wa ha ha... Hey there youngin'. I was wondering when you'd come back. What a treat!"

"Hodwy mister. I did say I would return. Sorry it took so long."

"Nonsense kid. Time is nothing down here. Plus, being as old as I am, you learn the value of patience. After all, it is a virtue."

Damn this tortoise it wise as hell.

"So who's your friend there? Little fella's cute."

"Don't mock me Gerson!"

So that's his name.

"Feisty critter too."

"This is my big brother. We're just passing through and I thought it would be good to stop by."

The old monster eyes us funny, seeing a human call a talking flower its sibling is odd, but he smiles and gives an amused chuckle.

"Well, you and your kin are more then welcome to look over some of the neat junk I have for sale. And if there's anything you want to talk about or have any questions, I'm good for some gab."

[25G - Crab Apple]

[18G - Sea Tea]

[30G - Cloudy Glasses]

[55G - Torn Notebook]

"Hmmm...I think I'll buy it all. If that's okay."

The old man is shocked.

"Really?"

"Sure. I could use the notebook. Gift the glasses to a friend. The Crab Apple has my taste buds interested. And I think my mama would be curious about the tea."

"That's mighty sweet of you kid. Here you go. Thanks for the gold! Wa ha ha!"

Hopefully spending 128 gold won't bite me later on.

"Can we go now?"

"Impatient one your brother is."

"He's just bored. He get's snappy when he's bored."

"Heh...Sounds like something a kid does. You sure he's the elder sibling?"

Flowey snarls.

"Believe me sir, he's older than he seems."

"Must be nice to be young these days. I've been around a long time. Maybe too long. Studying history sure is easy when you've lived through so much of it yourself! Wa ha ha!"

"You can't be that old. Even for a monster."

"Don't let his kindness fool you. Gerson here took part in the great war. Ain't that right old man?"

Holy shit!

That would make Gerson the third oldest monster down here next to Asgore and Toriel.

At least he looks his age.

No Boss Monster here.

"Really? You fought in the war?"

"Hmmm...Back in the old days, I used to be a hero. Gerson, the Hammer of Justice, was what they called me. Even after the war, I'd go around the Underground and beat up bad guys. Heh, that's kinda how I ended up training Undyne. When she was younger, Undyne would follow me around, sometimes she'd even try to help! Though, most of the time the folks she attacked weren't bad guys. It'd be the mailman or something like that. Anyhoo, I appreciated it! Wah ha ha ha!"

"Oh I've been there before. She's got a might strong hook even when drunk."

"Lady's night at Grillby's?"

"Yep"

"Same silly little urchin. But seeing her now, I can't help be proud. She's a local hero around here. She's someone who'll never give up trying to do the right thing, no matter what. Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard. It's why I was more than happy to pas on my title to her. Undyen, the Spear of Justice."

"That's precious. So you were like a father figure to her."

"More like adoptive father. You see, she lost her folks in the war. A lot youngin's lost their families in that war. All that dust...It still haunts my dreams most nights."

I'm mentally beating on myself for the sin of humanity's past.

"I'm sorry. I know nothing I do can undo what humans back then did. But I can at the very least try to apologize."

"Kid, you got nothing to be sorry about. You didn't fight us. And from what I've seen on the picture box, you're one of the good ones."

"I try."

"But I think we both know there are more bod humans than there are good ones."

"I can't deny that."

"It's for that reason that long ago, ASGORE and I agreed that escaping would be pointless...Since once we left, humans would just kill us. I felt a little betrayed when he eventually changed his mind. But now, I think...Maybe he was right to. Cause after all, even though we never escaped...Who's to say some bad human won't com down here and start killing us all?"

{That's already happened old man.}

I shiver at the thought.

As bad as it is, from a tactical point he's right, but at the same time Asgore is showing he doesn't have the heart to go with it, otherwise he would've used one soul to cross the barrier, got 6 more himself and then freed everyone from the mountain, instead of waiting to for the souls to come to him one by one.

"He must be burdened with such heavy responsibility."

"Asgore? Yeah. It ain't easy being ol' King Fluffybuns."

If I was drinking it would've came shooting out my nose.

Even Flowey seems a bit amused by the name.

"*laughs* King Fluffybuns?"

"Yep. He's a friendly, happy-go-lucky kind of guy...If you keep walking around long enough, you'll probably meet him. He loves to walk around and talk to people."

"But what's with that name?"

"Eh? Why do I call Dreemurr 'Fluffybuns'? Oh, that's a great story! ...I don't remember it. But if you come back much later, I'm sure I'll have remembered by then."

"Ah man!"

"What a let down."

"OK, OK! No need to pout. I remember it clearly now."

"Yay!"

"It was the monthly address at the castle, and the queen was giving her part on current events. After finishing her update, she moved to pass the microphone to the king. However, she didn't realize the microphone was still in her hand when she said: 'Your turn, Fluffybuns.' The audience burst into laughter. Realizing what she had said, she started laughing too. After a few moments, the king held up his arms. The crowd grew silent. He leaned towards the microphone expression...Stern. 'Dear citizens. Thank you for coming here today. I...King Fluffybuns...' And the rest is history."

Oh my god...That so freaking adorable!

I can't stop laughing.

"She really could make him look a fool so easily. Not that it's hard already."

"Hey little fella, don't say such things. Those are my friends you're talking about."

"Like it matters. The goats are slip up, the crown has gotten weak. We both know who the brains of that operation really was."

Geez Flowey, can you hint any harder that you're their kid?

{Ha! Goats, kid, good joke.}

...Oh my...I almost missed that one!

"Hey now! It was tragic when she left. Since everyone knew she was really the brains behind the throne...But it was also just a teensy, teensy bit relieving, you know? Those two were really insufferable together...Nuzzling noses, bein' all cute n' cuddly in public...Embarrassing their children...They were so sweet it made me SICK. Thank god those days are over!"

That shut me up.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No disrespect meant. It's just...When they were together, they couldn't really rule a kingdom. They didn't have the heart for it. Alone, maybe. But love makes the soul soft and makes it much harder to do things that need to be done yet go against your feelings. As the saying goes, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. When Asgore declared war again, he was thinking of what all monsters needed. Even if it wasn't something Toriel wanted."

"...I suppose that's fair. I myself am going through that choice too. I can either give my soul to Asgore and die, thus allowing for monsters to be free. Or I keep my soul and live, prolonging the entrapment of monsters out of fear."

"Sounds like you and Fluffybuns have a lot in common."

My heart feels heavy.

Can I really convince Asgore to talk without killing me?

{You can't. He is without mercy to humans. You will die. Either by his bare hands, fire magic, or his mighty trident. No matter the way, the result will be the same. You end up dead. ...But there is a way to get out alive. If you just say...}

No!

I will not say it!

{You can't stand strong forever. So go on, dear sweet sister. Do what you think is 'right'. But know this...No matter how nice you are. No matter how much good you do. No matter how much you are loved. Smile by smile, brick by brick, even the strongest walls will crumble some day. And when yours finally does. I hope it crushes you. Making you call out for help. Then when nobody comes to your aid. When your hope finally shatters along with your will. Then I will come to you and smile as pick up the pieces that you once were. I will take my time to build you back up into the perfect partner. Then and only then, will you see it all so clearly. No light. No darkness. Just us and power forever eternal.}

Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!

"Hey there youngin', you okay? You don't look so good."

"Don't mind my human. She's just got a lot on her mind. *dark chuckles* Right sis?"

I shake my head for some clarity.

"I'm okay."

"Tell you what...How about a funny story? Toriel once wore a flower-patterned muu-muu...Folks kept saying 'nice muu-muu' to her, but she kept thinking they were calling her a cow. So she never wore it again."

My giggles reassure the old man he did good.

"You know. If the King and Q ever had a daughter, I bet she'd be a lot like you."

You have no idea.

"That would be nice. having Boss Monsters for parents would be both great and sad. As For when their child ages, they do too. A beautifully sad fate."

"When they have an offspring, the SOUL power of the parents flows into the child...Causing the child to grow as the parents age. But sadly, ASGORE doesn't have a child anymore. So he's been stuck at the same age...And probably will be forever."

Flowey for the smallest of moments looks hurt.

"What if...What if he and Toriel adopted a child? Heck, let's say it's a human too."

The old man scratches his head in thought.

"Huh? What if the child is a human...? What? Nah. That wouldn't work. The kid wouldn't be connected by their soul like their own blooded child would be. So if you're proposing that ASGORE's your father, he'll definitely outlive you."

{See? Either way you look at it, you will never have a happy ending.}

I sigh and give a soft smile.

"If that is how the ball must roll, at least it won't gather any moss."

Gerson gives a knowing smirk and pats my head.

"Take care of yourself kid. And don't let things get to you."

I nod and with that, Flowey and I leave the cave, we're off to Blook Acres with slight mischief in mind.

"You did it again."

"Did what?"

"Changed things. It's weird, but at the same time, interesting."

"At least I don't make things boring."

"True."

We approach the 2 ghost's homes, blue for Napstablook and red for Happstablook, stopping at the red one's door.

[You used the Mystery Key. The door's lock clicks...The red house's door was unlocked.]

"Let's see what Mr. Fabulous has been keeping secret."

"Probably not much."

We enter and my eyes are overwhelmed with pink.

Pink star wallpaper, pink stained wood flooring, pink star window curtain, pink star floor rug, pink bed with purple star pillow, and a pink TV on a purple nightstand.

Pink, so much pink...it's over 9000!

But on the floor there are also 6 red books, they have my attention.

"Set me down and read to me."

I sit down and place Flowey's pot on my lap.

"Okay...First one."

[ **Dear Diary:** Shyren's sister 'fell down' recently. It's sad. Without her sister to speak for her...She's become more reclusive than ever. So I reached out to her, and told her...That she, Blooky, and I should all perform together sometime. She seemed to like that idea.]

So her sister was probably one of the Amalgamates.

"Boring. Read another."

[ **Dearer Diary:** I like to buy a new diary for every entry I make. I love to collect diaries.]

"And I like keys. Yay for random collecting habits."

[ **Dearest Diary:** Our cousin left the farm to become a training dummy. That leaves just Blooky and I. Blooky asked me if I was going to try to become corporeal, too. They sounded so...Resigned...Come on, Blooky. You know I'd never leave you behind. And besides...I'd never find the kind of body I'm looking for, anyway.]

"I wonder which cousin he's talking about. The dummy in the Ruins or the dummy at Undyne's house?"

"Who cares. They're ghosts."

"Don't be nasty or I'll stop reading."

"Spoil sport."

[ **My Darling Diary:** I met someone...Interesting today. Last week I posted that advertisement for my Human Fan club. Today was our first meeting. Only one other person came. Honestly, she's a dork. And she's obsessed with these awful cartoons. But she's kind of funny, too...I want to see her again.]

"So that's how he meet Alphys."

"Wanna know something? Papyrus made a Flowey Fan club."

"Really?"

"He probably scrapped it now. But yeah, he started one. A few different times, anyway. I won't lie. He's one of the better characters to mess around with. Took me a long time to get bored of that one."

"You ever mess with him again..."

"Calm down freak. You blew my cover there. That bridge has been burned."

"Thank you."

[ **Diary...My dear:** My diary collection is going fabulously. I have like five now.]

"...What a waste of a perfectly good and still full diary."

"Hopefully the last is more entertaining."

[ **Dear Diary:** She surprised me with something today. Sketches of a body that she wants to create for me...A form beyond my wildest fantasies. In a form like that, I could finally feel like...'myself'. After all, there's no way I can be a star the way I am now. Sorry, Blooky. My dreams can't wait for anyone...]

"That's all there is, there isn't anymore."

"Disgraceful. He threw his family away like nothing."

"I agree with you there bro. I hope he's been visiting as he promised. One must not turn their back on their ohana."

"Oh what now?"

"Ohana. It's a Hawaiian word. Ohana means family. And family means, nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"...Do you really think of me as family?"

"Asriel...Whether you're a monster or a flower, or even trying to take my soul. I see you more as my real brother than my own blood half-sister. The bitch is dead to me."

"*snickers* Whether above or below, your family is messed up."

I just smile and rest my head on his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting sleepy."

"So that give you the right to touch me?"

"We should go home."

"Don't you wanna see smiley trashbag?"

"Later. Time is irrelevant. If we get back to the Ruins, I'll sneak you some of mama's cooking."

"...Butterscotch pie with whipped cream on top?"

"Is there any other way to eat it?"

"Take me outside, now!"

Yep...He's still a kid deep down.

I pick him up and we leave the house, I leave the door unlocked in case Mettaton comes over.

I go around to behind the house and put the pot on the ground, letting Flowey implant himself in the soft ground as I put the pot in my inventory.

Once he's got his form settled in, vines emerge and ensnare my body, holding on as we sink into the ground as if we were never there...just as Alphys and the Amalgamates reached this far into Waterfall.

 **[The Ruins, behind the old tree]**

"Lynsie? My child? Please. Wake up."

Toriel's soft worrisome voice stirs me from unconsciousness...why each time Flowey does this I end up knocked out I have no clue.

"Hmmm...Howdy mama...*yawn* What's wrong?"

She answers with a tight and strong embrace.

I hate to make her worry, but it wasn't like I had time to write a note before Flowey wanted to take me.

I hold her back and she lifts me up into her arms, taking us inside our little home sweet home.

There is much to process in my head now.

Many truths revealed.

Many tales told.

The pieces are laid out and I just have to put them together.

So in the beginning after the war and monsters are locked away underground, Asgore enlists Gaster as to be the Royal Scientist, Gaster then at some point takes Alphys to be his assistant.

They go on to do research into what souls are and figuring out that souls can not be created outside of natural birth, the only souls that they can even test on are other monsters but monster souls are weak and to bring one out for testing would cause the death of said monster...this idea is scrapped for now.

While soul research is held back by lack of resources, Gaster creates the CORE to supply the whole Underground with power and not limiting them to mere glow crystals, this is a huge success.

During this or after, Chara falls down the mountain and is found by Asriel, later Chara is made a member of the Royal Family.

Here's where things get a bit sketchy, but those entry logs cleared things up a bit.

Gaster more than likely didn't preform experiments on Chara, as it wouldn't be logical to put himself or his position in danger, but more likely gave the child routine physicals like a family doctor and used what he learned about human anatomy to help his research.

It is a one point the princes bake the ill fated buttercup pie, this gives the idea of going to the surface to Chara and he voluntarily eats the flowers to kill themselves, letting Asriel absorb their soul so that they can get 6 more and free everyone.

This goes horribly wrong and the boys end up dead.

Unknowingly, Chara's body had seeds on it and when Asriel died, his dust spread over them, but only one ended up being planted at the time the dust settled...this flower would later be chosen for experimentation.

War is declared again on humans, Toriel flees with Chara's body to the Ruins so he can have a proper burial, a law is decreed that any humans found are to be killed and their souls brought to the King.

A few humans fall soon after this and suffer meet fate as the notes mentioned souls, meaning more than one.

It is with these souls that Gaster discovers Determination and it is the element that allows human souls to stay out of humans for long periods after their death, at the same time Gaster snoops around the castle for possible clues left behind by Chara and finds the home movies, hiding them in the lab so as to protect Asgore from the sad truth of the princes' plan.

To test the power of Determination's prolonged soul capabilities, Gaster requests Asgore to bring the fallen down monster to experiment on, for if successful they could make enough composite souls to break the barrier, if it failed the monsters were going to die anyway.

It is then realization hits and safe containment unit is needed to hold the souls afterword's, just in case such experimentation were to overpower or corrupt, it is determined that something without consciousness would be perfect as it would not know of power or be able to use it in a harmful way...the first golden flower is chosen.

Determination is gathered from each human soul then then injected into the fallen monsters and flower.

Time passes but nothing seems to happen, to Gaster the project is turning into a failure, this causes Alphys to worry, the fallen monster's families begin to want answers, but as the bodies haven't died their dust can't be sent home, even the flower has shown no signs of any kind.

In case the first flower is a dud, seeds from the other flowers that appeared later are taken in and injected with determination.

Still no results, Gaster is about looks into possibly using science in order to counter the magic of the barrier and Alphys begins construction on a body for Happstablook...this will become Mettaton.

Feeling pressured from the hopes and dreams of the whole Underground, Alphys acts out in a desperate move, injecting the fallen and the flowers with more and larger quantities of Determination, hoping this would seep things up or in the very least do something so that they can learn from it...this works.

The fallen monsters begin to regain consciousness.

Unwilling to kill the now revived monsters for their souls and making some progress in his own studies, Gaster send the souls back to Asgore along with the first flower and prepares to send the monsters home the next day, going so far as to alert the families of their soon release.

Something then goes disastrously wrong.

As the fallen begin to suffer the effects of Determination, Gaster ends up falling into the CORE for reasons unknown, breaking him down and dispersing him across time and space, erasing his existence...this leads to Alphys going down as the only Royal Scientist in the eyes of monster history.

Meanwhile during this spot of unfortunate craziness, Asriel regains conscious in the flower, his dust infused with the seed along with enough Determination effectively resurrecting him from death complete with his memories, but as a flower he lacked a soul of his own as most living creature have.

Asriel attempts to continue life with his father but soon goes complacent, fleeing to the Ruins for his mother, this too however proves to be a fruitless endeavor as he no longer cares for anything or anyone, eventually he attempts to kill himself, but the Determination allows him to feel the primordial fear of death...the first reset happens and the time line becomes fully distorted.

With this power Asriel renames himself Flowey and begins to go about experimenting with the world.

Back with Alphys, now with the focus and blame all on her since Gaster is gone, she hides away in the lab, refusing to answer phone calls and mail from anyone but a select few, even going so far as to retreat to the dump and contemplates suicide as she feels she is garbage for all that was done.

Returning to Flowey, he goes about doing everything there is to possibly do in the contained world of the Underground, but this eventually causes him to become completely apathetic, to any good that he did, so being curious, he made the choice to do bad and he soon became addicted to it...till that grew boring as well.

By this point, 6 humans after Chara had fallen into the Underground and their souls went into the possession of the King, only 1 more is needed to break the barrier and apparently, Frisk could achieve a happy ending without killing a single monster and still come out with their own soul intact.

So if this is the case, then maybe there's a high chance that I can get these same results.

I just hope I don't end up like Frisk either.

Abusing the power of Determination and resetting the world repeatedly till apathy claims me, making me walk the blood and dust covered path.

I can't even imagine ever causing harm to any of these wonderful people.

They are my friends, my family, my loved ones.

Their lives matter as much as my own.

So with all this now squared away and another part of the story now understood, at least to the best it can be understood, I have one more mission to do this day...It's time to pay Grandpa Semi a visit.


	43. Semi

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Getting squared away with Toriel took a bit longer than I first guessed, stupidly I sometimes forget how protectively clingy she can get.

She eventually let her figurative leash on me go and I use what little time that remained left of the day making a plate of assorted foods for Flowey to have.

I sneak it out to the old tree when Toriel takes her evening bath and leave a friendly note.

Just a simple one, thanks for being my friend and brother, how I'll be there if he needs me, all the mushy sweet stuff that I mean to make him feel good but will probably repulse him into gagging...heh.

Either way, nothing left I could other than get some sleep, it would be rude to leave out so late and bother an old man.

 **[Snowdin, Sans's basement laboratory]**

"...what does this mean?"

Since Alphys's phone call earlier, Sans spent most of the day in his lab trying to figure out if anything was going wrong, after all, the human wasn't where Alphys had told him she'd go...something wasn't right.

So far, the scan data seemed fine.

No resets.

No fluctuations in quantum space time.

Photon readings are negative.

Code Matrix core readings positive.

Anomaly detection increased by 10%?

Now that was something new.

In fact, the number had increased a few times but the lazy bonehead had failed to check for quite some time now.

In the beginning it started out a reading of 8, that was the first time Frisk fell, and with each reset this number would increase.

Lynsie's fall however started the readings out at a 20 and then dropped down to 2 within less then a day, this would remain her constant number but every-so-often it will jump back up for various reasons.

From what she's told him, he was able to chalk most of it up to Gaster and now Chara adding a small bit, but nothing too bad.

Yet these strange readings...they were similar to a spike that had happened once before and he was witness to it...the day of the hand prints incident.

On that day her readings went as high as 45 before slowly going back down to her stable percentage.

"what the hell does this mean? is she becoming unstable? is her code breaking down? damn it! id don't get it! how can i find the answer if the problem doesn't make any fucking sense!?"

Frustration, stress, and tons of worry rattled his skull to no end.

this was something new and unforeseen.

How does one fix the broken if one doesn't know what is wrong?

[The next day]

I wake from a dreamless state, my mind clearly fixed on the tasks I have planned for this day.

From what Gaster told me, his grandfather won't be too happy to see a human just show up on his property, so I wear the dress Toriel made me as camouflage, it covers the most of me and if my back is to him he won't know if I'm a human or monster...plus the Royal Crest will at least by me some time.

"Are you going on another date my child?"

"Not today mama. I'm just headed to Snowdin for a bit."

"Going to visit your bonefriends?"

Toriel says with a playful smirk and I feel the need to tease back.

"If I was, would that be so wrong? After all, two bones make a right."

"Are you trying to manubrium around the question?"

"Patella the truth, I am going to see a rib tickling skeleton. I hope that's okay. I don't want you to become sternum with me."

She can't help the laughter that erupts out.

I am being honest, even if I'm hiding which skeleton I'm going to see, so I don't feel too bad about it.

A few more silly bone jokes and random puns later, I get the okay from Toriel to leave the Ruins.

Oh how I'm beginning to love this dress more and more.

It's keeps me so toasty...almost as toasty as a hug from Grillby.

I wonder what the hothead is up to.

Maybe I can visit him later on.

But for now...it's mission grandpa-ssible...Ha!

"Okay...From the door, go into the woods, look for the glow crystals in tree trunks, follow them, find the house, and don't knock on the door. Got it."

I walk past the bush that stands alone at the side of the Ruin's door and head into the trees.

The journey begins.

 _" Over the river, and through the woods, to Grandfather's house we go. Oh I know the way to carry my weight through the white and drifted snow. Over the river, and through the woods, to Grandfather's house away! I will not stop, I will skip and hop, for 'tis an interesting day. "_

Sure that's not how the song goes, but heck, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.

 _" Over the river, and through the woods, oh, how the wind does blow! It stings the toes and bites the nose, as over the ground I go. Over the river, and through the woods, with a clear blue winter sky. The dogs do bark, and monsters hark, as I go wandering by. "_

It takes a bit before I spy the first crystal, touching it causes it to shine bright and shows me to the next, I repeat this with all other crystals I find, following their glowing path.

 _" Over the river, and through the woods, no matter for winds that blows. Or if I get myself upset into a bank of snow. Over the river, and through the woods, trot faster my silly legs! Spring over the ground like a hunting-hound, for Grandfather's house is this way! "_

Geez Semi, why do you live out so far away from Town?

 _" Over the river, and through the woods, to have a full day of play. Oh, hear the wind dance and the trees rustling, such a wonderfully blustery day. Over the river, and through the woods, skeletons are always such fun. Some are real strong, others very smarts, but most are full of puns. "_

If it weren't for the magic infused into the dress, I'd most likely have succumbed to the cold like my first time out of the Ruins, and since no one knows where I am I'd be dead in no time.

 _" Over the river, and through the woods, I follow the sweet glow. Each crystal I pass show me the path to make it through the snow. Over the river, and through the woods, it's Grandfather's house I seek. To talk and to tell, of such fond memories, and see if what there is to bespeak. "_

I hum the tune for a bit, having exhausted my supply of random workable lyrics, I'm actually surprised I sung that much, guess I was just in that kind of mood.

After what feels like an hour, but that's just guesstimating, I hit the tree line and enter an open snow filled area encircled by trees.

The only things here is a small bundle of trees that stand by the lonely house.

So this is where Semi lives, I look around and spot in the far off distance, what I think is the area where Less Dog keeps his post...but damn is that far away!

And at this level, the road to Snowdin I normally walk seems to be on an elevated mountain range...WTF?

Just how deep and expansive is the Underground?

I continue walking, Gaster warned me not to alert Semi to my presence, the old man must find me on his own to avoid violent confrontation, so I pass by the warm abode within a good 100 foot distance of the front door and remember something else Gaster told me...I go for the small group of trees.

At first glance, nothing seems odd about these trees, but as I enter their small patch I find they shield something of great personal value...a makeshift memorial.

[In loving memory of Calibri & Lucida. Warm and devoted father. Bright and caring mother. Gone but not forgotten.]

The love put into this simple alter like shrine moves me to tears that sting in the bitter cold, yet I make myself smile and kneel before it.

"So...heh...This must be pretty awkward. Sorry to bother you both. *sniffles* It's nice to meet you. I'm a good friend of your sons. They're...*sniffling* They're wonderful boys. You'd be so proud of them!"

I can't say another word, my throat won't stop choking itself to prevent from sobbing, and my eyes burn with freezing tears that try to solidify part way down my cheeks.

Thoughts of how much of a happy family they must've been, before humans ripped it all away and left the skelebros parent-less.

The pain it caused them, as well as Grandpa Semi, imagining how much it must've hurt to watch the ones you love fade to dust...It wrenches my heart so painfully.

It's moments like this, seeing and knowing of these glimpses of innocence that were wrongfully taken away by humanity's blind hatred, it's what makes my darkness grow.

It fuels my self loathing to my own kind.

Keeping the raging fire of despair burning.

It makes me want them all wiped off the face of this planet!

{You know it would be better off without humanity.}

It really would.

{Just imagine the peace that would exist if humans were gone.}

It would be bliss.

{You can help make this world safe again.}

I can...I can try.

{You have to saves the monsters from the scourge of mankind.}

I will protect them from those lowly beasts!

{You need to be stronger.}

I need to be stronger.

{You need help.}

I need help.

{I can help you fix this world.}

...

{You need to say my name.}

I need to help you.

{What?}

I know this isn't who you really are.

{You speak nonsense.}

We saw the tapes, I know the real you.

{S-shut up.}

You care about the monsters, just as I do. And we both have deep wounds made by our own kind that have scared us deep. But you and I are same. You couldn't bring yourself to hurt anyone, even if you felt they deserved it.

{Stop it!}

We would rather bare the hurt ourselves then see the ones we love suffer even the slightest bit. That's why you did it. You allowed yourself to suffer the pain of death in the hopes your sacrifice would help not just your family, but all of monster kind.

{You know nothing!}

You're no demon. You've just been through too much hell and it's made you dark.

{...}

Don't worry brother. I won't leave you in that place. I will save you too. I'll bring you to the light and show you the angel papa knew you really are.

{...Heh...You really ARE an idiot.}

Love you too bro.

Chara's voice is then blocked out by sudden static, that annoying sound that makes me deaf and my head fuzzy, what the hell causes this?

I curl inward on myself, as if by covering my head it'll block out this noise, like this has ever worked...damn instincts, they make no sense sometimes.

"Ḿ͠a̸ke̛͞ ̛i͢t̶̷͞ ͟͠s͟t̢óp͘͏.͏͏̧..̀͢p̛͟l̸̶͠e͠a̡͢śe̴.͡.̷͝.̶͡i̵̵t̶͜͞ ̀͏͟h̵ú͝r͠t̸҉s.̴.̸͞͏.͢͡d͢a̵҉mn̛͞͝ ͟͟i̡͏͝t͏.̢̛͜..j̛u̴̧s͠t̡̧͟ ̸͘͏s̴t͢o͜p̛͢ ͜͝͝a̵͠l͜͞r͜e͜a̛d̕y͡!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET KIDDO?"

"it's going to be okay sweety."

I snap out of it and stare at the memorial with watery eyes as if it just burst into flames.

That was...those voices...I swear to god they were so clear...did they...did they really hear me?

I hesitantly reach out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

[You feel the cold chill of certain death blow down your neck.]

I slowly pull my hand back and now I'm conflicted.

My body is in a mix of sadness and fear, yet it's not sure which to obey in this moment.

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw movement outside. But low and behold, these old bones know to follow a gut instinct when they feel one."

Heh...a gut instinct from a skeleton...I see where Sans gets his funny bone from.

"You're being awfully quiet little missy. Don't you know it's rude to ignore your elders? Turn around and let me get a good look at you."

So many emotions swirling in me at once.

"I'm sorry...I meant no disrespect. But I can't turn around yet. I have to...*sniffles* I have a message to tell you."

"Oh?"

Why does my heart hurt so much?

"Grandpa...I'm so sorry. For everything. I didn't mean those things I said. *harsh sniffling* I wanted to tell you I was sorry for so long. But I couldn't face you. I was too ashamed. I miss you so much Grandpa...*sobs* No bones about it..."

Aside from my crying, all is silent.

Then I feel a bony hand lightly touch my shoulder and I lose it, spinning around too fast for my eyes to really focus, I embrace the first thing I can grip, turns out it's his legs.

Needless to say Semi is beyond confused.

It wasn't every day that someone wandered along his land, mostly just a random animal here or there.

But a girl, that's new, and one that knew where the family memorial was, even stranger, yet the oddity only got worse with the crying, then that message...it couldn't be...

"Do you...Do you know Gaster?"

I stiffen up and a shiver racks my spine.

"I do. I know him, Sans, and Papyrus..."

I weakly look up at him and see the horror claim his face when he recognizes what I am.

"They're wonderful boys. I'm lucky to be their friend."

I try to smile but it comes out so sad.

Semi is not amused.

Using his cane, he shoves me off him and once freed from my hold, surrounds me with bone attacks, only these are less friendly like Papyrus's, these bones are broken with shattered pointed ends.

"You...How dare you come here!"

"Please, I don't mean any..."

"Silence!"

For a old bag of bones with a friendly appearance, Semi is very intimidating.

Despite his age, Semi stand proud yet uses a cane, wearing a gray duckbill cap, a old styled pair of eyeglasses, a thick tan wool sweater even though skeletons don't really feel temperature all that much, black pleated pants and matching penny loafers.

By appearance, Semi defines the definition of 'old man', but is definitely not held back by it at all.

He just stares at me with a gaze I haven't felt in a long time, Sans and Gaster looked at me like this before, studying me, determining if I'm a threat or not.

I wipe my face of ice and snow as he takes notice to the Delta Rune.

"Human...Where did you get that outfit?"

Just be yourself, calm down, and be respectful.

I sit up and bow humbly before answering.

"My mama gave it to me. She fixed it up from one of her own. Even put some of her fire magic in it so I wouldn't freeze out here. Heh...I learned the hard way my first trip to Snowdin that me and the cold don't get along well. I was luck that day. Sans and Papyrus saved my life."

His eyes narrow when I say their names.

"So you're expecting me to believe that Toriel made that for you, and that you're friends with my grandsons?"

"It's true. Gaster told me to you that message because he can't..."

"Gaster is dead."

He's not an easy nut to crack, that's for damn sure, but he's smart, he instantly knew I meant Toriel.

"*sighs* It seems like I have no choice."

I reach for my pocket to get my phone but his cane stabs at my shoulder and halts my movement, thankfully the end is dull or this would be a very bad wound.

"If you think I'm about to let you go for your weapon..."

"It's a cell phone. If you won't believe me, then maybe Sans can talk some sense into you."

That earns me a whack from his cane to the top of my head.

"Ow!"

"Don't give me lip missy."

"Sorry sir."

In a way he reminds me of my own grandpa, that's a bit bone chilling...I miss you old man, rest in peace.

I go for my phone again and again he jabs with his cane, only this time I grab it, using his motion force forward to pull it away from him, taking him by surprise.

This prompts him to begin enclosing the bones into me and have to use the cane to break a safe escape out...huh, physical attacks really do overpower magic attacks, go figure.

"Stop it! This isn't the place for this"

I point to the memorial and he flinches.

"Do you think they'd like it if you spilled the blood of the innocent in front of them?"

He gives me a dirty look.

"How like you humans. Using loved ones to give yourself an advantage."

"I don't want to do so. I don't want to fight you. I hate violence. I just want to talk."

"And how can I trust you? What's to say the moment I lower my guard, you won't attack?"

"Because..."

I toss the cane at his feet and he eyes me funny as I open my arms to him, making myself the most vulnerable.

"I would rather die than see harm come to anyone."

That has off guard and unsure.

"I'm going to reach into my pocket and grab my phone now."

I slowly go for my phone again but this time, he lets me get it out, and with a quick speed dial it rings.

[RING-RING]

"hey there buddy. long time no ring."

"Sans, it's only been a day. But, I'm sorry either way."

"eh, it's cool. yesterday was kind of a busy day."

"Tell me about it. You aren't still busy are you? I hope I'm not calling at a bad time."

"nah. it's okay. things have slowed down again over here. though pap's wondering when you'll come over again."

"Ah Papy. God I love his sweetness."

A throat clearing harshly reminds me I'm not alone.

"what was that?"

"That was the reason why I called. I need you to talk to someone."

"uh...sure?"

"And...please don't be mad that I did this without telling you."

"lynn? what's wrong?"

I hand the phone to Semi and he smirks as he takes it.

"Knock, knock...Come on now. I thought I taught you how to do a proper knock-knock joke. Now knock, knock. I am. You mean you don't know who you are?"

He chuckles at the joke and I can hear the laughter through the phone, so cute.

"It's good to hear from you too Sans. It's been a long time. How's Papyrus doing? Really? That's amazing! Maybe when you boy are able to, you can stop by and share a good time with this old skeleton. Yeah, I'd like that."

I giggle at the family moment and he notices.

"Oh, by the way Sans, would you mind explaining a few things for me? Oh, I don't know...For one thing, who is this human and why is she talking about Gaster?"

There's a pause...I don't like it.

"Hmmm...Well, see you soon then."

He hangs up and toss the phone to me, I am very confused.

"Uh..."

"He said to give him a moment. It's been awhile since the boy was down here."

Does he mean...?

A second later and Sans appears from a shortcut, though he miscalculated just a bit, falling out a few feet into the snow with a thumbs up.

"i'm okay!"

"Nice landing punny bones. Ten out of ten."

Sans gets up, shaking the snow off like a dog and skips on over to us.

"so...i see you've met the old man."

"Yeah."

"Don't be rude!"

Semi bops Sans on the head and I get the feeling that THAT is going to be a thing.

"geez gramps, you don't have to hit so hard."

"You don't visit in years and the moment you come over you say something rude. Be lucky I don't belt you in front of the little lady."

"grandpa! don't embarrass me like this!"

"Get used to it boy. It's part of the job of being a grandparent. Now come here and give old Semi a hug."

With a bit of blue staining his cheekbones, Sans happily gives his grandfather a warm hug, making me want one too but I know now's not the best time for it.

"Now then, let's go inside and have a nice long talk. I get the feeling I want to sit down for this."

"you don't know the half of it gramps."

They begin to walk away, but I linger back a bit, turning back to the memorial and offering a prayer.

"I swear to you both...I won't let anything bad ever happen to your boys. They mean the world to me."

"hey kiddo, you frozen or what?"

"Coming!"

I go to leave.

"THANK YOU."

"thank you."

I look back, there's no one there, but as I rush to catch up to Sans and Semi, I get this feeling I'm being watched in a comforting way...I shed happy tears to this.

[About 2 hours of explaining later inside Semi's home]

"...and that's what's happened so far up to this point. i know it's not the most easy to get way of putting it, but it's all true."

"So...Gaster is alive."

"yes."

"And this girl, she's an anomaly in the world's time line."

"yep."

"And Toriel is keeping her as a daughter."

"correct."

"And the spirit of the first human is trying to corrupt her while the resurrected prince as a flower also messed with her."

"bingo."

"...With crazy stuff like this, who needs television."

"so you don't believe it?"

"Papyrus didn't either at first."

"Oh I believe you both. It would be mighty foolish to come up with a cockamamie tale like that for no reason."

"We're telling the truth!"

"And again, I believe you."

I get the feeling he's bull shitting us.

"lynn..."

"Yeah?"

"i think some proof is in order."

"And how do you figure we do that? I left Flowey in the Ruins."

"simple...show him your soul."

I blush and Semi whacks Sans with his cane...yep it's a thing.

"ow! quit doing that!"

"Don't be a pervert!"

"i'm not. lynn has unique soul unlike other humans."

"Sans, I can't just make that happen. Gaster's the only who can pull out my soul in its rarest form."

"and how does he do that?"

"He pulls it out through his hand. Hurts like hell though. And it hurts more the longer it's out."

"Sans, don't embarrass the girl. I said I believed you both."

"gramps, i know when you're just humoring someone."

Semi just sighs and taps his fingers along the ball of his cane, a small bit of him wants to believe the story told to him this day, but it's just too much, how could it be real?

"maybe we can make it come out through hypnotic suggestion?"

"A plausible theory. I see no harm in at least attempting it."

"ever done this before?"

"No, but the mind is easy to lull into suggestion. Why else would the placebo effect be a thing?"

"that is true."

"Heh...I once made myself drunk on soda by telling my brain it was beer that tasted like soda. Funniest thirty minutes ever."

"now that's cute. heheheh...okay, close your eyes."

I do so.

"now empty your mind. tune out everything but my voice."

"Don't forget to use suggestive phrases to guide her."

"i think i know what i'm doing gramps."

"That's so like you. You and Gaster always were smart and thought you knew better. This is something Papyrus would be better suited for. He always was very attuned to emotions and sensibility."

"can you please just let me try to do this."

"As funny as hearing you both bicker like bitty bones is, it's making it very uneasy to concentrate."

"sorry...maybe this will help."

I can feel Sans put a single finger at the top of my collarbone.

"focus on this point. block everything out that isn't this point. okay?"

I nod.

"good. now i want you to picture yourself sleeping. you're energy is gone. eyelids drop like lead. every part of you is shutting down. and in three seconds, you'll be fast asleep. three...two...one...sleep!"

And like that everything is dark...except for this tiny point of light.

"now...imagine this is one of those times you see gaster. something happens. he decides to preform an experiment on your soul again. when i snap my fingers, he'll have pulled out your soul. ready?"

I feel my head nod.

"three...two...one...*snap*"

My eyes shoot open in a blinding white as the tell tale heart appears flaring in its assorted rainbow and shocking the hell out of the old man while Sans does his best to remain in control of this.

"lynn...you still with me buddy?

Everything is white to me now...except that tiny point is now black...but something isn't right.

"H̶e͟ll̸͏o͞͞..̸͘͠.̢͜͢i̕ş҉ ̛̛͢a̢͜͝nỳ̸͘o̧͘͢ne ̵̷t̕͝h͢͠e̡r̴̷͢è͝..̧.̕͢?̶̸̨"

"lynsie?"

"Ý͟o̸̕͘u̴̷ ҉҉͝r͡e̶̵҉a̴l̀lỳ̢͝ ̸͞ĺik̢ȩ̨ ̧͡t̸o͜ ̷͞͝c̀h̷al̀͜͞l̡͠e̢̧n͡g̛e͞ ̀͞ýo̢͜u͞r̶ś̷e̷̴̛lf,̶͡ ̴̡̀h̨uh҉..̡̨.̸̧?̡ ̴̵͜Ẁ͡͝e̵͝l͟l͞..͏.͞ǵ̕̕o̡͏̢o̡d́ j̷̢ơb́. ̛͘Ju̴̧͜s̢t͜͏ ̶̶prǫ̴͢m͜͟i͢s̵e̛͘͞ ͝͡ǹ͟ot̷ ͏͏͝t̶̸o͏̧̢ ͠b̀͘ŗ͠͞a̴g̡͘ ̷̕ab̷҉͠óut҉͜ ͟i̷t̵̕, ͢͞͝ơ̴̢k̷̢ą̛y̵̕͜?̨ .̸̢͏..̵G҉̀u͠e͞şs ̷I͟ ̶s͟h͢ǫuļ̷d ̶ş̨a͞͠y̷ ̸̧̢ş́o̶͟me͡t͏̸h̕͢iņ͘g͜͠ ̡e̸͝ls͠e̕,͘ t͠o̸̸ǫ̴.̡"

"Human?"

"Į'́͡l҉̵͜l ̶̵̕b̵̵e͘͞ ̀̕ho͠͏n̴ȩst͡͞ w̕͞it̴̛h ̵͡҉y̸o̵ù́.̷ ̡͝I̛͢ ̸h̵̸a̸̕͢v̡e͡ ̢n̕͜ó ̀͘i͜͞͡d͞e͏̀͞a̸̴ ̀͝͡w̷h͞͞àt̡͠ ́̕h̶̸͢a͝p̧͞p̡̕e̕͡n̨e̴d̴ ̕͜f̸̷͢ó̸͢r̷̡͝ ͏͏y͠ou͞ t̵̶́o ̀g̵͠͝e͘t҉ h̵҉̨e͘͘re̕͜͝.͞"

"uh..."

"Is this suppose to happen?"

"i'm...not sure?"

"T̵̷̨h͘i̛̕s͟͢ ̢͜͢i͡s͢ ̸a̸̸͜c͡͏t̛́u҉̸a͘͡l̕l̶y ́s̸̡om̨e ҉̀s̴̢ơ̧r̶t͟ ̷o̧͘f̀ ͡ę͠r͡͠r͘͞ò̧r-h̷̡à̶͟nd̀l̷͟͢i͞n͢g̢ ̡̀m͞͠e̕s҉s̵͝á͠͠g̸̕e.̕ ͟͡S͏ǫ,̵͠ ̴́i͘͞͠f ̕y͏ou̴̢͞'͢r̀e̡̕ g̨̀ét̀͜͜t̴i̵͘ng̸͘͟ ̶͢t҉h̕͏įs ̡̛̀ȩ̛n̡͘d̶i̶̧n̨g.͞.͘.̵T͏̕ȩl̕͝l͘͟ ͜͟w͠h͡҉o̶̧͘e̸v̴̀͠ęr̸͘͢ ̶̷̢m҉̡a̶͟d̸́e̡͝҉ ̶t͏h̶e̴̢̛ ͞҉̢ga͏͡me̶̡̡,̶͘͝ ̧̛͜o͏k͜ay?҉ ̴T̛ḩe̷̴̴ỳ̶̧'҉͝l̕l̕͢ ̸͞҉f̸͘i̶͢͜x̡ ̶̢͟it̢,̸̷̨ ̷͠o̸r̡ ̛͞i̵f̡͡ ̛it͢'̧s̵͢ ̀a̢͟ ͝n͜͡o͡҉v͏̛e̷l ͡ś͘i҉̡͘t͝͞ư̵ą̕͡t҉̷í́ǫ͟͜n̵.̡.҉͟͞.̵̧T̸̛͟h̴̴͡ey̛ ̷͡m͠i͏̧ght̸ ̛e͢͝v̴̡en̡̕ ̷̴̷a͏d̴̡d͠͞ ͟҉a͞n̸͝oth́e̡r̶ ̡e͘nd̴̨í̸ņg̢̛͝ ̶̨̛t͘͟o͡͏̨ ̴t͏h́͝e̷̷̛ ̡̛͘game̵͡.̢͢"

"Sans...Fix this and fix it now!"

"i'm trying!"

"Ḉ̵h͠a͢n͡c͞e̸͠s̷̸̕ a̕͝҉re͜,́̀͞ ̢́t̵̷̕h̛oug͟h̶̕.̡.̴̢̨.̶Y̛͞o͏̵̛u̸͢'̷ŕę͟ ́͘jú͟s̡̧t̛ a ̢͘d̷̴͜ir̕͟t͢͟͢y̴̡ ͝h̢̡͏a̸̸̴c͘͟͢k̨e͏̴̢r̡,̷̶ ̕a͏r̀́e͘͞n͢'t͞ ̸͝y̷̡o҉͠u?͢͝ ̛͜Ye͏a͘h,̛ ̛͘҉t̴h̢͞a̷t͞'͢͏҉s͝ ̡͟w̸͜͞h̀a̢̕t ̧I ͟t̵̢҉h͜o͞͠u͝g͏͞h͏͢t̡.̡.̨.G̸e̸͠t̴ ͟o̶̡u̢̕t̶̛͡t͢͝a ̢he̵r͞è̴͝."

"wake up! *snap*"

The dark point in my sight explodes and everything shuts off in my vision.

Hearing is off.

Everything feels numb.

I can't tell if I'm still breathing.

Slowly everything begins to come back to me.

I feel arms around me.

I hear worried whispers.

And then I can make out the blue pushed into my face...Sans's hoodie.

"So...did it work?"

Sans's hold on me tightens harshly.

"we are never doing that again."

"...I'm going to guess something weird happened."

"You kind of had a small break, or that's what we'll call it anyway."

"I see..."

I hold Sans back to reassure him I'm fine and even give his side a light nuzzle, this earns me a small smile, letting me know he's getting better.

To Semi, this display was something he thought he'd never live to see.

A Monster and Human sharing such affinity for each other.

Either this human had somehow wrapped his family and others around her fingers like a masterful puppeteer, or...this was real.

Semi began contemplating his grandchildren's life choices and just how much he would have to get used to a human being this close to the family like.

The old man got up from his seat and tapped his cane, effectively getting our attention.

"Human..."

"Y-yes sir?"

He gives me a stern look before is softens.

"I don't think we got off on the right foot. So why not we do this again on the left one instead?"

I giggle as Sans snickers and we let each other go to stand up properly.

I give a curtsy and smile.

"Pleased to meet you Grandpa Semi. I'm Lynsie, the goofy human anomaly. Sorry I just wandered in over yonder onto your land."

I put out my hand to him still a bit nervous.

"It's water under the bridge little missy. I'm sorry for attacking without giving you much time to explain yourself. It's just..."

"I know. I hate my kind enough as it is. But knowing that they've taken the parents of my loved ones..."

My eyes being to well up.

"If I could give up my life to bring them back, I would."

"don't be stupid..."

I'm thwacked on the back of head from behind.

"what makes you think that would solve anything?"

"But..."

"death doesn't solve anything. you know that."

I look at the floor in shame.

"besides...if you were gone, i'd lose my pun buddy and pap would be depressed without you there to cheer him up."

Is that all?

Are those the only reasons you can think of Sans?

But thought we were more than this?

Ouch...my heart.

"Yeah...I don't want Papy to be sad. He's too adorable to see with a frown."

"the gesture was sweet though."

"I try."

"Heh...You're okay missy."

Semi takes my hand, not shaking it but just holds it.

"I've been on the earth for longer than I can remember and have seen many things. But this level of selflessness was always something so rare. I hope to get to know you better since you're going to be so friendly with my boys."

I blush with a nervous laugh.

"I must be made of glass if things are that transparent."

"Honestly, this is a bit backwards. Normally it's the boy's job to bring the girl home to meet the folks. Not have the girl do it for him."

Sans goes full on blue.

"oh god gramps! it's not like that!"

"Oh? And what is it then?"

Yeah, I'd like to know that too.

Poor Sans looks like a cornered mouse held at gun point by saber-toothed cats.

"uh...the thing is...she..."

"We went on a date."

If words could do damage, that had to hit him.

"You did?"

"It was sweet. A picnic in Waterfall."

"Dawwww...that's just precious."

Sans can't take it and pulls the hood of his jacket over his face.

"To be fair and completely honest, Papyrus took me on a date first. Or, what we're calling a date. It was mostly just spending time in his room getting to know each other. Not bad for our very first dates ever."

"Papyrus too huh?"

"Oh, please don't take it the wrong way. I love them dearly. I'd do anything to make sure they're happy."

"I can see that. I'm just not sure I like this dual courtship."

"okay! that's enough..."

Sans apparently has heard his fill and isn't intent on hearing more.

He comes over and takes my arm, pulling me away.

"it's been great catching up gramps, but we've gotta get moving."

"Don't be rude!"

I yank free and Sans is confused.

"We can't just leave like that. It isn't right."

"lynn..."

"We can't go without getting farewell hugs."

He eyes my trying to be serious face and chuckles with a warm smile.

"i can't argue there."

"Yay!"

I almost glomp Semi, but stop before I get too close.

"*ahem* With your permission sir, would it be alight if..."

"Heh...Get over here you silly goose. I can't say no to hugs."

I get giddy and he welcomes me into his arms, he's a big softy once you get past all the mistrust in humanity.

"You too Sans. I want my hugs."

Sans sighs and drags himself over where I pull him into this, making it a big mushy group embrace.

This feels so natural and normal, yet I know I'm the odd one out.

"Missy? Could you allow me a moment to speak with my grandson before you both go?"

"Sure. That's no biggie."

We let go and bow before heading outside, I get the feeling Semi still doesn't trust me, maybe he'll tell Sans to keep me away from the family...damn being human, it sucks!

Just another thing I can't do squat about.

I sigh and head for the memorial again.

It would be super inconsiderate to go without talking to Calibri & _Lucida_ one more time.

 **[Inside Semi's house]**

They watched the human go and waited for the door to shut before a word was dared uttered,

"So...She seems nice."

"not this again."

"What? Aside from what she is, she's a nice girl."

"are you being for real right now? there's nothing wrong with her."

"I think you're lying to yourself when you say that. You're not stupid Sans. You never were."

"look...i love that girl. i don't care if she's human! it doesn't matter to me. hell, you should be happy that a girl even bothers with boneheads like us!"

Semi hits him with his cane.

"I am happy for you, numbskull. If she makes you and Papyrus happy, that's fine. If Gaster has his hooks in her too, I can't stop it. But I am not speaking like this because she's human."

"you...you're not?"

"No...well...Sure, her being human worries me. But I trust my boys. You were all always good at judging someone's character."

Now Sans was confused.

"if her being human is okay...what's the problem?"

"You saw for yourself Sans. That soul. That power. It isn't safe. Who's to say she won't lose control? Or that demon thing uses her to dust the entire Underground."

"she wouldn't do that!"

"But what if she did?"

That made Sans flinch.

"Even is the possibility is microscopic, it's still a possibility. No being to ever exist was ever flawless. Nothing it all good or all evil. I'm not saying she will hurt others. But telling you that she can if the right things happen to push her the wrong way. Would you be able to stop her if that happens? Could you kill the one you love if you absolutely had no other choice then dying?"

This was disheartening.

Sans's faith in her was absolute, but with the anomaly readings becoming more active and this new behavior that's been noted, it sadly did raise a small shadow of doubt to crawl into the back of his mind.

"I don't mean to cause anything to disturb the relationship you have with her. I just want to make sure that you don't walk into this blindly. Such thoughts are bound to have crossed her mind as well. After all, being human in a world of monsters isn't the best situation. Asgore seeks her soul to break the barrier. She's probably been attacked numerous times. She's most likely had to fight back and..."

"she hasn't. she doesn't fight. it's just not in her. she defends, tries to talk things out, act kindly, or if all else fails will run. but she doesn't attack. her lv and xp have never changed from being zero."

"You've been watching her a long time. Haven't you?"

"maybe..."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"...yeah. i really do."

"And Papyrus? How does he feel about her?"

"he's kind of become a bit obsessed with winning her over. they really hit it off when their together. she brings out this side of him that, eh, i'm not really sure how to describe it."

"Oh know what he has. Your father was the same way with your mother. They didn't have to do much of anything and it was like they had done so much. Heck, those love birds would just hug and their souls would pop out. It was as sweet as it was overwhelming."

"that's it exactly! even the hug part!"

"I see...Hmmm...Must make things hard for you to make a move on her huh."

Semi says with a playfully teasing wink and Sans gets all flustered.

"gramps...i swear to god..."

"Boy, didn't I teach you that swearing is wrong?"

Sans slaps his palm to his face and Semi laughs.

"That being said though...If she does stay as she is and is able to control her power, I hope you boys find happiness with her. Heh...How else will I get some great-grand kids?"

"oh my god!"

"Heheh...What? An old man can dream, can't he?"

"i think we're done here."

"Not just yet..."

Semi put a hand on Sans's shoulder in a concerning way.

"At least see them before you go. You know how much they miss you boys."

To that Sans bit his hypothetical tongue.

It had been a long time since the brother moved to out of Semi's house, and in doing so, was the last time any of the 3 stood before the memorial of their parents.

It was hard to say goodbye the first time, to go over there now...it would be like trying to move this damnable mountain from atop them.

"i...i'll try."

"Thank you Sans..."

With one more hug shared between them, Sans exited the house with a heavy sigh.

Old wounds were threatening to reopen by just being here, it was eating at him.

"sorry for the wait kiddo. i guess i lost track of...you...?"

He looked around but she was nowhere in sight.

"lynn?"

He stepped forward and the snow dipped, foot prints, a few tracks.

None seemed to lead away from the house in any other direction then the trees, guess he really had no choice when it came to this, he took a deep breath and followed the trail.

Worry crept into his bones and it only got worse the closer he got...he could hear the sound of sadness.

It had to be her.

Only when he reach the memorial was his mental guess confirmed.

She was kneeling and seemed to be sobbing herself into dehydration in front of his parents.

It was amazing, her level of empathy and sympathy for those she didn't even know, if there was hurt in any form from those she cared about, she felt it like it was done to her personally.

It was as sweet as it was painful.

Carefully he came to her side, his presence making her try to settle down, but he just pat her head and sat down next to her, his attention to the shrine.

"it's been a long time, hasn't it? hope gramps has been taking good care of you both. you know how he can be about doing things. old man needs reminding just to change the batteries of his clock. heh..."

Noting the lack in sound he glanced over to her, she was okay again and had her eyes glued to him, it made him smile.

"so...yeah, this is awkward, but...mom, dad...this is lynsie. pap and i are sort of...uh...well, we're dating her. i know. it sounds really weird. but...she makes us happy. and i don't know...maybe..."

Being a little daring, he put his hand over hers and her cheeks burned bright red.

"maybe we make her happy too. at least...i hope we do."

He meets her gaze with care and she crumbles, throwing herself into his chest, hiding her face as she held him lovingly, to which he returned the hold with gusto while resting his head on hers.

"i'll take that as yes."

"Sans..."

"yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"for what?"

"For this. For everything. I know I can be a burden sometimes. I don't mean to..."

"shhh...no more of this mopy self pity. you're not a burden. you're a sweetheart. even if you don't like to be called that."

"Eh...It's starting to grow on me."

"really?"

"So long as you're the one calling me it. Maybe Papy too. But no one else."

That made him smirk, finally he had a cute pet name to tease her with without annoying her.

"that's fine with me sweetheart."

"Do you...Do you have any memories of them? You're mom and dad?"

"...i was pretty young back then. i do have very few, but...mostly gramps's photo albums helped fill in the blanks."

"Like the one in your basement lab?"

"how do you...?"

"Gaster told me."

"why am i not surprised."

"He's the one that told me how to get here. He wanted me to check in on Semi and pass along an apology message."

"so he finally apologized. took him long enough."

"To be fair, he can't really talk to anyone else from the void. I'm just happy to help."

"awww...you're so sweet you're bond to give me cavities."

"*giggles* I hope not. Or else I'll have to clavicle a dentist."

He can't help but laugh.

"*snickers* seems someone's been boning up on their skeleton puns."

"What can I say? I find them very humerus and I love to make my punny bone's smile."

A bashful blush comes to his face and I snicker before giving a nuzzle under his chin.

"ah come on lynn. not in front of my folks."

That makes me blush hard and I back off.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so inappropriate!"

Sans just laughs at me and I am utterly embarrassed.

He then stands up and offers me his hand.

"come on buddy. let's let them get their rest and go hit up grillby's. my treat."

I smile and take his hand.

"You know what's funny...I was thinking of going there earlier."

"heh, great minds think a like."

He pulls me up and we start to leave.

"Bye-bye, Calibri. Bye-bye, Lucida. It was awesome meeting you."

"laters mom. see ya dad...you know, i think they like you."

"What makes you say that?"

"because they didn't say a bad thing about you."

"Is it wrong that that was funny?"

"i don't even know anymore...onwards to grillby's!"

"For ketchup!"

With that bit of weirdness aside, the two disappear in a shortcut, not knowing Semi was watching from his window, a smile of hope spreading on his face, maybe his joke of great-grand children wasn't too farfetched after all.

"We bring them into this world, raise them as best we can, and then hope for dear life when we let them off on their own. Wouldn't you two agree?"

He stared off to memorial.

"*contented sigh* The best thing you can do for yourself is live a life that's fulfilling and do all the things that make you happy. Keep those boys happy little missy. That's the greatest gift you can give this old soul."


	44. Flirting

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[Snowdin, Grillby's pub]**

Sans and I have just been going about our normal routine.

Talking, filling the bar with puns, just having a good time, plus catching up with Grillby.

Heck, we're even going so far as to share a basket of fries that are drowning in ketchup because Sans just loves to prank on me and the lid fell off.

Not that I mind it though, pranking is just another way he shows he cares about others.

You only mess with the ones you love right?

Ah, that word...Love.

It holds so much more meaning down here.

Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure.

It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment as well as it can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection.

It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards others, one's self or animals.

If one were to look at it in a scientific sense, love may be understood as a function to keep human beings together against menaces and to facilitate the continuation of the species by the secretion of mental feel good chemicals that train the brain into attaching on a compatible partner.

But this is the positive love...the negative LOVE is LV.

Level of Violence.

A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt.

The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself, the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt, and the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others.

From what Sans informed me about it, LV causes HP, AT, and DF to increase along with the growing LV.

The higher your LV, the stronger and more durable you become, but at the greatest cost imaginable.

The highest LV known of was Frisk's, she got to LV level 20 after killing Sans.

Knowing that even I have a LV level of 1 bothers me, oh how I wish I could make that a 0.

Damn...It's things like this that almost make me want to start drinking the hard stuff.

"hey. you okay?"

"Huh...Oh. Just spaced out again. My bad."

"if you keep that up, i'm going to have to put a rope around you."

"Why?"

"so i can pull you back down to earth of course."

I giggle as Grillby brings me a glass of chocolate milk.

"Thanks for the moo juice hot stuff."

A faint chuckle leave the fiery bartender and it makes me wonder...Can Grillby speak after all?

"so sweetheart...how did the true lab treat ya?"

Nice way to bring that mess up.

"So you know about that."

"alphys called me after she found you down there with the weed. why were you with him anyway? i thought you two were like cats and dogs."

"I've been trying to establish a family relationship with him. Letting the past be the past and doing a personal reset on ourselves."

"reset?"

"Wiping the slate clean as it were. It's been a hard road. But I think it's working. We've made some good progress. I really think he sees me as his sister now."

"ever think that he's just pretending in order to lull you into a trap?"

"Sure. I mean, this is Flowey we're talking about. The guy who tried to kill me on sight. The guy who paralyzed me twice. The guy that left me bed ridden with broken bones. Which reminds me, I should probably see if I can get Alphys to check that out. It would suck if the bones weren't healing right."

"yeah, you don't want to find calcium deposits building up in there. that could really make for a bad time."

"I should set an appointment. Otherwise I show up at the lab and Mettaton will end up wanting to play doctor with me."

That thought makes me shiver and Sans flinches.

"yeah...let's change the subject back. the true lab and flowey..."

"Right...That place held a lot of sadness. A lot weird energy. A lot of secrets. I learned a lot in that lab. But the thing I hold dear from that place is the proof that deep inside that floral shell of his, there is Asriel. He's lost behind a lot of pain and apathy, but he's in there."

"how do you know?"

"I promised not to tell.

"ah come on."

"Sorry. These lips are sealed."

"oh really?"

Sans's tone is too playful for my own good.

"not even if i were to offer you this?"

He holds up a dribbling fry and I smirk at his bold little game...two can play here my fellow tease.

"are you really going to not open...eh..."

I lean in and slowly take the fry from him with my teeth, keeping eye contact the whole time then lick my lips from the dripping ketchup.

I don't think I have ever seen his skull so blue, not only that, but Grillby's blushing so bad from what he just saw that he's radiating enough heat to make me start to sweat.

"Guess my lips weren't as sealed as I first thought, huh Sansy~?"

I can be such a tease when the mood hits me.

Sans just stares at me in stunned disbelief as I seem to go back to being normal like nothing weird or tension inducing happened just now.

"Hmmm...Great food as always Grillz."

Grillby flickers a few times then bolts to the back room...I may have pushed my limit with him.

"Guess we just leave the gold on the bar huh?"

I question while putting some gold on the counter and turning to face Sans, who has yet to say a word.

"Sans? You okay?"

"..."

"Sweety?"

His face, while still blue, darkens and his eye sockets go empty.

"lynn..."

"Y-yeah?"

"payback sucks."

He grabs me by my shoulders and pulls us off our seats, letting me just barely get a glimpse of that flaring left eye before he bites the crook of my neck on my right, hiding his face from the other monsters as a sharp moan escapes me in embarrassed horror.

I slap my hand over my mouth but it's too late, all eyes are on us, mostly me do to Sans hiding in my side, I feel like dying right now.

"psst...lynn..."

Sans leans into my ear and whispers.

"geeettttttt dunked on!"

Oh...my...god...he beat me...he jumped the shark and beat me...must resist the urge to slap him silly while congratulating him!

"I...I-i have to go."

I break away from him in a flustered mess, stumbling over myself in my rushed panic to flee.

"lynn, wait!"

I don't look back and peel out once I get the door open, making a beeline for the Ruins to hide this shame, whether Sans is bothering to give chase or not I don't know, I just keep running.

I can't believe he did that.

It was a cheap shot.

It was cheating.

It was...nice?

Dear lord, what is that bonehead doing to me?!

I'm a filthy sinner!

I'm a...ah fucking hell, Gaster saw that!

Shit!

Damn!

I'm so fucked!

Just keep running!

Don't look back!

Don't stop!

Don't die!

I forget the puzzles are set up and the guards are on duty.

I do my best to speed my way through everything, as I feel like the moment I stop something will happen, what I don't know, but I don't want to find out, so I keep moving.

I do good up to Doggo's post, darn mutt chases me a bit but gives up when I kick up some snow and he goes after that movement instead, letting me zoom past a very confused Papyrus who isn't sure of what he just saw other than a white blur.

Once I make it past Sans's post and cross the bridge, I know I'm home free.

I just have to get the door open and I'll be fine.

Wait...my legs are moving yet...why am I not going anywhere?

[You're blue now.]

I look at my now showing soul and it's very blue indeed, how long has it been out?

This can only mean one thing...

"geez kid, don't you know it's rude to run off like that?"

Damn it, I was so close, I'm literally like 10 feet from the door.

Sans steps out from behind the bush and his left eye is still lit up as his left hand glows with the same magic that is hold me ever so much off the ground.

"really now. you didn't even give me a chance to apologize or anything."

I look at the ground and rub my arm awkwardly.

"i'm gonna put you down now. please don't run anymore. i just want to talk. okay?"

I nod and he slowly lowers me down, I don't run but I don't move either.

I'm not really sure how to handle this.

"Sans...I..."

I get cut off when he hugs me, I wasn't expecting that, but I don't resist it...I hold him in return.

"Sorry I ran."

"sorry i made you run."

Both our holds tighten and his eyes return to normal.

"you know i didn't mean to..."

"I know. I over did it too. I mean, poor Grillby nearly went nuclear after seeing that frying thing."

"heh...that was pretty hot."

I giggle, I don't care if it was a pun or not, it was cute.

"I guess that was a bit steamy of me. No wonder you got so heated from it."

"heheh...it was. though, i think my move had a bit more bite to it."

"*snickers* It was quite the bold move too. I'm surprised I didn't see it coming. Usually I can see right through you."

That cracks him up, laughing enough to shake me a bit, at least our weird moment ice is broken and we're back to being ourselves.

Since we are so close to door, we decide to sit at it and just do what we always do...make puns to our heart's content.

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

Today was new anime day for Undyne.

Alphys had picked out something that she hoped would be up her fishy girlfriend's alley.

It was also going to be a chance Alphys planed to maybe get her to sleep over, the very thought made her nose want to bleed.

"Yo! Alphys! What's this anime you've been hype about?"

"Oh...uh...I-it's called...Gun Sword."

"Hold on...This isn't one of those with misleading titles is it?"

"Nope."

"So it really has guns and swords?"

"Yes...A-and they're q-quite large too. Plus, huge battle robots."

"...Alphys..."

"Y-yeah?"

Undyne grabbed hold of Alphys and grinned wickedly.

"We must watch all of it!"

Aside from the scary 'nearly piss yourself moment', this worked well into Alphys plan, Gun Sword is 26 episodes long, no way was Undyne going home tonight.

With a quick snack set up and DVD arrangement later, the two ladies were all set for a day of binge watching.

"So what's the plot about anyway?"

"Well...The story is set on the 'Planet of Endless Illusion', a place where rogues of all sorts gather. The protagonist, Van, travels the world searching for a man with a clawed right hand who killed his bride. He is joined by several other travelers along the way, each linked to the clawed man by a personal loss."

"Wicked! A revenge story. Those make for the best fight scenes!"

"T-true. Also, all the toughest battle mechs are partly named after days in the week. Van has Dann of Thursday."

"Kind of a weak name, but still cool. Let's get this party started!"

"Okay. L-let me just turn on the..."

"Did someone say turn on~?"

A long flirtatious leg dangled in the lab entry door and it made Undyne groan as Alphys became flustered...Mettaton and his teasing never rubbed Undyne in a pleasant way.

"I thought you were going to be in Waterfall all day visiting family?"

"I was and still am darling. I just came back to pick up a few odds and ends I wanted to bring back to the old homestead."

"Whatever. Just get it and go. This is supposed to be our day without you."

Unamused, Mettaton snubbed his noise up at her and strut himself by.

"Your attitude stinks honey. But of course, that could just be your B.O. mucking up the place."

"What?!"

Alphys still too embarrassed to do anything, watches on as a diva fight was about to go down.

"You want to fight tin can? 'Cause I'll wreck your ass!"

"Please. Fighting you is pointless."

"Ha! Because you know I'll win!"

"No, because it would be beneath me to hurt someone so weak."

Something in Undyne snapped and a dozen or so spears were lobbed at Mettaton.

But he predicted this, Undyne was well known for her short fuse, it made it easy to move just ever so slightly out of the way of each spear with little effort.

"Are you finished dear? I really would like to get back to Blooky some time today?"

"I will fucking turn you into scrap metal!"

[CLICK]

The large monitor turned on of its own accord, mostly due to the cameras placed throughout the areas had picked up movement and is set up to activate as such.

This at least stopped the fighting for the moment much to Alphys's relief, but once the image focused her relief ended, mostly because of how a certain robot did not like what he saw.

It was the video feed from the bush camera by the Ruin's door and it seemed to be showing a rather private lovey moment.

Sure it wasn't much, just Sans and the human hugging each other, no big deal...right?

"That slacker! He's suppose to be at his post! I knew that human would be a problem!"

"I-i thought you were f-friends with her?"

"She owes me a fight damn it! So, uh, it's a half friendship-thing, I don't know!"

"HANDS OFF MY WOMAN YOU CALCIFIED CON ARTIST!"

Steam was practically coming out of Mettaton's ears, this gave Undyne ideas.

"Looks like you have a bone to pick with Sans."

"NOT NOW UNDYNE!"

"Ah, what's the matter robutt-head? You mad 'cause she likes her men a little bony~?"

"I WILL END YOU!"

"L-look. They're moving."

Another fight prevented thanks to random movement.

Now Sans and the human were sitting in the snow leaning up against the doors to the Ruins, nothing bad, just talking, laughing, making puns...simple and clean.

But then...

"Forget the anime, let's watch this!"

"The ship is real...I-i have new fanfics to write!"

"...I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO ASGORE, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, SANS!"

 **[Outside the Ruins]**

"Okay, okay, I got a good one...*sighs* Three men, a philosopher, a mathematician and an idiot, were out riding in the car when it crashed into a tree. Before anyone knows it, the three men found themselves standing before the pearly gates of Heaven, where St. Peter and the Devil were standing nearby. 'Gentlemen,' the Devil started, 'Due to the fact that Heaven is now overcrowded, St. Peter has agreed to limit the number of people entering Heaven. If anyone of you can ask me a question which I don't know or cannot answer, then you're worthy enough to go to Heaven; if not, then you'll come with me to Hell.' The philosopher then stepped up, 'OK, give me the most comprehensive report on Socrates' teachings.' With a snap of his fingers, a stack of paper appeared next to the Devil. The philosopher read it and concluded it was correct. 'Then, go to Hell!' With another snap of his fingers, the philosopher disappeared. The mathematician then asked, 'Give me the most complicated formula ever theorized!' With a snap of his fingers, another stack of paper appeared next to the Devil. The mathematician read it and reluctantly agreed it was correct. 'Then, go to Hell!' With another snap of his fingers, the mathematician disappeared too. The idiot then stepped forward and said, 'Bring me a chair!' The Devil brought forward a chair. 'Drill 7 holes on the seat.' The Devil did just that. The idiot then sat on the chair and let out a very loud fart. Standing up, he asked, 'Which hole did my fart come out from?' The Devil inspected the seat and said, 'The third hole from the right.' 'Wrong,' said the idiot, 'it's from my butt-hole.' And with that, the idiot went to heaven."

Sans laughed so hard he had to hold his sides to contain himself, his bones rattling with the hilarity if it all, I feel like I just scored the winning point here.

"heheh...heh...oh man...i did not see that one coming."

"I claim this round goes to me my fine fellow."

"oh not so fast sweetheart. i got one that'll knock your socks off."

"Bring it on punny bones."

"fine, but you asked for it...one day all of the bodily organs were deciding who should be in charge: 'i should be in charge,' said the brain, 'i run all the body's systems, without me nothing would happen.' 'i should be in charge,' said the heart, 'i circulate oxygen and nutrients all over the body.' 'no! i should be in charge,' said the stomach, 'i process the food that gives us all energy.' 'i should be in charge,' said the legs, 'without me the body couldn't go anywhere.' 'i should be in charge,' said the eyes, 'i allow the body to see where it goes.' 'i should be in charge,' said the anus, 'i am responsible for waste removal.' all of the other body parts laughed at the anus and insulted him. so he shut down. within a few days, the brain had a terrible headache, the stomach was bloated, the legs got wobbly, the eyes got watery, and the heart pumped toxic blood. they all decided that the anus should be the boss. what's the moral of the story? even though everybody else does all of the work, the asshole is usually in charge."

I burst into laughter, beating on the snow and making it fly.

"i think that proves victory is mine this round."

"Hahaha...heheh...Okay bone boy. I'll give you this round. But now it's time to step it up a to the next level."

"flirty jokes?"

"Bingo."

"alright with me sweetcheeks...if i had a star for every time you brightened my day, i'd have a galaxy in my hands."

"Oh my. Starting on a sweet note I see. Okay...We must be subatomic particles, because I feel a strong force between us."

"and i see we have a theme already...are you a singularity? not only are you attractive, but the closer i get to you, the faster time seems to slip by."

"I'm attracted to you so strongly, scientists will have to develop a fifth fundamental force."

"are you a computer whiz? it seems you know how to turn my software to hardware."

I blush with giggles and playfully punch his shoulder much to his amusement.

"that's my point. two more and i win."

"Oh it is on now...Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element."

"i love every bone in your body, especially mine."

"According to the second law of thermodynamics, you're supposed to share your hotness with me."

"are you made of beryllium, gold, and titanium? you must be, because you are BeAuTi-ful."

"Are you the square root of -1? Because you can't be real."

"your smile must be a black hole, nothing can escape its pull."

"Are you a keyboard? Because you're my type!"

"did you know that your body is made of 70% water? and now i'm thirsty."

"Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe."

"wanna dance? i can really put your inertia in motion."

"You plus Me equals Grand Unification."

"my love for you is like dividing by zero, it cannot be defined."

"Let's convert our potential energy into some kinetic energy."

He shivers and his cheeks burn blue much to my delight.

"I call point there."

"oooh you are gonna get it now. no mercy."

"I fear nothing from you."

"...S.I.N.G.L.E. stands for...sexy! innocent! naughty! gorgeous! lustful! exciting! everything that you are!"

I'm stunned, my blush goes full on, like the harshest of slaps just hit me, and it gives him the biggest shit-eating grin that threatens to crack his skull in sheer smugness.

"you want to repeat that sweetheart? 'cause i believe that makes it one point you..."

He leans in and pokes my nose twice.

"and two points me."

"..."

"lynn?"

"Wanna measure the coefficient of static friction between us? Because right now there's a intense spark shooting through every nerve in my body that is wanting me to cling to you and never let go."

His grin falters, just staring into my eyes like I spoke backwards, and after a moment, that hand that poked my nose slips around my neck before pulling me into a tight embrace that I return with need.

"don't let go."

"Never...And that's my point."

"final round?"

"Yeah. You or me first?"

"ladies first."

"Alright...If I was an operating system, your process would have top priority."

"if i supply the voltage and you some resistance, imagine the current we can make together."

"I can feel the gluons being exchanged between us."

"wanna violate the pauli exclusion principle with me?"

"You give me Epsilon, I give you Delta. Together, we find limits."

"your eyes have a perfect wavelength of 563.4 nm."

"In accordance to the Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle of Quantum Mechanics, we may already be in love right now."

"i've had my ion you for a long time sweetheart."

"What is life? Life is love. What is love? Love is kissing. What is kissing? Come here and I show you."

I give his cheek a peck and he pulls away to press his forehead to my own.

"please."

"Please what?"

"please...kiss me."

"Uh..."

"please?"

"Sans, I..."

"i'm doing it again, aren't i?"

"D-doing what?"

"forcing this and scaring you."

I avert my eyes to the snow and he sighs with distress.

"i know i'm slow and lazy for everything else. yet when it comes to you, i don't know why, but i end up trying to speed things along. it's just...this is the first time line that everything that could go right actually does. our reports showed a massive anomaly in the time space continuum. time lines jumping left and right, stopping and starting...until suddenly, everything ends. you can't understand how this feels. knowing that one day, without any warning...it's all going to be reset."

"Sans..."

"look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. cause even if we do...we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? to be blunt...it makes it kind of hard to give it my all...or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know anymore. all i know is...seeing what might come next...i can't afford not to care anymore."

"Sans please..."

"i want to care. i want to believe. i want everything to be like this and stay like this. and it's because of you that i have these feelings. from out of nowhere, you came into my life and made me realize that anything is possible...even...even love."

"Sans."

"your face is all i think about. i mean seriously, everything you do is cute. i just want to be able to freely express how i feel everyday and talk to you everyday. *soft chuckle* you are the love that came without warning; you had my heart before i even knew it. and now, i guess what i'm trying to say is..."

"Sans!"

He jumps and I hold his face in my hands as his eyes widen nervously, his blush ever increasing in its blue hue.

"k-kiddo? what are y-you doing?"

"Sans...You talk too much."

I give him his wish if it's what he truly needs and will make him feel better...I give him a kiss.

To say he's shocked, well, if he was it doesn't last long, as he's practically swooning after a few seconds and I pull back.

He looks so adorable, all flushed with goo-goo eyes, was it really that good to him, I didn't really let myself get a feel for it myself, I just wanted to make him happy.

"sweetheart...that was sansational~!"

"Really?"

"allow me to repay your sweetness~."

He moves in for a kiss of his own but I block him with finger to his mouth.

"Easy sweety. Too much too soon ruins the best things in life. After all, slow and steady is the way to go. I hear that's how races are won."

He flinches and the blue pales away in horror.

It takes a moment to realize why he's like that as the memory of that night replays in my head, the night Gaster showed me he was touching his soul, he used that line in his fantasy...oh fuck a duck!

He just looks at me with a expression that screams 'please tell me you don't know my dirty sinful secret' and for the sake of this moment and our friendship I will lie for now, maybe one day I can tell him, but that is so not today.

"Such a weird expression huh. But it still works. Let's just ease this along. The goal may be the destination, but the journey getting there is the part that makes it all worth while."

"hmmm...i suppose your right. but now we're uneven and that just won't do. bad enough i still have a tab at grillby's. i won't start one with my sweetheart and her sugar."

"*snickering* Good lord man, do you hear how cheesy you are right now?"

"maybe you're right about me talking too much. actions speak louder than words anyway~."

"Sans?"

He pushes me over and climbs on top of me, I'm startled but not fearful, if the look in his eyes were stronger then yeah I'd be worried, but his eyes are more playful in a teasing way.

"Naughty bones, what are you up to?"

"heh...you may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall...is to fall for me."

"*giggles* Oh, too late there punny bones."

Holding my arms down at the sides he moves into my neck and nips at where he bit me earlier before clamping down along the lateral cervical region, causing a shocked moan to nearly shrill out of me, a sound that I can feel makes him smirk as he starts to suck on the skin.

How he does that with no lungs, lips, or anything other anatomical necessity needed for this is beyond me, so I'm just saying it's magic and leaving it at that.

"*wince* Sans...the hell are you...*whimper* Are you...giving me a hickey? *groan*"

He chuckles into my neck then gives one last long suck as he pulls off, making a wet popping sound and then admires his work.

"i prefer then term love bite. has a nicer ring to it. don't you think so?"

"You know Toriel will kick your butt if she finds out you did this."

"that's if she finds out it was me. and i have a very good feeling you're not the type to tell their mom about where this lovely mark came from."

"...You really thought this out before, haven't you?"

"...maybe?"

"Oh my...Such a naughty sinner you are."

"says the girl who seemed to enjoy it so much."

"Touché. You win this game naughty bones. I admit defeat to your more epic skills."

"thank you sweetheart."

"I just have one question though."

"oh?"

"If from what I've learned is true and I'm your first relationship, how is it you know what your doing?"

I can only describe the look he has as the anime 'oh shit' sweat drop and blushing look.

"Sans? Have you been reading the relationship books that Papy is studying?"

"uh..."

"Ha! Busted."

"yeah, well, whatever."

"Ah come on sugar skull, don't mope. It's doesn't suit you. Now that charming smile of yours, that looks a hell of a lot bet...uh..."

"lynn?"

An ominous shadow covers us both and its eyes gleam with overprotective fire.

"Dude...We are so boned."

"not now sweetheart."

"What are you doing to my child?!"

The calm building rage in Toriel's voice is deadly, small embers even leak out in her huffing...How did she even know to come check on the door?

If this doesn't get handled right Sans's goose is not just cooked, but burned to a charred crisp.

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

The slow evolution of friendliness, to flirtatiousness, to comforting, to romance between the skeleton and the human was far more entertaining then the anime Alphys had originally planned, plus it was giving her all sorts of ideas for fan fictions that she was taking notes for as she watched.

Undyne felt a little lopsided about it, on the one hand what she was seeing was freaking hot to her and it made her want to try to mimic the same things with Alphys, but on the other hand seeing Mettaton blowing fuse after fuse for seeing this was an opportunity that was far too damn tempting to ignore.

Mettaton did NOT approve of the show his optical sensors were witnessing, it was bad enough that Sans took her from him without explanation that one time, but now he was all over her, and it was driving the mechanical TV star to overheat with pure unadulterated jealousy fueled envy hate.

"What should the ship name be? If her name goes first it could be Lans, Lyns, Lsans, Lynns, Lynss, Lynans, Lynsis, Lysans, Lynsans, Lynsies, Lynsins, Lynsiens, Lynssans, or Lynsisans. But if his name is first that could make it Sane, Ssie, Sanie, Sanse, Sasie, Snsie, Sansie, Synn, Synsie, Sannsie, Sanssie, Slynsie, Salynsie, Sanynsie, Sanlynsie, or Sansynsie. Oooh so many choices!"

"Hey Mettaton, don't you think they make a cute couple together or what?"

"*seething snarls*"

"What's wrong buddy? You mad that the only switch she'll be flipping is his bone~?"

"*snarling intensifies*"

"U-undyne, maybe you s-should easy up on him."

"What? I'm not doing anything but speaking the truth. And the truth is, the human is hookin' up with Sans."

[SNAP]

Mettaton finally lost it and his body released vast amounts of steam, hiding him from the ladies.

After being a few weird strange servo sounds and metal clacking, the steam begins to fade, revealing something rather dangerous.

[Mettaton NEO makes his premiere!]

Mettaton NEO resembles Mettaton EX, but is larger and has a more combat-oriented design.

His right forearm is replaced by what appears to be a cannon, his shoulders are clad in pauldrons, which are shaped like legs, and are longer than his arms, and he has wings on his back, the soul on his waist points upwards in a more monster-like manner, and he has a pink heart shape engraved on his chest plate, his hair on the right side is spiked out, revealing an entirely black segment of his face, with a sparkle or cross-hair in place of his right eye.

"M-mettaton?"

"Punk?"

"MY, MY, THIS IS AN ISSUE, ISN'T IT?"

"Mettaton...P-please, calm down. You're u-upset."

"ALPHYS DARLING. I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING GHASTLY."

"W-what's that?"

"YOU SEE, I CAN'T BE A TRUE STAR WITHOUT MY CO-STAR. BUT IT SEEMS THAT THERE'S A PROBLEM HERE. THAT, FIEND, IS TAKING HER FROM ME. I CAN'T ALLOW THIS NO LONGER!"

Now this was troubling, either Mettaton was just going to go threaten Sans into leaving the human alone or he was actual going to fight him in a duel of honor, male monster vs male monster over a female both covet.

Undyne however wasn't one to rely on these odds and blocked the way with spear in hand.

"Okay microwave, go to your room and cool down. You aren't leaving here so long as you're all pissed off and ready to kill. If you don't, I'll be forced to turn you off."

"AH HA HA. EAGER, AS ALWAYS, EH? BUT DON'T TOUCH THAT DIAL. THERE'S SOMETHING YOU HAVEN'T ACCOUNTED FOR. AS ANY TRUE FAN WOULD KNOW, I WAS FIRST CREATED AS A HUMAN ERADICATION ROBOT. IT WAS ONLY AFTER BECOMING A STAR THAT I WAS GIVEN A MORE...PHOTOGENIC BODY. HOWEVER. THOSE ORIGINAL FUNCTIONS HAVE NEVER BEEN FULLY REMOVED. SO IF YOU INTEND TO DENY ME OF MY GLORY, I'LL BE FORCED TO SHOW YOU UP CLOSE AND PERSONALLY."

"Is that a promise tin man? 'Cause I've been wanting a decent fight for the longest time."

"FINE THEN! RRRRREADY? IIIIIIIT'S SHOWTIME!"

"Deactivation override code Alpha, Omega, Undyne!"

With those words uttered Mettaton drops to his knees and his lights begin to fade, his power shutting off in a slow drain.

"GH...I GUESS YOU DON'T WANT TO JOIN MY FAN CLUB...?"

His voice even oozed out in a slow drone before his body fell over and went dark.

"The heck was that?"

"A fail safe code. I made it in case the body ever rejected him and went crazy."

"Bet you never thought he'd be the one to go nuts huh?"

"Nope."

Something then clicked in Undyne's head and she smirked teasingly at Alphys.

"So...You used my name in his programming?"

Alphys blushed hard and hid her face in her hands.

"I-it helps me to remember things if I u-use your name."

"Awww...That's so cute!"

The fish captain plants a big smooch on her nerdy girlfriend and is caused the mother of all nose bleeds to shoot out of Alphys much to Undyne's joy.

Just then the monitor revealed the Ruin's door opening, a female Asgore look a like came on the screen, and Undyne took note of her.

"So that's Asgore's ex, Queen Toriel. She really is hiding in the Ruins."

"Huh? That's the Queen?"

"You don't know her?"

"N-no. I was hired on sometime after she left. I-i've only had dealings with the King."

"Well that's interesting...Wanna see if Sans can get out of this without getting his ass kicked?"

"S-sure!"

"Sweet! Pass the chips."

 **[Outside the Ruins]**

This feels like the snow tickle incident all over again.

Toriel walking out on a compromising situation that looks so much worse than it really is do to Sans being on top of me...honestly, how often do we end up like this anyway?

"*whispers* i don't think we can talk our way out of this one."

"*whispers* What do we do then?"

"You have five seconds to get off her!"

"*whispers* sweetheart..."

"One..."

"*whispers* What sweety?"

"Two..."

"*whispers* please don't be mad about what i'm about to do."

"Three..."

"*whispers* Wait, why?"

"Four..."

"*whispers* i'll call you later."

Sans sneaks a kiss to my nose before teleporting away and greatly confusing Toriel.

"Uh...Where did he go?"

I stand up and shake the snow off me like a dog.

"He did as you wanted mama. He got off me."

"My child!"

The hugs never end today, she embraces me and smothers me in her form.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? *gasp in horror* What happened to your neck?! Did he do that?"

"Mom! Calm down. It's just a blood vessel that popped a bit when I cracked my neck. Sans was keeping it in the snow to stop it from swelling."

Wow...The Grinch would be amazed by how quick that lie was thought up.

However, Toriel isn't buying it.

"Child. I may be old, but I'm far from stupid. I know a hickey when it's looking me dead in the face."

Fuck!

"How does a skeleton even do that anyway?"

"Don't know...Don't really care."

I crack my neck in irritation, the popping always feels good and calms me.

"When I can't understand things down here I just chalk it up to magic. It's the explanation for everything."

"So you admit it was him!"

"Please drop this."

"Answer me. Did he do this?"

I'm so not in the mood for this crap.

"Stop it, please."

"Then tell me!"

"Fine! Yes! He did it! And you know what?! I liked it! And I'd let him do it again! There! Are you happy now?!"

My snapping concerns her and her face fills with worry.

"Child...I'm...Are you..."

" **Back off mom!** "

That hurt after saying and she knows it.

"Mama...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I'm just..."

I feel like putting my head through the stone door from how much I feel like shit for yelling at her.

Yet her big pawed hand on my head and a soft warm smile is what comes to her face.

"It's fine. I understand."

"You...You do?"

That makes one of us.

"Your love is taking root. You're filled with new emotions and hormones. My little girl is becoming a woman!"

Oh sweet hell no!

I head inside.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room. Where I'm grounding myself for all of eternity."

"Oh come on. We come to love not by finding a perfect person...but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. You know Sans better than anyone. It's no wonder you fell for him so easily."

"We are so not having this conversation."

"The key to every relationship is honesty. Have either of you been honest with how you feel yet?"

"I think we've made it clear how we feel."

"But have you said it? Have either of you said 'I love you' yet?"

No...no we really haven't, not technically.

"What does it matter if we say it?"

"Love doesn't become real until it is acknowledged. Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence. But only once it is seen for what it really is."

"And what's that?"

"A promise. Love is a promise to be there when needed. To be faithful. To be a shield when you need protecting and sword when in need of defending. To make their heart your shelter and their arms your home. Love is everything. All the little things that make you smile even on the saddest days. That is what love is. Knowing that no matter what happens, no force is strong enough to ever keep two true souls apart."

"...That was beautiful."

Yet sad.

"There's a small problem with that though."

"What?"

"Heh...Sans hates to make promises."

She's speechless to that and we continue on home.

But she did make a point, I can't just go with the flow here, I need to know where this river is flowing to, does Sans really love me or am I just a desire?

I guess I have no choice but to try something, god this feels weird, it's hard to ever think of doing this.

"Hey mama..."

"Y-yes my child?"

"Can I see the cook books?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"All of them."

This is going to be a long evening.

 **[In Hotland, Laboratory]**

"Well...That was a twist ending if ever there was one."

"Really Sans? You ditched her just to avoid Toriel? Disgraceful."

Alphys looked back over to the still offline robot.

"We should put him in his room."

"Yeah. I'll call Napstablook and let him know his cousin isn't feeling so well."

"After we do this...um...D-do you want to watch the anime like we planned?"

Undyne smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Heck yeah. Though I don't know if it'll live up to what we just saw, but why not. I'll give it a shot."

"G-great!"

"And then maybe we can try that neck thing Sans was doing~."

"R-really?"

"Maybe we can try it right now~."

And again, Alphys's nose gushed with a torrent of blood from the over stimulating images forming in her mind.

Undyne couldn't help but find her girlfriend's behavior anything less than sweetly innocent, it only added to her quirky nerdy charm.

The two managed to carry the even bigger robot up to his room, Undyne then informed Napstablook of Mettaton being unwell and assured him he'd be over the moment he was better.

So far, all smooth sailing.

"Hey Alphys..."

"Yeah?"

"What's this slip of paper that says 'Undyne Sleepover Master Plan'?"

"Uh..."

"Fuhuhuhuhu! Alphys you dork! If you wanted me to spend the night..."

Undyne leaned into Alphy's ear and summoned her most sensual voice.

"You should've told me~."

Alphys overloaded and fainted right there, much to her lover's continued delight, so far...best date ever!


	45. Love

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

I spend the rest of the evening going over every cook in Toriel's possession, which turns out to be near 30.

She wasn't kidding when she told me she collected books.

It took time to find what I wanted, but I hope it's going to be worth it.

Toriel keeps tabs on me as I bake one dish and freeze another.

My behavior is strange, but darn it, I feel I have to get this out.

I'm sick of everyone telling me what my feelings are and what I have to do with them.

So fuck it!

I know I've danced around my heart and theirs, I can't do that, it's wrong.

I have to stop this.

I have to bet all my chips and show my hand then pray to god the pay out is favorable.

For despite this power I have heard of, there is no reset button in my life, though sometimes I wished there were.

I can't take anything back, I can't undo anything, all of my actions have consequences, the things I say and do today will have a lasting impact on the rest of my life and those in it.

I understand this, and I have to be aware of it while making any decisions...so please...Let this work out for the best.

Please...

[The next day]

I lean against Sans's sentry post, comfortably waiting for the skeleton in question to show up, then again I did show up early...Insomnia kept me up all night.

At least I got to hang out with Napstablook for a bit, even if it was only to help him get to sleep, he's a nice cuddly bed buddy.

After about who knows how long, an ever so familiar silhouette comes into view, I can't help but smile when he walks up and looks surprised to see me.

"Wanna chill with me? The guard is totally MIA, so no worries."

He snickers, finding me cute for starting this early on the fun.

"might as well. shame on that guard for making you so bonely out here."

I giggle and he curiously eyes me then the basket by my feet.

"no dress today?"

"Nope. Allow me to introduce, super sweater! Old sweater's more evolved form. Now with new kung-fu turtleneck grip action!"

"heh, tori managed to fix up the old one. bet that was awkward."

"Yeah...Nothing like a stressful conversation of 'why do you have so many bloody and ruined clothing' to really brighten one's day. But it's all good. That was then and we've patched things up...along with the shirts."

"nice. it's good that you and the old lady are spinning such cool yarns again. so...if you don't mind me asking, are you planning a picnic this early, or is that not for us?"

"And spoil the surprise so soon? Naughty bones. Patients will reveal all secrets."

"oh really? and...what if i want to know now?"

He leans closer and I tuck the basket under his station out of sight with a playful smirk.

"If you want to know now, then I'll have to charge you. But don't worry. For you, I'll give a discount. How does 10,000g sound?"

He flinches for a second and then chuckles.

"a bit rich. could you maybe lower that a bit more?"

"Okay. 1,000g."

"almost in my price range."

"How about 100g?"

"oh so close."

"Fair enough. How about this..."

I open my arms wide.

"A good morning hug."

A faint blue hue dusts his cheek bones as he smiles and shrugs cooly.

"i can't argue with that price. come're sweetheart."

He meets me half way and we share a warm embrace, our faces nestle into each others necks, my hands wrapped under his arms to cradle his shoulder blades, his are around my upper and lower back...god I love it when he hugs me.

"mmmm...you're so warm today. you must be in a good mood."

"Of course I am. I'm getting hugged by my bestest best friend."

"heheh...don't let pap know that. he thinks that's him."

"It is. You both are. I could never pick favorites with you boys."

His hold on me tightens and I nuzzle into his jacket before we slowly pull apart...I already miss the contact.

"so...how's the hickey? i hope it didn't bruise too badly."

"Honestly, that is the reason for the turtleneck. Mama wouldn't let me leave the Ruins without something to hide it."

I pull the fabric down, showing a large purple spot on the right side of my neck.

"dang! i didn't think it would get that big."

That's what she said...oh snap!

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt. Wanna touch it?"

"really?"

"Knock yourself out."

His curiosity is tempted and he lightly presses the spot.

"cool...typically that would last from five to twelve days. but with your rate of healing, i'd give it the five. maybe six tops."

"I shall wear it with pride...so long as Toriel isn't around."

"heheh...alrighty then, back to business. i paid the piper's price. now little songbird, what pray tell is in the gilded cage?"

"I'm the songbird? But it is you, sweet sugar skull, who is tweeting such lovely tunes."

He laughs as I grab the basket.

"But you are right. You did your end of the deal, so here is mine. Though, I have one question...Have you eaten yet?"

"so this is a picnic? i called it!"

"Not quiet. Now answer the question please."

"same as every morning. i ate pap's breakfast spaghetti."

"Oh. Well then, this can wait."

I put the basket back and he whines.

"hey come on. that's not fair."

"I know it's not. But I won't force this on you and risk making you sick. Just give it some time."

"*sigh* fine. you got me on that one."

He walks past me to sit on his chair and kicks his feet up, being as relaxed as can be.

"Look at you. How do you do it?"

"do what?"

"Even with all this snow around, you're the coolest thing here."

He laughs and this is how we pass the time, enjoying each others company, telling jokes and puns, at one point even having a snowball fight, but eventually it gets to be time for lunch.

"Here's one...Change is inevitable, except from a vending machine. In which case, it is inevitable that the vending machine will be shaken for the change."

"not bad. but how about this...it's hard to understand why a cemetery raises its burial prices and blame it on the cost of living."

"Both true and funny. If you give a man a fish, he will eat for a day. If you teach a man to fish, he will sit in a boat drinking beer forever."

"heheh...light travels faster than sound. this is why some people appear bright until you hear them speak."

"The soldier who survived mustard gas and pepper spray is now a seasoned veteran."

"two hydrogen atoms meet. one says, 'i've lost my electron.' the other says 'are you sure?' the first replies, 'yes, i'm positive.'"

"*giggles* There was a person who sent ten puns to friends, with the hope that at least one of the puns would make them laugh. No pun in ten did."

"hey, how did you know i did that?"

We both end up laughing till a light growling sound rumbles out of him.

"Alright...I think you've waited long enough."

"sweet. i'm starving. just look at me. i'm nothing but bones."

I snicker and unpack some of the basket on the station's counter.

He watches intently as I set up a 20oz bottle of ketchup for him and a bottle of soda for me, but what really gets his attention is the somewhat decent sized container I put before him.

"You ready for this?"

"if it's from you, then hit me with your best shot."

I smirk...I feel a song reference here.

 _" Hit me with your best shot~. "_

He grins and gives a wink.

 _" fire away! "_

I can't help but laugh as I take the lid off with a loud pop and reveal the surprise, which as I figured has him very confused by the look of it, big marble like balls of varying reddish-brown fill the container.

"I looked through all the cook books mama has. This was the only dessert that fell under the condiment category."

His eyes widen in disbelief and he looks at me like I just gave him a long lost object.

"you mean...these things are..."

"Ketchup chocolates. I really hope you like them."

By the look he has I just blew his mind, which is good after all, I am trying to show him I care, slowly he reaches out and takes one, though he pauses mid-bite...uh oh.

"S-sans? Is something wrong?"

"you know...it'd be rude of me to eat these all by myself. don't you think so?"

My cheeks begin to burn as I look at his sincere expression and match it in my astonishment.

"B-but I made them for you."

"i know. and by the way, very impressed. honestly, you're the only person who not only doesn't gripe me about enjoying ketchup, but you also indulges with me. super bonus points right there. but come on lynn. you're here with me. why would i want to do anything without you?"

My heart tightens, it hurts, I can feel the tears fighting to escape...apparently he can see this struggle play out on my face.

"lynn? hey, it's okay. i didn't mean to upset you. don't cry. you know i can't stand to see tears."

He reaches out and cautiously takes hold of my hand, gently leading it into his other hand as the first slides up and down my arm in a soothing way...he knows me so well, he knows exactly what to do to get me to calm down.

"you okay kid? you were starting to worry me there."

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay. Just..."

Is this for real?

Can this really work out?

Is this love that I'm feeling?

Is this the love, that I've been searching for?

Is this love or am I dreaming?

This must be love, 'cause it's really got a hold on me, a hold on me...

Never would've though a WhiteSnake song could sum up my life so well.

Still, I feel I should be a little more, what's the word I'm looking for...Discrete?

"Sans...Have you ever heard of a thing called multiverse theory?"

His hand's motion falters and he visibly tenses.

"m-maybe. why do you ask?"

"The theory states that for any and all actions taken, a equal and yet opposite universe/time line of events is created based on those choices. Sometimes the change is small, other times great. All outcomes have been played out and lived through."

I can feel my throat wanting to close up in a choke.

"So...So if that's true. Then there is a time line where I don't exist. A time line where I didn't fall down here. A time line where I did fall but died as a result. A time line where Asgore takes my soul. A time line where Flowey rules. A time line where everything is backwards. A time line where I go crazy. A time line where you and I never meet. We never become friends. Never get to...be like this..."

I can't take it, I can't finish this without heartache, the tears break lose and I sob into my other arm

Now he's panicking.

I've drop a big 'what if' bomb and the explosion is nuclear, but this is wrong and he knows it...he must fix this!

He pulls me onto his lap and holds me tight, one hand in my hair and kneading my scalp while the other messaging into the small of my back, normally this would have me purring in content, just melting to such care, but not this time.

Now he's even more worried.

"lynsie. come on, snap out of it. you're shaking so hard even my bones are rattling. and...and the tears, soaking me right down to the...bone..."

Not even his puns are working and they ALWAYS work, this is very bad, very bad indeed.

He's never handled anything like this, not even all those other times prepared him for this, it was making him very awkward and nervous, oh god how his mind searched for an answer, any answer at all.

His mind blanks and in sheer instinct he does the first thing that pops up under the need to make the crying stop.

His hands move to clasp hold of my face and pulls me to his, in an instant I'm silenced by his mouth pressed against my own...instant shutdown, forcing reboot.

[You feel your last wall crumble and fall.]

After a moment or two he pulls away and we're both blushing heavily.

My eyes filled with shock and still poring tears even if the sound has stopped, poor Sans's weak smile is the only hint of relief he has, but his eyes have now begun to water with worrisome fear that he just did something horribly wrong.

"please sweetheart...no more tears. i can't stand it. i hate seeing you cry."

Did he just...

"don't think about those other time lines. they don't matter. you're here, you're in the data stream now, you're not going anywhere. so please, no more crying. it hurts seeing you like this."

My eyes widen, is this for real, am I just hearing things?

"come on, say something. you're scaring me. is this because of that kiss? i did it to stop your crying. it was the first thing to pop into my head. n-n-not that i didn't like it."

My blush gets deeper.

"i mean...you know i care for you right? you're my buddy, my pal, my friend of the girl variety. seeing you all upset like that...it hurts me too."

I can't take it any more!

"lynsie? please say something. anything. just let me know you're ok..."

He's cutoff by my lips crashing onto his mouth, I can't fight this feeling, I want him to know how I feel, as if the hints and the flirty jokes weren't big enough, I keep the kiss for another minute before slowly pulling away to make the feeling linger...needless to say his mind is blown.

"You have no idea how long I've had this feeling bottled up. It's been on the verge of madness, slowly eating at me, begging to be allowed to explode. God it feels so good to get this off my chest."

"well...to be honest...i kinda knew already."

"Sansy say what now?"

He gulps down a nervous lump and his blush is deep night blue.

"well...we don't really hide how we feel all that discretely."

"Yeah, that's true."

"but, that night i had my nightmare and you held me. i sorta woke up when you were singing."

Oh dear lord he heard everything!

"it was so nice, i didn't want to interrupt. then you said those sweet things, and i was tempted to do something, yet i stopped myself out of curiosity. but wow...i never thought you'd say you loved me. that blew my mind."

"Of course I love you. How could I not? You freaking awesome."

"oh...you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. Since I've been here, you've understood me the most. You understand me, indulge me, make me smile. Heh, not to mention you're cute. Especially when you blush. It's adorable!"

He's getting flustered and I love it.

"Like this, right now. The look you have, I love it. I love it not only because of how it looks, but because I'm able to do it. I'm able to touch your heart and make you feel things. And that brings me joy beyond words. That I can make you so happy."

He's stunned, his eyes go black, it's his serious face...did I do a bad?

"Sans? You okay?"

"lynsie..."

"Yeah?"

"...i love you too."

It takes a moment to process before the biggest damn grin comes to my face and tears of joy pour.

My heart bursts, I hug his neck tight and he embraces my waist warmly...I'm so happy I could just die.

"heh...you're the only one i do this for."

"Do what?"

He hums for a moment, picking a tune before one meets his fancy.

 _" wise men say. only fools rush in. but i can't help falling in love with you. "_

This song...Elvis Presley never sounded so good.

 _" shall i stay? would it be a sin? if i can't help falling in love with you? like a river flows. surely to the sea. darling, so it goes. some things are meant to be...oh take my hand. take my whole life, too. for i can't help falling in love with you. "_

I reach back for one of his hands and he understands what I want, he slips his hand in mine, making me smile.

 _" like a river flows. Surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be...Take my hand. Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love...with...you... "_

He sounds a little choked up near the end so I nuzzle into his neck to support him, he shudders lightly and his hold tightens, I forgot his bones are very sensitive in some spots.

"That was beautiful. You have a lovely voice Sans."

I kiss at his collar bone and he flinches a bit, his breathing gets a tad heavier.

"lynn...what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. Did I do a bad thing?"

"no, but...it's kind of...i don't know..."

"Did it feel weird in a bad way?"

"n-no...it was actually...mmmm, kind of a turn on~. i mean! uh, can we stick to the basics?"

Oh wow...I just learned something new.

"Sure thing sweety. I just want to make you happy."

He smiles and makes himself cozy in the crook of neck, possibly settling in for a nap.

Well, one good song of love deserves another.

 _" I found myself dreaming. In silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie. That every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight. And you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone. I woke up in tears. With you by my side. A breath of relief. And I realized...No, we're not promised tomorrow... "_

His hand squeezes mine with a smile, like he knows how this will go.

 _" So I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye...Wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time...So I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you... "_

I use my free hand to rub the back of his skull and he sighs with content.

 _" In the blink of an eye. Just a whisper of smoke. You could lose everything. The truth is you never know. So I'll kiss you longer baby. Any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets. Let's take our time. To say what we want. Use what we got. Before it's all gone. 'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow...So I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye...Wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time...So I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you... "_

I hum softly and let the gentle vibrations lull him into peace.

 _" I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye...Wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted. 'Cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time...So I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you... "_

"hmmm...was that song based on what i was saying yesterday?"

"A little bit. But it's the message it has, that's why I sung it. I will never leave you or Papyrus. I only want to make you happy."

"really? well then..."

He moves so that his looking at me directly, a sly yet caring smile comes to him and it makes me feel devious.

"how about you show me how those lips of yours work~."

I blush hard even as a shy but coy smirk comes to me.

"You want a few kissing lessons? Not sure if I'm all that good at it."

"i only know we just put our mouths together. but seeing as i don't have lips, i was thinking you'd be able to figure something out."

"What? You say that like you believe I've thought about this before."

He eyes me teasingly and I giggle nervously.

"Fine. You've caught me. I may have thought about it once or twice, what with you boys and your random tenderness."

"heheh...i so knew it."

"I bet you thought of me too punny bones. Maybe even had some steamy dreams~."

His face goes blue and sweat starts to form on his brow...I so called it.

"No worries sugar skull, if I could dream normally again, I bet it would happen to me too. I mean, dreams do let our heart's desire happen if only for a night. But let's get back to the main attraction here. I am willing to try something. Can you close your eyes for me?"

"then we can have the snacks?"

"Yes."

He closes his eyes and I smile.

I cup his face in my hands, my thumbs rub little circles along his jaw, he sighs blissfully, his eyes looking as they want to flutter, I lean in and nuzzle his forehead.

"You ready Sans?"

"yeah~."

I slowly press my lips to his mouth and I feel him warm up.

He tries to move his mouth to match up with mine, it feels a bit odd but just for a moment, I feel a hand lace itself in my hair again and a soft moan escapes me.

"having a good time are we~?"

"Maybe~. But I'm not quiet done yet."

"then by all means, please continue~."

I purr with delight and deepen the kiss, his hold on me tightens.

I move my lips tenderly and manage to hook around a bit of bone before pulling on it sensually, the look on his face is priceless...I love it!

"And that, dear Sans, is my best attempt at kissing."

Thank you dating sims, comics, video games, manga and anime for teaching me things.

His eyes are empty, his smile is the largest I have ever seen, his hold drops in a relaxed way, I can feel his soul beating strong against my chest, he's absolutely stunning to me.

"So how was that sweety?"

He groans in euphoria.

"Heh...I'm glad."

I kiss his skull and get off him, he's completely out of it and entered la-la land, cloud nine in all its wonder, I might have over done it.

"Okay lazy bones, I'll take care of you."

I pick him up and have him sit on my lap.

"Cozy?"

He nods weakly.

"Good. Would you like me to feed you?"

He nods again.

"You're so damn cute."

And this is how it is for quiet some time.

I feed him treats and bring him the ketchup all while holding him close, just enjoying the closeness.

I'm content with my soda, I need the sugar to keep my energy up since I didn't sleep, meanwhile he hasn't said a word, I guess he's still trying to piece his blown mind back together.

"SANS!"

Papyrus comes walking up, he sees us and is a bit confused, very understandable

"HUMAN? WHY IS MY BROTHER ON YOUR LAP?"

Sans remains in happy silence but I smirk.

"Forgive him Paps. He's been like this for a while now."

"IS HE SICK?"

"Nah. I just made him very happy."

"REALLY?"

"You could say, I made him unbonelievably happy."

Papyrus flinches at the pun but then jump with recognition.

"OH! I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU."

Color me intrigued as Papyrus pulls a box out from behind him and I get flashbacks to our battle, how does he do that?

I stand up and place Sans in his chair as I approach Papyrus, my nose picking up a very well known scent.

"Papy sweety. Did you make me some of your awesome spaghetti?"

"NYEH...IT'S A SURPRISE."

I carefully unwrap the box and open it to find something interesting.

"A puzzle box. Did you make it yourself?"

"OF COURSE."

That's sweet.

"IN ORDER TO SOLVE THIS PUZZLE, YOU WILL NEED TO MAKE TEN PRECISE MOVES TO UNLOCK THE HIDDEN..."

"Done."

His jaw drops when I say that, but his composure is quick to return.

"IMPRESSIVE! NOW TO CLAIM THE PRIZE, ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS PUSH RIGHT...HERE."

"Like this?"

I push on the top and it blooms out like a flower, the scent of spaghetti getting stronger.

Papyrus gets super giddy and it makes me confused, until I look inside.

Inside the puzzle box is a plate of spaghetti, that is true, but this dish sports a very hart tugging message...'I LOVE YOU'.

"SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Ow...My heart.

They say love is blind, but I disagree, for it is infatuation that is truly blind.

Love is all-seeing and all accepting.

Love is seeing the flaws, the blemishes, and accepting them.

Love is accepting the bad habits, the mannerisms, and working around them.

Love is recognizing all the fears, the insecurities, and knowing your role is to comfort.

Love is working through all the challenges and painful times.

Infatuation is fragile and will shatter when life is not perfect, yet it is love that is strong and it strengthens because it is real.

Love also likes to spread like a virus, infecting any and all you come in close contact with.

The only problem with that is, when you end up falling in love with two souls and are unsure how to handle them so no one gets hurt.

"I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT. I WANTED TO MAKE IT PERFECT TO TRULY EXPRESS MY FEELINGS."

Oh my god, he did the same thing I did!

"Papy..."

"YES?"

"I have something for you too."

"REALLY? WOWIE!"

If you weren't so cute this knife in my heart wouldn't hurt so much.

I go back over to Sans and put the spaghetti in the basket before digging out another container then returning to Papyrus.

"Here sweety. I made this for you."

He's so excited he yanks it from me and takes the lid off faster than I can blink, though the moment he sees what's in side, his eyes begin to water.

"I know it's not spaghetti. But it was the only pasta dish big enough to write the message on."

In the container is a lasagna, on top of its top layer is a message written in melted shredded cheddar cheese...'I love you Papy'.

"LYNSIE...YOU..."

"I know you both care about me dearly. I feel the same. It's been tearing at me trying to pick you or Sans. And frankly...I can't do it. I've tried, lord knows, I've tried to figure out which of you I want to make happy with every fiber of my being. But I can't do it. We've connected too well, there's so much love between us, if I tried to choose one over the other someone would end up hurt. And that's the last thing I want to do. So...I'm glad we got this out. You've confessed. Sans confessed. And now I have as well. I leave this to fate now. But know I will always be here for you, my sweet sugar skull."

His face, so many emotions pool onto his soft face and I feel like trash for if it's hurting him.

"YOU MEAN...HIM...YOU...CONFESSED YOUR FEELINGS?"

"Please don't be upset. I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me. I hate myself for this."

I can feel the sting of the cold on my face so I must be crying...I'm so pathetic.

"LYNSIE..."

Strong bony arms embrace me and I flinch.

"I DON'T HATE YOU. I COULD NEVER HATE YOU. I LOVE YOU."

"*sniffles* R-really? But..."

"SHHH...I KNOW THIS HASN'T BEEN THE EASIEST THING. LOVE TRIANGLES RARELY WORK OUT ACCORDING TO MY RELATIONSHIP BOOKS."

Wow...he really found a thorough book to study from.

"IF IT IS THIS HARD ON YOU TO CHOOSE, MAYBE...MAYBE IT'S BEST IF WE..."

Oh sweet lord don't you dare say those words!

"No!"

"BUT..."

"I love you both and I promised to do anything to me you happy! I have never broke a promise. I refuse to break this one over something like my inability to choose between the two you."

"LYNSIE...YOU DESERVE TO BE WITH SOMEBODY WHO MAKES YOU HAPPY. SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T COMPLICATE YOUR LIFE. ONE WHO WILL NEVER HURT YOU."

"Papyrus, sweety...You'd never hurt me. Our battle proved that. We couldn't bring ourselves to do any harm. And since then you've been the bestest best friend I could ask for. I don't want to lose you. So please...*sniffles* Please don't push me away."

I feel awful for begging, that I'm this low that I can't bring myself to let him go.

Am I really so broken that I need them both just to keep me from falling apart?

His hold on me tightens and a concerned sigh leaves him slowly.

"I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN TO, BUT YOU HAUNT ME LIKE A GHOST. I LAY IN BED, HALF ASLEEP, AND MY MIND RACES WITH THOUGHTS OF YOU. WONDERING WHAT I EVER DID TO DESERVE YOU. AND YET, THIS WHOLE TIME YOU'VE DONE THE SAME THING. EVEN NOW, I BET I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE THINKING."

"What can I do tomorrow to be better for you than I am today."

"NYEH HEH...WHAT DO YOU KNOW, I WAS RIGHT."

"I love you Papyrus."

"AND I LOVE YOU TOO LYNSIE."

I nuzzle into his scarf, hoping I can wipe some of the tears off.

"SO...DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED?"

I can't stop the blush I get or the slight nose bleed that goes with it and upon hearing that Sans falls out of the chair in shock.

"who said what now?!"

So that's what it takes to wake you up from fantasy land...cute.

"Uh...Papy honey. I know you've brought this up before. But that's a huge thing! I mean...If things are destined for us to do so, then yes, that'll happen. But you can't rush into something so important."

"I SUPPOSE THAT MAKES SENSE. BUT WHAT DOES THIS MEAN ABOUT US THEN?"

So adorable and yet always rushing for more, these brother have more in common then they know.

"You mean you don't know? Papy, sweety. You and Sans are officially my bonefrineds."

"*GASP* REALLY?! WAIT...DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN?"

"I did. I thought it was appropriately fitting."

"i know i liked it. has a nice rib tickling ring to it."

"*GROANS* PLEASE...DON'T RUIN THIS MOMENT WITH PUNS."

"Okay sweety. You win. No more puns from me for the rest of the day."

Getting back into his more spirited self, Papyrus spins us around with joy for the promise of no puns...at least from me that is.

"OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I PROMISE TO BE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!"

"I know you will. After all, you are the great and magnificent Papyrus."

"that's true. hope i can even be half as good."

"IF YOU FOLLOW MY LEAD, DEAR BROTHER, THAN EVEN YOU CAN ACHIEVE GREATNESS. THAT IS OF COURSE YOU DON'T LET YOUR LAZINESS HOLD YOU DOWN."

"Speaking of down, can you put me down. I'm getting a bit dizzy."

Papyrus blushes and lets me go.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT."

"No biggie Pap. Now I can do this."

I lean up and hold Papyrus's face before pulling him into a tender kiss that has his face light up with brightest of orange hues.

"WOWIE!"

He faints backwards into the snow, a dreamy look plastered on his face, and I giggle my head off.

"So freaking cute!"

A tap on my shoulder gets me to turn around and when I do my lips meet bone in a very good way.

Sans holds me to him and mimics the way I kissed him earlier, my attempt has taught him well.

He nips my bottom lip and pulls it when he breaks the kiss, making me shudder and him smirk with smugness.

"Whoa...I see someone is a quick study."

"well i do have a wonderful teacher. not to mention you're definitely a subject i want to bone up on."

Did that really come out of his mouth?

I snicker and he lets me go in panic when he realizes the innuendo.

"believe me, that's not what i meant! it was a study pun! nothing dirty, i swear!"

A playfully devilish smile comes to me and my mind thinks up the ultimate tease for him...I'm so bad.

"Tibia honest, the idea has been rattling around my skull for a while..."

I lean in close to where his ear would be and he looks worried.

"How does one bone a skeleton~?"

He blushes so hard that if he had blood it would gushing from his noes, getting so flustered that he actually faints, and I can't help but to be proud.

"Oh yeah! Human for the win! This calls for a victory dance."

Which I do for a moment.

"Go Lynsie! It's your birthday! Not for real-real! Just for play-play!"

It's amazing how something like that can fix my mood so easily.

But then I pause with realization.

"Crap. Looks like I have to carry you both home now. No way I'm leaving you at your posts like this."

I put everything away, get each boy on each of my shoulders, then take the basket in one hand and head for Snowdin.

Once at their home, I place them on the couch, then go to the kitchen to warm up the lasagna again, it cooled off a bit while we were out and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

Soon that wonderful smell fills the air and the boys stir from whatever blissful dream that played in their heads.

"UH...HOW DID WE GET HOME?"

"*sniffs* what's that smell?"

"I hope you boys even like lasagna."

I come out already munching on some.

"pap used to make the stuff before the spaghetti craze hit."

Sans springs off the couch and heads to get some for himself.

"Really now?"

"I DON'T MAKE LASAGNA ANYMORE. THAT DARN GLUTTONOUS THIEF OF A DOG ALWAYS EATS IT FIRST! SO I SWITCHED TO SPAGHETTI. I GUESS IT GOT MAD ABOUT THAT AND STEALS MY BONES TO GET BACK AT ME."

"Do you ever cook with other types of pasta besides the standard straight noodle?"

"WELL OF COURSE. EACH HAS ITS OWN DIFFERENT STYLE AND USE. LIKE LINGUINE, THE FLAT PASTA. IT CAN ALSO BE USED TO TIE UP PRESENTS. THE FLATNESS MAKES A NICE RIBBON."

"Cute."

Papyrus stand up and stretches a bit.

"RAVIOLI, THE DUMPLING-TYPE PASTA. THE TREASURE CHEST OF THE CULINARY WORLD. YOU CAN PUT GEMS OR GOLD INSIDE."

"and he means that literally too."

Sans strolls out all smooth.

"OH! RIGATONI, THE TUBE-SHAPED PASTA. IN A PINCH, IT CAN BE USED AS A STRAW. IF YOU NEED TO DRINK A CUP OF SAUCE."

"I've done that before. Sometimes you just crave that rich tomato goodness."

"here-here!"

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN KETCHUP SANS!"

"tomato, tamahto? it's all the same to me."

"THAT REMINDS ME. LUMACONI, THAT'S THE SNAIL-SHAPED PASTA! SANS BOUGHT SOME RECENTLY."

"Oh?"

I wasn't expecting that.

"HE'LL PROBABLY FILL THEM WITH HOT DOGS AND SLIME. HEY! MAYBE HE'LL SHARE SOME WITH YOU!"

I shoot a look at Sans and he just winks...must resist the urge to make wiener jokes.

"AND THEN THERE'S ROTINI, THE SCREW-SHAPED PASTA. I USED IT TO HOLD MY SENTRY STATION TOGETHER. MY WHOLE STATION IS MADE OUT OF CARDBOARD-HYDRATES!"

"That...That is freaking adorable as heck sweety."

Papyrus smiles as he walks past me to get some food.

"pap really knows his way around a noodle."

"And you too apparently. Why did you buy pasta?"

"i got it for pap. he demanded noodles of all kinds for your special feast."

"Oh right. I forgot about that...I'm so getting fat after that. But it'll be so worth it."

I snicker to myself and Sans tries to hide his own giggles as Papyrus rejoins us.

"Oh! Papy dear, I have a question about something you said."

"YES?"

"You said Sans would fill that one pasta with slime. Why?"

"OH. THAT'S BECAUSE THE LUMACONI IS SNAIL SHAPED. AND SNAILS ARE JUST LIKE MY BROTHER. BOTH ARE ROUND, SLOW...AND CONSTANTLY EMITTING SLIME?"

I look are Sans confused, he just shrugs and eats.

"For real?"

"EMITTING SLIME...THAT'S JUST WHAT BROTHERS DO."

"I'll...I'll take your word on that..."

Why do I get the naughty feeling I know what that slime might be?

"Change of subject...How does it taste? It's my first time making lasagna from scratch."

"WHAT IS THIS ONE LAYER MADE OF?"

"I tried something new and used nacho cheese for one small bit. Just in case it didn't work out."

"it's not bad really. though if you like cheese that much, next time we go to grillby's we could try the cheese fries."

"I need to ask for a menu from him. I think we're missing out on a ton of things there."

"HONESTLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU BOTH STAND THAT PLACE. IT'S DARK AND FULL OF GREASE. THE PURGATORY OF FRIES...A HAMBURGER ABYSS..."

"It's not a bad pub Papy."

"I'M TOO REFINED FOR THAT GREASE HOLE. GRILLBY HIMSELF IS A GOOD MAN. BUT THE GREASE...THAT, I SHALL NOT INDULGE IN."

"i don't see why you worry about it. it's not like we can gain weight. we're skeletons. plus the food is magic and way healthier than it appears."

"IT'S THE PRINCIPAL OF THE MATTER, SANS."

"whatever makes you happy bro. so sweetheart...are you spending the night?"

I nod with a mouth full.

"YOUR MOTHER APPROVED YOUR OVERNIGHT STAY?"

"*gulp* Eh...It was a very awkward conversation. Long story short...'Mom, I'm going to bare my heart to the ones I love. Can I sleepover?' Her reply, 'If so much as a single hair on your head is out of place...' I'd rather not finish the rest. She swore a little and I don't want to make this anymore uncomfortable then it already is."

"...wow...tori really nails the role of overprotective parent down pat."

"I like to think of her as fire. One side is warm, inviting, helpful, and comforting. While the other side is raging, burning, temperamental, and smothering. It all just depends on her mood and what's happening. Though from what she told me, Asgore would be worse if he found out his little girl was being courted."

"*GULP* I DON'T THINK WE WOULD'VE MADE IT THIS FAR IF ASGORE WAS THE PARENT WE HAD TO GET THROUGH FOR YOUR HAND."

"grrr...how dare you date my baby! heheh...once the fear leaves, that's funny as hell."

"NYEH, HELLO YOUR MAJESTY. IF YOU DON'T MIND, WE'D LIKE TO DATE YOUR DAUGHTER. OH BY THE WAY, HERE SHE IS, AND YES, SHE'S HUMAN TOO."

I can't help the laughter that busts out of me and it spreads quickly through us all.

Some more laughs and second plates later, things have settled to just us on the couch watching TV, but in a cutesy way.

Papyrus holds me close as I sit on his lap, while I in turn hold Sans close as he sits on my lap.

Making a weird but cozy totem of sweetness.

Surprisingly there's nothing new on today, something about technical difficulties have halted production for a bit, so it's reruns for us.

This however isn't working for me, my lack of sleep is catching up to me, and Sans's head makes a convenient pillow...maybe a nap wouldn't hurt, just for a few minutes at least.

"HUMAN? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU FEEL HEAVIER."

"pap, it's not nice to say that to girls."

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"*yawn* It's fine. I'm just getting tired. I didn't sleep last night."

"insomnia again?"

"Yeah. Gotta love it's randomness."

"THEN IT SEEMS IT'S YOUR BED TIME."

"Fine. Let me just call mama and...Eep!"

Feeling a hand in my pocket shuts me up...dang it Sans, that scared the shit out of me!

"easy kiddo, you've done enough already. leave the old lady to me."

"But she's gonna yell at you."

"BROTHER. WHY IS HER MOTHER GOING TO YELL AT YOU?"

I can't see it but I know Sans is blushing because it goes with how badly he just flinched.

"uh...i might have done something she wasn't too happy to see me do."

"SUCH AS?"

"He got caught giving me a love bite."

"uh..."

"A WHAT?"

I tilt my head to the left and Papyrus takes the hint to pull the turtleneck down, getting horrified by what he sees.

"OH MY GOD SANS!"

"it's not what it looks like!"

"ARE YOU SURE?! BECAUSE THIS LOOKS REALLY BAD!"

"It's actually a normal thing couples do Papy."

"S-SERIOUSLY?"

"Yep."

"i'll explain it to you when i get done with this. mind letting me go sweetheart?"

I give him a quick squeeze, making him snicker, but I do as requested and let him go.

Sans heads into the kitchen and Papyrus lightly pokes the hickey.

"DOES THIS HURT?"

"Nope."

"WILL IT GO AWAY LIKE THE ONES GASTER MAKES?"

"Yeah. But not as fast. This could last a week or two."

"REALLY?"

Suddenly indistinguishable yelling comes from the kitchen and I feel bad for Sans.

But after some time it ends and things go silent before Sans comes out visibly shaken.

"Sans?"

"BROTHER?"

"i regret...i regret making the call."

"She was that bad? Oh sweety, come here. Let me make it all better."

Sans doesn't need more convincing and nearly leap onto me.

"There, there, punny bones. It's going to be okay. I'll protect you."

"AND OF COURSE, I WILL ALSO PROTECT YOU. I WILL BE HER BACKUP."

"heh...thanks. i can always count on you two."

There we go.

There's our smiling funny bones.

This is much better.

"so pap, you wanted to know about the mark right?"

Wait, what?

"YES. HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Dear lord I know where this is going.

"lynn, sweetheart...would it be okay if you help me teach pap a new trick?"

I'm too tired for this, but I can't really say no either, it's too sweet and he did ask for permission too.

"Sure. It's okay with me."

"good girl."

Why did that make me want to bop him?

Sans rolls the turtleneck down and tilts my head to the right so that the left side of my neck is exposed.

"pap. do you remember where the mark i made was?"

"YEAH. I BELIEVE I DO."

"alright. now put your mouth on that same spot here on this side."

"WHAT?!"

"trust me bro."

"It's fine sweety. You won't hurt me."

"WELL...OKAY THEN. IF YOUR SURE IT WON'T HURT."

Papyrus is hesitant, but leans in and puts his mouth to the crook of my neck, the feather light touch of his teeth sends a shiver down my spine in a oddly good way.

"NOW WHAT?"

"bite down a little bit, enough to cover the area in your mouth. then suck gently on the spot for twenty to thirty seconds, which is long enough for the capillaries on the skin to break and make the mark."

"THAT'S ALL?"

"yep. that's all."

"THAT SEEMS SIMPLE ENOUGH."

I feel Papyrus clamp around the lateral cervical region and slowly begins to suck on the skin, I'm getting used to it.

What I'm not used to is the way it makes me feel.

Sans was sudden with a bit of roughness, so it made me feel a bit controlled and earned him some gruff sounds from me.

Papyrus on the other hand is gentle with fragile softness, as if afraid I'll break if he does too much, this is fogging my weary mind and making me croon in bliss.

This soft but low pleasing sound gets their attention.

"you must be doing a great job bro. 'cause the face she's making is priceless."

That's right, eat it up you naughty boy, I'm gonna past out soon and then you won't be able to play your game with me.

Papyrus hums a groan into my neck before finally releasing the skin, though his hold on me in general tightens possessively and he nuzzles into his newly made mark, making me purr.

"heh...so cute. okay pap. i think it's time we let our girl get some rest."

"I WISH TO REST WITH HER."

Wow...he really doesn't want to let go.

"hmmm...alright then. how about we all sleep out here in one big bed buddy bundle. that sound okay?"

Papyrus nods while I give a thumbs up, I've gotten rather comfortable in his hold and now I don't feel like moving out of it either.

Sans I think understands what is going on as he is quick to gather the necessities needed for sleeping in the living room, a thick quilt to lay on, pillows to place our heads, and a blanket to cover up under.

Either I'm too out of it or Papyrus is faster than I first thought, because I blink and the next thing I see is the blanket being pulled up on me.

"cozy sweetheart?"

"Uh huh. Thank you Sans."

"YES. THANK YOU BROTHER."

"eh, it's what i do."

Sans just flops down and somehow intermingles into this hold Papyrus has on me.

Now this is nice.

Loving cuddles is the perfect way to nod off.

"Sweet dreams sugar skulls."

"sweet dreams, lynn. i hope i'm in them. 'cause you're already in mine."

"I DON'T NEED TO DREAM. IT'S ALREADY CAME TRUE. BUT I WISH YOU PLEASANT DREAMS, LYNSIE. AND SLEEP TIGHT."

Flirty good night's...I could get used to that.

Not to mention all this love, there's nothing like it, and I never want to lose it.

In such wonderful peace, it isn't long before my eyes shut and I succumb to much needed slumber.

{Hello there sister dear.}

 _Ah fuck me._


	46. Polymorphism

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _So here I am again, just me and my dark spirit brother Chara, just flipping peachy._

{Seems you kept yourself busy while I was absent.}

"You could say that."

{Uh...What's up with your neck? You lose a fight with a vampire or something?}

 _God dang it...I was hoping he wouldn't see that._

"Well, I was having a bit of an adventure. But then I took a spear to the neck."

 _He did not find that amusing._

{Okay smartass, don't tell me. Not like really care.}

 _Sure you don't, that's why you asked, idiot._

{Don't roll your eyes at me bitch.}

"Oh no. Busting out the swears. I'm in trouble now."

{You know I can just look into your memories and know everything you do?}

"Then do it. But word of warning, you might not like what you see and be forever mentally scarred."

 _He eyes me funny but only for a moment as I assume he looks into my mind._

{Wait...What the...Oh...Oh god...Ew...Ewww! How the fuck is that a thing?! They're skeletons!}

"Hell if I know. I just claim magic and leave it as such."

{And you liked it?! The hell?!}

"What can I say? I think I have a bone of skeletons."

 _He seems slightly mortified be both me and my behavior._

{Do you have brain damage? Why are you so chill? Last time you were here you were practically begging to get out.}

"Let's just say, I'm full of helium."

{What?}

"Because I'm floating on air!"

{...Did you just...}

"Lighten up grumpy bro. No need to be so dark."

{...You did.}

"I must have wings, 'cause my mood is soaring right now."

{Stop it. Just, stop.}

"Come on bro, I thought you liked my jokes? Especially when they cut the tension like a knife."

{Unless you actually start being my kind of funny, I'm going to kick your ass.}

"Okay, okay. Give me second to think of some. I'm in a good mood so the bad humor takes a bit."

{You have five seconds.}

 _You asshole!_

{I'm waiting.}

"Fine! *clears throat* Why are cemeteries surrounded with walls? Because people are just dying to get in there."

 _He smirks, so far so good._

 _As long as I keep him amused I should be fine till I wake up._

"Either the woman at the back of the train has two really ugly children, or two seriously cool dogs."

 _That earns me a chuckle, getting better._

"So I took my grandma to a fish spa center where the little fish eat your dead skin for only $45. It was way cheaper than having her buried in the cemetery."

 _A small laugh with that one._

"Little Johnny tells his friend, 'My grandpa died yesterday.' The friend asks, 'Oh no, how did that happen?' Johnny replies, 'He hit his thumb with a hammer.' The friend is confused, 'But you can't die of that!' Johnny simply answers, 'I know but he wouldn't stop screaming and cursing so we had to shoot him.'"

 _A decent laugh breaks out._

"What animal has five legs? A pitbull returning from a playground."

 _That one gets him really going._

"They say the surest way to a man's heart is through the stomach. But personally, I find going through the ribcage a lot easier."

{Hahahaha...So true, so very true...That method works really well on Sans.}

 _I flinch hard._

"What?"

{Not so much with Papyrus. Have to cut his head off to kill him. Though to be fair, he does a great 'alas poor Yorick, I knew him well' impression before dusting.}

 _Oh you just had to push my 'please hit me' button._

{Ah what's matter sis? You don't like it when I talk about the past? Or is it the mental imagery forming of those you love dying so harshly what's eating at you?}

"Don't push me dear brother. If you haven't noticed, my mind hasn't been holding itself together so much lately."

{What? Are you seriously threatening me?}

"Threaten? Oh no. But I do have a story for you."

{A...a story?}

"It's called 'The Scorpion and the Frog'...One day, a scorpion looked around at the mountain where he lived and decided that he wanted a change. So he set out on a journey through the forests and hills. He climbed over rocks and under vines and kept going until he reached a river. The river was wide and swift, and the scorpion stopped to reconsider the situation. He couldn't see any way across. So he ran upriver and then checked downriver, all the while thinking that he might have to turn back. Suddenly, he saw a frog sitting in the rushes by the bank of the stream on the other side of the river. He decided to ask the frog for help getting across the stream. 'Hello Mr. Frog!' called the scorpion across the water, 'Would you be so kind as to give me a ride on your back across the river?' 'Well now, Mr. Scorpion! How do I know that if I try to help you, you wont try to kill me?' asked the frog hesitantly. 'Because,' the scorpion replied, 'If I try to kill you, then I would die too, for you see I cannot swim!' Now this seemed to make sense to the frog. But he asked. 'What about when I get close to the bank? You could still try to kill me and get back to the shore!' 'This is true,' agreed the scorpion, 'But then I wouldn't be able to get to the other side of the river!' 'Alright then...how do I know you wont just wait till we get to the other side and THEN kill me?' said the frog. 'Ahh...,' crooned the scorpion, 'Because you see, once you've taken me to the other side of this river, I will be so grateful for your help, that it would hardly be fair to reward you with death, now would it?!' So the frog agreed to take the scorpion across the river. He swam over to the bank and settled himself near the mud to pick up his passenger. The scorpion crawled onto the frog's back, his sharp claws prickling into the frog's soft hide, and the frog slid into the river. The muddy water swirled around them, but the frog stayed near the surface so the scorpion would not drown. He kicked strongly through the first half of the stream, his flippers paddling wildly against the current. Halfway across the river though, the frog suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain in his back and, out of the corner of his eye, saw the scorpion remove his stinger from the frog's back. A deadening numbness began to creep into his limbs. 'You fool!' croaked the frog, 'Now we shall both die! Why on earth did you do that?' The scorpion simply shrugged. 'I could not help myself. It is my nature.' Then they both sank into the muddy waters of the swiftly flowing river and died. The end."

 _Chara just scratches his head confused._

{Uh...Okay, I'll bite. What's the point?}

"Normally, the moral is that one can not change one's true nature no matter how hard they try even if it's for the better. But, I see it differently...I see it as this, if the frog had just trusted the scorpion without further questioning, the scorpion probably would've been cool about the whole thing. But no...The frog just had to keep pressing on the scorpion. He didn't know when to stop. So, why not take out the fool when he least sees it coming? Makes sense doesn't it?"

{I can't argue with that logic. After all, it's so much easier to back-stab someone when they have their arms around you.}

"So you get it?"

{Totally.}

"Good..."

 _I charge suddenly and deal a mean sucker punch across Chara's face, sending the shocked demonic soul flying for a bit before skidding to a stop._

"I am the scorpion! Ever talk shit about my loved ones again and I swear to bring new meaning to this 'special hell' of yours! Do I make myself clear?!"

 _I'm not sure where I'm pulling this angst from, but it has me feeling stronger than this place normally does, I like it._

 _Chara slowly picks himself up while cackling with new amusement, spitting black ooze out of his mouth like it's blood._

{I thought you don't make threats.}

"I don't. I make promises."

{Oh, like that one you made to mommy and daddy skeleton?}

"Shut up you little shit!"

{Heheheh...So this is what it took to finally get you to break out of that shell. Just a few choice words and tug on your pathetic heart. I forgot how the simplest motives can easily corrupt even the purest soul. Case in point, your need to protect them.}

 _I growl lowly and he smirks._

{I bet no one's ever told you this, but you're cute when angry.}

"Fuck off!"

{Now look who's swearing.}

"Don't toy with me. You're more convoluted then a Batman villain. 'I want to save the monsters yet wipe out existence'? That's the most ass backwards thing ever! That's like getting the jumbo king sized chocolate bar on Halloween and then throwing it away when you get home. What's the fucking point?!"

{Hey! ...Don't ever joke about wasting chocolate.}

"But that's what you're doing. Your goal doesn't match your motive. Killing everything only saves everything from being alive. If that was your goal, I could see that. But after making everything super ultra dead, you bring everything back like it didn't happen? Why? Unless deep down you know that's not what you really wanted. That it's pointless."

 _He flinches._

{N-no...It's not pointless.}

"Then explain it to me. Tell me how looping this create, destroy, create, destroy thing over and over forever makes any sense when you want to save those you end up hurting?"

{I don't have to explain jack to you! You aren't even suppose to be here! You're a mistake!}

"Nice. Real original. Who writes your lines? If I were you, I'd kill that guy."

{Fuck you Frisk!}

 _A wave of shock hits us both._

 _He...he called me Frisk..._

 _Did he have this chat with her too?_

"Bro? Are you okay?"

{Shut up.}

"For reals. Time out on our little bull mess spat. Are you okay?"

{I don't even know anymore!}

 _His disposition changes completely._

 _His eyes swell with black tears and even though this is a disturbing sight, it also gets to me, I'm compelled to approach him but with caution._

"Brother?"

{Leave me alone!}

 _Would if I could a-hole._

"You know I can't do that."

{Why not? I'm giving you the go ahead. Just go away."

 _I sigh and mentally kick myself as for when I'm close enough, I embrace him in a bitter hug much to his confusion._

"I can't leave you like this. I hate seeing others cry."

{I'm...I'm not crying!}

"You and I are the same. You are my Yin and I your Yang. Dark and Light. Two seemingly opposite or contrary forces that may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they may give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another."

{...The hell does that mean?}

"Inside every good, there is a bit of evil, and inside every evil, there is a bit good. We both have our sins. A cross to bare. But you don't have to hold it alone. We can share the load. All you have to do, is let me help you."

 _He's silent, not a word uttered or movement made._

"I know you're lost. You're scared. You're confused. I don't blame you. Things in the Underground are on a whole new level of mind fuckery most times. And Frisk didn't help. I don't know what happened when she fell down here. But something twisted her and you got stuck along for the ride. Just like how you follow me now. But I'm not her. I know everything I do has a reason and meaning. I'm not going to reset a happy ending only to go on a killing spree. I might not know why I'm here, but I do know what I'm going to do. I will save everyone. And I mean everyone. Asriel and you included. I can fix this. I don't know how, but I will try. I promise you this."

 _Again...silence._

{...Do...Do you really mean that?}

"I do."

{...I respect you for at least trying.}

"It's the best I can do."

{Thank you...Though, a word of advice...}

"Yeah?"

 _My eyes widen and I grip him harshly as pain stings throughout my back._

{You should learn from your story, sister dear. After all, it's so much easier to back-stab someone when they have their arms around you.}

 _I bite my lip hard enough to bleed as he slowly pull a blade out of my back, yet I do my best not to make a sound of pain._

{Nothing to say? But you were so talkative before.}

"I...*cough* I am doing what the story said...I can't fight my...*cough* my true nature...I forgive you..."

 _He stabs me again and then knocks me down before pinning me under him, knife at my throat._

{Lair! You're a dirty fucking lair! How can you say you forgive me?! Only an absolute idiot forgives someone who literally stabs them in the back!}

 _He's truly dumbfounded by me...it's almost cute in a sad way._

 _I simply smile at him._

"Then I'm the...*cough* biggest idiot ever..."

 _He glares at me then sighs into a smile._

{Yeah...You really are.}

 _He raises the knife up and then plunges it deep into my chest, making me spew up blood all over him...but somethings off...it's white._

{The hell?}

 _How am I even still alive at this point?_

 _How much health have I lost?_

{What are you?}

 _I just make a garbled sound as a response._

{Do you still forgive me now freak?}

 _All I can do is give a cheeky grin much to his annoyance._

{I will break you.}

 _I mouth out something my voice can't do at the moment._

[You can try, dear brother.]

{*snarls* You bitch!}

 _He lifts the knife up again and brings it down only to hit nothing...I'm gone._

 **[Back in the waking world]**

Upon regaining consciousness, my first act is to bolt right up gasping for breath and stumble across the floor like my limbs are made of rubber before falling over.

Of course such action startles the hell out of my sleeping companions, who take my behavior very distressing, quickly coming to my aid before I could hurt myself.

Sans does his best to calm me down while Papyrus attempts to replenish my health, Chara took out a pretty big chunk in only a few moves, I was down to 4HP and that last hit would've been...I'm not entirely sure.

What would happen if I die in his realm?

Best not think too hard about it I suppose.

The real question, why did my blood go white?

That didn't happen last time I was there.

What's happening to me?

Am I breaking down?

Does this have something to do with what Sans and I did at Semi's?

How do I fix this?

Control this?

I don't know what to do!

I'm scared!

"lynsie!"

I visibly shake back into focus and see Sans holding my face in his hands, concern framing his face.

"can you hear me?"

I nod slowly and deep sigh of relief pours out of him as Papyrus glomps me tight.

"you scared the hell out of us kiddo."

"YOUR HEALTH WAS SO LOW."

"chara get to you again?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO."

These boys...I don't know how I'd live without them.

For real, I should've died that first trek to Snowdin.

But they were there, they're always there for me, when I need someone the most they are there.

Maybe I am more broken then I first thought.

My walls I built so strong have all fallen away.

My years of damage is showing.

I can't function alone anymore.

I...C̨̧̀ą́͏ǹ'̵̡͡t͢͟ ̀́̀f̡͘͢u͢͝͝nc̷͘tio͟n...

I hiss with shut eyes at the sudden sharp mental strain and it gets to them.

"LYNSIE?"

"you okay?"

"My head...I͟t͠ ͝hùŕ͡ţ͠s͢..."

I can't see them but knowing them as I do, this break in my voice won't be taken as a good thing.

I feel myself being moved as footsteps go off in a different direction and I'm placed down on what feels like the couch, the steps start to come back after a minute or two.

"relax sweetheart. don't freak out."

Cold floods my forehead, an icy cloth no doubt.

"this should help numb the hurt."

"Thanks..."

"WAS THE DEMON THAT BAD?"

"He...He has issues."

"HE COLLECTS COMIC BOOKS?"

"*snickers* not quite pap."

"I think I'm getting through to him though."

"don't press your luck with the brat."

"He's family...I won't give up on him because he got messed up by Frisk."

I strain my eyes open again and try to stand, but I'm forced to stay seated.

"PLEASE, REMAIN SEATED. YOU NEED TO REST."

"How long were we sleeping?"

"about an hour. not even enough time to get a decent nap in."

It felt longer than that.

My perception of time is off.

The hell is happening to my brain?

"LYNSIE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"...I think your right. I need rest. Get my head back together."

"CAN WE GET YOU ANYTHING?"

"No...No. You wonderful boys have pampered me enough. You don't have to waste the rest of the day taking care of me."

"we aren't doing it because we have to."

"WE WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE WELL. WE LOVE YOU."

What did I ever do to deserve them?

"I love you both so much. Can I get some huggies?"

Now I know my brain is messed up, because I said that out loud.

"WHAT ARE HUGGIES?"

"*stifled laughter* oh my god, that's so adorable!"

I blush and rub the back of my head stupidly.

"Well that's embarrassing...Heh...So...Uh...Can I still get those hugs?"

I'm smothered in affection faster then I can blink, it's positively giggle inducing, but fleeting.

I let them go so that I may return to the floor for more slumber and my energy drains when my face meets the softness of the pillows...lights out once again.

"DO YOU THINK SHE'LL BE OKAY THIS TIME?"

"not sure. let's just get some stuff ready just in case."

"GOOD IDEA."

Nothing made them feel more powerless and weak then knowing they were helpless to do anything for her when she was unconscious.

Each time she slept it was like Russian roulette, only her odds of normal sleep were 1 in 3.

At least with Gaster they knew she wasn't going to be killed, but with Chara...That kid was unpredictable.

Not only that, but Chara was also active while she was awake, and still they couldn't help her there either.

All they could do was be ready for next she stirred from her random slumber and needed aid.

Some food off to the side, a drink to wash it down, and all the 'it's going to be okay' cuddles she could want awaited her this time.

But till then, the brothers took her words to thought, they weren't going to sleep anytime soon, best use this time do something else as they waited.

Papyrus went about cleaning the house.

Taking great care to keep quiet as he put things away, dusted, washed, wash the pet rock before feeding it, tiding up his room, and then choosing to take a calming shower once he was sure everything else was done.

Sans watched her for a bit before disappearing to his lab.

Figuring Papyrus to be keeping a eye socket out for her, this gave him a chance to check the latest readings on her Anomaly state, and so far he didn't like what he saw.

From what he could figure on the day they were at old man Semi's her readings went the highest yet...60.

Then today there was a small blip in the detection before picking up that tiny instance while she spoke.

Maybe Semi was right.

She needs to get her power under control before something happens.

But how the heck would that happen?

It's not like Frisk ever let him study her or there's a school for anomalies somewhere down here.

He had a new project to do now...How to come up with a way to get her under some sort of control.

This of course takes a lot of brain power and such heavy thinking really wears a soul out...he falls asleep about 15 minutes into this.

 **[In the emptiness of the mind]**

 _I remember when I use to dream._

 _All the weird nonsense that that would just be here and I would go along with it like interactive movie._

 _I could even die in my dreams, I would just move on to another character and continue the dream, before that character became me anyway._

 _I could breathe water, fly, go through things, the whole kit and caboodle...but now there is nothing._

 _Nothing but my thoughts in reflection._

 _It's so dull, so boring, so gray._

 _At least I'm not getting stabbed again._

 _Or having my soul poked and prodded._

 _Hmmm...speaking of this freaky thing, I can remember something Flowey told me when I first fell down here._

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

 _Yeah, that._

 _So it's the culmination of my being, it doesn't make up myself entirety like how it is for monsters, but rather is my essence house in my physical form, meaning all that I am, was, or ever will be, is in this heart/soul thing...that's pretty freaky in the grand scope of things._

 _So does that mean I can fix myself with it too?_

 _If I can unlock it and figure it out will that make it stop?_

 _Will there be no more of this weird stuff happening?_

 _Maybe...I can try that thing Sans did._

 _I just have to concentrate and remember what he said._

"we are never doing that again."

 _That's right, Sans didn't like what happened when we tried this, but he didn't tell me why._

 _But if this is the culmination of my being, shouldn't my will be in there too?_

 _I have to at least try...what do I have to lose?_

 _Now...remember what his words._

"good. now i want you to picture yourself sleeping. you're energy is gone. eyelids drop like lead. every part of you is shutting down. and in three seconds, you'll be fast asleep."

 _Well that's step one done, I'm technically asleep already._

"now...imagine this is one of those times you see gaster. something happens. he decides to preform an experiment on your soul again. when i snap my fingers, he'll have pulled out your soul. ready?"

 _Okay...I can do this...I'm ready...Time to see what happens when I really open my eyes, right Riverperson._

"three...two...one...*snap*"

 **[Sans's Lab]**

*alarm blaring*

The sudden noise made the skeleton fall right out of his seat.

He didn't even know the scanners had an alarm function.

Okay, why the heck is this thing going crazy...oh shit!

Anomaly readings at 75 and climbing.

Not good, not good at all!

Something's wrong.

Taking a quick shortcut up to the living room did not pan out like he had hoped for.

She's gone.

Hearing something upstairs, he checked it out and was relived to find it was just Papyrus cleaning up his room.

That's one thing to check on the okay list...of course she'd never harm his bro.

But where did she go?

Now noticing the slightly open front door made him smack his face with his palm.

Bolting down and out the door, he was surprised to find her not that far really.

She's just standing out in the snow facing the trees across from their house and feeling around the air with her hands.

Very odd but nothing bad, that's for sure.

"lynn, sweetheart, whatcha doing out here? shouldn't you be sleeping?"

It never hurts to speak softly to girls, especially when you don't know if they're in a bad mood.

"Sc͟ąn͘ning̛.̢.̛.̨Play̡e͟r̢ ̴d̛at̴a͠ f̶ou҉nd̢.͞.̴.Erro͏r ̸d͠e͘te҉c͞te̢d̢.͝ P͜ro̵c͏eeding̷ w̴ith caùt̷i͜on̨.͝.̴.̛"

Ah crap, she's speaking in distortion again, this can't be good.

"kiddo, why not come inside and we can make sure you're okay."

"M̸issi̢ng̢ ̶co͜ḑe de̷t̴ec̀te͟d̢.͜.҉.Rea͡r͢r̕a̴n҉gi͘ng͝ ͞a̶nd̴ şt̶ab͢i͜li͢zi̧ng̵..͜.̀R̀esto̶r̷ing͞ ͘l̢os̴t code...̛"

She slowly turned around to face him, eyes aglow in white and soul out and shining.

"ah lynn...what happened?"

"R̶eco͏ve҉ry ͡c͜o̴mp͞l҉ete.̸.."

She brings her hands up to her soul in a symbol of prayer before spreading them out as if to part something unseen.

This has Sans confused till something begins to appear...something familiar.

[FIGHT]

[ACT]

[ITEM]

[MERCY]

Those boxes brought back memories, some good and other bad.

The boxes then move, leaving space between Act and Item, a new box begins to appear.

[SPELL]

"no way..."

"Ma̕g̵ic҉ ab͜i͟l̢it͟y͏ ̕is̀ fu͏l͘l̕y͘ ̧a̧c̛tiv͏e̷ n͞o͞w͢.̡ P͏r̀et́ty̨ ̴n͏eát͘ h̵u̡h ̢S̶a̴n̛s?"

Wait...did she just...

"lynn? are you...awake?"

"Eh,̕ ͝k͞in͟d͘a.͏ ̡I d̡įd́ t́hàt h̸ỳp͞no͘tíc ͠su͘g͏g͜est̨io͏n ̕t͏r͠i҉c͠ḱ ͞in̛ ̶m̸y̢ ̸sle҉e͜p͡.͞ ̵S͠o, ͏I̡'m̶ s͟órt͟ of͢ ͏te̕et͏e͝rin͘g̵ ̕on ́ţhe̴ ͢edg̷e̷ ̨o̡f̨ ćo̡ns̷c̛iousness an̡d u͏ncons̡c̀io̧usne͟ss̷. I ̵kn̸ow̵ ̵I'̡m͝ ́sl̵ee̷p̷iǹg͘, b̵u͠t I'm̴ i͡n c͡o҉n͟trol̶.̴"

"well...that explains one thing. but how did you get outside?"

"I used t̀o͜ sl҉e͘epwalk ͞às a ̵kįd. ̀S̵c̢a͜r̛ȩd̸ m͠y m͡o͞m͞ so̢ ba͝d s͞he͘ c͢hąnge҉d ҉ţh͠e ̀l͠oc͞k̵s̶ ̕and ̨a͏ddȩd ͢m̷or͝e҉ ͡ơf t̀he͠m. Th̴is̛ ̧is the͞ fi͘rs͟t ̨tim͡e ̶in ̵year̷s͡ t͡hat i̢t'̕s h͢app̕e̶n̴. P҉l͠u͞s͟ t̢he doo̢r w͟às un̨l̀o̡c̴ke҉d̡.͠ ͡Sorr̸y ̸i̴f҉ I ͞wor̛r̀i͠ed yo͡u."

Note for the future, lock the doors when she sleeps over.

"it's fine, sweetheart. as long as everything is okay, then we're okay. now let's head back inside and you can finish sleeping."

And maybe he could figure just how the heck she did that trick just now.

"A̛lért͏!͟ Da҉mage͟ ̛cod͢e ͢d̴e̴ţec̢t͝e̡d.̡.̶.͜P̶r̡o͠ce҉ed ͢with ͠op̧ţim͝iz͠ati̶o҉n҉ scań.̛"

With that she took off into town and he followed.

This was weird, it was like she was awake and yet not.

Her sprint didn't last long, she came to a stop outside the library, there the Royal Guard dogs...heheheh, gotta love puns...The dogs were just trying to wrangle their amorphous, shambling family member, Endogeny.

Assimilation back into normal life for the Amalgamates wasn't easy, especially this one.

This one Amalgamate united all the dog families as it was made from the parents of Dogamy & Dogaressa and other family members of Doggo, Greater Dog, and Lesser Dog.

Sans kept close to her as the Amalgamate took immediate notice to her and seemed excited, making the others pay attention to the odd human.

"He̛y ̧th҉e͘re ̢d͝og͡gy̨. ҉Lo̴ng͜ ̕time̷ ̷ńo͘ se̕e͝.̴"

Endogeny practically tackles her and nuzzles her face, earning some cute but creepy distorted giggles.

"Uh...Sans? What's wrong with the human?"

"Human? Where?!"

"You mean the weird puppy?"

"um...lynn's going through a odd phase. it's nothing to worry about."

Thank goodness dogs aren't the smartest bunch or this would be even more awkward.

"S͡can͜ ̶c̷om҉p̵let̕e.̡.̸.̨Ama҉l͡gam̀ate,̵ ̴f͟il͘e ̴n͞am͝e ̷END̕OG͞E̕NY͘.̡ F̢i҉v̨e̡ ̕c͞ór͡e̢ co͜de̕s d͜ète̛c͝t̸ed̶. ̧Pr̵ocee͝d͡i̛n͝g ͘with ŕe͡storation..̢.҉ ̨"

Okay...Now what was happening?

Sudden Endogeny begins to groan in a strange unsettling way, backing itself away before falling over, and then bloating in size.

"What the fuck?!"

"lynsie, what did you do?!"

"Tŗu҉s̕t̡ ̷m͢e҉."

Endogeny's form continues to expand, looking incredibly painful, getting bigger and then...stops.

She then approached the still body then grabbed the fur harshly, yanking it in one strong motion and tearing the skin off, leaving a open hole in the body.

This, needless to say, was beyond horrifying.

Those that weren't scared out of their minds were about to go crazy and attack her.

"Re͜c̷ov̀e̡ŕy̕ ̷co̢mplet͘e.͞ ́Y̷o͘ų cąn ͏co͜m̴e ou̵t n̡o͟w͘.́"

There was a pause before the first of five dog monsters slowly emerged out from shell of Endogeny.

"Grandpa?"

"Mother?"

"Dad?"

"*arf*?"

"*WOOF*?"

"...kiddo...did you..."

"I ͡re͜s̀to̧re̴d t͡h͜e͠m t͝o҉ ̡t̵h́e͢ir ͠or͞iģi̸na͠l c͡ǫd̢e.́ ̕I͢ h͡ad ͢to̴ sep̸a̴ra̛t̴e̡ ȩac҉h ͝co͢r͜e͟,̸ r͝emo̸v͠e̶ t͢he excess ̢de͡term̸ina̢t͟io͝n, ̨and͠ then ̸repa͞i͢r͟ ̡p̵r͏ȩex̷is̡t͡ing d͘amáǵe̵. Th̴ey will̷ b̢e͠ f͢in̸e no̷w̴.́"

Sans was just in awe and dumbstruck.

What exactly was she?!

"*̨d̴ì̶st͘͞o̷ŕ͠t́e͟͟d*"

She fell down on her knees, gripping her head in pain, much like earlier.

"okay sweetheart, we are going home now. no ifs, ands, or buts."

Leaving the dogs to their family re-reunion, Sans pulled her to her feet and help support her as they walked back to the house, the form of Endogeny crumbles to dust in the background.

"you over did it, didn't you?"

"T҉͟o̶͟ó͟ ̴̴m͡ưc̶͡͡h.͜.̵͡.̵T́̕o͡o ̷s̡̀ơo̕n̷..͏.̨"

"i figured as much. you shouldn't push yourself so hard."

"I ̷h̴a̛vę ͞t̵o.͝..̀I ҉do͡n't wàn̨t.͝.͡.̢to͜ ̢h͡ur͏t...͘an̢y̕on̢e.͜.̕."

Her voice was getting softer and her soul was fading back into her body, she was going to pass out soon.

Did she really do this just for their sake?

She really did put herself through a lot so others would be okay.

He could really see it now, it made him smile in concern.

"you wouldn't hurt anyone and here's how i know why. you find out you have this amazing power, and the first big thing you use it for is, to help others. i'm proud of you sweetheart. you've really earned some time off for this. uh...lynn?"

But she was already out again by the time he stopped at the door.

"hehehe...you really are silly goof aren't you?"

Bringing her back inside, he promptly locked the door and sat her down on the couch.

"now you stay put this time."

Her response was to fall over, making him laugh.

"you really suck at listening."

He chuckled, gathering up all the pillows and blankets back then shoving them into the other upstairs room before returning to her.

"okay sleeping beauty, you're bunking with me. can't have you wandering off or going all wacky again. pap would flip out if he knew what you did."

"WHAT DID SHE DO?"

Papyrus's sudden appearance at the top of the stairs scared the hell of him.

Ah hell, how much did he hear?

"hey pap. all done cleaning?"

"I'M GOING IN FOR A SHOWER. WHY DID YOU MOVE HER?"

"oh...uh...she was tossing pretty bad, so i moved her before she could hurt herself. i'm moving her to my room till she wakes up. for safety reasons of course."

"WAS SHE HAVING MORE NIGHTMARES AGAIN?"

Oh thank goodness, he's buying it.

"not sure. but if she does keep moving, my bed's low to the floor. she can't hurt herself that way."

"TRUE. EVEN MY BED IS TOO HIGH UP. WE MUSTN'T HAVE FURTHER HARM COME TO OUR HUMAN. GOOD THINKING SANS. YOU'RE REALLY ON THE BALL TODAY."

"heh...well i can't really slack off as much now a days. i'd be a sucky bonefriend if i did."

"...PLEASE TELL ME WE ARE NOT MAKING THAT A THING?"

"come on pap. you gotta admit, it does fit us to a t-bone."

Papyrus took in a deep inhale and gripped the banister to control himself.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE MY SHOWER NOW. AND WHEN I COME OUT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PUN. AM I CLEAR?"

"so clear i can see right through you."

"GOOD."

Papyrus entered the bathroom and it took a moment before he yelled out realizing that was a skeleton pun Sans just did.

"didn't take him that long this time. i think he's catching on to me."

"You think?"

Sans jumps as he turns back around and sees me smiling up at him.

"I mean, you do tell puns 24/7. I'm more surprised you didn't get all happy when he made that noodle pun. 'My whole station is made out of cardboard-hydrates'. That was adorable!"

"true. but i'm waiting for him to realize it. punning is a family trait after all."

"So I've noticed."

"so...are you awake right now, or is this another anomaly thing?"

"No, I'm legitimately awake right now. *yawns* Hard to sleep what with all the crazy stuff going on in my head."

"you know i'd help you if i could. but i have zero clue how to deal with what you're going through."

"I know sweety. Some things just can't be helped sometimes."

I stretch up and pop a few joint which makes him cringe a little.

"So...I'm going to your room huh?"

A blush dust his face and he rubs the back of his head like I caught him stealing from the cookie jar.

"y-you heard that part?"

"Just making an observational guess. All the pillows and blankets are gone, so that leaves either you or Papy's room. But seeing him going in for a shower, you and your room are the only option remaining."

"oh."

I'm starting to sound more like program, that's so lame!

Then again, I'm am a pretty big dork.

"that's alright, isn't it? it's just so i know you're in a safe place."

I must have worried him pretty bad.

"Sure. But this time, no treadmill pranks please."

"i won't make any promises. but at least now i can show you my trombone."

I eye him funny.

"you look surprised. is it really so odd to think i don't play a musical instrument?"

"Not odd...Just...It falls under the same line of 'things I didn't think a skeleton could do' category. Much like the hickey thing."

He smirks and offers me his hand.

"then there is a lot i have to keep surprising you with."

"I guess so punny bones."

I take his hand and he leads me upstairs to his room.

Can't believe I forgot how messy his room was.

But it does have a certain charm, a lived in vibe that's inviting and relaxed.

Like all life's bill crap melts away and leaves only peace...I need to stay in his room more often.

"make yourself cozy."

"Don't mind if I do."

I flop onto the mattress and prop myself against the back wall.

"how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"make my bed look even better."

"Oh my. The wild naughty bones appears."

"only for you sweetheart."

He heads over to his dresser and opens a drawer, pulling out trombone but also something else.

"here...i want you to have this."

He tosses something to me.

[It is a silver key.]

"it's the key to my lab. i don't really need it and it wouldn't hurt seeing you pop in every-so-often."

Whoa...this is major.

Did...does this make things for us...

"Sans, I..."

"normally, i would only give that key to a time traveler."

"Time traveler?"

"you know. the resets and all."

"Oh."

"see...i kind of have a secret code word that only i know. so i know if someone tells it to me...they'll have to be a time traveler. crazy, right?"

"Makes sense."

"wanna hear it?"

"Sure."

He comes over and whispers into my ear.

"I'm a stupid doodoo butt?"

He cracks up and I smirk at how he managed to trick me so easily.

"Very funny Sans."

"*snickering* wow. i can't believe you would say that. not only is that completely infantile...but yes, it's also my secret code word. that, however, isn't good enough. now then, what you need is the secret secret code word. it's only for people that know the secret code word."

He leans in and whispers in my ear again, making me giggle.

"Okay, no. I'm not saying it."

"come on. please?"

"If I refuse?"

"then i take the key back and keep your phone."

Shit, that's right, he didn't give the phone back after calling Toriel.

"Blackmail, very clever."

"i think of it more like creative negotiating. now say it for me sweetheart. pretty please?"

Oh no, not the cute puppy eyes beg routine!

My only weakness!

"Fine. You win. I can't say no to that cute face!"

I kiss his cheek and he smirks.

"I'm the legendary fart master."

He explodes with laughter and I pull him close, holding his back to my chest while rest my head on his own.

"heheheh...wow...that's...uh...really childish. why would you think that was a secret secret code word? whoever told you that is a dirty liar. i don't have a secret secret code word."

"You bonehead."

"however...i do have a secret secret triple-secret code word. which you just said. so, i guess you're qualified. as a reward, here is your phone back, the lab key, and for added bonus...the key to my room."

He slips the phone into my hand and I look at it.

[When you look, the keys were already on your key chain.]

"But the key was...How did you just..."

"i'm just full of surprises sweetheart. but right now..."

He makes himself cozy and sets the trombone up.

"how about i play you a tune?"

"No need to toot your own horn there."

"in this case, i think i should."

"Good point."

The build up is slow but when he gets into it, man, Sans can really jam out when he feels it.

It's so lively yet controlled, free yet secured, independent yet subservient.

It's hypnotically soothing.

I hold him tighter and nuzzle into his shoulder, making him pause a moment.

"you okay there sweetheart?"

"Don't stop."

He eyes me funny, but returns to playing and further lulling me in under such a musical spell.

Maybe it's from the lack of decent sleep.

Maybe it's from the sweet sound he's making.

Maybe it's from having his so close.

All I know is that I'm getting warmer and everything feels a lot more, what's the word...potent?

Yeah, that sounds about right.

I wonder if this is what being high feels like?

Suddenly his tune breaks and he's looking at me with a deep nervous blush.

"uh...getting a bit handsy don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"you're, um, kind of...kneading into my ribs."

Well don't that kick you in the face.

Instantly I throw my hands in the air with the worst blush coloring my face.

"I swear, I had no clue I was doing that!"

"awww...you know if you wanted to feel me up, there isn't much there to grope."

Oh my god, do not mock me right now Sans!

"now if you're done, i'll get back to playing."

You cheeky little son of a...Payback is a real bitch Sansy boy!

"How about we add some lyrics to your music? I know the perfect song."

"really? then sing to your heart's content song bird."

"As you wish..."

I push him off to the side and force him on his back with a grin, much to his shock confusion.

"You won't be needing this..."

Goodbye trombone.

"Or this..."

Goodbye his jacket.

"Or these."

Goodbye slippers.

"heheh...so this is what a naughty girlfriend looks like. i have to admit, i like it so far."

"I'm not done with you yet. I still have to do my song. Let's see...How did that go again? Oh! I remember now..."

I hold his foot and tickle his toes, earning me some hearty laughs as I move with the song.

 _" The toe bone's connected to the foot bone. The foot bone's connected to the ankle bone. The ankle bone's connected to the leg bone. Now shake dem skeleton bones! "_

He's too busy laughing to notice my hand's journey till the feel of my fingers is less ticklish and more of a sensitive one.

 _" The leg bone's connected to the knee bone. The knee bone's connected to the thigh bone. The thigh bone's connected to the hip bone. Now shake dem skeleton bones! "_

"lynn? what are you do...oh sweet lord!"

 _" The hip bone's connected to the back bone. The back bone's connected to the neck bone. The neck bone's connected to the head bone. Now shake dem skeleton bones! "_

My hands are traveling on him where only he has possibly dreamed of before.

From his hip, along his spine, and up the back of his neck.

He's melting in my hands with each delicious pleasing sound that comes out of him...And I love it.

But I can't over do it, so I hold his hand and give a kiss to each part in the song.

 _" The finger bone's connected to the hand bone. The hand bone's connected to the arm bone. The arm bone's connected to the shoulder bone. Now shake dem skeleton bones! "_

I end it on a breathy note and he's just completely lost in what just happened.

"And that, my sweet Sansy, was my song. I hope you liked it."

He just stares me, it's a little unnerving since he's maintaining locked on perfect eye contact, and at this point I'm a bit nervous to blink.

"Too much? It was that bit at the end, wasn't it? I'm sorry. I only wanted to..."

I must have blinked, because the next thing I know is that he's flipped us over so now he's over me and I'm the one at the other's mercy.

"Sans?"

"i need you."

My heart thumps hard.

"Y-you need me?"

"i need your love. i need your time. when everything's wrong, you make it right. i feel so amazing, it's like i've come alive again. i need you lynsie. i need to be free with you tonight."

Oh holy shit!

"i...i won't make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with. to be honest, i-i'm really nervous about this myself. but everything you do. every cute little, sweetly perfect thing that you do makes my soul burn with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns!"

Damn...That's hot!

"i'll understand if you say no. again, i don't want to make you do this. i just...i wanted to at least let you know how i felt."

My god...I love this boy so damn much.

"so...whaddya say sweetheart?"

"I say..."

Toriel is so going to kill me for this.

"Okay."


	47. soulMATES

**(SUPER MEGA ULTRA SIN WARNING: THIS IS A SOUL SEX FILLED CHAPTER, IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, GET THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE THIS WAS A PAIN IN THE ASS TO WRITE, IT'S ACTUALLY MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT SUCH HEATED SCENES, AND I WILL NOT HAVE MY WORK SCAR SOME POOR SOUL WHO COULDN'T HANDLE OR THOUGHT THEY COULD, SO AGAIN, DON'T READ THIS IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE NAUGHTY THINGS...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

 **SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Sans just stares down at me with the biggest blush in complete and utter dumbstruck.

I don't think what was said fully computes in his head.

"did you...did you say okay?"

"I did."

"r-really? i mean! um, not that it's not what i was hoping for. though i was betting you were going to say no. i...i thought we were going to take things slow?"

"Honestly...I'm nervous about this too. But I trust you. Heh...And it's not like we can't take this slow. I-i mean...This is jut one of those things you simply don't rush through."

"true...we don't have to skip to the finish line. just enjoy the race."

"Exactly."

"okay...so...feel things out?"

"Sure. Let's go with this flow and see where this river takes us."

"but first things first. you won't be needing this..."

He tugs on my sweater and I move to allow him to pull it off.

Goodbye sweater.

"or those..."

He pulls off my shoes.

Goodbye shoes.

"let's see. what else? oh! this can come off too."

He pulls one end of the ribbon and let's my hair flow free.

Goodbye ribbon.

"there...much better. i don't know why, but you always look more beautiful when your hair is loose."

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"maybe, but that doesn't mean it's not true."

"Awww..."

I lean up to hug him but he pushes me back down and wags his finger in a 'tsk tsk' motion.

"oh no. you're staying put. i think you've played enough. now it's my turn."

"Oh? Very well punny bones. You have the lead. What's your next move?"

He takes a moment to think about this, a wise move considering how much is at stake for him here.

I mean, I'm giving him the metaphorical keys to the kingdom.

Though one wrong move and hell will open up like a can of worms.

Caution and instinct were his tools now, good thing he knew how to use them.

"how does a massage sound?"

My eyes light up.

"That would be epic."

He snickers and motions me to roll over, which I do happily.

"now just relax. and let's see if i can work some magic on here."

I resist the urge to make a 'magic fingers' joke as he puts his hands in my hair and begins things with a scalp massage that has me purring in content.

"so kitten, did you know a scalp massage releases the stress hormone oxytocin? oxytocin is also known as the 'cuddle hormone' due to its role in the brain that helps to create attachment to others."

"That's so nice~."

After about 5 minutes his hands move down and works along from the hairline to the base of the neck.

"want me to pop your joints too while i'm at it?"

"Only if you're okay with it. I noticed you and Papy don't like it when I do it."

"it's not so much we don't like it. you just make it look so painful. you do it so fast and forceful. it looks like it hurts."

"I see your point. But I'm still giving you the okay."

"alright sweetheart."

He gets a good grip on my chin and holds the hair behind my left ear before gently but firmly rotating my head counter-clockwise between his hands, pushing my chin around to the left with his palm while pulling my head around in the opposite direction with his right hand.

He does this until the neck muscles are at full stretch but not over stretched, I often hear and feel a series of cracking sounds as the neck muscles pull tight, he then stretches out one side of my neck fully before adding just a little extra pressure to trigger the full sequence of cracks...I'm seeing stars.

"how was that?"

"Your hands are magic!"

"heheh...you're adorable."

After 5 minutes working on my neck, his hands move to my shoulders and back.

Starting at my shoulder blades, he works his hands down in a kneading motion, occasionally pressing his palms in to work out some tough spots.

"you poor thing. there are so many stress knots."

"Sorry."

"don't worry. i can rebuild you. i have the technology. i can make you better than you were. better...stronger...faster."

"You're parodying the 'The Six Million Dollar Man'."

"clever girl."

"Fun fact. I was named after Lindsay Wagner, who played the 'The Bionic Woman'. She was also the first woman to use the name Lindsay, as it was originally a boy only name."

"wow. the more you know."

I giggle as he moves into a better position, he sits lightly on top of my butt and places both hands, with palms facing down, on either side of my spine, about two inches apart.

Starting at the bottom of the spinal column, he moves his hands way up my back, lifting himself up to help put more weight into the motion, this applies just enough pressure with his palms until I feel a popping sound.

I groan out lowly much to his delight as he slowly works his way up my back, he has me turn my head side to side with each popping and repeating this until all the vertebrae are cracked...this leaves me melted.

"damn...i don't think you can get more relaxed even if you were on morphine."

"We won't know unless you keep trying sweety~."

He smirks and returns to his tender care.

At my lower back, he switches to a softer touch, and lightly spirals his fingers over the base of the small of my back, this area seems to be very receptive as his soft touch is sending chills throughout my body.

"massaging around here releases the hormone dopamine. within the brain, dopamine functions partly as a 'global reward signal', where an initial phasic dopamine response to a rewarding stimulus encodes information about the salience, value, and context of a reward. take this for example. you've been a very good girl, and as such, i'm making you feel..."

"Amazing~."

"exactly."

It's amazing how he's made my head swim in bliss by just a few touches and pops here or there.

Snaking his hands around to the bottom of my rib cage to my hips, he finds a powerful nerve that, when stimulated, has me bucking in laughter as it tickles like crazy.

"whoa! down girl!"

"I can't...*giggles* Help it! *chuckles*"

He pauses and lets me come down from the laughing fit before trying again.

Using a firmer touch this time, he starts on one side, just underneath the rib cage, kneading the area and lightly places kisses along my back, this has me shamefully mewling much to his interest.

"you like this?"

"...Maybe..."

"mmmm...no worries sweetheart. there's still more of you i have yet to bring pleasure to~."

Oh hell, did he really say that?

Turning around while still seated on my caboose, he rubs down the back of my thighs till he gets to the knees, there he massages the back of the knees in a circular motions, and my toes involuntarily curl.

"well now...i heard women curl their toes in pleasure, guess this proves the rumor true."

"You're enjoying the hell out of this, aren't you?"

"more than you know sweetheart."

Pulling my legs back to meet him, he removes my socks and the pulls on each toe, resulting in ten very satisfying pops.

"that's everything back here. now to work on the front."

"Hmmm?"

He moves off me.

"roll over."

The flood of feel good chemicals and hormones have me obey him with little thought as he then returns to sitting on me, though now he's placed himself to kneel on my lap.

"hmmm...i think working from the bottom up will be fun this time."

And by bottom he means my abdomen, rubbing small circles upward till he reaches my rib cage.

"even without doing anything, you are the biggest tease."

"How?"

He trails his phalanges tips with feather light softness along each rib, avoiding my breasts out of politeness, but making me blush heavily regardless.

"i know you have a skeleton in there. it's just hiding under all this skin and muscle."

He leans in then kisses down my neck, trailing the tips of his fingers from one shoulder to the dip in the center of the indentation where the neck connects with the collarbone, lingering to swirl his fingers in a slow circular motion.

"it's sort of like you're teasing me. hiding your skeleton from me. you're such a naughty girl to do that."

I suppose that much is true for them.

Sans and Papyrus have no skin, sinews, muscles, blood, nerve-endings…yet somehow, they can still feel everything as well as me.

Their bodies make no scientific sense, but screw science, this is magic, and magic trumps science every time.

"That reminds me of something Papy told me once."

"oh?"

"He once told me he believed humans evolved from skeletons. We know that isn't the case, but what if he just had the order wrong. Can a human become a skeleton monster after death?"

To that he gave pause.

It was a interesting theory.

"maybe. i never looked into it myself. but it is a thought."

"That's what I thought."

"but let's not think at the moment..."

He lays fully atop me, propped on his elbows, he lightly traces the tip of his finger around the edges of my mouth and I experience a tingly, almost ticklish feeling that makes my eyes flutter.

"let's just get lost in the feeling."

"Okay."

He presses his mouth to mine and the sparks from all the touching go off again at once.

I wrap my arms around him possessively, looping them under his own, my fingers aim to feel every bone from the back of his skull down to the base of his spine, and such action does not go unnoticed or unresponsive...he's crooning against my lips in no time.

"mmmm~...stroke my spine again~."

"Like this?"

"oooh~...yeah~...just like that~."

I bite my tongue to keep from giggling as he nuzzles heatedly into my neck, lightly nibbling at the mark he made and looses one of his hands in my hair, the other wraps snugly around my waist.

"Sans..."

"say it again. say my name sweetheart."

I pepper his jawline with lingering kisses.

"Sans~."

"*shudders* god, you even make my name sound better."

"Well, I do aim to please."

"...best time line ever!"

I can't help the laugh that makes and he uses it to plant a very deep kiss on me, causing my mind to shut down for a couple of seconds till he stops abruptly.

"Why'd you stop sweety?"

He sits up and points to my chest, so when I look I see why, how long has my soul been out?

It shines bright with the deepest of pinks and beats steady yet heavily...it's a bit embarrassing.

"Oh...uh...Heheh...Oops?"

"no, don't feel bad about it. if i can be frank here..."

"Hi Frank, nice to meet you. But can Sans come back please?"

"heheh...seriously lynn. i don't think you've ever looked more beautiful then right now in this moment."

My heart skips a beat.

"though i can see the unfairness in yours being out and not mine."

He goes to concentrate to make his soul come out, but I sit up and hold his face in my hands much to his confusion.

"Don't force it. Let me earn it."

He blushes as I kiss my way from his shoulder to his neck and give the vertebrae a slow teasing lick that has him moan as his soul practically leaps out his chest.

I don't think I've ever seen his soul glow so brightly, its natural white being highlighted by cyan blue.

It's breathtakingly beautiful.

"Much better."

"i repeat...best time line ever!"

"So..."

I move out from under him and kneel before him.

"What now?"

"huh? oh! uhmm...well...we can stop now. or, if you're still okay...can i try something?"

I bite my bottom lip and close my eyes in thought.

This next choice is a make or break moment.

No...no, I can't think like that, not right now.

I think too much when I should feel things.

I trust you Sans...

I open my eyes and smile at him.

"What do you want to do?"

The surprised face he makes is so cute.

"really? well...uh...question. have you, and please don't get mad that i'm asking...but have you ever...*nervous cough* touched your soul before?"

Well that just shattered my inner-child to pieces that I don't think I can ever put back together again.

"i know. that's a terrible question to ask. but if this goes any further..."

"I...I haven't. I may have felt things. Like a yearning at random times. But I'm like Pap, I was too scared to actually do it."

Realization makes me slap my hand over my mouth, but I know it's too late, Sans is staring at me with a 'what did you just say' look and I am horrified.

"you...you know that pap..."

I can't hide it now, this was not how I wanted to tell, but it's not like I have a choice anymore.

"I know you both do it."

"h-how?"

"That night we danced, I went to Gaster. He found our interactions interesting and showed me what I did to you both. Papyrus couldn't do it. But you..."

"please...don't say anymore."

"Yeah...I wasn't expecting it honestly. But, heh, it was rather flattering though."

"really?"

"Well...Yeah. No one's ever felt that strongly for me before."

"so...you aren't mad about it?"

"Why would I be mad? Everyone has urges. There's nothing wrong with that."

"...i love you so much right now."

"I can tell."

"huh?"

I point, his soul is glowing bright and beating excitedly.

"oh. heh. can't help that. you really know how to make a guy feel loved."

"I try."

"well then sweetheart..."

He strokes my cheek gently and I nuzzle into his touch.

"you've definitely succeeded."

"I'm glad to hear it sugar skull."

I give his hand a few kisses and he smiles.

"so lynn...if you are okay with this. would it be alright if i tried something?"

"I don't think I'd mind. I trust you."

"okay. *sharp inhale* this might get a bit intense. i'm gonna take hold of your soul."

"Oh...Oh! Uhmm...Okay. Just...Be gentle with it."

"of course kitten. i wouldn't dream of hurting you. though, you may want to lay back down for this."

"I'm fine. I can take whatever you give out."

"if you say so. but don't say i didn't warn you."

He carefully cups his hands behind my soul and pulls it softly away from me, shivers rack me from the gentle contact but I'm okay.

"so far so good there sweetheart?"

"Mmhmm. All good."

"good. now, i'm going to touch your soul. if it gets too much for you..."

"I understand. I'll let you know if I can't handle it."

"alright. i'm going to start now."

Clasping my soul in right hand, he uses his left hand to lightly pet it like a newborn, this causes the shivers to increase and I bite my lip to keep myself from losing my grounded mind.

This doesn't go unnoticed.

He smiles sweetly and applies a bit more pressure, this has me grip the bed sheets with a whimper.

"sweetheart? that...i didn't hurt you did i?"

I shake my head no, I don't want to open my mouth, if I do, I don't know if I'll be able to hold any of this back like I have been.

"you sure?"

I nod but it's shaky as hell as he begins rubbing on my soul and every synapse in my body is going crazy, be it chemical or electrical, the signals are firing like a madman's trigger happy gun, I can't take this for much longer.

"see this? see how your soul is dripping? it happens when you feel vast amounts of pleasure. the soul secretes this fluid as to prevent harsh friction when two souls rub together. a bonus fact..."

He puts part of my soul in his mouth and sucks on it...Oh god, you're such a naughty bone tease!

"it's pretty tasty too."

I can't keep these sounds silent and the tremors weakening my muscles are making it so hard to sit still, my legs keep rubbing together while I claw the sheets...I'm going to lose my mind!

"you don't have to hold yourself back. it's just us here. you can be vocal if you want."

Damn it, he's right.

But I don't know if I can...Damn you insecurities!

Seeing me at my breaking point, he decides to give me that helpful push, he gives my soul a light squeeze and I go off the cliff.

I moan sharply and fall forward, my face landing in his lap much to his embarrassed surprise, but he helps to turn me over so it's less awkward for us both.

"everything alright?"

"So...Hot...*wince* Everything's so hot...*mewl*"

"i know sweetheart, i know. but you do understand why i'm doing this, don't you?"

I shake my head while panting, doing so to both answer him and try to stop the room from spinning in my eyes.

"you've never felt this before. it's overwhelming the first time. so i'm trying to get you used to it."

"Thanks..."

"well...that, and...uh...it's kind of common knowledge that it takes a lot more to really please a woman. so...yeah."

"Sans..."

"yeah?"

"I love you."

His eyes widen with his smile but he accidentally squeezes a bit too much and I hiss while grabbing his legs harshly in response to the sudden ache.

"sorry, sorry. completely my fault."

He puts my soul to his mouth and gives it apologetic kisses that have me purring once more.

"better?"

"Mmhmm~."

"good. because if you want...you can play with my soul too."

I stare at him in awe.

"You...You'd let me touch it?"

"if what you said before is true, then you know it's kind of my fantasy to have you feel it."

"I know that. But still...It's just...It's really hitting me how serious this is."

"i don't think we could be any less serious. i mean, i'm holding your soul and feeling it up. things only get more serious from here and not less."

"I guess. I'm just nervous. I don't want to hurt you."

"hmmm...how about we do this. let's forget how big a deal this is. the more we think about it, the more awkward things will get."

"Just pretend like this is normal?"

"yeah."

"...That works for me. Knock-knock."

"who's there?"

"Honeydew."

"honeydew who?"

"Honeydew you know how handsome you look right now?"

"*chuckles* awww...that's my girl. knock-knock."

"Who's there?"

"butch, jimmy, and joe."

"Butch, Jimmy, and Joe who?"

"butch your arms around me, jimmy a kiss, and let's joe."

"*giggles* Well if you insist."

I move quickly and glomp him while giving him a big tender kiss.

His hold on my soul tightens slightly but it only makes things feel more intense.

"Knock-knock."

I kiss along his neck as I hold him close with one hand and the other feels for his soul.

"*groans* who's there sweetheart?"

He rubs his finger tips into my soul and it's making it really hard to think straight.

"Oooh...that's nice...Egg."

I finally find his soul and begin rubbing it as best I can, making him swoon.

"mmmm...yeah, just like that...*moan* egg who?"

I can feel his soul start to get a bit slimy and I'm burning up more.

"This is getting...*moans* pretty eggciting...heh, oh damn..."

I lean down and give his soul a lick, making him gasps and grip me hard...he was right, it is tasty.

"mmmm...keep going...aaah...knock-knock."

"*groan* Who's there Sansy?"

He arches his back and rolls us over so he's back on top again...really, how many times have we done this now?

"anime."

His tone is heated and I let his soul go.

"Anime who?"

He smirks as he puts my soul back on my chest and leans into my ear.

"you have anime-zing body sweetheart...*shudders* and i need it badly."

"Yeah..."

"you ready for this?"

"Yes."

"are you sure?"

"Sans...You're talking too much."

He grins and give my cheek a kiss then puts his hands in my own, effectively holding me down.

"i love you lynsie."

"I love you Sans."

He straddles over me, leaning his chest down to mine slowly, the souls soon touch one another and sparks literally fly.

"*wince* Is this...normal?"

"i don't know...*grunt* does it hurt?"

"No...It's a little weird...But nice. Is it hurting you?"

"not that i can tell. would it be alright if i..."

"Continue? We came this far. Be lame to stop now."

He sighs with relief and kisses my nose.

"then let's have a good time sweetheart."

I giggle at his silliness but then gasp as he begins to move, the souls rubbing against each other up and down, everything else is gone as far as my senses care.

"Geez Sans! *mewl* A little warning next time."

"*naughty snickering* so there's going to be a next time~?"

"S-shut up."

"seems like we're going to be bone buddies~."

"Heh, very cute. How long were you waiting to use that one?"

"how long ago was that night we danced?"

I laugh at the sheer cuteness of that before my focus returns to the action at hand.

I can only describe Sans's movement as a full body rocking hump.

Since there is no pelvic action going on what so ever, all the motion is aimed upward at the chest.

It helps that the soul projects out by about 5 inches from the body or else his ribs would be grating on my boobs...though the though of arching a bit to do so is kinda tempting.

Argh!

I'm such a sinner!

"oooh...a-ah...hhnnnmmm...u-uhn...oooh...oh shit...oh shit..."

Oh wow...That's hot.

"O-oh god I-I...fuu w-wa...hhnnnm...I like it...*groans* I like your voice this way..."

"you...*grunt* like hearing me m-moan...h-hnmmm...t-that's a bit...e-embarrassing heheh...but all the same...*shudders* i-i'm happy you d-do...hearing m-me...moan at how...h-how ama-amazing you feeeel...mhnn...god you're putting me on the edge here..."

"Aaah fuahh...O-oohooh...h-ahh...G-gah...Ooohhh s-stop...Stop just for a second..."

Sans freezes in worry.

"e-everything alright?"

"No...I want to hold you. But..."

He smirks and lets my hands go, letting me finally embrace him much to his delight.

"that's my girl. hold me close. never let go."

"That's my plan lover boy."

We kiss for a bit, just to ease back into the love of it all.

"I couldn't think straight while, you know...We were doing that."

"i know. i was getting lost in it. it's such a weird feeling...a good one. a really...really good one."

"Heheh...You're so freaking adorable."

"are you ready to keep going?"

"Yeah. Just saying goodbye to thinking till this is over."

"alright. gonna go a little faster this time."

"*calming breath* ...Ready."

Sans tucks an arm around my back and the other behind my head as he restarts his rhythmic rocking.

This connection we now share, of two souls mingling, slightly merging in a strange attempt of becoming whole, I'm not even sure this feeling can be described.

This intense euphoria that blurs out everything but him and I...I can only imagine the stupid look on my face as he buries his in my neck.

Every inch of my skin feels as if it's lit up like fireworks, blood running through my veins to burn across my bones in an intense inferno, as if to alert my skeleton that another seeks it out.

Is this the feeling that comes with soul sex?

Or is this the feeling of having soul sex with your soul-mate?

Never have I experienced something as powerful as this...wait...my chest is getting really wet.

Our souls are doing the best impressions of leaky faucets ever, I'm so going to need a shower after this.

But such vast amounts of fluid formation do have a meaning...this is nearing its end.

"hhahh o-ooh...hhnahnn...so amazing...hhhhaahhnn...ahhh mnnff...fuck...the way your body's trembling...aching for more...hhnnn your voice.. hitching at my every thrust..."

"Ooh f-fuck yees...yes...Ohnn...mnhnn...Aaaahn...don't stop...Don't stop Sans..."

"o-oh...oh god...m-my name...uuhnn m-moan my name a-again...m-moan...m-my...naahn..."

"Saah...Uuhhnnahh...aaahh...Sans..."

"ohhn...uhgn...ghhn...o-oohh gonna...unhn...sweetheart...hhnnm oh i'm gonna...m-make you mine...a-aahh..."

"O-oh S-sn...hnnm...S-sans...I-I'm...Hhahh...oohnn...I-I'm getting c-cl...oh I'm...hghnnn I'm c-cloosee...u-uahhn...hnnmm..."

"aah...ah! i know...hhnnn...i-i'm gonna...uauhn...aahh…hold me...tighter...oooh...i want to...*deep groan* i-i want...unhn i wanna feel it...feel that rush...at t-the same time...hnmm..."

"Hahn...Aaahhnn ahhhh...ooohh...ooohhhh y-yes...yes...yeeaahhh…Ahhhhnn...Sans...!"

"thheeree...hhnngn...a-auh ah sweetheart t-there...there it is...a-ahhn lynsie...hhnnn...uahhh...aaaahh...!"

In a instant every nerve throughout my body floods my brain with a surge of neurochemicals, forging deep emotions, feelings of powerful attachment, and the strongest love that has my heart doing flips.

This level of pleasure, this feeling of bliss, this mental explosion that lingers with a heavy head rush and wave of dizziness through the whole body, this has to be the sweet release, the epic dual climax.

This is noted by the huge slimy explosion of soul discharge that's fully coated me, his torso, and a good part of the bed.

It's hard to believe we did this while fully clothed...take that gross normal human sex, this is awesome!

Our bodies, all tense, stiffened from the surge of such a event, slowly begin to relax, all tension and stress in our bodies completely washed away as the world returns to our hazy minds.

Sans being utterly spent of energy, flops fully onto me, panting heavily, if he had a tongue I can so picture it hanging out like a overheated dog's would...lord knows how messed up I look if he's like this.

I nuzzle his cheek reassuringly and he chuckles out of breath as he does the same to me.

"hnnmm...i love you...hehhn...*smooch* i love youuu...so much...*smooch* have i told you that lately?"

"Heheh...Yes sweety. Quite a few times if I can remember right."

"yeah? good...because i need to tell you even more often."

"*giggles* I love you too punny bones. *smooch* So very much."

"sorry about the mess."

"Eh, it's fine. I was going to wash up anyway."

"sounds like a good idea. *yawns* you go first."

"Poor baby. You really didn't hold back, did you?"

"...did you?"

"I can't feel my legs, so I think not."

"have i mentioned that this it the best time line ever?"

"Repeatedly."

"it's all because of you sweetheart..."

He rolls off to the side, my noodle arms give way and let him go, showing us just how messy things got between us.

"it's probably a good idea to not bring home those clothes. at least, not till they're washed."

"Yeah. If blood made mama freak out, I can't imagine what soul goo will do."

"you have a little on your face."

"Where?"

"here, let me..."

He wipes his thumb from my cheek to my chin and then sucks his thumb clean, making me blush big time.

"we taste good together. wanna try it?"

"Sure. Why not."

I lean over and give his neck a lick, earning him a deep shudder as everything is still sensitive.

"Mmmm...We are tasty."

I lazily drag myself off the mattress and crawl over to the treadmill, using it to help me stand up all be it wobbly as hell.

"you going now?"

"Yeah. If I don't go now, I'll be tempted to lick you clean for a snack."

He smirks and makes himself sit up.

"and if you do that, i'll be tempted to bone you so hard you won't be able to get out of bed for a week."

"Modesty jumped out the window and died, didn't it?"

"for you sweetheart, i'm nothing but bare bones honest."

I snicker and stagger my way to the door.

"If you nod off and I'm not back when you wake, check for me in the tub. I might pass out there."

"will do lynn."

I blow him a quick kiss before slipping away into the hall, using the wall to keep me steady as I wander over to the bathroom, I can't help but laugh a little when I see myself in the mirror, I look like an extra from that Ke$ha music video 'Take It Off', I'm so colorful and it's hilarious.

"IS SOMEONE IN THERE?"

Guess I was a little loud if I got Papyrus's attention.

"Door's open sweety. Don't worry, I'm decent. Just laughing at my reflection."

Papyrus cautiously peeks in and then opens the door with a very confused look on his face.

"WHAT...HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Heheh...I know. I'm a mess."

"IS THAT...IS THAT SANS'S SLIME?"

He actually recognizes it?

Laundry day must be really awkward around here.

"Some of it is. The other color is mine."

"YOU MAKE SLIME TOO?"

Best not get into too much detail on the whole naughty nature of this.

"Apparently when a soul is extremely happy, it oozes this stuff. It's tasty too."

"REALLY?"

I get a bit of mine on my finger, even I'm not cool with giving him his brother's goo.

"Want to try it? It's sweet like candy."

"SWEET HUH."

He takes hold of my hand and puts my whole finger in his mouth.

The blush I get threatens to overload my still messed up mind.

How is he even sucking on it?

What makes sense anymore?!

"Uh...Papy dear?

"HMMM?"

"Did you need something from here?"

He simply shakes his head and keeps sucking on my finger.

I'm honestly confused by this.

Either the taste is lingering and he finds it that good, or he feels a need to keep doing this to quell something else.

But what?

That's when I finally hear it...he's breathing through his nose hole rather heavily...something's in the air.

Oh shit!

Musk!

He's picked up the scent of sex and it's getting to him, that's why he's anchored himself to my finger.

And the fuck if I know how to get out of this situation.

"S-sweety...If it's alright, I'd like to take a bath now. Okay?"

He merely looks at me with partly lidded eyes before looking back at my hand and shaking his head no.

"No? Why not? I really need a wash."

"*MUFFLED* NO."

"Please?"

The look he shoots me shuts me up and I avert my eyes elsewhere.

"*MUFFLED* SORRY."

"No, no. It's my bad. I picked at it too much. You just do what you need to. I won't object anymore."

"*MUFFLED* REALLY?"

I nod and he finally takes my finger out of his mouth.

"SO...THIS STUFF COMES FROM A VERY HAPPY SOUL?"

Back to this line of questioning, better than something even more awkward, that's for sure.

"Y-yes. At first the soul is normal. But as it gets more pleased, it'll begin to produce this stuff. The more it gets happy, the more goo it makes. Until it gets so excited, that it gushes in a big splash of goop. After that, it goes back to normal."

"HMMM...AND THE TWO OF YOU MADE YOUR SOULS THAT PLEASED?"

"Y-yeah?"

Something feels odd, not in a scary way, but just...odd.

"COULD YOU MAKE MY SOUL THAT HAPPY TOO?"

Oh sweet lord!

"I...I-I suppose I could."

Is it hot in here or is it just me?

God, I'm so nervous...Why am I so nervous after just doing it with Sans?!

I jump out of my thoughts and nearly my skin when he puts his hands on my waist.

"YOU SEEM ON EDGE. IS SOMETHING BOTHERING YOU?"

"N-nope! I'm okay."

"YOU SURE?"

"Yep! Positively peachy keen! Heheh..."

He gives me a 'I know better than to believe that' look and I'm moments from crumbling apart.

"YOU NEED TO RELAX HUMAN."

He kisses my forehead and I come to the realization that I'm still highly sensitive from the 'boning' as that small contact made my spine tingle.

"OH? NOW THAT'S MUCH BETTER. SEE HOW NICE IT IS WHEN YOU RELAX."

Huh...what does he...Oh for crying out loud!

My soul is already out.

Do I have no shame anymore?!

"NOW LET'S GO TO MY ROOM. THE BATHROOM IS NO PLACE FOR SUCH ENJOYMENT."

He drags me out of the bathroom and I'm hating myself for finding his eagerness to indulge kind of a turn on...I need some holy water to drown in!

Once in his room, Papyrus locks the door and hugs me from behind.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LYNSIE."

"W-what?"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH SANS."

"Y-you do?"

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

"YOU WERE SOUL TOUCHING, WEREN'T YOU?"

...That'll work.

"We...We might have messed around a bit."

I fiddle with my hands before looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you mad at me?"

"NO. I'M NOT MAD AT YOU. IF ANYTHING...I'M ASHAMED TO SAY THAT I AM A TAD JEALOUS."

Well...I didn't see that coming.

"You are?"

"*SIGH* IT SEEMS LIKE NO MATTER HOW CLOSE WE BECOME, SANS ALWAYS TRUMPS MY EFFORTS."

"He's just a bit more, how do I put it...Chancy? He's let things go as they would for so long due to the resets just undoing everything, so what was the point of trying? I guess since I'm not causing resets and I make everyone happy, he's taking a risk and making an effort in trying. Did that make sense?"

"I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE. BUT TO BE FAIR, YOU WERE MINE FIRST. AND I INTEND TO NOT LET YOU GO SO EASILY."

"Sweety...You don't have to. I'm as much yours as I am his. This love is equal."

"IT IS?"

"Of course..."

I lean up and give him a gentle kiss.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"THEN WILL YOU..."

He nuzzles his way from the top of my head to my neck then nipping a bit at the mark he made on me.

"WILL YOU MAKE MY SOUL PLEASED AS WELL?"

I can't help the shudder that escapes me.

Damn it...Why are they so damn hot?!

"Your wish is my command."

His breath hitches and his hand moves to touch my soul but I tap his wrist which makes him pause.

"Oh no sweety, that won't do at all."

"HUH?"

I pull out of his hold and smile.

Even if I was up for a second round of soul fun, which I'm slowly getting there, I simply don't have the energy to romp in bed with him.

Sans was controlled for the most part, who knows how Papyrus would react, I can't risk it too soon.

"This is your time Papy. Just let me take care of you."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

"Do you trust me?"

"OF COURSE I DO."

"Then believe me when I say this...I will give you so much love that even Sans will envy you."

I give it a bit of a flirtatious tone to really make my point...I think it worked too well from the look he has, flushed cheekbones and hungry eyes, what have I done?

"N-now then. *clears throat* Let's ease into this."

I hold his hands and lead him to sit on the bed with me.

"Before we start, is there anything you need to do or want to ask me?"

"WELL...I DO HAVE ONE QUESTION."

"Ask away sugar."

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO KEEP WEARING THOSE CLOTHES?"

Papy say what now?

"W-what do you mean?"

"YOU'RE COVERED IN GOOP. I WILL NOT HAVE MY GIRLFRIEND PLEASE ME WHILE SOAKED IN THE PLEASURE OF MY BROTHER."

Very good point.

"To be fair, I did want a bathe first."

"GO INTO MY CLOSET AND CHANGE INTO SOMETHING MORE...APPEALING."

He seems to be holding himself together fine, but this demanding command he has now, it's kind of exciting.

"As you wish."

I skip over to his closet and disappear inside, a couple minutes later I emerge in something similar to his dating outfit, tiny shorts and a t-shirt that reads 'JOGBOY', it's rather cute really though the top is a bit short on me as it exposes my midriff.

"OH THAT IS MUCH BETTER."

I smirk as I notice he changed into said dating clothes, a good idea really, no need to mess up the 'battle body' costume.

"My, my. Look who got all spiffy just for little ol' me."

"I'M COUNTING THIS AS OUR SECOND DATE. SO ONLY THE VERY BEST ATTIRE WILL DO FOR SUCH AN OCCASION."

"I see. Well then, I better make this very special indeed."

I stroll over to him then wrap my arms around his neck and rub small circles on the back of his skull.

"Tell me. How can I make my sweet Papy feel as great as I know you are?"

"MMMM..."

He coos and locks his sights on my glowing soul.

"I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL AS WONDERFUL AS YOU MADE SANS."

Sounds like a challenge...I accept!

"Very well. Your wish shall be granted. But first, I need to get you on my level."

"WAIT, WHAT DOES THAT ME...*GAPS*!"

Knowing that it worked for Sans, I give Papyrus's neck a few tender kisses before licking ever so slowly, this makes him squirm like crazy and grab hold of me tight as his soul pops out shining like a orange highlighted star.

"There we go. You alright sweety? I didn't hurt you did I?

"N-NO. NO, I'M FINE. THAT WAS JUST...NYEH...IT FELT REALLY, REALLY NICE..."

"Awww...I'm happy to hear that Papy. 'Cause there's plenty more where that came from."

"THERE IS?"

"Oh sweety..."

I nudge him to lay flat on the bed.

"You have no idea."

I move to straddle him as he watches intently, nervousness and curiosity swim in his eyes, but he doesn't stop me, not when I remove his boots or his gloves or even his cap, he just watches my every move, if I didn't know better, I'd think he was enjoying this a lot.

"Okay. How are you feeling so far?"

"VERY WARM. IS THAT NORMAL?"

"Yes. Heat is normal. Let it happen and don't focus on it. Now, I have to ask you a very important question if this is going to continue."

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"Am I allowed to touch your soul?"

To that question a blush finally shows on his very shocked face.

"M-MY SOUL? YOU WANT TO...WANT TO T-TOUCH IT?"

Oh I'm going to do more than just touch it~.

"Yes. But only if you want me to. I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for or are uncomfortable with."

He looks at his soul, then to me, then back at his soul, and then back to me.

I feel like a joke is in that somewhere...But now isn't the time.

"I...I GUESS IT'S OKAY. BUT..."

"It's okay sweety. Take your time. This is all about you. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"WELL...CAN I HOLD YOURS TOO?"

That nearly sets me off right there, but I bite my lip hard to keep myself restrained.

"O-of course Papy. You can hold my heart all you like."

His eyes sparkle with giddy excitement and he seems to be his normal self, but it doesn't last, not when he zones in on my soul with a gaze of wanting.

Okay Lynn, you can do this.

This is Pap we're dealing with, even if he's swelling with emotion and need, handle with extreme care.

"Before we touch souls, how about some sweetness for my sugar skull?"

"MMMM...I LIKE YOUR SWEETNESS."

I lean down onto him and pepper him with kisses, making him swoon before planting a big smooch on his mouth that has his soul burning brighter than before.

"I SUPPOSE THIS PROVES WHAT I SAID BEFORE."

"Oh? And what's that sweety?"

"THAT WE REALLY ARE BOUND TOGETHER. TWO BONES IN THE SKELETAL ANATOMY OF FATE! THAT'S HOW I SEE IT...YOU, APPEARING HERE NOW WITH ME...ONLY FATE WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO GRANT ME SUCH A KINDNESS."

"Papy...That was beautiful."

He blushes and goes to speak but I don't let him utter a single word, my lips meet his bony mouth with such passion that it has his mind swimming in a sea of love.

His hands come up to grip my waist, exploring his phalanges along the exposed skin, tracing any bone he finds with fascination and desire.

It is in this moment that something happens.

I'm not entirely sure of it myself.

But something seems to snap for Papyrus and the next thing I know is I'm looking up at him as he towers over me panting lightly with his right eye glowing.

"Papyrus?"

"LYNSIE...I FEEL VERY...VERY HOT...HOW...HOW DO I MAKE THE HEAT STOP?"

Note to self, needy over heated dominant Papyrus is scary and yet still hot...The fuck is wrong with me?!

"I need to care for your soul sweety. It wants to be pleased, to be happy. May I do that for you?"

"YES. JUST MAKE THE HEAT STOP...IT'S TOO HOT...BURNING..."

Poor thing, no wonder Sans messed with mine before, it was to prevent this, I need to fix this now before it gets worse.

Cautiously I scoop his soul into my hands, making him shiver hard from the contact and nearly buckle onto me.

He's really heated up, I need to think back to what Sans had done to me.

"I'm going to start now. Are you ready?"

"YES...PLEASE DO IT!"

Okay, ease him into this, first I start with some light and gentle petting of his soul.

"OOOH...THAT FEELS NICE."

Good, now to put just a tiny bit of pressure into it, this causes him to pant more and grip the sheets harshly.

"AAAH...NYEH...MORE PLEASE..."

Funny how I vaguely recall how I never wanted to learn how to turn on a skeleton, guess that's a dead thought now.

So far so good, I rub it a bit and it begins to drip profusely as he himself quakes to the point that he's shaking the very bed.

"HHNM...AHNNNH...HHHHNN...OOHH..."

"It's okay honey. Let it all out, don't hold back. I'm right here for you. Just enjoy the love."

In the back of my head, a tiny voice screams at me for being a sinning freak, why does it scream this...because watching Papyrus be hit by wave after wave of new ecstasy that I'm giving him is so turning me on to the point my soul is dripping too.

"Mmmm...My sweet Papy. I love you so much. So very, very much~."

"MHMM...YES...JUST...JUST LIKE THAT...OOHNN..."

A little voice must be speaking to Papyrus too, for instinct has him rocking as if we were in union.

Maybe soon Papy dear, but for now, I want to know just how good you taste.

"HAHHN...HHHNNN...WHA...WHAT ARE YOU DO...*CHOKES A LOUD YELP* THAT'S YOUR MOUTH! O-OOH WOWIE...OOAHH THAT'S YOUR MOUTH...HHNH...SO WARM...WA-WAH...UAHNN...O-OH...F-FU..."

He covers his mouth as he becomes embarrassed by what was about to slip out, but it only makes me smirk.

"Oh my. Papy, were you about to swear? Such a naughty boy."

"I-I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T M-MEAN TOO-OOOH...GOD YES..."

I give his soul slow teasing licks, one to really enjoy his taste, and two to drive him wild.

"Mmmm...Don't be sorry sweety. It means you're enjoying yourself. *lick* To be honest, I don't want this to be over yet...*lick* Not yet...*shudder* I want send you so far over the edge...*lick* Until you've reached the point...*lick* Of losing control...*lick* Begging me to send you into sheer bliss..."

"AHHNN S-SO GOOD...T-THE WAY...YOU LACE Y-YOUR TONGUE AROUND IT...HHHNN...HHHOOO IT'S DRIVING ME C-CRAZY...*MOANS LOWLY* HAHNN AHHH OOOHH..."

I can't control it any more, I need him now, so I use my free arm to pull him down so he's rubbing against my soul.

"*moans* Your moans...Mmmm...Like music to my ears. *groans* Ooooh...Sing for me some more Papy sweetheart...Aaah!"

"O-OHH GOD...OOH OOH...MY CHEST...FEELS TIGHT..."

"*lick* You're getting close to the end. *deep moan* Your soul is getting ready to unload."

"NYEH...TOO MUCH...I-I'M TOO...HHNNG...T-TAKE YOUR...HHNNA...LYNSIE, I-I CAN'T...TOO M-MUCH...T-TAKE YOUR M-MOUTH O-OFF...HNNHANH..."

As much as he begs, I can't stop now.

Even if I did want to stop, which I don't, if I stop now it'll only hurt us and the cool down would take ages.

I don't stop, I can't, I care for him too much.

Since he's so close to the edge, I give him that much needed push and suck on the soul, this does the trick.

His release is enough to set mine off.

"Oohh...o-oh ahh...Papyrus...Hahnnhhnann...Oooooh...yeahhh..."

"AAAH...AH! HHNNN...LYNSIE...I-IT'S GONNA...UAUHN...AAAH…! HAHN...AAAHHNN AHHHH...OOOHH...LYNSIE...OOOHHHH Y-YEEAAHHH…AHHHHNN...NYEH HEH HEH HEH...*CONTENTED SIGH*"

Though it's adorable to see him zone out in sweet release, it doesn't distract me from the fact his soul just exploded partly in my mouth and I have to gulp down vast quantities of goo to avoid choking...but it's still worth it to see the look on his face.

Loving goo-goo eyes, flushed cheeks, a slacken jaw that is letting him pant like he finally got a drink in the desert, and his stiffen form that is going to let him drop any second now.

"You were wonderful Papy."

I gently put his soul back and he shudders from the sensitivity.

"I...I FEEL...SO MUCH...MUCH BETTER NOW..."

"I'm glad to hear that. *smooch* You're wish has been granted."

I slide out under him as he succumbs to fatigue and collapses on the bed.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS...IS FEELING THE NEED...TO REST SUDDENLY..."

"Yeah. It takes a lot of energy out of person when that happens. Sleep is really a good idea right now."

"DID I...DID I MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD TOO?"

I smile and help move him to lay on his back in the right spot for sleeping.

"Sweety, you made me feel amazing. You always do. *smooch*"

"*SMOOCH* THAT MAKES ME HAPPY...WILL YOU SLEEP WITH ME TONIGHT?"

"Sure. Let me just wash up and I'll be right back."

"OKAY."

I go to leave but he grabs my hand.

"I LOVE YOU LYNSIE."

"I love you too Papyrus."

He coos and lets me go, he's so cute when he's sleepy, god I love these boys!

I wobble my way out of his room, heading for the damn bathroom that I've been trying to get to for I don't remember how long, but then it finally hits me.

The nearly 40 hours of no sleep, the mental shit with Chara, the anomaly craziness, and the double dose of skeletal soul boning...My legs give out halfway down the hall and refuse move an inch further.

"But I was so close...*annoyed groan* Fuck it! I give up. Hello floor. Be good to me and at least be soft."

I flop out and just let exhaustion work its magic.

Though I will admit that Sans was right...Despite everything...Best time line ever.

 _Slowly my worn out senses come to as I feel something in my hand, moving it without any given thought what so ever, but it doesn't take much to realize what's going on now, I know what comes next._

" ✋❄❄ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈇8 ❄ ❄✌ ㈴8㈗6" (LITTLE ONE...WE NEED TO TALK.)


	48. Help

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 _Well now I know I'm if for the thrashing of a lifetime, be it verbally or physically, either way it's going to hurt like a bitch._

 _There's no way in hell Gaster approves of any of the things I did in the last hour or 2, man I really suck at recalling time._

 _"Sure. W-what do you want to talk about?"_

"✋ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✌❄ ✡ ?￢ﾜﾋ? ✌ ✋ " (I SAW WHAT YOU DID EARLIER.)

 _You see everything all the time, mister I have omnipresence._

"Yeah...I might have over done it a bit there."

"✡ ❄ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾍ ✌❄ ✡ ❄ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✍ ? ✡ ✌✞ ✌ ✡ ✋? ✌ ❄ ✋? ﾟﾘﾐ ✡ ❄ ? ? ✋ ❄ ✌❄✍" (YOU THINK? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE RISK YOU TOOK DOING THAT?!)

"It's not like I planned it. It just sort of happened."

" ? ? ❄ ✌❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ❄ ✌ ?" (HOW DOES THAT JUST SORT OF HAPPENS?)

"It was just...One minute I'm trying to sleep, the next, I'm in bed with both of them and all thought died instantaneously!"

" ❄ ❄ ✌❄✏ ✋ ? ❄✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✌? ❄ ✌❄ ✡ ? ✋ ✋❄ ✡ ? ✌ ? ? ?￢ﾜﾋ ✏ ? ✡ ✌✞ ✌ ✡ ? ✌? ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾜﾌ ✡ ? ? ✞ ? ✍ ✡ ✋? ﾟﾘﾐ ? ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ✋❄✡ ❄ ❄✋ ?" (NOT THAT! I'M TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH YOUR SOUL AND CODING! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE AS TO THE DAMAGE YOU COULD'VE DONE? YOU RISKED THE STABILITY OF THE ENTIRE WORLD!)

 _Did he just...Am I hearing this right?_

"Wait...Let me get this straight. I had soul sex with not just Sans, but Papyrus too, and you're more worried about me fixing code? ...What the double fudge, G!?"

 _He just looks at me funny before letting out a sigh of irritation._

"✋ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄✌ ? ✌? ❄ ✋❄? ❄ ❄ ? ❄ ✋❄ ❄ ❄ ✌✡ ? ✡ ❄ ? ❄✋ ❄ ? ✋❄? ✡ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✌❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ ? ❄ ? ✌ ? ✡ ?￢ﾜﾋ? ﾟﾓﾬ ✌ ? ? ✡ ✞ ❄ ✋ ? ✋❄? ? ✋ ?￢ﾜﾋ? ❄ ✡ ✌❄? ✋ ? ✋ ? ✡ ✋❄ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ? ✡ ? ﾟﾓﾬ? ? ? ✌✞✋ ? ﾟﾓﾬ? ✡ ? ﾟﾑﾍ✋ ❄✋ ✋? ✌? ? ﾟﾓﾬ  
" (IF WE MUST TALK ABOUT IT, THEN LET'S GET IT OUT OF THE WAY NOW SO YOU WON'T CONTINUE TO DWELL ON IT. YES, I SAW WHAT MY BROTHERS AND YOU DID. AND BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK IT, NO. I DID NOT ENJOY WATCHING. I MERELY WITNESSED YOUR...LEWD BEHAVIOR...FOR PURELY SCIENTIFIC REASONS.)

 _Sure you did...you pervert._

"Such as? I'm sure what we did was pretty normal compared to if two monsters do it."

"❄ ? ✋ ✞ ✡ ?￢ﾜﾋ?￢ﾜﾋ ✌ ❄ ❄ ? ? ✋ ❄ ? ? ? ✋❄ ✌? ? ✌❄ ✌ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ ✌ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ? ✋? ✋ ❄ ✡ ✌?￢ﾝﾄ ✌ ✡ ✌? ✋ ✞ ? ✋ ❄✋?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾜﾡ? ✌ ? ? ﾟﾒﾧ ? ? ❄ ✋ ? ✌✞ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ❄✋? ? ✌❄? ✋ ❄ ❄ ✡ ? ❄ ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ? ? ?￢ﾝﾄ? ? ? ﾟﾒﾧ ❄ ? ✞ ✌? ? ? ?￢ﾝﾄ ✌? ❄ ❄ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ❄ ? ❄ ✋ ? ✌? ✋❄? ✌ ✋❄ ✋? ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✋ ? ✋ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ? ✋❄ ✋? ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ✌? ﾟﾑﾍ✋ ✌❄✋ ? ❄ ? ❄ ? ✌?￢ﾝﾄ? ❄ ? ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✋? ✋ ✌? ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ? ? ❄✋ ? ✋ ❄ ❄ ? " (TRUE. WHILE VERY SIMILAR TO THE NORM OF SOUL INTERCOURSE, IT WAS UNKNOWN WHAT A MONSTER AND HUMAN WOULD BE LIKE IF THEY ACTUALLY ACHIEVED INTIMACY. ALL RECORDS OF SUCH THINGS HAVE BEEN LOST TO TIME. WATCHING THE THREE OF YOU HELPED TO FURTHER ENLIGHTEN THE SUBJECT. SEEMS THE MORE LOVE EACH SUBJECT HAS FOR THE OTHER WILL CAUSE THE SOUL TO INCREASE ITS GLOW ALONG WITH FLUID PRODUCTION. I'LL BE HONEST, IT IS A BIT FASCINATING. TO SEE HOW THE SOUL REACTS TO SUCH STIMULI AS A SIMPLE EMOTION OR SLIGHT TOUCH.)

"Heh...Love is no simple emotion. It's a paradox like maze full of twists and turns that can drive you insane! But that's why you don't travel in the maze alone. You need someone with you so you don't lose yourself. And slight touch? Sans had me a mess in moments. Talk about giving new meaning to the term slight of hand."

" ✌? ✌✋ ? ❄ ? ? ✠ ✌ ? ? ﾟﾓﾬ ❄ ✡ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾡ ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ✡ ✌ ? ✋ ? ✋? ❄ ❄ ❄ ✋ ? ❄ ? ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ❄" (PLEASE REFRAIN FROM THE PUNS OR SEXUAL REFERENCES. THEY ARE MY FAMILY AND I'D LIKE TO NOT THINK OF THEM IN THAT LIGHT.)

"Understood."

" ? ❄ ❄ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄❄ ? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾜﾆ" (NOW, ON TO THE REAL MATTER...)

 _He puts his hand to my chest and focuses for a moment before summoning out my soul...oddly...it doesn't hurt as much as it normally does._

"✡ ? ✋? ✌? ?￢ﾝﾄ✋ ❄ ✡ ✌❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄? ﾟﾓﾬ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✡? ✡ ? ? ✋? ✋ ?￢ﾜﾡ ? ❄ ✋?" (YOUR SOUL IS ADJUSTING TO YOUR LATEST EFFORTS. NORMALLY, YOU'D BE WHIMPERING BY NOW FROM THIS.)

"I know. Is it weird that it worries me a little?"

" ❄ ✋ ✋? ✋ ? ❄ ? ✌ ✡? ? ? ﾟﾑﾍ ? ? ✌ ✌ ? ✌? ﾟﾑﾍ✋ ✌❄✋ ? ? ?￢ﾜﾋ✌ ✡ ✋ ✌ ? ❄ ✌❄ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✌ ❄ ✡ ? ❄? ✌ ? ✋✞ ? ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ? ? ❄? ✞ ✌ ? ✞ ? ✋ ❄ ✋ ? ✡ ✌? ✞ ✞✋ ? ? ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ✋? ✋❄ ? ? ✋ ? ✋? ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ? ﾟﾑﾎ" (NOTHING IS WEIRD TO ME ANYMORE. NEW OCCURRENCES ARE ALL SO FASCINATING. ESPECIALLY IN A WORLD THAT CONSTANTLY RESETS AND RELIVES THE SAME MOMENTS OVER AND OVER. I THINK OF YOU AS EVOLVING, BUT THE RATE IN WHICH IT'S DOING SO IS A BIT ODD.)

 _He lightly touches it, causing me to hiss as sparks to shoot off and he recoils back a bit._

"❄ ✌❄? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾝﾄ ✌❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ✋? ❄ ✌ ❄ ✡ ? ? ? ? ? ? ✌? ❄" (THAT...THAT RIGHT THERE IS THE PART YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT.)

"Why is it doing that?"

"✋ ? ❄ ? ? ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ ✌? ﾟﾓﾪ ✋ ? ? ✌? ❄ ✋? ✡ ✋❄❄ ❄ ✋? ﾟﾘﾐ? ✈ ✋❄ ? ✞ ✌ ✡? ?￢ﾜﾋ ✡ ? ❄ ✋ ✋❄? ?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✌❄ ✋ ? ? ﾟﾑﾍ✋ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ? ﾟﾒﾣ✌ ❄? ? ❄ ✋? ? ❄✋ ✡ ✞✋ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ✋ ❄ ? ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✌❄ ? ✡ ✡ ❄ ? ﾟﾒﾣ✌ ✋ ?￢ﾝﾄ✌ ? ? ﾟﾓﾬ ✞ ❄ ? ﾟﾒﾧ✋? ?￢ﾝﾄ ✋? ✡ ✌❄❄ ? ❄✋ " (I DON'T KNOW. OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD, I'D BLAME THIS ON YOUR LITTLE TRICK. QUITE CLEVER REALLY. FORCING YOUR SOUL OUT IN ITS PUREST STATE WHILE UNCONSCIOUS. SMART, BUT FOOLISH. NOTING YOUR PREVIOUS DIPS INTO SUCH STATE, YOU ONLY GET SMALL INSTANCES. NEVER THE POSSIBLE FULL EFFECT LIKE YOU WERE ATTEMPTING.)

"Yeah. Whether it was because I was still technically sleeping when I did that or not, it was something that didn't last long. Took a lot out of me though."

" ✋ ? ❄ ✋ ? ? ? ? ✌❄✋ ? ❄✋ ✋✞ ? ? ✌ ✌?￢ﾜﾌ ✌?￢ﾜﾌ❄✋ ✋? ❄ ✌ ✌?￢ﾜﾡ ❄ ✋ ❄ ? " (I WOULD THINK SO. RECREATING MULTIPLE LIVES FROM A AMALGAMATION ISN'T A EASY THING TO DO.)

"If I can, I'd like to do the same for the other amalgamates. They deserve to be themselves again. To go back to their lives and families as they once were. It's only fair."

" ✋ ? ❄ ✋ ? ? ? ? ✌❄✋ ? ❄✋ ✋✞ ? ? ✌ ✌?￢ﾜﾌ ✌?￢ﾜﾌ❄✋ ✋? ❄ ✌ ✌?￢ﾜﾡ ❄ ✋ ❄ ? " (YOU'RE SUCH A SWEET GIRL. WOULD YOU MIND GOING OVER WHAT YOU EXPERIENCED IN THAT STATE FOR ME? I'M RATHER CURIOUS TO UNDERSTAND YOUR ANOMALY STATE MORE.)

"I can try. My head is still messed up after everything. Let me just concentrate and see what I can find."

 _I close my eyes and let the memory repeat._

"I remember opening my eyes and seeing nothing but numbers. Zeros and ones. Everything was made of these numbers, but depending on what they were part of, were a different color. My body was sort of numb. It was so disorientating at first. But then..."

"❄ " (THEN?)

"It's fuzzy...I got up. Looked around. Then something...*pained gasp*"

 _I grip my head as pain beats its way in._

" ✡ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✍ ✌❄ ? ✍ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✡ ? ❄✋ ✍✆" (LYNSIE? WHAT'S WRONG? CAN YOU CONTINUE?)

"It hurts...Getting worse..."͞͏́Ḿ̸̸a͝k͟͞e̴͜ ̕i̢̕͢t͡ s͡͏t̢ó̶p͘͡҉.͘͡.҉̨͡.̷Pl͞e̶͜a͘ś͞e͘..҉̴."

"✂✂ ? ❄ ✋ ❄ ✋❄? ✋ ✡ ✋ ❄ ✌✋ ? ❄ ? ❄ ? ❄ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✌ ? ✡ ? ✌ ? ❄✌? ✌❄ ✋? ✡ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ✋❄ ? ✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾡ? ✡ ? ? ✡ ? ? ❄ ❄ ✋❄ ? ? ? ✡ ✏✆" (DON'T FIGHT IT. IF YOU'RE GOING TO GAIN CONTROL, THEN DON'T RUN, STAND YOUR GROUND AND TAKE WHAT IS YOURS. IT'S YOUR BODY, YOUR SOUL, YOUR POWER. DON'T LET IT CONSUME YOU!)

" **A̢͟҉͡A̧͏͝A̧͏A̷͝R̵̀R̛̀͏R͏҉͘R̨G̷͏̧͘͠G̢̧̕Ǵ͝G͡͏̕҉̡H́́͘̕H̨̢҉͞H͝҉̨͢͜H̸͘͢!̸͘͝!͡** "

"❄ ✌❄ ? ✋❄? ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ? ✋❄ ❄ ? ✌? ? ? ✌? ✡ ? ? ✋ ✡ ❄ ✋❄? ✋ ❄ ✌✋ ✡ ✌ ✡ ✞ ✌ ✌✋ " (THAT'S IT. JUST BE STRONG. DO IT FOR THEM AS MUCH AS YOURSELF. I'LL HELP YOU THROUGH IT. I WON'T FAIL YOU OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN.)

 **[In the waking world]**

Surprisingly, the first to stir from the siren song of slumber was the ever punny Sans.

A heavy yawn, a slow stretch resulting in a few joints popping, rubbing the sleep from his sockets, and biggest delighted grin was how he greeted this day.

Sleep treated him good last night, not to mention a certain girl did too.

Ah how the memory was still was fresh in his mind, the mess on the bed flooded his senses with an intoxicating scent, maybe if he played his cards right he could request another good time before she headed back to the Ruins.

After all, she wasn't leaving anytime soon, at least not till every trace of their fun could be removed.

So till then, might as well enjoy her while she was there.

"*yawns* good morning sweetheart. did you sleep...well...?"

Well that isn't a good start, she isn't in bed.

Maybe she did nod off in the bathroom?

Oh crap!

What if the tub was full!?

Bolting out of bed, falling instantly due to slipping on his own jacket, but shacking it off to rush out the room and stop upon seeing her form laying in the hall, face down with he hair shrouding her from direct sight.

"geez...make me jump out of my skin why don't ya."

All jokes aside, he was relieved that she was okay.

"heh. couldn't make it to the door huh. you really must have been bone tired."

A second glance made him notice her body's position.

If she had laid down after leaving his room she'd be facing Pap's room, but here she is facing his room instead.

Closer inspection also revealed a change in clothing and a orange goop that drip trailed from Pap's room...this made him chuckle.

"wow bro. i didn't think you had it in you. poor girl didn't stand a chance against such an ambush of love. then again, after all that boning, i'm not sure how long she could've really kept standing to begin with."

Oh he was really enjoying this new line of jokes, the material was never ending.

"okay sweetheart, time to wake and wash."

Nudging her a few times earned him no response.

"lynn, come on. while your log impression is spot on, it's time to get up."

Still he got nothing from her...this made him worry.

"lynsie? hey, say something."

The continued silence wasn't good.

Rolling her over had him yelp and leap back in sudden fright.

Glowing wide open white eyes met his gaze, sending chills through his bones.

Her soul flared harshly, swirling is colors that seems to fight each other as they mixed then separated again.

"lynsie? are you there sweetheart?"

She didn't speak or move, just kept her stare forward.

If she was unresponsive in this way then that could only mean...

Pulling the front of her top down a bit showed the hand he'd grown to feel helpless about.

"god dang it gaster. couldn't leave her be for a bit longer, could you?"

Not much he could do about this, other than be thankful it wasn't Chara this time.

"guess your bath will have to wait a bit longer. heh...and they call me lazy."

Carefully he picked her up and brought her downstairs to the couch, might as well keep her close by as he went about making something to eat.

"now don't you worry about a thing sweetheart. you just take it easy and let good old punny bones take care of you. okay? good."

He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before being forced back by the sudden sting of what felt like a static shock.

"well...that was quite shocking. but i expect nothing less from my electrifying girl. heheh...i'm really getting a charge of these puns today. i'm positively ex-static. watt can i say though, i guess i'm just wired this way. current-ly though, you really light up my life. i better stop myself before this hertz."

He continued to laugh his way to the kitchen.

"S̵ke̴l̢̢e҉to̸̡n̸,̶ ̴̵fi͠le̷̶̛ n̵̷a͏͜m̸͟͡e̶͜҉ ̕S̢A͡N̸̕͞S̷̵͞.҉͜.͢͞.̶"

Human say what now?

"1͟ H͠Ṕ,̴ ̵1̵ A͜TK, ͜1 DEF͞.̀ T͢he e̴asi͢est ͞e̡nem͠ý. ͢C͝an ̨on͡l͢y ̛de͡a͟l̶ 1̧ da̴m͡ag̵e̶."

Did she...did she scan him?

"sweetheart?"

"L͝e͘t ̀m͢e ͞tel̢l̀ y̨ou̧ a̷ ̴s̢t͏o̡ry̡. ̷S̷o̡ ̡Ì'̧m a̛ s҉e͞n͘ţr̶y͢ ̸i͠n ̵Snowdiń f̶o̴r̶est͠,̧ ̶right?"

What was she...why does this sound familiar?

"I͝ ͝sit ͝ou͞t ͡th҉er͜e҉ ͝and́ ͏wa͞t͘c҉h̴ ̷for ̵humąns͟. Ìt͢'͟s̨ ͢k͘in̢d̨ o̢f̵ b̸o͝ri͜ņǵ. ̛Fo̕r̴tunat͞e҉ly, dee̴p in t̷he̕ ͢fo̕rést҉...̛t͘her͟e͏'̶s͟ t̸h͢i҉s HUGE lo҉c͢k̢e̸d ̧d͞oor̷. ͜An͜d ̴it̡'s p̡e͜r̕f͝e̷ct̴ f̴o̷ŕ pr͢a̧cti͟cin̡g̡ ̢k̡n͡ock҉ kn͡oc̸ķ jo̵kes̵.͟"

Oh god, now he remembers!

"So ͟ơne͘ ̶d͢a͠y̴,̴ ̶I'̡m k̡noc̶k̷in̴g̴ ̶'͜em̷ ̸oùt̵, l̶i͜ke͜ úsual̕. I̕ ̡kn͞ock͘ on͜ th͏e doo̵r an҉d̢ ͡s҉aỳ '̶k̸noc͟k ҉knoçk.'͠ ͞a͝n̸d su̕dd͝e͡nl̵y̵,͢ f͘ròm͢ ̡t͟he ot͘her si͝de..̢.͝I̕ ͠h́eaŕ a w̨ơman's̴ v͟oice͜. ̷'W̷ho ̕is͝ th҉e̸re?'̧"

"please...please, don't say the rest."

"S҉o̡, ͏natu̶r̢àlly̛, ͠Į ̷r̵esp̷o̧n͞d: '̶Dishȩs.'̵ ͏'Dis̵he͠s wh͞o̶?̛' 'Di͘sh̡es ̵a͜ ve̴r͢y ͝b͞a̷d͡ ̛j͟o̧ke҉.'̡ ̶The͜ņ she ju̸st͞ ̕ho͟wls͟ wi̛t̡h ̕laúgh̷t̛er.̡ Lik̴e̛ i҉t̛'s ̢t̛he̵ b̡est͢ jo҉k̴e͜ ͘she's͏ hear̨d in a͘ ҉hun͘dr͡e͝d y̵e̶a͢r̷s. ̢So ̧I ̵keep̸ 'e͟m̧ ̕c͟omi̛n̕g̵, ̡and ͝shè ̢ķee҉ps҉ l͠a͟ugh́i͠n͡g. S̛he͞'ś th҉e b̕e͢st a̶udien̕ce ̀I̴'v̢e ev͟er ͜h͟a͘d͘. Tḩe͟n̨,͘ a̧f̕ţer ͜a͢ d̷oz̵e͜n̵ ͜o̕f ͜'em,̴ SHE̶ ͏k̛ņo͞c͏ks and̡ ̷say͘s̢...'K͘n̸o͢c̢k knock̕!'͘ ͏I̡ ̨s̶ay ͡'whơs҉ t̕here?͢' ̡'̡O̡ld ̵lad͡y!'̕ '҉Oĺd̴ lad͠y ͜wh҉o?̶'́ ̛'͘Oh! Ì d͘i̕d no̧t ͢kn̸ow ̛yòu cơuld̡ yod͞el!'"

"heheh...baby, please. don't say the rest."

"W͏o͜w. ͡N͞e̛e҉dļe͢s̵s ̶to͏ sáy,̧ thi͡s͢ ͘wom̡an ͝was ͠èx͠t̵re̷m̡e͜ly͜ ͠góod.̶ ҉W͝e͞ ke̕pt tel̵li͝ng e̕a͠ch ҉o͝the̛r̴ jo͝kés̡ for͡ ҉h͡ou͟r҉s. ̧E̢v̵e͘ntua̸ĺly̸,̴ I͠ ͢h͢ad ̴t̷o ļeave͞. P̡apyrus̶ g͝e͝t͡s kind̵ ̨o͢f ͜c͠r͟a̧nk̀y̶ wìthout̢ hi̧s ̨b͘ed̨t̡im̕e̶ st̸o͟r̶y.̀ Bu͝t͜ she͘ tol̨d m͢e͏ t̛o̧ co̧me ͠by ̕aga̴in͏,͏ a̡nd ̵s͜o̢ ͏I ͟d͝id. T̷h҉eņ I ̢did͜ a͞gain͟. And̢ ̛a̡gain. It̸'s ̸a tḩin̢g n͡ow̸. ҉Te̴l͡li͏ng b̨ad̡ ̢jokes͠ ̀t̴h̸rǫu͡g͞h ̕t͠he̸ d̀oor̕.҉ ͏It rul̛es. ͠One ̧d̀ay,̸ ̕tho҉ưgh, I͝ no̵ti̛c̴e͘d s̶h̶e wasn'̕t̨ l͜au͢g̡hin̕g͝ ͏very̸ mu͘çh̷."

He sighed knowing the rest and that it seemed nothing he said was making her stop.

"I a̕sk̢e͠d ̀h̵er̕ w͝h̀at was up.̸ Th́en̶ ͠she ̕to͝l̡d ̕m͟e ̡somethi͘n҉g sţran͡g̵e. 'I͟f ͝a̷ hum͠àn͞ ҉ev̛er c̷ǫmes̢ thr̶o̵u̷gh͡ ̛t͝h͠is ̴door͡.̢.̛. ̕c͝o͢u̢ld ỳo̸u plea҉s͢e͢,̵ ̵ple͟às̶e̷ ̕pr͜om̶ise̕ ͟s̡omet͜hi̸n͏g̴? Wat̶c̡h͢ ͟ov͠e̢r t̀hem҉, an͞d ͜prot̀e̕ct̕ ͝t͜he͞m̧,̸ wìll͘ ͘y͘o̴u ̛n͟ot?̶' ̀N͞o̡w̴, ̸I hat̢e ͡ma̕ki͟n͜g̷ p͏r̷om̡is͢e͢s͞.͡ A͞nd̨ ̕th͝įs w̢oma͢n̷, I ́d͝on͝'͠t̷ ͟ev̕ȩn ̡know̴ ͞h͘ęr͠ n̸àm͞e̷. B̷ut̷..͡.̨S̛ome͘on͏ę ̕ẁḩò ҉s҉i͘n͘cèr̢ely ̨l̶i̕kes ͠b͡ad͢ j̵oke̷ś...̶Ha̴s a̧ǹ ̡inte̴g̀r̵it̷y̢ ҉yoư c͢an'ţ ̨say̨ ҉'͞no'͟ to."

"i really hope you don't remember any of this."

"D̨o you ge͟t̵ ̡wh͞a͞t ͢I҉'́m s̷ayin͡g?̡ ҉T͡h͢at p̵ròm̨i͢s̨e I̶ ͜m̢ade to her.͘..҉yo̧u̷ kn̷ów̨ ̧w̶hat̛ ̴w̶o͟uld͡ have h̀appén҉e̢d̛ ̶i̕f ̢s̵he͢ ͠h̷a̷dn't̀ s̀a͜id an̨y҉tḩin̡g?"

"maybe it won't be so bad coming from her."

".͟..҉B͡u̕dd͝y.̡.̛.You͟'͡d̷ b̶e̛ ̀d́e͜a̢d̸ wher͢e̵ you ̸s͜tán҉d.͢"

"...or i can be horribly wrong. nope. this makes it so much worse."

"H͏ey̷, l͠ight̨en̷ up͜,͝ ̡b̸ucko͡! I̵'m ̀ju͠st ͏jo͝k̀in̛g ̵w̶i̵th you.̷ ̧B̴e͞sid́es...͞Ha͝ve͞n͢'t I ̛d͢on͢e̡ a̵ ͡g̕ŗea͢t҉ ̨j̢o̶b p̛ro͜te͞ct̕in̕g͠ you?̶ ̸I mea͠n, l͠ǫo̕k ąt y̶o͠u̷rse̸lf́. ͘Y͠ou̵ ͟ha͟v̀e͟n̶'̢t ͝die̡d a ̶si̡n̨g̕le ti͘me̵.̧ That'҉s͝ right̡, ͠i̴s̀n҉'t it?̵"

"wow, is that really how i sound? man...i'm a jerk to kids."

"Wel̴l,̧ ̵chalk̕ it up t̛o my gr͟eat̛ s̶ki͜l̡l͢s. ̕He͢h.̷ W͡ell, ̛t͠hát̨'s ͘a̡ll͠.͘ T̸ake ̴c͜a͠ŗe ̧of͘ y͡ourse̢lf͏, ͝ki̛d.͡ ͟'̕Cau͠s͡e̛ som҉e̡óne ̢r̢e̶all͢y c̸a͞r̡es ͝ab͏ou͠t y͟o̸u."

"okay...that was a thing. a bad thing i'm glad i never brought up here."

Question is...Why did she?

Hoping to avoid further past memories, he left to kitchen, it was way to early for this anomaly stuff, if he was going to be of any help he at least need to have his morning ketchup and maybe some spaghetti.

Speaking of pasta, Papyrus was next to arisen.

Groggy, worn out, and a serious case of dry mouth, Papyrus had slept well but still woke up drained.

"NYEH...WHAT A NIGHT. *GROAN* FEELS LIKE I GOT HIT BY ONE OF THE BOULDERS UNDYNE SUPLEXES. HOW DID YOU SLEEP...UH...HUMAN?"

That's odd, she said she'd be right back.

Oh, maybe only a short time has passed and she's still washing up, that would explain this sluggish feeling in his bones, it's still bedtime.

Checking his phone however proved this to be incorrect, it was most definitely morning.

She didn't leave him, did she?

Or worse, what if she got hurt?!

"I'M COMING LYNSIE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE YOU!"

Stampeding out of his room, he nearly falls down the stairs do to losing his footing on a dollop of soul goo, but being as great as the great Papyrus is, it was no issue regaining balance and landing safely at the bottom of the stairs with a slight flip.

"nice moves. i give it a ten out of ten."

Sans's remarked as he came back out, drinking as he did so, but Papyrus ignored this and straightened himself before approaching the girl on the couch with concern.

"SANS."

"yeah?"

"HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN LIKE THIS?"

Interrogation...Not a good way to start a morning.

"not sure. i found her face down in the hall. my guess is she ran out of energy on the way to the bathroom after you and her had a fun time."

That made Papyrus flinch.

"UH...Y-YOU KNOW WE..."

"bro. she's wearing your workout clothes and there's orange goo everywhere. it's a little obvious."

Oh god it was going to be one of those days, the kind where everything is going to be awkward as hell.

"SANS...CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THAT STUFF RIGHT NOW?"

"sure pap. it's no big deal."

Okay, Sans is being cool about this...maybe even too cool?

"YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING, AREN'T YOU?"

"me? nah. you're thinking of the stairs. they're always up to something. unless they're feeling down."

Papyrus slapped his palm to his face for walking into that joke.

"REALLY? DID YOU REALLY JUST DO THAT?"

"just trying to lighten the mood. *sighs* believe me. it's more for my sake than yours."

That got to him.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?"

Sans stares down at the condiment bottle in his hand.

"just relived a memory that i'd rather forget is all."

He took a long hard drink.

"but it's nothing to worry about. i'll be fine."

"BROTHER. YOU KNOW YOU CAN TALK TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING."

"i'm fine bro. really. besides, i'm not the only mess you should be concerned about."

"WHAT?"

Sans points to his and Papyrus's shirts.

"we should probably gather up everything. do laundry early this week."

"YES. WE CAN'T LEAVE THINGS LIKE THIS."

Papyrus removes his shirt and looks at it a bit perturbed.

"UHG, TODAY IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE, ISN'T IT?"

"i don't know. maybe?"

"*SIGH* GATHER UP EVERYTHING FROM YOUR ROOM. I'LL GET THE REST."

"sure thing pap."

Sans turned on his heel and headed up to his room.

"THE SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO, SILLY GIRL."

"wait, pap, don't touch her!"

Too late as Papyrus ruffles her hair playfully and yanks his hand back when he feels a stinging shock.

"OWIE! THAT WAS QUITE THE ZAP."

"are you okay?!"

"I'M ALRIGHT. IT JUST STUNG FOR A SECOND. WHAT WAS THAT?"

"i think she's going through a process with gaster. it's making her scan at random."

"SCAN?"

"S̸҉k͡͡e̛l̡è̷͡toń,̧͟ ̧̨͠f̵̨i͟l̵͟e̵̶͢ ̢̡n̸͜à̀͜m͜e͘ ̸̧͠PA̢͟P̛Y͡R̷̨͡U̕S̨̕͞.̸̀͠.̢.̵"

She got him too now.

"68̨0 H͞P͞, 20̸ AT́K͘,̧ 20͞ DEF̸.̧ ̴Ḩe ́liķes̡ to sa͘y̷:҉ 'Nye͜h͘ ̷h̕eh ͜h͞e͢h!̛'҉"

"i thought your attack level was 8 and defense was 2? unless...*dramatic gasp* you do hold back!"

"IT'S TRUE. I DO WANT TO BE ROYAL GUARDSMAN, BUT I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE. I WANT TO PROTECT AND SERVE. SO WHEN I GET IN FIGHTS, I HOLLD BACK. NYEH, I SOMETIMES FORGET TO WHEN TRAINING AND UNDYNE GETS ALL EXCITED. IT'S A LITTLE CREEPY."

"awww...you really are the greatest pap."

"THANK YOU SANS. THAT WAS PRETTY GREAT OF YOU TO SAY."

"heheh...thanks."

"Al̕a̡s, p̀oor P͟ap̧y̨r͝us̴!̛ "

Uh oh...

"W-̨well̵,͢ ̀th͜at͢'͟s ͡n̵ot̛ w̨h̕at̡ I éxpecţed.̡.̢.͜W͜él͜l҉,͘ ̛at lea̛s̛t̢ I̛ stil͜ļ ̴hav͞é my҉ ͘h̛e̵a͜d̡!"

That made the room go dead.

Sans knew this dialog all too well, Papyrus felt a chill run threw him that made him feel pure dread.

"SANS...W-WHY DOES THAT...THAT SOUNDS..."

"it's something you said once."

"I DID?"

"But́.͢..̢s̶t҉...st͠i̷l̴l!͝ I͝ belie͢ve͝ in ̨yoų! ̢Y̷òu̢ ̛ca̵n ̷d̷o ́a͠ ҉l͞i͞ttl̕e ̵b̀et̶t̕er҉! ̵Ev̵ȩn̨ ҉if ̀yòu͡ don̷'t͢ t͡hìnk so!҉ I.͜..͝I̢ p̶ro͞m̴ise..."

She went silent once more.

"I SAID THAT? WHEN DID I...?"

Sans couldn't bring himself to answer his brother.

"SANS?"

"don't...just drop it."

"DOES SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN WHEN I SAY THAT?"

"pap, please. leave it alone."

Poor Sans is on the verge of tears at this point.

"BUT SANS..."

"it's when you die!"

Again...the room is dead and both skeletons are completely rattled.

"W-WHAT?"

"*sniffles* you say that stuff...you say it when frisk kills you."

Feeling terrible about this, Papyrus embraces his brother and Sans holds him for dear life.

"IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY SANS. I'M RIGHT HERE. I WON'T LEAVE YOU. SHE WON'T TAKE ME FROM YOU."

"i've lost you so many times. even on a good time line. that...*angry sniffle* that little freak would spare everyone but you...as if to taunt me. frisk...you dirty brother killer."

"MAYBE FRISK WAS JUST CONFUSED?"

"oh no, she knew what she was doing. i'd even ask. *sniffle* do you think even the worst person can change...? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try? then why...why'd you kill my brother? but she just acted like it was nothing. like this is just a game. like nothing mattered but her own sick amusement! pap...i've tried to steer her in the right direction. i really did try. if only for your sake, i did my best. but what can i say that will change the mind of a being like her that can get through the entire underground without taking a single life, then right at the point of freeing us, goes back and starts killing again?"

Sans wasn't crying anymore but he was shaking pretty badly in his brothers arms, so Papyrus held him tighter and sat down before gently rocking him, it was like how he handled Sans's night terrors.

"YOU NEVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT EVER AGAIN. FRISK IS GONE. SHE CAN'T HURT ANYONE ANYMORE. WE HAVE LYNSIE. AND SHE'D NEVER HURT US OR ANYBODY ELSE."

"yeah...she's a good girl."

"AND SHE'S OURS."

"mmhmm...*sigh* we really got lucky with her...in more than one way."

"OH MY GOD SANS! WHY?!"

"hey, at least i'm in a better mood now. all thanks to you bro."

"HMMM...THEN I SUPPOSE I CAN OVER LOOK THAT JUST THIS ONCE. BUT PLEASE, IN THE FUTURE, NO DIRTY JOKES IN FRONT OF ME. PLEASE?"

"deal. no boning jokes around my bro."

Papyrus groan as Sans snickers.

At least things have gone back to normal.

"Sk̷el͢e̷͘ţ̧o̴ǹ,̛ ̕͜fi̕ļe̶ ̀͢n̨a͠m̧͡e͞ ͘͝G̵͘A̛SŢE̶R..̀.̴͘͞"

Or maybe not.

"DID SHE JUST SAY..."

"gaster?"

"6̧6͜66̢66 HP, ̨666̷66́ ͝A̛TK,̕ 6̀6̀6̶6̨6 ́DEF. ̕E͠rro̢r͜.͘.̵.I͞s ̴forgot́teń."

That left them stunned.

"66666 attack and defense level?"

"HOLY COW! OUR BROTHER IS OVER POWERED AS HECK!"

"i guess falling into the core and scattering across space time will do that to ya."

"S͘ó. Ţh͠i҉s įs̴ i͞t.͠ Ever̕yt͡hi̴n҉g͠ is ̡pèrfe̛ct̢.͡ I͏f͘ thi̴s ̧w͝orks̸,͡ t҉h̢e͠ b̀a͘rŗie҉ŕ w̛i̶ll be ͞b͜ro̴ke̸n a̵t the ͏c̨ǫs͞t͢ ͏of not͟ a s̸i̢ng͠l͡e̴ so̷ųl.̕ "

"IS THIS..."

"one of gaster's past moments."

"Hųh? ̨Of̧ ̴c͝o͡u̸ŗs͡e͠ I k̕n̛o͝w͝ ̡wh́a̧t I'm͞ ͝d́oin̡g ́S̶a͞n͏s͟. W͢e̕'̶vȩ ̸b͠e͞en o̵ve̸r thi͠ś ̸e͡nou̶ģh.͞ I̧f ͘we̸ fo̵ļl̡ow ̕t̀h͠e͘ for͏m̶u̧l̢a̸ ͞then͟ ͜ţh̀įs ҉wil͢l̸ wor͟k͟.҉ ̸Oḩ,̷ h̶ȩļlo҉ ͢Pa̶pýr̕us. ҉I ̧t̵a͡k̛e͜ ̵it̵ ͡it's͏ ͝l̕u̸nch͝time̵ alr̷ea͠dy̶.̵ ͘My ̢h͏ow͘ ͡t͢im̨e͝ fl̀i̕e̡s.̡"

That was unexpected.

"WE'RE THERE WITH HIM?!"

"i did not see that coming."

"Well͢,͢ ͜ąren͟'̡t ͜you curi̕ous t̛o̴da̢y͞. ̶I̢t̶'̨s ̷f͞ái̧r̶l͞y si͏m̧pl̵e reallý.͜ W̸hat ͢we͞'r͝e̡ ̵a҉tt̴emṕt͡i̛ng͘ ̛t͠o̕ ͡do͡ ͟is ҉sh̷atte̕r t̶he͟ ͡barr̴ier̷ ͢wi̧t́h anoth̵er͡ ba҉rr͜i̧e̡r. ͡Oh do͘n̵'̸t ̵b͞ę ̛s̨i͢lly,̸ ͜h́èr̴e,͟ ̧l̨et me͡ ex͠plai͢n͏.͘ If҉ we ͘ge̴n̡er̡a̴t͠é a̧ ͝for̀çe̛ f̡iél͠d,͡ ̸t҉h͜e̛ gr̵avitati͠o̷na̶l p͡oten̢tia͟l͡ ͠in ̧a̛n̶d̴ ͘ąrou͘nd ͜a̡ ̀u̢nifo̢r͜m̛ sp̨h̢er҉i̧c̕al ̀bo͞dy̢ o͜f͢ ̨t̢he͜ ̢b͞aŕrie̵r ąl̴re̕ady̧ ͞i̵n͡ p̴la͏ce͏ w͠i̴ll ͟eįth͞er͟ cólla҉p͏se̴ ͟ont͠o̡ th̵e ne̸w͘ o͝n̸e o͞r w͏įd̨en ̴it͢s expa̴ns̡e ̧pa͜s͘t͢ ͝the͝ ͢m̴o͡un͘t̛ai̷n̡. ̀D͜o̵ y̷ou͞ ̢u͘nde̛r̛stand?̀"

"that...makes sense."

"REALLY? SOUNDS CONFUSING TO ME."

"L͏oo̵k, ̨i͢t's͠ v͡ery͘ ͠e̡a̶s̷ỳ. A͠s a͝ pa̷rticle ̶mo̶v̡e͞s͢ t́h̢r̶oug̢h͏ a ̴f̛or͜ce fi͡el͝d ͞a͘lo̶ǹģ ͠a pat҉h ̸C̸, ̷thé ̀ẃo̢rḱ done̶ b͞y ͢t͟he͟ force is͡ ̢a͜ l̀in͟e in͘t̛eg̛r͘al̸: ̴W = ∫͘ C͏ ̧ ̛F ҉→ ̷ ̶ d̨ r̛ ̸→͟ ̴ ̸ ̢ ̵{̵\dis̸pla̧ys͜t́y̕l̡e̕ W҉=\̢int _͞{C}{\͏v̕e͟c {F}̀}̡\͘cdot ͠d{̕\v̡e͡c͝ {r}}} ͜ W͢=\͏in҉t ͟_͘{́C̢}̶{̸\v̛e̛c ͢{F}}̀\̀cdot d{̸\vec͟ {r}}.̵ ̴Thi͠s val͢ue ̢i̕s̀ ͏i̵nd͝ép̸eǹd̕ènt͟ ̛of the velo͏city̧/̧m͏om͟en̸tum ҉t̶h̸at th̀e҉ p͏a͜rt̸iclè ̶t͠r͜a̶v́els͞ ̵a͞l̸ong̴ ̀t͞h͟e̡ ͠pa̵th. ͟F͏or ̵a͟ ̵c͞on͠serv̧a͡tiv̴e̛ ̧f̵o͢rc̡e f͡įe̶ld,̵ ͘it is͞ al͏s̵o̶ in̵d͜ep̶e̴n͟ḑen̴t͟ of ̀t́h͟e̢ path its͘e͠l̸f҉,̴ ̵but ͜d͢epe͏nds ̡o̷nlỳ on͜ ̶t̀h̡e st̡ar̸t̢ing a̶nd̨ en͝d͢i̛ņg̨ poi͝ńt͟s. ̵Theręf̧o͜r͟e,͟ ̡if ͞t͘he͢ s͟ta͠r̕ti̡ng͝ a̶n̨d̛ ͢endi̵ng̶ ͟p͏ơi͢nţs ar͘e ͢th͝e̡ ̵s̛am̕è,̡ t̢he work͘ ͟is̕ ̴zero fo̷r̵ a ͟c̡on̛s̶er͜va̧t͠i͝v́e͢ ̵field͏: ̷C̷ ͢ ̧ F ̛ ̢d̷ r̴ →͝҉ ͜ ̕=́ ̕0 ̡ {\͞di͘şp͢la̕ysty̶le \o͟i̸ǹt _͝{C}̢{\v̡ȩc̢ ͘{F}}̧\cdot̕ d͢{\͞vec̢ ͢{r}͟}=0}̵ ̛ ͜\͠o͏i̵nt͝_C \vec̀{̡F} ҉\cdo͠t͝ ̶d\v͡e͏c̶{͡r}̴ = ̛0̢. ̛I̡f̢ t͠he fi̛e̷ld ̶is̢ c̢o͢nser̸va͏ţiv͝e͜, ̸the҉ work҉ d͝ơne ̡c̡a͠n̷ ͏be m͠or͠e͞ ̵e͞asily ͟eva̵lùáte͏d ̧by̡ ́rea̶l͡izi͜ng ͢th̵at ̛a ͢con̨s̵erv҉ative ͏vec͟t̛o͝r ̡fìe̛ld͝ ̴c҉ąn͞ ͢bé wri͝tte͟n͢ a̛s ̨th͡e gr̡ad͘ient̨ of̛ ͟s̛om͠e̴ ̢s͝c͟alar p̛otȩnti̵a̶ĺ ̛fu̴nc͏t̛io͞n҉:͜ F ̡ ̡ ̧ = ∇͝ϕ͜ ̨ ͏ {\d̡i͘sp͡l͝a͡y̢s͠tyle̸ ͜{̢\͡v̧e͠c ̡{F}͡}=\͜n͢ábla \̵ph̨i } ͟ \͜v̢ec̛{͝F̧} ͟=̶ ͝\̷nabl̡a \p̀h͏i. ̕T̸h̢e ẃo͜rk̢ ͜d͠on̡e͞ is th͢en͢ s̨i̢m̢ply͢ ̢t̵he ̴di͞ff͡e͝r̨én̨c҉e ͘in th͏e̷ ́v̷a͏l̸u͘e of ̵th͜is̷ ͞p̡ote̸n̡t͡ia̢l i̶n͞ ̀the͡ start̡íng̶ ̶and҉ ҉e͏n̛d͠ ҉p͟oi͘nt͜s ̵o̷f the̵ pa͟th̢.̢ ̸I͞f̀ ͡these͠ ̷po̷i̡n͠t́s ͝ar͏e͠ ͟gi̶v͏en b͘y ̧x͟ = ̸a҉ ̛a̶nd̶ ͏x =͟ ̷b̵, ŗe͠s͟pectivel̴y: W͘ ̀=̷ ͜ϕ (̷ ̕b ̧) ̛−̕ ͢ϕ͜ ͟(̶ a ͜)͘ ͡ ̕ ̵{̧\̨di͟sp͟la̵ys͢tyl͏e͢ ͝W=̕\phi ̶(b)͘-\phi͢ (a)} ̶ W̵ ͝=̶ ̴\phi̸(b) - ̴\͝ph͠í(a)͏."

"AND THAT MADE EVE LESS SENSE."

"think of it this way. say we covered undyne in snow. the snow is the barrier and undyne is the force field. once she realizes we did this she gets up and the snow is cast off. that would be the force field breaking the barrier. get it now?"

"I THINK SO. YOU MADE IT SOUND A LOT EASIER THAN HE DID."

"no problem bro. it's what i do."

"I͡f ͜yo̵u͜ ̵t͢wo̢ ár̛è d̢o͢ne̢. ̛I w̧o͜ul̸d li͢k̕e ̀to̷ ̸fr͟e̢e҉ u͢s all̶.̡ W̸h҉at?̀ ͝We͠ c͜an h̛a͘ve̵ ͟l̡unch outs̸idȩ.͞ ̡P̧įct̨ur҉e͡ i̡t. ҉Gree̡n ǵrass,̷ ̀endlȩss҉ ͘b͘lu̶e sk̨y, an͢d ̵the ̷s̨u̢n̵.̵ ̡Ah̴ t͜h͜e sun͏.̴ ͝T̸he ̨sun̷ i̷s mass̨ ͡o͞f ̷inc҉and̛es̶c̀e͘nt́ g̨as̢, ̡a ̧gi͠g͘a͝n̢t҉ic ҉ņuçl̵e̵ar͡ ͞f̧urna͝çe. Where hyd̡r̢oge̴n ͜i͏s͘ ҉bu͜il̛t ̧i͝n̨t̷o͘ heli̵um̶ at͘ a tém͠pe̛r͘atu̵r͞e͟ ́o̶f m͜íll̵i͜o͠n̕ś ͏of ̀d̡e͢gŗee͡s̷.͡ ̸Ņó ́P͜a҉p͞ýrus,͠ it̵'s͟ far to͜o h̴ot,͞ ͢t͠h͢e sưn ̡i̸s no̕t̛ à p͝la͢c̴e͠ w͝h͡e͝r͝e w̶e͏ couļd͘ ̵l̴iv҉e. ͡Bu̴t ̴h̵ére ́on eaŗt͏h ͡the̵r̀e͢'͡d̴ ̶b͜e̵ no͢ ̡l̛if̕e without̷ th͜e ͟l͞ight i͟t ͠g͡i͜v͢es. ̨Wę n̡e͞ed͜ i͠ts ͘l͘i̵gh̷t̛,̢ w͞e ̀n̵ee͢d it͘s heat, ̵w̕e ̸need͞ it̴s en̢erg͏y.͜ ͢Wit̢h͡out t̶h͠e̵ sun, w҉it̷h̢o͡u͟t͠ ͝a͡ do̕ubt͠, t̸her͘e͝'͘d ͞be n͡ò yo͟u ́a͝nd̢ me̴. ͠San̛s͟, ͘dón't̶ m͠ock m͠e ̴fo͜r̕ ús̶íng͘ ̸t͡ha̸t̵ so͘nģ! ͠I ̧l̕ike it̢. T̀h̴e̵r҉e ̷a͟r̕ęn't à l̢o̶t ́of͞ ̕so̡n̷gs ̶a͟b͢out͘ s̸cien̵ce͠.̶"

"oh my god...*laughs* i remember that song."

"WAIT. SO THERE'S A THING CALLED THE SUN IN THE SKY AND IT'S ON FIRE?"

"yep. for something so hot, it's pretty cool to think about."

"THAT'S KIND OF NEAT...WAIT...DID YOU..."

"i did."

"STOP IT."

"i might."

"THANK YOU."

"Okay̴..̷.M͟om̛ent͡ of̕ ̀truth ̧time. E͢v̴e̷ry͟o̴ne̷ is͡ ̵c͝o҉untin̸ǵ o̷n th͡is. ͏Al͟l̀ th͝eír̡ ͟ho͢p͝e͘ş an͞d͢ ̕drea̢m͡s̵ ͘le̡ad͝ up ͢t͏o̵ th͠is̢ ̢m̨ome͞nt. ̷S̶o͞..́.̛Here ͞goes no̕th̛ińg͏.̶ ̴F͝ield͏ g̷e̛ner͟a̵t̴òr̕ ac̴t̕iva͡tion͢ ͘s̀e͜qųe̡n̢cè ̴i̕s͟..̛.͢Enǵaged!"

"no way..."

"WHAT?"

"pap. do you know what this is?"

"NO, WHAT IS IT?"

"this is the last moment of gaster. this is his fall!"

"REALLY?"

"W͜hat͢'ş hap͠pe̵n̛ing? S͜òm͏e̡th͢ing'̕s͞ ẁr̀on̸g͠!̸ ̵I͡-I̵ don̢'҉t ́und͏ersta̵n͠d.̸ ́W̧e ̛ḑi̛d̸ ͘e̸v́e̢r̴y̸t͢hi͠n̷g r҉iģht͝.̛ ̴N̶o͜. ͝N̛o, ̧no, no,͘ no͟,͟ no͝! ͠S͞h͟i̧t! ̕It͡'҉s be̵coming͢ u͝ņst̡a͜b͜le͟!͢ ͝B͝oth͝ o̸f y͠o͜u,͞ get oùt ̕no͏w! ́ ̛I̧ h͘av̨e t͟o ͘stab͡íl̡iz̢e̕ i͘t before̷ ́it ̧over͟l͝oa̸ds̀!̛ ҉S͞a̶ns!̨ ͞T҉a̡ke̶ ̶P͜ap ͏and go! ̷Doń'͢t ͞w͘orr͏y̢ ̛abơu҉t ̷m͢e͜, j̢us̶t g̡o͏! ̧S͏ans.̛..̛P͟ąp͡yrus.̸..̧my̧ b͟r̨o̸t͠h̵e͠r̀s. I̴'̷ll̴ ̢c͢ơm͞e sơo̸n.̧..̀I ̸l̨o̧ve ̀y͢ou bo͡th..̴.Do͠n͜'̢t͞ f͜o҉rget...̧"

She fell silent abruptly and they knew what that meant.

The worst part of it really is hearing all these things come from the person they love.

That really made the sting more painful.

"pap."

"YEAH?"

"let's go do the laundry."

"AGREED."

They had enough glimpses into the past and quietly agreed to leave her be.

Letting their brains settle the information while doing something that is needed.

Their rooms were pretty trashed, goo stained just about everything, and this alluring scent hung in some places that was in dire need of venting out before things got heated up.

But this didn't mean they didn't keep an eye on her.

Yet this too was a new kind of pain, as she had shown signs of improvement, she just laid there still as stone and eerily mute.

It's very unsettling.

Especially after 30 minutes of cleaning and still she laid there.

"HEY SANS..."

"yeah?"

"YOU DON'T THINK...GASTER AND HER ARE...YOU KNOW...LIKE US...DO YOU?"

"what? them? a pair? nah."

"YOU SURE?"

"pap, if gaster was putting moves on her, she'd have told us."

"BUT...SHE'S BEEN WITH HIM FOR A LONG TIME NOW. WHAT IF THEY..."

"pap, bro, trust me. gaster wouldn't dream of getting in any further trouble with us. to him, she's something to study. there's no relationship there."

"WELL...IF YOU SAY SO."

"don't worry about it. she's our girl. ours and no one else's."

YEAH...YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT. I GUESS I'M JUST WORRYING BECAUSE SHE ISN'T AWAKE YET."

"that's understandable. but it seems we just have to be patient. it's up to her when she wakes up."

"TRUE...OH! MY ROOM IS DONE. WHAT ABOUT YOURS?"

"i might need a new mattress if we do that again. but yeah, i saved what i could. got all the washables right here."

Sans kicks a rolled up load of linens and other things.

"...SOMETIMES YOU AMAZE ME WITH YOUR LEVEL OF LAZINESS."

"i try."

"THAT...THAT IS TRUE. YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING A LOT MORE LATELY. I THANK HER FOR THAT."

"i do too. oh! do you have her other stuff? i only found a few bits in my room."

"YES. GOT THAT RIGHT HERE."

Papyrus motions to a basket.

"I'LL HANDLE WASHING AND DRYING, IF YOU TAKE CARE OF THIS CARPET TRAIL."

"mission accepted bro."

"GOOD."

Papyrus gathered up everything and headed to the room at the end of the hall.

"HONESTLY, HOW DO SUCH SMALL SOULS MAKE SUCH A BIG MESS?"

"no clue. maybe it's because they have so much heart."

"MAYBE..."

Entering the room, realization hits Papyrus and he screams in aggravation.

"heheh...he is catching on faster by the day. maybe i should ease off the jokes for a day. wouldn't that be funny? what do you sweetheart?"

No response made him frown.

"yeah, you're right. it won't be right of me to not make puns. *sighs* please...come back home. come back to me lynn. i miss you."

Still nothing.

Sans shook his head and got to cleaning.

"you know...it's a little unfair of you kiddo. sleeping through all this when you made more than half of it. such a naughty girl you are. we might have to punish you for this. hmmm...maybe no chocolates for month. how does that sound?"

"Whére ͢a͝r͠e t͢ḩe̕ ͢k̀n͡įv͢e̷s."

That was down right bone chilling.

"sweetheart? did you..."

"S͡ee?̡ ͢I ̕n͝eve͞r ̷b͏e̢tr̡ay͜èd͟ ͏yo͏u! ̷It ͠w̴as͏ ̢al̸l͡ a t̡r͘i̶ck͡, ҉see?͡ ̸I w͢as wai͘t͞ing t͝o ki̡ļl ͡h̶im͘ ͘f̴or̶ y҉ou̕!́ Aft́er a͟l̸l ͟i͞t'͜s̡ ͢m̢e͟ ͠yóu҉r ͠b͘e͜st f͘r̡ìe̡nd! I'm̵ ͞h̕e̢lpful, ͠I̸ ̸c̸an ͡be ̧u͞s͝efu̡l͠ to ͘y̕óu͜.͟ I ̧p͞r͝o͢m͘i͠se͞ I̴ ̛wo͜n't͢ ̡get͡ ̢i̧n your͝ ̡w͠a̕y̵.͜ I̵ c͜an͟ h̷elṕ.͘..̴I can҉..̧.͟I ̶can͏.̛.̡.̕P҉l̢e̛ase̴ ḑo̷n'̕t ki̢ll me͠."

He had never heard that before.

Was she talking for herself now?

"lynsie? hey..."

Her head instantly turned to face him and he flinched hard.

"T҉hi͠s ̨S̕O͡UL ͞r͘e̛şǫǹa̶t̴es w͜it́h̕ ̀a͏ ͜st̕r̀an͜g̸e̕ ͞fȩelin͡g̢."

He rushed to her side without a second thought.

"lynn, sweetheart. i'm right here. follow my voice. you're going to be okay."

"So ͝that's..͜.So..̡.t͞hat's҉.̷..Wh͏y..͢.ha̷.͡..̡H̷a.́.͝.͟wh҉at͜'͞s̛ ͟t͝hís̸..̨.͞f̴eel̨i͏ng? W͠h̸y am ҉I..̡.S͘hak͞i͏n̵g?̶ H̶èy͡...H͟-He̛y̕,̡ ͞w͞h̵at̀ ͝are҉ ́you ͏d̴o̶įn͠g!̢?͟ B.͜.̸.bac̀k̨ of̶f̀!̀!̡"

"fight it. don't give up. you're strong enough to beat whatever is happening to you. i believe in you. you can win."

"I̛.̸..I̶'vȩ ͏c̶h҉ańge̡d m͢y ͏mi͡n̨d͢ ͝a̷bout̵ a̵ll͢ ͝t̵hi̡s.̵ ͡This̨ ̕i͝sn'̵t ̧a ̷go̸òd̶ i͜d̸e͜a ҉a̛n̢y̡mo̷r̶e.͘ S-s-st͡op̨ mąkin̢g ͢t̕h͡a͟t̨ ̨c͟r̵eep͏y ͢fac͞e͢! ̸This ìsǹ'̕t̡ ҉f̷unǹy̴!͟ You've ̵go̶t a S͏I̴C͜K̕ śeńs͝é of h͠umo̧r͞!҉"

"shhh...come on sweetheart. you can do this. fight back. come back to me. we need you. i need you."

"..͠.̸Why͡?͟ ͟.̕.͠.Wh҉ý ̀ar̢e y̧ơu b̛e҉ing.̵..͡so nic̨e͞ to ͡m͞e҉? ̨I ͏ca͞n'̕t̵ ͘u͞nderstan̕d҉.͘ I͝ can't͡ ͟und̀er̸s͜táǹd͡!̶ I͘ j̶us҉t̴ c͞a҉n'͜t̨ un̷de͡r͝sta͞n̨d͜.҉.̨."

"i love you. please don't leave like this. don't get lost in there. don't go where i can't follow. please...come back."

"Sa͏͘n̷͡s̡͜.̸̡͟.̧̛͝.͞"

"lynsie?"

"Lov̧͡e̶ ̡ỳ̡ǫ̛u̷r̛͢ş̡̛é͘ļ̢f̷̕!̷͜ ̧̧́B́é̷c̕҉à̧u̷͟se̷̢ I͝͝͝ l̨̕͢o̷v͜e ̀yo̴̵u!̧́"

A small smile curled her lips and it filled him with hope.

"can you hear me lynn?"

"B҉e͠t̷́t̀er.͞.̧́.̀̀ **Į ҉͜c̶ąn͝ ̧͟s̴̶͜e̴̡e͢͏̧ y̵o̶u̴̡.̕͏** "

A shock wave of energy erupts from her in a pulse, tossing him back and setting off every device in the home.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

Papyrus comes out of the room and sees chaos.

Sans is on the ground down stairs, the electronics are going crazy, and the human is engulfed in white light.

"BROTHER!"

Leaping down over the banister, Papyrus came to his brother's aid.

"SANS? CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sans shakes the stars from his sight and rubs his head in soreness.

"damn. that packed one hell of punch."

"WHAT'S GOING ON SANS? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

"i don't know. she just started to talk and then, boom."

The glow brightens before being sucked in, causing a second energy pulse to happen, this time fixing everything that had gone haywire and seemingly reverting things to normal.

"A̸n̛͘om̛̕á̀l̷y̧̧͢, ̡f͘͝i҉͝ĺe ̵̢n̡a̡m͟͝e̴̕͡ ͜N̨̧͟ƠT̨ ̧́F̢O̸҉Ų̵͏ND̵̀͠.͜͞.. ̨̨̕"

"NOT FOUND?"

"she's not implemented?"

"20̴ H̡P̕, ͜10͡ ÀT҉K͘, ͡1͝3͘ D̛EF̧. E̴rr̨ór..͠.̧F̡o͠r̨g̸eţt̨abl̨è."

What the heck was going on?

"why isn't she implemented? doesn't she have a..."

"HAVE A WHAT?"

"dear god...she doesn't have one."

"WHAT?! WHAT DOESN'T SHE HAVE?!"

"a save file! she doesn't have a save file!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"if she dies, she might never come back. even in a reset."

"WHAT?!"

Before Sans could elaborate any further she began to move, her body sat up and she faced forward to nothing.

 _" ͜The̴ c̸l̢oc̛k̡ ̸s̢to͟ṕp͞e҉d̷ ͞t̨ic̴ķi͝ng ̴f̀o̴re̷v͜er ágo. ͘How lon̢g͟ ͏h̸av̶e I͜ b͞ee҉n͜ ͞up͝? ͢I͘ d̶o̵n't͘ ͟k͏now̡.͘ ̸I҉ ca͜ǹ'͡t͢ ͠get̵ ͡a ́g͠r͘ip, b͠ut̵ I ́caņ't͏ ͜l͠e͜t͝ go.̢ T̢h̵ere ̀w̸as͝n't̸ ͠an̢yt̡hińg҉ tǫ hol͘d̨ ͘o͠n͡t̵ơ,̨ ̀th͜o͠ug͜h̵.́ "_

"she's singing?"

"IS THIS A MEMORY OF HER'S?"

"i think so."

Her head then turned and faced them, making their nonexistent blood ran cold.

 _" ̀Why͢ ca͞n͠'͢t I̸ s͏ee̷,͡ ́why̴ ͟c͝an'̀t̷ I s̴ee?̀ All ̕t͟h͘e ͞color̸ś,̛ tha̶t̷ ̛y͡o͟u see?͝ ̷P̵l͟e̶ase c͜a͜n̛ ͠I͝ ͏be, ̡pl҉ease̷ ͟ća̢n̸ I͜ ͜b͞e҉. C̸o͝lorfu͟l ̛and͟ f͝r͡e̵e҉? "_

"pap...i don't think this is her."

"YOU MEAN..."

"i think this is the anomaly."

"I WAS HOPING YOU WOULDN'T SAY THAT."

 _" What th҉e͘ ḩeļl'͘s g̸oi̢ńg on?̴ ҉C̸a̵n͢ some͘on̢e͘ t͜ell ̢m̡ȩ ̴please?̧ ͏Wh̷ỳ ̧I'm͠ ͞s͏witch̸in̢g ̧f͠as͢tȩr t̡h̶an͏ the͠ ͞ch͠annel͘s o̢ǹ T́V͜? ͠I'm̀ ́b̡l͠a͏ck̷,̛ t͏hen͏ I'm ͟white.̛ ̧N͜o͠! So̸met̸h͟i͟ng ̴is͟n̛'͢t r͠igh̕t͏! M̸y ͝eǹe͝m͞y͟'s̶ ̶i҉n̡v̢i͏sible͝. I͞ ͠d̡o̷n't̸ ̕knơw͜ ̧ho̢w to ͜fig̸ht̴.͝ ̕The ͞t͡r̀e̸mbl̶ing͟ ̵f̸ȩàr, is m̸ore̴ ̕th͡a͜ǹ I ͞c͜an t̨a̡k͟e.҉ W̢h̛en͠ I͡'̡m u̷p̷ aga҉ińs͢t̀, ͟th̸e ec̛h͟o̷ ̡in͡ ̵t̷h̸e̶ mi͢rr͘or.́ ̸EC͝HǪ..҉.!̛ "_

She grips her head and makes a distorted pain sound while moving off the couch and they actually back away a bit, unsure if everything is going to be safe at the moment.

 _" ͡No͏,̡ ͜I͝ ͡just ca̢n͜'҉t let͞ go. Bórn̡ ͘t͠ơ b͠e co͟lo̡rf̛u̸l..͡.Th͘ȩr̡e's̛ not̕ a th̶i̵n͏ǵ ͟to̴ ̀h̡old. Just͢ l̨e͟t yo͡u͢r ͡colǫr s͞hǫw̨...̸Lik̶e ̷b͏ox̵in̨g ͝wit͏h ̶my shado͝w̕ i̴n̶ tḩe͟ ͜da͢rkn̸e͟s̸ś. I'm̧ fi͠g̛hti͢n̕g a҉g̢ain͝s͞t the ̵e̡ch̵o̷ ̕i̕n ̢the͠ m̕irror!͡ ͡"_

"come on sweetheart. you can beat it. gain control. it's your power, don't let it beat you."

"DON'T GIVE IN LYNSIE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU!"

Her glowing eyes flash for a moment but then her hands slowly let go and she wobbles a bit, as if regaining some sort of balance.

 _" Ì ͠j̀us̕t ̷wa̸n͞na ͡s̷tay̧ ͢ín ̸the su͝n̕ ẁhere̡ ̶I͏ find͘. I know ̷it'͠s͡ ̢h́ar͜d͞ s͠óme̛t̶imes. ̧Pie̴ces͟ ̸o͠f͜ ͝pe̢ace in t̸he͡ ̢s̴un's͏ ͢pe̢ace of mínd̵. I ̡k̀now ̕it͢'s͜ ̶ha͟rd ̧s̸o̴me͢t҉i͠m̸e̛s. Yęah,̀ ̶I̵ t̡h̛in҉k̸ ąb͏o̴ut̴ ̕th͢e ͡e͢nd ͠j̧ust̡ wa̧y̶ too ̢m͞uch̷.͞ But it̢'s҉ ̛f̀ún ҉t̴o͟ ̧fa͡nţa̵s̀ize. Al̀l̷ m͜y enȩm̵ie͏s͢ wh̶o͡ ́w͜ouldn't ̵w͝is̕h̛ w͝ho ̨I̵ ͡w͠as̸.̕ B͡ut i̧t's fu͡n͘ ͏to ͞fa͢n͟t҉as̕i̧z̨e̕.҉ ̷O̧h͠,̡ ́o̧h̢...͟I'̶m fa̶l̡lin͝g ̨s͝o̡ ͝I҉'͟m̨ tak̷i̕n͝g my time̷ on m͡y͞ r̕ìde. ̕Oh́, ̷I͘'m̡ ̡falling̸ śo ͘I̷'̨m̷ ta͟ki͢n͘g͟ m̕y t̵im̶e͝ ̕o̡n̵ my͜ r͘ide̷.̛ T͟aking ̴my t̸ime͡ on͢ m͜y r͟i̧d͘e.͝.͜.̕ ̨"_

This made them relax a little, at least this time it sounded like her.

 _" ̨Į'͘d d͡i͘ę ̛fo͠r͠ ͢yo͡u̸.̛ ͡T͠hąt'͠s e͞as̢y ͞to ̴śáy̶. ͞W̧e͘ ̨have à l̛ist of p͠e͡o͟ṕle̕ t͝h͡ąt͢ ̀wé w̛ơu̶ld̵ t͟ake.҉ ̷A ̸búllet f̷o̶r̛ thȩm.͢ A̡ bul͡let fo͜ŕ ͞y͏ou̴. ͢A ͠bu͝l͡l̀et ̧f̷o͏r̕ ͞ev̨e̛r͟y͢b͠o̧d̛ỳ ͢i͘n̛ th̨is r͟o̵o͞m. ͞But I̵ do̸n'̛t seem ͟t̢o͡ se͟e ma҉ny͟ b͠u̕l͝l̸e̛ts͏ co̕m͢ing̸ ͞t̢hr͠ou͞gh.̴ ̶S͘e̸e͢ ̛ma͜n̡y ͡b͜ull̛e͘t̵s̨ c̢o͝m̶i̕n̶g ̷throu̢g͡h́. Meta̧p҉hor̵ica͢lly̵ Í'm ̵the ̷ma͜n. But liţeral̕l̸y Í ̕d҉o͡n'̕t k͜nǫw ͡what ͜I'd͘ d͞o.͟ ͝I'd̴ ̧l͠iv͘é ̶for͝ yo̴u. ̴An͜d ͠th́a҉t's͞ ͜ha͘r̴d̸ t͢o̕ d͟o. ͟Evȩn̴ h͢arder̀ t̷ơ s̶áy̕. Wheņ yóu ͞k̴n̢o̸w͡ ̵it's n͢ot͘ ̶t҉r͢ue.̧ Evén hąrder t͡o wr̡i̷t̷e͜. ̨W̨hen you k҉nơẃ ̷th̛at t͝o҉ni͘ght͟. T̵h͟erę ̷ar̸e pe̛o͝p͞l̕e ͟b́a̛c̛k͡ ̛hóme͢ wh̶ic̵h a̸r̵e t͟al͠k̕i͘n̴g͏ t̢o̷ ̷y͟ou͞. But҉ t̸hen̡ y͡o͢u̢ ̕ign̡or̶e th͠em sti̷ll. ̕A̛l҉l̴ t̨hese͜ ̶q͢ués͜tion͟s t̕he͟y҉'́ŗȩ forming͝ l͞ik̨e. W͝ho̕ wo̵ul͢d̕ you̵ l͜i͘ve͠ ̷f̢o͏r? ͞W͝h̛ơ w͠ould ̷you ͞di̛e͡ ͡f̕or͜?̷ And wou̶l͜d҉ ͘you ̢ev̸er ̡k̶i̡l̀ļ?͟ Oh̸, oh̵...҉I'͞m̡ falļi̢n̛g͜ ͡so̕ I'̶m ̧ta̢ki̸n҉g m̛y time on̷ m̧y ̢ŕid̕e̶. ̕O͜h,͢ o͞h...I͟'m fal̵li͢ng̕ so͢ I̛'҉m̶ t̶a̷k̴íng m̡ỳ ̕t͟ime o͜n ҉m̡y ̵ri̛d̢e͟. ҉Taki̸ng̴ ̷my ͏t̶imę ҉ón m͘y ͟r͟id̕e...͟ ͞"_

This made them frown, sadly this was her now singing and they could tell from all the feelings laced in each word, all her pain, worry, concern, just all of it was there in song form.

 _" ́I'v̡e͝ ̧be͝en͢ thi̡n͡k̷i͏ng̴ t͏o͟ó ̶m̛uc͢h̛. ̢I̷'ve̸ ̕b͟ęen ͞t̢hi̸nki͟ńg t̢oo͘ m͞uch͡. ͢I've ̨b̀e҉e͟n t̕hin҉k̢in̨g͢ tơo m̛ùch̵.̸ ̸I̧'ve ͜b͠e͟en th͠inkin̕g͝ t̶o͏o ̡m͞ùch͞. Help͏ ͝m̀e.̷..I'v͢e̛ ̵b̷e͢e͘n t̛hi͝nķi҉ng͜ t͠ǫo m͝u҉c̢h̴. ̕(̨I͜'v̧e b͝e̡en th҉inkin̕g̵ ͡ţoo muc̢h)͏ ͘I'v͢è b͟eèn thinkin̷g̴ too͞ ̛m͠uch. (͝He̛lp ͟m̸e) ̨I've͡ ͝bęe̸ņ ̧t͞hi̵n͘kin̸g͠ t͠o̷o m̴uch.̵ (I'͞ve̵ b͝een͘ t͟h̕i͢nki͟ng̀ tóo mųc͞h̸) I'͘ve͞ b̶e͘en ̛t̶h͏įnking̀ t̡o̢o̵ m͠u̸ch̨..̡.̷Oh,͘ oh.͜.͝.I̷'̨m f̀a҉lling̕ ҉s͜o ҉I͝'ḿ t̢àk̷in͘g ̀m͞y t̀i͠me̕ ͏on͟ ͟m͜y r͜id̶e͢. Oh, I̛'͘m͞ ̨fa̵l̴lìng̴ ͜s҉o̶ ͟I'm ͡ta͜k͠i͏ng̸ ҉my t͞ime.͠.̧.̷!̴ T͜akin̛g̵ my ̶ti̴m͏e ҉o͝n͟ m̧y̨ ri̛de!͢ ̷"_

She reached out to them, her eyes pleading and swelling with liquid light, but as much as they cared for her, they were cautiously hesitant before actually making an attempt to approach her, causing a soft smile to grace her as they came to gently embrace her.

 _" ͘Oh̵, ͡oh̡, I'̢m ̷f̡a͞l̢l͝in̕g s̷o ͘I̕'m͢ ҉t́a͜king̡ ̨my̕ t͞i͢me͝ on̶ ͡my r͢i̴de! Oh, ́I'm falli͡ng so̷ ̛I'm̛ t͢ak͏i̸ńg͘ my t̶i̛me̷ on͜ m͏y̕!̛ I͘'͞v͡e̷ b̧een t͏h̴i̷nk̢iņg ҉to͠o much. (He͟ĺp͜ ͠m̕e)҉ ͝I've͟ ͘b͏ȩe҉n͘ ̡th̸i͠n̡k͝ìng̨ ͡t̴oǫ mùch͜. ̴(̸H҉el͢p m̵e)̕ ͟I'̧v͜e̴ ̷been ̴t͜hink҉i̡ng to̵o muc̵h̀.̴ ҉(I've̵ be҉e͡n t̀h͞i̕nk̛i͟ng̢ too m̀u̵c̸h̷)͟ ͏I̸'ve b̴ȩen̛ ҉thin҉k̵iņǵ t̷o͝ò ̸mu҉ch҉.͘ ̛(̵Help m͢e)͘ I'̶ve͝ been t̶h̛ink̵i̵ng͝ t̨oó m͠u͜c̸h.̴ (I͏'҉v͘e͘ b̢ee͝n ͟t͏hin͞k͜in̛g ҉ţo̵o̡ mųc͜h͢) I'̵ve̢ ̨b̨e̸en͢ thi̕n͜kin҉g̸ too ̷m̧u͢ch͜. (I'͠vé ͟be͠en ͏thin͞k̛in̛g͞ to̶o͏ m̡uch͏) He̵l̴p ̀m͟e.҉..͜ ̛"_

"WE'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY WE CAN. YOU'RE SAFE HERE WITH US."

"just come back to us sweetheart. we need you."

"I ̢c̛a͟n҉ f̶in͠a͞lly̕ see͜ ̀t͡hat. Y͡ou҉'̛re̛ r̷ig̀ht t͡here ̶b̸e̶sid͡e me.͝ I͡ ̶a̸m̶ not ̡my͏ ̀ow̷n͟, ̢f҉or̕ I̷ have ̨be͏en ̸m͟a͢d̶e ne͜w. ͘Pl̕èaśe҉ don'̴t̛ l͜e͠t͘ me g҉o̢. ̶I de͜s͢pe̴r̕ately ̸ne̴e̡d͠ ̨y̡ou.͠"

"LYNSIE?"

"you awake?"

"A͞no͞m̢a͞l͢y ̷ac̵c̨ęss͡ gran͡te͘d.̡.͏.̨.Re͏a͘rr̸an̷ging̷ an͏d͢ ͜ş̕t̨abilizin͞g̵ c͘od̡ȩ...Re̷b͟o҉o͝ti̕ng ҉en̸g͡a̸g͏e͞d.͢..̴"

She went limp in their arms and nearly hit the floor if not for their combined efforts, hopefully this was the end of the madness.

 **[In the VOID]**

"❄ ? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾝﾄ ✌❄ ✌? ✈ ✋❄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄❄ ? ✌ ✡ ✋ ✋❄❄ ✍✆" (THERE...THAT WAS QUITE THE BATTLE. HOW ARE YOU FEELING LITTLE ONE?)

I feel practically dead, everything hurts, my brain wants to explode, and nothing seems all that well.

"Did you...Did you see it?"

" ✍ ? ✌❄" (HUH? SEE WHAT?)

"The train that hit me...God that sucked!"

 _Gaster snickers._

"" (SEEING AS YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR IS STILL INTACT, I'LL MARK THIS AS A SUCCESS. CONGRATULATIONS!)

 _Is he being for real right now or is he mocking me?_

 _Fuck it, I don't care...Everything hurts too much to bother with that._

"So...This is it? Code control?"

"✋ ?￢ﾜﾡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✌❄✋ ? ✌ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ? ✡ ? ? ✌✞ ✌? ﾟﾑﾍ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ❄ ✡ ? ? ❄ ? ✋ ❄ ✌ ? ? ✞✌❄✋ ✡? ❄ ❄ ❄✌ ✡ ✌ ✋? ✌❄ ? ?￢ﾜﾡ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ✋ ? ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✌ ❄? ✋❄ ✋? ?￢ﾜﾌ✋? ❄ ? ? ? ✞ ? ✞ ❄✋? " (IF MY CALCULATIONS ARE CORRECT, YOU SHOULD HAVE FULL ACCESS TO YOUR POWER. BUT KNOWING THE LAW OF CONSERVATION OF ENERGY, THE TOTAL ENERGY OF AN ISOLATED SYSTEM REMAINS CONSTANT, IT IS SAID TO BE CONSERVED OVER TIME.)

"Meaning?"

" ?￢ﾜﾡ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ✌ ✋? ? ? ✌ ✋?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✋❄ ❄ ✌ ✠❄ ✌ ✡ ? ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ✋✞ ✌ ✋?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ? ✌? ❄ ✡ ❄ ✋❄? ? ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✡ ? ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✌❄ ✌? ✌? ✡ ✡ ? ✌✞ ❄ ✡ ❄ ? ? ? ? ✡ ? ✡ ✡? ✡ ✞ ❄ ❄ ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ? ✌ ? ?￢ﾝﾄ✌✡ ❄ ✌❄ ✌✡ ❄✋ ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ✡ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✌❄ ✌ ✌✋ " (NO SYSTEM, ORGANIC OR MECHANICAL, WITHOUT AN EXTERNAL ENERGY SUPPLY CAN DELIVER AN UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF ENERGY TO ITS SURROUNDINGS. YOU CAN ONLY BE IN THAT STATE AS LONG AS YOU YOURSELF HAVE THE ENERGY TO DO SO. ONCE YOU USE UP YOUR ENERGY, YOU'LL REVERT TO YOUR NORMAL SELF, AND STAY THAT WAY UNTIL YOU HAVE THE ENERGY TO RETURN TO THAT STATE AGAIN.)

"Ah, I see. A limitation makes sense. Otherwise it could cause corruption on a massive scale. And we can't have that, no sir."

"?￢ﾜﾋ? ✡ ? ? ✋ ✈ ✌ ❄ ? ? ? ✌ ✋? ﾟﾒﾧ? ✡ ✌ ✈ ✌ ❄ ? ?￢ﾜﾡ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ✋? ? ? ﾟﾑﾍ ✋? ? ?￢ﾜﾡ ✌ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ? ✋ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ❄✋✌ ✌❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ❄ ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ❄ ✋✌ ? ✋? ✌?￢ﾝﾄ? ❄ ✋ ? ❄ ? ✌? ✌ ? ✌? ✌✞ ?￢ﾝﾄ✋ ? ❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ✋ ❄ ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ❄ ✋✌ ✋? ✌ ❄✋? ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ? ❄ ✌❄ ? ? ? ?￢ﾜﾌ?￢ﾜﾋ ✋❄✡ ❄ ? ✌? ? ❄ ? ❄ ? ? ❄ ? ✌ ✋ ❄✋? ✞ ❄ ✞ ❄✋ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ?￢ﾝﾄ ?" (DID YOU KNOW, IN QUANTUM MECHANICS, ENERGY OF A QUANTUM SYSTEM IS DESCRIBED BY A SELF-ADJOINT OR HERMITIAN OPERATOR CALLED THE HAMILTONIAN, WHICH ACTS ON THE HILBERT SPACE OR A SPACE OF WAVE FUNCTIONS OF THE SYSTEM. IF THE HAMILTONIAN IS A TIME-INDEPENDENT OPERATOR, EMERGENCE PROBABILITY OF THE MEASUREMENT RESULT DOES NOT CHANGE IN TIME OVER THE EVOLUTION OF THE SYSTEM.)

"Oh! You mean the expectation value of energy is also time independent."

 _He smiles excitedly, he absolutely loves it when I understand and follow him on an intellectual level._

"❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✡ ? ? ✞✌❄✋ ✋ ✈ ✌ ❄ ? ✋ ? ❄ ✡ ✋? ? ? ?￢ﾜﾡ ❄ ✈ ✌ ❄ ? ❄ ? ❄ ? ✡? ﾟﾒﾣ ? ❄ ? ❄ ? ✌❄ ? ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ? ❄ ❄ ✌? ﾟﾘﾐ ❄ ✋✞ ?￢ﾜﾌ ❄✋? ✌❄ ✋ ✈ ✌ ❄ ? ❄ ✡? ❄ ? ❄✌✋ ❄✡ ✌❄✋ ? ❄✋? ✌ ? ✡ ✌ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ❄✌ ✋ ? ❄ ✌?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ❄✋ ? ﾟﾒﾣ ? ❄ ? ? ❄✌✋ ❄✡ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ✌ ? ? ✡ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ✋ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ ✋? ?￢ﾜﾌ? ?" (THE LOCAL ENERGY CONSERVATION IN QUANTUM FIELD THEORY IS ENSURED BY THE QUANTUM NOETHER'S THEOREM FOR ENERGY-MOMENTUM TENSOR OPERATOR. NOTE THAT DUE TO THE LACK OF THE UNIVERSAL TIME OPERATOR IN QUANTUM THEORY, THE UNCERTAINTY RELATIONS FOR TIME AND ENERGY ARE NOT FUNDAMENTAL IN CONTRAST TO THE POSITION-MOMENTUM UNCERTAINTY PRINCIPLE, AND MERELY HOLDS IN SPECIFIC CASES.)

"Like the Uncertainty principle?"

" ✡ ?￢ﾜﾏ ✠✌?￢ﾝﾄ ✡✏ ✡ ✌❄ ✌? ✋✠ ? ❄✋? ?￢ﾜﾌ ✋ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ✠✌?￢ﾝﾄ ✡ ? ✌? ? ✋❄ ❄ ✌ ✡ ❄ ✌? ? ✋ ?￢ﾜﾋ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ? ?￢ﾜﾡ ❄ ❄✋? ? ✡ ? ❄✌✋ ❄✡ ✌❄✋ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ❄ ? ❄ ? ? ✞✌❄✋ ✡ ✋ ❄✋? ✋? ✌ ? ✋ ? ? ? ❄ ✞ ✋ ✈ ✌ ❄ ? ? ? ✌ ✋? ﾟﾒﾧ?￢ﾜﾆ" (YES! EXACTLY! ENERGY AT EACH FIXED TIME CAN IN PRINCIPLE BE EXACTLY MEASURED WITHOUT ANY TRADE-OFF IN PRECISION FORCED BY THE TIME-ENERGY UNCERTAINTY RELATIONS. THUS THE CONSERVATION OF ENERGY IN TIME IS A WELL DEFINED CONCEPT EVEN IN QUANTUM MECHANICS.)

"What about the Many-worlds interpretation of Uncertainty?"

"✌ ? ✡ ? ✌ ❄ ✈ ✌ ❄ ? ﾟﾓﾫ? ? ✌ ✋?￢ﾜﾌ ? ﾟﾑﾍ Ö?￢ﾜﾋ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ❄ ❄ ? ✌? ﾟﾑﾍ ?￢ﾜﾋ ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✡? ? ﾟﾒﾧ ✋ ❄ ❄✌❄✋ ? ✋ ❄ ✋? ✋ ❄ ❄✌❄✋ ? ✞ ✡ ✞ ❄ ✋? ✌ ? ✌ ? ✋ ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄ ✋? ? ❄ ✌ ✋✞ ✌ ? ? ✌? ﾟﾓﾪ ✞ ? ❄ ? ✠ ✋? ? ﾟﾓﾪ ? ❄ ❄ ✌ ✋✞ ✌ ? ? ✌? ?￢ﾜﾌ❄? ✌ ✋ ?￢ﾜﾋ ❄ ? ✌ ? ? ❄ ✋✞ ? ? ? ❄ ✋? ✌ ✈ ✌ ✡ ✌ ? ? ❄ ✋? ? ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌?￢ﾝﾄ ✋❄ ✌? ❄ ?" (AH. YOU MEAN THE QUANTUM-MECHANICAL 'SCHRÖDINGER'S CAT' THEOREM ACCORDING TO THE MANY-WORLDS INTERPRETATION. IN THIS INTERPRETATION, EVERY EVENT IS A BRANCH POINT; THE CAT IS BOTH ALIVE AND DEAD, EVEN BEFORE THE BOX IS OPENED, BUT THE 'ALIVE' AND 'DEAD' CATS ARE IN DIFFERENT BRANCHES OF THE UNIVERSE, BOTH OF WHICH ARE EQUALLY REAL, BUT WHICH DO NOT INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER.)

"Alternatives do not happen on their own wavelength in time, but all really happen simultaneously to each other at the point of creation?"

"? ?￢ﾝﾄ? ❄✌? ❄ ✋? ? ✞ ?￢ﾜﾌ❄✋ ✌✞✋ ✋ ❄ ✠✌? ? ? ❄ ? ✋ ? ❄ ✌❄ ? ❄ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ✌ ✌ ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾜﾌ? ❄✌ ? ✌❄ ❄ ✠✌?￢ﾝﾄ ?￢ﾜﾌ? ❄✋? ? ❄❄✡ ✋ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✋ ? ✋? ❄ ✋❄" (CORRECT. TAKE THIS CONVERSATION WE'RE HAVING RIGHT NOW FOR EXAMPLE. WE, OR THE BEINGS THAT REPRESENT US, ARE ALL THIS SAME TALK AT THE EXACT SAME TIME. PRETTY INTERESTING, ISN'T IT?)

"It really makes one think. Of all the probability of existence and how unlikely one's own birth is by the smallest of tweaks in choice of circumstance."

 _" ?￢ﾝﾄ_ _? ? ﾟﾑﾌ ❄ ✌❄ ✡_ _?￢ﾝﾄ✌_ _?￢ﾜﾋ ✌ ✌ ❄ ❄ ✌❄_ _? ✞ ✞✋ ? ✌ ? ✞ ✞✋ ✌❄ ? ﾟﾓﾁ_ _?￢ﾜﾋ_ _? ✌ ? ✋❄ ? ?￢ﾜﾋ❄✋ ✌❄_ _? ?￢ﾜﾋ_ _? ✌ ? ? ? ﾟﾓﾪ_ _? ✋❄ ? ? ﾟﾘﾐ_ _? ﾟﾓﾪ ❄_ _? ❄ ✌❄ ✋? ❄ ? ? ✌ ? ❄ ? ? ✌ ? ✡ ✌ ? ? ? ✌ ? ✌ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ✌_ _? ❄ ✌❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ_ _? ? ✌ ? ✞✋ ✌❄ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✋_ _?￢ﾜﾋ_ _? ✌ ?￢ﾜﾌ✡_ _? ✋ ❄ ❄ ? ✋ ✌ ✌ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ✌❄_ _? ﾟﾓﾪ_ _? ﾟﾓﾁ_ _? ?￢ﾜﾋ_ _? ✌ ? ✌ ✌ ✌✠✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ❄_ _?￢ﾜﾋ_ _?￢ﾜﾡ ✌✡_ _? ✆" ( JUST REMEMBER THAT YOU'RE STANDING ON A PLANET THAT'S EVOLVING. AND REVOLVING AT 900 MILES AN HOUR. IT'S ORBITING AT 19 MILES A SECOND, SO IT'S RECKONED, THE SUN THAT IS THE SOURCE OF ALL OUR POWER. NOW THE SUN, AND YOU AND ME, AND ALL THE STARS THAT WE CAN SEE, ARE MOVING AT A MILLION MILES A DAY, IN THE OUTER SPIRAL ARM, AT 40,000 MILES AN HOUR, OF A GALAXY WE CALL THE MILKY WAY. )_

 _Wait...I know those words...Oh my god!_

 _" Our galaxy itself contains a hundred billion stars; It's a hundred thousand light-years side to side; It bulges in the middle sixteen thousand light-years thick, But out by us it's just three thousand light-years wide. We're thirty thousand light-years from Galactic Central Point, We go 'round every two hundred million years; And our galaxy itself is one of millions of billions, In this amazing and expanding universe. "_

 _He smiles and offers me his hand, which I gladly take as he leads me in a waltz._

 _" ✋✞ ? ✋❄? ? ? ✠ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✌_ _? ✠ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ_ _? ✋ ✌ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ_ _?￢ﾝﾄ✋_ _? ✋❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✋ ✌_ _? ✌?￢ﾝﾄ ✌_ _? ✋❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ_ _? ✌❄ ❄ ? ? ✋ ❄? ✡ ? ? ❄ ✞ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✋_ _?￢ﾜﾋ_ _? ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ ❄ ✌_ _? ❄ ✌❄ ? ❄ ✌?￢ﾝﾄ_ _?￢ﾝﾄ_ _? ? ❄ ✋? ﾟﾓﾬ_ _" ( OUR UNIVERSE ITSELF KEEPS ON EXPANDING AND EXPANDING, IN ALL OF THE DIRECTIONS IT CAN WHIZ; AS FAST AS IT CAN GO, AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT, YOU KNOW, TWELVE MILLION MILES A MINUTE AND THAT'S THE FASTEST SPEED THERE IS. )_

 _" So remember, when you're feeling very small and insecure, How amazingly unlikely is your birth; And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere out in space, 'Cause there's bugger all down here on Earth! "_

"✋ ✞ ? ✞ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ✡ ✌ ✌ ? ❄✡ ✡❄ " (I NEVER WOULD'VE FANCIED YOU A FAN OF MONTY PYTHON.)

"Silly Gaster. And here I thought you knew me so well. I love statical British humor. *gasp* We should so watch it next chance we get!"

" ? ﾟﾓﾬ?￢ﾜﾡ ?￢ﾜﾏ ? ? ? ✡ ?" (...YES! SO MUCH YES!)

 _His eyes begin to light up and I know what comes next._

"I look forward to when we can actually do that, my friend."

"✌? ? ✋? ❄✌? ?￢ﾜﾌ ✋❄❄ ? ? ?￢ﾜﾡ ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✌ ? ✌ ✡? ❄✋ ✠❄ ? ❄" (AS DO I. TAKE CARE LITTLE ONE. KEEP MY FAMILY SAFE AND HAPPY. TILL NEXT WE MEET.)

 _My eyes are blinded with light and I am brought back into consciousness._

 **[The waking world]**

My eyes slowly open, vision blurry, limbs feeling as loose as wet noddles, and my chest hurts for some reason...wonder what happened on this side of the spectrum.

"LYNSIE! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!"

My sides are squeezed tight and I giggle weakly.

"Hi sweety."

"hey, i'm here too ya know."

"My bad. How are my boys this day?"

"WE ARE DOING MUCH BETTER NOW THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER SLEEPING."

Ah crap.

"Did I do something weird again?"

"you started talking in code. spouting things that we said in past time lines. it was to say the least...unsettling."

"THEN YOU GOT ALL BRIGHT. A WEIRD ENERGY CAME OUT AND WENT ZAP. OH! AND THEN YOU STARTED SINGING!"

...The fuck did I miss?

"I think a proper run down of events is in order here. Because that sounds nuttier than a fruit cake."

"sure thing sweetheart. but first things first."

"TAKE OFF THOSE CLOTHES."

Well if that don't make my face red as hell.

"pap, you don't say it like that."

"MY SINCEREST OF APOLOGIES. I SIMPLY MEANT WE NEED YOUR CURRENT OUTFIT SO WE CAN ADD IT TO THE WASH."

That is much better.

"Oh, okay. That's no biggie. I'll leave them outside the door when I wash up. I didn't get to yesterday."

"i know. i found you snoozing in the hall."

"Then the floor kept its promise? *gasp* Thank you floor for being soft!"

Sans just laughs at my silliness while Papyrus is confused.

With a little help, I finally make it to the bathroom, where I setup for a nice long bath and leave the soiled clothing outside the room for them to clean.

Oh how this has been long overdue, the warm water melting away all the messed up crap that spoils my mind and bubbles cleans my body of last night's very noticeable sins.

"Mmmm...This is nice. Let this be the start of a great and glorious day."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Oh, a new message from Metta. It's been awhile. I wonder what he has to say."

"Hello there darling. Sorry I haven't talk to you lately. But I wanted to let you know I was dreaming of you last night. Yet something happened, and since your smart, I want to ask you about it. I'd ask Alphys but I don't want her to get all weird. So, please don't freak out, but...Do robots dream of electric sex?"

...WHAT THE FUCK?!


	49. Perception

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Okay...Mettaton drama aside, which was a lot easier to deal with then I first though, the bath was great.

Really the concept of a robot having dreams sounds silly but it's not entirely refutable.

If a machine was self aware and capable of conscious thought, who's to say dreams wouldn't be possible.

But this is Mettaton and he is no normal robot, he's a ghost in a mechanical body.

So him having dreams isn't so farfetched...though the electric sex part...yeah, that's a bit much.

Wait...If Alphys built him a 'fabulously perfect' body, does that mean she made him anatomically correct?

...

Oh my god!

NOPE!

I don't want to know!

NEVER!

...

The rest of that morning went about as normal as things could get after a night a crazy anomaly stuff and popping soul virginity.

When the laundry's done, I'm able to leave the bathroom in some fresh clean clothes, letting the boys have their turns washing themselves and I try to make up for all the trouble by making a brunch with some of the other pastas Papyrus has gotten.

I try something a bit odd, my take on pizza ravioli, or it's equivalent with the range of ingredients that they're stocked with.

By the time Sans came down, I was starting to cook after a long prep job, and when Papyrus came down, I was plating for us to dig in.

They tell me it's good, but I know I could do better if I had more to work with, though the kind words were sweet.

Yet everything is fine.

It's like nothing is different between us.

I take that as a great sign that this wouldn't turn around to bite me.

And things are great as we enjoy what free time we have before the inevitable walk to the Ruins.

Even this goes by as normal as it always does.

Saying hi to every monster we pass, resetting up puzzles after we safely get past them, and the usual random conversation with minor puns worked in at even more random moments, it's nice.

This however changes drastically when we reach Papyrus sentry post.

Snowdrake, his father and amalgamate mother are telling jokes near by when they see us...it gets to me.

"hey there happy family."

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS FINE DAY?"

"The doctah. She brought my wife. Back from the dead. My son. He seems happy again. Our family. It's biggah than evah. Now that my wife. Is combined. With 16 othah people."

"SIXTEEN?!"

"dang, that's a lot!"

I sense a challenge.

"Mom might have to share her mind with other people now, but she's still my mom. And that's 'cool!' 'Cause, uhh, we're made of ice and stuff."

Sans and Snowdrake's parents snickers, but Papyrus groans, I feel to awkward to make a sound.

"WHAT!? It's a JOKE! LAUGH at it!"

"Sn...ow...y..."

"Yes mom. Sorry I yelled."

"IT'S FINE."

"pap just is sick."

"WHAT? I'M NOT SICK."

"but you must be. how else do you explain your weak funny bone?"

"SANS!"

"Is the human?"

"Yeah dad. That's her."

"THIS IS OUR HUMAN. HER NAME IS LYNSIE."

"normally she's not so shy, so forgive her."

I didn't expect this so soon.

Can I really...Should I at least try?

"hey, sweetheart? you okay?"

You can do this, don't think so much, you can do this, stop thinking, just stop!

"HUMAN?"

"I...I want to try. I want to fix this."

That makes the air around us feel even colder than the snow we stand on.

"That's awfully kind ya. But it's okay human."

No...no it's not!

"I can fix...I will fix them. All of them."

"don't push your self. doing that drained you bad last time."

"LAST TIME?"

Ah hell...

"SANS?"

"uh...lynn might have tapped into her powers yesterday and..."

"I fixed Endogeny. They are back to being themselves."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I fixed..."

"You can fix my mom?"

Snowdrake looks hopeful, the way all kids do when they hear of even the slightest good news, his dad however is skeptical, probably do to the whole Determination Experiment thing, a valid reason indeed.

"are you sure you can do that? you did last time while you were unconscious."

"I have to try. I have...I have to have hope and believe I can. Just...Let me try. Please?"

"BROTHER...IF SHE DID IT BEFORE, TRUST HER TO DO IT AGAIN."

"Is it true? Did she in fact fix one of them?"

"...yeah. she did."

"Well dad?"

"Hmmm...Honey? What do you think?"

"She...good...hu..man..."

I don't remember really interacting with her all that much, Flowey mostly did it for me, I guess he made a good impression...I owe him for that.

"If my wife is okay trusting you...Then I guess I'll allow it."

"Hmph, just try not to mess this up."

"Snowy..."

"Sorry."

Sans just looks at me worried.

"you sure you can do this? endogeny was only five. this is sixteen."

"To be honest...I'm scared as hell. But it would be wrong if I didn't try. I mean, I have this power for a reason, right? If I didn't use it, that would be just as bad as if I used it for evil. Everyone to whom much was given, of them much will be required."

"...did you just basically say 'with great power comes great responsibility'?"

"Of course I did. I'm a nerd. That's like every nerd's creed."

"WILL YOU TWO BE SERIOUS!"

"Sorry sweety. Okay...Just...Give me some room. I don't know how this might go."

I move away from them to stand alone about 20 to 50 feet...I suck measuring distance, good thing Toriel is teaching me.

I close my eyes and try to focus, letting my soul out...it shines in pure white.

"Okay...I can do this...Do it...Just do it...Don't let the dreams be dreams anymore...Yesterday was then and today is tomorrow...So just do it...Make the dreams come true...Just do it...Some people dream of miracles...While I'm gonna wake up and work hard to make one...Nothing is impossible and inevitability don't mean true...Get to the point...See this to the end...Where anyone else would quit, I'm not going to stop...No, so what are you waiting for? Do it. Just do it. Yes I can. Just do it. I can do this!"

My soul burns into red before other colors spring forth from its center, swirling like a whirlpool of emotional power and unknown magic's, as I open my eyes to reveal their glowing glory, only now my irises are showing, they resistance with whatever color is most showing on my soul...in this case...red.

[The Anomaly is awake now.]

This power...feels like electricity surging in my veins, my skin tingles, my senses feel heightened, it's like...I'm not really sure.

"HUMAN...ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

I look over to them, this new sight is still so weird, getting used to all the colored ones and zeros in the shapes of familiar things, really makes me have flashbacks to the Matrix movies.

I head back over to them, trying not to seem all odd or intimidating for their sakes.

"kiddo?"

"J̵u͘s͜t g̛ettìng ̶usȩd t̡o thi̧s...T̸ḩis f̶ee̕ling̸.͞..͘L͡am̢e!"

"WHAT?"

"I̸ t͝h͏o͟ught͠ th̸e voic͟e ̡wo̕ul͠d̶ be̴ f̡i͟xed ̀t̴o͞o̵.͝ ҉I ̧s̀ou͏ǹd ͝al̡l ͞g̢li͝t͏c̶hy ͜lik͝ę ̴b͠ad áu҉to ҉t̷u̢ne̷.͞"

That earns a couple snickers but things get serious as I put a hand on Snowdrake's mother.

"You...Fix..."

"I ̸wi̡l̨l ͏d̛o m̶y be̸st.̀ ̸Bu̢t ̶th̨is͡ miģh̀t ̀hurt͞. ̵Pl̸e͏a̵s͘è.̛.͞.͝b͢ear͝ witḩ me̢."

"Trust...Hu...man..."

Have faith...For my sake at least.

"Co̕mm̡e̴nc͟i̴n͢g͢ da̸ta̧ scan͠...̸"

I can only imagine what this looks like to them.

"She won't kill my mom, will she?"

"don't worry kid. she knows what she's doing."

"JUST BELIEVE IN HER. SHE'S A GOOD HUMAN. SURE, THIS LOOKS A BIT STRANGE. BUT IT'S JUST DIFFERENT. AND THERE'S NOTHING WONG WITH THAT."

That...That touched my heart in ways that have me tear up.

But something else comes from it...an increase in power.

"S̛ćan ̨com͠p̨le̸te.̕..A̧m̨a̸l̨g̡am̛ate,͜ ̨f̕i҉le n̛a͜m͜e ̛SNO͝WDRA҉KE'͘S̛ ́MO̢T͠HE̵R͜. Si̸x̶t́een̕ ̛có҉r͡e ̛co̢d͟e͝ş ̷d̢èt̷e͏cte̢d̷. ̶P̵ŗoce͜e͘ding̀ w̶íth̛ ́ŕ́e͜s̸tor̨a̛t́io̸n..̡.͜ "

Might be painful was a gross understatement.

She shirks out in this pained shrill as her body becomes more unstable, flailing in futility as her form slowly gives out and she liquefies into nothing more then light blue puddle in the snow, much to the horror of them all.

"What did she..."

"i know this looks bad..."

"Looks bad? She killed her!"

"LYNSIE? WHY?"

"T͡rust͠ ̷me͝.͜.̷.͡"

I kneel to the puddle and reach into it, my whole arm sinking into what should only by a inch of fluid, then pull back holding up a fully formed Vegetoid.

"1̡ do̢wn͠.̢..͝15 ͜to g͜o."

This little display is enough to change their minds and help me in pulling out more monsters.

One by one, monster after monster is pulled out of the puddle, which causes it to shirk just a bit till we pull out the last one...her...then the puddle was gone.

"Re͜c̷ov̀e̡ŕy̕ ̷co̢mplet͘e.͞"

"Mom!"

"Honey, you're back!"

"My boys!"

Ah the ever adorable hug fest of a family reunion...It's so sweet.

A lot of thanks are given, lives restored, another good deed done and fills the world with warm cheery goodness that just fills you hope, the stuff that makes everything feel like nothing could possibly go wrong.

Deactivating myself was a bit of a hassle, never did it before, that took less of a pep talk and more of a metal talking down, but hey, at least it worked.

However, this display of power and craziness really bugged Papyrus, he refused to stay at his post till he knew that I made it back to home safely, hopefully without further incidents.

Though this has me worried.

I'd rather show up alone.

Toriel may like Papyrus but Sans is definitely on her 'going to kick ass' list.

Plus, I don't think either of them can keep their cool in front of her after what we did the night before.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'LL BE FINE?"

"Sugar skull, if anything, I can handle mama. I'll be just fine. It's you boys I'm worried about."

"she has a point there."

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU GOT ON LADY ASGORE'S BAD SIDE, MR. HICKEY."

"you did it too bro. the old lady is not gonna like that either."

That hit like a ton of bricks.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE RIGHT! SANS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?! FIRST THE PUNS AND NOW THIS!"

"you know you liked it."

"NYEH...THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"Uh, guys..."

"oh, by the way...she knew about the us soul touching."

"WHAT?!"

"yeah, she told me gaster showed her."

"SO...SHE'S KNOWN THE WHOLE TIME?"

"pretty much."

"Oh boys..."

"BROTHER...WHAT HAVE WE BECOME? WE'RE DEGENERATES! WE BELONG WITH THE REST OF THE GRABAGE."

"bro, i think you're being too hard on yourself."

"NOT HARD ENOUGH IS MORE LIKE IT! WE MUST REPENT!"

I swear to god this is just too much.

"Boys, will you please stop this. It's so..."

"HUMAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER THAT YOU KNEW?!"

"I was gonna tell you both when I was ready and thought you could handle it."

"BUT YOU TOLD SANS?"

"By accident. It just slipped out in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry sweety. Please don't be upset."

"uh...speaking of heat..."

Ah shit...

Sans is pointing behind us and I really don't want to look back, especially with the face Papyrus is making.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?"

They shakily nod.

[You feel your sins weighing you down.]

God hates me, but why, I did good, I swear!

"It appears I owe that flower a debt of thanks for letting me know you were out here. Seeing as it seems there are some boys that need to learn their place."

Wait...Flowey snitched on me?

Awww...My goat brother cares!

Hold on...He freaking snitched on me!?

"L-LADY ASGORE...W-WE CAN EXPLAIN..."

"Leave. Now."

"tori just let us talk for a..."

"Now!"

Toriel brings out her fire and they start to back away slowly.

"Mama stop this. You can't get mad at them for doing nothing."

The glare she shoots at me is like daggers.

"Go to your room my child. We shall discuss this later."

Stubborn old goat is really pissed off...great...

"No."

A part of me regrets saying that, but I can't let her do this, I have to stand up for them.

"No?"

"I won't let you do this. You can't scare off or threaten my bonefriends!"

That throws her for a loop.

"Bonefriends?"

"I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T MAKING THAT A THING?"

"But Papy, it's so cute. Just like you."

Papyrus blushes and Sans tries to follow my 'make things sweet so we don't die' lead.

"pap, never question your girlfriends choices...your one of them."

I bite my tongue, Toriel eyes Sans funny, and the joke flies right over Papyrus's head.

"I...I DON'T GET IT?"

"Hey Sans...Did you hear about the love affair between sugar and cream?"

"yeah, it was the icing on the cake."

That got her to giggle just a bit and Papyrus is now slowly catching on.

"what happened when two vampires went on a blind date?"

"It was love at first bite!"

Her giggling increases along with Papyrus's annoyance.

"MUST YOU BOTH MAKE SUCH BAD JOKES?"

"Papy sweety..."

"YES?"

"Knock-knock."

"NO."

"Please? It's not a bad joke, I swear."

"...FINE. WHO'S THERE?"

"Olive."

"OLIVE WHO?"

"Olive you so much!"

I glomp Papyrus and even he can't keep from laughing.

"i think a new acronym is needed for this. what do you think tori?"

"What do you propose?"

"L.I.F.E."

"What does that mean?"

"love is for everyone."

"Heheh...I...Yes. Yes that's true."

Toriel's fire burns out, it's hard to stay mad when so much love is in the air.

"I hope you boys can forgive my behavior. It's just...She is my only child now. I can't bare the thought of her being hurt. Love is like gambling, only not with money but with your heart. You can always get money back, but you might not get your heart back."

"Mama...You don't have to worry about that. Although it's very thoughtful. But Sans and Papyrus wouldn't hurt me like that. Just like I'd never hurt them.

"it's true. my love for her is like a concave function's positive first derivative, because it's always increasing."

"THERE MAYBE OVER THREE HUNDRED AND FIFTY DIFFERENT TYPES OF PASTA THAT COME IN OVER SIX HUNDRED SHAPES IN THE WORLD. BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE LYNSIE. AND A DAY WITHOUT HER LOVE IS LIKE PASTA WITHOUT SAUCE. IT JUST ISN'T RIGHT."

"Oh my god...You guys are so damn adorable! Group hugs!"

I pull Sans in and give them both big smooches on their cheekbones, earning me some cute boy blushes while Toriel laughs.

"*giggles* I really can see the love between you now. If you'd like, would you boys please accept this foolish woman's apology with some butterscotch pie?"

Hearing that makes my eyes sparkle.

"THAT DOES SOUND LOVELY, BUT WE HAVE TO GO TO OUR POSTS BEFORE WE GET IN TROUBLE FOR BEING LATE."

"ah, come on pap. one slice won't hurt us."

"Compromise! I can bring it to you boys. Everybody wins."

"AN EXCELLENT IDEA!"

"works for me."

"Child, let us take our leave and fetch forth the pie."

"Yay pie!"

Laughs and good tidings are shared as the four of us go our separate ways for the time being.

The rest of the day was harmless and just, well...it was great!

A little talk with Toriel later smoothed over any further issues she had, though she was still concerned by the largeness of the hickeys, and when I was near her for too long I noticed she sniffed a lot more, so this has me thinking.

It's possible that the increased hormones have altered my scent to be more suited for romance, but yeah, that sucks when you have a overprotective mother who's not so secretly looking for a reason to burn alive the ones you love.

I will have to be more careful about this.

Though something Sans texted me has me worried, something I've been avoiding to tell Toriel about.

"so...you haven't told her that flowey is asriel yet? i understand why. i mean...that is a pretty big bomb to drop on a mom. to tell her he kid isn't dead but is now a flower. but you know you have to tell her. no more secrets, remember? plus, coming from you, it won't hurt as much as finding out on her own."

He's right, what feels like always, Sans is right.

I do have to tell her.

I have to tell her and Asgore.

I have to make things truly right with this family.

But I can't just bring Flowey up to them and be all 'Hey there mom and dad. Remember that son you had that died? Well...Surprise! He's a flower!'...That would be fucking ridiculous.

No...I have to go about this gently.

...

I need to talk with Asriel.

[Some time later]

I've looked around the Ruins for what feels like hours, Flowey would be great at hid and seek at this rate, it's kind of annoying really, the guy shows up when you don't expect him but when you look for him he's a no show.

I'm already near the area I fell down for crying out loud!

How hard is it to find a freaking flower?!

"Grrr...Where the hell are you?!"

"Shut the hell up idiot!"

Why am I not surprised...also side note, yell next time, it's much faster.

Following the yell I am lead back to that oh so familiar spot.

And there, basking in the soft light that manages to find its way down here to give life to a small bed of other flowers, is my brother from a monster mother.

"What do you want? Can't you not annoy me for once?"

"We need to talk."

This has him eye me as I come up to the flower bed and make myself comfortable as I lounge beside it.

"What about?"

"There's something I'm going to do. I've been dwelling on it for sometime now. And I want to go over it with you. Seeing as what I intend to do involves you too."

Now I have his interest.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to do that has to do with me? Let me guess...You want to pull off my petals as you do that stupid 'He loves me. He loves me not.' crap, right?"

"Wow...Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today."

I point to the flowers and he groans.

"What did I tell you about making pun of me?!"

He brings out his vines but I just cast a disinterested glace to them before staring at him directly.

"I'm going to see Asgore."

His anger gives way to shock and the vines retreat.

"You...You're joking. You're really going to see him?"

"Yep."

A sneaky smirk comes to him for a quick moment.

"But what about Toriel? Didn't she pretty much forbid you from going near him or the Capital?"

"That's the part I want to talk to you about."

He chuckles.

"Such a bad girl. You want me to sneak you over there behind dear mom's back. Maybe you aren't so stupid after all."

I make a buzzer noise.

"Incorrect dear brother. There will be no sneaking."

"So...You're gonna fight her for permission?"

"Negative."

That confuses him.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to walk right out there and go through his front door. No running. No hiding. Just straight up meeting face to face."

His confusion turns into a look that says 'you're a big idiot'.

"Really? That's your plan? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"I didn't tell you the whole thing yet...I'm taking Toriel with me."

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to get her to agree to that?"

"I've taken care of that part. She's my support and safeguard in case Asgore goes into instant kill the human mode. She wouldn't let a single thing happen to her children, especially if the harm was coming from the man she loves but is still mad at. The woman really can hold a grudge when she wants to."

He seems surprised about this.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

I simply nod and look up towards the top of the hole that began all this.

"I never would've thought that in million years, a fall to my death would be the start of my real life."

He looks up and then back at me.

"You're not about to get all weird and philosophize about the meaning of life or some junk, are you?"

"Nah. I'm just...For the first time, I'm really seeing that. Heh...It's funny. To fall down over something as silly as a crystal. It's rather comical really. *laughs*"

He merely shakes his head and smiles at what seems to be my crazed stupidity.

"Really? You fell down trying to get a crystal? You girls and shiny objects. Truly stupid."

I calm down long enough to remember my train of thought.

"Yeah...But if it weren't for that shiny object, I wouldn't be here right now talking to you. Speaking of which..."

I sit up and face him.

"I haven't told anyone who you really are. The only ones that know are Sans, Alphys, maybe Papyrus, and of course me."

"Yeah. So what's your point?"

I sigh knowing this isn't going to be easy.

"When I take Toriel with me to see Asgore...I want to tell them you're alive."

This does not go over well with him.

"No."

"No?"

"No! You don't tell anyone!"

"I kinda have to."

"No you fucking don't! You have no right!"

"I'm gonna do it. For the sake of the family."

"Fuck this family! And fuck you!"

I knew something like this was bound to happen.

Guess I have no choice but to dance with this devil on his own turf.

"Fine. Be like that. It's not like I need your approval. I just thought you'd like to get a front row seat to my little show."

"The hell are you blabbering about?!"

"What do you think would be the very first reaction from two heartbroken parents after hearing that their long though dead child is really alive? And not only that, but the human that supposedly loves them knew it all long and was keeping him from them this whole time? Surely you can imagine the unbelievable amount of hell fire that will await me for that. Is that not the least bit tempting to you, dear brother?"

That picture tickles his mind in ways I wish I didn't know.

"Wait...So you're saying you're doing this...for me? For my amusement?"

"It would make it pretty damn easy to get my soul, don't you think? Or is this little beauty not to your liking anymore?"

"Heheh...It's not smart to try to tempt me sister dear. Especially when you don't stand a chance if I get hooked on your bait."

"Glad to see you still underestimate me. It'll only make it more fun when I surprise you with a different ending than you expect."

That gets to him.

"W-what does that mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes! That's why I fucking asked!"

"Heh...So cute."

I roll myself backwards and hop up on my feet.

"But you know what I mean. A human showing up before the King, something good or bad is bound to happen. Whether or not that's what the intention is. We both know the things that might happen. So isn't that enough to maybe peek behind the curtain to see if what you want is waiting for you on the other side?"

A dark delighted look creeps across him.

"You really want me there huh. Why so desperate to have me there? Surely it's not just to surprise the old fools with their lost son. What are you planning?"

"Me? Not a damn thing. My only goal is to undo the damage done. Fix things. Make everyone happy. And that includes you, my brother. Even you deserve a happy ending."

His stunned expression tells me that it's hard for him to even think of such a thing.

"So bro, here's the deal. Me and mom are gonna be headed out to see dad. Maybe in a couple days, I just need some time to psych myself out first. Still a bit nervous to see the big bad Fluffybuns. But when we do...I want you to come with. You don't have to be with us. You don't have to let anyone see you. Yet when I get the folks together, it would mean a lot to have you be there. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Heh...*mutters* You have no idea."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just...Let me think about it."

"Would it help if I brought you some pie?"

"...Maybe..."

"Ah, come on. Don't make me beg."

"But you make it look so sweet."

"I'm not begging."

"Then I'm not going. And you can't make me."

I'm sick of begging him, I have dignity, maybe not a whole lot, but dignity none the less.

Time to pull out the big guns.

"You know...I bet it would make our brother happy if you came along."

"Chara?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be nice to show him that even in a world of death, there still is some small glimmer of love with family? The family him and you tried so hard to do the incredible for. Don't let the sacrifice be for nothing. To do that would be the ultimate sin. And you don't want to sin against our bro, do you?"

"No! Never!"

Whoa...that really brought out the fear, I should not use our demon brother as leverage more.

"So what do you say then? Will we be seeing you in the Capital when the time calls for it?"

He simply stares at me, I can't read his eyes like I normally can, there's too much going on his mind.

"Flowey? You okay?"

"Just go. I'll tell you my answer later."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset! And quit apologizing. You sound so pathetic!"

"But if I don't say sorry, who will?"

"I...Just get the hell out of here."

"Fine. I know when I've overstayed my time. But I have one last thing I must do before I take my leave."

"*groans* And what's that?"

I smile.

"I have to put you in a good mood."

"So you're going to give me your soul? That would really put me in a great mood."

Ha ha, very funny flower bro.

"Not quite."

"Then what?"

I clear my throat and smirk, making him glare.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh cheer up, Asriel. You know what they say...Some things in life are bad. They can really make you mad. Other things just make you swear and curse. When you're chewing on life's gristle. Don't grumble, give a whistle. And this'll help things turn out for the best...and..."

"Don't you fucking dare!"

 _" Always look on the bright side of life. *whistles* Always look on the light side of life. *whistle* If life seems jolly rotten. There's something you've forgotten. And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing. When you're feeling in the dumps. Don't be silly chumps. Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing... "_

He snarls and fires some seed bullets at me, but this just has me dance to dodge them much to his annoyance.

 _" And always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* Come on brother! Always look on the right side of life. *whistle* For life is quite absurd. And death's the final word. You must always face the curtain with a bow. Forget about your sin. Give the audience a grin. Enjoy it, it's your last chance anyhow... "_

"Will you shut up and die!"

One seed nearly clips my neck and I laugh nervously, epic dodge skill bonus!

 _" So, always look on the bright side of death. *whistle* A-just before you draw your terminal breath. *whistle* Life's a piece of shit. When you look at it. Life's a laugh and death's a joke, it's true. You'll see it's all a show. Keep 'em laughing as you go. Just remember that the last laugh is on you...And always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* Always look on the right side of life. *whistle* "_

"You really want me to kill you painfully, don't you?"

 _" C'mon brother, cheer up! Always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* Always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* Worse things happen at sea, you know. Always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* I mean, what have you got to lose? You know, you come from nothing, you're going back to nothing. What have you lost? Nothing! Always look on the right side of life. *whistle* "_

He eyes me funny and chuckles mockingly.

"Heh, kind of a hopeless song isn't it? The opposite of your desire."

 _" Nothing will come from nothing, you know what they say? Always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* Cheer up you old bugger, c'mon give us a grin! Always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* There you are, see, it doesn't hurt. Always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* Nothing actually matters and we're all gonna die someday. Always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* So why not try to make it worthwhile and be nice to others? Always look on the bright side of life. *whistle* It might just be what all souls really need to find true peace. "_

"And just like that you flip it on me. Heh...Alright, you win."

He puts the seeds away and I stop moving.

"So..."

"So, I'll see you later at New Home."

I chuckle.

"Asgore named it?"

"Yep."

"Man...Papa really sucks at naming things."

"How else do you think I got the name Flowey? The old man found me after my first reset and didn't know me anymore. So he dubbed me Flowey and I went with it."

"Makes me wonder what my name would be if he were to name me. Your real name is pretty much a combination of Asgore and Toriel. So would my name be a combo of yours and our brother? Maybe Charel or Chariel? Those at least sound nice."

"Hey! How come my name isn't first? I am the elder sibling after all."

"Fair enough. Let's see...Asrihara or Asriehara are the best I can think up on the spot."

"Those are actually not that bad. You could teach the old man a thing or two."

"I could try."

"Good luck with that. Now then, weren't you going to do something."

"Like what?"

"Leave!"

"Right! My bad. Later bro. See you at the family reunion!"

I bolt away to not piss him off after getting him to really smile, not knowing that not only is he still smiling but it's not a good smile, oh no, his grin is made up of scheming wickedness and malice intent.

But with Flowey taken care of, it's time to get mom fully on board the 'let's go see Asgore' bus.

[Some more time later]

"Child. You're preforming excellent today. Your magic skill has improved much since our last lesson."

"That's because you're a awesome teacher."

"Awww...You're a sweet girl."

She rustles my hair in a kind way and I can't help the giggles that come out.

"Come now. It's time we eat. Then we can enjoy a new book I found."

"What's it called?"

"I believe it was called 'Where the Wild Things Are'. It looks nice."

"Oh, that's a classic. Great story for something less than four hundred words. And it has monsters in it, but they aren't called monsters. But at least they aren't depicted in a bad way. Just, well, wild."

"That's better than some books I suppose. Humans really don't look kindly on us, do they?"

"Monsters are considered nothing more than myth. A byproduct of primordial fears given form in the imagination to keep you from doing something like wander into the woods at night. Because that's where the monster will get you. Or if you're a bad child, a monster will come for you from under your bed or closet. It's rather sad really. How humanity lashed out at a entire race, drove them underground, then completely forgets about them because their too damn stupid and end up lashing out at themselves. *sighs* Utterly pointless and sad."

She pets my head in comfort.

"That is saddening. But at least there is hope."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because you exist."

That makes me stop in place but she just smiles.

"Is that really surprising?"

"A bit, yeah."

"It shouldn't be. You were the first human that didn't want to leave me. You've befriended every monster you've met. You've done no harm what so ever. You even carry a tremendous burden and do so with a smile. If ever there was a example to prove that humanity isn't completely hopeless, it's most definitely you."

If only there were more people like this in the world.

Then maybe I wouldn't hate humans and the planet wouldn't be dying.

"Mama."

"Yes my child?"

"Do you think...Do you think Papa would like me?"

That gets to her?

"Asgore? Well of course he would."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. You kind of remind me of him sometimes. What with your kindheartedness and selfless nature wanting good for all things."

"Then, do you think...Do you think we can...Go see him?"

At that she tenses up.

"You want to see him? I know you've brought that up before. But..."

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you."

"N-no. *sighs* That is not why I avoid this with you. I do want to see him again. I do want my family back. But you too are part of my family now. I feel as though if I go to him, it would mean I'm leaving this. The life we have here and happiness you've brought back into me. After you stopped me from destroying the exit of the Ruins, at first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone...As have I let the other humans do before you. But...But I could not stop worrying about you. How your adventure would be so treacherous even with our joke friend watching over you...and ultimately, it would burden you with a horrible choice. For to leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat ASGORE. However...Even though I gave you the chance to leave, you didn't go. You stayed and helped me through so much pain. It was then I realized...I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time?"

"But Mama...Even if Asgore has declared war on humanity. Even if he's let his pain claim him. Even though he's made it law to capture humans and kills them for their soul. As terrible as ASGORE may be...Even he deserves mercy too. I mean, is that not what you've been teaching me? To talk out our differences, rather than fight or flee. To spare those that need it. And save as many lives that we can."

My words touch her heart.

Her eyes water and a soft smile graces her face as she pulls me into a loving embrace.

"You really are such a sweet little angel."

I hold her back and nuzzle into her shoulder.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you too, my child."

She kisses my forehead and I wipe a few stray tears off her cheeks.

"I think...I think it's time we talk to Asgore."

"Really? You're okay with it now?"

"Yes. You were right. I ran away instead of trying to work things out with him and look what that's done. I've taken in so many young ones like you, only to have them lost and their souls captured. Not anymore. No more running. It's time to do what I should've done a long time ago."

"Okay...But can we eat and have story time first?"

"*giggles* Of course my child. Come along."

She take me by the hand and we return to our cozy little home to spend the rest of the day with each other before preparing for the journey that lays ahead of us.

For it is nigh that we shall head to the Capital in Hotland, there we shall enter the castle of the King of all monsters, his royal highness Asgore Dreemurr, lord Fluffybuns, my papa, to see if peace can be found even here in the Underground.

I just hope that nothing happens.

I intend to help bring order to chaos, but if I'm not careful an eerie type of chaos can lurk just behind a façade of the order I seek, and yet, deep inside the chaos lurks an even eerier type of order, a never ending cycle...That would be a truly special type of hell.

I now better understand what you go through Chara.

As fate in form of Frisk has made you the chaos and I the order, you are Yin and I Yang.

Out of the cacophony of random suffering and chaos that can mark a human life, the life artist sees or creates a symphony of meaning and order, a life of wholeness does not depend on what we experience, for the wholeness depends on how we experience our lives.

Wheels have been set in motion, and they have their own pace, to which we are...condemned.

Each move is dictated by the previous one, that is the meaning of order, if we start being arbitrary it'll just be a shambles: at least, let us hope so.

Because if we happened, just happened to discover, or even suspect, that our spontaneity was part of the order, we'd know that we were lost.

Or to put it simply...shit happens, deal with it, don't let it mess you or others up, and just be cool because you never know when things will come to dead end.

But that is why I try so hard to make things better.

I want everyone to be happy and know what happiness is.

No matter who they are or what they did, that is my mission, and nothing will stop me.

I am determined.


	50. Intensity

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

As all for it as I had gotten Toriel for heading back to her home and meeting with her husband, her confidence fleeted rather quickly.

But this wasn't so much a problem as I am a girl with connections and my backup helpers are plenty.

Yet the monsters in the Ruins are all intimidated by her so...I had to make a very big 'I.O.U. a favor' to my boys.

This will at least do a few things that are needed.

1, it establishes more to my claim that I won't let her scare off the bone brothers.

2, with Sans's charm, Papyrus's sweetness, and my logic, building her confidence back up isn't so hard.

And 3...the only condition Papyrus made, to finally have me eat the culinary masterpieces he made.

I can only say 'thank you god' for the variety was the only thing that made so much pasta tolerable.

I mean, I love Papyrus, and his cooking has improved a ton since that first plate given so long ago, but there's only so much a stomach is willing to, well, stomach.

Point being though, some fun, laughs, a few jeers, and so much food later, Toriel had regained her drive to head out...there was just one thing she had to do that I didn't expect would take fucking forever!

She had to prepare to doll herself up.

No shit.

She literally questioned me on what she should wear, what perfume to dab, if she should do something with her fur, it was too much.

So I did what any reasonable person would do...I called Mettaton and had him talk with her instead.

All that girly crap makes me ill anyway.

In fact, I'm going back to my roots for my look.

Black shirt, with the Delta Rune in white of course, and my jeans.

Can't beat the classics, if it ain't broke, don't fix, am I right?

Thank goodness those hickeys have pretty much faded or Toriel would have my head.

But since I've simplified that, I had more time to do one of my favorite things that I really needed...sleep.

Ah to sleep, perchance to dream...But for the dreamless, like myself, it is more to sleep, perchance to understand, as I use this time to reflect on things.

Sleep is a naturally recurring state of mind characterized by altered consciousness, relatively inhibited sensory activity, inhibition of nearly all voluntary muscles, and reduced interactions with surroundings.

It is distinguished from wakefulness by a decreased ability to react to stimuli, but is more easily reversed than the state of hibernation or of being comatose.

Mammalian and/or Human sleep occurs in repeating periods, in which the body alternates between two highly distinct modes known as non-REM and REM sleep, REM stands for 'rapid eye movement' but involves many other aspects including virtual paralysis of the body.

But that's just the normal boring part, down here in the Underground, where magic is everything and everywhere, sleeping can recover your health above your maximum HP.

This leads me to think that Sans might have super amounts of HP since he naps at every chance he can get, though I could be wrong of course, but it's a thought at least and part of the many things that pop into my head when I get to just be alone with my thoughts.

Though like tall things, sleep, waiting, food, they run out of time and only one thing can be done.

[Lynsie the Human has updated their status on UnderNet.]

"Yo! Big day today. Gonna be heading to the Capital to meet the King. Not going alone though. Bringing the lost Queen with me. Anyone and everyone is welcomed to come along with us. We'll be walking from the Ruins. Let's hope today's the day that the barrier becomes nothing more than a bad memory."

[Lynsie the Human also updated her profile status.]

[Lynsie the Human: is in a relationship.]

[punmaster247 liked this.]

[COOLSKELETON95 liked this.]

[GRILLBOSS32 liked this.]

[StrongFish91 liked this.]

[NAPSTABLOOK22 liked this.]

[ALPHYS liked this.]

[METTATON disliked this.]

So this is it, today is the day, no holding back, Toriel and I are off to see Asgore.

Since it took so long for her to get ready, I try to meet up with Flowey to let him know we're heading out, but he seems to be pulling a 'Harry Houdini' as it's like he's vanished, so I leave him a note instead, I do hope he comes with us...even if we don't know it.

[Knock-knock]

"You ready to go mama?"

"Just a moment more."

"No rush."

"Oh! Don't forget about the pies."

"Yes mama."

Nothing beat one of Toriel's pie.

As a 'welcome home' gift she made three, she would've made more, but her pies are huge and even with how big the oven is it can only handle so much, so we're bring one butterscotch-cinnamon pie, one snail pie, and one chocolate pie...Guess which one I begged her to make?

Packing them into a basket that I can't carry unless I do so pack mule style, Toriel finally emerges out of her room and I mentally slap myself because of her look.

She looks the same apart from a very healthy and shiny coat that carries the soft yet sweet scent of sage.

"Well...How do I look?"

Like Mettaton wasted his time.

"You look great mama."

"You think so? I didn't over do it did I?"

"No. Papa is going to love it."

"Really?"

"Let me put it this way...We may be bringing pie, but you're the real sweet treat he'll want to eat up."

It takes her a moment to understand what I said before busting into sidesplitting laughter.

"Oh, heh...heh...Ha ha ha! How adorable...I could pinch your cheek!"

"I guess that would be a fitting pun-ishment by giving me my just desserts."

She laughs more before taking up the basket like it was weightless and patting my head affectionately.

"You are just too precious young one. How did you ever get to be so sweet?"

"It's just my nature. Plus a long time ago I was told to treat others like how I wanted to be treated myself. So, yeah."

"Awww..."

And with that we are off to the basement before heading out the doors to Snowdin, but only this time, we leave the doors open, proving that there is no need to hide anymore behind anything, all is open to be free.

"Oh, child you forgot your sweater."

"It's fine. For some reason...It doesn't feel all that cold anymore."

It's true though, normally I'd be freezing my butt off, but for some unknown reason, it doesn't feel so cold out.

Like the magic of the Underground knows that something is going to happen that will bring change.

Then...it started to snow.

Not a cloud above, only stone and gem, yet it snows as if the sky were truly there.

"Heh...I had forgotten just how beautiful the snow fall was."

All I do is smile at her.

Is this how it feels for a parent to see wonder in a child's eyes, heh, funny considering I'm the child here.

But I do feel a sort of pride, I'm helping her take a big step on the path to reconciliation, which is not an easy thing to do.

Best make this as nice for her as possible...let's check the trusty MP3...Oh perfect!

 _" I want a snowfall kind of love. The kind of love that quiets the world... "_

She looks down at me as I skip ahead and move around as if I were trying to avoid each flake.

 _" I want a snowfall kind of love. 'Cause I'm a snowfall kind of girl... "_

I had never taken up ballet, but I get the feeling that is what this looks like to her as she slowly follows behind me.

 _" I want a snowfall kind of love. That lights up the sky from below... "_

Making our way past lonely trees and over the bridge gate with nary a care in our hearts.

 _" I want a snowfall kind of love. That brings people to their window... "_

Spotting Sans sleeping at his post, I go right up and glomp him, scaring the daylights out of him but it doesn't last when he sees me.

"hey there sweetheart. it's nice to see you too."

Then he sees Toriel and he gets a little nervous.

"o-oh. morning toriel."

"Good day to you Sans."

"lynn...mind letting me go?"

I merely smirk and toss him up, making him gasp before catching him with a grin.

 _" Won't you bury me in your quiet love? Oh, bury me in your quiet love. Bury me in your quiet love. And we will blow away... "_

"heh...not sure if that makes sense, but i won't fight it."

I prop him up on my shoulders and he shrugs at Toriel.

"guess i'm clocking out of work early."

"If she seeks your company, I will not stop her. She's made it quite clear I can't stop her heart from being with you boys. So, I shall interfere no longer...Unless you do something that will force my hand of course."

"uh..."

I take off and he holds on as she follows.

 _" I want a snowfall kind of love. The kind of love that keeps you in bed all day... "_

"that does sound like something i'd like."

 _" Oh, I want to walk through with you. And watch it all melt away... "_

"Child, not so fast. Stay close to me."

I slow down to a stroll as we near Papyrus's post.

 _" Won't you bury me in your quiet love? Oh, bury me in your quiet love. Bury me in your quiet love. And we will blow away. "_

"That was a lovely song my child.

"Thank you mama."

"OH! HELLO THERE BROTHER. LYNSIE. LADY ASGORE. AND WHERE ARE YOU ALL HEADED?"

"We are headed to the Capital."

"We're gonna see papa."

"wanna come along bro?"

"SANS, YOU KNOW WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON DUTY."

"i'm sure undyne will understand. after all, isn't it part of our job to keep the royal family safe?"

"THAT...THAT IS TRUE. AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS A ROYAL GUARD *MUTTERS* IN TRAINING *NORMAL* WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOUR TRIP TO HOTLAND IS A SAFE ONE."

"Oh my. Such chivalry. Thank you Papyrus."

"Yes, thank you sweety."

"you rule bro."

Papyrus blushes lightly but takes a proud stance as he joins us on our merry way.

Post after post, monster after monster, those that see our group soon follow as if pulled by some force.

The winds of change are blowing wild and free.

The Queen is returning to the Capital.

The last needed human is with her.

You can practically feel the breeze of outside air on your skin, like the barrier is weakening and about to shatter.

Everything just feels so...alive.

I can feel it in my soul.

Entering Snowdin, the reception is warm and loving.

Mostly for Toriel, which I don't mind, this is her moment after all.

"pretty popular isn't she."

"I'm not surprised. It's like a loved one just came home after being missing for years. Hell, it IS like that, because it WAS like that."

"yeah. now that i think about it, it's a little silly that nobody ever fully checked the ruins."

"Probably didn't help that the doors only open from the inside and she kept them closed to everyone. Even the spiders."

"spiders?"

"There's a bake sale in the Ruins. Spider doughnuts and spider cider."

"oh! you mean muffet's forceful charity. would you believe she once scared a guy into forking over all his gold for one doughnut. true story."

"I know. In the Ruins, the prices are low and reasonable. But when I met her, that spider wanted 9999 gold for both items. I gave her 50 gold and told her I wasn't giving anymore."

"bet that made her mad."

"Yep. But I ended up avoiding her web of greed."

I notice we're by Grillby's pub and I point it out.

"Wanna grab a dink for the road?"

"sure. you know i'm not one to turn down a chance to go to grillby's."

We head inside, though I kneel low so he doesn't hit his head on the door frame, the regular bar monster welcome us, though as soon as they hear Toriel's name outside most go running to see her, making it easy to find a seat at the bar.

"Howdy Grillby."

"yo."

Seeing our silly seating, Sans still on my shoulders, Grillby smirks and instantly knows to bring out the ketchup.

"ah you know me so well grillz."

"Thank you hot stuff."

Grillby sighs and pulls out his phone.

[BEEP-BEEP]

He messaged me.

"Is it really a good idea to keep calling me that in front of your significant other?"

"But I've always called you that."

"eh, i don't have a problem with it. it's just something she does. it's cute."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Just making sure no lines were crossed. So, you both are headed to the Capital with the Queen?"

"Yep. Toriel and I are going to try to make peace with Asgore."

"pap and me are along for the ride."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"That's nice. The War has done too much damage as it is. Countless lives lost that didn't have to be. Peace is long over due."

"amen to that."

"Agreed. But hey, even if I fail, my soul would still be put to good use and break the barrier. Win-win as I see it."

Sans nuggies me hard and I yelp a little.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"for saying something stupid. you dying is not a 'win'. there's no guarantee you'll come back if you die. and losing you...i don't know what we'd do without you."

Now I feel like shit.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I forget that my life isn't just mine anymore and its loss effects the lives of others."

He hugs my head.

"it's okay sweetheart. just remember to keep it in mind, if you die, me and pap will cry."

"No! No cry. I'll be good, I promise."

Sans snickers and Grillby tries to suppress building laughter.

"see what i mean grillz? ain't she just too cute?"

All Grillby can do is nod in agreement.

The door suddenly flies open and we know it can only be our favorite Royal Guard in-training.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE. WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED I'D FIND YOU HERE."

"Hi sweety. Would you like a drink?"

"grab a seat and have a treat."

"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR SUCH THINGS. PLUS YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE GREASE. I CAN SMELL IT FROM HERE. POSITIVELY SKIN CRAWLING."

"but bro, we don't have skin."

"I KNOW. THAT'S HOW MUCH IT'S GETTING TO ME. NO OFFENSE GRILLBY."

Grillby just waves it off unphased.

"NOW COME ALONG. LADY ASGORE IS WAITING."

"Be there in a minute sugar skull."

"THANK YOU."

Papyrus leaves and I put some gold on the counter.

"looks like break time is over."

"It was fun while it lasted."

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Take care you two. And cherish the love that you have. It really suits you both."

I can't stop the blush I get.

"ha! you made her blush. nice, but can you top that?"

Grillby thinks for a moment, then the light bulb goes off in his head, and he texts something really quickly.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"I don't know if this will come out right. But this is to both of you."

Grillby clears his throat and a slight steamy hiss builds before he settles on something.

"... ... ... good job."

My jaw hits the counter and Sans nearly falls off in shock.

"Grillby...You...You spoke...And I understood you. At least, part of it."

He smiles and gives a thumbs up...Oh snap, Grillby just 360 no scoped my mind!

Sans bongos my head as he cheers 'ooohhh' and I feel like this is one of those moments in a cartoon.

A bang on the door gets our attention and we just continue to be goofy as we leave, making Grillby laugh as we do.

"heheheh...that was fun. so...how did you get away from muffet?"

"By being absconded by Flowey."

"FLOWEY? DID HE HURT YOU?"

Almost forgot Papyrus was outside waiting for us.

"No...Maybe a little...But he had a great chance to kill me yet instead saves me from the spiders and took me to where I could get healed. That was turning point for us. I'm actually hoping he's following us."

"WHY?"

"He's my older bro. He's got his problems but I won't let that stop me from loving him. Just like as much as you both might be mad at Gaster, he's your brother and you love him. We are not perfect beings. We all have our flaws. But we can overlook these small things do to love. Because everyone needs love."

"yeah...you're right about that."

"AWWW..."

Papyrus hugs me tight and Sans pats his head sweetly.

"OUR GIRLFRIEND IS SO CARING. HOW DID WE GET SO LUCKY?"

"beats me. but i'm not gonna complain about it."

"It's a shame though. It would be cool if Grandpa Semi could see this."

"YOU KNOW GRANDPA?"

"Sans, you really need to tell him things more often."

"heh...guess i forgot. she visited the old man some time ago."

"AND YOU WERE THERE?"

"i got called over."

"...DID YOU...UM...SEE THEM?"

Ah hell, the dead parents territory, code red, I repeat, code red!

Sans sulks his head onto mine.

"yeah...they...they seemed okay."

"THAT'S GOOD...GOOD TO HEAR."

Papyrus too seems to bare a mournful expression and it makes my eyes water.

Girlfriend powers of comfort activate!

"Huggies!"

Sans is nearly thrown off when I nearly tackle Papyrus, his finger tips really dig into under my jaw, but it doesn't hurt, any pain of theirs hurts me more than something actually happening to me personally.

"careful there sweetheart."

"YES. YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT YOURSELF."

Trusty MP3, don't let me down...Wait...When the fucking hell did I download this?

 _" There's a hero. If you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid. Of what you are. There's an answer. If you reach into your soul. And the sorrow that you know. Will melt away... "_

"SANS, WHY IS SHE SINGING?"

"my guess, she's trying to make you feel better."

"OH. THEN PLEASE CONTINUE."

 _" And then a hero comes along. With the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside. And you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone. Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth. That a hero lies in you... "_

"I LIKE THIS SONG."

"it has a good message."

Noticing Toriel waving us over, Papyrus takes a very silly initiative and picks me up before mimicking what I've done with Sans only I'm now on his shoulders.

"ONWARD TO WATERFALL WE GO! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"sweetheart. what ever you do, please don't drop me."

Sans is clinging to me and I understand why as I do the same to Papyrus, though he doesn't notice.

Papyrus is a little over 6 feet tall, taking my legs out adds about 2 feet at the shoulder to that, now adding Sans's possible 2 feet without his legs also at the shoulder, this equals to a grand total of...HOLY SHIT THIS IS HIGH UP!

Need a distraction now!

 _" It's a long, road. When you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand. For you to hold. You can find love. If you search within yourself. And the emptiness you felt. Will disappear...And then a hero comes along. With the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside. And you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone. Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth. That a hero lies in you... "_

"AH. IT IS SO GOOD TO HAVE SUCH LOVELY MUSIC AS WE WALK. WOULDN'T YOU AGREE LADY ASGORE?"

"My daughter does love to sing, that is true. And please, call me Toriel."

"OKAY LADY TORIEL."

"*giggles* Close enough Papyrus."

 _" Lord knows. Dreams are hard to follow. But don't let anyone. Tear them away. Hold on. There will be tomorrow. In time you'll find the way...And then a hero comes along. With the strength to carry on. And you cast your fears aside. And you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone. Look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth...That a hero lies in you...That a hero lies in you...That a hero lies in you... "_

"if it's okay, can i pick the next song?"

"By all means."

I hand Sans the player.

"NOTHING SILLY PLEASE."

"what makes you think i'll pick something silly?"

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO BE PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC."

"hey, lynn likes my trombone music."

"That I do."

"THEN IT SEEMS THAT YOU BOTH HAVE BAD TASTE."

"nah bro, you'll like it."

Sans starts up the song as we enter into the first section of Waterfall and as the tune hits my ears I wonder what was his reason why he picked this song.

 _" Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover. Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker. Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do...Hey brother, do you still believe in one another? Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder? Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. (Ahahaa) What if I'm far from home? Oh, brother I will hear you call. What if I lose it all? Oh, sister I will help you out! Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do... "_

There's a long band solo here part that is just so uplifting that it makes me want to dance, but being carried on Papyrus's shoulders stops that, yet we keep going, cross water gaps with flowers that act like stepping stones.

Wish I knew about those my first time trekking through here.

 _" Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover. Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder? Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. (Ahahaa) What if I'm far from home? Oh, brother I will hear you call. What if I lose it all? Oh, sister I will help you out! Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do. "_

Another long make you wanna dance part as we enter the WISHING ROOM, it's also where the Echo Flowers begin to appear, they seem to grow in the central zones of Waterfall.

Toriel takes this time to use the convenient telescope to look up at the crystals as the song ends.

"SANS."

"yeah?"

"I LIKE THAT SONG."

"glad to hear it."

"BUT I'M STILL PICKING THE NEXT SONG."

"okay."

"Papy sweety. Could you put me down? Being this high up was fun, but also kinda scary."

"OH! MY APOLOGIES."

Papyrus carefully puts me down and I do the same for Sans, he seems grateful to be standing again though a little surprised he didn't work in a quick nap along the way even though he had the chance.

"we should rest here for a bit."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"that way, we'll have the energy to reach alphys's lab."

"BUT WE CAN DO THAT NOW."

"think of it this way bro. it'll give you time to pick a good song."

"HMMM..."

They continue to converse as I hand over my MP3 to Papyrus and everyone else seems to have occupied themselves in some way or form.

These Moldsmal and Moldbygg, seemed to have joined the group, but they attracted a Woshua who has since been trying to clean everybody it can, very cute.

But all in all, there's a good vibe amongst the monsters.

There is hope.

It's a good thing.

Suddenly something hits the back of my head in a oddly familiar way and when I check to see what it is...a seed.

Flowey?

Yay, he is following us!

Wow...Never thought I'd say that.

Taking a chance while everyone is distracted, I slip away out to the first bridge point and the first of the wall plaques that don't state the obvious.

I missed out on reading these before, guess it wouldn't hurt to check them out as I look for my floral sibling.

[Ancient writing covers the walls...you can just make out the words.]

["The War of Humans and Monsters."]

Ah, so these will give me the monster's take on the war.

Now this should be very interesting indeed.

I move the second of five plaques.

[Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster...just to equal the power of a single human SOUL.]

That seems a little extreme, but I get the point.

This is probably due to how the soul is linked with magic.

Monsters are more linked to magic and it makes up them entirely, whereas humans do have magic, but this has diminished over time to nearly nothing.

Since magic doesn't make up a human's form like how it is for a monster, the soul isn't using any of its power and is in constant reserve, making it stronger by comparison.

Fascinating...On to the next one.

[But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their SOUL. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death.]

Honestly I don't see this as a weakness.

I can see this as something sweet.

Like if I die, I'd like my soul to be given to Sans and Papyrus.

What they do with it, that's up to them, but that's view on it.

But I guess this isn't the view of someone who's thinking of adding love into their thinking.

So...next plaque please.

[If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL. A monster with a human SOUL...A horrible beast with unfathomable power.]

Okay, this has to bring up an important point.

Other than Asriel and Chara doing this, who else fused and how many times has this been done to the point it got noted in monster history?

Because chronologically speaking, my bros were the last to do this Dragon Ball Super Z fusion dance of the fucking sugar fairy thing.

This means others before them had done this...but...what happened to them?

I have some serious concerns about this right here!

But it's not like I'm gonna get a freaking answer, so last plaque.

[It's an illustration of a strange creature...There's something very unsettling about this drawing.]

I...I'm at a lost about this.

Why did Flowey lead me this way?

To read these?

To learn?

WTF?

Another seed dings the side of my head and I spy the little yellow fellow across the water from me.

This leaves me with a rather uncomfortable choice to make.

Do I go back and let the others know, possibly making Flowey leave in doing so?

Or do I just cross the water and see what the seed slinger is up to on my own?

Crap, I hate on the spot decisions!

Fuck it!

I get on the small plank and it moves on its own to the other side, only just as I'm about to reach the other side, Flowey smirks before sinking into the ground, leaving me on the other side feeling stupid.

"Of course...Of bloody course you'd pull a stunt like this. Why did I...*smacks forehead* Nope. Not falling for it. I'll just...go...back?"

The plank went back to the other side.

"And what's to stop me from swimming? Ha! Plot hole!"

A large shadow swims by.

"Damn it!"

I grumble swears to myself as I am forced to scout ahead.

If my memory recalls correctly, this is where I met that gray monster kid that was having issues with existing or lack there of.

I wonder how those odd balls are doing.

Must be weird, popping in and out of the time line like that.

I wonder if I can help them too?

That would be nice.

*THWACK*

A spear has stabbed the spot in front of me and was real close to sticking into my poor foot.

This can only mean the hero of the Underground has beef with me for some dumb reason.

"Okay punk, no more stalling..."

Speak of the fishy devil...Undyne creeps out from behind a columns off to the side of the dock.

"Undyne! My favorite fish, how you doing this day? 'Cause by this spear and it's closeness, I'd think you were mad at me. But that's a joke. I've done nothing wrong."

"Wrong!"

Fishy say what now?

She leaps over and blocks the way back that I came from.

"You've been doing good. I know that. But you've done something I can't forgive."

"And that is?"

I hardly see you, the hell did I do?

"You've been avoiding the one thing I want from you."

"...My soul?"

"No! I want a fight."

"Not this crap again."

"What did you say?"

Damn it brain, that was an inside thought not outside!

"*sigh* Look. I'm gonna make this as clear as I possibly can, because I'm sick of this as much as you are. I will not fight..."

A spear zooms by my head.

"You?"

"I...I can't accept that. I refuse to!"

"...Why?"

I feel like a kid asking why the sky is blue.

"Why? Why?! I'm Captain of the Royal Guard! Best fighter under the King himself! And yet you...You strange human and your weird powers...If I've learned anything from watching anime, it means you're super strong. A worthy opponent. I have to fight you! Deep, deep in my soul. There's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me stop. Not till I've reached my goal. And right now, I only have ONE goal. To defeat YOU."

Great, I'm suddenly an anime trope.

"Then you know how this will play out. We fight and two things will happen. One, you kick my ass. Or the more funny one, I kick your butt."

To that she takes in great humor and laughs mockingly at me.

"You beat me? There's no way some punk like you can beat me."

Famous last words of every anime antagonist ever.

"Either way, I'm not fighting you."

"You see...That's where you're wrong."

I doing like where this is going.

"See, you've had the choice to fight or not. But that choice, that's what's been letting you be such a wuss. Well no more. I'm taking that choice away! I'll TELL you what's going to happen. I'm gonna make you fight me whether you want to or not!"

Bad idea fish.

"And if I still refuse?"

"Then you die. Simple as that. I saw your post on UnderNet, so I know you're headed to see Asgore. So I'll give you this choice..."

She readies another spear and gets in a fighting stance.

"You can either see Asgore live or I can bring him your soul. You're move."

You cheeky bitch.

"You can be so cruel, you know that?"

I pick up the spear she first stopped me with and get a grip for it.

"I still won't fight you Undyne."

"*scoff* Fine by me. Let it be known that I, UNDYNE..."

She charges and I'm forced to block her.

"Will strike you down!"

"If that's the case...You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT."

I kick at her abdomen and knock her back, but she just grins as she gets ready for another move.

"Fuhuhu! How does it feel punk? To be the one feeling humiliated for your actions! It's the perfect revenge!"

"Get real Undyne. I'm not fighting you."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call this then?"

"Oh you poor simple fish. I'm not fighting you and I mean it..."

I shift into a bracing stance and my soul comes out, shining deep purple.

"But I never said I wouldn't defend myself."

"Heh...Now that's more like it. There wouldn't be any fun if there was no challenge. Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! En guarde!"

"Bring it on!"

Not my best retort but one she takes as our flag drop to begin.

We charge at one another.

One soul determined to fight, the other bound to survive, this is going to be annoying and tedious.

 **[Meanwhile in the Wishing Room]**

"and you see that cluster of crystals? i call that one the constellation papyrus."

"I think I see it. It's cute."

Ah the magic of pseudo star gazing, it's a nice way to build friendship ties, which is especially good to do with a mother if you like being with her daughter, which Sans definitely liked.

But it's not like that was hard to do, he had a friendship with Toriel prior to the human's involvement, and nothing can break a bond made by bad jokes.

"UH...SANS?"

Papyrus looks troubled, this can't be good.

"sup, bro?"

"WELL, I PICKED A GOOD SONG, BUT..."

"yeah?"

"I CAN'T SEEM TO LOCATE THE HUMAN."

Ah damn it.

"say what?"

"I LOOKED, BUT SHE'S NOT HERE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE LYNSIE IS."

What the heck?

"What do you mean you don't know where my child is?"

Shit.

"calm down, she couldn't have gotten far. pap, where do you remember seeing her last?"

Because honestly, he himself forgot once his focus was on Toriel and stars.

"I RECALL HER LAST BEING OVER THERE, BY THE TWO ECHO FLOWERS. SHE HANDED ME HER MUSIC PLAYER. THEN YOU AND ME WERE TALKING. THEN I LOOKED FOR A SONG. AND WHEN I FOUND ONE, SHE WAS GONE."

"Papyrus, please, think carefully. When you looked for my daughter, did you notice anything else? Was anything odd or out of place? Did anyone else see her?"

"NO. NO ONE I SPOKE SAW ANYTHING. OH! BUT I DID FIND THIS."

Papyrus holds out his hand, a single white seed.

"what is that?"

"I've seen those before. In the Ruins. I'd find them just after seeing..."

"IT'S A FRIENDLINESS PELLET. FLOWEY MAKES THEM."

"Flowey?"

Crap, what was that guy up to?

"pap, show me where you found it!"

Papyrus lead them near the entrance of the next area.

There, very faint sneaker prints lead away, so there was the first clue.

There was no struggle, she went on her own.

But motherly intuition alerts Toriel that something isn't right.

In the next area, everything there seemed fine as well, till they spotted another seed and vague yelling came from across the water followed by the flashing of light sea foam green lights.

What the heck was going on?

"SANS...YOU DON'T THINK...SANS?"

But he was gone, teleporting himself across to the other side.

"Come Papyrus. We have to get over there and quickly."

"YES LADY TORIEL."

To the plank they went to cross.

But for Sans, what he finds is less then hopeful, but at least Flowey wasn't involved, though a small part of him kind of wished he was.

There was no denying this was Undyne's work.

The boardwalk was littered with cuts and stab marks along with a few broken spear bits too.

The real alerting part was that tell tale spots of crimson that stood out in the cool hues of Waterfall.

Damn it Undyne, the hell is your damage?!

Following the trail, the yelling got louder, the lights flashed more and brighter, but then the cause became clear.

More than halfway down the boardwalk they stood, Lynsie with her back to him using a spear to hold off Undyne and her own out for blood spear.

From what he could see, Lynsie had bloody cuts that marred her arms and tore into her legs.

Undyne too had some marks, but none matched to the amount or depth on the human.

"what the hell is going on?!"

He regretted yelling instantly the moment the human turned her head to look at him.

Undyne used the distraction to punch the girl, making her stumble back and spit blood, before turning the human's soul green...this just went from bad to worse.

"*scoff* Cheap shot, fish."

"Heh, you're the one who was stupid enough to look away in the middle of battle."

"can someone explain what's happening?"

"Fishy here has been itching to fight me, but I refused. Now she's not giving me a choice but to defend myself or die."

"...the fuck?!"

"That's what I think too. But logic seems to not work on her at this moment. I blame all the salt in her water. She's probably sea sick or some crap like that."

"Hey! Don't think I'll let you make pun of me!"

"Or what? You'll hit me again? Big flipping whoop dee damn do."

"sweetheart. please don't antagonize her."

"No Sans, let her talk. It'll only make her loss all the more sweeter."

"Big talk form a woman that smells like sushi."

"Urahhh! You're such a pain in the neck!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

She snaps her spear in half in annoyance then makes another one.

"You're strong...But not strong enough! As long as you're GREEN you CAN'T ESCAPE! Unless you learn to face danger head-on...You won't last a SECOND against ME!"

The wind howls as Undyne flashes a menacing smile and flips her spear.

"lynsie, get ready. she attacks from all sides while your green."

"Well ain't that just peachy."

She launches 3 spears forward and Sans is right, my legs won't move, so I try dodge or deflect them.

"Not bad! Then how about THIS!?"

This time she hurls 6 spears, 2 in front of me and 2 on either side of me.

I manage to avoid serious injury but do get sliced a bit from how quick they fly by.

"For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending...And now, sunlight is just within our reach! I won't let you snatch it away from us!"

"You think this is how to get a happy ending? By attacking the innocent? Gerson would be so terribly disappointed if he saw this."

"Don't you dare speak like you know him! NGAHHH! Enough warming up!"

Now her spears come at me fast and confusing.

1 comes at my left, then 1 on my right, another to my left, then 2 on my right, and the 2 on my left...wait, that's an odd number, she throws even numbers.

"behind you!"

A split second drop down saves me from becoming a human shish kabob.

"Hey! No outside help!"

"undyne, this isn't right and you know it!"

"I thought if I beat her like this...It'd truly show how strong monsters can be."

"and you think that needs proving? look at her! look at what you've done."

Wow, I must look like hell.

"Can spare you now? I just want this to be over."

This makes her good eye twitch involuntarily.

"You? Sparing ME? Fuhuhuhu!"

Her laughter is maniacal and she's smashing spears on the ground, never a good sign.

"How insulting! I'd NEVER surrender to the likes of you!"

Undyne points heroically towards the sky.

"I wanted this to be a fair fight. BUT NOW? I DON'T CARE!"

She launches 8 more spears at me in a circle pattern.

One at my front, then to my right, behind me, to my left, then the front, the right, the back, the left, and then 4 speed at my front.

I only manage to knock 2 of the 4 away, earning harsh gritted hisses from me as they stab into my shoulders.

[HP █████████████ 13/20]

Damn it, her intent has increased, making the hits worse and effecting my HP.

I don't know her ATK level, but if this keeps up, I'm dead where I stand.

What's worse, Sans can't do anything but alert me if needed.

Unless the fight is started in a group and he was my partner, he can't interfere.

And she knows it.

Undyne towers threateningly as she holds her fist in front of her and shakes her head while she draws her finger across her neck.

"Alphys told me humans were determined...I see now what she meant by that! But I'm determined, too! Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!"

I dodge the spear to my left, avoid the 2 at my front, deflect the 1 to my right, miss the 2 again at my front, dodge the 1 on my left, defect and then block the 2 that come at my front, so that just leaves...

"My child!"

I turn my upper half to look just as Toriel and Papyrus arrive, only for them to witness the 8th spear that aimed for my back rips straight into my chest at an angle, missing my heart but definitely going through a lung as it protrudes from my chest, dripping in blood as I drop to my knees.

The skeleton brothers gasps of shock are deafened by Toriel's horrified shrill cry as I roar out in pain.

[HP ██████ 6/20]

Shock sets in as I stare at the spear sticking out of me, my heart beats with a weak but rapid pulse, only one working lung now my breathing becomes irregular, dizziness clouds my eyes, and my soul cracks.

This is one hell of a bad time.


	51. Undyne

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

So...this is what it feels like to have a spear harpooned through my chest.

Huh...Not bad really...I mean, in retrospect, it could've been worse honestly.

Had I not turned when I did, the spear would have gone straight through my spine, heart, and then hit my soul, instead of just going in a lung while breaking some ribs.

Still hurts like a massive bitch though.

Breathing is choking in difficulty, as one works fine and the other is half filling with blood before it leaks out the spear hole.

This loss of blood has an effect on my brain of course, things are as fuzzy as it gets when my core temperature drops, actually, that's exactly what this is.

Blood loss equals body temperature drop, plus not enough fuel to keep all senses working at full effect.

Bottom line...If I don't get fixed up within, oh, let's wild guess it as 20 minutes, seeing as I'm not about to yank the spear out and bleed instantly, this slow bleed in a comfortable temperature zone like Waterfall should buy me enough time to make it to Hotland thanks to my good friends.

Oh...That's right...They can't get to me even though I'm, what, like 15 feet away from them.

I...I think I recall Toriel explaining why that is.

 **[A flashback plays in my mind]**

"Wonderful. You're doing well my child."

"Are you sure? I think the dummy is getting annoyed by all the 'training' secessions."

"Nonsense. In fact, I think it likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've noticed it stays a bit longer each time we practice. It's quite shy really. So this makes me think it's getting used to you in particular."

"Heh...That's kind of cute actually. Oh! Uh, since we're doing fight practice. I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Well...I got into a fight the other day and something weird happened."

"Oh? Such as?"

"In the middle of the fight, another monster passed by."

"Well that's normal."

"No, I mean, it went right between us. Is that normal that others can just enter the fight zone?"

"Oh! Yes and no. Yes, others can enter an ongoing altercation. But no, they can't for certain reasons."

"Uh...That's very confusing."

"Let me explain. Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah. You came in just as I was about to be killed."

"Yes, but you were also in a fight, even if you didn't know it. Now normally, I would not be able to enter such a situation. But this is where it gets a little complicated so bare me please...When a fight starts, a special kind of magic activates. This magic is called the Fair Fight Field and it takes the form of a grid that only the ones involved can see."

"I was wondering what that thing was."

"The grid makes sure that those in the fight are the only ones to be there. Keeping others out that would join in and fight as well. This is the part I was talking about being odd. Those with negative intentions can not enter the field, but those with positive or no intentions can enter it. Like how I did when we met. I saw you were in danger and wanted to help."

"But you struck Flowey. How was that allowed by the grid's magic?"

"My intent wasn't to harm him. I merely knocked him away and disrupted his attack to come to your aid. Does this make sense?"

"It does. It keeps things, well, fair. That way a person can't jump you while you're in the middle of something already. And if someone was doing something against an innocent, someone can come in and help them."

"Exactly. As long as the intent is pure, others will be able to help if needed."

"Awesome! Thanks for the lesson mama. I really learned a lot. Then again, you're an epic teacher. Of course I'm learning."

"*giggles* You really are sweet girl my child...my child...my child..."

 **[The flashback fades back into the here and now]**

"My child! Why are you doing this to my child!?"

Toriel...I can't imagine how this is for her.

Seeing your child in such a state.

And the brothers.

Even if I had the strength to turn and look at them, I don't think I could bring myself to do so.

The pain that must be striking them for seeing me like this.

If anything, that fact pisses me off.

"undyne, you've gone too far!"

"WHY? SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. WHY ATTACK HER?"

Undyne simply ignores them and focuses solely on me.

"Heh...You're tough! I'll give you that much. Anyone else would be DEAD by now!"

She begins to slowly step towards me and a part of me fully comes to the realization that she DOES intend to KILL me.

This too is sinks in for the others.

Toriel and Sans storm towards me, but I feel the resulting THUD of them hitting a unseen force.

This isn't good.

Their pounding on it only further how desperate they are, but the magic blocking them also proves they have dark intent in their motives too, probably wanting to fight Undyne so they're not being let in...shit.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"you've made your point! leave her alone!"

Poor sweet Papyrus, none of this is making any sense to him and it's locked him in place with uncertainty.

Meanwhile Undyne continues her ever chilling approach.

"Human...Look. Even if you could beat me...Even if I spared YOU...No human has EVER made it past ASGORE!"

No...Don't you dare...

"Honestly, I'm doing you a favor...Killing you now is an act of mercy!"

No...It can't end like this...

"Just know your life will go to the betterment of all monster kind. With the power of seven human souls, our king, King ASGORE Dreemurr...will become a god. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier."

This can't be happening...I finally have a reason to live...

"He will finally take the surface back from humanity...And give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured."

I can't die here like this...I don't want to die...

"Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption."

I don't want to die... I don't want to die... **I ̧d͝o͟n̷'t̀ ̸w҉àn͘t ͘t̨o̧ d̶i͘e!̧**

[Error! SOUL and Core is damaged. Anomaly program will not activate. Rerun in SAFE MODE...]

"That spark in your eyes...You're really eager to die, aren't you?"

She comes to a stop a few feet from me and I feel something very odd as everything gets cold.

"I give you this final choice human. Give up your soul...Or I'll tear it from your body. What do you choose?"

[SAFE MODE is now in effect.]

"Guess you're letting me make it for you."

She raises her spear up and readies to make the killing blow.

"Please! Don't kill my daughter!"

"i swear to god, undyne! if you do this, i will dust you!"

"Human...Say goodbye!"

She brings it down...only to have it stopped in my hands.

[Primary objective: SURVIVE.]

"I͢'̀m҉ no̡t̷ ̴abou̴t ͞to͘ ̛di̢e..."

"What the..."

I yank the spear from her hands and hit her in the gut with the blunt end, knocking her back while breaking her green magic on my soul, allowing me to move again.

"I'm͟ ͝no̸t ҉g͡oin͞g t͢ò l̢et͡ ̛you͝ k͜ill ̧mę. Not͞ l̵ike th͠is...Not̢ afte̷r a͝l͞ļ Ì'̸v̵ȩ been t̡h̸r͝ou̴g̴h."

My cracked soul flickers in a glitchy blip of color and I grab hold of the spear in my chest with one hand.

[Checking...Complete...Core file found.]

"F̀ìsh̸, f̴il̡e̕ ̛na͠me͜: ŲND̕YN͝E͝.͢ ͘1͠5́0͜0͞ HP, 10 ͞A̴TK, ́10 ̶DEF. T̸h͠e ͜h̡e͘r͡o͢ine̡ ͢th́at͡ N͢EVE͟R ́g̢įv́es ͡up.̷"

The spear in my chest shatters and is adsorbed into the wound, sealing it up like before it was hurt, but I'm not healed, nor does my HP move from it's 6 points.

"What the...What the hell are humans made out of!?"

"Child?"

"sweetheart?"

I'm too focused on my instincts to listen, I just know one thing...Don't die.

"Yoú ar̕e ̨dèter͞m͡in͜ed to wįn͟, r̴i͟g͟ht̨ ̴Und̨yne̵? Welĺ ̶gue̢ss͢ w͠h́at͜.͡..̵"

I charge her, forcing her to block my spear with one of her own, becoming surprised by the sudden attack and that I'm actually pushing her back.

" **S͢o ́am͟ ͘I̴!̵** "

She grits her teeth and snarls as she pushes back against me, effectively regaining her ground.

"You're a real pain in the neck, huh? Good! I was hoping this wasn't going to be easy. Now show me what you really got! Don't hold back!"

I merely shake my head.

This does not please her.

"NGAHHH! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Thus a strange sparing match ensues.

It's sort of a mix of fencing and bō staff fighting.

Lots of quick movements, fast pace dodging, and counter clashes.

In the back of my mind a part of me is wondering how the hell I'm doing this, I mean, before I was only able to evade and even then it was far from good, the slices I have on me prove that.

But now, I'm matching her blow for blow.

"You're really some kind of a freak, huh?"

"Like ͞I͠ h̨aven't b͡een ͝c͟alled ̵tha͟t̛ o̢n̴ę ̕bęf͠ore."

"This whole time I was chasing after you...something's been bothering me. I felt something...Strange. Hearing about your weird powers only made that feeling stronger. And now seeing them over there, how strongly they intend to get in here, I think I know why. You must be mind-controlling them! Manipulating people to make them like you...What a Grade-A FREAK!"

"W͟o͘w ͘Unḑy͜ǹe҉.̵..̢Y͢ou͡ real̨ly are an ͜i̕ḑiot so͞m̀et̡im͟es͜.͝"

"You snarky bitch! Now enough! For everyone's hopes! For everyone's dreams! And for my own freaking dignity! I, UNDYNE, will knock you down! I will KILL you! And I will take your SOUL! So STOP being so damn resilient!"

Something about this, the way she's saying these things, the tone in her voice, her determined actions, it's like she's desperate...but why?

What is making her so desperate to see me dead?

As Captain of the Royal Guard, I know it's her job to capture and take my soul to Asgore, but this was cleared up before, I thought we were friends.

Or maybe...Maybe she's desperate because she's afraid?

Afraid that I might do something bad?

Be it intentional or not.

If that's the case, I can understand her no remorse style of things, but still, this is over board in handling it, it's far from what a hero like her should be doing.

I suppose I am given no choice.

If pleas from her subordinates and the Queen herself won't stop her, my words will fail to reach her, nothing short of Asgore himself can talk her down.

I must beat her at her own game.

Maybe beating some sense into her will get her back to thinking clearly.

Because if she won't let me spare her, I will make her want my mercy!

"You k͞now̴, ̧a͝ ̡flo҉wer ơn͏ce̴ asked ̷m̨e͞ ͟s͝omeţh̶i͜ng̕. Ḩe ͏as͏k͠ed̵ m̶e ̷'Wh͘a͝t̢ ͜wil̸l͏ y͞ou͟ ͝do ͠if ͡y҉o͡u meet̛ a̶ r̕ȩl̡en͞t̡ĺès̨s ̛kil҉l͠er?̴'. ͏I did̛n̕'͠t ͝hav́e a ́a͡nsẁer̶ ͢fo͟r h҉im ͡th͝en͝, ͘b͝ut͞ ͡n̨ow..̸.Now ̴I k̨n͞o̴ẁ ̡wh̢at̡ I̛'d ͢d͏o.͞"

"Oh yeah? And what's that? You'd hug them or something?"

"Yeah. ̸Th́a̡t͏'̧s̨ e͠xac̵tl͘y͏ w̧hat́ I͠'͡d̛ d̡o. I'd̸ ͠hu̷g͞ ͏t̸h̀e̡m̛.͡ ̧I'͡d͠ ͡t̀a͞ke all t̵he̕y ͢had ̶t͜o dis͘h òu̕t ti͟l͢l ̴they̷ ͏ha̡d ̛n͏ó m̀o̡r͟è and ̕th͡én ̴s̵par̷e̴ ͢th͞e̷m.́ ́B̛e͏c̶a͠use I͘ ͡ma̛y ͟ha̛v̕e͟ ̢p̴o͘we͜r, ̴b́ut͡ ͠ha҉vi̧nǵ power͡ ́i͝sn'̛t ͠c̵o͜ntr͞o̴l͡ at ̸a̢l̨l҉.͝ Power͠ ͢is st҉re͞ng̷t̶h,̨ a̢nd ǵivi̶ng͜ that̴ ͝s͝t҉reng͢t͏h ͜t͠o͝ ̷o͡thers̢.͟ ̵An͜d a ļe͢a̧der͘ ̀i҉sn'͞t some͘one̷ ͢wh̵o f͘o̢rc͞es̷ ͞o̡t҉h͢e̛r̛s̷ t̵o̶ mak҉e ̀them stronģe͟r̢;͘ a͝ lea͘de̴r̡ is̶ so͞m͡eone ̡w͝i͠l҉l̢i̕ng̛ ͞t́o̸ give͏ their͟ ̵ştre̢ngt̷h͘ to̸ o̴t̵h́e͘rs͝ th̡a͘t t̨hey̕ ͜may̷ ̸h͝ave͟ ҉t͘h̷e ̴s͘tren̢g͞th̸ ͜t́o̡ ̶s͏ta҉n̕d ̢on ͞the͏ir ͠o̕wn҉.͢ I̶s̀ t̵hat̢ n͝ot who ͟y̶ou are͟ ͝U̧n̢dy͡ne?͟ ͠I͠s th͠i͟s̸ ẁhát y҉ou are͡ ̢d͠oiņg̷ ͝noẁ?"

"*growls* Do not MOCK me!"

She hurls spear after spear in a endless barge of pointed death.

But I stand my ground and spin my spear fast enough to deflect her attacks.

Such a battle, it baffles those who are stuck on the sidelines.

"My child...What is this power you possess?"

"you can do it kiddo! take her down! i know you can!"

Papyrus who had remained in the background, slowly was making his way closer, his body moving on its own while his mind was trying to understand why all this was happening to begin with.

By the time he had reached the battle field alongside his brother and Queen did it all sink in.

The human he had come to love for was holding strong but nearing her end, adrenaline was the only factor keeping her going as blood loss should've knocked her out cold ages ago.

But he couldn't do anything to help her...could he?

"Come on, is that all you've got!?"

"F͜u̧nny, ̕I̕ ̡was҉ a̢bout̨ as̕k you ҉th̴e̵ sa͜me ͘qu͟e͞s͢t̸i̕on.́"

"That mouth of yours is going to get you killed. And sooner than you might think!"

Pain suddenly shoots through both my legs and the roar that comes out of me is a sound that is haunting even to my own ears.

[HP ███ 3/20]

2 spears had come up at an angle and anchored themselves as to make it impossible to move without hurting myself.

"Ha! Got nothing to say now, huh? ...Pathetic. No more games human. This ends now."

She starts to draw near again but stops when a odd sounds gets to her.

A glitching distorted sound that's weak at first yet then grows louder...I'm laughing.

"Yo̡u..̸.͡Y͡ou̕ ͢t͞hin̨k͜ t̶h̴i̴s is̸ ͞how ̀hero'́s͞ ̧w̵in? ͏W͝h̡ąt͠ a͟ j͜oke y̴o̸u̶ ̛are! ̸P҉o͜s͟ít̵iv͢e͢ly h͢il̷ar͘įou̷s!̢"

"Looks like you've lost more than this fight human. Allow me to put you out of your misery."

"Mi̡sery ̢lo̸v̕es co̶mp͏any.̢ ͟Wi͞l̴ļ ̷you ̷jo҉i̸n m͠e̛ Ųndyn̴e?̶ L͟et̢ ̴m̡e ͝s͞p̸are yo̢u. K̀n͡ów my̡ m̛er̀c̷y.̷"

"Mercy! Ha! I still can't believe YOU want to spare ME! Mercy is for the weak."

"H̕eheh̵e͢h̨.̴.̀.O̕h s͝i͟lly͏ U͞n̵ḑyn͏e̡. ̵You͘ ͝t̕hink͏ ̀I'̧m gi͢vin͠g̡ you a ͘ch͘ói͞c̕e͏?̕ ̧T͟hat's̴ so̡ cu̕te.̀ ̨Fa͢r̶ f̸r̀o̧m ͢it̵.̡ You wi͝ll ͜a͘cc͝ep̸t̛ ͠my͠ mer̀c͜y.͟ ̕I͝n ́fa̕c̷t͠, y͟ou'̵r̶e go̵i͟ng to͠ be̢g m̵e͟ f̡o͝r it҉."

"Heh, now I know you've lost your mind. Because there's no way in...hell...?"

[HP ██ 2/20]

Following the angle of the spear I pull my right leg free, biting into my arm to muffle myself before doing the same with the left leg.

[HP █ 1/20]

"What͟'s t̡h́e͡ mat͝t̸èr͞ Undỳne̶?̢ C̀at͝ ̵g̕ot͝ ͏the͟ f͞i͞sh̛'̛s ̨t͡o̸ņgue̕?́ Or̶ ҉ha͞v͠e yo̶u̶ ņo̢t҉ ̨seeń ͞th̶i̕s ͜lev͏el o͏f͏ ͞de͞tèrm͏i̶nati̵on͝ ͘bef̵o͡re͟?́ ͜It͜'̷s̴ ̕p͢o̶sit͞iv̵e͟ly̡ ̨re̵ļe͢n͡tless͡!̨"

Maybe it's my behavior, maybe it's my glitchiness, maybe it's the power resonating from from my damaged soul, or maybe it's the creepiness in the look on my face, but whatever the reason is, Undyne's composure as the tough 'I'm going to win and kill you' warrior breaks into what looks a lot like fear.

"W-what...What the hell are you?!"

"M̴e?̕ I'm j̸us͠t҉ a ̴gir͞l t͘h͟at͏'̶s tryíng̀ ҉to ̛d͏o̵ ͠t̷he r̴ight̵ ͢t̸hi̡ng. ͝Nơw͜.̶..̵A͠ccep͝t ́m̨y͘ m͜er̛c͘y."

"I WILL NEVER TAKE MERCY FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Spear still in hand, I step forward...She steps back.

I step again, she steps back, step, back, step, back...rather amusing really but not getting anything done.

"W͞ha͝t̴'s ͠th̀e͝ m͘at͞ter͡ Un͟dyne,͡ scar̨e̛d?"

"No...NO! Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Everyone is counting on me to protect them! I WILL DEFEAT YOU! Monsters...Everyone...I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To defeat YOU."

"Y̨o͟u̕'͏r͘e̸ ͠m͝or͝e ̡t͝han͘ ̡w̛elc҉o̵ḿęd to ̕try̨ d̴ear̶.̷ B̧ut ̢I'҉m ͡n̨o͡t҉ t͟ḩe͡ ̛one͝ who'̀s͢ ̶tre͡mb͞li̧ng͝ awa͞y̕. Ju̡s͜t ļet͏ m̕e͠ ̴spaŗe ̀you ̸an҉d t͞h͞is̸ w̷i̢ll a͞ll͝ b͡e over."

"Human! No, WHATEVER you are! For the sake of the whole world...I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!"

She brandishes a massive spear and charges at me in a last attempt of taking me out, but I can see in her eye, she's lost herself in her fear and anger, this is my advantage to turn the tide of this fight.

She lunges the spear at me, I move and use my spear to force her's into the wood of the boardwalk, jamming it stuck.

This pisses her off, she hisses with attempts to punch me, but this too only angers her more as now I'm not even trying to deflect her, her form has gotten so sloppy that it's sad.

"What the hell is the holdup? COME ON ALREADY! FIGHT ME!"

God this is pathetic.

Best finish this before I end up feeling bad about this.

I trip her up the get behind her, grabbing her around the waist, I lift her up high before falling backwards while bridging my back along with my legs, slamming her down to the ground shoulders and upper back first...otherwise known as preforming a belly-to-back waist lock suplex.

It doesn't hurt her so much as this kind on move is more of a stunning blow, that's why I get up fast to stand over her, holding her down with a foot on her torso and put a spear to her neck.

"So...What are you waiting for? Do your worst!"

She just doesn't get it.

"I̛ s̢pare ̵y͡ou ̴U͞nd̡y͞n̴ȩ.̵"

"You miserable...How many times do I have to shout it in your face?! YOU! WILL! NEVER! SPARE! ME!"

You leave me no other option...

"So b͜e ̧it..͞."

I raise the spear up high and she huffs before locking eyes with me.

"STOP!"

The sound of running steps confuses me till I feel familiar arms wrap around my waist in shaken worry.

"PLEASE...NO MORE. YOU WON LYNSIE. THE FIGHT IS OVER. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS. JUST PUT THE SPEAR DOWN. PLEASE...I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE PAIN."

Oh sweet Papyrus.

"Y̕ou͝ ͘s͟e҉e t͟his Uńdy̴ne?͢ ́This r͠i̶g͢ht ͝her̕e. Thi̧s̶ ̵is w̵h̕e̛re̢ ̸m͡y ͝t͞r̸ue̶ po͠wȩr lie͏s̸.͟ M̢y r̸ea͘so̵n to̢ ́ļi͟ve̶.̧ ͢T̀h̴e̡m. My ͟f̡r̷i҉ȩnds͘ ̷a̕n̡d͏ ̨fam҉il̕y.̧ I̵'̸d d̷o ̛a̴ǹythi͡ng̵ ͝for̡ t͠hem.̶ To prot͢ect ͠th̡em͟.̨ ͟To m̕ake ͞t̨hem h̶ąppy.͞ A̛n͡d̀ ͢aş lo͘n͟g ͡às͜ ͢I̷'v̧e ҉got ̛m̸y̛ frien͠ds beh̶ind m͡ȩ, the̕re̡ is͘ nò l̨im̸i̸t ͞I͠ ͡w͡on'̷t br͝e͜ak̀ f͠or̨ t͢h̵e͏iŗ ͠sake͝s.̕ This i̴s̷ why,̡ n͠o ̀mattèr w͘hàt͠ ͘yơu̷ ͝s̨ay͞ ͡o͞r w͝h͝at ͞y̧ǫu̢ do.͟..̴"

I bring the spear down full force, causing shocked gasps and a scream from Undyne...till she notices the spear is plunged into the wood beside her head.

"I gív̛e͞ ͘you͜ ̕mer̷cy, ͡y̷ou ͢sil̢ly̕ ̡f͘i͢sh͘.̕"

I smile as my knees buckle and Papyrus's grip on me strengthens, lifting me up into his arms as my soul fades back to normal before returning to my body.

"LYNSIE? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Be honest with me sweety...How bad do I look? 'Cause I feel pretty messed up."

He sighs with relief.

"IF YOUR WELL ENOUGH TO MAKE JOKES, THEN YOUR BETTER THAN YOU LOOK. I SWEAR, I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT FROM THIS MOMENT ON."

"Yes sweety."

"I MEAN REALLY. RUNNING OFF AND NOT LETTING ANYONE KNOW WHERE YOU WENT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I'm sorry Papy. It won't happen again. I promise."

"IT BETTER NOT. OR I MIGHT HAVE TO PUNISH YOU."

"Punish?"

"SUCH AS NO MORE CUDDLES."

"No! I'll be a good girl I swear! Please don't stop the cuddles!"

To Undyne, watching this was both sickeningly sweet and down right confusing.

No way she really lost to this, there was just no way!

"Hey!"

Papyrus and I watch as she picks herself up, using the spear as a brace to help stand, her eye still alight with a burning flame.

"I'm not through with you yet."

"UNDYNE, DON'T YOU THINK THIS HAS GO ON LONG ENOUGH?"

"Put her down Papyrus."

"BUT UNDYNE..."

"That's an ORDER!"

"Papy, it's okay."

"BUT YOU'RE STILL HURT."

"I'll be okay. Just help me stand for a moment. Okay? I promise, no more fighting."

He's unsure, but my promise and her order make him set me down, all be it a bit unsteady, but I stand once more.

"Okay Undyne...What's the deal now?"

"After all of this...You still spared me. I was this close to killing you, and you still showed me mercy. I've been defeated...I'm completely and utterly humiliated...I failed in every way there is...I even failed to befriend you. And the worst part is, I know you were holding back the whole damn time!"

"I told you I wasn't going to fight you. And defending myself doesn't take much power."

"That's why I want one last go. One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! NGAHHHH!"

"You want me to hit you? Just once?"

"NO HOLDING BACK THIS TIME! I WANT TO KNOW JUST HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE!"

"And they say I'm stubborn..."

I sigh but then smile softly.

"Very well. One punch and all is done. No more of this nonsense. Deal?"

"DEAL! NOW HIT ME!"

[Undyne is letting you make the first attack.]

"hit her sweetheart! knock her block off!"

"Don't do it child! It's not worth it!"

So this is what was going on while I was in the zone, oddly funny really.

"YOU WON'T REALLY HURT HER, WILL YOU?"

"A promise is my vow, and I never break my promises."

"OKAY..."

He backs up a bit and I collect myself then look at her intensely.

"You want to feel my full strength? Then brace for it. Because this is going to be extreme!"

I pull back, winding my right fist up with effort, because you know, I'm pretty jacked up, and then launch my punch like a cannon going off...a cannon with not gunpowder that is.

[You pretend to swing at UNDYNE with all your might.]

The blow lands on her chest and she barely takes notice to it, though she does get a faint blush because my hand was on her chest.

Thank god she's flat as a board.

But the hit itself...does only 1 point of damage for all the show it was.

"What the? What...That's the best you can manage?"

"Yep. That was my fully awesome super badass mega punch of epicness! *giggles*"

She just eyes me funny as I wobble for a moment and Papyrus helps give me support by holding my arm around his neck.

"Even attacking at full force...You just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?"

"It's in my nature. I can't harm anyone, even if they've harmed me. Hell, I'm not even bothered by all this. In fact, I'm hoping we can all this be water under the bridge and be friend again. If that's alright of course?"

Shock hits her in waves before everything I've done and said finally sinks in and she smiles.

"Heh, you know what? I don't actually want to hurt you either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but...The way you hit me right now, it...Reminded me of someone I used to train with."

If I recall right, that could be Gerson or Asgore.

"Now I know you aren't just some wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a big heart! Just like him..."

I giggle, that hits the nail on the head in describing me.

"Listen, human. It seems that you and ASGORE are fated to fight. But knowing him...He probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home."

"That's been my plan this whole time! I just want to go and talk with him."

I swear I could just slap her for making this so stupidly pointless.

"Yeah...Eventually, some mean human will fall down here...And I'll take THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right?"

"Oh, by all means, kill that schmuck if they make trouble. Heck, let me join in on it. I know plenty of humans in need of a good ass kicking."

"Fuhuhu...Oh, and if you DO hurt ASGORE...I'll take the human souls...Cross the barrier...And beat the hell out of you! I mean...That's what friends are for, right? Fuhuhu!"

"Honestly Undyne, I wouldn't have it any other way."

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

With that, the fight is officially over, which means Toriel and Sans are no longer being held back...uh oh.

"You may want to run."

"Huh? Why?"

"undyne you fishy bitch!"

Looking back, Toriel is a charging torrent of flames and now she sees just how badly she fucked up.

"Yeah...See you guys at Alphys's lab!"

Like that she bolts with great speed towards Hotland as Toriel just barely skids to a stop past Papyrus and me.

Honestly, she reminds me of the bull that hunted down the unicorn in 'The Last Unicorn' movie.

But oh how quick her rage ebbs into motherly love the moment her eyes are upon me once more.

"My child!"

Let the smothering begin.

"I'm so proud of you! You defended yourself with such skill and gave her mercy. Such a good girl...But don't you ever do something so foolish ever again or you're grounded for life."

But we're already underground?

"Yes mama, I understand."

"sweetheart!"

Sans nearly tackles me out of Papyrus's hold, thank goodness Pap is so strong or my face would be meeting the floor.

"don't you...*smooch* ever scare me...*smooch* like that again. *big smooch* you nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry punny bones. That wasn't something I wanted to do. I came out here because of Flowey."

"where is that weed anyway?"

"Don't know. He got me out here, let me read the wall plaques, then called me over here before going away."

"DO YOU THINK HE KNEW ABOUT UNDYNE?"

"Who knows? Maybe he did. Or maybe she scared him off. No one knows his motives but him."

"Child, are in any pain? Those wounds look awful."

"The ache has pretty much numbed out. Though I could probably use a doctor and some healing magic."

Honestly I have no idea how I'm not unconscious right now, that's how bad it is.

"NO WORRIES LYNSIE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL FIX YOU UP GOOD AS NEW."

"I too shall lend a hand. Sans, why don't you..."

"say no more. i know just what to do."

Sans vanishes in a shortcut while the other two proceed to heal me as best they can, though not everything is back in place, my ribs...Neither of them wanted to mess with my chest area, Alphys will need to check this out along with the rest of my messed up body.

Eventually we, along with the rest of the following monsters, get moving again.

Sans returns when we have to stop where there is cheese on a table that has been here so long, a magical crystal has grown around it, though it seems like the mouse has been trying to free it.

We stop mostly because of me.

My ribs, their shifting as I move and breathe.

I'm not sure if I can keep going at this rate, maybe if I take small breaths and hold them as long as I can while Papyrus holds me?

That might work...I hope.

"how are hanging there sweetheart?"

"Chest pain here and there. It's annoying."

"want me to just take you to alphys's?"

"No...No, it's not that bad."

"you sure? your soul is in pretty bad shape."

"I can't leave the group. Even if I wanted to, you know Pap and mama wouldn't like it."

"yeah. their not about to let you out of their sight again."

"Besides...I feel the damaged code of a amalgamate in the area. I have to fix them before we go."

He ruffles my hair endearingly.

"you are too sweet sometimes, you know that?"

"But that's what makes me so darn adorable."

He laughs as I snicker a bit, but that turns to coughing and I lurch uncomfortably as the pain increases.

"easy now...small breaths, small exhales."

I try, I really do...but something isn't right.

I can taste sweetened pennies...ah shit...that's blood.

"sweetheart?"

I swallow harshly and force myself up without a word.

"lynsie?"

This gets attention.

"Child? Are you feeling any better?"

I bypass Toriel and start walking.

The worry only gets higher.

"LYNSIE, YOU SHOULDN'T BE MOVING AROUND. IF YOU MUST GO, LET ME CARRY YOU."

I even go past Papyrus as I try to go into the next area to reach the magic storage box, there I can grab something to eat, maybe some food can help slow this inner damage down even if only be a little bit.

But shockingly, I hear concerned shouts from behind me and when I look back at them I am deeply confused.

Their staring right at me yet...yet they can't see me.

"No, no, no! Not again! Lynsie! Where are you?!"

"HUMAN, THIS TYPE OF HIDE AND SEEK IS NOT APPROVED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I ASK THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY! ...PLEASE?"

"sweetheart?!"

Sans runs at me, but instead of getting to me or even going by me, he ends up in front of me confused and scared...much like me at the moment.

"Sans?"

He doesn't flinch, so he can't hear me either.

What the heck is going on?

That's when out of my peripheral vision something appears, sending chills throughout my entire body.

A gray door.

Where the flying fuck did this thing come from?!

How is it even here?

Has this been here the whole time?

No...It can't be the same door.

Could it?

Why would it even be in Waterfall?

What amount of sense is this suppose to make?!

I cough again, blood coming up more this time.

I don't know what to do or what's going on.

But I do know I need help.

And if anyone knows humans enough to help me...it's him.

I'm scared.

I'm nervous.

I'm probably dying from internal bleeding.

Yet even though my stomach is doing flips for days, I cautiously reach for the door knob.

In my dreams, instinct does this without any thought what so ever, but that's the land of the unconscious, where soul and body are two separate things apart from the mind's reasoning of time and space.

Turning this door knob is more excruciating than all the spears hitting me this day.

Just the sound of the tumblers clicking fills me with this sense of unknown dread.

If he is here, all is well, but what if he isn't behind this door?

What if I'm unleashing something terrible?

What if it's Chara?!

No...No, it's his door, it has to be, it's his and his alone.

I shut my eyes and open the door.

Slowly opening my eyes when nothing happens, my sight gazes into nothing before adjusting to the dull gray I've come to know so well.

Taking a few steps in, I pause and take a gem from the wall outside, I then jam it into latch to prevent the door from closing before heading further in.

What are the odds?

What are the odds that a room, that exists outside the scope of reality as we know it or come to understand it, would manifest in the here and now?

Further I step in till I freeze up completely.

There, in the far back, a form takes notice to this new development.

Turning to face me slowly and as puzzled to see me as I am that I'm even here.

There he is.

Gaster.


	52. Amalgamation

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

W.D. Gaster.

Skeleton.

First born of Calibri & Lucida.

First grandchild to Semi.

Elder sibling to Sans and Papyrus.

Top scientist to the Royal Family.

Creator of the CORE.

Tragic victim of circumstance.

Scattered across Space and Time.

Lost and forgotten to all but a few.

A shell of his former self.

Trapped in a place where he sees all and knows of many things.

This man who I've come to know in my unconsciousness as both a cruel researcher of truth and gentle soul of faith.

This man...Now looks upon me in utter confusion.

Then again, we only seem to meet when my consciousness leaves my body to travel into the VOID.

Yet, we both know I'm not sleeping.

This is real.

The door to the VOID is open.

" ✡ ㈐7✋ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ✌ ✡ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ✋㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✞ ㈗6㈗6㈗6✆" (LYNSIE...HOW ARE YOU...HOW IS THIS EVEN...)

All I do is smile at his dumbfoundness.

"Wow...I think that's twice now that the great Gaster doesn't know something. Heh...Rather funny. Don't you think so, G?"

I muster up a little laugh before coughing up static blood and my metaphorical brains out, forcing me to fall to all fours...I forgot my blood does that in the room.

This is of course most alarming to him as he rushes to me.

"✡ ✋ ❄ ✋❄ ㈇8✡ ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ❄ ❄ ✌ ✡ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✋ ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ✍✆" (YOUR FIGHT WITH UNDYNE...I THOUGHT PAPYRUS AND TORIEL HEALED YOU?)

"*coughing* My ribs...They didn't...*gasps* Wouldn't touch me there..."

" ✌❄✍ ✡✍ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈗4 ✋ ❄㈗6 ✡ ✌ ㈴8 ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ✌ ㈇7 ㈐7❄" (WHAT? WHY? ...OH, RIGHT. YOUR AWKWARDLY LARGE CHEST.)

I can't help but laugh weakly at that but it only makes it worse...but hey, he's not wrong, I miss being able to see my feet when I look down.

"㈇8 ❄ ✡ ❄ ❄ ㈇8✋㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✌ ㈐3 ❄㈐7 ✌ ✡ ❄ ㈗6 ✡ ✌ ✋ ㈇7 ㈇8✋❄✋ ❄ ❄✌㈴8 ㈐3 ㈇8✌㈐3✌ ✌㈐7 ✋㈐7㈗6" (DO TRY NOT TO DISLODGE THE FRAGMENTS ANY FURTHER. YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO TAKE MORE DAMAGE AS IS.)

"Then don't make me laugh...*coughs* That was funny."

He smiles, taking my coolness such under pain as a good sign that I'm not as bad as it looks, before making me lay down on my back.

" ㈗4 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ㈇7 ✌❄ ✋❄ ㈐3 ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ✡ ✋ ✋ ㈐3 ✋ ❄ ㈴8 ✡ ✌ ✋✞ ㈗6 ㈇8 ✡ ㈇7 ㈐3 ✡" (NOW, I NEED YOU TO COOPERATE WITH ME COMPLETELY IF I'M GOING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE. DO YOU COMPLY?)

Well now, this just got real.

"Sure, whatever. Just...*wince* Do what you gotta do to fix this."

"✞ ✡ " (VERY WELL.)

He pulls up my shirt up, exposing me, and making me very fidgety with embarrassment.

"✈ ✋❄ ㈐3 ✞✋ ㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7 ㈐7❄ ㈇6✌㈇8 ✋❄ ✋㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3 ✞ ❄ ㈇6 ㈐7㈗6 ㈐7❄ ㈇6 ㈇7㈴8✡ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3 ✞ ❄ ㈇6 ✌" (QUIT MOVING. I NEED TO SEE JUST HOW BAD IT IS AND WHERE TO MOVE THE BONES. JUST BE LUCKY I DON'T NEED TO REMOVE THE BRA.)

That makes me freeze up and he uses that moment to retrain me so my squirming with multiple hands.

"❄ ✌❄ ㈇8 ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✌ ✋ ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ㈐3✌✡ ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈐3 ✌㈐7㈐7✋㈐7❄✌ ㈇7 " (THAT'LL DO. BUT HEALING...I MAY NEED SOME ASSISTANCE.)

From the doorway, 4 shadows slither in, form a crescent around my head, and then take form as the gray shade monsters...the followers of Gaster.

"✡ ㈗4 ㈇7 ㈇8 ✋❄ ✌㈇8㈐3✋ ✋㈐7❄ ✋ ✌ ✋ ㈐3✌ ✋㈇7㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇8 ❄ ㈐7❄ ㈗6 ㈐3✌❄❄ ㈇6✌㈇8 ✡ ❄ ㈐7㈇7 ✌㈐3✋ ❄㈐7" (YOU FOUR, PROCEED WITH ADMINISTERING HEALING MAGIC. AND DON'T STOP. NO MATTER HOW BADLY THE SCREAMING GETS.)

"Wait, what do you mea-Aaaaaah!?"

Using his primary hands, Gaster goes about focusing his make into manipulating the misplaced bones and putting them back into their proper place before fusing them whole.

This of course, is super incredibly painful as all fucking hell!

Feeling each bone shard sliding across organ, muscle, and bodily tissue.

It's great he's being so careful, but dear god in heaven, it is like eating a clock...very time consuming.

But this does eventually end.

After all the screaming, rather creative swearing, and attempts at struggling, it's over.

I am but a worn out mess on the ground.

"❄ ㈗6 ✋ ❄ ✌ ㈇8✌㈐3✌ ✋㈐7 ✌✋ ㈇8㈗6 ✡ ✋㈐7 ✌ ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ㈇8㈗6 ✌ ❄ ✌ ✡ ❄ ㈇6 ㈐3㈐7 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✌㈐7 ㈇7✌ ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✡ " (THERE. INTERNAL DAMAGE IS REPAIRED. YOUR HP IS ALSO REPLENISHED. ARE THERE ANY OTHER PROBLEMS THE FIGHT HAS CAUSED TO YOU?)

I'm too out of breath to bother with talking, so I just make my soul come out.

Even in its normal state, the crack in my soul makes the color glitch and flux in a strange manner.

This pulls in Gaster's intrigue.

" ✌㈐7㈇7✋ ✌❄✋ ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ❄ ❄ ✡ ✌ ㈐3✌ ✡ ㈐7❄✌❄ ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈐3 ✌㈐7 " (FASCINATING...I THOUGHT YOUR ANOMALY STATE SEEMED OFF FOR SOME REASON.)

He takes hold of my soul and inspects the crack.

" ㈐3㈐3㈐3㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈗4 ✋ ✞ ❄ ㈇8 ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇8 ㈐7㈗6 ✋㈇7 ㈇8 ✡ ✌ ❄ ❄ ✌ ✋ ㈐7❄" (HMMM...WELL, I'VE GOT GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS. WHICH DO YOU WANT TO HEAR FIRST?)

I expected as much.

"*sigh*...Good."

"✌ ✋ ❄㈗6 ❄ ㈇8 ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋㈐7 ❄ ✌㈐7 ㈇6✌㈇8 ✌㈐7 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈐3㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇7✌ ㈇6 ✌ ㈇8" (ALRIGHT. THE GOOD NEWS IS THIS ISN'T AS BAD AS IT SEEMS AND CAN BE HEALED.)

"That's...A big relief really. So what's the bad?"

"❄ ㈇6✌㈇8 ㈐7 ✋㈐7 ✋ ㈇7✌ ❄ ✋✠ ✋❄㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ✌㈐7❄㈗6 ✋ ✡ ㈇7✌ ❄ ❄ ✌㈇6 ✋ ❄ ✌ ㈇8㈗4 ✌ ✡㈐7 ㈇7✌ ✌✋ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋❄ ㈐3✡ ❄ ㈐7㈗6 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ✌❄ ✌㈐7❄ ❄ ✋ ✋ ✋㈴8 ✌㈇6 ❄ ❄✌㈴8✋ ✞ ❄ ✌㈇6㈗6 ㈐7 ㈴8 ❄ ✞ ✡❄ ✋ ㈐3✋ " (THE BAD NEWS IS I CAN'T FIX IT. NOT HERE AT LEAST. IF YOU CAN GET TO LAB IN HOTLAND, ALPHYS CAN REPAIR THIS WITH MY NOTES. THAT'S AT LEAST ONE THING I LIKE ABOUT HER TAKING OVER THE LAB. SHE KEPT EVERYTHING OF MINE.)

I force myself to sit up, making him and the others move back a bit.

"Hold on...What makes you think YOU can't do anything?"

I point towards the door.

"It's open now. Right outside that door is Waterfall. Don't you see? You can leave this place."

That makes him look and the expression he gets, it's like, I'm not entirely sure how to describe it.

Joy?

Relief?

Hope?

Life?

What ever it is, the emotion is so strong that he drops my soul, which I catch so it doesn't break, and he steps towards the doorway, his eyes watering.

"✋ ㈇7✌ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ✌✞ ✍ ㈇7✌ ✌ ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇8✌㈐3 ✌㈇6 ✞ ✋㈇8✍ ㈇7✌ ✋㈗6㈗6㈗6㈇7✌ ✋ ✋ ✌ ✡㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈐3 ✍✆" (I CAN...LEAVE? CAN REALLY LEAVE THIS DAMNABLE VOID? CAN I...CAN I FINALLY...GO HOME?)

Reabsorbing my soul and pulling my shirt back down, I catch up to him as he pauses right at the opening.

He's hesitant, hands quivering, doubt probably racing in his mind.

Poor guy.

I step out into Waterfall and hold out my hand to him.

"They're waiting for you. Don't you think they've waiting long enough to have their big brother come home?"

Gaster looks at my hand and then at me.

He reaches out to me...but then something happens.

As his hand exits the zone of Void room, his hand fades away, yet when he pulls back its there again.

This does not bode well.

"✋ ㈐7 ㈗6㈗6㈗6✋ ㈐7 ㈇8 ✞ ㈐7✌ ❄ ✋㈐7" (I SEE...I SHOULD'VE FORESAW THIS.)

"What?"

"✋ ㈇7✌ ❄ ✌✞ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐3 ✋❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐7 " (I CAN NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM WITHOUT A SOUL.)

Ah fuck a rubber duck!

" ✋ ㈐3✡ ✌ ㈗4 ㈐3✡ ㈐7 ✌㈐7 ✌ ❄ ㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐3✡ ㈇6 ✋ ㈐7㈇7✌❄❄ ㈇8 ✌㈇7 ㈐7㈐7 ❄ ✋ ✋ ✋❄✡㈗6 ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐3㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇6 ㈇8✡㈗6㈗6㈗6✋❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈐3 ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈇6 ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✌ ㈐3㈗6 ✋ ㈐3 ❄ ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈇7✌㈐7 ㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✋❄ ✋㈐7 ㈇7 ✌❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ㈇7✌ ✞ ✌✞ ❄ ✞ ✋㈇8" (IN MY FALL, MY SOUL WAS ALTERED AND MY BEING SCATTERED ACROSS THE INFINITY. THIS ROOM...THIS BODY...IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE IN THAT REALM. I'M NOT WHOLE. AND IF THAT'S THE CASE...THEN IT IS CRUEL FATE THAT I CAN NEVER LEAVE THE VOID.)

[You refuse to accept that.]

"So you're just giving up? I thought as a man of science, the word impossible was just another word for challenge? After all the time lines you've seen, all the knowledge in your head. Are you really telling me that from all of that, your hope is gone?"

He gives me a pity smile.

"✡ ✌ ㈐7❄ ✋㈴8 ❄ ㈐3㈗6 ❄ ✡ ✌ ✌✡㈐7 ㈴8 ✌❄ ✋ ㈇8 ㈇8 ❄ ✌ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ㈇8㈐7㈗4 ㈐3✌❄❄ ㈇7 ✌ ✋ ❄ ✡ ㈐3✌✡ ㈇6 ㈗4 ✌ ❄ ✌㈇6 ❄ ✋✠ ❄ ✋㈐7㈗6 ✋❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐7 ㈗4 ✋ ㈐3 ❄ ✌ ㈇8" (YOU ARE JUST LIKE THEM. THEY ALWAYS KNEW WHAT I NEEDED TO HEAR. BUT WORDS, NO MATTER HOW ENCOURAGING THEY MAY BE, ARE NOT ABLE TO FIX THIS. WITHOUT A SOUL, I'M TRAPPED.)

"And who said you don't have one?"

A small gasp leaves him.

"What is the law of conservation of energy? Come on, you should know this easy question."

"✋ ✡㈐7✋㈇7㈐7㈗4 ❄ ✌ ㈇7 ㈐7 ✞✌❄✋ ✡ ㈐7❄✌❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ❄ ❄✌ ✡ ✌ ✋㈐7 ✌❄ ㈇8 ㈐7✡㈐7❄ ㈐3 ㈐3✌✋ ㈐7 ㈇7 ㈐7❄✌ ❄㈗6 ✋❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐7✌✋㈇8 ❄ ㈇6 ㈇7 ㈐7 ✞ ㈇8 ✞ ❄✋㈐3 ㈗6 ✡ ㈇7✌ ✋❄ ㈇6 ㈇7 ✌❄ ㈇8 ㈇8 ㈐7❄ ✡ ㈇8 ✌❄ ㈗4 ✋❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐7 ㈐3㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐3 ❄ ✌ ❄ " (IN PHYSICS, THE LAW OF CONSERVATION OF ENERGY STATES THAT THE TOTAL ENERGY OF AN ISOLATED SYSTEM REMAINS CONSTANT. IT IS SAID TO BE CONSERVED OVER TIME. ENERGY CAN NEITHER BE CREATED NOR DESTROYED; RATHER, IT TRANSFORMS FROM ONE FORM TO ANOTHER.)

I smirk as realization hits him like a ton of gold bricks.

"✋❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐7 ㈐3㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐3 ❄ ✌ ❄ ㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✌❄ ㈐3 ✌ ㈐7㈗6㈗6㈗6✆" (IT TRANSFORMS FROM ONE FORM TO ANOTHER...THAT MEANS...)

"In the grand scheme of things, we are composed of three parts. Mind, body, and soul. What you told me of your fall and the entry logs I found in the True Lab. That all got me thinking...What if the reason you're not complete is not because your soul was destroyed into the ether of existence? What if it simply took another shape? A shape you can't see because it too is incomplete."

"✡ ㈗6㈗6㈗6✡ ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ㈇7 ㈇8 ✋ ㈇6 ㈐7 ㈇6 ✋ ㈇8 ❄ ❄ ✌ ✋ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ✍✏✆" (YOU...YOU FIGURED OUT HOW...HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND NOT TO REALIZE THIS SOONER?!)

"When you spend most nights alone with your thoughts and can recall things really easily, you'd be amazed at the connections a bunch of random lines can make. Case in point...I know who and what your missing parts are. In fact..."

I pull out my phone.

"I have one right here in my inventory."

His eyes widen.

" ✠ ✌✋ ✏✆" (EXPLAIN!)

"Of course...But time isn't really our friend here. The others are waiting for us. So let's make this interesting."

I stroll back into the room.

"You need a soul to leave the room and I intend to fix all the wrongs done to this world. We need each other. So...I want you to fuse with me."

This gets the whole room in a state of shock.

"✡ ✌ ❄ ㈐3 ❄ ㈐7 ✋❄ ✡ ✍ ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ㈐7 ❄ ✋ ✏✆" (YOU WANT ME TO FUSE WITH YOU? BUT THAT WILL RESULT IN...)

"No, it won't. Monster and Human fusion only resulted that way because the two souls became one. You currently lack a soul, so your form would just be joining mine. And as an incomplete fusion, you'll be able to separate from me when needed. Such as when you reunite with the other parts."

"❄ ✌❄㈗6㈗6㈗6❄ ✌❄ ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈐3✌㈴8 ㈐7 ㈐7 ✋ ㈐7 ㈐7 ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3 ㈐3 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✡ ❄ ㈐7✋㈐7 ✡ ㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋ ㈇7 ✡ ✌✞ " (THAT...THAT DOES MAKE SENSE I SUPPOSE. BUT DO TELL ME MORE OF THIS HYPOTHESIS OF YOURS AND THIS PIECE YOU HAVE.)

"Fine. But I'm giving you the simple version because we've spent enough time here. Like I stated before, we are comprised of three main parts. Mind, body, and soul. My reasoning is that you were split into three beings comprised of these parts. You here, are the BODY. You are a shell of the former true self before the fall. This would explain why out of the three, you have a shape that most is like a true being. During my adventures in the Underground, I believe I have found the beings that make up SOUL and MIND. In the True Lab, I encountered something called a Memory Head. At first glance, it could be mistaken for an amalgamate. But this thing...It knew too much. It could bring out my soul and trigger anomaly state. I believe it to be your MIND and it seems to have placed itself in my inventory under the item name: Bad Memory."

"✌ ㈇8 ✌❄ ✌㈇6 ❄ ㈐7 " (AND WHAT ABOUT SOUL?)

"This one was more tricky but it was telling me what it was this whole time...I believe the Riverperson is your SOUL."

"✡ ✌㈐7 ✋ ❄ ✌❄ ✋㈐7㈗6㈗6㈗6✍✆" (YOUR REASONING FOR THAT IS...?)

"It's a being that knows things it shouldn't. It seems genderless. It makes the same 'tra la la' that your mother did. By the way, Semi is doing well."

"✋ ㈐7✌ ㈗6 ❄ ✌ ㈴8 ✡ ❄ ✌❄" (I SAW. THANK YOU FOR THAT.)

"You're very welcomed. But my biggest clue is, it's a being that knows who you are and you aren't able to see. And that's odd seeing as you can see everyone."

My evidence is very damming, there's no denying it.

"✋ ㈇7✌ ❄ ㈇6 ㈴8 ✡ ❄ ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ❄✌㈴8 ✋❄ ✡ ✌ ㈇6 ✋ ✋ ✌ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋✞ ㈐7 ❄ ❄ ✌ ✌㈇7 ㈗4 ㈐7 ✋ ✌㈐7 ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ㈐3 ㈐3 ✡ ✌㈇8 ✌ ✌㈇8✡" (I CAN'T REBUKE YOU THERE. AND I TAKE IT YOU PLAN ON BRINGING ALONG THIS RIVERPERSON TO THE PALACE, SEEING AS YOU HAVE THE MEMORY HEAD ALREADY?)

"That's the idea. My guess is if the three of you are together in the same space, then the time energy linking you all will force reforming. Restoring you to your original self...W.D. Gaster. Oh, uh, what does the W.D. stand for?"

" ✋ ㈇8✋ ㈗6 ✋ ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ❄✋㈇7 ㈗4 ㈐7㈴8 ❄ ㈐7 ❄✌㈴8 ❄ ㈇6 ✋ ✌㈐3 ㈇8 ✌ ❄ ❄✡ ㈐7 ❄ ✠❄ ❄㈐7" (WINGDING. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE, WE SKELETONS TAKE TO BEING NAMED AFTER TYPES OF TEXT FONTS.)

The vacant 'I feel stupid' look I get makes him snicker.

Honestly, it never occurred to me that their names were font styles...That's rather cool.

A very unique thing that makes skeletons even more awesome.

"✌ ✡ ✌✡㈗6㈗6㈗6✋❄ ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ✌ ❄ ❄✋ ✋✞ ❄ ㈐3 ✌㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✋㈐7㈗6 ㈐7 ㈗4 ✋❄❄ ㈗4 ✋ ㈐3 ❄ ㈐7❄✋ ✡ ✋ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐3✋㈐7㈐7✋ ✡ ㈐7㈗6 ㈐3✌✡ ㈐3✡ ㈇7 ㈐3 ✌㈐7 ✌㈇8㈇8 ㈇8 ✌㈐7㈐7✋㈐7❄✌ ㈇7 ✋ ✡ ✈ ㈐7❄ ❄ ✋✠ ❄ ✋㈐7 ❄✋㈐3 ✋ ✌ ㈇8 ✌ ❄ ✌❄ ✋❄ ㈇8㈐7" (ANYWAY...IT WOULD SEEM THERE'S NOT ANOTHER OPTION GIVEN TO ME ABOUT THIS. SO, LITTLE ONE, I'M TRUSTING YOU IN THIS MISSION OF YOURS. MAY MY POWER COME AS ADDED ASSISTANCE IN YOUR QUEST TO FIX THIS TIME LINE AND ALL THAT IT HOLDS.)

He concentrates and a static upside down heart outline appears on the center of his chest.

"Have faith my friend. I make you this promise...I will give us all, and I mean ALL of us, a real happy ending. And I never break my promises."

I bring my glitchy soul back out.

"One more thing...Do you remember the promise I asked of you? That if for some reason I fall and you know who takes my body for his own...I want you to kill me without hesitation."

"✋ ㈐3 ㈐3㈇6 ㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ✞ ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ㈇6❄ ✡ ㈇8 ㈐7✌✡ ㈇7 ✌ ✌ ㈐7 ✌㈐3 ✌ ❄ ✌✞ ✋㈇8✋ ✋❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈗4 ✋ ✋ ㈇7 ❄✋ ❄ ㈴8 ㈐3✡ ㈇8 ❄ ✡ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄㈗6㈗6㈗6✆" (I REMEMBER. AND EVEN THOUGH I DOUBT YOU'D SAY CHARA'S NAME AFTER AVOIDING IT FOR THIS LONG, I WILL CONTINUE TO KEEP MY WORD TO YOU. BUT...)

"But?"

"✡ ✌ ㈐7❄ ㈗6 ✡ ✞ ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄ ㈇8㈇8㈐7 ✞ ❄ ✡ ✌ ✌㈐7❄ ㈐3✋㈇7✌ ✡ ✌ ✌✋ ㈐7❄ ✡ ㈗6 ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ㈐3✡ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3✋㈐7 ㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ✋ ✌ ❄ ❄ ✋✞ ✡ ✌ ㈐7 ❄✋ ㈇7 ✌ ㈇7 " (YOU ARE STRONG. YOU OVERCOME THE ODDS EVEN WHEN THEY ARE ASTRONOMICALLY AGAINST YOU. I WILL HOLD UP MY END OF THE PROMISE, BUT I WANT TO GIVE YOU A SPORTING CHANCE.)

"You really think I can fight against a demon that can destroy and then recreate the very universe?"

"✋ ✌ ❄ ❄ ㈐7✌✡ ✡ ㈐7㈗6 ❄ ㈇6✌㈇6✋ ✋❄✡ ✡ ㈇8 ✌❄✋ ㈐7 ㈇7 ✌ ㈇6 ✋ ✋㈐7 ✋ ✡ ✋㈴8 ✡㈗6 ㈇6 ❄㈗4 ✌ ❄ ✌❄㈇7 ✋ ✡ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈗4 ㈐7 ✋ ✞ ✡❄ ✋ ✡ ✞ ㈇6 ❄ ✌ ㈇8 ㈇8 ㈗6 ✋ ㈇7✌ ❄ ㈇6 ❄ ❄ ㈇6 ✋ ✞ ✋ ✡ " (I WANT TO SAY YES. THE PROBABILITY OF YOU DEFEATING SUCH A BEING IS HIGHLY UNLIKELY. BUT, AFTER WATCHING YOU THIS LONG, SEEING EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH AND DONE. I CAN'T HELP BUT TO BELIEVE IN YOU.)

Awww...That's so sweet of him to say.

"Thank you. That...That means a lot to hear you say that. But still...What if I fail?"

"✋ ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈇7✌㈐7 ✌ ㈇8 ✡ ㈇8 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ❄ ✞ ㈗4 ✋ ✌ ❄ ✡ ❄ ㈐7✌✡ ✌ ㈇7 ㈇8 ㈇8 ❄ ✌❄ ✋ ✋ ㈇8 ㈐7❄✌ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇7 ㈐3 ❄" (IF THAT'S THE CASE AND YOU NEED ME TO INTERVENE, I WANT YOU TO SAY A CODE WORD THAT I WILL UNDERSTAND TO COME OUT.)

"And what code word is that?"

" ✋ ㈇8✋ ㈗6✆" (WINGDING.)

I nearly slap myself...You are no better than your brother when it comes to code words.

"Got it. Hopefully I won't need to say."

"✋ ㈐7 ❄ " (I HOPE SO TOO.)

With our souls out, we take each other by the hand as energy engulfs us in blinding light and the two figures come together into one.

When the light fades, I stand there.

But it's a me that's different.

Appearance wise, not all that much has changed.

My clothing has repaired itself and altered.

My shirt is the same all be it for a thicker white rimmed collar, the Delta Rune is still there, but now my blue jeans have become black and so have my sneakers.

Body wise, only 2 things have happened.

The first are circular marks are on the back of my hands and palms.

The other are the cracks in his skull, one going down from his left eye the other going up from his right eye now mark my face as they did his.

I feel a bit taller, but that's just wishful thinking.

Looking down at my soul, it's still glitching, yet now his static outline frames it.

In a way, it's like he's holding, keeping it safe...Have no fear my friend, we shall fix this.

"Doctor?"

I almost forgot about those 4.

"Are you still there doctor?"

I nod and trigger into this glitchy SAFE MODE anomaly state much to their confusion.

"You ͘f̢o̷ùr h͜a̡v̨e͠ ͢be̕en fo̴r̡ģott͏en̵ l̵on̕g en͠o͏ugh́"

"Doctor?"

"Anomaly?"

"I ͝me̵an̶t ́w̴h̡at I͝ sai̷d.̢ I ̧will̵ f̧i͞x̨ ̴w̵h́at̸ is͞ ̨wro͏n͜g ̸ańd ̀giv͡e͢ us̕ ̛al̛l̨ ̧a r͟e͏aĺ ha͏ppy͘ ̵e̛ndi͘ng.́ ͢Yo͝ur͠s͘ begins̀ ̢n̕ow͡!"

I slam my hands onto the ground and they right through, exposing the strange black void covered in patterns of zeros and ones.

Tapping into such rare data fills me with power.

Power that I use to manipulate into something else.

"M̸issi̢ng̢ ̶co͜ḑe de̷t̴ec̀te͟d̢.͜.҉.Rea͡r͢r̕a̴n҉gi͘ng͝ ͞a̶nd̴ şt̶ab͢i͜li͢zi̧ng̵..͜.̀R̀esto̶r̷ing͞ ͘l̢os̴t code...̛"

The floor under them gives way like water, sinking them like stones and keeping them under for a bit.

"R̶eco͏ve҉ry ͡c͜o̴mp͞l҉ete.̸.."

This action is reversed and they are returned to this level on solid ground, showing that they are no longer gray fleeting shades, but fully complete beings.

"R͡es͢t̡o̶r̛a̛ti̷o̧n̶ ̛c̨o̸mple̢t҉e̴.̷ Welc͢o̡m͜ȩ b͞a͘c͟k͟ ͟t͟o͜ re̵a̶l͞ít̛ỳ ̶my f͘r͏ie̢n͡d́s͟."

In complete surprise and joy, they look over themselves as I go back to normal.

"Thank you Doctor!"

"Thank you Anomaly!"

I giggle and wave them to come along.

They do so and the room crumbles behind them.

I let them leave before me to ensure they get out and when in the clear, I remove the crystal I jammed and shut the door.

Doing this seems to remove whatever was separating this area from all as shouts of 'I found her!' hit our ears and just as others reach us, the door implodes in on itself...never to return I hope.

"You four may do as you wish now. You are free to live your lives once more."

They just look at me.

"We follow the Doctor."

"We'll follow you."

"Very well. Just not so closely. Otherwise you might be seen in not a good light. Case in point, I suggest you hide now. Otherwise Toriel and the brothers will want harsh answers. Understood?"

Wow, Gaster's mannerisms are mixed with mine too.

But they obey and flee into the area up ahead for safety.

This is going to awkward G, but I hope interacting with your brothers doesn't complicate our current relationship.

"My child!"

Toriel comes running and I'm in a strangle like embrace in seconds...I keep forgetting how fast she is.

"Lynsie! I was so worried! You just vanished and I was scared you were...you were...My child, what has happened to your face?"

"Mother, I shall explain everything as best I can. But I'm not sure this will be handled well by the boys."

Not sure what I mean, she merely says some words of comfort before taking me to where the group was.

A search party had gone out and scoured the close by marsh, so calling them back with good news was easy.

However, some of the Snowdin monsters that had joined along as well as the small bunch of Waterfall took all this mystery and danger as a ill omen, so they went back home which was fine with us.

Now it's just us.

Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and I...though the Followers keep near, but out of sight.

[One really long and confusing explanation later]

"...And thus, here I am. Or to be more accurate, here we are."

"so...gaster is a part of you now."

"This fusion is temporary. Once the rest of his missing portions have come together in one location, they will fuse back into their true being. Leaving myself to be returned to my normal self."

"THIS IS A LITTLE STRANGE. OUR BROTHER AND GIRLFRIEND ARE THE SAME PERSON."

"Again, it's only temporary. Please do not treat me any differently than before."

"You do understand, my child. Fusion is what brought about the death of my sons."

"Yes mother, but it was not the fusion that killed them. It was humans that saw Asriel as a killer that brought about his death. I don't intend to leave to the surface. I can't go through the barrier anyway. A human and monster soul is needed, all I have is a human soul. Gaster did not have one. Hence the need to fuse to bring him into this plane of existence."

"that still has my skull itching. if the door to the void only appeared when you were sleeping, how and why did it show up here in waterfall?"

"I am still understanding that myself. Based on my time in the Void and looking over time line after time line, I think I have a possible hypothesis. As Frisk went about killing and causing the world to be ended then be remade, this chaos through the balance of the universe out of it's normal cosmic sync. Each time she went through the world, each reset created alternate events. The Void Room shifted further away. Only at random did it ever come here long enough for Frisk to find me. Though I'd not make contact with such a child."

"FRISK FOUND YOU AS WELL?"

"It wasn't easy for her to do. She would have to trigger certain things. Things that tampered with the world's F.U.N. value."

"F.U.N.? What is that?"

"so you managed to prove multiverse time lines? bravo."

"This one helped greatly in that research. Our late night talks of the sciences were highly enlightening. You've done well in teaching her Toriel."

"Um...Thank you?"

Toriel found this a little unnerving.

One voice came out of the human, but it was like two people took turns speaking from time to time.

"F.U.N. stands for Functional Universe Number. After a reset, the past world just ends and a new one where things continue is made. If my calculations are correct...Frisk has created over a million time lines."

This sends a very chilly vibe through us all.

"A...A MILLION?"

"i knew this was going on for ages. but i didn't figure the number was so high."

"Luckily, Frisk finally caused enough trouble that the universe couldn't handle it anymore. In our universe entropy is rule while order is expected. But it has always been balanced in an even flow. Frisk disrupted the balance and now...Who really knows where she ended up. But the result of her removal has been a much needed thing. Since this time line doesn't have Frisk, the Anomaly has been correcting the errors and restoring things even beyond what is seen in a typical good ending."

"that's true. nothing was able to restore the amalgamates before."

"These corrections will continue. I plan on fixing everything. And these corrections were what drew the door onto this level. Like a cosmic pull of sorts. Well...That is my theory anyway."

"All of this...It's so...I'm not sure how to put it into words."

"Impossible comes to mind. Yet that isn't really good. Only someone with a tragic lack of imagination would use such a vulgar word. We deal with magic and things that are on par with GOD. We live in the world of 'impossible'."

"true..."

Sans stretches a bit and looks at me before looking ahead to the next area.

"if this is the case, we should probably get to asgore sooner rather than later."

"AGREED. THEN WE CAN GET YOU TWO SEPARATED AND THINGS WILL GO BACK TO NORMAL."

"Yes. I want my daughter back."

Wow...This makes me feel like shit.

It's like they don't see me as I am but what I've become.

I understand it, but still, I did this for a reason towards a greater good.

Great, now I'm insecure about myself.

"My child..."

Toriel offers me her hand with a warm smile.

"Let us keep going."

Or maybe these downer thoughts are all in my head and they can see my beyond the fusion.

"Yeah...Let's keep going together."

I take her hand and the journey continues.

From this point the path forks, one way leads to where the little bird that carries others is and the other is the marsh where Sans took me on our date.

At first they wanted to go to the path with the bird, but my senses pick up damaged code down the marsh path, so we head that way.

I love how everything glows in this place.

The trees, the flowers, the mushrooms, and even the very water.

It's all so beautiful...I see why Sans picked this area for such romance.

At the end of the marsh's path, we find another wall plaque that continues the story of the war.

[The power to take their SOULs. This is the power that the humans feared.]

I guess with enough magic anything is possible.

But was this really something to fear?

Monsters never were aggressive, never wicked, never evil or bad.

So why fear that these sweet and innocent beings would turn on humanity like that?

Oh how I wish I could reverse this.

To right this most terrible wrong.

But the past is the past.

All we can do is keep going.

The next area is just water surrounding the path.

Simple and easy enough to get by...but then that large shadow from before swims by as a tentacles pop out on either side of the path.

"Uh...Anyone else see that?"

"it's just another monster. nothing to worry about."

"DO YOU THINK IT'S FREINDLY?"

"I would hope so."

Suddenly this bulbous head pops up that looks like an onion but this cephalopod monster's most distinguishing feature is its eyes...they are like that of a 'onii-chan' type character straight out a manga.

Alphys would die seeing it.

"Hey...there...Noticed you were...Here...I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!"

Oh my god...This octopus is ripped right out a Japanese hentia or something!

"NICE TO MEET YOU ONIONSAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS..."

"yo."

"THE HUMAN LYNSIE..."

"Howdy."

"AND THE QUEEN."

"Greetings."

"Nice to meet you all! So you're visiting Waterfall, huh! It's great here, huh! You love it, huh! Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite."

He's not really giving us time to answer him.

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here...I, have to sit down all the time, but...He-hey! That's OK! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did! And the aquarium's full, a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I..."

Poor thing...All alone...He's just a big guy in a small pond.

"That's okay though, y'hear! Asgore's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!"

Don't give up hope you big loveable goofball!

"Hey...there...That's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllllllll..."

He slowly sinks back into the water and swims off.

As soon as Onionsan is gone, Sans and Toriel burst into laughter.

Papyrus and I just feel confused by all that as we enter into the next area.

There I find the source of the damage code.

A few monsters are gathered around an amalgamate, I remember this one...Lemon Bread.

"So is that...What is called an Amalgamate?"

"yeah. it's the result of fallen down monsters being injected with too much determination."

"Since there's not enough physical mass to support the Determination, the body becomes unstable. Losing form. To keep from dying, they came together and became, well, something else."

"That's so sad. And you can fix them?"

"SHE CAN. I SAW IT MYSELF."

"so far she's fixed two of them. in total, restoring twenty one monsters back to the way they were."

"And that count will increase yet again right now."

"not so fast sweetheart."

"THAT ONE OVER THERE IS SHYREN. SHE IS INCREDIBLY BASHFUL. YOU DON'T WANT TO SCARE HER."

Papyrus points to the female fish-like monster, her head resembles an angler fish while her body kind of looks like a scaly sea slug of sorts.

"actually bro, i'm more concerned about him."

Sans points to a male centaur like monster, a brown muscular merhorse or rather a sea horse with a long winding powerful green eel tail that has amazing biceps and a twelve-pack of abdominal muscles.

This makes Papyrus sneer.

"OH, RIGHT. AARON...THAT CREEP."

I snicker at this.

So this is the protective 'no one touches my girlfriend' side of these boys...Very cute.

"Is that boy a problem?"

"let's just say, he likes girls a bit too much."

"HE'S A KNOWN WOMANIZER."

"Oh you don't say."

Now Toriel is on the ball with them, which is rather adorable, but I can't let that alter my work as I approach them, getting Lemon Bread's attention.

"You!"

"Nice too see you again too Lemon. You smell lovely today."

It chuckles as Shyren and Aaron stare at me.

"So you must be the human my bro's been talking about. Shame how he didn't mention how cute you were."

And so that begins.

Shyren just looks at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with me, but then her body points its chest up to her head before saying easing words to calm her down.

The heck?

"Do forgive Shyren. She's not used to being around so many people."

"Uh...That's fine."

So does that mean the 'body' is a separate entity from her while her 'head' is her entire body?

"You look confused, allow me to clear that up. I am Shyren's agent. When we are together it creates the illusion that we're one monster."

"That...That's actually rather fascinating."

Yep, theory confirmed true!

"As you can see, Lemon Bread is part of our siblings as well. Shyren's sister and my own. Arron's brother also makes up their form, along with, what was it again sir?"

"Moldbygg. So it's gender is pretty even out. But enough of that. What are you doing later on cutie?"

I ignore the flirts, hoping that will help ease the two skeletons that are currently building up some rage towards the seahorse.

"So there's four in here. That will make this a lot easier to repair."

That gets their attention big time.

"You can fix me?"

I smile and give thumbs up.

"Never fear, the freaky human is here to help."

"Wait...Now I remember. You're the one that the dogs and Snowdrake was talking about. You restored their family members back to normal."

"That was I, yes."

"Babe...If you can bring back my brother, that would be like the most epic thing ever!"

"Dude...Don't call me babe. Okay? Great...Now, before I do anything, I must say this. Restoring them isn't pretty. In fact, it can be painful. If that is too much..."

"I want it done!"

I nearly jump at its eagerness.

"Are you completely sure?"

Lemon Bread nods and I look at its siblings.

"If this is what you want, we'll support you."

"I got your back bro."

"Very well...For safety reasons, may you please stand back about, oh, five or ten feet? Each time I do this is different so I'm not sure how this will happen and I wouldn't want others to get hurt."

Shyren, her agent, and Aaron do as I request, stepping back to a safe distance.

"Okay Lemon...You ready?"

"I am."

With that, I summon out my soul and enter SAFE MODE again.

"Co̕mm̡e̴nc͟i̴n͢g͢ da̸ta̧ scan͠...̸"

I have to be honest, I'm nervous about doing this while my soul is damaged.

I'm only hoping that, because of the low about of souls that make up this amalgamate and what power Gaster is giving me, I'll be able to pull this off without complications.

"S̶ć̷a̶n͘ c͢o͡mplęte.̨.̛.A͏ma̕lg̶am̸a͘té, ͢fi̛ĺe nam̴e͝ ́L͜E͘M͟ON BR͝ÉAD̸. Four̷ cór̸e̕ cod̀eş ̶d̀ètected̢. P͜ŗ̷oc͠e҉e̵d̶i̡n͞g wít̕h ŕ́es̡t̀óra̧t̶io̢n.̢.̀.͏ "

Lemon Bread, much like the other Amalgamates I've worked on, is stricken with internal pain, making it twitch and contort wildly as it howls out in a nerve-racking indistinguishable sound.

Suddenly it stops moving...before its head falls off.

The head then splits into two parts and then body falls before doing the same, making four parts.

Such a horrifying scene.

Toriel has to hold her mouth in fear of what might escape her.

Shyren and her agent are in complete terror.

Aaron appears ready to cry.

While Sans and Papyrus know better so they are unphased by it.

The lumps of flesh begin pulsating in a strange melody of repulsive squishing, growing in size while also taking on new shapes.

One by one, they take on forms that are more recognizable.

One looks like Shyren, one looks like her agent, one looks like Aaron, lastly one like a Moldbygg, which is like other mold monsters except it stands upright and has an eye in the center of the top of it.

"Re͜c̷ov̀e̡ŕy̕ ̷co̢mplet͘e.͞"

My soul flickers out and I stumble a bit, I really need to get this fixed.

"My child? Are you alright?"

"Yeah...Just a bit spent is all. I'll be fine."

"You look fine to me babe."

If this were an anime, I'd have an annoyed mark throb on my head right now.

"Look, buddy. I'm being nice here. Stop calling me babe."

"Then can I call you babe instead? My little brother isn't half as toned as me~."

Oh god, now there's two of them.

"Let me put this in ways you both will understand...Boys!"

Sans and Papyrus come up behind me, looming in shadows like grim reapers.

"everything okay sweetheart?"

"I CERTAINLY HOPE THESE TWO ARE NOT TROUBLING OUR GIRLFRIEND. ARE THEY?"

"Girlfriend?!"

They utter at the same time.

That statement, plus the bone brothers glowing eyes, make the sea horses pale and quiver.

"No my sweeties, these two are not bothering me. In fact...they were just leaving...Right?"

I add my own menacing look to the mix and it shakes them to the core.

[You tell Aaron and his brother to go away...They agree.]

"I-I dunno about you bro, but they're spookin' me out!"

"If you're so scared, why do you keep winking?"

"These are winks of fear!"

"Is this our punishment for being creepy?"

"Please...stop...I'll never creep again!"

"Forget it. I'm outta here!"

"Bro! Wait! Don't leave me! Wahhhhh!"

They gallop away faster than a pissed off Toriel and it's rather funny.

Never would I have thought I'd ever scare off boys that were hitting on me, or that I'd enjoy it so much.

"Human..."

Oh right, the group of sisters are still here.

"Thank you for giving us our sisters back. We were happy to have them back even as an Amalgamate. But like this...Thank you truly."

Such gratitude warms my heart.

"No thanks are necessary. I just like helping others when I can."

"it's what she does."

"AND SHE DOES IT WELL TOO."

"*giggles* In any case, we thank you all the same."

 _" ... ... toot ... "_

 _" ... ... hum hum ... "_

So they can't talk but make cute music sounds...This could work.

"*whistles tune*"

Shyren and her sister perk up.

 _" si re, si re si mi si mi "_

 _" Do ray me fa so la ti do "_

 _" Si Fa Si Fa So Fa So Mi Re Re "_

 _" Do ti la so fa me ray do "_

 _" Mi So Mi So Mi Si Mi La Si So "_

This starts up a small bit of song between the three of us.

Shyren hums very faintly while her sister taps a little beat with her fins.

[You hum a funky tune. Shyren and her sister follow your melody.]

Toriel smiles, seeing her daughter shine through the fusion that I've become.

Papyrus snaps his fingers along to the tunes, finding the music very delightful.

Sans sees this as a fun moment and chats up the agents as other monsters are lured in by the songs.

[You hum some more. Monsters are drawn to the music.]

Pretty soon, this becomes more than a simple sing session between music lovers, this goes crazy.

[Suddenly, it's a concert...Sans is selling tickets made of toilet paper.]

Maybe its just the magic in their voices, but it id doing more than call to others monsters, it's freeing my soul, making me groove out, and letting me feel like there is nothing else in this world but the music.

[You wave your arms wildly. The crowd eats it up.]

Now I know how Mettaton must feel like.

To stand upon the stage and bare yourself to others.

To feel the rush, the very thrill, it's electric.

[You hum some more. The seats are sold out. You feel like a rock star.]

Shyren and her sister are filled with such confidence from it all.

They get louder as the crowd roars with excitement.

[The crowd tosses clothing. It's a storm of socks.]

Such energy...the passion...it's intoxicating!

[You give a smile and a little wink. The crowd goes wild!]

If you're able to see this Mettaton, eat your heart out, because this is one show that's going where none have gone before.

[Shyren and her sister toot aggressively.]

And yet...I have this feeling...

[You hum some more. But the constant attention...The tours...The groupies...It's all...]

This isn't me, as fun as it is, this isn't the path meant for me.

[Shyren and her sister think about their future.]

So even they can feel it, the differences in our drives that plays out each note in this song of ours.

[You both have your own journeys to embark on. You hum a farewell song.]

Picking up on this, the sisters join me in making this a song to remember.

[Shyren and her sister toot a final time.]

In a epic final outro that has the audience hooked with baited breath, the last notes leave us and we bow out in good grace.

[A hooded figure watches the commotion from afar.]

Alerted, I look out into the crowd, but with the audience dispersing, I see nothing and then no one.

"Human, that was great."

"You should join the group and make this a trio."

I smile polity but shake my head.

"A lovely offer, but it's something not meant for me. Maybe some day. Just not now."

"Well, the option is always there if you want it."

The agent hands me a card and the sisters take their very happy leave.

"heh, you really hit all the high notes sweetheart."

"THAT WAS A WONDERFUL SHOW INDEED! AN I SHOULD KNOW. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL."

"You did wonderfully my child."

"Thank you all. Heh...Not sure what came over me, but it was fun none the less."

Nice that a bit of normalcy has come out of what was a very weird time.

I can't wait to do this again.

Maybe Asgore would like a song or two?

Maybe...Oh look!

Another wall plaque!

[The northern room hides a great treasure.]

...Heck yeah!

Side quest me up baby!


	53. Foreshadow

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Well that side quest was a big waste of time.

Located north of the three-way intersection in Waterfall where we met Shyren, there's a piano and a spot where a door would be.

According to Papyrus, this is a puzzle that was built by Undyne, and Sans quipped it as an excuse to place a piano so she could give Shyren lessons.

I forgot she liked to tickle the ivories and has a piano in her home.

The wall plaque by the door said...

[A haunting song echoes down the corridor...Won't you play along? Only the first 8 are fine.]

So we followed the corridor that we were going to go down and found a statue that was being rained on.

Toriel mentioned that this statue was also a music box so we put two and two together that we need to hear the song.

Due to the next area being rainy, there's a bin of very handy umbrellas.

We use one to cover the statue and doing so let it play its song for all to hear.

Funny thing is...the song sounds oddly familiar.

Like it's something I grew up with, a lullaby perhaps?

Either way, we returned the piano and played the notes on the keys.

This caused an opening to form that allowed us into a hidden room.

In this room was a red orb of some kind that was called a 'legendary artifact' on the pedestal plaque.

However, when we tried to take the orb, a certain little white dog ran up from out of nowhere and took off with it, prompting Papyrus to chase after said annoying dog to no avail.

All that remained now was some dog residue and a feeling that we wasted time for jack squat.

Though there was one bit of good, as when Papyrus came back from the chase he returned with Toriel's cell phone...the dog took it a couple days ago.

But with this out of the way, we return to our journey, and of course reading the many wall plaques.

There are 2 leading up the the music box statue, the first said...

[This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's SOUL. When a monster dies, its SOUL disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the SOUL of a living monster.]

And the second one said...

[There is only one exception. The SOUL of a special species of monster called a 'Boss Monster'. A Boss Monster's SOUL is strong enough to persist after death...If only for a few moments. A human could absorb this SOUL. But this has never happened. And now it never will.]

That makes me think...If a monster that absorbs a human soul becomes a 'horrible beast with unfathomable power'...What would a human that absorbs a monster soul become?

A bit of a scary thought really.

One that lingers in my mind as we take up umbrellas for ourselves and stroll through the rain, splashing in puddles along the way.

Another question that comes to my mind is...how the heck is it raining underground?

Magic...it answers everything doesn't it.

But when we pass into this craggy opening, I'm a bit taken back by what we see on the other side.

It's a straight path, but one that has a clear view of the Capital, and the highlight of it all, the Royal Palace.

By the looks of it, it's most definitely a castle of European design, something Disney would use for its princess stereotype junk.

"So...That's our destination."

"Yes my child. That is New Home."

"asgore sure knows how to name things."

"I LIKE IT. IT'S EASY TO REMEMBER."

"that's true."

"How about Fluffybuns manor?"

"*giggles* You are just too adorable sometimes."

"THAT IS VERY TRUE."

We continue on into another craggy opening.

It's raining again but there's a bin to put the umbrellas back in.

Only now we have a real obstacle...we can't proceed.

The way continues only if we can climb up this ledge but it's too steep to really do it.

Papyrus offers to lift us up one by one, but Sans makes that idea fall flat when he makes steps out of bones...rather clever yet it left Papyrus feeling down, so to cheer him up I let him carry me up the steps.

It was a normal yet sweet moment till Sans makes a wedding comment of 'carrying the bride over the threshold' and Toriel nearly has a cow from it.

Oddly enough the rain stops once we're up here and there are 2 more wall plaques.

The first says...

[The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy.]

The second says..

[In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust...]

Pointless.

Utterly pointless and stupid were the humans of old.

Not like this generation is any better.

God, why is it so hard to follow the one rule every religion preaches about?

Why can't we all just get along?

Why is that so damn hard to do?

"you okay?"

"Huh?"

"you were glaring at the plaque."

"Oh...Guess I was just lost in my thoughts on this. If only there was a way to undo the war. Like the ultimate reset of all resets. *sighs* But that is but a dream. And dream is something I don't do anymore. Kinda funny, isn't it?"

Sans looks at me with concern and holds my hand.

"sweetheart...has you know who been chatting up your head again with bad thoughts?"

"No...Not today at least. From what I can figure, each time I enter Anomaly State, it negates his ability to manifest. Forcing him to recover power over time. Last I spoke with my demon brother was the night before last."

"what happened?"

"It was alright for the most point. He's relatively tame so long as I can make him laugh."

"the kid likes jokes?"

"Dark humor, but yes."

"you think too much on things like this. just let those thoughts fade away. this is a good day. good things are happening. and i won't let the past make your smile fall for a moment. now come on...knock-knock."

I smirk.

"Who's there?"

"woo."

"Woo who?"

"don't get too excited, it's just a knock-knock joke."

I snicker and he perks up.

"there we go. that's a much better look on you. now let's get going. we can't keep your old man waiting forever you know."

"Yeah...Yeah, you're right. We're almost there, it would be lame to doddle this long when so close."

"SANS! I FOUND THE STAIRS!"

"good job bro."

Continuing ahead there are many twisting boardwalk paths that are leveled over each other, not really sure where they lead to, mainly because we take a staircase on the side of the peak we stand on and make our way downward into the dump.

Boy they weren't kidding when they said tons of human stuff ended up down here, sure most is junk, but there are quite a few brands I recognize.

"So gentlemen, how close are we to Hotland from here?"

"WELL...OUTSIDE HERE IS UNDYNE HOUSE AND THE RESIDENCE OF THE GHOSTS. SO NOT THAT FAR REALLY."

"Really? Cool! Maybe Blooky will join us."

"hey, check this out."

"What is that?"

"It's a anime DVD. And by the looks of those desperate claw marks on the edges, I'd say Alphys had it for a bit."

"THERE'S A COMPUTER OVER HERE. BUT IT'S EMPTY ON THE INSIDE."

"she probably used it for parts and stuff."

"Oh! Look! I found snacks in this box."

"It's a cooler. It's used to preserve food or drink from the outside temperatures. It looks to be in great shape too. Maybe it got lost from it's owners."

"freeze-dried space food bars. huh...never had astronaut food before."

"AT LEAST WE HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT ALONG THE WAY. HONSTLY, THE SMELL OF THOSE PIES WAS MAKING ME HUNGRY."

"Awww...Papy you're adorable."

We exit the dump and enter into the next familiar area.

"Oh! That reminds me, what did you do when you disappeared after Undyne, Sans?"

"oh that? well..."

"BROTHER. WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Sans merely smiles.

"i just gave her some friendly advice is all."

"What did you say to her?"

For a brief moment, there's a sinister gleam in that charming smile of his, but it's not there long enough to be picked up by others.

"i told her that if she wanted to keep her job, she'd best leave you alone. it's not a wise move to beat on the boss's kid."

"Here's hoping she took your words to heart."

We take our leave of the dump and wander to Blook Acres, completely unaware of the complete wreck that was currently Undyne's home.

 **[What really happened]**

After the fight, Undyne ran for her life.

Lord knows what beat down the enraged Queen was going to give her, but a safe bet would mean it be incredibly painful, so yeah, avoiding that was top priority.

And she ran.

She ran so far away.

She just ran.

She could've ran all night and day.

But she couldn't get away.

Not from the target marked on her.

She made it back to her home, locked the doors, and pretty much barricaded herself inside.

No way was anyone getting in...well...almost anyone.

"Okay...That's the door and window covered. Now all I have to do is wait till they've calmed down. Then, when all is good, I can go out and beg the Queen not to gut me into sushi."

[knock, knock]

The unexpected sound made her jump and spear the front door in fright.

"Uh...Oops? You okay out there?"

No response.

"Hello?"

[knock, knock]

That wasn't coming from the front door.

Now she was on alert.

"Okay...Who ever you are, you're messing with the wrong person. For I am Undyne! Spear of Justice!"

[knock, knock]

She speared the piano.

[knock, knock]

She speared the window.

[knock, knock]

She speared the fridge.

[knock, knock]

She speared just about everything she saw and the very walls around her, but still...

[knock, knock]

"NGAHHHHHHHH! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

[knock, knock]

That knock was eerily close.

In fact...This was coming from her bedroom door.

"Oooh, now you're in REAL trouble punk!"

She gripped the knob but it wouldn't turn in her grasp.

"The fu...Hey! Open this door!"

[knock, knock]

"Damn it! Quit knocking and open this fucking door! Last warning!"

[knock, knock]

In fed up rage, she plunged her spear into the door as far as she'd make it go, jabbing it around a bit and then tearing it out with a good chunk of door along with it.

Cautiously, she peered inside the hole, looking for whoever was toying with her.

But the only thing she did see made her blood run cold.

There cloaked in darkness, a lone glowing eye flashed hauntingly, illuminating the smiling skull it was housed in like it was the face of death itself.

"S-sans? Is t-that you?"

The skeleton in question didn't respond.

He just stood there, unmoving, unblinking, unnerving as all hell.

"Okay Sans, the joke's on me. My house is in shambles and it's all my fault. Really funny. Now get out of my room."

Still he was unresponsive.

"Sans. Come on now. Open the door."

"knock-knock."

Even his voice was bone chilling, taking on a deep dark tone.

"Sans..."

"knock-knock."

Was he really doing all this for a joke?

"Um...Who's there?"

His grin widened.

"buster."

A chill ran up her back.

"B-buster who?"

She blinked and he was gone.

Confused, she turned around, only to be pinned to the down by blue magic and bones, with Sans in her face.

If looks alone could kill, Undyne would be dead multiple times over.

"if i ever find out that you hurt my sweetheart again...i'm gonna to do more than buster home. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

If there was any thoughts in Undyne's mind about countering this, be it with words or an attack, they were gone before they could form.

All she mustered up was the ability to nod.

"good..."

With that, the bones and magic disappeared, letting her fall to her butt as her quaking knees refused to support her up.

"i'm glad we could have this chat undyne. you know, a lot of unnecessary conflict can be easily avoided if you just stop to talk every once in a while. after all...we are monsters."

He gave her one more menacing look.

"it's not in us to be violent!"

The he reverted to his normal more happy go lucky self.

"so i'll see ya later then. hope to see you at asgore's place. not really sure why, but i know lynn still wants you to be there when she meets the old man...plus i'm betting he'd love to hear about this in your progress report. how you attacked his kid. and in front of his wife no less."

A small light went off in her mind.

"Are you...Blackmailing me?"

"blackmail? no. that would be low. and i'm a skeleton with some very high standards. but you...you are the captain of the royal guard. you have a duty to uphold the truth and justice, to set a good example for the kids. you attacked and tried to kill an innocent girl all for the sake of your damn pride. now tell me...does that sound like something a hero would do? something a person of justice would do?"

She hung her head low.

"No...God, I feel like the biggest idiot on the planet."

"you know what you have to do to make this right."

She sighs and runs her hand over her face.

"Yeah. I do."

"then we'll see you at asgore's?"

"Yes. Just...Give me some time to collect myself. Heh, if you couldn't tell, you spooked me pretty hard."

He merely shrugged with a sly laugh.

"i may be lazy, but i don't hold back when someone goes after the people i care about."

She mentally was beating herself.

"Sans...I'm sorry. I know it isn't much..."

"save it. i'm not the one you need to apologize to. as far as you and me are concerned, i'm all good if lynn says she's cool with you. but consider this your first and only warning...laters."

He gives her a weak salute before vanishing from her home entirely.

Once Sans was gone and everything settled down, Undyen looked gathered herself before looking around at the disaster that was now her home.

"Amazing...He managed to do all this with a knock-knock joke. I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, second strongest to Asgore himself, yet in one day I'm beaten by a human that holds back her full strength and a wisecracking skeleton that I use as a simple sentry. *depressing sigh* Maybe he's right. Maybe it's time the Royal Guard got a new leader. I never understood why Gerson stepped down as captain even while he had good years left in him. But now...now I see why. New blood. New perspectives. Maybe I was wrong...Maybe Papyrus is cut out for Royal Guard after all."

 **[Meanwhile in present time]**

We show up on the doorstep of the blue house and I text a quick message.

"Hey Blooky-boo. Guess who's at your door?"

No sooner do I hit send does his door fly open.

"Lynsie!"

Never did I think a ghost would ever glomp me, but I welcome it as well as recommend it so long as the ghost is cool with you.

"*giggles* Awww...I missed you too sweety. Even if it's only been, what, a day or two?"

"Lynsie! Guess what happened the other day."

"Hmmm...It rained pudding?"

That got quite a few laughs.

"*snickering* No...Mettaton was here!"

As good as that sounded to him, it made me a bit nervous.

"Is he still here?"

"No. He left earlier today. But he did get to see our other cousins."

Saved by luck and timing.

"I'm happy to hear he's living up to his promise. Oh! Where are my manners..."

I take hold of Sans and Papyrus's hands.

"Meet punmaster247 and COOLSKELETON95. Better known as Sans and Papyrus."

"sup."

"GREETINGS NAPSTABLOOK22."

"And of course you know my mother Toriel."

"It's good to see you again Napstablook."

As much as I've tried to help him with his shyness, seeing so many people, even if it's a small group, has Napstablook blushing and looking at the ground.

"O-oh...nice to meet y-you."

"heh. a ghost that's spooked by other rather than spooking others themselves. that's new."

"Be nice. Blooky is just shy. It's what makes him adorable."

That made the timid ghost smile.

"NO NEED TO BE SHY NAPSTABLOOK. FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR FRIEND. I WOULD MAKE YOU MY BEST FRIEND, BUT THAT SPOT IS CURRENTLY TAKEN. SO I SHALL MAKE YOU MY BEST GHOST FRIEND!"

"R-really?"

"OF COURSE."

"...I...I'd like that..."

"YAY! A NEW FRIEND FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"So Blooky. We're headed to the Capital to meet Asgore. And I was just wondering if you'd like to come along with us?"

"You...You sure you really want me to go with you? I d-don't want to bother anyone."

"Sweety, you know that's not true."

"Please come along with us Napstablook. You always seem so lonely. We only wish to see you happy."

"but if you need more convincing, if you come with you get to hang out with lynn more."

That one point sealed the deal for Napstablook.

"Sure! I-i mean...Y-yes. I'll join you."

Oh Napstablook...You're so cute it's almost sinful.

"Sweet. The more the merrier."

"Let us be on our way then."

We make our way out of Blook Acres and into the next area where Gerson has set up shop, but knowing who works across from him, this has me pause.

"HUMAN? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

"Yes. I just...Sans, come with me for a moment."

This makes the group confused.

"uh, sure. can i ask why though?"

"So that no one grows in concern over this."

I walk without further say and Sans is quick to follow.

"sweetheart?"

"Stay close and let me deal with them."

"who?"

I stop at the shore with my arms behind my back in a professional manner and he takes the hint, Gaster is at the helm of control right now as a all to familiar boat comes drifting along the gentle current of the river.

"Tra la la. I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?"

"On the contrary. It is I that would like you to join me."

Riverperson takes a moment to process what I said and my appearance before chuckling.

"I see you're eyes are open now Anomaly. Tell me...What do you see?"

"I see a piece that is needed to make someone whole again. Am I right, missing SOUL?"

If the Riverperson is capable of smiling, I get the feeling that it is.

"I see...Well done little one. You saw past the ripples on the surface to see what lies beneath. Bravo."

I can't help the smirk I get.

My theory was right.

"so you really are a part of gaster? why not tell me or alphys? we could've helped you."

"It would've been pointless. Without a means to reach all the parts, telling others would just bring about false hope."

"but what about the..."

It lifts its hand up in protest.

"I know of the machine Sans. Try as you might, it will never be fixed. It's broken beyond repair."

"no, it's not! i just needed to work more on it."

"You'd only be wasting your time. And don't you think enough time has been wasted in our lives?"

Sans sighs.

"The reason I only spoke out to her is because of what I saw. This river does more than let me ferry others from place to place. I use it to see the flow of events of what is to come."

"That is why you only spoke in riddle like hints to Frisk...Beware of the man who speaks in hands. Beware of the man who came from the other world...You were testing the child in hopes the events would change."

"Yes, and sadly, that was not the case. Frisk never changed the events. She merely relieved them slightly altered. But then you appeared, little one. You made the water go from wild to calm. The events changed and I took a chance to help lead you on the right path. And I'm delighted to say, my faith in you was sound."

"so what does this mean now? a happy ending?"

"That...I can't say."

"what do you mean, you can't say?"

"It doesn't know. You've seen just so far ahead that things look positive enough to have hope. But the water doesn't show you the end. After all, you aren't GOD. You know not the beginning or the end. Just the middle that leads up to things."

"Correct."

"geez. all this stuff can really work up migraine."

"Try being stuck in constant thought because it's all your able to do as you watch the lives of your family and friends go on without you. Everything functions perfectly without you...Making you feel like your life was meaningless."

Wow...Well that was depressing as hell.

But it is the truth.

I know, but that was then and this is now...You're not alone anymore Gaster.

...Thank you.

Suddenly I feel a hand take of my own and see Sans smile up at me.

"bro, nothing was right with you gone. to have these jumbled memories and not know exactly who, why, or what they were there for. to feel like something important was missing but know why. to have photographs that say family but not know who that person is. that was a special hell i went through. and one i don't want to put pap through again."

Papyrus...

He needs you, Sans has done well in your place, but even there are limits to what he can do.

You...You're right...My life wasn't meaningless, it still has purpose.

"I won't let that happen. I will not see my family suffer anymore. We've lost too much as it is."

"that's the spirit. never say die."

I look to the Riverperson and offer them my other hand.

"Come with me, my SOUL. Let us merge into one once more and set things right."

Surprisingly, it shakes its head no much to our puzzlement.

"I can not. At least, not yet. I still have others to help ride these waters. But when the time comes, I will be there."

I simply nod.

"Understood. Till then, you know where we shall be."

"Then I shall see you again another time. Tra la la."

With that, the Riverperson's boat returns to going with the flow and heads towards Snowdin, leaving us standing there at the shore.

"are you sure it was wise to let the soul go?"

"They'll meet us at Asgore's when the time is right. If anything in this world knows when to appear when needed, it is the Riverperson."

"if you trust them, i guess i'll do the same. though might i ask one thing?"

"Go ahead."

"what's gonna happen after, you know, we do all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"well, things usually end up ending in one of three ways depending on what frisk did before resetting. one, everyone died. two, they'd kill asgore and go into the barrier, leaving us trapped. or three, we'd all be freed and get to the surface. i'm just a little curious as to how you are gonna make it different."

"Well, for one, I'm not going to reset when done. That would be the ultimate back stab. No...I intend to make things right. The barrier will be no more and we shall get out of this place if that is what is wanted."

"what do you mean?"

"I wasn't lying when I first told you we were better off down here. I want to give monsters the chance to live out there. But humans are chaotic. Attacking first and then asking questions later. Humanity may have lost its magic, but the technology that has taken its place is just as dangerous. I will do what I can to keep peace, but I know not how long that will last in the end."

"hey, if anyone would make a great ambassador for monster kind, it's you sweetheart."

"I shall try in the very least."

"that's all we can ask for. now let's get back to the others. you know how your mom worries. oh! and pap said he found a song for you to sing."

"Did he now? Then let's not keep them waiting."

He keeps hold on my hand and leads us back to the group.

After a little chat of reassurance, we start moving again, and find three more wall plaques too.

The first plaque says...

[Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful SOUL can leave.]

It's only poetic that humanity would later forget how to use magic.

Now the only magic humans do are slight of hand and illusion tricks.

Quite pathetic really.

The second plaque says...

[There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human SOULs, attacks the barrier...It will be destroyed.]

And somehow Frisk manages to pull this off?

That fact pisses me off.

And the third plaque says...

[But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever.]

Not on my watch!

You really are determined to help us.

Of course I am, what humanity did was wrong, I just want to prove that not all hope is lost and that even in the darkest of darkness a light still shines.

You really are something else...It's actually refreshing.

"HUMAN, HERE IS YOUR MUSIC THING."

"Oh, thank you sweety."

"I THINK YOU'LL LIKE THE SONG I PICKED. IT SOUNDED CUTE."

"Let me see...The Goo Goo Dolls. Excellent choice."

He smiles proudly and I start up the song as we enter the dimly lit maze area that I recall hating a lot.

 _" I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful. You be sweet and I'll be grateful. Cover me with kisses dear. Lighten up the atmosphere. Keep me warm inside our bed. I got dreams of you all through my head. Fortune teller said I'd be free. And that's the day you came to me...Came to me...Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo...Come to me my sweetest friend. Can you feel my heart again. I'll take you back where you belong. And this will be our favorite song. Come to me with secrets bare. I'll love you more so don't be scared. When we're old and near the end. We'll go home and start again...Ooo Ooo Oooo, Ooo Ooo Oooo... "_

I'm about to continue when Sans takes the player from me and does it for me.

 _" i caught you burnin' photographs. like that could save you from your past. history is like gravity. it holds you down away from me. you and me, we've both got sins. and i don't care about where you've been. don't be sad and don't explain. this is where we start again...start again...doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo...come to me my sweetest friend. can you feel my heart again. i'll take you back where you belong. and this will be our favorite song. come to me with secrets bare. i'll love you more so don't be scared. when we're old and near the end. we'll go home and start again...start again...doo doo doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo... "_

Just as Sans had done to me Papyrus takes the player back then follows the trend.

 _" TODAY'S THE DAY I'LL MAKE YOU MINE. SO GET ME TO THE CHURCH ON TIME. TAKE MY HAND IN THIS EMPTY ROOM. YOU'RE MY GIRL, AND I'M YOUR GROOM. COME TO ME MY SWEETEST FRIEND. THIS IS WHERE WE START AGAIN...AGAIN...COME TO ME MY SWEETEST FRIEND. CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART AGAIN. TAKE YOU BACK WHERE YOU BELONG. THIS WILL BE OUR FAVORITE SONG. COME TO ME WITH SECRETS BARE. I'LL LOVE YOU MORE SO DON'T BE SCARED. WHEN WE'RE OLD AND NEAR THE END. WE'LL GO HOME AND START AGAIN! (YEAH) START AGAIN! (YEAH) DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO, DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO. "_

I'm a bit taken by how they have such feeling in their renditions, they had me blushing without even knowing it, if it wasn't for Toriel nearly wigging out again over the marriage lyrics, honestly she has to get over that as it might happen someday, I might have thrown myself at them to shower them with kisses...or miss the random wall plaque.

[Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate.]

Thankfully once she calmed down, Toriel provided all the light we needed to make our way out of this place.

Back on a path not made of lightly glowing grass, we find some Echo Flowers along our walk, and unlike last time, my curiosity is interested in these things.

[You hear a passing conversation.]

[So? Don't you have any wishes to make?]

[...hmmm, just one, but...It's kind of stupid.]

[Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh.]

[...hmmm...if I say my wish...You promise you won't laugh at me?]

[Of course I won't laugh!]

[Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around...That's my wish.]

[You hear laughter.]

[...hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!]

[Sorry, it's just funny...That's my wish, too.]

Awww...that was sweet.

I wonder who they are...I hope I can help make their wish come true.

And at the end where the last flower stands, the final wall plaque tells it's story before we leave Waterfall.

[However...There is a prophecy. The Angel...The One Who Has Seen The Surface...They will return. And the underground will go empty.]

I'm glad I didn't read these my first time through here, it would've been backwards and confusing as hell.

But we carry on.

Over a small bridge, past the old goomba looking monster, into craggy opening that leads to the pass that provides crossing over the river, and there at last after a nice stroll we see it.

 **[WELCOME TO HOTLAND!]**

Continuing onward, we cross the bridge and makes it to the door of the Laboratory.

[Knock-knock]

"H-hello? Who's there?"

Really?

She set it, I have to do the joke.

"Opportunity."

"O-opportunity? Who?"

"Don't be silly. Opportunity doesn't knock twice! So open up already."

Sans and Toriel snicker while Papyrus groans and Napstablook just looks confused as the door open.

When she looks at us a gasp escapes her, a look of recognition flashes in her eyes for a second before doing a double take that makes her sigh with relife.

From that reaction you would think she saw a ghost.

Well Napstablook is with us.

That wasn't what I was referring to.

I know, I just wanted to be silly about it.

Is it possible that even while fused, my presence can be felt by those that remember me even in the slightest of ways?

There's a chance that could be the case, after all, nothing is impossible as we first think, I mean, humanity only recently proved an 80 year old theory to be real by creating matter from light energy, I believe anything to be real at this point.

That is true, and also proves a lot of theories of physics in general.

"H-human...I wasn't e-expecting you to stop by. Or with company."

"We're making our way to the Capital to meet with Asgore. But a few, minor issues as it were, have brought us here in need of your assistance."

"O-oh? W-what can do?"

I make my soul come out, it glitches and flickers in color, making the crack more apparent.

"This is in need of repair and you have to tools needed to do so. I know you do."

She adjusts her glasses as she takes a look.

"Oh my...Y-yes! Please come in."

She ushers us inside.

After making the others comfortable, she pulls me and Sans aside to head down to the True Lab.

It is here that the healing of soul will transpire.

"I s-should still have the documents on h-how to do this."

"You do. You didn't throw away anything of mine."

"Yours?"

"don't freak out or anything, but lynn here kinda fused with gaster to get him out of the void."

"What?!"

"I do believe he said not to freak out."

"H-how? You mean, you actually found him?!"

"I recall telling you the last time I was here that I knew the man. I know many things. Even more now that we are one in the same. Sans can fill you in on the details while we proceed. But first things first. My soul can not continue to be in this damaged condition."

"H-how did it crack in the first place?"

"let's just say, your girlfriend really did a number on my own and leave it at that for now."

"U-undyne? I...I had no idea. I'm sorry she...Is she...?"

"she's fine. she'll probably arrive here at some point."

"O-oh...okay..."

We head not that far in, just to the first room with the examination tables.

It doesn't take much to find what we are looking for in the 2 low level cabinets.

If anything Gaster, you certainly are organized in your work notes.

Thank you, I keep to a very simple and brilliant system that makes finding things easy.

A very handy thing indeed.

"hmmm...this seems simple enough. might take an hour or two to fully heal, but your soul should be good as new sweetheart."

"Thanks sweety. But time is not an issue right now. My main concern is getting this taken care of."

I dust off one of the tables and lay down, presenting my soul for examination before processing to operating.

"I-is there anything else other than the soul crack t-that we need to look at?"

"X-rays would be welcomed if you may be so kind."

"she's had some broken bones recently. it would safe to check if everything's healing without complications."

"Y-yes! We can do that after. I-i'm not really sure if x-rays can effect an exposed soul, so, l-let's not risk it."

"They don't. But you may do as you wish."

I don't even want to know how you know that Gaster.

Experimentation little one, I'll leave it at that.

...You did some messed up stuff, didn't you?

I did what I had to for the betterment of monsters, I don't regret my actions.

Fair enough, I'd probably had done the same if in your position.

Thank you for understanding.

"O-okay Lynsie, uh, Gaster...What do you call yourself now?"

"We still go by our normal names."

"you can usually tell which your talking to by their speech pattern. for example, say your greeting."

"Howdy."

"lynsie is at the helm of control right now. which is good since it's her soul we're working on."

"A-alright, I think I get it now. So...Lynsie...are you ready?"

"I am. Will I need to be under sedation?"

"At the start, yes. B-but it's mostly to help you heal as you sleep."

"Very well...You may proceed."

"so look over here for a second."

"Why? Ow!"

The distraction gave Alphys the chance to prick my arm with a syringe and inject me with the sedative.

Slowly it takes effect, my mind shuts down as my eyes flutter to a close, and in minutes...I'm out cold.


	54. Realization

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

The procedure for repairing a damaged soul isn't as complicated as one would think.

While the soul in question is out and properly examined, the amount of harm done to it can be determined.

With the damaged identified, the soul is then cleansed to ensure harmful contaminants do not interfere with the healing process.

The healing itself is not difficult, it is merely not well known, a magic from long ago when monsters and humans lived in peace.

To heal the soul, magic and positive soul energy must be concentrated around the damage to stimulate the wound to repair.

The concept of creating irritation or injury to stimulate healing has been recorded as early as Roman times and is called prolotherapy, also called proliferation therapy or regenerative injection therapy.

This stimulation on the soul is done for about 30 minutes to insure the healing has been fully activated and the irritation can be quite painful which is why sedation was a good idea.

After all, the human has gone through enough pain for one day, it wouldn't be fair to have her awake and feel such a sting the whole time.

And all of this was happening just below the others as they waited for the return of their friends.

"They've been gone an awfully long time. Do you think everything is alright?"

"I h-hope so."

"HAVE NO FEAR. MY BROTHERS AND DOCTOR ALPHYS ARE THE SMARTEST PEOPLE I KNOW. IF ANYONE CAN FIX THE HUMAN'S SOUL, IT IS THEM."

"For our sakes and her's...I hope so."

Papyrus frowned.

It was not so easy to cheer up his friends at a time like this.

This would take all his skill and charisma to pull this off.

"SAY, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO..."

Taking a quick look around and gathering a few things, he made makeshift figures.

"YOU CAN ENJOY THIS GREAT SHOW BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Toriel smiled in confusion while Napstablook didn't quite get what was going on, but that didn't matter to Papyrus, he was determined to get this room in a better mood and by golly he was going o do it!

"ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE WAS A HUMAN..."

This got their attention and they became more interested in Papyrus's little show.

"NOW THIS HUMAN WASN'T LIKE OTHER HUMANS. SHE WAS KIND AND VERY SWEET. ONE DAY, SHE CLIMBED A VERY BIG MOUNTAIN. NOW THIS MOUNTAIN WASN'T ORDINARY, NO, FAR FROM IT. THIS MOUNTAIN WAS WARNED TO MAKE PEOPLE DISAPPEAR! OOOOH...VERY SPOOKY!"

Toriel was trying to keep herself from giggling too much and Napstablook was getting into it.

"BUT THE HUMAN WAS BRAVE...OR RATHER OVERLY CURIOUS AND WENT UP THE MOUNTAIN ANYWAY. BUT ALONG THE WAY SHE FELL INTO THIS DEEP DARK SEEMINGLY BOTTOMLESS HOLE OF NO RETURN! BUM-BUM-BUM!"

"T-then what happened?"

"Yes, Papyrus. Please continue."

"OF COURSE, I WOULDN'T DREAM OF LEAVING YOU IN SUSPENSE..."

 **[Meanwhile, in Mettaton's room]**

The star of the Underground was nearing the end of his daily recharge, which of course meant he was sleeping...and dreaming.

Today's special was one of his favorites as it was one that he had quite a few times.

A fantastic royal ball was in full swing, he was there to provide entertainment, oh such a fabulously grand show it was, then it would happen, he'd spy out into the crowd of party goers and lock onto one lone female figure.

The human.

God how his dreams made her look like a fairytale come to life.

Her ball gown is a gorgeous champagne pink with rosettes woven into the gown with tulle inset, an illusion strapless neckline; V'd back, sleeveless; minimal shoulder coverage, fitted bodice; full skirt with pickups, the hem falls to the floor and trains at back.

All of that was highlighted by her long free flowing brunette hair and pale skin, the faded red ribbon tied into a loose bow around her neck like a teasing present for him.

He'd leave the stage, parting the crowd like Moses did to the Red Sea, leading up to her and offering his hand in a dance, to which she would accept with a cute blush reddening up her cheeks like a rose while they took the floor with music as their guide.

"You look lovely as ever darling."

"And you are quite handsome yourself Metta dear."

"Oh how you flatter me."

"No. I mean it."

"Please. I'm not even in my very best."

"You know that doesn't matter to me. You, the person, is the beauty that I speak of. Not some gussied up suit."

It was amazing how even in his dreams, she was as she is in real life, ever the sweetheart.

"I don't know if you know this dear, but the other ladies are giving you dirty looks."

"So? Let them leer. It's none of my concern if they feel envy towards us. If they were less green with jealousy, maybe they would have a dapper man on their arm like I have."

"My, such tempered words. Careful before that bladed tongue of yours wounds them in more ways than just their pride."

"Oh? And what else would you have my tongue do then?"

That got his oily blood pumping with an eager jump start in his circuitry.

Now this dance of theirs was getting more heated.

"Do you really want me to answer that darling?"

"I get the feeling I already know, you cheeky boy."

He snickered and spun her around before pulling off a rather deep dip move.

"And yet I know you still love me."

"I can not lie there. I do love you."

He smiled with a 'I so knew it' look.

"Then my dear, why not we continue this dance on the more private stage of amour~?"

"Do my ears deceive me, are you proposing we go to a more intimate location away from prying eyes?"

"You said it, not me."

She sighed and flicked his forehead in a playful but 'don't toy with me' way.

"Alright darling, no need to be upset. Just follow my lead."

A few spins here, some twirls there, the two gracefully made their way onto a balcony over looking the Underground.

"It really is a sight to take in."

"I know you are darling."

"*giggles* Don't be so cheesy. It's just us here. You can stop showing off now."

She was so easy to to be around, she didn't care about his fame or his looks, she just liked him for who he was.

"You know I can't help myself around you. I may be a star, but you my dear..."

He held her hand to his lips.

"You are the light of my life."

He kissed her hand and she mocked a swoon, oh how he loved it when she over acted.

"And you call me cheesy."

"I learned from the best."

Now it was moving into his favorite part of the dream.

"So...Have we settled on a date yet?"

"For the wedding or the day you want to spring this up to your mother?"

"A bit of both."

"Well, why not we let her know now? She is looking over here."

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that? Walk right up to her and drop this bomb on her like nothing?"

His gave a sly smirk.

"Like this..."

This was the part he loved most about the dream, the part where he swept her off her feet with a kiss to end all kisses, and then hold her close, rocking to the music of his favorite song plays.

 _" I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know its true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if i know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream... "_

She smiled and finished it.

 _" I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream... "_

"Sleeping Beauty...I loved Aurora's dress at the end of the film. I had one made just like it."

"That one you wore during our TV preferences?"

"The one and the same."

"I thought it looked oddly familiar...Apart from being fabulous of course."

"You know me darling. I make everything look good."

"It's such a shame I'm not one them."

Well that's new.

"What do you mean darling?"

"Happs, I love you...But..."

Wait what?

"I'm not in love with you."

That...that never happened before in the dream.

"Heh...R-really funny darling. You got good. For a moment you had scared."

"Metta, it wasn't a joke."

The whole mood just changed in a big way, the lights were off, the crowd was gone...until a spotlight clicked on.

Two figures stood where the many once were.

Two boney forms that had him flabbergasted.

"No...No, no, no! You can't be serious? Why are they...here...?"

She was no longer in his arms, in fact, she was now over by the skeletons.

"Darling! Please, come back to me! We can make this work. Just get away from those spooky skeletons."

She looked at him cross and the hurt in her eyes stung him.

"You have no right to sling such terms around. You are a ghost in a fancy shell of metal. It is things like that are what push me away and yet you don't learn from it."

"Hey! This is my dream! You're suppose to be on my side!"

Now she was glaring.

"You really think it's that simple? That the world is meant to give you anything you desire while you put in no effort? You foolish boy...You need to wake up and open your eyes to the truth."

She snapped her fingers and a song he didn't know began to play.

 _" spooky scary skeletons. send shivers down your spine. shrieking skulls will shock your soul. seal your doom tonight. "_

 _" SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS. SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH. YOU'LL SHAKE AND SHUDDER IN SURPRISE. WHEN YOU HEAR THESE ZOMBIES SHRIEK. "_

 _" We're so sorry skeletons. You're so misunderstood. You only want to socialize. But I don't think we should...'Cause spooky scary skeletons... "_

 _" SHOUT STARTLING SHRILLY SCREAMS... "_

 _" they'll sneak from their sarcophagus... "_

 _" And just won't leave you be! "_

The song breaks for a moment, allowing Sans and Papyrus to dance around the human as she remained on her spot in the center of the room, allowing Mettaton to run out to her but only so far, as bones prevent him from reaching her.

"Why are you doing this? How is this song even playing? I don't even know it!"

"It's in your data banks from when you downloaded my MP3. Quite fitting if you think about it. A spooky song managed to ghost its way into a ghost's mind. Blooky would approve of this."

"But why are you doing this?"

"I told you why. You need to understand that even if I love you and you love me, it's not the same as being in love. You are infatuated with the idea of me. I mean really, you got me in a dress in a showy party. I wouldn't do this. And if you knew anything about me, you would respect me enough not to put me in such moments."

"But, I do because it's a fantasy. It's wishful thinking. What makes you think these guys don't do the same thing?"

"Because they talk to me. They bother to take the time to know me and I them. So it you haven't figured out I'm the manifestation of your conscience trying to get through to you. So stop being so tsundere before you end up becoming yandere, kidnap me, and possible kill me. So yeah, please wake the heck up and stop being a crazy jealous robot. Okay?"

He slapped his palm to his face and groaned.

"I really need to stop watching Alphys's anime before recharging."

She simply shook her head.

"You foolish soul...This will only end badly unless you open your eyes to the truth."

The song picks back up again.

 _" Spirits supernatural. Are shy what's all the fuss. "_

 _" but bags of bones seem so unsafe. it's semi-serious! "_

 _" SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS. ARE SILLY ALL THE SAME. "_

 _" they'll smile and scrabble slowly by. and drive you so insane. "_

 _" STICKS AND STONES WILL BREAK YOUR BONES. THEY SELDOM LET YOU SNOOZE. "_

 _" Spooky scary skeletons... "_

The bones fade away and she charged him, much to his surprise.

 _" Will wake you with a boo! "_

She tackles him to the ground and slams her head into his own, hoping to knock some sense into the guy, but also effectively waking him up as well.

 **[The waking world]**

"*gaps* ...Ugh...My head...Was that a nightmare?"

Mettaton disconnected himself from the power outlet and stretched, this was not how he wanted that dream to end.

"Let's see...What's on schedule at this hour? *mumbling to self* Interview, done that. Book signing, that's old. Promo shoot, finished that. Go over new script with writer...I hope that dog made something good for my comeback special."

Taking a few moments to buff himself to a spotless shine, a task that is normal relaxing and very peaceful, is then suddenly interrupted by loud chaotic clatter.

"Oh for crying out loud...I do not have the patience for this. Not now!"

So the lord of all drama queens stormed out of his room as if he were in the middle of a closed set audition and the damn intern just walked into his shot making him break character.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Everything froze and once things settled, the scene is rather perplexing.

Napstablook was hiding behind someone that looked like a lady version of Asgore while a little white dog was engaged in tug of war over a bone with...with...Papyrus.

The nightmare continues for him it seems.

Okay Mettaton, just be cool, Blooky's here and you have to be nice for him, just smile and be awesome.

"Hello there darlings. Welcome to the Lab. But where are my manners, can I get anyone anything? Drink? Snack?"

An explanation?!

"Wait a moment...I know you."

Oh the sound of recognition, it was music to his hearing receptors.

"Oh my, do we have a fan in the building? Do you want me to sign anything for you? Free of charge of course."

At least for the first time.

"T-this is Mettaton. He's m-my cousin."

The woman pondered for a moment before it hits her."

"Yes, now I recall you..."

Cue the moment of fame and glory.

"You're the one that sends my daughter those rather raunchy photographs on her phone."

That gets the room to look his way in a less then flattering way.

Then something clicks for him...This is Lynsie's mother!

Ffffffffffuck my life right now.

Why did I think she'd be human?!

"H-happs? Is that true?"

Crap, and Blooky's here too!

"I-I can explain...You see..."

Wait a second...If her mother and friends are here...Where is the human?

And for that matter, where is the other bonehead and Alphys?

"YOU SEND LYNSIE PICTURES OF SALAD DRESSING?"

Oh my god...Papyrus is adorable.

Note to self, that one isn't so bad, but still be on the look out for his brother.

"No Papyrus. Raunchy, not ranch."

"OH! ...I DON'T GET IT."

"Never you mind..."

The woman then looked at Mettaton like how the human did in his dream, very stern.

"Mr. Mettaton. I think we need to talk...Privately...Now!"

So many regrets right now.

"Y-yes, of course. P-please...Join me in my room."

I'm so dead!

Wait, I'm a ghost, can I die twice?

The goat woman made her way over to Mettaton before forcefully pulling him inside his own room.

Napstablook and Papyrus just looked at the room's door in confusion.

"Do you t-think she's going to hurt him?"

"WHO? LADY TORIEL? NAH...SHE CAN BE SCARY AT TIMES, BUT IS A REALLY NICE LADY. NOW THEN..."

Papyrus yanked on the bone and the dog growled.

"LET GO OF THE BONE YOU LITTLE THEIF!"

"*bark*!"

Napstablook just sighed.

This mini-battle was going to take forever.

And just when the story was getting good.

But a more interesting story was unfolding up in Mettaton's room.

"Now then sir..."

"Please, let me explain..."

"Oh, I want to hear everything. And believe me...You WILL tell me EVERYTHING."

Did the skeletons go through this too?

"O-okay...*clears throat* Miss..."

"My name is Toriel."

"Alright...Toriel...I have feelings for your daughter. I'm sure she's spoke of me."

"She has told me of you. An overly flirtatious ghost in a metal body."

A bit much but if there was any skill he could use, it was his ability to sway critics.

"Sweet lady Toriel. I assure you, my intentions are pure. I care a great deal for your lovely daughter and would like your permission to seek her favor."

"No."

Mentally he could hear glass shatter.

"I...Beg your pardon?"

"I am her mother. But she has made it very clear that I have no standing over who she wishes to be involved with."

"Okay...So why did you say no?"

"Because she is already taken and content in her pairing. There is no need for another to try."

"...You're joking."

She crossed her arm and looked at him puzzled.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Look...I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm a big deal. I'm the star of the Underground. I can provide anything and everything her heart could ever desire. I can have her likeness made on food for crying out loud. I'm a far better choice compared to any of those skeletons."

"That is not your decision!"

That rattled him.

"You may feel for her and you can offer her many things. But it is her choice and she did not choose you. You must respect her decision whether it is the one you want or not. You can not force her to love you if she doesn't feel it."

What was with this day coming down on him like this?

"But I know if she just gave me a chance..."

"Listen..."

She put a hand gently on his shoulder and her voice went from strong to soft.

"I know you mean well. From what she's told me, she still considers you a good friend. But from what I can tell, your feelings are more of infatuation than real love."

Why does everyone keep saying that?!

"Your heart is in the right place, but it is misguided. If you'd let me...I want to help you understand."

This was going to drive him nuts, so he gave up and sighed.

"Sure. Tell me how I'm wrong in all this."

He wasn't admitting defeat in his feelings, but he just wanted this over and done with.

Toriel sat beside him on his bed and contemplated her words carefully.

"Your feelings are not wrong. There is no right or wrong in love, just good and bad. Infatuation is an intense feeling. It happens when you are attracted to a person's appearance or attracted to them *awkward cough* sexually. Infatuation happens early on and tends to become obsessive. When you're infatuated, you see them through rose-colored glasses based on who you imagine them to be. You have put them on a pedestal and don't acknowledge them for who they really are, good or bad. You may behave irrationally, become caught up in your feelings of what you think love is and aren't living in reality. Now tell me, how does my daughter make you feel."

"Well...When I see her, I feel like all these fireworks go off. I picture all this potential. All these intense feelings that come when I think of her. I get starry-eyed and my stomach fills with what feels like butterflies. It love at first sight, there was definitely a spark the first time I looked into her eyes. She doesn't care that I'm a ghost, or a robot, or a celebrity. She likes me for me. No words can describe that blush-producing giddy rush I feel right after I make her smile. It's like...She was meant for me."

"Okay...But other than those feelings, what do you really know about her?"

That made a flat line in his mind.

"I know she's human. She fell down here. She have the voice of an angel. She's sweet, kind, and just plain amazing."

"Is that all? When is her birthday? What's her favorite food? What are her hopes and dreams?"

To that, he had no answer.

She had figured as much.

"It's easy to say you love them. She may even feel the same for you. But you have to understand the difference in choosing love and actually being in love. Once you understand that, your greatest personal growth happens."

He felt defeated, like the world was against him, but as much as he hated this, part of him knew she was right.

"I just...I thought..."

"Love is choosing them over yourself. It's being considerate of your partner and making choices for the greater good of your relationship. Building a strong foundation of love happens by both people feeling the same towards each other. Taking the time to learn about the other person, appreciating and accepting each others qualities, quirks and differences. Being there through thick and thin, resolving differences in a respectful manner and letting them be who they are without trying to change them to be who you want them to be. That is love. Do you understand this now?"

Slowly the gears in his head began turning, the dots connecting, lights going off, it finally made sense.

"It wasn't real, was it? It was a silly crush the whole time."

His sad tone got to her and he rubbed his back in comfort.

"It might have been. But that doesn't mean things between the two of you must end."

Finally!

Some good news out of all this.

"It doesn't?"

She smiled with care.

"Of course not. If after all this, and those photographs, she still considered you a friend, then I don't see why that would end now. Just please...No more trying to force something that isn't there. If you do, you'll only end up pushing her away till even her limit of kindness runs out and you'll lose her entirely."

"No! I can't lose her!"

"Then settle down. Don't push her. And I promise, she will welcome you with open arms."

"Heh...Yeah, she is a hugger. It's I think it's her best quality."

"She is a very sweet child. Even if her past was less than kind, she remained strong and yet compassionate."

This line reminded him of a past thought.

"Miss Toriel, if it's alright, might I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Where is your daughter?"

This made her strong features falter with concern.

"We were traveling through Waterfall. All was fine until..."

Oh no.

"Until what?"

"She was attacked. Forced to defend herself."

"Is she alright?!"

His panic nearly made her jump.

"Physically, she is fine. But her soul...It was damaged."

"Where is she?! Is she going to be okay?!"

"She is being healed as we speak."

Oh thank goodness.

He sighed heavily with relief.

"How long ago did she...?"

"It's been quite some time. We've just been waiting as Papyrus told a cute story he made up. But this puppy came out of nowhere and tried to take his prop. That's when you appeared."

"Oh...Well...Would it be alright if I were to join you in waiting?"

She smiled to the request.

"As long as you behave yourself."

"Oh absolutely! I will be so well behaved it'll knock your socks off."

"But I'm not wearing socks?"

"Uh...Never mind. Shall we go now?"

"Yes."

With this mess now put to rest, they leave the glamorous room of celebrity and return the common area of the lab.

There, the situation that was there seemed to be resolved.

Papyrus was entertaining Napstablook and the little annoying dog had been put in 'time out' within a cage of bones.

"OH, LADY TORIEL AND METTATON. DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TALK?"

"Yes. Everything is fine now. Mr. Mettaton and I had a nice long chat. We have come to a better understanding of everything."

"So...T-the pictures?"

"*nervous cough* Blooky dear, that's old business. Let's forget that and move on. I hear that there was a story being told?"

"YES. I WAS TELLING MY TALE OF THE HUMAN."

"Mind if I help?"

"SURE!"

And the story continued.

With Mettaton helping Papyrus, a bit more acting was involved more than prop work, but it was just the same.

Papyrus mostly did narration, which frankly he was amazing at, Mettaton acted out the parts and in doing so, learned a bit more.

Though it was mainly from all Papyrus knew of what happened, making up a few filler details and embellishing every-so-often, but the picture was well painted.

From the adventures in Snowdin, the TV shows of Hotland, and even the scary freaky bits.

New light was shed for those that knew nothing.

But of course Papyrus wasn't a fool...No way he would mention the events of a certain night.

That was between the three of them and them alone.

As with all things though, there's always more sides to a single story than what any one person knows.

Such was the case going on down in the True Lab.

As the human slept and healed from the procedure, past friends waited for results as if they'd fallen back into an old routine, just chatting while looking over paperwork.

"so...i'm guessing you don't need anymore dog food shipments since the amalgamates left."

"N-no. Thank you though."

"eh, it was no trouble. just doing my part. after all...this place isn't your burden alone."

"Sometimes I wonder if it would've been better if it was."

"please...if it was, you'd have jumped into the abyss ages ago."

That shook Alphys.

"H-how did you..."

"you aren't the only one watching over others. i keep tabs on just about everyone. had undyne not wandered over there and start chatting you up, i was gonna talk you down if you looked jumpy."

"..."

"ah come on. no need to be all doom and gloom. it all turned out for the best. now you and her are thing. you found your reason to keep going. ain't love grand like that?"

"...Is that what she is to you?"

Sans flinched.

"what?"

"The human...Lynsie...Is she your reason to keep going?"

He chuckled.

"i'll admit, she helps. but pap has always been my reason. that will never change."

"Oh...I guess every little bit helps."

"we all have our sins. some more than others. but we don't have to bare them alone. she taught me that."

"How much longer do you think she'll be out for?"

"all depends. hopefully gaster will keep chara away till she wakes."

"Has he increased in his activity?"

"she says he calms down with dark jokes and he last visited her maybe two days ago. also her power might be blocking him for a time, so there's that."

"I guess that's a bit of luck."

A sudden tension washed over the room.

"odd isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"us being here again. it's been ages and yet...it feels kinda like we never left."

"Maybe this place really is haunted."

"i doubt any of the blooks are down here."

"No...H-haunted by the ghosts of our past. I mean, we did just work on a human soul."

"this was different."

"Is it really? We didn't know if it would work. For all we knew, it could've made things worst."

"alphys..."

"What if her soul shattered completely?"

"alphys."

"We could've killed her. And this is all because Gaster..."

"alphys!"

He grabbed her by the scruff of her lab coat and glared, scaring the daylights out of her.

"do me a favor and that next thought you were going to say, yeah, how about you forget it and shut up."

He let her go with a shove and balled his fists trying to calm down.

"look...you're scared, i get it. you've lived in shame and guilt over being the one left holding the doctor title. but don't think i'll let you speak about my brother like he was the bad guy. he did everything to help us monsters. things that would drive a lesser person insane. yet he did what he had to. he even saw the good you could do and gave you the opportunity of a lifetime. but no matter what he did, damn it, he is still my brother. and you don't know what real suffering is till you lose a loved one. believe me...i've lost plenty."

He knew that part was a half true, she did know the loss of a loved one, even if she didn't remember it.

On every genocide, she would watch helplessly as Frisk killed Undyne and all her friends, but the ties of love that she'd get on a peaceful time line were never made in a time line of genocide...there was no love, but there was LOVE.

Still shook up, she mustered up the will to speak.

"I'm...I'm s-sorry."

He sighed with a heavy heart.

"it's not your fault. i'm just a bit rattled. i don't like to think of that stuff. bad memories and stuff."

"U-understandable."

"i'm sorry for how i acted. today's just been one crazy roller coaster ride. one minute i'm at my post, the next i'm with my sweetheart, her old lady, and pap headed to see her old man. then suddenly undyne jumps her, things get bloody, then sweetheart disappears, and when she pops back up she's fused with my brother who's been stuck in the void of time space. so yeah...i...i need to relax. get my head on straight and just..."

"Sans...It's okay. I-i'd probably be messed up too if I even went through a part of that. I have to admit though, I admire your strength."

If only she knew the truth, this wasn't even close to scratching the surface of the level of madness he had endured over countless time lines, if she was in his slippers she'd kill herself without hesitation.

"thanks...but i think i'm gonna lay down for a bit. a quick nap will make me feel a ton better. a skele-ton."

She giggled, Sans's puns and jokes were always a welcomed sign of good.

She watched him as he headed over to a examination table by the human and make himself cozy.

After that, it wasn't long before the soft sound of slumber came from him, leaving Alphys to look over more paper work as to kill time.

So much research, so much detail, so many experiments, so many dark history.

Even if she stayed awake for a full week, it was possible she'd never be able to get through it all.

But she at least made herself read further into some of the non-soul related works.

Perhaps she'd find something interesting and maybe a way to open a portal into the world of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie...A girl could hope at least.

[About 30 or so minutes later]

Are you really going to sleep this long?

Geez...Just 5 more minutes.

You said that 15 minutes ago.

God, quit complaining.

We are on a time set and people are expecting us.

Do you know how long it's been since I've had a decent rest?

Last night when you were sleeping.

That was sleep, but it wasn't restful, big difference!

Now you're just pulling at straws.

Hey, I nearly died because a fish got pissy, get off my back!

...My apologies.

No...damn it, I'm sorry...I just wanted to take a small break, you know?

All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, I understand.

More like all seriousness and no time to settle down makes Lynsie want to put her head through a wall.

A bit much don't you think?

Not really, I've done it before, it wasn't a good time...too much stress.

I forget sometimes that stress can take a harsher toll than mere fatigue.

Either way, all this mental chatter has me fully awake now, so congratulations Gaster, you win.

I'd ask what my prize is but considering you freed me from the Void, I'd say there's no topping that.

It was my pleasure to do so, you're my buddy, the big bro of my best boys, no way I was leaving you to be stuck and suffer.

...Good girl.

My eyes slowly open to a light flutter, pupils dilating to see more clearly in the dimness of the room, and of course the 'I just woke up' yawn.

"O-oh! You're awake!"

Alphys seems a bit surprised by my return to consciousness, I'm not really sure how to take it, but right now I could care less and let it slide.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I yawn again and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I am a little weary, but okay. Him on the other hand has been waiting for me to get up."

"Him? Oh, right. Gaster...So...He was awake in you the whole time?"

"Not quite. I slept for a time, before regaining consciousness...Dude, do you understand how hard it is to understand when either of us talk when you end sounding like I do? Oh like you're one to talk. Don't think I haven't notice you increasing your vocabulary. Because it feels more natural to speak more eloquently while we share a body. Heh...You really are a silly human. Says the guy that would spend hours with said human and do nothing but converse about the meaning of existence...Touché."

Poor Alphys just stares at me like a deer trying to do advance trigonometry, it just doesn't compute.

"Sorry about that. We'll try to make it easier to understand who is who. Though, the key word there is TRY."

"Uh...Sure. Oh! Your soul. M-may I see how it's healed?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of curious about that myself. Guess the thing went back in me while I was in slumber land."

I bring my soul back out and in a few seconds we're both smiling.

The glitchy flicking of multiple colors is gone, the crack is no more...in fact...it shines even brighter than before even if it's only in one color, a lovely deep blue, the same as if Sans or Papyrus used their magic on me.

"Wow...It's made a complete recovery and in such a short time."

"Really? How long was I out for?"

"Starting at the time you became unconscious, around an hour and twenty something minutes. Mind you, it took about half an hour to preform the procedure. So in total, just a bit over forty minutes."

Damn, that was quick!

Were you expecting longer?

They knocked us out with what is basically a medical tranquilizer, the effects can last a day, and yet we woke up pretty darn early.

You do have a higher than normal healing factor, you forget to take that into your calculations.

Damn it...Quit making me feel dumb.

Only you can do that, I just point it out.

Dear god...Now I know you are an older brother.

"Alphys, where is Sans?"

She points over my shoulder and again I feel dumb for missing something so obvious as him laying on a table beside my own.

"Sleepy boy. How long have you been dreaming?"

"Little over twenty minutes."

"Poor punny bones."

I slip off the table, my legs nearly fail from numbness, yet with some quick support from Alphys I can regain stability and hold myself up on my own.

"We should get back to the others and let them know all is well."

"A-are you sure? Wouldn't it be safer to wait a minute or two before you do anything strenuous?"

I shake my head.

"I can handle this. Just need a quick snack or a soda and I'm up for days."

"What?"

"It's a silly internet thing from the surface."

"Is it true on human internet, there is anime?"

"Tons."

Her eyes sparkle.

"I bet they have all sorts of things Undyne and I can watch!"

"It is endless."

She gets all giddy as I move over to Sans and gently scoop him up to cradle him in my arms.

He makes a small sound of annoyance to the movement but a soft hum from me has him snuggle up to me with a smile.

He's so damn adorable.

You say that about everything.

But I really mean it when it comes to you boys.

Wait, you're including me?

You have your moments.

...You can't see it, but I'm blushing.

Like I said, so damn adorable.

"Should we wake him?"

"No. He's earned some rest. Plus, I like holding him. It feels nice."

I look upon his sleeping form, he's so content and peaceful looking, I love how it is because of me that he feels this way.

Alphys watches me, part of her finding it so sweet of a moment, while another part would love nothing more than to see this become something more, it was her otaku self wanting to see her fanfictions be real as we head back to the elevator.

I hum again to see his smile widen, rocking him just ever so softly before walking and she follows.

 _ _" If it takes forever, I will wait for you. For a thousand summers, I will wait for you. Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you. Till I hear you sigh here in my arms... "__

He nuzzles into me and I can't help the warmth in my heart that come of it while we reach the elevator then enter.

 _ _" Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go. Every day remember, how I love you so. In your heart believe what in my heart I know. That forevermore, I'll wait for you... "__

This song, it would always make me cry when I heard it play on the show 'Futurama', and now I understand its message even more.

We begin our assent back up to the main Lab.

 _ _" The clock will tick away the hours one by one. And then the time will come when all the waiting's done. The time when you return and find me here and run. Straight to my waiting arms... "__

The elevator door opens up in the midst of my song and loving call of my voice calls the attention of those who were waiting for us.

 _ _" If it takes forever, I will wait for you. For a thousand summers, I will wait for you. Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you. And forevermore sharing our love... "__

Papyrus comes close to embracing me but my hold of Sans stops him, yet this doesn't stop me from wrangling one arm free long enough to stroke his cheek sweetly.

 _ _" Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you. And forevermore, I will wait for you...! "__

His smile beams with relief, the same is felt amongst the others, including the new face I forgot that lives here.

"My child. Are you all better now?"

"Yes mother. My soul has been fully repaired."

"I SEE SANS HAS MISSED OUT ON THE EXCITEMENT. IF IT'S ALRIGHT, I CAN HOLD HIM FOR YOU."

"It's fine sweety. I don't mind. I've missed our cuddles. So this makes up for it."

"Darling..."

Wow...This must be awkward as hell for Mettaton to see.

Do you think he'll cause any trouble?

If he does, we're gonna make sure he learns what a bad time really is.

"Yes Metta?"

"What happened to your face?"

Did he really just...?

May I respond to this?

Go for it, you've peaked my interest.

"Amazing. Glad to see that your immediate concern for my over all well being falls directly to my physical appearance. Bravo good sir."

His face scrunched like he was hit and realization sunk in.

"I...I didn't mean it like that. It's just...You look different."

Like that sounded better.

"I'm aware of my appearance as of late."

"It's nice."

Was that...

A genuine compliment...Unbelievable!

"Thank you."

Don't you dare blush for that.

I'm trying damn it!

"I've met your mother."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She helped me to understand my feels for you better."

"Did she now?"

"I now understand what you trying to explain to me before. Admittedly, I may have had limerent feelings for you before. However, upon examining my own actions, which I am truly sorry for, I now realize...I did not love YOU."

I'm taken back by this.

"I mean...I do love you, yes. But up to this moment, I was merely infatuated with the CONCEPT of love. The idea of romance, the concept of sharing affection with another...Through these desires, I built a false concept of you in my head. Such a relationship would not have ended well."

So it finally sunk in...Good boy.

"Exactly. That's why I wanted us to get to know each other. That way, we'd have built up this nice foundation of friendship just in case our feelings didn't go any further."

He beams with a hopeful smile.

"Then...You still want to be friends?"

"Yes, you silly boy."

Mettaton gets so happy he hugs Toriel.

"Thank you! I still have a chance! Truly you are a very intelligent woman."

I can't help but chuckle.

"She should be. She is the queen after all."

Shock hits him.

"That's the...She's really..."

I can't help but smirk as he releases Toriel.

"This be my mother. Queen Toriel, the wife of King Asgore Dreemurr."

If he had normal skin and blood his face would be running pale.

I must have missed something very entertaining as I slept.

So this is what it's like to not know what's going on...I don't like it.

Agreed.

"S-so...What's everyone been doing up here?"

"METTATON AND I WERE TELLING A STORY."

"Oh yes. It's amazing. Papyrus is a fantastic story teller."

"Sounds awesome!"

"Uh...Why is there are dog in a bone cage?"

"Oh...I-it's in time out for stealing."

Oh my god...That dog just doesn't learn!

It's so annoying.

"So about this story?"

"METATTON PLANS TO USE IT FOR A MOVIE."

"And Blooky will compose the music."

Napstablook blushes shyly.

I wonder what this story was.

A soft poke to my shoulder gets my attention and when I look Sans waves childishly.

"hey there sweetheart."

"Hi punny bones."

He half stretches out in my arms

"you okay now? soul-wise i mean."

"Yep. All is good."

"sweet. so...what did i miss?"

"Yo Alphys!"

Suddenly the Lab entrance opens and Undyne blindly rushes in.

"Alphys, I need to talk to you about...something...important..."

She finally realizes that she ran right into the middle of our group and she looks like she's about to piss herself.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Well now...Seem you woke up just in time to see this Sans. A rare glimpse at the endangered species: Karma est canis. Better known as Karma's bitch."

Now this is going to make for a very interesting part for Papyrus's story.


	55. New-Home

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Lucky for Undyne, all she got was a good scare...and a very stern talking to by mama Toriel.

Can't say it wasn't expected.

Though, from the looks given to her...Sans and Mettaton leering at her, Papyrus and Alphys still confused to her motives...a talk with the Queen was the safer thing to come of it.

What was a real shocker was what Undyne had to say after it was all said and done.

Undyne told us that she would be stepping down as the Captain of the Royal Guard and in doing so, the Royal Guard would be disbanded, unless a new Captain was appointed.

She nominated Papyrus for the job...He literally fainted...It was shocking as well as adorable.

Seems his dream finally came true and with a epic bonus too.

While we end up waiting for Papyrus to wake up, which didn't take long, Alphys gave me a final checkup and x-ray.

While everything about my health turned out fine, as fine as a human fused with a split apart monster can be, there was a small incident when it came to my x-ray.

Alphys has a full body scanner, which was very handy, it takes a full shot of the body and then loads the image onto a large monitor to examine.

This would normally be okay, unless your in a relationship with skeletons and they walk into the room the moment the your skeleton pops up on the big screen in all its naked glory, causing some very awkwardly heated reactions from them plus the skeleton in my mind.

Yeah...very weird and embarrassing.

Thankfully only Alphys witnessed it, all she did was get all otaku and muttered stuff about fanfictions.

Honestly, she needs a new hobby...I fear the stories she's come up with already.

My god...I'm such a sinner...Now I'm curious to know what they are!

But that makes all the crazy stuff out of the way, thank god, so after a small snack break, some words of encouragement, plus the release of the little annoying pooch, our group takes in Mettaton, Alphys, and Undyne as we depart the Lab for the Capital.

Onward to Asgore we go.

Out of the Lab, up into the area elevator, stroll over to the MTT Resort, enter the CORE, up another elevator, and into the room where I had my epic song duel with Mettaton.

Only...The room isn't empty.

*distorted squawk*

[REAPER BIRD was already there, waiting for you.]

"Ah, the last one. I was beginning to wonder when we'd meet again."

"An Amalgamate? Here?"

"that's new."

"New or not, it needs to get out of our way."

"THAT'S NOT HOW THAT WORKS UNDYNE. GO AHEAD HUMAN."

"Gladly."

I bring out my soul and let it flare into power.

[Anomaly State activated.]

"Co̕mm̡e̴nc͟i̴n͢g͢ da̸ta̧ scan͠...̸"

I approach the mash-up monster as it looks down on me, but why wouldn't it, that darn thing has to be pushing 9 feet tall.

But it knows I'm no threat, they all knew I want to help, even from back then in the True Lab.

"S̴ća̶n ͝c̴om̸pl͠e̢te͢...A҉mal҉g̨ama͟t́e̶, f̵il̸é ́ńame REÀPER̛ ͡B̡IRD͡.͜ ͢T̶h̴ree ̵cór͠e ͟c̀od̷eş̧ ̧dèt͘ec̕t̢e̷d. ̕P̧ŗoc͏e̵ed͠ing wít̵h҉ ͞ŕ́es͠t̵o̴ra͟ti̵o͟n͠..͞."

Like with the other restorations, this looks and sounds painful as all hell.

Reaper Bird shirks, writhing and contorting, remaining the same size in height yet bloating in width to a certain degree.

Then it just stops...before it's body parts begin to shift around to other places.

It looks like jigsaw puzzle trying to put itself together in a way that makes more sense than what the box made it appear.

Though when it's all done, 3 monsters now stand where the Amalgamate once was, one stacked on top of the other.

On top is a Astigmatism, in the middle a Final Froggit, and on the bottom is a Whimsalot.

"Resto҉ra͞ti̵o͢n ̛o͘f̵ all͝ A̵ma̶l̴g̸am͜ate҉s͝ ͜is c̶o͢m̧p̶let̨ę."

My soul reverts to it's normal state and I shake off a slight static buzz from my ears.

"My god...We're free!"

"We're back to normal!"

"Thank you, human!"

"You've freed us!"

"What a nightmare!"

"But it's over now, thanks to you!"

"Awww...It's no big deal. It's just what I do."

Released from their body prison, they leave the room and return to whatever their lives once were.

Now with that taken care of, we continue our way out of the room to go down a all and up yet another elevator.

I swear, you had a thing for elevators when you made the CORE.

It's a faster means of getting from point A to point B without much effort, it's not my fault if it seems like there is an over abundance of them.

Then might I suggest that the next time you get to make a place, maybe teleporters, now that is a fast way to travel.

That would be a whole new headache, breaking down matter and managing to reassemble it again in another area...Sounds like a challenge.

That's the spirit my hyper intelligent friend.

Exiting the elevator, we stroll along a pathway that over looks the Capital's city.

It's amazing.

It's like the one in the Ruins, only not empty.

"So many people...All forced down here. What's the current population consensus?"

"Last time Asgore had us checked...I think it was rounded out to about 110,000. But that's not counting the people in the Ruins as we could never get in."

"Hmmm...There are not many in the Ruins. But it can be guessed that it would bring the estimated grand total to 120,000, give or take."

"makes it hard to believe that that's all that is left of our race."

"I-i I've been thinking a-about that. It's highly unlikely that ALL monsters were forced here."

"I agree. For that to happen, monsters from all over the planet would have to have culminated into one area for the War and then be dwindled down in order to give in to the human forces. If anything, it is far more likely that either other nations also did this method of banishment or...well...I'd rather not speak of that possibility."

Complete extermination without mercy.

"NYEH...LET'S JUST KEEP GOING. I DON'T LIKE THE SOUND OF ALL THIS."

"No worries Papyrus dear. It's only happy time ahead thanks to our darling angel."

Well...At least Mettaton's trying to be helpful.

I'll give him that much credit at least.

We move on past this, continuing along the path, which goes between buildings and is longer than first thought, but when we reach the end, we find it blocked by 2 guards that look familiar but are not.

One appears to be a cat-like knight while the other appears to be a mantis-like knight, both are donned in the same armor that certain rabbit and dragon knight wear, and both carry the same swords too, heck, they're even both girls in the same way the other two were both boys.

"Halt!"

"No one is permitted to have audience with King Asgore."

"Unless you come baring a human soul."

"Speak now...Do you come harboring such a soul?"

Wow, they take their job rather seriously.

There's a first.

"Stand down you two. That's an order."

They shake their heads at Undyne's command.

"We can not listen to you, Captain."

"You told us not to obey you, in case a human were to put you under its power of mental control."

We just look at her.

"Really?"

"What? The humans in Alphys's animes have mind powers. Is that not a thing?"

Now what RG 01 said makes sense when he mentioned I mind controlled him into confessing his feelings for RG 02.

"You and me need to talk later over what humans can and can not do. But first things first..."

I step forward.

"It's time to do what I do best."

I approach the guards and Toriel goes to stop me but Sans grabs her sleeve to halt her.

"Sans..."

"trust her. she's been doing this a long time now...she knows what to do."

She is weary, mostly because of all the crud that's happened so far, but she also knows this to be true.

I come to stand before the guards and they look down on me.

"Howdy. I'm the human. I think we know where this goes from here."

"Nice to meet you? "

Seems the mantis is more friendly.

"Don't say that. It is the enemy."

And the cat is more aggressive.

"Sorry."

"Hmph, try not to mess this up"

A bit harsh and uncalled for.

[Royal Guards attack!]

My soul pops out shining green as swords slash my way, but it's not like I haven't learned to dodge since being here, and not to mention it's easy to pick up on attack patterns which makes it a heck of a lot easier.

But I can't focus solely on the fight, no, I have to pay attention to them themselves and find out what I can do to help them.

Everyone has a problem and just needs a little help to solve it.

Then...I spot it.

RG 03, the mantis, keeps fidgeting with her right glove and a small beaded fabric pokes out...Bingo.

[You tell RG 03 that she should stand up for herself.]

"You know...You don't have to put up with this. Friends don't push each other around."

It gets to her.

"I know, but..."

"I'll take you down alone!"

RG 04, the cat, proceeds to take me on like a tank while her partner just watches rubs her glove.

[You tell RG 04 to remember what being friends is about.]

"How does it feel to put your friend down like that? Is that what you call friendship?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at her! Do you think she likes it when you treat her like this? Show her you actually respect her."

I reach for her right glove, if one knight has a hidden bracelet it's likely the other does too, but she bats my hand away.

"Don't touch that!"

This seems to get RG 03's attention but 04 hums and looks the other way like it was nothing.

I'm getting to them.

Time to really push it.

I slip past the cat and go for the mantis, pulling on her right glove before being pushed back.

[You touch RG 03's glove. It starts to come loose.]

"My glove...!"

The glove falls to the ground, revealing not only her claw, but what is clearly a friendship bracelet.

"03... Is that...?"

And now to watch the events unfold.

"Yes. It is. Go ahead. Laugh at me."

I can't help the sneer I get from how strong her words are, but they do sink in for the cat and in a big way.

"No, I..."

RG 04 looks at her own glove and sighs, nodding to herself as she begins to take it off.

"Actually...I still wear mine too."

The glove is tossed, revealing her paw that bares an identical bracelet, this has the mantis in shock.

"Our friendship bracelets from high school."

"03, I'm sorry. I thought you hated me, after what happened...We did some pretty nasty things to each other, because of..."

RG 03 gives in to the moment and hugs RG 04 much to everyone's surprise, especially RG 04.

"That old drama? Forget about it. To tell you the truth, I requested to be partners with you. I wanted to become friends with you again...But I didn't know how to breach the topic."

Emotion gets to RG 04 and she returns the hug wholeheartedly.

"03! After this...Do you want to get some ice-cream?"

"Salmon-flavor?"

"You know it!"

[03 and 04 are planning all sorts of things to do together.]

[YOU WON!]

[You earn 0 XP and 100 gold.]

The knights leave hand in hand, rekindling lost time in their friendship

Good girl, you really seem to have a gift at this.

I just like helping others feel good, that's no big deal.

Oh little one, you really don't see the value of yourself don you.

Do you my ego, because I don't have one of those...not sure if I have a super-ego either.

Dear god, do not tell me you actually believe any of that drivel Sigmund Freud made.

No, though he made a few good points, I know he made up most things like everything he theorized about women.

"Great job darling."

"YES, YOU ONCE MORE PROVEN TO BE AN EXPERT IN SPARING."

"I try. Mother taught me well."

"Ah you flatter me, my child. But let us not doddle. This is the entry way to New Home."

Toriel takes the lead and we all follow her into a place that has me doing a double-take.

It's exactly like the Ruins apart from the color and lack of the old tree, but it's a perfect match.

Even when we go inside I'm being hit with so much deja vu.

Everything is in the same spot, the same furniture, the same home smell blended with a hint of...golden flowers.

They're everywhere.

Seems like Asgore has taken to these flowers quite well.

But then curiosity calls to me.

In the Ruins our house has 3 main rooms...the child's room, Toriel's room, and Asgore's room which she always kept locked.

In her room, which I snuck into once, contains a queen sized bed, bookcase, dresser, desk with her dairy of silly jokes/puns, photos, and one very odd tsundere cactus.

This always had me wonder why a married couple had separate bedrooms, but it's something that seems to have been a thing even here.

New Home has 3 main rooms...First I look what is obviously Asgore's room.

It's similar to Toriel's from the Ruins, only difference is there's a wardrobe instead of a bookcase and there's a #1 trophy in the corner.

[Number 1 Nose-Nuzzle Champs '98!]

"'98? I would've been...Eleven years old at the time."

"that young huh?"

I jump at Sans's sudden voice.

"did you know dogamy & dogaressa are the #2 nuzzle champs '98? it drives them nuts."

"I take it you're keeping an eye socket on me in case something goes amiss."

"well, that, and your mom wanted me to let you know it's not nice to snoop in other peoples personal rooms. even if it is your dad's."

I snicker and move to the desk, looking down at the journal left open there, all the current page says is "Nice day today!"and the ink looks still almost wet...He was just here.

"It's less snooping and more trying to understand him. All I know is what others have told me, but that is not a good view of a person, only what those people see him as."

"and what have you learned so far?"

I give pause to this.

"Asgore...He's a man who is many things. A King. A husband. A father. A friend. A mentor. And even Santa Claus. But he is also just a man. A man that holds the weight of his people and is forced to do things for the greater good of the many even if the few disagree with his choices. In a way...He and I are in the same boat. The fate of all monster kind rests on a single choice made between us. He needs my soul to break the barrier and I would need his to leave. The only difference is, I don't want to leave. Yet that doesn't really change his motives."

Sans shrugs.

"even if that's the case, then doesn't it only make it more likely he'll stop to hear you out all the more plausible?"

"How so?"

"well...i know this isn't really something a guy wants to say about his girl, but...you're a lot like your old man."

It takes a moment to get that but when I do I can't help but snicker.

"Really? *giggles* Did you really just say that?"

"it's true though. you'd both do anything for those you care about. even if it isn't good for you."

He makes a valid point.

Yeah...I guess that is true.

"You got me there. I guess this makes me Princess Fluffybuns."

That broke my brain as I was saying it and poor Sans can't keep a straight face for more than a second before laughing so hard he has to brace himself by holding onto the door frame.

"heheheh...oh i am so telling paps this."

"Please don't make this a thing."

"i'm making this a thing...hey pap!"

He takes off down the hall and I don't bother giving chase, I merely leave the room to look at the other rooms.

Toriel's room is locked...go figure.

But the last room, the child's room, that one is open.

It's like my room in the Ruins only there are 2 twin sized beds in here, 2, a family photograph showing 4 happy people that are smiling with joy, and a gift by each bed.

I know I shouldn't, but one child is haunting me while the other child is a flower, I could at least bring Asriel his gift when we meet and maybe Chara would like to know what he got too.

So I check the box by the bed closest to the door.

[There's a heart-shaped locket inside the box.]

Awww...It's beautiful...You can feel the love in this.

I put it in my pocket and move on to the other box across the room.

[There's a worn dagger inside the box.]

...Why is this a gift to a kid?!

Maybe it's for whittling or gardening or even chisel work?

But that's the only stuff that comes to mind as to why a knife is a gift for a kid.

I touch the blade, it's duller than a butter knife, so that ain't so bad, it can't cut but if you put enough force into your attack it would puncture.

Should we take it with us?

I'm not sure.

It might trigger some emotional response from Asgore.

Or it might make me look like some crazy stab happy nut job.

"L-lynsie?"

Napstablook is cautiously gentle in nudging my shoulder and in a panic I hide the dagger behind me as I spin around quickly.

"Hi sweety. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to find you. We...we don't spend as much time together like before."

He's right and it makes me feel bad.

"I'm sorry Blooky-boo. Come here, let's have some hugs."

He smiles and he hugs me as I tuck the dagger into my back pocket then share in the embrace.

I've missed this.

Just this simple care, it's bigger than it looks.

It's nice.

When we get you back to normal, I'm giving you all the hugs you want Gaster.

I both look forward to that and fear it.

Why?

Sans and Papyrus.

Say no more, I get it.

"Oh there you two are..."

Mettaton peeks in from the doorway with a teasing smile.

"My...Don't you two look absolutely precious."

"H-happs...Don't tease. I-it's not like that."

"No need to be embarrassed Blooky. By all means, embrace in the warmth of the embrace a wonderful girl."

I know I'm going to regret this.

"Do you want a hug too Metta?"

His eyes light up and we're smothered in in tight hold against Mettaton.

"Oooh! I can feel the love!"

"I feel it too."

"*strained* I can't feel my ribs..."

Embarrassed, Mettaton lets go and I gulp air down like Sans does ketchup.

"Sorry darling. I forget how strong I am in this body."

"*cough* It's okay. I'm very durable for a fleshy human."

"OH PRINCESS FLUFFYBUNS..."

God dingus damn it all to fudge.

"YOUR MOTHER IS REQUESTING YOU JOIN US FOR THE CONTINUATION OF OUR JOURNEY."

I guess this moment of pause was expected to be short lived, after all, how many have we had so far?

"P-princess Fluffybuns?"

"Oh my god...I love it! It's so cute!"

Argh!

It became a thing!

Leaving the child's room and meeting up with the others, we head down the ever all too familiar basement that is as long as it is in the Ruins.

But when we make it to another over looking the city path, we find it not as empty as the roads we've walked before.

Monsters of all kinds stand along the sides, like a haunting welcome aisle, as if we were being expected to arrive.

Then the really creepy part happens as we walk down the middle of them...They begin to speak.

"A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS."

"Injured by its fall, the human called out for help."

"ASRIEL, the king's son, heard the human's call."

"He brought the human back to the castle."

"Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings."

"The King and Queen treated the human child as their own."

"The underground was full of hope."

"Then...One day..."

"The human became very ill."

"The sick human had only one request."

"To see the flowers from their village."

"But there was nothing we could do."

"The next day."

"The next day."

"..."

"The human died."

Toriel is starting to become visibly shaken by this retelling of her saddest point in life and it's starting to get to me as well, I don't like how it's upsetting her or the others, but I can't find the ability to speak up.

"ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL."

"He transformed into a being with incredible power."

"With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed through the barrier."

"He carried the human's body into the sunset."

"Back to the village of the humans."

"ASRIEL reached the center of the village."

"There, he found a bed of golden flowers."

"He carried the human onto it."

Oh no...I know where this is going.

"Suddenly, screams rang out."

"The villagers saw ASRIEL holding the human's body."

"They thought that he had killed the child."

"The humans attacked him with everything they had."

"He was struck with blow after blow."

"ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all."

"But..."

"ASRIEL did not fight back."

"Clutching the human..."

"ASRIEL smiled, and walked away."

Toriel is in tears at this point and I'm trying to console her as best I can, but still I lack a voice.

"Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home."

"He entered the castle and collapsed."

"His dust spread across the garden."

"The kingdom fell into despair."

"The king and queen had lost two children in one night."

"The humans had once again taken everything from us."

"The king decided it was time to end our suffering."

"Every human who falls down here must die."

"With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever."

At last I get her tear to stop, even if I had to give up walking to do so, I just let her hold me and act as her support the rest of the way, doing my duty as her daughter to make sure she is okay.

"It's not long now."

"King ASGORE will let us go."

"King ASGORE will give us hope."

"King ASGORE will save us all."

"You should be smiling, too."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Aren't you happy?"

"You're going to be free."

Finally we are no longer among them as we enter what is called the Last Corridor, even though Sans often mentioned this place as the 'Judgment Hall', it was where he would measure the sins of Frisk and if things got too bad...would meet death here.

For a beautiful hall that I've just seen for the first time in my life...I don't like.

"C-can you hear that?"

All is silent, the room is still, then in the stain glass of the Delta Rune windows shadows flutter on by.

"Geez Alphys, it's just birds. Don't be such a wuss."

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming...on days like these...miracles can happen."

Something in my core is eerily shaken by those words, as to why though, I don't know.

"Down this corridor lies the entryway to the throne room. There, Asgore will most likely be."

"Are you ready to see him again?"

"I am. It's been long past due."

"Stop!"

A bipedal dog knight that wields a spear like Greater Dog blocks the exit, she is garbed in a suit of armor much like Lesser Dog but is a breed that seems more regal looking yet stoic.

"No one is to pass beyond this point. Leave now."

"Ah crap."

Again, we look to Undyne.

"This is my lieutenant, Dodge."

"*Bark* My name is Doge! Pronounced 'dohj', with a soft j. How many times must I tell you that?!"

Well this is going to go swimmingly.

"*sigh* Be right back everyone. I have to fix this too."

I stroll over to the knight and she puts the spear in my face, clearly she's learned from Undyne.

"Human. You shall not leave this hall alive."

"Might I ask you something before you make me into a human shish kebab."

She cocks an eyebrow but lowers the spear slightly.

"You may."

"How long have you been guarding this spot?"

Her eyes widen and then focus in thought.

"What is today's date?"

I pull out my phone and show her the date...her jaw drops.

"I've been here that long?! I've missed so much...Where's my leash? I haven't been walked in ages!"

Damn...poor girl is whiningand pawing at an imaginary door.

"Easy girl...You want walkies?"

Her ears perk up and her tail slowly starts to wag.

"Want to go on a walk?"

"Yep. Wanna walk Doge?"

All thoughts of her job as a guard fade and all she knows is 'go for a walk'.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!"

I haven't seen a guard dog this happy in awhile, it's adorable!

"Papy sweety, throw me a bone."

"IS THAT A PUN?"

"i think she's being literal bro."

"OH. HERE YOU GO!"

Papyrus tosses me a bone and I use it to get Doge's attention.

"Here girl. Come here Doge."

[You called Doge over. Doge came close.]

I shake the bone and she follows it's movement, so when I run off she comes after me.

[You go on a short walk with the Doge.]

I proceed to dart about the hall, serpentining around columns to really make the most of this, earning some laughs from my friends because Doge barks when she gets close and I keep getting away.

Eventually though...

[The Doge seems all tuckered out.]

I slow down and let her catch the bone in her teeth, it makes her day.

"Good girl."

[You pet the Doge. What a good Doge.]

Her tail is going a mile a minute and her smile is pure joy.

[Doge looks satisfied.]

It's a perfect opportunity to spare her now.

"A bone that nice. I bet you have a great place to hide it at."

She nods and without further prompting, scampers out of the hall like a happy puppy.

"Well...That was easy."

"MAYBE IT IS A GOOD THING YOUR QUITTING THE ROYAL GUARD."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"seems like your training is coming off a bit fishy."

"Argh!"

"*snickering* G-good one Sans."

"thanks. it was like shooting fish in a barrel."

"SANS, PLEASE, STOP WITH THE PUNS!"

"sure bro. water you say."

A mix of groans and chuckles fills the hall, I being one of those that laughs...until something gets my attention with a thwack to my leg.

A seed.

Looking around I spy Flowey from the hall exit, waving me to come over, though I'm not so trusting this time, for good reason of course...every time I follow him I end up attacked.

But damn it all, he's playing on my curiosity, and it's working!

Fight it human!

But what if it's different this time?

Do you know what the definition of insanity is?

Ummm...Insanity is doing the exact same thing over and over again expecting things to change.

That's right...So tell me...What are you going to do?

Follow Flowey?

...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response.

Relax G, I was only joking, I'm not stupid enough to fall for this again.

Oh really...Then do tell me why you're walking over to him?

Wait, I'm what...Oh son of a...Damn it body, you've betrayed me!

Without thinking I started walking, but luckily, this movement of mine did not go unnoticed.

Napstablook follows after me which gets Mettaton's attention, which then gets Papyrus's, Sans, so on and so forth.

Like before when I get close to him, Flowey retreats into the ground and I feel like a moron for falling for this same old bait routine.

What did he even want me to see?

Where did he even lead us?

Where did these stairs come from?

I continue down the steps which seem endless till, thank you lord, they end at a room.

A room with 7 coffins.

Each lid bares a different colored human soul image along with a plaque that says their name and date of death.

In order from the one closest to me to the one all the way at the end, the colors are red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue, and purple.

These are the final resting places of the humans that have fallen down here.

But only the red coffin has my full attention.

[There's a name engraved on it..."Chara."]

This is his...God darn it Asriel, why are you showing me this?

Knowing from what my brothers have told me, I lift the lid open slightly, just enough to see.

[The coffin is empty...?]

So Toriel did take the body with her to the Ruins after all.

[You didn't notice before, but there's something like...mummy wrappings at the bottom of it.]

Body wrappings?

I doubt monsters practice mummification, so this could just be what's left of a traditional burial shroud.

"My child..."

Toriel yanks me away and pulls me out of the room, holding me to her tightly.

"You were not meant to see that."

I'm not really sure how to respond to this.

What do you mean?

I don't really...feel anything about this, not fear nor sadness, I just...I don't really care that those other humans are dead.

Is that normal?

I'm detached to humanity, plus I didn't know those other 6, I only care about Chara's but that's due to him being family and having time to get to know him, otherwise...wow, I really am messed up to be this numb, aren't I?

I wouldn't say you're 'messed up', but it's a adaptation you acquired to keep from being hurt when, death is something a child can't cope well with and this was yours, to disconnect, but you are not completely emotionless, you know that as an honest truth.

"My child? Are you alright?"

I look up at her, worry is in her eyes, but I give her a soft smile and kiss her nose.

"I'm alright mother. Everything is going to be okay."

She giggles at my foolishness and leads me back up the stairs, the farther we get from that room of death the better.

We rejoin the others outside an open doorway with a wall plaque that reads "Throne Room".

"HUMAN, WHY DID YOU TAKE OFF AGAIN?"

"let me guess...flowey right?"

I nod.

"you really got to stop trusting him."

"WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME?"

"Nothing. All he did was lead me to this room that has..."

"Nothing!"

Toriel blurts out much to our surprise.

"That room has nothing in it. It's completely empty."

Those deceased humans...she took care of them too before they met their doom in the rest of the Underground.

No wonder she put up such a fight when I first started to go near the door.

Toriel is a mother above all things as she is naturally caring, knowing and now seeing the fate that has befallen those she tried to protect is not something she would want to happen to you.

It won't, I will not meet my end here.

But she does not know that and neither do you.

Wow...Way to really bring the mood down.

I'm just being realistic, you can only control your fate so much before your luck runs out, for example, look at what happened to me and my family...We did not want our lives to become that which they have been for so long.

But I'm helping to make it better.

That is true and you now very well that we are more than thankful for everything you've done, but the fact remains, no one knows what the future holds for us, no one knows what tomorrow will bring or if we will be here to see it, the reality of now wins out over the promises of tomorrow, so enjoy the moment for what it is and for as long as you can.

...You've been in my head too long, you've been snooping around in my dark thought place.

You have no reason to be afraid of death, it's natural, biological, instinctual, and just plain common sense.

It's not...I do not fear death...I fear the unknown of what might happen once my eyes close for the last time.

Oh...Now that I understand.

"Yo punk! You okay?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"it's fine. she gets lost in thought sometimes. though with all the chatter in her head now, it's a wonder she doing any of this."

"What can I say? I'm good at multitasking. Though it is helpful to have someone in here that's organizing my thoughts and not whispering creepy words."

"Has Chara been talking to you again?"

"No...It's been a while now. I'm kinda worried about how quiet he's being. But hey, it could mean he's sleeping or giving me a break...Right?"

To those that had no clue what we were talking about it all sounded odd, but those to those that did it was a bit concerning, but to avoid further awkwardness a change in subject is in order...but it wasn't by any of us.

 _" Dum dee dum... "_

That came from inside the room.

"H-he's...Asgore's in there. O-oh my..."

"Relax Alphys, it's going to be fine."

I don't have the heart to mention to Undyne that Alphys had a tiny crush on him or is worried that she might have fail him in her work.

"so...we all ready to do this?"

"About as ready as meeting a parent for the first time can be."

"Be strong my child. We'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you."

"You can do this darling."

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU."

"Don't be s-scared."

I take a deep breath to ready myself.

"Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers."

I nearly chock on the air in my lungs from shock.

He can hear us?

How much did he hear?

Dang it, I'm loosing my skills in sneakiness.

"...Here we are! Curious. I've never seen a plant...Smile before?"

What?!

Get in there now Lynsie!

Without further prompting, I rush into the room to hopefully prevent something bad from happening, but as I came into the room and before the others could follow, the entry way is blocked by thick thorny vines, leaving me alone as I approach a large figure who has his back to me.

The crunching of my steps on the grass and golden flowers alerts the figure to my presence, making him slowly turn around to face me.

"Howdy! How can I...Oh."

Realizing that a human now stands before him changes his happy demeanor into a more sorrowful one and he takes a few steps back just in case I'm dangerous.

Asgore is a man of an intimidating stature with broad shoulders, hair like a golden mane and even has a beard, and two large curved horns.

From what I can barely see do to the royal purple cape with golden pauldrons that covers him, he wears a suit of armor, and a small by comparison to his size crown sits on top of his head.

This monster, this Boss Monster is the King of all Monsters...This is Asgore Dreemurr...my adoptive father.

"So...Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...Perfect weather for a game of catch."

Oh my god...He is like me!

"Yeah...Today's a lovely day. The kind of day that makes one stop to smell the flowers."

I'm trying to be myself, to show I'm not a threat, but as I do I'm also looking around to see where Flowey is, he's up to something and I don't like this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Asgore smiles and relaxes a little.

"I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?'. But..."

He sighs and strolls over to look out a window.

"You know how it is. You know what we must do."

He really looks torn up about this.

"Actually, about all that. You see..."

"When you are ready, come into the next room."

The poor guy turns away and sulks as he begins to walk out of the room.

I can't let this go on.

"Father wait!"

That freezes him on the spot.

"What...What did you call me?"

"Father."

He turns back and looks at me confused.

"Uh...I'm sorry. But I do believe you have me confuse for someone else. I am not your father dear child."

Wow this is awkward as hell.

"But you see, the thing is, you kind of are."

His confusion grows and I start rubbing my arm nervously.

"My...How tense...If this is a stall tactic, it's okay. If you are not ready, I understand. I am not ready either."

"No, it's not that. Though honestly, I have no intention on fighting you. I came here today because I wanted to talk."

"...About?"

"You see...I've been living here in the Underground for quite some time now. I've learned things. Made many friends. Gained a family. Heh...I even found love here. And I've come to know in my heart that, I don't really want to leave this place."

He's stunned."

"Human...You would rather stay down here and suffer...Than live happily on the surface?"

"The surface isn't really a happy place. But yes. I want to remain here, among my loved ones. To make them happy. Because...As silly as it sounds...Their happiness is what makes me happy. Nothing warms my heart more than making them smile. So why would I want to leave and make them feel abandoned. I can't even dream of doing such a shameful thing. So, if it's okay, may I ask you for permission to live here? Please?"

The honesty on my words touches at his heart and he begins to cry.

"I...I can't do this..."

He drops to his knees and weeps into his hands.

"I can't do this anymore...I can't bring myself to take your soul...I remember the day after my son died. The entire underground was devoid of hope. The future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war. I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike...and free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity...And let monsters rule the surface, in peace."

I slowly come close to him and kneel.

"That's perfectly understandable. You have nothing to be ashamed for. You did what you felt was best for the people."

"*strong sniffle* Soon, the people's hopes returned. But...My wife, however, became disgusted with my actions. She left this place, never to be seen again."

"You made a mistake. Everyone does. What's important is to learn from it and try to make amends. Only then will the hurt be healed."

"You are such a wise girl for one so young. Truthfully...I do not want power. I do not want to hurt anyone. I just wanted everyone to have hope...*sniffles* I cannot take this any longer. I just want to see my wife. I just want to see my child. Please...Young one...This war has gone on long enough. As a human...You have the power...Take my soul, and leave this cursed place."

My King...You are truly to kind for this world.

I can't take this anymore, I hate seeing him so miserable, it's even making me cry.

I practically hop onto him and hug him as strongly as I can, which has him completely baffled.

"Please Papa...No more tears. It hurts to see so much pain. I won't leave you. I refuse to leave where I'm needed so badly. I am not going to take your soul. I am not going to leave you or the Underground. But I will do all that I can to see that the people are happy. That you are happy. It's my duty as a daughter to make my parents smile as much as I can. So please..."

I'm silenced by his arms coming around me to share in the embrace.

"Human...I promise you...For as long as you remain here...My wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories...Eating butterscotch pie...We could be like...Like a family..."

"But we already are Papa."

"Why do you call me father young one?"

"Because Mama adopted me."

His eyes widen.

"Mother? Do you mean..."

Suddenly a blast goes off, destroying the vine blockade that separated us from the rest of my loved ones.

"Don't you dare harm that child!"

Toriel comes charging in like a bat out of hell and Asgore actually grips me tighter in startled surprise.

"Do not be afraid, my child. I won't let that pathetic whelp hurt you."

Way to kick a guy when he's down mom.

Asgore let's me go and stands up.

"Tori...You came back...!"

She's less happy to see him than either of us would hope.

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr! If you really wanted to free our kind...You could have gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL taken six SOULs from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair...Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes."

"Mama, you don't have to be so harsh. We came here to reconcile, remember?"

"...Tori...You're right...I am a miserable creature...but, do you think we can at least be friends again?"

She looks at him, then me, both of us have hopeful begging faces, and she sighs.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance. But screw up again and that's it!"

Life returns to Asgore and I feel a love long thought lost fill the room as the others join us.

"Mama, should we maybe..."

"Oh, right. Silly me, I almost forgot. *clears throat* Asgore..."

She puts a hand on my head sweetly.

"This is our daughter. Her name is Lynsie.."

"Howdy Papa. It's nice to finally meet you."

He smiles while wiping away the last of his tears.

"Howdy young one. It's wonderful to meet you as well."

We shake hands, his massive paw dwarfs my fist, but it is far more gentle than one would expect and is the kind that speaks of his noble character.

Truly this moment, the King of Monsters and a Human, coming together as family, is the start of a very good time.

A new beginning.


	56. Revelation

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

This is great.

Everyone is getting along so well.

Toriel and Asgore have a long talk, catching each other up on the events of their lives from when they separated all the way up to now.

Considering how long they live and the events that occurred since they split up, yeah, that took up a lot of time, but hey, nothing helps pass the time quite like puns...even if most people did not enjoy them.

Next up was Undyne, who after explaining a few things to Asgore, makes her resignation as Captain of the Royal Guard official and nominates Papyrus for the position, though that doesn't quite go his way.

Since Asgore and I made peace, that pretty much ended the war, and with no more need to fight, their might not be a need for the Royal Guard anymore.

Though to keep Papyrus's heart from breaking, I offered a position more suited to someone like him, I request making him my personal guardsman.

At first Toriel is slightly opposed to this, knowing of our relationship, but with testimony from the others about his character, skills, maturity, and how caring he is, it didn't take much to sway her vote in my favor, which of course had Papyrus more than delighted.

The it was Alphys's turn to come clean to her employer and beg for forgiveness.

Never did I think I'd meet someone as sympathetic as I am, but Asgore just further amazes me, being completely understanding to her plight and offering her a shoulder to cry on if need be.

I'm really starting to question my biological paternity, because other than appearance, I'm more Monster than Human.

No question there little one.

Sans too spoke up about his involvement in the goings on of the Laboratory, which surprised me greatly, but I suppose it was needed, to finally let such secrets get off his chest, he honestly looked a lot better afterword and seemed more relieved, dare I say, happy even.

Mettaton really had no reason, but did try to get in Asgore's good graces, whether to help further his personal career or just to look good in front of the ones he now knows are my parents, I know not.

Poor Napstablook even got pulled in by his cousin's charming grace and some how I get mentioned too.

Something about how he supposed he should thank me, as before fighting me so long agao, he had forgotten how fun it was to perform with others, so on the side of his normal performances, he'd been searching for HOT TALENTS to fill up his upcoming troupe.

So far, Shyren's agreed to be his back-up singer and he got Napstablook to be his sound mixer.

A rather impressive lineup really.

Then it got a bit awkward when Mettaton asked me what kind of merchandise did I think humans would want to buy if and when we ever got up to the surface, mainly it was awkward because of the few ideas he had so far.

[Buttons (with his face)]

[Stickers (with his face)]

[CDs (with his face)]

[Posters (with his face)]

[T-shirts (with his face)]

[Underwear (with his face)]

[Plush dolls of TORIEL (but, you know, with his face instead of hers)]

I had no words for that, but I didn't need to answer anyway, he was more than excited to do them all regardless.

But yeah, that how everything went.

Smoother than silk on satin.

A few questions did pop up every-so-often.

Like why Sans often called me sweetheart...Oh boy...That was fun to explain.

As if I were raised with him this whole time too, Asgore went into protective dad mode, demanding all information regarding my love life and then proceeded to interrogate the guys among us.

That would've been funny had it been happening to someone else.

Thank god Toriel helped to set the record straight and kept Asgore from going into 'you will never be good enough for my daughter' mode.

Another hard thing to explain was why I seemed to change personality at random...Try doing that without sounding like a nutcase.

So yeah dad, I fused with your former scientist who happens to these skeletons older brother that was trapped in a void across the fabric of space and time...Yeah...That's not crazy sounding at all.

Thankfully this odd bit of information is broken down into something more understandable by my ever faithful companions.

Yet now, with all the pleasantries out of the way, the real epic moment can be done...We can have the pies.

Great and glorious pies by Toriel!

"Mmmm...I swear these get better every time Mama."

"Thank you my child."

"I've missed your cooking Tori. I tried to recreate your recipe, but I couldn't do it. My trash bin is filled with my terrible crumpled-up recipes for butterscotch pie."

"It doesn't take much. Just combine brown sugar, cornstarch, salt and milk in a pot to boil. Stir and keep stirring until it thickens. Then mix in egg yolks, stir and keep cooking until it thickens. Remove from the heat, and add butter or margarine and maybe some vanilla for flavor. Keep stirring. Pour into cooked pie crust and then place it in the refrigerator till it's solid. It's not hard."

Asgore smacks his forehead.

"Of course! Why did I keep thinking I needed to use flour? No wonder they kept exploding in the oven."

That statement earns some very hearty laughs from us all.

"hey tori, what's in this one pie?"

"I was wondering that too darling."

This is about to turn some stomachs.

"Oh. That one is a snail pie."

Utensils fall from hands in shock but I keep eating along with my family.

"I-it's...snail?"

"LADY TORIEL...I'M NOT SURE YOU KNOW THIS. BUT SNAILS ARE NOT MEANT TO BE IN PIES."

"Actually Papyrus, snails are a delicacy in some parts of the world."

"R-REALLY?"

"Escargot is the name of food that is made of cooked land snails. Escargots are usually served as a starter dish in Portugal, Spain and in France."

Toriel smiles.

"Very good Lynsie. You've been reading my books."

"I like trivia."

She pats my head as I take another bite while the others look at me funny.

"How are you able to eat that?"

I smirk at Undyne.

"Easy...This one is chocolate."

"heheh...very clever."

"Not as clever as when she first tried to use magic."

I nearly choke.

"Mama no! Don't tell them that!"

Damn it...Now they're curious.

"Oh, I gotta hear this."

"I'M SURE YOU DID WELL HUMAN."

"Of course. Our darling dear never fails at anything."

Knowing the truth makes me blush with embarrassment.

"Well...I think it was during the first week of having her live with me, that I decided to teach her some basic magic. I went with something easy just to start her off. Soul sight and soul reading."

God, please kill me.

Oh yes, I remember that day...Heheh...That was funny.

You're not helping!

"We tried for a time, but since humans seemed to have lost their ability to use magic, I had to teach her how to tap into her innate magic abilities."

Gaster, do me a favor and end me now.

And end this now, I think not.

You're a cruel man.

You're blowing this out of proportion.

"This however was a task that was easier said than done. And doing so, well..."

"Mother, I beg you. Please don't."

"Quiet punk. I want to hear this."

I cringe at what is to come.

"Our young one here was so determined and tried so hard, that she ended up over exerting herself. Making herself lightheaded and disoriented before fainting."

The group seems confused as to why I would find this embarrassing.

"I'm not sure if I'm follow this story right Tori."

"YEAH. THAT'S NOTHING TO BE EMBARRASSED ABOUT."

"I'm not finished...Upon fainting, she began muttering the silliest things. Like...Butterflies moving through diamonds. Or this weird one...Anything that doesn't matter has no mass. I still don't get it."

Sans stifles his laughter at the physics joke that was.

"oh boy...that was a good one."

"WOW, LYNSIE..."

"wait, you knew that was a science joke?"

"I NOTICED YOUR JOKE BOOK A WHILE AGO AND DECIDED TO SEE JUST HOW BAD YOUR PUNS WERE GOING TO BE. SO I TOOK A LOOK INSIDE. INSIDE THE JOKE BOOK WAS A QUANTUM PHYSICS BOOK. THEN INSIDE THE QUANTUM PHYSICS BOOK WAS ANOTHER JOKE BOOK. THEN THERE WAS ANOTHER QUANTUM PHYSICS BOOK INSIDE THAT ONE. I NEARLY DECIDED TO STOP BUT, THANKFULLY THAT WAS THE LAST BOOK AND I GOT CURIOUS ENOUGH TO READ IT. I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND MOST OF IT, BUT IT WAS A GOOD READ NONE THE LESS."

That is very impressive to say the least.

Agreed.

"BUT I MUST SAY LYNSIE, TO MAKE JOKES EVEN IN THAT STATE, THIS REALLY PUTS OUR RELATIONSHIP IN A NEW LIGHT."

"If you say so sweety. But I think it speaks to my character. Even when I'm messed, I'm always such a goofy nerd, all the way down to my bones."

Papyrus groans as this incites a small laugh from the others.

"hey, tori, do you have any other embarrassing stories?"

"Oh, do I ever! But, I think that story is one of the most unbelievable. It is hard to think of much else though. Oh! Except for the time she slipped while helping me cook and literally ended up with egg on her face."

"Ehehe..."

"Ehehehe..."

"AHA! AHAHAH! HA! HA!"

"Yeah-yeah. go ahead. Laugh it up. I'm good at a few things, but I never claimed to be perfect."

"That's alright darling. We still like you as you are."

"yeah sweetheart. if anything, it just makes you sound cute. but i gotta say that's, uh, not the best way to get to cook."

"IT'S NOT?"

"Papyrus, we've been over this."

"WHATEVER, MOM!"

"Don't talk back to me like that!"

"Go to your room, Papyrus!"

"OK, UNDYNE."

"Wait! Don't ACTUALLY go to your room!"

"I'M GETTING MIXED MESSAGES HERE!"

"Don't worry Papyrus. You're not the only one who's confused."

"GLAD SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME. THANK YOU MR. DREEMURR."

This is so nice.

This sweet peace.

It's like this is how it's always been this way.

Surrounded by friends, family, and loved ones.

But...I know this isn't true.

This was not how it always was.

Their lives were not always so warm and full of love.

Most of the time, all these poor souls knew was heartbreak and LOVE.

These innocent monsters, people who suffered such sadness throughout their lives, only to be stuck down here and made to relive things in a never ending cycle.

Well...No more.

No more sadness.

No more agony.

No more pain.

No more LOVE.

I will see to it that Monsters get what is owed to them.

They deserve to be happy.

They deserve to know joy.

They deserve to the right to smile.

They deserve to be given true love.

Little one, you really are the hopes and dreams of us all.

There's nothing you can do that can't be done.

Nothing you can sing that can't be sung.

Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.

It's easy, as long as you try.

Nothing you can make that can't be made.

No one you can save that can't be saved.

Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time.

It's easy, so long as you don't give up.

Nothing you can know that isn't known.

Nothing you can see that isn't shown.

Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be.

It's easy, as long as you believe.

Hold on a second...Gaster...Are you seriously parodying 'All You Need Is Love' by The Beatles?

I may have taken a few lines here and there.

G...You have great taste.

Thank you.

But you know what I meant.

I do.

But none of the good can happen until we address a major issue.

Flowey?

Yes...I think it's time to tell them.

Be strong Lynsie.

I'll try.

I clear my throat to get their attention.

"Mother. Father. There's something important I've been meaning to tell you...Though, honestly, it fills me with dread to speak of it."

This calls for some concern.

"Young one?"

"It's okay my child. Whatever it is, you can tell us."

I take a deep breath and then sigh.

"It's about Flowey...He's not...He's not really what he seems."

Part of me feels bad for doing this, telling his secret when he told me not to.

But it needs to be known, his family needs closure so that the real healing can begin.

Knowing where this is going, Alphys gives me looks of encouragement and Sans holds my hand.

"you can do this sweetheart."

I hope so.

Have faith.

"Toriel...Asgore...Asriel isn't dead. Flowey is Asriel."

Plates fall from shocked hand, shattering on the ground like their minds and hearts.

"Child...It...It isn't nice to say such things."

"I'm not making this up. When Asriel fell, his dust scattered in the garden. But it mostly clung to a seed that managed to grow before any others that he came back with from the surface. Without your knowledge, I took this flower and preformed experimentation on it with determination."

This new tone of mine indicates Gaster is speaking.

"At first, I planned on using this flower as a vessel to hold souls of both human and monster kin. But the flower did not function as I wanted to and I was going to consider it a failure. Little did I know, my assistant would see my growing fatigue in lack of helpful results and try her best to help. Isn't that correct Alphys?"

All eyes go to her.

"I-i...I just wanted to help. T-there was s-so much pressure on us...On you. I d-didn't think everything would go so wrong."

Alphys begins to cry and Undnye consoles her.

"To be fair, it didn't go wrong. At least, not at the start. We were unaware of the effects too much determination would have. We did not know it would make monsters melt into amalgamations. Or that it could revive the essence of the dead in a soulless life-form. I had already returned the flower back to the garden by the time I fell into the CORE. To be honest, I would've loved to have studied the Prince upon his awakening. One must wonder what happens when you die and then come back after some time has passed."

"didn't you go through the same thing?"

"Technically, yes and no. To a point I did die, but I was merely broken down and put back together differently. My body found its way into the Void, my soul reformed into the Riverperson, and my mind became Memory Head. Whereas the Prince died completely. Body became dust and his soul faded back into the vast unknown."

"Stop it!"

Toriel is shacking and Asgore does what he can to calm her down.

"Please stop speaking like this about our son."

"It took us what seems like eternity just to get over it this much."

"sorry. but they speak the truth."

"In fact, you were the first to meet the revived Prince, my King."

Asgore is deeply confused.

It probably doesn't help that Gaster is speaking so casual about this.

"I...I met my son? How?"

"Simple really. During the original time line, before the first reset, Asriel awoke in the Garden and you found him there. For a time, you tried to tend to him, but lacking a soul of his own, he began to feel nothing towards you. One day, he ran away and ended up in the Ruins hoping his mother could make him feel again. You tried dearly, my Queen. You showered him with such love, but the result was the same. Asriel felt nothing. This lead him down a dark path. He came to the conclusion that he'd rather be dead with his brother than live a life feeling nothing. He attempted to kill himself."

Horror grips them all.

Not even Sans knew these things.

"Attempted?"

"So he didn't go through with it? Thank god."

"No, he did it. Quite painfully too."

Dude, stop being so nonchalant about all this!

My apologies.

Don't apologize to me, it's them who are mortified by all this.

Very well.

"Forgive me. It comes to my attention I am being too relaxed in talking about such events."

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT."

"yeah. you're just used to it after watching over and over for so long."

At least they understand.

"If I am allowed to continue...But as he left this mortal coil again, he started to feel apprehensive. What is the fate of a being without a soul if they die? This terrified Asriel. He found himself wanting to live more than anything, and so, he did just that. When next his eyes did open, he was back in the Royal Garden, as if nothing had happened. Then you, my King, appeared to him again and surprisingly he found that you had no memory of him as a flower. You're even the one who gave him the name Flowey. He chose to don this name and leave with it."

"But why?"

"Curiosity had him...He's still a child. Granted, a child that's lived more lives than we can care to count, but a child none the less. So finding out he had this 'superpower' intrigued. Taking this as a chance to experiment again and again, he brought himself to the edge of death. At any point, he could have let this world continue on without him, but as long as he was determined to live he kept coming back. Amazed, he at first used his powers for good. Becoming friends with all the Underground. Solving all problems flawlessly. He found this companionship amusing...For a while that is. But as time repeated, people proved themselves predictable. What would this person say if he gave them this? What would they do if he said this to them? Once he know the answer, that was it. That's all they were. Just repeated pawns to toy with. Then he got a naughty idea...To cross a line that one should cross. He became curious what would happen if he killed them."

A deathly chill sweeps through the room.

"Nowadays, even that's grown tiring to him. He's done everything this world has to offer. He's read every book and burned every book. He's won every game and lost every game. He's appeased everyone and killed everyone. Sets of numbers...Lines of dialogue...He's seen them all. The only thing he sees as fun now is the child, Lynsie."

"Why?"

"While this child is normally played by another, Lynsie provides more than Frisk ever has. Frisk's actions, while good or bad, are the same. Either she would help or harm us. The events are the same. The dialog unchanging. The same 'boring' song and dance so to speak. Lynsie however has done something new. She's changed things in ways Frisk couldn't. New events. New dialog. Restoring characters that were missing. Choosing to stay here instead of leaving. Even something as simple as interacting with Flowey himself. She is giving him more than just fun. From what I've seen when they do interact, I would even go as far as to say she's reaching Asriel under all the apathy that is Flowey. Even if some pain is brought about in doing so, mostly on her end, but she is getting through to him. Which reminds me...My King, do you know where the 'smiling' flower went?"

The whole room goes tense.

"I...I don't know. It ducked into the ground when the human came in."

"Darling...You don't think it's going to do anything bad. Do you?"

I close my eyes and frown.

"Under normal events, this is the point in where Frisk encounters you my King. Either one of three things happens. One, she kills you. Two, Flowey kills you. Or three..."

Suddenly I spy a ring of seeds form behind Asgore, my eyes widen and I spring up.

"Get out of the way!"

The others move as I shove Asgore and take the hit for him.

I stumble back in a yell, small bloody holes create a circle outline on my front and back, the seeds having gone right through me like hot knives in butter.

And when I strain my eyes to see, there he is, among the flowers closest to the throne and looking as innocent as can be...Flowey.

"Howdy! It's me, FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

I groan and shake off this damage like it was nothing, even going so far as to snag a slice of pie to get my HP back up.

"No need to put up the show Asriel. We all know who you are and how the game goes."

His innocence dies and he smirks with twisted delight.

"You IDIOT. You haven't learned a thing. Hee hee hee."

"And it seems you haven't either, my brother."

Flowey grins.

"I'm surprised you're still willing to call me that after this little stunt. But it's not like it matters."

"How long were you there? Seems odd you would wait till now to make a move when we were in the open and vulnerable this long."

He chuckles darkly.

"You know me all too well sister. It's true that I was here for some time. Listening to all your sad sappy mushy garbage. But only for so long. After all...I needed to make sure all you fools were completely distracted long enough for me to claim my prize."

Six vines fan out like a peacock's tail from behind the throne and they are far from empty, each vine holds a human soul, the souls Asgore's been collecting for destroying the barrier.

To say this has us worries is a big understatement.

"I owe you a HUGE thanks. Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past the old fool. But now, with YOUR help...I'VE got the human SOULS!"

The chuckle that escapes him is blood chilling.

"Asriel..."

Toriel and Asgore approach but I won't let them go beyond where I stand.

"My son?"

"Is it really you?"

"*scoff* Such predictable reactions. You hear all the details of the things I've done and yet you both still see only what you want to see. Pathetic. I'll make your deaths quick so you won't continue to suffer such moronic lives."

"Hey! If you think I'll let you do that, brother, you're in for a real bad time."

He smiles wickedly then looks off as the other come to stand behind me as well.

"WE WERE FRIENDS ONCE FLOWEY. AND WE CAN STILL BE. BUT NOT IF YOU CONTINUE TO DO THIS."

"I may have retired from the Royal Guard, but punk, if you think I'll let you attack my friends...YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"T-there's got to be another way. We can run a few t-tests. Maybe get you a better body."

"Darling, no one upstages me. I'm about to cancel you like a poorly scripted sitcom."

"I don't want to f-fight...but I won't see my f-friends hurt."

"your move weed. or should we relive some past time lines?"

Flowey snarls.

"Piss off Smiley Trashbag!"

"so you do remember them after all. i beat it really cheeses you off that this smiley trashbag always beat you."

"Sans, don't antagonize him."

"No sis, let the trashbag talk. It's not like he has anything of worth to say. It's all just garbage...Just like his brothers."

Sans growls and nearly lunges at him, but Papyrus grabs him, refusing to let him go.

"let me go pap!"

"CALM DOWN SANS!"

"Don't let him get to you. It's what he does. Like a cat, he prefers to toy with his victims."

"Heheh...Have I really become that predictable? Such a shame. Guess I better mix things up then!"

He laughs manically as he absorbs the 6 human souls and I can feel his power grow.

It's skin crawling in the sheer aura of power he emits now.

This isn't good.

I have to keep them safe.

"All of you...I want you to get out of here."

They look at me like I'm crazy.

"We can't leave you here with him."

"let us help you sweetheart."

I don't have time to defend my point.

At any moment Flowey's soul absorption will stop and he'll attack.

I will not have them hurt.

"If you trust me, you will leave."

"BUT LYNSIE..."

"Darling, don't do this."

"If you love me, you will go."

"I'm not gonna run like some coward!"

"I will defend my child."

" **I said get out now!** "

I didn't want to bark like that, but the sternness is enough to get through to how serious I'm taking this.

"If I need help, I will call for it. But damn it all, I will not see you harmed. Now leave this place before it's too late! Undyne, Mettaton...I'm counting on you two to keep them safe."

It really hits home that I would put so much trust in them.

Undyne get Alphys on her shoulders then pulls Asgore and Toriel out with all her might.

It doesn't take much to get Papyrus and with him holding Sans, it only makes it easier, though they do squirm in his arms, so Napstablook has to help him.

Once they're out of the room, Flowey has fully taken in the souls and I have to put on a tough face to not tremble under this powerful vibe.

"Boy! I've been empty for so long...It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling..."

He notices it's just me and him in the room now.

"Oh? It seems they've abandoned you. Maybe they're not as dumb as they look after all."

"I sent them away. This is between us. They are not needed."

"Not necessarily...They're free EXP."

I growl and it makes him snicker.

"You really are easy to figure out. You wear your heart on your sleeve and it makes you weak."

"Yeah-yeah, I'm a goody two shoes. A bleeding heart that cares too much. Save the spiel for the stage at MTT Resort."

"Oh my. What's gotten you all fired up? Is it...Chara? I thought I heard your voice shout a moment ago."

"Our brother is not here Asriel. It's just us."

He looks at me seriously.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He's just been quiet. And honestly, do you think I could ever harm him?"

"Heh...I suppose not. You're too nice. You'd never hurt family. But Gaster...Him I don't trust."

My eyes widen in surprise much to his enjoyment.

"Yep. I heard your little chat about him. So he's fused with you now? Interesting. Guess this means I get to kill two birds with one large jagged boulder."

Great, he's now not only a sadist but now he's vindictive too.

A unpleasant and yet fascinating development.

Not helpful G.

"Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you Gaster? Well, that's just perfect. I'll get to play with you before I get my dear sister to join me. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more...Before I become GOD. And then, with my new-found powers...Monsters. Humans. Everyone. I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world."

Well that's creepy.

His face morphed into Toriel's, mine, and then something I have no clue what the fuck it was.

"Asriel, I've seen how that turns out for you. Even you must recall how Frisk even beats you as a GOD. What makes you think the little one here won't do the same?"

Oh my god Gaster, do NOT antagonize the killer flower!

What's wrong, it's not like you can't defeat him.

Even if that's true, which I hope is true, it's not your body that's taking the fall in this or even your soul.

My apologies Lynsie, I'll try to keep that in mind.

"Oh no. What happens if the human fights me. I'm so scared. NOT! I'll just kill her. It's not she can escape to her SAVE FILE and come back. Golly, if only she had a SAVE FILE you could run away to...But she was just too STUPID to make one!"

Wait what?

"I don't have one...?"

The dumb struck look on my face makes him beam with deadly joy.

"Oh really? So you didn't know and none of your so called friends told you? That's right sis. The one with the stronger Determination holds the power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET. Right now, that would be little old me. And it seems you never saved since you've been down here. Which means..."

A nervous gasp leaves me and he takes it as my answer.

"That's right. If you die, that's it...Game Over. There might be a teeny tiny chance that you'd come back. But more likely, it'll go back to how things were. No more you. Now isn't that a interesting thought? But don't worry my dear sweet sister. Your old friend FLOWEY...Has worked out a replacement for you! I'll SAVE over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces...Over, and over, and over again!"

He laughs wickedly and I'm frozen on the spot.

If I die I might not come back...

Little one, don't listen to him.

It'll be like I was never here...

Do not loose focus now.

I'll lose everything and everyone...

Lynsie, don't give in to fear.

All of this would be for nothing...

Lynsie snap out of it!

I'd have no reason anymore...

Lynsie!

I don't want to die!

Then don't!

I will not die!

[Warning. Anomaly Core instability detected. SAFE MODE activated till stability is restored.]

Meanwhile, Flowey finds my still as stone routine rather curious.

Moving over to my side and poking my leg for a reaction.

"Uh...You still there? I mean, if you're going to make this that easy for me, heh, I won't complain. Though to be honest, I was kind of hoping to have a little fun playing with you sis."

My body twitches a bit, it gets his attention.

"So you are still in there. Must be hard keeping control with so many voices in that head of yours."

Bringing up a vine, he aims it at my forehead.

[Danger detected. Proceeding with threat assessment scan.]

"Allow me to help clear some room in that cluttered sponge you call a brain."

Slowly he presses the vine's tip to my head and being careful to kill me right away, there's no fun in ending things quickly.

But his fun is cut short when spark zaps him when he breaks into the skin, making him snarl and very confused.

"Well...Seems you're just full of surprises. That just makes things all the more interesting."

"A͢ņo̶ma̛ly, ̧f̸ilę n̕am҉e F̡LOWEY̸..͠.̨"

Now this was new.

"So I'm still considered an anomaly. Well that figures."

"̡6̶,000 H͘P, 1̵9͡ ́ATK͢, ́0 D̨ÉF. Y̧our ̢BE͞ST f͡ri̢e͟n͠d̛.͢"

"No DEF? Just wait till I get my new body. Nothing can hurt me then."

".͟.͢.̀A͢re ̨yo̷u ͝t͟h̶e̛r͢e͠?"

"I haven't left. The real question is, are YOU there?"

I instantly look down and make eye contact with him.

This sudden movement makes him jump, or as close to jumping as a flower can do.

"͝It̨'͏s ͟bȩen̕ ͡a l̢onǵ t͘im̛e̡, ̷h͢asn't̕ įt̷..̸.?͜ ̧B̢ut y̴ou'v̀e ̸d́o͢n͘e̸ w͜ell.͘ T̷h͝a̸nk̛s͏ to͜ y̡ou͜, ever̀y̸thing̸ ̴has ̡fa͟l̢l̵e͝n in̷to pl͝a҉c̡e̛.̵"

Those words, if his flowery face could pale it would.

For those were his words, or rather, the words spoken by Asriel Dreemurr.

"How do you know that dialog?"

I just smile at him in an innocent yet creepy way.

"̷S̢e͟e ͠y̵o͢u ͢s͏oón̵.͢"

My eyes roll into the back of my head and I collapse backwards into the flowers like a freshly cut down tree, much to Flowey's confusion.

"Did you...Did you really just...Are you kidding me?!"

[Scan complete. Threat determined to be moderate. Cool down needed before rebooting.]

"*sigh* Pathetic...Truly pathetic. But what can I really expect from you?"

Vines ensnare her limbs.

"As sad as you make yourself out to be, I do see potential in you. Not exactly sure if that's good but at least you're not boring."

He slowly began to sink into the ground.

"Let's move our future play to a more appropriate spot. After all, this place is too cramped for the real fun I have in store for us."

He submerges into the earth and drags her along with him.

Leaving the room empty of life.

His destination...The Barrier.

 **[Meanwhile, with the others]**

Undye and Mettaton had managed to get the others as far as the Judgment Hall before they lost control of their charges.

Toriel, Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus were doing all they could to try to get back to the Throne Room.

And the fish and robot kept the way blocked as best they can, Undyne using her spears while Mettaton used his bombs.

Alphys didn't want to get between either side and while Napstablook wanted to help out his friend he couldn't bring himself to go against his cousin.

"get out of the way! we can't leave her with that weed!"

"Darling has entrusted us with your safety. And as much as I'd like there to be less competition for her heart, I am bound to obey her."

"You know very well the punk can handle her own. Hell, she beat me with 1 HP. She can take on a flower by herself."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! FLOWERY CAN DO THINGS, VERY BAD THINGS!"

"He was responsible for almost paralyzing her had I not found them. So if you think I'll stand here as my daughter is murdered by my own son, you best think again!"

"he's gotten close to killing her multiple times. and now they're alone together. she needs us!"

"SHE NEEDS OUR HELP!"

"They need their mother!"

"The answer is still no dears."

"I might have failed as Captain of the Royal Guard, but I'll be damned if I fail being a friend. Not after she gave me a second chance."

Asgore couldn't help but weigh in both sides before coming to his own conclusion.

On the one hand, his newly sprung on him daughter, who he found quite sweet, was with his also just sprung up on him resurrected son, who came off as anything but the gentle boy he once was...Not good.

On the other hand, said daughter was purely concerned with their safety above her own and was willing to risk her life to make sure they were not harmed in what could unfold, even going so far as to appoint two strong friends that would keep their word if called upon...Very ingenious.

She was like him in this sense and he related to it immediately, as he would have done the very same.

But this was not helpful in his choice.

To choose whether to respect her wishes or to do what is felt to be right?

Heavy is the head that wears the crown and right now it was weighing on him as if it were a whale.

Then something got his attention.

"Back off Sans! I don't want to hurt you!"

"tinker toy, you have no idea the level of hurt i can bring on you. now i'll say this one more time...MOVE!"

Sans's threatening tone was strong enough to shake Mettaton to the point his bolts felt loose.

"Y-you don't scare me."

Sans's eyes went black.

"wrong answer."

"BROTHER WAIT."

Papyrus leaned into Sans's ear and whispered something no one could make out.

But whatever it was, it made the comedic skeleton grin before taking his brother by the hand and the two of them disappear from the hall in the blink of an eye.

This raised some pretty big alarms with the others, because those that knew Sans knew what this meant.

"Sans you son a bitch!"

"What just happened? Where did they go?"

"That bastard teleported himself and Papyrus back to her."

"What do we do now? Split up?"

"And you leave me here with the pissed off mom? Hell no!"

"Enough!"

The booming voice of authority echoed in the hall...The King made up his mind.

"I have stood by and watched as others fought my battles for me. No more."

Asgore approached the two as Toriel looked on in surprise.

"I am more than a King. I am a father. And right now, my children are about to do battle. Not only that, innocent lives now show bravery in trying to stop it. I will see more death take place needlessly. So if you both would kindly step aside, I need to be a man and save them. But if that does not suffice..."

Moving his hands out from behind the concealment of his cloak, Asgore looks sternly and shows his weapon, a long red trident adorned with a flower.

"As your King, I order you to stand down and come with us to help our children...Please."

This was a side to Asgore that Toriel had thought been long dead, this was the man she had fallen in love with so long ago and it lite a fire of devotion in her soul.

The command of a King and the emotion of a parent moved them, they could not fight against his words or his power, for Asgore was King as well as the strongest of all in the Underground, not even them working together would match the resolve of a father trying to return to his kids.

They bowed before him and made the way clear for them to pass.

"Thank you."

He back to his wife with a kind smile.

"Tori..."

He extended his hand to her with gentle care.

"Let's go save our children."

Her heart faltered for a moment as she took his hand, tears wanted to pool in her eyes but she denied them as she looked upon him in new light and returned a warm smile to him.

"Yes. Let us get our children back."

With that, the Royal pair headed back from whence they were.

Undyne and Mettaton then looked to Alphys and Napstablook.

"You don't have to come with us."

"We'd understand if you didn't."

They were stunned they would even say such things.

"And l-leave you to Flowey?"

"I don't know if I can help. B-but I can't go knowing I didn't try."

No further words were needed to be spoken.

The four of them followed after the King and Queen, who in turn sought to follow Sans and Papyrus, hoping they were not too late to save their friends.

Knowing they would never forgive themselves if something were to happen to any of them.

But little did they know they were not as alone in their journey as they thought.

Slowly making its way from Hotland's port, Riverperson hummed a melody softly.

It had finished its last job and seen all the water had to offer it.

Now it was to do its final task.

The time that SOUL meets BODY was coming soon.

Soon it would be time to see just how real this prophecy was.

"Tra la la...One day, a savior will come from the heavens. Then from the world outside, the way to free us from our prison will fall. The Angel of Life will fix all that the Demon had corrupted. Death will appear and a great truth will be known. Then as the hour draws near, God and the Angel will clash...I believe the one that was prophesied was you, little one. Let us see just how your river flows. Tra la la."


	57. Omega

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

[Cool down complete. Anomaly Core stabilization complete. Rebooting now.]

I slowly stir awake, feeling cold stone against now temperature match flesh and this odd forsaken sense that makes the area all the more eerie.

Looking around, it's nothing special.

Just an empty place...wait...never mind, there are 6 broken glass containers than seem to have been ripped right out from the floor.

Those were the containers of the 6 human souls, a seventh is still empty.

It was for my soul, yes?

Correct...But not any more, now that Flowey has the souls, he will not let them go.

I figured as much...so...Any idea where we are G?

*Whoosh*

A bizarre ripple of black and white moves across the very far back of the area.

That is the barrier.

What, for real?

I get up and go over to investigate this crazy thing.

So this is the barrier...How come I didn't see anything like this when I looked into the hole I fell in?

You didn't?

Nope.

Hmmm...Must be one-sided, like the glass of two-way mirror.

On one side all appears like normal, but the other side hides sight of what lies on the other end.

Exactly.

Huh, rather odd but I can't really judge how human magic worked back then.

Curiosity has me and I put my hands on the barrier.

It's odd...this thing can be more than a few inches thick but it feels solid enough as if it were like the walls of the Fort Knox vault.

Any idea how we got here?

Flowey must have brought us here.

Why?

It's where the final fights of any neutral or pacifist time line take place.

Where...Where does the genocide time line usually end at?

The Throne Room...After killing Sans, the human strikes down Asgore, then Flowey finishes him off hoping to be spared themselves with this show of loyalty...It doesn't work and he dies worst than anyone else.

Wow...Talk about extreme brutality...No wonder my brothers are messed up.

Are you still sure you can get through to them, even though they probably want nothing more than to end your life?

Heh, oh ye of little faith...Look at us Gaster, Flowey had the perfect opportunity to kill me and yet here I stand...Sure, he could just be saving the really bad stuff for later and that's he didn't instantly kill me, but it still shows that he's not willing to end me right away because of some reason he has.

Like wanting to torture you over and over again?

A possibility, yes, but also because unlike Frisk, I've shown him care and understanding.

That, and you have his brother's spirit haunting you, so killing you kills Chara again, something he'd rather not do.

That too.

But you do understand how he is, his sentimentality will only last for so long, then he'll get bored and you know what will happen.

He'll kill me, I get it...I just have to get through to him before that happens, I know I can do it if I try.

Keep that in mind, we both don't need you zoning out like that again because of fear.

Can you really blame me, all this time I thought I had a SAVE FILE, only to find out I didn't, I can lose everything and not just all the progress I've made...I don't want to lose them...I don't want to lose the ones I love...I...I can't go back to life without them.

Aren't you over reacting just a bit?

No...I understand it now, what drove Asriel that fist time he tried to kill himself...Once you know what it's like to be cared for and to care for others, loosing that makes life seem meaningless...It's not worth living anymore, not in a world without love, not in a world without the ones you love and that love you back.

I see...But enough with the negative thoughts, we have to keep our guard up.

True, there's still a murderous flower on the loose and we don't 100% know his motives.

"Ah...So you're finally awake."

Speak of the floral devil and it shall appear.

Quit stealing my material!

I'm not stealing, merely using creative licensing.

Damn loopholes.

"As you can see, the barrier is the only thing separating our worlds. The world of the UNDERGROUND and the world of the SURFACE. It'll take SEVEN human souls to break it and I have SIX...I just need ONE more."

Great...I guess this was inevitable, might as well face him now.

The sooner we do, the sooner it will be over and done with.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, I turn around to face Flowey, only to not see anything where I expected to see someone.

Uh...Did he transcend into a disembodied voice or something?

He's near, keep sharp little one.

"And that is YOU!"

Slowly my eyes look up at the sense of movement and nearly bug out trying to understand what the hell that they are seeing.

First thing I see dangling downward are these huge cactus-like arms with red claws, followed by massive vines with leaves on them.

Next a set of sideways jaws with tiny lumps on the end and has two orifices that resemble nostrils, as well as an eye on each side with moving and pulsating irises located within hollowed mouths, there are many tubes that exit behind this thing along with big thick vines that move away from the body...in a slight way it vaguely resembles the face of a Gyftrot, only way more horrifying.

Then on top of this 'face', is a box TV that has his normal face on it, along the sides of said TV are metal bumpy pipes that resemble petals that connect to the television and the jaws of this 'face' monstrosity.

After absorbing the human SOULs, Flowey has transformed into this grotesque flower-shaped hybrid of plant tissue, human organs, and machinery.

Now that I think about it, this thing's body resembles that of the DT Extraction Machine's structure with the TV from the 'Home Movies' room on top, albeit now filled with teeth, gums, and eyeballs.

You don't think he...?

Fused with the DT Extraction Machine...Seems like there's a high probability of that being the case.

His Determination levels have gotta be beyond the extreme.

No denying this now, time to take this as seriously as it...Wait...What is he doing?

I think he's...singing?

A tune builds up and out his pipes which he hums along to before actually unleashing his voice while he descends to block what I bet is the only way out of here.

 _" If you want the picture of a charming prince, I take the cake. But now you find me all the more alarming since, I'm charming as a rattlesnake. "_

He hit the nail on the head there.

 _" My debonair and dazzling personality, was like a dream. But now that you're awake the harsh reality is, things aren't always what they seem. "_

It's like this song was made with him in mind.

 _" Taken in my dashing grin. You had failed to note the pointy teeth...I'm no fraud, but beneath this warm façade, I'm Prince Charmless underneath. "_

As his body reaches the far enough to still be about 20 feet off the ground, his gargantuan arms stretch out and nearly reach me, but I avoid this by pressing up as much to the barrier as I can...I'm trapped.

 _" Just look at what a perfect little royal pair, we're gonna make. 'Cause everyone is absolutely unaware, we two are both completely fake! "_

Hey!

He's just messing with you, keep your mind clear on the things at hand.

 _" You've been grand for the plots I've planned. And my gratitude's profound and large. Now's the time for the world to know that I'm...hardly harmless. Ill-equipped or armless. No, I'm Prince Charmless! And I'm in charge! "_

I can't help but feel a touch of pride for that flawless rendition my brother just preformed.

Normally Flowey's voice is this high tweaked echo-like thing that sounds like two voices speak at the same time yet in slightly different pitches.

He can alter his voice though to sound like other people and his original Asriel self, but this singing voice...My god!

I have to applaud him on such an angelic sound, it went so well with the lyrics, I'm glad this bit of me managed to rub off on him.

Though this does pose the question...How does he know this song from the animated movie 'The Secret Of Anastasia'?

The movie probably fell down here and he saw it once.

Maybe.

"Bro...I am in awe. Your skill puts me to shame. That was just so...Epic!"

A cocky smirk plays on his screen of a face, clearly his ego is going to make for an easy target now.

"Flattery will get you everywhere and nowhere sis."

Just like Schrödinger's cat!

"Quick question. How do you know that song?"

"Simple. I stole your MP3 off Papyrus while you all were chatting like idiots."

His freaky mouth hocks a loogie and spits out my now very gross music player at my feet...nasty.

"Uh...Thank you?"

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew...This is so disgusting!

But you're doing it anyway.

I reluctantly get my device, shake it clean or as best shaking it will do, then put it in my pocket, all the while Flowey watches in amusement at my clear repulsion and gagging.

"You feeling alright? You're looking a little green. Maybe you should just surrender now if you don't have the stomach to even deal with a little thing like spit."

"I'm fi...*gag* I'm okay."

Oh god...I can taste pie again...

Keep it down, you have to get your head in the game, you are his toy in this game of his, and what does a kid like him do to toys that bore him?

I get it, I get it!

I shake off this nausea and get in my zone, letting my mission keep my head in check while my heart is powered by what's at stake.

Noticing my change, Flowey also gets ready for what's to come.

"Oh what have we here? Is the little mouse really thinking of standing up to the big bad cat?"

"Even a mouse can deal enough to the cat to have an edge and live to see another day."

He glares.

"Do you really think you can stop ME?"

"To be truthful, I have no clue. I'd rather talk things through and work out a solution that we'd both agree on. But seeing how far you've taken things, that's not looking likely. Yet just because the odds aren't in my favor, doesn't mean I shouldn't at least try. Heck. Who knows. Maybe we'll end up dueling our way into a compromise anyways."

He can't keep a straight face and laughs at me...it kinda pisses me off.

"Hee hee hee...You really ARE an idiot."

The room flashes and he's much further back now, at least he gave me some room to move around in, but as soon as my white soul appears he laughs as demonic as ever before unleashing hell, forcing me to begin dodging.

The game of life and death begins.

First to start things off, Flowey's lower eyes shoot seven X-shaped or shuriken like bullets that cover a wide arc while at the same time, Flowey's upper eyes shoot the same thing only in triplets from both of his sides.

I somehow just barely manage to get out of that attack with only a couple of nonlethal hits.

"Not bad sis. But let's see if you can really stand the HEAT!"

Flowey summons flamethrowers near what I guess are his armpits which throw three blasts of short-lasting fire.

Thankfully, this attack is easy to avoid but did singe a bit of my hair, and the smell that makes it repugnant.

"Awww...Did I do that?"

"You messed with my hair..."

"Consider it a improvement."

"Do you know how long it took to grow this?"

"Like I care."

"Eighteen years...Eighteen long years without a cut and you singe it..."

Little one, you need to calm down.

"Oh boo hoo. What are you gonna do? Cry me a river."

"No one fucks with my hair!"

Lynsie, don't do anything foolish.

[SPELL option selected]

Fire engulfs my hands and I grin at the surprised look on his screen on a face.

"Didn't mama ever teach you this Asriel...Play with fire, and you get burned."

"No way...Impossible! Humans can't use magic!"

"Heh...Nothing is impossible...Not as long as you're willing to try!"

I go from the defensive to offensive, lobbing fire balls at his plant parts, hitting the metal bits would be pointless, but even so, Flowey isn't one not able to handle himself.

Flowey fires three cactus-like snake circles with mouths which ricochet off the walls, sometimes they take the hits, but not all the times, which when they hit has him making this strangely adorable 'Ah' response from the burns.

Yet...Even if I'm a bit pissed off at him, I still have no real intent on hurting my clearly murderous brother, so little to no damage is done to his HP...which he notices with annoyance.

"I know what you're doing."

I look at him confused.

"Don't act so cocky. You talk up a big show, even pull out a trump card that threw me off and at disadvantage, but then hold back? Do you even understand what's going on?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you are doing this on purpose! But why? To mock me? Is this how you get your sick kicks?!"

"Bro you sound really weird right now. Take a second to think. Does that piece fit the puzzle that is me?"

He goes to speak, but then doesn't, letting things sink in before something comes to his mind and he smiles.

"No...Not that doesn't fit you. I'd probably say it's more like Gaster, but he's not in this fight, is he? It's just us. A real family moment."

Should I tell him?

No, let him think this, it may prove useful later on.

Understood.

"But I wonder...Just how sure are you that we can really be a family?"

"How so?"

"Do you really think they accept you as their child? You're not a monster. You're not even related by blood. You're just a human. A sad little human that just happened to fall down and get taken in by mom. Do you know how many times I've seen her do that? To so carelessly replace each human like a pair of socks. She could one day find another kid, and instantly forget about you like she has all the others. So tell me...What makes you think you're so different? What makes you so damn special?"

Wow...where the hell did this come from?

It could be a tactic to psych you out.

But if it's not, it can be something I can use to reach him with.

Proceed with caution.

"Special? Me? Not a chance. I'm about as special as a single dime among a pocket of quarters. I 'm there but not wanted. Compared to other humans, I'm easily forgettable. Hell, I never felt more invisible or alone then when I was around other people. If you could actually imagine, I was very depressed for long time. I even thought of ending myself a couple times..."

That seems to get to him, it's something relatable to him.

"I honestly spent most nights looking up at the ceiling of my dark room and think. Think of what I wanted to dream about yet knew it wasn't going to be. Think of what would make the next day better, but that was highly unlikely to happen. Think of reasons why I should bother to wake up and keep going, but know the odds of my happy thoughts were against me. Where am I going in life? What was the point of it all? My mind back then...It was so cold there...And so dark...I prayed for help. Someone help me...Anyone...please...Help me...But there was no one to care. Nobody..."

"Nobody came when you needed them the most."

Am I really reaching him?

Am I really getting him to feel for me?

"Nobody could tell I needed them. And that just made me sink deeper into the shadows."

"Why didn't kill yourself if the idea came to you?"

"Heh...Who said I didn't try?"

Now that shocked him.

"No, I didn't die and come back like you did. There is no magic RESET on the surface. Once you die up there, that's it, end of story. I'm just a coward. I tried to hang myself, but I couldn't make myself tie the rope too far off the ground. I tried to cut my wrists, but I couldn't work up the nerve to push the blade into my flesh hard enough. I tried poison, but I couldn't get myself eat what I had tainted. I think I tried drowning, but it's hard to want to do that when I enjoy swimming way too much. Do you wanna know the funny thing about all this? I come closer to dying on accident than when I tried. It's because I have no intention to harm anything at all. I just can't do it. Not to myself. And not to you. So yeah...I'm nothing special. I'm broken and scarred sinner. But you know what? I don't care anymore."

"What?"

"Up there, that world made me want to die. But down here, I found my reason to live."

I place my hands over my heart, the fiery magic not setting my clothes or my person a blaze thankfully.

"Down here, I found monsters and they showed me what this world truly can offer. I found happiness. I found kindness. I found calm relief. I found true freedom in a place meant to keep people trapped. I found hopes and dreams that I want to make come true. I might be a dreamer, but not even I could create such a place as this. It might have been luck that brought me here, but mercy was finally upon me when I fell. Because I love it here. I love the people here. I don't know if I'm replaceable like you say I am, but this is my home now. These are my people, my friends, my family, and my loved ones. And I will protect them with my very life if need be."

In that moment, I see it.

The glimmer of life, of soul, of my dear lost brother Asriel.

If I can just keep this part of him engaged, if I can just keep him alive...I might have the chance I need.

The chance to save him from himself.

"You too are part of all that I am now, brother. You were the one I meet first. You gave me guidance, that might have been a little questionable. But you also gave something else. Aside from all the harshness we've aimed at each other when this all started, you gave my something I never had in my entire life."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You gave me you."

I let the fire fizzle out on my hands to show him I'm being real and trusting.

"Getting to know you over all this time, it's made me realize something. You are everything I can't be because I lack the courage to do it. If there's something you want, you take it. But me? I weigh out the possibilities and if I see too many wrongs, I back out. You are a braver soul than I. And even if you don't believe me, well...I wish to be more like you that way, big brother."

His screen flickers in utter shock.

"You...Want to be like me?"

"Yeah...To a point. I envy your gall. Your intrepidity, nerve, daring, audacity, boldness, dauntlessness..."

"Those all mean the same thing."

"I know. But I still meant it. Whether or not you are this brave in what you do because of the power of RESETing or it's how you've always been, I still look up to you bro. And not just because you're currently hanging from the ceiling."

He groans at that last part but gets it was unintentional.

"So...You really want to be like me. Heh, never saw that coming. But what can I really say to such a touching request? And by my beloved sister no less."

Wait...That was rather sweet of him.

More like sickly sweet to me.

You're right...I don't have a good feeling about this anymore.

"Well then...I can grant you your wish of being more like me. All you have to do is one thing for me."

Dear god...It's like looking at the face of a lawyer and car salesman about to pull out a deal with the devil contract that I'll have to sign in my own blood.

I know I'm going to regret this...

"A-and what would that be?"

His screen face grins painfully wide and his black biddy eyes grow large, flashing from red sclera with green irises then to green sclera with red irises in a repetitive strobe like effect.

"Just give me...YOUR SOUL!"

He laughs demonically and I regret...I regret so hard!

Red lines, like laser scopes on a gun, take aim and lock onto my soul just before Flowey shoots many vines towards me, making me run like a scared shitless fool.

"You want to be like me? You want to be soulless? To not feel anything anymore? To not care about anything? Then by all means, I'll make you just like me!"

Damn it, I was so close to reaching him.

Keep moving, as long as you have HP you'll have another chance to try, but that won't happen if he takes your soul.

Asriel...I know you're in there somewhere...And I'll be damned if I let your darkness consume what's left of the real you.

Having dodged the vines, Flowey opts for a new attack.

Two vines drop down on either side of Flowey, the vines then grow small plant stems that bloom quickly into...fingers have Flowey's face on their ends?

Gaster, am I really seeing this?

I'd be lying if I said no.

The finger flowers are then shot off from their blossoms like the bullets from guns and with so many pods going off so fast it really makes it hard not to get hit, with each hit the flowers pop in a puff of pollen, making it even harder.

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

When the last shot is fired and the pollen clears, I stand in a half hunched position, panting with lack of breath from all the running around, some blood stains my skin but it's not so bad.

Now that is what I call bullet hell.

I'd be more impressed by all this if I weren't being attack by it.

Flowey is less then amused by my continued living.

"Aren't you supposed to be dying or something? I mean really now. What does it take to fucking kill you?!"

"Hey...*coughs* At least I'm not boring...Right?"

"That...That much is true. Which means I get to play with you even longer."

He is enjoying this way too much for my liking, but hey, it could be worse.

"So sis...You ready for more?"

"I am. But I have one question to ask before things get all nuts again."

"Very well. Ask me your dumb little question."

Here's your second chance little one, use it wisely.

I know.

"Why are you still doing all this?"

"Hee hee...I knew it was gonna be...Wait...Huh? WHY am I still doing this?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, with how many times you've done this fight over and over. I'm not really seeing your reasoning. Frisk was a threat, so I get trying to kill her. But me? I wouldn't hurt a fly...Not intentionally at least."

He smirks with a soft mock chuckle.

"You really are an idiot. Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll 'win' the game. If you 'win', you won't want to 'play' with me anymore. You'll be too busy with all those other fools to bother with me. And what would I do then? Huh...What happens to me? Where's my 'happy ending' in all this?!"

Wow...I never thought about that.

Has he never got a good ending in all the past time lines?

Has he really been stuck with being stuck here or death?

That's not right and most definitely not fair.

I will have to fix that.

"But this game between us will NEVER end, dear sister. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach...And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over...Hee hee hee."

I smirk which gets his attention.

"That sounds like a challenge my brother...And I accept!"

My bold undaunted declaration tickles him.

"Hee hee hee...Listen. You're making this more entertaining than I'm used to, so I'll do something for you. Just to show I'm not completely unfair here. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your 'happy ending'."

I eye him funny.

"Being rather generous now, aren't you?"

"What can I say? I'm in a good mood. And I think you know that I DO keep my word."

"That is true. You might be sly, but you are honest...Except for our initial encounter, but after that, you've been 100%."

"So what do you say?"

"I'd be a fool to say yes and a fool to say no. Got to love a double edged sword deal."

"Then we have a deal. You win, I let you do what you want to do. All that lame helping your friends and destroy the barrier crap. Everyone will finally be satisfied and blahdy blah blah blah. But I think we both know that WON'T happen. You! My silly sister! I'll keep you here no matter what! Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!"

"Yeah! Let's do this thing!"

What are you saying?!

I am so hyped right now!

"But..."

He looks at me funny now.

"But?"

"Let's add just a little more to this 'winning' arrangement."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"If you win, you get my soul. Simple on your end."

"I like this so far."

"But aside from all the other stuff I want to do if I win, I'd like one thing from you. And only one thing."

"Greedy girl. And what is it that you'd want from me?"

I smile up at him sweetly with love.

"I want you to not just be my brother...But to be my friend as well."

He looks at me like he just saw a ghost.

"Asriel? Are you okay?"

He shakes it off with slight sneer.

"Oh, I get it. You wanna be friends, huh...? You're PATHETIC. You REALLY think I want to be friends with YOU? Heh...You really DON'T get it, do you? There's only one person I could care about anymore. And even then, I couldn't TRULY care about them. Not like this anyway. I just like to think there's someone out there...Someone that I won't get tired of. Someone like ME."

Has he forgotten what we were just talking about or all the stuff we done together?

"Quit looking at me with that stupid expression. You're pissing me off."

With that we're back in the action, Flowey takes my earlier remark about flies and grows a _Venus flytrap_ out of one of his cactus hands, which somehow begins to suck in air that draws in flies that unbelievably deal damage when they hit me, but I don't take many hits as I use fire magic to swat them away from me.

"I see the old goat taught you well."

"I'm a quick study. But I'm also not one to improvise if need be."

"Oh? Then let's see how you handle this!"

A harmless looking red circle appears around me but I don't trust it, this turns out to be justified as the red circle fades and is followed by his much bigger 'friendliness pellets' outlining where the circle was, they then close in on the middle, aka ME, so I'm made to use a bit more magic to defend here.

"What the hell?!"

Spears, similar to Undyne's surround me in two tight rows, not allowing the seed bullets strike me even if they did manage to break the first row in the four consecutive attacks.

Flowey quickly looks around, checking for any signs of the fish-lady, but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone bro?"

He snarls.

"How the fuck did you...?!"

"I'm surprised you're this upset. I thought you'd find this more interesting."

"You're cheating!"

"Says the guy with six souls and the DT Machine fused into himself."

"Grrr! You disgusting animal. Do you think this helps you? That you can just break the rules? Do you think you are the only one with that power? The power to reshape the world...Purely by your own determination. The ability to play God! Enjoy that power while you can. Because, sister dear, it's gonna be all mine! And there's nothing you can do!"

Suddenly I hear faint whistling coming from above and when I look up I nearly piss myself.

As if to further prove our point of doing shocking things, from out of only God knows where Flowey drops numerous bombs that resemble a classic fusion bomb with his flowery face down upon me.

I pull out the stops on my magic to survive this assault, summoning bones to fully encase myself in a bonafide bone box six layers thick, hoping this is enough to protect me as the bombs touch down and explode when they land.

It isn't picked up all that well on the outside among the roaring sound of explosions, but the cracking of bones gets louder to me from in my sad little box with each bomb, until my dark shell shines with light, smoke and heat invade the shelter as the calcified walls crumble to dust under the final wave of bombs.

I am hit...a lot.

[HP ██ 02/20]

When everything settled, I use the smoke as cover as I meekly crawl out from the leftover debris of bone and spear that I forgot to un-summon, my energy drained from the quick over usage of magic without a small break, being human, I have less magic than monsters do.

If I can just have a small pause to recuperate...Even for just 2 minutes...

"And just where do you think you're going?"

His all too sweetly innocent tone sends chills up and down my spine.

"Hee hee hee. Did you really think you could run away?"

Shit!

Buy some time girl!

How?!

Just be you an talk to him!

"N-no. I'm not going anywhere...That would lame of me. Yeah."

"That's right..."

He grabs both my legs in one massive hand and drags me to be directly under his creepy flesh mouth, keeping me from moving from said spot with a ring of seed bullets.

"You aren't going anywhere."

Sweet lord, please don't tell me he's going to eat me!

Don't be ridiculous.

I have 2 HP, excuse me if I'm thinking the worst right now!

My apologies.

"You can be such an IDIOT, Lynsie. Did you REALLY think...You could defeat ME!?"

"No...But I was hopeful to change your mind so that we didn't have to fight."

"Awww...That's so sweet of you. But you have to face the facts now. I am the GOD of this world. And YOU? You're HOPELESS. You mean well, that's true, but still hopeless. Hopeless and alone...Golly, that's right! Your WORTHLESS friends...can't save you now. You made them leave. Funny. They might have given you the advantage needed to defeat me. Even add a new slash of fun too. But you had to be safe and ran them off."

"I'd do the same for you. No matter what happens, you are still my brother, Asriel. And I forgive you for everything. If this is how it all ends, I want you to know I hold nothing against you. Though I do have just one regret."

He smiles wickedly.

"And what would you have to regret?"

"I regret..."

A tear manages to squeeze out just from thinking this.

"I regret not being able to make you happy like I've done everyone else."

He just looks at me, speechless.

"Also...I regret not giving you one more hug. But I don't see that happening. Unless of course..."

That snaps him back.

"Don't press your luck sis."

"Fair enough."

Good little one, I can sense your energy returning, can you keep stalling?

I don't know...I think I'm running out of luck at this point.

Just try.

It's all I can do.

"But..."

My attention returns to him.

"I'll give you one more chance."

I look at him confused and he scoffs.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like I care or anything. I'm just enjoying myself so much, I'd hate for the fun to end so soon. So...Let's just see how much power is in this lower case love of yours. Go ahead...Call for help. I dare you. Cry into the darkness! 'Mommy! Daddy!' 'Somebody help!' Let's see what good it does you!"

I give him a unamused expression.

"What?"

"I get that we're doing this whole 'fight to decide the fate of everything' thing. But do you really need to kick me when I'm down?"

"So you don't want this chance and are letting me kill you now?"

"*sigh* Okay. I'll do it. But we both know how this will go. They're probably in Snowdin by now. So all this will only serve to amuse you."

"Is that so wrong?"

I can't help but laugh a bit at that, yep, this is my brother alright.

[You called for help.]

With a deep breath, I call out 'HELP' as loudly as I can, my voice echoing in the vast emptiness, but after a few moments of waiting and not hearing anything, Flowey grins.

"...But nobody came. Boy! What a shame! Guess this means we can get right to the fun part."

Flowey's lower eyes flash with the colors of the six souls he took as his fleshy second head's mouth opens wide and a blue light pools in its throat, the attack is about to be used, presumably to shoot a large energy beam at me.

"Such a shame, huh Lynsie? Nobody else...Is gonna get to see you DIE!"

He charges the last bit of the blast and I shut my eyes, I'd try to escape but he's remained watchful over me, if I move now his less than friendly 'friendliness bullets' will shoot, killing me anyway.

"I love you Asriel."

Time feels like it slows to a agonizing crawl.

Flowey releases the blast.

I hate it, but accept the fate of this.

But then...I feel arms take hold of me and a whoosh of air from instantaneous movement.

"What? How'd you...?"

I open my eyes to see I'm far from a clearly confused and pissed off Flowey, but I also notice my hero holding me in his arms.

"Sans?"

"were you expecting maybe santa claus?"

Overwhelmed, I embrace him with gratitude and a new sense of 'I don't want to fucking die'.

The suddenness of my action makes Sans jump, but feeling the trembles my body is racked with alert him to just how badly I feared these were my last moments, he returns the hold and rubs my back to calm me down.

"shhh...it's okay sweetheart. we're here for you."

This gets my attention.

"We?"

"Argh!"

I look back to see massively thick bones, like on level with dinosaurs, barricade around Flowey and that can only mean one thing...

"THERE'S NO NEED TO FEAR! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!"

Papyrus comes bounding towards us and I feel like a fool for doubting that anyone was going to come help me.

"IS SHE OKAY?"

"shaken. but not stirred."

"OH MY GOD SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE."

"she's needs to heal. but otherwise is okay."

You do remember you have your phone with you, yes?

What's your point G?

Check your inventory for food to restore your HP.

Gaster...I could kiss you right now, but that would be both awkward and uncomfortable to do without you in a body.

...Thank you I guess?

Pulling out my phone, I tap into the dimensional box that is my inventory and find a snack with just the right amount of healing goodness.

[You eat the Crab Apple.]

[Heals 18HP]

[HP ████████████████████ 20/20]

"I knew I was saving that for a reason."

"you feeling better now sweetheart?"

"With you boys here, I feel I can take on the world. But I think trying to stop my bro is good enough."

"IF YOU'RE WELL ENOUGH TO SAY SILLY THINGS LIKE THAT IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS, THEN YOU MUST BE FEELING BETTER."

Sans let's me go and I stand up with a slight stretch to pop my aching joints.

"what's the plan kiddo?"

"HOW DO WE FIGHT HIM?"

"We don't."

This shocks them and for good reason, Flowey thrashes harshly against the bones, his vines constricting them to crush what he can like a python, this is far from over.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T?"

"yeah. we can't actually let your bro run around like that."

"Fighting will only fuel Flowey's intent. I seek to pull Asriel from his darkness. I've gotten very close so far. I just need a bit more time."

"so we're providing backup defense?"

"THAT WE CAN DO."

"Where are the others by the way?"

"we took off from them to get to you faster."

"THEY ARE MOST LIKELY HEADED THIS WAY NOW."

"Crud...This could be bad. We have to get this done before anymore people show up. Understood?"

They nod as Flowey roars out, he smashes through the last of the bones and glares at the three of us.

"YOU! Is this a joke?! Are you having a chuckle?! Ha ha, very funny! But it'll take more than such cheap tricks to defeat me! I AM A GOD!"

"I'm not done trying to help you brother. So if this is what it takes, then so be it."

"Do you even realize what will happen if you defeat me? Don't you get it? There's no such thing as happy endings. This is all that's left!"

"A girl can dream, can't I? Besides, it's not just my dreams that I'm doing this for. I'm doing this for the hopes and dreams of everyone."

"Hopes and dreams huh? Fine. Let's pretend that this is all a dream."

"REALLY? CAN I FLY IN THE DREAM?"

"pap, he's not being literal."

"AH MAN."

"Where are you going with this bro?"

"This is all a dream. This is all just a bad dream...And you're NEVER waking up! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Red lines take aim on my soul and we get moving as the vines shoot out to grasp it.

With my energy back at optimum levels and a better strategy on how to use it, I take the lead with fire magic, keeping Flowey's more plant based attacks at bay.

Papyrus is the second charge, using his bone attacks to defend against Flowey's projectiles, like the seed bullets and the flies.

Sans defends us both at the back, using his Gaster Blasters to take out any of Flowey's more deadly attacks like the nuke dropping that had me devastated and also using his 'shortcuts' to pull off some quick saves in case Papyrus or me get targeted by Flowey's mouth blast.

With all his attacks pretty much negated in some way, shape, or form by the three of us, Flowey is far from pleased, though a part of him is enjoying the challenge of all this, he is mostly just getting frustrated by all this.

Slowly Flowey's HP was dropping.

Not a big deal for a God-like being with 6,000 base HP.

But when he took notice that, even with our defensive strikes, it had gone down by about 2k, that was when he decided to bring on the real attacks.

He's watched me for so long, we've gone through a lot together, he knows me.

And knowing is half the battle for a reason.

Knowledge is the greatest power.

And he knows me very well.

"Hahaha...I get it now. How could I not see it before? I knew there was a reason that you kind of reminded me of myself. You're not really human, are you?"

I eye Flowey funny.

"Come again?"

"No...It all makes sense now. You You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact...You're Chara, right?"

Where is he going with this?

I have no clue.

"Bro, what are you talking about? It's just me, your sister. Ghost bro isn't here."

He ignores this.

"We're still inseparable, after all these years...Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul."

"Seriously?"

"Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories...Let's turn 'em all to dust. Yes...That's a wonderful idea!"

"Not this crap again. Dang it Asriel, we are NOT killing anyone."

"Froggit, Whimsun. Vegetoid, Loox. Migosp, Moldsmal, just to name a few. Think about those names. Do you think any of those monsters have families? Do you think any of them have friends?"

"Well yeah. Duh."

"So...Hee hee hee. I've come to a conclusion. Don't worry. I know there's no REAL point in fighting you. I've done this song and dance more than enough times. Plus it IS you after all. The human souls would probably just revolt from the power of your aura alone."

"You really like to hype him up huh? If he was really that strong, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

"Are you trolling me? Because. No. You are only trolling yourself. What a waste of everybody's time."

"I'm the troll? Are you being real right now?! Because, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to miss the whole 'kill or be killed fight' thingy we were doing."

"So, killing people is ACTUALLY fine...?"

I face palm...This is really getting on my nerves.

"No! It's NOT fine! Unless it is self-defense and there is no other possible means, then yes. But there is NO good reason to KILL anyone! So drop it already!"

My temper is flaring, it's getting Papyrus and Sans worried, but to Flowey this is just what he wants.

"Sure, Chara. I'm glad we agree on the value of a life. I've learned SO MUCH from you."

"Do NOT mock me!"

"Why, Chara...? Why? WHY? We were on our way to REAL victory...On our way to making up for LAST time! Why'd you have to SCREW IT UP by giving up to this girl?"

"This GIRL is about to KICK your face in if you don't STOP this shit!"

"sweetheart, calm down."

"HE'S MAKING NO SENSE. SO DON'T LET IT GET TO YOU."

They're right little one, you need to settle down.

But their words go in one ear and out the other for me, I'm in the mad zone.

Flowey puts on a sad pitiful face.

"Hahaha...Is this REVENGE? Making me watch you act so pure and happy, while I...? Making me watch you live out your life, while I...?"

My eye twitches, I feel the pull of wanting to hug him and yet slap him...So conflicting!

But as if sensing this, Flowey reverts his pout into a crooked smile.

"...No. NO. I KNOW what you're doing. You just want to see what it's all like. Before we TEAR IT AWAY from them. Ahahaha...Genius, Chara. Truly inspiring."

"That's not my name."

"Well, I'll let you mess around. I know you'll come back eventually. And when that time comes...I'll be waiting for you...Chara."

"That's not my name!"

"What's wrong CHARA? You seem a bit upset, CHARA. Was it something I said, CHARA? I'm so sorry CHARA."

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"

"What is?"

"CHARA!"

Just like that, the room goes completely dead.

The air stills, the temperature chills, and the thrills are less than wanted.

But as shock hits me over what just happened, Flower grins madly and laughs, while the skelebros look on helplessly as everything pauses stiff.

I can't believe it...He fucking Bugs Bunny me!

Quickly little one, say the...!

Gaster?

Gaster?!

Hello?

Is any one here?

{Greetings, sis.}

Ah shit!

Not you, not now, this is so not the time bro!

{Too bad. I am the demon that comes when people call its name. And guess what? That's what you did. Thank you, Lynsie. I knew sooner or later you'd slip up. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where. Time after time, I will appear. I always do.}

What are you going to do?

{Come now sis, isn't it obvious by now? Now, we have reached the absolute. And, with your help. We will eradicate the enemy and become strong. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.}

No, I refuse you!

{But...You and I are not the same, are we? This SOUL of yours resonates with a strange feeling. You are wracked with a perverted sentimentality.}

It's called love, not Level of Violence type LOVE, but normal 'I care for someone else even more than I do myself' love.

{Hmmm...This feeling you have. This is what I spoke of. Unfortunately, regarding this...I cannot understand these feelings any more.}

I could help with that.

{Sorry. Not interested. But don't worry. You are going to be a great partner. We'll be together forever. Now...Let us send this world back into the abyss.}

No, I won't do it, you can't make me!

{No...? Hmm...How curious. Rather cute actually. But it seems you must have misunderstood. **SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?** }

In in instant...The world that I know of goes dark.


	58. FIGHT

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Time appears to resume as normal.

Flowey's laughter continues for a bit before fading out.

My body stands in a painful slump.

Papyrus is woefully concerned.

And Sans...he senses something isn't right.

A dark and hauntingly familiar dread hangs in the air like a thick miasma.

It only seems to be fully realized that things are not what they seem when my white soul becomes a dark blood red...and slowly...I start to chuckle darkly.

Papyrus takes a step towards me, but Sans is quick to get to him and then gets him further back with a shortcut for safety.

This is not their human.

It looks like me.

Yet it doesn't sound like me.

This thing is not me.

"Chara?"

Flowey's voice gets my attention.

"Is it really you?"

I look at him and I can see my reflection in his screen.

I'm still the same, only now, my cheeks are a bit rosy and my eyes...black sclera with red irises.

Demon eyes.

" **Asriel...** "

I didn't say that.

That's not my voice.

I DID NOT SAY THAT!

It hits me...I am fully aware of what is going on, but am not the one in the metaphorical command center.

Chara is.

FUCK!

Flowey lights up with new life.

"Chara! It really is you! I can't believe it actually worked! Why didn't I try this sooner?"

" **Because you're stupid.** "

That stuns Flowey.

"W-what?"

" **You've always been such a idiot. And this, the way we are now...** "

My hand reaches behind me and comes back around in a quick swing as I leap at him.

" **This is all your fault!** "

Flowey just barely manages to pull away from being dealt a deadly blow and I see why.

The worn dagger is clutched in my right hand so tightly that my knuckles are a burning white.

This is not going to be good.

"Chara? What are you doing?"

" **You are weak Asriel. You were always so damn weak. You should have just followed the plan. All you needed to do was get six souls. Which was super easy, because not only were we ultra powerful, but way more than six humans came to attack us. But no...You held us back. You refused to hurt them as we suffered the slings of blade and arrow. You let us die.** "

"But...I...I didn't mean to."

" **A pitiful excuse from a pathetic soulless petal-head. All that power. Determination and stolen souls. Yet still you're just as sniveling as when we were alive.** "

I don't know if Chara can see it, but I can, there is real pain in Flowey's eyes, even if his face is a TV image.

"Things have change. The past is the past. It doesn't matter now. All that matters is now. I'm so tired of this, Chara. I'm tired of all these people. I'm tired of all these places. I'm tired of being a flower. There's just one thing left I want to do."

" **Oh? Do tell.** "

"Let's finish what we started. Let's free everyone. Then...let's let them see what humanity is REALLY like! That despite it all...This world is still 'kill or be killed'!"

I can feel a grin creep along my lips the likes seen of in the Grinch cartoon.

" **Well. I had...Been entertaining a few ways to use the power our dear sister has. Hee hee hee...** "

Flowey takes this as Chara easing off him.

"Chara, I said it before and I'll say it again. Even after all this time...You're still the only one that understands me. You won't give me any worthless pity! Creatures like us...Wouldn't hesitate to KILL each other if we got in each other's way."

No!

Why the fuck would you say that Asriel?!

" **Hmmm...You're so right about that.** "

I begin moving towards Flowey.

"So that's...So...that's...Why...ha...Ha...what's this...feeling?"

" **What's the matter Asriel?** "

"Why am I...Shaking?"

" **Aren't you happy to see me again?** "

I twirl the dagger and Flowey realizes the error he's made in doing this as he backs up to keep distance.

"Hey...No hard feelings about back then, right?"

" **Water under the bridge.** "

My pace speeds up and it makes Flowey spring back.

"H-Hey, what are you doing!? B...back off!"

" **Quit moving Asriel. I just want to show what this dagger looks like up close...and personal!** "

I lunge but Flowey leaps away, yet in doing so has trapped himself in corner much to his fright.

"N-now hold on a second...I...I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-you should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is! S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny!"

" **I don't think so Asriel. For you see...YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE LONG AGO.** "

"You've got a SICK sense of humor!"

" **I know. It's positively KILLER!** "

With no room left for him to move and fear preventing him from realizing he could just go over me, Flowey trembles as I bring the dagger up for an attack.

" **No hard feelings, Asriel. But with your power added to this soul, there's no limit to what I'd be able to do. So don't move. Or do. I don't really care. Heh, it might make it more fun while you scream for me!** "

"I'm helpful, I can be useful to you. I promise I won't get in your way. I can help...I can...I can...Please don't kill me."

Flowey shuts his eyes as I bring the dagger down, but then...

" **Argh!** "

A bone jets up from the floor and smacks the dagger out of my hand, sending it flying some ways behind me.

"CHARA HUMAN!"

A deep dark snarl leaves me as I turn to face Papyrus with a sneer.

" **You...** "

"AS MEANS AS FLOWERY IS, I CAN NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO HIM HARM."

" **Oh? So the great Papyrus has a bone to pick with me? And look who else is here. It's my favorite comedian. Well isn't this just swell? I'd call congrats on the family reunion, but your big bro's still technically dead, so...Sucks to be you!** "

Even with knowing this isn't me saying or doing these things, seeing it still come from me brings a hurt expression to Papyrus and seeing him look like that breaks my heart.

Sans however is taking this turn of events way more seriously.

His smile is gone, plus the look in his eyes is a conflicting mix of 'why her' and 'touch my bro, you die'.

"pap. stay close to me."

" **What's the matter Sans? Don't you trust me? Just remember all the good times we had. Like when I killed your brother.** "

I don't know how Chara does it, but he can make himself sound so damn innocent and then right at the end flips the tone into something so dark the Devil himself would be given chills.

"CHARA KILLED ME? BUT I THOUGHT THE FRISK HUMAN DID IT."

" **Oh, Frisk did. She may have had first blood on all you forgettable fools. But it was I that grew to enjoy the taste. I always hated humanity. I thought they were weak beings and monsters were the true heirs to the surface. I believed this for so long, even after I died. Then I met Frisk...** "

I hate how fucking calm and casual Chara is when speaking to them about shit like this!

I hate it!

" **The day I first woke up, I was haunting this seemingly innocent girl. I followed her in silence. Watching every action she made. And when she didn't hurt anyone, even going so far as to free everyone...I started to question whether I was right to judge all of mankind for the actions done to me by a small few. But then...she reset. Everything was back to this. Monsters trapped. I was so confused. That's when it began.** "

I take a few steps towards them.

" **Time line after time line. The same events repeating over and over again like broken record. She worked so hard to get those happy endings, only to throw them away and start over? I thought Frisk was crazy. Yet, then she did something different...She started to kill monsters. I hated her for it. With each death, more dust would coat her stupid stripped shirt to the point the color was hidden by thick gray. I hated her for this. Killing my family and others I would call friends. But as she killed, I heard new dialog, saw new things...Learned new dark secrets.** "

I can only imagine the creepy maniacal look I have now because of this nut I call my brother.

" **It all made sense once I saw things on both sides. The path of the pacifist and the road of genocide. Along these trails were items. Human items. Toy knife. Tough Glove. Ballet Shoes. Torn Notebook. Burnt Pan. Empty Gun. Manly Bandanna. Old Tutu. Cloudy Glasses. Stained Apron. Cowboy Hat. And of course...Faded Ribbon.** "

My hand reaches up then pulls the ribbon off, letting it drop as my hair is freed.

" **All these items belonged to the six souls that fell down here and died. But there's even more to this than meets the eye. Now...In your own words Sans, Papyrus never saw a human before. Which we know to be true till the fallen human meets him. Yet...You knew what a human looked like before either Frisk or this sap left the Ruins. So inform us Sans. Tell us how this is possible?** "

Whoa...How did I miss that?

Sans knew I was human even back when we were nameless jokers knocking on a door.

But didn't I already figure this part out after being in the True Lab?

"if you're asking me if i killed any of them, no. i didn't kill them. i may have helped in catching them and study, but i already came clean about this with everyone."

I can feel Chara look confused, I guess he really did miss most info when I use my power.

" **Wait...So if you didn't...Then who...?** "

"heh...you had us going there for a bit. but even lynn figured things out better than you did. and she didn't have to go through a genocide time line either."

" **Then who killed the humans?** "

"GASTER DID."

I don't know what's more funny, how calm Papyrus is about saying that or how stunningly mind blown Chara is.

"yeah. gaster didn't want to burden anyone else with the extremes that human soul research would bring. so...he took it into his own hands. i don't know how he did it. but the results are what we all know. six humans fell down and only their souls remain. or not. i'm not entirely sure if they're still souls or fully absorbed into old weedy there."

" **Wait, then what's with that thing you tell Frisk in the MTT Resort? 'That promise I made to her...You know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything? Buddy...You'd be dead where you stand'. Why would you make a threat like that if you didn't kill anyone?** "

"consider how my life has been kid. even before frisk, flower boy over there was causing all sorts of resetting craziness. do you know just how many times i've seen everyone i care about die? just how many times i've died myself? so when this new frisk anomaly just shows up after a long time of peace, you gotta forgive me for being a little cautious and apprehensive to just accept them."

" **Then why didn't you do the same with Lynsie?** "

"i was going to, at first. but then she did something frisk never did."

" **And what was that? Other than boning you both.** "

The brothers's eyes widen and they blush.

" **That's right. I know all about your sick relationship with my sister here. Sans I saw coming. But Papyrus? You...I'm not even sure what to think about you anymore.** "

"we're sick? try looking in the mirror, demon boy that watches her like crazy and could've looked away at any time."

"CAN WE PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT THIS KIND OF STUFF? IT'S VERY UNCOMFORTABLE."

" **Yeah...So answer the question. Why was Lynsie different from Frisk to you?** "

"well, to simply put it...she didn't want to leave. she got to know us and we did the same. she is nothing like frisk. i can never have a bad time with her."

"I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN. BUT I NEVER THOUGHT A HUMAN WOULD END UP CAPTURING MY HEART."

Chara mockingly gags.

" **Disgusting...But...Everyone knows this, right? That Gaster killed the humans and did experiments on them?** "

"yep."

" **And everyone is okay with this?** "

"WE WEREN'T AT FIRST. BUT IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT. THE PAST IS THE PAST AND IT CAN NOT BE CHANGED."

Apparently Chara doesn't take this well.

" **My god...It's worse than I thought. How can you just accept such things? And here I thought Monsters were the better species. But no...You're all just the lesser of two evils.** "

"WE ARE NOT EVIL."

"after all, we weren't the ones that started a war. or trapped a race underground. or are slowly killing the planet. or raging hate on our own because we look different from each other. or..."

" **Shut up! None of that matters. Nothing does! Not you, me, or that pile of trash over there about to piss himself!** "

Poor Flowey just looks at the floor in shame and it pisses me off that this is his reward for trying to bring his brother back.

" **I have seen enough. This world has reached its end. It's time to end this and start over new. But first things first, if I'm going to tear this universe asunder, I'm going to need to level up this soul's LV. Which means I'll need EXP. And that means...** "

I bolt for the dagger and claim it before they can block it from my possessed slender fingers.

" **I'll kill all of you!** "

Chara has me go after the two boys I love most with deathly intentions.

Luckily, these two are far from unprepared for battle.

In what I would call a perfect display of tag-team co-op moves, Sans and Papyrus have Chara getting frustrated quickly.

If Chara slashed with the dagger, a shield of bones would block it.

If Chara attempted to brawl, blasters force him back.

If Chara tried to throw the dagger, either bone or blaster would knock it back.

But I think my favorite counter and by far the more painful one, if Chara manages to get uncomfortably close to them they use blue magic to hurl him away, though Sans sometimes did this a bit too harshly by bouncing me along the walls a few times before Papyrus has to talk him down.

I can't imagine how messed up this is on their end.

To have to fend off the person you love because something is controlling them.

Something wants to hurt them and it's using the body of their love.

I don't think I could do this if I were in their place.

I'm just grateful that my HP isn't dropping too much during all this.

Yet while Chara is distracted in all this, I should use this time to figure out how to gain even a tiny bit of control back.

I need to say the code word aloud to get Gaster to do what we agreed on.

Funny, this kind of works along the line of summoning a demon thing, got to say the word and not just think it.

Yet how exactly am I gonna do that?

The power of my own will perhaps?

Maybe...But then, if my will was a factor, I'd have gain control long ago.

I need to think more on this.

In the meantime though, Chara once again has lost the dagger and the boys used it to an advantage by trapping my body in a cage of bone.

"do you think it'll hold?"

"DO NOT DOUBT ME BROTHER. MY BONES ARE BY FAR THE STRONGEST IN ALL THE UNDERGROUND."

"i'm not doubting you or your bones. i'm just hoping they hold against that brat."

"WHAT IS HE MAKING HER DO NOW?"

"i think...he's trying to chew on them?"

"THAT'S...THAT'S JUST WEIRD."

"weird, yes. but we need to trigger lynsie into gaining control again."

"WHAT ABOUT FLOWERY? MAYBE HE CAN HELP US."

They look over to the former big bad flower.

Flowey is still in the corner where Chara drove him, just staring at the ground, strange images flash on his screen, lost in thought and softly muttering to himself as to why this was happening.

"he...he seems like he's got his own issues to deal with."

*Snap*

"and...he broke one of the bones."

"HUH...YOU KNOW. EVEN THOUGH THIS CHARA HUMAN IS TRYING TO KILL US. I CAN'T HELP BUT BE IMPRESSED BY HIS DETERMINATION."

"bro, you have no idea just how determined that punk can get."

" **When I get out of this thing, I'm gonna use your bones as toothpicks!** "

"AGAIN WITH CHEWING ON BONES? I'M STARTING TO THINK THAT HUMAN HAS A PROBLEM."

"pap. i have no idea if your being serious right now. but either way...that was funny."

" **Hey! Don't ignore me!** "

"DO YOU THINK WE CAN CALL OUT TO HER? MAYBE MENTION THE TIMES WE SHARED TO TRIGGER MEMORIES."

"she doesn't have amnesia. but i guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

" **Are you seriously ignoring me?! I am trying to kill you!** "

"yeah, we get it. little killer crybaby wants all the attention. but guess what, not everything is about you, so shut up for once!"

Wow...Did Chara just flinch?

Way to go Sans!

"SANS. THERE IS NO NEED TO BE RUDE."

"oh, my dearest apologies. i am so sorry for yelling. it's not like some psychotic demon is possessing our girlfriend and is trying to dust us."

"SARCASM IS UNBECOMING OF YOU, SANS."

"sorry. i'm just really..."

" **Having a bad time? Good. I'm glad you are. Because it's only going to get worse from here.** "

Sans rubs his temples to help get a small bit of relief from the pain in his head that all this is causing him.

"*sigh* now i remember what i hate most about a genocide time line...aside from the killing. you are by far THE most annoying person i have ever known. and that's even compared to jerry. but no one likes jerry, so for you to even beat him in dislike is amazing."

" **Oh please. Spare me your shitty attempts at smack talk. At this point I'd prefer the crappy puns. Or an actual smack.** "

"I PITY YOU...LONELY HUMAN..."

" **What?** "

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE...THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE CLAWING WITH RATHER HARSH NEED ON THOSE BONES, WHICH IS REALLY STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT. IT FEELS...LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH."

" **...You can't be serious right now.** "

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS SERIOUS WHEN IT COMES TO MATTERS OF FRIENDSHIP."

"friendship...it's really great, right? let's quit all this fighting. whaddya say?"

" **I think I'm gonna be sick.** "

"HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"he really doesn't. that's just how cool he is."

" **Oh yeah, he's cool alright. He's absolute zero.** "

"now that's just cold."

Chara snickers and Papyrus groans.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! CHARA HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!"

"don't you mean the straight and marrow?"

"OH MY GOD SANS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE. BUT WORRY NOT HUMAN! DESPITE SANS'S TERRIBLE JOKES, I, PAPYRUS...WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!"

" **Ugh...Just kill me already! Anything is better than listening to this garbage.** "

"NOW THAT'S JUST UNCALLED FOR."

"a rather morbid request. though...and i know it sounds strange...but before all this, i was secretly hoping none of this would happen. but if it did, then maybe we could be friends. i means, i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this. that maybe all they needed was...i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends."

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL."

"but that's ridiculous, right?"

" **Grrr...** "

"yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy. you'll keep consuming time lines over and over, until...well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday...you gotta learn when to QUIT. and that day's TODAY."

" **Shut up...** "

"THAT'S RIGHT. BECAUSE WE BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO! I PROMISE."

"buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be...to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know...if you can really be better than this...we won't let it go to waste."

" **I said...Shut up!** "

*Snap*

A second bone breaks and Chara now has enough room to wriggle out.

Curse my easily contort-able body!

" **All you freaks ever do is talk and talk. And usually, I enjoy end game monologues. But you know what...I LEARN!** "

I can feel the power of Chara's determination increase just as he makes my body sprint, fakes going for the dagger, and then bull charges Papyrus before turning to Sans with a wicked grin.

"papyrus!"

"I'M...I'M OKAY...JUST A BIT DIZZY."

" **What did you expect Sansy? Did you think I would be like her? The little bone slut you and your lame brother call a girlfriend. That all I really need is pitiful friendship? Heheheh...How cute.** "

"don't call me sansy. don't say my brother is lame. and lynsie is not a slut!"

" **Seems I struck a nerve. Funny, since your nothing but bone and poor humor.** "

"you're lucky your in her body, or i'd so..."

" **You'd what? Kill me? You've done that before when I was in Frisk. But really now, how long would that last? I'm not a monster. I don't stick to repetitive patterns. I'm not all that human either. I watch and I learn. It wasn't long before the next one to die in that hall was you. Yet let's be real now, you can't kill what's already dead. I'll just keep coming back over and over again. Watching. Waiting. And after doing that for so long, I have come to one simple conclusion...I HATE YOU ALL!** "

Chara charges and Sans uses bones, but Chara wasn't lying, he learned for all this.

He predicted where bones would pop up from, then use them to spring me closer much to Sans shock, so he uses blue magic and it works...for a bit.

Chara grabbed the bones in the floor which kept me from flying off as intended, and the worst part of it, he is using the bones like a climber uses pickaxes.

" **What's wrong Sansy? You're pushing me away? Don't you LOVE me anymore?! Hahahahah!** "

This taunting is enough to break Sans's concentration for a bit, giving Chara ample time to rush up and pin Sans down, making Sans grapple for his life as Chara tries to stab him with the bones.

" **Stop your pointless struggling Sansy. I WILL win. I WILL kill you all. I am not like that worthless girl you love so much. For there is no lowercase LOVE in me. I am your worst nightmare! And I'm curious to know...Are you willing to kill Lynsie so that I don't kill your brother? Oh! There's a time limit on this question. You have till I break your soul to answer.** "

"*grunt* hey, before you kill me, can i ask a question of my own?"

" **I don't see why not.** "

"okay...i know i've asked this a bunch of times over a bunch of time lines. i know you didn't answer me before, but...somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been...a friend? c'mon, buddy. sweetheart. do you remember me? please, if you're listening...let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and...well, my job will be a lot easier. but, uh, heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es i stooped this low, okay? cause...y'see...all this fighting is really tiring me out. and if you keep pushing me...then i'll be forced to use my special attack. and i would really not have to use that."

I can feel a bit more power come into my soul, I don't question how or why, but use it as best I can...even if it will hurt like a bitch.

I pull away and stab one of the bones into my right shoulder, hitting at just the right angle to dislocate the arm, crippling our main arm much to the confusion of Sans, but he does pick up on this sudden change.

"sweetheart? can you hear me? you have to fight this. don't let chara win. you're so much stronger than he is."

Chara groans and rips the bone out, blood splattering out from the harshness of it.

" **That little bitch. I don't know how you did that sis, but good luck trying that shit a second time.** "

"woah, you look REALLY pissed off...heheheh...did the worthless girl getcha?"

" **You really want me to kill you, don't you?** "

"me die? nah, that doesn't sound like fun. but you know what does? my special attack."

" **Don't bull shit me Sans. We both know your 'special attack' is nothing.** "

"not this time. i've got a really cool totally new special move now."

" **Yeah...I'm not buying it.** "

"i mean it, my special attack is way better now. and i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to give up and let lynn come back."

" **Not happening comedian. This body is mine now. Even if the gender is not what I would prefer.** "

"well, here goes nothing...are you ready?"

" **Ready to kill you for pissing me off and wasting my time, yes.** "

"all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. here goes nothing."

Sans makes his eye flicker and Chara seems interested, but then Sans just snickers as he eyes goes normal which makes Chara sneer.

"yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh...ya get it? i know i can't beat you. then on one of your turns...you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided...it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stay here until the end of time. capiche? you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit."

" **So you lied? You ass! It's the same damn thing as before!** "

"not completely true. it may start the same but there's one very big twist you don't see coming."

" **And what boring garbage is it? A whoopee cushion drops on me? A bad joke makes me piss my pants?** "

"nope. even better. i call it...a 'distraction'."

Chara's/my eyes widen.

"BEHOLD...! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Gaster Blasters appear on my sides and in front of me.

" **You sneaky sons of a bitch.** "

"geeettttttt dunked on you demon weirdo!"

Though he holds back, Papyrus blasts me and I'm sent skidding back before tumbling head over heels into the barrier.

[HP ██████ 06/20]

"DO YOU THINK THAT WAS TOO MUCH? I DON'T WANT TO HURT HER."

"she's still alive. i got through to her for moment."

"WAS THAT WHY HE STABBED HIMSELF?"

"her way of helping us. she took out her own arm to give us more of a chance. we just need to reach her again. if we're lucky, she can take him out."

"HOW DO WE DO THAT?"

"we do as you guessed before. we call out to her."

"YOU'RE RIGHT. MAYBE, WITH WHAT LITTLE POWER WE HAVE...WE CAN REALLY SAVE HER."

A few coughs and a shake of my head to clear the away the dizzy cobwebs later, Chara stumbles to get on his feet.

" **You peons...Do you think will stop me? All you've done is piss me off. And doing that will make killing you all the more sweeter.** "

"you know what chara, i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh...absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil...but just because you think you can. and because you 'can'...you 'have to'. am i right?"

Chara flinches again, whether from the pain, blood loss, or accurate self realization of motives, I know not.

" **Do not patronize me with your dime store psychological diagnoses. You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. You have no right to pass your so called judgment on me.** "

"no. but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion...the most 'determined' thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and...do literally anything else."

" **I think the most 'determined' thing I can do is to finish what I started. Which would be much easier if I had my dagger.** "

"KNIFES AND KNIFE LIKE OBJECTS ARE NOT SAFE ITEMS FOR NAUGHTY HUMANS TO HAVE."

Chara takes this with a grain of salt...straight in the eyes and is more than subtle with displeasure.

" **You would take my gift away?! My dad gave that to me!** "

"easy junior. i thought you didn't care about any of us? why so testy all of a sudden?"

" **None of your god damn business!** "

"NOW NOW. NO NEED TO SWEAR SO BADLY. IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, SANTA CLAUS WON'T BRING YOU ANYTHING."

" **You idiot. There's no such thing as Santa!** "

"OF COURSE THERE IS. HE COMES AROUND EVERY YEAR. WE'VE ALL SEEN HIM."

" **That's just Asgore. He has the costume in his closet.** "

"W-WHAT? REALLY?"

" **The truth hurts, doesn't dumbass.** "

"okay...now you've gone too far."

A bone pops out and acts like a punch to my gut, knocking the wind right out of my lungs as a Gaster Blaster ends all this dagger nonsense by destroying the damn thing.

[HP █████ 05/20]

" ***gasps* So it's true what they say...*coughs* You'll always hurt the one you love...*wheeze*** "

"you aren't my love."

Chara mocks hurt, even though there is real pain already.

" **Ouch Sansy...That hurt. ...But not as bad as I'm about to hurt you.** "

Chara lifts up my good left arm and takes aim with my hand.

" **G** **et cremated you bony bastards!** "

A flicker of flame comes to my hand, bringing much concern to the skelebros, but then...the fire dies.

" **What the...Flame on you piece of shit!** "

Chara tries tapping into my magic abilities like a frustrated child that didn't bother to read the instruction manual to their new toy and then gets pissed off saying it's broken.

But try as this angry child might, the SPELL option will not appear for Chara.

" **Fine! If magic is gonna be a huge pain in the ass, then I'll do the next best thing. I'll scramble your code so badly you'll never return to this world even after a RESET!** "

Chara makes a bold move and attempts to summon my Anomaly power.

His red soul doesn't do anything, so he tries harder, focusing so much so that he makes my nose bleed, but all his effort does is cause himself pain when his soul glitches for a couple minutes before returning to normal.

[HP █ 01/20]

"you may want to quit now."

"I AGREE. YOU'RE NOT LOOKING VERY WELL."

" **Like you care...You're only concerned about her. Stupid girl. Stupid powers. Why the fuck isn't any of this working?!** "

True...Chara has control of my body yet my powers appear to be off limits to him.

I wonder...Could they still be under my control?

Heh, only one way to find out.

Time to do some self hacking.

" **Whatever. I don't need this bitch's cheap tricks or magic to kill you all. I'll just do this with my bare hands. I'll grind your bones to make my bread and feast on a pie made up of all your souls!** "

"at this rate do you really think you'd get that close without dying?"

"THAT'S TRUE. THE HUMAN ONLY HAS 1 HP NOW. JUST LIKE YOU BROTHER."

"please don't compare us like that."

" **Agreed. But unlike you, I can increase my HP...Asriel!** "

Turning to Flowey, Chara barks to get his attention, making Flowey jump like a dog in fear of being beaten...It hurts my heart to witness this.

Flowey might have his fair share or more so of thorns, but he does not deserve the treatment Chara gave him, after all, all he wanted to do was bring his brother back from the dead, and yet now that same brother saw him as nothing more than another thing to use before killing it.

"Y-yes Chara?"

" **Do something useful for once and heal me.** "

Fear, real fear is in Flowey's eyes and he hesitates to do anything.

" **What are you waiting for? Heal me already you gross monstrosity!** "

This is the proverbial straw that breaks the camel's back.

In classic Flowey fashion, being pushed doesn't really help his mental state, so it cases him to lash out.

"No..."

" **What?** "

"I said...No. I'm not going to heal you."

" **Asriel...** "

Chara can't believe his ear, mostly because they're mine but you know, possession and all that jazzy mess.

" **You can't mean that. It's me. Your brother. Chara. Stop fooling around and heal me up.** "

The nice guy routine doesn't fool Flowey, after all, he mastered it and knows when it's being done by others, he is no fool, not this time.

"Save it Chara. I'm not listening to you."

" **But Asriel...** "

"No! You can't pull the brother card on me! Look at what I've done, at all of it, I did this for you! To bring you back. And are you even grateful? No! The first thing you try to do is KILL me!"

" **Asriel...** "

"I'm done with this. None of it has a point anymore. As for you? You're on your own. I'm no one's puppet."

" **Asriel, you traitor!** "

Flowey flinches at the rage that Chara has built up hearing all this.

" **If your not going to help me, then you are useless to me. It's time to make your final choice BROTHER. You can either be on my side, be at my side, or stand in my way. Choose wisely!** "

Flowey huffs and possesses a look of sheer defiance.

"Go to hell Chara."

Chara snaps and resembles a wild animal going for the throat of its prey.

" **Not before I send you there first!** "

But in mid attack Flowey swats Chara away like the insect my form is compared to his, and Chara fumbles in regaining his footing for a retry.

" **I'll make your final moments the most painful that you have ever haaAAAAHHH!** "

Chara roars out in pain, dropping to his knees, gripping his head with one hand and his soul in the other, which of course gets everybody's attention.

Half his soul turns a shade of deep blue and the right eye drains into my normal color.

Seems as though my little theory was right.

Chara had control over my body, yes...But all that I am, my powers and such, that stayed with me, in my soul.

So now that I have some form of dominion...It's time to fight back.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with all this without a fight?"

The sound of my real voice gets to them.

"Sis?"

"LYNSIE HUMAN?"

"sweetheart?"

" **How the hell are you doing this?!** Oh silly ghost bro, you didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you? **You know, for a second there, yeah, I kinda did.** Wow...That was rather dumb of you to be honest. **Fu...Get to your point you bitch!** Why? This is fun. We don't get have all that many good times. Am I right mates or am I right?"

"you be so right babe."

"Damn right. **Do not fucking encourage her!** "

"I DON'T GET IT."

"I don't either, but I feel loads of regret at this moment."

"Awww...But Asriel, you did the right thing. You stood up to this bully bro of ours. **Oh fuck you**. But it seems he is in need of further lessons in how not to be a huge douche. **Please. Like you can do anything to me.** Me? No...But I know who can. **Wait...What are you up to?** I think it's time you and me had a little chat, BROTHER. **Don't you fucking dare!** Oh, I double dog dare. **Do it and I'll slit our throat.** Ha! We don't have the balls."

"You're both a couple of boobs if you ask me."

"See? Asriel gets it. **I hate you so much right now.** "

"is it wrong that this is so damn funny to me?"

"MAYBE JUST A LITTLE."

"I digress though. See...You may have control over my body, bully demon bro. But you failed in corrupting the part that matters most. My soul. And without that, you're just a ghost in fleshy sack. **A flesh sack that IS under MY power!** True, but you don't really have any power. What? If you had any LV, sure, mixed with your determination you'd be OP as hell. But this is my body. My, 1 LV leveled pacifist and chalked full of so much sugar coated love it'll make you sick, body. **No...** Through dangers untold. And hardships unnumbered. **No, no, no, no!** I have fought my way here to the castle; beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen. **Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!** My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me! **I'll fucking kill you!** WINGDING!"

At the utterance of the code word, life is drained from my body as it slumps to the floor, eyes rolled to the back of my head and completely lifeless.

The word itself alerts the brothers to just what I could've possibly done, but to Flowey, all he sees is what was probably the re-death of his sibling.

Until that is...movement.

A small twitch here, a wriggle of the hand there, and then a groggy groan followed by uncomfortable sitting up.

"kiddo? is that you or the brat?"

Purple and green eyes meet Sans in an inquisitive glace.

"I see...You've all been busy, huh? Sorry to be so late to join the festivities then."

This voice had not been heard in the Underground for quite some time.

"GASTER?"

"Hmmm. That expression...Suffice to say, you look really unsatisfied to see me here."

While this has the brothers a little more than confused, Flowey does not take this well.

"You! What have you done to them?!"

Gaster does little more than look over his shoulder to Flowey before assessing what has happened to the body of the human he now controls.

"You needn't be concerned about those two. At least, for the most part anyway."

"and what does that mean?"

"Lynsie and I had made a contingency plan long ago in case Chara were to ever be invoked. Though to be clear, her plan was for me to kill her instantly to prevent corruption. But as with you all, I too share a fondness for the girl. So I altered the plan."

Gaster notices the dislocated right arm and is quick to understand how to fix it.

"BUT HOW? WHERE IS SHE THEN?"

"I gave her a sporting chance. I believe she can handle Chara. So while I'm here...Do bare with me a moment."

Grasping the limp arm at the shoulder and aligning it just right, Gaster forces the bone back into its socket with a resoundingly loud snap, yet while the other cringe, all Gaster does is bite his tongue with a slight wince...But at least the arm works now.

"There we are. Much better. Now...Where was I again?"

"Where is Chara you quack?!"

"Now there is no need to insult me. I am far from a 'quack'. But as I was saying...While I'm here, the children are in here."

Gaster points to the empty outline that makes up his current soul.

"There they shall settle things as only they can without our interference. A fair battle as it were."

"so you stuck our only hope alone with that lunatic? *mocking slow clap* brilliant plan g. just sheer genius."

"REALLY? I THOUGHT IT SOUNDED RATHER DUMB."

Gaster is unamused and ignores the criticism.

"Regardless of how you may disagree with this. It's too late to do anything about it. All we can do is wait and see who will win in the internal conflict of love verses LOVE."

Gaster begins to stroll around the area while looking through the girls cell phone for a healing item and his calmness pisses off Flowey.

"So you really expect us to wait while they fight?"

Gaster doesn't bother to even look at him as he responds.

"I don't expect anything from anyone anymore. I have seen how many time lines begin and end. This is not something I know the outcome to. So whatever happens next is beyond me. But why does this bother you so much my Prince? I figured you'd be relieved by this event."

"Relieved? Why the hell would I be relieved?!"

"Well, for one, the human you called brother can't kill you now. And if the human you call sister is successful, than the demon known as Chara will no longer be a problem to anyone ever again."

That might have been the best choice of words, because Flowey is not happy with how that sounds.

Even if Chara did try to kill him, he was still his brother, they grew up together, sharing laughs and tears, possibly losing him permanently was not something he would accept.

"Heh...You have a lot of faith in a girl that fell for a kindergarten trick."

"The same girl has bested more imposing threats. Had you not 'tricked' her, you'd have lost your little tiff."

"I am a GOD! I would not lose to her!"

"Need I remind you of the many times you've lost to the same small child multiple times for how long again?"

That did it.

"You bastard!"

Flowey targets Gaster with the red lines and the brothers freak out.

"gaster!"

"LOOK OUT!"

But Gaster keeps his sight focused on the phone screen as vines move on him to strike and yet, even while seemingly unaware of his surroundings, Gaster jumps before contact is made and lands atop them with the skill of surefooted gymnast on a balance beam much to their surprise.

"There's a subtle nuance to this stuff, my Prince. If you really intend to attack me with such shame, you'll have to do better than that."

Flowey fumes as Gaster pulls out a snack from the phone.

"Cute. I believe this is your work Sans. A 'hot cat' if I recall the name right. I always did wonder why she saved certain foods. Guess I can't really complain."

Downing that restored full health.

[HP ████████████████████ 20/20]

"Much better. Rather amusing that she hasn't realized your hotdogs are not made of real meat. But are 'Typha'. A group of wetland flowering plants with brown, oblong seedpods, known more commonly as 'water sausages'."

Flowey pulls the vines back but Gaster doesn't even flinch.

"I see you're upset my Prince. Very well...Let's just get to the point then. Because that expression that you're wearing...Well, I won't grace it with a description."

"This is all your fault! You and your damn experiments! I'll see to it you die along with any hope of killing Chara!"

"you do remember the brat tried to kill you, right?"

"Screw you Smiley Trashbag!"

"you're really kind of a freak, huh? you must be if you really want to go through all that again with the demon."

Flowey fires a beam at Sans, but he just grabs Papyrus and teleports over to Gaster.

"heh heh heh heh...looks like we really are repeating things again."

"Children rarely take lessons to heart. Unless they leave a lasting scar that is."

"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE HUMAN TO RETURN FROM HER SOUL?"

"I know not, Papyrus. Better question is, how long can we fend the Prince off before the others arrive?"

"that reminds me, they're taking a lot longer than it should be to get here."

"BEST NOT TO JINX IT BROTHER. IT'S FAR BETTER WE HANDLE THIS THAN INVOLVE THE OTHERS."

"Where's my child!?"

"Guess that was to be expected."

"we should've kept our mouths shut."

"LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN."

"Sans if you would be so kind as to run interference?"

"understood."

Sans teleports over to the area's entrance just as the others begin to arrive and see just what awaits in this place.

"My god..."

"Is that...My son?"

"sorry folks, but if you'd be so kind as to wait out in the hall for a bit."

"Sans, what is going on?"

"to make a long story short. flowey has the six souls, lynn said chara's name, now lynn and chara are duking it out in her soul for full control."

"Then who is that?"

"oh, that's gaster."

That went over about as well as expected.

"Sans, we could use your presence."

"gotta go, my bros need me."

"Sans wait!"

"We can help."

"i would agree, but we got this under control. plus, lynn would kick my butt if she found out i let you all get mixed up in this. so please...for her sake..."

As strong a urge they had to help out their friend, Sans's words rang true.

She had sent them away for their safety.

To throw themselves in harm's way after she told them to stay back would be dishonest.

But it's no like they were just going to leave entirely.

"Very well. But if we find things are going wrong..."

"say no more. i get it."

With that Sans pops back over to the sides of his brothers and Flowey grins menacingly.

"Awww...Why keep them away? I could always use more souls!"

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM ANYONE FLOWERY."

"Oh my fucking god! It's Flowey! F-L-O-W-E-Y! Flowey! It's not hard you freaking idi-ACK!"

Flowey is hit by bones from under his body and what came as a bigger surprise is that the one that stuck him was Gaster.

"Insult me, that's fine. Attack me, I understand. But if you think that I'll stand by as you go after my family, then my Prince...I'm afraid the incoming span of time will be fairly irritating and put you in a state of being that is less than likely to be optimal as which you'd consider an unpleasant experience."

They just look at Gaster funny.

"...What the fuck did he just say?"

"bro...did you just..."

"I did."

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"gaster just told flowey that if he keeps being a jerk to us, than he's gonna have a bad time."

"...Oh I am so going to enjoy killing you."

So the fight resumes, all the while, another battle takes place, with its outcome deciding the fate of all.


	59. Chara

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[Inside the SOUL of the HUMAN ANOMALY]**

The world is gray.

The world of my soul.

Kind of fitting really, that my soul would be like the VOID.

I've been hollow for so long, it's no surprise to me that my person CORE is empty.

There is nothing in this place.

Nothing...but us.

Me and my brother.

Lynsie and Chara.

Light and Dark.

Yang and Yin.

love and LOVE.

Chara looks around, unamused and very peeved about being here.

{So...This is your soul? Heh...Frankly, I'm disappointed.}

"You're opinion is noted and ignored. My soul is not here to impress you."

{Oh? Then what am I suppose to do then? What are we going to do, now that you've triggered this big plan to stop me. Tell me... **What are you going to do now, sis?** }

I don't let his creepy face or annoyed tone get to me, like I said before, he holds no power over me and now it's time to really make him understand this.

"This world...The both of you say it is kill or be killed. I want you to defend this ideal of yours. Explain to me why you believe this to be true."

He looks at me odd.

{You're joking right? You know how things really are up there. People treat each other like trash. Money makes the world go round. Individuals are look down on by the mass of clones that refuse to color outside the lines. If they don't like something, they attack it without bothering to ask any questions. All humanity knows is hate. All humanity is good at is killing. And it is US, who hold the power to stop this. WE can end this madness. We can END them ALL. **We can KILL them ALL!** }

He's really hyped, he really thinks this is how it is and how it's how we need to do things.

He is wrong.

If I've learned anything since falling down here, it is one simple truth.

We don't need to fight.

We don't need to kill.

Sure, confrontations are things we can never truly avoid completely, but to feed the flames only gives in to the hate and makes the burn damage even greater to the point that healing might be impossible.

There are other means to resolve our problems.

But talk doesn't seem to work with Chara.

He only seems to understand so much before something prevents him from further progress.

Well they do say that actions speak louder than words.

Perhaps it's time to SHOW him the error in this way of thinking.

Let the acting begin.

"Maybe you have a point bro. Maybe we really are the only ones that can end this madness."

He opens his mouth to make a snide remark that I'm wrong but then the words I said sink in and the look he gets is that of pure confusion.

{Wait...Did you...Did you just agree with me?}

"I did."

He doesn't buy it.

{Bullshit.}

"No. I see it now. Alone, we aren't strong enough to do anything. But together, we could crush all that stands before us. Nothing would oppose us. All the power...To shape this world...It's ours. Only WE can do this."

I can see it in his eyes, a tiny part of him wants to believe me, but 99% of him knows I'm lying.

{Do you really expect me to believe that steaming load you just crapped out? You've denying me this entire time. 'No Chara, we can't kill people. Violence is wrong. Use hugs, not knives.' Now you agree with me? Yeah...I ain't buying it.}

"Oh, I believe you misunderstand me. I meant what I said, about us being the only ones capable of stopping all this. And that together, we can be rid of all this pointlessness. But..."

{But?}

Now for the convincing part.

"But...The thing is, we need each other. Only together can we do what we want. Yet we have different ways of doing things. There in lies our problem. And to quote the Highlander, 'there can be only one'. Only one can have this body and only one can control its soul. So here we are. A place with no outside interference. It's just you and me."

It takes a moment before he laughs at me.

{Seriously? This is your big plan? Little miss pacifist is going to fight the genocidal demon for control? That has got to be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard since I learned Papyrus has a dream of opening a store where he sells flames. I mean, that's just...}

Chara's little rant is abruptly silenced by my fist in his gut, knocking the wind out of him as I hold him up and speak coldly.

"You seem to forget where you are. Allow me to make this more clear to you."

While standing face-to-face with Chara though slightly to his side, I tuck his head under my right arm, then I reach across his chest and around his neck with my left arm, then simultaneously I lift the him up off the ground, turn 180° before falling backwards which brings him over me, slamming him back-first onto the ground.

The result of this side suplex makes Chara gasp for breath and cough up black blood due to biting on his tongue rather harshly, but I show no concern to him or his problems.

I have no mercy in my dojo.

"Chara, my brother...I have tried being nice. I have offered you more chances to stop all this fighting. And what do you do? Do you accept my generosity? No! You spit in my face and keep going on this bloody hack and slash path of yours. Well guess what. I'm through being the 'nice girl'. Nice doesn't work on you. So no more nice. I'm gonna make you understand who's boss here. This is my body and my soul. And I'm not sharing with you anymore."

He groans as he rolls over onto his side, I figured as much that he wouldn't expect a real fight from me, bad guys are so predicable that way, but still, this is Chara, I can't go easy on him any more, because I know he will not show me the same curtsey I would normally show him.

Chara takes his time in getting back on his feet, it's the only good thing I'm going to let him do in all this, but when he's up he surprises me, he doesn't shoot me a dirty look or curse, no...he smiles.

{Hehehehe...I have to hand it to you...I didn't see that coming.}

"Expect more if this is to continue. I can't afford to keep letting you go unpunished for what you've done and intend to do. We may be family Chara, but blood's thickness can't blind me to what you seek to do if you win here."

{Oh really? Do you really think you can defeat me? Do you know how long I've been around? How much I've seen and know? You can't possibly do anything that I won't see coming and have a counter for.}

"Is that so? Well then..."

I chuckle with a growing grin smearing my lips.

"I guess we'll just have to test that theory and see what happens!"

Balls of fire appear behind me and his eyes widen.

"This is the part where you run now."

The flames shoot forward at Chara and for once, he's the one that dodges.

"Bet this is something you also didn't see coming huh bro...The little pathetic idiot that hugs monsters and wants everyone to be happy is also capable of this. But it shouldn't come as that big a surprise. I did tell you that in all good there is a bit of evil and vice versa. This is just a small taste of my darkness. Yet even this should be more than enough to make my point."

{*grunts* And what would that be? Argh!}

"Hmmm...Isn't it obvious? My point, the meaning to all this is...I AIN'T GONNA TAKE YOUR SHIT ANYMORE!"

I focus one large fire ball into my hands and launch it at him, expecting him to either evade or be hit.

But...

[Chara equips the Real Knife.]

*Whoosh*

A red streak cuts through the fire and I move to avoid it.

This isn't good.

{Heh...What's the matter sis? You didn't think I was just going to stand here and take it, did you?}

"To be honest, I was hoping so."

{Now who's the stupid one.}

"Big whoop. So you got your hands on another blade. It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing."

{It delivers 99 ATK damage in a single strike.}

"Oh...Well then...Fuck this shit I'm out!"

{Ah, what's wrong? I thought you weren't going to take anymore of my shit.}

"No! This is bull! Where did you even get that?"

{What does it matter where I got it from? All that matters is now we can fight for real.}

God diggity damn it!

Why is he always making things more annoyingly difficult?

"Fighting...All that seems to be done is fighting. I am so sick of fighting! Why can't we all just get along?!"

{Because that is impossible.}

"No, it's not. Look at everything I've done up to this point. If fighting each other is the only option then we'd all be dead by now."

{Speaking of dead. That's not something I want to experience again. So...How about you make this easy and except the fate that now stands before you.}

"What? You want me to go gentle into that good night? Hell no. Old age should burn and rave at the close of day; rage, rage against the dying of the light. Though wise men at their end know dark is right, because their words had forked no lightning they do not go gentle into that good night."

{Ah, but sis, less you forget. Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright. Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, rage, rage against the dying of the light. Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, and learn, too late, they grieved it on its way. Do they not go gentle into that good night?}

"Yet bro, grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight. Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, rage, rage against the dying of the light. And you, my brother, there on the sad height, curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray. So I refuse. I will not go gentle into that good night. I will rage! Rage, rage against the dying of the light!"

{Heh...I was hoping you'd say that.}

Chara brings out his blood red soul of Determination and I pop out my purple soul of perseverance.

But something weirder than me being able to have a soul within my soul happens...I hear music.

[ _Can you feel that? Ah, shit...Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!..._ ]

"Uh...What the hell is that?"

{What? I like Disturbed's 'Down with the Sickness'.}

"I do too, but why is it playing?"

{I wanted a cool theme song for the fight. Why? Don't you notice music always plays when a fight starts?}

"That's why there's random music?! *laughs* Oh my god...For the longest time I thought it was all in my head."

{You really couldn't tell?}

"Dude, I hear music in my head all the time. My internal radio never shuts off. But when I do manage to mute it, the only things I hear is this high pitch constant whistle and the beating of my heart pounding like it's right next to my ears."

{...Creepy.}

"I know."

With that out of the way, Chara takes the first go in this match and begins slashing, forcing my dodging skills to be put to the ultimate test as the music amps everything up.

[ _Drowning deep in my sea of loathing. Broken your servant I kneel. (Will you give in to me?) It seems what's left of my human side. Is slowly changing in me. (Will you give in to me?) Looking at my own reflection. When suddenly it changes! Violently it changes! (oh no) There is no turning back now. You've woken up the demon in me! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Open up your hate, and let it flow into me! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! You mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!_ ]

Wow...rather spot on choice of words for this don't you think?

Awesome music with coincidental lyrics aside, Chara is no pushover in this duel.

"You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh bro?"

{Not as much as I'd like to see it hit you!}

Not that he isn't getting close to either.

When I can keep some decent distance between us, which is mostly due to my magic ability, it's not too hard to avoid the slashes of red death, but when he manages to close the gap, I'm lucky to be able to even block him at all.

[ _I can see inside you, the sickness is rising. Don't try to deny what you feel. (Will you give in to me?) It seems that all that was good has died. And is decaying in me. (Will you give in to me?) It seems you're having some trouble. In dealing with these changes! Living with these changes! (oh no) The world is a scary place. Now that you've woken up the demon in me! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Open up your hate, and let it flow into me! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! You mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!_ ]

{Why won't you just stand still and let me kill you!?}

"Because that's a stupid thing to do!"

{Are you REALLY that desperate to live? Hee hee hee...Haven't you realized that life doesn't matter? You're just clinging to it out of fear and your own selfishness to stay with those freaks. SICKO. Ha ha ha.}

"Monsters are not freaks! They are the most normal beings on the planet! The only freak here is the kid claiming to want to right by monsters and is also trying to kill them!"

{Ha ha ha ha...There it is. That spark you hide. That hatred that made me so fond of you in the first place.}

"What are you even on about?"

{Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Hehehe...Honestly, fighting you IS pretty fun...Even if you not fighting back is making things far less exciting. So even if you ARE a sicko, I'll take it! Because you're my sicko, sis!}

Chara increases the rate of his attacks, what he lacks in magic he makes up for with voracious tenacity.

He taunts me for not attacking, but in truth, I simply can't, he doesn't give me a chance to do anything other than block with bones and spears.

[ _No mommy, don't do it again! Don't do it again! I'll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy, I promise! No mommy don't hit me! Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?! Don't do it, you're hurting me! Why did you have to be such a bitch!? Why don't you...Why don't you just fuck off and die?! Why can't you just fuck off and die?! Why can't you just leave here and die?! Never stick your hand in my face again bitch! Fuck you! I don't need this shit! You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore! How would you like to see how it feels mommy!? Here it comes, get ready to die!_ ]

Even in the middle of all this, those lines seem to get to Chara and there's a slight pause between us.

{That's a lot more vivid than I remember.}

"Yeah...I never liked this part either. It always killed the song for me."

{Yeah...}

Something in his voice is different, like he's recalling something from his past.

He sounds distant...Like he's been hurt.

As much as I'd rather not, I know I could use this to my advantage.

"Chara..."

{Huh?}

"Do you need a hug?"

{What?! *scoff* No! Why would I need a...}

"Bro. It's me. There's no one else here. You don't have to hide behind the walls you've made. You can let them fall."

His breath hitches and his eyes widen.

{No! You're just trying to mess with me. To get in my head. Well I'm not falling for it!}

"Chara...Please...Do you remember when I hugged you before? How nice it was? Can't we just stop for a bit and simply enjoy that again?"

He's hesitant.

I've been all over the place in my behavior, trusting me still has a high chance of being normal, or he probably thinks I'll just dunk on him like he did to me last time.

{...Let me think about it.}

I merely nod.

"Thank you."

Then the song continued.

[ _Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Open up your hate, and let it flow into me! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! You mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness! Madness has now come over me!_ ]

 _"Is that gonna repeat play?"_

{Maybe. But who cares. Time to get back to the stabbing!}

Chara returns to slashing, but now I'm starting to see patterns in it.

While his normal slashes are random, he also does these X like cross cuts, these X cuts tend to be used in groups of 4 and are easily dodged by jumping up, to the sides, or even sliding under.

It's times when he uses those attacks that I start trying to go on the offensive.

I test things with fire, study his movements, then when he's not expecting it, I make him move into bone and cause him a little trouble.

Sure, I know summoning spears would make beating him easier, but I don't for 2 reasons.

For one, I'm not trying to hurt him too much, I want to make him submit if I can.

And two, the spears cast a glow where they are to pop up, so yeah, he'd be able to avoid those no problem.

But this doesn't mean he's taking this lightly.

[Lynsie]

[HP ████████████████████ 20/20]

[Chara]

[HP ████████████████ 16/20]

Seems like 20 is the standard level of HP for humans...but seeing the variations in monster HP makes me think this number can increase with training and not just LV.

{How are you not getting hit?!}

"Why you mad bro? I thought you liked fighting me."

{You're cheating! You have to be! It's the only explanation for why a wimpy bitch like you isn't dead!}

"Or I could have some mad dodging skills from doing this sort of thing constantly."

{Shut up!}

"Or maybe your aim just sucks."

{I said **shut up!** }

He slashes out of frustration, so many at once and in random cuts, I manage to miss most...but not all.

"Aaarrgghh!"

I couldn't move quick enough to not get hit by one that goes across my back and my left arm.

My soul cracks slightly.

[Lynsie]

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

[Chara]

[HP ████████████████ 16/20]

My body slumps but remains standing, the places where I've been cut shine red before paling into a snowy white.

[Warning! Anomaly Core instability detected. _SOUL and Core is damaged._ SAFE MODE activated until stability is restored or the danger is neutralized.]

I'm...alive?

I'm still alive?!

I'M STILL ALIVE BITCHES!

Sure I'm at half health but I'm not dead, and such a fact does not go over well with Chara.

{I...You...But you were hit... **WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD!?** }

[Primary objective: SURVIVE.]

I feel something in me being drawn out, something primal, something...Relentless.

My cracked soul drains of glitchy color and is swallowed in darkness, it is black now.

{Answer me you freak!}

I must not die...I can not die...I will not die.

I do not want to die...I don't want to die...I ̧d͝o͟n̷'t̀ ̸w҉àn͘t ͘t̨o̧ d̶i͘e!̧

{Fine, don't talk to me. I'll kill you now and ask questions later.}

Chara starts to sprint towards me to finish the job, but then he stops as I move to look at him, my lips splitting into a toothy grin and the music suddenly changes.

{The fuck...?}

"S͠elf҉i͞s͞h ͘b̧r͞at.̷ ̵Şomebod̴y̵ is d́ead̸ b̵e̶c͠au̢se of ́you̕. ҉I ͝b̶et͞ y̕o͢u͏ f̵ee̷l real͘l͟y great about ̀it."

The fuck did I just say?

{What did you say?}

"B̶ut͞ wḩat̢ ͏w̷i͡l͞l ̴yo͝u do͢ i͢f ̢y̛o͠u̧ ̧m͢ee͟t a҉ rel͝e͠nt̨l̛ess̛ ͟k̶i͞l͏l̛èr?͝ W͞hat҉ w̸ill ͡you̸ ̨dơ the̶n͢?͞"

{Why are you saying Flowey dialog?}

"Ha͜v͡e͢ ͜ýou trưly give̕n up̶ eņt͡irèl҉y ̴o͞n t̵his wor̨l͘ḑ? ̷O̧r͜ w̧i̧l̶l̛ ̢yo҉u̷ all͟ow̧ ̶ME tơ įn̸her̷it̸ t̀h̷e pow͡ȩr ́t͡o ͢SAV͞E ̢i̛t̵?"

{Okay...I don't know what's going on or what you're up to, but it ends now.}

Chara slashes an X at me dead on.

Yet...not only do I not flee, but a spear is summoned and I use it to deflect the attack completely.

Needless to say, I am confused and Chara is astounded.

{How...How did you...?}

I merely point my spear at him.

"Do̡n̸'͞t̴ wor͘ry,͜ my̷ mon͢a̵r̀ch ̧broţh͏er, ̡my͡ ͢p̵l̴an͡ i͏s͟n't͟ ge҉no͢c̴i̶d͘e. ͏T̀his҉ i̷s S͞Ò ͢ḿưch͝ ̵more in̷t҉erest҉i͝ng.҉"

Chara is so weirded out by this, yet he can't linger on his confusion for very long, as no I'm on the attack and I am relentless.

 _[_ _ _The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!__ _]_

I remember this feeling, it came when I fought Undyne, this 'do anything to survive' feeling.

It's so strong...I don't think I can restrain it...Where's Papyrus when you really need him.

No...It's best that it's just us here, I wouldn't want him to see this or be in danger.

I'm using combined attacks now, which is something I didn't know I could do and wish I knew a hell of a lot earlier!

Flaming bones keep Chara within a confined amount of space, he can run but not very far, while I hurl spears of blue and orange, forcing him to really step up his game in the defense department.

{Where are you getting all this power?!}

"It mat́t̴ers n͟ot̛ w̧h̨ere̕ ͞the̵ po͟w̧èr cơm҉es.̛ ̧O҉nl̛y how I ̀ińt̵ȩn̕d to us͠e ̢it̸.͝"

I sound so different, even with the distortion, there's this eerie chill that hangs over the calmness of my voice.

I sound like Chara...and I don't like it.

 _[_ _ _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it. 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end? I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster!__ _]_

"H͘o̢w̛ ̀long̸ do͏ yo͡ù i͜ǹte҉nd to delay the̢ ̀i̴nevi͘t̢abl͘e̴?"

{How long do you intend to be a massive bitch!?}

"*̶si͡ģh͘*̛ Y̛o̴u̧ r͝eall̨y ̵are a ͜c҉hi̴ld̷.̴ Y̛ou ͡ónly ̢see a̕ş far ̧as҉ ͠yo͝u͝r̢ o̡ẁn͡ ͜nee̕ds̷.̷ You͝r o͝wn ͢si͢l̵ly͘ ̡g͞oal͜s. If̧ y̶o̴u̶ ͟w̶oul͢d ̨o̡pȩn ̶yoúr ̛e̢y͘es̸ ͟to ̧se̵e͡ w͜ha̢t͞ ̷i̴s ̧be̴y͡o҉n̛d you͏r̛self,̢ ̸then yo̴u'̢d ͜und̕e̢rstand ͏what ͝i͜t̶ is ͘tha̴t͟ I͠ ̴w͞i̕sh to͜ d̵o͞ f̡or͠ th͝i͟s͏ worl̴d̶.͡"

{You don't even belong in this world! You're a mistake! What gives you the right to preach to me about what this world needs?!}

"I ̷have҉ ̵an̷d al̸wa̷ys ̴w̕i̛l͏l b͜e ̶pa̵r͡t̨ o͘f ͘t͘hi̕s ̵wo̸r̸ld͡. A҉n͟d̸ ͡it is͢ ̷m͝y ͟responsi͢bil͞ít̨y̸ to ͢e̢nsur҉e ̴tha͠t t̛h͞e̛ ́b̡alan͢çe ͟is͜ not͟ ͡d̀isr̴up̷tȩd a̕n͝y fur̕t̷h̷er͞ ҉th͢an͢ it͝ ̀a̡lready̧ i̢s̕."

{You're not making any sense.}

"I̕f ̧yơu͠ ͘conti͝nue d̶owń t͏his pa̷t͢h̸ ͝of̧ e̸nd̛l͟e͝ss ̕destr͘u̶ćtion,̴ n͘o̶t͝h̛ing ̧w͘ill̡ ever͘ ͡ch̶ang͠e͘.͟ ̀No ̴matter̨ h͏òw͡ ̵man̵y ̶t͡imeś ̨the ͠so͏ul̸s a̸r̶e us̷ed͠ t҉o op͝e͟n th̢e ̵ba͏r͏ri͝ér ͏or ̀h̨o͢w̡ ͘ma̢ny t̴i͜m͘es͝ Fr̶i̡s̢k ͘give̵s ͢you͡ ̀th́eįrş ̕as̴ ̸me͘a͠n͡s̡ ̸t̢o̶ ̨st̵a҉r͜tin̷g ͝ove͢r҉, th̨e͟ re̶s̀ul̵t͜ i͢s̷ t̢he̛ ͘sam̵e̡. A͟ţ ͘l̵eas͞t h͠e҉re̶ I͞ ҉of̷f̕e҉r ͡c̸ha͝nge. A ̧chance ͘f̨o̧r b̷e̢t̡ter thi̵n̸g͏s̸. ̢W͘h͠y҉ ͝d̡o you ͞res͡įs̸t my ̷ai͜d̢?̛"

{I don't need your help! All I need is your soul! With a soul of such power, I can finally preform a True Reset! Then things will be as they should've been a long time ago.}

A True Reset?

What the heck is a True Reset?

"I̕'҉d ̶giv̶é ̛m͡y ͏s̛ou̶l̵ awa͞y̵ ẁit͘h̵out ̛t̵ho͏ug̵h̢t͠ to t̴h̀os̨e ̴I c͢ar̶e ҉f̨or͘ m͜os̡t ̷and th͝o̧s̷é w̛h̶o'd need̛ ͠i̴t͏. Y͞o͘u̡,͝ m҉y҉ d̢ear͘ ̵b̛ro̷tḩȩr, ̧I ćąr̷e̸ ̷for. Bùt ̴yo͟u će̶rta̴i̵n͟l͠y d͜ǫ ͡N̛OT͡ n͘e͟e͝d it."

{Like I really need your permission. I want it. I will have it. So I'm going to take it!}

"I͞f ͡th̨i̷s͡ ̨i͏s ͢how ͏i͏t mús̸t ͡b́e̸,̵ th̶en͢ y͏ou̡ lęa҉ve me̢ n̛o ch̷o͞ic̕e. ̵If͠ I ̨c͟a̛n not҉ ̷s͝w̨ay ̸y҉ou in̨t̷o cea҉sing̀,͟ ̵t͢h̢en͡ I̛ ̶mųşt͞ beat̀ ̧you i͘n̷t̕o s҉ub͡mis҉s̡i͠o̕n.͠"

Chara can't help the laugh that gives him.

{You? Beat me into submission? Dream on you crazy...*sharp gasp*}

[Lynsie]

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

[Chara]

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

A fiery bone has pierced through Chara's midsection.

The sheer level of shock on his face is only matched by the amount of pain he howls out in when the bone retracts, his soul cracks like mine and he bleeds black blood but only slightly, the fire had cauterized the wound pretty well.

After all, I said I would make him submit, not kill him, and my words are to no effect, then sadly pain will have to do the job for me.

 _[_ _ _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!__ _]_

{You...}

"I do̷ n̶o̡t͏ w̨i̢sh to ki͝l̷l̨ ̧you͘ b͟ro̕t̵hęr̸. B̀u̡t͞ ̴ìf̶ y̶o͡u ̛w͟o͏n̶'̡t̨ ̶li̡s̕t҉e̸n̕ to ̸re͡aso̕n͡,̢ t͠hen ͞I m͡us͞t ͡do w̧hat́ ̧is n̨eeded́ ̡to͢ e͞n҉d͡ thi̷s͠."

{You...}

"F͞o̵rg͘i͘v̨e͘ ̷m͟e. ͞I ͞k̀n͏ow̧ ͞it̨ ͟h͢ur̀t̶s. ̴B͡ut aļl̀ y͜o̷u̷ n̨ee҉d͠ to ͜do ͝is ̛s҉top ͏an̵d̵ ͠we ̢can.͘..̢"

{ **I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!** }

Well that went as good as I expected.

"Ve̵r͝ý ҉w̶e҉l͡l.̕ ̀Bųt͡ ̢let͏ it ̷b̷e͠ ͘kn̷o҉wn͝, I̴ ̴g҉av̸e͝ y͡ou m҉o̸re ̶than e͟no̶u͡gh͡ m͞ercy͞."

The fighting continues.

 _[_ _ _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster! I feel__ _ _it deep within, it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a__ _ _ **monster!**__ _]_

Now that he knows I'm willing to actually hurt him, Chara is more on edge.

His attacks are more frequent and calculated to work with his still limited area.

My attacks remain combined and controlled, with spears being my primary weapons.

Each time we attack it either is deflected or dodged, with only a few coming close to landing hits and touching our HP.

This tension only resolves to build up our anticipation.

Our drive.

Our determination.

 _[_ _ _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I've gotta lose control, here's something radical! I must confess that I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster! I, I feel like a monster!__ _]_

{Just give up already! After I defeat you and gain total control over the time line...I'll reset everything. All your progress...Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero! Then we can do everything ALL over again.}

"I ͞can'͞t̕ let you ̡d͟ò ̸th̛a̧t C͝ha̢ra. ͜I'v̧e ͟do̧n͜e͠ t̀oo m̀ưch̀..̶.҉Been̴ t́hr̶ough so͞ muc͡h...͘Loved͜ ņo͝t̸ enou͟gh.͢..I͘ wón̛'̛t ̧let̸ ͞th͢at҉ ̕b͏e for ̶n͟oth͜i͞ng. I͝ wi̴l͝l͘ ̀s̀tóp̵ y͢ou!"

{Ha! You idiot! You're the one that's been helping me this whole time. You and your determination. It fuels my own. Isn't that delicious? Your determination...The power that let you get this far...It's gonna be your downfall! All because you want a 'happy ending'. Because you 'love your friends'. Because you 'never give up'. All of it adds to my power. With it, I'll tear you apart! And you know what the best part of all this is? The death of this world and all that you love will be your fault! Then you'll lose to me. And I'll bring you back so you'll lose again. And again. And again!}

"Ņo͘t̴ g͢on̴na ̨happ̷e͢n.̀ I w͠o̡n'͢t lȩt̸ ̸yo̸u ̨t̴ake͡ a̡w̧a̸y ̴t̵his̢ ͡wo͢rld́.͜ ͘S̸o̶ ma̧ny̵ ͡pe͞opl̀e͜ a̕r͢e͘ ̶dèp̛e͜nd́i̵n҉g me t̀o͝ ̀ma̢ke th̵ei̡r hop͠es ̛a͏nd̛ ̀d̛r͠eam̢s̷ ̢co͏m̨e t҉r̶u͞e͢. Į ҉r̛ef҉u͞s͜e̢ t̴o d̕i̵s̕app͏o̶i͡nt thèm͟,̕ ̛l̸e͘t̛ a̧l̸one͏ m̛y҉s̕elf.͜"

{Heh...Seems you forget who's in control here.}

"N̸ot͘ ̷y͜oų. ͘N͞ot̀ ̛a҉nymore̛."

{We'll see about that.}

"B͘r҉i͞n͢g it͘ on ̨br͞o͠! ͢N͞ơ ̶mo̸r̨é hòld̵in̕g͜ b̢ack̵!͘"

I feel immediate regret from saying that and his cooky twisted smile only makes it worse.

{No holding back huh? Okay...Challenge accepted!}

As if ripping off my saying wasn't enough, Chara relaxes for a moment before doing something that vaguely resembles 'powering up' from Dragon Ball Z and I get goosebumps from the amount of power he emanates.

This dark aura surrounds him, his eyes go fully red with the whites in them going black, the black ooze like blood he has seeps from his tear ducts, his soul glows darkly, his blood even somehow drips from its cracks, and as if to further increase the intimidation factor even further, he becomes more muscular.

So to clarify...Chara is now a big bulky super powerful demon nightmare that is using a weapon with crazy high kill potential...Not cool!

{ **Now then...I believe it's your turn. Or are you already 'not holding back'?** }

[Warning! Threat level far exceeds SAFE MODE qualifications. Anomaly State will need activation. Current instability to SOUL and Core may cause further damage if triggered.]

[Do you wish to proceed with Anomaly State activation?]

I don't really have much of a choice.

"Ver͟y͡ ͞we͜l͜l t͡hen̷...̴"

[Proceeding with Anomaly State activation.]

Energy pools into my soul causing sparks to glitch around it, the relentless black ebbs to allow the other colors to flow back in a psychedelic rainbow swirl, a aura of white makes my form glow, my eyes shine clear with irises of light blue integrity, and liquid light cascades down my face like tears.

No real change physically like he went through, this is my final form.

[Warning! Instability to SOUL and Core has increased. Proceed with caution.]

{ **Well now...Not bad sis. I must say, this has me impressed. I didn't think you had so much power.** }

"Ju͞s͜ţ ͞be͝cau͞se ̴I͘ ́h͞a͡v͏e po̕w̶er͟,͟ ͜d̵o͝n'̢t̕ mea̧n̛ i͡t'͝s to͘ ̷b̵e̕ us̵e̵d ̢n҉eèdl͢e͘s͜sl̴y."

{ **Is that so? Heh...Then let's just see how your power fares against my own.** }

"We͟ s̵ti̕ll ҉don͘'́t h͝av͘e t̴o do ͏this̀ ̴broth̡e͘r. I̸f͢ ͢we̸ ͡st̕o̡p̕ n̡ow͡,̨ t͠h͠įs cąn͢ still ͢t̛urn o̧u̢t҉ ́fo͟r̷ ͜t͡h͏e b̴èt͢teŕ f̶or u̢s ͏bot͘h."

{ **Perhaps you're right. We can reach a compromise.** }

"Y̕e̸s͞.͘"

{ **You still have something I want. Give it to me. And I will not harm you any further. All I want you to do is give me...Your SOUL.** }

"Ńo͝."

{ **Then be ready to stay here for all eternity. Because you'll be begging me to take your soul when I'm through with you!** }

This is it, the epic showdown.

Time to answer the age old question.

What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?

The song in the background changes again.

 _[_ _ _They send me away to find them a fortune. A chest filled with diamonds and gold. The house was awake. With shadows and monsters. The hallways they echoed and groaned.__ _]_

Chara charges, blade in hand, ready to taste deep of my flesh.

I summon a bone and face him head on.

 _[_ _ _I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning. I'm crying, "They're coming for me". And I tried to hold these secrets inside me. My mind's like a deadly disease.__ _]_

We clash.

Blade on bone, scraping harshly with each blow.

He punches my face, knocking back.

He attempts to strike while I'm off balance.

I counter with a bone wall.

It knocks the weapon from his grip.

 _[_ _ _I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones...__ _]_

He goes to retrieve it, but I block him off with bones.

He attempts to break them and almost makes it through, yet not soon enough.

I set the knife ablaze in a raging inferno, reducing it to nothing.

Now it is only us to fight each other.

This does not make him happy.

 _[_ _ _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me". I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?__ _]_

Angry, he bounds on me, all his power is focused outwards into his ATK.

I do the opposite, binding my power inwards to increase my DEF.

For the moment, we are equal.

 _[_ _ _I paced around for hours on empty. I jumped at the slightest of sounds. And I couldn't stand the person inside me. I turned all the mirrors around.__ _]_

I try to grab him as he swings on me, hoping I can get him into a hold that he couldn't get out of, but he catches me off guard.

I am the one grabbed instead.

Held by my wrists, he thrashes me about.

Slamming me on the floor over and over before hurling me at the ensnarement of flaming bones I made to keep him subdued.

The force in which he throws me is enough to have my body break through the bones with little effort, and I skip along the ground like a stone on water before skidding to a rough stop.

[Lynsie]

[HP █████ 05/20]

[Chara]

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

 _[_ _ _I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones...__ _]_

He slowly makes his way towards me.

{ **You pathetic little shit. Did you really think you were any match for me? You are but an insignificant speck that dares to ruin the great work of art I'm trying to create.** }

I try to get up, but I'm having trouble getting my limbs to respond properly.

[Alert! SOUL and Anomaly Core damage has increased to dangerous levels. It is recommended that Anomaly State shut down.]

[Do you wish to proceed with Anomaly State deactivation?]

No...I can't stop it now...I need this power...I just have to concentrate harder...I can't let them all down.

{ **What's the matter sis? You look troubled. Don't tell me you're done already? After all...We've only just begun to play my favorite game~.** }

Come one...Move...I need to move...I can't let him beat me...Chara must not win!

[A feeling of dread hangs over you...But knowing how much is at stake...You are filled with DETERMINATION.]

Through sheer force of will power I shakily pick myself up just as he is about to get too close for my comfort.

{ **Good. You got back up. Glad to see you're not a total disappointment.** }

"I w̨i͝ll.̡.̨.̸n̛ǫt ͞be.̡.͠.be̵ate̢n s͘o̸ ̵ea̴siĺy͞.̴"

That makes him grin.

 _[_ _ _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me". I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?__ _]_

Chara snatches me up by my throat and holds me high off the ground.

My airway being terribly restricted.

{ **Look at you. How many times could you have killed me by now? Ten? Twenty? More even? And yet you foolishly keep from finishing me off. While I commend your guts for sticking to this pointless pacifist mentality of yours, it won't save you. I'm not going to show you MERCY. I'm not going to SPARE you. I'm going to FIGHT you. And then, I'm going to KILL you. Then your SOUL will be MINE!** }

 _[_ _ _I'm well acquainted. With villains that live in my bed. They beg me to write them. So they'll never die when I'm dead.__ _]_

"Kil̸l̢i̡n̷g me͞ ͢wíll no͠t g̴r͞an͡t͞ ͢you my͘ ͘po̢wer o̵r m͘y s̡o̷ul͏.̨ ҉Tḩe͜ ̛o͜nl̡y ̷t̸hi̴ng ͝t͟h͞at w̕il̨l͏ h͘a̕ppe͞n i͢s̸ I w͏i̢l͝l ̛die. Ev̶ȩr͜y͏thing that͢ ̡I͝ ͟a̶m ̸wi͘l̨l go͝ wit̛h ́me. ͞A̡n̛d͞ ̧w̛he̵n ̵I̶'͡m͝ gone͏,̶ F̛r͞i͠s̷k w̡ill c̷om҉e ̕ba͞çk.̸ S̡h́e'l̸l ̶pla̷y a͞roun͜d ͠ļik̀e̵ n͜oth̛i͘ng ͘happ̶e͟ńed.̛ K͟ill̡in̸g͞ ́or ͜spa̧ri̵ng̡,͘ it w͜o͝n't m͟a̡tte̷r̴ to ̨h̛e̕r͟.͟ ͢T͘he loop̨in̕g ҉c͘y̡c̡l͞e w͡ill̛ ͠gó o͘n̴ ̀once҉ m͜or̷e̵. H̸eh҉, ͡who kņo҉ws͝.̧..͢M͝ayb̕e ͢I ͡mi̢ght po͞p̷ ͜u͘p̡ ͢ága҉i̷n͠ a̢f͟ter ͢a ̡mill̡íon m̷ore͢ ̀r̛e̷sęts̡.͏ B̡ut̶ p͢r̢o͢b͟a҉bi͠li̵t̸y ̕i͞s ̕a ͞ga͘m̧b̕l̕e I͡'m͜ ̴n̕ot wiĺl͘ing͏ ͝tó ̡make ͏b̨ets͜ o̶ǹ.̨"

 _[_ _ _And I've grown familiar. With villains that live in my head. They beg me to write them. So I'll never die when I'm dead.__ _]_

{ **Oh? And just how are you going to stop me?** }

"L̕i͜k͜e̛ thi̧s̨!͟"

Using the closeness of our proximity to each other, I make a bold and dangerous move...I grab his soul.

The difference in auras, of light and dark, makes itself even more known by this simple connection, because when the two touch it is painful in a sense I can't even begin to describe.

[Lynsie]

[HP ███ 03/20]

[Chara]

[HP ████████ 08/20]

But the pain does do one good thing, it makes him let me go and we end making space between us.

{ ***snarls* You're going to regret doing that!** }

"You ͝don'͠t sća̛re ̕m͝e broth̸e͘r͏.͢ ̀I ͏k͘now ͢of ͜thi͢n̶g͢ś ̡far͜ ͏w͢o̶r͡s͜t͏ t̡han you. ̢So͜ g͟o ̸ón.̕ G͢ive ͘me͠ ́all͠ yo͜u'v̕e ́go͢t͜!͞ Beça̡u҉se ̸d̡eep̀ ͘d͘own Ì kn̨o̴w ̕t̴he ͝re̷a̸ĺ y̷ou͢. ̢W҉e͟ ar̴e͟, ̴a͟s͝ ͝you̡'̀v̷e s̢ąid,͟ on̕e ͢a̧nd ͜ţh̶e͏ sa̡me͢. Yo͞u̕ want̴ ҉to sa̵v̶e͏ t̵h͝e͜m a̷s͜ m͘ućh as͏ I̴ d͠o. ̴Bųt ̷se͝e̶i̕ńg͡ t͢h̵e͜m ̷a͜ll d̢i̧e ͞r͘epeat̛e͏dly has ̛c̕o͘r̢r͏upt̸e̕d ̴y̢our ͡so͡ul.̢ ҉B͢ut͢ ͏Í wi͘ll͟ ̷n͏ot̕ le͞t̡ ͢tha̢t̕ sto͡p ̕us. I w̕i̸l̛l ̛s̡àve ̷t̢he͏m̸. An҉d ͡I ̧will sav̨e y҉o͝u ̴t͟oǫ."

{ **Please...Spare me this dumb hero speech. Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this time line once and for all!** }

"N̨o̡!̧ ͘I͢t͠'̵s͠ tim̸e t͡o͝ b͠rȩak ͜t̵h̷e ́cyc̶l̛e! It̛'s̷ tįme t̵o ͜m̕o͞ve ͠forwa͞rd̡! ̢N̷o mor̴e ҉rese̸t̷s! ̕We ̨múst ͞c҉o̸n͠ti̧nue!̴"

 _[_ _ _I'm bigger than my body. I'm colder than this home. I'm meaner than my demons. I'm bigger than these bones...__ _]_

We charge at each other with all we got.

Clashing in a pain inducing grapple as our auras mix.

 _[_ _ _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me". I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?__ _]_

{ **Just give up already. You know you can't beat me. So, please...STOP doing this...AND JUST LET ME WIN!** }

"Th̷is is͢ņ'͘t ͜a ̶g͜am̡e͠ y̸o͘u ͡ca҉n̸ ̧wi͜n̴.͝ Lives arȩ on̴ t̷he̶ li̕n͢e͢.͢ ̡T͘h͜e ̵liv͢és ͝o͠f ou͘r ͡frie̵nds a͢n͠d f́ami̛ly. ͝Pe҉opl͏e͡ ͠w̛e care̶ ̨abo̡út̡.̧ ̛I ̀w̶on't let ỳou ̴hur҉t͟ t̶he͞m."

{ **It's the only way of saving them. To end all suffering, all life must end. With no life, there is no suffering. It's the only way. And I am the only one that can do it!** }

"But ţh͘a͜t's ͘just ͟it͢. I̕t i̸sn'̡t ̢th̢e ͠onl̀y̛ ҉wa͠ỳ ͝th̴ings ca͡n ̡be fixèd.҉ ͜N̴o on͏e͜ ḩas ̀to ͟d͡i̴ȩ. ̢You d́o̧n't h̵ave to҉ ͝g̛o do̡wn͡ th̡is̛ r͟oa̧d ҉al͝on͞e.̸"

{ **No! NO! I don't need ANYONE! Do you hear me!? Now SHUT UP and DIE!** }

"An̨d ̕Í sai̧d̀ no!"

 _[_ _ _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me". I can't help this awful energy. Goddamn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?__ _]_

A sudden surge of power.

It's all that it takes.

Chara is sent back in a bright explosion of light.

[Lynsie]

[HP █ 01/20]

[Chara]

[HP █ 01/20]

I don't know how, I might have a guess, but either way I'm glad to have made it so far.

But it's too much to take, my anomaly powers shut down on their own, reverting me to normal, only the cracks in my soul are worse, and yet...Chara is in far worst condition than I.

His power also seems to have dissipated, but the weird thing is, he's not big like me anymore.

There on the floor, shaking like a leaf on a winter night, is a small boy with a bleeding soul and in lots of pain, he looks as though he can't be no more than 10 or 12 years old.

Did he over spend himself too?

"Brother?"

I sluggishly make my way over to him.

{What's this feeling...? What's happening to me?}

I don't understand him at first, it isn't till I notice the color of his blood that it hits me...it's red.

He's not demonically corrupted anymore, his power is gone, he is human, and that means...I know what what I must do.

I pick up my pace and he notices...it worries him.

{STOP IT! Get away from me!}

"You feel it too, don't you Chara? We are on the last bits of soul we have. And once it's gone, so are we. The only way we'll live is if one of us gains control over the SOUL."

His eyes widen and he tries to scramble away.

{You would kill me? Go back on everything you've done now?}

"This isn't just about us anymore. If you get past me, you'll...You'll destroy them all. Monsters...Humans...Everyone...Everyone's hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that."

{Heh...I knew it. It's just human nature. It's kill or be killed.}

"Right now, everyone in the Underground...I can feel their hearts beating as one. And we all have ONE goal. To end this. So...For the sake of the whole world..."

{I know, I know. You're going to strike me down. I've heard it all before. Just do me a favor and make it quick...!}

He's shocked into silence when I get down on his level and grab him.

"For the sake of this world and all that live in its universe..."

I pull him close and hold him sweetly against me in a loving embrace much to his complete surprise.

"I will SAVE you."

His trembling increases for a moment, then abruptly stops.

{You...You're really sparing me? After everything I've done?}

"You have been through so much, my brother. Too long has the suffering been aloud to continue. Allow me to carry the brunt of this burden."

{You would carry the weight of this world on your shoulders alone? It will crush you the same way it has done me.}

"No...Not alone. We are not alone. We have our family. Mama. Papa. Asriel. And all our friends. They are here for us. To help us. To help share in the weight of carrying the burden so that no one person has to suffer."

{...And this is what you believe? That friendship and love will save us all?}

"Hey, it's worked so far. Aren't you just a tiny bit curious to see what'll happen in this time line if I'm right?"

He chuckles and pats my back.

{Maybe just a little...Just promise me something.}

"Anything."

{Promise me...You'll take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK? And keep Asriel out of trouble. We don't need him crying so much as it is.}

"I never break my promises. But let's go halfsies on this one. Let's be with them together. Sound good to you?"

My soul begins to glow and his does the same as he smiles gently.

{Yeah...I'd like that. Ha...ha...I don't want to let go...}

"Same here."

His body begins breaking down.

Crumbling into itself till only the soul remains, but not before he speaks for the last time.

{Lynsie...}

"Yes Chara?"

{You're...You're going to do a great job, OK? No matter what you do. Everyone will be there for you, okay? Well...My time's running out. Goodbye sis. And...Thank you...I've been so tired...So very...tired...}

And just like that...Chara is gone.

"Rest now my brother. You've earned it."

His soul then merges with my own.

Restoring me.

But this is only the beginning.

The world of my SOUL begins to dissolve.

A owner having been made clear.

Now the real fight will happen when I wake back in my body.

I may have won the battle, but the war is far from over.


	60. Sacrifice

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

 **[Meanwhile, outside the SOUL of the HUMAN ANOMALY]**

Things progressed about as much as one would assume with such personalities in the area that is the barrier.

One soul is a loveable ray of sunshine, even though he's never seen it, that believes in others often more so than himself and just wants others to be happy.

One soul is a bit of a joker, though up until recent his humor was to mask a depression that was slowly eating away at him, but now is more joyful all around and do all he can to keep it that way.

One soul is a calm and calculated, yet hiding behind such a placid serenity is anything but still water, a perfect storm can be upon the poor fool that would dare make an unpleasant splash.

And one soul is lost to most feelings, blinded with malevolent cruelty brought on by repetitive lives that go nowhere, only now there's a shot for something new, a chance he won't let slip away.

These four souls, each different in their own way...All share a single common goal in mind.

They don't want to lose.

Flowey has been trying for what feels like hours to lay a any sort of damage to the brothers skeleton but to no avail.

Sans, even with the weakest HP, can teleport and dodge before ever getting in harms way.

Papyrus, though the softest person, is a highly trained warrior and is far more capable than he seems.

And Gaster, be him stuck in a human girl's body, has gained untold experience from time in the VOID.

Had the brothers fought him in a one on one, things might still be a challenge, but Flowey might have a better shot at winning, though that is not the case with a three on one fight like this.

Sans like before provides back fire and occasional rescue support.

Papyrus and Gaster switch between defending themselves or retaliation attacks to Flowey.

Though if they wanted to, the brothers could easily kill off the monstrous flower calamity.

But that is not what they want...for it is not what SHE would want them to do.

Her killer of the demented floral variety brother on the other hand has no issue with wanting some dust and blood spilled.

"Stand still, you calcified freaks!"

"talk about the pot calling the kettle black."

"Fuck you smiley trashbag!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"Shut up, Papyrus!"

"Best shut your mouth, my prince, or I shall do it for you."

"Oh bite me! What's your PhD stand for? Permanent head Damage or Pathetically hopeless Dweeb?"

If anything, these were their more damaging attacks, because, not for a lack of trying, no one was taking any impact from any other form of attack.

A rather bland turn of events.

Just four boys trying to fight yet being as catty as teenage girls.

Entertaining...Yes.

Humiliating...Maybe.

Emasculating...Possibly.

Hurtful...Depends.

But then...there's a shift.

"Is this really your best? Is this really all that is to challenge me? Just a bunch of bones? I can't believe I miss the human."

"THEN STOP TRYING TO KILL HER."

"But you see, I can't quite do that."

"actually, yes, you can. and real easy too."

"No. I can't. If what doctor dumbass said is true, then Chara will be gone if I let Lynsie do, whatever it is, she's doing."

"uh...you do realize that chara literally tried to kill you not some, what...ten or twenty minutes ago?"

"Sans has a point you know. As much as you may still have sentimental feelings for Chara, the truth of the matter is, he isn't the same human you once called brother. He wants all things dead. That too includes you, my prince."

"BROTHERS SHOULD NOT HURT EACH OTHER. FAMILY IS MEANT TO FILLED WITH LOVE AND CARE. NOT VIOLENCE AND DEATH."

"Killer or not, Chara was, is, and always will be, my best friend and brother. I will do anything for him."

"so you would risk everything? every man, woman, and child? every single living being? even any microscopic chance of you yourself getting any sort of happiness...you'd throw it all away for someone that wouldn't do the same for you?"

"Quit trying to make me sound insane!"

"no need. you're doing that one all on your own."

"SANS, THAT ISN'T HELPING."

"it's not a lie either."

"That's a tad hypocritical of you Sans."

"crazy mecha-flower say what?"

"You'd do anything for Papyrus, right? Because he's your brother. You care about what happens to him. You've even killed for him. So why is it crazy that I do the same thing? Huh? Tell me Smiley Trash!?"

To further make his point Flowey fires his mouth beam at Papyrus, prompting Gaster to put up a bone block and Sans teleporting in order to get him out of harm's way.

This only made Flowey smirk.

"Yeah...That's what I thought. Family is all we really have down here. Blood is thicker than any water. Which reminds me of something that ditz of a sister I have said once. I think it's called...Ohana."

It took nanoseconds for gears to click in their heads for that one.

"She said Ohana means..."

"Ohana means family."

"and family means nobody gets left behind."

"OR FORGOTTEN."

Confused by this Flowey is.

"Uh...How do you know what that means?"

"really? you have to ask?"

"IT'S A LINE IN THE MOVIE 'LILO & STITCH'. I REALLY LIKE THAT ONE."

"i'm sure we could ask alphys for her copy again. i hear she also found the sequels."

"They're not in order though. After the first, the third movie comes next, followed by two and four."

"THAT SOUNDS SILLY."

"Makes more sense then the plot hole of how with all those aliens running loose, that humans would still think they were just a myth made by crazy people."

"kinda like with what happened to us monsters."

"Exactly."

"MY QUESTION WAS ALWAYS IF STITCH WAS EXPERIMENT #626, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS?"

"That's the second movie. It sets up a story that keeps going in cartoon for television."

"how do you know that?"

"Not I. Her. I was in the little one's head and learned many things."

"REALLY? *GASP* THEN TELL WHAT SHE REALLY THINKS OF MY SPAGHETTI."

"bro, you know she likes it. we all do. heck, seeing her eat it is what actually got around to eating it yourself."

"That's right. I forgot Papyrus never had a taste of his own cooking before she fell down here."

"I ALWAYS COOK PASTA BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYBOBY ELSE LOVES IT. TO BE HONEST, MY FAVORITE FOOD ISN'T EVEN PASTA. WHAT I REALLY LOVE IS THIS OATMEAL WITH THE LITTLE DINOSAUR EGGS. MMMM...IT'S THE BEST!"

"I feel a change in the menu is to happen when we all get home."

"thank you god!"

And such ridiculous ramblings continued...making a certain flower all the more confused.

But as they talked, Flowey was ignored, this made him angry.

That anger began to grow as the voices in his head started to whisper.

'Look at them.'

'Why do they get to be happy?'

'How come they can have a happy ending?'

'Do they deserve a family?'

'Do any of them know true suffering?'

'Where is your family Asriel?'

'Where is your happy ending?'

'Where is Chara now, Asriel?'

'Your brother is in danger.'

'What are you going to do about it Asriel?'

'You hold the power of six souls.'

'What do you plan to do now Asriel?'

It built up until the pressure grew too much to bear.

Flowey snaps.

"What am I planing to do now...?"

His voice caught the skeleton's attention.

"What I plan to do is..."

A WARNING message appears on his TV head and the tubes around his screen begin to glow in 6 separate colors...Blue, Green, Light Blue, Orange, Purple, and Yellow.

"I aM gOiNg To WaTcH yOu AlL dIe!"

First up... The light blue SOUL.

The power activates, numerous large knives manifest from nothing before being made to spin and move diagonally around in unison towards them.

While intimidating, they are quick to avoid the blades by just moving, or bone attacks, or in Sans's lazy case, Gaster Blasters, though that was short lived as beam ricochet was a thing.

But they only have to wait till a certain button appears.

[ACT]

The ACT button replaces one of the knives, and once pressed, the knives turn into green bandages that home in on the brothers for a few seconds with healing magic.

They survived this one...only 5 remain.

"Do YoU kNoW wHaT i Am?! I aM gOd Of ThIs WoRlD!"

Second up...The orange SOUL.

The power activates, rings of massive gloves that move around downwards, slowly spinning left or right with their individual group, reaching out back and forth to hit their targets.

These were a bit more tricky and required more careful movements, but still very doable in terms of difficulty.

[ACT]

The ACT button replaces one of the gloves, and when hit, the gloves turn into green thumbs-ups for a few seconds to give out more healing magic.

"EvErYtHiNg Is BrOkEn. I wIlL fIx It! BuT eVeRyOnE hAs To DiE fIrSt!"

Third up...The blue SOUL.

The power activates, a line of stars above the brothers limits their movement as giant ballet shoes roll in from the side, rising up and down to step on them.

Funny enough, this was one attack that being a skinny bony skeleton was a good thing, though Gaster in the human's body needed a bit more help, something about not being used to having so much mass.

[ACT]

The ACT button replaces one of the shoes, and when pressed, the shoes rise away while the stars turn into green notes for a few seconds with even more healing magic.

"So StAnD dOwN aNd AcCePt YoUr FaTe. LeT's WaTcH tHiS cItY bUrN, fRoM tHe SkYlInEs On ToP oF tHe WoRlD. UnTiL tHeRe'S nOtHiNg LeFt Of HeR, leT's WaTcH tHiS cItY bUrN tHe WoRlD!"

Fourth up...The purple SOUL.

The power activates, two lines of books on both either side of the brothers appear, with negative words scrolling horizontally from the books.

This one has a much higher difficulty compared to the other attacks, but again is doable and not a problem.

[ACT]

The ACT button replaces one of the words, and when touched, the words turn into green positive opposite words for a few seconds that have even more healing magic in them.

"EvEn If YoU wIn, NoT aLl WiLl GeT a HaPpY eNdInG. YoU'lL aLl LeAvE, bUt NoT mE. I'lL bE sTuCk HeRe. AlL aLoNe. WiTh NoT eVeN cHaRa To KeEp Me CoMpAnY."

Fifth up...The green SOUL.

The power activates, three big frying pans appear and begin to flip fire below them down towards the brothers.

Truly it would be a wonder to think of how this would've played out had they not had magic, but bones make all the difference in avoiding harm and delaying time.

[ACT]

One of the fireballs is replaced with the ACT button, and upon getting it, the fireballs are replaced with fried eggs for a few seconds full of yummy healing magic goodness.

"I aM sO SiCk Of BeInG aLoNe. I aM sO SiCk Of BeInG aFrAiD. I aM sO SiCk Of BeInG a FlOwEr!"

Sixth up...The yellow SOUL.

The power activates, an enormous gun pops into existence which begins shooting equally large bullets toward the brother that is marked by red targets.

Good thing each shot is delayed and not multiple, otherwise they'd end up with more holes than Swiss Cheese, but again luck is on their side.

[ACT]

One of the bullets is replaced with the ACT button, and when hit, the bullets turn into four-leaf clovers while the targets turn into hearts for a few seconds with the last amounts of healing magic.

"No...ThAt'S nOt JUST it. I...I..."

Flowey's resistance falters and his defense drops to 0 as he looks at the ground with a heavy sigh.

"I'm doing this because I care about Chara. I care about him more than anybody else! I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for him to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye. I just can't! Not again. I can't take loosing him again...*sniffles* I just want my brother back."

The vibe went from deadly to sad real quick.

It was such a change that it made things so very awkward.

No one was use to this side of Flowey, the real him, Asriel.

Underneath all the anger and bitterness, there's a scared child, a lonely soul that just wants to go back to how things were before.

It was a feeling they all could relate to.

A wanting to go back to simpler and better days.

A time when monsters weren't underground.

A time when things weren't so bleak.

A time when they were whole.

A time where their family wasn't broken.

Oh how things were so much more awesome back then.

But that was the past, there is no going back, the road of time just doesn't have a U-turn function and it doesn't make stops to enjoy the sights either.

All there really is to do, is move forward.

"My Prince..."

Oh goody, Gaster has something to say, it's not like he said something that started all this.

"If there is a way to bring Chara back, we can do research into it. But this? All this needless attacking and misuse of the souls...You know this isn't right."

"you should listen to g here. no one has more experience in doing stuff that they really shouldn't be doing."

*Thwack*

"ow! what was that for?"

"For being a smart ass."

"LANGUAGE PLEASE."

"My apologies Papyrus. But my point remains the same. Just because you have the ability to use such power, it doesn't mean that you should use it. We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future. I too would like to reset to before all this. I feel ashamed for what I have done. I don't have any excuses. I did what I did. I've taken lives and justified it with that it was for the betterment of us all. But that doesn't negate the fact that lives were ended and their families suffered. I take full responsibility for myself and my actions. I wouldn't pawn this off on anybody. I'm sorry it happened. Not only that, but I've hurt you as well. I unintentionally brought you back to life and stuck you in body that lack the ability to feel. Though I am impressed with how you've adapted to it. I truly wish I could've studied such development."

"focus g. you're going off topic."

"Right! *clears throat* You must take personal responsibility. You cannot change the circumstances, the seasons, or the wind, but you can change yourself. That is something you have charge of. In the long run, we shape our lives, and we shape ourselves. The process never ends until we die. And the choices we make are ultimately our own responsibility. So we cannot hope to build a better world without improving the individuals. To that end, each of us must work for our own improvement and, at the same time, share a general responsibility for all living things, our particular duty being to aid those to whom we think we can be most useful. Life is a gift, and it offers us the privilege, opportunity, and responsibility to give something back by becoming more. Therefor..."

"Oh just shut up already."

Flowey slams his fists down.

"You must really love the sound of your own voice. All you do is drone on and on. Do you think I've not heard this all before? That no one has tried to 'teach me the error of my ways' before? What are you doing by giving me a lecture? Do you really think I've learned anything from this? Heheheh...No. No...I see it now. All this stalling you idiots have been doing. You just want HER back. But if I kill her, things will go back to how it was before. Sure it wasn't an ideal situation, but at least my brother wasn't in danger."

"FLOWEY PLEASE. WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT ANYMORE."

"Wrong...Sparing me won't change anything. I won't rest till she's dead and her soul is mine. Killing me is the only way to end this. If you let me live...I'll just come back. I'll kill you. I'll kill everyone. I'll kill everyone you love!"

Apparently being soulless yet also having stolen human souls can really make a guy get annoyed and homicidal real quick, as once more, Flowey is on the attack with seep bullets...a shit ton of bullets.

"A soul needs a purpose to live. And so, I've conclude that my purpose is to kill everyone."

Dodging is all they can really do beside using bones to shield off most bullets that get too close.

"To you, I'm simply an object from the past that you wish will disappear. But if that's the case, then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought about this I could find no answer. But as you live, you need a reason, otherwise it's the same as being dead. I then came to this conclusion...I exist to kill."

He unleashes his combo attacks, adding vines into his bullets and ending with flamethrowers.

"This world is kill or be killed. Chara knows this. Lynsie knows but denies this. And I found out first hand. As long as there are people in this world, fighting and death are inevitable. "

He's going to his more extreme attacks now, the finger flower guns of weirdness and the mouth blast,

"So I will not vanish. I will never be a memory. I will be the GOD of this world and reshape it to how it is truly meant to be!"

Flowey releases his storm of bombs, forcing Sans and Papyrus to use their Gaster Blasters to take out the massive explosives, but Gaster could not aid his brothers.

No...Gaster in fact has no magical abilities in his current state.

The only reason he's even able to use bone attacks is because he's channeling the familiar magic learned by his human host body.

For it is the SOUL that is the source of magic in conscious beings.

And lacking his own SOUL, Gaster must leech off the human to harness what is needed.

Though this too is also limited, as the human girl who's body he is currently in, only has basic to moderate knowledge of magic, and is far from understanding the complex advance magics that he himself is capable of...such as Gaster Blasters.

That was a magic skill he had invented and taught only to his family.

A powerful defensive and offensive spell, one that would protect his family from any further threat.

But this brings up a question.

If Gaster has the knowledge to use more advanced magic, why can't he used them if he has a source of magic to tap into?

Simple really.

Much like any experience in life, knowing what to do and having the skill to it are two different things.

Gaster might know what to do, but Lynsie's body and soul lack the inexperience to preform said magic.

Oh the quirky conundrum it is, to have something and yet be denied it at the same time.

Seems like a running theme in this if one were to really think about it.

But of course such thought in the perplexing paradoxes of life are merely a distraction to the more dangerous and scary things.

Like Flowey for example.

A very dangerous and scary entity...who is still attacking, oh shit!

"*huff* geez...this guy doesn't know when to quit."

"WELL...*HUFF* IT'S CLEAR...HE CAN'T...*HUFF* DO THIS FOREVER. *HUFF* CAN HE?"

"With the power generated from six human souls...It's a rather high possibility."

"it's funny. he has all those other soul traits yet he's acting very determined, but doesn't have a determined soul."

"A fine point. It could mean that the other traits can feed into Determination indirectly. Quite fascinating. It does make me wonder something though."

"WHAT?"

"Just how much Determination does it take for one develop a Relentless Soul? For even the little one can do this. Yet Chara and Flowey, though highly determined, never reached such a feat."

"no clue there g. all i know is what is right here and now. i know this type. i've been dealing with the, uh, very determined, for a very long and i mean long time. they'll never give up, even if there's, uh...absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever."

"THEN HOW WE CAN DEFEAT THE HIGHLY DETERMINED?"

"that's the thing...i don't know if we can."

That didn't bode well.

"none of us has ever survived a killer with determination. if i can make that clear. no matter what, they'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil...but just because they think they can. and because they 'can'...they 'have to'."

"Then how shall we proceed? We still need to fend him off long enough for Lynsie to return."

"i know. kinda wish she'd hurry up. but now, we've reached the end. there is nothing left for them now. so, uh, in my personal opinion...the most 'determined' thing we can do here is to, uh, hope.

Sans received mixed looks there.

"Hope?"

"HOPE...OF COURSE!"

"yeah. we hope and keep her safe...*yawn* and do literally anything else but give up."

"Getting bored?"

"just...all this fighting is really tiring me out."

"THEN WE MUST GET THIS TAKEN CARED OF NOW."

Papyrus charges at Flowey much to his siblings horror and Flowey's curious delight.

"Oh? How cute. Look who's daring to stand up to me."

"Y-YOU DON'T SCARE ME. YOU WERE MY FRIEND ONCE. I KNOW YOU. THE YOU THAT YOU HIDE UNDER ALL THIS MEANNESS. ALL THIS FIGHTING IS POITNLESS. SO, BEFORE THINGS ESCALATE ANY FURTHER...NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."

Flowey's eyes widen for a moment before he burst with laughter.

"Hahaha. Hahaha! HAHAHA! ...That's funny. You. Showing me mercy. You're just as stupid as my fool of a sister!"

"SO YOU'RE SERIOUS...THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK'!"

The souls within Flowey all turn blue and the look on his face says quite clearly 'Wait, this can effect me?' just as Papyrus begins flinging him around like a rag doll.

To say Sans and Gaster were impressed would be an understatement when compared to how foolish they felt for not thinking of that sooner.

"Did you know that would work?"

"not a clue."

"Really?"

"maybe. probably did something like this in a different time line."

"Sans...I'm sorry."

"uh?"

"I've burdened you with quite a lot over the years. Whether with work or family. You were always there to handle things. For that, I apologize. I really fail as an elder brother."

"bro. you have no reason to be beating yourself up over things. though if you want, i'm pretty sure the robo-weed would gladly do that for you."

Sans gestures to Flowey who is trying to cling to walls as Papyrus flails him around but has no luck doing so, it makes Gaster snicker.

"No thank you. But I do feel bad. I wish I was there more for the both of you."

"but you did the right thing."

"How so?"

"think about it. had you not stayed behind and tried to stop the machine, pap and me would probably be dead. you saved us. gave us a shot at living. i'd say that makes you a fairly epic brother."

"Really? Do you honestly mean that?"

"of course i do. would i really lie about something like that?"

Though not one for showing emotions, Gaster couldn't help but feel a warmth in his heart, and before he or Sans knew it, they we hugging.

"g, come on! not in front of the killer flower."

Gaster blushed and released him quickly, making Sans snicker.

"hehehe...even if you're in her body, it still reacts the same."

"...Please don't make this weirder than it already is."

"but bro, you're a ton of fun. a skele-ton."

That was pun was bad enough to even make Papyrus stop.

"SANS FOR THE LOVE OF...!"

Papyrus is sent flying as Flowey used the pun distraction to make his move, the blue make is gone.

The brothers were immediately to the aid of their younger brother as Flowey reestablished himself.

"pap, you okay?"

"Does anything hurt?"

"NYEH...I'M ALRIGHT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS DOWN...*GRUNTS* BUT NOT OUT."

They help him to his feet, and just in time, as Flowey aims his mouth at them while charging up a massive energy blast.

"Die!"

The blast is incredible, but Sans teleports them away, only...this was predicted.

Vines spring out of the ground at random spot with anticipation, but one set was on target, ensnaring them before any further action could take place.

"Hee hee hee...Did you really think you can stop ME? You really ARE all idiots."

"stop you? parish the thought."

"THAT'S A POOR CHOICE OF WORDS AT THE MOMENT, DON'T YOU THINK?"

"really? i thought it was a real mood killer."

"Sans, can you not do this right now?"

"what's the matter g? you look mortified."

"SANS, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"you know when chemists die, we barium."

"Sans I don't want to hear these puns before death."

"tis better to end on a high note, then end low key."

"Shut the fuck up Smiley Trashbag, or I will...!"

[RING-RING]

That got everything to stop.

"Really?! Who's the asshole that has their phone on while we're in a boss fight?!"

[RING-RING]

All eyes lock on Gaster.

"Beg your pardon. This will just take a moment."

Gaster manages to slip one arm free and takes out Lynsie's cell phone as Flowey's eye begins to twitch with pent up rage.

"Are you seriously taking a phone call right now?!"

"SHHH...NO INTERUPTIONS."

"he's on the phone. be considerate."

The face Flowey makes screams painfully 'I am going to kill you so damn much it is not even funny'.

"Yes? Who may I ask is calling?"

"Tra la la. I take it things are progressing well?"

That voice...Riverperson?

"By your silence, I can guess you weren't expecting my call."

"No, not really."

"It's fine. We're used to that. Just calling to check on things. But judging by your voice, I'd say the little one is dueling the Fallen Child."

"You can say that. Though with all due respect, could you get to the real meaning behind this call? I'm a bit tangled up at the moment."

That pun earned Gaster a squeeze from the vines and a harsh coughing fit to match.

"Hmmm...The river is flowing faster than expected. Very well. Time to stop floating along and start swimming up stream."

"...Won't anyone speak normal around here?!"

"Calm down. Just look in the phone's inventory and take the Bad Memory."

The lights turned on in Gaster's head.

"You're that near?"

"Look behind you."

Turning back, a hooded figure now stands where nothing once was.

Needless to say, this got a lot of attention.

Voices called out from the area's entryway and perplexing looks were shot at this new visitor.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The figure simply put its phone away and shrugged.

"Tra la la. What's my name? ...It doesn't really matter."

"Not one damn bit."

"There in lies your mistake. For you see..."

Riverperson slowly pulls back its hood, revealing a form that is blank and yet has features made of static.

"Tra la la. Beware of the man who came from the other world."

This unnerves Flowey.

"Where do you freaks keep coming from?!"

"I have always been here. But mostly...I'm here for two reasons."

"And what are those?"

"For one, I wish to see how this all ends. And two...To distract you, little prince."

By the time it registers in Flowey's head the deed had already been done.

Gaster had pulled up the phone's inventory and selected the Bad Memory.

Summoning Memory Head to him and absorbing it.

[You consume the Bad Memory...About time.]

Gaster begins seizing violently against the vines, the host body he occupies set aglow with energy as matter starts to reform.

This process also is generating heat at a intense level and Flowey is forced to drop him because of the burning.

Ultimately this release of Gaster allows Riverperson to bolt for him and join into the fusion, causing a full blown transmutation of entities.

The unstabilized mass of light grows in size, then ejects the human from the equation, leaving the unconscious girl on the ground and returned to normal.

When the blinding light fades, there stands a figure donned in the hooded cloak of the Riverperson, but it is very clear that this is not the same being that was once here.

"BROTHER?"

"g? is that you?"

Making a connection, Flowey attempts the smash the figure and the human in one move...bad choice.

For once attacked, his assaulting claw is blasted by a unique looking Gaster Blaster with enough force to cut a big chunk of his HP away as well as make the beast howl in pain.

[Welcome back, Dr. W.D. Gaster. We've been expecting you.]

"You bastard!"

"㈐3✡ ✋ ㈇7 ㈗4 ㈇8 ❄ ✡ ㈴8 ✌ ✡ ㈇6 ❄❄ ✍ ✋❄ ✋㈐7 ✌㈐7 ❄ ✡ ㈐7✌✡㈗6㈗6㈗6" (MY PRINCE, DON'T YOU KNOW ANY BETTER? IT IS AS THEY SAY...)

Gaster throws off the cloak and reveals himself in his true self.

He is a skeleton, taller than Sans but shorter than Papyrus, dressed in a prim black suit but with no tie, a whitish near gray sweater underneath that has a rather thick collar close to like a turtleneck, matching black creased pants and black dress shoes...something that oddly enough blends in well when topped with a lab coat.

Though the real thing to notice is how now there are no cracks and holes in his body, he is how once was.

He is complete.

He is W.D. Gaster.

"㈇6 ✌ ❄ ㈐3✌ ㈐7 ✌㈴8㈐7 ✋ ✌ ㈇8㈐7㈗6 ❄ ✌ ✌ ✌㈗6" (BEWARE OF THE MAN WHO SPEAKS IN HANDS. TRA LA LA.)

With that being said, he snaps the vines trapping his brothers with some rather intimidating sharp bones and scoops the lifeless human into his arms.

"✡ ㈇7✌ ㈇6 ㈐7 ㈇7 ❄ ✌ ㈇8 ㈗4 ✋❄❄ ㈗6" (YOU CAN BE SUCH THE HANDFUL, LITTLE ONE.)

"heh, good one bro."

"CAN WE NOT JOKE RIGHT NOW? THERE IS STILL A VERY ANGERY FLOWER THAT WANTS TO DO US HARM HERE."

"✞ ✡ ❄ ㈗6 ✋ ㈐7㈐7 ❄ ✌❄ ✌✞ ㈐7 ㈐7 ✋❄ ✡ ❄✋ ❄ ㈗6" (VERY TRUE. I GUESS THAT LEAVES US WITH ONLY ONE OPTION THEN.)

"three way special attack?"

"BUT WE HAVEN'T DONE THAT IN...WELL...I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER DOING IT EVER."

"✡ ✡ ✌ ✡ ㈐7㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ✌✞ ✌ ㈗6 ❄ ✡ ㈐7 ✋㈇8 ✡ ✋❄ ✌❄ ❄ ㈇8 ㈗6" (YOU WERE YOUNG PAPYRUS, BUT HAVE NO FEAR. LET YOUR SOUL GUIDE YOU WITH WHAT TO DO.)

The brothers get prepared as Flowey regains himself and glares with a deadly snarl.

Their eyes set aglow in the colors of their strongest traits.

Papyrus has his right eye flash with orange and red...Bravery and Determination.

Sans has his left eye flash with light blue and yellow...Patience and Justice.

Gaster on the other hand has both his eyes flash with purple and green...Perseverance and Kindness.

"You miserable bone bags! I will crush you into dust! And bathe in the ash! Cities will crumble before me! I will make a throne of your corpses! Your soul will be mine to feast on as I set this world ablaze in hellfire! I will..."

"never stop talking till we all die of boredom."

"...You're first."

Sans is targeted with red lines before the vines shoot out at him and only him, even though Flowey had a good shot to attempt attacking the others, apparently the comedic skeleton told one joke too many, getting under Flowey's skin so to speak.

"brings back memories, doesn't it weed?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"what's wrong? do you want me to leaf you alone?"

"Shut up!"

"stop beating around the bush and let's get to the root of your problems."

"I said shut up!"

"aloe you have your way, but lilly me ax you one thing...are you having a bad thyme?"

"I WILL FUCKING END YOU!"

This catch me if you can sort of thing only serves to piss off the already raging flower, though it is serving to distract him from the human and the other monsters, but it can only last for so long.

Soon the mind focuses and calms.

Patterns become more apparent.

Ideas of predicted movements spring up.

Mental traps are set up before actually doing them.

The taunter becomes the hunted even more so.

Yet even when Flowey begins to gain an advantage it is short lived.

Because unlike him, Sans is not alone, Papyrus and Gaster intervene every so often, prompting Flowey to counter, but Sans is also quick to counter the counter, thus repeating the whole darn thing over again.

In a sense, they're trying to show Flowey the pointless nature of continuing the reset cycle.

Nothing will happen beyond a certain point, the same actions will lead to no end, all that will be accomplished is the rebirth of the cycle all over again.

But in another sense...They're trying to make him quit because, let's face it, this is going on way too long and is more strenuous than it needs to be.

Of course this stems from the fact that, even though they could so totally kill him, they won't hurt him too much to be life threatening.

No, as much as it would be so much easier to just blast his HP to -0, that wouldn't go over well with the girl they hold so dear.

And as deadly as Flowey is, breaking her heart was something they feared most of all.

"FLOWEY. JUST STOP ALREADY!"

"Never! I won' rest till her soul is mine!"

"yeah-yeah, we've heard it already. blah-blah-blah i am a god. blah-blah-blah i'll kill you all. blah-blah-blah i will crush my enemies, see them driven before me, and to hear the lamentation of their women. we get it!"

"❄ ✋㈐7 ✌㈐7 ㈇6 ㈇7 ㈐3 ✌❄ ❄ ㈇8✋ ㈐7㈗6" (THIS HAS BECOME RATHER TEDIOUS.)

"Then surrender the girl! Do so, and I'll make sure to make your deaths quick and painless...Except for Sans."

"hey. what did i do?"

"You know dam well what you did, Smiley Trashbag!"

"WOWIE. WHO WOULD GUESS FLOWERS COULD HOLD SUCH GRUDGES."

"㈐7 ㈐3 ✌ ✋㈴8 ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ✌ ㈐7 ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄ ✡ ✌✞ ❄ ❄ ❄ ㈐3 ㈇6 ❄ ㈐7㈗4 ㈇6 ㈇7✌ ㈐7 ❄ ㈐7 ㈇7✌ ❄ ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄✌ ㈐7㈗6 ❄ ❄ ✋㈇7㈴8 ✋㈐7 ❄ ❄❄✋ ❄ ㈐3 ✋㈇7㈴8 ✡ ✞ ❄ ✌ ❄ ✋㈇7㈴8 ✡ ㈗6" (SOME PEOPLE ARE LIKE THE THORNS ON A ROSE. BUT YOU HAVE TO LET THEM BE THORNS, BECAUSE THORNS CAN'T TURN INTO PETALS. THE TRICK IS NOT LETTING THEM PRICK YOU; NEVER LET A THORN PRICK YOU.)

"REALLY? OKAY THEN. THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE."

"...Are you all seriously making flower jokes at my expense?"

"NO."

" ❄ ✋㈗6" (NOT I.)

"i was."

"SANS!"

"what? flowers are evil, because they live just to die for the love of other people."

"㈐7✌ ㈐7㈗4 ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ✡ ✌ ✡ ㈇8 ❄ ✋㈐7✍" (SANS, MUST YOU REALLY DO THIS?)

"you don't believe me? try it for yourself and see if you'll be good afterwords. underneath is a way of life, for some things. that doesn't make it good or anything. especially anything. nothing makes anything, anything. because nothing is a serious matter, and anything just is."

"Whoo! Existential burn!"

The sudden sound of a female voice got the attention of all and the goofy waving girl in Gaster's arms was a big clue to the origin of said voice.

" ✋❄❄ ✍" (LITTLE ONE?)

I just smile.

"What's up doc?"

Gaster rolls his eyes but sighs with content and sets me down to stand.

" ㈇7 ㈐3 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 ❄ ✌ ✋❄✡㈗6" (WELCOME BACK TO REALITY.)

"Likewise my good man. But really now, reality is nothing as it appears to be. What seems to be solid, physical reality is, in fact, a complex system of vibrating energies. What our eyes actually see are dancing patterns that we recognize as objects or living creatures. We are connected with what we see by pulsating waves of light-energy. I mean really...I'm basically a ghost piloting a meat covered skeleton that's made from stardust. Reality is trippy as hell."

"✡ ㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈐7❄ ㈇8 ✋ ✋❄ ✡ ✡ ㈗4 ✡ ㈐7✋ ㈗6" (YEP. IT'S MOST DEFINITELY YOU, LYNSIE.)

I give no warning before hugging him and as awkward as it is, Gaster gives me a one arm hug while petting my head.

"✋❄ ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✌✞ ✡ ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8㈗6" (IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK.)

"Good to be back G."

"sweetheart!"

I'm blindsided by Sans and nearly knocked out of Gaster's little hug.

"HUMAN!"

But when Papyrus tackles us, there is no escaping the force that brings us down like a house of cards.

"WE'VE BEEN SO WORRIED!"

"I'm sorry."

"never do anything so crazy again."

"Yes sir."

"✋ ㈐7 ㈐3 ✌㈐7 ✡ ㈇8 ㈇8 ㈇8 ✋ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄ ✋ ❄ ㈐7 ㈐7㈐3✌ ❄㈗4 ✌㈐7 ㈗4 ㈇8 ✋❄ ㈐3 ✈ ✋㈇7㈴8 ✡㈗6" (IF FOR SOME REASON YOU DO END UP DOING SOMETHING NOT SO SMART, PLEASE, DO IT MORE QUICKLY.)

"I can try."

"You little bitch..."

The deathly chill of such a voice seething in malice is enough to almost make me piss myself right there and then, such a frightful feeling only increases, especially when I dared to glance at Flowey.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead 100,000,000 times by now.

"What have you done?"

Shit!

If this is the calm before the storm, then this is going to be a maelstrom of epic proportions.

"Asriel..."

"ANSWER ME!"

The vibe in the room is cold, like, you can see your breath and goosebumps cold.

The boys let up and we get back on our feet, this won't be easy to deal with.

"Tell me now...What have you done with Chara?"

Calm down, he can sense your fear, maybe...I don't fucking know, just don't panic!

"Promise you won't be mad?"

He growls with irritation...Worth a shot anyway.

"Chara...He's...He's at rest now."

Flowey is confused.

"What do you mean 'at rest'?"

Dear lord the tension!

I just got over a brutal soul fight and now I come back to this?!

Fuck my life!

"He, well...Chara's soul became cleansed. He was able to move on, sort of."

His growling intensifies, the low inaudible tone hidden within can be felt and rattles my insides.

Okay, new plan, fuck all previous approaches and throw it out there, maybe the shock will stun him long enough to get the others to safety while I deal with him...It could work.

"Chara could no longer maintain himself without the corruption of genocidal determination and passed away. All that remained was the determination he fed off from me. So...He returned to my soul."

His digital face glitched for a moment.

"Come again, sister dear?"

Fuck!

He used the sister dear!

Abort mission!

Code RED!

Code BLUE!

Code BLACK!

All the codes!

This is not a drill!

"Chara, the demon, is gone. Chara, our brother, is always going to be with me. With us. His family. He's finally been allowed to..."

His mouth blast fires before I can finish and the boys put up a multilayered bone wall before teleporting us out of the beam's radius, which was wise as the beam took only a few moments before annihilating the bones to nothing.

All I can do is sum this current situation in 3 words.

FLOWEY.

IS.

PISSED!

"You...You must really want to die...You got rid of the only reason I had to keep you alive. The only reason I wanted to keep this world. My only reason to keep living..."

"Brother..."

His screen glitches more.

"I see it now. What you've all been saying now...If this keeps going...Nothing will be fixed...It'll all just keep happening. Over and over and over without end."

Wait...He's agreeing with me?

WARNING!

THIS IS BAD!

"Asriel...Whatever it is you're thinking..."

He bursts into manic laughter, such a sound is made even more haunting by the glitching of his screen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This...This is all that's left...! There's no such thing as happy endings! AnD iT's AlL yOuR fAuLt!"

"Asriel! Snap out of it!"

His aura of power...It's growing in intensity at an alarming rate, its sheer might shook the area and caused the rocky foundation to begin crumbling.

I'm tempted to make an over 9,000 joke but this so not the time.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"He's lost all reason. He's become hopeless."

"shit! he's gonna go nuts on this place."

" ✌✞ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ㈗6 ㈗6" (WE HAVE TO GET THE OTHERS OUT OF HERE. NOW.)

We go to flee, but Flowey is keen on not allowing us to get very far, his extra large friendliness bullets swarm around the entry/exit, blocking us from leaving but allowing the others beyond it to still see in.

"LeAvInG sO SoOn? BuT iF yOu Go, YoU'lL mIsS oUt On AlL tHe FuN."

"Asriel, this doesn't have to happen."

"Oh BuT iT dOsE. YoU sEe...NoW tHiS wOrLd HaS nO pOiNt. AnD a WoRlD wItHoUt MeAnInG iS nOt WoRtH lIvInG iN. BuT uNlIkE yOu, I'm A nIcE pErSoN. I wOn'T lEt YoU aLl SuFfEr. I'm GoInG tO eNd AlL oF tHiS oNcE aNd FoR aLl!"

As much as I fear him.

As much as I should keep my mouth shut.

I can't take this bullshit any more!

With courage I though was gone, I take a few steps towards him and with all seriousness, call him out on his crap.

"God dammit Asriel! Wake up and see what is right in front of you! Or do I have to march over there and slap some fucking sense into that thick box you call your head!"

For the softest of moments, he is surprised by me, the anger completely gone from his expression, and all he does is stare at me, like this is the first time he's been scolded before...the spoiled brat.

"Lynsie..."

"What bro?!"

He smiles with a devious innocence and...

*SHUNK*

"YoU rEaLlY aRe A idIoT."

My senses dull out into a blur.

I hear voices, but just barely, it's all muffed and deafened by the loud thumping of my heart.

Feeling moister, I look down and see something that has my throat dry up.

There's a vine, it sprang up from behind me and impaled me right through my chest, and the worst part is, yes there is a worst part to this...my soul is at the tip of the very bloody vine.

Realization of what has happened to me, all the damage, my now very low HP, it all hits me at once.

Yet I make not a sound, not even as the blood filling my lungs is slowly going to drown me.

I'm just frozen on the spot in complete and utter shock.

"I mUsT tHaNk YoU sIs. WiThOuT yOu, NoNe Of ThIs CoUlD bE pOsSIbLe. I tOoK tHe HuMaN SOULS! AnD nOw, NoT oNlY aRe THOSE uNdEr My PoWeR...BuT nOw AlL oF yOuR FRIENDS' SOULS aRe GoNnA bE mInE, tOo!"

My soul begins to glow and hover upwards, being drawn to the pull of the 6 others within Flowey.

"AnD wItH tHeIr sOuLs AnD tHe HuMaNs' ToGeThEr...I wIlL aChIeVe My REAL FORM! I wIlL bE a GOD!"

I feel so cold...I can't deny it this time...I am going to die.

There's no escaping this.

But I can't believe all of this has lead up to my end.

I refuse to accept that as true.

So if I can't save myself...I can at the very least save them from Flowey's desire for godhood.

With my last once of strength, I reach out and snatch my soul relentlessly, knowing what it is I must do.

Toriel...Asgore...Chara...Asriel...Semi...Gaster...Sans...Papyrus...Grillby...Napstablook...Mettaton...Alphys...Undyne...Burgerpants...Every monster in all the Underground...I'm sorry...I love you all...Please, forgive me.

"WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?! NO! DON'T YOU DARE DO IT! NOOOOOOOOO!"

With tears in my eyes, I pull on my soul like a wishbone and thanks to the damage its taken, it rips apart.

[Lynsie]

[HP 0/20]

My soul is destroyed.

Everything goes black.

I am dead.

 **[GAME OVER]**


	61. Frisk

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Darkness.

Everything is so dark.

I can't see anything.

I can't hear anything.

I can't feel anything.

There is nothing.

I am nothing.

Nothing but darkness is this existence.

Dark, darker, yet darker.

The darkness keeps growing.

The shadows cutting deeper.

This is the void of death.

The nothingness of life removed.

There is no light.

There is no hope.

There is no love.

There is no pain.

There is no hate.

There is no despair.

There is only nothing.

From the nothing we come.

And to the nothing we return.

It's actually...rather pleasant.

I feel nothing.

I'm at total peace.

Somewhat like as if I'm sleeping.

Like my whole life has been nothing but a sleepless dream.

A dream, that after so long, has finally come to its end.

"Human..."

Huh?

What was that?

"You cannot give up just yet..."

Who are you?

What are you?

Where are you?

"Lynsie! Stay determined..."

How do you know my name?

"Lynsie, this is just a bad dream...Wake up! It's not over!"

Wait...So...I can come back?

"Lynsie! It's like he says...You have to stay determined..."

But I died!

How am I suppose to come back from that which there is no return?

"Lynsie! Please don't give up...Have some determination..."

It would help if you explained a bit more on that, rather than tell me to just be positive and believe in myself.

"Lynsie! You're...You can't quit! Stay determined..."

I'm not sure I can.

It was easy at first.

But even if I can go back, what can I do?

Flowey's become so powerful.

"Lynsie, is this a kind of joke? Cut it out! Wake up!"

Don't snap at me!

I am dead!

How the fuck do you expect me to do anything?!

"Lynsie, it's not time to leave! Hold on!"

You say that like I have a choice.

"Lynsie, gather your strength. Stay determined! We need you!"

We?

Who is we?

Is we the they I know?

Did that make sense?

It sounded better in my mind.

"Lynsie, you have to keep going. You are the future of humans and monsters..."

...You are talking about the we I know.

Tell me...Are they okay?

Did help them by dying?

Or did I screw things up even worse?

Because I didn't see any other option at the time.

"Our fate rests upon you..."

Why are you hitting me so much pressure?

Do you know how bad that was for me?

I can't take it!

*sniffling*

I don't know what to do anymore!

I...*whimper* I don't know what to do.

"Lynsie, please...Wake up!"

I don't think I can.

"Don't lose hope!"

There is no hope to lose in the first place.

The odds have been stacked against me from the start.

"It cannot end now!"

I didn't want it to.

But what else is there?

I'm dead.

I'm not immortal.

I'm not a god.

I'm just a stupid girl that dared to do the right thing, only to be killed by the one I wanted to help most.

"You're going to be alright!"

How do you know?!

"Because it's you! You loveable goofball."

Heheh...I'm not sure means anything.

But if you're willing to try so hard to get to me...Maybe I can try.

It's the least I can do.

"That's the spirit!"

Still...Could you please let me know your identity?

"Me? I am you. Or rather, the part I gave to you."

...You lost me there.

"I have no name or form. But I am what you might know as the Anomaly Core. I maintain this world. Keep things in check and fix problems when they alter things."

I feel like you might have done a so-so job there.

"Not my fault things went crazy. It was unknown that such high levels of Determination would tap into my power. But thankfully, you were an unexpected gift that was desperately needed."

Don't flatter me.

I only do what I know is the right thing.

Someone has to around here...or rather...back there.

"No matter. You are the one that earned my power, and I gave you more than the others could ever hope for. You wanted to do the same things that I needed to do. So as a reward for your help...I can offer you a chance to come back."

...Don't you dare be lying to me.

That would be the biggest dick move ever if this was all a joke to kick me further while I'm down.

"No. I speak the truth. You can come back to life."

How?

"The same way the others have before you...The SAVE FILE."

But...

I thought I didn't have one?

"You don't. But yet, you do."

That...makes no sense.

"You'll understand when you go for it."

Okay...That's vague as hell.

But I guess it's still something among all this nothingness.

So then, uh, Core...How do I find the SAVE FILE?

"Simple. All you have to do, is wake up."

I'm not sleeping.

"Wake up Lynsie."

I'm dead, not dreaming.

"Wake up already!"

How?!

"Open your eyes! Duh."

But they already are.

"No...They're not."

I feel around my face...It's right.

My eyes are shut.

"Human...Even when the odds are overwhelming...When all seems lost...Know that you are not alone. You carry with you all the faith of those whose lives you've touched. They give you their strength, their hopes, their dreams, and their love. Even when you can't see them, they are with you always. So never give up. Never surrender. For everything you've done, it's been not just for you...But for them too."

I...Thank you.

I let this peace get to me.

But it's not peace.

This place is apathy.

It is the nothing.

It blinded me, made me forget what I was fighting so hard for, but no more.

I need to wake up.

I need to get back to them.

I need to open my eyes.

"Take care Lynsie. And remember to stay determined. For your sake and everyone else. Thank you."

I concentrate as best as I can.

It takes a lot of effort to do something that is normal something I don't have to think about doing.

But eventually, I can feel my lids begin to move.

And once they do, I'm blinded while everything feels completely different.

When my vision comes back, I find that I'm still in darkness, but it's not the void like the nothing was.

Though it's just as empty.

"Well...Color me still confused."

Does this mean I'm still dead?

Am I in purgatory?

That would make a hell of a lot more sense.

Wait...Where is the...Damn it!

"Ah shit. I forgot to ask where the damn thing is. *groan*"

Guess this is one of those 'seek and you shall find' things...super.

So now I get up and wander around, looking for a...Son of a bitch!

I don't even know what this thing even looks like!

How the fuck am I suppose to do this?

*click*

A light blips on far away and I follow it.

Damn this thing is far.

Like...really far...super ridiculous far.

Good thing I don't feel annoyed by this, nope, NOT ONE BIT!

Hahahaha!

Wow...Not sure where that came from...Weird.

After some time, as if time means anything in places like this, I find the oddity that is making light.

It's this cute little four pointed star like thing, just twinkling away, completely out of place in this darkness.

[This is a SAVE point. It's the manifestation of your own DETERMINATION.]

"Really? That's neat."

[Go ahead. Touch it.]

"Uh...Okay?"

I do as the magic text box suggests and doing so causes the star to morph.

It expands outward, its four points become the four corners of a massive board, and words appear inside it.

 **[Frin͏s͜iè - LV: ERROR - 9999:99]**

 **[The End]**

 **[Save - Return]**

What the...

"Frinsie? Who is...Oh. I get it. Very funny."

It's a combination of my Frisk and my name.

Now what Core said makes sense.

I don't have a SAVE FILE and yet I do.

"So I'm leeching off your file huh? Heh...Finally something good came of you kid. Now how does this thing work? If I push Save, will that overwrite it so that I have full control or will it just save me? Or if I push Return, will I end up back in the Underground or will I pop back up in my life before I fell? Hmmm...Where's an instruction manual when you really need one? What if I pick the wrong one? Damn you impossible choices! Why must you always be so annoyingly complicated?!"

"Because that's how games work."

I freeze up at such a childish yet calm voice, a tense tone begins to play, and I get the feeling I'm not going to like this.

"But then again, an NPC doesn't know that they're stuck in a game. They just do as they're programmed to do. With not a care in the world."

The pitter patter of little feet behind me gets to me and slowly I turn around, making my eyes widen.

A human child is walking towards me, a little girl no more than 10 or 12 years old

One who wears a striped pink and blue shirt, blue pants, with brown shoes, medium length straight brown hair, short bangs, and a blank expression highlighted by brown eyes.

Though it might seem stoic, that blank face of her's screams emptiness to me, and I don't like it.

She stops about 10 feet from me and just looks at me, giving me chills.

"Do you know who I am?"

The spawn of Satan in a striped shirt!

Be gone demon of all demons!

"Frisk?"

"Yes. And you must be the unlockable I won."

Killer kid say what?

 _[ Ever on and on I continue circling. With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing. And suddenly I see that I can't break free... ]_

"Unlockable?"

"Yes. I unlocked you. I must have reached an achievement or something. That or the game bugged on me. Oh! Maybe a new patch was put in to allow co-op play and you're my new partner."

Chara, I so understand how this brat screwed up your head.

She's nuts!

"Kid, you do realize this isn't a game, right? This is REAL."

She doesn't seem to believe me.

"Right...Magic and monsters are real. You keep telling yourself that. Meanwhile, you got your butt handed to you by a flower. Now tell me if that sounds real."

"I'll admit, when I fell down, all this stuff seemed a bit off. But it's not a game. These people are real. They have lives, family, and friends. They..."

"Skip."

"Huh?"

"I'm skipping your dialog. It's boring."

Oh my god...Is she for real?

Does she really think that this is all just some video game?

 _[ I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity. With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony. To tell me who I am, who I was. Uncertainty enveloping my mind. Till I can't break free... ]_

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What was your life before you fell into the Underground? Not even Gaster knew that one."

She doesn't seem to be bothered by this, but her eye involuntary twitches and she doesn't notice.

"I don't think that matters. NPCs are limited in what they can do. So understanding anything beyond your simple programing is pointless."

 _[ And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside. And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night. ]_

"But what about background story?"

"Say what?"

If this kid thinks this is a game, I might as well use it to my advantage.

"You know. All characters have a background story. Something to explain personality traits and history."

She cocks her head in thought.

"I guess you have a point. But it's not really that much of a story honestly. You've probably heard it like a million times before. Kid tries to be themselves, kid gets bullied, killed has problems, kill tries to die. Then kid ends up in hell, or whatever this purgatory is. But it's not like I can complain. I can do whatever I want here. I can be the hero, or the villain. Most games don't let you have so many options. I bet this thing got some serious funding on Kickstarter."

Now my eye twitches.

"How much of that was made up? Because unlike Sans's hotdogs, I ain't buying what you're selling."

She chuckles slightly.

"It's amazing. You're so lifelike. Your AI must be pretty advance. No wonder it took so much to unlock you."

This delusion she has, I heard of it before, but the name escapes me...I need more clues.

 _[ You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go. But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. ]_

"Tell me...Why do you do this? What's the point of helping all these people, only to then go back and kill them all? Are you crazy?"

"I am NOT crazy!"

Well that got a reaction from little miss emotionless.

I found the nerve, wonder what'll happen if I keep striking it.

"Then explain. Tell me why you act like a psycho coo-coo nutty pants?"

Her hands ball up into fists.

"I am not crazy. You sound like them. They called me crazy. Made me come here. But I'll show them. I'll show you all! I am the one in control now! This is my world! Mine!"

"But I thought it was a video game?"

I can't help but be cocky as I worm my way into her head.

I think this is how Chara felt after being corrupted.

Dark pride...nice.

"This is a game! My game! And I'll be damn if some NPC is going to mess with me!"

"Are you sure I'm messing with you? Are you sure it's not all in your head? Maybe I am? Maybe I'm not? Riddle me this then kid...Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Her eye twitches more as she grabs her head in what appears to be pain and she starts screaming.

"Stop it! Stop being so weird! My head! It hurts! Make it stop!"

 _[ If I make another move there'll be no more turning back. Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black. ]_

Whoa...Now I feel bad.

Did I just pick on a kid?

A kid that thinks this world isn't real.

A kid that kills because they don't think their actions have consequences.

Oh my god!

I remember what this is!

This is a mental disorder that adolescents or young adults normally get but can be triggered by suffering from depression and been exposed to a very traumatic experience...like falling to your near death.

Frisk has Depersonalization disorder.

It makes total sense now!

She has the symptoms.

A sense that other people seem unfamiliar or mechanical.

An alteration in the perception.

Experiencing the external world as strange or unreal.

Feeling as though they're are in a dream.

Feeling that everything around them isn't real.

Everything seem unreal, distant, artificial, colorless, lifeless, etc.

Feeling that her experiences are detached, distant, etc.

The feeling like nothing matters because it's not real.

Feeling disconnected from your body or out-of-body experiences.

Feeling as if they are watching themselves as an observer, as if they're watching their life from a distance.

Feeling that they are not in control of their actions.

Not sure if those last ones apply here, but the others definitely do.

Ah crap, I'm dealing with something worse than a demon.

This kid goes all out because she believes nothing can kill them because they're already dead.

Fuck my life!

 _[ Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go? I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know? ]_

"Look, Frisk, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess with you. I...I can get a little crazy myself sometimes."

She's shaking, rubbing her head to stop a pain inside, but looks up at me.

"I've had my moments. Dealt with bullies of my own. Had my breakdowns. It can get pretty dark in here. You know?"

I point to my head.

"The darkness can be so comforting sometimes. It doesn't ask for anything. It doesn't mock you. Ridicule you. Hurt you. It's just there. And after awhile...It gets harder and harder to get out of it. Up until you don't want to leave. Then you'd do anything to stay in it. Away from all those that don't understand. That hurt. You just want to be left alone. To be happy. To be loved. The darkness welcomes you. But it doesn't give you what you want. It just takes away the need for wanting anything at all."

"What do you know?! You're just a NPC. You don't know my pain! You don't know the half of the abuse!"

 _[ Can I take another step? I've done everything I can. All the people that I see I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light. Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white. ]_

I sigh and plop down on my butt.

"I play video games, read books, write stories, and dream as much as possible. Do you know why I do such things?"

"Because you're a boring nerd."

"I do so to escape reality."

Her eyes widen in shock.

"Since I was a kid, all I ever wanted to do was get away. To leave this world. Find a better one. One that wouldn't judge me. Wouldn't hurt me. One that I'd be able to be happy in. I ran away from home I think three or four times, only to end up back there again. In elementary school, the kids called me the beast because of the animal sounds I make. I didn't mind at first...But name calling only escalates as time goes on. Beast later became the blair bitch, and then that simply dropped off into freak. My things have been stolen. I've been threatened. I've been attacked. I've been broken. I've wanted to die. I've tried to die. Does any of that sound familiar to you?"

 _[ Ever on and on I continue circling. With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing. And suddenly I see that I can't break free... ]_

She nods and sits down, her head pain having subsided.

"So...How did you deal with all?"

"I didn't. At least...Not till I fell down here. They helped me more than I could've imagined. But I've held a lot of it in. Heh...Chara liked to use that against me. Did he learn that from you?"

"Maybe. We didn't talk much...at first. He was so different when I first started playing this game."

"I guess I can thank you for that. It made helping him way harder than it should've been. But heck, I like a good challenge."

"Sorry."

"Eh, it's fine. It made us talk more. And talking is what can do the most healing. Heheh...Even more than mama's pies."

She giggles and I see it as progress.

"So Frisk...When did you start thinking this was a game?"

"Come on, do you really have to ask? Items heal damage. Objects can increase attack and defense. Everything has HP. I can save my progress and reset if I mess up. And when you die it literally says 'Game Over'. Of course this is a game."

"A good point. But that doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?"

"If this is a game, then how did you enter it? The mountain is just rock and earth. It's not a molecular teleporter that can transfer living matter into digital coding. Such tech doesn't exist, or Gaster hasn't made it yet. So what really makes you think that this world isn't real? Or that the people in it are any less real then yourself?"

She opens her mouth to speak but is at a lose for words.

"Now...I don't want to give you another migraine. But think about. Game or no game. These people are just like you and me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Don't you know the story? Humans and Monsters were all cool, till humans freaked out thinking the monsters would go all OP on them. So they hit first, killed a ton of innocent monsters, then locked them underground. They were attack. Bullied because they're different. Forced away. Is that not what we went through?"

"I guess so."

"Then you come along. How did they treat you that very first time?"

 _[ I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity. With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony. To tell me who I am, who I was. Uncertainty enveloping my mind. Till I can't break free... ]_

She thinks deeply about it.

"Flowey was a jerk."

I snort a laugh.

"Yeah he tends to be. But Asriel is much nicer."

"Yes, he is. That first time I saved everyone...He was so happy that I didn't give up on him. On any of them. I freed all of them...All but him. Asriel becomes Flowey when the souls are gone. And Flowey stays in the Underground. I remember wanting to help him. I wanted to try to get him a happy ending like everyone else."

I'm intrigued.

"Did you find one?"

She shakes her head.

"No. There's no way to save him. I've done everything, but nothing works. Not even with LV level 20, I can't do anything for him. But at least I learned from all that grinding. You'd be surprised by the lore hidden in here. Yet you can only get it by playing both ways."

 _[ And maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel. ]_

That gets to me.

"Or you can just talk to them."

"Why so serious?"

"I don't like how you can speak so calmly about killing my loved ones. With Chara, I knew it wasn't his fault. He was corrupted by the darkness of genocide. Something that only happened because of you."

 _[ So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside. And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night. ]_

"A guilt trip? How original. Like I haven't heard that from just about everyone."

"Because you can't go around killing people like it's no big deal! Your actions have consequences!"

"No they don't. None of this matters. You don't matter. Not anymore."

"And what do you mean by that?"

She stands up and I get a bad vibe.

"You were an interesting unlockable. I got to see so much more to the game than I've had in ages. Thank you."

"You're not welcomed."

She doesn't show it, but I can pick up the subtle hint of annoyance on her stone cold face.

"You do a lot of talking. Typical of an NPC. But I think I've had enough of you playing the game for me. It's time I get back to having my fun."

Oh hell no.

"I don't think so."

 _[ You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go. But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. ]_

She looks puzzled.

"I have lived in this world long enough to understand what it needs and what it doesn't. And you...You are not what this world needs."

"You intend to stop me?"

"Intend? No...I WILL stop you. I have to. You've cause so much damage and yet you fail to see it. I can't simply let you go back to continuing it. That would be like arresting a serial arsonist and then giving them a lighter. It defeats the purpose."

"And what makes you think you even can beat me? I've killed everyone. Undyne the Undying. Sans. Omega Photoshop Flowey. Asgore. You name it, I've beaten them. What hope do you have against me?"

I smirk.

"Simple really. Unlike you, I actually have a reason to fight. I have a reason to live. I have others that need me as much as I need them..."

I leap up and get in me 'come fight me bitch' zone.

"I have loved ones that I will protect relentlessly. So come at me brat! You have no LV or weapons here. It's just you and me."

 _[ If I make another move there'll be no more turning back. Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black. ]_

That makes something creepy happen...she smiles.

"The pacifist anomaly NPC wants to fight me? Well...This could be more fun then I thought."

"You might want to rethink that kid."

"Why?"

"Think about it. You're what...Ten or twelve? I'm twenty eight. Not only that, but I have about three feet on you."

"So what? I've beaten bigger monsters than you."

My smirk grows.

"Yeah, but there in lies your problem. I ain't no monster, brat."

Realization seems to hit her and I grin.

"Finally sinking in huh? I'm a human, just like you and Chara. And so far, you haven't been able to defeat a human. Chara always beat to. Just like how other humans won against you on the surface. So let me do you a kindness...For both our sakes, I will spare you now. Though if you take another step forward...you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

 _[ If I make another move, if I take another step. Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left. ]_

She flinches, then tries to laugh it off.

"Using Sans dialog to try to scare me. Nice trick. But it won't work."

She takes a step and I sigh.

"You've been playing this 'game' for so long and yet you still haven't understood the lesson it holds. Everyone's already tried to steer you in the right direction. So what really can I say? What can I say that will change the mind of a being like you...? 'Cause I get the feeling you aren't gonna learn anything from this. If you win, you're just gonna do the same damn thing over and over again. And that, my not so good friend, is something I can't allow to happen anymore."

"And what exactly is your plan? What would you do if you won?"

This makes me pause.

"Heh...To be honest...I haven't thought that far ahead. Yet, even if I don't know what I'll do once all the fighting is over...I DO know I have a dream for the future after this."

"Oh?"

 _[ If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night. Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white? ]_

Time to be dramatic as hell.

"I have a dream, that one day the people of this world will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: 'We hold these truths to be self-evident; that all men are created equal'. I have a dream, that one day Humans and Monsters will be able to sit down together at the table of friendship. I have a dream, that one day the heat of injustice, sweltering with the heat of oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice. I have a dream, that my future children, if that is even possible, will one day live in a world where they will not be judged by the breed of their heritage but by the content of their character. I have a dream today. A damn good dream. I have a dream, that one day every valley shall be exalted, every hill and mountain shall be made low, the rough places will be made plain, and the crooked places will be made straight, and the glory of love will be revealed, and all of us shall see it together. This is our hope. This is the faith that I will go back to the surface with. With this faith, we will be able to carve out of this mountain of despair a stone of hope. With this faith, we will be able to transform the jangling discords of our sins into a beautiful symphony of brotherhood. With this faith we will be able to work together, to pray together, to struggle together, to love together, to stand up for freedom together, knowing that we will be better one day. This will be the day when all of God's children will be able to sing with new meaning. And such a song will be gloriously epic!"

I think I might have when over the top with that one and even she can tell.

"Did you just parody the 'I have a Dream' speech?"

I giggle nervously.

"A bit obvious, huh? Can't blame a girl for trying. But hey, don't I get some credit for style?"

"...Fine. That was creative. I guess..."

"Yes! Nailed it!"

"But utterly meaningless in the end. You're just a NPC. You don't matter. Your dream doesn't matter. None of this matters. And once I save over you, things will go back to how this game should be."

"If that's the case, why didn't you save over me earlier?"

"The damn save point wouldn't appear till now. I swear this game is bugged."

"Or maybe the world is sick of you and your shit."

She looks at me funny, then with worry as I reach back for the file.

"No more will you plague this world or its people with your heartlessness."

I turn around and go for it.

"This is your true game over!"

"No!"

 _[ Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can. ]_

Despite being a little shit, she actually tackles me by hitting the back of my knees, making me fall over like a tree hit with a chainsaw before wailing on me with her tiny fists.

"Knock it off Frisk!"

"No! You can't play anymore!"

"Get off me brat!"

"This is my game! Mine! You can't have it!"

"For the last time..."

I slap her across the face pretty hard.

Hard enough to send her flying off me a couple or so feet.

I'd normally feel bad, but I don't feel a thing for this kid.

I get up and block the file, knowing I'll have to defend it from her.

"This is not a game! Lives are on the line! And you shall NOT pass!"

 _[ If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back. 'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black. ]_

She comes at me, her little arms flailing in a pathetic attempt to hit at anything.

It's such a sad display that I just let her hit at my legs.

And yet, it gets even sadder still.

She isn't weak, no, but she's not as strong as she would be with a level 20 LV.

She hits with enough force that a child her age can put out, which when stacked up to me, isn't much.

She kicks, punches, and even bites me a couple times, which hurt like a bitch...but other than that, she isn't making me move from my spot.

Determined little thing she is, yet it is her very determination that is causing her to self destruct.

With each passing blow that again leads nowhere, it hurts her mentally.

She's killed an entire race of beings and even gods, yet a single human is all that's standing in her way.

But she can't seem to hurt me.

No matter how determined someone is, there is a point where such a power will turn on its wielder.

That time has finally made it to Frisk.

After all the unknown amount of ages she has made time freeze, causing both joy and sorrow, now her will is shattering.

She screams at me.

Demanding me to get out of her way.

Questioning why my HP isn't going down despite her intent.

I dare not say because I'm dead...I'd rather she burn herself out.

Though to be fair, I'm wondering why our souls haven't popped out at this point.

I get that maybe we're both dead, but shouldn't we still have out souls?

Oh!

What if we are our souls and we are merely look like ourselves because it is what we expect to look like?

Wow that's deep...Maybe I'm over thinking it.

"Why won't you move?!"

"Because I care too much to let you kill my family."

"They're not your family! None of them are real! Just get out of my way and let me play!"

"*sigh* Okay...I've had enough of this."

I grab her as she comes charging again and pin her down on her stomach so she looking at the floor while I sit on her to keep her from moving...she doesn't like it.

"Rawh! Get your fat butt off me!"

"No. You're a bad kid. Mental issue or no, it'll be a cold day in hell when I let you go back to hurting people."

"I'm not crazy! And you can't stop me! You're just a NPC!"

"Well this NPC won't let you be, until you see, the way things are meant to be."

"Oh my god! Now you're rhyming?"

"Oui."

She fumes as I snicker and I hear the tone change...I guess another song is gonna play.

 _[ How can you see into my eyes, like open doors. Leading you down into my core. Where I've become so numb, without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home... ]_

"Evanescence? Nice."

"Why is music playing?"

"So you can hear it too? For a while I though it was just me."

"Now who's the crazy one."

"Still you Frisk."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Until you understand what you've done wrong, we're just gonna sit here. Well, I'm gonna sit here. You're gonna get flattened under me and the weight of your actions."

"I will kill you!"

"Better have tried. One actually succeeded. You...You don't have a chance."

 _[ Wake me up! wake me up inside! I can't wake up! Wake me up inside! Save me! Call my name and save me from the dark! Wake me up! Bid my blood to run! I can't wake up! Before I come undone! Save me! Save me from the nothing I've become! ]_

"Wait...You were killed, right?"

Seems like she's finally noticing something.

"Yep."

"Then how are you...?"

"Don't think too hard on it kid. The point is, I'm dead. And so are you."

"What?! I'm not dead!"

"Yeah, you are. You said it yourself, when you die, the 'game over' appears. So if you are here with me, that means you have died as well."

That makes her cease moving.

"But let's be real here Frisk...You died a very long time ago."

"But...I...That can't be..."

 _[ Now that I know what I'm without. You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life... ]_

This seems to have really rattled her.

"Now, I'm not saying you died in the fall. I'm not you died from being attacked. And I'm not saying you died when Chara gets to you. But you did die the moment you decided to kill all your friends. That's the moment you lost everything."

I look down on her and see the gears in her head turn within her eyes.

"You really screwed up kid. You might be turning back time and reliving this over again with them, but you know deep down they know what you've done before. They may not fully remember what you did, but they know something happened. And the more you made them relive it, the more they got to remember."

Her eyes widen.

"Face it kid. They know the truth now. They know EVERYTHING. Even if you do go back...You have nothing to go back to. There will be no pie waiting when you wake up. There will be no jokes at your door. There will be no music playing in the rain. There will be no dancing with the fabulous star. None of that will be yours anymore."

"No..."

"The truth hurts, but it is what it is Frisk. Even if you go back...Even if you win...You've already lost. And for kids like you...There is no happy ending."

 _[ Wake me up! wake me up inside! I can't wake up! Wake me up inside! Save me! Call my name and save me from the dark! Wake me up! Bid my blood to run! I can't wake up! Before I come undone! Save me! Save me from the nothing I've become...! ]_

"They...they know I...No...No! It's just a game! None of this is real! When I get back, they'll play out the same actions like they always do! This is just a...!"

I silence her by slamming her face into the floor.

"THIS IS NOT A GAME!"

 _[ Bring me to life...I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside! Bring me to life... ]_

She spits blood from a busted lip and chewed tongue, which upon seeing, freaks her out.

"Is that...Blood?"

"Duh."

"But...How is there...I can feel...What's happening?!"

"It's called pain. You might have forgotten what it feels like, but they've felt much worse because of you. Where they gave you friendship, yet you threw it away. They made you family, yet you killed theirs. They gave you love, and you gave them LOVE. Your actions have consequences! And you have to live with them for all of eternity."

 _[ Frozen inside without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead. ]_

This finally appears to sink in as her eyes start to water and her tiny body trembles beneath me.

"Oh god...What have I done?"

"That feeling would be guilt. A feeling that's been long over due for you."

"I thought...I didn't know...*sniffling* I didn't mean to..."

I don't feel remorse for this kid.

She may have thought this was a game, but she still chose to kill knowing full well what killing means.

This sympathy is too little too late for me.

I let her weep and keep my mouth shut.

I've done what I needed to do, to have her understand what she did wrong, I don't have to offer her comfort and I really don't want to.

 _[ All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything! Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul! Don't let me die here. There must be something wrong! Bring me to life...! ]_

"I'm sorry...*weeps* I didn't mean to...*sniffles* I thought it wasn't real...*whimpers* Forgive me..."

I roll my eyes in annoyance.

Frisk wants forgiveness...That's a bad joke to me.

She knew what she was doing.

She knew each time she did what she did, that it would result in the death of a living thing.

Yet even worse, from what Sans and Gaster told me, to get a LV level 20, Frisk would have had to kill every single monster in an area.

Which means, she stayed in a zone as they screamed, begged, and tried so hard to save themselves, but still remained until there were no more to cry out for help.

A task that would take a vast amount of time.

But now she pleads for forgiveness?

After all that?!

No.

I refuse.

This is something I won't forgive.

 _[ Wake me up! wake me up inside! I can't wake up! Wake me up inside! Save me! Call my name and save me from the dark! Wake me up! Bid my blood to run! I can't wake up! Before I come undone! Save me! Save me from the nothing I've become! ]_

"No..."

She looks at me as I get off her, her water logged eyes having trouble seeing what I'm doing and that's probably for the best.

"I do not forgive you. Nor will I ever forgive you. You did things that you knew were wrong and still did them because you thought you were above any sort of repercussion. So no Frisk. I will not accept your 'I'm sorry's or the 'please forgive me's."

I go over to the file as she sits up on her knees in scared confusion.

"But I'm...I am sorry."

"Even if you are, I could care less. I'm not the one you've hurt. I'm only a victim of yours by association. But if you really are sorry..."

"I am!"

"If you really want to redeem yourself..."

"I do!"

"If you really want a friend..."

"Yes please!"

 _[ Bring me to life! I've been living a lie! There's nothing inside! Bring me to life...! ]_

I hit the SAVE button and she's horrified.

"If we're really meant to be friends...You won't come back."

I don't look away from the file as she yells.

Not in pain, but in anger, she curses at me, calling me every bad name she knows and can think of.

Sprinting up behind me to beat on me for this injustice I've done to her.

But I pay her no mind.

"In the words of my brother, who you've dragged along in your sins...*stern voice* You made your choice long ago."

Slowly her hits and voice fade away, till I can sense nothing about her anymore.

Frisk is no more.

"Get dunked on brat."

I look up at the SAVE FILE...it's updated.

 **[Lynsie - LV: 1 - 206:84]**

 **[The End]**

 **[Save - Return]**

"I guess that's right."

I take a deep breath and get my game face on.

"Sorry I've taken so long everybody. But wait no more..."

I hit the RETURN button.

"I'm coming home."


	62. Asriel

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

I've done it.

I've saved over Frisk.

 **[Lynsie - LV: 1 - 206:84]**

 **[The End]**

 **[Save - Return]**

Frisk is gone and with her, all the corruptible sin she caused.

I've hit the RETURN button on the SAVE FILE, hoping it would return me to my last point of action.

But yet...Nothing has happened.

"Okay...Try again."

I push the RETURN button and wait.

Nothing.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny."

I hit the button again.

Nothing.

"Come on you damn thing! Take me back!"

I begin to spam hit the button.

"Work! Work! Work! Work! Work! WORK!"

But nothing happens...It pisses me off.

"I said...W͘͞O̷͠͞RḰ!̢͞"

I slam on the button one more time, making it glitch for a moment, before it stabilizes and reads something very different...something worrisome.

 **[Flowey - LV: 9999 - 9999:99]**

 **[My World]**

 **[Save - Return]**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

Then something Flowey said earlier pops back into my head.

"Oh really? So you didn't know and none of your so called friends told you? That's right sis. The one with the stronger Determination holds the power to SAVE, LOAD, and RESET. Right now, that would be little old me. And it seems you never saved since you've been down here. Which means...That's right. If you die, that's it...Game Over. There might be a teeny tiny chance that you'd come back. But more likely, it'll go back to how things were. No more you. Now isn't that a interesting thought? But don't worry my dear sweet sister. Your old friend FLOWEY...Has worked out a replacement for you! I'll SAVE over your own death. So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces...Over, and over, and over again!"

So he really did make me a SAVE...I'm rather touched he cared enough to do so, even if he did kill me.

Suddenly there's rumbling and red cracks appear on the file.

"Uh..."

It happens again and the cracks spread, like something is hitting it from behind.

 **[File erased.]**

"That can't be good."

It happens a third time and now the cracks are wide spread to the point of touching the file frame.

"I think I should be going now...Toodles!"

I bolt as the fourth hit shatters the file.

"There you are, sister dear!"

Holy shit!

"I was wondering where you were hiding."

Flowey reaches in and grabs me.

"It's time to come back sis. Everyone is dying to see you again."

That last part made my spine shiver...I so hope it was a pun and not real.

He drags me back to where the file once was, pulling me into a strange tear in reality and letting me go.

It feels like fluid.

Thick viscous fluid, like jello that's almost solid but not quite.

Breathing is not possible in this stuff.

It fills my lungs, choking me, suffocates me...Hey!

If I can feel like dying again, that should mean I'm alive...Yay!

Ah crap, everything's getting fuzzy and bright.

Gonna pass out...

Real fucking convenient timing for that brain!

I'm just about to slip into unconsciousness when I slam down onto something hard, knocking the liquid from me and letting the cool sense of air return to my body.

I spend a moment coughing like a chain smoker as my senses slowly come back to life.

I can feel familiar ground beneath me, the pleasant yet faint scent of flowers in the air, and the soft hum of the barrier as it ripples along the unseen exit of the mountain.

I am back in the Underground.

Back in that area.

But where is everyone?

"Howdy sis...Hee hee hee. Did you really think you could run away?"

...Fuck my life!

I turn towards Flowey's voice and what I see has me damn near die again from the shock of horror.

Flowey is still in his 'please kill it with fire' mutant mixed form, but he's not alone.

There, twisted on the vines that stretch out from his sides, are all the people I hold dear.

On one side: Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, and Mettaton.

On the other side: Sans, Alphys, Papyrus, and Gaster.

But where is Napstablook?

"We've been waiting for you."

Dear lord, what happened while I was dead?!

"It was so rude of you to leave us like that sis. Not only did you die and keep me from getting your soul. But you also crushed their hearts. I have to thank you for that though. It made capturing them so much easier~. Sure one got away. But I don't need ghost garbage mucking up my perfection."

Blooky got away...Thank you lord!

But bad move bro...no one insults and harms my loved ones!

"Asriel..."

"Hmmm?"

"You've done goofed big time bro."

I take off in a charge towards him, catching him off guard, and take aim to burn off the vines that trap my friends.

But it seems even when caught by surprised, Flowey is ever the clever one and able to predict me.

Friendliness bullets, vast amounts of them, are shot at me and putting my dodging skills to their breaking point.

With each quick movement and sudden shift in direction I make, I feel the strain in my muscles, not to mention the pain from countless bullets that do hit me...slowly whittling my HP down to dangerous levels.

[Lynsie]

[HP ████████████ 12/20]

"Isn't this fun sis? Just like old times."

"By old times, you mean, what? A hour or something ago?"

He merely chuckles.

"Did you know what you did made me so angry with you? I was so mad that I was almost going to just kill everyone in a blind furry. Now isn't that silly? Heh heh heh..."

Okay...he is giving new meaning to the word creepy.

"But then a thought came to me. You died. And I made you a SAVE. I could bring you back. Of course, they had an issue with that. But look at them now. Not so talkative now are you, idiots?!"

They seem to be in a state of suspension, I'm not sure if they're aware of what's going on or not, but it does look very unpleasant.

"What are you going to do with them Asriel?"

He smiles with innocence.

"Me? Not a thing. At least, not yet anyway. No...I just wanted to give them front row seats."

Don't ask him to what.

"To what?"

My god, why do you set yourself up like that?!

His smile only grows in delight and my skin crawls with chills.

"Why, to your death of course."

Vines shoot out of the ground, ensnaring my limbs before I can even think of moving, forcing me into a very demeaning and humiliating pose much to his joy.

"There. Much better. Bowing to me on all fours like the miserable dog you are."

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

He reaches out and lashes me across the back with a vine, resulting in the near dismemberment of my tongue when I bite it to hold in a scream.

"Tsk-tsk. Such a bad dog. Master didn't say you can speak."

I spit the blood from my wounded tongue and snarl.

"Go to hell!"

"Bad girl!"

This hit is worse than the first and I can't hold it like before.

The shrill of pain resonating throughout the area and into the rooms beyond.

Such a sound pleases Flowey to no end, but to his hostages...it gets to them.

"Ah...Such wonderful music. The sweet haunting song of misery. There is no truer sound in existence."

My eyes are spilling with tears as I growl at him, but I hold myself from speaking, much to his interest.

"Oh? Does the dog have something to say? Speak bitch."

I want to slap you so hard right now!

"Why are you doing this? If you want me dead, then just do it!"

He just shakes his head in disappointment.

"That hurt sis. Ow. I bring you back from death, and this is how you repay me? By attacking me and being ever so rude? Yet you still question why I'm taking my time...Heh heh heh hahhahahaha! Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied...killing you only ONE time?"

Okay...this is bad.

"You really are a idiot."

I'm lashed again and the sting from being hit on top of other lashings makes me jerk violently in the vines while I scream.

"Don't you get it? I hold all the power. I have complete control over all of you pathetic fools. I will kill you. Do not doubt me on that. I'm going to kill you over and over and over again, for as long as I wish. I'll keep you here no matter what! Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times! But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun while I do it~."

I regret so much right now.

He retracts his arm and returns to using the bullets.

Shooting holes into me one by excruciating one.

[HP ███████████ 11/20]

"You know...I can be very reasonable."

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

"You can make all this stop."

[HP █████████ 09/20]

"All you have to do is...call me Master."

[HP ████████ 08/20]

"Say it, and I'll stop all the pain."

[HP ███████ 07/20]

"What say you sis?"

He pauses a bullet from hitting me, giving me time to collect my shambled self and think.

I'm in so much pain...there is so much blood...and my HP is so low.

Even if I give in to his want, he's just going to kill me anyway.

Why the hell should I make it easy for him?

I'd rather go out being the thorn in his side.

"Knock, knock."

He looks at me funny.

"Really? You're going to crack a joke now of all times?"

"Knock, knock."

He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Dozen."

"Dozen who?"

I smirk.

"It dozen matter what you say, I do what I want punk!"

My defiance is less than appreciated.

"Pathetic...Now you're REALLY gonna die!"

The bullet hits and he keeps hitting me.

[HP ██████ 06/20]

"It's sad really. I did like you for time. You reminded me so much of Chara."

[HP █████ 05/20]

"I was so sure that everything was going to be okay and go back to how it use to be."

[HP ████ 04/20]

"But then you had to go and do something so stupid, I can't even think of a word that would properly describe it."

[HP ███ 03/20]

"Yet, I can't be too mad at you. After all, when all is said and done. I'll just fix it all with the power of your soul."

[HP ██ 02/20]

"So enjoy this time that you're alive in sis. Because it won't last forever. Just feel like it. Think of it like a dream. Yeah...This is all just a bad dream...And you're NEVER waking up!"

[HP █ 01/20]

For his final strike, he encircles me in a ring of bullets.

"Any last words Lynsie?"

I feel so weak...Like I can slip away any millisecond...It hurts so much...But I just can't bring myself to be mad at him.

"I love you...Asriel. *coughs* You're my brother...*hacks* I'll do whatever it takes...to help you. *gasps* I will protect you...*coughs* I will comfort you...I will...always be here for you. *choking breaths* Because...*pained shout* I am your sister!"

My body gives out on me and he just snickers.

"Always have to be the sweet one, huh. That foolish sentimentality of yours, while endearing, is ultimately your undoing."

The bullets begins to move in at a traditional slow villain speed to increase tension and make the death of the victim all the more satisfying.

"Goodbye sister dear!"

Just as the seeds are about to end me, fire balls appear around me, burning the bullets and my restraints, freeing me much to Flowey's dismay.

"What? How in the...?!"

"Do not be afraid, my child..."

Toriel?

"No matter what happens...We will always be there to protect you!"

"Mama..."

It takes everything I have left in me to make my form look up at them all.

Toriel seems to have broken free of the spell that made her unresponsive, and slowly, then same happens to the others, their will overcoming their own pain.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO...BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"Papy..."

I can feel tears come to my eyes, but not from the pain, these are from the love swelling in my heart.

Flowey attempts to attack, but bones and spears protect me.

"Hey! Human! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!"

"Undyne..."

It's small, but I can feel a warmth building within in...it's giving me strength.

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on sweetheart, this weirdo's got nothin' on you."

"Sans..."

I shakily pick myself up and Flowey takes notice.

"No! Stay down you dog!"

He shoots even more seed bullets, but they are destroyed by bones and bombs.

"Yes darling. Stand and take center stage. It's your time to shine!"

"Metta..."

This warmth...No...This fire...It's getting so strong.

"I said STAY DOWN!"

Flowey attacks again, yet again his attacks are canceled out electricity and fire.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him...B-but...Somehow, I know you can do it!"

"Alphys..."

She's right, they all are...I have to have faith in myself as they have faith in me.

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters...! You have to stay determined...!"

"Papa..."

The bleeding is stopping, the pain numbing out, my posture composed and strong.

"No...No, no, no, no, no!"

Flowey strikes again, only this time, sharpen bone surrounds me and I add fire to it for further protection.

"✋ ✌✞ ✌ ✡ ❄ ✋ ✌ ✌ ✌ ✌❄ ✌ ✋ ✡ ✋ ❄ ❄ ✋ ✋ ✌ ✌ ❄ ✋ ❄ ✋ ✡ ✋❄❄ ✌ ✌ ✡❄ ✋ " (I HAVE SEEN MANY THINGS AND LEARNED A GREAT DEAL IN MY LIFE. BUT ONE THING I KNOW FOR A FACT IS THIS...YOU, LITTLE ONE, CAN DO ANYTHING.)

"Gaster..."

I can feel it, all their hopes, dreams. and love.

[You're filled with DETERMINATION.]

They are my power and as long as they trust in me, I can achieve anything, just as Core said.

"We're with you too!"

We all look towards the area's entrance and see Napstablook, who surprisingly is leading the rest of the Underground monsters.

"Lynsie..."

"Yeah bro?"

"Am I really seeing that?"

"Blooky being a leader? Yeah, I see it too...I'm so proud!"

"Damn...I was hoping I having a hallucination from a brain aneurysm."

The monsters come rushing in, from as far away as the Ruins to here in New Home, there are so many of them.

"C'mon, you got this!"

 _" La la la la! "_

"You've GOT to win!"

"You can do it!"

"Ribbit."

"Lynsie!"

Napstablook hugs my face and I suppress the laughing into him from just how cute he is.

"Oh Blooky-boo, I missed you!"

"*gasp* You're hurt!"

"What? This? It's just a flesh wound."

Napstablook humors me and takes the time to apply healing magic as the other monster dare to stand up to Flowey.

It's unbelievable.

If they were on their own, they'd stand no chance against him.

But together, they may have enough power to defy him.

We can do this.

We just have to believe we can

"Yeah! We can do this!"

Wow...I got hyped.

But how can I not be, this is epic!

"Urrrgh... NO! Unbelievable! This can't be happening...!"

We're winning?

We're winning!

I knew we could!

[It seems your journey is finally over.]

"You...YOU...!"

His face that once showed worry switches to a devious elated grin.

"I can't believe you're all so STUPID."

Flowey begins to glow with power.

"ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!"

The glow intensifies.

[A strange light fills the room.]

"Lynsie, don't look at the light!"

Napstablook blocks the light with his body and I shut my eyes from the blinding shine.

Suddenly...all goes dark.

"Blooky? You okay?"

I slowly open my eyes, but he is nowhere to be seen.

In fact, no one is anywhere at all.

There's absolutely no one.

"Hello? Someone? Anyone? Where did everybody go?"

"Lynsie?"

That voice...from the home movies...

I rush for it.

I have to find him.

I have to find my brother.

I have to find...

I come to skidding stop at the kid I find here.

Similar to Toriel and Asgore, he has long ears, a small wisp of fur on his head, a lacks horns, a cute snout with small visible fangs poking out of his mouth.

He wears a green, long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes and black pants, just like his parents he goes barefoot.

This is him.

"Finally. I was so tired of being a flower."

"Asriel..."

He looks up at me, his eyes sparkle with such pure innocence and a smile of joy of honest joy.

My heart swells just from the sight of him.

"Howdy sis. It's me, your best friend."

I can't help it, I just can't, I drop to my knees and open my arms to him, wordlessly pleading to hold him in a loving embrace.

But all he does is smile at me, giving a soft chuckle before a blink of light flashes and someone more mature has me look up to see him.

"Sweet sister."

In this form, he wears a long dark robe with white sleeves with the Delta Rune on the front which is very similar to Toriel's, with a large collar, a heart shaped locket and shoulder pads.

As for his appearance, he's looks like a combination of his parents, the scleras of his eyes have become black, his fangs became longer, slight black markings go down his face to his neck, and he has a pair of horns that are bigger than Toriel's but smaller than Asgore's.

This must be the form he and Chara made when fused.

A horrible beast with unfathomable power.

And that power can be felt without even trying.

I am both in awe and terrified.

Not really sure which feeling is stronger and I can't move because of it.

He looks at me, his eyes are so strong and commanding, yet he kneels to my level with a soft smile.

"Can I still get that hug?"

My brain breaks hearing that and simply makes my head nod.

With confirmation given, he pulls me into his arms and nothing makes sense to me anymore.

He wanted to kill me and now he's hugging me.

Yet...here he is...Holding me like my brother use to when mom and dad had their fights before the divorce.

Holding me like Papyrus would if I had a bad dream or he felt like something was bothering me.

There's just such comfort in him right now...I tell my brain to shut up about trying to make sense and hold him as well.

No words are spoken for quite some time.

We just hold each other.

As odd as it seems, so much is said from that alone.

Just the way we hold one another tells us messages, like how he nuzzles into my hair tells me 'sorry' or 'thank you' and the kneading I do into his back say 'it is okay' or 'I am here for you'.

The subtlety of silence.

It is truly golden.

"Lynsie..."

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Every word."

One of his hands sneaks its way into my hair, combing it with his claws and fiddling around with the strands.

"Sans is right...It's like silky chocolate. Chara must have liked it too. He really loved chocolate."

Uh...Okay?

"How do you know Sans said that?"

"Because I have his soul. I have all their souls. Every single one."

He's absorbed all the souls, both human and monster, in the entire Underground...oh shit balls!

Whatever you do, DO NOT provoke your literal GOD brother!

"You were suppose to join them inside me. That ghost saved you."

Not really sure what to say to that.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"That's fine. Frisk would avoid being absorbed too. It was expected."

I don't know whether to be relieved or petrified by how calm he is right now.

"I...I met her."

This gets his attention.

"Who?"

"I met Frisk."

A small tense fidget shakes him.

"How did that go?"

"She...She thought this was all a game. Like a video game and she was the player, while the rest of us were NPCs. She played with everyone because she honestly thought this was fake. That there were no consequences. It...It was rather sad really."

"I always did think of her as mental."

"That's the thing. I believe she had a real mental disorder. It convinced her brain to think that this wasn't the true reality."

"You keep using past-tense words. What happened?"

I hold him a bit tighter.

"I saved over her."

To that he says nothing.

"Only one of us was going to leave that place and take place holder in the time line. I wasn't about to let her come back and hurt you all again. The cycle of LV has to be broken."

"...So you killed her?"

I don't like how he said that.

"She was already dead. We both were. But she was dead on the inside too. I'm not sure what I could've done for her at that point."

He pauses.

"If that's the case...Why do you fight so much to save me?"

I feel like a piano was just dropped on my head.

"As a flower, I was pretty much the same way. The world was my game. The people my toys. I decided who lived and who died. You know this and yet, you want to save me. What makes me so different from Frisk? Why save me and not her?"

He's right...Flowey was the same but for different reasons.

Yet I want to save him no matter what, where as for Frisk I didn't even think twice to give up on her.

My world is rocked and not in the fun good way...he notices.

"Are you cold sister?"

"Why do you ask?"

He makes eye contact with me and I feel absolute dread.

"You're trembling."

Damn you body!

Why must you fail me?!

"You're scared. I can see it in your eyes."

Warning!

Get your shit together!

Shit is about to go down!

"I...I can't lie...I am."

"What is it that you fear? Is it that you fear my power and the inevitable possibility of me taking your soul? Or..."

He cups my chin in his hand and keeps us in a locked stare.

"Is it that you fear that you are no better than the very thing you despise most? That you are more human than you believe yourself to be."

My trembling increases and he smirks.

"Now you see it, don't you? The true meaning of this world. Kill or be killed. You don't want monsters to be killed, so you killed the threat to all you held dear. Such a noble yet hypocritical little girl you are."

He's worming his way into my head and doing a hell of a job.

This behavior reminds me of Gaster, how he would analyze things and use knowledge to his advantage.

But it's not like it's hard to do, as all my mental walls have been broken down since living with the monsters of the Underground.

"What's wrong, my sweet sister? Does it hurt you? Knowing the truth often does. But do not worry. Big brother Asriel is here to make all the pain go away. And all you have to is one little thing."

He holds my face in both his hands and the gaze he gives me is transfixingly hypnotic.

Much like staring into Sans's eyes.

"Surrender to me. Give yourself to me completely. Then and only then, will all that hurts go away forever."

My head feels so foggy.

I can't look away from his eyes.

I don't even remember the last time I blinked.

"Give in to me Lynsie..."

He presses his forehead to mine and this feels way too intimate to be comfortable.

"You know it is the only choice you have left to make."

Why is his voice becoming so smooth?

"Make the choice, my sweet sister dear~."

Is he...Is my brother trying to seduce me?!

Just to lure me to my death?!

Why am I getting Mettaton flashbacks?

What the fuck?!

The fog is parted by such revealing light and my thoughts become clear.

Now my only problem is how to handle this gently without incurring his wrath.

"Asriel...Sweet Asriel. You are my brother. I love you with all my heart and will do anything for you."

"Then tell me your choice..."

He holds me closer and my awkward meter is red lining in the danger zone.

"Tell me that you will be mine."

Why must you make this so hard by being so weird about it?

"I will do anything for your love...But I can't do that."

He is not pleased.

"Can't or won't?"

"Brother..."

"Answer me!"

His hold becomes harsh, his claws beginning to press into my flesh.

"I will not be forced into doing something I don't want to do!"

My sudden snap surprises him enough to ease off on his claws but his hold is still strong.

"So...You're choosing to be selfish."

"Selfish? Everything I've done has been for the sake of everyone else! How the hell am I the selfish one here Mr. I just stole everyone's SOUL?!"

Not happy with my tone, he shoves off and pins me down under him, holding me still as I squirm to get free.

"You are selfish. Because after everything that I've done...You still deny me my prize."

All this crap because he wants my soul?

"How childish can you get?"

You idiot!

You were suppose to think that, not say it!

"I'm childish huh? Here I am, offering you everything and asking for so little. Yet I'm childish? Take a look in the mirror, you stubborn bitch! Because the only child I see is you."

"I am stubborn. I take after my family that way."

"What?"

"Baaaaa."

His face flat lines and I know I fucked up.

"You really are a idiot."

Much to my shock, he gets off me and takes a few steps away from me, letting me get back up before he stops with arms folded to he chest.

"I wanted to do this the easy way. But you just have to be difficult."

I get a bad feeling about this.

"I gave you the chance to make the right choice. But you refused."

He rubs the space between his eyes in irritation.

"I never offered that to Frisk. Only you."

That throws me off as he turns back to face me.

"But you turned me down. So now, I'm left with no other option."

"Asriel...We don't have to play this out like that. You know there are always more choices to be made."

"Heh...I expected you'd say that. You'll say anything to avoid confrontation."

"But you also know that the things I say are true."

"Indeed. You aren't one to lie. But I've seen you stretch the truth first hand. So who knows really if I can trust you or anything you say."

I smack my face with my palm and groan.

"Are you being for real right now? After everything you've done to me, I'm the one that is untrustworthy? Mama's right. You are good at making jokes."

He sneers.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you."

"So is a brother that tries to use sex appeal to get what he wants."

He blushes and tries to hide it behind one hand as he looks away...much like Grillby would.

"T-that was not w-what I was doing."

And that nervous blip in his speech, no doubt that was Napstablook.

Did that really rattle him enough to be effected like this?

Is this how I can reach my friends?

Revenge time!

"Please...Like you can deny that. Every action was intimate. From the warmth of your embrace to that never breaking stare. It was all just so...lovely~."

He flinches hard and I so want to laugh.

But then he starts to smile with a coy gleam that I've seen before in someone else.

"So...You think I'm sexy~?"

He strikes a pose while flexing and I want to laugh as much as I want slap myself for thinking he does look good.

Dear lord what the fuck is wrong with me?!

"No! Not saying you don't look good. I can see girls going gaga over you. But me? Heh...I don't see you that way bro."

"But you did take notice of such things, yes? My oh my...Aren't you the naughty sinner sis."

He's reversing it on me...Fuck!

I blush and advert my eyes to the ground.

"Close contact like what we had will make anyone notice."

"Mmmm...But you felt something, didn't you?"

"Can we not do this? It's so wrong I might puke."

He starts to come back to me.

"I know why you felt that way."

"Asriel please..."

"It's because you can still sense them in me. Your little bone toys."

I sneer at him now and he stops.

"Such a nasty look. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Do not make the same mistake Chara would do. Do not piss me off."

He smiles.

He hasn't seen me angry that often, but when he did, it made me far more vulnerable, and that would make things all the more easy for him.

"They can still hear you. Each and every word. I can only imagine how those bone bags feel about you getting turned on by your own bro..."

I don't let him finish.

I closed the gap between us and slapped him for such words.

"You can hurt me all you want. Beat me into the ground. Snap my bones. Warp my mind. Shatter my heart. Kill me again and again. But you, and anyone else that talks such shit, will be dealing with me and me alone. So if you want to start something, be a man about it! Leave them out of your pitiful attacks! Fight me bro!"

He's stands there in stunned silence, just holding his cheek and dumbstruck.

And even though he so asked for that, I instantly felt guilt for hitting him.

"*sigh* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Here...Let me take care of it."

I go to inspect his cheek.

"Don't touch me!"

He backhands me in a panic with enough force to send me clear across the area, nearly snapping my neck in the process.

By the time I mange to stop my head is all sorts spinning and it makes things hard to understand.

"You hit me...I can't believe you would hit me..."

I try to stand but I can't even get off the ground from the amount of dizziness.

"I see...So then...If this is how it is to be, then so be it."

Come on brain, quit being useless and focus already!

"I offered you the chance to escape pain. A offer I gave to no one else. Now I see that was foolish of me."

Okay...I kind of made that out...hey look...I have 8 fingers on one hand...that ain't right.

"I wanted to believe I could get you to join me willingly. I guess I was only fooling myself. After all, you've been against me from the very start."

Alright, now that I understood and my finger count is normal again, maybe now I can get up.

"But now...Now I see there is only one way to truly deal with someone as stupid and stubborn as you."

I wobble up onto my feet.

"I thoroughly disagree with you there. I am very reasonable. You just haven't said the magic words yet."

"I highly doubt saying please would've made you hand over your soul."

"No...But it would've made me think about it."

He just looks at me, a countless number of thoughts racing through his heads to match all the lives he has within him now, am I messing with him or being honest, he didn't know, and that shakes him.

"Be that as it may...Your soul is the last soul I need. With it and the power it holds...I will preform the True Reset. Things will be done as they should. Monsters will have their place in this world. And your kind...*dark chuckles* Let's just say, I hope they enjoy life underground as much as you have."

"Asriel...I really...REALLY hate repeating myself. So for the last time...We don't have to do this!"

"There is no other way!"

"There is always another way!"

"ENOUGH!"

The boom of his voice sends a shock wave throughout the place, almost knocking me back on my ass.

"I am a GOD! I can kill you with ease, you pathetic mortal! The only reason I have shown you the generosity of my patience is because we are kin! So why don't you cast off your stupid pride and hand over your soul while I'm still asking for it!"

Something about that fills me with both hope, because he's trying to be somewhat civil about this rather then his normal straight up 'fuck you' self, and annoyance, mainly due to the fact that he's pushing this on me without bothering to even entertain the remote possibility of there being something else we can do.

So on the one hand, I can be sweet about this and try to ease him into a peaceful compromise.

On the other hand, he's probably not going to listen to me anyway and we'll end up fighting regardless.

...

I really hate how fate likes to fuck with me sometimes.

"I do not wish to fight you Asriel. I would rather we work this out as mama taught us. By talking. That way we can come to a agreement that we'd both be happy with. But judging by how things are going...and that irritated look you're giving me...I don't think we'll be sitting down to chat any time soon."

"So you are choosing to not accept my mercy?"

"Killing someone that you don't have to is not mercy. It's murder."

"Very well then."

He begins to levitate off the ground and hover in the air, power resonating off him.

"Let it be known that I tried to spare you, sister."

"And let it be known I tried the same for you, brother."

[Legendary being made of every SOUL in the underground.]

[The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!]

[Asriel Dreemurr]

["The true final battle" was finally beginning.]


	63. Hope

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

This is it.

The final fight to end all fights.

The make or break moment to determine the fate of this world's future.

Me, the human anomaly that has done everything in the name of pacifism and a end to the suffering of monsters.

Verses...

Asriel Dreemurr, the fallen prince of monsters that died but came back to rule under the veil of power and control by use of all the souls in the Underground.

Mercy vs Fight.

Spare vs Kill.

"This is your last chance human. Give me your SOUL...Or I shall take it with force. Your choice."

"I still believe there's something else that can be done. A action we have yet to think of that benefits us both. No...Not just us. Everyone. This is about everyone! Every monster, animal, plant, and human. This is..."

I'm forced to end my little speech when he starts the fight, making my soul appear...it's white.

As a warm up to things to come, pun intended, he attacks with fire balls like Toriel and Asgore.

Having trained with Toriel for so long, dodging fire balls is as easy to do as enjoy her epic pies.

While I avoid hot death, I pay attention and what Chara said is true...I can hear a battle theme...it's beautiful.

It helps to get me into the focus zone to the point I move in time to tune, it's rather fun actually.

"Not bad. Mom has taught you well."

"I'm a fast learner."

"We shall see."

He throws more fire and again I more fluidly unharmed through it all.

 _" I'm fine in the fire. I feed on the friction. I'm right where I should be. Don't try and fix me. "_

"Are you seriously singing right now?"

"I can't help myself. I feel good. It's like I'm back in the Ruins with mama."

"Then I hope this brings back some TOASTY memories."

He flings more fire and I continue to dodge, but something happens mid-way into his attack.

The tune I hear suddenly amps up intensely and the black of the world erupts into a flash of color.

Asriel too has changed up his floating, as now he's moving around like to avoid being hit by projectiles I haven't thrown yet, and the trippy thing is, he's moving in such a way that he's making a doppler effect that makes it appear that he's leaving a multicolored trail of himself...So this is what stoners see.

Though now that I look at it, it's all the colors of the human souls.

"Oooh...Pretty colors."

"If you're not going to take this seriously..."

"Oh calm down 'all mighty goat lord'. I'm trying to enjoy being with you while you try to kill me."

"At least Frisk went along with this as a fight."

Something about that gets to me and makes my smile flat line, which he notices.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm full of happy rainbows and sunshine."

My tone is a dead giveaway at my failure to mask unpleasantness and it has him curiously interested.

"Okay then. Well as long as you're so happy...Allow me to add some stars."

[Asriel readies "STAR BLAZING."]

He pauses his movements to raise his hands up, both hands cast in colorful starry magic before he vanishes from sight, but he wasn't joking when he said add stars and I hate irony.

Large star-shaped projectiles rain down from the abyss above in rapid succession and tricking me into believing they are easily avoidable, but in fact when they hit the ground each one detonates into expanding rings of smaller star projectiles that scatter everywhere, then is followed by one final massive star that detonates directly above me with a much denser ring of spinning stars.

Needless to say while I manage to get by some...

[HP █████████████████ 17/20]

But not all, and such a fact has him return with a smirk.

"So sis...How did you like seeing stars? Out of this world, right?"

Is he...Is he making pun of me?

Really?

He tells me to be serious and yet he...

Rage!

No...Keep it together Lynn, that's what he would want you to do.

Keep calm and burn him out before he burns you.

"The stars? Oh they were great. I'd even go so far as to say they were quite interstellar."

My counter pun struck him and he sneered.

"If you think you can out pun me, you're as crazy as the moon, you luna-tic."

Oh big bro's got joke game now.

Okay then...Time to play.

"Seems you've put on your big boy pants for this. Because I can see your asteroid belt."

"Better head over to Pluto to chill out from being burned by my hot puns."

"I just got back from Pluto and boy are my dogs barking."

"I think your phone is ringing, must be Saturn."

"Your puns need to be enlightens. I suggest asking the sun for tips."

"Your puns suck more than a black hole."

"It's a good thing there's no sound in space. That way no one can hear how lame your puns are."

"Take this pun and shove it up Uranus!"

"Comet me bro!"

[Asriel charges "SHOCKER BREAKER."]

He roars out in annoyance as he raises his hands in the air, electrical magic pulses from both his hands before he disappears again and I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stands up on end...then I know why.

Colored lightning bolts begin to strike the ground in an alternating striped pattern, that I figure out after being hit and rolling out of the way a few times, first seven small bolts hit the ground four times, then three large bolts hit for three times.

[HP ██████████████ 14/20]

He returns and seems even more pleased at the sight of me being hunched over for breath while slightly singed from electric burns...I get the feeling that attack was borrowing power from Alphys, as from what I've seen earlier, that's her magic skill.

"You feeling alright?"

I just look at him as I pant, taking in gulps of air.

"Nothing to say? That's a first."

"Don't hate...*pant* because I got...*cough* mad skills."

He just shakes his head.

"Why must you do this?"

"Do what? *wheeze*"

"This. No matter what seems to come your way, you stay your ground and take hit after hit. Such self-destruction...It makes me wonder why you would willingly take such abuse and not ask for anything in return."

I just shoot him a funny look then chuckle as I gather myself.

"Silly boy...You don't see the method to my apparent madness?"

"No. That's why I bothered to mention it, you dingus."

"Well...If you have to ask, you'll never know. But if you know, you need only to ask."

He tilts his head in puzzlement.

"What?"

"Exactly."

"But...That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. You just haven't spotted the answer that waits for you on the tip of that cute nose of yours."

That flusters him a moment before his stare gets cold.

"You do realize that your little teases only further provoke me, don't you?"

"You're just mad 'cause you can't handle my adorableness."

"Please...You're about as adorable as a disheveled amalgamate."

"I bet the majority of your souls would disagree."

"Really? Trying to pull the 'I took your bonefriends soul' card?"

"No, not that. Do you really think I'm so low as to stoop to that?"

"I made you beg and call me master just to get away from Muffet. So..."

"Noted. But...What I mean is, I can sense that there's more going on inside you than you might know."

"Come on. Do you think that I will fall for this?"

I take a few steps towards him and it gets his attention.

"You can feel it, can't you? Even if it's only slightly. They're in there. All that they are or have and will be are inside you now. All those lives and feelings...You can feel them swelling inside of you. They know what you're doing. They know it's wrong. You feel that it's wrong. So why go against everything you know and feel to do what is wrong?"

"Stop it. Stop talking. You can't weasel out of this by messing with my head."

"I'm not trying to mess with your head."

"I said stop talking!"

[Asriel calls on "CHAOS SABER."]

Unlike his previous attacks, Asriel pulls an Undyne, summoning two one handed long swords and attacks me head on.

He hovers directly above me as I run for dear life, taking swipes at me five times with the summoned blades, though I'm super grateful I can predict his movements by watching his shadow, though the tips of his swords do cut me quite a few times, with freaky spin of his head he finishes this assault with a sixth strike by swiping at me on both sides at once, but this causes the swords to dissolve yet leave slow-moving trail of residual sparks that pick up velocity and fly across towards me.

I get hit by some.

[HP ██████████ 10/20]

"Geez bro...Why so serious?"

"Someone has to be. The fate of everything will be decided from this fight. And you're treating it like it's all a joke."

"Far from it. I am very serious about this fight."

"I'd rather be fighting Frisk at this point. At least she knew how to fight."

That nerve in my head begins throbbing...He's hitting my Frisk button.

"Too bad. Frisk is gone and she's not coming back. You're here with me and me alone!"

He takes notice of my change in attitude and decides to toy with it.

"What's the matter sis? You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You're not as frisky as before."

I sneer.

"Oh my. Such a dirty look. Where's the frisky girl that was here before?"

Calm down, he's teasing to mess with you Lynn, it's what he wants.

Don't give in to it, don't let your temper win out, it never ends well.

"You know something...I think I like Frisk more than you."

My ears pop as something in my head snaps and I see red.

"Oh now you fucked up!"

I charge at him with burning fists and he laughs, knowing he got to me.

"Heh heh heh...You really are a idiot."

[Asriel charges "SHOCKER BREAKER."]

He calls forth his lightning attack again, only now I know the pattern.

Quick stepping in a serpentine pattern allows for safe dodging of the bolts much to his displeasure and for good reason, because now I am throwing fire balls at him.

"You think I'm the idiot?! All I want is to make everyone happy! And yet you mock me with that little psychotic shit! I just want to show you all love! Why?! Why won't you let me love you?!"

My random throwing and lack of harmful intent make any hits I land weak and over all pointless.

If anything, I'm not attacking him...I'm attacking the things I don't understand.

I just want all of this to stop.

I don't want to fight, I don't want to hurt, I don't want to hate, I don't want to die, I don't any of this.

So why...Why can't I figure out a better way to end this without losing my soul?!

"I think you're losing it sis."

"Stop it! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Then give me your soul."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Too bad, so sad sis."

[Asriel readies "STAR BLAZING."]

He summons up the stars and like with the lightning, I've come to see the pattern that allows me to avoid being hit, much to his annoyance.

"I must commend you sis. You're getting better."

I don't care.

"But you know your efforts are all in vain."

I don't care.

"Sooner or later, your HP is gonna hit zero."

I don't care.

"You'll run out of healing items."

I don't care.

"Your will shall break."

I don't care.

"And when all your hope is lost...You'll be begging me to take it."

"I don't care!"

My snap startles him and I can't control myself anymore, the tears just coming flooding out on their own.

"I don't care about any of that! Don't you get it?! Sure, I don't want to die. But it's not so bad. Painful, fuck yeah, it's a real bitch to die. Yet it's not as painful as going through all this shit, Asriel. I know there's another way. Something else we can do. I just know there is. There has to be. I believe it with every fiber of my being. So attack me. Hit me with everything you have. Your words can not crush me. Because you can break my body...But my spirit will never die."

He is at a pause for thought for but a brief moment as flashes of familiar images pass before his eyes.

This spirit...so familiar...

But he shook those thoughts away and growled.

"Fine by me. I will break you. Body and soul!"

[Asriel readies "CHAOS BUSTER."]

Asriel summons a large blaster cannon and fires nine waves of bullets telegraphed by flashing colored lines of aim, this new attack has me off for a bit thus causing me to get hit every so often before noticing the attack shoots in a pattern, which will start at three lines of bullets to four lines then vice versa, all leading to a grand finish of a rainbow charged beam blast that is really easy to miss.

[HP ████████ 08/20]

"Just give up already. You know there is no way you can defeat me."

"That might be true...But a wise soul once told me this...Even when the odds are overwhelming...When all seems lost...Know that you are not alone. You carry with you all the faith of those whose lives you've touched. They give you their strength, their hopes, their dreams, and their love. Even when you can't see them, they are with you always. So never give up. Never surrender. For everything you've done, it's been not just for you...But for them too So no bro, I will not give up. I will never give up! Do you hear me? Never!"

"...Your funeral."

[Asriel calls on "CHAOS SABER."]

He charges at me with his swords, each swing funny enough syncs up with the still epic theme in the background, and as much as it pisses him off I return to dancing to avoid his hits, even when the swords dissolve into their residual sparks.

"You can't dodge me forever. Your death is inevitable."

"All death is inevitable. From the moment we are given life, we are doomed to die. But that doesn't mean we have to give into it. If ever there is a thing to fight, it is death. I will not die here and not to you!"

[Asriel readies "CHAOS BUSTER."]

He attacks with the blaster gun again and his shots are made useless by my increasing dodge skill.

I'm getting my focus back.

Core's words replay in my head and go with the music.

I have to get through this.

I have to keep going.

I have to stay determined.

My white soul begins to turn a vibrant red.

"Don't you see? I can fix everything. All the pain and suffering will end."

"And I said there's a better way to do that then by killing me."

[Asriel readies "SHOCKER BREAKER II."]

He attacks with the lightening bolts again though something seems different and I try something.

I summon spears to stick out of the ground but not all the way, amazingly the smaller lightening strikes the spears as they act as lightening rods to safely carry the electricity to ground, which is good as most of those were a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, however I still have to avoid the larger bolts as I am a bigger conductor and somehow I attract over five of the damn things that move from left to right.

"You don't understand. You humans never understood what we monsters wanted for this world."

"Then prove yourself to be better than what we are. Prove you don't have to kill to get what you want."

[Asriel readies "GALACTA BLAZING."]

He summons the stars and again they seem different.

They seem a bit larger and to be spinning counterclockwise, but is otherwise the same attack so dodging is just as easy.

"Why must you defy me?!"

"Why must you deny me?!"

[Asriel calls on "CHAOS SLICER."]

He comes at me with his swords and again I sense something different.

This time he's considerably more dangerous as he picks up more speed and swipes at me six times, hitting me once with the blade but I avoid the residual sparks.

[HP ██████ 06/20]

I taste blood at this point, kind of see that as an achievement, what with having survived all this and only now getting this bad in health...Pretty freaking sweet if I do say so myself.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is any of this my fault?"

"It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them...Encouraging them...Caring about them...Because you want a 'happy ending'. Because you 'love your friends'. Because you 'never give up'. It's your fault everyone has to know heartbreak!"

"Wait what?!"

[Asriel readies "CHAOS BLASTER."]

He summons his blaster cannon and now I really get a bad feeling from it.

It fires and shit hits the fan.

It removes any patterns and fires randomly, hitting me, but not only that, the charged laser as its finish creates a massive star burst that I have to avoid along with the beam.

[HP ██ 02/20]

"When you die, there will be more pain then you can imagine. And I will feel it all."

"The don't kill me."

"I need your soul. And you won't give it to me. I have no other choice but to kill you."

"You're the one who sounds like they gave up. You gave up to the easier choice instead of trying the hard one."

"And what is the harder choice?!"

"Not killing me."

[Asriel readies "SHOCKER BREAKER II."]

He attacks with the lightening, thankfully the spears are still keeping the smaller bolts at bay and all I have to do is avoid the bigger ones which, once I avoid the first on the left, the rest just go on away from me.

"ENOUGH messing around! Your 'determination'. The power that let you get this far..."

"Asriel, stop. You can't keep going on like this. This has to end!"

"Then let's see how you and your power handle up against the power of a GOD! This is the END of the time line for you!"

[Asriel readies "HYPER GONER."]

He casts a shadow over the entire space, removing all color and leaving me to an empty void, but then something begins to form...something creepy as all hell!

A large head resembling a combination of the DT Extraction Machine and a Gaster Blaster mixed with Asriel's face appears, just floating still, I pray it doesn't notice me.

Its eyes suddenly lock onto me and I feel my heart stop as it laughs in a dark horrifying way.

"God you're creepy."

It then proceeds to create a powerful vortex akin to that of a black hole, but oddly my body isn't affected but my soul is, I have to hold it to my chest to prevent it from being sucked into this thing's mouth.

I'm able to move away from it, which is easy to avoid, but that's when several pieces of odd debris that resemble code cores are sucked to into the mouth of doom,.

Is it...Is it eating what's left of the world?

Ah shit!

"Asriel stop this madness!"

More and more code cores are devoured by this thing that I'm starting to think is Asriel as a Gaster Blaster.

But with so many cores culminating into a single location, it's causing then to stack until their code can't take it any more and there's a massive explosion of light.

It takes a bit before clarity returns.

But when it does, it's like that thing that happened didn't even do anything.

Asriel once more stands before me, and oddly enough, he seems to find this 'oh so you are not dead' moment rather amusing instead of being pissed off.

"Bravo sis...even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...?"

He claps mockingly.

"Wow...You really ARE something special."

"Asriel please. This is going too far. You can't..."

"Don't get cocky! Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against THIS!"

He casts the world in light and I shut my eyes...the music stops.

When the light fades, all is darkness.

"Asriel?"

I don't like this.

Suddenly he appears, only now in a much more intimidating and beastly form...like the one depicted on the wall plaque in Waterfall.

Asriel's body becomes more geometric and huge, his horns longer but are not as thick or curve the same as Asgore's, his teeth are longer as well as sharper, a pair of wings that continuously change color sprout from his back, along with his lower body becoming sharp and heart-shaped.

So many hearts on him, there's one on heach forearm, his lower half makes one, and at his center is a heart within a heart within another heart...so much heart!

But once I take him all in for the sight that he is, something in my mind clicks, this form of his, it resembles the Delta Rune, which looks like the possible "Angel of Death" from the prophecy.

[Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom.]

[Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook...Callin' that winged circle the 'Angel of Death.']

[A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm...]

[In my opinion, when I see that little circle...I jus' think it looks neat! Wahaha!]

Really wish I could say the same right now Gerson, but then again, you're now a part of the very 'neat' angel.

"What's wrong sis? You look as though you've just seen death!"

He laughs long and hard, which needless to say has me scared to the point of pissing myself.

I got to get away!

[You tried to move...Nothing happened.]

Uh oh.

[You struggle...Nothing happened.]

No, no, no, no, no, no!

[You can't move your body.]

Fuck!

"Urah ha ha ha...Behold my TRUE power!"

[Asriel is ready to end this with "ANGEL OF DEATH".]

Asriel using his full power, swings his hands above him and a barrage of energy-based comet projectiles launched from his fingertips that come at me in massive waves.

And since I can't make myself move...I'm hit by them all.

[HP 0/20]

My soul breaks in half and I feel ice cold as my vision blurs...I'm about to die...again.

I failed...

All my friends...

Everything's gone...

I'm sorry...

I'm so sorry.

{Still playing hero huh?}

...Chara?

{I thought you weren't going to give up?}

But I...

{And the promise you made me? Did you forget that already?}

No...No I haven't.

{Promise me...You'll take care of Mom and Dad for me, OK? And keep Asriel out of trouble. We don't need him crying so much as it is.}

I promise.

{And you never break your promises, right sis?}

Never!

{Then don't let death stop you from keeping your promise. It never stopped me.}

You're right!

I can't let it end like this, I won't break my word, I can do this!

My split soul begins to shake before the pieces come back together and I feel warmth flood my body.

[Your SOUL was broken...But it refused.]

[HP ████████████████████ 20/20]

{Heh...Good luck sis.}

Seemingly refusing death itself, I spring back to life much to Asriel's amusement.

"You really are stubborn if you came back like that."

"I won't let death stop me. I made a promise and I intend to keep it!"

"Heh...Then I'll just kill you more. Because I can feel it...Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. So screw your stupid promises and forget your idiotic love. Your life will end here, in a world where no one remembers you..."

He releases more energy comets and I enter Anomaly State, using it to see ways to move safely around much to his shock.

[The whole world is ending.]

"Still, you're hanging on...? That's fine. In a few moments, you'll forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!"

He attacks again with the energy comets and I'm starting to think it's his only attack.

Regardless, I dodge them with easy and that only annoys him more.

"Ura ha ha...Still!? Come on...Show me what good your DETERMINATION is now!"

He attacks again and they all miss me.

Yet at some point in my dodging, my soul begins to resonate with a unknown glow, and when the attack is over time seems to come to an abrupt halt.

[You tried to reach your SAVE file...Nothing happened.]

"I͘ d̡on̵'t ̧ḩa̸v҉e ͠a͏ fíle. He͘ ̕ma̵de o͜ne͝ f͏o̵r m͞e, the͏n ̨e͝r͞as̶ed̶ it.́ Wow, ǹow̸ ͞ţha̡t ͘I͠ sa͏y͜ ̵t̡h̴a҉t͏ ou̷t͠ ̵ĺo̡ud i͠t̨ re͝a͠l̛l̴y d̨oes͘ sou͡nd ҉l͜ik̢e à ̶vi̴d͞eo ҉ga͜me.̵"

[SAVING over ASRIEL's file seems like the only way to defeat him...But, having never SAVED before, you lack the power to do it.]

"We̵ll ͡t̸haţ's ̢jus̶t s҉uper̸ ̡dupe͟r fli͢p͡pin̸g ̵f̀a̵bulous͞. What͢'s ne͢x̛t?̴ Yòu͜ ́seńd ͟me ̸o̢n ̀á s҉i̛de͝ qùest́ on̛ly for ̴the ͜dog ̶to͏ c̀o̡mę out ̕of̷ ͞no̸wh̸er͢e͜ a̕gai͘n t͡o ̨ru͞i̴n̷ ̀i̶t́?"

[Seems SAVING the game really is impossible.]

".̡..Do̷n͏'t͏ t̢e҉ll̀ ̵me that̶!͞!́ C̶o͘me҉ ǫn ͝soúl͞, C̀orę, ͏what͝e̷ve͠r͘ ̡i͢s ́doing ̀thi͞s,͟ ýou s͟e͡em t̛ǫ know͘ w̢hat͟ t̡o ̶do.͢ ͘I ̕b̡eli͢ev͏e ̵in ̀us. ͘W̧e can d͘o ́this.͏"

[But...Maybe, with what little power you have...You can SAVE something else.]

"Y͠ea̷h̵! Now th͢at'̶s̕ ̧t̛he s̕p̢i̢rit."

The buttons of choice appear.

[FIGHT]

[ACT]

[SPELL]

[ITEM]

[MERCY]

A space forms between Spell and Item...a new box forms...one that fills me with vast amounts of hope.

[SAVE]

"Į ͡uńd͞ers̸ta͢n͜d."

I push on Save and the buttons fade out as time restarts again.

[You feel your friends' SOULs resonating within ASRIEL!]

[You called out to your friends with all your heart.]

"E͢ver̷yo̧ne̴! I͢ ͠k̶noẃ y͞o͞u͜'͏r͞e in ̧t̷ḩe̢r͝e͡!͞ P̨l̛ea͞se.̸.͡.I need y͜ou̴!"

Asriel just laughs at me.

"You idiot. No one can help you. No one cares about you. No one...Ugh!"

He flinches hard, like something inside him moved.

[From somewhere, you felt their support...You reached out to ASRIEL's SOUL and called out to your friends. They're in there somewhere, aren't they?]

"I͡ kn͠ow ̀y̸o͜ų c̷ąǹ ͞hear̡ me͏! F͢o͡ll̵o̴w ḿy vơi̕ce͢!̀ R͡ea͜c̸h out a̧n̸d c͡al̢l͟ t̷o̢ m͡y ̡soųl!̵"

He looks at me in a mix of 'what are you doing' and 'are you insane', but another flinch rattles him hard.

[Within the depths of ASRIEL's SOUL, something's resonating..!]

A light flares from Asriel's center heart and it engulfs me.

When it dissipates, I am in front Alphys, only her face is covered by glitchy fog.

[The Lost Soul appears.]

"Alphys? Are you okay?"

Okay...So my voice is normal here...Good to know.

She trembles and brings her hands to her face.

"I've got to keep lying...All I do is hurt people. You hate me, don't you...?"

What kind of hell is this place?

"Of course I don't hate you. You're my friend. Sure, you did some things you're not proud of, but we all do that. Nobody's perfect. I'm not going to stop being your friend just because of that. I mean...Mew Mew wouldn't leave a friend in need, and neither will I."

I hope using her favorite anime character would help free her from this despair.

[Suddenly, memories are flooding back!]

The glitchy fog fades away.

"No, that's not true! My friends like me! And I like you, too!"

"That's my girl!"

I glomp her and make her laugh before the light returns to pop me back out in front of Asriel.

[You feel something faintly resonating within ASRIEL.]

"What the...Where did you go?"

I just smile at him as the light comes back and brings me to another friend.

[The Lost Soul appears.]

This time it's Undyne.

"Yo fish..."

Unlike Alphys, Undyne is more aggressive in her fog.

"Mercy is for the weak. You're our real enemy. All humans will die!"

Sounds like someone needs a chill pill...but I can work with that.

"You think you got what it takes? Come on, you hit like my nana and she's dead. Where's the warrior who never quits? The Captain of the Royal Guard? The Spear of Justice? Where's my friend that acts dumb sometimes but deep down I know has my back when things are looking...fishy?"

If anything will set her off, it's bound to be that.

[Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!]

The fog fades.

"Well, some humans are OK, I guess! Now get over here punk!"

"Hey, not so hard!"

She pulls me into a playful headlock and nuggies me for making puns before the light takes me back to a very confused Asriel.

[You feel something resonating within ASRIEL.]

"What the hell is going on?!"

Again, I do is smile at him before disappearing into the light and brought before another soul, or rather souls.

[The Lost Souls appeared.]

This time it's a double soul deal...Mettaton and Napstablook...faces in glitchy fog...poor boys.

"Boys?"

While Mettaton strike a pose Blooky sulks.

"Am the star this worlds deserves. Dreams wait for no one. That's show business, baby!"

"I'm s-sorry. I just get in the way. I feel like garbage..."

Oh my god...the feels...they hurt so much!

I hug Blooky tight and enter comfort mode.

"No Blooky-boo, you are never in the way. You are not garbage. You are so important to so many people. So please...No more bad thoughts. They make my heart hurt."

I turn to Mettaton and loop an arm around his neck, pulling him into the hug too.

"And you Metta...You don't need to be in the spotlight to be a star. You shine so brightly just being yourself. But don't let it go to your head. We need you here. Blooky needs you. I need you."

Just to make it count, I give them both a little kiss on the cheek.

[Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!]

The fog clears away.

"Darling, you are the real star of the Underground."

"E-even garbage is a treasure to someone. Thank you."

"Awww...You boys are so cute!"

We share in warm fuzzy cuddles before the light returns and I appear to an even more concerned Asriel as I believe he can feel what I'm doing.

[You feel something resonating within ASRIEL.]

"What are you doing...!?"

I merely shrug by the time the light claims me again and I'm once more in front of two souls I know all too well.

[The Lost Souls appeared.]

Toriel and Asgore, faces cast in glitchy fog, I must save them!

"Mama. Papa."

Toriel moves into a sorrowful pose and Asgore stands stoically yet reluctant.

"No one will leave again. ... This is for your own good."

"This is my duty. ... Forgive me for this."

I approach them, taking a hand of theirs in one of my own and squeezing them with care.

"Mama, you've helped me to become a better person. You've taught me lessons that will remain with me long after I pass. You took me in and showed me that love is real, even if we aren't really family. But most of all...You are a flame that keeps us all warm and safe. I don't what I'd do without you...And the same can be said for him. You are his world. His heart. Without you, he is incomplete. Sure, he did something that made you upset. But no one is perfect. Please don't let your love fade because of that."

I join their hands together and hold them sandwiched in my own.

"Papa, you bear the load of not only taking care of a family, but an entire race. Heavy is the weight upon the head that wears the crown. You try to do what is best for all, even if it hurts you. But you are not alone. She is always standing by your side. Marriage is a partnership. To be there for one another no matter what. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

I let their hands go and watch with a smile as they hold onto each other strongly.

[Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!]

The fog fades away.

"Your fate is up to you now!"

"You are our future!"

"I love you mama. I love you papa. Let's make this work."

My eyes water as they embrace each other and kiss before the light takes me back to Asriel.

[You feel something resonating within ASRIEL.]

"Stop it! Stop doing whatever the hell you're doing!"

"I ̛can͝'͞t.̨.̵.̧Not ͡y̶e̕t.̛"

The light takes me away again and to my surprise, single soul stands before me, one that I wasn't expecting to see.

[The Lost Soul appeared.]

It's Grillby...I didn't think he'd appear, so this is a pleasant surprise.

"Hey there hotstuff."

He stands like he normally does behind the bar, cleaning a glass that isn't there while his face shrouded.

"No one understands me. I'm I even appreciated? It would be nice if someone made me something for once."

Holy shit that was as clear as water, I guess a soul speaks in any and all ways.

I approach him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Grillby, you are appreciated. The people of Snowdin would be lost without you. You provide more than food and drink. You give a supportive ear to anyone that needs someone to listen. You are like the therapists others need, but not stringing along things just so you can charge outrageous prices. I know you've helped me. You made it clear how my feelings were when I couldn't figure things out myself. You are dependable. When Undyne hit me, you took care of me and made sure I was okay. You're my friend. A friend that I feel so much for, which kind of makes this hard to say, but that doesn't matter. I love you Grillby. And I promise, when this is over, I'm taking you out on a picnic. We can do whatever you want, my treat. Oh! I have enough gold now...I can pay off Sans's tab."

I give him a warm hug and I can feel him heating up.

[Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!]

The fog steams away.

"You are a great person. And thank you for doing a good job."

"Know that someone always cares for you. Because for a hot guy, you're so cool."

He returns the hug and I'm filled with such warmth before the light comes to return me to Asriel who is about to lose his mind.

[You feel something resonating within ASRIEL.]

"What are you doing to me?!"

"I͡'͟m ̕sąv́ing y̕ou ͟fróḿ ̶y͠o͘ur̵sel͜f͞."

He opens his mouth to speak but the light comes and sweeps me away to yet another soul.

[The Lost Soul appeared.]

Gaster is here, how shitty his luck is to have ended up like this after getting out of the void and returning to his original self.

"Hello doctor G."

His face cast in glitchy fog, he moves into a position I have never seen him in before...panicked.

"✋ ✞ ✌✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈐3㈗6 ✋ ㈇7 ㈇8 ✞ ㈇8 ㈐7 ㈐3 ㈇7 ㈐3 ㈗6 ✡ ✋㈐7 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌ ✋ ✍✏" (I'VE FAILED THEM. I COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH MORE. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!)

Poor Wingding, all that pressure in his life must have taken such a toll on him.

I move to be behind him and hold him to me.

"You didn't fail anyone. Not trying is a bigger fail than doing something and messing up. You were tasked with a insurmountable goal and you were defying the odds by achieving the impossible. You have nothing to feel bad about. And please don't worry about them. Sans and Pap are good boys. Sure, they might be a little mad about all the experiments. But you're all family. Blood is thicker than water and time heals all wounds. They have missed you more than you know. So come on...Let's get out of here and show this world your brilliance."

I kiss his skull, hoping he also understands that I too forgive him for everything.

[Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!]

The fog clears away.

"✋ ㈐3✌✡ ㈇6 ✌ ㈐3✌ ㈐7㈇7✋ ㈇7 ㈗4 ㈇6 ❄ ✞ ✋ ㈴8 ✌ ㈐3✋ ✌㈇7 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈐7❄✌ ✋ ㈐3 ✋ ❄ ✌㈇7 ㈗6" (I MAY BE A MAN OF SCIENCE, BUT EVEN I KNOW A MIRACLE WHEN IT'S STARING ME IN THE FACE.)

"No need to be so silly G. I'm just happy to help."

I let him go as he pets my head affectionately and the light whisks me away back to Asriel who is less than happy about everything.

[You feel something strongly resonating within ASRIEL.]

"Enough! No more disappearing!"

"I͠'͘m a͠f̸r͞ai͟d̴ ͠I̵ ̕must b͠rot̸her̴.͢"

He tries to stop me with his energy comets but the light takes me away before I can be hit and now I come to stand before two souls that I love so much.

[The Lost Souls appeared.]

Papyrus and Sans, the best really was saved for last.

"Howdy sugar skulls."

With faces in glitchy fog they move, Papyrus stands in battle ready stance and Sans is sadly slumped over.

"I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN EVERY ONE WILL, ..."

"why even try? you'll never see 'em again. just give up. i did."

That breaks my heart...I can't let this continue for them.

I practically tackle Papyrus and plant a big smooch right on that wonderful smile of his.

"You don't need to prove to anyone how great you are. You are awesome just being you. Your greatness spreads over us all like marinara sauce on spaghetti. You are the perfect puzzle that only true friends can solve. You are the great and glorious Papyrus. And I love you with all my heart, you big adorable cinnamon bun."

Now it's Sans's turn, so I go to him and hold him to stop his trembling before softly kissing that sweet grin of his.

"Why so down punny bones? Come on...Show your sweetheart that cute smile I love so much. If you don't, I might have to tickle some ribs. But tibia honest, I know you'd just find that humerus. So let me patella something that's very important. I will never leave you. I will always be here with you. I will never stop loving you. And that's no fibula."

God I love these boys, and I hope they can feel that love.

[Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!]

The glitchy fog disappears.

"NO! WAIT! YOU'RE MY FRIEND! I COULD NEVER CAPTURE YOU!"

"nah, i'm rootin for ya, kid."

"Never give sweeties. Never surrender your hope."

We share some love in a big warm hug as the light comes and takes me back to Asriel one more time, who is looking a little worse for wear.

[You feel your friends' SOULs resonating strongly within ASRIEL!]

[Strangely, as your friends remembered you...Something else began resonating within the SOUL, stronger and stronger.]

Oh really now?

"Please...Just stop already..."

[It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved.]

Okay...I can do this.

"Don't run away from me..."

[But who...?]

There are so many souls in there, but only one more I can reach...Hmmm.

"Lynsie...Sister...Just stop..."

[Suddenly, you realize.]

Brother...

"So please..."

[You reach out and call their name.]

"A͝s̡r̷ie̶l!"

He looks at me confused.

But such confusion only grows when the light comes and this time it's different.

I do disappear from his sight, but I am not gone from him, far from it.

In fact...I'm in his mind.

So many memories flash before me, good and bad.

But I'm looking for very specific memories.

Memories of life before the flower.

...

There they are...Awww...Asriel you are so cute!

I activate his childhood memories and they play for me as well as him.

They show him exploring the Ruins, entering that lonely area that I fell in, and finding a small human laying face down.

Asriel is weary, but comes the boy's aid, helping to walk him all the way to 'Home' and showing his parents.

Over time, the boy named Chara would become a member of the Royal Family and hope to all the monster trapped in the Underground.

But more importantly...Chara became Asriel's brother and best friend.

The light flashes a final time and I'm back with Asriel, who is moping with sad watery eyes.

The memories had effected him greatly.

I decide to turn off my anomaly power...I don't need it to heal this soul.

"Asriel...?"

"*sniffles* Wh...What did you do?"

Seeing him like this hurts.

"What's this feeling...? *weeps* What's happening to me?"

"Your emotions are returning. All the good and bad are flooding back into your system. It's the feeling of being alive. All of us have been trying to help you. To let you understand."

He doesn't take this well.

"No! NO! I don't need ANYONE! I don't!"

He attacks with his energy comets and I notice they've weakened in power, moving slow enough to avoid harm without needed anomaly sight.

When the attack is over, my comforting nature and the bond of family pulls me to him, I walk towards him...but he lashes out in fear.

"STOP IT! Get away from me!"

"Please, let me help you."

"Do you hear me!? I'll tear you apart!"

"I don't care. Go for it if it makes you feel good. I only want what's best for you, Asriel."

He attacks again, only now barely any comets are summoned and little to no effort is needed to miss them.

He's in turmoil and it shows.

"Lynsie...Do you know why I'm doing this...? *sniffles* I'm doing this...Because you're special, sis. Aside from Chara...You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore."

"Brother..."

"No...That's not JUST it. I...I...*chokes up a bit* I'm doing this because I care about you, sis. I care about you more than anybody else!"

Tears well up in my eyes, blurring my vision and silencing my voice.

"I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again..."

He begins to cry and every fiber of my being is screaming out 'hug him already'.

But he moves before I do, wiping away the tears and locking on to me.

"So, please...STOP doing this...AND JUST LET ME WIN!"

He puts his hands out, energy is focused into each hand and I know this is his last shot, but I don't run.

I stand strong as he brings his hands together and blasts me with full force with a soul colored beam.

[HP █ 01/20]

My HP drops from full health to just one point...but then...a miracle happens as the beam keeps hitting me.

[HP █ 00.90/20]

My life refused to end and it gets to him.

"STOP IT!"

[HP █ 00.50/20]

"No!"

[HP █ 00.10/20]

He increases the beam in power and size.

[HP █ 00.01/20]

"STOP IT NOW!"

[HP █ 00.001/20]

"I can't!"

[HP █ 00.0001/20]

"WHY NOT?!"

[HP █ 00.000001/20]

"Because I promised Chara!"

I reach into my pocket and pull out the heart-shaped locket, holding it out for him to see.

Seeing the necklace, his attack fizzles out, dropping to the ground on his hands and lower half in heartach.

[HP █ 00.0000000001/20]

Carefully I come to him, even when I'm standing and he's like this, I have to look up to meet his sad eyes...you really are my BIG brother.

"Asriel...My brother..."

I reach up and gently stroke his cheek, those sad eyes of his meet my own.

"Lynsie...I'm so alone, sis."

"You don't have to be anymore."

His body begins to fade away.

"I'm so afraid, Lynsie."

"I won't let anything hurt you ever again."

It's almost gone now.

"Lynsie, I...I..."

"I love you too, Asriel. With all my heart,"

His body fades away and his large head glows brightly as it shifts form into something amazing.

It's him...little Asriel...True Asriel...he's right here in arms reach and still crying.

"Asriel..."

He wipes away the tears on his sleeve and looks up at me pleadingly.

"I'm so sorry."

He's about to cry some more but is shocked when I drop down and hold him tight, tears dripping down my cheeks.

He's hesitant.

But slowly I feel small arms wrap around me and little hands cling for dear life.

"*sniffles* I...I always was a crybaby."

"I guess we can be crybabies together then."

He snickers as I rub his back.

"You make the family proud bro."

"Huh?"

"You are one tough as hell Boss Monster."

That earned a laugh.

"Heheh...I haven't felt like this for a long time."

"Then I shall make it my job to see that you always smile, you bundle of fluff."

I playfully mess with his hair and he giggles with glee.

This feels so right.

"Lynsie...As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people."

"It wasn't your fault. We know that."

"However, with everyone's souls inside me...I not only have my own compassion back...But I can feel every other monster's as well."

"We love you so much Asriel. It's that love that kept me going like this. Otherwise you'd have totally wrecked me a billion time over."

Everything I say seems to earn a laugh from him.

"They all care about each other so much. And...they care about you too, sis. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus...Sans...Undyne...Alphys...Dad...Mom. Monsters are weird."

Now that made me laugh.

"If monsters are weird, then it makes more sense why I fit in here."

He chuckles as I change my position so that I'm now sitting down and I let him relax in my lap.

"Yeah...Even though they barely know you...It feels like they all really love you."

"And I love them too. They...They are my reason to live in this world. And now...So are you."

He blushes and I resist the urge to get all lovey dovey on him.

"Lynsie...I...I understand if you can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders...There's no excuse for what I've done."

I turn him around to look at me and press my forehead to his, locking eyes so he knows how serious this is.

"Asriel..."

"Y-yes?"

"You really are a idiot."

I kiss his snout and he gets all grossed out as I laugh my ass off.

"Did you really think I could hate you? *giggles* I can't hate you. You're my big, but currently little, brother. Sure, you did some things that were bad...like...super bad. But it's not like we can't work past that. After all, I am your never say die sister. If you can kill me and I still love you, there's no way you can't make up for all the junk you pulled as Flowey."

He just looks at me with awe.

"Wh...what? ...Lynsie, come on. You're...You're gonna make me cry again."

"Then sis is gonna be your sponge and soak up all that sadness till only the happy remains."

"Hehehe...By the way, do you hear that song or is it just me?"

"I hear it too. It sounds like the music box in the statue in Waterfall."

"I always did like that song. *sigh* Besides, even if you do forgive me...I can't keep these souls inside of me."

"That...that is true."

Damn...that killed the mood.

"The least I can do is return them. But first...There's something I have to do."

"What is it?"

He puts his hands to his chest.

"Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power...With everyone's determination...It's time for monsters...To finally go free."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to destroy the barrier once and for all...Then...Then I have to go."

What?!"

"No! But you just came back."

"Without the power of everyone's souls...I can't keep maintaining this form. Once they're gone...I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being 'myself'. I'll stop being able to feel love again."

"No! I refuse!"

He looks at me funny.

"You refuse?"

"You heard me. I refuse this outcome. What kind of happy ending is it where my brother doesn't get to come home? I call bullshit!"

"But there's nothing else we can do."

"Haven't you learned yet?"

I put the locket on him and smile.

"There is always another choice."

He smiles at me, eyes watering with new hope.

Seeing him at least consider the chance of a different way to do this...it fills me with...

[BRAVERY.]

[DETERMINATION.]

[HOPE.]

[INTEGRITY.]

[JUSTICE.]

[KINDNESS.]

[PASSION.]

[PATIENCE.]

[PERSEVERANCE.]

[RELENTLESSNESS]

My soul leaps out of my body on its own, swirling with color as if in Anomaly State.

"Sis...What's happening?"

"I have no clue."

[You have done well.]

"Did the soul just..."

"Yeah, it's talking."

[You have saved everyone with love and in turn, everyone is full of love.]

"Okay?"

"Core? Is that you?"

[With this love, I can make one last repair to the world. One that will fix so much.]

"...That sounds awesome!"

"Who is Core?"

"Long story, in short, good thing."

"Alright."

[But I need a body of great power to operate the repair.]

A light bulb goes off in my head.

"Bro...I think I have a plan."

"What?"

"...I think we should fuse."

He's utterly flabbergasted.

"You want to...No, we can't!"

"Asriel, I know it sounds super crazy and you've had a bad experience with it. But we can do this."

"But..."

"Please..."

I look at him with pleading eyes.

"This is our one chance to make a different choice. Have faith in me. In us. In them. After all...We are the Hopes and Dreams of Monsters and Humans. We can do anything."

I can see the battle going on in his head, so many thoughts and voices all going at once, it must be so confusing.

But then...

"Do you...Do you really think we can do it?"

"I believe we can. And look on the bright side...If we pull this off, you might get your body back. Or better still, we might save Chara."

That was all the incentive he needed to hear.

"Let's do it."

"Okay...Just one thing first. Core...When we do this, how will we know what to do?"

[I will guide you through the process, but it should already be known what you must do.]

"Does it always answer vaguely?"

"You get used to it."

My soul and body begin to glow.

"You ready to fix this world bro?"

He smiles and glows with me.

"Anything is better than being a soulless flower again."

Our forms are drawn to my soul and merge into one.

The glowing mass grows in size to massive scale and takes on a familiar yet different shape.

When the fusion is done, a strange being now hovers in the void of this world.

It looks a lot like Asriel's Angel of Death form, only now it's less murderous.

All the black is inverted to white while the original white is now black, the horns are smaller yet curved to go upwards, the teeth are smaller same as the claws, and long white hair trails down its back.

But the most stunning feature are the eyes...they flash in the ten soul colors.

This is the original angel of the prophecy...the Angel of Life.

There's so much power flowing in this body.

It's unbelievable.

And Asriel was right...you really can feel all the souls inside you.

Creepy...yet so cool.

[Proceed with Universal scan.]

We nod and clap our hands together, sending out a massive shock wave that makes a ripple of digitized code that seems to go on endlessly.

"So cool...Is this really the power of an anomaly? Pretty neat huh? Neat? It's freaking epic! And our voice...I know! We are so cool! You are so adorable bro. Sis! Not while in GOD mode. Sorry, I'll try to not be a dork. Thanks."

It ends up taking a long time.

[Scan complete. Missing Data, Corrupted Cores, and Damaged Cores detected. Complete Restoration is required.]

"Is that like a True Reset?"

[No.]

"Oh."

[It's Better.]

"Oh you tease."

[Proceed with Complete Restoration?]

[YES or NO?]

"Are you ready to do this? I'm a little scared...But as long as you're with me sis...I'm with you all the way bro. Okay...Here goes nothing. It's time to fix this time line once and for all!"

We slam on the YES button.

[Excellent. Proceeding with Complete Restoration.]

We spread out our wings and colorful energy fills the void, coating everything, including us.

This energy, it soaks deep within us, down to every soul we have.

[Complete Restoration is incomplete and requires a Reboot to finish.]

[Will you Reboot now?]

[YES or NO?]

"Do you really have to ask?"

We hit the YES button and everything begins to go white, even we are fading into the blinding light.

"Do you think this will hurt? If it does, it won't last. Are you worried at all about this? I mean, we might have just messed up the universe even more. Nah...After everything we've gone through, I can honestly say, I have no worries left. Really? I just don't see the down side in this. Either we did the right thing and we get the real happy ending, or we might and reunite with everyone in the end. Sure one of those would totally suck as an outcome, but the other...The other is worth having faith in. Wow...You are so badass sis. I try."

The light is all consuming.

Our body slowly gives in to it.

Dissolving and becoming one with the light.

But before we fade...

"Asriel...Yeah? Am I a good sister to you? Lynsie, you are the best sister ever."

Our eyes tear up and we go with a smile.

"I love you Asriel, my brother. I love you too Lynsie, my sister."

Then we were gone.

[Reboot completed. Repairs completed. Complete Restoration successful.]

[Restarting WORLD...Now.]


	64. Renew

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Time and Life.

Time is like a river that your life floats on, you cannot touch the same water twice, because the flow that has passed will never pass again.

Both are equally power forces that move our universe along its ever evolving path.

Both can be short.

Both can be long.

Both can be pointless.

Both can be meaningful.

Both can be cruel.

Both can be merciful.

Whichever the ones given to you, never waste them.

For you only get one chance to use them when they come your way.

Because once they're gone and you are at your end, when everything you've done with them flashes before your eyes for the very last time...you'll want to have been all worth watching again before you fade.

There comes a point in your life when you realize that nothing will ever be the same, and you realize that from now on, time will be divided in two parts...before this and after this.

So tell me human...If you wanted to go back and change anything...Would you?

Would you undo all the wrongs you feel were done to you?

Would you attempt to make things better for yourself?

Would you try to save something or someone important to you?

Or did you make peace with how you lived in that life and time?

Are you content with the outcome of your actions?

Can you move on and not look back thinking of 'if only'?

Either way...The choice has always been yours.

I ask this knowing the answer already.

You made your choice long ago.

And to that, I am proud of you.

So let me reward you...

Enjoy your happy ending.

[Human, file name LYNSIE...Activated]

[Wake up Lynsie.]

"*gasps and choking coughs*"

My sight isn't working as I sit up in somewhat panic, though it does seem I scared someone and they fell out of their chair from the shock.

"S-she's awake! Doctor, come quick!"

That voice...I know that voice...Alphys?

"P-princess please! You need to calm down. The doctor will be here shortly."

Princess?

Did she just call me princess?

My thoughts are broken by the sound of a door being rushed open and something is placed near me before bony hands feel my throat.

There's some movement and other noises.

Then I feel a hand moving up and down my back trying to get me to settle down before a glass is put to my lips.

"✡ ✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈇8 ✋ ㈴8 ❄ ✋㈐7㈗6" (YOUR AIRWAY IS SHUT. I NEED YOU TO TILT YOUR HEAD BACK AND DRINK THIS.)

Gaster?

What is going on?!

Whatever is happening, I obey the doctor and drink till there is no more, even though this drink tasted nasty...I nearly spat it out.

But it works, my lungs are able to get fresh air once more and with it, my sight is slowly coming back.

Though it didn't help when a light is shined into them and I hiss at it.

"㈐7❄ ㈐7㈐7✋ ✌㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈗4 ✡ ㈐7✋ ✡ ✋ ㈗6 ✋❄ ㈐7 ㈐7❄ ✌ ✋ ❄㈗6 ✋❄ ㈇7✌ ❄ ❄ ✡ ㈗6" (STOP FUSSING ABOUT NOTHING, YOU SILLY GIRL. IT'S JUST A LIGHT. IT CAN'T HURT YOU.)

"*coughs* Don't talk down to me G."

This seems to cause a bit of tension to come to the two monsters, but I use it to let my eyes adjust and take in my surroundings.

I'm in a very nice queen sized bed in a equally grand room that's in this sort of modern Gothic Renaissance theme in design, which is pretty neat and rather fitting, seeing as all the stone has me thinking this is in a castle...am I back in New Home?

I look at myself and get even more freaked out...I'm wearing a dress like a noble woman would!

A long blue dress with silver trim that adorns the waist, sleeves, and full length skirt hem, adding a lovely touch of fine detailing to the design, not to mention the Delta Rune largely stitched to the chest, plus black velvet lady jane shoes...to top it all off, a heart-shaped locket is around my neck.

Then I spy the photos on the wall.

Photographs of me and my life with monsters.

There's even one that has me, Asriel, and Chara being hug buddies with each other as little kids.

My confusion shows and grows with this one painted portrait hanging by the bed.

[The Dreemurr Family]

In it...Asgore stands with Toriel slightly in front of him but at his side, in front of them is Asriel, then Chara, and then me...all of us dolled up in fancy royal clothing.

"What in the world...?"

" ✋❄❄ ㈗6㈗6㈗6" (LITTLE ONE...)

I look at Gaster and Alphys, even they seem different.

Alphys over all is the same a I know, only now her lab coat is a more of a doctor's coat and her posture is more straight, making her appear taller.

Gaster is still complete, which is good, though now he's in the lab coat and that whitish near gray sweater with the thick neck along with the black pants still remain.

They are the same and yet different.

"㈇8 ✡ ㈴8 ✡ ✌ ✍" (DO YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?)

I shake my head unable to find words to say.

"❄ ㈐3 ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ✌❄ ㈇8 ✡ ㈐3 ㈐3㈇6 ✍" (TELL ME...WHAT DO YOU REMEMBER?)

I let that simple question sink in before the words leave me on their own.

"Everything."

Their eyes widen.

"E-everything?"

I nod.

Gaster pulls out his phone and makes a quick text.

"W-what do you mean by 'everything'?"

"We were all underground. Monsters were stuck there because Human banished them long ago after a terrible war. I fell into the Underground one day. I..."

" ✋✠ ㈇8 ✞ ✡❄ ✋ ✍" (FIXED EVERYTHING?)

He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Gaster? Do you..."

He nods and puts the phone away.

"✋ ㈴8 ✌❄ ✡ ❄✌ ㈴8✋ ✌㈇6 ❄㈗6 ✌ ㈇8 ㈗6" (I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. WE ALL DO.)

"So...It all really happened, right? I returned you to the time line? Fought Flowey? Died? ...I think twice that happened. Hard to recall really. That was real...Yes?"

They both nod and I sigh with relief.

"Oh thank god...Heheh...For a moment, I thought I lost my mind. That or Mettaton somehow got me in another one of his shows."

"㈐7 ㈐3㈐7 ❄ ❄ ✌ ㈐7✋❄✋ ✌㈐7 ❄✌㈴8 ㈇8㈗6 ✡ ㈐7 ㈇8 ✠ ✋ ㈇7 ㈐3 ㈐3 ✡ ㈐3 ✋ ✌✋ ✡ ㈐7 ㈗6" (SEEMS THE TRANSITION HAS TAKEN HOLD. YOU SHOULD EXPERIENCE MEMORY MERGING FAIRLY SOON.)

"What?"

"W-we'll explain it all soon."

They get up and go to leave.

"Wait. What's happened? Why is everything different? Where are we?"

Alphys opens her mouth, but Gaster ushers her out and he shuts the door behind him.

"Okay...That makes me really paranoid. Like at any moment, a couple of huge beefy guys in white are bust in with a straightjacket and haul my butt to the crazy housssSSHIT! AAAAAAHHHH!"

Now what Gaster said makes sense.

Memory merging.

My current existing memories are being merged with ones from whatever place this is.

It's incredibly painful...like, I want a bullet to go through my head to make it stop, type of painful.

A life I apparently have lived flashes in my eyes.

In this world, humanity never attacked the monsters.

A peaceful co-existence has been well established and maintained for countless generations.

While confrontation has occurred, war has not been committed.

In fact, such disagreements are handled first be negotiation, but if that fails, the next step is competition.

Magic is also a constant thing and a way of life here.

It has been fused with technology to further progress the world.

As a sweet bonus, magic as a natural fuel source is completely pollutant free.

The nations of the world are run by governing parties of both human and monster in their respective lands.

The best I can describe it as, it's like how the nobles of old handle things...a bunch of selected 'houses' are in charge of divided territory while all of them report and work under the 'crown' or in this case 'crowns'.

Though the system of rule seems old, this is far from the dark ages.

Most Humans and the majority of technology live in more modern areas, as despite such mental skills, humanity still sucks in the wild of nature.

Most Monsters and the majority of pure magic live in mostly simple areas, as monsters have great adaptability, and are not often able deal with the hustle and bustle of large cities.

But there are also average more common areas that are a mix of both, in these communities humans and monsters live together, this type of living that makes up about 70-80% of inhabited areas.

The population is actually a lot less than it was in my original time.

Where as I knew a world of 8 billion humans with unknown amounts of monsters, this one is 800 million which is the total combination of humans and monsters...not sure what did this, but I approve anyway.

Funny enough, Mt. Ebott is the Monster capital of the world.

It is here that the Dreemurr family govern over the monsters.

King Asgore, the gentle ruler with a kind heart and a green thumb that has helped to provide the land with flowers as well as tasty goodies.

Queen Toriel, the guiding hand that provides the land with care and education as she runs the local schools.

They have three children, one by birth hire to the kingdom and two adopted possible inheritors.

Prince Asriel, the next in line to the throne and king-in-training.

Prince Chara, understudy to Asriel and co-emissary for monster/human relations.

And Princess Lynsie, queen-in-training and co-emissary for monster/human relations.

Chara was taken in to the Dreemurr family after being discovered by Asriel, who was searching his father's garden for a mysterious vegetable theft.

As it turned out, Chara was a homeless runaway, who had fled an abusive family and had been fending for himself in the woodlands for quite sometime before being found.

He had even managed to make himself a little camp that he showed Asriel, which was later brought to the knowledge of his parents.

Seeing this poor youth in his desperate state, the king hadn't a second thought about asking the boy to come be apart of their home.

It took some time to win the boy over, as his trust in adults was less than none, but eventually he agreed and was brought home to be sworn in.

Needless to say that Toriel fell in love with the child and did all she could to ensure he was loved.

Their third child was an even more random surprise.

News of the Dreemurr's adopted son traveled fast in the kingdom, and on one dark night, as the Royal Guard made their rounds, a basket was found at the castle gates.

At first this basket was believed to be another threat, as Chara's birth family was demanding payment for their son even though the courts ruled in in the Dreemurr's favor, they were not happy people and did this for many months.

But once the basket was inspected, it was found to be nothing of the sort.

A sleeping babe was brought to the royal pair, a note requesting them to give the child the life only they could give, that made two children within a year.

Not that interspecies families and adoptions aren't common, but these were rather unusual means of getting children.

None the less, the Dreemurr's took these children in and made them official.

The children grew up with fairly normal lives.

Asriel being the oldest of the three, took to his new siblings with great enjoyment.

Chara was a lonely boy, Asriel was a much needed friend and helped to boost his self esteem over time.

The baby, named Lynsie, took to having such a family without question and despite Toriel's doting, she grew into being more boyish.

It was a rare sight that any of the trio was seen alone outside of private lessons.

As next in line, Asriel would often be with his father and Gerson, the royal adviser/former knight.

Chara, having been enamored with the tales of Gerson's past, has taken up training for Knighthood under the current Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne.

Lynsie on the other hand took a liking to magic and seemed naturally skilled, earning her a spot under the study/teaching of the Royal Scientist/Family Physician, W.D. Gaster.

Through the good doctor, his family became more intermingled with the Dreemurr's.

Papyrus came admire the knights of the guard, but Undyne refused to accept him for full knight training, but was so taken by his determination that she opted to train him to be a personal guard to the family instead.

Sans was already well known to the Dreemurr's, he occasionally helped Gaster from time to time, filling the castle with bad puns and giggles.

Their parents, Calibri & Lucida, were scholars in the fields of medicine and magic respectfully, perfecting their craft to benefit the world.

And their grandfather, a retired knight in his own right, often shares sage like advice when not making jokes with the royal children.

Though they weren't the only ones to be well known at the Dreemurr castle.

Alphys is doctor Gaster's assistant/nurse, she earned her job by impressing Gaster with her skills in robotics and managing to provide bodies for the local ghost family.

Happstablook aka Mettaton became a celebrity, his body became very popular among monsters and humans, kids and teenagers really like his anime look.

Napstablook aka Napstaton works as a DJ and music producer for his cousin Mettaton, preferring to stay out of the spotlight and just enjoying from the background.

Angstablook aka Combataton works as a fighting instructor in self defense classes managed by Undyne, a job he wouldn't have taken had Undyne not earned his respect.

Senstablook aka Demuraton works in the school for Toriel, helping to teach the basics of magic and less physical means of confrontation, words can hold more power than most weapons can hope for.

These were the things that has happen in this world, the lives that have been changed, improvements that have blessed the world, this is the result of all the things I fought for...this is the happy ending.

As the memories mingle to sync up with events that happened in my past life, the pain slows down, which is good because you know something is bad when death is a better comparison to what's happening.

Once all the pieces connect, my brain does a quick reboot and I blackout for a bit.

I return to consciousness when I feel some hold my hand and my eyes widen seeing a certain smile.

"Hey sis. Took you long enough."

Half of me wants to leap out of bed and run like hell but the other half knows he won't hurt me, this is my brother...This is Chara.

He looks a lot like he did in my head, he appears to be around the same age as me but a bit older, his hair is shoulder length, his eyes are so much softer than I'm used to, and he's dressed in a outfit that looks like it's ripped from the medieval-era.

A red godfrey shirt with the Delta Rune embroidered on the front that's held down by a swordsman's belt and in black drawstring pants with brown musketeer boots...plus the same locket is around his neck like me.

"What's wrong? You look like you're about to throw up."

I literally slap the sense back into me and I smile like an idiot.

"I'm okay! Just mind fucked is all."

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (VERY TYPICAL OF THE TRANSITION TO CAUSE SOME MENTAL INSTABILITY. AS YOU WOULD SAY, LITTLE ONE, YOU GET USED TO IT.)

Gaster stands in the doorway, I can hardly see Alphys trying glance in behind him.

"Will I get some answers now? What is this place? The last thing I remember, Asriel and me restarted the world. So what the fudge is going on?"

Chara flicks my forehead.

"Calm down you twit. Too much too soon can really mess you up."

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (YOU DID DO ALL THAT. THIS WORLD IS THE RESULT. THE FIXED CODE AND CORES, THEY REMADE THE WORLD INTO A MORE CALMER PLACE.)

"So...Is this the same time line but with a fresh coat of shiny paint?"

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (IT IS. THIS IS THE WORLD REDONE WITH BETTER PARAMETERS. FOR EXAMPLE, I HAVEN'T GONE TO THE VOID IN THIS LIFE. BUT I DO REMEMBER BEING THERE FROM MY PAST LIFE. )

"Do all humans and monsters remember the other life?"

"Not exactly. See...So far the only people who remember were those that were in the Underground."

"...So just the Monsters?"

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (NO. MOST MONSTERS DO, BUT NOT ALL. AS WE THEORIZED BEFORE, NOT ALL MONSTERS WERE TRAPPED UNDER MT. EBOTT. THOUGH THERE ARE A FEW HUMANS THAT REMEMBER TOO.)

I point to myself and Chara.

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (YES, YOU AND CHARA ARE SOME OF THEM. BUT NOT ALL.)

"Who else?"

"You remember everything and yet still forget the obvious? The other fallen humans and Frisk. Duh."

That last name makes my eye twitch, a tic that doesn't go unnoticed.

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (NO NEED TO BE ALERTED, LITTLE ONE. FRISK IS NO LONGER A THREAT.)

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"Go ahead..."

Chara gets my attention.

"She's a student at mom's school."

I don't know whether to go check or keep slapping myself till this weird dream stops.

"M-maybe it would help if we...uh...L-let her look around?"

All eyes are on Alphys and make her nervous.

"Uh...I-i mean..."

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (HMMM...I SUPPOSE THAT MIGHT HELP MAKE HER MORE COMFORTABLE. CHARA, WOULD YOU KINDLY?)

He shrugs.

"Eh, fine by me. Come on sis, it's time to get out of bed."

He practically drags me out of bed and past the two snickering scientists.

"I bet you're still confused."

"Yeah. I do still have questions."

"Like why were you sleeping?"

"That...Okay, that's one of them."

"From what we've figured out, those who remember live out their lives as this time would have them. Then when we reach the same point in time that we were in the past life, we kind of go into a coma."

"I guess that part seems legit."

"In the coma state, our past life syncs up with this one and we wake up with all our memories. Asriel and you were the last ones. You however...You took longer than the rest of us."

I guess that makes sense.

Asriel and I were the last living souls.

Everyone else was basically a spirit inside us and giving us power.

Wait...That thing Gaster said...I smell a joke!

"Bro...You totally got mind controlled."

"What?"

"Would you kindly? It's a Bioshock thing."

He shakes his head at me.

"...You really need to stop playing video games."

"Get on my level noob or keep getting powned."

"Any more questions that aren't dumb?"

"Yeah...Why are we dressed like this? I'm pretty sure t-shirts and jeans are a thing here."

"We are members of the ROYAL family. We have an image to uphold. But that doesn't mean we can't wear things more casual from time to time. Heh...You really bug mom when you chill out in a tank top and shorts."

"Really? Heheh...Why is that?"

"Because you normally hangout with boys and mom thinks they're checking you out."

I can't help the laugh that busts out of me from that.

I guess even when we are reborn into a different world, some thins never change.

Toriel is still as protective over me as she ever has been...It's cute really.

"So she tries to doll me up still?"

"Yeah. But you humor her up to a point. You got mad at her one time when you hadn't slept in a couple days and she wanted us all to attend some charity ball."

"I think I remember that...I was just starting to get over my insomnia when she wanted to stuff me into this god awful gown. I was practically dead on my feet and snapped at her. I felt so bad."

"It was a very awkward party without you there. Dad would say you sick in bed when anyone asked."

Well that made things a bummer...Better fix this with something funny.

"I have another question."

"How many more do you have?"

"A few, but they're more like personal ones. Like...Is Mettaton still all 'I want you for my waifu' about me?"

"Actually, he wasn't till his memories came in. But he hasn't been as crazy like before."

"Thank you god."

"It did help you that dad kept all overly flirty boys at a good distance."

Toriel was right, Asgore is the dad from hell when it comes to boys looking at his little girl.

"I see...*giggles* So I'm single again? *laughs* I can't say it with a straight face!"

"Seems some memories are slow in coming back to you. *sigh* No, you're not single. Despite everything, you still managed to land a guy."

I smile to that and he smirks.

"You're dating me."

That hits me so hard I fall flat on my face and he starts laughing his ass off.

"Oh my god...I can't believe you literally fell for that. You are such a goof!"

Even in this life...my brother Chara is a a-hole.

But he helps me up and we continue on around the castle.

As he shows me the many places about our home, things get a bit clearer in my head.

Little things trigger memories.

Like in this one hall, there's a painting that doesn't seem to belong there, when really it's there to cover up magic scorch mark when Chara got Asriel to prank me, he was suppose to slap a 'kick me' sign on my back but tripped and pulled my hair, resulting in me launching a fire ball on instinct...we've hid that mark from our parents ever since.

Or how there's a tree in the garden by the roses with our names on it etched into the trunk along with 'best friends forever', we did that with Asgore's trident, mom and dad grounded us for about a month.

Or a series of cut up stone bricks along the castle wall, they were made by Undyne when she was trying to train Papyrus and Sans kept making fish jokes, she got so mad that she went after him with a sword but he kept dodging her.

It's a weird feeling.

I didn't do the things to make these memories and yet I did.

It's all so complex.

"So...You ready to see the folks?"

"I...I think so."

"Why so nervous? It's just mom and dad. Hell, you were less nervous when meeting Asgore when you thought he would kill you on sight."

"I don't know. It just...*sighs* This still feels weird. You know? It's like being the customer at a store for so long that everyone knows you, then one day they pull you behind the counter and say get to work. The faces are familiar, but you have no idea what the heck to do."

He stops and holds me by my shoulders.

"Look. I know all this is weird. But think of it this way...It's just like falling into the Underground all over again."

I look at him funny.

"Think about it. We were both used to living human lives. Then when we fell, we lived as monsters. We became something we had no clue about. So don't be so scared, you big baby."

"I am not a baby! I am twenty eight years..."

"No, you're not."

"What?"

"Your birth day was last month. You're twenty nine now."

"November past already?!"

"Yep."

"No!"

"Wow. Had I known that was all it took to get to you, I'd have broken you ages ago."

As that tries to sink in, he messes my hair playfully.

"*snickers* Awww...I broke your silly mind. Such a silly you are, little sister."

"Stop it...or I'll tell mom where your secret stash of chocolate is."

That makes us both pause.

"Hey...I remembered that. Whoo hooo! I remember stuff!"

"If you don't tell mom about my stash, there's a jumbo white chocolate bar with your name on it each month."

"Throw in a random cookies & cream bar every so often too, and you got yourself a deal."

"Deal."

We shake hands on it and he leads me to the epicenter of the palace...the throne room.

The vast hall is decorated in elaborate elegant flowers of purple, silver, and gold, marble columns pop out of the wall in a 3D effect, two balconies end the room right after the perfect finish of the two thrones ripped right from the Underground.

Upon entering, I can't help the smile that comes to me when I see them.

Asgore and Toriel have aged some but changed very little in this life.

Asgore has replaced the top half of his armor with a pink medieval jacket that features a laced up panel over the chest along the sleeve cuffs and shoulders that flare for a commanding look despite the color...he still has the purple cape, though the back now has the Delta Rune on it.

He is discussing something with Gerson as he trims a small bonsai tree.

Toriel's clothing is basically the same, only the robe is now more of a elizabethan gown complete with puffy juliette sleeves, the Delta Rune placed on the chest like it so often is placed, and a cute crown that matches Asgore's sits cozy atop her head between her horns.

She is reading in her throne, a steaming mug on a small table beside her.

They see us and beam with joy.

"My child...How are you feeling?"

"Mama...Papa..."

Hearing me say that, something I would say in the past life where this one only spoke in mom and dad, that made their day.

I rush over to get a hug my loving parents...

"Lynsie...!"

And get glomp tackled half way into the room by a very excited Asriel which makes Chara laugh.

"We did it sis! We made everything better!"

As happy as I am to see my brother in a body that isn't a flower or made by the souls of countless others, I can't help the goofy look I make seeing his outfit.

While in appearance, Asriel looks similar to how his God of Hyperdeath self was minus the evil touch ups like the black marks and eyes, though the red he inherited from his parents eyes is far more stunning.

He is wearing a purple renaissance styled doublet with golden trim that helps to accentuate the breadth of his shoulders along with his trim waist, the sleeves are puffed from the shoulder to the elbow, and gray ketill canvas pants, though to complete his look a certain heart-shaped locket is around his neck.

He really does pull off the Price look to a T without even trying.

I hug the goofy goat and nuzzle his cheek to wipe off a few stray tears.

"We sure did bro. We sure did."

"PRINCE DREEMURR!"

I know that voice anywhere.

Papyrus comes running into the room, seems he's been chasing Asriel for some time and Chara is smart enough to get out of the way.

"MY PRINCE, YOU CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY FROM YOUR LESSONS! NOT EVEN FOR..."

He skids to a halt when he sees us.

"LYNSIE?"

I just can help myself.

"Howdy sugar skull."

Ignoring the blatantly cute pet name just uttered in front of the crazy over protective parents, Papyrus picks us both up and swells with emotion.

"LYNSIE! YOU'RE BACK! I MEAN...YOU WEREN'T LOST OR ANYTHING. NO CHILD OF THE ROYAL FAMILY ESCAPES THE EVER WATCHFUL EYES OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Yo bonehead."

Chara gets Papyrus's attention and he becomes nervous.

"UH...I KNEW YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME, PRINCE CHARA. YEAH! MY KEEN SENSES PICKED YOU UP FROM HALFWAY ACROSS THE PALACE."

"You just keep telling yourself that Papyrus. Whatever helps you."

"Hey! Don't be mean to Papy. He's doing a great job."

"I'm not being mean. It's a compliment to skeletons to be called a bonehead."

"That is true sis."

"Be that as it my...I shall give affection!"

I smooch Papyrus's cheek and he drops us in embarrassment, bright orange cheekbones set his face aglow.

"I'VE BEEN SMOOCHED!"

Papyrus begins running in circles much to our amusement.

"Did you really have to kiss him?"

"It was on the cheek. I'm not about to do more in front of ma and pa."

"Well how are you going to make him stop?"

"Why? It's cute. *giggles*"

"such sweet giggles means only one thing..."

Sans just suddenly pops from behind the door, as always, he's cheeky and mysterious...love it!

Little about him or Papyrus has changed other than attire.

Papyrus is still his awesome self, but is made even more great by guard armor, it's like his old 'battle body' got a much needed upgrade, real metal clad his bones in a protective shell, he looks like a sentry and I think that position suits him better than a knight would.

Sans seems to make anything look good, but it appears he's either not doing anything today or this is his normal wear, as he is in an almost copy of his outfit from the Underground, only now he has on a white tank top under a casual blue hoodie and just plain black shorts to go with his gray sneakers.

Either way, the brothers are a welcomed sight to behold.

"welcome back, princess fluffybuns~."

Just like that I die as Chara and Asriel laugh at me.

Even Asgore, Torel, and Gerson are snickering.

Papyrus is too wrapped up in his panic to notice, but Sans just smiles.

"Why Sans? Why out of all the things, you call me that?!"

"because i knew it would get your goat."

The ever random and unknown rim-shot sounds, where it comes from or how/who makes it, will remain one of the great mysteries of life.

Toriel naturally cracks up at the joke, even Asgore chuckles, Asriel tries not to show amusement, Chara hides a smile, and I smile as I stroll up to him.

"I didn't give up punny bones."

"i knew you could do it sweetheart."

I hug him like at any moment he'll disappear and he clings to me as if feeling the same.

"you did good lynn. you did good."

"I couldn't have done with you. All of you..."

I turn to look at them all, thankfully by this point Papyrus has stopped running.

"You all kept me going even when I thought I couldn't. And I have to say the best darn surprise had to have came from you bro."

Chara points to himself.

"Me?"

"When Asriel killed me that last time, you were the one who reminded me of the promise I made. That gave me the drive I needed. Because you know me..."

Chara smirks.

"You never break your promises."

"Damn right!"

"Lynsie!"

Asgore points to Toriel who is also pointing to a jar labeled 'swears' of to the side of the room.

I mutter under my breath as I head over to it and toss a few gold in the darn thing...I get the feeling I fill this thing a lot.

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (SO MY CALCULATIONS WERE CORRECT...)

Gaster comes wandering in with Alphys in tow.

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (I THOUGHT THIS IS WHERE WE WOULD MEET UP AGAIN.)

"Not a lot of options to pick from doc."

Oh Chara, your snarky attitude is so charming.

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (BE THAT AS IT MAY, WE HAD TO WAIT BEFORE ARRIVING HERE.)

"How come?"

"We had to m-make sure everyone showed up."

What do you mean by that Alphys?

My mental question did not go unanswered for long.

Monsters...Every close monster friend I had made in the Underground poured into the large room as if it were their home.

It blew my mind to see so many faces in one place.

"Great to have you back punk!"

"Darling, you look fabulous~"

"O-oh...It's g-good to see you again Lynsie."

"Why am I here on my day off?"

"Because you're being paid."

"At least I'm not flipping burgers anymore."

"..."

"Uh...My bad Grillby."

Such comical antics ensued like nothing had happened.

As if the Underground was nothing more than a bad dream we all woke up from.

But we know it wasn't, none of it was.

These memories and lives we lived will remain with us till the bitter end.

And maybe...maybe that's okay.

From the bad, we can learn what not to do, what to avoid, and how to make ourselves better.

From the good, well...there's no point in fixing what isn't broken.

Regardless, we can take these moments to learn and to cherish.

That way, we never have to go through any of that awful stuff again.

A small celebration unfolds.

I'm not really big on parties, but I'm not one to turn down chilling with my favorite people.

It's a blast.

No, really...someone, who shall rename nameless and totally not Undyne...tried to flirt with their lover when a certain someone, with a showy personality, put his nose in where it didn't belong.

This made the Captain, I mean, nameless chick, yeah that works, go nuts and try to spear him to bits.

But at least some good came out of her, yes it was Undyne, screw the pronoun game it sucks, shenanigans.

While others attempted to stop her and Mettaton, I got to sneak off to a balcony.

The view from the palace is amazing.

The city is large but not super crazy big, there's the thick forest that encircles the mountain we once lived under, a few more mountains, a grassy plain, and a welcoming shoreline to the sea.

"Simply beautiful."

"i know you are, but what do you think about the view?"

Sans comes up by my side.

"Sup sweety."

"so you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"well...it's kinda your party and you're hiding out here."

"I'm not hiding. Just...Slowly taking it all in."

"yeah...life on the surface is quite overwhelming."

"Is it funny that I already miss the Underground?"

"really?"

"I liked it down there. If anything, the only thing I missed from up here was the sky. I'm not sure if there's enough magic to copy all the colors the atmosphere is capable of producing."

"speaking of colors...who is,uh...you know...your soul?"

I blush and close my eyes.

"I haven't checked. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to check."

I concentrate and out pops my soul, shining blue as if under the skeleton's spell.

"Well it looks normal enough."

"can you still..."

"Anomaly State? Why so curious?"

"just checking a hunch i have."

I focus to trigger it but my soul flashes a moment before retracting back into me.

"That's odd."

"i had a feeling that would be the case."

"What do you mean?"

"well, you were a anomaly underground. you were there to fix things. but now things are fixed and we're up here. so..."

"I don't have that power anymore? Wow...That...That's big. I just got used to it and now it's just gone? Huh...I guess the world doesn't need a anomaly anymore. Oh! Can I still change traits?"

"don't know. maybe you can. maybe you can't. only time will tell."

I away and sigh.

It feels weird, like I lost a part of myself.

My identity was the Anomaly, but now...now I don't know anymore.

My thoughts get interrupted by the feeling of a arm snaking its way around my back and I turn to Sans to just see him smile.

"come on sweetheart. no need to pout. so what if you're not a anomaly anymore? that doesn't mean you stop being you."

"I know you're right. But..."

He turns me to face him.

"but nothing. we love you. i love you. whether you're a anomaly, human, monster, or something else, these feelings won't change. so smile kiddo. smile for your punny bones."

I can never stay gloomy around Sans.

He's just so thoughtful and understanding.

"that's my sweetheart. can my sweety let me barrow some sugar~?"

I smirk.

"You're rather bold in flirts today."

"what can i say? it feels like ages since we had a little fun."

I pale at what he could be implying.

"lynn?"

"A bit fast to want to 'that' again, don't you think? I mean, I did just wake up."

He nearly faints from the blush he gets.

"n-no! no, that is not what i meant at all!"

I laugh.

"Silly boy. I'm only teasing...Or am I~?"

Sans is confused but then smirks coyly.

"ARE YOU WHAT?"

Papyrus always did have the best timing.

"SO THIS IS WHERE YOU BOTH BEEN. KING ASGORE WAS WONDING WHERE YOU WENT."

"Sorry sweety. I just wanted to get some fresh air to clear my head."

"OH...ALRIGHTY. IF MY PRINCESS WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO FOLLOW ME BACK TO THE OTHERS?"

Papyrus offers me his hand and I'm about to take it, until Sans stops me.

Before either of us can ask why, Sans steals a kiss and every bit of me wants to jump his bones for it.

"mmmm...worth the wait sweetheart."

"..."

"LYNSIE?"

"...First chance I get, you boys are going to have one hell of a great time."

Sans becomes flustered and Papyrus is puzzled as he leads me back to the party.

"Ah, there you are young one."

"We've been waiting for my child."

"My bad. Just needed some air. Am I needed for something?"

Asriel comes up to me with a blindfold.

"It's a surprise."

I nod and close my eyes as the blindfold is placed over me.

All goes silent except for the squeak of a wheel getting louder and louder till it just stops.

"Are you ready sis?"

"Sure."

"Okay..."

Off comes the blindfold and everyone shouts surprise as a cake is brought out that reads 'Happy Birthday' and I am confused.

"Wait...I thought I missed my birthday?"

"Who told you that?"

"Chara."

"I lied."

"...So it's today?"

"not exactly. it was last week."

"But you were still asleep darling. We've been waiting to celebrate it with you."

Toriel lights the candles and I begin to cry as they sing 'Happy Birthday'.

"Now make a wish and blow out the candles."

"Now that magic is everywhere, it's bound to come true. Unless it's dumb."

"Chara..."

"Sorry mom."

I wipe my eyes and think for a moment before blowing out the candles in one go.

"✌✋ ✌✡ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ❄㈗6 ✋ ㈇8 ✡ ❄ ❄✋ ❄ ✡ ✌㈇8 ㈇6✌㈇7㈴8 " (SO LITTLE ONE...WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR?)

"SHE CAN'T TELL US OR IT WON'T COME TRUE."

"No, it's okay. This is a wish I can tell, because it already came true."

I smile warmly, my heart swelling with love.

"I wished that this, what we have now, lasts forever. I want nothing more than for all of us, and everyone else in this world, to know the joy that we have come to be blessed with. That is my wish."

Cheers ring out and the celebration continues.

As I look upon this new life, I see potential in the things to come, new hope, new dreams, new adventures just waiting to be had, and stories to be made of such grand times.

This is a new world and it's law is don't kill, and don't be killed.

I know not what the future holds for us, yet whatever it is, good or bad, I know that I'm not alone.

And most important of all...I know that I am loved.

We all are.


	65. X-mas

**SPOILER WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME YET, PLEASE DO!**

 **OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE OR RUIN PARTS OF THE GAME YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO YET.**

 **SO PLEASE, GO PLAY IT, SERIOUSLY!**

 **...**

 **WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?**

 **YOU BETTER HAVE PLAYED THE GAME BY NOW.**

 **I WANT NO RESPONSIBILITY OVER SPOILING THINGS FOR OTHERS.**

* * *

Since reawakening up on the surface, adjusting to this new renewed life of mine has been, well...challenging to say the least.

Now normally I like a challenge, but this...Not so much.

Each day I am made to get up at 6am, unless it's the weekend then I don't gotta do jack squat!

Next, cleansing and grooming, because a proper lady must always look her best.

Next is breakfast, followed by schooling in the basics to keep us up to date and to make sure our minds don't forget.

This lasts until 10am and we move on to our appointed royal duties.

This in a nut shell, is the whole family either tending to paper work or going to meetings which consist of us talking about most of the junk that was in the paper work or addressing people directly by going into town for some real insight.

For several hours this type of work happens, only breaking for lunch at 1pm, and eventually ending at around 5pm.

After all that there is a 30 minute rest before we're able to attend our own personal activities.

I can't really complain about the time frame for my lessons with Gaster, it's at a point when he's off the clock and able to give me his full attention, though his brothers still seem to be cautious when it comes to us being together alone.

I suppose they worry that Gaster might revert to his old ways and experiment on me, but I haven't really peaked his interest after studying my soul in my latest physical.

I can still switch between traits like I tend to do, but Anomaly State seems to be lost for good.

On the bright side, my magic abilities have improved greatly thanks to his teachings and those of his parents who I must say are the absolute nicest people I am ever so grateful to know.

I figure I've gotten good enough to handle trying to make Gaster Blasters, but Gaster doesn't think I'm ready, so I plan to prove him wrong over time, no need to rush and turn him off to the idea.

Dinner happens at about 6 or 7pm depending on things and then it's bed time at 9pm or 10 pm at the latest to insure a quality 8 hour sleep.

All this happens while under the watchful guard of the two boy I hold dear and that causes its own chaos of sorts.

While on the clock, Papyrus takes his job seriously and wears his armor with pride, not even his feelings distract him from his mission, though they do sometimes make it a little hard for him to concentrate.

Sans on the other hand takes a more inconspicuous approach to his job, he wears similar armor to Papyrus, but not as much and hides it under his casual clothing so he seems less suspecting if something is indeed up, but unlike Papyrus, Sans has no qualms with expressing himself with me while working unless in public or while in political meetings because that's when my parents are there.

But lately a new aspect has entered the fray and added to the current difficulty level.

It's almost Christmas.

Surprisingly not much about the holiday is different than what I knew from the past.

It's still a celebration regarding the birth of a religious figure, but it's more about coming together to share in the appreciation of life and not something shoved down our throats with commercialism, though Santa is still a thing yet he's more a Christmas-eve thing and not the main holiday person.

Still, gifts are exchanged with loved ones and with all the runaround lately shopping hasn't been an easy thing to.

I've had to miss lunch and bargain with Gaster just to get some time to sneak off to get things without others seeing.

So far, I've only managed to get gifts for Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, Chara, Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton, Napstablook...They surprisingly were the easy ones.

That just left Grillby, Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, Semi, and Calibri & Lucida...The main hard ones.

Thank god for the weekend, I need this time to really think things through on what to get.

But as a rule, the Princess is not to go out without company, unless I sneak away that is.

Yet since I'm shopping for my normal escorts, my brothers have to step in for them, no one messes with the royal trio when we hit the streets!

On a bonus note, we don't have to look royal while out and about, which is great, 'cause I'm not big on wearing dresses out in public.

Though it is pretty cool to see Chara and Asriel in regular clothes.

Flannel shirt and jeans for Asriel.

Long sleeved shirt under short sleeved shirt and cargo pants for Chara.

Me, I can't beat the classic t-shirt and camo pants.

"You think we can find good gifts here?"

"It's the MTT Mega Mall. If we can't find something here, then we can't find it anywhere."

"I'm surprised you aren't going to make your gifts."

"I have made some. But for once in my life I have a ton of cash. If I want to spoil you lot, I'm gonna spoil you like never before!"

I pose dramaticly.

"Lynn, people can see you."

"So?"

"You look stupid when you do that."

"I don't care. I died to make this world a better place, I will act like a fool if I want because damn it, it makes me happy."

Asriel chuckles and Chara pulls me into a headlock for nuggies.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

"How long are doing this for?"

"For as long as we need."

"Who are you shopping for?"

"Pretty much the entire Skeleton family and Grillby. I got everyone else already."

"Damn...I was hoping to sneak a peek at what you got me."

"Focus bros, don't you both still need to get gifts yourselves?"

Asriel blinks then charges into the mall.

"God of Hyper-shopping away!"

I can't help but laugh and Chara smirks.

"You're so rubbing off on him."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"So long as we don't catch him wearing your bras, I think it's fine."

"...Dude...Never say that again. No one needs to picture that. EVER."

Chara just laughs at me as we follow after our nutty brother.

It doesn't take long to track Asriel down and together again we begin to hunt down our gift prey.

They help me when it comes to getting the gifts for the bone family and I help with their gifts to our parents.

But when it comes down to the last on our lists, we split up and agree to meet up again at the entrance.

Last on my list is Grillby...Not really sure how to go about on this one.

Though I've been trying to connect with Grillby more, I still don't know much about him.

Think Lynn, think!

What can I get a fire elemental that owns his own business and is still so freaking hot!

...

I really need help sometimes.

I end up waking around and looking at every outlet I see, feeling crappy with each disappointing object that fails to click with me that I'd think he'd like.

Some things I thought were good, but fuck no to those outrageous prices.

I may have coin, but there's a limit...Plus I don't want to over do it.

If I pay too much for one person, then the others will feel bad like I don't care enough, everyone is limited to 100g.

But damn it...Why is this one so freaking hard?!

Okay, calm down, clear your mind...Let the gift find you.

So I backtrack to all the places I've been, looking over things again but without worry.

And it isn't till I return to the Discovery Channel store, there I spy a few things that I believe will click together nicely.

"Oh yes. This will do nicely."

I can't help the wicked giggles that leave me, earning a couple odd looks my way, but I pay no mind as gleefully pay for my things.

With my many bags clutched tightly in my straining hands, I head for the fountain at the center of the mall, yeah, even up here, Mettaton had to remake himself as a fountain for all to see, it doubles as a wishing fountain because 'through the power of my fabulous stardom, anything is possible'.

He's so full of himself...That loveable goofball ghost.

It is here that we three choose to meet up once we were done shopping.

Yet I find only myself to be here, so it seems I must wait for Asriel and Chara.

Time seems to slowly pass.

Faces come and go.

But my brothers are still a no show.

I should've seen this coming.

Asriel and Chara are probably being hounded by people that are gaa-gaa for their looks.

Sure, my bros are good looking.

But damn, you'd think they were rock stars with the amount of groupies that trail behind them.

Some looks have come my way, from humans and monsters alike, but my heart has a home and no amount of attention will sway it from its mount.

"Excuse me..."

A rather smooth voice hits my ears but I pay it no mind, it's not a voice I know.

"Are you, Princess Dreemurr?"

Crap.

I look over my shoulder and to my left is a rather pleasant human gentleman sitting just a bit away from me.

A bad feeling makes my stomach churn.

"You are her, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken sir."

"Are you sure? Because you look very much so like her on that TV over there."

He points and damn it all, it's rerun of the holiday commercial Mettaton shot with my family wishing everyone good cheer...God that sweater I'm wearing looks tacky.

"So, you sure that isn't you?"

His smug smile makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Fine, you got me. It's me."

His smile grows.

"I knew it. I can spot a lovely lady from miles away."

"If that's your superpower, I'd ask for a refund."

He just chuckles and scoots closer to me, I don't like it.

"So, Princess...Doing some shopping I see."

Oh my god this guy is so lame!

"Good news, your eyes work."

"Hey now...Why so cross? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Look buddy, I'm gonna be blunt and get to the point. Be like Mario and move on to the next level, because I'm sorry, but your princess is in another castle."

I can't help my nerdiness and sadly it takes all seriousness away from me, as he finds this hysterical.

"Oh my god! *laughs* That was the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

God damn it, stop liking me!

I give up talking and get up to leave.

"Hahah...Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Come on. I'm not a bad guy when you get yo know me."

Do I have to put up a sign?!

"I have a boyfriend, so can you please stop."

I hope that the truth will make him stop, but as with everything else I say, he sees a way around it.

"Oh a thousand pardons. Do tell...Where is this lucky person that has won your hand?"

You son of a bitch!

"He's meeting me here. So please leave me be before you end up regretting this."

"Huh. Sounds like a violent guy. A Princess like you deserves better."

"For the love of god...!"

I am not one to make a scene, I leave that to the experts like Mettaton and Undyne, but this guy...

"Take the hint already. I am NOT interested! I am in a relationship! So back off before I...!"

"Before you do what, you self entitled bitch!"

...Mother fucker, what did you just call me?!

"Heh...Excuse you?"

"You heard me. You think just because your the fake daughter to the King, it means you can treat the common guy like dirt. Well guess what! You are nothing but a...a..."

I can't see the look on my face, but judging by the one on his, I must be very frightening.

"Buddy...If you keep talking like that, let's just say... **You're gonna have a bad time.** "

Whoa...Where did that come from...I thought that type of darkness died with the demon?

I shake my head clear from this anger and he moves to take advantage, aiming to either push or grab me I know not which, but then...

"Shoryuken!"

The guy gets his block knocked off and lands in the fountain with a resounding splash.

"Creeps like you give humans a bad name! Now get lost!"

The guy glares but leaves with his metaphorical tail between his legs when others begin to crowd around.

"You okay Lynsie?"

Reality returns to me when the shock fade and I'm staring at a girl in a striped sweater.

Then it hits me.

"Frisk?"

She beams a smile and gives me a thumbs up.

"The one and only."

Oh shit...

[You feel karma is going to bite your butt.]

"Uh..."

She just laughs.

"Geez, relax. You so nervous you look like you might fart."

I blush with a sigh into a more chill mood.

"To be fair, dealing with creeps and then running into someone who was less than happy the last time we met...Yeah...I'm a wee bit nervous, kid."

"Yeah...That...I'm sorry about that."

And just like that hell has frozen solid.

"You're sorry?"

"She rubs the back of her head.

"I am. Not just for that whole 'I'm going to SAVE over you so I can keep playing' thing. I mean...I'm sorry for all the bad stuff I did."

I want to be smug about this, I feel like I should rub it in her face, but that isn't right, it's not who I am.

"Frisk...I'm sorry too."

That took her by surprise.

"Why are you sorry? You stopped me from hurting myself and others. I mean, look at all this! You did this. What's to be sorry for?"

"Well...I'm sorry that I was, uh...I was a bitch to be honest."

She nearly bursts into laughter.

"You were not a bitch."

"Oh I was so a bitch. I was such a bitch I was close to C-word level douchebagery. Asriel made it clear to me in our fight. Why did I try so hard to save him and Chara, yet when it came to you, I was more harsh? It's been eating at me for some time. But I think...I think I was taking my own anger out on you. I understood you had a condition, but everything else...Everything I was told...My disgust with humanity back then...It all was seething in the depths of my soul and I ended up making you the one to blame. For that...Can you ever forgive me?"

She gives me my answer in the form of hugging me around my waist and all I can do is smile.

"How about we do this...Let's RESET ourselves. Like this is our first time meeting."

"Hmmm...Sounds like a plan."

She lets go and bows.

"Please to meet you. My name is Frisk."

"Heh, very cute. Howdy. I'm Lynsie. It's nice to meet you, Frisk."

She attempts to shake my hand, but as they are full, it just makes for a awkward goof.

"So...Did you really use the 'Rising Dragon Fist' on that jerk?"

"Heck yeah! It's what Deadpool would do. He's awesome. He reminds me of Sans sometimes. Only he's more about chimichangas and less about ketchup."

...I think I want to keep her.

"You and me are going to get along epically."

She blushes and I snicker.

"Hey sis!"

From behind me, Asriel and Chara approach, becoming very surprised by who they see with me.

"Uh..."

"Everything okay here?"

We just smile.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Frisk here just beat a creep that was being a ass to me...Uh...I probably should stop swearing so much in public and in front of children."

They stopped listening after hearing about someone being bad to their little sister.

Asriel nearly bursts into flames and Chara brings out his butterfly knife like some punk from the 50's.

It took some time to calm them down.

Though for fun, I give them a slight description of the guy and secretly hope we run into that schmuck on the way out.

Lucky for the schmuck, he's gone by the time we leave, bringing Frisk along with us so she doesn't have to take the bus home.

I sort of regret bringing her when she comments on how Chara has a driver's license, but Asriel and I don't, something Chara likes to rub our noses in whenever he can...Like jerk.

It's not our fault we don't have one, we're too busy to bother with it, Asriel is always swimming in studies and trying to make space in my schedule is hard enough already, just making time for this shopping cost me big time in my magic studies with Gaster.

We drop Frisk off at her home, boy, nothing makes things funny and awkward then taking a kid home only to have their parents wig out because their kid is with royalty...That was a hoot and a half.

...

The fuck does that even mean?!

God I'm getting old.

Back at home, the boys tend to their business and I my own, wrapping gifts was never my strong suit, but when that's out of the way, I can get to the real fun...Making Grillby's gift.

[About less than a week later.]

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the castle.

Not a monster was stirring, but one human who is sometimes a hassle.

Sleep was not her friend this eve, so she went to make sure of some last minute things.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

The tree set aglow with lights and garland, and the family made ornaments that hung are so darling.

Her family was nestled all snug in their beds; while visions of sugar-plums or something else danced in their heads.

Mamma Toriel in her 'kerchief, and papa Asgore in his cap, most likely had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

She sorted the gifts from whom to who, what else was someone with OCD to do?

'It would make things easier' was the thought in her head, unaware someone else was also out of bed.

When out in the hall there arose such a clatter, she sprang from her work to see what was the matter.

Away to the hall she flew like a flash, flinging open the doors and trying not to laugh.

The moonlight coming in the frosty window, gave a luster of midday shine to the scene that she did lo.

When what to her wondering eyes did appear, but Asgore dressed in full Santa gear.

He was dressed all in fur from his head to his feet, and his clothes were all pressed to look oh so neat.

A bundle of goodies he had dropped off his back, he looked like a peddler just about to open his pack.

His eyes how they twinkled, swelling to be watery, his tongue seemed bitten, and his nose ever furry.

His droll mouth was drawn up like a tight bow, and the golden beard on his chin was made to look as white as the snow.

The fluffy hat that donned his head like his crown, now on the floor as if it jumped with a bound.

He had a broad face and a little round belly, it shook when he winced like a bowl full of swirled up jelly.

He was slightly chubby and plump, a normally jolly old soul, and she laughed when she saw him, in spite of herself.

A tear in his eye and a twist of his head, soon made her silent not knowing if there's something to dread.

With a little nervous laugh so lively and quick, she knew in a moment she would be in deep shit.

More rapid than eagles his curses they came, and he whimper, and hissed, and rubbed his knee in pain.

The King of Monsters had slipped quite foolishly, a old rug was the culprit as it was turned over loosely.

To her father's aid she went, being his crutch as he was lead to his throne and sat down as if spent.

"Santa, why are you up?" Was her question..."Why, to deliver presents of course." Is all he did mention.

Clearly these two were doofs, like father like daughter, they were complete goofs.

Yet Asgore's ruckus would not go unheard, Asriel and Chara awoke to follow without saying a word.

So the sons soon joined the pair, a daughter at work and father in chair.

Helped her they did handling the gifts with care, all while Santa Asgore watched in kind air.

The milk and cookies left out for old man Claus were now gone, shared amongst them in the ever approaching dawn.

Long into the night they were like elves, making sure all was perfect, like books upon shelves.

With a yawn the King drew in his kids, the sandman finally working his magic and dusting their lids.

They spoke not a word but went straight to his side, father and children, at the thrones they did lie.

And laying there in slumber four Dreemurrs did sleep, but there in the entrance a smiling mother made not a peep.

She sprang to her loved ones as a doting mother does, taking each one back to bed just because.

Her task done and all now tucked into bed just right, Queen and mother Toriel whispered softly into her dreams..."Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night."

[Christmas morning.]

Slowly I stir from what little sleep I had, amazed Papyrus hadn't kicked in my door by now till I remember it's Sunday, and he's kind enough to let me rest longer on weekends.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, I stretch out and yawn, my back letting out a couple of loud snaps to welcome my ears to my eventual pain later on in life.

"geez sweetheart...it's a wonder how you aren't slumped over in pain all the time."

...Did I just hear what I thought I just heard?

Turning my head, I spy over my shoulder a very confusing sight.

Sans is all too comfortable laying on my bed with a playful grin, under the covers and topless...dear lord you better not be naked under there.

"what's the matter sweetheart? not happy to see me?"

I blush and bite my tongue to hold back building giggles.

"Really stepping up your game, huh punny bones? I know Papy said to put more backbone into your work, but I don't think he quite meant this."

"gotta have some fun every now and then. but seeing you sleep so peacefully...you made the bed look so inviting. i couldn't help myself."

"Heh...You continue to surprise me, Sans. You were so cautious in the Underground. Nervous about what Toriel would see. But up here, where she's even closer to us...You've gotten more daring sir."

He chuckles.

"so you've noticed."

"Hard not to notice the adorable bundle of bare bones in my bed."

He blushes and I get up, secretly thankful I did not sleep in the nightie Mettaton got me for my birthday...Boy mom and dad were pissed!

"So...You nude under there or what?"

The calmness of that question rattled him.

"sweetheart, i'm bold...but not that bold."

He flips the covers off to show he's in his shorts.

"not that i have much to hide anyway."

"Oh don't be so modest. That pelvic bone of yours doesn't leave much to the imagination."

He's quick to bring those sheets back over him much to my amusement as I gather my preset out outfit for the day.

"My hips don't lie, so to be honest, that was cute."

I hear him shift his way out of the bed.

"seems i'm not the only one that got bold in this time line."

"I try. Have to keep up with you of course. *sigh* And here I thought the sweaters would be a bit more tasteful."

Seems tacky holiday sweaters are immune to time line alterations.

It's eye catching bright white with red randomly placed snowflakes all over, green trims the cuffs and collar, but the really lame part is what is written on it...Meet me under the mistletoe, a image of mistletoe above the wording.

"wow."

"Wait for it..."

I press a spot on the cuff and the whole thing lights up.

"oh my god...*snickering* you are so boned."

"This is a prime example why you never let your former demon of a brother go with your mom to do clothes shopping. Because this stuff happens!"

"well, that's a bummer for you. luckily, my bro doesn't stick me with such naughty things."

"You can say that again. Is this implying others to get under the sweater with me? Better than the male version I suppose, but not by much."

"why? what's the guy version?"

"See the mistletoe is on the chest here?"

"yeah?"

"On the guy version, it's a lot closer to the south pole. If you catch my drift."

The face he makes when he puts the picture together in his head is priceless, I want to say something naughty in a pun way but I can't think of anything...Especially not when I get to watch him redress.

I am so getting coal for this.

Wait...How long was he in here with me?

"Sans...How long have you..."

"SANS!"

And right on cue, my door is kicked in by the great Papyrus.

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES! YOU WERE SENT HERE OVER A HOUR AGO! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

Papyrus then notices me.

"OH. GOOD MORNING PRINCESS. I HOPE YOUR SLEEP WAS PLEASANT."

Oh Papy, how cute you are when you jump from reprimanding to sweetness like that.

"I slept quite nicely dear. But when you dream of the great Papyrus, there is no better rest than that."

And the blush you get from my sweetness is enough to warm my heart all year long.

"sorry bro. would've been back sooner, but lynn and i were just caught up in such a nice chat."

You sneaky devil, you came in and got cozy instead of waking me up...well played Sans.

"OH? WHAT ABOUT?"

I hold up my sweater and his face contorts trying not to laugh.

"BE THAT AS IT MAY, SANS WAS SUPPOSE TO INFORM YOU THAT EVERYONE IS GATHERED IN THRONE ROOM AND READY TO BEGIN THE FESTIVITIES."

"Ah. Then I better don this now very gay apparel and jingle all the way the merry way there."

Sans can't help but laugh and Papyrus groans in a endearing yet bugged way.

"COME ALONG BROTHER. WE MUST LET HER DRESS."

"sure thing. see you in a bit sweetheart."

With a wave of the hand the boys take leave of my room and I am able to dress seasonally for what will most likely be a very weird yet very entertaining Christmas day.

They escort me to the throne room, which is a hustle and bustle of good cheer.

And much to my amusement, seems ridiculous sweaters have been a major theme.

Toriel is handing them out like pie to anyone not wearing one.

She's wearing a rather tame one, it's a classic red with white snowflakes and reads 'Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!'.

This get even more funny when she gives one to Sans and Papyrus.

Sans's is black and reads in white 'On the Naughty List' while Papyrus's is white and reads in black 'On the Nice List'...I get the feeling she picked those personally.

She always did like Papyrus more than Sans, after all, she never caught Papyrus on top of me in the snow.

"you've got to be joking."

"DON'T BE SUCH A HUMBUG SANS. I THINK WE LOOK GREAT."

"You both are cute as heck. Now let's not care about these silly things. It's Christmas day! Let's be merry and bright till we can't stand it to the point we want to leap out windows."

Papyrus looks away recalling times he's done that and Sans snickers.

"Yoohoo...Lynsie, darling~."

Mettaton from across the way waves me over, his silly sweater has lug nut snowflakes on it and reads 'Jingle Bolts'...Dear god, the adorableness is going to overwhelm me if this is how they all are.

"Time to mingle boys. Let's get our yuletide on and party!"

I head off to Mettaton and Sans attempts to follow, but Papyrus is quick to pull him away before something happens.

"Metta! How is my shinning star today?"

"Much better now that you're here. 'Meet me under the mistletoe'? Well tradition is tradition~..."

"Sweater pictures don't count. You want a kiss, find the real plant and maybe luck will be on your side."

I wink playful, just to tease like we used to, I end up feeling regret when oil leaks out his nose.

"Metta? You okay?"

He grabs my shoulders and grins.

"Stay right here. I'll be back before you can say 'show time'."

He takes off in a mistletoe hunt and I can't help the snickering that leaves me.

"Well he took off in a big hurry. Everything okay?"

Napstablook seems to be adapting well to his robot body, he's got this new vibe of confidence, it's faint but there...His sweater has music notes and reads 'Disc the Halls'.

"Him? He's off to look for mistletoe to get a kiss. Classic Metta."

"Yeah. But that's just how he is about you. It's been kind of funny really."

"How so?"

"He's been jealous that I got to kiss you. It's actually rather cool to have that over him."

"Bet that's been fun."

"I've actually made it into a song. N-not one I put out for sale or something like that! I-i mean...It's personal. You know what I mean?"

That touches my heart.

"You...You made a song about us?"

Robo-blush...nothing tops that level cute, especially when it's from him.

"Uh...Y-yeah?"

"Oh Blooky-boo!"

I glomp him much to his surprise and his blush only grows brighter when I give his cheek a big kiss.

"You are so adorable!"

"Ah geez...Not in front of everyone."

"Fair enough Blooky. But you owe me one."

"W-what?!"

"I want a copy of that personal music you made. And I won't take no for a answer."

Though the smile I have says 'you don't really have to if you don't want to' and he messes my hair up.

"Only if you sing for me Princess."

He tries a confident almost flirty tone, but I can't buy it and snicker much to his embarrassment.

"Lynsie..."

"I'm sorry. But that was too cute."

He sighs into a smile hugs me around the neck, giving my cheek a nuzzle before backing off quickly.

Now why would he...

"Lynsie!"

The tackle I get from big brother Asriel explains that one.

"What took you so long? Were you and Sans making out~."

"Grow up goat boy."

"Nice come back shorty."

"Hey! I beat YOU in the final battle."

"I let you win."

"That's bull and you now it."

"Is not."

"Is too. You know you love me too much to really kill me...a third time anyway."

"Why kill you when mom can make you wear such a assaulting sweater?"

"Like yours is any better?"

Asriel is wearing a blue with white snowflakes sweater that reads 'X-mas Angel' on it, it also has the Delta Rune on it as the angel.

"At least it's not inviting others to grope my mouth."

"Fair enough. Hey, look. You finally won a fight with me."

He bleats angrily and by the time he realizes it, I'm on the floor laughing my ass off.

"It's not funny!"

"Then why am I laughing so much?!"

"Will you two cut it out? If anyone is going to pick on someone, it's going to be me."

Chara strolls on over, red sweater reading 'Santa's Little Helper', though it's clear to some that it should be more like Satan most days.

"Sup, bro?"

"Don't you 'sup' me, sister! Because of you, we've been waiting to open presents. What was taking you so long?"

This type of conversation seems very familiar.

"Me? I was just staring at a lamp. It really brightens the place up. Do you wanna go take a look?"

He opens his mouth to scold me till realization stops him and he glares daggers at me.

"That...Is not funny."

"whoo! proud of you sweetheart!"

"Seems the audience disagrees with you there bro."

"That's because you're boning them, sis."

Now I'm the one glaring, it makes him smirk.

"Awww...Did I hit your funny bone wrong?"

Asriel as the voice of reason, attempts to prevent a fight.

"Hey, come on. We're family. Family doesn't fight family."

We just continue our little stare down, tension mounting like a thunderstorm ready to strike.

"Hey Chara."

"What?"

"Chicken butt."

He snickers and the tension storm is gone just like that much to Asriel's relief.

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah. And very proud."

"Come on...Let's get to the good part of this holiday and see what we got."

"Yeah!"

"Heh, boys and their toys."

My brother dash off and I just look at poor Blooky who's been standing there the entire time trying to make himself invisible with sheer will.

"You okay sweety?"

"That...Was scary."

"I'm sorry dear. But we never get farther than that. Just classic sibling jostling."

"If you say so."

He's still tense, so I do what I always do for my best bud Blooky-boo, I make things better.

I slip my hand to hold his and he looks at me with a blush.

"Lynsie?"

"I've missed you Blooky-boo. I miss being there to cheer you up and see you smile."

His blush increases and I give him a soft smile.

"Um...Lynsie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, uh, close your eyes for a moment?"

Awww...Probably wants to give me his gift away from the others so no one bugs him about it.

"Sure sweety."

I close my eyes and wait for what I think is him getting something, but what I don't see is him grasping for every once of courage he has to lean in for a kiss...Just like the one we shared so long ago.

Yet just as he's about make contact, only managing to touch his nose to mine, Mettaton comes bonding back and yanks Napstablook away to take his place, having found mistletoe which he has mounted to dangle over his head, he proceeds to steal Blooky's kiss much to my shock.

"M-mettaton!?"

"Mmmm...Sorry cousin. But I've been waiting to do that longer than anyone knows."

Blooky looks at me.

"Go for it sweety."

Mettaton is confused till Napstablook starts batting at him in a flustered 'how could you' way, forcing Mettaton to flee while Blooky gives chase.

Silly boys...But how I love them so.

I wander my way around the room, taking note of where others are.

Toriel and Asgore are nose nuzzling, much to Gerson's displeasure.

Asgore has a cute sweater that reads 'North Pole's Most Wanted' and a picture of a Rudolf mugshot with glowing red nose sets it up for fun.

Gerson's is a tad ironic, a pear tree with two real turtle-doves nesting on top in the snow...very cute.

Undyne and Alphys are sharing pleasantries over some eggnog.

Undyne's sweater is funny, it's sea foam green and has angelfish on it while reading 'Merry Fishmas'.

Alphys has more anime-ish one, it's pink and reads 'All I Want For Christmas Is Otaku'...I think it has a double meaning and can be a pun.

But where is...

[BEEP-BEEP]

A text?

"Merry Christmas Lynsie."

I smile and reply.

"Merry Christmas Grillby."

A tap to my shoulder has me spin around to meet him properly.

"Good to see you hot stuff. Doing well?"

He nods.

Grillby too in not immune to the sweater craziness, his is rather tame but funny because he is fire, it reads 'I'm Cool With Coal'.

"Mama got you too? Or is this all you?"

He points to himself.

"Awww...Now that's cute. You're sense of humor is the same as your personality...Perfectly warm."

The tell tale hint of butane blue burns his cheeks making him all the more sweet.

"So...You have a day off coming up after the holidays? I still owe you that promise."

He nods and texts.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"Is January seventh good for you?"

"Let me check real quick."

I scroll through my phone's date planner.

"And...Good news. That's a Saturday, and I'm off on weekends. What time can I come over?"

[BEEP-BEEP]

"How's about 10 or 11am sound?"

"Sounds like a plan my man. Oh! I, um...Heh...I made you a gift. It's sorta personal, so, I'm not sure if you'd be big on the whole opening it in front of others thing."

He tilts his head slightly and texts.

[BEEP-BEEP]

"You really made me something?"

I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Kinda had no choice but to make one. As much as I like you, I simply don't know you well enough to pick stuff out and be all 'oh I know he will like that' you know. So I...I made something I hope you'll care for."

His blush burns a tad brighter, even more so when I take him by the hand and lead him over to the tree, once there, I nervously offer him the box, earning me a lighthearted smile from the fire elemental as he sets the box a flame safely to reveal the contents within.

On a glass palette as wide as both hands stretched open, is a menagerie of crystals, one large orange centers the piece while surrounded by slightly smaller ones in all different colors, but inside the big one is some dark illegible marks that has his already wide eyes searching for what it can be and knowing what comes next has me blushing like a fool.

"It didn't take long to grow them. They're mainly normal crystals. But I did do something special with the kind of crystals that might bring back some memories."

I barely give the big one a tap and the whole thing is set a glow, those dark illegible marks now read clearly a message I know he's longed to hear...'TO ME, YOU ARE SPECIAL, GRILLBY'.

His eyes glisten as they water, turning to steam with a sizzle the moment the liquid escapes to touch his fiery flesh, I begin to get concerned by this when his lips begin to quiver and he sets the gift down off to the side.

"Grillby? Are you alright? I didn't mean to..."

I'm cut off by his sudden embrace, so warm and strong with feeling, his face pressed against mine with his mouth close to my ear, he tries to speak, but his words sound smothered by how touched he was, I return his hold as I rub his back in comfort.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I understand what you mean."

He trembles lightly.

"Grillby?"

"...Thank you...So much...Lynsie."

I can feel my heart stop before swelling with so much love that it begins pouring out my eyes, and as much as I hate to cry or show such emotion in public, I could care less at who sees, I gave him love, that's all that matters to me.

The looks that this display gets are more of the worried variety then amused as we stay like this for quite some time, but eventually the tears stop and we've calmed down enough that we know it's time to let go, yet not before I say something I only want him to hear.

"Grillby...I love you."

I feel his cheeks heat up but he gets me back with a kiss to my cheek and we pull apart all smiles.

"✋ ✡ ❄ ✌ ㈇8 ✋❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ✋❄❄ ㈐7 ㈗4 ㈇7✌ ❄ ❄ ㈐7 ㈐7❄✋✞✋❄✋ ㈐7 ✞ ✌ ㈇8 ㈇8 ✋❄ ㈗6" (IF YOU TWO ARE DONE WITH THIS LITTLE SHOW, WE CAN GET THESE FESTIVITIES OVER AND DONE WITH.)

Seems like Gaster is the Grinch of the party, even his green sweater displays his real feelings about the holiday, atoms for snowflakes, a tree made from the periodic table of elements, chemical beakers are among presents, and it reads 'OH CHEMISTREE, OH CHEMISTREE!'.

"Oh come on G. Aren't you even the tiniest bit festive?"

He rolls his eyes with a sigh.

"✋ ㈇8 ❄ ㈇6 ㈴8✋ ㈗4 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐3 ㈇7 ✋㈐7 ❄ ㈗6 ㈇6 ❄㈗6㈗6㈗6✋❄ ✋㈐7 ❄ ㈇6 ✌❄ ㈐3 ❄ ❄✌㈴8 ✌ ❄ ✋ ✌㈐3✋ ✡ ✞ ❄㈐7㈗6" (I WOULD PREFER TO BE WORKING, THAT MUCH IS TRUE. BUT...IT IS NOT BENEATH ME TO TAKE PART IN FAMILY EVENTS.)

"Oh? Will the rest of the family be joining us today?"

" ㈗6 ✋ ❄ ✡ ㈐7 ㈇8 ❄ ✋ ✋㈐7 ㈐7㈗4 ✌ ❄㈐7 ㈇7✌ ❄ ✌❄❄ ㈇8 ㈗6 ㈐7 ㈐3✋ ㈐7 ✌ ❄ ✌㈐7 ㈇6 ㈇7 ㈇7 ✋ ✌㈐7 ✌❄ ㈗6 ❄ ✋ ㈐3✌ ㈗4 ✌ ㈇7 ㈇8 ✌❄ ㈇6 ㈐7❄㈗6 ❄ ✋㈴8 ❄ ✋㈐7 ✌❄ ✋㈐7 ✋ ㈐7 ㈇7 ❄ ✋ ㈐7㈗6" (NO. WHILE THEY SEND THEIR WISHES, OUR PARENTS CAN'T ATTEND HERE. SEMI'S HEALTH HAS BEEN CONCERNING AS OF LATE. NOTHING MAJOR, A COLD AT BEST. NOT LIKE THIS WEATHER IS HELPFUL IN SUCH THINGS.)

"Oh no, not Grandpa Semi. Well, I know he's tough old soul. He can beat this like how he almost beat me."

He chuckles at that.

"❄ ✌❄ ㈐3✋ ㈇8㈐7 ㈐3 ㈗6㈗6㈗6 ✌ ❄ ㈇8 ❄ ㈴8 ✋ ✌ ㈇8 ✋ ✈ ❄ ✋ ❄ ❄ ㈐3 ❄ ㈐3✡ ✌ ㈇8㈴8✋㈇8㈐7 ㈇6 ㈐7❄ ✋ ㈇6✡ ㈐7 ㈐3 ❄✋㈐3 ㈐7 ✍ ㈇8 ✈ ❄ ㈗6" (THAT REMINDS ME...HE WANTED TO KNOW IF AND I QUOTE 'WILL THE FUTURE MOTHER OF MY GRANDKIDS BE STOPPING BY SOMETIME SOON?' END QUOTE.)

My jaw drops and I hear sputtering plus a crash across the room, Sans had spat out his drink while Papyrus had lost his footing upon barely hearing that...though it pales in comparison to the glaring Toriel and Asgore are doing now.

"Dear god Semi...Yes, I'll come over. But really? He's still on about that?"

"✋ ✡ ❄ ✋ ㈴8 ❄ ✌❄ ㈐7 ㈇6✌㈇8㈗4 ✋ ✋✞ ✋❄ ❄ ㈐3✌ ㈗6 ✋ ㈐7 ✌ ㈗4 ❄ ❄ ✋ ㈐7 ㈐7✌✡㈐7㈗6 ✌❄ ✋ ㈐7✋ ✌❄ ㈐7㈗6 ✌ ❄ ✋ ㈇8 ✌ ㈇8 ㈐7❄ ㈐7 ✋㈇8 ✌㈐7㈗6" (IF YOU THINK THAT'S BAD, I LIVE WITH THE MAN. I SWEAR, THE THINGS HE SAYS. WHAT HE INSINUATES. OF ALL THE WILD AND PREPOSTEROUS IDEAS.)

Oh my god Semi, what are you thinking?

"Why do I get the feeling he's trying to push you at me too?"

The silence and blush that befalls Gaster only makes me crack a weird smile.

"Wow Semi...Just wow."

" ❄ ㈐7 ❄ ❄✌ ㈴8 ✌ ✡㈐3 ✌㈇6 ❄ ❄ ✋㈐7 ㈐7 ㈇6 ㈇7❄㈗6" (LET'S NOT TALK ANYMORE ABOUT THIS SUBJECT.)

"Agreed. Because at this point Toriel and Asgore might go nuts. So...Hey everyone! Let's open some presents already!"

With that, the mood of the room goes from a slightly tense to 'yay presents' stampede, as everyone flocks to the tree for gifts galore.

Bows, wrapping paper, and packing tissue fly through the air, littering the floor like a bunch of kids were let loose.

Each gift opened is more touching than the last, even the ones from those that you don't expect good stuff from, not naming names, but a fun surprise is still fun, though a odd surprise was when I looked around and did not see a gift from the brothers for me even though they got some for the others.

I'm not hurt...Just...It's unexpected.

I'm tempted to ask them till I notice they've vanished from the group along with Mettaton and Napstablook.

The heck is going on?

"Psst! Darling!"

The hell?

Mettaton is waving me over and at this point I sneak away to him in hope of some answers.

"Metta, what is...?"

"Shhh! It's a surprise darling. No spoilers here."

Okay sir dramatic, you have my interest.

"Very well dear. Lead the way."

He holds my hand and begins taking me through the castle, leading us down hallways for seemingly no reason, as if to make sure we not being followed, but what could be so secret that he has to do this?

"Metta?"

"Just a little more dear. Oh! and do close your eyes. You don't want to ruin it do you?"

I giggle and do as he says, listening as our steps go from clacking on the stone floor to softly crunching in what I think is the grass of the courtyard, now I am very intrigued.

He eventually makes me stop and has me sit down on what I hope is chair because Toriel will be ticked off if I got a stain on my clothes.

"Now wait here and don't open those pretty eyes."

"But when should I open them?"

"Oh you'll know~."

I hear him walk away and I feel like a kid waiting to be picked up from school...alone and awkward.

Then something hits my ears, soft feedback that then fixes into building music.

Hold on...I know this song.

I open my eyes and there stands Papyrus, he's clearly nervous but he can't back down now, not when I'm looking at him, yet with a quick shaky gulp he swallows his fear before opening his mouth.

 _ _" I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS. THERE IS JUST ONE THING I NEED. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS, UNDERNEATH THE CHRISTMAS TREE. I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OWN. MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW. MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE...OH! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS...IS...YOU. YEAH! "__

He's singing...He's singing to me...Oh my god, that's so...Wait a second...

Sans comes strolling out from behind me and joins his brother in front of me to sing along as the beat picks up.

 _ _" i don't want a lot for christmas. there is just one thing i need... "__

 _ _" AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS, UNDERNEATH THE CHRISTMAS TREE. I DON'T NEED TO HANG MY STOCKING, THERE UPON THE FIREPLACE. "__

 _ _" santa claus won't make me happy with a toy on christmas day. "__

 _ _" I JUST WANT YOU FOR MY OWN. more than you could ever know. MAKE MY WISH COME TRUE. all i want for christmas is you...OOOH BABY! "__

That part they sing together and I can feel myself melting and my eyes watering...Why am I so easily brought to tears by these wonderful boys?

 _ _" I WON'T ASK FOR MUCH THIS CHRISTMAS. I WON'T EVEN WISH FOR SNOW... "__

 _ _" i just wanna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. "__

 _ _" I WON'T MAKE A LIST AND SEND IT, TO THE NORTH POLE FOR SAINT NICK. "__

 _ _" i won't even stay awake, to hear those magic reindeer click. 'cause i just want you here tonight... "__

 _ _" HOLDING ON TO ME SO TIGHT. WHAT MORE CAN I DO? "__

 _ _" oh, baby all i want for christmas is you. you, baby. oh oh...all the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere. and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. and everyone is singing. "__

 _ _" I HEAR THOSE SLEIGH BELLS RINGING. SANTA WON'T YOU BRING ME THE ONE I REALLY NEED. WON'T YOU PLEASE BRING MY BABY TO ME QUICKLY! OH I DON'T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS. THIS IS ALL I'M ASKING FOR. "__

 _ _" i just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door. "__

I'm dying at this point, I have to cover my mouth so as not to interrupt them.

 _ _" i just want you for my own. MORE THAN YOU COULD EVER KNOW. make my wish come true. BABY, ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS...IS...YOU! you baby! all i want for christmas is you, baby! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU, BABY! all i want for christmas is you, baby! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU, BABY! all i want for christmas is you, baby! ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS...YOU...BABY? "__

Their song ends on a bit of a sour note as they slowly notice my tears and they come to my aid.

"LYNSIE?"

"sweetheart?"

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOU NOT LIKE THE SONG?"

"lynn? come on, talk to us. why are ya crying?"

"*weeping* That was beautiful!"

Relief washes over them, its happy tears, tears made in love, I am so overwhelmed by them that I couldn't hold it in, not like I could even if I tried.

"I have...Never felt so loved...Thank you..."

I gather them both in my arms, hugging them both tightly and never wanting to let them go.

"Thank you...I love you both...So much..."

They return my hold with smiles and warmth.

"we love you too sweetheart."

"NOW AND FOREVER."

"*sniffles* Best Christmas ever."

This comfort goes on for some time and all happening in front of the eyes of the two ghost robots hiding in the bushes, Mettaton had provided them the song while Blooky did the music.

"Wow Mettaton, it was really nice of you to help them pull this off."

"What can I say Blooky? I'd do anything to see her smile...Even if it means making them look good."

"That must be eating at you huh?"

"You'd think that, but no."

"Really? I know I'm a little, um, jealous."

"Blooky, my dear cousin. If there's one thing I know, it's how to pick my moments. Sure, I may have given them this time to shine. But now they owe me. And let's just say, when it's time for them to repay me, the spotlight will on me and her~."

"...Wow."

"I know right? Brilliant as always."

"I'm so telling on you."

"Blooky no, don't!"

"Okay, I won't."

"Really?"

"On one condition."

"Name it!"

"...I want in on it."

"...Really?"

"You owe me one for stealing my kiss."

"Hmph...Fine. But I get to go first."

"Happstablook?"

"Okay, you first then me."

"Deal."

Like that a pact is formed, secrets made, and all while in the glow of holiday love.

For this is just the beginning, a new year is coming, lives all in store for something unknown, and wonders abound for stories untold.

But that is for another time.

So let this be a peaceful scene, of lovers and family brought together to share in each others care.

For is that not what the holidays are all about?

To show how we care and enjoy one another.

Welcome Christmas, come this way.

Welcome Christmas, Christmas day.

Christmas day is in our grasp, so long as we have hands to clasp.

Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer.

Welcome all of us far and near.

Christmas day will always be, just so long as we have we.

Welcome Christmas, bring your light.

Welcome in the cold dark night.

Welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart and hand in hand.

Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day!

God bless Us, Every One.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.


	66. Attention readers! You should read me!

Howdy there all you wonderful and lovely readers.  
My name is Lynsie and I am the author and main character in the story UNDERTALE: FILE NAME NOT FOUND.  
I know right, some of you saw that one coming, to others that was a plot twist...No one suspects the self-insert!  
Anywhozle...I just wanted to say thank you to all of you.  
All of you have helped me in some form or another throughout the making of this story.  
You've all been so sweet, such kindness has inspired me to think of going into professional writing.  
But you don't want to hear that, you all mainly got to this page because you have a certain question or two burning in the back of your heads.  
Questions you want me to answer.  
Well...Okay then, I shall grant you this wish.  
Myself, and any/all characters from the story/spoofs, that's right all of them, shall be open to questioning in some I have dubbed UNDERTALE: FILE NAME INTERVIEW.  
So let me explain this fun little game.  
Any and all questions regarding the story, the spoofs, UNDERTALE, and my ideas on the whole process of it all is GREEN LIGHT.  
So feel free to ask and you can ask as many questions as you want.  
I'll go over all of them and pick the best 20 to possibly 50.  
These questions will be answered in the usual fashion we've all come to know as nutty, so you might get more than expected.  
With that being said, feel free to click that review box and submit what you'd like to know.  
I'll try to post the answers within a decent amount of time, I can't make you darling sweethearts wait too long, that would be rude.  
In the meantime, I will let you all know that this story is always under construction.  
With the help of readers like you, I find the errors and goofs I make while writing, so I fix them.  
This normally leads me to updating chapters a lot, sometimes with added content, so bonus points all around.  
Though even when I think I got them all I still find more, but you're all nice enough to let me know where and what they are, that is a major help.  
If it is possible, and I know I'm asking a lot here...Would anyone be willing to help me in fixing up the story?  
Like a beta reader, but at this point, a patch up fix.  
Anyone that would like to volunteer, please PM me...I might be slow to respond, what with family life, but I will reply to all of you.  
Uh...At this point I feel like I'm rambling, so I'll cut this short before things get too awkward.  
Thank you again for reading and giving me such amazing support over the year this story took to make.  
And here's to hoping Toby Fox continues to keep the world of UNDERTALE alive for it is too freaking epic to ever die.

...

Heh...Well, that's all.  
Take care of yourself, kids.  
'Cause someone really cares about you.  
Till we meet again in the next world.


	67. UNDERTALE: FILE NAME INTERVIEW

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MAY OR MAY NOT BE TRUE CANON, BUT IS MY PERSONAL HEAD CANON, SO SPOILERS ON THAT PART, YOU SINNERS WERE WARNED...NOT LIKE IT MATTERS, NONE OF THEM WILL REMEMBER THIS ANYWAY.  
**

* * *

Hello there all you wonderful people and welcome to FILE NAME INTERVIEW. Tis I, the humble author and main character, the goofball human Lynsie. Today I shall answer EVERY question that was given to me on DeviantArt and FanFiction dot net. It's been a hell of a year telling this story. If I can be honest, this almost didn't happen. I normally write fics and stick with them if they can keep my attention. I think I have story ADD in that sense. I started writing this on paper to work out a base. I then posted what little I had to DeviantArt and I think you all can tell which chapters those were. Those first 3 are my smallest chapters, but I think that makes them work. A tiny taste to lure you in for a much longer meal to come. But like I said, it almost didn't happen because the story on paper became something completely different. When I write paper stories, they tend to go in a weird sin way because I only intend for my eyes to read it, but as I started to type out UNDERTALE for all of you...I knew I wanted to do better. I stopped writing the paper version after it got into the 20s and pressed on with what the typed story wanted to become. I let it flow on its own and I'm amazed by what the Muses had gifted me with. This story has such power that I didn't see at first and I would be proud to call it my magnum opus. Sure, it's not perfect. I'm still going over things and working on possibly adding some new scenes. I know I want to add more to BurgerPants and get that Bratty & Catty thing more flushed out, but that will take a bit longer to get to. I even want to add some length to those beginning chapters, not a lot, but enough so that they aren't over just as soon as you look down. Yet I still need to properly edit what I have so far and it is taking forever! But enough about my silly issues of process, that isn't why you came here. You're here because after taking such loving time to read every bit of my crazy story, it's time to get some answers to some questions you may or may not have been thinking of. Yet me alone answering things is super boring. So without further adieu...I give you EVERYONE!

*multiple portals open and out comes characters from multiple worlds*

Lynsie: Please welcome every main person from every universe we've gotten to look at so far...That's UNDERTALE, UNDERFELL, UNDERSWAP, SWAPFELL, UNDERLUST, HORRORTALE, MAFIATALE, REAPERTALE, UNDERNOVELA, and as a special bonus...ERRORTALE and FRESHTALE. Oh! And my new time line that I'm dubbing RENEWTALE because that name isn't taken and it fits.

*Error!Sans and Error!Papyrus just stare at each other before screaming*

ET!Sans: aaahhh!

ET!Papyrus: I HAVE A BROTHER!?

ET!Lynn: Way to go with the spoiler alert on that one, real me.

Lynsie: Not my fault CORE FRISK is slow on trying to fix things.

*The same happens with Fresh!Sans and Fresh!Papyrus, only instead of screaming, they hug*

FT!Sans: this is fan-totally-tastic bro!

FT!Papyrus: I KNEW MY BRO WOULD BE SO FUNKY FRESH!

UF!Papyrus: *GROANS* WHY DID WE AGREE TO THIS? THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD AS THAT CHRISTMAS PARTY.

Lynsie: Thankfully there is no eggnog to be spiked here. *eyes Underswap Sans*

US!Sans: *smiles innocently*

Lynsie: But that reminds me, time for the obligatory holiday wishes. Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukkah. Joyous Kwanzaa. And a great Wookiee Life Day to you all. Oh! And a happy new year!

UT!Chara: Nerd alert!

UF!Sans: ah, come on boss. it won't be that bad.

UF!Lynn: Think of it this way. You can scope out the others and see if they're any sort of strong. *smirk* I mean, wouldn't it be a shame if there's a you that is a weak sniveling pu...*smack*

UF!Papyrus: YOU'RE SLEEPING IN THE SHED TONIGHT.

UF!Lynn: *rubs cheek and chuckles* Worth it.

UT!Toriel: Oh my! Why do you let them treat your child like that?

UF!Toriel: *scoffs* She can fend for herself. She's not a baby. And sometimes she needs to be put in her place. She doesn't need me for that. *sniffles* She doesn't...need...me! *bawls*

UF!Lynn: Mom, it's not like that. Mom!

*The Toriels break away from their groups to help support Fell Toriel*

Lynsie: Oh what fresh hell have I opened up.

UT!Chara: You should've seen that coming.

Lynsie: Don't start with me.

RNT!Chara: Yeah...That's my job.

Lynsie: *sighs* The things I do for love.

UT!Mettaton: Oh my darling! You are in need of a complete make over.

HT!Mettaton: *concerned* It's not that bad...Is it? There's not much to work with in my world.

UL!Mettaton: Don't worry sweety. We can help you in more ways than one.

Lynsie: Hey! No sinning in here!

UL!Mettaton: But I wasn't meaning that. *blush*

Lynsie: I know. It's just a warning in general.

UL!Grillby: Lighten up sweet cheeks. Cut loose and you might feel better~.

Lynsie: *holds up left hand* I'm happily married thank you very much.

UL!Grillby: Dang. While it's a shame on my end, I respect the vows you took.

Lynsie: Thank you. *looks over* Don't think I don't see what you're doing!

*Asgoro and Gaster of UNDERNOVELA are pulling guns on each other*

UN!Asgoro/Gaster: He started it!

Lynsie: I don't care who started what! No blood feuds here!

US!Frisk: Wow, you sure are boring.

Lynsie: Piss off devil brat.

UT!Chara: Wait...This is suppose to be the demon of the swap world?

US!Frisk: You got a problem with that?

SF!Frisk: Yeah! What's wrong with a Frisk being the demon?

UT!Chara: Heh...Nothing. I'm sure someone thinks you're both really evil.

UF!Chara: If you find babies evil.

US!Frisk: Who the hell are you calling a baby?!

SF!Frisk: You're the babies, you cherry cheeked bastards!

Lynsie: The four of you shut up! None of you are evil.

*They are not amused*

Lynsie: Don't believe me? Fine. You want evil? *points* That one IS evil.

RT!Chara: I will steal your soul and dance on your grave. *innocent smile*

*That shuts them up*

Lynsie: Now then...Is there anything else we need to go over before we start?

MT!Alphys: What if no one has asked us a question to answer?

Lynsie: Already ahead of you there. The specific questions will be dealt with their respected persons. But that doesn't mean we all can't add our own two cents in. I'm sure our other versions have their own view on things. All inputs are good to hear.

UF!Undyne: So we can ask questions to each other?

Lynsie: I don't see why not. I think that would add more to things. Makes it a hell of a lot more interesting.

RNT!Lynn: You've opened the floodgate now. You know that right?

Lynsie: If I was good at making choices, you wouldn't have ended up being shared by brothers.

*A tense vibe fills the void*

UT!Asgore: Young one...Did you marry the skeletons?

Lynsie: Oh sweet merciful god.

RT!Asgore: Yes?

Lynsie: *face palm* Can we please not make this a thing.

UT!Sans: too late.

Lynsie: *groans* No, I married a human named Patrick because magic skeletons aren't a real thing in my world. But we did adopt a skeleton named Corbel, he's a sweetheart, so there's that. Moving on now! Time for the questioning! I've tried to keep these in a order, but what can you do? *shrug*

*Show music*

US!Napstabot: Not bad. But how about this beat?

*Funky tone*

SF!Napstabot: No, no, no. Like this.

*Dramatic suspenseful sound*

Lynsie: Nice. *ahem* Question #1...Huh. It's less of a question and more of a dare. Can the following people pull off a prank on any other characters during the Q&A? These chosen are Undertale Chara, Underfell Lynn, Undertale Frisk, Underswap Frisk, Underswap Chara, and Swapfell Lynn. You can choose to do this or not and there's no time limit, so it adds a bit of suspense because we'll never know when it'll happen.

*The six in question look at each other*

SF!Lynn: And we can prank anyone here?

Lynsie: Yes. It just says "Anyone you think would have a reaction that's enough to make people laugh." Though I would like to remind you lot that not only can just about everyone can use magic...But there are killers and real GODS here. So choose your targets wisely.

*Let the scheming begin*

Lynsie: Real question #2..."So, Lynn..." I'm guessing they're referring to the original here. "Was it overwhelming to know that you have/had the power of time lines and the entire world?" A good question, but I don't see why all Lynn's that have/had this power can't answer. Starting from Renewtale.

RNT!Lynn: Huh? I don't really know if I had THAT much power. It's not like it came with a instruction manual. A lot of it was instinctual. I think CORE's influence had a lot to do with it when it came to SAFE MODE. But really, I think it's a good thing I didn't have THAT much power. Power can be very corrupting. Plus if I just went around all GOD MODE and instantly fixed things, I wouldn't have made so many friends or helped to understand why things were bad and how to make it right. If I had the choice to do it all again with the knowledge of such things, I'd still take my time to know everything rather than speed run through it all.

Lynsie: Nice. Normal Undertale Lynn?

UT!Lynn: Wait, I can do what now? Since when can I mess with the time line? I don't even have a SAVE FILE! How in the...*groans*

Lynsie: Underswap?

US!Lynn: I think CODE CONTROL is super cool! I don't use it too much. But boy howdy, it's always such fun to get into. Seeing all the pretty colors in ones and zeros. *giggles* Even the voice is neat. Blooky wants to use it in some of his tracks.

UF!Lynn: Dear god, you have to be the most insufferable version of myself there is. Are we sure that is a Lynsie?

Lynsie: We might act like boys, but we still are girls. A version of us like that was bound to happen.

US!Lynn: *pouts* Am I really that weird?

US!Papyrus: *pets her head* nah, babe. you're not weird. heck, we wouldn't want you any other way.

US!Lynn: Oh Papy! *glomp*

Lynsie: Before this gets awkward...Underfell.

UF!Lynn: As much as it pains me to say this...I don't really have that much control over my anomaly power. I suppose that's for the better. *chuckles* I can so see myself beating up everyone with unstoppable ease. *darker tone* No one would stand in my way. Not Undyne. Not Asgore. Not even this bonehead. *punch in the back*

UF!Papyrus: DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST THE LIMITS OF MY PATIENCE, GIRL?!

UF!Lynn: Do you want to test the limits of my boot up your ass?!

UF!Papyrus: FUCK YOU!

UF!Lynn: Fuck you!

UF!Sans: i'd fuck you pet.

UF!Lynn/Papyrus: Shut the fuck up Sans!

UF!Mettaton: Well someone needs to bone. The sexual tension is making the ratings skyrocket.

Lynsie: No please...*snickering* Swapfell?

SF!Lynn: *shrugs* Pretty much the same as Fell over there. I don't have much control. But it seems to act up on its own from time to time. Like it knows when to turn on and what it needs to do. I'm pretty much just a vessel for it to use.

Lynsie: Hmmm...That makes sense. Never thought about it in that sense. Underlust?

UL!Lynn: I guess I'm the odd one here. The only things my anomaly power can do is fix the amalgamates and increase my stamina in prolonged battles. Other than that, my soul seems to help me out way more, so I depend on it most.

Lynsie: Interesting indeed. Horrortale?

HT!Lynn: Trying not to die and fix things around the Underground pretty much take up most my time. I mean, I try anyway. But it's taking a lot longer to gain any skill. Mostly because just about everyone is out to eat me and that tends to make it hard to practice.

Lynsie: And that's just disheartening. Mafiatale?

MT!Lynn: I don't have that power. My soul is just ten shades 'don't mess with me'. It works. Not like our world really needs an anomaly like that anyway.

Lynsie: Huh...You have a point there. Then is that the same for you, Undernovela?

UN!Lynn: Yep. Just the rainbow soul and that's it. Not like I'm one to just give out more detail than needed.

Lynsie: So true...What about you Reapertale?

RT!Lynn: I have GOD power naturally. Sure, my soul shines in the ten colors, but control over Life and Death is all the power I need. Any more than that would be over doing it.

Lynsie: Guess that just leaves you two. Freshtale and Errortale, what can you do?

FT!Lynn: Not much to say on my end brah. I just bounce from crib to crib checking out all the funky fresh bros. Nothing better than cheering up a unhappy bro that needs their frown spun right side round.

ET!Lynn: I use CODE CONTROL on THAT level the question speaks of. Though I can't 'bounce' like Fresh me can. I have no trouble getting to worlds where my code is already wormed into. But for other non-Lynn worlds, that takes a bit of code editing to hack my way into.

ET!Sans: *gasp* you're the glitch that's been altering code!

ET!Lynn: Guilty.

ET!Sans: do you know how much of a pain in the ass you've made my job?!

ET!Lynn: I gave you a challenge sweety. Be grateful I add a little spice to your life.

ET!Sans: glitch please.

ET!Lynn: By the way...You're cute when you have those red glasses on.

ET!Sans: ...quit spying on me!

ET!Lynn: *giggles*

Lynsie: That...was enlightening. The next two questions sort of blend in together and the others are all for a certain master of the Void. "I'm kinda curious of how each character reacted once they woke up from their comas." And to Renewtale Gaster "Are you absolutely sure that the only people who remember the previous time line are the ones that were trapped Underground?"

RNT!Gaster: THAT'S RATHER A INTERESTING THING TO MENTION. I WAS AMONG ONE THE FIRST TO 'AWAKEN' FROM SUCH A STATE. BELIEVE ME, THERE IS NOTHING MORE CONFUSING THAN GOING THROUGH LIFE, DEATH, LIFE RBORN, DEATH AGAIN, LIFE AGAIN, AND THEN MEMORY FUSION TO THAT SECOND LIFE. ONCE IT STARTED TO HAPPEN THOUGH, LIFE BECAME A BIT AWKWARD TO SAY THE LEST. TO HELP OTHERS DEAL WITH SUCH TRANSITION, A SUPPORT CENTER WAS MADE TO GUIDE OTHERS INTO ADJUSTING TO THE NEW WORLD. IT WASN'T TAKEN SIREROUSLY AT THE START. BUT ONCE THE VAST NUMBERS OF PEOPLE BEGAN TO ARRIVE AND EVEN MEMBERS OF THE ROYAL FAMILY STATING HOW IT HAPPENED TO THEM, IT BECAME RATHER CLEAR THAT THIS WAS MORE THAN SOME MENTAL CONDITION. AS FOR THE WHOLE 'WAKING UP' PART. IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE PERSON. HAVING TENDED TO MANY OF THESE SOULS, THE WAKING PART DIFFERS. SOME JUST WAKE UP LIKE NORMAL. OTHERS SCREAM LIKE IN A NIGHTMARE. AND THEN THERE ARE THOSE WHO FALL INTO A BIT OF A RANDOM AREA IN THE MIDDLE. EITHER WAY, THE HARD PART IS THE MOMENTS JUST AFTER THE WAKING. THAT'S WHEN THE MEMORIES BEGIN TO FLOOD THE MIND AND THE PAIN OF MULTIPLE LIVES FUSE INTO ONE. IT'S NOT PLEASENT. AS FOR MY CERTAINTY ON THIS RENEWAL OF LIFE BEING LIMITED TO ONLY THOSE WHO WERE IN THE UNDERGROUND...I AM WITHOUT A DOUBT 100% SURE. ALL CASES THAT HAVE BEEN REPORTED HAVE BEEN BY THOSE THAT HAVE BEEN IN THE UNDERGROUND AT SOME POINT IN THEIR LIVES. MY THEORY ON THIS IS DUE TO THE LARGE AMOUNTS OF MAGIC THAT FILLED THE UNDERGROUND AND ALL THE SOULS THAT WERE MERGED INTO ONE BEING. BASICALLY, ALL THAT WERE STUCK INSIDE THE BARRIER WERE THE ONLY ONES TO REAWAKEN. DOES THAT ANSWER SUFFICE?

Lynsie: I think that was perfect and well put. A bit wordy, but enough. Though...*snickering* I can so picture the support center being something like..."Hello. My name is Bun-bun, and I remember a life where we were underground. Oh! And sometimes I was killed by a kid in a stripped shirt."

UT!Frisk: *sighs* I get it. You don't like me.

Lynsie: *scoff* You flatter me in caring that much to give you any feeling. I don't hate you child. I know not all Frisk's are bad. Just like all Chara's, there is more to you than meets the eye. This was merely one version of you. A you that wasn't so nice because of a condition that couldn't be helped. I know very well that you have many fans, Frisk. Fans who, surprisingly, found this version of you logically sound. Though some found the handling of your defeat less than well done. *smirk* But really, I think you got off lucky. I mean...Karma always comes back to bite much harder. Be happy being saved over was all you got.

*An uneasy air blows in*

Lynsie: *cheerier mood* But enough about silly things like that. On with the questions. To Gaster, "How does it feel to be out of the Void?"

RNT!Gaster: HOW DOES IT FEEL? HOW DOES IT NOT FEEL IS A BETTER QUESTION. I CAN FEEL THINGS AGAIN. I HAVE NORMAL LIVING NEEDS ONCE MORE. I CAN BREATHE THE AIR. SMELL THE FLOWERS. FEEL A BOOK IN MY HANDS...GOD, IT IS GLORIOUS! THOUGH I HAD FORGOTTEN HOW ANNOYING THE NEED TO EAT AND DRINK WERE. OH, AND HOW BOTHERSOME SLEEP WAS. I MEAN, HOW DOES ANYONE GET ANYTHING DONE WHEN YOUR BODY JUST DECIDES TO TURN OFF WHEN YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT DONE COMPOSSING YOUR THEORY ON HOW TO SAFELY HARNESS DARK MATTER AND CONVERT IT TO A UNLIMITED FUEL? HOW I ASK YOU? HOW!?

RNT!Alphys: Sir? When was the last time you did go to sleep?

RNT!Gaster: I DON'T RECALL. MAYBE FOUR DAYS AGO.

RNT!Sans: bro...you need to sleep.

RNT!Gaster: I'LL SLEEP TOMORROW.

RNT!Sans: it's been tomorrow for days now.

RNT!Gaster: IT'S NOT TOMORROW...UNTIL I SLEEP.

Lynsie: I know that feeling all too well. But you do need some shuteye doc. Otherwise your brain will start to kill itself because it has recharged. Your basic functions will slowly become unresponsive to commands. You'll have micro-naps, where the brain shuts parts off while you're awake, and that's incredibly dangerous.

RNT!Gaster: HMMM...I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT.

RNT!Sans: what? why did you listen to her and not me?

RNT!Gaster: BECAUSE SHE USED SCIENCE.

RNT!Sans: *groans*

Lynsie: Next part..."Now that you're alive and well, do you still work on the CORE, if it exists in the new universe, and what kind of experiments do you do as of late?"

RNT!Gaster: SINCE WE WERE NEVER BANISHED IN THIS TIME LINE, THE CORE WAS NEVER BUILT. NOT MUCH USE FOR A MAGIC POWER PLANT TO LIGHT THE UNDERGROUND WHEN EVERYONE IS ON THE SURFACE. BUT I HAVE BEGUN RECONSTRUCTION OF IT IN THIS WORLD AS A MEANS OF ENDLESS CLEAN ENERGY. OTHER THAN THAT, I DO STILL DABBLE IN SOUL RESEARCH FROM TIME TO TIME. BUT I'M NOT AS 'HANDS ON' AS I WAS BEFORE. THANKS TO QUEEN TORIEL'S SCHOOL AND HER TEACHINGS OF SOUL MAGIC, I AM ABLE TO OBSERVE SOULS NATURALLY WITHOUT FORCE. OF COURSE, THERE ARE THOSE FEW I WISH TO LEARN MORE FROM, SO I ASK FIRST AND OFFER PAYMENT IF NEEDED. SO FAR, NO SOUL HAS COME CLOSE TO THE JEWEL THAT I FOUND IN THE PRINCESS HERE. NO OTHER HUMAN HAS SHOWN TO HAVE THE POWER OF MULTIPLE TRAITS. AND FRANKLY, I BELIEVE THAT TO BE A GOOD THING.

Lynsie: Yeah, no need for crazy powered up humans to be running around. Okay, last who for Dr. W.D.G..."Since being on the surface did you get a Nobel Prize for being the best magic scientist and Alphys for the best magic robot builder? Even though I guess you guys are the only ones...but I guess there's a first time for every thing."

RNT!Gaster: OH YES...THOSE LITTLE TRINKETS. WHILE I HAVE WON A FEW, I DON'T REALLY CARE FOR THEM. SCIENCE IS THE SEARCH FOR KNOWLEDGE, NOT GLORY. WHILE IT IS GRATIFYING TO BE RECOGNIZED FOR WHAT WORK YOU HAVE DONE, TO DANGLE AN AWARD LIKE SOME SORT OF GLORIFIED TREAT IS BENEATH ME. ALPHYS ON THE OTHER HAND...

RNT!Alphys: *eyes lit up in glee* I can't believe I won!

RNT!Gaster: YEAH. SO THERE'S THAT.

Lynsie: Let's see...I know this one I should probably answer later, but I think needs to be done now. "To Lynsie, can you maybe do Storyshift AU? It is really interesting." Hmmm...While I do like the idea of Storyshift, it would cause a slight uncomfortable thing to happen. See...Lynn normal ends up with the brothers skeletal and in Storyshift, the bros switch places with other characters. Now depending on which version of Storyshift we go to, Toriel and Asgore take the brother's place or Asriel and Chara do. Let that sink in for a moment. That would mean that she'd fall in love with either her parental figures or people that in other worlds she knows as family members. I know there are some lines Lynn crosses, but I don't think I could write that. Just thinking of her calling Sans 'daddy' in a naughty way makes my spine shiver. *squirms*

UL!Sans: you can call me daddy any time sweetheart~.

UL!Lynn: Oh behave naughty bones.

Lynsie: Moving on!

HT!Sans: please do.

UL!Sans: what's the matter horror? afraid you might like being a little freaky~.

HT!Sans: *growls* i think you'd be in for a bad time freak. but hey, if you want to try...*brings out his hatchet* i'll put you on the chopping block and cut you down to size.

Lynsie: Hey! No blood-lust here. Save that shit for tumblr fanservice. But since we have your attention at the moment. "To the lust gang, what would you do if you entered the original Lynsie's time line?"

UL!Papyrus: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN EXACTLY?

Lynsie: I'm not exactly sure myself. Your Underground and Undertale Underground are the same thing, with the only difference being how people do things.

UT!Sans: *rim shot*

Lynsie: Cute. But I guess we can take it as, what would you do if you met your alternate selves in their home world?

UL!Sans: hmmm...i wanna say bone, but that's 'cause our shallow universe just has us fuck all the time...but really, i think it would be just as nice to just, i don't know, hang out. maybe tell a couple dumb jokes and grab a bite at grillby's.

UL!Papyrus: I'D LIKE TO SEE JUST HOW GREAT MY DOUBLE WOULD BE. IF HE'S A PAPYRUS, THEN HE'S BOUND TO BE AMAZING.

UL!Toriel: I'd like to share stories with the other me. I'm sure there is much to learn from one another.

UL!Asgore: Other me...Help me find a way to get my wife back!

RNT!Asgore: Four words...Let the human help. She did wonders for us.

UL!Gaster: IT WOULD BE INTERESTING TO EXCHANGE KNOWLEDGE. POSSIBLY FIGURE OUT THE SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE. YOU KNOW, ALL THE FUN STUFF.

UF!Gaster: NERD!

UT!Gaster: LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK.

HT!Gaster: WE'RE ALL NERDS!

UN!Gaster: I AM NOT SO MUCH.

MT!Gaster: SAME.

RT!Gaster: I'M A GOD.

ET!Gaster: SHOW OFF.

FT!Gaster: AWWW...NO NEED FOR SUCH HARSH VIBES BROMIGOS. IN A WAY, AREN'T WE ALL GODS?

*The other Gaster's glare at Freshtale Gaster*

UL!Grillby: It would be nice to relax and not have to work for once. But knowing that, I wouldn't mind helping myself out if needed.

UL!Undyne: If the other me is anything like me, she's a tough badass that likes a good fight. I'd want to test just how tough she really is!

UT!Undyne: Hell yeah!

UL!Alphys: Well...We could share a few design ideas for inventions. But mostly I'd like to see what sort of anime she has and if there's anything kinky.

UT!Alphys: W-what?! I-I don't have anything like that!

Lynsie: Alphys dear, let me remind you about a certain shelf in the True Lab..."There are a bunch of VHSes. Seems like it's mostly cartoons of some kind. They seem to be alphabetized, save for a few stray...sticky ones?"

UT!Alphys: *extreme blush* I...uh...No comment...

UL!Alphys: Damn girl. So you are holding good stuff. Have you watched with Undyne yet? Really makes things fun~.

UT!Alphys: Oh god...

Lynsie: And we've all be scared for life now.

UL!Napstablook: O-oh...uh...I don't know. Maybe have a great meal then lie on the ground and feel like garbage...it's a family tradition.

UL!Lynn: Oh Blooky-boo...*holds* How many times do I have to tell you, you are not garbage.

UL!Napstablook: *bashful blush*

UL!Mettaton: I think I'd just go to the LIBRARBY. I may host a TV show, but I'm not all about the glitz and glamour.

UN!Mettaton: But darling, that's the best par of being a star!

UL!Mettaton: I don't want the attention. I just want to entertain.

RT!Mettaton: I can agree with you on the attention thing. It's not worth it sometimes.

UL!Lynn: Oh yeah. The less attention, the better. I'd just like to hang out with myself and see what it's like to not have to worry about horny monsters trying to pop your cherry.

*Another mental scar has been added to everyone*

UL!Rosie: Golly, to spend a day with Flowey...That's a wonderful idea. Maybe then I'll know what it was like to grow up, even if only for a few years.

UT!Flowey: Wow...And here I thought my life was depressing. I guess surviving childbirth is something I can add to the 'be grateful' list.

UL!Frisk: It's a little weird seeing myself as a kid. Not sure if being around them will make things odd.

UL!Lynn: You're an eighteen year old asexual. Nothing weird is gonna happen.

UL!Frisk: Still...*sigh* I don't know. Maybe I could try to understand myself a bit better by knowing the other me.

UL!Lynn: There's the spirit.

UL!Chara: I don't think there's anything I can learn from kid me. I mean, what could this thing tell me that I already don't know? What does it know about taking over kingdoms? I bet you haven't even hit puberty yet.

UT!Chara: My voice may not have deepened, but I got bigger balls than you.

UL!Chara: ...I like you kid.

UT!Chara: Thanks. I like me too.

Lynsie: Well...I was going to ask the next question of "To Alphys, is the anime okay? DID THE ANIME SURVIVE TO THE NEW WORLD?!" But I think we'd rather not have that answered. So, the next question is..."To Asgore and Toriel: Is it difficult to get along with the humans on the surface?"

RNT!Asgore: Not at all. Humans in this new world have looked upon monster in a brighter light. Gone are the old ways of hate. If there are grievances of any kind, they are dealt with words. If that doesn't work, a competition is done to determine things. Those are rare though.

RNT!Toriel: It is quite nice. The people are kind. The scenery is always breath taking. And I was able to open up a school. Seeing the smiling faces of eager young minds wanting to learn. It warms my heart to no end. We even have a school mascot. It's a snail. But not just any snail, but the biggest in the world. The largest known land gastropod is the African giant snail (Achatina achatina). The largest recorded specimen of this species measured 39.3 centimeters or 15.5 inches from snout to tail when fully extended. Its shell length was 27.3 centimeters or 10.75 inches and it weighed exactly 900 grams or 2 pounds.

RNT!Asriel: Mom really loves snails.

RNT!Chara: She still takes us to hunt them.

RNT!Lynn: It's more of a catch and release deal. Except for the really big and fat ones. Those are used for pies. *shudders*

UT!Toriel: Really? There are snails that get that big?

UF!Toriel: Snails? No. The real treat is slugs. No fuss or muss dealing with annoying shells. Just meat.

UL!Toriel: I prefer oysters. Not only do you get a tasty treat, but sometimes there's a pearl inside. Plus, they're an aphrodisiac.

UL!Lynn: Mom, that's a myth. It's a placebo effect. If you think something does something, your brain will make it effect you as such. Just like chocolate isn't a cure all medicine.

*A resound shout of "Don't talk shit about chocolate!" is made by many*

UL!Toriel: Even if that's true, I'm still sticking with them.

US!Toriel: I like sea snails. The toxins, when cooked properly, add a zesty flavor.

SF!Toriel: I prefer nautilus myself. Not quite a snail and not quite a squid. Either way, its good.

MT!Toriel: I fancy an octopus from time to time.

HT!Toriel: Fried snails are amazing. You girls have to try them. They're to die for.

UN!Toriel: The squid is my flavor of choice.

RT!Toriel: I think clams are delectable.

FT!Toriel: I like periwinkle.

ET!Toriel: Why?

FT!Toriel: Because they taste good and they have a funny name. Periwinkle! It's so cute!

ET!Toriel: *sighs* I like mussels. That's it.

Lynsie: ...I think we ended up learning a bit more than we first thought with that one. And sadly the questions are starting to dwindle. They're mostly character specific and all to Renewtale. So input from everyone would be nice. *ahem* Question number I don't remember...Oh! Now this is a good one. "I wonder who is more powerful...Frisk in Pacifist or Chara in Genocide? Frisk can refuse to die while Chara can one hit anything. Frisk will spare while Chara will fight. Test your might." Ah, a paradox. Time to debate. Kill or be killed? Go!

UT!Frisk: I'd think I would win. Even if Chara hits me, I'd just come back. But if I slowly wore him down, no contest.

UT!Chara: Bullshit! I'll just keep killing you over and over again. Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times! Then you'll get bored. And then, you'll finally quit! Making me the winner.

*Tension sparks between them*

UF!Frisk: Look at those two. So foolish.

UF!Chara: I know right? Clearly I would win

UF!Frisk: Excuse me? I'd so beat you.

UF!Chara: You must have hit your head super hard in that fall. Because that is the stupidest crap I have ever heard!

US!Chara: We're not gonna start fighting too, are we?

US!Frisk: I don't see why. We know how this is gonna go.

US!Chara: You'd win, right?

US!Frisk: I was thinking you, honestly.

US!Chara: Really? But you'd totally whoop me.

SF!Frisk: Oh my god! Grow some ball you two!

SF!Chara: That just makes us look pathetic.

RT!Chara: I'll say.

RT:Frisk: It's pointless anyway. The good character always win.

MT!Frisk: Not always, but in the long run, yeah.

MT!Chara: Don't fib. I could've done so much more if papa Asgore didn't kill me.

UN!Frisk: Maybe you'd have lived longer had you not messed up Asriel.

UN!Chara: Like you can talk? You're not so innocent.

UL!Frisk: I'm sure it pales in comparison to this guy's sins.

UL!Chara: I'm a eighteen year old dominatrix. Sue me!

FT!Frisk: Do we have an unfresh sinner in our mitts?

FT!Chara: That bird won't fly far with us yo.

ET!Chara: *groans* Someone kill me! I can't take this crap any longer.

ET!Frisk: Can we move on now?

Lynsie: Yes we can. Again, to Frisk part one..."Hey Frisk! What do you think about Lynsie's journey through the Underground and the final outcome of it? Are you still angry at Lynsie? Were you angry at her in the first place when she saved over you? I find it to be some kind of poetic justice."

RNT!Frisk: Honestly...Yeah. I was pretty cheesed off that, for one, she beat me like it was the easiest thing ever. It kind of felt like the first time I fought Flowey, Asriel, and Sans. Just easily beaten because I didn't know what to expect. I thought she was going to kick my ass like everyone else. Boy was I caught off guard by the destructive power of truth bombs! All she needed was to get me talking and like that...*snap* She read me like a book and knew how to make me crumble on myself. Yet...Once she hit that button and I faded away, I felt something I hadn't in a long time. I felt free. Dead, but free. This calm sense of peace allowed me to really think about everything. Every action, choice, and word she said. And she was right. I didn't have to do any of it. So what if I thought if it was all fake, I still had the choice not to go around slicing up everyone into dust. But I did. I did it again and again countless times. That's forever burned into my very soul and I'll have to live with the guilt till I meet death for the last time.

*Reapertale Sans and Papyrus wave innocently, making Renewtale Frisk flinch*

Lynsie: And for part two..."For Frisk are you ashamed of yourself for toying with peoples lives? How dare you even look at the monsters, more or less, even go to sweet Toriel's school."

RNT!Frisk: I am ashamed. But I'm not that person anymore. I was able to get the help I needed at a early age and I'm even more grateful to know that this is real. That I have the honor to still be around monsters. To know the joy of going to Mrs. Dreemurr's school. I mean, every Wednesday is random pie day. She makes a huge random pie for the whole school. So what if we never are able to finish it and have leftovers the next day. It's Toriel's pie for god's sake! It's freaking epic! It's like a tie for pizza day. And I have Lynsie to thank for that. Which is why I have a new goal in life. I want to make up for all the bad I did. So I made a list of all the people I've wronged and I intend to...

RNT!Lynn: That's the plot of "My name is Earl". Guy who was a douche his whole life, suddenly believes in karma and now lives to right all the people he wronged.

RNT!Frisk: Uh...I didn't know that?

RNT!Napstblook: But...uh...I sort of saw you, um, buying the dvds.

RNT!Asriel: Frisk...Have you been binge watching?

RNT!Frisk: ...Maybe?

RNT!Chara: Ha! You're so busted.

RT!Sans: *smack in the back of the head* now why can you do that?

RT!Chara: Why couldn't you kill me the first time?

HT!Flowey! Burn!

HT!Aliza: Flowey, be nice.

HT!Flowey: Whatever.

MT!Asgore: Wait...Who is Aliza? Is she an alternate Frisk?

FT!Undyne: No way. Aliza dudette is a fresh little human that flippin' falls to the Underground after wiggidy wack Frisk goes neutral and poofs. Which, sorry to say bro, that means you be bomb diggy dead in that world yo. Major bummers there.

ET!Alphys: So that would make Aliza another human to enter the main time line. Anomalies are so fascinating.

Lynsie: That's the fun of multiverse theory. All outcomes have, had, and will play out for all choices made by every single thing that is able to effect something else. Which means, that even in the vastness of all these AUs, there are multiple versions of them with slightly different things that have played out. Think about it. What's the biggest number you can think of? Now multiply it be infinity and there you go.

ET!Sans: quit trying to say what i do is pointless!

Lynsie: But it is. A single universe splits by the course of its own actions and creates a separate universe. But you operate outside a singular universe and make your choices inside the multiverse. That being the case, each time you decide to destroy a universe, you inadvertently create a new multiverse. Lather, rise, repeat, into the endless infinity and beyond.

ET!Sans: *crashes and makes dial-up noises*

Lynsie: Well, while he tries to reboot, let's get to the next batch of questions. To Chara, part one..."What made you decide to back off and let Lynsie have control?"

RNT!Chara: Uh...Not to sound like a jackass, but that's not what happened. As I recall, we kicked each others butt to the point of one HP each. We were both worn out, yet somehow, she suddenly got a boost or something. Because the next thing I know is, she's rushing over like I'm made of chocolate. I'm thinking 'oh crap, this is it' and I was so sure she was going to pummel me. Instead...She hugs me. I've spent so much effort trying to break her, yet, after everything I did...She hugged me. My mind was blown out the back of my head. She somehow stayed strong to her convictions and was still willing to help me. I guess in that moment...I figured, why not? If my wimpy little sis could beat me, there's nothing she couldn't do.

RNT!Lynn: Oh my god...You just gave me a genuine compliment.

RNT!Asriel: Wow...So miracles do happen.

UT!Frisk: See what I mean about how the power of pacifism would beat out your genocide.

UT!Chara: Go fall down another mountain, you little freak.

Lynsie: Now-now. No need to start that junk again. As for part two..."Chara, what do you think about your previous behavior, when you wanted to ERASE the world?"

RNT!Chara: To be fair, it was a plan that has worked numerous times before.

RNT!Lynn: No it didn't.

RNT!Chara: Yes it did. It just kept getting screwed up by frisk. But yeah...Killing everyone just to bring them back and hoping for a different outcome to happen was a bit of a stretch. Yet in my defense, you'd do some crazy shit too if you went through that crap I did.

UT!Chara: So true me. *highfive*

Lynsie: And lastly..."For Chara and Asriel, how are you guys enjoying the surface?"

RNT!Asriel: It's awesome! Being able to enjoy sunshine and real stars. It's crazy! I mean, have you not seen the ocean? It's huge!

RNT!Chara: It's not that big a deal really.

RNT!Asriel: Maybe for you. But this is my first time on the surface. I went to a museum the other day...Did you know about dinosaurs too? Those things were epic!

RNT!Lynn: And this is our life most of the time when we aren't stuck doing work or other things. It's nice to see such a joyous look to life. Asriel is always eager to learn and he picks up on things quick. A very handy ability when put through all the training he gets to at some point get to be top goat.

RNT!Asriel: That's not funny!

RNT!Lynn: But you're smiling.

RNT!Asriel: I know, but I'm still not happy about it.

RNT!Lynn: Chara on the other hand is more of a enjoy the moment type, unless it really gets him hooked. Like fencing did. And from that, he moved into real swordplay. Bro has some mad wicked skills with a blade. One could say he's quite sharp about getting to the point.

RNT!Chara: Oh my god, no! Do not start making puns!

RNT!Lynn: Too late! I have only just begun to pun! *mock evil laughter*

RT!Chara: Really? You lost to HER? Truly pathetic.

RT!Lynn: Brother, don't be such a twit.

UF!Lynn: Yeah. Maybe she had a higher level of LOVE than he did.

Lynsie: Actually...

*SAVE FILE appears, Renewtale Lynsie's LV is only 1*

SF!Chara: *busts out laughing* Dude...That's just...Hahahaha!

UN!Lynn: To be fair, the power of LOVE is shared between the human and demon. So even if her LV is 1, his power would be equal to hers. So they fought on leveled ground. The only points that would sway the battle would be skill and drive.

MT!Lynn: So...He did give up?

RNT!Chara: No.

ET!Gaster: SOUNDS LIKE YOU DID.

RNT!Chara: I did not!

RNT!Lynn: *hugs* Calm down. It's okay. You don't have to prove anything to anyone.

RNT!Chara: But I didn't give up damn it!

RNT!Lynn: I know bro, I know.

*A embarrassing wave of "Awww..."s wash over Renewtale Chara, making his embarrassment worse by the blush he gets*

Lynsie: To get that cute vibe over and done with, more questions are needed. "Okay for Sans and Papy, are you comfortable with Frisk, Chara, and Asriel being alive?" Oh, a very 'dun-dun-dun' question. Boys?

RNT!Papyrus: WHY WOULD I BE UNCOMFORTABLE ABOUT IT? SURE, THEY MIGHT HAVE DONE SOME BAD THINGS IN THE PAST, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT WAS WHO THEY ARE. THEY ONLY DID THOSE THING BECAUSE THEY HAD GREAT TROUBLES. BUT IF THERE'S ONE THING I KNOW, IS THAT NO TROUBLE IS TOO GREAT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS. THEY ARE NOTHING LIKE THEY USED TO BE, THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL TEACHINGS. NYEH HEH HEH!

RNT!Sans: eh, i don't mind. sure, the kids ran around as they pleased and toyed with us to the point of murder. being complete jerks. shedding dust like it's nothing. crushing us both physically as well as emotionally. causing damaging effects in the time line. nah, i'm not the kind of guy to hold a grudge. *left eye glows for a moment* but i am one to never forget your sins. *eye returns to normal* yet i'll give them the benefit of the doubt this go around. i mean, if the sweetheart thinks they are redeemable i'm inclined to believe her.

RNT!Lynn: Thank you punny bones.

UF!Sans: so all the shit they put us through, you're just gonna let them be? bullshit!

SF!Sans: SHOW NO MERCY TO THOSE FOOLS! STRIKE NOW BEFORE THEY DO!

UF!Papyrus: ...I LIKE HIM.

SF!Papyrus: wanna trade? *smack*

SF!Sans: LIKE HELL YOU'RE TRADING ME!

SF!Papyrus: sorry boss.

UF!Papyrus: HOW MUCH? NOW I REALLY WANT THAT SANS.

UF!Sans: uh...i'm standing right here. i can hear everything.

UF!Papyrus: SILENCE SANS. I'M NEGOTIATING THE DEAL OF A LIFE TIME.

UF!Lynn: If by that you mean 'I'm being a huge prick' you're on the money.

SF!Sans: I'M NOT SOME PET YOU CAN CLAIM ASSHOLE! I'M THE MAGNIFICENT AND TERRIBLE SANS. I KILL WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU FOR LESS.

SF!Lynn: Boss, please calm down. You know how you get when you lose your temper.

SF!Sans: ARE YOU GIVING ME ORDERS, PET?

SF!Lynn: N-no sir! Never! I'll shut up.

SF!Sans: DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL.

UF!Papyrus: OOOH...NOW I KNOW I HAVE TO HAVE HIM. *TACKLED*

UF!Lynn: *restrains her Papyrus* You gotta forgive my douche lord of a boss here. If there's one thing he loves more than anything, it's himself. And you, Sansy McBadass, are pulling some major edge vibes.

UF!Sans: in english, you remind him of himself and he likes that to the point of being a huge dick that is so not getting what he wanted for his birthday!

UF!Lynn: And he can clean his own torture chamber by his damn self!

UF!Sans: should we make him wear the maid outfit too?

UF!Papyrus: *RAGE GROWLS*

UF!Lynn: Let's not press our luck that far. But I am crashing on the couch and not the shed.

UF!Sans: yeah, you got a point there. and deal.

*A very weird vibe fills the room*

Lynsie: Uh...I'm just gonna keep going before I start picturing thing I can't unsee. Continuing with the skelebros..."To Sans, what do you think about the new universe? Are you still a lazybones? Do you still tell people your amazing puns? And finally, what do you think about Frisk? Do you think their condition justifies what they did?" Damn that was a mouthful.

RNT!Sans: the new world ain't that bad. still managed to get pap that sweet sports car he's always wanted. same one that i'd usually get him after frisk would free us. we've actually been trying to get some of the stuff we had back in the past so that this life is more comfortable. got my old pet rock too. funny thing is, it had babies and we're not sure who the other parent is. real mystery there. *wink* me lazy? you kids and your silly perceptions. i've never been lazy. i do a skele-ton of stuff all the time.

RNT!Papyrus: *GROANS AT THE PUN* SO YOU FINALLY PICKED UP YOUR SOCK?

RNT!Sans: okay...so maybe i slip up here and there. but i earn my naps. as for frisk, i think i said my two cents on that one. the kid had a messed up condition, that much is true. can't really imagine what that would be like. to think nothing you do matters and that it'll all just revert back like nothing happened. to live like that must be really terrible. *small weak laugh that he cuts short*

RNT:Lynn: *hugs her Sans to help him relax*

RNT!Sans: *smiles with a sigh* as for it justifying what she did? maybe after the first couple times i'd be more incline to say yeah. i mean, in the beginning, it seemed like the kid even had some regret in those days. but as time went on...well...that feeling stopped happening. so...i can't say it does. curiosity and boredom don't give the right to kill just to hear something different from someone or get a new fight. so no, can't say i find them justified because of it.

RNT!Frisk: I'm going to make it up to Sans. I don't know how long it'll take, but I'll...

RNT!Sans: kid...right now, do me a favor and not speak to me.

RNT!Frisk: Oh...Sorry.

RNT!Sans: i just need to relax for a bit. i'm not mad. just...chillin'''.

RNT!Lynn: No need to get steamed up, right?

RNT!Sans: heh...that's my girl.

Lynsie: *ahem* "To Papyrus, you are so cool! Have you made even more improvements to your spaghetti?"

RNT!Papyrus: AH, A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION. I HAVE SINCE BECOME A TRUE PASTA MASTER. WITH A BIT OF HELP FROM FRIENDS, BOOKS, AND THE NOODLE ZONE IN STORES, MY SKILLS ARE NOW UNMATCHED YET ALWAYS GETTING MORE GREAT. I CAN NOW MAKE SPAGHETTI IN AROUND TWENTY DIFFERENT WAYS. EACH MORE DELECABLE THAN THE LAST.

UF!Sans: so your thing is spaghetti? my bro's is lasagna.

US!Sans: I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, MAKE TACOS.

SF!Sans: PIZZA IS MORE MY CRAFT.

MT!Papyrus: SPAGETTI AND MEATBALLS IN MORE MY THING.

UL!Papyrus: I SOMETIMES DABBLE IN BOWTIE PASTA DISHES.

UN!Papyrus: I MAKE CHURROS FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY.

FT!Papyrus: MY FAB TREAT THAT CAN'T BE BEAT IS RADROLLYZZA.

ET!Papyrus: REALLY? YOU'RE INTO RAVIOLI TOO?

FT!Papyrus: BRO! WE SHOULD SO CHILL SOMETIME!

HT!Papyrus: MY SPAGETTI IS MADE WITH MOSTLY ORGANIC INGREDIENTS.

UT!Papyrus: REALLY? LIKE WHAT?

RT!Papyrus: BELIEVE ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

HT!Papyrus: WHY, HUMAN'S OF COURSE. *COMPLETELY INNOCENT*

RT!Papyrus: I TRIED TO WARN YOU ALL.

*No one is hungry anymore*

Lynsie: To Sans and Papyrus, "What do you guys do now that you're on the surface? Are you both still sentries?"

RNT!Papyrus: OUR STATION IS MORE PERSONAL GUARDSMEN. WE KEEP WATCH OVER THE MEMBERS OF THE ROYAL FAMILY AND THE LOCATION THEY ARE IN, RATHER THEN FIXED SPOTS IN A ZONE.

RNT!Sans: it's a way better gig than those spots in snowdin. well...pap had the one post. i had quite a few all over the place. but hey, at least with this job we're not alone anymore. we're always with someone. whether in the garden with the king, cooking with the queen, training with the two princes, or just spending some quality time with sweet princess fluffybuns...there's never a dull moment.

RNT!Lynn: *blushing* Oh my god Sans! Why?! Why say that in front of everyone?!

RNT!Sans: relax sweetheart. no one is gonna mock you.

UF/SF/HT/MT/UN/ET!Lynn: Oh we are so gonna mock you.

RNT!Lynn: I figured that much.

UL!Lynn: No worries other self. We all have pet names our guys call us. My Sans calls me a minx and Pap calls me his flower.

UF!:Lynn: I'm mostly pet. But I do get called doll, kitten, freak, and bitch too.

US!Lynn: I'm sunshine! Though Pap calls me babe and Sans calls me dear.

SF!Lynn: I too am a pet. But there are times I get called sugar and sweet cheeks.

SF!Sans: *HIT* I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY THAT!

SF!Lynn: I'm sorry boss. But I at least I didn't say who said what.

SF!Sans: *HIT* AND YOU, STOP FLIRTING WITH THE HUMAN! IT'S SAD.

SF!Papyrus: don't kink shame me!

HT!Lynn: That's almost as messed up as us. Oddly enough I get dubbed candy sometimes. Other names include but not limited to, cupcake, pumpkin, cherry-berry, cookie dough, sweet meat...Pretty much if it relates to food, I'm called it.

HT!Sans: you say that like you don't know how delicious you are.

HT!Lynn: By the way...Am I a pet to you and Pap? It feels that way sometimes. You know...What with the actual chain leash and all.

HT!Sans: i already told you, that is for safety reasons.

HT!Lynn: And the dog food bowel?

HT!Papyrus: THERE IS A DOG THAT SNEAKS INTO OUR HOME. WE TRY TO KEEP IT FROM OUR FOOD WITH KIBBLE AS A DISTRACTION.

HT!Lynn: Okay, I give up on the idea then.

HT!Sans: though you are a very hot doggy yourself.

HT!Lynn: *blush*

RT!Lynn: I'm angel mostly. Though mortals tend to call me some other names I don't like to keep track of.

MT!Lynn: Dollface and gorgeous normally are aimed my way.

UN!Lynn: Looker, shadow, little bird, and wallflower.

FT!Lynn: Fruit loop for life!

ET!Lynn: So far, I'm just glitch.

UL!Lynn: See? We all got a name.

RNT!Lynn: But uh...I sorta made this one myself.

UL!Lynn: ...Now that's just funny. Hehehe.

RNT!Lynn: Can we move on?

Lynsie: Sure thing fluffybuns.

RNT!Lynn: We're the same person!

Lynsie: Yeah, but I own up to my names. Once you do that, all the bad stops and it becomes armor. Either way, random mystery question for punny bones..."So, Sans. What's that machine in your lab? Is it a machine that has to do with other Time lines and AU's?" Now that's a tough one, seeing as GOD has not even dropped a hint to what that device is but stated it will never be fixed. Harsh move Toby.

RNT!Sans: that old thing. well...it was something we all worked on down in the true lab. gaster, alphys, and myself. it was a machine capable of literally looking into time and allowing access to it. at least, that was the goal we wanted anyway. we had four somewhat workable test runs that were...less than desirable in the result department. they were, how you say...lost in time and removed from existence. until lynn of course worked her code magic and brought them back, but at the time they were gone. that last test though damaged something in it and i could never for the life of me figure out what the darn thing was. which sucked because when gaster went bye-bye, i thought the machine could be used to get him back by pulling him from the past. guess that idea was as useless as jerry.

HT!Sans: wait...so it can never be fixed? for real?

Lynsie: Sorry man.

HT!Sans: ...i've wasted so much time! *starts stabbing the ground in frustration*

Lynsie: Uh...For Mettaton, "So how famous are you now that your on the surface?"

RNT!Mettaton: Oh good. For a moment I thought the audience forgot the rest of us were here.

Lynsie: They did. We're right at the end of the list with like 5 more questions left.

RNT!Grillby: Well...That's disappointed.

RT!Grillby: You're disappointed?

HT!Grillby: We had no interaction what so ever.

MT!Grillby: You'd think there'd be more appreciation for us background characters.

US!Napstabot: I know man. We are just as big a deal as the main cast.

SF!Napstabot: This is straight up bull.

UN!Undyne: Guys, we can get our revenge and be mad later.

ET!Undyne: I like that idea. Revenge!

RNT!Mettaton: But for right now, it's my time to shine! Darlings, I am even more amazing out here than I ever could've imagined. I'm on posters, action figures, TV, movies, and I have a fourteen part book deal that is all over the place. I do work a bit at good lady Toriel's school. I'm the drama teacher if you can picture that.

UF!Mettaton: Honey, we saw that coming from space.

HT!Mettaton: Which is even more unimpressive because we're blind.

ET!Mettaton: Is everything from your universe so morbid?

HT!Napstablook: You'd be morbid too if you had to resort to eating people to live.

RT!Sans: do you really think you can complain just because of that? all of our universes have suffered. some more than others, but suffered none the less.

FT!Napstablook: N-not to sound rude...But h-how do you know?

RT!Sans: not rude at all my fine spooky friend. i know that because of one huge glaring fact...*creepy grin* I AM DEATH! *normal* and so is my bro, pap.

RT!Papyrus: HELLO.

Lynsie: Let's not make this even more dark than it secretly not is, shall we? Moving the heck on...To Lynsie, "What do you plan to do now? Do you think you'll face a new danger soon? After all, Error Sans did appear in your Universe at one point. There's nothing stopping him from erasing it after all the hard work. Well except for the outside force that created it." Hey! Spoiler alert man! *snickers* Just kidding. But this is only half true. Error knows about Lynn, but they haven't met...yet. That was me in the spoofs and showing off all these wonderful people/worlds. How else did you think I got them here? He tracked down Undertale Lynn's data and followed it back to little ol' me, the author and original Lynsie Code.

ET!Sans: heh, that was one heck of a crazy week.

Lynsie: I'll say. Showing up in the middle of the night and scaring the crap of me. You're lucky my husband was at work or shit would've been bad. We own guns and swords.

ET!Sans: like you can use gun. let alone bring yourself to hurt someone, even if they just popped up out of nowhere.

Lynsie: If you were human, you'd have been dead where you stood. But magically appearing monsters? That will make me pause and ask 'how and why are you in my room?' before getting freaked out. Yet we're kind of missing the point here, other me, your move.

RNT!Lynn: So far, all is calm in the world. There are still a few out there of those type that think some people should not mix with certain other people because dislike reasons and crap. But nothing has gotten too harsh from them other than some public disturbances. Sadly this comes from both humans and monsters. The saying it true, you can please some of the people some of the time but you can't please all of the people all of the time. Yet it's still livable. No harm done apart from hurt feelings every now and then. As for plans...I don't like to think about the future. I'd rather live things out. Because the future...*sad eyes* I'd rather not think about it. End of answer.

Lynsie: Understandable. Next part..."What's it like being a princess?"

RNT!Lynn: Let me make this clear to all the girls and maybe guys that think being a princess is like so perfect and fabulous...Wake up! Being a princess is not a do nothing thing. It's a birthright of power and political position in authority. From youth to the day you kick the bucket, it is non-stop lessons. Sure, you have some privileges and you can do things that normally are off limits, but that's still limited. Everything can be made into a lesson for something. Learning never ends. You have to figure out quickly a way to make things entertaining and pick subjects of interest or you will lose your mind. Why are royal kids put through such grooming? Because one day, a day you never want to think about, everything is gonna change. Suddenly the power will all be on you because the form crown wearer won't be there. It'll be up to you to handle everything. To manage a entire Kingdom, let alone the lives of those you love and your own freaking life! *panic attack*

RNT!Papyrus: *HOLDS HER AND RUBS HER BACK* SHHH...IT'S OKAY. IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY.

Lynsie: I was going to ask you one more, but we don't need to trigger the poor girl anymore than she is now. But for those beyond the fourth wall...[Lynsie did you ever get that time you wanted with the brothers~?] And no, did not happen...yet. *wink* But the last two questions are pretty much the same thing and for me, so let's make this quick before shit hits the fan. Finally "Lynsie, is their going to be a sequel?" And..."Anyway, will there be a sequel or spin-off series where we see your life on the surface with the bone bros and your family?" To this my lovelies, all I can say is...maybe. To be fair and honest, I have been thinking of ideas for a direct continuation of Renewtale. But these ideas, as you can see from poor Lynn over there, have been making me rather crazy. I once literally made myself cry to the point I passed out. I don't have a plot or a antagonist. All I have are sad ideas for moments in time. If anyone has ideas, please share. But more likely, we might start up again in a AU from the beginning. Which AU is still a coin flip to me, they're all just so awesome, how am I to pick? Yet even if choices are made and we end up knowing where this author's silly code end up, time will be a thing. It took a year to get this far. And that was done by only taking breaks for a single day after each posting. For real guys, I worked hard on this and just about non-stop. I am by far nowhere even remotely close to being done with Undertale. This is gonna be one of those fandoms that stick with me till death, much like Darkwing Duck and Hellsing do. I know, that's a random top 3, but it's what I love and I'll love it no matter what. But my brain needs a major cool down before I even think of doing this again, also some big family stuff is gonna happen so my time is booked solid there for awhile. All that aside, I thank you all for enjoying my take on the world made by Toby Fox, and to Toby, you have my eternal thanks for bringing us this wonderful game. I hope you're having a great day or night depending on when you read this and we shall meet again some day or when you message me later after this. So till next time, this me, Lynsie the kooky nutty author of UNDERTALE: FILE NOT FOUND and UNDERTALE: FILE NAME RELOCATED SPOOF, plus this interview thing, wishing you the very best. Never give up and never surrender on your hopes and dreams. Because you never know when they might come true. Laters you epic lovelies!

*with a snap of her fingers, everything disappears in a blinding flash of light*

 **[THE END]**

 **[FOR NOW]**


End file.
